Yoshi Kart
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, plenty of Yoshi's other friends, and basically every single character you could possibly think of somehow compete all together in an increasingly stupid, endless grand prix hosted by Master Hand and Taj, to win the ultimate prize that is nothing. Enjoy the chaos and action they ensue! This is ancient. Literally. Eighth anniversary!
1. The Beginning of Yoshi Kart

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I guess I should let you know that this is now the start of the entire fanfic. Why? Because it makes it better than it originally was. And it adds even more depth and awesomeness to this former pile of fail. Guess it's a good thing I came back to tender it, huh guys? Well, anyway, this should have been the original beginning, but of course, Super Smash Bros Brawl was not out when this fanfic started, and I was an idiotic author back than who probably couldn't right a proper beginning introduction to what eventually would be a gigantic story in the first place. Hopefully this brand new beginning of Yoshi Kart, along with all the brand new chapters that I plan to churn out, help get this fanfic out of the crap hole and back onto the pedestrial that most of you awesome fans placed on in the first place. And hopefully my fanfic tweaking/fixing can mix in new material to help the old, unfunny recycled material seem new, even though in my eyes it won't seem the case. ...Hey, I didn't want to ramble this long. Enjoy the new introduction!

Disclaimer: I got this job again how?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sigh) And I still wonder why I have him around with me. Well, let's get this crap started. We don't own anything that isn't originally created. Most of that stuff belongs to me. And the others who contributed fan characters (who probably left the site and/or died. Of which case I tip my hats off to you, my fallen soldiers. Maybe. I don't really care. Okay, I do. I'll stop).

* * *

**Yoshi Kart**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**The Very, Very, VERY Beginning of Yoshi Kart**

It was a typical quiet Saturday morning during the Spring in Nintendo City...

"Sigh... bills, bills, and more bills... how unsurprising..."

Master Hand sighed with distraught as he looked depressingly at the surprisingly large amounts of bills and letters he has received all throughout the years on his desk, including a new pile of bills that just came in today. Taking a quick look out of the window from his office within the very top floor of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, he floated over his chair as he grabbed the bills, reading and tossing them into the nearby garbage bin as he wondered what to do.

"Look at all these damn friggin' bills... oh lord, it will be a miracle once I manage to pay it off," He sighed as he took a good look out from his window yet again. "How could the endless Brawl matches not be enough to pay off the debt completely?"

He continued pondering such things to himself as he noticed the clear blue skies appearing over the clouds that started shifting away, the blue birds coming out to communicate with each other. Master Hand pondered deeply, until he snapped himself, getting a wonderful idea.

"That's it! Why haven't I thought of that in the first place?" He stated to himself as he chuckled, "Why, I'll have an all around race somewhere on this planet! And not only will I have the Smashers participate, but other competitors, as well!" Having this wonderful idea, Master Hand immediately phoned in Crazy Hand.

* * *

A generic, but incredibly vivid green and grassy meadow that likely was located somewhere in Dinosaur Land and was accompanied by the sunny blue skies seemed to stretch for miles beyond miles. Yoshi stretched his arms as he looked up at the clear blue sky, smiling as he noticed how bright it was. "Ahh! Not a cloud in sight! It's going to be a wonderful day!" He exclaimed with joy.

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head as he approached Yoshi, his arms folded. "I'll say." The purple colored Yoshisaurus covered with a white lab coat commented, adjusting his glasses. "And purposely, the author is reinstating our appearances for any new readers."

Peppy Ankylosaurus, who was walking on all four of his legs and completely yellow, approached Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "Hey, how come I rarely get a mention nowadays?" His face looked pretty much exactly like a Koopa's face.

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he turned to Peppy, rolling his arms. "Well, given that the space time continuum was messed about, I say the author writing this is doing it on purpose."

Peppy tilted his head to the right. "Say what?"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Nevermind..."

Suddenly, the three dinosaurs noticed several dark storm clouds forming, surrounding them. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all held each other as white lightning struck the sky, causing it to heavily rain.

"What's happening?" Yoshi and Peppy exclaimed in unison.

Dr. Hoshi simply shook his head. "I honestly have no idea!" He replied, all three dinosaurs screaming as they were seemingly struck by a lightning bolt.

* * *

Later that day...

"So let me get this straight, bro," Crazy Hand started, a little bit unnerved as he asked, "You want to host an all around grand prix?"

Master Hand nodded back in response (how he managed to do that is impossible, so just go with it). "But of course, Crazy Hand! After all, we do need some excitement around here other than simply just brawling and smashing over a melee, anyway. All I need is the location of a good place to host this wonderful race."

Crazy Hand thought hard, but he couldn't come up with a thing. "Hmm. Sorry, bro, but my mind's in the gutter for this one."

Master Hand cursed as he snapped himself again. "Damn it! We're gonna need more locations..." He then summoned in R.O.B., the obotic Operation Buddy, who immediately began a search scan within his database.

"...Searches were found. The Mushroom Kingdom, Timber's Island, Kanto, Johto, Hyrule, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, Popstar, The Lylat System, Mobius, the Isle O' Hags, The Subspace, Donkey Kong Island, Eagleland..." R.O.B. stated (he will be called ROB from here on out because it's easier for me to type. Plus, it's a much better way of pronouncing his name. :P)

Master Hand sighed with distraught. "No no no, none of those locations sound good to host this. We need a mostly unexplored area, something only one of the Smashers know about..." He stated, moving his fingertips in a suggested way.

ROB did one more search, and he found a result. "Master Hand, it appears that Yoshi's homeland of Dinosaur World could be the perfect spot. Do you wish to have your grand prix there?" He asked in his robotic voice.

Master Hand paused for a moment, and he then laughed with glee, grabbing ROB's robotic hands and shaking them. "Yes! Yes, ROB, you are a miracle savior! That's precisely the place where the grand prix should take place!"

Crazy Hand, however, was a bit cautious on such an idea. "I dunno, bro, other than Yoshi's Island, we haven't fully explored Dinosaur World... are you sure it's a good idea?" He asked.

Master Hand stared blankly at Crazy Hand for a few moments.

"Crazy Hand, do you remember when we went to the past?" He tried to spark some sense into Crazy Hand, "We raised Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi from a trouble-causing youngling to the highly intellectual professor that he now is. How bad could having a simple little grand prix be?"

Crazy Hand still remained wary. "The way you're putting it, this Grand Prix does not sound little, nor simple."

"...Pah!" Master Hand then slapped Crazy Hand as he proclaimed, "Stay here all you want, Crazy. But I'm going to make sure that this grand prix goes on! To spark excitement!" And, the last thing he quietly muttered before disappearing in a white puff of smoke in front of Crazy Hand and ROB, "And to help pay off the incredibly bad debt this old stink house has managed to raise..."

* * *

"...Ough...where am I...?" Yoshi groaned, feeling rain dripping on him as he placed his left hand on his head. He looked up, to see Peppy and Dr. Hoshi lying in front of him. "Hey... you guys awake?"

Peppy groaned as he shook his head, blinking several times. "Augh... that was painful... I felt like I was grilled and barbequed at the same time..."

Dr. Hoshi stood up, adjusting his glasses as he cleared his throat. "Well, at least we're all in one piece..." He looked up, still noticing that the sky was darkened from the storm as it continued to rain. "Hmm... I guess it hasn't stopped..."

Amongst the loud thunder boomed, the trio of dinosaurs heard some sinister chuckling. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi got closer to each other and got into fighting stances as they prepared for the worst, looking around for the source of the laughter as it kept raining.


	2. Yoshi Goes To An Important Meeting

**Yoshi Kart**

Author's Note: Yello! This is my first fanfic involving a race. I hope you enjoy it, for randomness and humor will be applied. This is the introduction, and most of the characters that are made up will appear in my other story, Yoshi's First Adventure. Enjoy!

Claimer: A race? Whee!

Dis: Race, smace!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the name and the made up characters.

Me: Oh yeah, I like to thank game2002, for inspiring me to do this. Without his Super Smash Racing story, this would never be happening.

**---------- **

**Yoshi Kart**

Chapter 1 – The Introduction

One evening un the peaceful world of Dinosaur Land, at Yoshi's House on Yoshi Island, Yoshi is sitting in his little chair in front of the fireplace while playing his green Nintendo Gamecube. Baby Mario is looking over Yoshi's shoulder looking at him beating Pokemon Coliseum.

"C'mon dude. When is it my turn?" Baby Mario groaned, as he slumped in his chair.

Yoshi turned to Baby Mario and said, "Baby Mario, just chill. You'll get your turn."

Baby Mario groaned and said, "No! This is whack!"

Yoshi got angry and yelled at Baby Mario, "Look, diaper boy, you get to play when my turn is over!"

"But you've been playing for nine frickin' hours!" Baby Mario retorted.

Soon, three rings from the doorbell were heard. Yoshi walked towards the door, but before he did, he handed Baby Mario the controller and said, "Here. Make sure I don't lose."

Baby Mario nodded and took the controller as Yoshi walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Yoshi asked, wondering who could it be at the green dinosaur's door. Finally, there was an answer.

"The landlord."

Yoshi scoffed and walked back towards his seat, when he heard two knocks.

"Cable Guy!" The voice said again. Yoshi just stood there and didn't answer.

"Vote Quimby!" The voice randomly blurted out.

Yoshi walked back towards his seat, but then bangs were heard on his door. Yoshi got frustrated and shouted, "WHO IS IT?"

The person outside continued to bang the door and yelled, "OPEN THE FRICKIN' DOOR! IT'S THE POLICE!"

Baby Mario gasped and he hid under the couch. Yoshi shook his head and opened the door. Outside the house was a blue, short Yoshi with green hair and pink shoes.

Yoshi shook his head and asked, "Um, who are you?"

The young blue Yoshi replied, "Nevermind that. Follow me."

Yoshi shrugged as he followed the blue young Yoshi to a white van parked outside of Yoshi's house. "What's going on here, anyway?" Yoshi asked the blue Yoshi.

The blue young Yoshi signed and said, "A meeting has been decided, and you're coming whether you like it or not. Get in!"

The blue young Yoshi started shoving Yoshi inside the van. "I'm not going," Yoshi said as he stopped the blue Yoshi. "What? Man, you betta get yer ass in dat d'ere seat, son!" The blue Yoshi commanded.

Yoshi gave the blue Yoshi and angry look, clutched both of his arms and said, "No! I'm not going and that's final!"

The blue young Yoshi got extremely furious and opened up the passenger seat door, picked up Yoshi, and stuffed Yoshi in the seat until he looked like an abstract painting. Then the blue Yoshi got in and drove away.

----------

Baby Mario got out of the covers, and he looked around. "Yoshi? Yoohoo? Yoshi, you here?"

May, from the Pokemon anime and the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald games, came into the living room and noticed Baby Mario. "Baby Mario? Why are you looking around for?"

Baby Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I coulda sworn that Yoshi was nearby, but then he disappeared without a trace.

May nodded. "Wonder what happened to him."

Baby Mario looked out of the window, and saw the tracks of the white van. He turned to May. "I'm gonna go after Yoshi. You can play the game."

May smiled. "Thank you!' She gave Baby Mario a hug, and then sat on the couch with the controller, playing Yoshi's saved Pokemon Coliseum game.

Baby Mario exited the house and started running in the direction of the tracks.

----------

At the Wonder Fields near the Sauropod Forest, 7 different dinosaurs were standing around, waiting for something. The white van appeared and the blue Yoshi threw Yoshi down on the ground and drove off. The other dinosaurs gathered around Yoshi. Despite being out of the white van, Yoshi still looks like an abstract painting.

"Can someone help me out here?" Yoshi said, as he started to struggle.

A 5th foot tall, blue Brontosaurus looked at Yoshi and then pulled on Yoshi's nose, making Yoshi pop back into shape. "Oh, you _are_ Yoshi. I thought Picasso was near by somewhere," the blue Brontosaurus said.

Yoshi cleaned himself and said, "Thanks. Who are you guys?"

The blue Brontosaurus stood up and smiled, saying, "I'm Bronto, the leader of Team Brontos."

A yellow, green-spiked Stegosaurus with a green bow approached Yoshi and said, "I'm Shelia. I'm a fashion designer." She giggled.

A blue Yoshi with sunglasses approached Yoshi and said, "I'm Boshi. I see that we have meet before."

Yoshi was in awe as Birdo and Peppy Ankylosaurus came up to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I was wondering how you were doing!" Peppy asked, as he and Yoshi were friends for many years.

Yoshi chuckled and said, "It's great to see you here, Peppy."

Birdo approached Yoshi and said, "I'm Birdo. Nice to meet you."

Yoshi blushed as the purple Ankylosaurus approached Yoshi.

"I'm Heppy, Peppy's younger brother," The purple Ankylosaurus introduced, smiling as the green Birdosaurus approached Yoshi.

"I'm Zirdo, the youngest and cutest of the Birdo sisters!" The green Birdosaurus said, as she squealed.

Yoshi said, "Well, it's good to meet you all, but where are we?"

Bronto shrugged, and he replied, "We're at the Wonder Fields, the most sacred place in Dinosaur Land. The reason we are here, that I don't know."

Yoshi scratched his arm and said, "Great. I was kidnapped in the middle of a game."

Boshi looked strangely at Yoshi while Peppy said, "You're lucky, Yoshi. They did me cold."

----------

The scene goes into Peppy's flashback. He was in his house on the phone talking to his old colleague until behind his door he heard a "HEAVE!..." Then his door was busted down right after a "HO!".

Peppy jumped and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAH! Who the hell are you?"

A huge, dark Tyrannoyoshi walked towards Peppy. "I'm Tyrannoyoshi Rex," He said, bearing his teeth. Peppy nervously chuckled.

"I'm King Brachio, ruler of Sauropods," The brachiosaurus said.

The Triceratops came in front and said, "I'm the great Genzor, lord of Triceratops!"

The Ankylosaurus appeared and said, "I'm King Ankylosaurus, ruler of Ankylosaurus."

Peppy stood there with a weird look in his face. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" Peppy snorted, as he went back talking to the phone. But, the phone was missing. The other bosses laughed, as Tyrannoyoshi Rex broke the phone down to pieces.

Peppy gulped and started making a run for it, but was squished by the huge impact of the bosses. Peppy groaned and said, "It's gonna be a rough day today..."

The flashback ends and we are back at Wonder Fields, where the Master Hand is waiting patiently. Everyone looks strangely at Peppy, and then turn to the Master Hand.

"Hello, everyone. I bet you're all wondering why I called you to this meeting," Master Hand said as he sat down in his personal chair.

Everyone came closer to him in amazement, except Yoshi, who all ready knew Master Hand.

"So, why have you called us?" Yoshi asked Master Hand.

Master Hand cleared his voice, then got up from his chair and said, "The reason that I called you all here is because I am now about to announce the annual Unnamed Kart race." Everyone looked weirdly at Master Hand.

"Since when there was such a race called Unnamed Kart?" Yoshi asked, being the only dinosaur who has experienced with racing in the entire world of Dinosaur Land.

"Since now," Master Hand commented.

Boshi raised his eyebrow and said, "Wait a minute. So out of the blue, you're just gonna make up some race that's not even named?"

The Master Hand looked at Boshi and said, "That's right. After my failure of the Super Smash Racing, I decided to start over with you guys. Besides, races are the best."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But still, this race needs a name," Master Hand continued, "So guess what? You can all test your racing skills in a 2-lap circuit around here. I've also made karts." Master Hand moved out of the way to show everyone. The karts were small and identical to each other.

"We're gonna race in these for what?" Yoshi asked.

The all-powerful Master Hand told them, "If one of you wins this race, which in terms is just a practice, your name will be in the title." Everyone agreed and they got in their kart.

"What's the point of this race?" Boshi asked.

Master Hand said, "Well, racing is the best way to spend a few days, so I decided to do it. Now start your engines."

Everyone started and as soon as Master Hand said go, everyone zoomed out. "Damn, they're fast," Master Hand said as he sat down to watch.

----------

Yoshi was in first with Peppy behind him.

"Get out of my way, Yoshi!" Peppy yelled as he picked up a green Koopa shell and threw it at Yoshi.

Yoshi dodged the Koopa shell and shouted back at Peppy, "It's going to be harder than that if you want to take me down!"

Boshi fired a missile at Peppy and was using a mushroom to pass Yoshi. "See ya sucker!" Boshi said, as he got closer to the finish line.

"Hey!" Yoshi shouted, as he speed towards Boshi.

Birdo, Zirdo, and Bronto were having a war of their own as they were in one group. Bronto kept slipping on bananas left by Birdo, but was able to throw red shells at Birdo and Zirdo. Zirdo used a mushroom to speed up, but it was hard because of the red shells.

Yoshi passed the finish line, but it was the second and final lap. Heppy and Shelia were right behind Yoshi, but he managed to slow them down with his Fake Boxes. Yoshi continued to speed towards and eventually he passed the finish line first, followed by Boshi, Birdo, Zirdo, Bronto, Peppy, Heppy, and Shelia.

----------

"Well, it seems that Yoshi won this race, so it will be called Yoshi Kart," Master Hand announced, as the other racers got out of their cars.

Bronto raised his hand in the air. "So what's in it for us if we raced?" He asked.

Master Hand stuttered and said, "Uh, the satisfaction of...having played an important role in Yoshi Kart."

Everyone narrowed his or her eyes at Master Hand.

"Yeah right. You betta come up with something good," Boshi told Master Hand.

Master Hand got up and said, "Well, I'm open for suggestions."

Peppy walked in front of everyone and said, "Why does the title of the races gotta have Yoshi's name in it?"

Yoshi replied, "One, I won the race for the title, and two, because it wouldn't sound right if it was called Peppy Ankylosaurus Kart."

Peppy scratched his head and said, "Hmm, got a point. But, I'm supposed to be the best racer."

Yoshi jumped up and said, "No you're not. I'm the best racer. I have more experience."

Birdo came closer and said, "Well I got the best control."

Boshi got in front of the three dinosaurs and said, "C'mon. I'm the strongest!" Boshi then started dancing to the turn "Can't Touch This'.

"So what? Bronto is strong too," Master Hand pointed out.

Bronto smiled and nodded, which he also blurted out, "Of course I'm strong."

Boshi gave Bronto a mean glare and picked up a huge boulder. "Oh yeah? No pain!" Boshi yelled at Bronto.

Bronto beats on his head hard and said, "Nothing inside!" He frowned. "Wait, that didn't come out right..."

Boshi glared at Bronto again and he puts Peppy's arm on his chest. "Hold me back," Boshi asked.

Bronto glared at Boshi and said, "You think you're the man, huh? I'll show you something." Bronto puts Peppy's other arm on his chest. "Hold ME back, Peppy," Bronto asked.

Peppy sweatdropped. "Uhhh…"

Boshi glared at Bronto, then said to Peppy, "Hold me back."

Bronto said the same. "Hold me back."

It kept going for several minutes.

Boshi pushed Bronto. "Hold me back."

Bronto shoved Boshi. "Hold me back."

Boshi pushed Bronto back. "Hold me back."

Bronto shoved Boshi back. "Hold me back."

Boshi pushed back. "Hold me back."

Bronto shoved back. "Hold me back."

Boshi pushed back. "Hold me back."

Bronto shoved back. "Hold me back."

Master Hand turned to Birdo, Shelia, and Heppy. "Now, back to people with intelligence," Master Hand said.

Heppy came in front and said, "We'll, we all know that I am the winner!"

Master Hand turned to Birdo, saying, "Well, people are right about Birdo. Everyone says she's the best."

Birdo blushed and Heppy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Heppy shouted, not wanting to be outdone by a pink female dinosaur.

Yoshi came in front and said, "Well, I'm the best out of everyone here because I have experience of racing."

Everyone glared at Yoshi and yelled, "WHAT? I'M THE BEST!"

Master Hand muttered to himself, "Why is this starting to sound like a certain plumber's party?" He thought for a moment, and then he came up with an idea. "Hmm...that's it. I got an idea."

Yoshi scratched his head. "What is it, Master Hand?"

Master Hand turned to everyone and explained, "How about this? The winner will get to have his or her own name in the title of our race's current name."

Yoshi gave Master Hand a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"

Master Hand looked at Peppy and said, "Well, for example, if Peppy won, then the new name is Peppy Kart."

Peppy smiled and said, "Yeah, I like it."

Boshi shook his head and said, "I don't. What else is there?"

Master Hand continued, "Well, I was also thinking that the winner will also receive a trillion dollars."

Everyone except Master Hand jumped up in surprise and yelled in unison, "$1,000,000,000,000!"

Bronto rubbed his hands together and said, "Show me the money!"

Baby Mario, who has finally made it into the Wonder Fields, appeared from a rock he was hiding behind nearby and said, "Did somebody say $1,000,000,000,000?"

Yoshi jumped in surprise. Master Hand said, "What are you doing here?"

Baby Mario chuckled and he replied, "I heard somebody say $1,000,000,000,000." He looked at Master Hand. "So where's the money at, big hand?"

Yoshi walked towards Baby Mario and said, "Wait a minute. If you're here, then who's playing my game, Baby Mario?"

Baby Mario's eyes widened and he said, "Uh, whoops."

----------

For a quick moment, we cut back at Yoshi's house, where May is still playing Yoshi's saved game in Pokemon Coliseum, and losing badly, too. Back at the island...

----------

Master Hand coughed and then said, "I forgot to mention, all of you are expected, and will, race. Also, some of Dinosaur Land's most vicious creatures alive will race."

Peppy jumped in joy and said, "YEAH! I have some pay back I want to discuss with them!"

Master Hand continued, "And to make things wackier and better, even my brother, Crazy Hand, will race."

Yoshi jumped in surprise and yelled, "WHAT!"

"Who's Crazy Hand?" Baby Mario asked.

Yoshi explained the whole thing to Baby Mario.

"Freaky," Baby Mario said, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"Crazy Hand seems to be only a push over," Birdo commented, being one of the few who knew Crazy Hand other than Yoshi.

Master Hand said, "Well, he might not be this time. I'm letting you bring in your own vehicles, regardless of what they are, packed with your own weapons or other equipment."

Everyone stared and Master Hand in disbelief.

"Damn, Master Hand. Why?" Bronto asked.

"You'll need them to survive the race I'm giving you," Master Hand told them.

Boshi placed his hands on his hips and asked, "Say, what do you mean by...survive?"

Baby Mario thought of this, and he had a smirk on his face. "I'm game. Sign me up, big hand," He asked.

Master Hand turned to Baby Mario and said, "Sure, and while we're on the subject, I'm letting fifteen entries into the race so far. I'll put out a commercial advertisement that'll let others enter the race if they want to. A randomly selected few shall race with us."

Everyone commented on this and they liked the idea.

Master Hand finished, "Well, now if you want go on back to your homes, meeting adjourned!"

Everyone cheered as Master Hand waved goodbye to the dinosaurs.

"See you all tomorrow!" Master Hand said, as he headed back to the SSBM mansion.

----------

Back at Yoshi's house, Yoshi is making arrangements to his Turbo Yoshi while May is chatting with Misty on the phone. Dr. Hoshi approaches Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi," The purple Yoshisaurus with the white lab coat and light blue glasses said. He squinted to make sure that the green Yoshisaurus was Yoshi.

"Hey doc," Yoshi replied.

Dr. Hoshi continued to squint. "You ARE Yoshi, right?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes sir, the one and only."

Dr. Hoshi sighed of relive. "Good. I just heard that you're entering in that new Yoshi Kart grand prix."

Yoshi smiled as he continued to add the finishing touches to his car. "You heard right, doc," Yoshi commented.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the car. "So, are you going to enter in this thing?"

"Yep," Yoshi said. He then thought of something. "Oh! Doc, doc!"

"Yes, Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

"Watch this," Yoshi said, as he got into the car. "When I sit in this car, I become my own eyeball."

"Freaky…" Dr. Hoshi commented, surprised by the size of Yoshi's head being on a car.

"What's wrong with the car, doc?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi waved his hands in apologized. "No! It's not that, it's just…seeing you in your own head is just…well, freaky."

"Oh." Yoshi mused.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, and then he started to head off in another direction. "Well, good luck, Yoshi. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

"Okay, doc!" Yoshi shouted, as Dr. Hoshi left and Yoshi continued to fix his car for the upcoming Yoshi Kart Grand Prix.

----------

May was in her room, which was made by Yoshi. She was still on the phone. "So did you hear about the new race?" May said to Misty.

Misty, who was taking care of her gym, replied on the phone, "Yeah. I heard that 15 entries will be allowed in. Think of how much we could get!" Both May and Misty started to daydream.

"I'll call you later," May said, as she hanged up the phone and walked towards Yoshi. "So how's the car?" She asked, as Yoshi installed homing eggs.

"It's going good, though I should visit my friends first," Yoshi replied, as he headed towards a warp pipe and hoped into it, which lead straight to the SSBM mansion.

----------

Author's Note: Well, that was long, but it'll just keep getting better! Stay tuned for the next part of the Yoshi Kart races! (Hops in a car and zooms off)

P.S. This chapter has been updated to match the current status of the race. Thank you for re-reading this wonderful chapter that started the huge Yoshi Kart Grand Prix.


	3. Preparations For The Race

Author's Note: In this chapter, we will see what Yoshi, Peppy, Krunch, May, and Baby Mario do before the race. Also, there will be some unexpected surprises. Enjoy!

Dis: You suck, you suck, you suck!

Claimer: (Takes my television) Robble robble!

Me: D'oh! Here we go again!

Disclaimer: We own nothing expect for the non-official characters. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Yoshi hopped out of the warp pipe and walked towards the living room of the gigantic Super Smash Brothers Mansion, where all of the Smashers have gathered.

"Guys, I'm here," Yoshi called to his fighting comrades.

"Tell-a us, Yoshi. Why-a does Master Hand have-a you in-a the race?" Mario asked.

Yoshi replied to Mario, "I don't know, but maybe it's so that people can have a chance to enjoy themselves. Of course, this is just me saying it, but I think what Master Hand is doing is a good idea." He nodded and smiled.

Peach glanced at Yoshi and said, "But why would it only be you as one of the racers?"

Yoshi shrugged and looked at the stairs that led to Master Hand's room. "Well, I think I may have a pretty bad memory, but I have a tiny feeling that I've been ina race that's similar to this race before..." He suggested, rubbing the back of his head, confused.

Roy stepped up and said, "How do you join the race, anyway?"

Yoshi explained, "Well, you need to send in an entry, and wait for them to reply back. If they do accept you, then you can bring your own vehicle to the stadium located in Dinosaur Land. There, they will announce you, and you will officially be part of the race."

Everyone started to ponder as Yoshi sat on the red couch.

Mario rubbed his chin curiously. "So, you can bring your own vehicle, eh?" He asked.

"Yep, and your own weapons," Yoshi replied, smiling.

Mario cheered, and he grabbed Luigi left the living room, heading to the garage to get the RedFire ready.

Yoshi got back up and said, "Well, I'll talk to you guys later. I have to go back to Dinosaur Land to appear in Master Hand's new commercial."

Bowser walked towards Yoshi and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Yoshi replied, as he hopped back in the warp pipe that led to Dinosaur Land.

Peach looked at the others and said, "Well, I haven't got a chance to race for ages! Maybe this Yoshi Kart thing Yoshi was talking about will be a way to keep myself busy." The others nodded in agreement as they each went to their rooms, except for Pichu, who decided to follow Yoshi into Dinosaur Land.

Bowser chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he walked with Mewtwo and Ganondorf. "Guys, I have a plan on how we're going to compete..."

"How?" Ganondorf asked, looking curiously at Bowser, "We're bad guys, and we can fend for ourselves."

"Besides," Mewtwo added, "What kind of weapons would we have? And what vehicle would be ride in?"

Bowser chuckled evilly. "You leave everything to me," He said, as the three villians headed up to their room.

* * *

In Master Hand's room, Master Hand was busy keeping things underway. He has made a deal with Rareware and Nintendo to allow the racers from Diddy Kong Racing to compete in his new race. "This will be the race of all races!" Master Hand chuckled, as he left for the Yoshi Kart stadium in Wonder Fields.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yoshi's House, May was continuing to talk with Misty, and right besides her was Max, May's little brother, who was looking at his Pokenav.

"Hello? Is Misty there?" May asked through the phone.

Misty picked up her phone and said, "Hi May. How's it going?"

May signed and said, "Well, Yoshi is still mad at me for losing his game, but on the other side, Yoshi and Baby Mario are going to compete in the new race, so I'm going to send in an entry."

"Cool," Misty replied, "And what about the car?"

May was about to asked when Max interrupted, "May, are you even old enough to drive? I mean, you're ten."

May gave Max an angry stare and said, "Well, you're only nine." She went back to the phone. "Sorry about that, Misty."

Misty said, "It's all right. That used to bother me too when I was young."

May finished, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Yoshi. Talk to ya later."

"Same here," Misty said, and May hang up the phone.

"So what kind of car are you planning?" Max asked.

May said, "Well, it's a pink car that can hold three people. Just promise you won't tell dad about this."

Max smirked and crossed his fingers, saying, "I promise I won't tell."

May smiled and KISSED Max. "Thanks," May said, as she went outside to do her car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ankylosaurus Land, Peppy was explaining the race to the Ankylosaurus council.

"So this Yoshi Kart you speak of has you in a race?" The chairman asked.

Peppy said, "Yep. And I'm gonna compete in it for the $1,000,000,000,000!"

The concuil members mumbled about this, and the chairman spoke, "Well, seeing that you are part of this race, we are going to advertise our new Ankylosaurus Drink for it."

Peppy's eyes lit and he said, "Don't worry! Master Hand will allow just advertisements!"

The chairman tapped his fingers and he said, "Excellent." Soon, the chairman laughed evilly, and the other members laughed evilly too. Peppy sweatdropped and he gave the council a weird look. "Sorry about that. We got carried away," The chairman said, as Peppy went back to his house to check on his car.

* * *

The setting switches to the inside of Kastle Kaos where Krunch is explaing to his leaders where he'll be in a few days: attending the Yoshi Kart grand prix.

"So let us get this straight. You are going to a race, with dangers galore, to win $1,000,000,000,000?" Baron K. Roolenstine asked as he fixed his jetpack.

Krunch scratched his head and replied, "Is that a problem?"

King K. Rool came in front and took out a gun. "Not if you want to die," He warned.

Krunch gasped and went back a bit just as Kaptain K. Rool said, "I agree with my brothers. Yer just a wee little croc. Also, them friends of those landlubber Kongs cannot be trusted. They're out to get us I tell ye."

Krunch walked towards King K. Rool and said, "I went after Diddy that other time in Diddy Kong Racing and nothing happened to me. In fact I had the time of my life."

King K. Rool shook his head and said, "Eh, I don't like it. Too much can happen."

Baron nodded his head and stood next to King K. Rool. "Yeah. Besides, my wife'll kill me if she found out about this. You are her nephew and you know how she'll react when she gets mad," Baron told Krunch.

Krunch scratched his head and said, "Yeah, I remember. You were very fortunate that you survived."

King K. Rool mumbled and said, "Well I would like to see the Kongs get a taste of their own medicine."

Kaptain interruppted, "Yeah, but how? They be some crafty little apes."

Suddenly, that gave Baron K. Roolenstine an idea. "Hmmm...What if we entered?" He asked Krunch.

Krunch told them, "Well, first you have to send in an entry. They'll reply to you if you're accepted. If you are then just come on down to the race tracks, provided you have a vehicle."

Kaptain K. Rool stood proudly and said, "Don't worry. I have that covered."

Krunch sweatdropped and said, "I don't think a pirate ship is gonna get very far on concrete."

Kaptain then fell down anime-style and King K. Rool shook his head.

"So what vehicle DO they allow?" King K. Rool asked Krunch.

Krunch replied, "If you guys enter you'll need a good vehicle. Any kind will do."

Suddenly, Baron K. Roolenstine got another idea. "Any kind, eh?" Baron said.

King K. Rool slapped his forehead and said, "Oh shit. Roolenstein's thinking."

Kaptain K. Rool said, "Yeah. You know he'll have a plan in about 5...4...3-"

Suddenly, Kaptain was interruppted by Baron's shouting. "I GOT IT!" Baron shouted as he headed towards his lab.

King K. Rool raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm, he's gettin' better."

Baron went back to the main room and said, "Krunch, you can go ahead and race in that grand prix."

Krunch smiled and said, "Good. I don't want to be the unlucky one to crash off-course everytime." Krunch headed towards his room as the K. Rool brothers headed towards Baron's lab.

"All right, brothers, let's get that entry in before it's too late!" Baron shouted, as the camera zoomed out of Kastle Kaos and faded out.

* * *

Back at Yoshi's House, Baby Mario was doing some quick check-ups on his red wagon. Then Baby Luigi came by. Since it's tiring to do this in a non-script way, I'll have to improvise.

Baby Mario looked at Baby Luigi as he fixed the wheels of the wagon. "So did you add all of the neccesary weapons?"

Baby Luigi nodded. "Yep. I also added a Chain Chomp just in case." He pointed at a button, which had a picture of a Chain Chomp on it.

Baby Mario chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Good. I have a feeling that we will be victorious!"

Both of the babies laughed as they went back in the garage.

* * *

Yoahi went to the living room of his house to check out the new commercial for Yoshi Kart.

In the tv, Master Hand was talking while Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, and Boshi were racing each other. After the commercial, Yoshi went to check his car, when he found Pichu sitting in it.

"Pichu, how the hell did you get here?" Yoshi asked.

Pichu replied, "Simple. I just followed you from the mansion through that warp pipe."

Yoshi looked at his house, and then said, "You want to be my partner for the race?"

Pichu squealed happily and said, "Oh yes! I sure do love races!"

Yoshi smiled and he grabbed a mushroom. "Hang on, because it will get bumpy," Yoshi insisted, as he started the engine and speed towards to Wonder Field, where the new Yoshi Kart stadium awaited.

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 2. Well, at LEAST the improved chapter 2, anyway, since the original chapter 2 wasn't much, but oh well. Next chapter is the start of the race. I hope you enjoy it, because a few unexpected characters will make appearances as well! 


	4. Bowser Prepares for the Race!

Yoshizilla: Yes, another chapter for my insanely famous and popular multi-crossover (but becoming more and more Nintendo related) Super Smash Brothers racing fanfiction, _Yoshi Kart. _Now, since Bowser has appeared in the race after the first race was complete, I decided to give him a chapter to explain on how he was prompt to enter. But mind you, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Wario, nor Donkey Kong appear at all. Because it was intended that if Bowser were to appear in the grand prix, he would be alone. And thus, with that said, I give you a very special chapter..._Bowser Prepares For the Race_!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night at the huge, dark, gigantic castle of King Bowser Koopa. He recently returned from the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in Nintendo City to fix up and enter in his Koopa Klown Kar for the First Annual Yoshi Kart grand prix. Bowser Jr., the Koopa King's youngest son, approached him.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" He eagerly asked, watching his father cleaning the side of the Koopa Klown Kar with a towel rack.

Bowser turned to Bowser Jr., smiling. "Why, I'm going to enter that new grand prix, Yoshi told me about. After all..." He chuckled and revealed all of the trophies he won from the past Mario Kart grand prixs, "I am quite a champion racer when it comes to racing. Being slow, but strong really pays off in the long run."

Bowser Jr. nodded in agreement, laughing. "Hehe, yeah! But what if that pesky plumber enters, too/ And what about Mama Peach?"

Bowser slapped his forehead with his left hand. "For the _eleventh hundredth _time, son, Princess Peach Toadstool is NOT your real mother." He let out a sigh. "Heck, I don't even know where your true mother is..."

Bowser Jr. frowned disappointedly, but he started jumping up and down eagerly again. "Well, dad, I wish you the best of luck in the race!" With that, he ran off to his room.

Bowser smiled proudly as he watched his most accomplished son run. "Now THAT is what a Tyrant Koopa inheritor should be." He said to himself with pride, as he jumped into the Koopa Klown Kar and tested it, clearing out the engines and cheering as he heard the oval-shaped plane start up.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, that covers up Bowser's sweet (and desperately needs to be expanded) role in Yoshi Kart. Just how will this go out with Bowser's other, less important seven Koopalings? Well...you will all find out eventually...when I'm not busy being too lazy and all. 


	5. More Preparations for the Race

Yoshizilla: Well, this couldn't go unknown for a while, could it?

Disclaimer: What couldn't go unknown?

Yoshizilla: The pre-start of the first annual Yoshi Kart grand prix.

Disclaimer: Oh. Well what, are you gonna reintroduce Sonic the Gayhog and his stupid little friends like last time?

Yoshizilla: No...don't you see? I dislike Sonic now.

Disclaimer: Do you?

Yoshizilla: Yes, and I am going to do something so inhumane that it would change this story's rating if that damn blue hedgehog is mentioned again.

Disclaimer: Well...all right, but...

Yoshizilla: Don't interrupt me!

Disclaimer: Sorry! Jeeze...

Yoshizilla: Don't "jeeze" me, sonny boy...

Disclaimer: Fine. (sighs) We don't own anything that is official and copyrighted, and all of the other, original, non-copyrighted stuff belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Von Stupid the Idiot here.

Yoshizilla: (takes out baseball bat and whacks Disclaimer into the horizon) There's a good reason I was playing a lot of Mario Superstar Baseball recently...

* * *

The small, wooden house with the green roof, surrounded by the grassy hedges on the ground and the tall-standing trees in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, is the house of Mario and Luigi. The Mario Brothers are both in the garage, working on the vehicle they're entering in the brand new grand prix, the Yoshi Kart grand prix.

"All righty! We're-a almost finished with the Red Fire!" Mario smiled as he wiped the top of the red fire's hood, "Boy, it's been a while after the last Mario Kart grand prix."

Luigi nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And I got something special for this baby." He took out a small, orange bolt, and attached it to the exhaust pipe of the kart. "Ta-da!"

Mario applauded, and he hopped into the driver's seat. He started up the engine as Luigi hopped onto the back and held to the railings. The Red Fire stuttered, and it started to move, and the Mario brothers cheered as they drove off to Dinosaur Land, to compete in the Yoshi Kart grand prix.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom at Princess Peach's Castle, Princess Peach Toadstool herself and Princess Zelda are tuning up Peach's coach vehicle, the Bloom Coach. Peach spoke earlier with Toadsworth, and convinced him to take a vacation. It worked, and Peach managed to get herself into the race with her old caretaker off her back.

"Okay, Zellie, let's see what we should add," Peach said as she added a tire into one of the Bloom Coach's empty wheel spots.

Zelda nodded. Using magic, she added a special coating of Din over the railings, and her eyes sparkled as the railings shined brightly. "All right! The railings are looking good!"

Peach smiled. "Thanks, Zelda!" She hopped into the driver's seat and started up the engine, holding onto the steering wheel as the Bloom Coach started bumping up and down. It was then that the exhaust pipe made a flatulent-like noise. Peach turned around, and couldn't help but giggle as she looked at a disgusted Zelda, who was covered in exhaust gas.

"Ugh. I'm gonna need a quick shower. I'll be right back," Zelda said as she started heading towards the ladies' shower room, before tripping on the mat and falling on her back.

Peach bursted into laughter, before she accidentally wet herself. Blushing slightly with embarrassment, Peach got out of the Bloom Coach and tiptoed to the staircase, heading up to her room. The Toad guards watching her covered their mouths, trying to hold in their laughters.


	6. Pikachu's Preparations

Pikachu can be seen trying to add some pi-jazz to the vehicle he was chiseling. He was definitely going to enter into the race. "Great! With all of these features on, I can clearly beat out the others!" He giggled and rubbed his hands together with glee, before pausing and stating, "But...how will I even be able to get through without some help?"

Knock, knock, knock! The yellow-colored, electrical mouse Pokemon peeped and jumped up as he turned around to open the door, to see the Fire Emblem lords, Marth and Roy, standing there. Letting out a sigh of relief, Pikachu shook his fist at them and angrily stated back, "Hey! Do you mind not doing that? You scared the stuffing out of me!"

Marth rubbed the back of his head. "Well... actually, Pikachu, me and Roy both heard about you entering into the race, and we wanted to enter, too. But..."

Roy sighed, folding his arms. "We don't know how to drive. And we don't have a vehicle, either."

Pikachu rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He then snapped his fingers, smiling as he got a grand idea. "I know! Since you two don't have a vehicle and can't drive, but want to participate in the race, how about you accompany me?" He nudged Marth. "I could use some extra help..."

Upon thinking about it, Marth glanced to Roy, who nodded in agreement. Grinning, Marth bent down to face Pikachu and stated, shaking his hand shortly afterwards, "It's agreed, Pikachu. Me and Roy will help you."

Pikachu jumped up into the air with glee, and he urged Marth and Roy to get in while he placed the last adjustments upon his vehicle...


	7. Master Hand's Lament

Master Hand simply shook his head as he looked at several of the schedules he has had on his table. he then looked up, to see all of the strange loopholes popping up everywhere, sighing as he was condemned beyond condemned. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Nothing made sense in the first place," Master Hand stated as he continued, "I mean, we had the likes of several actual Mario Kart locations planned. How am I suppose to do that with this wacked out bullshit popping out left and right?"

Silence. Master Hand kept thinking, until suddenly... a great idea sprang up in his mind.

"Wait... that's it!" He stated as he snapped his fingers, summoning Dialga and Palkia into the small office.

The two Legendary Pokemon of Time and Space roared as they glared briefly at each other, before turning to face Master Hand, who was eager for their presence.

"It's a very good thing you're both here," Master Hand said, feeling reassured as he began chuckling, "We got some fixing and deconstructing of time and space to do... hohohohoho..."

* * *

Not too far down the hall, Mario felt a bad feeling in his mind, waking up and shuddering. Scratching his head, he shrugged and went back to sleep, hoping it was not anything too bad.

* * *

Bowser Junior went down the hallway of his father's castle and ran past the Koopalings, who were all having breakfast. The Prince of the Koopa Troopas seemed rather eager, especially considering how much he has prepared for in the meantime. Taking a quick look to see if anyone was following him, Bowser Jr. opened up a warp portal, and jumped into his yellow-and-green kart, zooming straight into the warp portal, which quickly closed.

"Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, here I come..." Bowser Jr. chuckled as he was getting closer to the other side of the warp portal, sooned to be joined by many other famous Nintendo characters...


	8. The Racers Are Introduced

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...

...

...

...

...

You know, I'm a person of many merits. Quite sane, yet quite fun to hang around with. And also a person with enough morals to keep one self high.

BUT LOOKING AT THIS MONSTROCITY THAT I CRAPPED OUT OF MY THEN IDIOTIC ASSHOLE, IT MAKES ME THANKFUL THAT I TOOK A RATHER BLEAK BREAK FROM WRITING. I mean, look at this stuff!

Author's Note: Finally! The race begins, and the contestants are going to be in for a surprise! Do know that I made up Peppy, Heppy, Bronto, Shelia, and Zirdo. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the race! (Zooms off but bumps into camera)

Dis: YOU SUCK!

Claimer: (Steals my car) Robble robble!

Disclaimer: (Sigh) We don't own anything official. Why did my brothers have to be idiots?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I didn't even spell "sigh" right, I spelled it originally as "sign". THAT SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. ..But then again, the time has since greatly passed, so I won't let it affect me TOO much. But then again, I have been eagerly wanting to fix up Yoshi Kart for so long... so now may be the chance. Regardless of which, even though it's not what I initally thought it would be, it holds a special place in my heart, and with that said, I'm going to do all I can to fix it and make it as unique and awesome as it should be. And with that said, enjoyed this massively improved chapter, of a legendary fanfic...

* * *

It's May the 25th of the year Who-Gives-A-Flying-Crap, and all of the Yoshi Kart racers are waiting to be announced in front of Master Hand's new stadium in Wonder Fields.

Inside the garages within the stadium are the racers, who are all eager to show their faces and ultimately race, to have fun and win some merit of sorts.

"You can say that again," Yoshi stated with a grin as he winked, having a brief converse with Mario and Sonic. "So nice to have you guys here!"

Sonic smiled, nodding back. "It sure is a pleasure, Yoshi! I'm sure we'll do good and have some fun." He turned to Mario, smiling. "Right, Mario?"

Mario nodded back as he grinned, as he then turned around to the back, to see Luigi having some coffee as the green capped plumber was reading a newspaper. Mario sighed as he shrugged and turned to the front again. "Oh Luigi... always one to be cautious and such..."

Bowser simply chuckled as he folded his arms, sittling firmly in his Koopa King vehicle. "Peh. Leave it to the green mustache to do things nice and easy," He stated to himself calmly, his eyes closed."

At long last, Master Hand appeared at the stadium, welcoming himself to the audience as they cheered in response. The floating hand made his way to the middle, grabbing the microphone and speaking loudly into it.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, good and evil, and welcome all to my humble little, beautiful stadium. It is now time for the annual YOSHI KART!" Master Hand shouted as thousands of cheers can be heard from the audience. Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "But before we begin, this program was brought to you by Western Union - The fastest way to send money worldwide. If your aunt sprung a leak, friend's car broke down, your boss told you to send money to a company so we won't get sued by that same company after we air the commercial so we can get advertised, then use Western Union. Now on to the racers."

Master Hand floats down on to the road where the Yoshi Kart racers await. Yoshi, Pichu, Peppy, Birdo, Boshi, Zirdo, Heppy, Bronto, Shelia, and Baby Mario are standing next to their cars. "Now I give the honor of introducing themselves to the Yoshi Kart racers," Master Hand said, when Yoshi came in front and took the mike.

"Thank you, Master Hand. We shall introduce ourselves to the theme of Diddy Kong Racing with our own tune. That means that it's gonna be really hard for us. Hit it!" Yoshi instructed as he pointed at the boom box, of which Gooper Blooper was in charge of.

Mario, who was in the hanger with Luigi, muttered, "I have a strange feeling about this."

Luigi could only shake his head in agreement. "Here here, Mario. Just what are they up to?"

Sonic shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he joined in on the conversation. "I don't know, but hopefully it won't be embarrassing."

As the three stopped chattering amonsgt each other, they all looked outside, along with the other racers. Soon, Yoshi and his seven dinosaur chums got on a stage. Yoshi came in front and held a mircophone, and the band came in and started playing the music, with Gooper breaking down some beats from the boom box.

Note: You should really play Diddy Kong Racing before reading this part. It goes by each person's individual tune. (not that you don't even know anymore. Cough cough cough. And by the way, the script format? Completely gone, so it should be painfully obvious to see who's singing.)

"Hey, I'm Yoshi, and how are ya doing? I'm here to enjoy the race-"

"My name's Peppy and I'm in the mood to send you into spaaaaace-"

"I'm Shelia, a fashion designer, and I'm gonna climb to the top higher-"

"I'm Heppy, and I'm certainly better, for I'll send my opponents lower-"

"My name is Birdo, and I can go fast, so I'll leave you in the dust-"

"I'm Zirdo, and I couldn't help it, but dance to the music, I must-

"I'm Bronto, and I'm the strongest, so give me all of your best-"

"I'm Boshi, and if you agree with Bronto, then just give it all a rest-"

"And that's all for now, but then we'll do it again. Because we just like it when we have fun. Let the race begin! Yeah!"

Everyone cheered as the dinosaurs got off the stage. Master Hand cleared his throat and continued, "Now let's move on to our extra special racers. These people were selected among hundreds of people to race in our program." Master Hand then took out a small card. "As I call your entry name please come out and introduce yourself to us. Ahem ahem. ENTRY NUMBER ONE!" He called, as a crazy laughter filled the air.

"Huuhoohaahooheehaawhoo! I'm da Crazy Hand!" Crazy Hand said as he floated near Yoshi's car.

Yoshi slapped his forehead and said to himself, "Oh no. He just had to be here."

"I'm so happy to be in the race!" Crazy Hand giggled with glee, "And no one's gonna get in my way!"

"That's because you're so crazy, no one WANTS to get in your way," Birdo pinpointed out.

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic faced each other, each surprised by Crazy Hand's appearance.

"Crazy Hand? Why would he be competing in something like this?" Sonic pondered as he scratched his head.

"All right, who invited Crazy Hand?" Mario asked as he shook his head.

Luigi sighed as he shrugged. "Beats me, but hopefully, he won't pull off something stupid like he did back at the mansion."

"Do you guys mind shutting your traps and wait until you're introduced, please?" Master Hand shouted out at the racers in the hanger as he continued, "ENTRIES NUMBER TWO, THREE, FOUR, AND FIVE!"

Suddenly, Cloud Strife appeared in a black motorcicyle. "I'm Cloud Strife and I'm here for the money," Cloud said.

Nearly all of the Nintendo characters gave Cloud Strife a long, blank pause while the rest of the audience continue cheering.

""In all honesty," Master Hand stated through telepathy to the Nintendo characters, "I did open this up for all characters. And he was, after Sonic, the closest I could get to free publicity - I mean, racers. Heh heh."

"Figures," Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Bowser all muttered to each other at the same time.

May and Misty appeared in a blue car with pictures of Beautifly and Starmie on it.

"I'm May!" May shouted with enthusiasm, smiling.

"I'm Misty!" Misty shouted also, simply waving to the audience instead.

Sonic turned to Mario with a smile. "Ready?" He asked friendly.

Mario nodded and gave Sonic back a thumbs up sign as the two competitors exitted at the same time.

A small blue car with Sonic and Amy on it appeared.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted pridefully as he waved to the audience, smiling.

Amy Rose hopped out and hugged Sonic. "I'm Amy! Me and Sonic are racing together!" Amy shouted happily.

A red-and-green car appeared with pictures of the Mario Bros. on them. Mario and Luigi hopped out and said in unison, "We're the Mario Brothers!"

"And plumbing's our game!" Mario started in song, smiling.

"We're not like the others who get all the fame!" Luigi added on.

"If your princess is in trouble, you can call us on the double!"

"We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the brothers!"

"UHH!!!" Mario and Luigi concluded as they got into rapping poses.

Sonic face palmed himself as he shook his head. "Ugh, really? A rap number of all things...?" He muttered in slight annoyance.

Mario turned to face Sonic. "Well, let's see if YOU could try better," He retorted, smirking.

Sonic sweatdropped, chuckling nervously as he shook his right hand. "Ehh... good point. My apologies."

The audience cheered loudly as Master Hand said, "Wow, we're getting a handful of racers tonight!" He muttered under his breath before continuing his announcing, "And with that, we'll get plenty of publicity and money. Heh heh heh... a-herm! ENTRIES SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, AND TEN!"

The Star Fox appeared in the sky within the Great Fox and landed smoothly between Mario/Luigi and Sonic/Amy.

"Good evening. I'm Fox McCloud, of the Star Fox team." Fox introduced himself as he smiled with pride.

Falco came out and said, "I'm Falco. Falco Lombardi." Peppy Hare and Slippy appeared and said, "We're Peppy and Slippy!"

Peppy Ankylosaurus's jaw dropped and he said, "Wow, there's another Peppy!"

Pichu looked at Peppy Ankylosaurus, then at Peppy Hare. "Freaky," Pichu said to himself.

Another huge ship, this time being a pirate ship, appeared in the sky and landed next to the Star Fox.

Kaptain K. Rool came out like a drunk having a field day with rice pudding, mumbling, "G'day, mates."

Baron K. Roolenstine slapped Kaptain on the back of the head and whispered angrily, "That's Austrailian, fool!"

Kaptain K. Rool rubbed his head and corrected himself. "Oops. I meant... AArrrr! Avast there ye' landlubbers."

King K. Rool stood in front and shouted with pride as he pointed at the audience and racers, "We're the K. ROOL BROTHERS!"

"I thought you were all the same guy," Mario pinpointed.

Everyone murmured as King K. Rool nervously sweatdropped.

"Errr... well... uhhh..." King K. Rool stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Baron K. Roolenstine stood up and said, "And we're gonna give ya trouble." He turned to the Kremlings in the ship and yelled, "AIN'T THAT RIGHT, KREMLINGS?"

The Kremlings within the the floating pirate ship cheered loudly in response to their leaders. "YAH YEAH YAHOO YA YEAH!!!!"

Yoshi shook his head with distraught and the dinosaurs paniced. "That's not fair!" Pichu retorted.

King K. Rool looked at Pichu and scoffed. "Heh. Deal with it, cheese boy."

A small red-and-black car appeared with a picture of Knuckles and Rogue on it. "I'm Knuckles," Knuckles shouted. Rogue said, "I'm Rogue the Bat."

Another car came, this time in the form of a trashcan. Out came Oscar the Grouch. "FILTH!" He yelled, as he threw filth at the others.

"Oh god," Master Hand said to himself, as he destroyed the filth with his magic. Soon, a man with a gun appeared. "I'm Alec Trevelyan and I'm here for the money," Trevelyan spoke.

A green tank appeared and James Bond came out of it. "The name's Bond," James Bond said, as he looked at the other racers. Master Hand looked at his card one more time and said, "Well, here are the last racers. ENTRIES NUMBER ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, AND FIFTEEN!"

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi appeared in a small red wagon. "I'm Baby Mario," Baby Mario said.

"Baby Luigi is ready for action!" Baby Luigi cried.

Mario and Luigi groaned in unison, both of the plumbers face palming.

"Why did our baby selves come?" Mario muttered as he shook his head.

"Do we really needed these two?" Luigi added as he looked up and glared at Yoshi, who only shrugged in response.

Soon shortly afterwards, the famed supergenius known as Wile E. Coyote appeared on a red rocket. Everyone laughed.

"What? A super genius can't have a rocket!" Wile E. Coyote protested just as the Roadrunner appeared. "Beep-beep!" he said, and started looking at the other racers.

Suddenly, a black-and-white car appeared with a big red R on it. And out were two familiar figures...

"Oh no." Mario muttered as he slapped his forehead.

Yoshi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Team Rocket," He quietly muttered under his breath, "You can't have a fanfic without them."

And thus, Team Rocket began their classic mottot, with Jessie and James proudly standing up in their car.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Ya better make it a triple!" Meowth interrupted, only to be kicked back into the car by Jessie and stomped on by James.

"Damn it, Meowth!" Hisses Jessie as she face palmed.

"Meowth, you furball idiot! Now we have to start over!" James growled as he continued kicking Meowth.

The audience and racers murmured as they then watched Team Rocket reciting their classic motto again, this time without any annoying interruptions.

"Right. From the start." Jessie stated as she cleared her voice.

"Indeed, we shall go on." James added as he took out his often forgotten red rose, and thus, the music in the background began to play again.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To Protect the world from devastation!"

"To Unite all people within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Meowth concluded as he jumped in between, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"WOBBA!!!" Wobbuffett obnoxiously added as he popped out of his Pokeball in the background.

Everyone looked at Team Rocket and they CHEERED. Team Rocket has never gotten this much respect.

Master Hand: That's nice, but we are wasting time.

"Why are you using script format?" Yoshi said as he gave Master Hand a weird look.

Master Hand: Because this is getting pointless.

Script format sucks.

Master Hand: Says you-

Before he could finish, the Master Hand was zapped, forcing him to stop using script for mat.

"Jackass author," he muttered under his electrocuted breath.

I heard that.

"Whatever!"

"I'm hungry! Can we just start the race all ready?" Pichu complained. Master Hand signed and the last racer appeared. Well, 27 racers.

The Diddy Kong Racers suddenly pulled out of the garage, showing theur gratitude towards the audience.

"And we're the Diddy Kong Racers!" They all shouted in unison.

Wizpig laughed evilly as he flew by down on his rocket, jumping off of it and proclaiming, "I'm Wizpig! Fear me and my alien space bacon!"

"That sounds... horribly disgusting..." Birdo mused as she recieved an angry glare from Wizpig.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex, King Brachio, King Ankylosaurus, and Lord Triceratops all bellowed out loudly as they stomped over the stadium, roaring in unison as they chuckled evilly underneath their breathes, "We're the ferocious rulers of Dinosaur Land! Fear our gigantic, prehistoric reigns!"

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy all pulled out of the garage in their own red-yellow-indigo car.

"I'm Pikachu!" Pikachu piped as he was in front.

"I'm Marth." Marth gracefully stated as he held his sword behind his back.

"And I'm the hunkalicious, sexy Roy!" Roy added before being slapped in the back of the head by Marth.

"And we're the swordsmen and electric mouse team!" The three participants said in unison, with Pikachu adn marth glaring at a nervous Roy.

Link and Samus both arrived on top of Link's horse, Epona. "We're the famous pair up, Link and Samus!"

Pincess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda arrived in their pink-yellow-purple car (which actually was the Royal racer, but then again, a certain someone was too lazy to correctly recognize it by it's actual name) "And we're the Princess Girl power!"

Bowser grinned as he pulled out of the garage in his mighty, gigantic Koopa King, grinning as he waved to the audience. "I am the great King of the Koopas, Bowser! Here to tear apart you tiny, pathetic little racers!"

"Pathetic!?" Mario exclaimed as he attempted to jump out of the Red Fire, being tugged back by Luigi. This caught Bowser's eye, and he chuckled, taunting the red-capped Italian plumber.

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa both in their green-colored Koopa Kart, waving to the audience as they stated in unison, "We're the Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa team up! Gooooo Koopas!"

Captain Falcon arrives in his well renowned Blue Falcon, opening the hood and standing up as he saluted to the audience. "I'm the great, handsome, awesome, kickass Captain Falcon! Yesz! Show me your moves!" Everyone cheered for Captain Falcon

"What a lousy showoff," Boshi said as he looked at Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon turned to face Boshi, giving the dinosaur a mean, cold, firm glare. Boshi, unfazed, returned the glare, sparking a tiny rivalry between the two racers.

And finally, as things started to cool down, Barney the Dinosaur appeared in a car made out of different-colored legos. "Huuhuuhuuhuu! I'm Barney the Dinosaur! I'm here to make things funny!" Barney giggled, as everyone cheered for him, bizarrely enough.

"...WHY!?" Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, and pretty much everyone else all exclaimed in horror.

Master Hand threw the card he had in the recycle bin. "Well, that's everyone," he said, as he went to the announcer's box. "Folks, you are in seats that can transport you to where the racers are!"

Before Master Hand could continue on, six more racers popped up on the scene, shocking everyone, including the other racers.

"Hold on Master Clown!" Waluigi called out as he grinned, "You haven't called out everyone, you know!"

Daisy pulled out, wearing her orange biker suit as she was on an orange Mach Bike. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" She greeted, waving to the crowds, who anticipated her trademark line.

Toad showed up in his standard blue kart, looking up to the crowds and waving with a smile as the fangirls squealed with delight. "It's Toad time! Oh yeah!"

"Toadette! Ready!" Toadette giggled as she zoomed right next to Toad, on her pink-colored standard kart.

Shadow the Hedgehog teleported near Sonic, placing some of the Chaos Emeralds away as he pointed at himself. 'I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," He stated as he pointed at his shoes, "And I'm using my special sneakers to make my way through this race."

A quick look at Dr. Eggman's base can see Dr. Eggman chuckling as he is watching the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix going under way from his high definition wide screen television set.

Bowser Junior could be heard laughing as he arrives by spinning around inside his green spiky shell, popping out and pointing his Gadd Paintbrush at the audience, before revealing his yellow-and-green standard kart, jumping into it. He smirked as he recieved a well welcome glance from his father nearby.

Waluigi smirked, turning to face the audience as the attention was finally focused on him. "And I'm-a Waluigi, number one. Wa ha ha!" He victoriously greeted as he did a quick dance and took a bow to the audience, who cheered his name.

Getting back up, Master Hand quickly looked around, before asking, "Is that truly everyone?"

All of the racers looked at each other, and then turned back to Master Hand, nodding in unison.

Master Hand sighed of relief. "Good. Now that we have that issue out of the way, it's finally time to start the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!"

Everyone cheered loudly and agreed in harmony as Master Hand spoke again. "Thank you. I will explain the rules a but later, but now it is time for a commercial."

And so that ends the quirky Chapter 3. The actual race begins in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story, folks, and just for the record, if you want me to add any character in the next chapter before the race starts, just put it in your reviews. Cya later!

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Really? Really? Hmm, y'know, I'm glad I changed this drastically. THIS LOOKED SO UNINSPIRED AND CRAPPY!!! ...But enough of my old man rantings. Hope y'all enjoyed this vastly improved version! Time to fix up any other missing, unneccessary plotholes!


	9. The Start of the First Race!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Aaaaand here we go. A proper fix up as the first actual part of this race will be underway. Note the change in title, HINT HINT. And no, the points used for this fanfic as far as the grand prix's results go have already been null and void, so don't worry about a thing if I don't mention the results. Because remember, as long as you can manage to make up what you didn't do with something even better and more entertaining, than who cares about a couple measly points? The real action is from the racing, anyway.

Author's Note: It's time for the race to begin, but there's six more racers that will make the cut. I hope you enjoy this race!

Dis: You are stupid!

Claimer: MINE! (Takes story)

Me: (Shoots Claimer with Heat Ray) ------!

Disclaimer: We own nothing. And for your money needs, use Western Union: The fastest way to send money.

PS: Yes, I have been recently editting several of the chapters of Yoshi Kart for quite sometime. It means I'm getting up to date with Fanfiction standards.

* * *

"It's time to begin this race," Master Hand said, as he took out a card and read loud, "The rules are simple. The winner will be determined by the number of points they obtain. In each stage, the first place winner will get fifty points, 2nd gets 49 points, 3rd gets 48 points, and so forth. Each stage will have their own way of stopping you from winning. If you're car is destroyed or for some reason you cannot race anymore, you are officially eliminated. In between each stage there will be three Chance Times (From Mario Party). This will help any last place people catch up in points. If you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified. Those are the rules."

"You're not even going to do the results." Peppy predicted, smirking.

Master Hand groaned as he slammed himself at the wall, trying to do a facepalm. "Look, just because I'm running dry on money doesn't mean you get to have a laugh on it!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this race over with," Waluigi insisted as he smirked, positioning himself in his purple-colored kart.

"Well, I'm ready to race," Yoshi stated as he started his engine. He spotted Pichu eating cheesecake. "Why are you eating cheesecake yet again?" Yoshi asked, his right eye twitching.

Pichu, with a _cheesy _grin, replied, "Cause I'm hungry."

Yoshi only facepalmed as he sighed and got into his green Turbo Yoshi, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Master Hand floated to the announcer's box and pushed a button. The audience's seats were floating as Master Hand said, "Now we shall begin this race. The course will be Sauropod Forest. GET READY!"

"Woohoo! My home town!" Bronto cheered.

Suddenly, for no reason at all, because I like pulling loop holes out of my ass, new racers - Mumbo Jumbo, Bottles, Kirby, Tails and Cream (plus Cheese) appeared out of the garage, just as the race was about to begin.

"Wait! We're here for the race!" Tails and Cream shouted to Master Hand, as the mammals got back in their X-Tornado car.

"I'm here for the money!" Kirby cried with joy, as he sat in his TAC.

"Me Mumbo. Me best shaman in game," Mumbo said in his Skull car. Bottles appeared in a red-and-black car with Bottles's head on the front.

"First off, you are the only shaman in the game. Second, this is a race," Bottles told his partner.

Master Hand turned to them and said, "You're just in time for the race. Now let's begin." Master Hand floated near the racers. "Ready...set...GO!" He yelled, as all of the racers except Yoshi dashed through the starting line. Master Hand and the audience followed the other racers, while Yoshi went backwards.

"PICHU! What the hell did you do?" Yoshi yelled at his cheesecake-eating friend.

Pichu replied, "Well, I was eating cheesecake, when I accidentally set this car to reverse."

Yoshi slapped his forehead and checked his Turbo Yoshi's motor.

Master Hand was floating above Peppy Ankylosaurus, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, Birdo, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, and May/Misty. "All right, everyone. The race has begun. Everyone except Yoshi has passed through the starting line. Now let's check out first place," Master Hand said, as he floated to first place.

* * *

Boshi and Bronto were face-to-face while the Roadrunner was in first place, followed by Trevelyan.

"And it's...THE ROADRUNNER!" Master Hand shouted loudly. Everyone sweatdropped as the Master Hand exclaimed in disbelief, "I don't believe this! This fool is just running and he's beating everyone else."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wile E. Coyote speeds towards Trevelyan.

"Oh wait, it's Wile E. Coyote. Maybe he'll figure this out," Master Hand announces, watching what will take place.

* * *

We are zoomed back at the starting line, where Yoshi is STILL fixing his engine and Pichu's eating his cheesecake.

"Damn it, Pichu. First you snuck to my house, and then you ruin my car? You better pray your cheesecake loving ass that I come out first for this," Yoshi said, as oil hit his face.

Pichu couldn't help it but laugh as the oil-covered Yoshi checked the wheels.

* * *

Meanwhile in the race, May and Misty are behind James Bond.

"Do you have anything to use, Misty?" May asked.

Misty shook her head and said, "Nope."

Suddenly, Max appeared out of the backseat and said, "I have something useful!"

Both girls screamed and shouted, "AHHH!!! MAX!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Max chuckled and said, "Well, I still know about you guys, and I have never raced before, so what the hey."

Suddenly, green Koopa shells hit the girls and Max.

"GAH! Who threw that?" May cried, grabbing the steering.

Suddenly, Conker passed by and laughed at the girls. "Suckers!"

"Grrr...that squirrel's gonna pay!" Misty growled, shaking her fist.

Wile E. Coyote came close to Roadrunner. "So, still a pro at running, and being a pain STILL, eh?" Wile E. Coyote said to the Roadrunner.

Roadrunner looked at Wile E., and then he ran faster.

Wile E. Coyote coughed due to the dust left by Roadrunner, and mumbled, "That stupid bird is gonna regret doing that."

Trevelyan passed the coyote and he saw a drawbridge nearby. "Feh, I'll take this route," He muttered to himself, as he turned around and entered the drawbridge. "Hmm, what does this do?" He wondered, as he rang the bell, which caused the drawbridge to rise and the other road to crumble.

"Well, the main road is crushed, and the bridge is rising," Master Hand announced. "The Star Fox team better hurry if they want to make it."

"We can't even fit in there," Fox McCloud stated, scratching his head.

Falco Lombardi got in his arwing and said, "Just use the arwings."

Fox jumped in his arwing and replied, "Great idea."

The arwings flew inside as the other racers that didn't fly had to use their cars as boats.

"Good thing our car is part-boat," Misty said to May and Max, as she pressed the button and the car turned into a boat.

"The others better catch up if they want to pass this bridge," Master Hand renounced, as Banjo the Honeybear and Kazooie the Breegull got closer.

"BANJO, THE BRIDGE!" Kazooie cried.

Banjo rubbed his chin, and he then stated, "We'll have to go flight mode."

Kazooie spotted a button and pressed it. "Hmmm...I wonder what this button does," Kazooie said after pressing it.

Back at the starting line, Yoshi was laying on the ground, exhausted. Pichu did nothing but eat his cheesecake when the car started making noise.

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Yoshi asked, rubbing his head.

Pichu pulled Yoshi back in and replied, "I dunno."

Suddenly, the car dashed out of the stadium at full speed and Yoshi/Pichu were hanging on tightly.

"GAH! This is nuts!" Yoshi shouted. Pichu shrieked, "GAH! If this keeps up, I won't be left! Neither will my cheesecake!"

Back on the road, everyone passed the drawbridge and they were inside the main interior of the Saurpod Forest racecourse - the forest itself.

Peppy threw a Koopa shell at Heppy, but it missed and it hit Sonic/Amy instead.

"Oh Sonic! Whatever shall we do?" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"That just hit me. Why am I in a car when I can just run?" Sonic said, as he pushed aside the car and started running as Amy held tightly to Sonic.

"Hey!' Heppy shouts angrily in disbelief, "That's cheating!"

"I don't think those are in the rules," Peppy added, passing by Heppy.

"Looks like Sonic found a new approach," Master Hand announced, as he floated towards James Bond.

Trevelyan hopped on the top of James Bond's tank and sat there. James Bond is coming behind the Star Fox. Trevelyan is sitting on his tank.

"I hear somebody on my door," James said.

"It's me, James," Trevelyan replied.

James gasps. "Alec?" He askes, looking at the top of the tank.

Trevelyan jumps to the gun part of the tank, grabs his AR33, and says, "That's right. I'm gonna stay with you until we get ahead."

"Oh no you're not." James Bond retorts, as he raises the gun part of the tank and sends Trevelyan into the sky.

Trevelyan chuckles and says, "My plan worked like a charm. Now if I can just reach the wing..." But suddenly, he bumps into the windshield of the Flying Krock, since it was in front of the Star Fox.

"Whoa! Who are you?" King K. Rool asked.

Baron shook his head and said, "Maybe you should ask questions when he's CONSCIOUS."

"Good idea," King K. Rool replied as he took Trevelyan inside the Flying Krock.

* * *

Tyrannoyoshi Rex was still at the drawbridge, waiting for it to come down. "Come down, damn it," Tyrannoyoshi Rex mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Yoshi and Pichu sped towards the drawbridge and they ended up in the water.

"Hey! Who left a puddle of oil here?" Yoshi yelled, as the car started sinking slowly in the water.

"GAH! The water is running my cheesecake!" Pichu squealed.

Suddenly, the feared Tyrannoyoshi Rex tossed Yoshi and Pichu in the air as the gigantic dinosaur busted the drawbridge with his brute strength.

"Hahahaha! I don't need a stupid drawbridge after all," Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled evilly to himself, as Yoshi and Pichu fell into the castle.

"Well, at least we are back on the road," Yoshi said.

Pichu resumed eating his cheesecake.

Yoshi gave Pichu an angry look and said, "You could at least be useful for once and use your electric attacks to boost ourselves further!" Pichu looked at Yoshi and thunderbolted the car, which caused it to zoom out of the castle and ended up behind May and Misty.

"Hey, is that Yoshi and Pichu?" May asked.

Misty looked behind and said, "It's them all right. I can recognize Yoshi's big nose," Misty said.

Yoshi gave Misty an angry look.

Misty sweatdropped. "Sorry," She apologized, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Back in the Flying Krock, Trevelyan wakes up and points his guns at the Kremlings. Trevelyan says to them, "Who or what are you?"

Kaptain points his own gun to Trevelyan and replies, "I be Kaptain K. Rool. This o'er here is King K. Rool and o'er here is Baron K. Roolenstein."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Baron said to Trevelyan, bowing.

Trevelyan looks angrily at Baron and says, while pointing his AR33, "Not for me. Prepare to die."

King K. Rool stepped up and said, "Wait, wait. Is that any way to treat work associates?"

Trevelyan's eyes perked up and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kaptain shook his head and said, "C'mon now. We all be bosses from Rareware games."

Trevelyan looked strangely at Kaptain K. Rool and said, "I don't remember you."

Baron K. Roolenstein told Trevelyan, "That's because you were created in a later, but popular, game."

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't know you!" King K. Rool pointed out.

Meanwhile at the Star Fox, Fox McCloud and his crew were back inside the Star Fox and were right behind the Flying Krock.

"Prepare to fire!" Fox shouted to his crew.

The Star Fox started firing lasers at the Flying Krock, which caused it to lose a few cannons.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kaptain yelled to a Kremling as the ship rolled back and forth.

"WE'VE BEEN SHOT, CAPTAIN! THE STAR FOX HAS OPENED FIRE!" The Kremling yelled to the pirate crocodile.

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE!" King K. Rool shouted.

The Kremling pointed out, "FORTUNATELY, NO! NOT UNLESS WE MANAGE TO POWER UP THE MAIN ENGINES AND STOP THEIR FIRE POWER!"

The Star Fox fired a few more missiles at the Flying Krock.

"We are doomed," King K. Rool said, as the engine of the Flying Krock started to die down.

"I CAN STOP THEIR FIRE POWER! ALL I NEED IS TO GET ABOARD!" Trevelyan shouted, as he started walking down the main corridor until...

"WAIT, TREVELYAN!"

"WHAT!" Trevelyan shouted back as the three Kremling bosses ran to him.

"I SUGGEST A TEMPORARY ALLIANCE!" Baron told Trevelyan. Trevelyan made a face and replied, "WHY!"

King K. Rool shouted to Trevelyan, "RIGHT NOW, WE BOTH HATE STAR FOX AND WISH TO BRING HIM DOWN!"

Kaptain stepped up and shouted to Trevelyan, "MY GUN HAS TELEPORTATION ABILITIES! I CAN BEAM OURSELVES OVER THERE!"

"IN THAT CASE, I APPROVE!" Trevelyan shouted back, as the Kremlings and the man teleported inside the Star Fox.

* * *

Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty were steadily behind Oscar the Grouch.

"All right, gang, all we need to do for now is to pass this retarded muppet, and we'll get ahead" Yoshi said with confidence, grinning as he fired a green Yoshi egg at Oscar.

Oscar turned around and shouts, "FILTH!" He then threw filth at Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty.

"Ewwww!" May and Misty yelled.

"GAH! He's ruining my cheesecake!" Pichu yelled, as he electrocuted Oscar the Grouch with his thunderbolt.

Unfortunately, the thunderbolt caused Oscar's car to zoom ahead and ended up between Bottles and Mumbo.

"Great, it couldn't get worse," Yoshi mumbled.

* * *

Boshi and Bronto were having a war of their own. "I'm stronger than you," Boshi said to Bronto, ramming into him.

"I'm stronger than you," Bronto sneered, ramming back into Boshi.

Both of the two different, blue dinosaurs started pushing each other on the road as they passed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Baby Mario asked, noticing Boshi and Bronto are approaching. Baby Luigi shrugged and said, "I don't know." He throws a mushroom into the engine tank and the wagon zooms off.

Boshi and Bronto continued pushing each other when they passed Pipsy the Mouse and Drumstick the Rooster.

"I'm stronger," Boshi said as he pushed Bronto harder.

Bronto pushed back harder and said, "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "No, I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

(Yes, I purposely made this part longer. Word count increasing for the win. XD)

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm stronger."

Bronto then takes out a small stick and threw it in the engine of Boshi's car. The stick caused the engine to explode, and Boshi ended up behind as the other racers passed him. However, Boshi took out a star and put it in his engine. A few seconds later, the engine recovers and Boshi's car zooms passed other racers. Eventually, Boshi is face-to-face with Bronto.

"I'm...stronger..." Boshi said, as he used his vicious claws to cause Bronto's car to explode.

"AHHHOOHOOHOOHOOOIIIIEE!" Bronto screamed, as he went way up in the air, and pummeled back down on Master Hand.

"Oof! Now that was uncalled for!" Master Hand shouted.

The audience's seats stopped floating as Master Hand got out of the hole and put the unconscious Bronto to the side.

Goofy appeared with an angry look and yelled, "Grrr! That's my phrase!" He then disappeared.

"Well, this race is getting crazier and crazier by the minute," Master Hand said, as he regained his floating and the audience's seats started moving again. "Folks, now that we have completed the first area of Sauropod Forest, we will now proceed to the next area. Hang on!" Master Hand told them, as he and the audience zoomed up to first place, where the Roadrunner was still in the lead.

* * *

Author's comment: Well, act 1 of the race is over, but don't worry! Act 2 will follow shortly. Let me now how was this part, and I hope the reviews are big, because I love your reviews! Also, I like to thank Lacto3.1415 for his/her (sorry, but I don't know if you are a boy or girl, so you have to say it in a review, Lacto) stories, which inspired me to put Pichu in. Stay tuned!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I'll stay tuned all right, you jackass.


	10. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, folks, it's not the exact length I want it to be (I was aiming for ten thousand words, but of course, this will be fixed with the subsequent updates), but oh well, that's a tiny gripe. Anyway, that aside, here it is. Some actual GOOD racing segments that my most popular fanfic SHOULD HAVE had years ago. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen. And yes, there will be more, don't you fret. (And don't panic if I might consider merging some chapters with each other to help prevent a major clusterfuck...)

* * *

"And they're off!" Master Hand proclaimed as the audience cheered, the racers heading through the huge, thick tropical forest, "All of the racers are making their way through the fabled Sauropod Forest. Rumors have it that there is a large meadow filled with all sorts of sauropods. Even more so, There's rumors that somewhere inside is the sight of the Forest Of Illusions! Oh, how will our racers manage to cope! Find out!"

Waluigi transformed his purple-colored kart into a motorcycle as he took off, passing by Link and Samus as he approached Toadette. Toadette looked behind her, gasping as she tried getting Waluigi off of her trail. She turned left, heading into the jungle foliage as Waluigi followed her, performing a wheelie as he gained on her tail. Toadette gasped as she swerved to the right, with Waluigi firing a green Koopa shell at her. Toadette screamed as her pinkish kart bobbed over, with Waluigi passing her by ease. Growling, Toadette slammed her foot on the pedal as she trailed Waluigi. Waluigi looked behind him, grinning as he held up a Bo-Bomb. Toadette gasped, turning to the right as she crashed into several bushes. Waluigi chuckled as he tossed the Bo-Bomb forward, a fiery explosion occurring. He laughed as he took off, turning around the right bend as he rose up on the platform. He looked behind him, to see no one there. He smiled as he turned forward, only to crash right through a maple tree, the motorcycle tumbling down in mid air as it landed back on the dirt-paved path, with Waluigi landing right into the seat.

"Waa haa! Now THAT'S what I call a wild ride!" Waluigi exclaimed with satisfaction as he turned around the left, sliding towards the right as he headed upward the grassy hill, the tropical foliage helping set the mood perfectly.

Toadette was going as fast as she could, turning to the right as she landed back in the middle of the action. Pikachu, who was away from Marth and Roy, was zipping in a yellow kart, using his electricity to boost up. Toadette caught wind as she rammed her kart into Pikachu, causing the momentum of Pikachu's kart to die down a bit. Pikachu growled as he zapped Toadette, turning around the right bend, which went into a swirl as the racers followed the twisted path. Toadette held in her lunch as she followed closely to Pikachu, jumping over a set of motion sensored bombs hidden deep within the path, which all exploded on the past racers. However, Captain Falcon blasted right through in his famed Blue Falcon machine, pushing Toadette off with ease as Toadette fell into the jungle foliage, causing a random Lakitu to rescue her.

Pikachu laughed as he Thunderbolted his own kart, causing it to go faster than ever imagined as he zipped right past the Great Fox and the Flying Kroc, turning to the left as he headed downward, passing by several young Apatosauruses that were munching on the surrounding leaves. Pikachu headed up and down a loop hole, winding back up on the main path as he rejoined Marth and Roy, who took out a few racers with ease.

Captain Falcon continued on the main path, turning to the right as he headed up a ramp, the Blue Falcon spinning as it performed a stunt, landing roughly on the path. Several stone pillars popped up, but the Blue Falcon easily swerved around it, with not a scratch on it. However, a bomb landed on it, causing the vehicle to spin around and crash right through a spear pillar, sending several rocks towards the incoming racers from behind. Captain Falcon growled as he regained control, turning to the right and speeding off, determined to win. Toad emerged from the wreck that the pillars caused, using his Golden Mushroom to boost. He rushed past the Blue Falcon, sticking out his tongue at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon growled as he aimed his sights on Toad. Stepping on the gas, the Blue Falcon bumped into Toad's kart, causing it to spin around due to the sheer size difference. Toad regained control, swerving to the left as he slipped behind several yellow banana peels. The Blue Falcon hovered over the banana peels, landing on the path as it appeared to the left of Toad, ramming into the young humanoid mushroom boy. Toad yelped as he was nearly pushed off the path, nothing below but jungle foliage, bushes, and several thorny vines. The sun shone brightly on the entire Sauropod Forest as Captain Falcon attempted to push Toad off the path once more, but was distracted by an incoming Bullet Bill, which knocked him into the air. The Bullet Bill disappeared, revealing Daisy wearing her orange biker outfit, riding a Mach Bike.

Toad gasped as he tried to contain himself, slightly blushing as Daisy tried her best to seduce him. Toadette came blasting nearby using triple mushrooms, seeing Daisy wheelie right in front of Toad. Growling, Toadette grabbed a red shell and fired at Daisy, taking her out as she bumped into Toad, winking at him. Toad sighed of relief as he managed to regain control, taking off with Toadette. However, Daisy would not stand for it, standing up as she grunted, releasing a loud, powerful fart that caused the Mach Bike to blast off, as Daisy held on tightly to the maneuvers as her butt served as an extra engine. Toad and Toadette gasped as Daisy caused them to spin around, later crushed by the weight of the Blue Falcon, which came back. Captain Falcon smirked as he taunted the crushed humanoid mushrooms, blasting right off as he turned to the right, following Daisy upward. Toad and Toadette moaned as they popped back into form, being passed by Shadow The Hedgehog, who was on his own motorcycle, using his Chaos Control to warp in between racers.

Waluigi turned around the right bend, heading through the jungle foliage as he entered an underground cavern, which was right beneath the main path. As Waluigi ventured deeper and deeper, he turned to the right, snatching the beautiful bright jewels that were on the interior walls as he turned to the right, looking at the wonderous underground lake in awe as he blasted off, heading uphill as he ran over a zipper, gaining an extra boost of speed as he used a wheelie to combo the boost. He exploded right out of the cavern, landing on several plants as he headed on an uncharted path, turning to the right as he was nearby the main path. Shadow then popped up right next to Waluigi with Chaos Control power, ramming into Waluigi as he tried to convince Waluigi that he had the better motorcycle. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he punched Shadow away, wheeling his way through as he turned to the left. Suddenly, Waluigi's motorcycle exploded as Waluigi went flying in the clear blue sky, landing in a pit of several thorny vines, which caused Waluigi to emerge out and run literally on top, the thorns all over his skinny limp body. Shadow laughed as he swerved around the pit, taking out a blue Chaos Emerald and aiming it at Waluigi as he fired, electrocuting Waluigi. Waluigi groaned as he fell into the thorny vines again, this time unable to get out. His job done, Shadow used Chaos Control to pop back on the main path, being ahead of Princess Daisy and Captain Falcon.

"Oh my heavens! It seems that Shadow The Hedgehog knocked out Waluigi with ease! And now, he teleported right in front of Princess Daisy and Captain Falcon, who both seem to be fighting each other for the spot!" Master Hand announced as he observed the scene further, "Although… it appears that Daisy is using her powerful farting to allow her bike to go further… how incredibly odd…"

* * *

Not too far on the forest race track, the infamous Team Rocket trio, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth, were trailing behind Bowser, who was taking out the Yoshi Kart racers and the Diddy Kong Racers with his gigantic Bowser Shells. The trio looked at each other as they chuckled, rubbing their hands greedily.

"This should be a piece of cake," Meowth stated as he snapped his fingers together, "We'll overhaul this fatass, and then take the lead!"

"And rake in the victory for ourselves! Ohohoho!" James laughed as he had control of the wheel.

Jessie smirked as she pulled out a rocket launcher, aiming at Bowser. "Well, let's not waste anymore time." She took careful aim as the two racers turned around the right bend, heading downward literally through the tall standing pine trees as Bowser boosted away with speed. Jessie fired, several rockets spiraling out.

Bowser glanced behind him, seeing the rockets incoming. He blew red hot flames at them, destroying most of them, although one missile managed to escape, bursting right on the engine, which sent Bowser crashing into the top of an oak tree, causing it to collapse on the path, which in turn caused the road to be twisted up beyond belief. Several of the racers on the path screamed in shock as they were blasted right off, with Team Rocket taking lead as they past Bowser, who was quick to repair his large, burly green-and-orange kart.

"Well, that sure helped us well," Jessie commented as she smiled, taking a seat in the front as she pulled out some tea, sipping it as she sighed, "Ahh… I can already taste victory…"

James looked at the map as he turned to the left, swerving around the left bend as he turned right. "We seem to be heading towards the front of the pack. We'll be making great progress by then!" He proclaimed as he rammed James Bond off of the track, watching the spy crash through several bushes.

Meowth laughed with dignity and triumph as he placed both of his paws on his hips, pointing forward at the incoming racers, "Come on! Let's tear some of them up, and good!"

Jessie and James nodded in agreement as James swerved to the middle, going over a booster, which sent the rocket-shaped car blasting off like a rocket, leaving several of the racers in the dust.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again, but this time for good purposes," Master Hand pinpointed the obvious as he watched the action from the skies, "Let's see if anyone else can catch up to them."

* * *

Toad and Toadette were both swerving with each other, trying to see who could pass who first. Toadette winked as she grabbed a hook, placing it to the front of her kart as she fired it at a nearby branch, swinging right off of the path. Toad gasped as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, slipping on some oil, which caused him to swerve off of the road and into the forest foliage. Toad screamed as he covered his eyes, his kart surprisingly handling the pressure well as he tumbled deeper and deeper. Several gracing sauropods within the area bellowed as they were forced to move out of the way, Toad going through a feeding area as the kart headed uphill again, before soaring in the air, landing on another platform with a thud. Toad gasped as he held his chest, sighing as he wiped his forehead, looking at his map to ponder how he would get back. Toad turned to the left, roughly touching the plants that inhabited the forest as he gritted his teeth, wondering how he would get back. Suddenly, several coconuts fell from the trees, landing on Toad's kart, causing him to spin around and crash into a pine tree. Toad moaned as he felt dizzy, shaking his head as he regained control, swerving around th tree and continuing on. However, a strange purple aura appeared just above Toad, causing him to look up. Out of it came Waluigi, who managed to surprisingly recover as he landed on Toad, squishing him as he took off on his motorcycle, which he turned back into a normal kart. Toad moaned in pain as he popped back into shape a few moments later, swirlie eyes present on his face as he was greatly dazed. Waluigi laughed as he dropped several banana peels on the road, turning to the left as he went right under the main road. Toad growled as he grabbed a hook, attatching it to the engine of his kart as he tossed it afar, just missing Waluigi as he went off course, into the forest deeper as he bumped into several more sauropods. Toad screamed as he tried to regain control of his kart, but had no luck as he continued, entering a strange rainbowish vortex, which swallowed him up.

Reassured that Toad was gone, Waluigi headed up the path, turning to the right and going through a loop as he landed back on the road. However, he was smashed into the air by the fast speed of the Blue Falcon, of which Captain Falcon was desperate of trying to get Daisy off the road. Daisy taunted Captain Falcon as she stuck her tongue out, briefly jumping off of her Mach Bike and landing on the front window of the Blue Falcon, unleashing a loud and powerful fart that caused the Blue Falcon to spin out of control. Captain Falcon jumped out of the driver's seat, attempting a Falcon Punch, but Daisy smashed her butt into the captain's face, causing him to fall right back into the Blue Falcon as the vehicle spun off the path. Daisy giggled as she turned to the right, doing a wheelie as she gained more momentium. She quickly looked behind her, getting knocked up by a red shell. Toadette passed by her, waving as she turned to the right, swerving to the left as she went over a zipper, swerving to the right as she went over another zipper, and finally swerving to the middle as she went through a third zipper. Daisy growled angrily, and tried wheeling her way back up, when a Lightning bolt shrunk her and everyone on the course.

Waluigi, who had the Star power up, laughed as he went right through Daisy, plowing through her like a pile of dead leaves. Waluigi then grabbed a Chain Chomp, unleashing the beast as it gobbled up several small dinosaurs, birds, and insects on the path, jumping off the path to the right as it knocked down a pine tree, which fell on the course. Waluigi drove right through the hard bark, while Toadette jumped over it. Daisy got her act back together, using another burst of her farting to help get the Mach Bike running. Just behind her popped up Shadow, who rammed Daisy to the side as he continued using chaos control to head towards the front. Daisy growled as she wheelied as much as she could, unable to catch up. She sighed as she grabbed a Star power up, becoming invincible as she ran right through the zippers, swerving to the right as she gave Shadow the middle finger, winking as she swerved right in front of him, blasting the black hedgehog back with a loud, deadly fart. Shadow groaned in disgust as he tumbled, landing flat on his face as his motorcycle exploded. Daisy laughed as she jumped over one of the incoming branches, going high into the sky as she performed several stunts, landing roughly back on the road as she turned to the left, passing by Waluigi, who warped to another position. Toadette gasped as Daisy was directly behind her, not knowing what to do as several more branches came crashing down on the path.

Shadow managed to successfully redeem himself as he blasted right through the track, sending both Daisy and Toadette into the air as he went through the incoming loops with ease. Ahead of him were Pikachu, Marth, and Roy, of which the two swordsmen were trying to deal damage using their swordsmanship while Pikachu drove the large car. Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, who were in a blue car shaped like Sonic's head, continued to dodge the attack. Shadow smirked as he turned to the left, heading off the path as another loop awaited him, going through it with ease. Daisy and Toadette both landed back on the path, ramming into each other several times as they clashed to get a main piece of the road. However, they were bowled over by a giant Bowser Shell, coming from Bowser who was roaring back on the track.

Up ahead was Bowser Junior, who now had to cope with Waluigi. Bowser Jr. snapped at Waluigi as he tossed several bombs at him, but the tall lanky man swerved several times, avoiding them with ease as Waluigi rammed into Bowser Jr.'s yellow kart. Hanging on, Bowser Jr. grabbed Waluigi by the collar and punched him out of his purple kart, taking off as he turned to the left, swerving to the middle and going over a zipper.


	11. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I fixed up this chapter as well. So, you know, this could be about an actual RACE. And speaking of which, all of the parts in these chapters that wasn't actual racing will be placed back up as separate chapters, whereas the race pars will contain only the race parts. Anyway, I'm off. Ciao!

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ... (shakes head) Geeze, look how horrid this is. I truly did come a long way... (sigh) Well, being the lazy ass that I am, I'm not going to alter much to keep the original state preserved, BUT I am going to add a hell lot more interesting things in it to make ot stand out much better. Besides, to those who will read this, this will be a new experience. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Enjoy, and go take a chuckle at this crappy author note I've written.**

Author's Note: I'm back from the dead, and alas, a new chapter in the Yoshi Kart series has begun. The final part of this race will be posted this week, so stay tuned! Enjoy!

Dis: This race is a bunch of shit!

Claimer: (looks at trophy) Oooo...shiny...

Disclaimer: (Sigh)

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Can you believe it? I actually spelt "sigh" as "sign". AGAIN. You know how downright embarrassing that is? Anyway, enough of my old man rambling. Enjoy the updated, fixed chapter, folks.**

* * *

"And the race is heating up!" Master Hand announced boldly as the audience cheered very loudly. "Seems things have gotten a little bit more fruity for the racers! Let's see if they can handle the marching sauropods of their woody homeland!"

Mr. Krabs suddenly appeared right on the spot, hoarding a blue-colored barrel filled with green dollar bills. "Heating up? You mean, they're doing well?" His eyes turned into dollar signs as his mouth started watering.

Master Hand laughed as he patted Mr. Krabs on the back. "Why, of course, Mr. Krabs! The race is going spectacular!"

Mr. Krabs cheered as he jumped in the air, kicking his two scuttling feet together as his pincers pinched. "Great! Now I don't have to worry about losing money." Landing back on his feet, Mr. Krabs turned around, calling for Squidward to appear. "Mr. Squidward, bring your tentacles over here at once!"

Squidward sighed as he appeared right on the spot, still wearing the Krusty Krew hat. "What is it now, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked as he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs chuckled as he rubbed his claws together with glee, telling Squidward as he chuckled greedily, "Oh, just be sure that Spongebob got the orders for more of 'em patties. We've got a long race to cover!" He laughed heartily, with Master Hand joining in as Squidward grumbled to himself, heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

Several sauropods in the deep forest munching down on the plants lifted their tall, long necks as they watched the racers zooming about in their habitat. They shrugged it off as they resumed their natural feeding.

Waluigi rides on his motorcycle, laughing as he rams Toad off of the dirt paved path. Toad grabs a green shell and fires back at Waluigi. Right nearby are Pikachu/Marth/Roy, who are coming right behind Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"The blue hedgehog is right in front of us!" Marth proclaimed as he tossed behind several bumpers.

"Give 'em a thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Roy cried out, pointing at the two humanoid hedgehogs as he steered his group's vehicle.

Pikachu shook his head and yelled, his red cheeks sparkling with electricity, "HERE WE GO! PI...KA...CHUU!" He fired a bright yellow Thunderbolt at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy, quick, block it!" Sonic cried, swerving the car to the right.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer and swinged the thunderbolt away, causing it to hit Pikachu/Marth/Roy. The two hedgehogs watched as the Thunderbolt caused an explosion that sent the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon and the two Fire Emblem swordsmen crashing into a nearby pine tree.

"Good job, Amy!" Sonic cheered as he gave her a thumbs up.

Amy blushed and replied cutely, "Tee hee! Thanks, Sonic!"

As Sonic and Amy speed towards 23rd place, Knuckles The Echidna and Rouge The Bat came across the injured group of Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

"What happened to them?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head with confusion.

Rouge shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's just get back into the race."

Knuckles nodded, and the two mammals speed towards Sonic/Amy.

"Next time...get an insurance agent," Marth said while in pain.

"Get off of me," Pikachu muffled, being literally squashed under the two swordsmen.

Roy tried to get up, but couldn't. "Damn it...I think I broke my leg," he groaned.

Passing by the injured characters, Waluigi grabbed a Bo-Bomb, chucking it at Knuckles. Knuckles attempted to punch it away, but the Bo-Bomb exploded, causing them to be hurled into the air. Waluigi then was pushed aside as Toad boosted away using his mushrooms. Gnitting his teeth, Waluigi took out his long sexy whip and chucked it at the back of Toad's blue kart, holding on as his motorcycle was dragged along. Knuckles and Rouge both moaned in pain as they crashed back down, with Pikachu in a light, yellow-colored kart zipping by, using his electricity.

"Good thing I'm not bounded to be strictly stuck to the kart!" Pikachu exclaimed as he chuckled, heading right past Waluigi as he was coming towards Toad.

Toad looked behind him, and gasped. He grabbed a green shell, chucking it behind him. Pikachu jumped over the green shell, getting closer to Toad's kart, when he was rammed by Waluigi's motorcycle, which turned back into a normal purple kart. Pikachu growled as he zapped Waluigi, who replied with a kick to the face. Watching the two fight each other, Toad shrugged as he poked Waluigi's whip off of the back of his kart, taking off without notice. He brushed across the jungle foliage as he could barely see anything in front, but next thing he knew, Knuckles and Rouge suddenly popped right in front of him. The young humanoid mushroom boy shouted in dismay as Knuckles punched him off the path towards the right, the two mammals swerving to the left as they went over a speed boost.

A nearby Lakitu recording the race watched as Waluigi trailed Knuckles and Rouge, while another Lakitu went to rescue Toad, who had several flies swarming over him and his damaged blue colored kart.

* * *

Sonic continued blasting off at the speed of sound as his feet made contact with the forest floor, his vehicle leaving behind a trail of flames and dust as he sped alongside the jungle foliage. Amy watched as several sauropods glanced at them, bellowing hello. Amy giggled as she waved to them, with Sonic swerving left and right as several mines tumbled towards them. Making a sharp turn around the right bank, Sonic cheered as he and Amy went twirling along a set of loops.

"This is more fun than chasing Eggbut!" Amy complimented as she flailed her arms in the air, cheering as she stuck close to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled as he patted Amy on the head, making the car jump over the wide gap as he jumped up into the air, doing several stunts as he smoothly landed back in the dirver's seat, slamming his foot on the pedal as the car took off, swerving around the right bank as the road headed downwards. Sonic took the plunge as the car went under several thick shrubs, soaring into the air a couple seconds later as it was over the tall, looming deciduous trees that populated the forest race course. Amy glanced behind her, seeing some racers approaching as she tossed below several bombs, watching them explode on the course as several pieces of the road went blasting off into the clear blue sky.

"Amy, you gotta watch where you're aiming those bombs!" Sonic told her as she crashed through several bushes, his face being covered in berries. He sighed as he wiped the berries off his face with a napkin he pulled out of his ass, muttering to himself, "Speaking of which, I gotta watch the road, myself."

* * *

Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty (with Max in tow) were both steadily catching up to Kirby, determined to join the pink puffball up in front.

"Hey, is that Yoshi and Pichu behind me?" Kirby asked himself curiously, as he turned around to see the incoming racers.

Yoshi squinted as he was unsure what the pink blob was at first. He then gasped as his eyes widened. "Hey look who it is, guys! It's Kirby!" He exclaimed, pointing at the pink puffball.

The girls and Yoshi/Pichu were on one side of Kirby, with Yoshi on the left and May and Misty on the right. Kirby was comfortably smack dab in the middle, riding solely on his vehicle, TAC.

"So how's it been so far?" Yoshi asked as he placed his right elbow on the Turbo Yoshi's bar handling.

Kirby yawned as he stretched his tiny, shrubby arms. "Ehh, I been through better races, to be honest." He replied, sighing as he shook his head, glancing up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly on them and the overall race course. "Hopefully, I'll be proven wrong soon."

Suddenly, as they turned left and headed around a river bank, swerving to the right and left again as they went across a snake in the road, the trio of cutesy racers came to a red, hexagon-shaped stop sign for no apparant reason.

"What's with the stop sign?" May asked, scratching her head in confusion.

Yoshi, Pichu, Max, Misty, and Kirby all looked at each other, the turned back to May and simply shrugged.

Master Hand changed the screen to where Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby are, noticing that they have stopped due to the presence of the almighty stop sign.

"It looks like three racers are going to get delayed, folks," Master Hand told the audience, as the screen switched back to the Roadrunner.

* * *

Meanwhile, way far ahead of the other racers in first place, Wile E. Coyote got near the Roadrunner as they cruised under several thick shrubs, several Apatosaurus stepping over them as the two animals tried their best to not be crushed.

"This will stop you," He said, as he laid a patch of birdseed on the road.

The Roadrunner stopped and started to eat the birdseed. Wile E. Coyote smiled, but didn't noticed that a rock was in front of him. He hit the rock, and was unconscious. The Roadrunner finished his meal, and started running again.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Master Hand said, as if he wasn't tired of the same sentence over and over, as he turned the screen back to Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby.

"Why did we stop?" Max asked as he stretched his arms in the air.

As if summoned by coincidence, a nearby Lakitu recording footage of the race flew down to the racers and answered Max bluntly, "Because the sign says beware of walking logos."

Yoshi made a rather bizarre face and commented while scratching his head, "What? Walking logos?"

Suddenly, a pair of Gamecube logos walk on the street. They see the racers, shrug, and continue walking.

"Ooooookay..." Yoshi said, as the trio restarted their engines and speed onwards back into the race.

* * *

"Now let's see how Sonic and Amy are holding up," Master Hand announced, as he switched the screen to them.

Amy's stomach was growling loudly, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"I'm hungry," Amy whined, tugging Sonic.

Sonic growled as he firmly replied, "Amy, if we stop now, we'll never win."

Amy started to cry. "But Sonniku, I'm hungryyyyy..."

Sonic sighed and saw a fastfood resturant, which happened to be McDonald's. "You want food? You got it," Sonic said, as he speed towards the McDonald's.

Master Hand turned to the audience and said, "Well, looks like Sonic and Amy are going to eat lunch."

Knuckles and Rouge saw Sonic and Amy speed towards the McDonald's. They shrugged and took 23rd place.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Team Rocket is gaining on Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, with meowth doing the driving as Jessie and James plotted their schemes with several items. Turning around the right bank, the two racers headed up hill as the path continued grinding itself, another loop following as they swerved around another right bank, shortly turning to the left as they went through the thick shrubs and bushes, narrowly missing being squashed by a feeding Apatosaurus.

"We can handle these girls with ease," James scoffed as he took the wheel from Meowth, swerving to the right, trying to past the princess duo.

Peach noticed this as she rolled her eyes, swerving to the right, blocking the path. James growled as he swerved to the left, but Peach also swerved to the left. Infuriated, James stepped on the gas, crashing right into the two princesses.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Zelda exclaimed as she nearly fell off Peach's car.

James chuckled, willing to crash into the duo again. "Getting you off of the road! Now move it or else!"

Zelda dismissed the threat with a Din's fire, lighting Team Rocket on fire. Meowth quickly summoned a water barrier to protect them.

"I'm getting sick of these two stereotypes," Jessie growled as she pointed at Meowth. "Meowth, take out the weapon, and get ready to fire!" She commanded as she stood up in their vehicle.

Meowth took out a bazooka and laughed evilly, nodding his head as he took aim at Peach's car, perfectly aiming as the bazooka prepared itself. "Ha! We'll take out these chumps before you know it, Jess!"

Peach and Zelda turned around and shrieked. "Eeek! They're going to fire!" Peach and Zelda cried in unison, holding each other dearly as they started bawwing loudly. Jessie, James, and Meowth all laughed at the princesses' crying.

Behind them was Koopa and Paratroopa, who had red shells in their hands. They were willing to knock out either Peach/Zelda or Team Rocket.

"Aaaaand... FIRE!" Koopa shouted to his winged companion, pointing at the two racers in front.

Paratroopa nodded as he fired the red shells at Team Rocket, which caused them to fly out of their car.

"Look's like Team Rocket's-" But before the trio of Pokemon Theives could finish, they crashed into the Great Fox, the flying ship containing the Star Fox crew.

"What the hell just happened?" Fox asked, falling on the ground face first.

Slippy went to check, and he came back, exclaiming, "Something has broke through the Star Fox's side. We're going to have to slow down so we can fix it."

Peppy came in front and stated, "Me and Slippy will handle this. You guys focus on the race"

Falco shook his head, and Fox nodded in agreement. "Very well. Good luck."

* * *

Back in 40th-35th place, Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby were behind Bumper.

"Well, what do you know," Bumper said, as the trio of racers speed ahead of the mole.

"...That's it?" Master Hand asked in disbelief, "You're just going to let them pass you?"

Bumper shrugged as he took out a bottle of Pepsi and began drinking it. "Hey, I have my fair share of wins and loses. I can handle people passing me."

Master Hand groaned as he flew off, allowing for the race to continue on.

Oscar the Grouch was pelting Conker with filth. Conker screamed and his car sped into a maple tree.

"Why me!" Conker shouted in despair as he was blown out of his car, getting his head stuck in another maple tree.

"Ha! Serves him right!" Misty shouted as she laughed at Conker's misfortune.

May frowned, not approving of Misty's rude behavoir. "That's not nice..."

Oscar the Grouch sped faster and left the trio in the dust. When the dust cleared, the trio of racers were in 37th, 36st, and 35th place.

"Well, we're in 37, 36, and 35 place all together, Pichu, but there's a chance we will pass this guy," Yoshi said, as he looked behind him. "How's it going back there?" He shouted back to the girls.

May replied loudly, "It's all good!"

Kirby then saw a familiar trashcan coming up and pinpointed, "Look! It's Oscar the Grouch!"

Oscar the Grouch turned his head and yelled, "FILTH!" He then threw dirty diapers full of shit at the racers. One of the diapers hit Misty in the face.

"Ewwwwww!" May and Max screamed as they watched Misty try to get the diaper off of her face, but with no luck.

"Lol," Pichu commented as he munched down on his cheesecake, not caring much. Yoshi couldn't help but burst into laughter, with Kirby joining in.

Misty, however, was red in the face, enraged by Oscar. Having gotten the dirty diaper off of her face, she was set to give Oscar some hell. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE HOLDING BACK! GO STARMIE!" She angrily screamed with rage, as the purple star-shaped Pokemon Starmie appeared.

"Starmie, use your Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Starmie used her bubblebeam on Oscar, which caused the muppet to get all the way in first place.

"FILTH!" Oscar exclaimed as he landed in first place, laughing at Misty's stupidity as he drove off.

"MISTY, YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Yoshi yelled at Misty, slamming his head on the control panel of his kart.

Misty lowered her head and she replied, "Sorry. Guess I should watch what I'm doing first."

Max rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Yeah, literally."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Misty raged as she began choking Max, May trying not to giggle.

* * *

Back in first place, Oscar the Grouch is throwing filth at the Roadrunner.

"FILTH!" Oscar proclaimed as he laughed, completely drenching the Roadrunner in nothing but garbage as he drove off in his burly trash can.

"Beep beep!" The Roadrunner shouted. He was forced to stop to clean off the filth.

"Well, it seems that Oscar the Grouch has a new approach. Too bad it's nothing but filth," Master Hand announced, as he changed the screen to another group. "These racers are about to head into the wide open plains... filled with sauropods!" He gasped, as did the audience. "How will our heroes - I mean, racers, be able to handle this feat!"

"I know what I can do to handle this feat," Mr. Krabs interrupted as he popped up in front of the computer screen, holding a juicy, hot, delicious steaming Krabby Patty, "Come on down to the Krusty Krab, and try our delicious Krabby Patties, today!"

Master Hand sighed as he loomed over Mr. Krabs, turning him around as he shook his head. "Mr. Krabs, do you seriously have to advertise like that"

Mr. Krabs shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, tossing the Krabby patty to his left as he chuckled nervously. "Arr arr arr. I've got to find a way to make money, you know."

Master Hand sighed as he turned around, watching the race unfold further as Mr. Krabs continued counting his huge amount of green dollar bills and gold coins.

And so, a battle will take place, and the first part of the race will end. Will the Star Fox crew defeat the intruders? Will Pikachu, Marth, and Roy get back into the race? Will Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby get into first place? And what will happen to Wile E. Coyote? Stay tuned for Part 3!

* * *

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hard to believe, isn't it? I spelt Rouge The Bat as "Rogue". And this entire thing by itself was barely one thousand and five hundred words. (sigh) There's gonna be a LOT of work involved for this. Stay tuned, folks.**


	12. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 3

Author's Note: Okay, here's something that you all didn't expect: 3 additional chapters that take place in the Forest-covered racecourse, Sauropod Forest! Mwehehe! And it all starts now, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I need to really go into a retirement home...I can't take this abuse anymore...(sighs)

---------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you back again to Yoshi Kart!" Master Hand announces, "Today, we got some good coverage on the Super Smash Brothers, who are having a good trek as of this moment. And this is, for those who have seemingly forgotten, taking place in the forest-bound Sauropod Forest racecourse! Let's check them out!"

---------

The camera focuses on Peach and Zelda, who are behind Pikachu/Marth/Roy, Captain Falcon, and Mario/Luigi.

"Zelda, take the sterring wheel!" Peach says, with a vegetable on her left hand, "I'll handle the competition!"

Zelda nodded. "You got it, Peach!" The Hyrulian princess grabbed the wheel and made a right turn on the upcoming curve. Mario turned around to see Peach and Zelda gaining on them.

"Mamma mia! Looks-a like the-a princesses are catching-a up-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Not-a for-a long!" Luigi shouted, taking out some green fireballs and hurdling them at Peach and Zelda. Zelda turned to the left and right, managing to avoid the fireballs.

"So you like some of that?" Zelda shouted, as she fired a Din's Fire spell at Mario's kart, setting the wheels on fire.

"WHOAHAHAHA!!" Mario and Luigi screamed, getting out buckets of water and pouring out the fire with water as fast as they could. Unfortunately, neither Mario or Luigi were holding the steering wheel, and the plumbers started spinning around in the car, screaming.

Zelda smirked. "See ya later, plumbers!" She rammed her and Peach's car into Mario's car, and took off, right behind Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon, however, only smirked, knowing that Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were behind him. Pushing the lever down into hyper drive, Captain Falcon sped off in his vehicle, the Blue Falcon. Peach aimed carefully, and she then threw the vegetable in her hand at Captain Falcon. It had little luck.

"Damn!" Peach cursed, taking out another veggie, "Lucky that I have a handful of these." She started aiming again, this time at Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

Roy turned around. "Marth, Pikachu! Defensive action is needed!"

"Leave it to me," replies Marth, as he takes out a bomb and throws it at Peach, sending the vegetable out of her hand.

Peach screamed, getting the small flames off her glove, and she growled. "That's it! No one messes with Princess Peach Toadstool!" She grabbed a bo-bomb, placed it down in front of her, then took out a golf club, and with a mighty swing, whammed the bo-bomb into Pikachu's vehicle.

"Oh..." Roy started.

"Sweet..." Marth added.

"Jesus..." Pikachu finished.

The bo-bomb then exploded, sending the two swordsmen and the electric mouse Pokemon crashing into the pine trees on the right side.

"YES!" Peach and Zelda cheered, giving each other high fives, but not before Zelda released bubbles behind their car at Captain Falcon.

"No! NO!" Captain Falcon shouted, getting caught in the bubbles.

"Take that, Falcon!" Zelda taunted, as she and Peach cheered, going further down the path.

Mario and Luigi were still fixing up thier car, trying to get it back working up again while keeping an eye on the racers.

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario pleaded, pumping the wheel tire back up.

Luigi screamed, being splashed in his face with the oil coming out of the car engine. "GAH! This might take longer than I thought!"

---------

Two rocky curves later in the front, towering Redwood trees rise high on either side of the Yoshi Kart racers, and they hurtle forward inside of a twisty, narrow path. Bronto the Brontosaurus, now gripping three red missiles, seizes the perfect opportunity and throws them into the narrow spaces of the trees, causing them to fly off wildly all over the trees, increasing in speed. Bronto barely makes it through the tree-covered pathway and makes it back onto the open road.

"The ones ahead of me will have a nasty surprise..." The blue Brontosaurus chuckled, as he zooms forward, approaching Shelia the Stegosaurus and Zirdo the Birdosaurus.

"Huh?" Zirdo exclaims, turnding around to see Bronto coming towards her, "Oh no you don't!"

Zirdo attempts to block Bronto, but the heaviest member of the Yoshi Kart crew and the lightest member of the Yoshi Kart crew collide. Unfortunately, Zirdo can't muster the strenght and weight of Bronto, and the blue Brontosaurus slamming the poor green Birdosaurus into the trees.

"Oww!" Zirdo squealed in pain, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that!" Bronto shouts back to Zirdo, before he turns his attention back to the race.

Bronto zooms ahead, and he now approaches Shelia. The blue male Brontosaurus and the yellow female Stegosaurus pass a closely-packed group of item boxes, and Bronto manages to snag two boxes. Bronto ends up with six rocket boosters, three per box.

"Hehehehe..." Bronto chuckles to himself, holding up the two pairs of rocket missiles, "I'm gonna burn the forest road with these babies."

He holds down the button with his knee, steers with his left hand, and drops in the rocket boosters one by one as he rockets forward at a blinding speed past the towering Redwood trees. The boost lasts for 20 seconds, and he manages to pass Shelia.

"Hey!" Shelia angrily shouts, "No fair!"

She grabs a rocket booster from an item box and uses it to catch up, but to her avail, there are mines in front of her. Shelia manages to avoid them by doing a powerslide onto the curve of the road, but unfortunately, she ends up crashing into one of the Redwood trees. Shelia moans in pain as she watches Birdo and Zirdo approach her.

Birdo was aghast. "Shelia!" She hopped out of her car and ran towards her feminine Stegosaurus friend, "Are you all right?"

Shelia growled, feeling a pain in her hips. "I'm fine...just leave me and go on..." She managed to get up by herself, but her hips still hurt.

Zirdo frowned. "But Shelia, you're really in pain! You should lie down a bit..."

Shelia shook her head, getting into her yellow kart. "No, no. I'll be fine. It's just a minor injury, don't worry." She zoomed off in her kart to catch up with the other racers.

Birdo frowned, turning to Zirdo. "Well, shall we just go on, sis?"

Zirdo sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess so..."

The two Birdosaurus got into their karts, and they started heading off on the racecourse again.

---------

Mario and Luigi are back on the racecourse, but aren't doing as successful as they were. Right ahead of them is Captain Falcon, who somehow managed to recovr from his accident a few moments ago. Behind Mario and Luigi is Diddy Kong.

"Geez..." Diddy says, rolling his eyes as he hurls a red missile at Mario and Luigi.

Mario noticed the red missile, and he threw a banana peel behind him. "Take that!"

Diddy's red missile swerves to the left, easily avoding the banana peel, and starts zooming again, around the corner, after Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon smirked. "Let's see this missile take the heat." He stepped on the gas pedal of his Blue Falcon, and went zooming ahead. The heat coming out of the Blue Falcon's engine burned up the rocket missile.

"Awww damn it!" Diddy Kong cursed, as he took a rocket booster and zoomed ahead to catch up to Mario and Luigi. "I guess I'll have to find another way around..."

---------

Next time, more action of the Super Smash Brothers, the Yoshi Kart racers, and the Diddy Kong Racers!


	13. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 4

Yoshizilla: Nothing of importance to say, except that this is the last additional part for Yoshi Kart's first race (Sauropod Forest) and that this is the 170th chapter. Go figure. :P And now, enjoy the racing-filled chapter, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Mario steers the Red Fire down the bumpy, yet firm dirt-paved road. As he swerves around a tree on a smooth left bank, Luigi grabs a green Koopa shell and shucks it behind. Diddy Kong, approaching the Mario Brothers, swerves to the left, and he turns his small yellow car into a plane. Chuckling, he flies over Mario and Luigi.

Captain Falcon was ahead, and he zoomed incredibly fast in his Blue Falcon vehicle. He turned to the right instead of staying forward, and as he approached a ramp, he slammed on the pedals, making the Blue Falcon surprisingly go faster. Flying right off the ramp, Captain Falcon managed to land smoothly on the other side of the path and continue, turning right and going downwards.

Mario and Luigi switched positions, but as they slid down the right curve, the Red Fire bumped its side into a tree, getting a few scratches. Luigi screamed shockingly and attempted to clean out the scratches, but the Red Fire slipped on oil and went spinning off the path, going into the leaf-covered forest grounds. Luigi and Mario screamed as they hung tightly to the Red Fire, the red kart bouncing as it drove over the rough, dead leaves. To add to this, several more dead leaves from the trees dropped down on the plumbers.

Getting an idea, Mario grabbed a mushroom, and chucked it into the engine of the Red Fire. The Red Fire then went zooming through the crunchy dead leaves, and winded back on the main, dirt-paved road. Sliding smoothly outwards to the right, the Mario Brothers were approaching Diddy Kong.

Diddy looked down to notice Mario and Luigi edging up a bit. Scoffing, Diddy started to fire small pebbles at the plumbers. Mario and Luigi switched, and as Mario slid inwards on the small, left curve, Luigi took out a boomerang and tossed it up, aiming at Diddy. The boomerang hit the plane, and Diddy screamed as the plane crashed to the ground.

Cheering, the Mario Brothers continued on, with Mario sliding down the sharp left curve, and Luigi firing back behind a green Koopa shell, that went ricocheting around the coniferous forest. Diddy quickly fixes up his plane, but he turns it back into a car, and he hops in. However, he's pushed into the forest as Peach and Zelda, using rocket boosters to zoom and with Zelda steering, zoom down the path in an attempt to pass Mario and Luigi. Diddy growls a bit, but he manages to get up and push his car back up on the road, hop into the driver's seat, start up the engine, and resumes racing.


	14. Team Rocket's Snooping As Usual

Somewhere within the long, narrow corridors of the Great Fox, Team Rocket was groaning in pain.

"Well, this is just great. First we were blasted, and then we crash into something," Jessie complained, yelling at James and Meowth as usual.

James rubbed his head and suggested, "Well, we could explore this ship. I wonder what treasure lies here."

Meowth's eyes widened as the cat Pokemon suddenly had an idea. "I got it! We'll sabatoge this ship so that we will have a better chance at winning!" Meowth suggested, grinning deviously.

Jessie and James jumped with glee and replied enthusiastically, "All right! Let's do it!"

In another corridor of the Great Fox, four figures run down the long hallway. The camera angle moves to one of them. Words appear at the bottom and says "King K. Rool". Cameras move to another person and words say "Kaptain K. Rool". Then they move to another person. Words say "Baron K. Roolenstein". Last, cameras move to a figure way ahead of the other three. Words say "Alec Trevelyan". They all run into the darkness.

"Hey, look," Jessie told James and Meowth, pointing at the four trespassers.

The two other Team Rocket members popped their heads out of the darkness and saw the four figures.

"Perhaps they are here to sabatoge this ship," James commented, nodding.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them do it first," Meowth added, as the three heads headed back in the darkness, planning their move.


	15. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 5

Author's Note: Well, it has come to this. Sauropod Forest will be one of the most challenging circuits in this part, as the racers go through a haunted castle, and they meet up with a familiar foe.

Dis: Ahahahaha SHUT UP!

Claimer: (Holds big last place trophy) This belongs to ME!

Disclaimer: Idiots… anyway, we own nothing official in this chapter or story.

Master Hand and the audience were right above the Roadrunner, who was behind Oscar the Grouch. "Roadrunner will try one more attempt to pass Oscar the Grouch. Will he succeed?" Master Hand announced. The Roadrunner got closer, when he was pelted by filth thrown by Oscar. "FILTH!" He yelled, as the green, filth-obsessed muppet speed towards the gigantic forest. The Roadrunner stopped and tried getting the filth off. Peach/Zelda, Koopa/Paratroopa, Mario/Luigi, and Birdo all passed the damaged bird. "Whatever has happened to him?" Birdo asked. Everyone else shrugged and sped off. Master Hand and the audience followed. "Well, the Roadrunner will be out for a few minutes, so let's see how the middle of the pack is," Master Hand said, as he switched the screen to the Star Fox.

"SEVIPER, POISON TAIL!" Jessie commanded. Seviper screeched his name and whipped Fox with his poison tail. "YEOUCH!" Fox cried, as he fell to the floor. James was still having hugging problems with Cacnea. "For the last time, stop hugging me!" James cried. But Cacnea continued to hug away. Meowth was about to attack Peppy Hare, when he thought of something. "Hey! I just thought of something! We could sabotage the ship while these other guys fight!" Meowth yelled. Jessie and James looked angrily at Meowth. "MEOWTH!" They yelled. Meowth shouted back, "WHAT?" Jessie and James pinched Meowth's face as they yelled, "YOU JUST HAVE TO YELL OUT THE GREATEST PLAN!" Meowth, while being pinched, cried, "OUCH! HEY! THAT HURTS! GAH!" Everyone else shrugged, as Baron K. Roolenstein kicked Fox in the stomach. Fox moaned and fell to the ground. "There's more where that came from," Baron warned.

Trevelyan takes his fist and jabs. Slippy slaps the fist away and comes in with punch of his own. Trevelyan is hit. He kneed Slippy in the head. Slippy staggered and shook his head. Trevelyan over headed Slippy and the frog pilot is knocked flat on the floor. Trevelyan laughs and points his AR33 at Slippy. "From the cradle of the grave," He mumbled. Slippy shook his head just as Trevelyan finished, "YOUR GRAVE, SWAMP BOY!" Slippy's eyes were turned into balls of flames. "SWAMP BOY?" He yelled. Slippy then took out his gun and started firing at Trevelyan numerous times. "OOH... OH...UOHHT...HM...HMMM...HOOAH...HUU...HUA...HAAHHHOOOAH...WIT…WHIT...OOH...HUIT!" Trevelyan yelled in pain. Everyone looked strangely at Trevelyan. "What? All males say that in Goldeneye." Everyone shook his or her head, as in 'I didn't know that'. Baron then punched Fox in the face. "Whoa!" Fox cried. Baron went into a fighting stance and said, "There's more than where that came from."

Back outside, Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby were behind Tails/Cream. "Okay, so now all we have to do is pass this guy and then we will take care of the echidna and bat," Yoshi said, as he looked at his scoreboard. Pichu rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm hungry. I ate all of my cheesecake, and now I have nothing to eat." In the X-Tornado, Tails scratched his head and looked behind him. "Cream, we have company," Tails said. Cream looked at Cheese and said, "Okay, Cheese! Do your stuff!" Cheese nodded, and he floated by Yoshi's car. "Mmmm…he looks delicious…" Pichu dreamily said, as his stomach growled. Cheese sweatdropped as he flew back to the X-Tornado. "Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked. Cheese explained the whole thing. "Oh…don't worry, Cheese, you'll be safe with me!" Cream said, as she hugged Cheese tightly. Tails looked at the back again. "We got more company," He said, as Bottles and Mumbo were behind Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby.

Max popped out and looked at Bottles. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who wears glasses," Max chuckled. Bottles turned to the trio of racers and said, "Well, you guys seem to work together." May replied, "Thanks! We're all trying to get 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place." Mumbo looked strangely at Kirby. "Who bubble gum one?" Mumbo said, as he pointed at Kirby. Kirby stated, "I'm not bubble gum. I'm just your average hungry puffball." Suddenly, the Flying Krock hovered above the racers. "Hey, look down below," One of the Kremlings said. The Kremling in command looked down and said, "Oh, it's just a bunch of racers. Krunch will take care of them." Suddenly, Wizpig zoomed by and he was next to the Flying Krock. "Hey! Let me pass!" He boomed. The Kremling in command looked at Wizpig and said, "Who are you?" Wizpig laughed, and boomed, "The name's WIZPIG!" Klump came next to the Kremling in command and said, "Wizpig? The one from Diddy Kong Racing?" Wizpig smiled and said, "Right!" Klump asked, "The one who invaded Timber's Island?" Wizpig replied, "In the flesh!" The Kremling in command stepped up and asked, "The one that tried to kill a certain crocodile named Krunch?" Wizpig smiled proudly and said, "You're looking right at him!" Suddenly, all of the Kremlings appeared next to the Kremling in command and Klump. "ALL KREMLINGS, OPEN FIRE!" Klump and the Kremling in command yelled together. Wizpig gasped and shouted, "HEY!" The Kremlings took out their bazookas, cannons, barrel launchers, or whatever and fired them at Wizpig. Wizpig is massively hurt and falls to the concrete. Klump smiled proudly and said, "We did it. We took down the pig."

The Flying Krock zoomed into 15th place as the racers below sped towards Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey Knux, look who's behind us," Rouge said. Knuckles turned his head and saw the racers. "Oh, it's just them," He said, as he turned back to the main road. Suddenly, a huge, dark castle appeared into view. "What is that?" Bottles pointed to the dark castle. May held on to Max and said, "Eek! It's a haunted castle!' "Haunted?" Misty cried. She started shaking. Max shook his head. "I hope there's cheesecake in there," Pichu squealed. Cream held on to Cheese and said, "I'm scared of dark places." Tails comforted Cream and said, "There, there. It's all right." Mumbo looked at the castle and added, "Mumbo brave. Mumbo can go through castle, easy as pie." Yoshi looked down, and then looked back up. "Whether I like it or not, we are all going in," Yoshi said, as the racers sped towards the castle. The Flying Krock flew above the haunted castle as a green witch appeared on the roof.

"YOU ALL DRIVE FASTER THAN YOU LOOK! DID YOU EVEN READ THE DRIVING INSTRUCTION BOOK?" The green witch said. Mumbo and Bottles gasped. "Oh no, it's Gruntilda!" Bottles shouted. Gruntilda cackled evilly. "The castle in Sauropod Forest is the part that's last, but the drawbridge is up. Let's see you pass. And suppose that if you DO get through, a surprise on the inside is waiting for you," She stated, as she disappeared. Yoshi made a weird face as he said, "Well, it looks like this race if far from over." Suddenly, Crazy Hand came by and he fired electricity bolts at the racers. They all screamed, when a huge electric bolt hit Yoshi's car, which caused Pichu to pummel into Peppy Ankylosaurus's car. "GAH! Who the hell are you?" Peppy shouted. Pichu was about to reply, when he saw cheesecake. "CHEESECAKE!" Pichu cried happily, as he started to eat the cheesecake. Peppy signed and he sped towards Heppy Ankylosaurus.

Master Hand floated to where the racers by the haunted castle were. "Well, folks, it seems that our racers have ended up near a haunted castle. Can they make it out while braving the frights inside?" Master Hand announced. Yoshi shrugged and said, "This is a race that I will remember for a loooong time."

Author's Note: That's it for part 3. Yeah, it's hard to believe that this part of the race didn't end in part 3, but it will end in act 4 when the next race begins! To those who like my made-up characters, or simply Peppy Ankylosaurus/Heppy Ankylosaurus/Zirdo/Bronto/Shelia, you are free to use them in any of your stories. Just give me some credit. And yes, I love all of your great reviews. I will be sure to check your great stories as well. But don't forget, folks, to review! I could also use some good suggestions. I will add more action for Sonic and Amy in the next part, so until then…CIAO!


	16. Sonic and Amy's McDonald's Pitstop

Inside the conviently placed McDonald's, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were next in line for ordering food.

"May I help you?" said the cash checker, who looked extremely familiar.

Sonic walked up to the counter and asked, "Yeah, two Double Quarter Pounders and large fries, please. And don't forget a large coke."

The cash checker yelled to the food cooker, "Yo! We need two Double Quarter Pounders and large fries!" The food cooker prepared the food, and handed it over to the cash cheker. "Here you are," The cash checker said in a familiar voice that caught Sonic's attention.

Sonic raised his eybrow and remarked. "Wait a minute. That voice...it's-" Before Sonic could finish, the cash clerk riped off his clothes, and revealed his true form, which was... DR. IVO EGGMAN RRRRROBOTNIK!

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and Amy shrieked.

Eggman laughed and shouted, pointing at Sonic's face with a devious grin, "Yes! It was me all along! Now I will destroy you once and for all, Sonic!"

Before anyone could do anything, Amy's stomach growled again.

"What the hell was that?" Eggman asked, scratching his head.

Amy rubbed her stomach and said, "My stomach. I'm so hungry, I could eat anything. INCLUDING YOU!" Then, at the speed of a cheetah, Amy pounced on Eggman and started biting the evil genius.

Sonic sweatdropped and everyone else inside ran away from the McDonald's.

"OH GOD! GET OFF OF ME!" Eggman screamed, as the workers ran out of the McDonald's.

Sonic shrugged, and he smirked, chuckling a bit, "Oh well, Robuttnik, you get what you get!" he then laughed shortly afterwards.


	17. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 6

Author's Notes: Yup, here we go again: Another wonderful, Smash-ful, Yoshi Kart-ful, and Diddy Kong Racing-ful (not to mention Mario Kart-ful) chapter of Yoshi Kart. Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the damn videogame/cartoon/book/shows/movies/manga/comic characters. They belong to a whole bunch of people who don't matter.

----------

We return to the same spot where the race was left off; the stadium finish line in Sauropod Forest. "This is Master Hand speaking, and I may welcome you back to Yoshi Kart!" Master Hand says in a deeper tone, "Today, we got even more coverage on racers you are just DYING to see." He turned to the Lakitus. "Okay, let's see those racers!" The Lakitus nodded, and they all flew back into the forest-covered racecourse to film the other racers.

----------

The towering Redwood trees rise beside the racers once more as they all hurtle through the confined, narrow pathway. Suddenly, three red missiles, thrown by Bronto the Brontosaurus previously back in the last section of the forest, appear right behind Mario and Luigi. The two plumbers deliberately slow down their car and allow Diddy Kong in front of them – all three missiles send them tumbling. Mario and Luigi, hardly believing their incredible luck, both sigh of relief and zip ahead toward the wooden bridge above the needlebushes down below. Heppy Ankylosaurus and Peppy Ankylosaurus are quick to follow. After the racers pass by, Bronto rams Captain Falcon off course into the Redwood trees, and a cursing Captain Falcon is passed by Peppy Ankylosaurus and Mario/Luigi, determined to regain their original placement. Peppy Ankylosaurus gets a doublerocket booster, and rockets forward to pass Bronto. He does so, and Bronto begins to notice.

"So, you like that, eh...?" Bronto chuckles.

He positions himself directly behind Peppy and slowly accelerates. Bronto remembers that his kart is slightly faster – this shouldn't be a problem. And yet, Peppy can slowly accelerate as well, but he also has great car reflexes to get his kart back up fast to escape Bronto. Peppy turned around to his left to see Bronto.

The yellow Ankylosaurus smiled. "So, it's just like good ol' times, eh?" Peppy laughed.

Bronto nodded, laughing. "Yup. It's just me and you, Ankylosaurus Boy."

Both of the two male dinosaurs maxed out their engines, and eventually meet up with Mario/Luigi and Peach/Zelda. A furious battle ensues between the six characters (4 to obloge Mario/Luigi and Peach/Zelda, since they are pairs) just as they enter the deciduous forest section. Bronto rams Mario/Luigi into Peach/Zelda, who (Peach, since Zelda is still driving their vehicle) throws a green koopa shell over Bronto's head to Mario and Luigi. Luigi reflects the green koopa shell away with his hammer, and Mario zips himself and Luigi out of the way and the shell instead collides with Peppy Ankylosaurus, who starts to slide into Peach and Zelda's path. Both karts, uncontrolled, slam Bronto's blue, heavy kart into one of the tall, brown deciduous trees. Boshi reappears from behindand he slams on the gas of his lighter, light-blue kart. The blue Yoshisaurus collides with the back end of Peppy Ankylosaurus's kart. Unexpectedly, Peppy drops a puddle of oil directly into Boshi's path at the same moment as Bronto drops a mine into Peppy's path. Mario and Luigi both hurl their fireballs at Peach/Zelda, and they collide with the two royal princesses, who tumble into Bronto. Bronto slides into one of the bushes, and large chunks of berries fly into the air.

--------

Oooh...that's where the race leads up from there! What kind of madness will await? You'll have to check out Part 7 to see this portion of the Sauropod Forest race concluded!


	18. Star Fox Vs The Four Vs Team Rocket!

Peppy and Slippy came back. "Well, we couldn't fix it," Slippy said.

Falco punched the ground and groaned, "Damn it. It couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly, as if summoned right on cue to appear, Trevelyan, Baron K. Roolenstien, King K. Rool, and Kaptain K. Rool came out of the darkness, landing squarely in front of the Star Fox.

"Oh, but it has all ready gotten worse!" Trevelyan snarled with a grin, as he pointed his AR33 at the Star Fox crew.

"GAH! How the hell did you get in here!" Fox cried, stumbling a bit backwards as he quickly pulled out his blaster.

Kaptain laughed and pointed at himself, grinning widely like a shark. "That would be me, matey."

"Prepare for trouble!" King K. Rool shouted, getting into a fighting pose.

"Make it quadriple!" Baron added, following the King's example.

"To...um..." King K. Rool stopped, but then, Team Rocket appeared and did their famous motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

"What did the author say about using script format?" ROB pinpointed. He was later smacked in the head by a sandwich as Team Rocket continued their motto, refusing to be interrupted.

Jessie: To protect the world from devestation!

James: To unite all people withins our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reaches to the stars above.

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbufett: Wobbufett!

Chimecho: Chime chi!

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr. piped as he appeared on James's shoulder, breaking what was left of canon in terms of what actually goes about in the world.

"We're here to-" But before Team Rocket could finish, everyone else were staring angrilly at each other.

"I'll take the one with the AR33," Slippy said.

Trevelyan chuckled and taunted, "So this dumb old frog wants a piece of me? Heh. I won't need my AR33."

Trevelyan put his AR33 in his pocket as Slippy yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

King K. Rool looked at Falco. The Kremling King sneered as he scoffed.

"Taking care of you will be easy," King K. Rool said to Falco.

Falco shrugged and said, "I'll take the one with the crown."

Team Rocket got angry and retored, "We can fight too!"

Jessie stood in front and pointed at Fox McCloud. "I will take the fox."

James came in front and nodded, repling, "I'll take the rabbit!"

Meowth added with his fists punching out, "I'll take the frog!"

Jessie summoned Seviper and James summoned Cacnea. But Cacnea hugged James.

"GAH! When will you stop hugging me?" James yelled. Cacnea continued to hug.

Inside one of James's pokeballs, Carnivine sighed, waiting to be used as he was yet not on the team.

"I'll deal with the pirate," Peppy said, getting into a fighting position, which was odd for a rabbit as old as him.

Fox raised an eyebrow and said, "Guess that means I got Frankenstein."

Baron K. Roolenstien threw a book at Fox and yelled, "THAT'S BARON K. ROOLENSTEIN!"

Fox rubbed his head and said, "Whatever."


	19. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 7

Author's Note: Hey y'all! The longest part of the race is here! Get ready to rock like you never before! …Okay, I'll stop now. Anyway, I decided to make this part of the race long and entertaining, so enjoy the story, folks!

Disclaimer: (with Dis and Claimer tied to a chair) We own nothing except for the characters Peppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto Brontosaurus, Shelia Stegosaurus, Zirdo Birdosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus.

Yoshi turned to the other racers and said, "I guess we'll have to go through this haunted castle in order to proceed to the rest of the race." May started shaking and she held tightly to Max. "GAH! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE!" She cried, as she squeezed Max. Max started sputtering. Yoshi shrugged as he started his car and the group went inside. "Wow, it's really dark in here," Tails said, as he took out a flashlight. Yoshi looked around and said, "It's easy to get lost in here."

Back at the Sauropod Forest, the two swordsmen and Pikachu are fixing their car. "Great. We're in 50th place, and we STILL haven't gotten back into the race," Pikachu complained. Roy looked at the roadway as Sonic and Amy passed them. "At least we aren't in 50th place anymore," Sonic said, as he and Amy passed the troubled trio. "Well that sucked," Marth said. Roy used Flare Blade on the car's engine, and it got back into shape. "Gentlemen, we are back in business!" Roy shouted, as Marth and Pikachu cheered.

Back inside the Star Fox, King K. Rool was choking Falco to death. Kaptain kicked Peppy Hare all over the place. Kaptain laughed as Peppy took out his gun. "I'll show you," Peppy warned. Kaptain looked at Peppy and slapped Peppy's gun away. "So you want a gun, eh?" Kaptain said, as he took out a cannonball cannon. "Oh shit…" Peppy cursed, as Kaptain shoots Peppy with cannonballs. Peppy is tired and can barely stand up. Kaptain is continues to shoot the weak hare with cannonballs. "HAHAHA! GIVE UP WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" Kaptain taunted, as Peppy Hare fainted.

Fox was having problems of his own. Baron started using flamethrowers on the Star Fox's main pilot. Fox outran the flamethrower, but was pounded by Baron's powerful punch. King K. Rool kicked Falco in the nuts, and Falco fell in pain. The three Kremling brothers looked at each other with grins on their faces. They looked at the three fallen Star Fox pilot. They saw Team Rocket, who were beating up Krystal. "I wonder how our buddy Trevelyan is doing," King K. Rool wondered.

Meanwhile in a different corridor, Slippy is searching for Trevelyan. As soon as Slippy turns a corner, Trevelyan immediately shoots at him. Slippy dodged the bullets and shot Trevelyan. Trevelyan can be heard running, and he says, "You could have joined me, Slippy, but you had to side with these pen pushers." Slippy runs after him hearing Trevelyan's voice echo through the halls. "Always loyal to your ship, never your friends," The voice said again. Slippy became angrier and muttered, "Grrr…I will get you." This has made Slippy more determined to kill Trevelyan. The voice returns and says, "Slippy the geek, Nintendo's loyal terrier. You sicken me." Slippy continues to run, when he is hit by a huge explosion from a grenade. He screams in pain, but manages to get back up.

"You never give, do you? Pathetic really," The voice said again. Slippy turns another corner and Trevelyan shoots at him with all he's got. Slippy runs left and right to dodge the bullets. Trevelyan chuckled evilly and taunted, "You will never win, Slippy." Slippy tries his best to shoot Trevelyan, but he couldn't get in a good clean shot. Eventually, Trevelyan runs out of bullets and Slippy shoots him. Trevelyan runs into another dark corridor. Slippy gives chase and follows the mysterious man. "Finish the job, Slippy. That is, if you can," Trevelyan taunted once more. Slippy muttered and said, "I'll show you." Slippy follows Trevelyan to platform being lowered to outside beneath the Star Fox.

Trevelyan jumps on the platform and says, "I was always better, Slippy." Slippy got extremely pissed and yelled, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Slippy jumps down after him. When he lands, Trevelyan gets as much distance as he can and fires at Slippy. Slippy ducked in time and shoots the AR33 from Trevelyan's hand. The gun fell in front of Slippy and he picked it up. Trevelyan stood there. "For your ship and friends, Slippy?" Trevelyan asked. Slippy looked evilly at Trevelyan and replied, "No. For me." Slippy punches Trevelyan in the mouth. Slippy then kicks Trevelyan in the stomach. Trevelyan falls down in pain. Several minutes later, Trevelyan gets up, but only to be tossed out of the Star Fox by Slippy. As Trevelyan falls, Slippy cheers and does his victory dance. "I DID IT! I DEFEATED TREVELYAN!" Slippy cheered loudly.

Back in the main corridor, Seviper and Cacnea surround Krystal. Krystal shrieks as Seviper uses his Poison Tail on her. Krystal couldn't take much damage, and she fainted. Team Rocket cheered as they saw the Kremling brothers. "Well, we meet. How delightful," Baron says. James looks at Baron and said, "Oh brother. I've seen a better scientist!" Baron K. Roolenstein bashes James, knocking the male Rocket out. Jessie and Meowth backed away from the Kremlings. "Well, it seems that we'll be going now," King K. Rool said, as Kaptain teleported himself, along with Baron K. Roolenstein and King K. Rool, back to the Flying Krock. Jessie and Meowth looked at each other, then at James. "Should we sabotage the ship?" Jessie asked. Meowth poked James, then he looked at Jessie and said, "I think that would be a good idea now."

Back in the Haunted Castle, Yoshi and his small group were passing through the spooky corridors. Suddenly, Link/Samus, Banjo/Kazooie, and Sonic/Amy were coming from behind. "What's happening?" Sonic asked. Yoshi turned to Sonic and said, "Well, I lost Pichu, and 15 racers are ahead of us, so I have no idea." Suddenly, Banjo saw a small, black-and-red figure on the road. "Who's that?" Banjo asked. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream gasped. "That's Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted. Shadow chuckled and said, "Yes. How amusing that I have to deal with fools such as you." Suddenly, Cloud Strife appeared next to Banjo/Kazooie. "Who's that?" Cloud asked. Kazooie said to Cloud, "That's Shadow the Hedgehog. Why he is here, I don't know." Suddenly, Shadow whistled, and 200 robots appeared. "Shadow! You came here because of Eggman!" Sonic shouted. Shadow chuckled, and said, "Have fun. My regards go to you, Sonic." Shadow then jumped into the darkness.

Yoshi had a strange look on his face. "That's it? He's gonna send some flunkies on us?" Yoshi blurted out. Sonic signed and said, "And I was going to fight him too. He's nothing but a chicken." Tails shouted, "Chicken! Shadow's a big, fat, scared chicken!" Kazooie laughed and imitated, "Bawk bawk! Cluck, bawk! Cluck cluck cluck bawk! Bawk bawk, cluck!" Suddenly, Kazooie gasped because she realized something. "Wait a minute! I'm insulting my cousins!" She shouted. Suddenly, Tiptup comes by and looks at the racers, then at the robots. "What's with the crappy-looking robots?" He asked. Sonic replied, "They're here to stop us, but we can handle them."

The robots took out weapons. Sonic yawned and Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Folks, this race will get entertaining, I say!" master Hand announced, as he looked at the screen. Several robots fired missiles at Sonic and Amy. Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer and sent the missiles flying back at the robots, causing them to blow up. Amy cheered as Sonic dashed around the robots, causing them to explode. Yoshi threw eggs at the robots, while May and Misty used their Pokemon to clear off the robots.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good," One of the robots said, as he ran away. Yoshi raised his eye and started his engine again. "I'll handle the rogue robot," Yoshi said, as he sped towards the fleeing robot. In 1st-15th place, the racers were following Oscar the Grouch. "FILTH!" He yelled, as he threw filth at the Mario brothers. They used their hammers to toss the filth back at Oscar. Peach and Zelda were behind Birdo. "Here's some turnips for you!" Peach shouted, as she threw turnips at Birdo. Birdo dodged and threw her own Birdo eggs at Peach/Zelda. Peach ducked, but the eggs hit Zelda in the face. Peach couldn't help but giggle.

Zirdo and Koopa/Paratroopa were on par with each other, as they tried to push each other off the road. Krunch was behind Diddy. Diddy tossed bananas behind him, but they only hit Timber, Bumper, Drumstick, and T.T. King Brachio was running behind them and he used his huge advantage to cause the racers to move out of the way. Tyrannoyoshi Rex hunted down the Mario brothers, which caused then to use items to speed forwards.

Knuckles and Rouge were having a difficulty with Boshi. "Grrr…this guy is good," Rouge said, as Boshi continued to bash the duo. Knuckles got furious and attacked Boshi. Boshi screamed, but he managed to fight back. Both cars went out of control and both stopped in the middle of the road. Rouge stood there and watched, as Knuckles and Boshi beat the crap out of each other. Master Hand and the audience were floating above King Brachio.

"King Brachio is gonna take the lead, folks. But wait! It seems that my brother, Crazy Hand, and the Flying Krock are gaining on him," Master Hand announced, as Crazy Hand and the Flying Krock passed him and the audience. Below, Krunch fired missiles at Diddy, and the monkey speed out of control. "This race will be in the bags," King K. Rool said, as he took a set in his royal chair.

Back at the Sauropod Forest before the entrance to the haunted castle, Peppy was having problems with Heppy Ankylosaurus. "Heppy, can you at least let me pass?" Peppy asked his younger brother. Heppy looked at Peppy, took out a green Koopa shell, and said, "Sorry, Peppy, but I got a race to win." Heppy then fired the green shell at Peppy, which caused the cheesecake that Pichu was eating to go flying into the forest. "MY CHEESECAKE!" Pichu cried. Suddenly, Heppy fired several more green shells at Peppy and Pichu. "GAH!" Peppy and Pichu cried, as they crashed into a tree. "Great. It'll take a while to fix my car," Peppy said. Suddenly, Clario appeared from the forest and looked at Peppy Ankylosaurus. "Maybe I can help out you guys," Clario asked. Peppy looked at Clario and asked, "Who are you?" Clario chuckled, and said, "I'm Clario. A pleasure to meet you."

Author's Note: Surprised, eh? I decided that this part of the race was interesting, so I'm gonna continue it. By the way, to Clario, I included you in the story, so you can say how you feel. Don't worry; I'll let you make a cameo appearance in chapter 3 of Randomness Theatre. Anyway, to those who like my made-up characters Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto Brontosaurus, Shelia Stegosaurus, and Zirdo Birdosaurus, you are happy to use them. This goes especially to Random Chao and Lacto3.1415, since you are big fans of Yoshi Kart. Don't worry; I'll make the next part as soon as possible. Anyway, stay on your toes, and review! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Peppy Ankylosaurus: I hope I can get my car back into action!

Pichu: I want cheesecake!

Me: Get out, you two! (chuckles) Anyway, enjoy!

P.S.: To Lacto3.1415 and Random Chao: I love you guys. You are like two of the most loyal reviewers to Yoshi Kart. So guess what? If you guys do a chapter of your stories, and you want to use some extra made-up characters from me, go right ahead. I'm sure that they will become fan favorites. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll come back in a little while!


	20. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 8

Yoshizilla's Note: The following chapter takes place betweens "Racing Through Sauropod Forest Part 5" and "Racing Through Sauropod Forest Part 7, now becoming Part 8". Unfortunately, since I have some seriously tough (and I do mean tough) competition in other sections to get the title for "Biggest Story on Fanfiction Net" and "Story With the Most Chapters", I am stressing myself to make Yoshi Kart bigger and longer than those fanfics in other sections that are bigger and longer than Yoshi Kart. And plus, even though this entire racing-extravaganza fanfic is rated T due to obvious reasons, I'm trying to appeal to everyone while writing this. And plus, I also got distracted from writing my other fanfics, which helps me boost my status of accomplishing something my main competitors haven't done, as well as expanding into other fanfiction sections on the website available that I like/love/don't like/hate to garnish in more pleasable audiences. So with those reasons applied, I hope you forgive me as I now reveal the short (but more expanding) chapter of Yoshi Kart's first (and very easily forgettable) fast-paced race, the woods-themed Sauropod Forest race.

* * *

Somehow, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda got out of the first to fifteenth place range and ended up behind the main racers. Peach was driving down the narrow, forest-surrounded path that was dirt-paved, with Zelda taking care of the racers behind them.

* * *

As the royal Nintendo princesses turn down the right bank, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi approached the princesses, using a chain chomp. As the Chain Chomp approached, Peach turned the vehicle right into the forest, and thus, resulted into a bumpy ride. The Chain Chomp continued thrashing about, until it broke its leash on the wagon and headed off into the dense redwood forest.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both moaned as they continued on, going downwards, which increased the wagon's speed. Jumping over a ridge in the path, Baby Mario slid towards the right, sharp turn, the wagon hitting a rock on its left side. Grasping the wheel tightly, Baby Mario made the wagon jump again in midair and did a 360 turn, before he stylishly landed back on the path. As they landed back on the main road, the baby Mario Brothers switched positions, but the wagon spun around after slipping on oil left by Shelia.

Grabbing a hookshot from an item box, Baby Mario took aim as Baby Luigi turned on the right curve, following closely to Shelia. Swerving to the right, on the side of the redwood trees, while on the left the gigantic lake shined beautifully by the sun's rays, and avoiding the pin needles released from the back of Shelia's yellow kart, Baby Mario tossed the hookshot, and it grabbed the exhaust pipe. Getting closer and closer to Shelia, Baby Luigi swiftly slid to the right and turned left sharply, scrapping the side of the wagon accidentally by a large redwood tree.

* * *

Peach and Zelda were continously bumping up and down in their vehicle as they braved the rough forest plants. Turning the wheel, and causing the vehicle to turn towards the southern direction, Peach and Zelda held on tightly as the vehicle steadily slowed down, before it got onto the edge of the road and fell onto the road.

Switching positions, Zelda turned the vehicle around, facing the main road, and started the vehicle up again, before slamming on the pedal and causing the vehicle to zoom forwards. Turning sharply on the right bank of the road, Peach and Zelda both approached the lead racers once more, getting back in the first to fifteenth place ranges.


	21. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 9

Author's Note: Thanks for ACTUALLY reading this damn early race. So now you mostly know what happened to the racers that weren't featured. Well, guess what? You're about to read Part 7, the all-new part which once more and proudly exposes the neglected Yoshi Kart, Diddy Kong Racing, Super Smash Brothers, and other characters (not the huge amount of official and fan-made Sonic the Hedgehog gang, however; they got lots of potential already.). Anyway, here's to another wonderful racing chapter! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own-(looks around to see Dis and Claimer, who are no where to be seen)-phew. Anyway, I own nothing except the plot. Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo Birdosaurus, Bronto Brontosaurus, Shelia Stegosaurus, belong to Yoshizilla. The official and made-up characters belong to their rightful owners.

Dis: You little, son of a-

Claimer: MINE! (steals a truck load of Mario Kart DS and Diddy Kong Racing DS games)

Disclaimer: (goes berserk) FOR GOD'S SAKES, SHUT UUUUUPPPP!!!! (breathes rapidly, then faints)

Author's Note: …Yeah…(sweatdrops) By the way, here are the racers again, and let me once more tell the audience that the following racers are the ORIGINALLY PLANNED racers. Although there were at least 7 racers, who later appeared and will also soon appear in the following chapters to come, who were suppose to be here as well, but they couldn't fit in. So that's my stupid explination. Now, for that list:

Yoshi the First/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Author's Note: And with that said…ENJOY!

Shigeru Miyamato: So, when can I expect yopu over for tea?

Disclaimer: Meh, maybe tomorrow, that is, if my stupid brothers don't wreck the place.

Shigeru Miyamato: Okelly-dokelly do, neighborino!

Disclaimer: Please don't ever do that again. EVER.

* * *

As Peppy Ankylosdaurus drove in his yellow kart through the redwood forest, Clario rubbed his chin. "So Peppy, can you tell me what's going on?"

Peppy smiled as he made a sharp left turn on the edge of two Redwood trees. "Yes, and while I'm at it, throw these at foes." He handed Clario some mines.

Clario looked at the mines suspciously. "Ummm...what do I do with these, exactly?"

Peppy laughed. "Throw them behind you! Or ahead of you, even!" He cleared his throat. "In fact, this is a huge race that is run by Master Hand - he's in charge of starting Yoshi Kart in the first place!"

"OOH!" CLario said, understanding as he threw the mines behind him. "Go on."

Peppy grinned. "Well, there's..."

BOOM!! CRASH!! CLANK!! Peppy and Clario were being attacked by several, unknown missiles.

Pichu, who was on the floor on the car, eating cheesecake the whole time, screamed as he bounced throughout the car. "WAAAH!! My cheesecake!"

Clario screamed, falling down flat on the ground. "GAH!" He got up, looking around frantically. "What the hell was that?"

Peppy growled, looking in his rear-view mirror. "Speak of the devil...it's my own younger brother, Heppy!"

Heppy cackled, passing Peppy and CLario using a rocket missile. "See ya later, slowpokes!"

Peppy fumed. "Slowpokes!? I'll show YOU who's the slowpokes!" He placed Clario and Pichu together, and wrapped a seatbelt over them.

Clario scratched his head in confusion, as Pichu curiously poked at it. "Umm...Peppy, what are you doing...?"

Peppy grinned, taking out a rocket missile. "Clario, Pichu, hang on!" He threw the rocket missile onto the back of the kart, and it sent the three characters hurdling past the towering Redwood trees, where they then came face-to-face with Heppy.

Heppy growled, noticing his brother. "So, you want some of this?" He took out a fireball and threw it into Peppy's engine.

CLario and Pichu screamed, but ironically, Peppy didn't seem to be terrofied.

"You'd be surprised, brother," The yellow Ankylosaurus grinned, taking the red fireball out of his car's engine and throwing it into the nearby pond, "Because I have the upper hand here!" He unleashed several Ankylosaurus Jolts on Heppy's kart, electrocuting the car and Heppy Ankylosaurus himself.

"DZZZZZT!!" Heppy moaned, feeling the elctricity flow through his entire body, as the opposing three characters laughed and zoomed away in Peppy's kart.

* * *

Boshi speeds up fast reering down the middle of the dirt-paved road. Mario, slamming his foot to the pedal to keep up with Boshi, reach the first item boxes. The two racers (although Luigi is with Mario) pass through the boxes and pictures rotate on a small computer screen in their karts. A small, green explosive mine flashes on Boshi's screen while a green shell appears on Mario and Luigi's screen. Boshi smirks, and he presses the button to shoot the green explosive mine behind him. Luigi pulls a large steel lever opening a cannon in front of the vehicle he and Mario are in. A targeting system comes onto the screen as Luigi tries to aim at Boshi's lightblue kart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddd...Fire!" Mario shouts to Luigi.

A fast green blur shoots from the cannon with a small bang and swoosh. The shell flies down the track at Boshi. A few feet away from Boshi, theblue Yoshisaurus steers out of the way with ease.

"Pah! You gotta do better than that!" Boshi shouts back at Mario and Luigi, as he pushes the button and the explosive mine shoots from the back near the exhaust pipe.

Mario darts out of the way, but behind him and Luigi were Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat.

"Knuckles, look out!" Rouge screams.

Knuckles growls, doing his best to turn the steering wheel. "I can't turn! We're gonna crash!"

Knuckles and Rouge take a direct hit, sending the two SEGA mammals spinning out of control into the side wall. Bumper the Badger passes the temporarily offroad Knuckles and Rouge, followed by everyone else.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Both Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat have taken a direct hit and spun out of control to the edge of the course. Bumper the Badger and the rest of the racers are now approaching the last set of curves in this forest-covered racecourse, with a handful set of item boxes, trees, bushes, and speed boosts near the end. The curves are the best areas for massive mayhem, so get ready for action, everyone!!!" Master Hand announces.

* * *

Captain Falcon's screen lit up with a spike ram. It looked much like a spear but with more spikes. Captain Falcon smirked and he arms it on the front of the Blue Falcon. He then throttles it at max speed, knowing the consequence that could happen. His engine over heating and blowing. He ignored the fact and sped up towards Krunch the Kremling.

In the narrow, tree-bounded pathway, Captain Falcon typed as fast as he could. "Weapon armed and ready," Said a robotic, femine voice. It was Captain Falcon's personal computer.

"Hehehehe, let's get ready for some fireworks," Captain Falcon chuckled to himself. He grabs a handle near his steering wheel, and pressed the top button. The front of the Blue Falcon opened up. The blue hood on the top of the Blue Falcon was now up. Inside the cannon, steam was released as a blue shell was being lowered into the firing racks. The racks sink in a little because of the weight of the shell. The rack was brought back into the firing charger. a series of beeps went off as it is being charged. A targeting system popped up in the kart. The crosshairs were searching for the nearest racer ahead of him. The crosshairs locks onto Krunch.

"Say hasta la vista, crocodile," Captain Falcon laughed, as he presses the button once again on the handle. A long, fast shooshing sound launched from the kart. a blue and white blur was flying in the air.

Krunch looked into his radar on his green car. A blue triangle approached him fast. He looks up into the rear view mirror.

"Ah cra-" Krunch didn't get to finish, as the blue shell bombed him. A large blue dome instantly formed as Krunch's car was nearly destroyed.

Captain Falcon laughed at Krunch as he zoomed by in his Blue Falcon.

Krunch growled, having burnt patches all over his body, as he took out a wrench and started to fix up his car as quick as he could.

"I'll show that stupid F-ZERO racer a thing or two..." Krunch muttered to himself, as he remained focus on fixing his damaged car.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there you go, everybody! That's it for the last additional part of the very first race in the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, the Sauropod Forest race! Now that you have read the 3 awesome parts, be sure to look out for more additional parts for other racers, like the Ankylosaurus Land race, the Birdo Mountains race, and let's not forget, the memorial Lethal Lava Volcano race! See ya later, neighborinos! 


	22. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 10

Author's Note: Well, here it is, folks. The final part of Sauropod Forest is here, and it will go out with a BANG. Who will win? Will Yoshi get the rogue ghost? Will the racers in the haunted castle defeat the robots? Will Peppy and Pichu get back into the race? Will the Star Fox crew recover and will Wile E. Coyote make a comeback? Find out now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the made-up characters.

Master hand and the audience were floating by Crazy Hand. "Brother, this race is in the bag. I can use all of my great moves on my opponents to send them going down," Crazy Hand told his older brother. Master hand looked to the audience and said, "Folks, it seems that Sauropod Forest will come to an end if someone reaches the outerfields first! Who will make it?" Master Hand turned to his screen, and he switched it back to the racers inside the haunted castle.

Yoshi is in another corridor, chasing the rogue robot. "All right, no more Mr. Nice guy," Yoshi said, as he threw out multiple eggs from the Turbo Yoshi's engine at the robot. "Ouch! Gah! D'oh! Oof!" The robot screamed, as Yoshi took out a Fire Flower. "Let's heat things up," Yoshi said, as he spewed fire all over the robot. The robot screamed in pain as he disintegrated in flames. Yoshi smirked and said, "That should take care of him."

Peppy, Pichu, and Clario were now behind Heppy. "Okay, here's the plan. I will continue to drive, while Clario throws fireballs at Heppy. Pichu can use his electric attacks the get rid of racers from behind," Peppy told them, as they got next to Heppy. "If you think you're gonna just pass me, then think again!" Heppy shouted, as he threw a Bob-omb into Peppy's car. "GAH!" Peppy and Clario cried. "Get it out! Get it out, get it out, get it out, get it out!" Pichu cried. But it was too late, for the bob-omb blew up, and the three contestants with the Peppy car fell into the haunted castle. "Son of a –censored-!" Heppy cried. He then saw the Censor Man, running around censoring everyone, and the purple Ankylosaurus yelled, "-censored- You, Censor Man!"

Back in the haunted castle, everyone got rid of the easy robots, but then Shadow stood there. Everyone stopped and Shadow smirked. "I see that you managed to pass the robots. Quite interesting," He said, as he chuckled and summoned more robots. Sonic got extremely pissed and yelled, "Shadow, if you are a man, then you would fight rather than have these fucking robots around!" Suddenly, Yoshi appeared from the castle's top road. "What did I miss?" Yoshi asked.

"You want a challenge, you got it!" Shadow said, as he got in a racing state. Sonic placed Amy inside Yoshi's car. "Amy, I want you to stay with Yoshi for a while. I'm going alone for this," Sonic told her. Amy's eyes were filled with tears of water as she said, "Sonic, you be careful!" With one last glance, Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "Let's race!" Both of the hedgehogs speeded out of the haunted castle in another direction. Amy turned to Yoshi and said, "Will I see Sonic again?" Yoshi smiled and said, "Of course you will, Amy!" Amy smiled and hugged Yoshi.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, shouldn't we get out of here?" May asked. Yoshi looked at the robots, who were in fighting stances. "I think it's time that we all got back into the race," Yoshi said, as the other racers sped their cars towards the robots. Meanwhile in first place, Oscar the Grouch was still winning. "Oscar the Grouch is gonna have a big impact on winning," Master Hand announced, as Barney the Dinosaur came behind in his Lego car. "I'm driving, you're driving. Everyone here likes to drive. With a knick knack paddy whack give the car some gas, this racer came driving home!" Barney sang happily to himself.

"Can't you do something useful?" Paratroopa told Koopa. Koopa turned his head towards Paratroopa and said, "Hey, I'm trying to win a race here." Captain Falcon sped towards the Koopas and said, "What's the matter, Koopa? No glib remark. No pithy comeback." Suddenly, Lord Genzor Triceratops appeared next to the Koopa Kart and Blue Falcon. "Nope, that's MY job," He said, as he rammed several times into the Blue Falcon, causing the F-Zero engine to crash into a tree. "Shit, and I was winning too," Captain Falcon mumbled. Genzor chuckled, and then he turned to the Koopas. "Now for you," He says, as he tackles the Koopa Kart into the Mario Kart, causing both cars to crash. "Off!" Koopa grunted. "Mamma mia!" Mario and Luigi cried. "Gah!" Paratroopa shouted, as he fell onto the road.

Genzor smirked as he chuckled and ran towards the finish line. "Well folks, it looks like Lord Genzor Triceratops takes the lead. Hey, here comes Boshi and Knuckles/Rouge," Master Hand announced, as the two competitors stopped fighting and saw the unfortunate racers. "What happened to them?" Rouge asked. Knuckles closed his eyes and said, "Eggman must have got them. He used that tactic one time on me when I was protecting the Master Emerald." Rouge looked suspiciously at Mario and Luigi, saying, "Should we help them?" Boshi shrugged and said, "Nah. They can handle themselves." With that, Knuckles/Rouge and Boshi leave Mario/Luigi and Koopa/Paratroopa to their devastated end.

Back at the haunted castle, everyone got out. "Man, was that place freaky," Peppy said. Yoshi jumped in surprise and shouted, "Peppy, how the hell did you get here?" Peppy turned to Yoshi and said, "I got help from my new buddy, Clario." Clario popped out and said, "Hey. I'm Clario. Nice to meet you!"

"Guys, where are the other racers?" May asked as she looked in both directions. Amy saw Peach/Zelda, and she shouted, "Look! It's Peach and Zelda!" Peach and Zelda turned their heads and saw the racers. "How on Earth did they get here?" Peach asked. Zelda shrugged and said, "We may never know." Up in the air, Crazy Hand, the Flying Krock, Master Hand and the audience were above the racers. Suddenly, it started to rain. "The Yoshi Kart racers better hurry if they don't want to get caught in the rain," Master Hand said. Meanwhile, Team Rocket were in their Rocket Car, and they were behind Shelia and Bronto.

"Prepare to fire!" Jessie said, as James took out a bazooka. "EEK! Bronto, watch out!" Shelia cried, as she turned her wheel and the bomb fro the bazooka missed. Bronto turned to see Team Rocket as another bomb from their bazooka hit Bronto's car. "WHOA!" Bronto screamed, as he crashed into Shelia. Team Rocket cheered as they headed towards the haunted castle. Back at the last part of Sauropod Forest, everyone were behind Oscar the Grouch. "He's mine," Yoshi said, as he fired eggs at Oscar the Grouch. Oscar turned his head and yelled, "FILTH!" He then threw filth at the other racers.

Everyone blocked the filth with their attacks. Yoshi's eyes turned into balls of flames as he shouted, "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'VE BEEN PATIENT ENOUGH, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Yoshi took out a rare Golden Mushroom and continuously used it to pass the other racers and Oscar. Within a few minutes, the finish line was in view.

"YES! THE FINISH LINE!" Yoshi happily shouted. The other racers got closer, but then, right when Yoshi was about to celebrated, he was in shock. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried. Amy was confused and asked, "What's wrong, Yoshi?" Yoshi pointed to the finish line and said, "Look who's on the finish line!" Amy looked who was on the finish line and she gasped. "How in the hell?" Master Hand shouted, as the audience with him and the audience at the stadium where the finish line was gasped. Everyone's jaw dropped as Lakitu said, "Yeah, I was surprised too."

**Note: In case you guys don't know, right on the finish line is Wile E. Coyote, huffing and puffing.**

"Huff…I…puff…won…huff…first…puff…place…wheeze…I…cough…am…huff…the…puff…greatest…wheeze…" Wile E. Coyote said, as he fell unconscious. Yoshi closed his eyes and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy comforted Yoshi. "We can still get second," Amy told Yoshi, as he stopped grumbling to himself. Slowly, the Turbo Yoshi passed the finish line as the other cars followed. "Well, everyone except Trevelyan has made it across the finish line. Now here's the status for then," Master Hand said, as he turned his screen into a scoreboard. It read:

Wile E. Coyote: 50 pts

Yoshi: 48 pts

Krunch: 46 pts

May/Misty: 44 pts

Tiptup: 42 pts

Boshi: 40 pts

Banjo-Kazooie: 39 pts

Peach/Zelda: 38 pts

Bottles/Mumbo: 37 pts

Flying Krock: 36 pts

Crazy Hand: 35 pts

Birdo: 34 pts

Drumstick: 33 pts

Pipsy: 32 pts

Kirby: 31 pts

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/King Brachio/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Ankylosaurus: 30 pts

Peppy: 29 pts

Heppy: 28 pts

Sonic/Amy: 27 pts

Diddy: 26 pts

Zirdo: 25 pts

Bronto: 24 pts

Shelia: 23 pts

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi: 22 pts

Roadrunner: 21 pts

Oscar the Grouch: 20 pts

Barney the Dinosaur: 19 pts

Tails/Cream: 17 pts

Knuckles/Rouge: 16 pts

Bumper: 15 pts

Conker: 14 pts

Timber: 13 pts

Pikachu/Marth/Roy: 12 pts

Captain Falcon: 11 pts

Cloud Strife: 10 pts

Team Rocket: 9 pts

Mario/Luigi: 8 pts

Koopa/Paratroopa: 7 pts

Star Fox: 6 pts

Link/Samus: 5 pts

Wizpig: 4 pts

T.T.: 3 pts

James Bond: 2 pts

Trevelyan: 1 pt

Master Hand switched the scoreboard screen back into the racing screen. "Well, Wile E. Coyote takes the lead while Yoshi is behind him in a close 2nd place," Master Hand announced. All of the racers looked at Master Hand as he floated down and said, "Racers, you will have a 3-hour break to refresh yourselves. The next part of the race will take place in the Ankylosaurus Desert." Yoshi looked at his car and said, "I'm raring to go, but what ever happened to Sonic?"

Master Hand looked at the screen, which switched to Sonic. "He'll be here in a little while," Master Hand said, as everyone, including the racers, laughed and went to refresh themselves.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for Sauropod Forest. Everyone managed to escape the hostile haunted castle and the next area is the Ankylosaurus Temple! Get ready for the moment of your lives! P.S. To my loyal viewers, I thank you for going through the entire story and reviewing, saying that you like it. It took me a long time to do this chapter, so I hope that you honor me! And please, for the sake of the racers, add randomness with them in it! This is Yoshizilla, gone and out!


	23. Dr Hoshi goes to Ankylosaurus Land

Author's Notes: This take place within Chapters 8 and 9, so this will sorta make the entire fanfic a lot easier to understand. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as before, except we don't own anything Nintendo or Official related. Dr. Hoshi and Chad the Charmander belong to **(implying there was anything here).**

* * *

In the Pterydactyl Plains, a place well-known for having home in many species of Pterosaurs, one of Dinosaur Land's most intelligent and highly respected inhabitants, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, or simply Dr. Hoshi, is watching the first race in the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix coming to an end.

"And so, we come to an end to the Sauropod Forest race," Master Hand announces from the TV. "Be sure to stay tuned as we get down to the next race, which will not be the Ankylosaurus Desert as many has thought it would be, but the racecourse will take place in the much larger, but still semi-desert themed, Ankylosaurus Land, so be sure to stay tuned."

Dr. Hoshi turned off the TV and headed to the telephone.

"I guess I'll see how my buddy, Chad, is doing," Dr. Hoshi said to himself, as he dialed Chad the Charmander's phone number and waited for the fire lizard Pokemon to pick up.

* * *

In a barber shop in Ankylosaurus Land, Chad the Charmander, the owner of the barbersop who always wore a green mask with red spikes, picked up the phone. "Hello this is Chad the Charmander speaking."

"Chad? Are you there?" Dr. Hoshi said from the other line.

Chad gasped. "Dr. Hoshi? Is that really you?" He said, getting exicted.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi, holding the phone close to his head, smiled and nodded. "Yup. It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Chad screamed joyfully through the other line, and then he said, "Doc! Man, am I glad to hear from you again! So, what's it like in the Pterydactyl Plains?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "It's good, but there's something I want to tell you about- it's the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix."

* * *

Chad the Charmander, who also had the phone close to his head, gasped. "1st Annual Grand Prix? On Yoshi Kart? Does that mean...everyone from the races those years ago are there?"

"Yup," Dr. Hoshi said, "And it looks promising, so I'm going to come over to Ankylosaurus Land."

Chad smiled. "Well, I'm glad to have you call me. Tell me when you get to Ankylosaurus Land!' He said, and he hanged up the phone afterwards.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi smiled, as he too hung up the phone. "Chad the Charmander, I shall not disappoint you," He said, as he got out of his house, hopped into his special purple kart, and took off from the Pterydactyl Plains to Ankylosaurus Land.

* * *

Author's Notes: And this, that explains the situation with Chad the Charmander and Dr. Hoshi better. May you look upon this chapter as a bridge between the end of the Saurpod Forest race and the beginning of the insanity that takes place before the Ankylosaurus Race starts.


	24. Master Hand's Change of Plans

Author's Note: Geeze...Ankylosaurus Desert, Ankylosaurus Temple...and now it's Ankylosaurus Land. While the Temple and Desert racecourses will eventually come in a later point in time, it's this chapter that explains why exactly were Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple weren't chosen over Ankylosaurus Land. And you folks out there are about to read exactly why the courses changed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Am I the only one who thinks the Naked Brothers band is crap...? I guess so.

* * *

Master Hand left the announcing booth and teleported down into the finish line area, where the racers are pulling themselves and their vehicles into the racing pits. "Looks like we got ourselves a good hand." Master Hand said to himself, laughing.

Suddenly, two men in black suits approached Master Hand, both of them holding suitcases.

"Mr. Hand," The 1st man said, "We are from the Dinosaur Land Race Committee."

Master Hand turned around to face the two men. "Ahhh...so what would it be that troubles you so, boys?" He asked.

"Master Hand," The 2nd man said, "We are unable to have the Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple racecourses ready at this moment in time, so you'll have to subsitute both of them."

Master Hand stuttered. "Erm...well...uhm..."

"There's no problem with it, is there?" Both of the men asked at the same time.

Master Hand laughed. "No! Of course not! Why would there be any trouble..." He frowned as the men were frankly serious.

"Master Hand, you do know that you'll be sued if the racers have to race in the Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple racecourses," The 2nd man warned. "This is serious business. We're doing our best to make the racecourses the best they can be."

Master Hand fumed. "Well what's wrong with having racecourses for racers in a desert and several ancient temples? They're nothing bad about that!" He retorted.

The 1st man sighed and whispered in Master Hand's ear, "Master Hand, you will be heavily fined by all of the official Ankylosaurus Land courts and legislatures if you permit the racers racing in Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple now!"

Master Hand growled. The only option now was to race on the wild plains section of Ankylosaurus Land, which, ironically, was Ankylosaurus Land itself.

After several seconds passed by, Master Hand finally said, "You have a deal."

The two men in black suits nodded, and they started walking off.

Master Hand sighed. "This better be worth it for the sake of the Grand Prix..." He said to himself, as he teleported to the pitstop area in the Wonder Fields, where all of the racers would go and eventually have their breaks there.

* * *

Yoshizilla: So now you all know by now that the Wonder Fields is where all of the breaks, important plot holes, and randomnes is taking place. And you also know that Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple will appear in the Yoshi Kart grand prix later on in time (with Ankylosaurus Desert coming up first), so that the two racecourses can be completed. And now you all finally know how the originally planned racecourse became Ankylosaurus Land. Thanks for reading, ladies and germs! I mean, gentlemen! See ya all soon! 


	25. A Randomly Insane Break

Author's Note: Well folks, thanks for your generous reviews. Yoshi Kart has returned, but it's not gonna be what you expected. By the way, check out my new Yoshi Kart: Mini Series stories, because they show you what happen to the new racers. Well, enough out of me. Let the chapter begin! And enjoy the longness of this great chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the made-up characters Peppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo Birdosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia Stegosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus.

Dis: YOU SUCK!

Claimer: (takes script) MINE!

Disclaimer: (signs) Sheesh…

Yoshi: I'll take care of them. (chases Dis and Claimer)

Claimer: EEK!

Dis: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU GAY LIZARD!

Disclaimer: Thank god...

* * *

After checking the scores on the scoreboard, Master Hand was talking with the Lakitu as the camera switched to Yoshi, who was checking his engine. "Hmm...Things seem to be fine here," Yoshi said, as he closed it. The camera switched to Knuckles, who was wondering where Sonic was. "Hey, where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Right here!" Sonic announced, appearing right behind Knuckles.

Knuckles jumped, and said, "Sonic! Thank god, you're back. What took you so long?" Sonic nervously chuckled and said, "Well, it seems that the Katamari brings god luck as well." The entire screen goes into a flashback.

The screen switches to the flashback, with features Sonic, who is beating Shadow by a hair. "Haha! The great Sonic is no mach for Shadow!" Sonic shouted in triumph. Shadow grunted and said, 'Watch your back, hedgehog! I can still beat you!"

Suddenly, loud rumbling can be heard. "Oh no," Sonic said, as he grabbed a vine in the tree. Shadow looked strangely at Sonic and said, "Hey! Why did you stop?" Suddenly, the Katamari shows up and rolls up Shadow. "GAH!" Shadow cries, as the Katamari disappears.

Sonic lets go of the vine and chuckles. "Heehee...it looks like the cruelty is on him!" Sonic said, as he raced back to the Wonder Fields. The flashback ends, and we are back at the stadium.

Amy hopped out of the Turbo Yoshi and hugged Sonic tightly. "Sonic! I was so worried about you! Are you hurt?" Amy said, as she hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic chuckled and said, "I'm fine, Amy. It seems that Shadow got his taste of medicine."

Master Hand turned to the racers and said, "Well, folks, it seems that 57 racers will join us. I just got word that someone sent in their entry already, so we can still prepare."

Several hours later, Yoshi was looking at Peppy, who was fixing the car. "Hey, where's Pichu?" Yoshi asked his Ankylosaurus friend. Peppy pointed to Pichu, who was in a corner eating cheesecake, and said, "He's over there. That mouse really likes cheesecake."

Clario popped up from Peppy's car. "I'm-a Clario. I'm-a racing with Peppy-a so that we-a can get a racing-a chance," He said, as he took a wrench and started fixing the car's oil changer.

Yoshi chuckled as he continued to fix his car. Pikachu looked around and said, "Where's Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow?" Rouge looked to the east, which had a car stop, and she looked at Pikachu, saying, "They went to the car shop. They should be back now." And alas, the three mammals came back at the right time, but with different cars.

Tails was busy tuning up the Tornado for the Grand Prix. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were also entering. Sonic ran back from the car shop with the Cyclone, Knuckles came back and replaced his car with an Egg Drill Car which he swiped from Eggman/Robotnik, and Shadow, who managed to escape the Katamari that crushed him, appeared in the Shade, which was like Sonic's cyclone, only painted black. "Folks, we have new racers. Meet Shadow and Bowser!" Master Hand cried, as Bowser appeared in his famous Koopa Klown Car with some of his troops. "Almost done with the repairs…" Tails said to himself, as he tuned up the Tornado.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called. "Did you check out the competition?"

"I haven't yet, why?"

Sonic laughed. "Cause we're racing against some real weirdoes…"

Shadow suddenly appeared next to Sonic pointing off to the left. "You can say that again. Check out that guy!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow looked over to find Bowser the Koopa King in his Koopa Klown Car with its usual freaky smile.

Sonic looked at the floating vehicle with a freaked look. "I don't know what's freakier; the car or the driver." He pointed to Bowser who grinned his usually razor toothed grin.

Bowser leered over at Shadow. "What are you lookin' at punk?"

Shadow sweat dropped as he looked at the pearly white razors. "N-Nothing…" He backed away quickly. "Man he looks like a psycho…" Shadow thought to himself.

Sonic continued to work on his car, not wanting to look anymore at the crazed dragon/turtle/dinosaur king. "Man, why can't Mario just kill him already and get it over with?"

"Cause he'd be out of a job." Tails told him. "Just like you'd be if you killed Eggman."

Knuckles was trying to tune up the drill car, but some of Bowser's Koopa Troopas kept swarming around, trying to steal parts, which led to Knuckles constantly punching and kicking the annoying turtles away. "Beat it ya shell shockers! Go steal some parts from Shadow, why don't ya!" This earned him a wrench thrown to the head, by Shadow.

"Don't even think about it, Red!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles grumbled, as the wrench was lodge right between his ears. "Fine…" He felt the wrench coming in one ear, and out the other. "I'm gonna have a headache tonight…"

Sonic meanwhile was tuning up and testing the Cyclone. However, he kept hearing strange noises coming from the engine. Whenever he started the engine, he though he could hear what sounded like a chicken screaming inside; a BIG chicken. "The hell's wrong with my engine…" He slammed down on the hood, popping it up, revealing, believe it or not, a BIG robot chicken, with a drill and wrench, and covered in oil. "SCRATCH?"

"SONIC? What are you doing here?" The Taller member of the SSSSS Squad demanded.

"Um…I'm here because I'm in the race, and this is MY car you duncebot!" Sonic screamed. "Robotnik put you up to this didn't he?"

"Uh…" Scratch looked around nervously. "Well… Maybe…"

Sonic snapped. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" He threw Scratch into the ground and started jumping up and down on Scratch.

Tails, meanwhile, had discovered a similar gremlin in his ride. "Grounder?"

Grounder was yanked out of the Tornado and thrown to the ground. "Damn…" Grounder cursed, as he looked at Tails.

"GOD!" Tails then proceeded to stomp Grounder into the ground, much like Sonic was with Scratch.

Shadow was on the floor with laughter as he watched Sonic and Tails deal with would be saboteurs. "HAHAHAHA! Looks like sabotage afoot for the gang." He stood up, still chuckling, and turning back to his car, only to find…

"WHAT THE PUDDING?" He found his car, stripped, with a few masked Goombas running for the hills. "GET BACK HERE YA RETARDED, DENTAL CHALLENGED MUSHROOMS!" He ran after them, on the red eyed express.

Meanwhile, while the Sonic gang was dealing with saboteurs, Mario and Luigi came back from the nearby car shop to pick up new parts. They had come just in time to see the free show.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario was shaking with laughter. "Those Sonic guys sure are catching crap from the crew!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Luigi added. "Well, they had to learn to expect this kind of insanity in the Mushroom Kingdom. And they did the hard way though. Hey, when do you think they'll actually be able to get ready? I say after the race starts."

"I say before." Mario told him. "Wanna bet 100 coins on that?"

"You're on!"

Bowser, meanwhile, was glaring the whole time at the Sonic crew. "Grrr…Stupid SEGA big shots…Think they can outrace the big boys from Nintendo huh? I bet they want us to be under their thumb like in the old days…Well, they're gonna be in for one hell of race…" He whistled for the Koopa Troopas, who lined up in front of him. "Listen up boys! Forget the Mario Brothers! I want you to go after those SEGA chumps! Sonic? The fastest thing alive? HAH! We'll see about that! I want you guys to make the Sonic Team's ride a living hell!"

The Koopas all saluted in response and marched off for their dirty deeds.

Shadow was busy beating the snot out of the Goombas, chaos controlling their asses into oblivion, and reclaiming his stolen parts.

"Redrum…REDRUM!" One raspy voice Goomba rasped.

Shadow ate him, like a burger. "Mmm… Goombas taste good… I'll remember that come supper time…" He told himself as he rushed back with his recovered parts.

Sonic and Tails, meanwhile, had raced over to a nearby chasm, with what remained of Scratch and Grounder.

"Garbage in!" Sonic tossed Scratch in.

"Garbage out!" Tails tossed Grounder in.

Knuckles had finally beat the Koopas away with a blow torch, setting any ablaze who would dare to steal some parts. "Finally…Now that that's over, my car's all ready, so now I can race…" In all the work and chaos, Knuckles failed to remember that he still had that wrench lodged in between his ears…

Mario revved up the engine of the car, making it roar like Bowser with constipation. "Okay…" Mario said, as he got into another chair. Luigi took the wheel and he revved the engine, but what he got was a coughing and gasping sound. "...I think my Kart has asthma..." Luigi said, as he sweatdropped.

Yoshi walked to the Mario brothers. "So, brothers, how's it going?" Yoshi asked, as Peppy was sprayed with oil in the background. "Son of a bitch!" Peppy cursed, as he wiped the oil off of his face.

Mario looked around for the perpetrator. "Look!" He pointed to a Goomba with an oilcan. "He's the one!"

Yoshi looked strangely at the Goomba, who ran and hid inside the car that Pikachu, Marth, and Roy were in. "Hey, what just crawled inside here?" Pikachu asked his two friends.

Roy blinked as he looked down at the engine. "It looked like a Goomba..." Roy said, as he looked back up. Marth scratched his head and added, "A Goomba with an oil can…Should we get him out?"

Pikachu smirked and said, "Leave him to me." Pikachu then thunderbolted the Goomba, and it landed straight into...May's cleavage. "EEK!" May cried, as Misty and Max screamed.

"Oh yeah..." The Goomba said, as the oilcan he was holding fell on top of Misty and May, who were covered with oil.

Banjo flushed madly as he knew what had to be done. Closing his eyes, his hand went down May's cleavage as he pulled out the Goomba.

"Ah shit," The Goomba cursed, as Banjo flinged him into the sky. "Well, that's the last time we hear of him," Banjo said, as he went back to his car.

Kazooie, on the other hand, was sipping some of her mountain dew. "Man, this is a good time for a drink," Kazooie said, as Banjo returned, still blushing. "Banjo? What's wrong?" Kazooie asked. Banjo looked at Kazooie and said, "May's cleavage..."

Shadow finally finished putting his car back together. "Finally got it in one piece. Next time those Goombas come... I'm frying their asses, and putting them on a burger."

Yoshi checked up on Tiptup, who was fixing his tires. "Well, let's hope this race isn't an ENTIRE letdown," Yoshi said, as he checked back on his car. Suddenly, a low, growling sound was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "What was that?" Max noticed May blushing a deep red. "Judging by the look of redness, I think it came from May," Max said. Suddenly, the low, growling sound came again.

May looked at her stomach and said, "I guess I'm a little hungry." May started to giggle as everyone sweatdropped. "Who's up for lunch?" May asked, as the other racers looked at each other.

"Well, I am in the mood for a Jelly Burger now," Yoshi said, as he looked down. Master Hand pointed to a nearby McDonald's and said, "Well, there's a McDonald's right here, so..." Everyone shouted happily as they entered the McDonald's.

Bowser stalked Shadow as they went to the McDonalds. "I think I'll pick off Mr. badass first... Think he's so tough because they gave him a gun... He'll be the first to go down... " He cackled.

Shadow kept staring at Bowser warily. "God damn it, that turtle's making me uncomfortable... Why does he keep smiling at me like a shark?"

Yoshi noticed Bowser stalking Shadow, and the green dinosaur approached the Koopa King. "So, Bowser, what's with the sudden look of revenge?" Yoshi asked, not aware that Bowser was pissed. Bowser turned slowly to Yoshi.

Bowser glared at Yoshi. "I don't like those bozos from SEGA... especially Sonic and Shadow... I'm picking off Shadow first..."

Yoshi looked at Shadow, and hatred came upon his face. "You're right, Bowser. I don't trust Shadow, especially since he ambushed us back at the haunted castle." Yoshi suddenly started stalking Shadow as well.

Shadow turned around again to find Yoshi stalking him too. He started to get freaked. "Aw man... Now that green dino's stalking... Get away me from me man..." He started to walk faster.

Suddenly, May caught wind of what happened back at the Haunted Castle, and she went straight into Shadow's face. "You better not trick us like you did back at the haunted castle," May said angrily, as she put her hands on her hips.

Shadow freaked out. "Stop stalking me!" He ran for the McDonald's, to catch up with Sonic and the others.

Rouge looked back and saw May, who was looking angrily at Shadow. "What could be her problem?" Rouge said, as she tapped Knuckles on the shoulder. "Knuckles, I think Shadow did something to those guys," Rouge told the echidna, as he turned back to see Shadow, with some of the racers looking angrily at him, including Sonic and Amy.

Shadow rushed past Knuckles and Rouge, looking flustered. "Damn Eggman... I never would've worked with him if THIS was gonna happen... I'm gonna kill him..." He dashed into the McDonalds, ordered his combo meal to go, picked up the bag, and prepared to get out, Of course, he paid before he left.

Yoshi started chasing after Shadow and he yelled, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU TRAITOR!" Suddenly, Shadow bumped into Bowser, who cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly.

Shadow freaked. "Screw this! You want to blame someone for that incident? BLAME EGGMAN! He's the one who put me up to it! He blackmailed me!" He Chaos Controlled out of the area.

Knuckles and Rouge came out of the McDonald's. They looked at Sonic, who clutched his fist into the air. "Rouge, maybe we should try to calm down Sonic?" Knuckles asked, as he approached the blue hedgehog.

"Ok." Rouge agreed. "Don't know if he CAN be calmed down though..." She walked up to Sonic, who was shocked and angered at the same time. "Uh...Sonic?"

Sonic turned to the source of the voice. "Oh... Hi Rouge."

"What's got your quills in a knot?" Rouge asked Sonic.

Sonic looked down at his red shoes and said, "Shadow... I just got reminded of that stunt he pulled in the last race..."

Yoshi walked towards Sonic and said, "Yeah. I can't really blame him. After all, it was Eggman who created those robots. But...why would Shadow just do something like that?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Well... when he disappeared. He said something about being blackmailed... But what could Eggman have done to him?"

The scene cuts to Eggman, where Bokkun is explaining to Eggman about Shadow ditching his contract.

Bokkun stood in front of Eggman making his report. "Eggman sir...Shadow, has deserted us, and forwent his contract."

Eggman frowned in thought. "Tsk, Tsk...I guess my threat and blackmail wasn't enough... Shadow will have to be dealt with... I want him killed. Send out the Motorball."

Bokkun bowed. "I'll send Motorball down to the race track right away!"

Back at Dinosaur Land, Yoshi was chatting with the Mario brothers about Shadow. "So do you think Shadow isn't guilty for what happened to us?" Yoshi asked, as Mario looked at Luigi, and then back at Yoshi.

Mario thought, "He looked pretty disturbed... Perhaps Eggman did something to him..."

Tiptup approached the green dinosaur and plumbers. "Perhaps that Shadow wanted to get rid of Sonic...who knows?" Tiptup said. Yoshi shrugged as he went back to eating his paid burger.

Sonic shook his head. "I dunno, he's mellowed out since that time... Who knows what Eggman could be fucking him with?"

Suddenly, Shadow Chaos Controlled back to the area and he looked at Sonic. Sonic looked right back at Shadow. Shadow signed as he started tuning his Shade.

Yoshi turned his head and he saw Shadow, who came back recently. "I don't know about you guys, but I think Shadow cooled off after what happened," Yoshi said, as he pointed to Shadow.

Sonic looked at Shadow. "By the tone of his sigh, he seems more bummed out, than cooled off..." Sonic said, as he started to think about Shadow.

Rouge approached Shadow slowly, still wondering if Shadow was pissed. "Shadow, are you all right?" Rouge asked cautiously. Shadow turned to Rouge.

Shadow shook his head. "No Rouge... I'm not. And I don't think I will be once Eggman shows up to get me..."

Suddenly, it started to rain. "Great. Now it's raining hard and we're getting the downpour," Master Hand said, as droplets of rain came down. Master Hand turned to everyone and said, "Folks, due to the act of Mother Nature, we will have to go inside." With that, everyone, except Shadow, went inside the visitor shelter.

Shadow felt the rain pelt down on him. "Ugh... I can't go back in there, with all those judging faces..."

Back inside, everyone was chatting with each other. Yoshi looked around, and noticed that Shadow wasn't there. "Now where could Shadow be?" Yoshi asked, as he stepped outside of the Visitor Shelter. He spotted Shadow nearby, poking the dead Goomba with a stick.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Yoshi asked as he tossed the stick away. Shadow just signed. Yoshi scratched his head and sat next to Shadow.

Shadow looked at Yoshi for a moment. "So...what brings you here?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

Yoshi looked at the cars and said, "Well, I was wondering what has happened to you, so I decided to check up. You know, you aren't that much of a bad guy, but watch it, okay? We don't like those kinds of tricks in racing."

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. Though I never wanted to pull that trick. Eggman forced me to do it."

Yoshi gasped and said, "Eggman? Why the hell would fatty boy want to do that? Is he that much of a big fat chicken?" Suddenly, after hearing the word fat, Shadow chuckled. And then, he chuckled more. HE laughed. He laughed so hard, Yoshi joined in.

"The word that scares that guy most would be 'diet.'" Shadow joked. "He was born in a deep FAT fryer."

Yoshi cracked up so hard, he spilled his soda. "Yeah. He should get some exercise!

Soon, Sonic and Knuckles heard the laughing and they came out. They saw Shadow, laughing with Yoshi, in a way that they have never seen before.

Sonic looked surprised. "Uh... Is it just me, or does Shadow actually seem happy...and laughing?"

"He's actually smiling!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Yoshi saw Sonic and Knuckles, standing there. "Oh, hi guys!" Yoshi said in a happy tone.

Shadow waved to the two as well. "Hey guys!" He said, still laughing.

Soon, it stopped raining, and the sun was shining brightly. Everyone came out and cheered loudly. "YAY! THE STORM IS GONE!" Yoshi cheered, hugging Shadow.

"WOO! Now the race can start!" Shadow joined in.

"FILTH!" Oscar the Grouch shouted, as he threw filth at everyone again. Everyone groaned as they were pelted by the filth.

Shadow growled. "Damn that retarded muppet!" He turned to Yoshi. "Want me to kill him?"

Yoshi smirked and said, "Nah. He's a good racer to have. Besides, if we killed someone, we would be disqualified."

"Good point." Shadow mused

Master Hand looked at the nearby ferry, with some racers arriving. "Racers, we have new racers joining us. Will you please get into your cars?" Master hand said, as the ferry got closer. Everyone smiled, until another stomach growl rumbled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Who is it this time?"

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Tiptup said, looking around.

May started blushing again. "That was my stomach. I guess I'm hungry again," May said, as she started giggling. Yoshi started laughing, as well as the other racers.

Shadow started to snicker a bit. Shadow then thought of something as he walked up to Yoshi and asked, "Hey Yoshi? Has anyone tried to steal Bowser's Klown Car before? I was just thinking about how he'd take that." He then waved his hands. "I'm not actually gonna try it."

Yoshi raised his eyebrow and said, "No. In fact, no one has ever tried it. Why?" Yoshi then saw Shadow trying out the Klown Car.

"WAIT! SHADOW!" Yoshi cried, trying to warn Shadow as the red-and-black hedgehog messed up the Klown car's controls. Suddenly, Bowser came out of the shelter, and he saw Shadow in his Klown Car.

Shadow looked at the controls as he fiddled with them. "How the hell can he drive this thing? I can't make head or tails out of these weird controls..." He then looked over to see a hopping mad Bowser. "AW CRUD!" He leapt out of the car and made a run for it."

Bowser got extremely furious and he started burning Shadow with his fiery breath. "YOU CAR THEIF! I'LL KILL YA!" Bowser yelled, as Shadow shrieked like a woman.

Yoshi looked strangely at the two figures running, and then he heard stomach growling again. "Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. Can we get something to eat?" May said, rubbing her stomach. Yoshi suddenly remembered and said, "Of course, May! Let's go eat!"

"But what about Shadow?" Pikachu said, as he pointed to Shadow, who was beaten up by Bowser. Yoshi sweatdropped and said, "Um...maybe Sonic should go get him." Yoshi chuckled nervously and he ran inside the McDonald's.

Sonic heard these words mentioned and turned around. "Go get Shadow? What-" Then he saw Shadow getting chased by Bowser. "Uh oh... I'd better go bail him out..." He ran over at super speed and grabbed Shadow, taking him far away from Bowser.

Back inside the McDonald's, everyone were eating their burgers and fries. "BUUUUUUUUURP! Boy, that was the most delicious burger I ever eaten!" May said, as she signed happily and rubbed her stomach, which was a bit fat. Yoshi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the burnt Shadow.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Oh Shadow... Bowser may be the bad guy, but that doesn't mean it's ok to mess with his stuff. Especially if he can breathe fire."

Shadow groaned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Amy and Rouge looked at Shadow, and they were laughing. "Poor Shadow! He got burnt to a crisp!" Amy said while laughing. Rouge was trying to lose her breath out of laughing as she said, "What's next? A burnt echidna?" Knuckles overheard this, and he shuddered as he sat next to May.

Sonic shuddered a bit too. "Or maybe another burnt Hedgehog..." He said looking warily outside.

Bowser was calling Wario, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. He was telling them about the race, and they agreed. Suddenly, they appeared right next to Bowser, via Mewtwo's teleport skill.

"About time," Bowser said, as he looked at the ferry, which was still coming slowly. He turned to Wario and said, "Wario, how's your brother?"

"Waluigi? Oh he's fine. Apparently now he's in a love triangle and battling with Luigi for Daisy's affections." Wario explained.

Bowser raised his eyebrow as Donkey Kong said, "I thought this was a rather good idea, Bowser. Hell, Diddy told me that he joined the Yoshi Kart race, so I thought it would be more interesting to come along with you."

Bowser signed and said, "Thanks, guys. But, there is some sort of problem. You see, Mr. Shadow the Idiot Hedgehog messed up my car controls, so we need a new car." All Mewtwo did was chuckle.

Mewtwo spoke up after chuckling. "Why don't you let me have a look at it? I'm sure I might be able to fix it..." Mewtwo said, as he approached Bowser.

Bowser shrugged and said, "Very well, then. Good luck." Bowser brought over his broken Koopa Klown Car as Mewtwo examined it.

Mewtwo examined the inside as he opened up the dashboard. "Let's see now..." He worked with the wires, untangling, and reattaching.

Bowser went inside with Mewtwo as he checked the wires messed up. "Well, the wires are messed up a bit, but I think Wario can fix them. Hey Wario!" Bowser shouted, as Wario walked up to Bowser.

Wario stood beside Mewtwo. "Haha! Let The Great Wario have a shot at this!" He set to work his magic on the repairs.

Bowser stood there in shook as the wires put themselves together with "Wario" magic. "Wow! Wario, you did it!" Bowser cheered, as Wario laughed in triumph.

"Well," Mewtwo began, "I think that does it. The Koopa Klown Car is in working order!"

Suddenly, Yoshi came out, examining his car. He spotted Mewtwo. "Hey Mewtwo! What are you, Wario, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong doing here?" Yoshi cried, as he ran to them.

Mewtwo shrugged. "We're fixing the Koopa Klown Car, what else?"

Yoshi made a strange look, just as Sonic came out and saw the group of powerful men.

"Woah..." Sonic gazed at the group before him. "So these are the muscle baddies of the Nintendo world..."

Yoshi looked at Sonic and said, "Yep. Let's be lucky that Eggman doesn't show up. If he can, since he's so fat!" Yoshi started to crack up, as well as Sonic and the Nintendo villains.

Mewtwo chuckled. "That deep fat fryer man has such high cholesterol, a happy meal would give him a heart attack!"

Yoshi fell over laughing. "Oh man, for him to lose weight, he would have to run on Jupiter!" Donkey Kong cracked up and said, "No, a happy meal wouldn't crush him. How about 1 chicken nugget?" Everyone laughed more.

Wario joined in. "IF he did jumping jack, his man tits would constantly smack him in the face!"

Bowser couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. He weighs as much as the sun!" Ganondorf added, "Man, I wonder if his methane smells as bad as he does!" Everyone continued to laugh.

Wario added some more. "When he jumps up into the sky, there's a Solar Eclipse!"

Suddenly, Knuckles came in, and he joined in the fun. "Eggman is SO fat, if he fell into the Grand Canyon, he'd get stuck!" Knuckles said

Everyone laughed out all their laughter. Soon, they were finished, and May came out with Shadow. "What's going on?" May asked, looking at an exhausted Yoshi.

Sonic was still laughing. "We're making fun of Eggman," Sonic said, as he tried to stop laughing.

May looked at Shadow, who recovered from his burn he received by Bowser. "Hey Shadow, you wanna go play on the swings?" May asked sweetly.

Shadow blushed slightly and nodded.

Yoshi looked strangely at the two figures as they headed for the swings. "Guys, you think Shadow like May?" Yoshi asked.

Sonic looked at Shadow's blush. "Well, he does look a bit red in the face..."

Donkey Kong looked as Shadow poked at May's butt. "That's one lucky hedgehog," Donkey Kong said, as Shadow looked behind him, and then he slapped May's butt. "EEK! Who slapped my tushie?" May shrieked.

Shadow just took an innocent stance and looked towards the sky. "Wasn't me." He said.

Yoshi made a weird face as he said to Sonic, "Shadow's a lucky hedgehog..." "Yep…" Sonic added.

With that, Yoshi and Sonic went back into the McDonald's as May and Shadow talked to each other while they were swinging on the swings.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that long chapter. It took me FOREVER-well, 5 days-to complete this chapter. Anyhoos, check out my Yoshi Kart: Mini Series to see the new 57 entries!

Yoshi: Wow, I can't wait for the entries to come in!

Peppy: Yeah! It will be fun!

Sonic: Who knows what could happen in this race...

Yoshi: You're rarely mentioned.

Sonic: So? Is that a bad thing?

Peppy: Actually, it is.

Dr. Hoshi: Guys, stop talking in the special edition of this crummy filler chapter.

Yoshi/Peppy/Sonic: Yes, doc.

Dr. Hoshi: Thank you.

Yoshizilla: Thank you, Harryhausen. Well, that's all for now! Until then, see ya!


	26. A Hungry Girl, Eggman Jokes, And Entries

Author's Note: Well, here are some entries for the race. There are still entries to come, so most of them will appear in the next chapter, and the race will begin. By the way, this is still during the race's break, so expect some randomness to occur.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for the made-up characters and plot.

Dis: AH SHADDAP!

Claimer: (takes pen) MINE!

Disclaimer: (signs and puts his hand on his forehead)

Yoshi: (fires gun at Claimer)

Disclaimer: YES!

Dis: (moons Disclaimer) GET SCREWED!

Peppy: Eat this! (whacks Dis with club tail)

Dis: (is dead)

Disclaimer: YES! (celebrates)

Me: Eehehehe...enjoy...yeah...

P.S.: The title of the chapter, which is "A hungry girl, Eggman jokes, and entries", was called that because of Eggman jokes, May's crying about hunger, and several people entering the race. ENJOY!

* * *

After swinging on the swings, May and Shadow sat down inside the McDonald's. Yoshi and Sonic saw the two enter, as they kept a close eye on them. "Sonic, do you think there's a chance for Shadow to actually like May?" Yoshi asked.

Sonic thought for a moment. "Well... They do seem to be getting along very well... But I think Shadow can control himself, plus, I think May would knock some sense into him if he tried anything stupid. So I think he'll be kept in line."

Yoshi nodded his head. "Yeah. Besides, I don't think a hedgehog who is seventeen yeas old and a human girl who's ten years old would mix." Suddenly, Knuckles and Pikachu came over, who overheard what Yoshi and Sonic said.

Sonic waved to Knuckles as he came into view. "Hey Knux! What's up?" Sonic shouted, as Knuckles and Pikachu sat down at the table.

"Just overheard you guys talking, so I thought I'd come over." Knuckles looked over to see May and Shadow. "Looks like Shadow's made a new friend..."

Pikachu scratched his head and said, "Speaking of which, I wonder if Ash will enter in the race. He seems to like competition." Yoshi looked at Pikachu and said, 'Yeah. I wonder where Ash is right now."

The scene switches to Pallet Town, where Ash is tuning up his car for the Yoshi Kart grand prix. Gary arrives and he looks at Ash.

Ash looked at his completed racer, wondering if he missed anything, when he heard someone walk up. He turned around. "Gary?"

Gary chuckled and he said, "So Ash? What are you doing with this...thing?"

Ash twitched angrily, but kept his cool. "I'm gonna enter in the Yoshi Kart race." He says, as he looks under his car.

Gary suddenly started laughing. "Yoshi Kart? What the hell is that? Is that a crappy Mario Kart ripoff?" Gary said, as he fell on the ground, laughing in stitches.

Ash looked back up at Gary and snorted. "Laugh all you want, but everyone's gonna be there, including Yoshi himself, AND the Mario brothers! The Sonic Team from SEGA will be there too."

Gary stopped laughing and he got back up. "You mean...the Mario brothers AND the Sonic Team from SEGA are gonna compete in it?" Gary asked, as he was shocked to hear.

Ash nodded and said, "Yup." Gary suddenly started running to Professor Oak's lab to gather supplies needed for a race cart. Ash chuckled.

"Well that certainly got his interest," Ash laughed as he put the finishing touches on his car.

Back at the Yoshi Kart grand prix, Yoshi was munching on his Big Mac burger with jelly on it. "Mmm! Sonic, you have got to try a Big Mac with jelly!" Yoshi said, as he happily digested the burger.

Sonic already had a Big Mac burger with jelly in front if him. He picked it up and took a bite into it. "Mmmm...This is awesome!" Sonic said, as he munched happily on the Big Mac with jelly.

Yoshi smiled as he noticed that May and Shadow were sitting together at another table, eating their Jelly Burgers. "Awww...ain't that cute?" Yoshi said to Sonic, as he pointed to the two figures.

Sonic nodded. "Yup. Cause I think Shadow NEEDS a friend."

Suddenly, Knuckles and Pikachu were laughing because they were telling each other jokes about Eggman. "What's so funny?" Yoshi asked Knuckles, as the echidna caught his breath.

Knuckles gasped between laughs. "Eggman...HAHA...jokes...HEHE..."

Pikachu giggled all over as he said, "Eggman is so fat, he needs 45,684 trucks to pull him out of his own house! HAHA!"

"Eggman is so fat he needs 100,000 cans of slim fat just to lose 1 pound!" Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic decided to join in on the fun. "Eggman is so fat, that his weight could crush the planet Jupiter if he sat on it! HAHAHAHA!"

Pikachu came out with another. "Eggman is so fat, he needs a size 1000 pair of pants!"

Yoshi cracked up so hard, he added, "Eggman is so fat, his mamma can't even notice him!"

Sonic was on the floor laughing his head off. "Eggman is so fat, when he farts, it's a category 10 hurricane!"

Knuckles then thought of one to outdo Sonic's. "Eggman is SO fat...His shit is the size of tree logs!"

Everyone inside the McDonald's except for May and Shadow, who were in separate bathrooms, laughed so hard they joined in. It went on for several hours.

Yoshi stopped laughing, and then he said, "Man, those were good jokes." Bowser caught his breath and said, "Yeah. That was too hilarious."

Sonic thought for a moment. "Who else can we joke about?" He said, as he looked around for suggestions.

Suddenly, May and Shadow came out of the different bathrooms at the same time. "Boy, did I need to go," May said, as she cleaned her shorts to see if dirt got on her.

Shadow looked at everyone. "I heard laughing. What was everyone joking about?"

Yoshi turned to Shadow and said, "Eggman jokes. We're thinking about doing jokes about Sheldon J. Plankton, of the Chum Bucket, or should I say…the CHUMP Bucket." Yoshi suddenly started laughing, as well as the others.

Sonic laughed and then started. "Plankton is SO small... He needs a forklift to lift a penny!"

Pikachu laughed and he added, "Plankton is so small, he can't even flip a burger!"

Knuckles joined in with his. "Plankton is SO small, his penis is BEYOND microscopic!"

Tiptup joined in with his cruel joke, which was, "Plankton is so small, he can't drive a Honda!"

Shadow laughed hysterically and came up with his own. "Plankton is SO small, if he had sex with a super model, he'd get lost inside her vagina!" Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing, and they all looked strangely at Shadow.

"Shadow, what the hell?" Yoshi asked, as he clutched his stomach in pain. Pikachu was ready to barf. May blushed madly and looked away from Shadow.

Shadow realized that no one was laughing and felt mortified. "Uh... Oh god..." Flushed with mortification, he rushed out of the McDonalds.

May frowned and she followed Shadow out of the McDonald's. Shadow was hiding inside the Sauropod Forest. May stood right outside of the forest and shouted, "Shadow! What's wrong?" Shadow came out, and he looked at May.

Shadow had his head hung. "I thought I had a good joke, but everyone was just disgusted... nobody liked it..."

May looked down, and then she said, "It's all right, Shadow. You didn't mean to say that out loud." May then kissed Shadow on the cheek, and she ran back inside the McDonald's.

Shadow blushed slightly at the kiss, but he shook it off and frowned. "Man, I'm such a dutz..." He said glumly. "I'll just go and work on my car some more, cause now everyone thinks I'm a weirdo..." He walked back towards the track.

The next day, everyone were tuning in their cars as Master Hand came along. He turned to the huge audience, who were chatting with each other, and then to the racers. "Folks, we have several new racers I like you to meet." Ash Ketchum suddenly appeared in a red-and-white car with the words "POKEMON MASTER!" in yellow on it.

Ash waved to the crowd flashing a cheesy smile. "Hi everyone! How are you all doing?" Pikachu ran to Ash and said, "Ash! I'm so glad you're here! Now this race will get better!" Pikachu then smiled. Ash smiled back and said, "Nice to see you too Pikachu. So who else is here?"

May appeared next to Ash with Shadow by her side. "Hi, Ash!" May said, as she giggled. Misty appeared with Max and they said, "Hi, Ash!" "Hi girls! How are you?" Ash flashed them a smile.

Suddenly, a green tank appeared from nowhere. Out from the tank came Earthworm Jim and Groundskeeper Willie. Sonic stared in surprise. "Earthworm Jim? And Groundskeeper Willy?" Sonic said, as Earthworm Jim came out and struck a pose with his gun. "Groovy!" Groundskeeper Willy was playing his bagpipes and said nothing.

Master Hand made a weird expression, just as a school bus arrived with Principle Skinner and Otto. Skinner came out and said, "I'm Skinner!" Otto came out and said, "I'm Otto!" Both struck ridiculous poses as they said, "And we're the ultimate team-up!"

Yoshi looked at Skinner and said, "Wow. I didn't know that people from Springfield would want to race."

Homer Simpson showed up on the track himself, in his own car. "WOOHOO! I made it to the race!" Homer shouted, as he chanted "USA! USA! USA!" over and over.

Suddenly, Bart Simpson arrives on his skateboard. "Ay curamba! I'm here for the race, dudes!" Bart said, as he performed tricks on his skateboard.

Yoshi looked at Sonic and said, "Well, we have an interesting bunch of entries, huh, Sonic?" Sonic turned his head to Yoshi, and nodded in agreement.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Never thought the Simpsons would be entering in this race."

Yoshi looked at Shadow, who was standing next to May. Yoshi turned to Sonic and said, "You know, Shadow has really been attached to May ever since he entered in."

Shadow looked around. "Are there anymore surprise racers coming in?" He asked.

Suddenly, something tapped Shadow's shoulder. Shadow turned behind, and he saw a two-legged, light-purple female cat with pink-and-purple clothes. "My name is Blaze the Cat," She said, as she looked at Sonic and winked.

Sonic blushed slightly. "H-Hi..."

Blaze walked towards Sonic, and she said, "Hmm...you seem interesting. It would be an honor to race a worthy hedgehog like you."

Sonic blushed deeper. "W-Well, thanks for the compliment. I'd like to race against you too. You seem like a skilled racer yourself."

Knuckles caught wind of Blaze and he walked towards her. Blaze turned her head to Knuckles and said, "Why, hello handsome."

Knuckles flushed redder than his fur. "H-Hello..."

Rouge stood next to Knuckles, and she gave Blaze an angry look. "Eyes to yourself, miss. Knuckles is with me," She said in a angry voice of tone. Blaze backed up a bit as Rouge snarled like a jaguar.

Knuckles began to panic in his mind. 'Uh oh... Things might get ugly...'

Suddenly, a familiar limousine with pictures of Springfield's familiar clown came by, and Krusty the Clown came out. Krusty waved to the crowd. "Hey! Hey! Huhuhuhuhahahahaha!" He laughed, as he looked at everyone.

Everyone sweatdropped and chuckled at the same time. May apparently giggled and said, "Awww! I like clowns! They're funny!" May looked towards Shadow, but then she noticed that the black hedgehog wasn't behind her. "Um...Shadow?" May asked, looking around for Shadow.

Shadow was running towards his car, screaming like a girl, at the sight of Krusty. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CLOWN!"

Yoshi looked strangely at Sonic. "Um...Sonic, is Shadow all right?" Yoshi asked, as he saw the black hedgehog running for his life.

Sonic snickered slightly. "He's got a phobia of clowns."

Blaze saw Shadow, and she chuckled. "It seems that the dear Shadow has a case of scared fever." Blaze then used her psychic power and froze Shadow in mid-air.

Shadow found himself frozen in place. 'Dang it...What if the clown decides to follow me?' Shadow thought, as he had freaky images of him being chased by Krusty the Clown.

Bart ran over to his TV show idol. "Krusty! You're entering the race too?" Bart asked, as Krusty turned to the boy.

"That's right kid. Krusty the Clown has had his share of races, and not just the clown ones," Krusty replied, giving a honk of his horn.

Skinner spotted Bart and said, "Bart Simpson, I was wondering why you haven't showed up for school. You were here to race, and to cause trouble as usual. So you better watch it, because even though this is a race, Simpson, I'm watching you." With that, Skinner went back inside the school bus.

Bart kicked the ground and grumbled, "Stupid suspicious Skinner... Following me everywhere..."

Skinner came out of the bus and turned to Groundskeeper Willie. "Willie, make sure that Bart Simpson doesn't cause trouble," Skinner commanded.

Willie saluted. "Aye Aye, Skinner! Ye can coont on me!" He turned around and when Skinner was out of ear shot, he muttered, "Ye toupee wearin', uptight, bag of Haggis."

Blaze looked at Shadow, who was still in mid-air. She used her psychic power to free Shadow, and he fell on the ground, face first.

"Ouch..." Shadow groaned.

May walked towards Shadow and she picked him up. "Are you all right, Shadow?" May asked.

"Got frozen in mid run and then released only to fall on my face..." Shadow said, rubbing his face.

Suddenly, May's stomach started to grumble. May blushed all over. "Oops. I guess I forgot about my stomach," She said, as she giggled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "May... I'm curious... How many times a day do you need food?" He asked, as he looked at May curiously.

May blushed madly and said, "Well, I can eat 50 times as much as my own weight."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Damn... I can't even eat half that much..." Shadow said, as May rubbed her stomach, which was still grumbling.

Everyone overheard and they all sweatdropped. Ash couldn't help but chuckle, since he eats a lot of food.

"Haha... That's no surprise to me." Ash said, as he continued, "I can eat that much myself."

Suddenly, Shadow found his stomach rumbling. Yoshi chuckled as he said, "Well, Shadow, I guess May isn't the only one who is hungry."

Shadow chuckled and said, "Yup... Though I doubt I could eat 50 times my own weight, without getting sick."

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Well, at least May has an effective bladder." May blushed and said, "Guys, you're embarrassing me."

Shadow, not wanting to discuss bodily functions, changed the subject back. "Well shall we eat before the race begins now?"

Everyone agreed as they entered in the McDonald's once more. Unfortunately, everyone, including the huge audience, have ate so much, all of the food in the McDonald's were gone. "Oh no! We ate so much, there isn't any food left!" Yoshi cried.

"We're gonna starve!" Cream shouted to make things more dramatic. If that wasn't enough, dramatic music was played in the background. May fell on her knees and started crying. "Great! We have no food on this island and now we're gonna die of hunger!" May cried, as Shadow comforted her, but he was worried too.

"Now what do we do?" Shadow asked with concern.

Yoshi looked at Bowser, who was playing with a yo-yo. "Hey Bowser, can we have that yo-yo?" Yoshi asked. Bowser turned to Yoshi and said, "Heh. You can have it." Bowser gave Yoshi the yo-yo, and Yoshi took the yo-yo and ran towards May. Sonic, however, was confused.

"What's with the Yo-Yo, Yoshi?" Sonic asked.

Yoshi turned to Sonic and said, "Well, maybe this can cheer up May from going insane over hunger, and besides, look at her." Yoshi then pointed to May, who was crying out waterfalls.

Sonic sweat dropped at May's display. "Ah... I see."

Yoshi went in front of May and put the yo-yo in front of him. May stopped crying as she looked at the yo-yo.

"Oooh!" May gushed as she took the yo-yo and began to play with it.

Yoshi smiled as he turned to Sonic and said, "See? I told you it would work."

Several minutes later...

"I can't believe it didn't work," Yoshi said, as May continued to cry. Despite playing with the yo-yo earlier, May was still hungry, and there was no food on the island available to eat. Pikachu walked towards May and asked, "May? Why are you crying?"

"There's no food on the island! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" May wailed.

Yoshi looked down at his shoes as he sat down next to May. "Don't worry, May. We'll get some food in no time," Yoshi said. Everyone else couldn't help but feel guilty of eating all the food. Suddenly, Yoshi got an idea. "Hey, Sonic," Yoshi called out, as Sonic approached Yoshi and the wailing May.

"Yeah Yoshi?" Sonic asked. "What do you need?"

Yoshi looked at Sonic and said, "Sonic, do you have a feather?"

Sonic pulled one out of the random anime space. "Here it is," Sonic said, as he handed Yoshi the feather.

Yoshi took the feather and started tickling May with it. May started laughing. "See? I knew this was gonna work!" Yoshi said, as he tossed the feather into random anime space. Suddenly, May stopped laughing, and her stomach growled again.

Sonic face faulted. "Damn it..." He said, as he looked down at his red shoes.

Yoshi frowned and said, "Isn't there ANYTHING to cheer up May?" Suddenly, May started crying again, this time, she was sitting on her butt.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May cried again over hunger and kicked about like a baby.

Poor Tiptup couldn't take it anymore and he went insane. "GAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, as he took Krusty's pants and hopped in them. Tiptup then giggled like a maniac and ran around in circles around the racers.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Krusty danced about with Tiptup running about in his pants, while Bart laughed his head off.

Mewtwo sweatdropped a bit. "Guys... Chill...Sonic, Shadow and I'll take care of this..." Mewtwo disappeared for a brief moment, and then returned with McDonalds food supplies. Sonic and Shadow then used their super speed to restock the entire restaurant in 3 seconds.

May stopped crying and she started cheering. Everyone else cheered as food was restored on the island. "YAAAY! FOOD IS HERE!" May cried happily, as she took one of the Big Mac burgers with jelly and started eating it.

Mewtwo face faulted and signed. "What a mood swing..." He said, as everyone else happily ordered food and ate happily.

Bowser patted Mewtwo on the back and said, "You can say that again, old buddy."

Several minutes later, everyone is full and they sign happily. May, despite eating 45 percent of all the food, still has her beautiful look, but luckily is full. Fortunately, Krusty gets back his pants from Tiptup, who is resting his head.

Yoshi looks at Sonic and says, "Well, Sonic, it looks like we have done a job well done." Yoshi smiled as Peppy stood next to Yoshi. He smiled as well.

Sonic nodded and said, "Thank god for Mewtwo."

Suddenly, another entry came in, but his entry was a black limousine. Out of it came the richest man in the world...Donald Trump.

"I heard that there is a race to win $1,000,000,000,000, so I decided to join," Donald Trump said, as he looked at Master Hand.

Master Hand turned around and said, "Donald Trump, what a surprise to see you! The grand prix will be very interesting with you racing in it."

Peppy's eyes widened as he said to Knuckles, "Wow, the richest man in the world is joining the grand prix now."

Knuckles was just as surprised. "Yeah... Never expected the Trump to be a contestant..." Knuckles said.

Yoshi chuckled and said, "Wow. I'm quite surprised to see how many people are actually competing in the Yoshi Kart."

Peppy shook his head and said, "Yeah. Who knows who else would join."

* * *

Back at Eggman's fortress, Bokkun was discussing about becoming a racer at the Yoshi Kart grand prix to ambush the racers.

"So, Sir..." Bokkun went on. "If I enter in as a racer, I can set up the robot soldiers all over the track, and catch not only the Sonic crew, but those Nintendo fools too."

Suddenly, a severely injured Grounder came in with a broken Scratch. "Sir...we have failed," Grounder said, as he handed Eggman the broken Scratch.

Eggman raised an eyebrow and yelled, "They caught you?"

Grounder signed as he said, "Well..."

* * *

The scene flashes back to yesterday at the Yoshi Kart grand prix, where Sonic and Tails are tuning their car.

Sonic was tuning up and testing the Cyclone. However, he kept hearing strange noises coming from the engine. Whenever he started the engine, he though he could hear what sounded like a chicken screaming inside; a BIG chicken. "The hell's wrong with my engine…" Sonic said, as he slammed down on the hood, popping it up, revealing, believe it or not, a BIG robot chicken, with a drill and wrench, and covered in oil. "SCRATCH?"

"SONIC? What are you doing here?" The Taller member of the SSSSS Squad demanded.

"Um…I'm here because I'm in the race, and this is MY car you duncebot!" Sonic screamed. "Robotnik put you up to this didn't he?"

"Uh…" Scratch looked around nervously. "Well… Maybe…"

Sonic snapped. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" He threw Scratch into the ground and started jumping up and down on Scratch.

Tails, meanwhile, had discovered a similar gremlin in his ride. "Grounder?"

Grounder was yanked out of the Tornado and thrown to the ground. "Damn…" Grounder cursed, as he looked at Tails.

"GOD!" Tails then proceeded to stomp Grounder into the ground, much like Sonic was with Scratch.

Several minutes later, Sonic and Tails had raced over to a nearby chasm, with what remained of Scratch and Grounder.

"Garbage in!" Sonic tossed Scratch in.

"Garbage out!" Tails tossed Grounder in.

* * *

And so ends the flashback, in which we are back at Eggman's fortress. Eggman is incredibly furious, but he manages to cool down.

Eggman sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Sonic is getting smarter and smarter..." Eggman said to himself.

Grounder asked, "Eggman, sir...shall we enter in the Yoshi Kart grand prix with Bokkun?" Eggman looked at Grounder and said, "Perhaps you should repair yourselves first..."

Grounder looked at himself in the mirror, and then said, "You have a point, sire." With that, Grounder left with Scratch. Bokkun turned to Eggman.

"Eggman, sir..." Bokkun began. "Will you be participating in the race too?"

Eggman thought for a moment. "I believe I shall Bokkun... I have a new Egg Formula Cart that needs a good test run..." He smiled evilly, as the scene switched to the outside of Eggman's fortress.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was it. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of Yoshi Kart! Anyway, most of the entries will be revealed in the next chapter, but that won't mean that randomness won't exist. Anyway, enjoy this, and please review! 


	27. The Entries Come In At 6:00 AM

Author's Note: Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and saw Yoshi Kart: The Mini Series Parts 1 and 2. All of your characters shall appear in the race alongside the other racers, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Dis: This race sucks!

Claimer: (steals Tornado) Mine!

Sonic: HEY! (chases Claimer)

Disclaimer: (signs and slaps forehead)

Peppy: Damn it, I can't believe I was jinxed again...(fixes car)

Yoshi: Truth or Dare?

Shadow: DARE!

Yoshi: I dare you to kiss May!

May: (blushes madly)

Shadow: (sweatdrops)

Ash: (fumes)

Sonic/Knuckles: (chuckle)

Yoshi: YOU'RE A BIG COWARD!

Shadow: AM NOT! (kisses May)

May: (blushes different colors)

Ash: GRAAAAH! (chases Shadow)

Shadow: (cries like a little girl)

Yoshi/Sonic/Knuckles: (laugh their asses off)

P.S.: By the way, before I start the chapter, I will let you know what people are already there. Here's the list:

Yoshi/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

Blaze the Cat

And with all the racers announced, and with that said, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Before we get on with the show, we own nothing except the plot. All of the official characters belong to their owners, all of the made-up characters belong to their owners, and Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo Birdosaurus, Bronto Brontosaurus, and Shelia Stegosaurus belong to Yoshizilla. (signs) Man, that was a lot to say, but it was worth it.

* * *

It was dark, cold, and several minutes before sunset. As the sun started to appear in the sky, Master Hand yawned loudly and he went over to Sonic's cabin. "Sonic, wake up Knuckles, Shadow, Yoshi, May, Tiptup, Peppy, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and Blaze," Master Hand said, as he gently knocked on the cabin's door. 

Sonic, already awake, heard Master Hand loud and clear and sat up from the bed. He walked out of his cabins, and sped at super sonic speed past everyone's cabins, knocking at all the doors.

Yoshi opened his door and said, "Sonic, you know what time it is? What's with the urgent news?"

Sonic had already zoomed back to Yoshi's cabin, the moment Yoshi began his sentence. "Master Hand summons us."

Yoshi shrugged and he woke up Tiptup. "Yoshi, what is it?" Tiptup said, as he opened his eyes.

Yoshi put on his red shoes and said, "Master Hand wants us. We better go." With that said, Yoshi and Tiptup left the cabin and went outside, where Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Pikachu, the Mario brothers, Blaze, and May waited.

Shadow yawned and stretched. "Wonder what was so urgent that Master Hand called us at 6 AM for..."

May looked at Shadow and said, "Maybe it's something that Master Hand wanted to show us. I can't wait to see what it is!" She squealed, and she jumped up and down in excitement.

Pikachu walked towards Knuckles and said, "So Knux, where's Rouge at?"

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head and looked hesitant to answer. "Um... Well..."

At that moment, Rouge popped her head out of Knuckles's cabin, wearing a black silk teddy. "What's going on Knux?" She asked, as she yawned loudly.

Knuckles turned to Rouge. "Master Hand calls us. Think you'd better get dressed."

"Ok, Knuxie," She said, as she giggled. "Wouldn't wanna give Master Hand a heart attack with my underwear." Rouge popped back inside to dress.

Blaze looked at Sonic and said, "Sonic, I'm curious. Why is that girl standing next to Shadow?" Blaze then pointed at May, who was holding Shadow's hand in excitement.

Sonic looked over, and noticed this too. "Ah... Maybe May likes Shadow."

Master Hand appeared in front of the racers, with important news. "Racers, we are having several more entries coming in, and I like you to meet them."

All of a sudden, chuckling was heard. "I know that chuckle anywhere," Yoshi said, as the voice revealed itself as...Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba showed up in his Blue Eyes White Dragon-based, accompanied by Mokuba. "We finally made it brother..."

Mokuba looked all around, and he was amazed. "This is so cool, big bro..." Mokuba said, as he looked eagerly at the racers.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Are you THE Seto Kaiba?" Pikachu asked, as he looked surprised by the appearance of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon-based car.

Seto just smirked, and he said, "The one and only."

Suddenly, a red-and-white car appeared. A 13-year-old yellow-orange colored female Echidna and a 9-year-old female fox who was yellow-orange, wore a mint green tank top and a white miniskirt and her shoes are pearly white sandals turned their heads towards the racers.

Sonic looked at the newcomers. "Who are they?" Sonic asked, as he scratched his head.

"I'm Rocky the Echidna," the echidna said.

The female Fox hoped out and said, "I'm Twilight the Fox. I have a crush on Tails."

Rocky saw Knuckles. "Well, you seem to be an excellent racer. I can't wait to compete with you," Rocky said, as she winked to Knuckles. Knuckles blushed deeply, just as Rouge came out of the cabin.

Rouge fumed. 'Damn it.' She thought. 'Another hussy trying to take away my Knuxie...'

Suddenly, Tails came out of the bathroom and he walked towards the other racers. Twilight squealed and he hugged Tails tightly. "Tails! How much I miss you!" She said, as she continued to hug Tails.

Tails was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a cute little fox girl. It could only be Twilight. "OOF!" He exclaimed as he was hugged. "H-H-Hey Twilight..." He flushed.

Yoshi chuckled and said, "Well, it seems that Tails has a new admirer." Pikachu shook his head and said, "Yep. Reminds me of my old girlfriend in Viridian Forest..."

Sonic laughed. "It figures. After all, Tails' cuteness attracts a lot of the ladies."

Suddenly, an egg-shaped vehicle arrived, along with a smaller egg-shaped vehicle and a green-and-black tank. Eggman appeared out of the large egg-shaped vehicle, as well as Scratch from the tank and Bokkun from the smaller egg-shaped vehicle.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he saw the newest driver. "Eggman?"

Shadow gawked. "Oh no..."

Grounder laughed as he hopped out of the tank. "Prepare for trouble, Sonic, because we're gonna rock this race!" Grounder said with a cheesy grin.

Sonic sweatdropped as he saw Grounder. "Oh brother...Not you guys again!" Sonic said, as he slapped his forehead.

Eggman cackled and shouted, "Nice to see you too, Sonic!" Then he turned to Shadow and narrowed his eyes. "You're in a lot of trouble, Shadow...for turning on us," Eggman said, as he continued, "You're gonna experience a lot of trouble in this race..."

Grounder smirked evilly and said, "It's pay back time for what you and Tails did to us, Sonic."

Sonic and Tail both growled. "BITE ME!" They yelled in unison.

Right at the same time, Scratch looked angrily at Sonic and Tails. He started cursing at them.

Sonic and Tails both gave the finger to Scratch in response and blew the raspberry at him.

Grounder threw pictures of porn at Sonic and Tails, causing them to vomit. "Haha! Eat your own garbage!" Grounder said, as he did a victory danced. Eggman just slapped his forehead.

Eggman groaned at what went on. "Scratch, Grounder, PLEASE! We're here to race, not fire insults at the other drivers!"

Knuckles tried to calm down Sonic and Tails as well. "Guys, c'mon. You can argue with them during the race," Knuckles said, trying to calm down the situation.

"Well, THIS was unexpected," Master Hand said, as another car appeared.

Suddenly, a black-and-yellow car appeared on the track. A yellow-and-orange Hedgehog with sunglasses popped out and said, "I'm Charture Alexander Hedgehog. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog's cousin."

Sonic was surprised and looked at Charture. "Charture? You're in the race too?" Sonic asked curiously, as he looked at Charture.

Charture chuckled and said, "That's right, Sonic. I saw the commercial and sent in my entry."

Sonic laughed, and then he said, "Fast, speedy minds think alike."

Suddenly, a 13-year-old female hedgehog who is white with light pink strips and a 15-year-old male hedgehog with blue strips and silver all over appear from the car.

"I'm Amanda," The female hedgehog says. The male hedgehog blushes and says, "I'm Silver. Nice to meet you all."

Sonic waved to them. "Nice to have you guys here."

Master Hand turned to the east, and he saw another racer appeared. "Looks like we have an unexpected racer here," Master Hand said, as the mysterious racer revealed himself.

Suddenly, in a brightly colored rocket powered Cadillac, was Haru Glory from Rave Master. "Hey, everyone!" He waved. "Hi, Haru Glory," Everyone said, to quote Dr. Nick's appearance from the Simpsons.

Yoshi's eyes widened and said, "Wow, Haru Glory is racing?"

Haru Glory gave a cheesy smile and said, "Yup!"

Peppy appeared out of his cabin and he saw Haru Glory. "Who the hell is that?" Peppy asked, scratching his head.

Sonic stared at Peppy. "You don't know? That's Haru Glory. The Rave Master, and possessor of the 10 Commandments Sword," Sonic explained.

Peppy shrugged and said, "Sue me. I'm not that good of remembering."

Master Hand looked strangely at Peppy Ankylosaurus as he saw another car, which was black-and-white, appeared on the track. "Seems we have a new racer," Master Hand said, as Sephiroth revealed himself.

Sephiroth smirked and said, "Yes, I decided to join. After all...this could be fun!" As the others look at each other, Sephiroth smirks and thinks to himself, "Now I will get that spiky haired freak and show this sword up his-"

Suddenly, Cloud Strifle appeared out of his cabin and he saw Sephiroth. "Jesus god, not you again!" Cloud said, as he put a palm on his forehead.

Sephiroth just smirked back at Cloud. "Surprised to see me, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, touching his white hair.

Cloud shook his head and said, "I didn't expect that you would decided to race, seeing how that you wanted to do some evil...worldly powers..."

"Well...things change. People change...and besides, this is a good time to do more evil stuff and finally kill that Cloud! Heheheheheheahahahaha!" Sephiroth stopped laughing as he saw the weird expression that Cloud gave him. "Oh, crap, I said that out loud!"

Roy and Marth came out as they heard the yelling. "What's going on here?" Roy asked. Master Hand turned to the two swordsmen and said, "We have new entries for the Yoshi Kart grand prix. Several more are coming."

"Roooooooyyyyyyyy-pooo!" Shouted a voice from behind Roy!

Roy sweatdropped as he said, "Oh no..."

Sonic looked around, laughing. "Does Roy have his own secret admirer?"

Knuckles snickered along. "Sure sounds like it."

Out of nowhere a dark shadow appeared. At first it flew into the sky then pounced upon Roy's body. A woman with long green hair was now glomping Roy. "Oh, Roy, my little baby! I KNEW you were here! Oh, you didn't tell Mommy where you were, shame on you!" The woman cried.

Roy was screaming for his life as Marth and Pikachu chuckled. "Poor Roy...I didn't expect THIS to happen to him," Marth said. Pikachu continued to chuckle and said, "Yeah. He must really have a lot of fan girls."

Roy tried to move out the green haired woman's grasp. "Mom! Please...let me go! You're squishing me!"

"He's right, Lyn, I suggest you let him go," spoke an older man that look quite a lot like Roy.

Yoshi jumped in surprised and shouted, "Eliwood? What are you and Lyn doing here?"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were laughing their heads off at the scene before them.

"Oh, you see...we wanted to come and visit our little Roy," spoke Lyn as she snuggled her baby boy. "Besides...I had to watch over him. He's bound to put foreign objects into his mouth and he might trip over himself and get hurt and he could even..."

Pikachu stopped chuckling and said, "Actually, we lost in the first race because of our frickin' stupid car." Marth lowered his head and said, "Yeah. We could sorta use a new car since the one we have now will just break down again."

"Oh, I see," replied Eliwood as he rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...I wonder if there is a way to make a new one."

"With the technology that we have? Is that possible to produce something advance like that, with our medieval minds?" Asked Roy as he looked at his father with a strange look on his face.

Shadow stared at them and asked, "Don't you guys still use Horses?"

"Oh...why yes...of course!" Replied Eliwood with a smile.

"And wagons!" Called out Lyn.

"I wish I had a Rolls Royce," spoke another figure that appeared before them. An older man with dark blue hair and a blue mustache appeared.

"Oh, Hector, you want everything for yourself," replied Eliwood, as he glared at Hector.

Sonic just laughed to himself, still amused over what had occurred with Roy and Tails. "I'm sure glad my fans aren't that rabid."

"SONIC!" Came in a high pitched voice!

Sonic froze. "Damn... spoke too soon..." Sonic said to himself, as he knew what was coming.

Out of nowhere, running out of the nearby cabin, there came a pink object. It was none other then Amy Rose. She had her arms wide open and ready to glomp the one man/hedgehog she wanted to get.

"Oh, Sonic, you're gonna be mine!" She shouted as she flew in closer to him.

Sonic shrieked. "EEEEEEEEEEEE! Amy!" He cried, as he was about to dash off in Super Sonic style, but Shadow had stuck his foot out at the exact moment, tripping Sonic.

Sonic landed right on his face. "What the hell was that for Shadow?" Sonic yelled, as he rolled onto his back.

Yoshi, Pikachu, May, Mario, Luigi, and Tiptup laughed their asses off. "Oh man, this is too hilarious!" Yoshi said.

Kirby came out of his cabin and said, "What's with all the ruckus? I'm trying to dream of food!"

"OH! Sonic! I finally have you in my grasp!" Squealed Amy as she snuggled her hero

"OOF!" Sonic felt Amy glomp and snuggle him. "Eheh... Nice to see you too Amy..." Sonic signed and thought to himself, 'Hoo boy... How does that cute girl always find me?'

Suddenly, a familiar boy with a key blade arrived at the race entry port with a red-and-yellow car with black stripes. "Hey guys," He said, who was obviously Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

Shadow was watching Amy smother Sonic with kisses when he saw Kingdom Hearts Sora. "So the Key bearer is joining in too?"

May squealed and said, "I'm sure glad I signed up for this grand prix with Misty! By the way, where IS Misty?"

Right on cue, Misty and Max came out of one of the cabins and walked towards May.

"We overheard what was going on, so we decided to see what was happening," Misty said. Max adjusted his glasses and said, "Yeah. Besides, We're a team."

Sonic had his eyes closed as he felt Amy continue to kiss him all over his face. He thought, 'Man, she sure is affectionate.'

Yoshi looked at Misty, May, and Max as Pichu approached him with cheesecake. "Mmmm...You gotta love cheesecake! I mean, who can live without it?" Pichu said, with a cheesy grin.

Yoshi sweatdropped and said, "Pichu, I really don't think that-"

Suddenly, laughter was heard as a yellow-and-pink car with bubbles appeared on the track. Spongebob came out and said, "I'm ready! I'm here for the race!" Patrick Star came out and said, "Yeah! We bugged Squidward all day, so we decided to have fun here!"

Master Hand checked his Entries list, and he nodded. "Okay...Spongebob and Patrick just made it, so..." Master Hand said to himself, as he checked off a number on the list.

"How many more are gonna show up?" Shadow wondered.

Master Hand turned to the others and said, "Well, we can tally up to 100 people, but the minimum is 70."

"Oooh! I want to race too!" Came up a high squeaky voice. A girl with long blue hair and blue eyes appeared. She wore a small red dress with matching red gloves and boots.

"I want to join too!" Called out another girl, who looked similar, but wore a loose red dress and a red cape. She had long blue hair as well and blue eyes.

Marth's jaw dropped as he recognized the two girls. "What are you girls doing here?" Marth asked, while still surprised.

"Lillian?" Asked Roy as he looked up from where he was.

"Oh! We wanted to race too!" Called out both girls as they smiled.

"It's not fun when you see a close friend race and not participate!" Whined Sheeda as she looked at Marth. "You didn't invite me..."

It was then that Sheeda did her famous tearful eyes. She looked at the blue haired prince and did a somewhat stiff upper lip. Tears seemed to be stingy her eye.

Shadow chuckled. "Marth's in trouble." He said in a song voice.

Marth nervously chuckled, and then he said to Pikachu and Roy, "Pikachu, Roy? Can I speak with you two for a minute?"

Pikachu and Roy shrugged, as they followed Marth behind their cabin.

"Marth, what's the gig?" Pikachu asked. Marth signed and said, "Sheeda. She always cries when I don't invite her to an event."

Pikachu made a weird face and said, "You mean, you haven't told Sheeda that you left?" Marth shook his head in shame.

"Waaaaahhh! You forgot!" Cried Sheeda as she began to shed tears.

Marth approached Sheeda and said, "Sheeda, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I entered when I was still living at the SSBM mansion. If you wanted to join, you could have called me."

"How am I supposed to know when things happen?" Asked Sheeda. "Besides, it's medieval times back in our world. Phones don't exist."

Marth sweatdropped and he nervously chuckled. Master Hand looked at Marth as Duke, Tristan, and Serenity arrived on the entry port in a red-and-black car with blue-and-yellow stripes and a pair of dice on the window.

"Hey, what's up? We're here to race!" Duke said with a grin. Tristan appeared next to Duke and said, "Yeah, we'll kick some ass!"

Serenity appeared next to them and said, "We're here for the race. I hope it's exciting!" Yoshi chuckled and said, "Kid, you don't know HOW much craziness has happened here."

Duke hugged Serenity and said, "Well, I guess we have Serenity for ourselves!" Suddenly, both Tristan and Duke laugh, but not before a voice yells…

"LEAVE SERENITY ALONE!"

"Oh no…" Seto said, as Joey Wheeler came onto the track with his Flaming Swordsman-based car with Mai Valentine.

"I'm not lettin' you dweebs mess with my sister!" Joey said, as Mai chuckled. "You two clowns…how much trouble can you cause?" Mai said as Duke and Tristan lowered their heads in shame.

Suddenly, a red car with Emeralds painted on it appeared. Vector came out and said, "We're here! We have made it!"

Both Tomo-Chan and Espio cheered loudly as they together shouted, "YAY! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

Espio signed and said, "Oh you two. You gotta lay off the sugar." Suddenly, A cackle appeared. Darth Fade-R hopped out of the car and said, "Hahahaha…at last, I have finally made it! Anakeen shall regret messing with me!"

"Oh brother! I can kick your ass any day!" A voice cried, as Lactopi and Anakeen appeared in their yellow-and-brown car, with random pictures and cheesecake on it. 'What did we miss?" Lactopi said, as she took out a cheesecake.

Pichu's eyes lit up as he took the cheesecake from Lactopi's grasp. "Cheesecake good!" Pichu said, as he smattered the cheesecake all over him.

Suddenly, a blue-and-purple car appeared along with a red-and-yellow car with flowers. Big popped out of the blue-and-purple car, looked at the racers and said, "I'm Big. I came here with Froggy to race!"

Peppy smiled as he said, "Well, I hope you enjoy the competition we have!" Suddenly, Anna Random popped out of the red-and-yellow car with flowers. "I'm here for the randomness!" Anna shouted, as Spice Chao appeared and squealed.

Yoshi smirked and said, "Wow, people are really interested in this race. Who knows how more are coming."

Master Hand checked the time, which was 7:34. "I'll wake up everyone else. Let's all go to the McDonald's and have breakfast."

May's stomach growled loudly, and everyone sweatdropped. "Breakfast is fine with me," May said, as she blushed deeply. She hen giggled, and everyone else laughed.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go get breakfast!" Yoshi cried, as everyone went into the humongous McDonald's restaurant. It was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon day…

* * *

Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed that, folks! BTW, if you want to keep track on how many racers there are, check them out here: 

Yoshi/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

Blaze the Cat

Lyn/Eliwood

Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts Sora

Spongebob/Patrick

Hector

Sheeda/Lillian

Haru Glory

Duke/Tristan/Serenity

Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

Joey/Mai

Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

Big/Froggy

Anna/Spice

Author's Note: Well, that was long and exciting! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I also liked to thank Mewlon and Milleniumon for helping me on this part. Anyway, the last entries will come in the next chapter, and the next race will officially begin. Read and review, guys! Maybe…if I get at least over 35, I'll make the next chapter very quickly. Caio!


	28. Final Entries, Rules, and Commercials

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. My Yoshi Kart story has other 40 reviews, so I like to thank you for your cooperation. Anyway, the last entries come in, and the first part of the race begins. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own-(looks around to see Dis and Claimer, who are no where to be seen)-phew. Anyway, I own nothing except the plot. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo Birdosaurus, Bronto Brontosaurus, Shelia Stegosaurus, Lt. Gigan, Master Ghidorah, Sir Megalon, MechaAnguirus, and Rob Sweere belong to Yoshizilla. The official and made-up characters belong to their rightful owners.

Dis: FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER-

Oscar: FILTH!

Trolls: GNOMES!

Roy: CHEESEBURGER!

Wallace: CHEESE!

Cow: MOO!

Wonka: CRICKETS!

Claimer: MINE!

Mewlon: NUUUUUUS!

Scott: D'OH!

Disclaimer: (goes berserk) FOR GOD'S SAKES, ALL OF YOU SHUT UPPP! (breathes rapidly, then faints)

Author's Note: …Yeah…(sweatdrops) By the way, here are the racers again:

Yoshi/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

Blaze the Cat

Lyn/Eliwood

Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts Sora

Spongebob/Patrick

Hector

Sheeda/Lillian

Haru Glory

Duke/Tristan/Serenity

Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

Joey/Mai

Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

Big/Froggy

Anna/Spice

Author's Note: And with that said…ENJOY!

* * *

Everyone was in the McDonald's restaurant, eating their breakfast as the racers and the members of the audience came in and ate as well. Yoshi signed as he munched into his Jelly Burger and said, "Peppy, nothing beats a Jelly Burger!" 

Peppy smiled as he took another bite out of his personal lettuce and said, "Well, you should try this lettuce. It's damn good. By the way, where's Sonic and Knuckles?"

Yoshi pointed to Sonic and Knuckles, who were ordering French fries. The two mammals came back with their food and sat at the same table that Yoshi and Peppy were.

"So..." Sonic said to Yoshi, as he munched into his Big Mac. "What are you going to do if you win the race?"

Yoshi thought for a minute, and then he said, "Well, if I won, I would use the money to have another race, but with less people in it. After that, I'll buy lots of Jelly Burgers and French Fries. And I'll top it off with my own huge pool."

Knuckles chuckled and said, "All those burgers and fries, and their own giant swimming pool...Nowadays, EVERY racer wants THAT prize."

Peppy smiled and said, "Well, if I won this race, I would spend it to get my own video game!" Yoshi looked strangely at Peppy. Peppy sweatdropped and said, "What? Can't I have a spin-off?"

Sonic then spoke up. "I'd buy all the video games I could get my hands on if I won the race."

The scene switches to May, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Misty, and Max, who are at their own table. "Shadow, how were you created?" May asked, as she sipped her milkshake.

Shadow stared up at the ceiling, hesitant to tell the story, as it brought back sad memories. Shadow signed, as he said, "Well...I was born as a bio-mechanical project, by Robotnik's Grandfather, Gerald Robotnik."

Shadow's glance moved down to the floor as he spoke. "My first love, was his granddaughter and Eggman's cousin, Maria. She was my first true love and friend. But then... GUN, a military group, got suspicious of Project Shadow and wanted to shut down the project. I was able to escape to Earth, but Gerald was taken into custody and Maria...she died..." Shadow shed tears at the bitter memory.

May started to cry, as well as Misty, Max, Tails, and Cream. "That was a sad story," May said, as she covered her face in tears. Misty looked down and said, "Wow. I never knew that you had to go through this much sorrow."

Shadow shuddered, as he said, "It still hurts me to this very day."

The scene switches to another table, where Bokkun and Eggman are plotting their attack on Shadow.

Eggman cackled as he looked at Shadow. "He still grieves over the death of my weak willed cousin. He'll soon learn that the Robotnik's are friends to no one! Bokkun, have you set up the traps along the racetrack?" Eggman asked Bokkun.

Bokkun smiled and said, "Done and done, sir!"

Eggman smiled and rubbed his hands. "Excellent. Now it's time for the fun to begin." Eggman cackled as he continued to watch Shadow, May, Misty, Max, Tails, and Cream.

The scene switches to Lactopi, Amy Rose, Rouge, Rocky, Twilight, Anakeen, and Dude, who was in the audience the entire time. "So..." Rouge asked. "What are you guys gonna do with the prize money if you win?"

Amy thought for a moment and then gave her answer. "Well, I'd buy myself a big house in the sub-urbs, and some new outfits. Also on the side, I'd get Sonic a years supply a video games, and maybe he'd finally notice me." Amy said, as she joked with the last comment.

Yoshi and Sonic both overheard what Amy said, and they ran straight up to her. "Amy, that wasn't offensive, wasn't it?" Yoshi asked.

Amy waved her hands. "No, no! It wasn't meant to be offensive. It was just a joke," Amy said, trying to proof her innocence.

Yoshi shrugged as Sonic said, "Oh well. Sorry for the inconvenience, then." Both Sonic and Yoshi went back to their table. Amy signed and she turned to Rouge. "Well, I'd buy myself a big house in the sub-urbs, and some new outfits," Amy said again, seeing that she didn't mean to insult Sonic.

Pichu shook his head and shouted, "Really? HOW IDIOTIC! EVERYBODY knows that all that money should be spent on cheesecake!" Amy and Rouge looked strangely at Pichu.

Lactopi looked at Pichu and said, "Cheesecake? Hmmm...but cheesecake can be eaten in one go, whereas if one buys a rocket, they can travel ANYWHERE for a lifetime."

Rouge signed and slapped her forehead at Pichu's response. "Pichu... Don't you think about ANYTHING other than Cheesecake?" Rouge said, as she looked strangely at Pichu.

Darth Fade-R signed and said, "Forgive him. He's an idiot." With that said, Pichu glared at Darth Fade-R.

Lactopi's eyes widened and said, "Wow...I actually have to agree with you on that Darth Fade-R! Muahahahaha!" Pichu glares with a passion...yes, a dude named "A passion" comes along and glares alongside Pichu...okay? Okay.

Yoshi glanced at the table that the six characters were at. Then he turned to Sonic and said, "Sonic, I don't think it was a good idea for me to pair up with Pichu. I mean, he's the reason I almost lost."

Pichu ran towards the table that Yoshi and Sonic were sitting at and shouted, "HEY!...Wait...that is sooo true! Know what? I'M PROUD OF IT!"

Sonic sweatdropped and turned to Yoshi. "Do you think he'll get smarter when he evolves?" Sonic asked.

Yoshi signed and said, "Hopefully. Maybe he'll lose his passion of cheesecake. Look at Pikachu." Sonic turned to Pikachu, who was chatting with Marth, Roy, Sheeda, and Lillian.

Pichu jumped on top of the table and shouted, "WHO SAYS I'M EVOLVING? I LIKE BEING A PICHU! I'M NEVER CHANGING! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Lactopi scratched her head and said, "Hmmm...not even changing for the better?"

Pichu's eyes widened and he replied, "Wha? NO!"

Shadow sweatdropped as he said, "He takes the Guinness Book for, "Most Insane Pokemon.""

Pichu looked at Shadow and shouted at him, "I'M PROUD OF IT!"

Everyone started laughing at Shadow's comment. "Pichu is so obsessed with cheesecake, he sleeps with it during bed!" Kirby shouted.

Yoshi laughed some more and added, "Pichu loves cheesecake so much, he gains 150 pounds!"

Pichu glares, as he suddenly starts growing little fangs, strange looking wings, huge claws, horns...what have you. "DEMONIC PICHU HAS ARRIVED!" He yells, as he roars.

Sonic and Shadow backed away. "Oh...My...GOD!"

Yoshi's eyes widened as he hid behind Sonic. May and Misty shrieked as they saw the Demonic Pichu.

Demonic Pichu roared, and then he yelled, "FEAR ME! DIE OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS! Muahahahaha!"

Lactopi rolled her eyes and said, "Geez...he has seen too many horror movies…"

Sonic took Amy and held her protectively, just incase Demonic Pichu tried anything.

Darth Fade-R signed as he said, "Pichu, what the fuck have you been drinking?"

Demonic Pichu turned to Darth Fade-R and shouted, "I'M DRUNK ON LEMONADE SHAMPOO!"

Lactopi signs and says, "Okay..."

Darth Fade-R turned to Anakeen and he said, "And to think, we're Pichu and not insane."

May held on to Shadow's hand tightly just as Misty hid behind Ash. Pikachu, Marth, Roy, Sheeda, and Lillian all ran to a corner.

Demonic Pichu starts breathing fire as he wreaks havoc inside the McDonald's. Everyone panics and hide in different places.

Spongebob and Patrick screamed for their dear lives. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Patrick yelled. Spongebob started to shake and said, "Oh, who can protect us from this evil?"

After Spongebob said evil, suddenly at the door was...

MERMAIDMAN AND BARNICLEBOY!

"BarnicleMAN!" Barnicleboy yelled at the unknown voice. "Whatever," The unknown voice replied. Mermaidman saw Demonic Pichu and he yelled...

"EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!" Mermaidman then started to run all over the place, while Barnicleboy signed and slapped his forehead.

Yoshi's eyes suddenly turned happy and shouted, "MERMAIDMAN AND BARNICLEBOY'S HERE TO SAVE US!" Everyone shouted, except for Demonic Pichu, who was ready to attack.

Knuckles chuckled as he readied his fists. "Want me to take him on?" He said to the others, as he turned to Demonic Pichu.

Demonic Pichu turned his monstrous head towards Knuckles and roared, "YOU CHALLENGE ME?" He growls in a very disturbing voice.

Knuckles smirked as he said, "Maybe I do."

"BRING IT ON!" Demonic Pichu roars, as the monstrous rat gets into attack mode.

Knuckles ripped a chunk of ground out of the floor and launched it at Demonic Pichu. Demonic Pichu tries to dodge the ground.

Suddenly, Scratch and Grounder appear on each side of Knuckles. "Make that three guys to deal with!" Grounder shouted, as he started firing bullets at Demonic Pichu.

Demonic Pichu tries to avoid missiles the best he can. He shouts, "Well, the more the merrier!"

Knuckles ran towards Demonic Pichu and threw more boulders at the mutated mouse.

Grounder launched several more missiles at Demonic Pichu. Pikachu turned to Marth, Roy, Sheeda, and Lillian. "We can't just stand here, guys! We need to help Knuckles!" Pikachu cried.

Marth took out his sword and said, "I hate to say it, but Pikachu is right. We need to help."

"Okay! Let me call on my Pegasus!" Called out Sheeda as she rushed over to her parked Pegasus. Holding onto the reigns, the princess jumped on to her flying horse and took out a lance.

Pikachu ran in front of Demonic Pichu with Marth. "Pichu, stop! This war is getting us nowhere!" Pikachu pleaded.

Demonic Pichu continued to go on a rampage and yelled, "NO! I'VE ALREADY STARTED! NO TURNING BACK NOW! ...Unless you give me 500 godzillian liters of cheesecake." Demonic Pichu then sat on the ground and waited.

Pikachu signs as he takes out a shitload of cheesecake. "There. Now will you turn back to normal?" Pikachu pleaded once more, as he was on his knees now.

Demonic Pichu becomes normal again as he races over to the shitload of cheesecake. "YES! MUAHAHA! MY PLAN SUCCEEDED! ...Oh wait..." Pichu says, as he stuffs himself into the cheesecake.

Everyone looked strangely at Pichu. "How in the hell did you become my partner again?" Yoshi asked, as he sweatdropped.

"I really don't know," replied Lillian, as she stood next to Roy.

Pichu eats cheesecake as he grins extremely widely. Everyone else roll their eyes.

Sonic shook his head as he comforted Yoshi. "Poor Yoshi. He had to go with all of this abuse," Sonic said, trying to calm Yoshi down.

Yoshi lowered his head in shame as Master Hand came in and said, "Racers and fellow audiences, we have the last entries. Tune up your vehicles, because we are all going to Ankylosaurus Land." Everyone cheered.

Yoshi was the one who cheered the loudest. "Finally! We can start the race!" Yoshi said in a hyper voice. Master hand cleared his throat and said, "Right, Everyone who are racers, prepare your cars and race through the transporter." With that, Master hand teleported out of the McDonald's with all of the audience.

Yoshi turned to the racers and said, "Well, it's just us now, gang."

Peppy shook his head and said, "Yeah. We can't just stand here. We got a race to attend!" Marth stood next to Sheeda and said, "Right. I suggest that we get new cars as well. Right, Sheeda?"

"Yeah," replied Sheeda as she smiled sweetly at Marth. "Maybe a cute red one with flowers would be nice."

Pikachu looked over to Shadow, who has disappeared. "Has anyone seen Shadow?" Pikachu asked, as he looked around. Heppy pointed to the Shade, which Shadow was in, and said, "Yeah. He's in his car already. We better get into our cars too."

Shadow sat in his car looking over the track. "I hope there's no booby traps along the track..."

Suddenly, the Motor Ball hovered behind Shadow's Shade racer. It snuck into the Shade's engine, ready to attack Shadow at the right moment.

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone was at Ankylosaurus Land, where the larger audience and Master hand awaited. "You guys made it just in time," Master Hand said, as he took out a small card. 

"Okay, um, Yugi Moto and Tea Gardener! Will you please come out?" Master hand announced, as a pink-and-purple car with a peace sign and the Millennium puzzle on it appeared.

Yugi waved to the crowd, and turned to Tea. "Well Tea, are you ready?" He gave her his cute smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Responded Tea as she placed a hand through her hair and smiled.

Tristan turned to Duke and said, "Hey Duke, maybe we can have sex with Serenity?" Duke smiled and said, "Yeah! Let's do it, Tristan!" But unfortunately for them, Joey overheard.

Joey started to fume with rage. "Sex? With my little sis? I'm gonna kill those guys..." He turned to Tristan and Duke. "You guys even think about Sex and my sister in the same thought, I'll castrate the both of you!" He yelled at them, as Tristan and Duke both backed away from Joey while Serenity giggled.

Master Hand took out another card and said, "Okay, here comes the next entry. GREAT MIGHTY POO!"

Suddenly, a huge piece of shit slowly moves into the stadium, poisoning the air with his foul stench. Everyone covered their noses as the Great Mighty Poo revealed himself.

"I AM THE GREAT MIGHTY POO, AND NO ONE'S NOT GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!" The Great Mighty Poo sang, as he farts loudly, causing nearly everyone to barf.

Yoshi covered his nose and shouted, "That's because you're so ugly, no one WANTS to get in your way." Soon, everyone except Master Hand and the Great Mighty Poo started laughing.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" The Great Mighty Poo roared. Peppy rolled his eyes and said, "With those big ears, it's no wonder."

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Guys, please. We have a race to do. NEXT ENTRY!"

Mermaidman and Barnicleboy were in their Invisible Mobile. "We came here earlier for breakfast, but we were delayed," Barnicleboy told Master Hand.

Mermaidman chuckled and said, "Boy, I can't wait to race in a grand prix with the rest of the racers!"

Master Hand coughed, and then he continued, "Well, we certainly have a handful tonight. Please welcome the next entry!"

A blond man in black-and-white clothes, blue pants, and with a RB3 gun appeared. He looked at Master Hand and said, "I'm Rob Sweere. I decided to compete in this race."

Master Hand chuckled and said, "It's good to have you here, Rob. You just made it here."

Yoshi walked towards Rob and smiled. "I hope you like your racing experience here," Yoshi said, as he shook Rob's hand. Rob smiled and shook back.

Master Hand looked around and said, "It's time for the next entry!"

Lt. Gigan, a greenish version of Gigan with a commander suit and hat, comes out on MechaAnguirus, a grayish mechanical version of Anguirus. As MechaAnguirus makes a stop, everyone busts out laughing.

"Um…ha…hee…ho…ha…who are…heehee…you?" Peppy asked, as he stuffed in his laughter.

"LA..LOOK, GUYS! AHHAHOHAHAHA! That…that mechanical chicken is on a mechanical Ankylosaurus!" Kazooie shouted, as she laughed all over.

"AND I THOUGHT PICHU WAS STUPID AND EGGMAN WAS FAT!" Yoshi said as he fell to the ground in laughter.

Sonic couldn't help but yell out in laughter, as he said, "Oh man, I feel even sorry for Eggman! Being born in a deep fat fryer is one thing, but this! HAHAHAHA!"

"S...ss...say, Lt. Gigan. The Texas Rodeo is back THAT way," Eggman says, as he points to the west and laughs. Everyone laughs even more.

Lt. Gigan glared at everyone and said, "Laugh all you want, fools, but I think that we will prove to be a formidable adversary."

"Yeah. We'll show you who's the best," MechaAnguirus said, as everyone continued to laugh.

Heppy was cracking up, and as he tried to calm down his laughter, he said, "Wh…wh...what ever you...s…say, man."

Just as anyone was going to say something, a dark purple car with the Millennium Puzzle painted on it appears. Inside are Yami Yugi and Mewlon. "Hiya! We're here for the race!" Mewlon said.

Yami Yugi looked at Master Hand and said, "We thought it would be interesting to test our racing skills, so we joined in."

Master Hand nodded and said, "Well, we are glad for you to join. Now we shall have a few more racers coming in."

Right at that moment, Scott, aka Milleniumon in human form, and Erika arrived in a red car with green-and-yellow flowers. "Hiya! We decided to race to!" Erika shouted happily.

Scott chuckled and said, "Yeah. We decided to add randomness in this race, so we came over."

"Well, glad you guys could make it," Master hand said. Another car appeared and it had the image of the Millennium rod. The car itself was black and dark blue. Yami Marik and Marik appeared out. They both said nothing.

And if all wasn't enough, a light bluish car with the Millennium Necklace painted on it appeared next to Marik/Yami Marik's car. Bakura came out and said, "Haha! We have made it to the race!"

Ryou appeared out with Miho and said, "Oh boy! This is very exciting!"

Yoshi looked at the new racers in awe. He turned to Peppy and said, "Well…looks like we have quite a handful of racers tonight."

Peppy shrugged and replied, "Yeah. I can't believe that Master Hand had enough money to host a huge race."

Yoshi chuckled and said, "Well don't forget, Peppy…Master Hand is the almighty hand of God. It's not like he does this for a living."

Peppy laughed and said, "Yeah. If Master Hand was to do this every day, it would seem so pointless."

Birdo looked over at Yoshi and Peppy. "I'm quite surprised that Master Hand himself did this entire grand prix race in the first place. I mean, we already did the first race, why did Master Hand suddenly stop?"

Boshi looked at Birdo and said, "Probably because we would have all of these racers here."

Heppy shook his head and said, "No, it's can't be. I mean, without the proper funds, it seems so that, well, I don't know how to put it in, but..."

Bronto scoffed and said, "Funds, smunds. We're here to have some fun and competition."

Shelia smirked and said, "And maybe we can have some lovin' too..."

Yoshi looked at Peppy and said, "Peppy, what would you do if you won the race?"

Peppy scratched his chin and said, before being interrupted, "I would probably-"

"ENOUGH!" Master hand shouted loudly to everyone. He signed and said, "Guys, shouldn't you talk about this DURING the race? I mean, we want to have all the racers here."

The 8 dinosaurs shrugged, just as suddenly a golden rollercoaster car appeared. Out came two monsters: Master Ghidorah and Sir Megalon.

"I am Master Ghidorah," The golden dragon-like monster said to Master Hand.

Sir Megalon bowed and also said, "And I am Sir Megalon, the house guard of Monstrol Castle."

Master Hand looked at the two monsters and complimented, "Very interesting. I hope you enjoy your racing experience."

Suddenly, a huge, reptilian brown squirrel-like creature flies down to the middle of the race track. Master Hand looks at the creature and says, "And who might you be?"

The creature made a face and said, "What do you mean who am I? You don't know me?"

Everyone shrugged as Peppy said, "I think I know."

"All right, who am I?" The creature asked Peppy. Everyone, including Master Hand and the audience, turned towards Peppy.

Peppy scratched his head and said, "You're uuuhhhhhhhh...don't tell me I'll get it...uh..."The creature signed as he said, "I am the great Va-"

"No, don't worry. I'll get it. Uh...um..." Peppy was still trying to figure it out.

"I don't think we know you," Zirdo said, pointing to Peppy, who was still trying to figure out who was the creature.

"WHAT?" The creature shouted above his lungs.

Rocky the Echidna approached the creature and asked, "How about some hints? Are you a video game character or famous monster?"Varan fell down and said, "…I'm insulted…"

Heppy shrugged as he said, "I guess that means yes."

"I GOT IT!" Peppy shouted, as he did a victorious pose.

The creature narrowed his eyes at Peppy as he said, "WHAT? And it better NOT be Ridley!"

"Ya-Uh...I...I'll get back to you," Peppy said, as he sat down. The creature signed and slapped his forehead.

Twilight hopped up and down as she said, "OOH, OOH! YOU'RE THE COWARDLY LION!"

The creature's veins were about to explode, and the creature yelled, "I'M A MOVIE MONSTER!"

"Oh yeah? What company?" Bronto said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Toho Studios!" The creature roared again.

Birdo scratched her head and she said, "Tooooooooooohoooooooo...Nope, sorry."

The creature's vein popped, and he went berserk. He yelled at high pitch, "THAT'S IT! I'M VARAN!"

Everyone except Master Ghidorah looked strangely at Varan. "Wait, I remember now. Toho Studios abandoned Varan after Destroy All Monsters, so that explains why he wasn't seen lately," Master Ghidorah points out. Everyone doe the "OHH YEAH!" thing just as Varan wipes his forehead.

"Man, it's been some years, hasn't it?" Master Ghidorah asked Varan.

Varan signed and replied, "Yeah. My contract with Toho didn't go out very well."

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Well it's no wonder no one here but Master Ghidorah knows who you are."

"Yes, well, I really suggest that we focus on the race," Varan suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Master Hand looked at his chart, and then he turned to the racers. "Well, that's everyone," Master Hand said.

Everyone cheered as the fanfare played in the background. "Hooray! Now we can race!" Yoshi said with glee.

Master Hand looked at the racers again and said, "Don't get your hopes up, because now we have to explain the rules."

Everyone, including the gigantic audience, gasped in shook as Master hand took out a card. "You cannot be serious," Zirdo said to the gigantic floating hand.

Master Hand shrugged and said, "Hey, what will start the race without rules? Anyway, it's time to read the rules."

He looked at the card, and started to read loudly to everyone. "The winner will be determined by the number of points they obtain. In each stage, the first place winner will get 78 points, 2nd gets 77 points, 3rd gets 76 points, and so forth. Each stage will have their own way of stopping you from winning. If you're car is destroyed or for some reason you cannot race anymore, you are officially eliminated. In between each stage there will be three Chance Times, which is obviously from Mario Party. This will help any last place people catch up in points. If you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified." Master Hand then tossed the card. "Those are the rules for the race," He said to everyone.

Yoshi smirked and said, "Okay, now this will get very interesting. Racing all over Dinosaur Land…I'm so excited!"

Master Hand then revealed a big screen and said, "Just to have no confusion, I am going to tell you which racers are here. The racers are as shown:

Yoshi/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

Blaze the Cat

Lyn/Eliwood

Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts Sora

Spongebob/Patrick

Hector

Sheeda/Lillian

Haru Glory

Duke/Tristan/Serenity

Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

Joey/Mai

Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

Big/Froggy

Anna/Spice

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

Rob Sweere

Scott/Erika

Yami Yugi/Mewlon

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

Ryou/Miho/Bakura

Marik/Yami Marik

Varan

"Well, that's the list, and the rules are read, so we are ready to go," Master Hand says. Everyone cheers as a Lakitu appears and whispers to Master Hand. Master Hand turned to the racers and said, "Well, due to the advertisements throughout the race, we will have to have a word from our sponsors."

"D'OH!" Everyone, including the audience, cried in unison. Master Hand took a remote and pressed it. The screen fizzled, and then it showed the following commercials.

* * *

"Today, people who didn't send money Western Union, and the heartbreak it caused," The host woman said to the camera, as she turned to Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus. "So, what happened?" She asked. 

Yoshi scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, to make a long story short, my friends and I are having this race here."The hostess nods her head in agreement just as Peppy continues, "But we needed to give a company money to air one of our commercials, so we told Baby Mario here to send the money."

"I did. I did sent the money, I tell you," Baby Mario said, trying to not be accused. Yoshi narrowed his eyes at Baby Mario. "I SENT THE GODAMN PIECE OF SHIT MONEY!" Baby Mario shouted as he stomped around like a 5-year-old child in tantrum.

"But not Western Union," Peppy Ankylosaurus pointed out.

Peach appeared in front of Peppy and shouted, "WHAT? YOUR FRIENDS TRUSTED YOU TO SEND THE MONEY AND YOU DIDN'T USE WESTERN UNION?"

Peppy shrugged as he said, "Nope. And it STILL hasn't made it there."

The host turned to the audience and said, "And what does the company have to say?"

The employees of Nintendo, Sega, and Rareware were all angry, and they shouted at the same time, "THANKS A LOT!"

"Gee, you're welcome," Yoshi sarcastically added.

A mysterious voice from nowhere says, "Western Union. The fastest way to send money."

The commercial ends, and it switches to another commercial.

* * *

King Kong is sitting in a seat in a McDonald's restaurant. Don't ask me how he managed to fit due to his huge weight. Anyway, he unwraps his new Big Mac Supreme. Godzilla walks by him and asks, "Hey, Is that the new Big Mac Supreme?" 

King Kong nodded his head. Godzilla's eyes were turned into diamonds as he said, "I'll give you fifty dollars for it."

Anguirus appeared and said, "I'll give you 100...no, 200 dollars for it."

Mothra appeared in front of King Kong and said, "I'll give you 300 dollars for it."

Rodan appeared from the roof and said, "Oh yeah? I'll give you a MILLION dollars for it."

Jak appeared and said, "I'll give you a Playstation 2 for it."

"I'll give you an X-Box," Master Chief said, as he handed King Kong a Halo 2 game.

"I'll give you a Nintendo Gamecube," Mario said, as he pulled out a red Gamecube.

"I'll give you Monstrol Castle," Sir Megalon said.

"I'll give you the Monster Kingdom," Master Ghidorah added.

"I'll get you your own game," Luigi said, as he took out his ghost vacuum and did a pose with it.

Yoshi walked towards King Kong and said, "I'll get you your own game SERIES."

"I'll get all these people off your back," Peach said, as she shoved Samus out of a window.

"I'll marry you," Fay Way says, as King Kong just stares in awe and smiles dumbfoundly.

Superman appeared and said, "I'll trade our powers."

The producers and directors from Universal Studios came in and said in unison, "We'll give you Universal Studios."

"I'll kill all of your enemies," Bowser says with a smirk.

The Men in Black appeared and said, "We'll leave you alone."

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star approached King Kong and asked, "We'll put you on our show."

Oprah Winfrey appeared next to King Kong and said, "I'll put you on MY show."

I'll let you help be a member of the audience in the Yoshi Kart grand prix," Crazy Hand said, as he handed King Kong a ticket.

King Kong was about to accept when Master Hand flew in. "I'll let you RACE in it," Master Hand said to the gigantic ape.

"REALLY?" King Kong says, as Master Hand smiles.

Black screen covers up. The words "Yoshi Kart" are placed on the black screen. The sounds of a car driving by can be heard.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. It took me a long time to do it! Anyway, the race shall begin in the next part, so get ready and review! (winks) 


	29. Dr Hoshi Waits For The Racers

Author's Notes: Yup another mpre-chapter for all you folks out there. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: What disclaimer?

* * *

Dr. Hoshi looked out of the window from the high-rise building he was going to stay in. He was waiting for the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix racers to arrive. He smiled, and then he picked up the phone to call Chad the Charmander. "Hopefully Chad will know that I'm here by now..." He muttered to himself, as he dialed the correct numbers.

Chad the Charmander picked up the ringing phone. "Yello, this is Chad the Charmander, the barber of Ankylosaurus Land Barber Wonders. May I help ya?"

"Chad, it's me again, Dr. Hoshi" Dr. Hoshi said.

Chad laughed in joy. "Doc! You ARE in Ankylosaurus Land now! How have ya been?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Oh, nothing much. There's a slight chance that I might be participating in this 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix race that Master Hand has set up."

Chad nodded. "Yeah I have been thinking of that too. Maybe I'll join if I can find a partner."

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Well, I wish you good luck for that, Chad. I'll call you later." He hung up.

Chad smiled, having pondering about the race after he hung up. "So that's the case, eh? The 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix...sounds a bit like the ol' Yoshi Kart races of the past..." He shrugged. "Dah well! What wrong could it be if I joined?"

Dr. Hoshi stepped out onto the balcony of the high-rise building and looked at the sunrise. "Soon...they'll be here...soon..." Dr. Hoshi said, as he watched the sun coming up.

* * *

Author's Notes: If you want to blame me for having this being so short, it's because of the greatness that is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I have almost 300 hours on this baby, and I ain't stopping there. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, ladies and gents! See ya real soon! Hoohoohoohoohaahaa! 


	30. The Start of the Ankylosaurus Land Race

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Let the bullshit begin. (sighs)

Author's Note: Well, here's my new chapter! I fully apologize for not mentioning some characters in the last race. Anyway, this is where the race starts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no-

Dis: (moons Disclaimer)

Claimer: (steals moon)

Disclaimer: (slaps forehead) Nevermind...

* * *

"What a stupid commercial..." Yoshi says, as he looks at the blank screen strangely.

"Face it. Commercials just get more and more retarded as the years go by." Sonic said to Yoshi.

King Kong came from behind the audience and walked towards Yoshi and Sonic. "Actually, that really did happen. Some guy just recorded it, and we used it as a commercial," King Kong tells them.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked in a tone of shock.

King Kong shook his head up and down.

"Wonder how big the next big burger will be..." Shadow wondered.

Yoshi looked strangely at Master Hand, who happened to be munching on a Big Mac Supreme. "Damn it, it takes a long time to eat this thing," Master Hand said to himself, as he munched onto the burger once more.

Master Hand noticed that everyone was looking at him, and he jumped in shook. "Oh! We're back. Well, racers, get ready!" Master Hand announced, as he got back to eating his burger.

Yoshi was checking his engine for any traces of dirt. Pichu was playing around with his cheesecake. Yoshi's jaw dropped. "Pichu, must you HAVE cheesecake with you?"

Pichu turned to Yoshi and shouted, "Yes! For it is my desire to...have cheesecake..." Pichu started dreaming strangely about cheesecake.

"O...k..." Shadow said, as he sweatdropped and backed away slowly from Pichu.

Yoshi shook his head in disbelief as Peppy came by and said, "Hey Yoshi, are you prepared to face sudden ambushes?"

Yoshi turned to Peppy and replied, "Yep. Let's just hope there isn't TOO many ambushes..." Peppy headed back to his car. Yoshi finished checking his engine and closed it. He hopped into the driver's seat.

"I bet Eggman might have a few traps in store for us..." Sonic said, as he looked under his car.

Donkey Kong was feasting upon some bananas. "Hey Bowser, shall we take down the black hedgehog first?" Donkey Kong asked, with the bananas in his hands.

Bowser nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes. We'll show him who's the true badass around here!"

Ganondorf snickered when he saw...the Balloon Dude. "Grrr...that Balloon obsessed freak...he'll pay for what he has done..." Ganondorf said to himself, taking out a bottle containing streamers.

Balloon Dude glared at Ganondorf, and then he took a seat in the audience.

Shadow looked at the Balloon Dude in the audience and noticed that he had an accomplice with him this time, who was inflating the balloons. He seemed to have a crazed look in his eyes as well.

Just as Rob finished putting his bullets in, Master Hand announced, "Okay, it seems that there has been an error in the computer. I'll have to explain the rules and show the racing list again."

Master Hand turned on a huge screen, which showed the racers. It read:

Yoshi/Pichu

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Zelda

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

Tyrannoyoshi Rex/Lord Genzor Triceratops/King Brachiosaurus/King Ankylosaurus

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

Blaze the Cat

Lyn/Eliwood

Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts Sora

Spongebob/Patrick

Hector

Sheeda/Lillian

Haru Glory

Duke/Tristan/Serenity

Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

Joey/Mai

Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

Big/Froggy

Anna/Spice

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

Rob Sweere

Scott/Erika

Yami Yugi/Mewlon

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

Ryou/Miho/Bakura

Marik/Yami Marik

Varan

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight the Fox

Great Mighty Poo

Yugi/Tea

Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

King Kong

"The winner will be determined by the number of points they obtain. In each stage, the first place winner will get 85 points, 2nd gets 84 points, 3rd gets 83 points, and so forth. Each stage will have their own way of stopping you from winning, and so on," Master Hand announced. Master Hand signed and said, "Okay, racers, get ready to race! You will go through the Ankylosaurus Village first. On my mark..."

Everyone reefed up their engines. Master Hand got into a racing position, as well as the audience inside the viewing rocket.

Shadow waited for the signal as he revved up his engine. But inside, he was bothered by the Balloon Dude's assitant appearance.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" May asked, looking at Shadow suspiciously.

Shadow pointed to the crazed assitant, blowing up the balloons with his air pump. "Something bothers me about that guy..."

May looked at the Balloon Dude, who was holding a can full of streamers. May sweatdropped and said, "Eek...that guy is freaky..."

Shadow nodded. "Yes he is. But I'm also worried about his assistant, with the air tank. He's got a crazy look in his eyes..."

May was starting to shake, and she held on to Max. "GAH! May, what are you doing?" Max shouted.

May trembled and said, "I'm scared."

The assistant with the air tank started grinning crazily as he looked wildly at all of the racers, and waved the air hose about.

Ganondorf continued to glare at the Balloon Dude. Mewtwo noticed this and the psychic cat-like Pokemon went up to the Gerudo king.

"Something wrong, Ganondorf?" Mewtwo asked his friend.

Ganondorf turned to Mewtwo and replied, "Grrrr...that Balloon Dude thinks he's the king of the streamers. I'll show him!" Ganondorf chuckled victoriously and raised his fist into the sky.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement, but then got a look at the "Air Tank Man." "Something bothers me about that guy with the air tank... I don't like they way he's looking at us... Especially the way he's looking at the girls..." Mewtwo said to Ganondorf, as the Psychic cat-like Pokemon looked at the Air Tank Man suspiciously.

May started to cry loudly. Yoshi turned his head and asked, "May, what's wrong?"

Shadow pointed to the crazy "Air Tank Man." "She's scared...of him." Shadow said to Yoshi. Yoshi scratched his head in confusion.

May, while crying, looked at Yoshi with waterfalls coming down her eyes. "Those two weird guys in the audience are scaring me," May said, as she started to cry out waterfalls.

Donkey Kong turned his attention from his bananas to see the Balloon Dude. "Hey! I remember that guy! We fought him before!" Donkey Kong explained to everyone.

"And it looks like he brought a friend." Mario said, pointing to the "Air Tank Man."

Balloon Dude turned to Air Tank Man and says, "Muhahahaha...the racers won't stand a chance against us!"

"No they won't!" Air Tank Man cackled. He then looked at the female racers. "It's not just the tires I plan on blowing up, either."

Master Hand turned to the racers and boomed, "Hey! This is no time to be fooling around! We have a ra-"

The sound of May's crying got louder, as May started crying out waterfalls.

Heppy covered his ears in pain. "GAH! Can it get worse?" Heppy said yo himself.

Shadow looked at the stands and noticed the Air Tank Man, comming their way. "Uh oh... He's comming... He's got a tank with him..."

Master Hand groaned loudly and he shouted, "THAT'S IT! RACERS, GO, GO, GO!"

"Finally!" Shadow revved up his engine and made a mad race for it, down the track, away from the Air Tank Man.

"HA! No inflation for me!" He jeered at the Air Tank Man.

With that said, all of the racers speed out of the stadium and started to speed out onto the Ankylosaurus Village. Master Hand, as well as the people inside the Viewing Rocket, shortly followed after the racers.

"Okay, the racers will make their way throught the Ankylosaurus Village. On their way, they'll make several pit stops. Can they get into the next area?" Master Hand announced, as thousands of Lakitus appeared and turned on their cameras.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm a cow. (moos)


	31. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I wonder how much money I could make off this is I figured how to pull together lose ends. Hmmm... not much, I suppose. Anyway, here's the actual racing part of THAT chapter.

* * *

Boshi was far ahead in first place. Yoshi/Pichu, Peppy/Clario, and Mario/Luigi were the only racers that were behind Boshi.

"Okay, guys, here's where the racing gets serious," Yoshi said, as he took out a Yoshi egg and threw it at Boshi's car. The car itself went up into the sky, and it fell back onto the ground. "Yes!" Yoshi cried.

"All right, Yoshi!" Peppy cried. He then got out several red Koopa shells and started to throw them behind him.

"Mama-mia... It's-a the need for-a speed!" Luigi shouted to Mario and used a Mushroom, which sent their Kart into a turbo dash.

Yoshi noticed the Mario brothers speeding and he thew a Yoshi egg at their engine. "Not so fast, Marios!" Yoshi cried.

"Mmm...cheesecake is too good to resist!" Pichu said, as he stuffed more cheesecake into his mouth.

Clario was about to toss a red fireball at the Marios, when a blue Koopa shell hit him and Peppy. The pair went up into the sky and fell on top of the Mario brothers. "Ouch...my back," Clario groaned.

Peppy tried to get up, but Mario was crushing the yellow Ankylosaurus's weight. "Ah damn it...I'm gonna need a back rub for this," Peppy said to himself.

"Ouch-a!" Mario and Luigi yelled in unison after the accident.

As Yoshi sped towards to first place, he pointed to a nearby car stop. "You can fix your cars there," Yoshi said, as he sped off to victory.

"Um, Yoshi, I hate to spoil my cheesecake moment, but look who's behind us!" Pichu cried, as he pointed to the Tyrannoyoshi Rex approaching the pair.

"Heh...these fools are going down!" Tyrannoyoshi Rex shouted in pride, as he grabbed Yoshi's car and hurtled it into the air. The ferocious Tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur laughed and ran towards to claim first place.

"Whoa!" Yoshi and Pichu cried in unison, as they went way up into the sky.

Sonic, meanwhile, was quickly rocketing to front of the race, after a few mushroom pick me ups from Amy. "Almost there..." He could see Yoshi and Pichu.

Sonic pushed a button on his dashboard and the floor opened up near his feet. "Eat your heart out, Fred Flinstone." He put his feet through and started to run on the road. His super speed gave his car a HUGE boost.

Yoshi and Pichu fell on top of Sonic and Amy. Yoshi's car fell on top afterwards, which caused Sonic's car to combust and explode. The three mammals and reptilian fell onto the ground, just as Boshi sped past them.

When Sonic opened his eyes, he could see nothing but white. "Am... Am I dead?" He asked himself. But then he could feel a weight on his face, and could see little pictures of himself. Amy's panties were in his face. "Uh...nice panties Amy..." Sonic said from underneath her.

Yoshi shook his head and said, "Damn that Tyrannoyoshi Rex...why did he have to rain on our parade?"

Pichu shook his head and started to look for his cheesecake, which was in Amy's cleaverage. "My cheesecake! I must get it back!" He cried, as he hopped into Amy's cleaverage. Amy cired in horror as Sonic regained his senses and saw the little electrical rat moving inside Amy's cleverage.

"EEK!" Amy leapt up, heqaring Sonic's comment, and Pichu in her cleavage. She tore her dress off, causing Pichu and his Cheesecake to fall out, but also leaving her in her underwear, much to Sonic's delight.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic exclaimed. "Looking good, Ames!"

"Mmm...cheesecake! Muahahaha!" Pichu cried in joy, as he started eating the cheesecake.

Amy blushed madly. "Sonic!" She tried in vain to cover herself.

Shadow, meanwhile, was using the same technique that Sonic was trying before his car blew up, and sped right past Sonic/Amy/Pichu/Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at Shadow speeding towards third place, followed by May, Misty, and Max. Yoshi then turned his attention to the three mammals and asked, "Guys, I don't mean to sound stupid, but shouldn't we fix our cars? Tyrannoyoshi Rex and Boshi will claim first and second place if we don't do something!"

Sonic and Amy used their super speed and started rebuilding both cars. The whole process took only 8 seconds, before both cars stood fully repaired.

Yoshi smiled, but as he was about to say something, a mysterious car with balloons and streamers on it passed by, followed quickly by the Koopa Klown Car. Yoshi was left speechless and hopped into his car. "I have no idea what's going on," Yoshi said, as he, Pichu, Sonic, and Amy started to speed off behind the Koopa Klown Car.

May started to tremble again, as she looked behind her, It was the Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude. "Guys..." She said, just as the girls' car ended up next to Shadow.

Misty turned her head to May and asked, "May, what's wrong?"

Max turned around, and his eyes widened. "Those two weird guys are chasing us!" Max cried loudly.

Shadow turned around and gasped. "Shit! Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude!"

May and Misty screamed loudly at the same time. The Balloon Dude cackled, and he said, "Yes! It's time...for STREAMER WARS! Air Tank Man, are you ready?"

"YES!" Air Tank Man cackled, and pulled out his air hose. "My first victims!" He lunged for May and Misty.

May screamed loudly, just as a mysterious figure appeared in front of her. It was none other than...Ganondorf. "BAH! You think YOU'RE pros at streamers? I'll show you!" Ganondorf shouted, as he started throwing streamers at Air Tank Man.

Balloon Dude stood up and took out his can of streamers, when the Koopa King and the Psychic cat-like Pokemon appeared behind him. "And who are you?" The Balloon dude asked randomly.

"Payback time for the last race!" Bowser shouted, as he started pounding his fist into his other..

"You've thrown your last streamer!" Mewtwo said, as he started preparing a Shadow Ball.

ATM dodged the streamers, letting them go past him, headed right for Balloon Dude. He shoved his air hose into Misty's mouth and turned on his air tank at full blast.

May started crying again as she hopped into Shadow's car. "WAAAAH! Don't turn me into a balloon!" May cried, as she hugged Shadow tightly.

Max jumped in surprise and took the wheel. "Great! Now I have to drive this thing!" Max cried out, as he started to drive crazily.

Balloon Dude laughed as he started throwing streamers at Bowser and Mewtwo. Ganondorf unleashed his Warlock Punch on the Air Tank Man, which caused him to bump right into the Balloon Dude.

"OOF!" Air Tank Man shouted as he hit Balloon Dude. "But too late! Look at the girl!" He pointed to Misty who was inflating like mad, arms and legs flailing, and clothes ripping and popping, as her body becomming more spherical. "My work here is done! Ha ha! We have a genuine human balloon!"

Shadow's jaw dropped at what he saw, as Misty's shorts and shirt finally tore off. "God... She's turning into a fleshy balloon in underwear!"

May cried out waterfalls. "WAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA BE A BALLOON!" May cired, as she held tightly to Shadow.

Right at that moment, James Bond, The Star Fox, Flying Krock, and Alec Trevelyan were nearby.

"Increase speed!" Fox said to Rob 64. "The Flying Krock and Alec Trevelyan are gaining on us!"

"Arr, it's time we teach these landlubbers a lesson," Kaptain said, as he glared out of the Flying Krock's window at Peppy hare, who was staring back from the Star Fox.

"WOAH!" Peppy Hare exclaimed at Kaptain's appearance. "Is that guy ever UGLY!"

Kaptain snarled as he started shooting bullets at Peppy hare. The old rabbit went backwards into the Star Fox's emergency wall. "Who's the ugly one, ugly?" Kaptain teased.

Alec was running, when Diddy appeared from behind. "Hey, Trevelyan, I'm the best racer, so get lost!" Diddy shouted, as he fired a bullet at the running man.

Peppy Hare came back with a rail gun and started firing at Kaptain's head and at the crew of the Krock.

Trevelyan dodged the bullet and shot several bullets at Diddy Kong, causing the little ape and his car to fly into the Balloon Dude and Air Tank Man's car. "Eat lead, monkey!" Trevelyan cried as he aimed his bullets at Slippy's arwing.

The Kremlings started firing cannonballs at the Star Fox, which caused it to lose speed. Trevelyan started firing repeatiately at Slippy's arwing, thus, causing it to explode.

Krystal started to use her psychic abilities to take the Kremling's own cannon balls and fire them back at the Krock.

The Flying Krock put on a shield, causing the cannonballs to hurtle towards Shadow's car, casuing Shadow and May to fall into Misty's car. "About time!" Max cried, as he pushed against the Air Tank Man.

May saw the Air Tank Man, and she screamed louder than ever. It caused all of the arwings except for Fox's arwing to explode. "NOOOOOOOO!" Slippy cried, seeing that his arwing was destroyed by Trevelyan.

Before Air Tank Man fell, however, he shot one more air hose into May's navel, causing her to inflate, just like Misty. "One more balloon!"

Trevelyan started shooting bullets at the Air Tank Man. "What's the matter, Air Tank Man? No glib remark. No pithy comeback."

"No, that's MY job," The DKR octopus said, as he trapped everyone ahead of him into bubbles, leaving them to doom.

"Oh great," James Bond said. he started to pick one of his most trustworthy weapons.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired his chaos shot at the bubble they were trapped in.

Yoshi, Pichu, Sonic, and Amy were all passing the fellow racers that were trapped. "Hey guys, isn't that Shadow and May?" Yoshi curiously asked.

"Why yes it is, and...OH MY GOD!" Sonic pointed to May and Misty, who were inflating like a couple of balloons, clothes all ripped except for their underwear, and getting wider and spherical by the second.

"What's happened to them?" Amy exclaimed

"Shoud we free them?" Yoshi asks.

Pichu, while eating his precious cheesecake, shrugged and said, "Nah. They can get out themselves."

The 2 pairs of racers speed towards the road.

"Oh great. It couldn't get possibly worse," King K. Rool said, trying to pop the buibble.

Shadow, meanwhile, was launching chaos spears at the bubble, hoping to burst it, before May and Misty got any bigger.

Baron K. Roolenstein was pondering, and then he came up with an idea. "Wait a minute...that's it! I know how we can get out!" Baron shouted, as he pointed his gun at everyone. They all got out, and both May and Misty returned to normal.

Banjo/Kazooie and Link/Samus passed the racers right after they got out. "Well, they have gotten off at a bad start," Link said to Samus. Samus shook her head in agreement.

"Whew... That was close." Shadow sighed with relief.

Banjo looked at the Air Tank Man, and he trembled. "Man, that guy sure is freaky," Banjo said, trying to avoid the image of the Air Tank Man.

Shadow nodded. "I feel sorry for the girls."

Kazooie pointed to Yoshi/Pichu and Sonic/Amy, who were in front. "Hey Banjo, look! Some racers!"

Yoshi turned his head to see Link/Samus and Banjo/Kazooie. "Guys, we have company," Yoshi said to Sonic, Pichu, and Amy.

Samus pointed her cannon at Yoshi's car. "All right, it's time for a good ol' blasting!" Samus then started charging her cannon.

Sonic/Amy fired red koops shells at Epona, before Samus could fire.

But it was too late, for Samus fired her shot at Yoshi/Pichu, which sent them flying all the way...into first place. "SAMUS, YOU IDIOOOOOOOT!" Link yelled angrily at his female partner.

Sonic quickly put his feet to good use as he gave his and Amy's car a HUGE boost of speed, to catch up with Yoshi/Pichu.

Samus lowered her head. "Sorry. Bad aim, I guess," Samus apoligfized.

* * *

Back in the middle of the pack, Bronto was using mushrooms to pass Cloud Stirfe. "Okay, now I just need to pass him before he speeds away," Bronto said to himself, as he fired a missile at Cloud's bike, which caused it to go flying into the air.

"WHOA!" Cloud screamed, before he crashed down on Rocky and Twilight, who were behind Bronto. The car exploded, and the three figures were covered in black.

"Áw man! We were just about to pass the blue Brontosaurus!" Rocky groaned, as she dusted off the black dust off her fur.

Twilight shook her body, and she noticed that her Twilight+Tails locket was missing. "WAAA! I LOST MY LOCKET!" Twilightr cried, as she started to burst into tears of waterfalls. Cloud took out his personal umbrella and used it to protect him from the huge tears.

"Hey Spice, what happened to these guys?" Anna said, as she pointed to the three dirt covered figures.

Spice shrugged, and they sped off. Theyt were now behind The Chaotix. Tomo-Chan turned around and shouted in an extreme hyper voice, "Hey guys! It's two weird girls who are coming behind us!"

Espio turned his head backwards, and he fired a misile at Anna's car, causing it to fly straight into Lactopi and Anakeen's car. "GAH! Something just hit us!" Lactopi cried randomly.

Anakeen turned his head to see an injured Anna and Spice. "Um...we seem to have a bit of a problem on our hands," Anakeen told Lactopi, pointing to Anna and Spice.

Anna opened her eyes slowly to see Lactopi and Anakeen. "Urgh...what happened?" Anna asked.

Lactopi randomly scratched the back of her head and said, "Well...you and your Chao crashed into our car."

Charture, Amanda, and Silver were right behind Marik and Yami Marik. "Okay, let me handle these clowns," Amanda said, as he took out a red Koopa shell. She threw it at the Tomb Keeper's car, which caused it to pummel into the air.

Amanda cheered, and Silver said, "Way to go, Amanda! You sure showed them who's boss!"

Amanda turned to Silver and she kissed him. "Awww! Thanks, Silvie!" Amanda squealed, as Silver blushed a deep red. Charture said nothing and the car sped off into 23rd place.

Knuckles/Rouge were fighting to move past the other racers with Rouge launching koopa shells at the racers ahead. Birdo avoided the Koopa shells and threw her Birdo eggs at Knuckles's car. The impact of the eggs caused the car to combust. "Yes! Now three more to go!" Birdo cheered, as she aimed for Mumbo's car.

Knuckles ended up face first in Rouge's cleavage when he came back down.

Mumbo turned around and started firing spells at Birdo's car. Birdo avoided the spells and took out a mushroom. She used it and sped past Mumbo and Bottles. "See you later, boys!" Birdo shouted to Mumbo.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted, blushing madly, as Knux landed in between her breasts.

Mumbo slammed his fist down on his car. Bottles, the nearsighted mole, turned his head to Mumbo and asked, "Mumbo, why are you so down in the dumps?"

"Grrr...pink dinosaur easily make fool out of Mumbo. Mumbo won't stand to this!" Mumbo angrilly shouted. Bottles jumped in surprise.

The Chaotix was coming in from behind. They have noticed Knuckles and Rouge, who were both down on the race track. They shrugged, and spotted Mumbo and Bottles. "Hey guys, look's like we have a couple of easy targets," Charmy announced.

"Check out the witch doctor and four-eyed mole!" Espio jeered. "Let's blow them off of the road!"

Vector started launching a stream of koopa shells at Mumbo/Bottles. "Eat this!" Vector shouted at the pair.

Bottles overheard Espio's comment, and this pissed him off. "Nearsighted, eh? Take this!" Bottles shouted, as he threw missiles at the Chaotix.

Mumbo used his magic to revert the Koopa shells back at the Chaotix. "Chaotix have no knowledge of Mumbo's skills," Mumbo said triumphally.

Espio started swerving the car around to avoid the shells and missiles. "Woah! What the hell?" Espio exclaimed.

Mumbo fired several more spells at the Chaotix. Their car was hit, and the Chaotix crashed into a nearby tree. "Haha! Mumbo kick Chaotix ass," Mumbo said, as he and Bottles sped off.

Charmy weakly opened his eyes, and he said, "Woah...am I in heaven?"

"No..." Vector groaned. "Our car just go trashed...and look at our driver." He pointed to a dazed Espio.

Tomo-Chan ran to Espio and slapped him hard. "Wake up, Espio! This is no time to be sleeping!" Tomo-Chan yelled.

Espio snapped out of the daze immediately. "WOAH!" His speed kicked in and he stated to repair the car. He finished in 9 seconds due to his ninja speed.

By the time Espio has finished, Ash Ketchum, Tails/Cream, Lyn/Eliwood, Pipsy, Drumstick, and Bumper have passed the Chaotix.

"Damn it. Now we're in 27th place..." Darth Fade-R groaned, as he slapped his forehead.

Espio quickly hustled Vector, Charmy, Tomo-Chan, and Darth Fade-R into the car as he started it up, and pulled back onto the road. "Mushrooms! I need mushrooms!"

Vector started supplying Espio with Mushrooms, that boost the car's speed, allowing them to catch up.

Drumstick turned his head to see the Chaotix. "Missiles away!" Drumstick shouted, as he fired missiles at the Chaotix behind him.

Pipsy was pushing Tails/Cream off the road, while Ash was chasing Bumper. "Goddamn Pokemon Trainer...he's creeping me out..." Bumper said to himself, as he grabbed a mushbroom and sped off.

Espio swerved to avoid the missiles, while Vector launched a koopa shell at Drumstick's car.

Drumstick caught the Koopa shell and he threw a bo-bomb at the Chaotix. The bomb exploded, sending the Chaotix to crash into Pipsy, Tails/Cream, and Lyn/Eliwood. "GAAH!" Lyn and Eliwood cried at the same time.

"Eeeek!" Pipsy cried as she spun around.

"FUCK IT! NOT AGAIN!" Vector cursed, though it was muffled, because Espio got shoved into his mouth.

Charmy was stuck underneath Vector's ass, and was being squished.

Tails was flat on his back, with Cream on top of him, her panty clad rear right in his face. "Oh man... Well at least I got a nice view..."

"Tails! You pervert!" Cream screamed timidly, hiding her blushing face.

Pipsy slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in Lyn's cleavage. "AHHH! THIS IS UNSANITARY!" Pipsy cried at the top of her lungs.

Lyn shrieked loudly just as Eliwood opened his eys. Lyn's bubble butt was on top of Eliwood's face. "Lyn...your bubble butt is crushing my face...though nice panties," Eliwood commented.

Charmy got himself out of Vector's ass and shook his head. Darth Fade-R was crushed by Tomo-Chan. "Goddamn it, get off of me," Darth Fade-R moaned.

Charmy pulled Darth Fade-R out and noticed that Sephiroth has passed. "Damn it. We'll never win at this rate," Charmy said.

Tomo-Chan pulled Espio out of Vector's mouth. "Are you all right, Espio?" Tomo-Chan asked in a high pitched voice.

"Ouch..." Espio groaned.

Yugi and Tea passed, looked at the crashed racers and shrugged. "Shall we race ahead?" Yugi asked politely.

Vector sighed and said, "Be our guest. I don't think we're gonna be back in the race for quite a while."

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Rest assure, I've fixed up this little stinker pretty good. (winks)


	32. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 2

Author's Note: YESH! I'm back, and BETTA than EVA!! And why...? Because I'm DOING the actual racing parts for Ankylosaurus Land! You see, I got bored and tired after seeing randomness practically taking over the race, so I'm now doing 5 parts of actual racing, 4 parts taking place before the break, and 1 part taking place AFTER! It's gonna be better than you expect, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the new Part 2 of Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems!

Disclaimer: I really don't give a rat's ass for races anymore...seriously.

* * *

The race in the wild plains of Ankylosaurus Land was starting to heat up in action, and the racers all knew that as they progressed through the difficult racecourse...

As Yoshi and Pichu went soaring though the air, they came into contact with Master Ghidorah.

Master Ghidorah turned to see Yoshi and Pichu. "A-ha! Thought you could easily outdo Master Ghidorah, eh? Will, take this!" Master Ghidorah shouted, as he grabbed Yoshi's car and hurled it at the DKR Dragon.

As the car crashed, the DKR Dragon fell down in pain. He moaned, "Damn it, what kind of stupid, brainless moron would throw a car down here?"

Yoshi and Pichu both moaned. Yoshi got up and said, "Well, that was quite unexpected, wouldn't you say, Pichu?"

Pichu, on the other hand, was too busy cooing over his cheesecake.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes and said, "Geeze, I can't take this anymore…"

Yoshi and Pichu then were pushed onto the ground by the passing of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's wagon, which was being pulled by the rapid Chain Chomp.

"Damn, I forgot about them…" Yoshi said, as he got up and quickly fixed his car, In a few minutes, his car was back to normal, and Yoshi sped back into the race.

"Yoshi, you're going too FAST!!" Pichu shrieked, holding onto his cheesecake.

The DKR Dragon (Smokey, as it was confirmed in Diddy Kong Racing) moaned painfully as the DKR Walrus (Bluey, also confirmed in Diddy Kong Racing) got him up. The DKR Dragon cheered and said, "Thanks, Bluey! You're a lifesafer!"

"No problem at all, Smokey! Let's get back into the race," The DKR Walrus said, as the two bosses from Diddy Kong Racing started to speed up again.

In no time, Yoshi and Pichu have caught up to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Yoshi took out a green Yoshi egg, and aimed it carefullt at the babies' wagon while holding the steering wheel. He fired, but much to his displayed, the Yoshi Egg instead hit a few bananas behind Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's wagon. All was not lost, however, as Yoshi and Pichu manage to get a star out of the egg, and used it to zoom past Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

The two baby Mario Brothers notice this, and they fired three green Koopa shells at Yoshi/Pichu. The shells barely had any affect, as Yoshi and ZPichu continued speeding on.

"C'mon!" Baby Mario shouts, "Is there any other good item that we have that we can use against Yoshi and Pichu?"

Baby Luigi took out a boomerange. "How about this? He asked.

Baby Mario shrugged. "Oh well, that'll do for now," He replied, taking the steering wheel as the Chain Chomp broke off and headed off to the jagged mountains in the northwest region of Ankylosaurus Land.

Baby Luigi squinted to see which spot on Yoshi's car was the weakspot. "A-HA!" Baby Luigi shouted, aiming and then throwing the boomerange at the bottom of Yoshi's car, which hit the back left tire,

Yoshi screamed, seeing the boomerange pierce one of his cars tires. "ACK! Pichu, take the steering wheel!' Yoshi shouted, as he got out a pump and started pumping it.

Pichu gulped. "I'm not sure, Yoshi..." He looked at the steering wheel with fright. "Looks pretty dangerous to me..."

As Pichu continued watching the uncontrolled steering wheel while Yoshi was fixing the back left tire, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi passed by, laughing.

* * *

Boshi the Yoshisaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bumper the Badger, Peppy/Clario, Mario/Luigi, Peach/Zelda, Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Banjo-Kazooie, Birdo, Link/Samus, and Sonic/Amy are all racing together, trying to out race each other. So far, only Boshi, Bronto, Peppy/Clario, Bumper, and Mario/Luigi are having luck as they speed ahead, leaving the others in their tracks. They start to approach a series of curves, ramps, and landmines as they approach the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

"Have some of this!" Bumper shouts, throwing several bubbles behind him.

Mario turns the steering sheel to avoid the bubbles, and rams into Bumper. Luigi takes out his hammer and starts whacking the wheels.

"STOP!" Screams Bumper in horror, as he pushes Mario and Luigi back by ramming into them, "No way am I going down because I'm being attacked!" He grabbed a rocket missile, and used it to zoom away.

Mario and Luigi were right on Bumper's tail, using a triple pack of mushrooms to cxatch up to the badger. They approached the cruves.

"Mario, the curves!' Luigi shouted, pointing at the incoming curves.

Mario turned to the left and used a powerslide to go ovver the first 2 curves, and he made another left turn and 2 right turns to narrowly go through the curves with ease. Using this technique, the Mario Brothers managed to catch up with Bumper.

Bumper, much to his shock, turned around to see Mario and Luigi coming up behind him.

Luigi grabbed a star, and it made the brothers invincible, allowing them to pass by Bumper without having trouble.

Bumper screamed as he was hit by the star-protected duo, and went into the air, landing and crashing on Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

Mario and Luigi gave each other high fives, before Banjo and Kazooie zoomed next to them.

"Got the fire, Clockwork, ice, and grenade eggs ready for firing, Kazooie?" Banjo the Honeybear asked.

Kazooie nodded and smirked. "I sure am, Banjo," The red-crested breegull replied, as she aimed at Mario and Luigi. "Have some of this!" She fired several ice eggs at Mario's car, frezing up the engine.

Mario and Luigi screamed, as they frantically searched for fireballs to use to burn off the ice. Unfortunately, Mario didn't have his grip on the steering wheel, and the two plumbers went crashing into the first ramp.

Kazooie laughed. "So long, chumps!" She cackled, as she and Banjo used a rocket booster and zoomed up and down through the ramps, with the other racers catching up to them.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, I hope that you all certainly enjoyed that new racing part for the insane Ankylosaurus Land race, ladies and gentlemen! DO know that this story will soon reach 100 chapters, and the reason for that is because I'm going back to add in these awesome, new chapters to blend in with thew old chapters to make the entire story a lot BETTER! And now, if you all excuse me, it's time for me to do more racing action for Ankylosaurus Land! See ya real soon, folks! 


	33. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 3

Yoshizilla: Yes, folks - I promised myself to do ALL 4 parts of the Ankylosaurus Land race before it went into the randomness/plothole esq chapters, and so shall I add 1 more part of the race between the start of the Ankylosaurus Land race and the end of it. So, for those who are reading this, enjoy!

And yes, this is the part of the race where the semi-desert area Master Hand mentioned comes in. So for those curious, the start of the Ankylosaurus Land race started in a canyon, and as you read, you'll notice specific changes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hrmm...eh...uhm...erg...(looks up from reading the newspaper) What? It's almost time for the Super Bowl. I can't read in peace!? (mumbles and looks back down at the newspaper)

* * *

As the racers zoom through the canyon interiors of Ankylosaurus Land, they start to notice that the walls on both sides are starting to appear more orange, and that the dirt-paved road is starting to turn into a sandy path. Finally, the last thing the racers expect is that the temperature is getting hotter, and several cactuses can be seen instead of the usual Deciduous trees.

"What the heck?" Heppy Ankylosaurus exlcaimed as he approached Tiptup and Krunch, "Why is the racecourse becoming more and more like a desert?"

Krunch looked at his map on his car's computer screen. "Because it IS a desert area. That's what my map says," Krunch told Heppy, before he crashed into a green cactus.

Tiptup gulped. "Uh oh...this could be dangerous..." He said, as he swerved to the left to avoid the two incoming catuses.

Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario/Donkey Kong were all riding along in Bowser's areial Koopa Klown Car, above the hot, scornful desert portion of Ankylosaurus Land and were head-to-head with the Star Fox.

"So you want some of this," Bowser said, launching his fire breath on the Star Fox's lower left wing, setting it on fire.

"What the?' Fox McCloud exclaimed, "Get your own target!" He opened the window on the Star Fox and started firing at the Koopa Klown Car.

Mewtwo fired back, releasing smaller shots of his Shadow Ball, with them getting bigger and bigger after every 10th strike from the Star Fox.

Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal joined Fox, with all 4 characters firing at the Koopa Klown Car.

Wario screamed, avoiding the gun shots as he possibly could, but getting struck continuously. "WAH! They're-a too tough-a!"

Ganondorf growled, his eyes replaced with flames. "NEVER say that the opponents are too tough." He readied his Warlock Kick. "I'll show them TOUGH..." He readied his leg, and he launched his powerful Warlock Kick on the Star Fox's lower left wing, damaging it heavily.

Donkey Kong was actually inside the pipes leading to the cockpit of the Star Fox, breaking wires and damaging the inside as he sneaked into the cockpit. "Hehehehe...they'll never suspect a thing..." DOnkey Kong chuckled to himself.

The big ape then approached the Star Fox's control panel, and he started to smash it, getting attention from the Star Fox crew.

"DONKEY KONG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Fox exclaimed in horror.

"HE'S DESTROYING THE CONTROLS!" Slippy shouted.

"NO! HE'S MESSING UP MY DOLLARAMA COLLECTION!" Peppy Hare screeched loduly.

"ACK! NO, STOP THAT, YOU BIG APE!!" Krystal screamed.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF OUR SHIP!" Falco shouted, being the only Star Fox character to actually give a fight. He growled, aiming his gun at DOnkey Kong. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"Make me!" Donkey Kong shouted back, punching into ROB, and propelling his arms into Falco, whacking him every time, and knoicking the gun down, on which DOnkey Kong stepped on it.

Falco snapped. "THAT'S IT!!" He started rapidly kicking Donkey Kong, and followed with his Fire Falcon techique, sending Donkey Kong crashing back into the completely damaged control panel.

Donkey Kong opened his eyes to see Falco using his triple kick combo on him, sending Donkey Kongto crash into the ceiling, and to fall back down, only to be owned again by Falco's Fire Falcon. Donkey Kong got up, and he was then grabbed by Falco and thrown into the air, where he was shot by Falco's other gun. Donkey Kong fell back down to the ground, and just when Falco was about to finish him off, Donkey Kong got up, pulled out a handful of barrels, and threw them at Falco.

Falco amazingly manged to dodge all except one barrel, on which he slipped and was knocked out by the barrel. Donkey Kong cheered triumphally, and he punched the Star Fox's window, jumping out of the Star Fox and coming back into Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, covered with bruises all over his body.

"Donkey Kong!" Bowser exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Donkey Kong gasped, trying to catch his breath by eating one of his treasured Golden Bananas. "I'll tell you later. We got a race to win!" He said.

Bowser shrugged. "Whatever you say, buddy." He grabbed the steering controls, and sent the Koopa Klown Car ahead, leaving the Star Fox behind to slow down.

Fox turned to his other crew members. "Well, that sucked. Now what do we do?"

Slippy and Peppy both shrugged. "Beats the crap out of us."

Krystal sighed and shook her head, picking up a wounded Falco. "Why don't we just fix our ship, so we can get back to the race?" She suggested.

Fox nodded. "Good idea," He admired, as the Star Fox members, minus Falco, started fixing up the Star Fox.

* * *

Back on the desert ground level, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda were coming through, on full throttle as they rammed into Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed, "What are you doing?"

Peach smirked. "Taking care of a certain, pesky hedgehog!" She gave Sonic a Peach Bomber in the face, knocking the blue mammalian back.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer. "Hey! Leave my Sonikku alone!"

WHAM! Amy was kncoked unconcious by Zelda.

"Nice work, Zellie," Peach said, smiling.

Zelda chuckled. "Heh. It's no problem at all." She lit Sonic and Amy both on fire, using her Din's Fire spell.

Mario and Luigi zoomed right past Peach and Zelda,noticing the flames on Sonic's Cyclone.

"Stupid headgehog," Mario said, as he threw behind him banana peels at Peach/Zelda.

Peach swerved to the right, and rammed into Mario's Red Fire vehicle. Zelda launched another Din's Fire spell on the wheels, but Luigi struck back by whacking his hammer into the vehicle, and followed with an...um...brick. Yeah, that's original.

"No it isn't!" Luigi shouted up at the sky.

Luigi died of a heart attack.

"I'm not dead!" Luigi shouted back up at the sky.

Luigi died again of another heart attack.

"STOP IT!" Luigi screamed at the sky for the third time.

Luigi evolved into George W. Bush.

"NOOOOO!!!" Luigi dramatically screamed in horror.

And in Darth Vader's voice.

"I KNEW something like this was going to happen..." Says a rather annoyed Darth Vader in the audience, sighning.

Back to the actual race, Heppy Ankylosaurus managed to catch up all the way to the other racers, being behind Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario and Yoshi/Pichu.

"Say your prayers, fellas!" Heppy shouted, grabbing a blue, winged spiny shell.

CLario's eyes widened, and he screamed. "P-p-peppy! LOOK!" He pointed at Heppy, who was now on the left.

Peppy didn't bother turning back, and instead, he continued driving.

Yoshi, however, noticed this, and he grabbed a green shield. "Let's see that spiny shell do a number on this baby," The green Yoshisaurus chuckled, placing the shield around his car.

Heppy stopped his car to allow Peppy/Clario and Yoshi/Picxhu to get away, and then the thoughtful, purple Ankylosaurus released the blue shell, coming straight at Yoshi and Pichu.

The spiny shell then exploded, sending the screaming pair Peppy and Clario into the air, but not having affect on Yoshi and Pichu, thanks to the shield.

Pichu laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! CHEESECAKE ALWAYS PAWNS WITH SHIELDS!" The insane, little mouse chimed, eating his truckload of cheesecake.

Yoshi smirked, and he turned around to laugh at Heppy.

Heppy slammed his fist angrily on his car roof. "DAMN! DANG! DARN! D'OH!" He kept pounding until the engine exploded, causing Heppy to crash into Yoshi/Pichu, and thus, sending all of the three characters screaming and hurdling into one of the tall, green cactuses.

Boshi, Tiptup, Krunch, Mario/Luigi, and Pikachu/Marth/Roy all zoomed by, seeing Heppy Ankylosaurus, Yoshi, and Pichu in ruins.

"Oh well, that's what you guys get for being stupid!" Tiptup shouted back, before he went spinning around, due to the oil dropped by Krunch.

"Sucker!" Krunch laughed, before he crashed into a orange, moving cactus - a Pokey.

Mario and Luigi were now in head-to-head combat with Pikachu/Marth/Roy, with Boshi behind farther ahead.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi shouted, "We'll-a never get these-a guys off-a our tails!"

Mario laughed. "Not-a to-a worry, Luigi! Watch-a this-a!" The red plumber grabbed a red fireball and chucked it at the engine of Pikachu's new, spazzy vehicle.

"I don't think so, plumber boy!" Pikachu retorted, electrocuting the fireball, and resorting to electrocute Mario and Luigi.

Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were trying to catch up again, their car wretched by the blows from Luigi's hammer.

"Let's go!" Peach demanded, "I need more mushrooms!"

Zelda frantically searched for a mushroom, when she came across with a Oricana. "Hey, it's the Oricana!"

"Ooooh!" Peach cooed, suddenly having one of Mr. Burns trademark change of moods, "I wonder what it does!"

Zelda shrugged. "Well, we're not going to find out by just standing here. I'll play it, then." She placed her mouth on the Oricana, and she started churning out a beautiful song, which spurred up several desert tornadoes.

Marth slapped his forehead. "Oh great! This is the LAST thing we need - desert tornadoes!"

"Man!" Roy moaned, slamming his fist on the car, when he saw Bowser's group speeding past them, but something was unusual about the car. "Heeeey...since when can Bowser change his car just like that?" Roy asked Pikachu and Marth.

Marth rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Roy? What are you trying to point out?"

"I think I might know," Pikachu added, pointing at Bowser and his group of strong/heavy characters. "Look!"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Wario were all traveling together, but this time, Bowser's famed Koopa Klown Car was different - it was now an ACTUAL car!

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed, throwing a Bowser Shell behind him, "Let's see the racers deal with this one!"

Ganondorf chuckled, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Fufufufufu...this could be the perfect time to unleash some of my minions!"

"I don't think so!" Link shouted, throwing a boomerange at Ganondorf, striking the Gerudo King's head.

Ganondorf growled. "Why you little..." His fist started glowing purple. "Warlock..."

Link started to grip Epona's reins tightly. "Epona, go to the left! Go to the left!"

"Link, what are you doing?" Samus retorted, pointing her cannon at Bowser's Koopa Klown Car engine. "I got a great aim here!"

"It's not that!" Link shouted back, "Ganondorf's about to-"

"PUNCH!" Ganondorf shouted, punching Epona at an incredible power, and sending the Hero of Time and bounty hunter into the quicksand nearby.

Link jumped off of Epona and he released his hookshot onto Epona's reins. "Epona! Come on!"

Epona struggled, and she managed to get up and out of the quicksand, but Samus was faring much worse.

"LINK!" Samus shouted, "Do something! I'm going to sink!"

Link started to panic, having no idea on what to do to get Samus out of the quicksand.

"So you want to be heroes, huh?" Wario cackled at Mario and Luigi. "I don't think so!" He gave Mario's kart a good headbutt, leaving a mark in it.

"HEY-A!!" Luigi shouted in anger, shaking his fist. "LEAVE-A US ALONE!"

Wario only laughed, mimicking Luigi. "Awwww...what's wrong? Is baby Luigi upset?" He cackled even more, making Luigi fumed with rage.

"Hey-a, leave my-a younger brother alone!" Mario shouted back, giving Wario a good punch in the face.

Wario growled, a big, red bruise on his face. "Grrrrr! You ruined by perfect face!" He took out his King Sea Dragon Hat and placed it on his head, replacing his usual yellow cap. "Now you're gonna be asking for it, bub!"

"Bring it-a on-a!" Mario retorted, placing a Metal cap on his head in place of his regular red cap, and becoming metal.

Luigi grabbed the steering wheel, but noticed Mewtwo, who also had the steering wheel for Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, smirking. "Uh oh..." The green plumber gulped. "I don't think this is going-a to be-a an easy race..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "You got that right, shrimpy." He released a Shadow Ball on Luigi, making the poor plumber scream in pain.

* * *

Yoshizilla: It's REALLY starting to get more hectic as the races become more gruesome, tough, and challenging - but that's the thing that make races worth it! The excitement, the action, and the ability to not only let loose on your opponents, but to travel through the exotic and awesome racecourses, which gives you a perspective of traveling. That's all I can offer for this part of the Ankylosaurus Land race, folks! See you all soon, next time, on Yoshi Kart! 


	34. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 4

Yoshizilla: Man, it's been some times, hasn't it? The 4 remaining racing chapters of the Ankylosaurus Land race, which was previously Ankylosaurus Desert, Ankylosaurus Temple, and Ankylosaurus Village, will lead up to the special 100th chapter of Yoshi Kart! And that means when Yoshi Kart reaches its 103rd chapter, it will ourbeat Nintendogeek's excellent Ultimate Smash Adventure, so there's still life and hope n Yoshi Kart! (prays) Just please keep reading, and at LEAST review if you want to see what you submit happen. That's all from me. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Friggin' Colts...I can't believe the Bears lost...

Yoshi: Um, that was, like, a whole month ago.

Disclaimer: (sigh) Boy, do I know it...(buries face in hands)

* * *

**Last Time, on Saved By the Bells: The College Years...**

_"What the heck?" Heppy Ankylosaurus exlcaimed as he approached Tiptup and Krunch, "Why is the racecourse becoming more and more like a desert?"_

_Link started to grip Epona's reins tightly. "Epona, go to the left! Go to the left!"_

_"Link, what are you doing?" Samus retorted, pointing her cannon at Bowser's Koopa Klown Car engine. "I got a great aim here!"_

_"It's not that!" Link shouted back, "Ganondorf's about to-"_

_"PUNCH!" Ganondorf shouted, punching Epona at an incredible power, and sending the Hero of Time and bounty hunter into the quicksand nearby._

_Link jumped off of Epona and he released his hookshot onto Epona's reins. "Epona! Come on!"_

_Epona struggled, and she managed to get up and out of the quicksand, but Samus was faring much worse._

_"LINK!" Samus shouted, "Do something! I'm going to sink!"_

_Link started to panic, having no idea on what to do to get Samus out of the quicksand._

_"So you want to be heroes, huh?" Wario cackled at Mario and Luigi. "I don't think so!" He gave Mario's kart a good headbutt, leaving a mark in it._

_"HEY-A!!" Luigi shouted in anger, shaking his fist. "LEAVE-A US ALONE!"_

_Wario only laughed, mimicking Luigi. "Awwww...what's wrong? Is baby Luigi upset?" He cackled even more, making Luigi fumed with rage._

_"Hey-a, leave my-a younger brother alone!" Mario shouted back, giving Wario a good punch in the face._

_Wario growled, a big, red bruise on his face. "Grrrrr! You ruined my perfect face!" He took out his King Sea Dragon Hat and placed it on his head, replacing his usual yellow cap. "Now you're gonna be asking for it, bub!"_

_"Bring it-a on-a!" Mario retorted, placing a Metal cap on his head in place of his regular red cap, and becoming metal._

_Luigi grabbed the steering wheel, but noticed Mewtwo, who also had the steering wheel for Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, smirking. "Uh oh..." The green plumber gulped. "I don't think this is going-a to be-a an easy race..."_

_Mewtwo chuckled. "You got that right, shrimpy." He released a Shadow Ball on Luigi, making the poor plumber scream in pain._

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed, seeing his brother getting hurt, before he was punched in the gut my his fatter cousin.

"C'mon, lame-o!" Wario taunted, slapping his butt at Mario, "You'd have a chance if you were to attack me!"

Mario fumed. "So, you want to be attacked, eh?" He grabbed Wario by the legs, swung him around several times, and them released the fat greedy man at Mewtwo, knocking them both down.

Luigi sighed of relief. "Phew! Thanks, Mario." He said, smiling as he grabbed Mario and dusted himself off.

Mario nodded. "No problem. Now let's get out of this stupid desert!" He grabbed the steering wheel, and he and Luigi zoomed off.

Bowser slapped his forehead. "Can't those guys do ANYTHING right...?" He muttered to himself.

Ganondorf patted Bowser on the back. "There, there - at least we managed to get rid of a few other racers," He said confidentely, as Donkey Kong used the car crane to pick up the semiconcious Mewtwo and unconcious Wario.

"Mario and Luigi are back in style, and it seems that Bowser's Group of baddies and non-baddies will have to use a different tactic other than fighting to win," Master Hand boomed to the audience with vivid information, "Link and Samus are having problems with quicksand, and Peach/Zelda are nowhere to be seen! What could happen?"

Heppy swerved to the right, and he then appeared side-by-side with Tiptup. "Hey! Surprise, surprise!"

Tiptup turned around and gasped in surprise as he saw Heppy waving at him. "Not on my watch, purple Ankylosaurus boy!' The green, cautious turtle retorted, ramming his car into Heppy's lighter, purple kart.

"HEY!" Heppy barked angrily, pushing Tiptup back, "I just gave my kart a new paintjob before the race, and you're wreaking it!"

'Well, tough luck!" Tiptup shouted, ramming into Heppy again.

Yoshi blinked as he turned around. 'What the heck? Tiptup and Heppy are fighting?"

"Yup." Pichu said, eating his cheesecake, "I guess that's how the world works."

Pikachu heard this, and he looked in awe at Pichu. "That's the smartest thing I ever heard Pichu say..."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, good point..." He said, brandishing his sword.

Roy looked behind him, and at the steering whell. He raised his hand. "Wait just a minute! Who's driving?"

Pikachu and Marth both looked at each other, then at Roy, then back at each other, and at the steering wheel.

"Aw cra-" BOOM! The three characters went spinning out of control, and crashed into a wall.

"Haw-haw!" Donkey Kong and Wario laughed.

Mario and Luigi were speeding away while everyone else were distracted.

"We're gonna win it, Luigi!" Mario laughed. "No one's coming from behind us! We're gonna have one heck of a headstart!"

"Yeah!" Luigi laughed, taking out a triple pack of mushrooms, "Now if I can just place these into the engines..." He threw the mushrooms into the engine, and the Red Fire was sent zooming right over the quicksands.

"Ha-ha!" The Mario Brothers triumphally cheered, giving each other high fives, "The Mario Brothers rule!" They then were gobbled up by a hungry Piranha Plant in the middle of a quicksand pit.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario past by the Piranha Plant pit, and noticed what happened to Mario and Luigi.

"Shocking." Clario said, zipping some hot tea, "Must not be good to be them."

"Here, here." Peppy agreed. "We're not going to be the ones who went in there." They continued on, swerving to the left as they avoided more quicksand pits.

Heppy and Tiptup were still pushing each other. Heppy then noticed some cacti in front of him. "Yipes! Catci!" He pulled away.

Tiptup looked at the cacti, and then at Heppy wary "Nice try, purple legs, but I'm not going to be short of that easily!"

"Oh yeah?" Heppy retorted, releasing some mines behind him at Tiptup, causing the careful turtle to crash.

Roy slapped Pikachu and Marth. 'Pikachu! Marth! Get up, we gotta get back into the race!"

Marth blinked, rubbing his forehead. "Urgh...what just happened...? Did we crash...?"

Pikachu screamed. "Wuh! I forgot about the race!" He used Thunder Wave, causing most of the racers to stop, because they were paralyzed.

Peach shrieked. "Eiiek! Zelda, why aren't we moving?"

Zelda checked the car's engine. "We're paralyzed, Peach! We can't go anywhere now!"

Pikachu grinned. "Yes! Now if I could just start up the engine-"

"Already got it, Pikachu!" Marth shouted back, as he threw a Flare Bomb into the engine, which exploded, and thus, caused the vehicle to flare out of the deep sand, sending the electric, yellow mouse Pokemon and the two Fire Emblem sworsmen propelling past the paralyzed racers.

"AHHHHH!!!" Pikachu, Marth, and Roy screamed at the top of their lungs.

"REBIRTH!" Roy laughed, throwing his fist into the air with a candlestick for no apparant reason.

Yoshi winced to see a building in front of him. "Hey! It's a tall, hotel building!"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Please! What's so good about a stupid building?"

Donkey Kong shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because it's a pitstop."

Wario grinned. "A pitstop! That's it-a!"

And so, all of the racers stopped at the pitstop, which was ironically right out of the blistering desert.

* * *

Back IN the desert...

"This is gonna take a LOOOOOOOONG while..." Link said, as he tried desperately to get Samus and Epona out of the quicksand.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Um...yeah, it was pathetic. But I couldn't think of anything else for this part of the race. So I'll skip to the next part! And now I made it a tiny bit longer, which wasn't neccisary! I hoped you enjoyed it! 


	35. Stopping at Shop in Ankylosaurus Land

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So... much...editting... and fixing... I hate myself so much...(faints)

* * *

Dr. Hoshi was watching the race from his small black and white television set. He only smirked as he sipped some of his orange juice, leaning back in his purple-colored sofa.

* * *

Back at the front, Peppy Ankylosaurus, along with Clario, Mario, and Luigi, came out of the repair shop.

"Okay, let's fix our cars so we can get back in the race," Peppy told his fellow chums as he approached his own kart.

Shadow the Hedgehog, May/Misty/Max, Bowser/Donkey Kong/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario, the Flying Krock leaders, Alec Trevelyan, Diddy Kong, James Bond, and the Star Fox crew approached the repair shop.

"How many crashes have there been in this race now? Falco asked.

Baron K. Roolenstein looked at his crashes list, and he turned to Falco. "Hmmm...I say about...7 crashes," He told him.

"7 crashes? Seriously?" Peppy Ankylosaurus shouted in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Oh lord..." Fox commented in disbelief.

Clario shrugged. "Well, we might as well start fixing our cars," He told Mario and Luigi, opening up the roof of Peppy's yellow-colored kart.

Mario and Luigi quickly started work on their damaged Red Fire kart.

"Mama-mia..." Mario groaned, wiping his forehead. "How could one kart receive so much damage?"

Luigi shrugged. "No idea... But look, your photo of Peach in her bikini is still intact." He smiled a bit.

Mario took out the photo and kissed it. "Thank-a God."

Suddenly, right at that moment, Peach and Zelda passed the guys. "Mario! Are you all right?" Peach shouted.

"Hiya Peach!" Mario said to his girlfriend. "Luigi and I, along with some of the other racers, had a bit of "car trouble.""

Peach giggled, and then she said, "Well, when me and Zelda reach the pit stop, I'll bake a cake for you!" With that said, Peach and Zelda zoomed off.

"All righty!" Mario said in triumph. "Finished!" He hopped into the car and Luigi followed. Mario started up the car, and they chased after Peach/Zelda.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario finished their car, and they sped after the Mario brothers. "Wait for us!" Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario cried in unison.

Kaptain K. Rool, Peppy Hare, May, Misty, Fox, Krystal, Trevelyan, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong went inside the repair shop to get some repair items.

"Okay...so which one of these things can help us?" Diddy pondered, as he picked up an un-popable tire.

"That looks quite handy," Donkey Kong commented, as he took another bite out of his banana. Diddy smiled and he put the un-popable tire on the counter.

"This looks awesome..." Fox said, picking up a booster rocket.

"Ooooh!" May gushed, looking at a wierd device. She bent over to get a better look at it, and in the process, causing her shorts to rip open.

Mewtwo caught sight of this and turned away flushing. "Beautifly panties..." He said to himself.

Diddy Kong couldn't help but stare at May's Beautifly panties. "Wow...those panties sure look good on her bubble butt," Diddy said to himself, as he started to drool.

Ganondorf, however, didn't notice this, for he was keeping an eye on the Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude. "Grrrr...I'l show those two," Ganondorf said, as he held onto his fist in fury.

Fox and Krystal were busy checking out booster rockets for the Starfox, though a few times, Fox would sneak a peak at Krystal's booty. "Sweet..." He muttered.

Donkey Kong continued to eat his banana. Kaptain K. Rool was looking at several guns. "Hmmm...which guns should I take?" He said to himself. He glared at Peppy Hare, who was also looking at guns.

Trevelyan chuckled to himself at the scenes before him. "These fools. They won't realize their defeat," He said to himself, as he looked at a tech gun at the topmost corner of the repair stop.

Peppy Hare caught Kaptain K. Rool glaring and snorted. "Sheesh... Is that krusty old crocodile staring at me?"

Kaptain snarled and held onto his fist. "Watch it, Peter Cottontail, or you're going to get it..." Kaptain warned in a deep, angry voice.

May picked up the strange device, and she noticed that Diddy was staring at her butt with big hearts in his eyes. May looked at Mewtwo and asked, "Um, Mewtwo, why is Diddy Kong looking at my tushie?"

Mewtwo looked at Diddy Kong's goofy look. "Uh May... I think, he's in love...and that he thinks you have a nice butt."

May blushed madly as Max chuckled. "No wonder. May is too cute for being a ten-year-old," Max teased. This earned him a glare from May AND Misty.

Mewtwo chuckled. "Would a ten year old have breasts like that?" He pointed to May's C-cup chest.

May blushed madly, and she slapped Mewtwo on the face. "You pervert!" May cried, as she started to break into tears and then she cried loudly.

Mewtwo just stood there dazed, with a hand print on his face. "Ouch..."

Diddy lost his goofy grin and covered his ears. "GAH! Her crying, it's hurting my brain!" The little monkey cried out in pain.

Slippy suddenly ran over. "Hold on, I think I might have the solution!" He held out some chocolate bars in front of May.

May looked strangely at Slippy. "Um...what's the chocolates for?" May asked confused. Right at that moment, May's stomach growled loudly. May blushed a deep red.

"Well there ya go. For you." Slippy said, as he handed May the chocolates.

May squealed happily and she started to eat the chocolates. She burped loudly, but she blushed and giggled. "Oops. I guess I have gas," She admitted.

Diddy sign happily and said, "Thank god. My ears are back to normal." Diddy then went to check for any missiles.

Slippy laughed. "Just don't eat them all at once." He leaned over and whispered, "You don't want to get as fat as King K. Rool over there." He whispered with a laugh.

King K. Rool glared at Slippy. "Watch it, Swamp Boy, or you will end up in a hosbital," King K. Rool warned. That shut Slippy right up.

"Is this where you fix your car and get supplies?" Koopa asked Bowser, as he and Paratroopa came in, with their Koopa Kart parked near the Flying Krock.

"Yup." Bowser said. "Here's where we could get some weapons, in case we need to deal with that Balloon Dude, or Air Tank Man."

Koopa looked strangely at the Air Tank Man, who was inflating some nearby old tires. "Hmmm...I have no idea how he came," Koopa said.

Paratroopa, on the other hand, was trying to find a special missile. "Damn it, where could that missile be?" Paratroopa said, as he looked under the counter.

Bowser was looking for some extra cannons, when he caught a glimpse of May's panties through the large tear in her shorts. He got distratced for so long he walked right into some shelves, bumping into them and knocking everything onto him. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He exclaimed, as the items fell on top of him.

May got up and stretched, but her stomach gurgled weirdly. May held her stomach in pain and said, "Urh...I think I had too many chocolates...urp..."

Misty looked strangely at May. "Um...May, are you all right?" Misty asked curiously.

May held her stomach in pain and started groaning. Max looked at May and said, "Guys. I think May ate too many chocolates."

May groaned again and asked, "Urgh...where's the bathroom? I...erk...need it..."

Slippy pointed to the ladies room right behind her. May rushed to the ladies room and shut the door. Everyone could hear vomiting from inside. "Damn...wonder what got her to do that?" Koopa pondered.

"Too much chocolate..." Slippy said. "She ate so much her shorts unbuttoned themsleves."

Shortly after noises of vomiting, noises of farting came from the ladies room. Paratroopa coughed and said, "Damn, I don't know what was in that chocolate, but it sure headed south in May's stomach."

King K. Rool finished checking the engines, and he said to everyone, "We better get back on track. We'll all end up being dead last if we don't hurry."

"Yeah, we should too." Fox said as he and Krystal paid for their equipment.

Falco was already heading for the Starfox with some equipment in hand when he tread on some small hard objects. "The hell? Looks like the buttons off someone's shorts..."

Mewtwo sighed. "Those are May's." He said as he picked them up off the floor. "When she comes out she might have some toruble getting her pants to stay up..." He explained to everyone.

The bathroom door opened, and May came out, holding up her sagging shorts with one hand, in a failing attempt not to have her panties exposed. "Ahhhhh... I feel so much better, but my shorts won't stay up..."

"Damn, what happened to you?" Diddy Kong asked, pointing to May's stomach, which was skinnier than before.

"I must've lost a lot of weight after I threw up." May said. "Now my shorts won't stay up."

"Are you guys just gonna stand here and yap, or are you going to pick something?" Squidward, who happened to be the Repair Store clerk, said in an annoyed tone.

Koopa shrugged and gave 5 dollars to Squidward. "Sorry for the inconvenience," Koopa apologized, as he took his special missile and headed for his car.

Fox and his crew walked back to the Starfox quickly, so they wouldn't be behind anymore than they already were.

Master Hand checked his list. Shadow, being the actual racer of the group who was the closet to the race track, was now behind 25 other racers. "Wow, there's some competition here," Master Hand said to himself, as he munched on that burger he had.

Alas, our group got out of the repair shop and started to race again. May, however, still had a problem with her shorts. And what's worse, she started to burp every time she said something, due to the effects of the chocolates.

"May, must you have eaten that chocolate? I mean, every time you say something, you burp as well!" Max groaned, tired of hearing May's body functions.

"Sorry Max, I-BURP-don't know what's-BURP-wrong." May replied to Max. She covered her mouth after the last burp, letting her shorts drop, completely exposing her panties.

Diddy caught sight of this and he had another goofy expression on his face.

Donkey Kong noticed that Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Lillian, and Sheeda came behind the Koopa Klown Car. "Hey guys, look who's behind us," Donkey Kong said, pointing to the car followung the copter.

"All right, so all we need to do is get pass this group of racers and we are home free!" Marth shouted.

Pikachu cheered and said, "Awesome! We don't have anyone behind us, so what could go wrong?"

Bowser chuckled as he loaded up some of the new cannons. "Time to blow these guys away..." He pulled the strings and let loose a storm of koopa shells at the group.

Roy turned around, and he shrieked. "Big, harry gorilla comming this way!" He shouted to the group. Everyone turned their heads to see King Kong running.

"What the fuck?" Bowser exclaimed, as he saw King Kong comming their way.

King Kong kept running, then took a huge leap into the air, and landed on top of Shadow. King Kong shrugged and he continued to run. "I'll see you guys at the pit stop!" King Kong shouted, as he chuckled and made his way to victory.

Marth sweatdropped and he looked at Sheeda. "Honey, did you expect this to happen?" he asked calmly.

Shadow just lay in the middle of the road, squished. "Ouch... Pain..."

"Oh, no...I didn't...poor guy," Replied Sheeda, as she looked at the squished Shadow.

Koopa looked at Shadow and pulled the black hedgehog by the nose. "I thought Picasso was here for a moment," Koopa said.

Shadow groaned in pain. "This is even more painful than it looks..."

Koopa shrugged and got back inside his car. The only problem was...it required burping. "Uh...can one of you come over here and burp into this thing?" Koopa asked, looking around.

Ganondorf was glaring at the Air Tank Man, who was holding his infamous hose. "Don't even THINK about it..." Ganondorf warned the inflation freak.

Air Tank Man just cackled. "I'm only inerested in inflating the girls..."

Paratroopa pointed to May, who was covering her mouth from burping. "Um...you! Yeah, uh, the one named May. You think you can come over here?" Paratroopa asked.

Roy turned to Lillian and said, "Don't worry, Lillian. I won't let the inflation freak inflate you into a balloon."

May walked over to Koopa, partly covering her mouth, and partly pulling her shirt down to cover up her panties. "Yes? -Burp-" She asked.

"OH...thank you, Roy," cooed Lilian as she hugged Roy.

Marth glared at Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude. "If you guys do ANYTHING to my Sheeda, I'm gonna..." Marth said, as he drew out his sword.

Pikachu shook his head and said, "You guys are really have affection for your girls."

Air Tank Man just cackled. "I'll inflate those girls if it's the last thing I do! Inflation rules!"

Balloon Dude laughed all over and said, "Hmmhmmhmmhmm! Streamers rule too!"

Pichu popped out of nowhere and said, "Oh yeah? Mice rule."

Yoshi also popped out of nowhere and grabbed Pichu. "Hey! What are you doing?" Pichu cried.

"Pichu, I don't think we appear in this chapter anymore. Besides, we've already made it to the pit stop, so c'mon," Yoshi replied, as he and Pichu went back into the plot hole. Everyone just stood there, lost and confused.

Shadow was busy trying to get his shape back, and trying to shrug off the pain. "Gah... Being squished is no fun."

Koopa chuckled at the weirdness. "Well, it couldn't get weirder," Koopa said. Suddenly, Goombario and Goombella pop out of Marth and Roy's engine.

"Gah! How did we get here, Goombella?" Goombario asked, looking around the race track.

"I really don't know," Replied Goombella as she looked around. "One thing is for sure, we need to figure out what's going on!"

Koopa scratched his head and said, "Well...um...we're having this race...and, uh..."

"Oh! A race!" Squealed Goombella, as she giggled. "I know all about races!"

Goombario jumped up and down happily. "Wahoo! Can I join?"

Everyone looked strangely at each other. Koopa stuttered and said, "Well, uh...I'm not so sure, but if you like. You just need to find a racing partner who's already in the race."

"Awww, but I want to race too!" Whined Goombella. She started to cry.

Koopa sweatdropped and said, "But, you can race! Just ask Master Hand." Master Hand floated down to where Goombella and Goombario were.

"Do you need something?" Master Hand asks the Goombas.

"We want to join the race," Said Goombella, as she jumped up and down.

Master Hand shrugged and said, "Uh, okay. Sure. Just team up with Koopa and Paratroopa."

"Okay, so I'll pair up with Paratroopa then," said Goombella as she made her way towards the Paratroopa.

Goombario shrugged and hopped onto Koopa's side. "And I'll pair up with Koopa, then," Goombario said,

Suddenly, right at that moment, Koopa remembered something. "Oh crap, I forgot! We need May to help boost the car!" Koopa shouted to his fellow racers.

"Okay! I'll-BURP-help out-BURP-with the-BURP-car!" Replied May as she walked towards the car and gave off a burp.

The car started to work. Everyone cheered. "Woohoo! Now it's time to get this rear into gear!" Koopa shouted. Yami Yugi/Mewlon and Scott/Erika passed the gang, speeding towards to the race track.

"Wait, what? You mean we wasted all those minutes just to be in last place?" Trevelyan said, as he narrowed his eyes.

Koopa shrugged, and he started his engine. "All right, hang on Goombas. It's go time!" Koopa explained, as he put his foot on the driver's pedal, and the Koopa Kart sped towards the race track.

Roy scratched his head and said, "Now what do we do?"

"Um...well...we can...um," replied Lilian as she tried to think something.

"How about poker?" Pikachu asked, trying to not kill the thrill of the race.

Marth smiled, and he said, "Great! Let me just get some anime friends..." Marth then opened the anime portal, and several anime characters appeared on the race track.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I really don't know," Replied Kurama as he looked around. "Perhaps we should ask around."

"Either way, I'm starting to get hungry," Said Kuwabara.

"Hmph! Humans..." Sneered Hiei as he walked in.

"Kuwabara, you're ALWAYS hungry..." Yusuke said to his muscular friend.

"Eh! Shut it, Urameshi!" Barked back Kuwabara.

Botan shrugged and said, "Oh, what is it now, boys?"

Yusuke looked at Botan and said, "Kuwabara is being an idiot as usual, what else?"

"Sigh...why can't we all just get along?" Asked Botan as she frowned.

"Oh, my dearest Botan, please don't worry yourself so much," cooed Kurama as he placed a hand upon her hand.

"Get off from her, Kurama," Snarled Hiei as he walked towards Kurama and Botan.

Kurama glared at Hiei, holding Botan protectively. "She's mine, Midget Man!" He barked, as he kissed Botan on the mouth.

"Wha...Kurama...you...I'll fucking kill you!" Hiei exploded as he pushed Kurama away from Botan. "Keep away from my woman!"

"She's my woman!" Kurama screamed. He grabbed Botan and lifted up her skirt, exposing her panties, with Kurama's face on them. "See! She loves me! I'm even on her underwear!" He slapped Botan's ass. "And they look GREAT on her nice bubble butt." He ssaid with a smirk...a very dirty smirked...

Pikachu was speechless. "...First Yoshi and Pichu, then this...what's next?" He exclaimed.

"My frickin' motorcycle crashed for one thing," Cloud said, as he approached the group.

"Eeeeekkkk! Put me down!" said Botan as she was flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Mamma Mia..." Wario groaned. "How did this all happen so fast?"

"You...you Momma's Boy!" barked Hiei as he pushed Kurama over and grabbed Botan. "This! She's mine!" He let out as he slapped Botan's ass.

Donkey Kong was watching the scene before him, and he was cracking up. Diddy Kong noticed this too, as he looked at May. She was still in her panties. Diddy Kong started drooling again.

"I want a sandwhich..." Replied Kuwabara as his stomach growled.

Donkey Kong looked confused just as Diddy Kong started touching May's butt. "Oh! So nice and soft..." Diddy said. May screamed and jumped at the sight of Diddy Kong.

Mewtwo snickered. "Poor May's got too many admirers."

"Diddy! Why-BURP-are you touching-BURP-my tushie?" May asked, as she covered her panties.

Diddy Kong blushed madly and said, "Well, uh...you have a sexy ass, that's why."

"And how..." Shadow said quietly.

Master Hand looked at his chart. Nearly 36 of the racers have already made it to the pit stop. "Holy shit! I didn't even realize how much time we've wasted! Perhaps...we can have some extra racers..." Master Hand said with a smirk. He turned to the anime characters.

"Yes? What is it, you big floating glove?" Yusuke asked, curious of what was going on.

"Whao! What the hell is that!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Don't worry Kuwabara," replied Botan, "he's not gonna hurt you."

"In all my years in the spirit world... I've never exactly seen a giant floating glove that can talk..." Kurama said.

"I know..." replied Hiei, "what a freak."

"Well, some of the racers need some extra hands, so I wonder if you could help," Master Hand told them.

Yusuke rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...I don't know..." He said, looking at May and Diddy Kong.

Shadow noticed how May seemed to be pestered by diddy Kong, and wondered if he should go over and act.

Donkey Kong shook his head and said, "Shadow, leave Diddy. He's perfectly fine."

"Well, I'm game. Sign me up, big hand," Yusuke said to Master Hand.

"Could be fun." Kurama replied.

"Um...well, I guess I'll go too!" Replied Botan as she wanted to get away from the two love struck demons on her sides.

Kurama, not willing to pass up one last chance, quickly slipped apinch of Botan's butt, and pulled away before she could see his hand.

"What did I miss?" Heppy said to Master Hand. He parked his car near the Koopa Klown Car.

Master Hand turned to the purple Ankylosaurus and said, "Oh, we're just getting some new racers."

"You sneaky fox..." sneered Hiei as he glared at Kurama.

"What?" Kurama said simply. "Botan DOES have a nice butt."

"May has a cuter butt," Diddy Kong admitted, pointing to May's exposed panties.

"Diddy, you're-BURP-embarrassing me-BURP-" May said, blushing a deep red.

"Diddy's right." Shadow said to May. "You DO have a great butt." He patted May's panty-clad booty.

"Oh please...can we start all ready?" Asked Botan.

Kurama leaned over and pinched Botan's butt once more. "Ok, now we can start."

Diddy slapped May's ass hard, and then he said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road!"

"Fine by me," responded Hiei as he slapped Botan's butt while growling at Kurama.

Ganondorf continued to glare at the Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude. "What? I'm the better guy at streamers," Balloon Dude admitted.

Bowser glared hard at Air Tank Man. "You try and inflate the girls anymore, and I'll torch your ass." Bowser warned.

"You even THINK about throwing those streamers, and I'll send your ass into the Sacred Chambers in Hyrule," Ganondorf warned the Balloon Dude.

Somewhere farther away from the group, Link shuddered. "What's wrong, Link?" Banjo asked.

Link turned to Banjo and replied, "I don't know why, but Ganondorf just mentioned Hyrule, and it made me shudder."

We return to the group, where the anime characters are in their cars.

Kurama was carrying Botan like a princess over to his rose car. "You'll love it in my car, so much better than with the Midget Man. " He kissed Botan on the cheek.

"Oh no!" Hiei let out as he punched Kurama then grabbed Botan. "Botan, you'll like my car best. It's well made and all."

That pissed Kurama off REALLY bad. "DAMN YOU MIDGET MAN! BOTAN IS MINE!" He grabbed Botan and kissed her on the lips. "She's much more enchanted by MY kiss."

"Oh, no she isn't!" Barked Hiei as he grabbed Botan and kissed her upon her lips. "Besides you're gay! No need to try to hide that."

Master Hand turned to the racers and said, "All right, since everyone except you guys and some other folks behind us have already made it to the pit stop, I'll just wait for you guys to arrive. Good luck." With that said, Master Hand and the Vieing Rocket zoomed off.

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Kaptain said to the group.

"I believe we shall." Fox agreed.

Shadow suddenly pulled out a pair of shorts, that looked a lot like May's old pair and handed them to her. "May... I bought you a brand new pair of shorts, to replace your old ones."

May took the shorts and she kissed Shadow on the cheek. "Thanks, Shadow-kun," May said, as she giggled and put on the new shorts. Diddy fumed.

"Grrr...I'll show that hedgehog...think he's a chick magnet, eh?" Diddy said to himself.

Shadow blushed and grinned goofily. "May...kissed me... I fell as though I've already been to heaven..."

"Oh my...I can never have peace," replied Botan as Kurama and Hiei kept arguing.

Yusuke laughed. "Not as long as they love you Botan."

Suddenly, a familiar laugh struck everyone. It was none other than Barney the Dinosaur in his legos car. he sang to himself as he passed the group.

"...We're going to end up behind Barney the Dinosaur?" Misty said with a confused look on her face.

Max lowered his head in shame and said, "Now that's just sad."

"Oh no..." Shadow said, backing away from Barney, and oddly enough, standing right with May.

May looked at Shadow, and then she noticed that Diddy was on her other side. Diddy glared at Shadow. "Um...guys...what-BURP-are-BURP-you doing-BURP-?" May asked as she burped.

Diddy continued to glare at Shadow. "I claim this ass," He warned the black hedgehog.

Shadow glared right back at Diddy. "Hey, May's not just a piece of Meat you can claim." He warned Diddy. "She's a real person with thoughts and feelings."

Everyone just looked strangely at May, Shadow, and Diddy Kong. "If you're done being idiots, can we continue with the race?" Trevelyan said, as he took out his AR33.

Diddy hopped into his car and sped off. James Bond followed, as well as the Flying Krock, May/Misty/Max, and Alec Trevelyan.

"Are we going?" Donkey Kong asked Bowser, as he tossed his finished banana into a trash can.

Bowser shrugged and started the Koopa Klown car. It took off onto the racetrack. Shadow hopped into his own car and took off after the other racers. The Starfox crew had already took off onto the track.

"Oh...well...I still haven't found a place to go myself," replied Botan, "the boys are still trying to carrying me into their cars."

"Why don't you three just share one car so that can be the end of that pointless argument?" Said Yusuke as he made towards his car.

"He has a point," Kuwabara admitted, munching on one of Donkey Kong's leftover bananas.

Shadow then thought of something. "Who's sponsoring this race?"

Willy Wonka suddenly popped up. "Why I am! Wonka's Chocolate is sponsoring this year's Yoshi Kart race!" He announced happily, as he held a Wonka bar in front of a Lakitu's camera.

"Mmm...Wonka bar..." The Lakitu thought to himself, as he licked his lips.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand appeared next to Willy Wonka and said, "Mr. Wonka, we need you at the pit stop. Several racers are getting hungry."

Willy Wonka shrugged as Crazy Hand teleported himself and the chocolate man to the pit stop. May rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm-BURP-starting to get-BURP-hungry again." May then groaned, as her stomach growled loudly.

"This calls for my personal brand of candy!" Willy WOnka said as he appeared yet again. With a snap of Wonka's fingers, Oompa Loompas came out form everywhere with different Wonka candies and distributed them for the racers.

"Watch out for the gum though, it's been known to turn people into gigantic blueberries." Wonka warned.

May cheered as she stuffed the candy into her mouth. Instead of burping, she started farting. "Waah! Why-PFFFT-must this always-PFFT-happen to me-PFFFT-?" She wailed, as she started to cry.

Crazy Hand glared at Willy Wonka and said, "Mr. Wonka! You're needed at the pit stop! Come along, now!" With that, Willy Wonka and Crazy Hand disappeared into the portal.

"Things got from crazy to crazier..." Baron K. Roolenstein pointed out.

* * *

Nearby, Waluigi was only smirking as he rode on in his purple kart, chuckling under his breath. "Heh heh heh... losers."

* * *

Author's Note: Man, was that long and random. Wait...nothing is better than random! Anyway, now that the anime crew has arrived, and that the racing gang are going to the pit stop for the next part of the race, what will happen to our other beloved racers? Find out next time...

Yoshi: I can't believe I wasn't mentioned through all that...

Peppy: Ah, who cares. We'll be the stars in the next chapter!

Boshi: ...what idiots...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Gee, you'd THINK? (sigh) And yes, I've added two tiny tibbits to this unneccessarily long chapter. Luckily I cut it down into three. (grins victoriously)


	36. Ankylosaurus Land Break 1

Author's Note: FINALLY! It's here! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Anyway, the Yoshi Kart racers take a break from racing, but they get an unexpected surprise when the last entries come in! What will happen? FIND OUT NOW!

Disclaimer: We-oh, you know already. All fan-made characters belong to their owners and we OWN NOTHING OFFICIAL. Why me…

Dis: Because you suck.

Disclaimer: I didn't ask you.

Dis: You did now, dickhead.

Disclaimer: SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY, before I pound you good.

Dis: Meep…point taken.

* * *

Yoshi yawned loudly as he looked at his car. He got up and stretched. "Man, what's been taking the other guys so long?" Yoshi says, as Peppy wakes up and walks towards his best friend. 

"To think, we have to wait for over 40 hours just for the other racers to get here," Peppy says to Yoshi, as the yellow Ankylosaurus pokes Mario with a stick.

Mario wakes up, and then he looked at his watch, then at the McDonalds. "Want to go into the McDonalds?" He asked everyone.

Luigi shrugged and said, "We could pass the time. Who knows when the others will show up?"

Clario was busy starting a wild fire. "So...does anyone have anything interesting to tell?" Clario asked.

Mario scratched his head and said, "Sorry, but I have no idea on what to talk about."

Kazooie just sighed and sipped her martini. "Geeze, everything is so dull here," Kazooie said.

"Maybe because we got here way earlier than the other racers," Peppy said.

Crazy Hand sat peacefully in his personal hot tub. He sighed peacefully and said, "Oh yeah. This hot tub I made feels so great."

Yoshi looked at Master Ghidorah, who was reading the New York Times. "Er, Master Ghidorah, do you know when the others will get here?" Yoshi asked.

Master Ghidorah gave Yoshi a blank look and said, "Kid, can't you pester someone else? I'm lookin' at the times."

Yoshi sighed as he went back into his car and pulled out his special green Gameboy Advance SP. Peach looked above the horizon, and suddenly saw a few cars in the distance. "Hey look! Someone's coming!" She shouted to everyone.

Zelda took out her binoculars and zoomed in. "Who the hell could it be...Hmm..."She said, as she looked through the binoculars.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Hold on, maybe I can call Master Hand."

Peppy took out a cell phone and said, "Here. Call 'im with this."

Yoshi was about to dial, when Kazooie shouted, "Guys! Look! It's Scott and Erika!"

Scott and Erika suddenly pulled into the pit stop, both looking exhausted. Everyone walked towards them as Scott and Erika looked up.

"My god..." Scott groaned, as he looked back at the road, which was in construction with several cars filled with complaining and angry Ankylosauruses. "It's a traffic wreck out there..." He finished.

"So many car wrecks...A tire here, a muffler there..." Erika went on to the gang of racers.

"And the probability that there is CONSTRUCTION back there..." Peppy pointed out.

Scott nodded in agreement. "That too. Is Sonic or Shadow with you?" He asked Peppy.

Peppy turned to Yoshi as the green two-legged dinosaur pointed to Sonic, who was having a milkshake with Amy Rose. "Shadow's not here, but Sonic and Amy were with us an hour ago," Yoshi said to Scott.

Sonic and Amy noticed Scott and Erika, and waved to them.

Scott waved back and looked around. "So who got left behind in the crashes? We kind of lost count."

Yoshi looked at the scoreboard, then at Scott and says, "Erm...um...I really don't remember EXACTLY how we got here...but, there's like 36 of us here."

"Me neither," Banjo said, taking a gulp of a strange stew. "I just took some Big Macs, and cheeseburgers, and made my own stew with them. Yum!" He said, as he licked his lips.

Peppy shrugged and looked at the nearby computer. He made a face. "Yoshizilla and Milleniumon really need to update their Windows 95," Peppy said, as he looked away from the computer.

Mewlon and Yami Yugi pulled up after Scott and Erika. Mewlon looked up and said, "Gee, I never knew Ankylosaurus Land was so busy."

Peppy chuckled and said, "Well, it's a huge landmass filled with lots of tourism. What do you expect?"

"I expected it to be much calmer…" Yami Yugi groaned.

Yoshi shook his head and said, "Well, Yami Yugi, things aren't exactly like your hometown in Egypt."

Lt. Gigan was busy playing Toho Monster Chess with Sir Megalon. Sir Megalon was having a rather tough time, despite the fact that he was smarter than his robotic chicken friend.

"My Mothra queen cornered your Godzilla king, check," Lt. Gigan said, as he moved his piece.

Sir Megalon gave Lt. Gigan a look, and then he looked back at the board and said, "Oh yeah, well I'll just move my Orga-based rook and take out your Mothra queen."

Lt. Gigan scoffed and said, "My Destroyah-based rook will eat your Orga-based rook and make you check again."

Sir Megalon gave Lt. Gigan a determined look and said, "I'll just move my Rhedosaurus-based bishop to solve the problem."

Lt. Gigan rolled his eyes and said, "My second Destroyah-based rook will kick your Rhedosaurus-based bishop out. You have only the Godzilla-based king left, so you lose."

Sir Megalon shook his hand and said, "I won't give up! I will win, for I am Sir Megalon, the world's mightiest beetle!"

Lt. Gigan shook his head at Sir Megalon and taunted, "Ah, but I still have a Destroyah-based rook, a Rodan-based knight, 4 King Kong-based pawns, and a Godzilla king. But you only have 1 Godzilla king, and that is pathetically puny and downright pitiful compared to me, so tell me, what can you do?"

"What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO? I can do this!" Sir Megalon shouted angrily, as he fired lighting beams from his arms at Lt. Gigan, sending the robotic chicken-like monster into Master Ghidorah.

"Grrr! What the hell was that for, you idiot?" Master Ghidorah roared angrily.

Lt. Gigan got up and lowered his head. "Sorry, but it was Sir Megalon who made me crash into you," Lt. Gigan pointed out.

Sir Megalon sweatdropped as Master Ghidorah flew over to him and whacked the giant beetle with his own golden two tails. Sir Megalon fell down in pain and moaned to himself. Everyone looked strangely at the scene before them.

Tyrannoyoshi Rex just sat from a nearby soft area he has created and chuckled at the scene. "Heh, what fools. And to think, my army of Tyrannoyoshies were the only ones who had no brains," Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled to himself.

Sonic looked up from his Chili Dog just in time to see Master Hand coming their way. "Hey guys! Master Hand's a coming!" He shouted to everyone.

Master hand, along with the Viewer Rocket, stopped right in front of the racers, with the others behind him. "Damn, I don't now how many minutes we've wasted," Master hand said.

Yoshi walked up to May's car. "So...how was it back at the pit stop?" Yoshi asked May.

"It was ok." May told Yoshi. "Ran into a few fan boys though."

Diddy, overhearing this, floated towards May and said, "Yeah...what she said..."

Master Ghidorah took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well, where are the others, then?"

Koopa shrugged and replied, "How the hell should we know?"

Master Hand signed and said, "Look, guys. Maybe the others probably took a shortcut. I'm sure they'll get here soon."

800000 Hours Later...

"Get here SOON?" Yoshi said in a raspy voice, glaring angrily at Master Hand.

Master Hand trembled and said, "Hey, it could be worse. Maybe, like, 5000 years."

5000 Years later...

"It couldn't get worse?" Yoshi said, in a rather old voice.

Master Hand gasped and then he said, "It's couldn't get worse than 4000 Centuries."

4000 Centuries later...

"This is getting ridiculous..." Knuckles said in a ghostly voice, since now he WAS a ghost due to all the waiting.

Master Hand sweatdropped and said, "It couldn't get-"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" Yoshi shouted in a ghastly voice.

Master Hand fell to the ground and said, "Oh, I give up! Those idiots are never gonna get here!"

May suddenly woke up from her daze. "Wha? That was weird..."

Fortunately, the others have arrived just in time, due to the traffic problems. Yoshi noticed that the seat that May was sitting in was damp. "Um...May, did you happen to...wet yourself?" Yoshi said, pointing to May's shorts, which were also damp.

May sat up and look at her seat. "WAAAAAAAH!" She cried out. "I was sitting in coke!" Apparently, May really did wet herself, but she didn't want the others to know.

"...May, why the hell would you just put coke on your car? It seemed like you actually...well...ergh..." Peppy staggered.

May blushed madly and said, "Actually, it's not really coke. I did wet myself."

Everyone stared blankly at May. Max chuckled and said, "That's why she still wears diapers. She was VERY hard to potty train."

Yoshi tried not to laugh, and then he bursted and rolled on the floor, laughing his head off.

"OH MAN! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MAY STILL WEARS DIAPERS!" Peppy shouted to everyone else, and they all started laughing, including Peppy.

May left the car crying soon after, completely mortified.

Master Hand looked to see May running into the hotel, and then he said, "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I think we should get some rest ourselves."

Yoshi stopped laughing as he said, "Yeah. Maybe May can outcry herself in the night."

All of them shrugged as they went into the hotel. It was the largest building that they have seen, and they were amazed.

"Wowee, I never knew that the hotel here would be this big!" Bronto said, as he clicked a remote and a screen on the TV popped up.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy meanwhile weren't to thrilled about the way May was treated after her accident.

"Poor Girl..." Amy said. "That was mean how they teased her."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend. "They didn't have to go as far as they did..."

"It's not her fault." Tails agreed.

Bronto was enjoying his TV program, when he heard a scream from upstairs. "What the?" He said, looking around.

Baby Mario ran down the steps and shouted, "Everyone! Come up quick!"

"We're coming!" Yoshi shouted, as he and Baby Mario ran up. Peppy, Mario, Luigi, and Bronto all followed, as well as Pichu.

Inside the room that Baby Mario ran out from, was May. She was screaming at the horrifying scene inside the TV.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "What's wrong? What did you want to show us?"

Baby Mario pointed to the TV and said, "This. It's Yotonzilla, and he's killed his girlfriend for the 56th time."

"Mama-Mia..." Mario groaned, as he looked at the TV. "Talk about Spousal abuse..."

On the TV screen, Yotonzilla turned to the camera and said, "Hahahaha...you cannot escape me, for I am the GREAT Yotonzilla, ruler of ALL that IS tonious, for all that is shitty, for al that is random. I shall become the RULER of the WORLD! Haha!"

Yoshi noticed that Baby Mario was saying it along, since he's seen it a thousand times. Then, the TV screen showed disturbing violence. Everyone made faces, as Baby Mario covered his eyes and May screamed louder, bringing the Sonic gang up.

"What's goin on?" Sonic called.

"We heard screams." Knuckles added.

"Where' the fire?" Tails looked around.

"What's the problem?" Shadow finished

"Is there something wrong here?" Anna and Spice asked in unison.

Charture stood next to Sonic and said, "What's goin' on?"

As the scenes disappeared, Yotonzilla finished, "I will hunt you DOWN and rule the WORLD! HAHAHAHA!" Then, the screen faded to black.

Yoshi just stood there, disgusted. "That was horrible..."

"Wasn't it cool?" Baby Mario asked.

Yoshi looked at May and scolded, "May, I told you that you can't see these kinds of movies!"

"Cool?" Shadow exclaimed. "That was grisly..."

May did nothing but scream at the images. Yoshi just stood there, and then he hit May in the stomach. May was knocked out in a flash.

"Geeze, things seem to get weirder here everyday..." Amanda said, looking at May, who was now sleeping.

"What's the matter, Yoshi? Scared of Yotonzilla?" Baby Mario teased.

Yoshi scoffed and said, "I'm not afraid of anything that I can easily ward off. Besides, I think Yotonzilla is nothing but our imaginations."

Baby Mario jumped in surprise and said, "What? You don't believe in Yotonzilla?"

"Nope, and I suggest that you do the same," Yoshi said.

Baby Mario ran up to Yoshi and covered the dinosaur's mouth with his hands. "Shhh! He might hear you!" Baby Mario warned.

"Who?" Yoshi said, but his voice was muffled as baby Mario pulled back his hands.

"Yotonzilla," Baby Mario told him.

"What?" Yoshi said in disbelief.

"In Yotonzilal51, he killed a guy just for not believing in him,' Baby Mario said, as he trembled in fear.

"I can't believe I am hearing this..." Yoshi said to himself in disbelief.

"Erm...now what?" Silver said.

Yoshi scratched his head and then he thought of something. "Well, I can tell you how we got here in the first place," Yoshi said, as the scene switched into a flashback, where it ends up on the roadway of Ankylosaurus Land.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Yoshi turned his head to see Link/Samus and Banjo/Kazooie. "Guys, we have company," Yoshi said to Sonic, Pichu, and Amy.

Samus pointed her cannon at Yoshi's car. "All right, it's time for a good ol' blasting!" Samus then started charging her cannon.

Sonic/Amy fired red Koopa shells at Epona, before Samus could fire.

But it was too late, for Samus fired her shot at Yoshi/Pichu, which sent them flying all the way...into first place. "SAMUS, YOU IDIOOOOOOOT!" Link yelled angrily at his female partner.

Sonic quickly put his feet to good use as he gave his and Amy's car a HUGE boost of speed, to catch up with Yoshi/Pichu.

Samus lowered her head. "Sorry. Bad aim, I guess," Samus apologized.

As Yoshi and Pichu went soaring though the air, they came into contact with Master Ghidorah. Master Ghidorah turned to see Yoshi and Pichu. "A-ha! Thought you could easily outdo Master Ghidorah, eh? Will, take this!" Master Ghidorah shouted, as he grabbed Yoshi's car and hurled it at the DKR Dragon.

As the car crashed, the DKR Dragon fell down in pain. He moaned, "Damn, what kind of moron would throw a car down here?"

Yoshi and Pichu both moaned. Yoshi got up and said, "Well, that was quite unexpected, wouldn't you say, Pichu?"

Pichu, on the other hand, was too busy cooing over his cheesecake. Yoshi narrowed his eyes and said, "Geeze, I can't take this anymore…"

As Pichu chomped down on his cheesecake, Yoshi grabbed the yellow mouse and threw him all the way into the horizon, where he was never seen again. Yoshi smiled, but then he was pushed onto the ground by the passing of baby Mario and Baby Luigi's wagon, which was being pulled by the rapid Chain Chomp.

"Damn, I forgot about them…" Yoshi said, as he got up and quickly fixed his car, In a few minutes, his car was back to normal, and Yoshi sped back into the race.

The DKR Dragon moaned painfully as the DKR Walrus got him up. The DKR Dragon cheered and said, "Thanks, ol' Walrus buddy!"

"No prob, Dragon dude! Let's get back into the race," The DKR Walrus said, as the two bosses from Diddy Kong Racing started to speed up again.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Everyone just looked strangely at Yoshi. Yoshi sweatdropped and said, "Er, why are you looking at me like that?" 

Mario sighed and said, "Yoshi, that has to be the shortest flashback ever in history."

Peppy chuckled and replied, "That's not the shortest flashback. THIS is the shortest flashback."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I like pancakes," Peppy said.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Suddenly, right when everyone looked blankly at Peppy, two huge, reptilian-like monsters appeared through a warp. It was none other than Godzilla and Anguirus.

"See, Anguirus? I told you we would make it!" Godzilla shouted to his four-legged friend.

Anguirus looked around and said, "I'm not sure, Godzilla. It seems too…well…crowded…"

Master Hand chuckled and said, "Oh, this race is surely crowed. But we could use like, maybe 2 more extra racers."

Godzilla and Anguirus looked at each other, then back at Master Hand. "We would be happy to do it!" They shouted in unison.

Master hand grinned, as a red car suddenly appeared inside the mansion. Out can a Koopa with a red bandana, a pair of green gloves, and a red shell. He stepped out of the car and looked at the racers.

"I'm Ralph Red Koopa, but most of my buddies call me Ralph for short," Ralph Red Koopa said, as he chuckled.

Master Hand floated to Ralph and said, "Ralph, it is an honor to have you here. Surely, you must be here for the race."

Ralph nodded and said, "Of course! I saw the commercial for the race, and I've sent in my entry. Plus, I also came here to have some fun. And here the theme song to this."

Yoshi turned his head to Ralph and said, "You want to hear the theme song to Yoshi Kart?"

Ralph chuckled and said, "Yeah, of course. I mean, what's a race without a theme song?"

The original 8 dinosaurs turned to each other and shrugged. Then, the lights turned out, and they flashed again on the stage, where the 8 Yoshi Kart racers started singing.

Note: You should really play Diddy Kong Racing before reading this part. It goes by each person's individual tune.

Yoshi: Hey, I'm Yoshi, and how are ya doing? I'm here to enjoy the race-

Peppy: My name's Peppy and I'm in the mood to send you into spaaaaace-

Shelia: I'm Shelia, a fashion designer, and I'm gonna climb to the top higher-

Heppy: I'm Heppy, and I'm certainly better, for I'll send my opponents lower-

Birdo: My name is Birdo, and I can go fast, so I'll leave you in the dust-

Zirdo: I'm Zirdo, and I couldn't help it, but dance to the music, I must-

Bronto: I'm Bronto, and I'm the strongest, so give me all of your best-

Boshi: I'm Boshi, and if you agree with Bronto, then just give it all a rest-

Yoshi Kart racers: And that's all for now, but then we'll do it again. Because we just like it when we have fun. Let the race begin! Yeah!

Ralph Red Koopa just stood there blankly for several seconds, and he started cheering. The 8 dinosaurs looked at each other and gave themselves hugs. The other racers cheered, as well as the audience, which were doing many different things at the time.

Master Hand looked at the time on the huge clock that was hanging above on the roof, and he turned to the entire audience and the racers. "I suggest that we would get some sleep for tomorrow's race," Master Hand said, making sure that the race would be in good shape.

Everyone else agreed, and they all headed to the visitor rooms and hopped on the bed.

Yoshi sighed happily as he got next to May, who was still knocked out from earlier. "Well, here's to a great racing experience," Yoshi said, as he went right to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry if I didn't put most of the characters from the last chapter into this one, but I quite have my hands full of stuff, so I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. Well, don't just sit there, review! I'll be back next year, so until then, CIAO! (runs off)

Yoshi: WATCH OUT FOR THAT-(Yoshizilla bumps into a stop sign) That stop sign...


	37. Ankylosaurus Land Break 2

Author's Note: Time for another, hip round of Yoshi Kart! This time, we get into the depth of the racers, so I hope that you all enjoy! Ciao!

Disclaimer: We own blah, blah nothing and Pikario and Chuigi belong to Chicken Miasma Productions. Kirio and Kuigi are property of Clario. Thanks to Milleniumon for information for the new three Sonic characters that appear in this story. And thanks to Silver Horror for suggesting the Jak and Daxter characters.

* * *

As the sun was rising, both Yoshi and Peppy walked outside, while the others slept peacefully. As Peppy took a sip out of his orange juice, he turned to Yoshi.

"So Yoshi, have you ever wonder what it's like if different things happened to different racers here?" Peppy asked his green dinosaur chum.

Yoshi nodded and said, "Hmm, I can't expect what to happen. After all, I'm not a psychic."

Yoshi laughed at his joke as Peppy joined in too. Yoshi sighed and said, "Yeah, I wonder what happens to us and the others at different times."

"Maybe several more racers will appear and compete with us. Let's just hope that they make it through the heavy construction," Peppy said, pointing to the construction below the 395-story high building.

Yoshi looked at his watch and said, "The others should be waking up now. Let's stay here and chat for a while."

"Fine by me," Peppy said, as the scene faded out and faded back inside the huge mansion.

* * *

Shadow looked up at the high-rise building. "Let's just hope no one tries anything funny in there..."

Tails noticed something as he started to look around. "Hey, where's Sonic and Amy? Or Knuckles and Rouge for that matter?"

Suddenly, the door started banging. Ralph Red Koopa approached it and opened the door. Rocky came by and said to the guys at the door, "Who are you?"

"I'm Daxter, the greatest mammal in the world!" Daxter says, as he makes a pose.

Jak chuckles nervously and says, "I'm Jak. We're from Sony, but seeing how everyone brought friends, we brought friends as well."

Jak then pointed to a grey raccoon behind him, who was holding a staff.

"Yo!" The Raccoon waved. "Sly Cooper: Master Thief at your service." He bowed.

Right beside Sly was a busty and bootylicious, Latin fox babe, with a shock gun at her side. "Hola compares. Soy Carmelita Fox." She said with a smile.

Shadow and Tails instantly had hearts in their eyes and blushed madly at the sight of Carmelita.

"WHOAHOA!" Tails gushed. "Who'd have thought we'd have a Latin babe over here!"

Ralph made a Brock-lovesick face and said, "HOO, I'M IN LOVE!"

Carmelita sweatdropped. "Dios Mio... This happens every time..."

Sly just chuckled and said, "They're entranced by your beauty my dear Carmelita."

Rocky blushed at the sight of Sly. "My, you're quite sexy for a raccoon," She said to Sly.

Sly smiled roguishly. "Why thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Heppy was doing push-ups. He was about to break a new record, when Mewtwo, Wario, and Ganondorf came in.

"Oh, hey guys. What is it?" Heppy asked, as he turned his purple head to the villains.

Wario was looking around. "Haven't the other racers gotten here yet?"

Heppy stood up and said, "Master Hand said something about getting some new racers. I'm pepping up to meet them."

Ganondorf sighed, and then he turned to the window. "I wonder if anything interesting happens," He said to himself, as the scene switched to Peach, Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Bronto, Birdo, Zirdo, and Shelia.

* * *

"Erm, okay, while we're waiting for Master Hand to alert us, how about we...um...make a cake?" Bronto suggested.

Peach loved the idea, as making cakes were what she did best. "Okay!" She shouted, as she smiled sweetly and giggled.

Suddenly, Heppy came into the room and said, "Yo. What's happening?"

"Beats me. We don't know what to do while Master Hand is busy," Birdo said to Heppy.

Suddenly, as Bronto was about to exit, he slipped on some ketchup, which suddenly got on Peach's hair. Bronto sweatdropped and said, "Oops. I think I slipped..."

Peach freaked out. "GAH! I got ketchup in my hair!" She struggled to wipe it out.

Birdo ran over to Peach and said, "Don't worry, I have an old remedy that should get the ketchup out of your hair!" Birdo then took out a jar of Jelly and splattered it on Peach's hair, which made the situation worse.

Peach groaned. "Maybe I should try washing it out?" She suggested.

Zirdo nodded and said, "Maybe. You should try using honey. That's the best."

Heppy handed Peach a bottle of honey and said, "Here's the honey, Peach." Peach used the honey, but it turned out to make things stickier.

Mario sweatdropped. "Mama-mia... Maybe you should try peanut butter?" He said.

Bronto looked around, and he spotted peanut butter. "Um, how is this peanut butter?" Bronto said, as the blue Brontosaurus pointed to the peanut butter next to Zelda.

Peach tried the Peanut butter, but again, it only made her hair even more stickier.

"Guess Peanut Butter's only making it worse..." Luigi stated the obvious.

"Hmmm...how about trying to use pasta?" Birdo suggested.

"Well, there's a bunch of pasta here," Zirdo squealed, as she pointed to the bowls of pasta that Mario was chewing down on.

"MARIO!" Heppy and Bronto shouted at the red plumber at the same time.

Mario almost choked, and stood up. "Sorry..." He brought the pasta over to Peach.

Peach tried the pasta, but now her hair was greasy, and all the stuff in her hair was mixing together, giving it a VERY odd color.

"Wow, now I know why not to mix warm and cool colors together," Heppy said, as he looked at Peach's now messed up hair.

"Nice colors though." Luigi commented.

"Erm...perhaps Crazy Hand can think of a solution..." Heppy said, as he, Peach, and Mario all exited the room. On the way, Peach started crying." Peach, what's wrong?" Heppy asked.

Peach sniffled. "My hair looks awful... Everyone's gonna laugh and make fun of me..."

Suddenly, Baby Mario came down and looked at Peach for several minutes. After the silence, he started laughing hysterically as he left the room and laughed off the way.

Peach, who was now bawling after Baby Mario laughed at her, just sat there and cried.

Heppy sweatdropped and said, "Um...perhaps we should get someone to help. Someone like..."

Suddenly, right at the moment, the famous purple Yoshi with a lab coat and glasses appeared in front of them. It was none other than Dr. Hoshi.

"Someone like me?" He asked.

"DR. HOSHI!" Heppy shouted, as a close-up of Dr. Hoshi appeared,

"Yes, it is I. Anyway, what seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Hoshi asked to Mario.

Mario pointed to the Sobbing Peach. "Peach here had a little accident in cooking and now her hair's messed up with ketchup, jelly, honey, peanut butter and a few other condiments..." He said to Dr. Hoshi, as he then hugged Peach. "Don't cry, my sweet, we'll get your hair beautiful and blonde again."

Dr. Hoshi placed his hand on his hip, and then he came up with something. "That reminds me. Mario, Heppy, Peach! Follow me!" He shouted, as he and the others went to the top of the roof, where Yoshi and Peppy were.

"Eh? What are you doing here, doc?" Peppy and Yoshi asked in unison, as they were surprised to see their old buddy.

"Peachy girl here got her hair messed up, so I need you two and four others to help," Dr. Hoshi explained.

"But who's gonna help us?" Heppy said, as he sighed.

* * *

Shadow was finishing the last of his burger, while Sonic and Amy were in a heavy make out session. He was wondering who the "new racers" were like and who they were gonna be. He suddenly heard a whooshing sound, and looked ahead. Three birds seemed to be coming their way, on hover boards. One was a green hawk, the other, another a purple hippie swallow, and the last one, a burly grey Albatross.

Tails and Knuckles chose this moment to come in, just as Sonic and Amy were pulling apart to meet the three new racers.

Storm, the grey Albatross, looked at Shadow and said, "My name's Storm. It's a pleasure to mee-mee-meet you."

Shadow held out his hand. "Like wise. I'm Shadow."

Sonic walked towards them, eager to meet the new racers as well. "Hi there, I'm Sonic." He then motioned for Tails and Knuckles to come over. "These are my buddies Tails, and Knuckles."

Suddenly, Rocky and Tomo-Chan appeared on the rooftop. "Hiya! I'm Tomo-Chan, Espio's fiancé!" Tomo-Chan shouted in glee.

"And I'm Rocky. I'm friends with Sonic and Knuckles," Rocky said, as she shook Storm's hand.

Storm blushed and said, "It's-it's-it's a pleasure to-to-to meet you, Rocky and Tomo-Chan."

The green hawk stepped up. "The name's Jet the Hawk." He said proudly.

Rocky looked at Jet the Hawk and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawk."

Tomo-Chan was so excited, she ran downstairs quickly to get Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Darth Fade-R to the rooftop. "Guys, guys! Look!" Tomo-Chan said excitedly, as she pointed to Storm the Albatross and Jet the Hawk.

Darth Fade-R looked at Jet and Storm for several seconds. "Who are these infadels?" He asked.

The swallow girl stood up next. "I'm Wave the swallow." She said with a mellow voice.

"My name's Storm, and I'm pleased to meet you guys," Storm said, as he shook Darth Fade-R's hand.

"We're the Babylon Rogues." Jet stated to Fade-R.

Rocky smiled as she shook Wave's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wave," Rocky said, as she smiled.

Suddenly, Amanda and Silver arrived upstairs. They looked at the Sonic Gang, and then at the Babylon Rogues.

Amanda looked at Team Sonic with hearts in her eyes. "And WHO are those sexy beasts?"

Silver flushed madly as he looked at Wave. "N-n-nice to m-m-meet you," He said, nervously.

Wave smiled at him. "Hi there, handsome. What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"My name's Silver the Hedgehog," Silver said, as he turned to Amanda. "Amanda, we seem to be getting quite a lot of new racers, eh?" He asked.

Amanda did not seem to be paying attention as she was drooling over Team Sonic.

* * *

Pikachu was watching Hoshi and the crew working with Peach. "Pika...Pikapi-pikachu..." He said to himself, which meant: "I wonder how they're doing."

Dr. Hoshi noticed Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, we can use some help over here."

Pikachu bounded over to them. "Pikachu-pipikachu?" He asked, which meant: "What do you need?"

Dr. Hoshi said, "Well, first of all, speak English, because we know you can speak English, Pikachu. Second, we might need some ice cubes."

Pikachu cleared his throat. "Ice cubes on the way!" He rushed to the fridge, and scooped out as many ice cubes as he could find and deposited them in front of Hoshi.

Mario picked up the ice cubes and administered them to Peach's hair, try to either run out the gunk, or to hopefully freeze it and shatter the gunk.

"EEEEK!" Peach squealed. "It's so cold!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "Oh geeze. This might be a problem on our hands."

"Well, what now, doc?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "Anyone who thinks Peach should get a haircut, raise your hand." Everyone raised his or her hands.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Peach and said, "You should go see Chad. He may be an extra character, but he does nifty haircuts."

Peach nodded. "Anything to get the gunk out."

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Wario was lifting dumbbells, trying to build up his strength for the next race, unaware of all the crazy shit going on.

Boshi chuckled and said, "Did you see what happened earlier between the robotic chicken and mutated cockroach? Now that was funny."

Ganondorf nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. That mutated cockroach can't play chess for brains. I think Lt. Gigan gives that bug a run for his money."

Mewtwo laughed. "How stupid is Lieutenant Gigan?" He asked, insulating another joke fest.

"I think you meant Sir Megalon," Ganondorf corrected.

"Then how stupid is Sir Megalon?" Mewtwo asked.

"I think he has the brain of a Pop-Tart," Boshi said. Suddenly, the bosses from Diddy Kong Racing came in. They were discussing about McDonald's and Burger King.

"So who do you think makes better burgers?" DKR Octopus asked. "McDonalds or Burger King?"

"McDonald's. They call a Big Mac burger a "Whooper". Geeze, who would call a burger that?' DKR Dragon said.

Wario suddenly sniffed the air. "ECK! What's that stench?" He asked.

Boshi rolled his eyes and said, "By the way, what ever happened to the other racers?"

* * *

Peach was right outside the barbershop, hoping that Chad could fix her problem. She walked inside.

Chad the Charmander was adjusting his mask, and then he spotted Peach. "Peach, honey, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Peach pointed to her hair. "I had an accident in cooking today and now I have ketchup and all these other condiments stuck in my hair."

Chad sighed and said, "All right. I'll work my magic." Chad then started cutting Peach's hair, and it ended up looking like...the hairstyle of Donald Trump.

"Oops. I guess being an extra has its moments," Chad said nervously, as he backed way fro peach to realize what happened.

Peach looked in the mirror and screamed in horror.

Yoshi and Peppy were watching the scene from the rooftop with Mario and Luigi. "Gee Louise, I think Peach had enough for one day," Peppy said to Mario.

Mario shook his head. "Looks like Peach's haircut didn't go so well..."

Yoshi sighed and said, "Who knows what could happen to us racers. We just don't have enough time to explain 'em all." And so, the scene fades away, as it finally goes to black.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there ya go! Sorry if I didn't put the few extra racers in, but I will in the next chapter! See you later until then! 


	38. Ankylosaurus Land Break 3

Author's Note: No comment, just that all of the requested characters will appear! (GASP!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their rightful owners.

Dr. Hoshi: How long have you been saying that?

Disclaimer: For FIVE MONTHS.

Dr. Hoshi: Oh.

Chad the Charmander: Yeah, yeah, we heard enough from you two. Let's just get this race on the way.

* * *

May stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much better, after the "trouble" that the chocolate gave her. "Ahhhh... My tummy doesn't feel queasy anymore."

"Yeah, and at least we don't have to hear you burp or fart anymore..." Max said, relieved that the horror was over.

"Well, shall we get back to our cars?" Fox asked. "We don't want the other racers getting a head start to speed away from us. We'll never hear the end of it if they do."

Kaptain sighed. "Perhaps we should wait in case anymore racers want to show up," He said, as he adjusted his gun.

"I wonder how many more racers are gonna end up with their cars in pieces all over the tracks..." Mewtwo wondered. "Guess we'll know if we hear any swear words in the air." He chuckled

Suddenly, swearing could be heard from the background. Suddenly, a Pikachu that looked like Mario and a Pichu that looked like Luigi stepped out in their Pikachu Car.

"Ah man... I can't believe this! A Crash? Now?" Chuigi grumbled. "Damn it!" He cursed, as he slammed on the car.

"Chuigi, why did you stop at the fucking hardware store? We were almost late!" Pikario shouted angrily at his younger brother.

"You had to say swearing," Max said flatly at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping. "My bad..." He apologized.

Pikario turned to Max and shouted, "Shut the fuck up, you whore! We're here for the race! If that bouncy Raichu, Peach, found out that we were here, she would chew us out!"

"Bouncy?" Bowser repeated. "Would that mean she's...er...well endowed?" He had to fight to keep a goofy grin from coming onto his face.

Pikario made a weird face at Bowser and said, "Um, you wouldn't like the Peach from OUR universe. She's an annoying whore who squeals a lot!"

Bowser's face went gaunt with horror. "Yikes..." He said, not wanting to hear anymore of the Pokemon version of the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

Pikario sighed and said, "Anyway, my name is Pikario, and I'm the famous guy from the Pokemon Kingdom." He pointed to Chuigi. "The dumbass with me is my stupid, ugly, little brother, Chuigi."

"HEY!" Chuigi was REALLY offended by that remark.

"Pikario and Chuigi?" Bowser asked. "Reminds me of Mario and Luigi. Say, do you have a Pokemon equivalent of me in your universe?"

"Oh yeah. He's a Blastoise who's mom was a Charizard named Bowser. He's stupid, and he reads the dictionary just to read sentences!" Pikario pointed out, as Diddy, Max, and Ganondorf cracked up and started laughing. Kaptain K. Rool chuckled.

Bowser sweatdropped. "Gah... Even I'm not THAT mentally stupid or retarded." He said in dismay.

And suddenly, another car, this time a Kirby car, appeared, and it revealed a Kirby clone that looked like Mario and a Kirby clone that looked like Luigi.

Kirio plodded out of the car. "Hi there! I'm Kirio and this is my brother." He pointed to the Luigi Kirby.

Bowser's eyes bugged out of his head. "What the hell? More alternate Marios?" He shouted, surprised to see another parody duo of the famous plumbers.

"And I'm Kuigi, and I'm better than Kirio here," Kirio blurted out.

Pikario rolled his eyes as he looked at Chuigi. "And I thought you were the only stupid one," Pikario said.

"Watch it..." Chuigi warned his brother.

Kuigi laughed his ass off and said, "I sense a jealousy."

Mewtwo chuckled. "Looks like unlike the real Marios, these ones don't get along too well."

"Apparently Not." Fox agreed, seeing how these two sets of brothers were trying to outdo their syblings.

"Well, I like to be a joyous sport, but shouldn't we tell Master Hand about these new entries?" Max asked out of the blue.

"Good idea." Krystal agreed, getting tired of the fact that Chuigi and Kirio were staring at her butt.

"Man, what a nice ass that fox girl has..." Chuigi drooled.

Kirio agreed, eyeballing Krystal's booty. "And she looks REAL good in spandex..."

"Man, I wish Peach could have an ass like that..." Pikario and Kuigi both said in unison, as they drooled.

Bowser smirked. "Well the Peach from OUR world does."

He flashed them a photo of the Peach he knew, in her pink bikini.

Suddenly, Master Hand appeared in front of the gang. "Racers, I have something important to say," He announced.

Pikario took the picture and started thinking of naught thoughts. Kuigi looked at the picture and started thinking of the same, dirty images in his mind.

"What is it, Master Hand?" Misty said, as she held onto Max.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "We have a few more racers to fill out the race. I expect you to be on your best behaviors." When Master Hand finished, he disappeared.

Max looked at May. "May, I guess he means that you can't eat anything for a while," He pointed out.

"Aw..." May looked disappointed.

* * *

Peach was horrified at her hair. "I look like Donald Trump!" She screamed.

Baby Mario appeared again and laughed at Peach. "Hey, Donald Trump, get a room!" He shouted, as he left laughing his head off.

Chad the Charmander ran out of the barbershop and approached Peach. "Goodness, I'm so sorry about your hair, miss! How can I make it up to you?" He asked, as he gave off a sad, kitten look.

Peach sighed. "Do you have any hair growth formulas?"

Chad frowned and said, "I'm afraid not, sorry." He then thought of something and blurted out, "BUT, I can be your partner for the Grand Prix."

"Sure, why not." Peach said, though she was still said about her hair.

Suddenly, Professor E. Gadd popped up. "Did I hear someone mention Hair growth formula?"

Peach sighed and nodded.

E. Gadd smiled widely. "What a coincidence! I just happen to have some with me!" He pulled out a bottle of black liquid, that could have been mistaken for India Ink. "Splash this on your head, and you'll be guaranteed to have a full head of long blond hair once again!" He unscrewed the bottle and poured it onto Peach's head.

Suddenly, Peach's scalp erupted with a volcano blast of blond hair, that shot out from every follicle on her head. Her blond hair was growing fast and showed NO signs of stopping.

E. Gadd laughed nervously. "Oh dear... Peach seems to have become a modern day Rapunzel..."

Peach's blonde hair had grown back, but was so bushy and long that it spread out EVERYWHERE.

Peach moaned from underneath her huge mass of blonde hair. "I know I wanted to have my long hair back...but this is TOO MUCH." She brushed her now long bangs out of her eyes.

Chad stood there, surprised. "Wow, that's a lot of hair," He said. He turned to Professor E. Gadd and asked, "How much ink was in that thing, anyway?"

E. Gadd looked at the bottle. "Only a few pints... But it seems a little too strong... But at least there weren't any side effects..."

Chad sighed and said, "So, who are you, anyway? I heard of a guy who looked like you, but I never met him. I think his name was E. Gadd or something..."

E. Gadd smiled. "That's me! I'm the founder of Starbeans Cafe! And the one who invented Luigi's Ghost Vaccum, and Mario's Water Cannon, that you might have seen with them."

Chad's face light up, and he cheered. "All right! You ARE Professor E. Gadd! You're also the one who invented the Gadd Light, right?" He asked in a happy mood.

Prof. E. Gadd nodded. "The very same!" He was about to say something else when he heard the sound of fabric ripping, and Peach's scream. He turned around, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Oh my... Looks like my hair tonic does have side effects after all..."

He pointed to Peach, who not only had an endless head of blonde hair, but whose breasts, hips and butt has suddenly inflated, giving her quite the hourglass figure, and tearing her dress a bit.

"MAMA-MIA!" Mario had suddenly appeared, his jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes bulging, and his nose bleeding a river.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi shouted in unison.

Luigi just stared. "I thought Peach was beautiful before, but MAMA-MIA!"

Chad's eyes widened as he started running around, screaming. "AHH! IT'S A MONSTER! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He shouted, which drew the attention to Ralph Red Koopa, who was standing nearby.

"What in God's name is THAT?" He exclaimed, pointing to the now inflated Peach.

Dr. Hoshi stuttered, then he turned his head to Ralph and said, "That's Peach...she's been...INFLATED!"

"It could only be one guy...AIR TANK MAN AND THE BALLOON DUDE!" Peppy and Yoshi shouted, as they pointed to Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude, who were nearby.

Air Tank Man shook his head. "It wasn't me this time! Someone beat me to it!"

Professor E. Gadd pulled out another bottle. "I knew this would happen someday, so I made this!" The liquid in this bottle was clear as water. He splashed it on Peach, and in a puff of smoke, her figure was back to normal, and her hair was back to it's regular long length. "Much better."

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, Peppy, Ralph, and Chad all sighed of relieve. "Well, now that is taken care of, perhaps we should see who many other racers will join," Dr. Hoshi suggested, as they all went back inside.

Peach smoothed out her dress and ran a hand through her hair. "Ah... It feels good to be my old self again." She smiled cheerily.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Homer, Bart, Krusty, Willie, Earthworm Jim, Bumper, Tiptup, Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, and Timber were all anxious to see who the next racer was.

Homer was busy dancing around in a devil costume to a Samba beat. "I-AM-EVIL-HOMER! I-AM-EVIL-HOMER! I-AM-EVIL-HOMER! I-AM-EVIL-HOMER!"

"Homer, how long are you gonna keep doing that?" Tiptup asked.

"For as long as he wants," Timber replied.

"Well, at least he's got good rhythm." Eggman laughed, as he watched Homer sing.

Suddenly, a red truck appeared. The figures revealed themselves as Marge, Lisa, Patty, and Selma.

Marge looked at her doing his usual Husband. "Oh Homer..." She shook her head.

"Marge, why did you have to marry that idiot?" Selma asked.

"Because she's too lazy to find a good husband," Patty added. They both laughed.

Homer stopped. "HEY SHUT UP!" He yelled at the two women.

"Make us, fat boy," Selma teased.

Homer took out a chainsaw and ran towards Patty and Selma.

Lisa just watched in amusement. "I knew ti was only a matter of time before Dad snapped."

Patty turned to Marge and said, "Marge, do something! You're husband is gonna kill us!"

Marge just smiled evilly and stepped back. "Sorry girls, you've had this coming for a LONG time."

Patty and Selma screamed, and then they jumped out of the car and hid behind Krusty and Willie.

Willie and Krusty stepped away, and let Homer butcher Patty and Selma.

"GO HOMER!" Timber, Grounder, Tiptup, and Bumper cheered in unison. And so, a cliffhanger hangs in the balance. What will happen next time? Find out soon…oh, and ADD RANDOMNESS TO THE REVIEWS! I NEED TO BE INPSIRED! Thank you.


	39. Dr Hoshi's Secret Vehicle

Dr. Hoshi woke up out of his bed as he he the time on his hand watch. He smiled and nodded. "Hmm. Pretty early." He looked at the sleeping Yoshi and Peppy, and then the purple Yoshisaurus in the white lab coat with lightblue glasses headed out of the room and quietly in the hallway.Dr. Hoshi continued tiptoeing, until he reached a door next to the stairs and opened it. He closed the door then from the inside, and proceded down a group of 'secret stairs', which lead to another door, but was in the style of a garage.

Dr. Hoshi opened it, and closed it from the inside once more. He was then in front of a purple car, which had a Yoshi's head in front. Dr. Hoshi smiled and opened the driver's door and sat onto the driver's seat.

"It's show time," He grinned, as he prepared the vehicle for what was to come in the upcoming restarting of the race. 


	40. Ankylosaurus Land Simpsioned Up

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: yeah, my sister nearly made me deaf just so I could change this. XD

Author's Note: The race will finally start again! Thanks for the reviews! The race shall finally begin again! Now, let's see what we all came to see: A THRASHING RACING MAYHEM! WOOHOO! ENJOY! (laughs crazily)

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their rightful owners. (takes out a cigarette and smokes)

Chad: Smoking is bad.

Disclaimer: I don't give a shit.

Chad: (shrugs) Whatever. (leaves)

* * *

Patty and Selma were very much alive, having been ressurected by a 1-Up Mushroom that just so happened to collide into their bloodied bodies. After the usual quick clean up, they returned back to normal.

"That idiot couldn't kill a fly if he tried," Patty told Selma.

Selma nodded, agreeing as she folded her arms. "Yeah. He should consider himself lucky that we faked the whole thing."

"Next time..." Patty chuckled as she clenched her fist, "We'll trap him in a tar pit. And then..."

"We'll sink him down with bills and rejection papers!" Selma added, smacking her hands together.

The two laughed with each other in unison, plotting their revenge against Homer.

* * *

As the racers and members of the audience came out of the huge mansion, Marge hugged Homer tightly. "You finally stood up to my sisters! I'm so proud of you!" She said, as he gave Homer a kiss.

Homer smiled after the kiss. "They had it coming for a time. Heh heh heh heh heh." Homer laughed as he stood proudly with one foot on Patty's severed head (or at least what he thought was Patty's severed head. It was in fact a soccer ball. That had rolled in. Conviently. What an idiot. Heh, heh, heh.).

"Homer, after all of those years, you finally killed the two you hated the most," Yoshi stated as he shook his head briefly, and then with a grin, gave Homer a high-five.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Waluigi asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Yoshi laughed nervously. "Well..."

"Think of what Marge's mom will think when she sees this!" Peppy exclaimed, as he looked at Selma's head in awe.

At this point, Marge's mom showed up. "Eh, Marge was always the better child than those two." She admitted.

Abraham Simpson appeared next to Marge's mom and said, "Homer, you ARE my son! You finally killed those two fat pigs that kept taking my money."

Homer felt proud. "Thank you everyone. I thought it was time that those two finally had to bite the bullet, or in this case, the chainsaw." He laughed.

"So, Dad..." Bart began. "Are you gonna kill Mr. Burns next?"

Suddenly, Mr. Burns appeared on the racetrack in his millionaire car, with Waylon Smithers driving.

"What in the hell..." Pikario said, as Smithers helped Mr. Burns get out of the car.

Mr. Burns looked all around. "Well, it seems that Simpson and his family have partaken in this race as well..." He tapped his fingers together. "Excellent..."

"Now might be your chance Dad." Bart told Homer.

"Well Simpson, what do you say we make a little wager?" Mr. Burns asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Homer asked.

"It's simple really, though I can't tell you what happens if I win. But if YOU win, then you can get revenge on me!"

Homer's eyes lit up. "WOOHOO! You're on, Burnsy!"

Yoshi chuckled and said, "Now this race will get interesting."

"Don't count your feathers," Moe said, as he, Lenny, and Carl arrived on the scene.

"Yeesh, how many guys are gonna be in this race?" Lenny said, as he looked at the racers.

"Heya Homer, how's everythin'?" Carl asked, pointing to Patty's head.

"It's goin good Carl." Homer said with a smile. "I finally whacked off Patty and Selma!"

"You killed Patty and Selma? ALL RIGHT!" Lenny and Carl cheered, as they gave Homer a high-five.

Homer laughed after the high-five. "Now what to do with their heads..." Homer thought, as he looked at their heads.

Suddenly, another car arrived. A girl appeared out of it with Megaman and Protoman. "Hiya! I'm Gin Kyofu, but my friends call me Gin for short!" She shouted.

"I'm Megaman!" Megaman announced. "And this is my bro, Protoman. But you can call us Rock, and Blues. Those are our civilian names."

"Interesting..." Yoshi said, as he looked at the Fire Emblem crew.

"I wonder what just went on?" Asked Lyn as she arrived towards Yoshi.

"I'm kinda hungry..." growled Hector.

"Hello Yoshi," Spoke Eliwood, as he continued, "What went on?"

"Well, um, Peach got stuff in her hair, so Chad the Charmander made her hair short, and then Prof. E. Gadd arrived to fix the problem, and then she was turned into an hourglass, but she then returned back to normal," Yoshi said to Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood.

"Yeesh, too bad I didn't see this," Roy said, as he hugged Lillian.

"HEY! Lay off me, will ya? It was a while ago, so we have no need to worry," Chad said, as he and Prof. E. Gadd hopped into Peach and Zelda's car.

At that moment, Cloud Strife got out of the mansion and jumped up on his motorcycle. "Well, well, well... The Fire Emblem guys..." He narrowed his eyes.

At the same moment, Squall pulled up behind Cloud in his SeeD Van. "The Fire Emblem guys? What are THEY doing here?"

"Okay! It's time to get this race underway!" Peach chirped happily.

"Let's just hope nothing more gets into your hair." Zelda told Peach.

"So, what now?" Asked Samus, as she looked around the raceway.

"I guess we'll have to continue what we started," Spoke bluntly Link as he ate a piece of chicken, "though this chicken...is so delicious!"

"Will you guys stop goofing off? The race is about to begin!" Master Hand announced.

Taj ripped his forehead and said, "All right, racers, get ready...get set...AND GO!"

After Taj announced, he, Master Hand, and the Flying Rocket in which portions of the audience were in started to move as the racers got into their cars and rushed off.

* * *

Patty and Selma both chuckled as they were on the race course, planning their attack on the racers.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: God, it is painful to replace this stuff. Seriously.


	41. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 26

Yoshizilla: ZOMFGWTFMBBQROFLLMFAOLOL, only 2 chapters left until the 100th chapter? That doesn't sound exciting, because I"m always chatting to you guys, but yes - it's here, and it's HERE to STAY! HUT!

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

If you actually can put with this "---" crap, then you deserve...this chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were gaining speed on Mario and Luigi. The foursome of racers were headed towards another desert area.

"Our older selves at 12:00," Baby Luigi announced, taking out a couple of green shells. "Fire at will?"

Baby Mario held up his right arm. "Not yet, Baby Luigi. You have to have the element of surprise..." He grabbed a Boo item and used it, making the babies and the wagon invisible.

Luigi turned around, confused. "Eh?"

"What's wrong, Luigi?" Mario asked, driving the Red Fire.

Luigi scratched his forehead. "I could have sworn that our baby versions of ourselves were right behind us."

"Nonsense!" Mario chuckled, "Just throw some bananas behind, and that'll be all our worries!"

Luigi shrugged. "Oh well. Guess you're right, Mario!" He took out several banana peels and threw them on the sand-paved road.

Yoshi swerved to the left and right as he avoided the thrown banana peels. "Yeesh! What kind of idiots would throw banana peels in the middle of a desert!?" He exclaimed.

Pichu shrugged. "I don't know, maybe idiots who are monkeys?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. I sure hope that the guys in front of us happen to know the cacti..." He grabbed a green shield and placed it around the Turbo Yoshi.

Luigi noticed that Yoshi and Pichu were coming, but with agreen shield around the Turbo Yoshi. "Hey Mario, we got Yoshi and Pichu coming." He desrcibed to his older brother, "And it seems that they have a shield around them."

"What for?" Mario asked, "I don't see any reason to place the shield around the kart for." He looked down at the computer screen on the Red Fire. "The Red Fire doesn't even notice any threats or troubles."

As Mario and Luigi kept driving, up ahead of them were numerous (and dangerously spiky) cacti - in other words, cactus.

"Cactus ahoy!" Chad the Charmander shouted.

Shiek smirked. 'I'll handle this." He fired several needles at the cacti, causing them to deflate.

Peach cheered. "Awesome job, Shiek! You made those cacti deflate!"

Prof. E. Gadd looked at the deflated catus specifically. "Interesting...normally, catus do not deflate..."

Chad snorted. 'Well, maybe because we're in the land of prehistoric creatures and things that do not normally occur in other places," He laughed, before several cacti needles pliunged upon his body. "YEEEOUCH!!!" He started firing embers and flamethrowers, burning the caci and needles, and accidentaly, Peach's kart in the progress.

"OWWWW!!" Prof. E. Gadd and Shiek screamed, jumping and screaming as the fire started to spread.

Peach shrieked, trying to drive the steering wheel and trying to get water at the same time. "Chad, stop! We're going to crash if this keeps up-" CRASH! Peach was so busy doing two things at once, she crashed into a tall cactus.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario both passed by the cactus bushes to notice that Peach's group crashed. They looked at each other, then at Peach's group, pointed, and laughed. "Haw-haw!" BOOM! Then they, ironically, crashed into several cacti. The two figures jumped into the air, screaming, with their bodies covered with cacti needles. "YEEEEEOOOOWW!!"

"Idiots..." Bowser muttered as his group hovered above the cacti mess below.

Mewtwo looked at the map on the Koopa Klown Kar's computer screen. "Bowser, we seem to be only behind Homer Simpson." He turned to the others. "Should we take action?"

"Nonsense!" Ganondorf laughed, patting Mewto on the back, "Why, I'll handle ol' donut boy for you, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo growled. "Please don't do that." He asked, giving Ganondorf a strong glare that made the Gerudo King stop patting.

Wario laughed, taking out several bombs. "I'll-a bomb those fools-a! They'll never know what came to them-a!"

Donkey Kong applauded. "Yeah! And you got me as well, and my Giant Bananas pawn!"

Bowser chuckled, rubbing his chin and nodding. "All right, it's settled - we're going on an all-out assult." He turned to Wario. "Wario! You take out any racers with your bomb arsenial." He turned to Donkey Kong. "Donkey Kong! Pave the road with your delicious and havoc-creating Giant Bananas!" He looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, handle any trouble that comes from the air." He looked at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, feel free to attack any racer that you feel, including Homer Simpson." And Bowser grinned meanacingly. "And I'll handle the driving, as well as the honor of wiping the foes with my infamous Bowser Shell. Now let's rock!"

"Right!" Wario said, as he started loading up the bombs.

"Indeed!" Donkey Kong said, as he released a huge pile of Giant Bananas and started chucking them down onto the desert floor.

Mewtwo nodded. "You won't be disappointed, Bowser." He started meditating, to preserve his power for later.

Ganondorf took out his Twin Blades. "Finally! I've been meaning to do some damage!" He hoped out of the Koopa Klown Kar and jumped onto Joey and Mai's car.

"HEY!" Joey barked, "Get off our car! I just got new milage on it!"

"Up yours!" Ganondorf laughed, as he started hacking up the front, and finished with a Warlock Punch, the explosion causing Joey and Mai to stop in the middle of the sandy path.

"What's your problem, buddy?" Mai shouted, as Ganondorf ran off, laughing.

Mario and Luigi looked up to see Donkey Kong's Ginat Bananas.

"Bananas, ahoy!" Luigi shouted.

Mario growled. "Hang on, Luigi!" He started swerving to avoid the bananas.

Donkey Kong looked down to see Mario swerving the bananas. "It's not working, guys! They're just swerving!"

"Just swerving!?" Wario growled, "They can't just swerve! THEY CAN'T!" He started stomping angrilly like a 5-year-old in a tandrum.

Bowser sighed. "Guys, you forgot about me - my Bowser Shell can ricochet anywhere, which means the plumbers..." He opened a hatch on the bottom of the Koopa Klown Kar, "Are going down!" He released 2 of the Bowser Shells inside.

Wario laughed. "Now that's more like it!" He joined in, using bombs to explode all over the desert.

Mario gulped. "Uh oh! Luigi, we got trouble now!"

Luigi screamed, and he hid on the floor of the Red Fire, trembling. "We're doomed! Giant Bananas, bombs, AND Bowser Shells! It's a racer's nightmare!"

One of the Bowser Shells bowled Mario and Luigi over, while two bomb explosions were enough to cause the right side of the Red Fire to break open. A Giant Banana sent the perilous plumbers slipping into spicky cacti, which sent the two brothers screaming in the air, which the needles piercing them immensly.

Yoshi and Pichu weren't fairing better. They were also trying to avoid Boshi, who was getting an edge on ramming from behind. If Yoshi's vehicle got rammed one more time, it would be enough to cause Yoshi to stop and repair.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Yoshi growled at Pichu, "Can't you find a shield?"

Pichu frantically looked everywhere in the car, but shook his head and shrugged. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yoshi, but I can't find the shield!"

Yoshi slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Some help you are." The Turbo Yoshi then slipped on a Giant Banana, causing Yoshi and Pichu to spin out of control.

Boshi chuckled as he went to the right and grabbed a mine. "Time to see a big 'boom'." He threw the mine into the open hood of the Turbo Yoshi's front. "Sucker!" He laughed, as he zoomed off.

BOOOM!!!

The mine exploded inside, causing smoke to rise from the inside of the Turbo Yoshi, and to make matters even worse, several cacti were in front, which is where the Turbo Yoshi went spiralling out of control into. Another ricocheting Bowser Shell, which was plowing through the cacti, also caused major damage to the Turbo Yoshi, and damaged it severely into barely any form of what a racing kart would be.

Yoshi moaned, lying weakly on the ground with deadly cacti needles around him while Pichu, who was lying on his back with the cacti needle all over his body, was crying in pain and dignity.

Boshi saw this view in his computer screen on his blue kart, and he chuckled evilly as he zoomed off.

Mewtwo continued meditating, until he heard Wizpig approaching. "We have more intruders!" Mewtwo said.

"Good!" Bowser instructed, now firing Bullet Bills, "Take care of them! We got trouble on our hands!"

Mewtwo turned to Wizpig, and chuckled. "So you came along to fight? You're going to get one hell of a fight..."

Wizpig looked down at mewtwo, and laughed. "Ha ha ha! You think you're going to defeat me? Bring it on!" He chortled.

Back on the desert ground, which was now being blasted by a sand storm, Ganondorf was running from racer to racer, knocking everyone down as he did, when he spotted the perfect ambush - Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. "Ah-ha! The perfect videogame flozies!" He used Warlock Kick on the back of the engine, causing it to explode and send Knuckles and Rouge crashing into a tall cactus.

Ganondorf laughed. "Bingo!" He continued running, ntil he saw a vine on the side of an odd tropical tree. "Hello, what's this?" He tugged the vine, and shrugged. "Dah well. Must be a magical vine." He started climbing up the vine, and he sat on top of the tropical tree. He started pondering. "Hmmm...I'm ahead of Bowser and the others...I'm wonder how they're handling their case in the race."

When we switch back to Bowser's group, it's surprising to see that Mewtwo easily brought down Wizpig with no difficulty. Wizpit is down on the sand, moaning as racers passing go over him...literally.

"Ow! OWW! Owww! Hey, watch it!" Wizpig growled, as he continued moaning. "Oy, I knew I should have just stayed up in the air..."

"How much more until we get rid of these racers?" Donkey Kong asked, continuing to throw Giant Bananas.

Bowser continued firing the Bullet Bills. "Until the moment is right, Donkey Kong, until the moment is right." He grinned as his Bowser Shells knocked out a handful of racers - Yugi and Tea, Mermaidman and Barnicleboy, Bumper the Badger, Tails and Cream, and the struggling Principal Skinner/Otto.

Mario was tuning up the Red Fire as fast as he could. "Luigi, I need another wrench!"

Luigi handed Mario another wrench. He was putting in new, better car tires. "How much longer until we're back in the race, Mario?"

"I don't know," Mario wiped his forehead with a napkin as he saw a Lakitu coming into view, "But hopefully, it won't take very long as it seems."

Pichu looked up at the blazing sun. "Gee, is this desert ever so hot."

"Well of course it is, Pichu." Yoshi said, "It's a DESERT." He sighed as he checked under the heavily damaged Turbo Yoshi. "I hate to say it, but until I can get the Turbo Yoshi up and running, we're going to be stuck here."

Pichu started crying. "Waaaah! But I don't want to be stuck here with these stupid cacti in this dumb desert!" He continued wailing while Yoshi ignored and continued fixing. 


	42. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 27

The desert was sprawling farther and farther, and the racers were doing their best to get rid of each other. Mario/Luigi were being followed by Diddy Kong, while Link and Samus galloped farther behind. Pikachu, marth, and Roy all drove carefully by, with Peach, Zelda, Chad the Charmander, and Professor E. Gadd coming up. Ironically, Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Wario were all up in Bowser's Koopa Klown kar, which hovered over the hard, sandy road.

As all of the racers slid down to the left bank, Pikachu started to charge up electricity. Marth steered to the right and bumped into Link, while Roy took out a bomb and tossed it behind him. Peach grabbed a heart container, and several hearts surrounded the Bloom Coach. As the bomb approached them, one of the hearts grabbed it, and Chad held the bomb in his palm. Zelda swerved to the left and slammed her foot on the pedal, going forward. As the racers slid downwards to the left, Pikachu released electricity at Link and Samus, paralyzing them and Epona.

From above, Bowser steered the Koopa Klown Kar down towards the sand. Wario grabbed a cannon and fired a Bullet Bill behind the Koopa Klown kart, straight at the Bloom Coach. Zelda turned the car sharply around, and started to go backwards, the Bullet Bill missing and exploding in the sand. Zelda turned the Bloom Coach forward, but she and the others were pushed aside by Wizpig, who was running as fast as he could. The evil galactic pig attempted to turn right, but he tripped on some oil left by mario and Luigi.

The Mario Brothers coasted through the sand easily. Seeing the tall green and spiky cacti on both sides of them, Mario carefully slid inwards to the right and swerved to the left before colliding into a smaller, more spiky-covered cactus. Luigi took out a few green fireballs and fired them at the Koopa Klown kar, which started to burn. Mewtwo used his Psychic abilities to easily extinguish the fire, and as Ganondorf drove the Koopa Klown Kar to the right, Bowser got hold of a cannon and fired his fiery breath at the Mario Brothers.

One of the blue tires of the Red Fire caught on fire, and Luigi screamed as he tried to put the fire out. Mario had no luck steering, and he bobbed unevenly through the sandy path, bumping into the cactuses on both of his sides. Pikachu, Marth, and Roy approached, but Luigi got hold of a liquid orb and splashed the clear blue water all over the burning tire, which lost its blue color.

Pikachu started to charge up again, but Luigi punched at the yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon. Marth took out his sword and started slashing at the side of the Red Fire, but Mario kicked the swordsman and his vehicle off, sliding down the right and making a mini turbo boost inwards to the left bank. The Koopa Klown Kar approached, and Bowser steered upwards n the air, taking out several jacks and tossing them down below. As Epona galloped towards Pikachu/Marth/Roy, she whined and stumbled back a bit. Link and Samus sighed and both watched as Peach, Zelda, Prof. E. Gadd, and Chad the Charmander passed them in the Bloom Coach.


	43. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 28

Yoshizilla: (dramatic gasp) It's here. IT'S HERE!! THE 100th FRICKIN' CHAPTER OF YOSHI KART IS FINALLY HERE!!! (cue lots of cheerful screams from everyone) And I like to thank ALL of the people who read, reviewed, and read even only one sentence or word. Now that Yoshi Kart has reached the 100th-chapter-mark, I'm STROKED on NEVER ending Yoshi Kart! But it'll have sequels and possibly prequels, I'll promise you that. I think it's fair enough to say that Yoshi Kart is the Mario Kart of Super Smash Brothers fanfiction dom, and not only because of the mass amount of variety of characters, places, randomness, seriousness, action, adventureness, parodyness, romance-ness, and humorness to say the least, but it's also (and to which is the reason why it even exists) because of the races for which it is famously liked (and sometimes hated) for. So I'll leave you all with that as you enjoy THIS chapter...of Yoshi Kart. HIT IT, GODZILLA!

Godzilla: (fires Nuclear Blast at several random buildings, setting them all instantly on fire) BAM!

Yoshizilla: Ahhh...you gotta love 'im, folks. You just gotta love 'im.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie are speeding t hrouigh the sand-blasting desert, passing racers that were unforunate to crash.

"We're sure having a good lead," Kazooie chuckled, "We're passsing all of these guys, and they're not even trying to get back!"

"Kazooie!" Banjo shouted, "Be a bit nicer, huh? They had to go through tough things in this desert!"

Kazooie sighed. "Fine, fine." She took out several ice eggs and fired them at Haru Glory, who was coming up from behind.

"ACK!" He screamed as he was frozen solid by the ice eggs, "Damn you!"

Kazooie laughed. "Sucker!"

Banjo made two twists and a turn on the right as he avoided three cacti. Seeing another handful in front of him, Banjo used a special Glowblo inside and used its power to attain a magic shield, which protected Banjo and Kazooie from being done harm by the cacti. Next up was a spiral down the sand. Banjo did a wicked swerve on the edge, and continued until doing so until he reached the bottom, for which he started up again. Kazooie filled the engine with some special oil fuel, and that helped the car speed through the caved-in road. Banjo saw a light up ahead.

"Hey Kazooie," Banjo asked, "What does the map on our computer screen say?"

Kazooie looked at the map on the car's computer screen. "Hmmm...interestingly enough, Banjo, it says that this leads to an oasis, which is right in front of us!" She exclaimed.

Right at the moment, Banjo and Kazooie popped out of the cave and wounded up in the oasis.

"Hey! The oasis!" Banjo exclaimed, surprised as he looked at the beautiful tropical plants and the cool pool in the middle. "The computer screen was right!"

"Yeah, that's real nice and all," Kazooie said, "But we got a race to win!"

Banjo nodded. "Right! Let's go, Kazooie!" He started up the car again, and the bear and bird duo went off on the sand-paved road, to get back into the Grand Prix.

* * *

The Yoshi Kart racers and the Diddy Kong Racers desperately try to get rid of each other as they race through the sand-blasting desert.

Pipsy and Drumstick continue fighting each other. Drumstick pushes Pipsy close to the cacti, brusing her car's right side. Pipsy retorts back with a mine, throwing it in front of Drumstick's path, and watching as Drumstick bobbed up and down from colliding with it. Pipsy smirks and speeds away. Tiptup, however, comes up from behind and takes out 10 mini rocket blasters. He aims two at Pipsy and fires. Pipsy gets hit and is forced to drive onto the darker sand, which slows her cat's fast acceleration. Tiptup chuckles and takes the moment to release oil from behind. Unfortunately, Bumper has no knowledge of the oil, and he slips around pathetically while Pipsy tries to fix her car.

"Almost...almost..." Pipsy says to herself as she re-wires her car, when in less than 45 seconds, she does. "Perfect!" She hops back into her small, compactable car and takes off.

Krunch swerves to the right. Bronto swerves to the right. Krunch makes a strong turn on the left curve. Bronto makes a strong turn on the left curve. Krunch notices that Bronto's right behind him, and the green Kremling decides to take action.

"So you think you're all cool by copying me, huh?" He laughs. "Not anymore!" He grabs a rainbow balloon, which holds a red magnet, and allows Bronto to pass.

Bronto smirks. Man, that was easy," He said, accelerating his car more by throwing a mushroom into the engine.

Krunch then starts up again, but he goes to the right into the darker sand and grabs yet another rainbow balloon. He zips on a zipper mark, and he wins up back on the lighter sand, right behind Bronto. Krunch gets one more rainbow balloon, making his magnet green, and he uses it to keep full magnetic charge on Bronto, enabling Krunch to be dragged by the magnesium.

Krunch laughs as Bronto watches in dismay. "Man, I should have done this idea a LONG time ago!"

Birdo snatches one of the rotating item boxes ahead. She needs to catch up to Shelia and continue the race struggle. But for that, she would need a star, and she only now has a single mushroom. Not really good for anything. Except maybe...

"Hey Shelia!" Birdo calls out.

Shelia turns her head to Birdo. "What?" The yellow Stegosaurus shouts back.

Birdo catches up to Shelia, tosses the mushroom into Shelia's kart, reaches over, and hits the boost button. Shelia, not ready for the sudden acceleration, weaves off track and tumbles over in the cacti. Birdo, laughing, grabs a rocket booster from another item box and she zooms ahead.

* * *

Yoshi gets back into the Turbo Yoshi. "All right, Pichu, let's go! I finally fixed the Turbo Yoshi!"

"Finally!" Pichu said after stuffing cheesecake into his mouth, and then he hopped into the car.

Yoshi started the engine twice, and by throwing a rocket booster on the back, the Turbo Yoshi zoomed off.

Mario cheered. "Yahoo! The Red Fire is-a back in-a business!"

Luigi did a victory pose. "Excellent! Let's-a get going-a before the others leave us-a here!"

The two Mario Brothers nodded, and they jumped into the Red Fire, taking off with a triple pack of mushrooms.

Bowser looked down to see, much to his and the others' dismay, Yoshi/Pichu and Mario/Luigi. "What!? Damn, I thought we got rid of those two!"

"Maybe we can still deploy the traps." Donkey Kong suggested, "I still have plenty of Giant Bananas left."

"And I got plenty of bombs to chuck," Wario added, grinning.

Bowser paused for a moment, and he sighed. "Fine. But do NOT give either of those two opportunities to pass." The Koopa KIng went back to steering the Koopa Klown Kar.

Mario/Luigi and Yoshi/Pichu were racing together, trying to push each other off the road, but with no luck. It was then that the bombs and Giant Bananas came back into play.

"Ack!" Luigi cried, "Giant Bananas and bombs at 12 'o clock!"

Mario slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Curses! Not-a Bowser and his goonies again!"

Yoshi looked up. "Seems like only Wario and Donkey Kong ar ehandling the dirty work." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe if we're careful, we could pass."

Mario shook his head, but not before swerving to the left and right while avoiding Giant Bananas. "I don't know...these Giant Bananas could cause quite the accidents...and I know, because I've been in one before."

Yoshi nodded, in knowing of the consequences of hitting Giant Bananas. He kept swerving left and right to avoid the Giant Bananas and bombs as well, but he noticed something on his computer-generated map on his personal computer screen. "What the?"

"What is it?" Pichu asked, his hands holding 3 pieces of cheesecake.

Yoshi winced closer at the map. "Either it's my map playing tricks, or there's someone behi-"

FWOOOOSH!! A fast blur pushed Yoshi and Pichu into the cacti bush.

"YEEEEOUCH!!" Yoshi and Pichu screamed as they desperately got out of the needle-filled cactus bushes.

Pichu growled, throwing his precious pieces of cheesecakes (now with needles on them) on the ground, and he crossed his arms. "Great! Now my perfect cheesecake is ruined!"

Yoshi gasped when he saw that the fast blur was none other than..."BOSHI!"

Mario and Luigi blinked. "Boshi?" They said in confusion.

Boshi cackled triumphally as he gave Yoshi the thumbs treatment and zoomed away, using a rocket booster.

Yoshi fumed with anger and rage. "Oooh...he thinks he's so smart, eh? We'll see about THAT!" He grabbed a star from an item box and used it to easily drive through the cacti, without having the worry of needles.

Pichu sighed of relief of the star as he merrily ate his cheesecake.

Mario and Luigi blinked for several seconds, before they slipped on a Giant Banana peel, which was followed by an unneccesary explosion from a thrown bomb. "MAMMA MIA!"

Donkey Kong and Wario both gave each other high fives as Mario and Luigi went down. They laughed, and then in unison, looked at the down-and-out Mario Brothers and taunted, "Losers!"

* * *

Back with everyone's favorite bear-and-bird duo, Banjo/Kazooie have easily manage to sneak ahead of the other racers in the racecourse. Much to their own surprise, the desert appeared less like a desert, and started shaping into a Beachfront area.

"I can't believe this!" Banjo exclaimed in shock, "We go through wild plains, then a hot, sand-storming desert, and now we come from an oasis to a beachfront?"

Kazooie grinned. "Seems like the perfect treatment! I just have sunscreen with me, in case we go sunscreenin' later." She took out a bottle of sunscreen, which said 'Gobi's Lava Screener - 50 degrees'.

Just as the two were about to break into chat, Link and Samus galloped along on Epona, and appeared next to the bear and bird.

"Hello, Banjo." Link said, smirking.

Banjo sighed. "Hello, Link."

Samus grinned as she looked at Kazooie. "Hello, Kazooie."

Kazooie smirked. "Hello, Newman," She sarcastically said.

Samus was furious. "WHAT? How dare you call me Newman! I am-"

"Yeah yeah, you're Samus Aran." Kazooie let out a big sigh, "Don't you know when I'm being sarcastic?"

Samus thought for a moment, when Epona was then burned by a couple of fire eggs.

"HEY! You cheater, that wasn't fair!" Link shouted angrily.

Kazooie laughed. "Who said that I was fair? I'm only doing the best thing for me and Banjo." She fired grenade eggs next at Epona, which caused a handful of explosions, and made Epona fall flat on the ground.

Banjo slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the bear-and-bird duo sped away from Link and Samus.

Samus sighed. "Well, Link, looks like we're going to have to find a new tactic now."

Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He rubbed Epona. "There, there, girl. You're going to be all right."

* * *

Master Hand looked at the projectile screen, and smiled. He turned to face the huge, eager audience, and he cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, all of the racers have braved the mighty sand-blistering desert of Ankylosaurus Land, and they are now in the Beachfront area!" He boldly announced, "It is in this area that they'll race side-to-side with Ankylosaurus Land's most finest beach spectaculars, and it's here that they'll race to the finish line by going under the cool alcoves!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Kazooie?" Banjo said, smiling, "We're gonna be the first ones there!"

Kazooie rubbed her wings together with glee. "Excellent! Let's keep going, and showing no signs of slowing down, either!"

With that said and down, the bear-and-bird duo continued on the beachsand-paved road, wheras they will be joined by many of the other racers, including the race-terroring group of Bowser and his friends.

* * *

Yoshizilla: I couldn't help but add this in. HAPPY 100th CHAPTER, YOSHI KART!! And that's it. (cough cough) Good night, ladies and gentlemen! 


	44. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 29

The sprawling, dry desert of Ankylosaurus Land gave way to the beach front, and the racers were now going down a narrow, cement-paved road alongside the beach sands. Yoshi was traveling fast in his Turbo Yoshi, with the cheesecake-obsessed Pichu holding on tightly. Coming from behind Yoshi are the two racing pairs, Pikachu/Marth/Roy (riding in a three-seat vehicle) and Kirby (riding on TAC). Sliding downwards on the left smooth curve, and driving on the soft beach sand, Yoshi was determined to stay in front of the pack.

"I got a couple of jacks. Pichu, can you do me a favor and release them for me?" Yoshi asked as he turned to the right and started heading upwards the steep hill.

Pichu, with his mouth smothered with cheesecake, grabbed the jacks from the item bag and threw the jacks on the road, and then resumed eating his cheesecake.

Pikachu was charging up with electricity, and as Marth swerved to the right and approached closer to the Turbo Yoshi, Pikachu released an electric bolt, which shocked Yoshi and Pichu, and paralyzed the Turbo Yoshi. Kirby approached the trio and started to suck in the vehicle, but Roy slashed at Kirby with his sword. Kirby hesitated, and he swerved to the left, trying to pass the group. Pikachu whacked TAC using Iron Tail, and Kirby screamed as he was tossed out from the impact of the attack out of his vehicle, while TAC went spinning around and crashed into a nearby light post. Yoshi passed by the now damaged TAC and easily zoomed by Pikachu/Marth/Roy, ramming them into the right side and then sliding down the left bank of the road and headed into a small tunnel, which went through a small, grassy hill. Pikachu, Marth, and Roy swiftly followed Yoshi and Pichu into the tunnel.

Both of the two different racing pairs turning on the right curve, Marth swerved back to the left, and then he rammed the vehicle into the Turbo Yoshi. Yoshi and Pichu screamed, but alas, Yoshi released a puddle of oil behind, causing Marth's vehicle to slip around. Turning to the left, Yoshi and Pichu exited the tunnel and were now going through grassy plains, turning right upwards and then turning left.

Marth and Pikachu both switched positions, and Pikachu released an electric jolt into the engine of the vehicle, causing the vehicle to ZOOM right out of the tunnel and STRAIGHT up the hill. Getting back on the now dirt-paved road, Pikachu fired an electricity jolt at Yoshi and Pichu, shocking them again and causing the pair to slow down. Eventually, after sliding downwards to the right and going back into the beach front, Yoshi pushed Pikachu/Marth/Roy aside into the sand and propelled forwards into the left bank, seeing few racers up ahead.

Pikachu hopped out of the driver's seat and pushed the vehicle (along with Marth and Roy) out of the sand, and then, along with his two swordsmen partners, hopped back into the vehicle, starting up the engines, and drove off the sand and back onto the cement-paved road, trying to follow Yoshi and Pichu.


	45. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 30

Author's Note: Here's another, good ol' racing chap for you fans! This time, everyone, or at least 43 percent of everyone, will get their share of the race. And watch as you laugh in stitches between the war of Mr. Burns and Homer Simpson. Enjoy!

P.S.: I like to thank my friends Black Mage jr. and Sonamy Freak, who had helped me a lot on this chapter. I also added some of my randomness to make this chapter better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bah, why do I even bother? You all know already. Scram to the story. I'm outta here. (Leaves)

* * *

Godzilla and Anguirus started running after the Egg Mobile. "Godzilla, my legs are killing me, and this thing is in the way!" Anguirus shouted to Godzilla.

Godzilla puffed and said, "Anguirus, we have to take out that mobile if we're gonna past him!"

Anguirus scratched his head. "Yeah, but how?" He asked.

Godzilla's fins started glowing, and then Godzilla fired his Heat Ray at the Egg Mobile, sending Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder crashing.

"Yeouch! My ass! Awwwk!" They all said in pain as they groaned.

Godzilla chuckled and then turned to Anguirus. "Does that solve your problem, Anguirus?" Godzilla asked.

Anguirus nodded and said, "Great job, Godzilla! Now let's win the race!'

As they looked back at the other racers behind them, Godzilla and Anguirus ran faster to catch up with the leaders.

Meanwhile in the front, Burns and Smithers were dodging Koopa shell attacks from Homer and Abe, with difficulty due to the number of shells

"DAMNATION! They're firing more shells then we can dodge!" Burns cursed. "But I've got a little surprise..." He picked out a bob-omb, ready to fire. "Take this fools! HAHAHA!" He tossed the bob-omb their way.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" Homer screamed as he saw the bob-omb coming their way and knocked it back with a bat.

"D'oh! Homer, we gotta fire back to pass Burnsie and his henchman Smithers!" Grandpa said, as he took out a war helmet.

Master Ghidorah turned to Homer's car and said, "Time to take out to morons." With a mighty roar, Master Ghidorah fired gravity beams at Homer's car, sending Homer and Abe crashing into Bumper, who was nearby.

"Oof!" Abe and Bumper shouted, as they were on top of each other.

Homer tossed up a mushroom, which got his car back in gear as they sped towards Burns' Limo. Once they got back to the side of the Limo, Homer loaded up a bob-omb of his own. "See you in Hell, BURNSY!" He threw it inside.

Burns saw the Bob-omb on the floor and panicked. He dove for it and juggled it about like a hot potato. "DAMNATION!" He screamed, before the bob-omb exploded inside the limo.

Master Ghidorah noticed his business partner flying in the sky. "I'll get you back on the road!" Master Ghidorah shouted, as one of his necks grabbed Mr. Burns and Smithers, and the right head created a new limo. The left head put the two humans in, as the middle head threw gravity beams at Homer's car.

"Hey ain't getting away with that!" Bumper shouted, as he started firing missiles at Master Ghidorah's chariot. Unfortunately, they missed, and it hit Homer's car instead, which was also at the same time pummeled by Master Ghidorah's gravity beams.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Homer shouted, as well as Abe. As the car went flying into the air, Homer tried to regain control of it and directed it right at Burns' limo. "Take this!" He started firing multiple bob-omb at the limo and Ghidorah's chariot.

Sir Megalon shouted a victory cry and fired gravity beams from his arms at the bo-bombs, which caused them to explode before they reached the limo and the chariot. "Woohoo! Take that, fat boy!" Sir Megalon teased.

However, Homer's car came in like a bomb and came crashing down on Burn's limo and Ghidorah's chariot, bob-ombs leaking out all over.

"AHHHH!" Master Ghidorah and Sir Megalon shouted in pain, as the three cars came into contact with Bumper's car, and a huge crash explosion occurred. The racers caught in it were in the air as well.

"WHOA! I'VE SEEN CRASHES, BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS!" Bumper shouted, as T.T., the fastest Diddy Kong Racer, looked at the racers in the air and shouted, "Too bad!" The stopwatch then proceeded into the lead.

Oddly enough, though scorched and banged up, Homer's car came out of the fire. "We're still in the race!"

"All right, Homer! Let's show Burnsie what we Simpsons are made of!" Abe shouted, as the car speed to follow T.T.

Ironically, Master Ghidorah used his special powers to protect himself AND Mr. Burns limo. Master Ghidorah turned to Mr. Burns and said, "I suggest that we use some special weapons to help us in this race."

"Excellent..." Burns cackled, as he started up the car and both he and Master Ghidorah chased after Homer Simpson..

Shadow blasted through in "Black Cyclone" wondering where the other racers were. "I wonder what place we're in..."

"According to the PokèNav, we're in the middle of the pack," Max said to Shadow.

"Middle of the pack? Damn it, we'll never get into the lead now..." Misty said, as she frowned.

"I feel the need... the need for speed!" Shadow quoted from Top Gun, as he tossed up a mushroom, giving him a burst of speed, sending him rocketing away.

"Hey!" May called out. "No fair!" She tossed up a mushroom that sent her car barreling after Shadow.

"Get yer ass back here!" Diddy shouted, as he took a triple mushroom and passes the two cars, ending up behind Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles turned around to see Diddy. "Mumbo, Diddy Kong is on our tail. Should I do the honors?" Bottles asked.

Mumbo nodded and said, "Bottles go kick monkey butt and fire his ass back to last place."

Bottles smiled as he took out a missile at Diddy's car. Diddy moved his car to avoid the missile, so ironically the missile hit both May and Shadow's cars instead.

"WHOA!" Max and Misty shouted, as they went up into the air.

May screamed as her car went up into the air and both she and it landed into a pond.

Shadow on the other hand regained control of the Black Cyclone and landed back on the road. He gave himself multiple mushrooms, making him burn the track and race up the road.

Misty shook her head and shouted to May, "May, get your wet, soaked butt back in that damp car! We can't afford to lose!"

"Yeah, May. Who cares if your butt got wet? We got wet too," Max pointed out to May.

May grumbled to herself as she got back into her car. Giving herself a mushroom, she grabbed both Max and Misty, got back onto the road, and tried to catch up.

Meanwhile...

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Storm said to his buddies.

"Try using mushrooms." Jet told him, as he tossed up a mushroom, and shot across the track.

Suddenly, a huge roar came from a huge, carnivorous creature. It was a huge Chain Chomp, which knocked down the Babylon Hunters, and in turn speed towards victory.

"Nice one, Chompy!" Baby Luigi said to his faithful pet.

"And excellent job, indeed!" Baby Mario cheered, as he looked at the knocked out Babylon Hunters and turned back to the main road.

"Ouch...are you guys all right?" Storm said, trying to get himself up. Jet said nothing, as he was so dizzy. Wave was trying to get her back straight again.

Suddenly, the Flying Krock and the Star Fox ships passed the Babylon Hunters as the owners of the ships were making a deal with each other.

"So what did you have in mind?" Fox asked Kaptain K. Rool.

Kaptain sighed and said, "Look, how about we team up together for the rest of the race? I mean, the only things we're doing to each other is making us lose the race, so perhaps an agreement could help us get into the lead."

"Yeah, so we might as well team up for the benefit of the race," King K. Rool added.

Fox nodded. "We agree. Let's do it"

"For the race," Baron said, as he placed his hand down on Kaptain's hand, followed by King K. Rool's hand.

"For the race!" The Starfox crew chanted in unison.

Back outside...

Sonic jetted along in the "cyclone", using a combination of mushroom power and his own two feet with super sonic speed. He was quickly closing in on Shadow.

The next thing Shadow knew, Sonic was right beside him. "Huh? Faker?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"I'll show you who's the faker!" Sonic jeered, before launching a banana peel underneath, sending Shadow spiraling back.

Shadow slammed onto the breaks to regain control before he resumed course and tried to catch up to Sonic. "DAMN! Get back here!" He started firing Koopa shells.

Sonic started dodging back and forth, trying to avoid as many shells as he could.

Mumbo and Bottles were right behind the hedgehogs, while Timber was catching up on them.

Meanwhile, Banjo & Kazooie were trying to pass by the babies while they used a chain chomp to keep ahead of the bear and bird.

"Bottles, Timber tiger behind us. Let us attack," Said Mumbo, as he started to fire magic spells at Timber.

"Go faster, Chain Chomp!" Baby Mario said, trying to avoid Banjo and Kazooie.

"Damn Banjo, how are we gonna pass these two diaper heads?" Kazooie asked as she fired grenade eggs at the babies.

"Ah! Oh yeah? Take this!" Timber said, as he threw a missile at Mumbo and Bottles, which sent them crashing into Banjo and Kazooie.

"Ha ha! You guys crashed!" Baby Luigi teased, as the babies skid away.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner came running through and pushed both Sonic and Shadow off the road, leaving them in the soapy puddles.

"Ahh!" Banjo yelled as him and Kazooie collided with Mumbo and Bottles.

"Urgh...my head...Hey Banjo, are you all right?" Bottles asked.

"Mumbo think Mumbo have brain shock..." Mumbo said, rubbing his head.

Banjo was passed out on the floor of their car. Kazooie ran over to him.

"Banjo!" she cried.

Mario's car continued to run good, until the engine started to burn out, and then the car was in flames. "MAMMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi said, as they tried to get the fire off of them.

Just then, Fludd appeared in Mario's car and put out the fire.

"I am here to assist you, Mario." Fludd said in his normal robotic voice.

Mario breathed a sigh of relief. He said, "Fludd... Thank GOD you came at the right time."

Luigi nodded, holding a bunch of banana peels. "Indeed." He said, as he threw them all at Bowser.

"Hahaha, you wanna hit me with peels." he laughed as he flew right over them.

"And shells!" Luigi fired shells in Bowser's face and under his wheels.

"Augh!" Bowser yelled as his car suddenly slowed down a bit.

"Let's-a go!" Mario and Luigi cheered as they threw themselves a mushroom and blasted away from Bowser and the rest. Then they crashed into the babies' car.

"Mario, what just hit us?" baby Luigi asked baby Mario.

Way back in the back, barney the dinosaur could be seen singing his stupid songs to himself, while annoying the heck out of several racers.

Mario sweatdropped. "Mama Mia... We just ran into our younger selves..."

"Get ready to launch the chain chomp!" Baby Mario yelled as baby Luigi picked up a pocket chomp capsule.

Banjo and Kazooie were back on the track in minutes. They were slowly gaining on the other racers.

"Mumbo, we gotta hurry! That Lt. Gigan dude and his Mechawhatchamacallit are getting away!" Bottles said to Mumbo, as the shaman was trying to fix the car.

"Mumbo need time. Mumbo suggest wait," Mumbo said to Bottles, as he put the wheel back on the car.

Banjo and Kazooie gained on Babies Mario and Luigi.

Lt. Gigan looked back to see the pair fixing the car. He laughed to himself. "This will be a piece of cake with MechaAnguirus. Engage attack mode!" Lt. Gigan shouted, as the mechanical version of Anguirus then summoned a cannon from its mouth.

"Launch the chain chomp as soon as these two pass us." Baby Mario told Baby Luigi.

Sonic and Shadow meanwhile were ramming into each other, trying to push the other off of the road, but neither one succeeding.

Banjo and Kazooie passed by the babies easily after.

"Sweet, they were easy to pass." Kazooie told banjo as they passed.

Shadow chuckled as he brought out a chaos emerald. "Time to blast to the future...of this race that is. CHAOS CONTROL!" He blasted away, zooming past enemy with chaos power.

Just as Kazooie said that, Babies Mario and Luigi came flying at them and sent them flying off the track with their chain chomp.

"Well crap." Banjo said as they managed to stop.

Lt. Gigan then shouted, "FIRE!" MechaAnguirus then launched an attack from the cannon, with the beam hitting Lactopi's car.

"AH!" Lactopi and Anakeen cried, as they went flying up.

Meanwhile, Fox and the crew were trying to take out Alec Trevelyan with the great fox's plasma cannons.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow's retreating form. "Two can play at THAT game." He took out his own chaos emerald, and activated its power. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He blast ahead with the same chaos power that Shadow used, almost knocking Lt. Gigan off of the road.

Godzilla looked back to see Lt. Gigan. "Crap. Anguirus, we got trouble behind us!" Godzilla said to his buddy.

Lt. Gigan avoided the chaos power, and fired another beam at Sonic's car, which sent him and Amy flying into the sky, and making them crash into Anna and Spice.

"Bulls-eye!" Lt. Gigan said, as he sped behind Godzilla and Anguirus.

"Damn, he's catching up!" Anguirus said to Godzilla, fearing that they might crash.

Godzilla, determined, turned to Anguirus and said, "Just keep running, Anguirus!"

Anguirus nodded, and the two monsters continued to run.

Shadow, meanwhile, has screwed up with his chaos control, for he managed to get stuck in a tree.

"Smithers, we have to find a way to get into first place." Mr. burns said to Smithers.

Master Ghidorah turned to Mr. Burns and said, "Don't worry, Sir Megalon has things under control."

Cloud was starting to go up from last place, slowly though.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile, were once again, blasting through with Chaos Control, blasting their way to the front, but trying to get Shadow off their tail.

Bart was trying to grind off of cars, but wasn't having much luck.

"Heppy, how's Bronto doing?" Shelia asked, seeing how Heppy was trying to fix his car's engine.

Heppy looked at Shelia and said, "Well, Shelia, I'm pretty much sure that Bronto, Birdo, and Zirdo are with us. Boshi is way ahead in the lead with the bosses, so I think it's best if we drive carefully."

Sonic and Amy gave one big ram, and knocked Shadow into Lt. Gigan.

Meanwhile, the Mario babies were gaining ground with their chain chomp.

"What place are we in now Luigi?" Baby Mario asked.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Bronto shouted, as his car skidded off the road with a lobster on his face.

"Ow! What's the big idea, you ugly hedgehog?" Lt. Gigan said, as he threw Shadow into May, Misty, and Max.

"Way to go, boss!" MechaAnguirus said.

Shadow screamed as he ran into Max and the girls.

Anguirus growled. "I'll show that fake!" He said, as he tackled into his mechanical version.

"WHOA!" MechaAnguirus shouted, as he slowed down a bit.

"WAAAH!" May, Max, and Misty cried, as they collided with Shadow.

"YEOWCH!" Shadow shrieked.

The star fox team were trying to blast the competition with the great fox's plasma cannons.

"Geez, these people are wimps." Falco said before the great fox was hit by a missile.

"I think it's best if we just kept our eyes on the road..." Heppy said to Shelia.

Sonic and Amy zoomed underneath the great fox, not wanting to be in the crossfire.

Birdo sweatdropped as she saw Bronto bumped into several picketsigns. "Poor guy...I should help him," Birdo said, as he pulled her car next to Bronto's.

"What the? Rob, status report. What's the damage?" fox shouted.

"Yar, what be goin' on?" Said Kaptain to King K. Rool.

"Damn Lobster! Get off of my head!" Bronto shouted, trying to get the lobster off of his face.

Zirdo sighed and said, "Man, I wonder where's Yoshi and Peppy are at..."

"The great fox is under fire!" Baron K Rool pointed out.

"C'mon, Krusty! You're the best car fixer! Can't you do ANYTHING!" Peppy groaned, as he was trying to get a wrench out.

"Crap, we're getting beaten out here." king said as he loaded a cannonball into captains gun.

"I think this is getting a bit underhand..." Clario said, as the oil sprayed his face.

"Koopa! Watch out!" Goombella screamed.

Baron loaded up some extra cannonballs. "Let's blast them to hell!" He let the fire fly.

"I'd drive better than you because I've read a manual!" Goombario shouted.

Bart was having luck grinding over homers car.

"Eat my shorts, dad!" Bart yelled as he zoomed ahead.

"Hey! We're all on the same team here! Don't get cocky!" Paratroopa shouted loudly, as he took out his triple shells.

Shadow scrambled out of the wreckage and started his car back up, trying to get back in place.

Koopa groaned and said, "Damn it, will you guys just shut up and let me drive? It's hard to concentrate with you guys chatting!" Koopa, apparently, was behind the Yoshi Kart crew.

cloud had made it back up to where Eliwood and Lyn were.

"Death to fe!" he shouted as he slashed at them with his materia blade.

"May, can't you do anything? I mean, we're letting Shadow get away!" Max shouted to May.

May was still unconscious.

"Damn it, Bronto, hold still!" Birdo said, as she tried to get the lobster off of Bronto's face.

Heppy and Shelia groaned. "ISN'T THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP!" They shouted at the same time.

Just then, the great fox accidentally blasted the flying crocs.

Suddenly, a purple car zoomed by them. It slowed down a bit to catch up with the Yoshi Kart crew, and then the driver revealed himself to be Dr. Hoshi.

Shadow was plowing through, trying to catch up to Sonic and Amy.

"Arr! What the hell are ya doing!" Kaptain said, as he hit Peppy Hare hard on the head.

"Peppy, this ain't an easy job, so keep your shorts on! That is, if you HAVE shorts!" Krusty said to Peppy Ankylosaurus, as the clown got under his car, trying to fix its sputter.

"Spice! Time for action!" Anna said, as Spice then suddenly started firing at Tails and Cream's car.

"Ah! Tails, we're being attacked!" Cream shouted to Tails.

"Sorry guys. We were aiming at someone else. you just got in our way." Slippy apologized.

"Espio, careful! We could crash!" Tomo-Chan said to Espio, as Darth Fade-R was having a hard time with the wheel.

Tails handed Cream a set of banana peels. "Throw these underneath Anna And Spice's car!"

"Damn it, I could use some ammo here!" Darth Fade-R groaned, as he avoided the banana peels.

"Bananas?" Donkey Kong said, looking around for some.

Espio took out a row of shurikens and started firing. "Time to pop some tires!"

"Damn it, Donkey, keep your focus on the race!" Ganondorf said, as he was trying to take car of Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude.

"Dr. Hoshi is at your service!" Dr. Hoshi said to Heppy and Shelia, as he handed them a bottle of Lobster Spray.

Heppy looked at it strangely and asked, "What does this exactly do?"

"This isn't working." Mewtwo said as he launched a shadow ball at air tank man.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "It's suppose to get rid of Lobsters."

"Let me try that," Shelia said, as she grabbed the bottle and tossed it at Bronto's car, which caused it to explode, sending Birdo and Bronto flying, along with the lobster.

Shadow zoomed by Sheila's car, with mushroom power.

"See ya suckahs!" He cackled.

Bowser was chasing after the Mario bros.

"get back here you stupid plumbers!" Bowser shouted as he launched a giant koopa shell at the brothers.

Luigi just laughed in Bowser's face. "Eat shell, you stupid turtle!" He threw a koopa shell at Bowser's wheels.

"Oh yeah?" Shelia said, as she threw a bob-omb at Shadow's car, causing it to explode and sending Shadow to crash into Bronto and Birdo. The lobster then fell on Shadow's face.

Bowser just veered off and continued chasing them.

"See how you feel with a lobster on YOUR face!" Bronto said, as he quickly fixed his car and Birdo's car. As soon as they were finished, they got back in to catch up with the others.

"Hey doc, thanks," Shelia said to Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his head and said, "It was no problem, actually."

"FILTH!" Oscar the Grouch yelled, as he threw filth at Knuckles and Rogue, as well as Blaze the Cat.

Mario and Luigi both threw banana peels at Bowser's wheels. "Slip away!"

"Whoa!" Donkey Kong and Ganondorf said, as they crashed into Wario.

"Hey! Watch it!" Wario said, as he threw Ganondorf and Donkey Kong off. Wario then started throwing bob-ombs at air tank man and balloon dude, yet they kept dodging them.

"Let's show 'em our special abilities!" Balloon Dude said, as he took out Dude.

"YECCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!" Rouge griped as she dodged the fifth. "Knuckles! Koopa shell!"

"Whoa!" Blaze said, as she used her psychic powers to remove the filth.

Knuckles handed two shells to Rouge, and watched her fire them at Oscar.

"What the? How did I get here?" Dude said, as he looked around.

Boshi looked as Yoshi and Pichu started to gain up on him. "Not this time, greenie!" Boshi said, as he fired Yoshi Beam at their car, sending them into the ocean.

"AHH!" Yoshi and Pichu shouted, as they fell into the water.

Bowser ran right into the peel and started slipping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said as he crashed with Marth, Roy, and Pikachu.

"My cheesecake!" Pichu said, looking around for it.

ATM took out one of his air tanks. "Time for some inflation!" He fired a hose at one of Wario's tires, and began to pump it up.

"AHH!" Marth, Roy, Lillian, Sheena, and Pikachu shouted, as they all went up in a big explosion.

Donkey Kong punched ATM as Ganondorf used his Warlock Punch on Dude, sending him away.

Bowser was shouting too. "Argh! I'll get you yet, plumbers!"

Meanwhile nearby...

"Set sail for the Yoshi Kart grand prix!" Luffy said, as he pointed to the race tracks nearby.

"Ah, finally, a chance for us to have some fun at last," Sanji said, looking at the race track.

ATM shrugged off the punch and kept pumping up Wario's tires, causing his car to float.

"yes sir, captain Luffy!" Ussop said as he took the wheel from Nami.

Yoshi gasped and said, "Oh, that Boshi is going to get it when I get my hands on him!"

"Whoa!" Wario shouted as the car half flipped and sent them all falling to the ground.

"AHHH!" Donkey Kong and Ganondorf shouted, as they held onto Wario's car.

Mewtwo teleported them to the ground safely before they crashed.

"Do, do, do, do, do..." Kuigi said to himself, as Pikario drove the car.

"Damn it, Kuigi! Kirio, start firing objects at enemies, and Chuigi, wake Kuigi up!" Pikario demanded, as he turned back to the wheel.

"We're arriving now, Luffy." Ussop said as they reached the track.

Chuigi woke up. "Huh? Wuh? Where's the fire?"

Yoshi noticed that the ship was nearby and then turned to Pichu. "Hey, who are those guys?" Yoshi asked Pichu.

Pichu was too busy looking for his stupid cheesecake, as Luffy came down, with Sanji.

"Is this the grand prix?" Luffy asked Yoshi, as he pulled them up.

Missiles and bob-ombs were blasting the great fox continually.

"What the hell is firing at us!" Fox yelled.

Yoshi dried himself with his towel and said to Luffy, "Yes, this is. Is there something you guys want?"

"Yeah, we wanna join." Ussop said.

"Well, we're competing now! My name's Luffy!" Luffy said, as he shook Yoshi's hand.

"And my name's Sanji," Sanji said, as he shook Pichu's hand.

"I'm Ussop, Captain Ussop." Ussop said. Then he was hit by Nami.

"I'm Zolo." Zolo announced. "I'm the resident swordsman and swashbuckler of the straw hats."

"And I'm Nami." Nami followed. "Navigator of the crew."

"Also known as the coward." Ussop added in.

Nami's eye twitched angrily. "Ussop! YOU'RE the coward!"

Chopper trotted out next, looking around timidly. "I'm Chopper. I'm the doctor."

"Also the weakest member of our crew." Ussop said.

"Ussop!" Luffy shouted angrily at Ussop.

Chopper growled. "That's Ussop, the sharpshooter, and liar. He's a dick."

"Wowee, I've never met just a bunch of cool guys," Yoshi said, as he looked at them.

"Hey. I'm the most important member of this crew. And your all the liars." Ussop said defensively.

Pichu was still having trouble finding his cheesecake. "Where could my cheesecake have gone!" He shouted, as he started to cry.

Yoshi slapped his forehead and said, "Man, where's Peppy and Dr. Hoshi when you need them...?"

Then the cheesecake appeared next to Pichu. "YAY! CHEESECAKE!" He cried in joy, as the cheesecake jumped into his arms.

Suddenly, Peppy and Clario sped past Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi! We got our cars back to normal!" Peppy shouted.

"Yeah! Now we're back in the race!" Clario said, as Krusty's limo also passed Yoshi and the Straw Hat crew.

"Hey, isn't that Yoshi?" Shelia said to Heppy, pointing to Yoshi with the Straw Hat crew.

Heppy nodded and said, "Yeah, and it looks like he brought friends."

"I'm the one that does the navigating, cooking, sharp shooting, and I'm the leader and doctor." Ussop said, as his nose grew to match the size of the mast.

"USSOP!" Luffy and Sanji yelled at Ussop again.

Zolo groaned. "Damn Ussop."

Heppy sweatdropped as he and Shelia stopped by. "What's with all the rucus?" Heppy asked Yoshi.

"What, I'm just telling the truth." Ussop said as his nose grew another three centimeters.

Zolo gave one slash of his sword, and cut Ussop's long nose off.

Yoshi quickly turned his attention to Heppy and said, "We got new racers aboard. These guys are from the famous One Piece anime."

Luffy and Sanji laughed their guts off.

"Who wants to play 'Let's kill Ussop'?" Sanji asked the rest of the straw hat crew.

Heppy looked at them strangely and said, "They sure are crazy..."

"ME!" Luffy said, as he raised his hand.

"Yeesh, I think these guys fight all the time..." Shelia said, as she and Heppy, along with Yoshi, watched the randomness.

"First one to chop Ussop's nose back to normal wins." Sanji said as he got out two butchers knives.

"Whoo!" Zolo got out his swords.

Nami took out a small knife.

Meanwhile, quick check with cloud…

"Damn it! Why can't I pass these retards?" he said as he barely dodged a green shell and banana.

Back to the Yoshi kart crew and the Straw Hat gang…

"Oy, shoudn't we get back to the race?" Birdo said, as the other three dinosaurs turned their attention to her.

"We're wasting time. Let's just go," Dr. Hoshi said.

"Okay, Dr. Hoshi!" Bronto said, as he started up his car.

"Right, then," Birdo and Zirdo said, as they got back into their cars and started it up.

Cloud was starting to get closer to Eliwood and Lyn. He was preparing to slash their wheels, but had to keep dodging their bob-ombs.

"Damn it, why can't I find an opening?" Cloud asked himself as he veered by shells and banana's.

Eliwood kept firing bob-omb after bob-omb at Cloud, but to no avail. "Lyn, honey... I think we're gonna have to try another tactic..." He drew his sword.

Cloud Strife saw his chance and took it. With great speed, he caught up to them and slashed one of their wheels, sending them veering into him accidentally.

"Whoops, bad idea." Cloud said as his bike combusted.

Eliwood and Lyn barely had time to scream before their car blew up too.

Meanwhile, back with the Star Fox and the Flying Krock…

"Someone please tell me who the hell is firing at us." Fox yelled.

"Damn, what just happened?" Peppy Hare asked Kaptain.

Kaptain shrugged and said, "I dunno, I think it's that Crazy Hand guy."

"LOOK OUT!" Falco shouted, as Crazy hand fired beams at the Star Fox ship and the Flying Krock.

"Prepare to fire an offensive on Crazy Hand. NOW!" Fox McCloud yelled to Falco and Slippy.

"Preparing to fire." Slippy said. "Falco, you got the ammo loaded yet?"

"Yeah. Though...I can't think we're forgetting someone..." Falco said, as he scratched his head.

"Krusty the Clown is back in action!" Krusty said, as he started up his car.

"Me, me, your forgetting me!" Krystal yelled at the four mercenaries.

Peppy and Clario hopped in their fixed car. "Let's a-go!" Peppy and Clario said in unison, as they and Krusty sped off to catch up with the Yoshi Kart gang.

"Oh, sorry, Krystal," Falco apologized.

"Fire, NOW!" fox shouted to Slippy.

"Firing!" Slippy shouted as he fired three bob-ombs at crazy hand.

Kaptain sighed. "Arr, tis be time to cause destruction..." He said, as he fired a cannonball at Crazy Hand, which made him fall on top of Barney the Dinosaur.

Peppy Hare sweatdropped. He said, "At least that takes care of Barney."

Yet, even with a giant hand on him, barney still managed to sing his stupid songs.

"D'oh!" Falco shouted, as Kaptain and Peppy Hare covered their ears.

"Why won't he ever die?" Fox asked the others.

"It's stupid PBS kids fault," Peppy Hare moaned.

Peach, sheik, and the others passed by crazy hand, hearing barneys stupid songs as they passed.

"Why is crazy singing barneys moronic songs?" Sheik asked, as she covered her ears.

"I dunno..." Peach replied, as she covering her ears. "But it's annoying!" Everyone else covered their ears as well.

Babies Mario and Luigi were near the front when the chain chomp broke loose.

"Dang it! There goes our speed boost," baby Mario said, as he watched the chain chomp bound away.

"Damn it, it stings my ears!" Chad the Charmander said, as he and Prof. E. Gadd covered their ears.

Shadow passed by them, and resorted to cover his ears too as he heard the horrible song.

Crazy Hand got up and chased after the great fox, leaving a noticeably flatter Barney the Dinosaur behind.

Boshi continued to use rockets to speed him up. He looked behind him to see Peppy and Clario, as well as Krusty. Boshi scoffed.

"Trying to catch up, eh? I'll show 'em," Boshi said, as he left spilled oil on the racetrack.

Peppy, Clario, and Krusty all avoided the oil. "Is that guy trying to get rid of us?" Krusty asked Clario.

Clario tightened his grip. "It seems like-a it," He said.

Bart Simpson was busy trying to keep up with Crazy Hand. He was throwing bob-ombs at him the entire time, giving the great fox the chance to escape by using a mushroom.

Skinner and Otto were right behind Bart. "Are you sure this bus is fast enough?" Skinner asked.

"I'm positive!" Otto said, when suddenly, a missile hit the bus, causing it to explode. Skinner and Otto landed on the road, as the others passed.

"Dude, this sucks…" Otto said, as he got up.

Skinner sighed and said, "Oh, I knew that the Vietnam War would curse me later on…"

"Well, whether he'll take us out or not, it won't matter for long," Peppy said, as he pointed to the finish line, which was settled at a stadium inside an amusement park.

"All right! So long, suckahs!" Boshi shouted, as he sped away to the finish line.

Bowser was lying on the ground, dazed, after his clown car exploded.

"Ugh, that's the last time I drink and drive in the middle of the moon." He babbled before he fainted.

Squall was speeding on through in his SeeD van, not wanting to end up like Cloud.

"Hey! Get back here!" Peppy, Clario, and Krusty all shouted, as they sped after Boshi. It wasn't until Boshi got close, but realize that someone else was there.

"NO!" Boshi shouted in disbelief.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Peppy shouted, surprised.

"HOLY HELL!" Clario shrieked.

"WHAT THE?" Krusty said in disbelief.

Cloud Strife quickly summoned another bike, and used three mushrooms to speed away from the crash.

Right on the finish line was...WILE E. COYOTE AND THE BADGUYS!

"Well, actually, I got here first, the others just came 23 minutes later," Wile E. Coyote pointed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boshi, Peppy, Clario, and Krusty the Clown all shouted in unison.

"MAMA FER!" Mario and Luigi cursed.

The Star Fox team and the Flying Krock got to the finish line a bit later, followed by the Crazy Hand and Bart Simpson.

Yoshi and Pichu made it, alongside with the Yoshi Kart racers,

"I have a feeling that we forgot the Straw Hat crew," Yoshi said.

"How are they going to get here?" Heppy asked, just as Cloud Strife came through with his motorcycle.

Suddenly, Luffy's ship fell right on the finish line. "Ta-da!" Luffy shouted, as he and the others came down.

"Does that answer your stupid question?" Peppy Ankylosaurus said to Yoshi and Heppy.

"Yeah," They both said in unison.

"Luffy, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but that was insane!" Ussop said, as he stumbled off the ship.

"Hey, I'm just crazy for races!" Luffy said, as he laughed.

"You're crazy, kid, but I like your guts," Sanji admitted.

Master Hand and the Flying Rocket with members of the audience approached as Master Hand said, "Well, everyone passed the finish line. The stats will appear later on as we go onto the next race."

"How come we have to wait?" Baby Mario asked Master Hand.

"Because the stupid lazy author of this story and his stupid lazy pals have a long time to sort out the results," Master Hand pointed out.

"Stupid lazy author and his stupid lazy pals..." Baby Mario said, as he walked off.

"Well, what do we do now?" Fox McCloud asked everyone else.

"McDonalds?" Shadow suggested.

"Or just sing?" Heppy suggested.

May's stomach suddenly growled SO loudly, it set off EVERY car alarm on the block

"She's hungry AGAIN?" Cloud shouted loudly in disbelief.

May woke up suddenly, as her stomach growled even louder, NOW setting off every burglar alarm on the block. "Oopsie..." May said nervously, as she blushed. "I guess I'm hungry again," She said, as she giggled. Max and Misty rolled their eyes.

"It's settled, then! Everyone, to McDonalds!" Kazooie said, as she talon trotted thought the doors.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy, Shelia, Bronto, Birdo, Zirdo, Krusty the Clown, Luffy, Chopper, Boshi, Dr. Hoshi, Diddy Kong, Pichu, and Clario laughed, as they all fell down in stitches.

Mumbo just looked at them oddly. "What wrong with them?" Mumbo asked Bottles.

Bottles shrugged. "Beats me."

Heppy tried to catch his breathe as he said, "Nothing, it's just that, well, it's funny! HAHAHA!" He then continued to laugh out loud.

Mumbo and Bottles sweatdropped as they looked strangely at each other.

Just then, the Hamburglar came by. "Does anyone have a hamburger I can burgle?" he asked.

"HEY! I'M THE THIEF HERE!" Claimer said, as he chased off the Hamburglar.

"That idiot..." Disclaimer moaned.

"Screw you!" Dis said, as he gave Disclaimer the middle finger.

"Aaaah!" The Hamburglar said as he ran from claimer.

Master Hand rolled his eyes and said, "All right, the next race is at Yoshi Island, Yoshi's home. So you all better get ready!"

Just then, a black mage recolor with a green robe, light blue eyes, a grey hat, and dark blue shoes and gloves appeared.

"Hi everyone. Who loves randomness?" he asked.

"I do," The Roadrunner said.

"Okay then! (Casts spell) (The Roadrunner is turned into a road that runs) and now, I'm off!" He said before he disappeared.

"HEY!" Roadrunner said, as he suddenly reverted back to himself.

"That was...strange." Cloud said before he left for the McDonalds.

As soon as Yoshi stopped laughing, he said, "Well, I guess we better prepare for tomorrow's race. Let's go eat."

"Yeah," The others agreed, as they all headed inside to the McDonald's.

* * *

Author's Note: YEAH! That chapter was awesome! What did I tell ya, huh? Ya know, I think that having May's stomach growl is becoming a pun. Get it? (Rimshot) Ya don't get it? I knew it. (sighs) Anyway, that's pretty much it for now, but the next race will start at Yoshi Island! See ya until then!

P.S.: Onlyfive more racers will join, and that will be it for the joining list.


	46. Ankylosaurus Land Results

Yoshizilla: I just want to point out to anyone confused that these are for races that HAVE BEEN COMPLETED, and that characters who left/have been killed off/teamed up with other characters are SHOWN IN THEIR ORIGINAL STATES, so don't go barkin' at me if you wanted me to remove a character, because this was meant BEFORE the whole remove thing. A-herm.

Master Hand appeared in front of everyone, and he pointed at the scoreboard. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to have kept you waiting, but here are the long-awaited scoreboards for the Ankylosaurus Land race!' And with that said, he disappeared, and the scoreboard revealed the scores.

**The Ankylosaurus Land Scoreboard**

Wile E. Coyote: 50 pts

Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses: 49 pts

Boshi: 48 pts

Peppy/Clario: 47 pts

Krusty the Clown: 46 pts

Mario/Luigi: 45 pts

Star Fox: 44 pts

Flying Krock: 43 pts

Crazy Hand: 42 pts

Bart Simpson: 41 pts

Yoshi/Pichu: 40 pts

Heppy: 39 pts

Pikachu/Marth/Roy: 38 pts

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Wario/Donkey Kong: 37 pts

Diddy Kong: 36 pts

Birdo: 35 pts

Bumper: 34 pts

Drumstick: 33 pts

Pipsy: 32 pts

Zirdo: 31 pts

Shelia: 30 pts

Bronto: 29 pts

May/Misty: 28 pts

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi: 27 pts

Cloud Strife: 26 pts

Captain Falcon: 25 pts

Krunch: 24 pts

Tiptup: 23 pts

Banjo-Kazooie: 22 pts

Roadrunner: 21 pts

Godzilla/Anguirus: 20 pts

Barney the Dinosaur: 19 pts

Bottles/Mumbo: 17 pts

Sonic/Amy: 16 pts

Knuckles/Rouge: 15 pts

Ralph Red Koopa: 14 pts

Timber: 13 pts

Conker: 12 pts

Team Rocket: 11 pts

Anna/Spice: 10 pts

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight the Fox: 9 pts

Koopa/Paratroopa: 8 pts

Wizpig: 7 pts

King Kong: 6 pts

Spongebob/Patrick: 5 pts

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy: 4 pts

Megaman/Protoman/Gin: 3 pts

James Bond: 2 pts

Trevelyan: 1 pt

Donald Trump: 0 pts

Haru Glory: 0 pts

Great Mighty Poo: 0 pts

Yu-Gi-Oh charas (I'm too cheap to do them seperately): 0 pts

Shadow the Hedgehog: 0 pts

Pikario/Kirio/Chuigi/Kuigi: 0 pts

Blaze the Cat: 0 pts

Mr. Burns/Smithers: 0 pts

Homer Simpson/Grampa Simpson: 0 pts

Marge/Lisa: 0 pts

Skinner/Otto: 0 pts

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim: 0 pts

Big/Froggy: 0 pts

Rob Sweere: 0 pts

Sephiroth: 0 pts

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus: 0 pts

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon: 0 pts

Varan: 0 pts

T.T.: 0 pts

Jak/Daxter/Green Sage/Sly Cooper/Carmelita: 0 pts

Tails/Cream: 0 pts

Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver: 0 pts

Balloon Dude/Air Tank Man: 0 pts

Yusuke/Kuwabara: 0 pts

Botan/Kurama/Hiei: 0 pts

* * *

Baby Mario stared blankly at the stats. "WTF? 1/4 of all the characters on this list got zero to ten points!" He turned to Baby Luigi. "Is that even possible?"

Baby Luigi shrugged. "Beats me...but hey! At least we won!"

Baby Mario nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Let's go celebrate this awesome victory!"

The two babies laughed, and they joined the other racers inside the McDonald's as the scoreboard reserted to blank.


	47. The Race to Yoshi Island!

Author's Note: Well, here's the first part of the next race! The last one was crazy, but if you thought that one was enough, think AGAIN! And special thanks to Black Mage Jr. and Sonamy Freak for helping me on this chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, yap yap yap, enjoy enjoy enjoy. (leaves)

* * *

Once everyone had finished ordering, they quickly sat down to eat.

Ganondorf and balloon dude were arguing over streamer related things.

May meanwhile was eating down as many cheeseburgers as she could. "Yummy! I could eat 30 of these!" She said happily, as she dived in for more.

At the same time, Megaman was just sipping a soda. Scott decided to ask him why he wasn't eating.

"Hey Megaman?" Scott asked, gulping down a few fries. "Why aren't you eating anything?

"Hello? Does super powerful ROBOT mean anything to you people. I don't have to eat." Megaman rudely replied.

"Ya know, Peppy, I think this race has gotten a bit wackier..." Yoshi said to his yellowish Ankylosaurus friend.

Peppy nodded and said, "Yeah. I heard Master Hand saying something about 5 more contestants joining."

Ussop then ran bye, carrying Luffy's hat and Sanji's frying pan, as well as their burgers.

Scott winced. "No need to be rude..."

"Five more Contestants? Yeesh, what is that hand thinking?" Heppy said in disbelief, as he took a bit of sunscreen and placed it on his arm.

"Calm down mega. he was just asking." Protoman said as he tried to calm down his brother.

"USSOP! THAT'S MY HAT! AND THAT'S MY BURGER!" Luffy shouted, as he used Gum Gum Rocket on Ussop, which knocked him out.

Then Ussop got up, jumped over Peppy and continued running from Luffy and Sanji.

"What the? Of all the stupid things...Ussop, what are you doing?" Peppy shouted, as Luffy also jumped over him.

Scott watched Ussop fly over. "It's up...and it's good!" He said, imitating John Madden.

Yoshi turned in his beach chair. He yawned, but suddenly saw Pichu in his face. "GAH! PICHU! STOP DOING THAT!" Yoshi shouted angrilly at Pichu, as the little mouse ran away with his cheesecake.

Just at that time, the roadrunner suddenly transformed into a running road, making him drop his soda.

"Uh-oh." the roadrunner said as the black mage recolor burst in.

Scott looked over at May. "Geez... If that girl keeps eating like that, she's gonna be rolling all over the floor..." He laughed.

"your not kidding man." the black mage recolor said as he walked up next to cott.

Scott looked at the recolored Black Mage. "Who might you be? Haven't I seen you in a Final Fantasy game before?"

Meanwhile, Shelia, Zirdo, and Birdo were talking about their men.

"Bronto is so dreamy. He may not be as smart as Dr. Hoshi, but he sure is my kind of guy," Shelia said, as she slurped her soda.

"why i'm (dramatic pause) BLACK MAGE JR.!" he said while casting his name in a big burst that sent some sparks at luffy, setting his hat on fire.

"oops, my bad." black mage jr said as he watched luffy run around with his hat on fire.

Birdo nodded and said, "Yoshi's just the best dinosaur I ever met. He's kind, he's funny, he's talented, AND he loves playing sports as much as I do!"

"AHHH!" Luffy cried, as he started running, trying to kill off the flame. That made several people start laughing.

Scott laughed at Luffy's antics, so hard Soda came out of his nose.

"well, my work here is done." black mage jr said as he walked out. then he turned around and added "for now." then he left, allowing the roadrunner to transform back to normal.

"Thank God," Said the Roadrunner, as he sighed and went back to his beach chair.

"Peppy's so dreamy. I can't stop thinking of him! He's like Yoshi, only he's cuter and he's yellow, not to mention, he can also walk on four legs," Zirdo said, as she took some fries and ate it.

"that guy is weird, but funny." ussop said before he started running again.

Suddenly, Master Hand bursted in. "Everyone! Get ready! We have five contestants joining! Not to mention, the next race is starting in 34 minutes," He said, as he then went outside.

Yoshi looked at Peppy. "What does he mean by that?" Yoshi asked his yellow friend.

Peppy shrugged. "Sounds like the thing Master Hand was talking about earlier," Peppy said, as he and Yoshi got up, as well as Heppy.

then, as ussop ran by the door, it opened, sending ussop flying.

"Let's go find out then, shall we?" Heppy said.

"Hey, we want to see what they're like ourselves," Boshi added.

Dr. Hoshi nodded and said, "Yes, it would be a good time to make new friends."

Inside the McDonald's from another door came the entire crew from Final Fantasy 1.

"Hi, we're here for the race." black mage said to Yoshi.

"Not to mention, be prepared and freshed up for the next race," Chad added.

Yoshi shook Black Mage's hand. "Hi. I'm Yoshi, and these are my pals, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Boshi, Chad the Charmander, and Heppy Ankylosaurus," Yoshi said, as he and the others then went out.

May meanwhile had eaten SO many burgers, that she had fattened up considerably, and now lay on the floor, rolling about, like a human ball.

"Oh man, I think May needs to do some...excersise..." Misty and Max said, as they started bursting out laughing.

May struggled about on the floor. "Unnngghh! How did I get so big? I can't see anything beyond my chest and stomach!"

"Maybe because the stupid pals of the stupid author is behind this..." Bronto said, examining May's rather huge, inflated-like body.

May sighed. "What next?" Suddenly, she began to hear her pants rip.

Bronto made a weird face as he looked around. "What in the hell was that?" Bronto said, looking around.

"Uh...I think that's May's pants ripping..." Max said, pointing to the ripping fabric.

"Um... Why do I feel a draft down below?" MAy asked, before her shorts ripped off completey, exposing her skittish panties.

Bronto, Max, Ash, Banjo, Tiptup, Diddy Kong, Koopa, Boombario, and Paratroopa started blushing, but then quickly stopped after 2 seconds of staring at May, due to the fact that she was INFLATED, this, meaning that May looked ugly.

"Good God..." Bronto said, as he vomited in a nearby garbage can.

Banjo, Goombario, Max, Tiptup, Diddy, Ash, Koopa, and Paratroopa tried not to puke as they looked away from May.

Then May let out a LOUD burp, so loud, that she deflated back to her original state.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

And then she let out a loud fart.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Almost everyone started choking as most of hem passed out. Shelia, Birdo, and Zirdo all had gas-masks on, while the Yoshi Kart crew were outisde. Unfortunately, the FF1 gang were kncoked out by May's poisonous gas.

"GACK! ACK! May, what were in those burgers?" Max said, as he coughed loudly, as then fell on the ground.

"Onions." May replied.

Ironically, May's farting put out the fire that was on Luffy's hat. "Hey! My hat's not on fire anymore!" Luffy said happily, as he smiled, not being affected by the gas.

Bronto then regained his conciousness, as noticed that Yosho or the other male dinosaurs weren't inside the McDonald's. "Hey, where did Yoshi and the others go?" Bronto asked the girls.

Shleia, Zirdo, and Birdo all shrugged. "We don't know, they just left before May passed gas," They all said in unison, as they and Bronto headed outside while everyone started regaining their senses.

Yoshi and the other dinosaurs turned around to see Bronto, Shelia, Birdo, and Zirdo. "Ah, so you guys finally came out," Yoshi said.

Peppy scratched his head in confusion. "Hey girls, what's with the gas masks?" Peppy asked, pointing to the gas masks that Shelia, Birdo, and Zirdo were wearing.

Zirdo took off her gas mask and said, "May farted so loudly, it nearly killed everyone inside."

"Fart..." Scott said simply with a green, sickly face.

"Yeah, but we were lucky enough to counter it," Birdo said, as she and Shelia took off their gas masks.

Bronto then relized that he was holding a microscope glass. "Hmm, why was I holding this again?" Bronto said, as he tossed it away.

May meanwhile was slipping on a brand new pair of shorts.

"Hey May, you look better now then you did before," Banjo said, as he saw May's new shorts were attractive.

May blushed in response.

"Well, May, you may have almost killed all of us off with your farting, but at least you got back to normal," Max said, as he adjusted his glasses.

Shadow was about to bite into his tenth burger, when he noticed it looked a little odd. He took off the top bun to take a look, and screamed in horror.

On the burger, there was a dead rat.

"Yippee!" Shouted a high-pitched voice. It belonged to Toad, who arrived with Toadette, Waluigi, Daisy, Pauline, and Stanley the Bugman in a six-seat car.

"Hey! It's Toad, along with Toadette, Waluigi, Daisy, Pauline, and Stanley!" Yoshi shouted, as the six figures stepped out of the car and approached the Yoshi gang.

Shadow screamed and pointed to his burger. "Someone put a dead rat on my burger!"

"Guys, get up, we have a fun loving race to win." fighter said as all of the ff1 crew got back up and went to talk to Master Hand about their entry.

Waluigi stepped into McDonalds. The first thing he saw, was the dead rat on Shadow's burger. "What the hell?"

"Fine. if it'll just shut you up." black mage said as he followed the happily, yet stupidly, skipping fighter out of mcdonalds.

"Oh dear God..." Tails moaned, as he vomited in the nearby trash can.

"hey, maybe we can gain some experience for winning this race." red mage said as he whipped out his charcter sheet.

Sonic stood up from the table. "Jesus God! Who the hell would put a dead rat on a burger?

Amy squealed in terror, and backed away from the dead rat.

Just then, thief zoomed by and stole sonic, amy's, and shadows wallets. then he ran back to where the other ff1 crew was.

Stanley patted Yoshi's back and said, "It's good to see you again, Yoshi, old buddy."

Yoshi smiled and said, "Nice to see you too, Stanley. So how were you and Pauline doing in New York?"

Unfortunately, for Thief the wallets were full of monopoly money.

"Wait a minute." Wario asked Yoshi. "you two know each other?"

Yoshi nodded in reply to Wario's question.

Stanley sighed and said, "Oh, the usual. Killing bugs with bug spray, singing on Broadway, and feeding some birds."

Amy giggled. "Fake Wallet with monopoly money trick. Get's em EVERY time."

"Damn it. thats the first time I'VE ever been duped by my own trick before." thief said as white mage chased black mage around while wielding a giant hammer.

"Singing Broadway? Lucky..." Peppy said, as he took out a picture of him at Universla Studios Florida and showed it to Toad.

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow luaghed for a bit, but soon resorted back to screaming as they remembered the dead rat in Shadow's burger.

"Wow! You been to Universal Studios Florida?" Toad said, shocked at the picture that Peppy had.

Ganondorf and the Balloon Dude were having a staring contest, while air tank man snuck up behind Kazooie and shoved the hose in her big mouth.

Knuckles just sighed. "Well, Shadow, that's what you get for teasing the clerk."

Scott tapped Banjo on the shoulder. "Uh Banjo..." He pointed to the inflating Kazooie.

Then thief tried again, grabbing every wallet the animals had, while making sure there was no monopoly money in it.

Banjo suddenly noticed the inflated Kazooie, and then he resorted to beating up the Air Tank Man, which ironically made Kazooie return to normal.

"haha! I just stole $300 from the three of you!" The thief yelled.

"Actually, that's fake," Banjo said, pointing to the money that the Thief had was actually just green paper with Homer Simpson's face on it.

Everyone had a good laugh at Theif.

"D'oh!" thief said while setting the paper aflame and throwing it away, where it ironically landed on luffy's hat.

Espio suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, holding a few wallets. "Hey Thief... THIS is how you do it." He said. "Invisibilty is the key, my man."

"It seems that thief has finally found a rival." red mage said as he counted his exp.

"A ninja can take on a thief ANY day." Espio smirked.

Ussop was laughing as Luffy ran around with his hat on fire.

"Is that a challenge?" thief asked, slyly.

"GET THIS FIRE OFF!" Luffy said, as he then took the hat off and placed it in Nami's skirt, thus, making the skirt go on fire and revealing Nami's panties.

Espio then went invisible again, in a swirl of leaves. Seconds later, Thief received an atomic wedgie.

Espio's laughter could be heard throughout the McDonald's.

But then, the Thief whipped out his knives and pinned espio to the wall. "Beat that!" thief said.

However, it was merely a doll of Espio. "It'll take more than that to pin down a ninja!" The Real Espio appeared in front of Thief, and honked his nose. "WONK! WONK!"

"then thief spun and flung knives all around mcdonalds. one knife hit espio's side, drawing blood. And, he pinned everyone else to the walls, and pinned May over top of Shadow.

"Yeesh, these guys are crazy..." Shelia said, as she turned back to the new racers.

Espio laughed. "Didn't hurt! You really need toooooo...uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh..." He went dizzy and passed out from blood loss.

"looks likeI win." thief said as he stole all of the wallets that Espio was carrying.

"Yep. It was the best time of my damn life," Peppy said, as he had a flashback of the Jurassic Park River Ride. Yoshi and Toad looked at Peppy strangely for a few minutes, and then the yellow Ankylosaurus snapped out of it.

Then thief pulled every knife out, releasing everyone from the walls.

"E-yeah. Anyway, shouldn't we be going to Yoshi Island?" Boshi asked, as he hopped inside his bluish car.

Dr. Hoshi nodded and said, "Yes, I think it is time that-"

Before Dr. Hoshi could finish, a huge, flying machine similar to the Flying Krock and the Great Fox suddenly appeared, as eight figure inside jumped down to appear in front of Yoshi and his crew.

"Hello, fellow dinosaurs!" Lemmy said, as he shook Yoshi's hand in generosy.

Yoshi was surprised to see that the figures were Bowser's kids.

"Lemmy? What are you and the others doing here?" Yoshi asked, as he shook back.

"Oh god, not them." Mario said as he saw the koopa kids.

"Why us?" Luigi groaned.

"Shut it, you losers," Roy said, as he gave Mario and Luigi wedgies.

Iggy appeared next to Lemmy and said, "Well, King Dad was in this race, so we decided to join. How do you like our new wheels?"

"Yeah, us." Bowser Jr. said, as he came up behind Mario and whacked him in the head with a paintbrush while transformed as Shadow Mario.

Luigi nudged Mario. "What should we do about them?"

Then shadow mario/ bowser jr drew a paint mustache on mario's face before he jumped over to where the other koopa kids were.

"So, are there anymore contestants?' Dr. Hoshi asked Ludwig.

Black mage jr suddenly reappeared. "yeah, me!" He shouted.

Ludwig nodded and said, "Yep. I think those Ice Climber guys are joining in with some of their friends..."

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" The Roadrunner shouted.

"yup. i joined a while ago, i just couldn't enter yet cause master threatened me." b.m jr explained.

just then, all of the koopa kids became monkeys for no reason. everyone looked at b.m jr.

"MONKEYS!" Scott laughed.

"why is everyone looking at me?" b.m jr asked. "since when has things like this happened when i'm around. Suddenly the McDonald's clerk started to laugh maniacally.

"Okay, the monkeys MAY..." he was interrupted when May appeared.

Right at that moment, the Ice Climbers arrived on the scene in their brand spankin' hot rod of a car, and they, along with Jigglypuff, Ness, Paula, Young Link, Saria, and Mr. Game-and-Watch.

"HIYA!" May chirped happily, as she smiled sweetely.

"cool, we finally made it." young link said. then b.m jr teleported over to where he was before theif stole his wallet. thief instead stole the koopa kids wallets, since they couldn't fight back.

"HEY!" Lemmy, Iggy, and Ludwig yelled angrily at the Thief, as they started to chew on the Thief's clothes, and in return, leaving him naked.

"hey!" thief yelled, chasing the monkey kids, trying to get his clothed back. then he found an akbars dicount thief ware. he quickly entered and used some fake money to pay for it. then he chased the monkey kids around.

Scott started to tape the whole escapade. "This is just like watching Benny Hill."

Suddenly, Benny Hill music plays.

"here you go. to work with the scene." b.m jr said as a boombox played the benny hill theme.

"Awesome!" Scott continued to film.

"We've sent in our entries, so now we're part of the race!" Popo said cheerfully to Yoshi.

Yoshi smiled and said, "Yeah. Now I guess the race can begin, since the five contestants ARE here."

"ATTENTION YOSHI KART RACERS! IT IS TIME FOR THE YOSHI ISLAND RACE!' Crazy Hand announced, a he then teleported everyone to the stadium in Yoshi Island.

"whoa. what happened to my boombox?" b.m jr asked.

"Beats me," Lemmy said, as he and the other Koopa Kids turned back to normal.

"odd, my magic doesn't short out unless i leave the area, or someone else magical casts a spell that includes me." b.m jr said as he watched the koopa kids transform back.

"So, what to do now?" Nana asked Master Hand.

Master Hand shrugged and said, "Well, you guys have ten minutes. Maybe you should prepare yourselves for the race."

"well, better summon my car up." Black mage jr said as he cast a spell that made a real hover car appear that would be able to fly over banana's.

Scott stood up. "And I'd better get my car out too." He went around back.

Erika suddenly ran toward Scott with her car. "Scott, we already have a car!" She explained to him.

"Alright! Thanks Erika!" Scott said, hugging her.

"So, shall we get ready?" Chopper said to Sanji and Zolo.

the ff1 crew got into they're car, which was a cool 8-bittish version of that van that the ff7 crew escaped in in ff7

"Let's get on with it." Zolo said, readying his swords.

"All right!" Luffy said as he got into a car with Nami. He noticed that Ussop wasn't with him. "Hey! Where's Ussop?" Luffy asked Nami.

Nami shrugged. "No Idea."

Ussop then suddenly appeared. "sorry guys, i was helping Dr. Hoshi."

"I thought as much." Zolo said, as he looked around for Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi's car is in ruins nearby Banjo's car.

"I'm over here...apparantely, BANJO crashed his car into mine, so I'm moving in with Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi said, as he got in the backseat of Yoshi's car.

Kazooie sighed and looked at Banjo. "You really did it this time, stupid," Kazooie said, as she got the car up and running with "Car Fixer'. After the car got back to normal, Kazooie jumped into it.

"cheesecake!" pichu cried as he jumped into a mountain of cheesecake in yoshi's car.

Sonic and Amy raced out of the McDonalds and piled into the "cyclone." They had left Shadow, who was picking a fight with the burger man, who had put the dead rat in his burger.

b.m jr jumped into his car., which was similar to Banjo's car, only it had Black Mage's head, not Banjo's head.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Pichu, enough with the cheesecake. It's getting annoying..." Yoshi said, as he started his engine.

"All right, let's start this thing. I'd lie to present my announcing assistant, Taj," Said Master Hand, as Taj appeared.

"YOU CREEP!" Shadow screamed at the burger guy. "Put a rat in MY burger? I'll bash you good!" He took a tray out and started beating the man in the head with it.

Bronto, Heppy, and Boshi chuckled at the sigh of Shadow beating up the Burger man. Knuckles and Rouge also chuckled.

Once the the burger man was down for the count, Shadow started kicking him and squirting him with mustard and ketchup, while hollering like a crazy Indian.

"Oh Shadow, you really have to be calm, like Knuxie here," Rouge said, as she kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

"could someone please get shadow away from the mcdonalds!" b.m jr yelled.

"Or else i'll do it myself." he added.

Knuckles blushed with a goofy look on his face, as Rouge kissed him.

Shadow sighed. "Oh alright."

B.M.Jr waits a few minutes. "Okay then." B.M.Jr said, as he clapped his hands, and thenShadow disappears and reappears in his car colored like a clown with a red nose and everything

Shadow looked at his reflection, at his new look. His eyes widened in horror. In a Darth Vader voice, he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"i warned you." b.m jr said as everyone laughed at shadow.

Darth Vader suddenly appeared and choked Shadow using the force. "Don't steal my 'no' line," He said in a disturbing voice.

Master Hand turned to Taj and said, "All right, Taj, start the race!"

"wait. what about the scores?" banjo said to taj and master hand.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "Well, we'll have the reviews during the race, but it's time to start now," Master Hand said.

b.m jr suddenly yells out a spell. "FIRE 3!" His spell blasts Master Hand, as he was torched.

Taj sweatdropped as Master Hand was torched. "Um... B.M Jr? Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"yes, yes it was. NOW START THE RACE BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH A LIT SPELL!" b.m jr replied.

"EEEP!" Taj quickly get out the starting pistol and raised it into the air. "ON YOUR MARKS! READY... SET... GO!" He fired.

And then...

* * *

ZOOM!

All of the racers, with the Yoshi Kart racers in the lead along with the Yoshi Series bosses, sped out of the arena as they started off on the track.

"WHOOHOO!" b.m jr cried as he cast a speed spell to zoom into first.

"Wow, that guys fast." Banjo said as he watched b.m jr speed ahead.

"Yahoo! Victory, here I come!" Shouted Yoshi as he, along with Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Pichu, Clario, Heppy, Birdo, Zirdo, Boshi, Bronto, Shelia, and the Yoshi Series bosses sped ahead of the other racers.

"Let's not give up yet," Said Kazooie, as she started up the car to catch up with Knuckles and Rouge the Bat.

"Time to win a race!" Cloud Strife yelled as he zoomed out with Eliwood andLyn on his butt.

"Everyone has successfully passed the starting line, and are making there way through the Yoshi Island grassland," Taj annoucned.

Master Hand added, "Currentely in front are the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, which the Yoshi Kart crew behind them."

"You're not getting away with that trick again!" Boshi angrily shouted, as he used a rocket and fired it at Ultra Brachiosaurus, causing the sauropod to fall.

Knuckles and Rouge were trying to shake Kazooie off their tale, but she seemed to trail their every move.

Kazooie then turned to Banjo and said, "Banjo, let's fire a rocket at these two!"

Spongebob and Patrick were speeding towards the Yoshi Kart racers, but they tried to avoid Timber and Conker.

"Spongebob, those two mammals are catching up. What are we going to do?" Said Patrick, as he used a mushroom to make the car zoom ahead.

Spongebob took out a missile launcher. "We'll have to improvise!" He shouted, as he fired the missile at Timber and Conker, but they avoided it, just for it to hit...Drumstick?

"AWWWK!" Shouted Drumstick, as he was sent flying. Pipsy cheered.

"YES! Take that, Drumstick! Now it's time to claim victory!" Squealed Pipsy, as she took out a mushroom to catch up with Timber and Conker.

Knuckles turned to Rouge. "Think a koopa shell might knock off that bird and bear from our trail?"

Rouge reached up and took out two koopa shells. "This'll take them for a spin!" She fired both shells at Banjo and Kazooie.

"Nice try, but no go!" Said Kazooie, as she swerved the car to avoid the koopa shells and zoomed passes Knuckles and Rouge.

But as she did, Rouge tossed 3 banana peels underneath their tires.

"Grrr! I'll get you and your friend, you good for nothing stupid bat!" Shouted Kazooie, as she and Banjo skidded off the road.

"Conker, let's fire some rockets at those fools!" Timber shouted to his squirrel friend, as he pointed to the nearby Spongebob and Patrick.

Knuckles smirked as he watched Banjo and Kazooie skid away. He tossed himself and Rouge a mushroom. "Let's kick it!" They blasted on ahead.

Bumper looked back to see Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those two are catching up," He said to Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles turned to Mumbo. "What are we going to do, Mumbo?" Bottles asked.

Mumbo took out a rocket and attached it to the car. "We speed away," Said Mumbo as he launched the rocket to send it zoomign ahead.

Bumper used a few mushrooms to catch up. "HEY! Wait for me!" He shouted, as he zoomed ahead of Knuckles and Rouge.

Rouge started tossing her and Knuckles soem more mushrooms while at the same time grabbing the back of Knuckles' seat and flapping her wings, to give them an extra boost, catching up to those that passed them.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Bumper as he threw a bob-omb at their car. It sent Knuckles and Rouge flying, but ironically, it sent them in fifth place.

"BUMPER, YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Mumbo and Bottles angrily shouted, as Bumper coward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, really!" Bumper said, trying to clear off the accident.

Rouge and Knuckles landed smack dab ahead, right in fifth place. "Alright! This is what we're talking about!" They said in unison, as they started to gang up on on the other for leaders.

Tyrannoyoshi Rex turned around to see Boshi, Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those stupid fools are catching up," He said to the others.

"LIT 3! FIRE 3! ICE 3!" b.m jr yelled as he launched spells at anyone who tried to pass him.

The DKR Dragon laughed. "Heh, I'll handle him," He said, as he turned around to face Knuckles/Rouge and Boshi.

Boshi only smirked. "Bring it on if you think it's good for you," Boshi taunted, as he took out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the DKR Dragon.

Knuckles and Rouge followed suit with a flamethrower and fired at DKR Dragon.

"ULTIMA!" b.m jr said as everyone within 4 places behind him were blasted.

DKR Dragon scoffed, as the flamethrower had no effect. "That's SOME fire. I'll show you what fire is REALLY about!" He shouted, as he sent flames to Knuckles and Rouge's car, which sent it burning and causing the two mammals to stop.

Boshi launched the rocket at the DKR Dragon, but the flying reptile repelled it right back. Boshi swerved left to avoid the missile, which caused a huge explosion.

"See ya later, suckers," The DKR Dragon laughed, as he headed back to the other bosses.

After dousing their car feverishly with Water, Knuckles and Rouge used a few mushrooms to get back in the game.

"eat eggs!" kazooie yelled as she fired off an ice egg at sephiroth, freezing him in place.

When they caught back up behind DKR Dragon, Rouge stood up with her hand on her top. "Hey Dragon breath?" She ripped off her top and flashed her bare breasts at him.

The DKR Dragon was focused on reaching the other bosses, so he didn't notice Rouge or Knuckles behind him.

the roadrunner suddenly hits rouge over the head after getting blasted by b.m jr's ultima spell.

Rouge sighed. "Well that didn't work. Guess I'll have to use an old fashioned method..." She slipped a few banana peels under DKR's tires, seconds before she was hit over the head by the Roadrunner, and fell on top of Knuckles.

Right then, T.T appears and hit's knuckles, knocking him unconsious.

"Where's the Wile E. Coyote guy, anyway?" Shelia said, as she looked around.

Then Knuckle's foot went down on the gas, and the car started to go straight ahead at a dangerous speed.

Heppy shrugged. "Who knows," he said, as he and Shelia sped after Knuckles and Rouge. Boshi quickly followed after them.

Alec Trevelyan comes flying back through the ain and flies all the back into the middle of the pack and crashes throught the flying krocs window.

"Arr, what do ya want this time?" Kaptain said to Alec, as he got up.

"sorry. that freaky black mage dude launched out a freaky spell and i got caught in the blast." then he started out the window.

Kaptain K. Rool sighed as he took the wheel once more to catch up with Krunch. "How it be going down there, Krunch?" Kaptain shouted.

Krunch posed a peace sign. "It's going good, Kaptain! I'll just take out the fools in front of me," he said, as he fired several shells at Haru Glory, which sent him off the road.

"bye kroc dudes!" alec yelled as he jumped out the window. Then he hit the ground and left a hole in the shape of his body.

Kaptain and Krunch rolled their eyes as they sped towards 35th and 36th place.

"Get a cannonballer ready and load the bob-ombs." baby mario said to baby luigi.

"Hey, the babies are catching up, Mermaidman," Barnicleboy said to Mermaidman.

"Let's go! Zoom, zoom, and away!" Mermaidman said, as he pressed a button, which sent the Invisible Mobile speeding away to 24th place, ahead of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic/Amy.

four bob-ombs suddenly exploded around shadow and sonic/amy. they all were sent flying.

However, the flying Hedgehogs must have been smiled upon by lady luck as they landed right behinf the DKR bosses.

"damn their dumb luck." baby mario yelled as they used a pocket chomp to speed ahead.

"Hey! We can fly too! Hang on, Barnicleboy!" Mermaidman shouted, as he took out a bob-omb and threw it into the engine.

"Mermaidman, are you CRAZY!" Barnicleboy shouted, as the bob-omb exploded and sent Mermaidman and Barnicleboy into first place, along with the hedgehogs.

"Ta-da!" Mermaidman said, as he did a victory dance.

Barnicelboy just buried his face and sighed to himself.

"Damn, first it was the bat, echidna, and Yoshisaurus, now it's these hedgehogs and those superheroes," The DKR Octopus moaned.

Sonic looked at the DKR bosses ahead of them. "Now how are we gonna get these guys outta the way?"

"ultima!" b.m jr yelled and fired an ultima at the five, sending them flying back into the middle, yet hitting himself too.

"Leave some items behind," The DKR Triceratops insisted, as he, the DKR Dragon, the DKR Octopus, Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and King Ankylosaurus left nevarious items behind them, letting the other racers crash into them.

"darn it. i forgot that i was gonna get blasted myself if i cast ultima multiple times." b.m jr said as he raced to catch up with the flying kroc

Amy had an idea. "Well, a bob-omb got us ahead before, so let's try it again!" She tossed a bob-omb behind her and Sonic. When it went off, they went flying ahead, but landed right behind bm jr.

"ICE!" b.m jr yelled and froze sonic and amy.

"Why aren't we going anywhere, Luffy?" Ussop asked, as the straw hat crew sat on the starting line.

Shadow took out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Using the chaos energy he started blasting towards the front, but ended up ramming behind bm jr, and also taking him for the ride, as they sped on ahead.

Luffy looked around. "The ship's not moving...hey Nami, can you do something about it?' Luffy asked

Nami scratched her head nervously. "Because we're not in water, that's why."

Kaptain looked back to see B.M.Jr and Shadow. "Damn it, guys, they're ctaching up!" Kaptain shouted to Fox, King K. Rool, Baron, Krystal, Krunch (who was now also up there with them), Falco, Slippy, and Peppy Hare.

"why don't we just use one of them bob-ombs to send us flying?" sanji suggested.

Luffy then came up with an idea. "THAT'S IT! ZOLO, GET SOME WATER!" Luffy shouted to the swordsman.

Zolo, though, had already tossed a few bob-ombs behind them, and the ship went flying from the explosion.

"LIT 3!" b.m jr yelled and launched a spell at the flying kroc, but it just barely missed.

It instead hit the great fox, slowing it down and letting the flying kroc ram into it.

"WHOA!" Falco, Krunch, and Kaptain shouted, as the Flying Krock and the Great Fox collided and started to slow down.

Shadow meanwhile, was trying to get ahead of BM Jr. "Gotta find away to pass without getting hit by a spell..."

"YEEEEHAAAW!" Luffy shouted, as the ship landed right behind Sonic and Amy.

"Wow! Look where we ended up!" Chopper said, as he pointed to the racers ahead of them.

"no way. BOB-OMB BALLISTICS!" b.m jr yelled as ten bob-ombs appeared behind him and exploded, creating a wall of fire.

Shadow fired his "Chaos Spear" attack through the fire, making himself a pathway through it.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile were barely getting warm again, after the "Freeze" spell. Tossing themselves a mushroom, they tried to catch up with BM Jr.

"AUTHOR SKILL! PAINT PENCIL!" B.M.jr yelled and a pencil from paint appeared and drew a huge gap in front of B.M.jr.

"TELEPORT!" B.M.jr yelled, and he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the gap. Then Scott appeared next to him

"Hiya Scotty. What's up?" B.M.jr said to Scott.

Scott waved to BM Jr. "Hello there!"

"Ah, nothing much, just trying to stay ahead of the fools behind us." Erika said, as she looked behind her and dropped a banana peel.

"Fool!" Shouted a voice. It was Yami Yugi and Mewlon.

Erika looked worried. "Scott, we got trouble!" She said.

Scott looked behind him and turned white with fear. "OH shit..."

"Hey, how bout we team up?" B.M.jr asked. Then he yelled. "FIRE 3! ICE 3!" and Yami Yugi and Mewlon were burnt and frozen.

Luffy turned the ship around to avoid the ambushes. "Let's go!" Luffy said, as he prepared to launch his Gum Gum attack.

Scott's eyes widened. "Wow... that was fast."

Yami Yugi quickly melted out of the ice and took out a lighting bolt and used it to shrink the racers ahead. This affected B.M.Jr and Scott/Erika.

"let's just say i have a quick reflex." b.m jr said, then he added. "so, wanna team up?

"Yeah...Let's do it!" Scott shouted.

"HEAL!" b.m jr yelled, and him and scotts cars returned to normal.

"Nice one!" Erika said. Before she could say something else, the Straw Hat pirates sped ahead of them to catch up with Sonic and Amy.

"TRANSFORM!" b.m jr yelled, and his and scotts cars became arwings. "let's go take out the straw hats." he said to scott. Then he sped ahead.

Scott and Erika flew after BM Jr, flying right after the Straw Hats and Sonic/Amy.

"umm, who do we have to pass now?" baby luigi asked baby mario.

Luffy started to panic, as he saw the upcoming racers. "Zolo, Sanji, Ussop, I think we should fight these guys off of us!" Luffy shouted to the three men.

"you wish luffy. i quit." ussop yelled, then he jumped off and landed in a lake.

Zolo readied his swords. "I'll clip their wings!"

Luffy grabed Ussop out of the pool and pulled him back onto the ship. "No ya don't Ussop! We're gonna fight!" Luffy said, as he stood next to Zolo.

"luffy. you are an idiot." ussop said as he dripped and then mysteriously froze.

Scott looked down at the straw hats. "I think they're gonna try and fight us."

Luffy screamed and then looked at Sanji. "Sanji, quick! Unfreeze Ussop!" Luffy shouted, as Chopper examined Ussop's frozen pose.

"heh heh. i love using ice spells on people who are wet." b.m jr said as he flew up next to the straw hat's ship.

"hey straw hat crew. what do you say to a temporary alliance?" b.m jr yelled as his hatch opened.

"i'll even unfreeze ussop for you." he added.

Luffy looked at Nami and Zolo. "What do you guys think?" Luffy asked.

Zolo thought for a moment. "Hmm... Let's go for it."

Nami nodded in agreement.

"woohoo! now, who should we take out first?" b.m jr asked as the arwings flew over the ship and dissapeared. then he uncast the ice spell on ussop.

Scott looked at the DKR bosses below them. "How about them?"

"okay. now, what spell to use. and no one say ultima."

b.m jr said as he started toggling through his spells.

Back in the first places...

"Swerve, swerve, speed!" Yoshi said, as he swerved left and right and then used a mushroom to speed him towards the DKR bosses.

Dr. Hoshi was getting annoyed of Pichu crowding in on the cheesecake. "Yoshi, I can't take this anymore! Pichu is getting TOO annoying now!" Dr. Hoshi shouted to Yoshi.

Yoshi frowned and said, "I know, but I can't get rid of him! He's part of the race..."

"Well, then, let someone else take him!" Dr. Hoshi insisted

"But who?" Yoshi asked, looking around.

Back with the others...

Rocky turned back to see who was behind her. It was Anna and Spice. "Twilight, we got company!" Rocky shouted.

Twilight took out a missile. This will keep them off our tails," She said, as she used it and their car sped up.

Anna turned to Spice. "Quickly, Spice! We gotta catch up!"

"No problem, Anna! Watch this!" Spice said, as she took out a bo-bomb and threw it behind their car, which sent them zooming onto the racetrack.

Luffy sighed. "Where are we now?" He asked Zolo.

"we're kicking butt and taking names." b.m jr replied.

Zolo looked around. "We're still behind Sonic and Amy."

Suddenly, B.M.Jrlaunched a lit spell at sonic/amy who somehow got by the giant gap.

"Haaayy now, why aren't we doing anything?" Krunch said, pointing the obvious.

Sonic and Amy got thrown far ahead of them.

"why aren't any of my spells working today!" b.m jr yelled as he exploded and sent the ship flying into first. then he revived himself.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile seemed to be shrooming away from them

The other racers in first place continued racing on, as if they didn't noticed the others.

"Did you hear something?" Zirdo asked.

Peppy shook his head and replied, "Nope. Let's continue, so that we don't have to end up being last."

"Good point," Zirdo commented, as they sped towards the YS and DKR bosses.

"hey guys, i gave the ship an airship engine. now it can fly." b.m jr said to the straw hat crew.

"Hey, where's Brachio?" Tyrannoyoshi Rex asked DKR Walrus.

"All right! We're winning!" Luffy cheered.

Chopper shook his head. "Actually, we're in 12th place. The others are ahead of us," He said.

"You owe me big for this." B.M.jr said as his and Scott's cars reappeared and became arwings again. Then they sped away.

"Beats the crap out of me," the DKR Walrus replied, as the bosses zoomed up ahead, with the Yoshi Kart crew chased after them.

"Let's go, go, go!" Shouted Yugi as he and Tea zoomed behind B.M.jr, Scott/Erika, and the Straw Hat pirates.

"Yugi, look! Up there! They're ships!" Tea said, pointing to them.

Yoshi looked back, in case any one was behind him. The only thing he could here was Pichu's mumblings. "Pichu, stop moaning about the damn cheesecake!" Yoshi said.

Pichu frowned. "But...I wuv cheesecake!" Pichu cried, as he started shouting repeatedly.

Yoshi has had it. He managed to cope with Pichu before, but that did it. Taking Pichu, Yoshi threw the yellow rat out of his car.

"Nice work, Yoshi!" Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi, as he gave his green friend a thumbs up.

Yoshi smiled proudly and said, "Thanks, Dr. Hoshi. Now, let's win this race."

Looking back once more, he took out a rocket and used it to sped away, which lead Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi to come between the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	48. Yoshi Island Insanity 2

Author's Note: Heyo, heyo, heyo! Time for another rootin', tootin' part of the grandest race eva! Here, you'll get what you didn't expect, so hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Go away. You already know all this crap.

Dr. Hoshi: Hey, you lazy bum, get back here!

Disclaimer: Go away.

Dr. Hoshi: Oh great. Who's gonna do the disclaimer now...? Oh, pardon? Sorry, folks, just enjoy the race.

* * *

"Hey, look! It's the bosses!" Shelia shouted, pointing to the huge creatures ahead of them.

"Guys...we got a big...BIG problem on our freakin' tails..." The DKR Triceratops said, pointing (if he can point) to the upcoming racers.

King Ankylosaurus scoffed. "Let's see 'em escape THIS!" He shouted, as he used Ankylosaurus Shockwave, which electrocuted everyone into a crisp, and leaving the bosses to victory.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yoshi shouted as he took a rocket and used it to speed up the car to catch up with the bosses.

"What are we gonna do now?" Heppy asked Shelia.

Sonic and Amy pulled up alongside of Heppy and Sheila.

"Hey guys? Want us to take a whack at those guys?" Sonic asked.

"You better believe it," Shelia said, as she got up.

Birdo looked around, and she was curious. "Have you guys noticed that Boshi, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze are all ahead of us with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi?" She asked.

Heppy just shook his head. "I don't know about them, but we should have Peppy help with thus problem. After all, he IS my brother." He told the group.

Shelia sighed and said, "More than that, where's Bronto?"

Zirdo noticed a blue figure appearing, and then speeding off, passing the racers. "He just went by right now," Zirdo said to Shelia.

"Then that settles it. Let's get back to a race!" Shelia said, as she, Zirdo, Birdo, and Heppy fixed their cars in 3 seconds, and then zoomed off.

"If you want, you guys can follow us," Birdo and Zirdo shouted to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy tossed themselves a mushroom. "We're there!" And they took of, following everyone.

One of the bosses looked back to see the racers coming. "Um...guys..." the DKR Triceratops said, pointing to the upcoming racers.

"Oh great…it's the strongest member of the Yoshi Kart crew…Bronto," Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned, as Bronto, followed by Shelia, Birdo, Zirdo, and Heppy, approached the bosses.

"That's right, and I'm gonna give ya trouble," Bronto said, as he took out a missile launcher and released it at the DKR Octopus.

"WHOA! THAT HIRT, BUT I'LL GET BACK AT YOU!" The DKR Octopus cried, as he crashed into a nearby pole.

"Take that!" Bronto shouted, as he sped towards the other bosses.

"Hey, I got an idea," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said to his fellow chums of bosses.

"What is it?" The DKR Dragon asked.

"Leave items behind for the racers to hit," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said, as he left a bunch of explosives behind.

"Uh...we got trouble, big time!" Heppy said, as he swerved his car to avoid the explosives.

The other bosses then started to leave various other types of fireballs, electricity, leaves, bubbles, and mines for the other racers to crash.

Sonic and Amy were all ready bobbing and weaving over all the random junk on the road, nearly scrapping by a mine.

"You'll never get me!" Oscar the Grouch shouted, as he threw filth at Sonic and Amy, sending them crashing into Birdo and Zirdo.

"Look behind you, chump!" T.T. shouted, as he zoomed past Oscar.

"Wha-hey! GAH!" Oscar shouted, as his car was sent flying after being hit by a mine. Then, he got stuck in a bubble.

"You were saying?" Shelia said, as she and Heppy sped away. T.T. laughed as he zoomed along with the two dinosaurs.

"Hrr...I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do!" Oscar shouted, as he grumbled to himself.

Sonic and Amy's racer had triggered a strange mine when they crashed into Birdo and Zirdo, causing the two karts to merge into one, now holding all four racers.

"Wow, what just happened?" Zirdo asked.

"It seems as if our cars have merged together..." Birdo explained.

Sonic looked at the new car. "Wow... this is pretty cool..."

"We can do some real burn some real rubber with this baby." Amy said with a smile.

"So, shall we zoom ahead?" Birdo asked.

"Let's!" Zirdo said with a giggle.

"Hey! That stainless watch is catching up!" The DKR Dragon said.

"Then let's make it harder," The DKR Octopus said, as he started leaving oil behind him, which would make the road slippery for the racers.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were speeding towards the bosses as they avoided the other traps. Yoshi checked around to see if anyone else was gaining on their tails. Dr. Hoshi took out the flux compactor and looked at Yoshi.

"Hey doc, what are you gonna do?" Yoshi asked, as he swerved the wheel to avoid an incoming rocket missile.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses and replied, "Let me get to the car engine. If I can add in this flux compactor, it will speed us up."

Yoshi nodded. "Okay, doc. Just be careful up there," Yoshi said, as Dr. Hoshi gave a thumbs up and ran towards the front of the car. He put a shield up, so that the car engine wouldn't get hit.

Heppy was trying to avoid Cloud, Eliwood, and Lyn as they caught up. Heppy then saw a well nearby. It happened to be the well from Greenwood Village (in Diddy Kong Racing).

"Hey Yoshi, you might want to look over there!" Heppy shouted, as he pointed to the well.

Yoshi looked at what Heppy was pointing to, and his eyes recognized the well. "Hey! It's the well from Diddy Kong Racing!" Yoshi shouted.

As Cloud sped towards Heppy, he too noticed the well. "Hmm..." He smiled deviously. "That gives me an idea..." He moved his cycle close to Lyn and Eliwood's car, and swiftly through a bob-omb underneath. It blew up, and caused the car to go out of control and crash right into the well, sending Lyn and Eliwood down it.

"Who cares about a stupid well?" Boshi asked sharply, as he didn't seem to care about the shortcut.

"It's a shortcut," Yoshi pointed out to Boshi. (To viewers: In DKR, it IS a shortcut.)

Eliwood and Lyn landed right smack dab in the wet bottom of the well, ontop of one another, both angry at Cloud.

"If we can get into that well, we can get ahead of all the other racers!" Dr. Hoshi said smartly.

Cloud cackled to himself as he tossed a mushroom and sped off. "Stupid Fire Emblem chumps." He chuckled. "Final Fantasy is better."

Yoshi smirked. "In that case, let's go!" He shouted, as Yoshi turned his car and sped towards the well. Boshi stopped his car, backed up, and then started again and followed Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Heppy also followed Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

"Hey, where are they going?" Tyrannoyoshi Rex asked.

The DKR Triceratops shrugged. "Maybe they're giving up," He suggested.

Cloud suddenly appeared with his sword drawn. "Alright, ladies..." He said jokingly to the DKR bosses. "Flare!" He cast Flare upon DKR Triceratops, surrounding him with intense flames

Tyrannoyoshi Rex gave Cloud one glare, and then the beast roared so loudly, it sent Cloud all the way back into...98th place, right where Kirby and Haru Glory at.

"Take that, fool," Tyrannoyoshi Rex taunted, as he got DKR Triceratops out of the flames.

"Thanks, T-Rex," The DKR Triceratops thanked.

T-Rex chuckled. "No problem. Let's get back to the race buddy," He said, as they sped off.

Shadow, at that moment, pulled up behind them, chaos emerald drawn. "I'll blast right past them..." He chuckled as the emerald glowed. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He blasted right past the Diddy Kong Racing and the Yoshi Series bosses.

Suddenly, Shadow found himself in several bubbles.

"Hahahahaha!" The DKR Octopus laughed, as he sped away.

"Take that, fool," The DKR Dragon said, as the bosses sped away.

"What in the hell?" Shadow growled. "YOU DAMN OCTOPUS!"

"The bosses are sure getting this race in the bag. Let's just hope those windmills don't slow 'em down," Master Hand announced.

Peach, Chad the Charmander, Professor E. Gadd and Sheik were coming up steadily behind the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

"There they are!" Peach pointed out. "How are we gonna get past them?"

E. Gadd suddenly brought out a rocket launcher. "Leave everything to me!" He started firing rockets at the YS and DKR bosses.

"Dodge!" Tyrannoyoshi Rex shouted, as the bosses dodged the rockets and left Peach, Chad the Charmander, Sheik, and Professor E. Gadd in the dust, but the group managed to get out of the dust and continue speeding away. They then came into an area with windmills.

Chad the Charmander looked at the windmills, and he got an idea. "Windmills, huh? Hmmm...I think I can do something with that," He said to himself.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Chad said to Peach, Sheik, and Prof. E. Gadd.

Prof. E. Gadd turned to Chad. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, fill us in." Peach added, as she got next to Chad and took the wheel from Prof. E. Gadd.

"Tell us what it is," Sheik added, as he adjusted his blondish hair.

Chad pointed to the windmills and smiled. "I can go into that windmill and use it to create a storm that will stop the other racers! Though, one of you guys will have to go in with me too," Chad explained.

"That sounds like a great idea." Prof. E. Gadd said. "Peach, why don't you go with him, while we keep an eye on the other racers?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll help. After all, you are the best member here," Sheik added, as he took the wheel from Peach.

Peach sighed. Then she smiled with confidence. "Oh ok." Peach replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Chad said, as Sheik stopped the car, letting Peach and Chad get to the windmills.

Kirby was all the way back in last place, now alongside with Cloud Strife and Haru Glory Haru Glory used a special warp portal, that sent him into the front pack. Kirby groaned as he sped ahead of Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife had to slow down his motorcycle in order to gain speed. "Damn it, it's gonna take a while…" He groaned to himself.

Kirby sighed as he saw Cloud Strife slow down. Kirby turned to the front. He was trying to think of how he could catch up, and then he finally got it.

"That's it!" Kirby said. Then he sucked up Tac, and became Wheel Kirby. Then he sped off to catch up with everyone else.

B.M.jr and Scott were gaining to the front. "Well, Scott, time we get into the front, don't'cha think?" B.M.jr asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "But how do you propose we do that?" He asked.

Tiptup and Krunch were having problems with Haru Glory and Yugi/Tea. The two reptiles looked at each other.

"So, do you have a plan to get us out of this mess?" Krunch suggested.

"With my new power. Paint power: AIRBRUSH!" B.M.jr yelled. Then a second route appeared, made up of various paint colors, like a rainbow.

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah, I do. See that well?" Tiptup said, pointing to the well that some of the Yoshi Kart racers went in earlier.

Kirby was gaining ground, and fast. He had gone up about four places, and was busy trying to get past Marth, Roy, and Pikachu.

"Hey, look who's behind us," Marth said, pointing to Kirby.

Kirby, even though he was in wheel form, was able to use items. he decided to use a mushroom to give himself enough of a boost to get past Marth, Roy, and Pikachu.

The Star Fox crew and the Flying Krock flew were trying to take out crazy hand around the back middle of the pack. unfortunately, crazy was dodging every attack, and was firing back with his crazy finger missiles, and laser finger attacks.

"FILTH!" Oscar yelled, as he threw filth at Crazy Hand and the Great Fox.

At the same time, there was an explosion nearby Scott, Erika, and B.M.jr, who were in front of the Mario bros. "what happened?" he asked scott.

Scott started to speak oddly. "Someone set us up the bomb!"

B.M.jr followed "what you say?"

Scott then picked up something on his kart's computer. "We get signal! Main screen turn on!"

B.M.jr then looked at the odd picture "its you."

Erika gasped. "No! It can't be!" Erika said, as the dark, shadowy figure slowly approached the racers...

Back with Peach's group, after they entered, Chad looked around. He nodded and smiled. He then turned to Peach. "Yeah, this will work," Chad the Charmander said to Peach.

Peach followed close behind Chad, trying not to get lost in the huge windmill. "Where are we headed?" She asked Chad.

Chad turned to Peach. He said, "Peach, I need you to sing the Oricana's song. We need thunderclouds. BIG ones."

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Shouted a familiar voice. Chad the Charmander and Princess Peach Toadstool gasped.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy from Zelda?" Chad shouted in surprise.

"I thought I got away from you, too!" The windmill guy from Zelda 64 shouted, as he started shaking.

Chad made a weird face and turned to Peach. "What's up with this guy?" He asked.

Peach shrugged and said, "I think he's still angry that Link destroyed his old windmill for the second time, and probably angry at you as well for destroying his new one."

Chad the Charmander sighed. "I knew one of these days, I was gonna get it…" He moaned.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the pack, on the airship of the ff1 characters, fighter and thief were playing chess while red mage drove. Lt. Gigan and Sir Megalon were also playing chess, who were next to the Final Fantasy 1 crew.

"C'mon, you overgrown beetle. I thought you were good at this," Lt. Gigan teased.

Sir Megalon barked back. "Oh yeah? I can have slime tossed at you! I can have the beetles of the WORLD defeat you!"

"Be quite, will you, Sir Megalon? I'm drying to drive here." Master Ghidorah sharply said, as he avoided any weapons that approached the chariot.

The black mage suddenly grabbed fighter and chucked him out the window at the two monsters. Black Mage could be heard yelling this "FIGHTER-DOKEN!"

Lt. Gigan and Sir Megalon fired beams at the Final Fantasy 1 car, which sent it down in flames.

"Now, where were we?" Lt. Gigan said, as he moved his Godzilla King up front. Sir Megalon growled.

Fighter suddenly hit the board, scattering every piece, and somehow blowing up the entire vehicle in the process.

Sir Megalon slammed his head on the table and started to cry. He was gonna lose. "I give up! I probably won't win!" Sir Megalon cried to himself. Lt. Gigan chuckled.

Fighter just sat there, then he suddenly flew off. And right at the same time, every racer was having gravity problems for some reason, except for the flying racers.

"Good thing I can FLY," Wizpig chuckled, as he zoomed off on his rocket.

Just then, an old man appeared, in a red robe that hid his face, and he had a beard.

The ff 1 crew knew who it was immediately "Sarda." it was the Black Mage that voiced his opinion.

"Damn it, Sarda, what do you want this time? We got all the elemental orbs from you." The thief angrily shouted at the FF1 villain.

"Light warriors," Sarda said, as he continued, "You haven't really finished. you left after you got the fourth orb, and never heard me say there was another mission for you." Sarda finished explained, as he then did a weird, yet somewhat amusing, pose.

The FF1 crew, Lt. Gigan, and Sir Megalon were suddenly then teleported into a pocket dimension, all under within a minute.

"see." black belt said as he started talking to white mage. "i told you that if gravity was destroyed, everything would cease to exist."

"What the hell? Where are we?" Lt. Gigan said, looking around.

Sir Megalon scratched his head. "I think we're in medieval times..."

Lt. Gigan then realized something. "He, where's Ghidorah?" He asked.

"I dunno," Sir Megalon replied as he shrugged.

"You wish" Sarda said as he appeared next to them. "We're all in a pocket universe I keep just in case I need to put people in it". Sarda was suddenly hit with two hadokens.

B.M.jr and the Black Mage himself stood behind Sarda with their hands in the kamehameha way, and smoking.

"Hey! Those sea guys are getting away!" Conker shouted, pointing to Spongebob and Patrick, speeding towards the DKR bosses.

Timber growled. "Don't worry, we'll get 'em," He said with pride, as he and Conker pushed the pedals on their cars and ended up behind Spongebob and Patrick.

Spongebob turned around to see the two mammals. "Um, Patrick? We sorta have a problem on our hands…" Spongebob said.

"What is it, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. Spongebob pointed to Timber and Conker. Patrick gulped.

"Heheheheheheh…" Timber and Conker chuckled, as they took out several bombs.

Spongebob turned to Patrick. "What…is…it…Spongebob…?" Patrick asked with caution, as he started whimpering.

Spongebob, who was too whimpering, took the wheel from Patrick and gulped. "Hang on, Patrick, I'm driving," Spongebob said, as he stepped on the pedal harshly, and sped away from Timber and Conker.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	49. Yoshi Island Insanity 3

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak for helping me with this chapter. It may be short compared to the other two, but this one is a lot hell betta. EnjoY!

Disclaimer: We don't own any official characters and ALL FRICKIN' FAN-MADE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS! GASP!

Yoshizilla: Yeesh, take a chill pill.

Disclaimer; Shut up, Klayton.

* * *

"Smile and wave, guys. Smile and wave," Pikachu said, as he used thunderbolt to jolt up his car and catch up with Kirby.

Marth turned around to see Haru Glory catching up. "Guys, we got Haru Glory on our tails!" He shouted.

Haru Glory just smirked, and pressed on, passing the swordsmen's car.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Roy whined.

"What are we gonna do now?" Marth shouted.

Pikachu rubbed his chin, and then he came up with an idea. "Guys, get me a hooker, and quick!" He asked.

Marth and Roy nodded, as they started searching for a hooker. Sheena and Lillian were passed out after the race has started.

"Uh…little help here?" Said a voice. Roy turned around. It was an injured Sephiroth who had crashed earlier.

"What the hell are you doing under here?" Roy asked. Sephiroth was about to reply, when his outfit suddenly got ripped off. Roy, Marth, and Pikachu gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Roy shrieked.

Marth cried, "SEPHIROTH IS A BARBIE FAN?"

Sephiroth groaned and lowered his head in shame. "Yes, it's true. I'm a big fan of Barbie. Quiet!" He said, not wanting them to laugh at him.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi, look!" Tea said, as she pointed to Timber and Conker. Yugi turned to see as they passed them. After looking at the two DKR racers, Yugi and Tea passed right by Spongebob and Patrick, overhearing their whimpering.

"Something wrong guys?" Yugi asked them.

Spongebob pointed to Timber and Conker. "Yeah, it's those two. They're planning to blast us off the road."

Patrick added, "And they just got back-up! Look!"

Amanda and Silver were approaching Yugi/Tea and Spongebob/Patrick with lighting speed, as Silver took out a Bo-bomb.

"Uh...Amanda, are you sure it's okay to blast these guys?" Silver asked.

Tea however, caught Amanda and Silver just in time and tossed two bob-ombs underneath their car.

Amanda nodded to Silver. "Anything to blow away the competition." She said to him.

Silver shrugged and threw the Bo-bomb at Yugi and Tea's car, sending them flying.

"Bulls-eye!" Silver cheered.

"Aw right!" Amanda squealed. But suddenly, at that same moment, the bob-ombs underneath Silver and Amanda's car went off.

Timber and Conker also approached and fire several rockets at Spongebob and Patrick, which also sent them flying.

"AHH!" Silver cried, as he and Amanda went up into the air. "Amanda, what are we gonna do?"

"HANG ON, PATRICK!" Spongebob said, as he and Patrick then fell on top of Timber's car, which crashed into Conker's car, sending the four racers into a tree.

"Ough...wowee...ooof...damn..." They moaned at several times, as the other racers passed by.

Yugi and Tea's car fell right on top of that same pile, completing the wreck.

"Ourg...are...are we in heaven?" Spongebob asked, as he saw nothing but white. Then he realized that Tea's butt was on him.

Yugi groaned. "Urgh…where are we?"

Tea looked around, looking for Spongebob. She realized tha she was sitting on him. "Oops, sorry," She said, as she got up, which revealed a flattened Spongebob.

Patrick shook his head and looked at the two unconscious Timber and Conker. Patrick turned to the others. "We better get going before these guys wake up," Patrick said.

Spongebob nodded. "Good point," he said.

"Yeah, I guess that will work," Yugi said, as he got both of the cars up and started to fix them, with Patrick and Spongebob joining.

Tea also grabbed some nearby detour signs and placed them near the damaged cars. "Yeah, that will work," She said, as she continued to place the signs around them.

* * *

Inside the Well, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy were going through a long tunnel which eventually lead to a highway. Yoshi turned around to see several cars not in the race zooming past them.

"Yeesh! It's a traffic jam here!" Yoshi groaned.

"Speaking of traffic jams, look down there!' Dr. Hoshi said, pointing to the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, who were under the highway, laughing to themselves.

"Damn, they're gonna catch up unless we do something," Heppy moaned.

Yoshi started thinking, when he came up with something. "That's it!" Yoshi said, as he took out a rocket and attached it to the car, and lit it up. The car then started zooming past the other cars, with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi hanging on.

Heppy also took the same technique by taking out a rocket, attaching it to the car, and used the flare to fire it up and send his car zooming away, which also past several cars and was next to Yoshi's car.

"Hey, we're gettin' a head start! We can use this as our advantage!" Heppy said to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi with a grin.

Dr. Hoshi thought for a second. "Hmm…if we can get passed the bosses, then we can win the race home free!" He exclaimed.

Yoshi, now with pride, put his foot on the peddle and shouted, "AW RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

With great speed, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy all sped their cars through the other non-racing cars and managed to get past the bosses, who were still far from anyone else.

Shelia looked up at the highway to see Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. She thought to herself, "Hmm…maybe I should follow them…"

* * *

Back at the windmill, Chad the Charmander and Princess Peach Toadstool have encounter the Windmill Guy from Zelda 64, and he wasn't too happy to see Chad at all.

"I thought I got away from you for good!" The Windmill guy shouted again.

"What are you doin' here?" Chad asked.

The Zelda 64 guy explained himself. "This is my new windmill, after YOU and that Hyrulian messed up the second one for the third time."

Peach raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to Chad. "Chad... What exactly is he talking about?" She asked curiously.

Chad sweatdropped. He turned to Peach and said, "I used his windmill to play the Song of Storms, which ruined his windmill. Now he had to relocate."

Chad then turned back to the Windmill Guy and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to use your windmill again."

As Chad took out the Oricana and prepared to play it, the Windmill Guy shouted, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

The Windmill Guy then leaped at Chad and Peach, but they avoided him. Unfortunately, the Windmill Guy fell out of the window of the Windmill, and landed on a Cobra Commander.

Chad then shook his head, pointed at the injured Windmill Guy, and said in Shao Khan's voice, "That was TOO eas-ay."

Cobra Commander was NOT too happy about the windmill guy falling on his hiding spot, away from his enemies from G.I.Joe. He glared at the windmill guy and drew out a baseball bat. "COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shrieked before beating Windmill guy in the head with his bat.

Chad just shook his head in disbelief and turned to Peach. "Okay Peach, start singing," Chad said, as he started to play the Song of Storms.

Peach started to sing along in a heavenly voice to Chad's song.

Suddenly, the skies turned black, and it started raining heavily. All of the nearby racers have stopped to get some items that were used to keep them try. Out of the racers, Prof. E. Gadd and Sheik were the ones who worried the most.

Sheik looked all around. "What's keeping Peach and Chad so long?" He/She asked.

E. Gadd shrugged. "I'm not at all sure." He simply said.

Suddenly, Chad the Charmander came out with a helmet on his tail to prevent water fusing the flame out. He said, "I played the Song of Storms to create a song that will hopefully slow down the other racers."

Sheik looked out ahead and noticed the changes. "Well what do you know... The racers ARE beginning to slow down."

"C'mon. Let's get going before the other racers catch up," Chad said, as he went into the car.

* * *

Shadow, after managing to get out of the bubbles thanks to Anna and Spice, was weaving around the road, trying to find a way to pass the DKR bosses. "Damn it... How can I pick these guys off?" He said to himself.

The DKR Dragon turned around to see Shadow STILL behind him. "Damn, we gotta lose that loser if we want to win," He said to the others.

Tyrannoyoshi Rex growled, but then he came up with an idea. "I got it," He said, as he whispered to the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. They all chuckled.

Shadow started to go through his weapons and came out with the "Egg Vacuum," the vacuum like gun shaped like a chicken. "Let's try this..." He said, with a grin on his face. He pointed it at DKR Octopus and tried to suck him in with a suction attack that had the force of a tornado.

The DKR Octopus scoffed and spewed ink at Shadow's Egg Vacuum, which made it explode on itself. "Heh, you won't be happy joy for long..." The DKR Octopus chuckled, as he and the DKR and YS bosses then got together and chanted weird phrases, and then hey disappeared in smoke.

Shadow saw this as an opportunity and tossed himself a mushroom, causing him to blast on through.

"Hey, look! It's the guy we freed!" Anna said to Spice.

Spice nodded. "Yeah, but what should we do? Should we go after him?"

"Of course we should!" Anna said, as she took out a rocket and attached it to the car, and then set it on fire, which sent the car zooming, making it parallel with Shadow the Hedgehog's car.

"Heya Shadow!" Spice greeted.

Shadow turned in their direction. "Oh hi guys!"

"What's up? And where did those bosses go?" Anna asked, as she looked for the bosses, who were now nowhere to be seen.

Shadow shrugged. "Not sure... But let's blast on through before they decide to come back."

"Good idea. Hey, look!" Spice said, as she pointed to the high highway above, where Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy Ankylosaurus were already speeding their way through the heavy traffic.

Shadow smiled. "Let's blast on through!" He tossed a few mushrooms and raced on through, towards the direction of the finishing line.

Anna smiled as she pressed her pedal, which sent her car zooming to catch up with Shadow.

"WEE!" She and Spice shouted in joy, as they were having the time of their lives.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" Knuckles angrily shouted at Shadow.

Shadow turned around and chuckled. "Sorry, but I got a race to win!"

Shadow then turned around and took out a mushroom. With Knuckles grumbling, and with a smirk, Shadow sped away under the highway with Anna and Spice, and they hoped to catch up with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy.

* * *

To Be Continued! Eventually! I mean it! No, really-

Disclaimer: OH SHUT UP, ALREADY!


	50. Yoshi Island Insanity 4

Author's Note: All right, let me make this clear. Yoshi Kart has become very popular, and is nearly at its 100 Review-Mark. So, thanks to those who enjoyed this fic. Hope you enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah…ALL RIGHT, I'VE OFFICIALLY HAD IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! YOU BIT THE HAND, GRANT KIRKHOPE! YOU BIT THE HAND! I QUIT!

Dis: SCREW YOU!

Claimer: (takes knife) MINE!

Yoshizilla: FINE! BE THAT WAY! YOU WERE STUPID, DISGUSTING, LOUSY, AND ANNOYING ANYWAY! (turns to you, the readers) My apologies. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"All right, let's check the people in 34th-40th place. We have Banjo-Kazooie taking the lead, with Pipsy, Drumstick, the Chaotix, Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Daisy/Pauline/Stanley, The Koopa Kids, Ash Ketchum, Sora from KH, and Marge/Lisa," Master Hand announced, as the racers were in a group, trying to catch up with the other racers ahead.

"I love how I'm basically ignored in this entire fanfic despite being placed in it several chapters earlier," Pauline commented as she folded her arms, shaking her head as she sighed, watching the other racer surrounding them.

"Nobody cares about you." Bowser Jr. commented as he fired off several Bowser Shells from the ship he shared with the Koopalings.

"You don't have to put it like that..." Pauline grumbled in annoyance.

Waluigi chuckled as he rolled his eyes, driving the entire car for the group. "Heh. You have it worse off than even me. That says something."

Pauline could only let out a disgruntled grunt of annoyance while Waluigi shrugged, continuing to drive.

"Toad, how's that engine cleanin' going?" Stanley the Bugman asked, holding a set of Japanese cards.

Toad gave Stanley a thumbs-up with a wrench in his other hand. "It's going great, Stanley," Toad replied back to Stanley, as he went back to fixing up the engine.

"Hey, why is it so stormy?" Toadette, with a cute white and pink umbrella above her head, asked Daisy.

Daisy shrugged. "It's too dark to see anything," She remarked, eating a burger she brought from McDonald's earlier.

Drumstick looked around, trying to see the road. He then saw a drawbridge, which was connected to a castle. "Hey, look!" Drumstick exclaimed, pointing to the castle with his right wing.

"It's a castle!" Pipsy squealed as she clapped her hands joyfully.

"It's the same fucking one from chapters ago, to boot," Kazooie lamented as she rolled her eyes. She then sarcastically added, "Boy, am I happy to see it."

"A drawbridge for a castle in the middle of a tropical island?" Waluigi gawked as he shrugged. "Meh, I don't think anyone cares anymore. It's Yoshi Kart, after all."

Banjo rubbed his head and commented, "Hmmm...should we go through the drawbridge? I mean, it seems to be the right thing to do..."

"Banjo, of course it's the right thing to do! The frickin' drawbridge is RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Kazooie shouted at Banjo.

Vector was weaving the Chaotix Kart around other racers as he searched for an opening. "Hey Espio! See any openings that'll take us ahead of this pack?"

"Openings? What do you mean?" Espio asked Vector.

"The only place for us to is through that drawbridge!" Darth Fade-R shouted to Vector.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand appeared from nowhere and zoomed past the racers, but not before lowering the drawbridge.

Espio noticed this and immediately tossed the Chaotix a mushroom, allowing them to coast ahead.

"BANJO! THE BRIDGE!" Kazooie shouted, as she watched the Chaotix zoomed onto the drawbridge. "Even though we already did this scene, I STILL FEEL A NEED TO SCREAM IT!"

"All right, sheesh..." Banjo commented as he shook his head.

Crazy Hand realized he made a BIG mistake and froze the Chaotix in a freeze zone. Then, he started making the bridge slowly rise up, and then sent the frozen Chaotix into the surrounding water.

"Oh my goodness," Toadette gasped as she had her hands on her face, looking at the now unfrozen Chaotix.

"Eww! Now I'm so damp and smelly," Tomo said, trying to clean herself.

"I KNEW that hand was trouble..." Darth Fade-R moaned.

Espio, Vector and Charmy just floated there in the ice block, watching the other racers.

"Little help?" Darth Fade-R said to Espio.

"Well, don't just stand there looking stupid. What do we do?' Kazooie asked Banjo as they were in a eerily familiar situation.

"Use the feather wings," Banjo said, pointing to the car's buttons.

Kazooie was confused by the many buttons and pressed a random one, which released two eggs, both platting on the ground.

"Yu-oh! I better turn!" Drumstick remarked, avoiding the splattered eggs, which instead made contact with Wizpig, who was behind Drumstick.

"WHOA!" Wizpig shouted, as he went into the sky and was high up.

Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage arrived on the scene, but suddenly, as they were about to zoom past the other racers, Wizpig came back down, falling on top of the Sony characters

"Oof! Ow!" Jak and Daxter moaned, as they were crushed by Wizpig's exterior.

"Jesus!" Sly cursed as he and Carmelita were crushed.

"Madre y dios!" Carmelita swore in Spanish.

"Yeouch!" Keira shrieked.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Green Sage shouted, as he summoned Green Eco from nowhere and got himself and the others out of under Wizpig, and then looked at the damaged car.

"Wrong button, Kazooie," Banjo said to his red-feathered friend.

Kazooie pressed a green button, which revealed wading boots. "Wading boots?" Kazooie said to herself. She turned to Banjo.

"How about wading boots, Banjo?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo just shrugged and said, "Oh well. That will do." They then crossed the moat as the drawbridge closed on itself.

"Hey Waluigi, can you try and get us hooked to Banjo and Kazooie's car?' Stanley the Bugman asked.

Waluigi grabbed a grappling hook. "I can try." He carefully lassoed Banjo's car silently.

Stanley smiled, for the hook was attached to Banjo's car. "Nice job, Waluigi," Stanley said, as he smiled.

Waluigi gave Stanley a thumb up. "Now we can just coast on through."

"Hey, this is pretty sweet. We're being dragged in," Toad smiled, as their car got into the castle thanks to Banjo and Kazooie.

"That's awesome!" Toadette exclaimed as she began bouncing up and down.

"You know what's not awesome?" Daisy interrupted as she folded her arms together, shaking her head as she frowned. "Not having any extra lunch."

The Chaotix meanwhile were floating closer and closer to a waterfall.

"Any ideas?" Charmy asked.

"Not a thought," Vector admitted.

"Oh damn, this is gonna big brutal," Espio said bluntly, as they slowly approached the waterfall.

"Hey, look! It's a waterfall!" Tomo exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait...a WATERFALL? Oh, shit..." Darth Fade-R moaned.

The Chaotix couldn't even scream, as they went over the waterfall, and disappeared into the stream.

"AAAIIIEE!" Tomo screamed, as she and Espio disappeared. Darth Fade-R was caught in the heaviest part of the waterfall, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh! It seems as if the Chaotix are eliminated!" Master Hand announced.

"Bullshit!" Vector exclaimed in annoyance as he and the others disappeared under the waves.

After entering the castle, Banjo and Kazooie took off, and as the hook fell off, Waluigi/Stanley/Toad/Toadette/Pauline/Daisy's car followed, watching the Chaotix go to the bottom of the waterfalls.

"What happened to them?" Banjo asked.

Stanley shrugged as he looked at them. "Perhaps they got blasted by an object."

"Should we help them?" Toadette asked, her right hand on her face with her left hand on her right elbow.

Kazooie chuckled. "Nah, let's leave them," She suggested, as the group sped off.

The Babylon Rogues meanwhile were coasting right behind the other racers, unaware that Team Chaotix had gone over the falls. The racers ahead of them, ironically, were Banjo/Kazooie and Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Pauline/Stanley the Bugman.

"Hey, look! It's those two mammals, Tails and Cream!" Storm shouted, pointing behind him to Tails's car, who was approaching fast.

Jet turned around and saw Tails and Cream coming up behind them. "Tsk tsk... No respect for their elders...thinking they can overtake us..." Jet taunted. "Wave... It's time we sent these kids crying to their mommies."

Wave had already loaded up a bob-omb "fun pack" ready to go. "I'm ready to send!" She then turned behind her and aimed. She then fired the bob-ombs at Tails and Cream.

"AH! IT'S A BOMB! TAILS, TURN!" Cream shouted as she held onto Cheese tightly.

Tails attempted to dodge and weave over the bob-ombs, but found it difficult with so many coming their way.

"Babylon Rogues: 1," Storm said, as he chuckled.

"Nice going, Wave," Jet complimented.

Wave blushed and smiled. "Aw, thanks guys," She said, as she chuckled.

Banjo turned around to see the Babylon Rogues approaching. "Hey, maybe we should team up?" He said to Kazooie.

Kazooie wondered, but then liked the idea Banjo had. "Banjo, that's a great idea!" She admitted, as she turned to the Babylon Rogues, who were now side by side.

Jet pointed behind Banjo. "You've got some stowaways..." He said, mentioning Waluigi's crew.

Banjo noticed this, but he shrugged. "Ah, it's all right," He said to jet.

Stanley, Waluigi, and Daisy then faced the Babylon Rogues. Toadette was driving while Toad was fixing the engine.

"What about me?" Pauline asked as she pouted.

"Just stay there and look pretty," Waluigi commented.

Pauline growled as she folded her arms again, shaking her head. "I knew I should have stayed in Manhattan..." She grumbled to herself as she shook her head, hating the fact that she was ignored and unused.

"We have been thinking, how about we all team up together to beat the other racers?" Stanley asked Wave, Jet, and Storm.

Waluigi smirked. "It sounds like a great plan. With all of us teamed up we can flatten the competition!"

"Yeah, and we won't have to worry about any other racers approaching us!" Daisy added, as she giggled.

Storm agreed. "I like that idea!" He said.

Stanley smiled. "It's settled, then. Let's win a race!" He shouted, as he cheered.

Banjo and Kazooie, as well as Toad, Toadette, and Storm, all did the same thing and cheered loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the highway…

"Can't this car go any faster?" Max groaned, as he took a bite out of his burger.

Misty sighed. "And I thought I was a nuisance…." She said to May.

"Be quiet, Max, and finish that burger." May scolded at Max, as she took out a mine and threw it behind her.

"Hey, you can't tell that to me!" Max shouted, not wanting to be outdated by his sister.

"Oh, yes I can." May replied, as she smirked. Max grumbled to himself.

"Shut up, you two. He's getting' away." Misty said, as she swerved to the right to avoid an incoming rocket missile from Bumper, who was behind them.

"Damn, I gotta find a way to blast them losers of this highway…" Bumper thought to himself.

"What are YOU tellin' us for? You're driving." May said to Misty. Misty noticed the wheel and she chuckled nervously.

"A nuisance AND stupid," Max added.

Misty fumed. "Hey, shut up!" She shouted angrily at Max.

Max taunted. "Make me, BUTT UGLY!"

Now Misty was really angry. "WHAT!? THE ENTIRE REASON FOR MY EXISTENCE WAS TO BE A BEAUTIFUL GYM LEADER AND NEARLY GOT MY LOOKS TAKEN FROM GRUNTILDA!" She exclaimed, as her eye twitched.

"WHY? SO SHE CAN MATCH A DATE WITH FRED FLINSTONE?" Max joked, a devious smirk on his face. May then bursted into laughter.

* * *

Fred Flintstone growled as he shook his head, watching the entire race in the audience.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Barney Rubble asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Fred shook his head as he turned to Barney, his arms crossed. "I felt like a new fanfic pairing involving me was just created, as someone suggested that I dated some warty green witch named Gruntilda.

"Great, now I feel dirty and sad," Gruntilda Winkybunion rhymed as she could sense the same feeling that Fred was feeling. "Hearing an insult like that makes me feel mad!"

* * *

"HE'S WORSE THAN ASH!" Misty groaned, as she then went crazy with the car and crashed into an 18-Wheeler truck, which sent the truck crashing down, which caused a HUGE traffic jam. Several of the racers who were on the highway behind May and Misty, including Bumper, started to groan and wonder how they'll get out of the traffic jam.

"Great. Just great. One big argument, and then **BAM**. Traffic jam," Bumper growled to himself.

May groaned. "Uh…what do we do now?" She asked.

Max raised his hand, still having a devious smirk on his face. "I got one. Get Misty a mask," Max joked. Misty then yelled and started to choke Max.

Master Hand looked at the screen to see the traffic jam. "And it seems that the racers on the highway are stuck. Too bad for them since it'll cost them the race," Master Hand announced.

Suddenly, a Tiger goddess appeared out of nowhere next to Master Hand.

"Hi! My name is Nevis the Tiger Goddess! I wanna join your race!" She said, as she handed Master Hand an invitation.

Master Hand looked over the invitation, and he turned up to Nevis. "Nevis, welcome to the Yoshi Kart grand prix!" He said, as he shook Nevis's hand.

Nevis giggled. "Oh yay! Now, where can I find a car…?" She said, looking around.

Master Hand wondered, but then came up with something. "Hey Nevis, why don't you be a part of the audience for this part of the race? It seems perfect since this race only has two more parts," Master Hand explained.

Nevis nodded. "Okay! In the mean time, I'll go get a car," She said, as she left and went to the nearest car store to find herself the perfect car.

Master Hand then turned back to the screen. "It seems that the Babylon Rogues, Banjo/Kazooie and Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Daisy/Stanley the Bugman have teamed up to take out the other racers. Let's hope that they manage to catch up with the Star Fox, Flying Krock, James Bond, and Alec Trevelyan," Master Hand announced.

"Hey, I'm in the race too, you know!" Pauline shouted as she growled.

Master Hand chuckled. "Oh Pauline, no one cares about you." He commented as he moved his fingertips.

Pauline fumed with rage as Master Hand continued laughing.

* * *

To Be Continued! Surprise! Two more parts for the Yoshi Island race, and then it's off to...the Birdo Mountain race!


	51. Yoshi Island Insanity 5

Yoshizilla: Awesome stuff, man. And you know what I mean by awesome stuff? First of all, I got a sprite-cmoc movie in the works, and it'll be released on YouTube on my 17th birthday, July 22nd, 2007! And then, with that in mind, i got a lot of sprite flashes to do, so I'll leave you all entertained here on Fanfiction net with another glorious chapter of Yoshi Kart while I please the people on YouTube. Cherrio!

Disclaimer: Man, am I bushed. I guess reaching 100 chapters is a big goal for every author...(thinks it over) Nah.

* * *

May, Misty, and Max were all speeding on a dirt-paved road they found earlier. They were steadly getting ahead of some of the racers. 

"This is awesome!" May shouted, smiling, "We'll be able to get past the other racers!"

Max grinned evilly. "Yep...now only one thing to do..." He spotted BlackMage Jr., who was ahead of May/Misty/Max.

"Damn, I knew I should have not taken this dirt paved road," BlackMage Junior said to himself. "ULTIMA 4!" He fired a spell into the air, which caused several of the racers on the road to be zapped and paralyzed them. "Score!"

"If we can get that Black Mage dude to lose control of his vehicle and cause him to crash..." Misty started.

"...Then we'll have a BIG chance to gain ahead!" May squealed, excited.

Max grinned, taking out a Bowser Shell. "And if have JUST the thing to do mthe job," He chuckled, before he tossed the Bowser Shell down on the dirt paved road, as it headed towards BlackMage Junior.

BlackMage Junior turned around to see the Bowser Shell, right behind him. "Awww cra-" He was collided by the Bowser Shell, and thus, as a result, caused his vehicle to fall into the small pond nearby.

BlackMage Junior popped out of the pond, a green frog on top of his head, as he watched May, Max, and Misty coast off. "Why those little..." He growled.

May, Max, and Misty all laughed at BlackMage Junior as they gave each other high fives and coasted off on the dirt paved road.

"Loser!" May giggled.

"Slowpoke!" Misty shouted.

"He's not a Slowpoke," Max joked, laughing on the floor, "He's a Slowbro!"

A random Slowbro in the audience stands up, insulted. "That was uncalled for," He says, storming out of the audience seatings.

"I'll get you, May and Friends, if it's the last thing I do!" BlackMage Junior shouted, before he fell back in the pond, unconcious.

* * *

Mario and Luigi, not surprisingly, were facing more trouble than BlackMage Junior, for the 2 brothers were facing trouble on passing Charles Mongothmery Burns and Waylon Smithers Jr., both more simply and commonly known to everyone and Simpsoniacs alike as Mr. Burns and Smithers.

"Mr. Burns. those plumbers are sure good at racing," Smithers says, driving, 'Should we release the hounds?"

Mr. Burns taps his fingers. "Yes. And have them have bees in their mouths," He cackled evilly.

Smithers nods, and he presses a button on the limo. At the exact moment, several hounds with bees in their mouths are released from the trunk, and they run toward Mario and Luigi.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouts, "It's a pack-a of-a hound dogs-a, and-a with bees-a in their-a mouths-a!"

Luigi screamed in horror. "Turn the car, Mario! Turn the car!"

Unfortunately for the Super Mario Brothers, it was too late. The hounds started attacking Mario and Luigi, while the bees went straight to damaging the car.

Mr. Burns and Smithers chuckled to themselves as they retained their spot, with was 12th place.

* * *

"Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star just entered the curve, followed by Timber the Tiger." Master Hand boomed loudly into the microphone excited, with all the fans and audience members cheering and rooting for Spongebob and Patrick, as well as Timber.

Several handfuls of the audience were cheering and yelling for Koopa and Paratroopa, but many were rooting for the underdog Diddy Kong Racer, Conker the Squirrel.

Conker passes through a item box. Inside his car under the dim red lights, his computer screen was flashing. Rotating with items. It lands on something that can change the race positions.

"Oh ho ho ho! Sweet!" Conker laughs to himself, rubbing his hands in glee, "Let's see those turtles dodge this." He types on his keyboard, and back on the computer it read "Armed Missile".

Back on the tropical racecourse, Spongebob and Patrick were struggling badly to loose Timber. Sparks flew up as they rammed into each other, loud bangs and clangs rang through the air around them. Spongebob gets a bo-bomb, and he throws it behind at Timber, causing his car to take damage from the bomb. Timber pulls out of the racecourse and goes into the tall grass. His right side of the kart is dinged up. Spongebob and Patrick both give each other high fives as they speed to victory.

"Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star have gained speed on the racecourse, and are now proudly heading into the Dinosaur Land Interstate highway, in 17th place!" Master Hand announces.

Taj followed up with his announcement, right after Master Hand. "And should he get the perfect chance, Timber the Tiger will make a comback! But you'll have to wait next time to see it, ladies and gentlemen!" 


	52. The Yoshi Kart Racers reunited!

Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Here comes another great racin' chap for you fans out there! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own crap? Does it? No, so GO AWAY.

Dis: SCRE-

Disclaimer: (glares bat Dis and Claimer)

Claimer: YIPE!

Dis: I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE! (runs)

Claimer: YIPE YIPE! (follows Claimer)

Disclaimer: (sigh) I can't believe I agreed to this...

* * *

Yoshi was steering, trying to avoid the heavy traffic on the road. He noticed an exit up ahead. "Look, doc! It's an exit!" He shouted to his professor friend. 

Dr. Hoshi got up from fixing the engine, and also noticed, but he shook his head. "Actually, Yoshi, we shouldn't turn."

Yoshi made a weird face. "But why not, doc?" he asked.

Heppy fires a missile behind him, which sends several cars crashing after an explosion. He turns to Yoshi. "He's right, Yoshi. If we turn, it could screw up our racing strategy."

Dr. Hoshi smiled at Heppy's explination. "Excellent job, Heppy." he thanked. Heppy smiled.

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, I can tell..."

Master Hand, as well as the audience in the rocket, were right above Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. Master Hand announced, "Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy are all holding a good lead so far. The only other racers are Shelia, Shadow, Anna/Spice, Sonic/Amy/Birdo/Zirdo, and Knuckles/Rouge/Boshi. The bosses-"

Beofre master hand could finish, the bosses popped up from nowhere and knocked Anna/Spice and Shadow the Hedgehog off the road. They all laughed and ran ahead of the other racers.

"Hey! get back here!' Shelia shouted, but the yellow Stegosaurus was knocked onto the highway after being tackled by Lord Genzor.

"Take that, you no-good Stegosaurus," He taunted as he went to catch up with the others.

Birdo/Zirdo/Sonic/Amy were all going good, when they came behind the DKR Warlus.

"Ready, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Ready, Sonic!" She pleaded.

Birdo's eyes widened, and Zirdo gasped. 'Wait, Sonic, Amy, no!" Birdo shouted.

Zirdo added, "Don't do it! The probability of-"

It was too late. Sonic and Amy tossed several mushrooms behind them and wounded up next to the DKR Warlus. before they got a chance to attack, the giant Warlus bumped into the car, sending all of the four racers flying. Sonic and Amy fell down togethyer, while Birdo and Zirdo took out orbs that turned into planes. The two dinosaurs jumped in, and they flew ahead and landed on the highway, in which their planes turned into cars.

The audience was astonished. "Birdo and Zirdo were wise enough to get out their orbs and use them. Now they have to reach Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. Shelia the Yellow Stegosaurus is also behind the leaders. Shadow the Hegdehog and Anna/Spice were knocked out. Oh wait, here comes Boshi, who has recently sped ahead of Knuckles and Rouge, who have seemed to also crash," Master Hand annoucned, as Boshi sped up into the entrance that lead to the highway.

Shelia saw the leaders, and she shouted at them. "Hey! Guys!" She shouted to get their attention.

Right at that moment, Peppy Ankylosaurus appeared next to Shelia abd shouted, "What did we miss?"

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy were surpised to hear Shelia and Peppy's voices."PEPPY? SHELIA?"

Peppy smiled. "In the flesh!"

Shelia nodded. "We overheard you guys about that exit thing, so we diecided to lend you a hand!" She said, as she giggled.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Wait...how DID you guys get up here, anyway?" he asked.

Shelia just simply said, "We took the entrance."

Heppy raised his eyeborw (if he HAD an eyebrow). "Entrance?"

Peppy Ankylosaurus, after tossing a mine, pointed to the entrance behind the dinosaurs.

Heppy rolled his eyes. "That was clearer than I expected..."

Yoshi then had something pop up in his mind. "Speaking of which, where's Boshi?" he asked his dinosaur friends.

Boshi chuckled as he appeared next to Yoshi's car. "Right next to you, bonehead."

Everyone besides Boshi jumped in surprise. "BOSHI?" They all said in unison.

Boshi scoffed. "Well, what did you expect?"

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet. Now all we need are Birdo and Zirdo."

Heppy was about to say the same thing, when he wondered about Peppy's missing partner. "Hold on...Peppy, where's Clario?" Heppy asked his older, clumsier brother.

Peppy rubbed the back of his head. "Well... we sorta got caught in an explosion, and Clario is flying up somewhere."

* * *

Somewhere else... 

Clario was being chased by a group of angry Fire Raptors, fiery incarnations of Velociraptors. "AHH! SAVE ME, SUPERMAN!" Clario screamed, as he ran past Rocky and Twilight.

"Hey, look Rocky!" Twilight said, pointing to the running Clario.

Rocky noticed this and looked at Twilight. "I think he can use some help, Twilight. what weapons do we have?"

Twilight took out a bag and searched for weapons. She came up with a dart. "I think this might work," Twilight said to Rocky.

Rocky nodded and took the dart. She aimed it carefully at Clario. "Okay, here we go!" She shouted, as she threw the dart at Clario, which knocked the plumber down to the ground.

Rocky and Twilight cheered. "All right! We did it!" Twilight squealed happily.

Rocky smiled. "Bulls-eye! Now let's get him and help him out," Rocky said, as the two mammals scared away the Fire Raptors. Twilight threw bottles of water at the Fire Raptors as Rocky pulled Clario into the car. After the Fire Raptors disappeared, Rocky and Twilight took off.

"Okay, Twilight. It's time for operation: Fix!" Rocky said, as she took out a bag full of Doctor gears.

Twilight squealed with joy. "Oh boy, oh boy! It's operation fun time!" She cheered, as the two mammals started to fix up Clario.

* * *

Back on the highway... 

"Do you see any other racers coming?" Yoshi asked Peppy, as Dr. Hoshi continued to fix up the engine. Boshi spewed the other lane with oil to have incoming racers slip off. Shelia was taking several precautions and planted several trees along the highway, so when the trees grow, they'll hold off the other racers.

Peppy turned to Yoshi with news. "Yoshi I don't see any other racers coming. I think it's good to say that we are home free!" Peppy announced.

Right at that moment, both Birdo and Zirdo appeared next to Shelia and Peppy, waving at them.

"Hiya guys!" Birdo happily chirped.

Zirdo smield and added, "Long time, long see!"

"Birdo! Zirdo!" Thne Yoshi Kart racders shouted in glee.

Peppy sighed relief. "Thank God, you're save!"

Zirdo flushed a bit, and then giggled. "Aw, thanks Peppy." She said, as she then kissed Peppy  
on the check.

Peppy smiles dumbly, as he is now in a goofy state. Yoshi, Boshi, and Dr. Hoshi roll their eyes.

Heppy chuckled and smiled proudly. "Sweet. Now we're all together. The Yoshi Kart crew is all here!" Heppy said.

"Yes. Now it's time to win us a race!" Dr. Hoshi cheered.

Yoshi was about to cheer, when he noticed the debris behind them. "Hey, I just thought of something." He said to the Yoshi Kart group.

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi. "What is it, Yoshi?"

Yoshi explained, "What should we do about the huge debris behind us?"

Heppy made a weird face. "What? Debris?"

"I think he means this." Peppy said to his younger, more cautionous brother.

Heppy just replied with a simple word. "Oh."

Shelia pondered for a bit, and then she came up with a great idea! "Hmm...let's recycle them!"

Birdo looked at Shelia. "Where?"

"In those bins." Shelia said to Birdo.

Birdo blnakly looked at Shelia.

Bronto appeared next to Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and said to Birdo, "Turn around, doofus."

Birdo fumed. "HEY, simpelton! I'm highly intelligent beyond all reason! I can steer with my mi-"

Before Birdo could finish, she, as well as the other Yoshi Kart racers, gasped and turned to see Bronto. "BRONTO?" They all exclaimed.

Boshi moaned. "Oh great. The stupid Brontosaurus is back..." He mumbled to himself.

Bronto laughed. "Sorry if I was late, guys!" He said, as he gave Shelia a kiss and everyone else high fives. everyone except Boshi, who HATED to have Bronto again.

Yoshi cheered. "Bronto, you're back! All right!" Yoshi said, as he gave Bronto a high-five.

Peppy smiled. "Sweet! The whole Yoshi Kart crew is together again!"

Zirdo giggled. "It sure is!"

Yoshi turned to Shelia. "But...Shelia, where were those bins again?" Yoshi asked again.

Bronto groaned. "For pete's sakes. Look behind you, ya boob."

Dr. Hoshi sees the bins, and he rolls his eyes. "Yeesh, what next?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, folks! Geeet ready! The next chap is the last part of the Yoshi Island race! Brace yourseves! And by the way, you can join in the action with the new Yoshi Kart: Double Dash! RPG in my SSBM Character Paradise Forum! See you there!  



	53. Yoshi Island Insanity 7

Yoshizilla: Special thanks to everyone who commendated the 100th chapter of Yoshi Kart. It's getting better, and there's no way to look ashame when you're this old, er, I meant, when you reached the mark. Hope you all enjoy THIS splendid racing chapter!

Disclaimer: (is wearing Mario's hat) What? This isn't his hat.

Mario: Actually, it is.

Disclaimer: Shut up, you aren't suppose to talk in the disclaimer.

Mario: And you aren't suppose to waste time in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: (frowns and looks at watch) Good point.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were speeding on the tropical grass, while Pikachu/Marth/Roy and Mario/Luigi were fighting each other on the dirt-paved road.

"Take-a fireballs!" Mario shouted, firing red fireballs at Pikachu's vehicle while Luigi drove the steering wheel.

Marth placed a blue shield around the vehicle, while Pikachu dented the side of Mario's RedFire with his Iron Tail.

Mario screamed in terror. "You dented my car-a! How dare-a you!" He turned to Luigi. "Luigi! Ram-a into Pikachu, Marth, and-a Roy!"

"Right!" Luigi shouted back. He moved the the Red Fire to the left, and rammed it into Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

"They're ramming into us!" Roy said as he tried turning the steering wheel the other way, "It's too much pressure! Gah!"

"I'll handle this," Pikachu said, using Thunderbolt on Mario and Luigi.

Luigi screamed as he slammed his foot on the break, allowing Pikachu/Marth/Roy to sped away.

"Damn it, Luigi!" Mario cursed, slamming his fist on the RedFire's back railings, "We could have knocked down Pikachu if you didn't stop!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I can't control the car and be electrified at the same time!" Luigi retorted, "Besides, I'd like to see you do a better job!"

"I will!" Mario shouted, grabbing the steering wheel and throwing a triple mushroom pack into the engine, sending the car hurtling back on the dirt-paved road, and right behind Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

Marth turned around to see Mario and Luigi again. "What the? I thought we got rid of them!"

"Apparantely not," Pikachu said, firing electric bolts at the Mario Brothers.

Mario swerved to the left and right hile avoiding the bolts. Luigi was frantically awaiting the chance to get an item from an Item Box.

Kazooie sighed. "Banjo, I'm tired of seeing those two teams bickering. May I freeze them?"

Banjo shrugged. "Sure, do whatever you feel is right. Just don't screw us up. WHOA!" He dashed to the right to avoid a tall cactus in front of the car. Banjo sighed of relief. "Phew, that was a close one."

Kazooie aimed at Mario/Luigi and Pikachu/Marth/Roy. She then started rapidly fire Ice Eggs at the two racing teams, freezing them in their tracks. "Yes! Bullseye!"

"Good job, Kazooie!" Banjo commented, "Now let's get back on the road!" He drove the car to the right, and the bear and bird duo were now under the highway, the same highway in which the Yoshi Kart racers were driving on top of.

"What do we do now, Banjo?" Kazooie asked, "Should we leave oil, or should we pollute the road with banana peels?"

Banjo grinned. "How about both?" He released oil, following with thrown bananas.

Kazooie thought for a moment, and she smirked. "You know, that gives me an idea..." She turned around and fired grenade eggs behind her, causing explosions on the road. The road was now destroyed, and rather messed up, with oil and banana peels everywhere.

"Kazooie, you're a genius!" Banjo laughed, "The other racers will never get to us now!"

Kazooie laughed, nodding in agreement. "Right! Now let's get outta here and win this thing!"

Banjo slammed his foot on the pedal, and the bear and bird duo continued zooming under the highway, to victory as they please.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Pretty sweet Banjo-Kazooie action, huh? Not to mention the short, but cool, battle between Mario/Luigi and Pikachu/Marth/Roy. There's more to come for different races, so stay tuned and be mooned! ...Wait, that didn't come out right. (frowns and thinks) 


	54. Yoshi Island Insanity 8

Yoshizilla: So how is everyone doing so far? Yeah, I've been busy updating (and looking over) Yoshi Kart a bit, so those who have read may want to go back and read the following chapters to see the extra stuff that will help flesh out the entire fanfic more. After all...Yoshi Kart's expanding, and so is my writing skill. In fact, I guess I should wrap up now - it's time for the race to commence! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hehe, you expect the chapters to get longer, but no...they're short but descriptive of the race! So get used to it or go read another fanfic. Geeze. (sips tea and then leaves)

* * *

The pterosaurs in the sky fly high above the tall, tropical trees as the racers zoom through the beautiful, tropical Yoshi Island racecourse.

Princess Peach Toadstool professionally turns the steering wheel, causing her Bloom Coach to slid towards the right bend of the road as she was being followed by Captain Falcon and Bumper the Badger. Zelda uses her magic to create a shield for the Bloom Coach, protecting them from items aimed at them. As Peach turns the Bloom Coach inwards the left bend, Captain Falcon zooms by, appearing on the right side of Peach's group.

Captain Falcon smirks, and he rams his BLue Falcon into the side of the Bloom Coach. Peach screams, and she shouts to Chad the Charmander. Chad nods, and he fires several embers at the Blue Falcon, forcing Captain Falcon to stop. Captain Falcon growls, and he drives off the road, going through the tropical trees and then driving through a sprinkler, turning left and making a u-turn, heading back towards the road.

Peach notices Bumper approaching, so she switches positions with Professor E. Gadd. While Prof. E. Gadd steers the Bloom Coach upwards the road after turning left, Peach grabs a oil can from an item box and spills it. Bumper quickly turns his yellow car into a yellow plane, and he flies over the spilt oil. Laughing, he flies past Peach's group and heads to the right, going over the tall, tropical trees. Zelda grabs a thunderbolt from an item box and unleashes it, and watches as the lighting from the sky booms loudly and then zaps Bumper, causing the badger to crash down onto the ground. Sliding outwards the right bend, Prof. E. Gadd zooms past a damaged Bumper, who tries to fix up his plane.

Captain Falcon swiftly comes up from behind. Sliding to the right bend, the professional F-ZERO racer follows the Bloom Coach, and swerves into the left lane. He screams in surprise as a random yellow Yoshisaurus hops onto the Blue Falcon. Growling, Captain Falcon grabs a ray gun from an item box and shoots at the random yellow Yoshisaurus, causing it to fall off the Blue Falcon and on the grass. Captain Falcon thrusts his Blue Falcon forward, and it propels faster, coming right behind the Bloom Coach. Captain Falcon smirks, and he bumps into the back of the Bloom Coach. Peach, Zelda, and Chad all scream and hang on to the railings, while Prof. E. Gadd continues to hold the steering wheel. He then swerves to the right and tosses back at the Blue Falcon a fake item box, which does collide with the Blue Falcon and halts its progress.

Peach cheers, and she switches positions with Prof. E. Gadd, taking out a mushroom and tossing it into the engine tank, sliding inwards the left bend past the tropical trees on both sides of the road as the Bloom Coach zooms over one hundred miles per hour.


	55. Yoshi Island Insanity 9

As the sun rises higher and higher into the sky, its bright rays reflect the tropical trees, which absorb the great heat nutrients. And thus, the racers are doing as much as they can to get through the tropical Yoshi Island and make it past the finish line.

Bowser chuckles as he presses a red button on his control pad. The Koopa Klown Kar suddenly falls towards the ground, and in a mere second, it transforms into a gigantic car, dubbed by Bowser the 'Koopa King'. Bowser sits in the driver's seat, and both Mewtwo and Ganondorf manage to cram into the driver's seat as well, with both Wario and Donkey Kong holding onto the railings. As Bowser steers to the left and turns on the left bend, he tosses back a flaming fireball, which hits Marge and Lisa Simpson, burning the mother and daughter pairing, as well as Marge's Mini-van.

Ganondorf chuckles, and he takes out a purple, rocky Octorok, tossing the octopus-like creature behind him. The purple Octorok gets on its feet, and it starts to spit out small rocks at the incoming racers. Sephiroth screams and he spins out of control, off the road and then crashing into a tree. Cloud uses his Buster Sword to repel the rocks, but he bumps into the Octorok, which causes him to land on the road. His motorcycle goes into the air and falls down, breaking into several, metal pieces.

Bowser steers inwards on the right bend, and then he goes straightforward, off the road and onto the semi-rough grass. Mewtwo starts to charge up a Shadow Ball, and he holds it in his palm. Donkey Kong grabs several bananas from the tropical trees, and he starts to eat them, while Wario takes out a bo-bomb and hides it into his sleeve, chuckling. Ganondorf tosses in a mushroom, which propels the Koopa King through the grass-covered path.

Bowser sharply turns to the left (nearly causing his other partners to fall out of the Koopa King), and he then gets back onto the road. Bowser switches positions with Ganondorf, and he hops onto the back, breathing burning fire at the back of the vehicle. The powerful, burning flames cover the road, and as Ganondorf slides the Koopa King left, Homer Simpson and Abe Simpson approach. Not thinking too well, Homer goes through the burning flames, screaming as he then spins out of control and crashes into a tropical tree, which breaks in half and is also set on fire.

Wario winces to see who is in front of him and the others. He notices the shadow of Wizpig, and chuckles. Taking out the bo-bomb, Wario chucks it at Wizpig, watching with glee and laughing as the bomb explodes, which causes Wizpig to be blown upwards. As Ganondorf thrusts the Koopa King forward, Wizpig screams and lands back on the ground with a big THUD, which causes Sora to crash into the knocked down body of Wizpig and is sent several feet backwards.

Mewtwo then senses Crazy Hand, and he closes his eyes. Muttering strange words, Mewtwo then seizes Crazy Hand in midair, and uses his Psychic ability to force Crazy Hand to crash down on the ground. Mewtwo then switches positions with Bowser and fires his Shadow Ball at Crazy hand, which hits and does damage to the gigantic, floating hand. Smirking, Mewtwo goes back into the driver's seat, with Ganondorf turning the Koopa King to the left, going upwards.

Donkey Kong, smacking his lips together with delight, starts to toss behind him the empty banana peels. Wario aids Donkey Kong, and he starts chucking bags of garlic (why did he brought those with him, is better left not asked). Donkey Kong and Wario both give each other high fives and hold onto the railing as Ganondorf turns left and makes it to the top of the 15-foot plateau, before plunging downwards the road. Ganondorf then turns right, and he switches positions with Bowser. Bowser notices the mushy marsh that are coming closer, and he presses the same red button he pressed before on the control pad. The Koopa King transforms back into the Koopa Klown Kar, and all of the other male Smashers cheer while Bowser, grinning vigorously, steers over the mushy marsh, up in the air.


	56. Yoshi Island Insanity 10

Author's Note: Woohoo! Over 100 reviews! Now THIS is what I'm talkin' about! Anyway, here is the last part of the Yoshi Island trek, and we'll head off to the Birdo Mountains from there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing all and characters belong to their owners. FINALLY, I get peace.

* * *

Master Hand was floating above people in 34-43rd places. He looked at the screen, and turned to the audience. "I almost forgot to mention. Those who joined after the Sauropod Forest race will get 5 points, those who joined during the Ankylosaurus Land race will get 10 points, and those who joined before and during in Nevis's case the Yoshi Kart race will get 15 points. Now back to the race," Master Hand said, as the scene changed.

* * *

The Yoshi Kart racers were all in a group. Besides the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses, the Yoshi Kart racers were the only characters close to the finish line. 

"Hey Yoshi, I bet you can't beat me to the finish line," Peppy taunted, as he revved up his engine.

Yoshi looked at Peppy, ready to take on the yellow Ankylosaurus's challenge. "You're on, Ankylosaurus breathe!" Yoshi said, as he and Peppy zoomed aheadof the other Yoshi Kart racers.

"Whoa! Yoshi, slow down! You might crash into several cars!" Dr. Hoshi shouted, as he hanged on to the railgates of Yoshi's car.

Birdo looked at Shelia, Heppy, and Zirdo. "Should we go after them?" Birdo asked.

Shelia shruged. "Why not. We're ahead of all of the other racers, and the only guys behind us are the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses." Shelia pointed out.

Zirdo agreed. "Yeah. We can have some extra minutes of preparations while the others catch up."

Heppy added, "And, another thing is that we should get there as soon as possible. I'm guessing that those guys from SEGA are going to take away Nintendo's pride."

Birdo nodded, and the four of them sped ahead of Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. Boshi and Bronto were having a hell of a war on their own. They were trying to knock each other off the road.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better," Boshi sang, as he pushed Bronto to the railing.

Bronto pushed back and added, "Whatever you can be, I can be better." Birdo looked at her virtual map. It shown the Yoshi Kart racers and the YS/DKR bosses.

"Wow, we're far away from everyone else," Birdo said.

Heppy shook his head and pointed to the map. "Check again, Birdo, cause there's someone in 10th and 11th places who are near us." Birdo looked at the map. The people in 10th and 11th place were none other than Tiptup and Krunch.

"Oh my God! It's Tiptup and Krunch!" Birdo exclaimed. Heppy, Shelia,and Zirdo couldn't believe it.

"They were behind us the entire time!" Zirdo said.

"Wow! I didn't know that they were in tenth and eleventh places," Shelia said, as Birdo closed up her navigator map.

"We better keep on our guard," Birdo said, as she, Heppy, Zirdo, and Shelia contiinued to speed away.

Yoshi threw several mines at Peppy. Peppy avoided the thrown mines and spilled oil on the ground. Yoshi's car started to slip, so Yoshi used an "Item Shield", which protected Yoshi's car from slipping.

"Yoshi, be careful on this highway. I heard that there are a thousand crashes per year here!" Dr. Hoshi explained.

Yoshi nodded. "You got it, doc. Now, time to get back at Peppy," Yoshi said, as he took out a flamethrower and placed it on the back. He let the holder go, and flames started to spew out of the flamethrower, which sent Yoshi's car zooming ahead of Peppy.

Peppy growled. The yellow Ankylosaurus wasn't happy about Yoshi's technique. "Oh yeah? I can speed like that, too!" Peppy shouted, as he took out a water cannon and realeased the lock, and water spewed out of the cannon, which gave Peppy's car a boost.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy were head-to-head. They looked at each other as they sped on through the upcoming traffic. Several non-racing cars noticed the two reptilians and avoided them as Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy also avoided the non-racing cars, hoping not to crash into them.

Master Hand looked at the screen, and began to announce the status. "Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus are head-to-head, as well as Boshi and Bronto. Birdo, Shelia, Heppy, and Zirdo are driving along with those who aren't part of the race. The YS and DKR bosses are under the highway, and are having a great lead. Tiptup the Turtle and Krunch the Kremling are right behind them, and it seems that everyone else has disappeared from the race. After all, the characters here are near the finish line, where the others aren't," Matser Hand announced.

"Hey Tiptup, how are we goin' to get pass them?" Krunch asked.

Tiptup took out a rocket. "We'll blast our way ahead!" He said, as he gave Krunch another rocket and lit both rockets on fire, which gave the two cars a boost.

"Holy moly! Tiptup and Krunch are closer to us now than before!" Heppy said, pointing to the upcoming reptilian DKR characters.

* * *

Popo, Nana, Young Link, Ness, Saria, Paula, Mr. Game-And-Watch, and Jigglypuff were behind Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Stanley/Daisy/Pauline, the Babylon Hunters, and Banjo-Kazooie. 

"Okay, I'll handle the steering. Ness, Paula, and Mr. Game-And-watch should go check the engines, while Young Link, Jigglypuff, and Saria throw items at the other racers. And Nana shall use items to protect us," Popo announced.

"Got it," Everyone said, as they went to their positions.

"Hey, we got some guys behind us," Stanley said to Waluigi.

Waluigi took out a bo-bomb, and threw it behind him. "Take that, suckahs," Waluigi taunted.

"QUICK! GET THE PROTECTIVE SHIELD!" Mr. Game-And-Watch shouted.

"Right!" Nana said, as she got a protective bubble and used it, which prevented the bo-bomb from exploding.

"Excellent job, Nana. Now we can attack," Popo said, as he steered next to the babylon Hunters.

"Huh?" Storm said, looking at the adjourning characters.

"What the hell?": Jet and Wave said in unison.

Young Link ook out his arrows, and realeased them at the Babylon Hunters, which sent the birds pummeling backwards.

"Score!" Y. Link shouted in glee.

"Awright!" Saria added, as she started to play the Song of Storms, and rain started to pour again.

Y. Link took out another set of arrows, and aimed it at Waluigi's car. "Almost got it..." He said, as he aimed carefully.

Daisy turned around to see Young Link. "Guys, look!" Daisy said, pointing to Popo's car.

Stanley and Waluigi's jaw dropped, and they quickly searched for any good items to throw back.

"Damn it! I can't find anything!" Waluigi shouted,

"We gotta keep searchin'!" Stanley urged, as he looked from box to box.

Daisy and Pauline held onto each other and they cried loudly. Toadette was trying to do the best to avoid rhe upcoming car.

"We're not gonna make it!" Toadette shouted.

"Don't count your luck on it!" Kazooie said, as she fired several grenade eggs at Popo's carf, sending it spinning.

"AHH!" Popo/Y. Link/Saria/Nana/Mr. Game-And-Watch/Ness/Paula cried, as their car crashed into a wall.

"Sweet! Thanks, Banjo and Kazooie!" Stanley thanked, as the other passengers cheered.

Banjo chuckled. "You're welcome."

"C'mon, let's go! We got a race to win!' Kazooie said, as they all sped off, leaving Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff/Y. Link/Saria/ness/Paula/Mr. Game-And-Watch and the Babylon Hunters to take last place.

Marge and Lisa Simpson passed the knocked down racers, and they looked at each other.

"What should we do, mom?" Lisa asked.

Marge groaned. "Hmm...maybe we should help."

"But how? I mean, we don't have the proper items," Lisa pointed out.

Marge nodded. "True, but we're Americans, Lisa, and we Americans help those in need!"

"Yeah! You got a point, mom!" Lisa cheered.

Marge smiled. "Thanks, Lisa, honey. Now let's help these guys," Marge said, as she and Lisa helped out the knocked-out racers.

* * *

Yoshi threw several missiles at peppy, but the yellow Ankylosaurus easily avoided them. Peppy spilled oil over the road, but Yoshi sweerved to the right. Boshi bumped Bronto into the railing, but Bronto pushed back and the two dinosaurs continued to do it. Tiptup could see the finish line. 

"There it is! The finish line!" Tiptup shouted above everyone.

Everyone smiled. "Sweet!" Heppy cheered.

Krunch chuckled. "Yeah! Now we can win the race easy!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go win ourselves a race!" Shelia said, as then Yoshi Kart racers, Tiptup, and Krunch all sped towards the finish line. The YS/DKR bosses followed, and the first to reach there was Yoshi, who used a rocket blaster to blast by Peppy.

"The Yoshi Kart racers have successfully passed the finish line," Master Hand announced. Several minutes later, the Diddy Kong racers came by, followed by Waluigi's crew and Banjo/Kazooie.

Mumbo, Bottles, and Sephiroth followed, with Megaman's crew behind him. May/Misty managed to make it through, as well as Ash and Bumper. Wile E. Coyote, surprisingly, has made it as well as Trevelyan and the Roadrunner. Godzilla and Anguirus have made it through, as well as Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon and Mr. Burns/Smithers. Homer and Abe Simpson have mad eit with Lt. Gigan behind them, and Bart Simpson with Moe/Lenny/Carl. Bowser's group followed, as well as Peach's group, Captain Falcon, Marge/Lisa, Popo's group, and the Mario brothers. Knuckles and Rouge, as well as Blaze the cat, followed in suit. The Flying Krock, wizpig, Crazy Hand, the Great Fox, Barney the Dinosaur, the Great Mighty Poo, King Kong, and Oscar the Grouch all have made it on through. The Yu-gi-oh characters, Scott/Erika, and the Straw Hat crew have passed on through. Soon, all of the other racers have made it through. The Final Fantasy 1 crew, Black Mage Jr., Kingdom Hearts Sora, Cloud, and the Sonic gang all made it into last place. Everyone has successfully passed the finish line.

* * *

Master Hand counted the racers, and then he turned to the screen. "Okay, everyone has passe don through the finish line with the Yoshi Kart crew, Tiptup, Krunch, and the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses in first. Now it's time for Chance Times." Master hand said. 

"Up first is..." Master Hand turned to Mario. "Mario, how about you do it?" He asked the plumber.

"All righty-a, then," Mario replied as he hit the block, which revealed Peach's face. Everyone gasped.

"Yikes! Who knows what could happen to me?" Peach screamed, preparing for the outlook. Another block revealed a cloud of fart smoke, and then the middle block revealed an arrow, which pointed to the fart smoke. The message was simple and clear: Peach was to fart loudly. Everyone made weird faces.

"...THAT's the outcome?" Yoshi shouted, thinking the thing was a completely horrible idea.

Master Hand sighed. "I'm sorry, but rules ARE rules," He said to Yoshi.

Peach trembled, and she said, "I...don't think I can do it..."

"C'mon, Peach! You're a kickass princess! You can do it if you try!" Peppy cheered on.

Peach sighed, and then, closing her eyes, she let out a loud "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" that knocked nearly everyone out. Only Master Hand, Master Ghidorah, and the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses were able to take the nauesous gas.

"DAMN! I never knew you had so much gas like THAT, Peach," Chad the Charmander shouted, as he then fell unconcious.

Peach blushed madly all over and said, "Sorry..."

"EEEEEYYUUCK! I understand why I stopped capturing you!" Bowser moaned, as he went into the nearby building to lose his nauesiousness. Master Hand sighned.

"Oh well. Looks like our Chance Times is finished for today. Racers, get ready for tomorrow's race at the Birdo Mountains," Master Hand announced, as he and the other bosses went inside the building.

Dr. Hoshi, who was wearing a gas mask after Peach farted, looked at the knocked-out Yoshi and Peppy. He sighed to himself. "Hmmm...looks like I'll be havin' me some experiments..." Dr. Hoshi said to himself, as he smirked and carried off the two dinosaurs inside the building.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah...it was a TAD short, but there were too many racers. Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'll have to KILL off some of the racers, so I can have more action, drama, and humor in this. Well, yeah...hope ya liked it! Review, review, review! 

P.S. : Kick ass! we've gotten through the 100th chapter! WOOHOO!


	57. Yoshi Island Results

Yoshizilla: Nope, nothing too important, just the scores for the Yoshi island race that no one has ever seen...and well, since many people want to know the results, I'm supplyin' them to you! Also...this is my 130th chapter! WOOT!! (boogies) That means only 70 more awesome, hilarious, in-depth, non-depth, and definitely fun-filled chapters until the 200-chapter-mark...(gasps) I shouldn't be too boastful! Now, onto the chapter, I mean, the scoreboard chapter, that is! (runs off, and throws confetti)

* * *

Master Hand reappeared in front of the scoreboard. "Ladies and Gentlenmen, after coutning how many racers we have, we made a good effort into putting the stats. And you'll hopefully come to forgive us when we show you the stats." He then disappeared once more into a puff of white smoke. 

Pikachu looked at Mario. "Why does he always do that?"

Mario shrugged. "Beats-a me-a." The red plumber replied to the yellow electrical rodent Pokemon, both of the veteran Smashers looking at the scoreboard.

**The Yoshi Island Scoreboard**

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi: 83 pts

Birdo: 82 pts

Shelia: 81 pts

Peppy/Clario: 80 pts

Zirdo: 79 pts

Boshi: 78 pts

Bronto: 77 pts

Heppy: 76 pts

Tiptup: 75 pts

Krunch: 74 pts

Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong racing bosses: 73 pts

Diddy Kong: 72 pts

Pipsy: 71 pts

T.T.: 70 pts

Drumstick: 69 pts

Conker: 68 pts

Haru Glory: 67 pts

Timber: 66 pts

Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley: 65 pts

Banjo-Kazooie: 64 pts

Mumbo/Bottles: 63 pts

Sephiroth: 62 pts

Megaman/Protoman/Gin: 61 pts

May/Misty: 60 pts

Ash Ketchum: 59 pts

Bumper: 58 pts

Wile E. Coyote: 57 pts

Trevelyan: 56 pts

Roadrunner: 55 pts

Godzilla/Anguirus: 54 pts

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon: 53 pts

Mr. Burns/Smithers: 52 pts

Homer Simpson/Abe "Grampa" Simpson: 51 pts

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus: 50 pts

Bart Simpson: 49 pts

Moe/Lenny/Carl: 48 pts

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Wario/Donkey Kong: 47 pts

Peach/Shiek/Prof. E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander: 46 pts

Captain Falcon: 45 pts

Marge/Lisa: 44 pts

Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch: 43 pts

Mario/Luigi: 42 pts

Knuckles/Rouge: 41 pts

Blaze the Cat: 40 pts

Flying Krock: 39 pts

Wizpig: 38 pts

Crazy Hand: 37 pts

Star Fox: 36 pts

Barney the Dinosaur: 35 pt

Great Mighty Poo: 34 pts

King Kong: 33 pts

Oscar the Grouch: 32 pts

Yu-Gi-Oh charas: 31 pts

Scott/Erika: 30 pts

Straw Hat crew: 29 pts

Donald Trump: 28 pts

Rob Sweere: 27 pts

Skinner/Otto: 26 pts

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim: 25 pts

Big/Froggy: 24 pts

Ralph Red Koopa: 23 pts

Krusty the Clown: 22 pts

Link/Samus: 21 pts

Varan: 20 pts

T.T.: 19 pts

Jak/Daxter/Green Sage/Sly Cooper/Carmelita: 18 pts

Balloon Dude/Air Tank Man: 17 pts

Baby mario/Baby Luigi: 16 pts

Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver: 15 pts

Tails/Cream: 14 pts

Yusuke/Kuwabara: 13 pts

Botan/Kurama/Hiei: 12 pts

Babylon Hunters: 11 pts

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy: 10 pts

Spongebob/Patrick: 9 pts

Eggman/Scratch/Grounder: 8 pts

Anna/Spice: 7 pts

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight: 6 pts

Koopa Kids: 5 pts

Final Fantasy 1 crew: 4 pts

Black Mage Jr.: 3 pts

Sora: 2 pts

Cloud: 1 pt

Sonic/Amy: 0 pts

Shadow the Hedgehog: 0 pts

Koopa/Paratroopa: 0 pts

* * *

Koopa and Paratroopa were both looking at the scoreboard. Hoping to have attained a good score, both of the turtles' happy expressions turned into angry and upset expressions as they saw themselves...in last place. 

Koopa fumed angrily. "WHAT!? WE GOT LAST!?" He shook his fist at the scoreboard. "DAMN YOU, INACCURATE SCOREBOARD!!! DAMN YOU!!!" He screamed at the inanimate object.

Paratroopa stomped around, just as furious, upset, and angry as Koopa. "That's racism right there! We demand to know WHY we're last!"

Taj sweatdropped. "Umm...well, you see..." The hindu-speaking elephant said nervously, cautiously approaching the enraged Koopa and Paratroopa, "There were so many racers, we had to randomize the outcome..."

Koopa and Paratroopa narrowed their eyes angrily at Taj. "So you're telling us that we were picked LAST instead of somewhere better like 54th place or 47th?"

Taj nodded, still nervous. "Well...yeah..." He gulped, trembling in fear.

"GET HIM!!!" Koopa and Paratroopa angrily roared, grabbing billy clubs and started beating down poor Taj with them.

Both of the younger, baby versions of the famous Super Mario Brothers - Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - , who were watching Koopa and Paratroopa beat the crap out of Taj, both pointed and laughed heartily at the brutal scene, while everyone else just watched and urged the turtles to continue their beating.


	58. Yoshi Kart Mailbag 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Do you ever feel times where you just wanna slap or shot yourself for not being original and essentially ripping off other, normally much better works? Well, this is one of those times. And unfortunately, because I still have some stupidity in me, I didn't bother to remove it. So I did the next best thing and made this much bigger with actual content. Which is good. Hopefully that'll assert the badness of... I'll stop talking. Also, words to the wise: never EVER put your first name on a fanfic. Because... you'll figure it out when you're older. Enjoy.

Author's Note: Now THIS is more like it! Whether I get a lot of reviews or not, I'm going to continue the greatest race eva! Enjoy for those who DO take time to read this. And like I said before, PELASE give long reviews, not reviews like 'This was great! Continue!" Because I sometimes feel insulted by that. Oh yeah, and just to let you know, the ACTUAL race will start in the next chap. This ones' just for fun.

Disclaimer: What he said was true. And everything here belong to their respectful owners. (sigh) I could use a drink right now.

* * *

"Oh boy, here we go." Dr. Hoshi commented as he looked at the script for today's chapter, being inside the hotel room he shares with Yoshi and Peppy. He sighed as he shook his head. "Yeesh. This thing just reeks of unoriginality."

"What's up, doc?" Yoshi asked as he approached Dr. Hoshi, having recently partake in a recent race.

Dr. Hoshi showed the script of the chapter to Yoshi. "Look at this. Note how bland it's going to be."

Yoshi flipped through the script, shuddering as he pushed it away from him. "Peeyew! The rip off scale is off the charts!" He then shook the script he was holding in his left hand at Dr. Hoshi. "Someone should mail this back to the author and tell him to actually make this original! This script sucks!"

"And the worst part," Dr. Hoshi commented as he shuddered, folding his arms together, "We're forced to partake in it."

Yoshi dropped his head in depression. "Oh great. And is Peppy involved in this nightmare as well?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head. "Yes, so at least we won't be alone in this bullshit."

"What bullshit?" Peppy Ankylosaurus asked as he walked into the room, "What's going on? Why all the gloom and doom?"

Yoshi showed Peppy the script of today's chapter. Upon glancing at the content inside, peppy screamed as his skin burned off, leaving only his skeleton. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both sighed as they shook their heads, with the skeleton of Peppy collapsing on itself.

"So, we just go with it?" Yoshi asked Dr. Hoshi as he picked up the bones of Peppy.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, taking out a bottle containing some green substance that would revive any skeleton back to flesh, using it to pour it on Peppy's bones. "Yes. Hopefully, the rewards we'll get are fully worth it."

"And if not?" Yoshi asked as he witnessed the bones spinning around, forming back into Peppy Ankylosaurus, who got revived to his old fleshy self.

Dr. Hoshi tossed the now empty glass behind him, folding his arms, with the glass shattering in the background. "Then it's simple, we storm the author's quarters and hold him hostage until we get our rewards."

"Sounds good to me," Peppy commented, overhearing the conversation despite being nothing but bones.

* * *

Later on, as all of the racers and several huge crowds of audience enter the huge building, preparing for the next race, several newscasters come in with huge bags of mail. Why? Because it doesn't make any fucking sense, you should just enjoy this, it's a fanfic.

"And who may you want to do buisness with, guys?" Master Hand asked. "Not like I actually care..." He coughed loudly.

"We like to do some bits of fan-mail asking to the Yoshi Kart racers, Master Hand. We have questions for some of the Yoshi Kart racers," The Host Lady said, being a random roman in complete blue with short, blue hair and blue eyes, as she turned to some of the racers. "So, Yoshi Kart racers and others, here's your first question of this whole shindig."

"Hold on a second," Yoshi interrupted as he folded his arms. "Who are you gonna ask?"

The host lady rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you of course. And Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus."

"Wait, what?" Dr. Hoshi and Peppy both said in confusion.

The host lady then randomly pulled May and Daxter out of the group. "And you two, you perfectly round this out."

May farted loudly as she giggled. "Oopsie whoopsie, I made a poopsie!"

"Why am I being dragged to do this...?" Daxter moaned, being held tightly by the back.

Master Hand was still floating. "So, are you gonna ask them, or what?"

"But of course!" The host lady confirmed.

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all looked at each other, with contempt in their eyes.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Yoshi remarked, rubbing his right elbow.

Peppy nodded in agreement. "I hear ya. I don't even know what to say."

"Just go with the script in your head," Dr. Hoshi suggested, narrowing his opened eyes as he sighed. "Or, just read the copied pasta that lies before us."

Yoshi and Peppy groaned alongside Dr. Hoshi, sitting on hard, metallic chairs, with May next to Yoshi on the far right and Daxter next to Peppy on the far left. Dr. Hoshi was right in the middle, with Yoshi to his right and Peppy to his left.

"Hey, how come they're the only ones to be asked?" Birdo angrily commented as she folded her arms, "Those three aren't the only original racers, you know!"

"Yeah, and how come Dr. Hoshi and Peppy are the only original characters with focus?" Heppy Ankylosaurus asked, with a whole slew of shitty original characters in the back all agreeing with him

The host lady shrugged. "I dunno, and I don't care. We got a crappy rip off of a mailbag to do!" She then clears her throat and pulls out a blue card, reading aloud the question. "Anyway, first question, from Chicken Miasma: Which one of the Yoshi Kart racers HAD an appearance in a game, but wasn't actually there?" She asks. Yoshi is the first to reply.

(P.S. There will be marks for several different answers, just to let you know.)

* * *

"Did you know I was a secret character in the X-Box version of Sonic Heroes? It's true. Ask-" Yoshi said to the screen, but was suddenly choked by Dry Bowser.

"Shut up, you idiot! Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep people's things private?" Dry Bowser roared.

Yoshi gawked, unable to free himself from Dry Bowser's powerful grip. Bowser and Donkey Kong both chuckled, getting a good laugh at Yoshi's pain.

Petey Piranha rubbed his gigantic head with his right leafy hand. "I'm sure namedropping actual names isn't that bad," He muttered quietly, everyone there mostly unable to hear him.

* * *

Master Hand turned to Taj. "What the hell is Dry Bowser doing here so early? Wasn't he in Chapter 297 or something?"

Taj shrugged. "Beats the crap out of me. I don't really care, I'm just here for free publicity on my part.

Master Hand nodded in agreement. "You know what, works for me."

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus was the next guy up. "Did you know that Yoshi was a secret character in the X-Box version of Sonic Heroes? Actually, he isn't. He just says that to impress girls. And he paid SEGA off to validate his lame role in the sucky game."

Sonic then ran in and started beating the crap out of Peppy, much to the amusement of the other racers and viewers.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi was now up. "I lost the instructions to my refrigerator once. They fell into the refrigerator and I don't know how to open it to get them out. Oh, the irony! Actually, that never happened before. I just made up that story in order to make you feel better."

* * *

"So, Ms. Chicken Miasma, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! ...You dare question me, the great and iraccuate Daxter, the greatest mammal to ever exist? Begone from my sight! I have no time to answer your meaningless questions!" Daxter replied to the mail.

* * *

"Ohhh! I know I know I know! I wuv Ice Cream!" May replied stupidly.

* * *

Space Ghost folded his arms in annoyance, being there because he's the goddamn Space Ghost. "Humph. And Jeff Goldblum said my questions were stupid. These questions are just copied pasted with the author's writing friends used as names for pandering!"

"Just shut up and enjoy the show," Zorak interrupted, sipping his coffee.

Moltar nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Just be glad the author paid us off to make an appearance."

Space Ghost murmured as Zorak and Moltar kept watching, with Brak there because he needed something to do.

"I'm bored!' Brak exclaimed in an annoying high pitch tone.

The host lady and the other characters shook their heads in disbelief. "ANYWAY, here's the next question, from Lacto3.1413. "I just bought a NES with some games off ebay. I have an older big screen tv and that is hooked up to a Direct TV box that is linked via a S-video cable and I also have a dvd player hooked up to the tv. The only thing I can get the NES to do is blink on and off with a blue screen. I am trying to use the standard rca patch cord to no avail."

* * *

Yoshi pondered. "So...what's the problem." He shrugged meekly. "Sounds like it's working to me."

* * *

"Sounds like you got hosed." Peppy complied, recovering from the injuries he received from Sonic.

* * *

"So when you linked up the NES through the Direct TV box to the S-video cable from your RCA Patch Cord, did you install the DFG Chip from your XSF Database? HUH? DID YOU? WHY NOT? Everyone knows that! Oh no! Don't tell me that you also forgot to hook up the TRF Expansion to the LKJ Cord! You didn't! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! YOUR NES IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Dr. Hoshi screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone else sweatdropped and slowly backed away.

* * *

"Whoa, doc, you okay?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi calmed down, placing his right hand on his chest. "I'm fine... it's just.. I can't breathe..."

* * *

Peppy shook his head in disbelief. "Oh brother."

* * *

Daxter was up again. "So, Ms. Lacto3.1413, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! It sounds like to more that you've been SCREWED by E-BAY! HAHAHAHAHA! Someone sold you a defective NES, YOU FOOL! And you know what...? THAT SOMEONE WAS ME! HAHAHAHA! I'm now going to go spend the money you sent me on GUM and QUARTERS to spend at the local arcades and play Street Fighter 2: Turbo NONSTOP! WITH YOUR MONEY! SUCKER! HAHAHA!"

* * *

"Oh! I love that game, the Flashing Blue Screen Game. My high score is 3." May simply said, with a grin.

* * *

Shadow looked at Knuckles. "How long is this thing gonna go?"

"I don't know, but it's getting pretty creepy..." Knuckles said to Shadow, as the two watched the competition.

Silver sighed as he folded his arms. "Don't you guys feel awkward that we're randomly placed in here?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't care. Like the blue indian elephant genie pointed out, free publicity."

Pikachu popped his head from behind Sonic. "Did someone say indian elephants?"

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all sighed as Pikachu kept looking around.

* * *

"My name is Mr. Lefty, and I wrote several of the Super Smash Brothers fics you've read over the course of time. I have to admit, I'm amazed that people are still reading them. Thank you so much for the kind words." The host lady, or the HL from this point of the fanfic, said.

* * *

Yoshi stared blankly. "Huh?"

* * *

Peppy scratched his head. "Who are you again?"

* * *

Dr. Hoshi suddenly realized a fatal mistake. "Wait a minute...you're not the REAL Mr. Lefty! YOU'RE AN ANDROID FROM THE STAR WARS PLANET OF MUSTAFAR! COME TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH! Well, I won't let you do that, Mr. Lefty, or should I say, Manray! You'll take over the world with your Evil Space Hobbit Kong Guns over MY dead body! FREEDOM!" He shouted, as he started to fire bullets at all of the screaming people.

* * *

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I think Dr. Hoshi played a bit too much of his XBox 360 recently..."

* * *

Peppy folded his front legs. "Yeah. He should stay away from that generic shooter stuff. It's bad for the brain."

* * *

"...what was I doing again?" Dr. Hoshi asked, suddenly snapping out of his weird trance.

* * *

"So, Mr. Lefty, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! Um... I love your SSBM fanfics. I read them every night. Will you...marry me?" Daxter pleaded. Everyone, especially Jak and Keria, made very weird expressions.

* * *

"I like the one where Mario and Link get hurt." May says stupidly.

* * *

The host lady read, "Okay, from Turquoise Lunarian. Just bought a Nintendo Virtual Boy. Am trying to remember the name of the mario game that you moved him from world to world on the background of a big sand dune. Can you help?"

* * *

Yoshi nodded. "That game is called Barney the Dinosaur: Lovers in Time. It's available on the X-Box 360. I'm 100 sure." He smiled.

* * *

"That's a level in Banjo-Tooie: The Director's Cut. It's available on the Playstation 1. I'm 100 sure." Peppy confirmed, smiling broadly.

* * *

"I remember that game! No wait, do I don't. But I think it's from Nintendo Girl Farting Contest. I'm 100 sure." Dr. Hoshi bluntly remarked to the cameraman.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Lunarian, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! That game you refer to is called Banjo-Threeie. I'm 100 sure." Daxter answered.

* * *

"That's Pong. I'm 100000000000 sure." May finished. She stuck her tongue out, a generic fart sound being heard.

* * *

"This whole thing is stupid, stupid, stupid!" Wario shouted angrily, shaking his fists.

Waluigi shrugged, feeling neutral about the whole thing. "Wah, they need the ratings and the... public interest. Just let them do their thing."

"You know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Princess Daisy exclaimed.

"Really?" Waluigi asked, glaring at Daisy. Daisy giggled in response.

Toadette held down her dress as she complained. "I gotta go potty."

"So happy," Pichu qipped as he ate some more cheesecake.

* * *

"Here's another question, from someone named Xiao-Darkcloud," The host lady said, as she read, "I was wondering where I can find that page that had the best Pokemon memory about the girl losing her virginity due to a bet she made over a Pokemon game. There was a direct link to it on the home page a couple of weeks ago, but I haven't been able to find it again since. I also haven't been able to spot it in the Memory archive. So could please tell me exactly where to find it or send me a copy of it because I really liked it. Thanks. By the way, if it isn't too much trouble, could you please respond to my e-mail directly as well as post the response on the fanfic? Thanks again."

* * *

Yoshi grinned naughtily. "Dude, that sounds hot and gangsta."

* * *

"Hey, I thought this was a family friendly fanfic!" Peppy angrily shouted.

* * *

"I'll tell you where it is, but you first have to prove to me that you're at least 18 years of age. Or was that 81 years of age. Yeah, that's it. 81 years. Sorry, it's the law." Dr. Hoshi admitted. He then rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "Or, was it 181, or 818... or perhaps it was actually 1818, or 8181... I'm so confused..."

* * *

Yoshi patted Dr. Hoshi on the back. "It's all right, doc. It happens to all of us."

* * *

"What happens to all of us?" Peppy commented, confused.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi glanced at Yoshi and Peppy. "I'm sorry, who are you two again?"

* * *

"So, Mrs. Xiao-Darkcloud, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! I have a question for you...how come no one will love me? Am I really that terrible? Sniff... Sob... OH GOD! I'm going to die alone! WAAAA!" Daxter sobbed, as he started to cry out waterfalls.

* * *

"I have a Darkcloud. I use it to microwave my Hot Pockets." May answered.

* * *

"Here's another question," The host lady said, as she read, "This one is from Kaptain H. Koopa, of the Koopatorivum. You guys really need to update your merchandise page. There are so may Banjo-Kazooie AND Pokemon collectibles out there and you only have a small percentage of them. Your website is really good, but it could really use more merchandise. Also, you need more updates on new Banjo-Kazooie and Pokemon collectibles. I need to know what's out there!"

* * *

Yoshi scoffed. "Pft. Make me, punk."

* * *

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Meh. I don't work here. I'm just here for the free, juicy, tender lettuce."

* * *

"Ah, it's a good thing that you asked this question, for you see, the great Dr. Hoshi is an expert on the subject of Anti-Matter Jello Cannons. We'll be able to vaporize that country in no time. Wait...you didn't ask that? And you're not the President? Um...forget I said anything." Dr. Hoshi muttered, not wanting the world to know the last part. He sighed as he looked at the cameraman. "It's already on the tape, isn't it?"

* * *

Daxter started as he usually did, "So, Mrs. H. Koopa, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! You did not ask a question, so I will now MOCK you for an hour. MOCK MOCK MOCK MOCK MO...wow, I'm tired. This Carb Diet is worth beans."

* * *

"I'm a Pokemon Coordinator too!" May said in excitement.

* * *

"Hold on a second, is the Koopatorivum even a real place?" Yoshi asked, placing his hands on his hips.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Why do you care so much about irrelivant bullshit, Yosh?"

* * *

"Because it bothers me. Like mild stomach aches." Yoshi remarked firmly.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's a crappy Mario fansite. Now can we please get off the subject?"

* * *

"All right, fine. Let's reference Hotel Mario yet again for the twelfth time while we're at it," Peppy interrupted. He held up some of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. "All Toastuhs toast TOAST!"

Bowser rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Why did I call it sour again?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

The host lady took out another mail. "And here's one from Yugiohfreak...'Why don't Banjo the Honeybear and Princess Peach just get married? They're lovesick enough alone?'"

* * *

Yoshi smuggly smiled. "Banjo and Peach won't marry because Peach is more interested in Hot Green Dinosaur Action. That's right, you heard me. Banjo's got nothing on this green dinosaur."

Peach stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eww, no way!"

Yoshi sighed as he dropped his head. "Ugh, thanks for ruining the mood, Princess Jerkstool."

* * *

"They would if Banjo could ever figure out how to get out of his house and leave Kazooie, Gruntilda, Tooty, Mumbo, Humba, Klungo, and Bottles alone. He's been stuck in there for 8 frickin' years now. No one has bothered telling him that his door is open and right in front of 'im." Peppy answered, in the craziest possibility. "Plus, after Nuts and Bolts, that bear just wasn't right."

* * *

Banjo can be seen sobbing quietly to himself as Kazooie pats him on the back, with Gruntilda laughing her head off. Bottles and Mumbo were so bored they decided to watch Tooty and Humba strip, while Klungo munched on all the leftover pizza.

* * *

"Ah, love. A subject I am an expert on. So please, buy my book, 'Dr. Hoshi's Book of Love, Gay Affairs, and All that other Crap' for only $999.99! Buy now and get some free Dr. Hoshi-style purple pens and pogs!" Dr. Hoshi offered. "I got other books, too! Not just this one!"

* * *

"So, Mrs. Yugiohfreak, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! God...don't mention love... I'm so depressed. I know what will make me feel better... RULING THE WORLD WITH MAMMALS! DAH HA HA HA HA HA! That's what I'll do! Thanks, Mrs. Yugiohfreak. Thank you for inspiring me! When I take over the world as Supreme Ruler of Mammals, I'll give you all of the credit." Daxter said.

* * *

"I'm in love with my Hot Pockets. They're so good, tasty, and yummy for my tummy!" May squealed, as she took a bite out of her personal Hot Pockets.

* * *

The host lady read once more, "And here's one from...Gamer21. Please tell me where the console to buy... please do it for all the confused kids out there!"

* * *

"Do you think we should tell him, Peppy?" Yoshi said to his yellow Ankylosaurus friend.

* * *

Peppy shrugged. "I dunno, Yoshi, he didn't ask very nicely."

* * *

"Plus, he didn't bribe us." Yoshi added.

* * *

Peppy sighed. "Yeah, a bribe would have been nice."

* * *

Yoshi placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously, how come no one bribes anymore?"

* * *

"I would have totally told him if he bribed me with the current, though declining, game consoles." Peppy said.

* * *

"But not that Sony crap." Yoshi bluntly commented, folding his arms.

* * *

Peppy nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, that Playstation 2 console sucks."

* * *

Dr. Hoshi fumed. "Hey! I like the Playstation 2!"

* * *

"I thought you liked the X-Box, doc." Peppy replied to Dr. Hoshi.

* * *

"Um... Hm... Good question." Dr. Hoshi mused.

* * *

"Hey! Will you idiots shut up! I want a chance to answer!" Daxter shouted, annoyed.

* * *

"I wanna hotdog, too," May randomly blutered as she giggled.

* * *

"What was the question again?" Peppy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Yoshi shrugged. "I honestly forgot. I think we were talking about being bribed."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm totally down and dirty with being bribed." Peppy insisted as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

Yoshi murmured as he glared at Dr. Hoshi. "Doc, you shouldn't open your big mouth sometimes."

* * *

"I'll give you a big mouth, big nose..." Dr. Hoshi threatened, glaring right back at Yoshi.

* * *

"Guys, guys, stop fighting!" Master Hand exclaimed, watching May run off to do some crazy wacky shit while Daxter stormed off. He sighed as he shook himself. "Well, I guess it's just these three now."

"Should one of us go in and fill in?" Mario asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic waved his arms. "No no no. I want to stay away from this trainwreck as far as possible."

The host lady rubbed the back of her head. "Right, we got some more from several anon users... these should apply to the three dinosaurs greatly." She cleared her throat, reading away. "How come Dr. Hoshi is the only original character with actual development and good focus?"

* * *

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he closed his eyes. "That's pretty easy. being a scientist and a doctor, and having a high intelligence, I stand above the rest."

* * *

"I thought the doc wasn't the boastful type." Peppy remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi scoffed as he turned to Peppy. "You would be boastful too if you were the only relevant OC in the entire damn fanfic."

* * *

Peppy nodded his head slowly. "Actually, that's very true. Good point, doc."

* * *

"Thanks doc." Yoshi commented with a giggle.

* * *

"...You're just saying that because of that unfunny meme from /v/." Dr. Hoshi snarled, glaring at Yoshi.

* * *

Yoshi shrugged in response. "Well, the viewers gotta have their daily dose! It's just not the same without some green and purple!"

* * *

"This mailbag is brought to you by Dr. Piccillo." Peppy commented, smiling.

* * *

"You didn't even spell his name right!" Dr. Hoshi called out.

* * *

"Who cares?" Peppy yawned with boredome.

* * *

"The viewers, obviously!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air.

* * *

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't think they care. They're just here to see random, crazy action happen, with some wacky hijynx in between it all."

* * *

Peppy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they just want to laugh and be entertained."

* * *

"Oh, they're laughing all right..." Dr. Hoshi groaned, placing his right hand on his face, sighing.

* * *

"Well, how come there wasn't any racing action yet?" The host lady read aloud, holding a blue card.

* * *

Yoshi scoffed as he tossed his hands in the air. "The author just got back to actually treating this fanfic like it's worth a shit. Forgive him for, you know, actually having a life and actually working."

* * *

Peppy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, nevermind the fact that he has other fanfics that are much better than this to work on."

* * *

Dr. Hoshi nodded as he closed his eyes. "Hmm, indeed. Just think of the many fanfics he could potentially update, but he chose not to, because he already wrote a lot as it is.

* * *

"Right, so why is this even a question?" Yoshi asked as he had a weird expression on his face.

* * *

"Because people are stupid." Dr. Hoshi confirmed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Peppy shook his head as he bluntly put it, "Indeed, they are. Look at all the idiots who read this shit."

* * *

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi suddenly got silence as they received awkward stares from everyone.

"Errr... I think we should end it here, before we get into real trouble," Dr. Hoshi commented as he folded his arms.

Yoshi and Peppy nodded their heads in agreement and replied in unison, "Good idea."

* * *

The host lady sighed, as she and the newscasters started to leave. "Well, that's all for now. Thank you, Master Hand," She said, as they disappeared.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "You're welcome." He sighed as he looked around, asking, "What just happened here again? I honestly lost my track of thought."

"I gotta say, this whole thing was more batshine insane than me," Crazy Hand added, only to giggle like a young Japanese schoolgirl.

Master Hand groaned. "This is one of the worst stereotypes ever." He remarked.

Yoshi wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, at least this chapter actually involved me." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not like this chapter is going to cut off to random bullshit that doesn't involve me in any way or-"

* * *

Kurama is standing in the hallway, around being all bishy. Suddenly, a red sailor from Sailor Moon pops up. It's Jupiter.

"Kurama!" She squealed, as she jumps and glomps Kurama. Kurama is left blank.

Jupiter squealed. "I wuv my fox demon!"

Goombella appears and takes out her book. "Tattle!" She says, as she starts to search information on Jupiter. She reads aloud, "Jupiter...her name is Makoto Hino, she has huge crushes on anybody that's cute an reminds her of her old boyfriend. She really is giving the squeeze on poor Kurama there."

Kurama groans and says, "But..what about...my other love?"

Kuwabara sighs and says, "Look, just pull your pinky finger like this and if we see a red string then that means ther's a love connection between you and Jupiter. if there isn't, then Jupiter will let you go, okay?"

Kurama shrugs. "Okay," he says, as he pulls on his pinkie and sees the red string.

"Nooo!" Kurama shouts.

* * *

Yoshi growled angrily. "I saw what you did there," He shouted up at the skies, referring to the author. "And it's not funny! I don't like being cut off, you-"

* * *

To Be Continued! Next chap is...the Birdo Mountains! Woot! ...Who honestly says that? Woot? How embarrassing.


	59. Birdo Mountains Interior

Author's Note: Wheehawhaw! Threw you off at the last chap, did I? Now that we've gotten through 3 races, it's time for the coldest race to start...the Birdo Mountains! YAAAY! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. We own nothing official and all characters and settings belong to their owners.

Author's Note: Just to let you know, the first part of these mountains are the Interior.

* * *

"Should we tell them who's the best from Banjo-Kazooie, guys?" Yoshi asked. 

Peppy Ankylosaurus shrugged. "Works with me."

"Yeah." Dr. Hoshi said.

Daxter nodded. "Sure."

May squealed. "Okie!"

Yoshi sighed. "All right, then." He said, as he turned to the kids, as so did the others.

"So, who's the best? Yeah, we wanna know! C'mon, tell us! Where's the bathroom? Who is it?" The kids asked at the same time.

Yoshi looked at them, and answered. "Hmm...that would be Kazooie."

Peppy nodded in agreement. "It's clearly obvious. Kazooie's your gal."

Dr. Hoshi pondered a bit. "I'm quite sure it's either Kazooie or Gruntilda. It's one of them."

"All right, you no goodie two-shoes kids...IF THAT IS YOUR NAME! It is clearly Kazooie. I'm 100 percent sure." Daxter said.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a Tauros!" May said, as her stomach growled.

Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Daxter rolled their eyes. The kids cheered as they left to buy Kazooie merchandise.

* * *

Kirby was having a very weird dream after eating so much. When he woke up, he was shocked to see that he was in a white area. "Wait, where the hell am I?" he says, as he looks around and finds Peter Griffin, from Family Guy, as the new Saint Peter, and he is in white robes. Kirby gasped. "Saint Peter Griffin! Oh my god! I'm dead! I'm in heaven!" 

Saint Peter sighed. "That you are. Now before I can let you in, we're going to have to review your past sins. There was the time you killed that hobo..." He started off.

"He looked at me funny." Kirby said, waving his hands.

Saint Peter said again, "You maimed about 456,180,758,093 Random Pedestrians..."

Kirby narrowed his eyes and shouted back, "Hey, if I didn't do it, someone else would have!"

"You put a hentai link on the posting board in Ankylosaurus Land..." Saint Peter angrily growled.

Kirby sweatdropped. "That was Shadow the Hedgehog, not me! Oh, wait, is it because I introduced him to the race?"

Saint Peter nodded. "Yep. And then there was that "radar and chicken soup" incident."

Kirby gulped. "I never did that! I only THOUGHT about doing it!"

Saint Peter rolled his eyes. "We can read minds. Alright, you know what? Screw it, you're not getting in. We're just gonna send you back, but with a catch," He said, as he sent Kirby back to Earth.

Kirby woke up, only to find a golden ring around his body. Kirby groaned. "Oh great, I got a frickin' ring around me. Now I'm stuck like this..."

* * *

Several minutes later, all of the racers are outside, and are ready to sped off. Master Hand and the Viewing Rocket start to take off, just in time to catch the leading racers. Master Hand annoucned, "All right, racers! The following stage is the stage of the frozer winter wonderland, the Birdo Mountains! Get ready...get set...and...GOO!" 

With that said, all of the racers have sped out of the arena and entered the cold, high area known clearly as the Birdo Mountains.

(Cue crappy jolly icy parody theme; aka Walrus Cove from Diddy Kong Racing)

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi are the first in front at the moment. Dr. Hoshi looks back and sees Banjo/Kazooie behind them. 

"Yoshi, we got trouble behind us!" Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi.

Yoshi looked behind him and gulped. He quickly searched through any items, but could find nothing. "Uh...doc, I hope you can reach those item boxes and balloons in front of us," Yoshi says, "Because we can't find anything!"

As Banjo and Kazooien approached, Kazooie took out several eggs. "I'll shoot them, Banjo!" Shouts Kazooie, as she aims the grenade eggs at Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. "We can slow them down that way!"

"But I cannot bring myself to shoot down our own new friends!" Banjo retorts, not wanting the Nintendos to lose to the Sega and Sony characters.

"This is a race and we just can't let the others win! The rule even said we can attack other racers! So just pipe down and let me do it!" Kazooie angrily shouts at Banjo.

Banjo sighs and lets Kazooie fire the grenade eggs. Yoshi sees it coming, and just in the luck of time, Dr. Hoshi takes out a protective shield, which prevents the eggs that exploded from doing any damages.

"All right, Dr. Hoshi! Way to go!" Yoshi happily shouts.

Dr. Hoshi smiles. "Thank you, Yoshi. Now let's win ourselves a race," He said, as he takes thw wheel and the car zooms ahead.

"Damn it! Thanks a lot, Banjo! He got away!" Kazooie angrilly shouts.

Banjo lowers his head. "I'm so sorry, Kazooie. I'll do better next time," He said, as the pair speds away to catch up with the leaders.

-

In 23rd-25th place, Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda are right behind Sonic and Amy.

"Hey, look up who it is ahead!" Lillian said, pointing to the two hedgehogs.

"It's Sonic and Amy Rose!" Sheeda cries out.

"What should we do with them?" Lillian asks.

Marth ponders, and then he shouts, "That's it! Let's blast them off the road!"

"An excellent idea, Marth!" Sheeda said.

Lillian smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"All right, Pikachu! Go give 'em two SEGA bozos a nice, powerful thunderbolt!" Roy cried.

Pikachu shook his head and yelled, "HERE WE GO! PI...KA...CHUU!" He fired a bright yellow at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy, block it!" Sonic cried.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer and swinged the thunderbolt away, causing it to hit Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda. "Take that, you Nintendo meanies!" Amy shouts at them, as she sticks her tounge.

"Good job, Amy!" Sonic cheered.

Amy blushed and kissed Sonic. "Tee hee! Thanks, Sonic!"

As Sonic and Amy speed towards to the front in order to keep 23rd place, Knuckles the Ecdhina and Rouge the Bat came across Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda, who were down on the ground, moaning.

"What happened to them?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's just get back into the race."

Knuckles nodded, and the two mammals speed towards Sonic/Amy.

"Next time...get an insurance agent," Marth said while in pain.

"Owie..." Lillian moaned.

"I think I broke a nail," Sheeda said, looking at her now ruined nails.

"Get off of me," Pikachu muffled, as Marth was on top of him.

Roy tried to get up, but couldn't. "Damn it...I think I broke my leg," He groaned, as several other rcaers, including Kirby, passed by.

-

Conker is trying to catch up with the others. "Hmmm...I gotta use a rocket to get speed, so here I go!' He shouts, as he grabs a balloon, takes the rocket, and uses it to zoom ahead of the others.

Suddenly, Kirby, riding on his wheelie, TAC, comes up next to Conker. The pink puffball looks bigger than before and it seems that he has something in his mouth. Kirby waves to the squirrel to grab his attention, and then he spits out a large snowball into his face!

"Hehehehehe! Good thing I can swallow snowballs!" Kirby said, as he zoomed ahead.

"AHH!" Conker yells, as he gets hit by the snowball and crashes into the right side of the track and explodes.

KABOOM!

Master Hand was watching this from the screen provided by the Viewing Rocket, and he started to announce again. "So it seems that Kirby has taken the lead and Conker is destroyed! Surely no one can be in healthy condition after going through an explosion like that. Therefore, Conker is eliminated out of the race and recives the ranking of 100th place!"

-

Sephiroth and Cloud Strife are driving side to side, and they are hurling insults at each other.

"A loser like you will never win the race!"Cloud taunts.

"A villain like you surely won't!" Talks back Cloud, as he takes out a mushroom and zooms ahead. He shouts back at Sephiroth, "You even look like you wear lipstick!"

"And you haven't controlled your hair for like 300 million years!" Sephiroth retorts.

Cloud fumes, as he throws three bo-bombs at Sephiroth. "You take that back! What kind of a stupid sexy man hairstyle is THAT?" Cloud shouts. A big explosion takes place.

Sephiorth zooms out of the explosion cloud as he bumps into Cloud. "And that whilly hairstyle of yours is as bad too!" Sephiorth barks. CLoud angrily growls and pushes back.

As they throw insults at each other and push back and forth, they hear a cheerful but eerie music coming from behind. Hearing it gives them chills down their spine. They slowly turn their heads around and…

CRASH!

Barney the Dinosaur drives past them at a fast speed, making their cars spin in place for a long time.

"Lalalala! I love driving! I love driving!" sings Barney. His song is so terrible that all tof the racers behind him crash into the freezing cold snow!

Then a green shell hits Barney on the side of his head. "Hey! Who gave me the hit of love?"

Mario and Luigi drive up next to him.

"Take-a that-a, you insane dinosaur!" Mario shouts at Barney.

"Stop your crappy cacophony!" Luigi yells at Barney as well.

"Oh, so you love my charming song?" Barney asks the two plumbers.

"No!" Mario and Luigi shout.

Barney smiles. "I will sing you something even better!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Mario shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Luigi yells, as he stuffs a shell into his mouth to stop Barney from singing, and then the Mario Bros. drive off.

* * *

To Be Continued! Next part...the Birdo Mountains Exterior! 


	60. Birdo Mountains Exterior

Author's Note: Yadda yadda yadda...y'all probably know what to expect, so I'll just get to the fic, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners and yeah yeah other crap. Enjoy, cause I'm too lazy.

Yoshizilla: Oh yeah, just before I start, here's the listing of the racers. Tough, the last 3 new racers won't ACTUALLy appear until the next part. So, just wanted to let y'all know that. Oh, and by the way, these will the the very last racers to join, so no more are gonna be joining. I'm being sincere here. Anyway, hope you like this part. Enjoy!

* * *

Listing of Racers:

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

Birdo

Boshi

Zirdo

Heppy

Bronto

Shelia

Mario/Luigi

Peach/Sheik/Prof. E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombwlla/Goombario

Banjo/Kazooie

Link/Samus

Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheena/Lillian

Kirby

May/Misty/Max

Diddy Kong

Pipsy

Krunch

King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

Bumper

Wizpig

Conker

Tiptup

Timber

Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

James Bond

Alec Trevelyan

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Barney the Dinosaur

Oscar the Grouch

Team Rocket

Sonic/Amy

Knuckles/Rouge

Tails/Cream/Cheese

Shadow

Krusty the Clown

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Skinner/Otto

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

Donald Trump

Crazy Hand

Bottles/Mumbo

Drumstick

T.T.

Black Mage Jr.

Final Fantasy 1 crew

Popo/Nana/Pichu/Ness/Paula/Saria/Young Link/Jigglypuff/Mr. Game-And-Watch

Waluigi/Daisy/Stanley the Bugman/Toad/Toadette

Captain Falcon

Cloud Strifle

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Ash Ketchum

The Koopa Kids

Blaze the Cat

Lyn/Eliwood

Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts Sora

Spongebob/Patrick

Hector

Haru Glory

Duke/Tristan/Serenity

Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

Joey/Mai

Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

Big/Froggy

Anna/Spice

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

Rob Sweere

Scott/Erika

Yami Yugi/Mewlon

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

Ryou/Miho/Bakura

Marik/Yami Marik

Varan

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight the Fox

Great Mighty Poo

Yugi/Tea

Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

King Kong

The Babylon Hunters

Jak/Daxter/Keria/Green Sage/Sly/Carmelita

Godzilla/Anguirus

Ralph Red Koopa

Yusuke

Kuwabara

Kuruma/Botan/Heie

Nevis/Caliban/Turquoise/Cameraman/RoyalFanatic/Xaio-Darkcloud/Rich Garachi

Xoshi/Kiki/Flare

Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Richie

* * *

While the YS/DKR bosses were far ahead in 1st place, Mario/Luigi have claimed 2nd place and are currentely in the lead, with Joey/Mai and Bowser/DK/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario behind them. 

"THOSE WERE ALL OF MY LINES!" Master Hand yelled at the screen.

I know. Anyway, Master Hand grumbles to himself and munches on that burger while the other viewers continue to watch Mario/Luigi. Joey/Mai were slowly catching up.

Mai pondered. "I wonder...how can two fat plumbers out race two skinny people like us?"

Mario cheered as his car sped faster. "Way to go Luigi! We're in the lead!"

Luigi noticed that Joey/Mai were right behind them. "Uh oh! Joey and Mai are coming up behind us!

Joey smiled. "Yeah! We're gaining on them!"

Luigi took out a few bananas. "I'll stop them!" He said to Mario, as he aims the banana peels and launches them at Joey/Mai, which cause them to slip a bit.

Bowser looked below to see the Mario brothers. He chuckled. "Aha! the Mario brothers will be a good target. Fire the bombs at them, Wario."

Wario nodded. "Right away, Bowser." He said, as he takes out a bomb. Wario looks at it. "I'm sorry it had to come this, Fran. I know. I know. We had some wild nights together, didn't we? The way you shine at me in the moonlight. The way you sparkle under the stars. You were one of the best bombs I've ever had."

Bowser slapped his forehead and yelled, "WARIO, THROW THE FRICKIN' BOMB ALREADY!"

Wario shrugged. "Oh well. There's always Rachel." he said, as he throws bomb at the Mario brothers' cars. Mario and Luigi sweerve to avoid their cars.

"TAKE THIS!" Luigi said, as he threw several mines behind him. But since Bowser's car can fly, the mines hit Joey/Mai instead, sending them into the snow.

"GAH!" Joey and Mai groaned, as Mario/Luigi resumed to take 2nd place with Bowser's group behind them.

* * *

Link looked up to see the Flying Krock above them. "That ship is bigger than the windmills here at Hyrule!" Link said in disbelief. 

Anguirus nodded. "Maybe we better get out of its way," He said, as he, Godzilla and Link/Samus sped off.

Link noticed Team Rocket was in front of them. "Samus, try and slow down that car in front of us."

Samus nodded. "Very well." She said. She charges a blaster at Team Rocket's car, which sends them crashing into a nearby tree.

Samus cheers loudly as Link and Godzilla/Anguirus pass the crashed Team Rocket. "BULLS-EYE!"

"Now we just gotta get rid of these two stupid mammals," Godzilla said, pointing to Tails/Cream.

Tails gulped. "Uh...Cream..."

Cream looked at Tails with a worried look. "What is it, Tails..."

"INCOMING!" Cheese unknownly shouted as Godzilla fired a radioactive beam at them, which sent Taisl and Cream soaring into the air and landing into the very cold snow.

"Heh, nothing cools down a fiery passion more than snow," Godzilla said.

Anguirus nodded. "Yeah, especially radioactive breath."

Link shrugged. "I got no idea what you guys are talkin' about, but at least it took them out," Link said, as he smiled.

Samus nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We outta team up."

"A great idea, Samus," Link commented. Samus blushed.

Anguirus looked at Godzilla. "What do you think about it, Godzilla?" Anguirus asked.

Godzilla pondered, and then with the idea that Link and Samus had, he smiled. He turned to Anguirus and said, "Anguirus, I think the team-up is a great idea!"

"Aw right!' Anguirus cheered.

Godzilla looked at both Link and Samus. "We'll be happy to team up with ya for this race."

"Yes!" Samus cheered as she threw her fist into the air in victory.

Link chuckled. "Great! Let's go win ourselves a race," He said, as the new pair up zoomed ahead of the others behind them.

* * *

Master Hand looked at the screen, and saw that Koopa and Paratroopa were steadly behind Captain Falcon. "It seems that Koopa/Paratroopa will try to get past Captain Falcon, who is currentely in the lead of the middle of the pack, or more specifically, 15th-19th place. 

Captain Falcon smiled. "I'm gonna win!"

Koopa scoffed. "Not on your life," He said, as he tok out a jar of oil and handed it to Paratroopa.

Goombella smiled. "I'll handle the steering!" She said, as she took a mushroom and the car sped ahead of Captain Falcon. Paratroopa used this as an advantage and spilled the jar of oil onto the ground, slipping Captain Falcon's car.

Captain Falcon screamed as he slipped onto the snow near by. "Who spilled oil in front of me?

"Heh heh! Take that!" Paratroopa taunted, as they sped ahead.

Master Hand announced, "Koopa and Paratroopa managed to cause Captain Falcon to crash, so they take the lead."

* * *

May/Misty/Max were right behind Banjo/Kazooie and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. They just made it in time to see the two other racers go head to head. 

"Hey! Isn't that Banjo, Kazooie, Yoshi, and Dr. Hoshi?" May said to her friends.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, it sure looks like it. And they could use some help."

May frowned. "But...we don't got any items to use against-"

"Hello? Aren't you forgetin' about me?" Max said, taking out a flamethrower and spewing flames at the two upcoming racers.

"Yeouch! Hot hot HOT!" Banjo said, dancing around in his car to get the flames out. Kazooie took out a bucket of water and splashed t all over her, banjo, and the car.

Dr. Hoshi did the same thing for himself and Yoshi.

"Phew. Thank God for that. Thanks, Kazooie," Banjo thanked.

Kazooie nodded. "No prob, Banjo. Now..." She looked at the car buttons. "I hope you got rid of that explosion button."

Banjo gulped. "Yu-oh. I completely forgot about that button. And one of these buttons might activate it..."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Wait a minute...ya mean to tell me that you placed an explosion button on YOUR car?"

Banjo nodded and added, "Yeah, but the real trouble is that if one of these buttons activates it, everyone nearby this car will be sen into the air after the big boom."

"That can't be good..." May said, worried.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Hey Banjo," Dr. Hoshi said, as Yoshi moved his car closer to Banjo's car. "Maybe we can help get rid of that button for ya?"

"Do ya really think you guys can do it?" Kazooie asked.

May steered her car to Banjo's other side. "Yeah. Maybe we can race together, like in the first race," May said.

"It could really help out our advantages," Misty added.

Max was now helping Dr. Hoshi and Kazooie look for the button. "Yeah, and if we toss that button outta here, we can go through this snowy race track scott free," Max said.

Banjo smiled. "Well, in that case, let's team up!"

"All right!" May cheered.

Yoshi chuckled. "Okay, then. Let's win a race!" He said, as he, along with Dr. Hoshi, Banjo/Kazooie and May/Max/Misty, sped off to catch up with the current leaders.

* * *

Sonic jetted along in the "cyclone", using a combination of mushroom power and his own two feet with super sonic speed. He was quickly closing in on Shadow. 

Amy looked at Sonic curiously. "Do you think we can actually get to Shadow, Sonic-kun?"

Sonic smiled and gave Amy a thumbs-up. "Devinitely. After all, I'm the fastest hedgehog to exist. I can easily top over Shadow. Now hang on!"

"Okay, Sonic-kun!" Amy said, as she went inside the Cyclone and hnaged onto a nearby pole.

Shadow meanwhile as using Chaos Spear to pass some of the anime racers. He was having quite a winning streak.

The next thing Shadow knew, however, was that Sonic was right beside him. "Huh? Faker?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"I'll show you who's the faker!" Sonic jeered, before launching a banana peel underneath, sending Shadow spiraling back.

Shadow slammed onto the breaks to regain control before he resumed course and tried to catch up to Sonic. "DAMN! Get back here!" He started firing Koopa shells.

Sonic started dodging back and forth, trying to avoid as many shells as he could.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner came running through and pushed both Sonic and Shadow off the road, leaving them in the soapy puddles.

"Beep-beep!" The Roadrunner shouted as he blew a rasberry at both Sonic, Shadow, AND Amy, who was knocked out of the inside of the cyclone.

In a metter of a few minutes, and with a few other rcaers passing, both Sonic/Amy and Shadow managed to fix their cars to catch up back in the race.

Shadow chuckled as he brought out a chaos emerald. "Time to blast to the future...of this race that is. CHAOS CONTROL!" He blasted away, zooming past enemy with chaos power.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow's retreating form. "Two can play at THAT game." He took out his own chaos emerald, and activated its power. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He blast ahead with the same chaos power that Shadow used, almost knocking some of the other racers.

"C'mon! Let's show this guy no mercy!" Abe shouted. 

Homer smiled. "You got it, dad!" Homer said, as he tossed up a mushroom, which got his car back in gear as they sped towards Sonic/Amy. Once they got back to the side of the Cyclone, Homer loaded up a bob-omb of his own.

Amy and Sonic both noticed Homer Simpson. The were confused.

"Huh? How'd they get here?" Amy said in disbelief.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, but we-"

"See you in Hell, hedgehogs!" Homer interrupted, as he threw the bo-bomb inside the clyclone, blowing it up. Both Sonic and Amy went into the sky and came crashing down as Homer and Abe proceeded to 26th place.

Shadow, meanwhile, has screwed up with his chaos control, for he managed to get stuck in a tree

* * *

Master Hand looked at the screen again to see how the racers were doing. "All right, the YS/DKR bosses are far up in the lead, with Mario/Luigi and Bowser's gnag behind them. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, and Banjo/Kazooie have teamed up and are steadly going at a normal pace to catch up with the leaders. Oh wait, it seems as if Scott/Erika, Yami Yugi/Mewlon, Seto/Mokuba, Blackmage Jr., Yugi/Tea, and Joey/Mai are gaining on the follow-ups," Master Hand announced. 

"I see 'em!" Yoshi shouted. Suddenly, his car was hit by several green Koopa shells. "Yeouch!" Yoshi shouted.

"Hey, what in the hell gives?" Dr. Hoshi angrily mutters. He turns around to see the mentioned racers behind him.

Kazooie gulped. "Uh...Banjo...look..."

Banjo turned around to see Yami Yugi/Mewlon, Blackmage Jr., Scott/Erika, and Joey/Mai. "Oh man...now I wish that I HAVEN'T invented that explosion button..."

"Speaking of which, have you got rid of it?" May asked Max.

Max groaned. "I'm still tryin' to get it out, May. It's not all that easy."

May placed her hands on her hips. "Well you can do a better job than that!"

Mokuba looked at Seto. "We have to catch up, big bro," Mokuba said.

Seto growled, but then he came up with an idea. "I have an idea!" Seto shouted, as he then takes out a phone and dials a number.

Mario takes out his cellphone, and it rings violentely. "My cell phone is ringing!" Mario then answers it. "Hello? An emergency? Right away!"

"What is it, Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario told Luigi about the cellphone call.

"We have to fix this problem quick!" Mario said.

"Right!" Luigi added. He noticed that Master Hand was above him, and he shouted to him, "Sorry, Master Hand, but we have to go to a place called Domino City and check out the plumbing from a store called the Kame Store!"

With that, both Mario and Luigi drive off into a nearby warp portal in the snow. After the plumbers go into the warp, the portal disappears.

Master Hand sighed. "Oh great. Now we're missing TWO racers."

Seto chuckled. "Hee hee, never fails to call those unfortunate workers."

"Aw right, bro! You sure showed them!" Mokuba cheered. 

Unfortunately for Seto/Mokuba, both Joey AND Mai caught wind of Seto's trick, and they weren't TOO happy about it.

Joey shook his fist in the air and growled. "Kaiba...that cheater!"

"I think it's time that we taught him a lesson," Mai said, as she uploaded a bunch of bo-bombs.

Yoshi then thought of something and looked up at Master Hand. "Hey Master Hand," Yoshi said, "I thought that you couldn't use items from the Mushroom KIngdom."

"Actually, Yoshi..." Master Hand mused, "You can. And you don't have to worry. Everyone can bring in their own weapons."

Yoshi shook his head in understandment. "Your own items, eh? well...in that case..." Yoshi said, as he took out a couple of eggs. He looked at both Blackmage Jr. and Scott/Erika.

"Hey, what's Yoshi doing." Blackmage Jr said.

Scott noticed this, and his eyes widened. "OH shit..."

"Yoshi's gonna blast us! AHHHH!" Erika screamed.

Yoshi gulped. "Sorry guys, but here goes nothin'!" Yoshi apoligized, as he threw the eggs at the pair-up, and sent Blackmage Jr. and Scott/Erika into the freezing snow.

"Scott/Erika and Blackmage Jr. have been knocked out of the race! They'll rejoin the racers in the next one," Master Hand announced.

Blackmage Jr. growled. "Damn it, we were so close."

Scott mumbled. "Mother...that good for nothing..."

Erika started to sob. "Waah! We got knocked out of the race!" Erika cried.

Yoshi sighed, and turned back to steering his car. Seto/Mokuba took 2nd place, since the Mario brothers were out of the race.

"Do you think we got a good chance at winning?" Kazooie asked Dr. Hoshi, as she adjusted Banjo's car engine.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Well, I'll tell you this. If we manage to get pass the YS/DKR bosses and knock both Seto and Mokuba out of the race, we'll have a good chance of winning."

"Yeah, but I hope it won't be too late for that," Max said, looking at his PokeNav, "Cause according to my PokeNav, we only have to go through 3 more areas to complete this race trek. And then it's off to the Lethal Lava Volcanoes."

May shuddered a bit. "Leathle Lava Volcano? Sounds scary..."

"Of course it is, you dingbat. It's suppose to be like that," Misty pointed out.

Yoshi took out another egg and threw it at SetoMokuba. It miserably missed. "Dang it, I gotta find another way to get a good counterattack," Yoshi said.

* * *

Shadow managed to get out of the tree and sped back onto the track. He was in 12th place, with Sonic/Amy, Rocky/Twilight, and Gin/Megaman/Protoman in front of them. 

"Damn it... How can I pick these guys off?" Shadow said tom himself, as he used Chaos Spear to catch up with Sonic/Amy.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile, were once again, blasting through with Chaos Control, blasting their way to the front, but trying to get Shadow off their tail.

Bart Simpson was trying to grind off of cars, but wasn't having much luck. "Damn, I gotta find myself somewhere to grind," Bart said. He noticed James Bond's tank.

"Aha! The perfect decoy!" Bart said, as he skatboarded side by side with james Bond.

James Bond himsefl as already taking out mines for the other racers behind him. "Let's see if these racers can handle the one and only James Bond," He said, as he threw the mines behind him, which led several crashes among the racers behind.

Bart saw this, and he gulped. "Ay curamba! I better stay away from those mines..." Bart muttered to himself.

"FILTH!" Oscar the Grouch yelled, as he threw filth at Knuckles and Rogue, as well as Blaze the Cat.

"YECCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!" Rouge griped as she dodged the fifth. "Knuckles! Koopa shell!"

"Whoa!" Blaze said, as she used her psychic powers to remove the filth.

Knuckles handed two shells to Rouge, and watched her fire them at Oscar.

Oscar the Grouch easily avoided the Koopa shell and threw several fireballs at Knuckles/Rouge, sending them into the snow.

"Got any bright ideas?" Knuckles said to Rouge.

Rouge sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Knuxie. Not a thought."

"Damn, that retarded muppet is too powerful," Blaze thought to herself. She then crashed into an iceberg.

"HA-HA! You suck!" Oscar taunted, as he laughed and sped away.

* * *

In Domingo City, at the Game Shop, Grandpa Moto is cleaning the house while Yugi and Tea are out racing. "Do de doo, cleaning the house!" He sang to himself.

Mario and Lugi suddenly arrive at the scene. "We're here for your toilet trouble!"

Grandpa Moto looked at them strangely. "What? But I don't HAVE that trouble."

Mario looked at Grandpa Moto suspiciously. "Aren't you...Shigoroku? Yugi Moto's grandfather?"

Grandpa Moto nodded. "Why yes, of course...but my cell phone in's that number, that's Seto Kaiba's."

Mario and Luigi stared at Grandpa Moto in disbelief. They have been had by Seto Kaiba.

"Oh...that good for nothing son of a bitch..." Luigi growled.

Mario angrily clenched his fist. "When we get-a back at the race-a track, we're-a gonna make Seto Kaiba's ride a living-a hell!"

With that and a confused Grandpa Moto, the Mario Brothers angrily leave and hop into the nearby warp portal, that disappears afterwards.

* * *

To Be Continued! Next area...the Birdo Mountains Icy Cove! 


	61. Birdo Mountains Icy Cove

Author's Note: Well, here comes another great chapter, just for you folks out there! I hope y'all like it! Took me 2 hours to plan this one.

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners.

Author's Note: And that is all for now! Enjoy the race, folks!

* * *

Sonic, meanwhile, was quickly rocketing to front of the race, after a few mushroom pick me ups from Amy, passing the other racers. "Almost there..." He could see Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, Yami Yugi/Mewlon, and Banjo-Kazooie,who were all right behind Seto/Mokuba. 

Sonic pushed a button on his dashboard and the floor opened up near his feet. "Eat your heart out, Fred Flinstone." He put his feet through and started to run on the road. His super speed gave his car a HUGE boost.

Right at that moment, Yugi/Tea took out several mushrooms and threw bo-bombs into Sonic's car, which made it explode. As Sonic and Amy fell, Yugi and Tea smiled.

"Nice job, Yugi!" Tea complimented, as she kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi blushed, to Tea's comment AND her kiss. "Thanks, Tea..." He said, as they zoomed ahead to catch up with the forerunners.

When Sonic opened his eyes, he could see nothing but white. "Am... Am I dead?" He asked himself.

But then he could feel a weight on his face, and could see little pictures of himself. Amy's panties were in his face. "Uh...nice panties Amy..." Sonic said from underneath her.

"EEK!" Amy leapt up, heqaring Sonic's comment. Amy blushed madly. "Sonic!" She tried in vain to cover herself.

Shadow, meanwhile, was using the same technique that Sonic was trying before his car blew up, and sped right past Sonic and Amy. "I feel the need... the need for speed!" Shadow quoted from Top Gun, as he tossed up a mushroom, giving him a burst of speed, sending him rocketing away and ending up right next to Yami Yugi/Mewlon.

"Take this, suckahs!" Shadow cackled, as he rammed into Yami Yugi/Mewlon and sent the pair into the frosted lake. The car fell through the ice, and bothYami Yugi and Mewlon were trapped in ice.

Shadow smirked, and then he turned to the others. "Only four more to go..." Shadow said to himself, as he took out another mushroom and used it to reach May/Misty/Max.

May looked behind her to see Shadow. "Eek! Yoshi, turn around quick!"

Yoshi noticed Shadow, and he smirked as he took out a couple of eggs. "I'll take care of him fast..." Yoshi said, as he threw the eggs at Shadow.

Shadow noticed this and sweerved his car, avoiding the eggs. "PHEW! That was TOO close..." Shadow mumbled to himself. He moved next to Yoshi and gave the car a big ram.

Yoshi nearly fell out as he looked at an angry Shadow. "Ow! Hey, what's with you, Shadow?" Yoshi shouted angrily.

Shadow growled, and then he yelled, "I should ask YOU that, since YOU attacked me!"

Yoshi hanged his head down. "Sorry, Shadow, but this IS a race to see who's the best, and I've already teamed up..."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Yoshi's comment. "Oh, so that's what you think, eh? Well, if that's the case..." Shadow then rammed Yoshi's car again, nearly not knocking only Yoshi out, but Dr. Hoshi/Kazooie/Max, May/Misty, and Banjo down.

"AHH! WHAO! GREAT SCOTT! AAIEE! OH NO! YIPES! OW!" They all yelled in pain and shock at several times.

Shadow smirked and sped ahead. "See ya, suckahs!' Shadow taunted, as he laughed deviously and sped towards Seto/Mokuba.

* * *

Master Hand was just watching the screen, and when he's about to announce, three racers appear. 

"Hiya! I'm Nevis, remember? I brought my friends with me!" Nevis said.

Rich bowed down. "Uh, it's a pleasure tomeet you, Master Hand. Mr. Horowrizt kept makin' fun of me, som I'm gonna show off at him by racing."

"I wouldn't miss this race for the world," Tracey said, who was with the 3 Pokemon professors, Richi, Delia, Casey, and Brock.

Brock gave a thumbs up. "It seems that we've made it here just in time."

"Yeah, and where's my husband?" Kiki asked.

Brock made a face. "You're husband?"

Kiki nodded. "Yeah, Yoshi. He was suppose to look after Xoshi. But I can't find him anywhere..."

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You otha bruddahs can't deny!" Xoshi rapped. Flare rolled her eyes.

Master hand sighed and said, "Well, Kiki, your husband is way in front, between 1st and 7th places. I suggest that you start to head off, 'cause you're now in 100th place, which is considered the last place."

Kiki nodded. "Okay, thanks for ya help!" She said, as she, her group, and the two pother group of racers sped ahead.

Master Hand sighed. "All right, how many was that? like, 110? Damn, I gotta keep track. Anyway..." He turned to the screen and announced, "Those were the last entries, so people who want to join in won't be able to participate in this grand prix. It now has over 100 racers, and we don't need more. Now back to the race."

* * *

"Quick! We gotta beat both Seto/Mokuba AND Shadow now!" Kazooie said, as she randomly took out a few eggs and arranged them. 

Banjo sighed. "Yeah, but what use will it be, Kazooie? We still got that explosion button, and we can't get rid of it or anything, but-"

"Problem solved," Dr. Hoshi said, holding the explosion button. "It took a while, but we manage to do it."

"Yeah, and just in the luck of time too," Max chirped, looking at his PokeNav. "Because according to my PokeNav, we are arriving at the hardest part of this stage; the Icy Caverns."

Yoshi groaned. "Oh God, anything BUT the Icy Cavern. I mean, the snow and cold weather is one thing, but we don't need colder caverns AND ice to ruin it."

"C'mon, Yoshi," May chirped, "We can go through this. We went through harder things, and this will be a piece of cake."

Yoshi sighed. "All right, then, if it'll get us to the lead."

And so, after that sentence, the team zoomed into the cold Icy Caverns, which is considered to be the most dangerous part of the Birdo Mountains...

* * *

Waluigi was steering while Stanley and Toad foxed the car engines. Daisy and Toadette continued to throw items, until they felt ahookshot. Waluigi looked over to see Espio's group. "HEY! What the hell do ya think you're doin'?"

"Lead us out of here!" Espio shouts..

"No way! Do it yourself!" Waluigi shouts back, as he tries to pull off the hook, but it won't come off, so he pulls out a saw and tries to cut it, but still no use. Espio chuckles.

"It's useless," Vector added, as he threw a Koopa shell behind him. "There is no way you can cut through the hardness of this chain!"

"Grrrrr!" Waluigi growls angrily.

"Leave them alone," Daisy tells her boyfriend. "This isn't a big problem."

"Yeah," Toadette added, "They are still behind us, so we will reach the finish line first anyway."

Waluigi thought about it, and then he smiled. "Now that you said it, you're right! Even if these guys are following us, they cannot get pass us in that fashion!"

"Oh yeah?" Charmy annoyingly asks.

"Oh yeah!" Waluigi barks back.

Darth Fade-R chuckles. "We'll see about that later."

Waluigi falls down on his back. He gets back up and shouts, "You idiot! You should reply, 'Oh yeah?' instead! You just broke the fad!"

"Fad, smad," Darth Fade-R said to Waluigi. Waluigi sighed and turned back to steering.

* * *

As the trio entered inside the Icy Caverns, Dr. Hoshi, Kazooie, and Max were playing goldfish in Yoshi's car, while Yoshi and Banjo were playing Battleship. May and Misty were chatting about celeberty boys. 

Baanjo groaned. "Damn it, not again. Yoshi, I'm tired of playin' Battleship."

Yoshi frowned at Banjo's response. "What for?" Yoshi asked.

Banjo glared at Yoshi. "Cause I think you're cheating."

Yoshi sweatdropped, and he said, "Uh...no I'm not. It's just...that...dah well. What do ya wanna do now?"

"How 'bout we see who can spot the most icicles?" Banjo suggested.

Yoshi smiled smuggly. "You're on, hairy!" Yoshi shouted, as Banjo and Yoshi started to count the icicles that they saw.

Dr. Hoshi was on a winning streak. Kazooie and Max weren't doing so bad, either; in fact the only problem Max had was that he was hungry.

"I got an ace," Dr. Hoshi said, showing his cards to Kazooie.

Kazooie cursed. 'Damn it! How come you keep winnin' and I get nothin'?"

"Maybe because you have a horrible deck?" Dr. Hoshi teased, as he chuckled. Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"I'm kinda hungry myself," Max said, as his stomach growled.

May smiled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't think of food."

Max blushed, but then he remembered that May was here, and he glanced at her. "Shut up, May."

"Mey, don't talk to my home girl like that," Misty barked at Max.

Max threw a rasberry at Misty. "Heh, make me!" He taunted. Misty growled. May just shook her head and sighed.

"C'mon! Dude, it's your turn," Kazooie impatiently said to Max.

Max turned back. "Sorry," He said, as he looked at his deck and asked, "Anyone got 8s?"

While Max/Kazooie/Dr. Hoshi continued to play Gold Fish, Banjo noticed a small, black-and-blue figure on the road. "Who's that?" Banjo asked.

Dr. Hoshi turned around and winced. It was a few minutes before he noticed who the figure was. "That's Metaknight!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Metaknight? Here?"

"Hey, what's he doin'?" Misty asked, pointing to Meta Knight's plan of action.

Suddenly, Metaknight whistled, and 2000 of Metaknight's flunkies appeared. Metaknight pointed hsi sword in the air, and then he then jumped into the darkness.

Yoshi had a strange look on his face. "That's it? He's gonna send some flunkies on us?" Yoshi blurted out.

Misty groaned as she took out two of her Pokeballs. "And I was going to fight him too. He's nothin' but a chicken."

"Chicken!" Max shouted, as he blurted in laughter.

Kazooie laughed and imitated, "Bawk bawk! Cluck, bawk! Cluck cluck cluck bawk! Bawk bawk, cluck!" Suddenly, Kazooie gasped because she realized something. "Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong, Kazooie?" May asked.

"I'm insulting my cousins!" Kazooie shouted.

The flunkies then took out weapons. "PREPARE YOURSELVES!" They all shouted.

Yoshi glared at them and started throwing eggs. Dr. Hoshi used magic spells instead, which helped a lot, since the flunkies used icicles are shields. May and Misty threw out their Pokemon to aid, but not before they too had become part of the fight. May was punching the flunkies and using her butt to knock them out. Misty was kicking and slapping the flunkies.

Banjo used his backpack as a weapon and started to ram the flunkies with them. Kazooie shoot several of her eggs at the flunkies, which sent several bodies through the icy caverns. Max threw several mines at the flunkies, and the mines caused several explosions that the entrance to the Icy Caverns were knocked down, and the other racers were forced to find another way.

"There's too many of them!" May said, as he used her butt again to knock out some flunkies.

Yoshi gasped. "I know, but this is the only way to fight them off!"

"Yeah! And besides, it's our only chance to reaching the leaders!" Dr. Hoshi said, firing a fireball at two flunkies.

Kazooie was gasping for breath, hoping that the flunkies wouldn't attack any more. "How much linger until we get out of here?" She asked Max.

Max looked at his PokeNav. "We just have to go through the last few intersections, and we'll be outta here."

"Thank God..." Misty said, as she watched her Psyduck get knocked out easily. The flunkies then huddled, and they all attacked the trio of racers at the same time.

"AHHH!" The racers cried, as their echoes could be heard throughout the entire cavern.

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	62. Birdo Mountains Ice Plains

Author's Note: Sweet, 120 reviews! Now THIS is more like it! his took me 2 days to complete, cause I was thinking of what ideas to use, so I hope this race inspires ya! Oh yeah, and BIG reviews next time, not sucky short ones. And I apoligize if this chap was a tad short, but this is to save for the BIG stuff that's comin' in the next chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their onwers. GROAN. (leaves)

Yoshi: We need a miracle to keep this thing alive.

Peppy: Aw yeah! 120 reviews! Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!

Yoshi: ...Peppy, what are you doing?

Peppy: Uh...hides maracas Nothin'.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Xiao-Darkcloud said to RoyalFanatic, as she took out a protective shield and placed it on the car. "This idea Nevis has sounds like it would fail..." 

"Hey Xiao, this will work! It always work when I'm around..." RoyalFanatic said, as she chuckled evilly.

Caliban oddly looked at Yugiohfreak, and then went next to Turquoise Moonlight for protection. "Uh...that RoyalFanatic girl over there is creeping me out..." Caliban whispered.

Turquoise sighed. "Don't worry about it, Caliban." The SSBM/Sonic-obsessed girl said to Caliban. "When RoyalFanatic's like this, she's hard to stop."

"Oh, stow it, Turquoise!" RoyalFanatic protested. "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"At least my ideas are safe..." Turquoise retorted.

"Will you guys stop it? I'm tryin' to see who's in front of us," Nevis said, looking at the odd map she has found in a treasure chest.

At this point, the group of authors had a flashback, right when they were entering the race.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"I really want to compete in this huge, you know?" RoyalFanatic said to her friends.

"Yeah, but they won't let us in, RoyalFanatic." Caliban pointed out.

"So now what?" Xiao-Darkcloud asked, looking around.

"Well, if I may finally speak in the story, how about we let Nevis handle the plan?" Cameraman suggested.

RoyalFanatic glared at the Cameraman. "NEVIS? Feh! Nevis can't even think for-"

At this point, Nevis spoke. "Well, Ihave a plan of my own. In fact, one that took only 10 seconds for me to think up."

"Gee, who would've guessed..." Turquoise scowled at Nevis.

"So, what's this genius plan you've thought of, huh?" Caliban asked Nevis

Nevis coughed a bit, and then she started, "Well, it's..."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Yeesh, you could have thought of something better, but you couldn't, huh?" Caliban said to Nevis. 

Nevis growled. "Shut up! We gotta get to the lead if we want to win! About 10 racers were already eliminated just for this race, and there's still a hundred more!"

"Well, I'd like to see YOU come up with a great big idea!" RoyalFanatic teased.

Nevis sighed. "Oh, all right. It's lie this..." She started again. All of the other feminine authors, including the non-author male Cameraman, huddld to hear Nevis's great plan.

* * *

Ness is throwing several mines behind him at the other racers. The boosters attached to the engine of Popo's car emits a powerful flame that makes the car travel really fast. 

"Wow! It's as fast as a motorcycle!" Ness exclaimed.

Popo smirked. "Well, what did ya expect? Thanks to Mr. Game-And-Watch, we got the best car there was!"

Ness looked at Mr. Game-And-Watch. 'Really? Where did you get it?"

Before Mr. Game-And-Watch could speak, Team Rocket came next to them.

"Haha! Look at your measly car, vrats!" Jessie laughs.

James chuckled. "What can it do?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Can't you see that it travels faster than ordinary cars?"

Popo added, "Yeah, and THIS one happens to drive well in snow as well as ice!"

"So? Can it do anything cooler than THAT?" Meowth taunted.

"We will crush you!" Jessie and James shouted at the same time, as Meowth steers the Rocket mobile towards Popo's car.

"HEY!" Nana screamed, "What are you doin'?"

"Hehehehe...so this thing can do great in the snow, huh?" Meowth asked, as he rammed the Team Rocket car into Popo's car. Mewth plans to push Popo's group off the track.

"Hey! Cut that out! Get away from us!" Ness shouted angrily at the cat-like Pokemon.

Meowth smirked. "You're finished! HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not! PK Flash!" Ness shouted, as he snaps his fingers and a bright flash engulfs the scene, blinding Team Rocket.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T SEE! STOP THE CAR!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shout at several times, as they crash into the snow.

Fortunately for Popo and his friends, they are able to stay on the snowy track.

"Phew… Got rid of them crooks." Ness said, as he sighed reliefed.

Popo gasped, and then went back to steering. "Thank God...I thought that we were done for..."

Ness turned to Mr. Game-And-Watch. "So, what were you gonna say again, Mr. Game-And-Watch?"

* * *

Haru Glory is trying to catch up with the others. Suddenly, Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheena/Pikachu, riding on their new convertable, come up next to him. 

"Uh...is there any problem?" Haru asks.

Pikachu only smirks. "Nope. Just wanted to give you...THIS!"

Pikachu then starts to charge up electricity, and then realeases it upon Haru Glory, sending the guy crashing into the ice wall in front of him

KABOOM!

PIkachu give Marth and Roy high fives while Lillian and Sheena hug each other, and then the group zoom off.

"So it seems that Haru Glory is eliminated!" Master Hand announced, who saw everything from the big screen in front of him. "Surely no one can be in healthy condition after going through an explosion like that. Therefore, Haru Glory is out of this race!"

"Aw man..." Haru Glory moaned, as he tried to regain conciousness.

* * *

"Damn, we're getting beaten out here," Black Mage said, as a bullet bill was headed for the FF1 crew. 

Theif noticed this, and shouted, "Quick! Turn the car!"

"I'm tryin'! But it's no use! The track is too slippery!" Red Mage shouted, as the bullet bill hit the car, sending the Final Fantasy 1 characters into the snow.

"GAH!" They all yelled, as Jak's group passes them. Everyone in Jak's group looked at the knocked out Final Fantasy 1 characters, and they shrugged.

Master hand looked at the screen and announced, "Well, it seems as if the Final Fantasy 1 characters have been eliminated as well." Master Hand sighes to himself. "We're havin' lots of eliminations today...wonder where the others are..."

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick were speeding towards the leaders, but they tried to avoid Timber and Conker at the same time.

"Spongebob, those two mammals are catching up. What are we going to do?" Said Patrick, as he used a mushroom to make the car zoom ahead.

Spongebob took out a missile launcher. "We'll have to improvise!" He shouted, as he fired the missile at Timber and Conker, but they avoided it, just for it to hit...Drumstick?

"AWWWK!" Shouted Drumstick, as he was sent flying. Pipsy cheered.

"YES! Take that, Drumstick! Now it's time to claim victory!" Squealed Pipsy, as she took out a mushroom to catch up with Timber and Conker.

"Conker, let's fire some rockets at those fools!" Timber shouted to his squirrel friend, as he pointed to the nearby Spongebob and Patrick.

Bumper looked back to see Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those two are catching up," He said to Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles turned to Mumbo. "What are we going to do, Mumbo?" Bottles asked.

Mumbo took out a rocket and attached it to the car. "We speed away," Said Mumbo as he launched the rocket to send it zoomign ahead.

Bumper used a few mushrooms to catch up. "HEY! Wait for me!" He shouted, as he zoomed ahead of Knuckles and Rouge.

Rouge started tossing her and Knuckles soem more mushrooms while at the same time grabbing the back of Knuckles' seat and flapping her wings, to give them an extra boost, catching up to those that passed them.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Bumper as he threw a bob-omb at their car. It sent Knuckles and Rouge flying, but ironically, it sent them in fifth place.

"BUMPER, YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Mumbo and Bottles angrily shouted, as Bumper coward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, really!" Bumper said, trying to clear off the accident.

Rouge and Knuckles landed smack dab ahead, right in fifth place. "Alright! This is what we're talking about!" They said in unison, as they started to gang up on on the other for leaders.

"Patrick!' Spongebob cried.

Patrick's eyes widened to see Timber and COnker approaching. "Oh damn...we won't survive this."

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	63. Birdo Mountains Snow Ridge

Yoshizilla: Sweet, I just need to do 2 more parts for the Birdo Mountains race, and I got another great race lasting 8 chapters. Now I just need to be sure I can complete the Rocky Castle Mountain race in time. Wait, why are you listening to my blabbermouthing? Go read the chapter already.

Disclaimer: Well, you heard Yoshizilla say it himself. Just ignore me, the Disclaimer, and read the chapter.

Reporter: Um, what happened to your brothers, Dis and Claimer?

Disclaimer: Yoshizilla cancelled those two idiot brothers of mine a LOOOOOOONG time ago.

* * *

"Brrrr!" Master Hand shivered, "Man, it's freezing out here tonight at the Birdo Mountains! Since the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, as it is known, is taking place all over the different lands and islands of Dinosaur Land, I have to be quite frank when I say that this is the coldest place to be. Especially when it's freezing this much!" 

"I agree," Taj added, wrapped in a red-and-yellow blanket, "I can barely even feel my toes!"

"Well, let's get to stats, then." He looked at a computerized map. "It seems that Seto Kaiba and Mokuba are still retaining their lead, but I could be wrong. No signs of Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, or Banjo-Kazooie, though. Bowser's group is actually doing a splendid job keeping tabs on this racecourse, but I can't say the same for some of the other racers..."

"Let's just go check up on them, then." Taj said, looking at the projectile screen, for which the footage of the race was being shown on.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was speeding down the narrow strip that wasn't snow. He made a right turn on the upcoming curve, and noticed a ramp in front of him. 

_This is a piece of cake_, Ash said to himself, smiling with confidence. He went over the ramp, and landed on the other side of the snowbounded land. Behind Ash were Link/Samus and Sora, who were desperately trying to maintain their current places.

"Beat it, elf boy!" Sora shouted, fencing Epona with his Keyblade, "You can't overcome me! I shall win this race and leave you in the snow!"

"That's what you think!" Link said, throwing his boomerange in the air, and watching it smack Sora in the back of the head, before grabbing it. "All right, Samus, let him have it!"

Samus nodded. "Finally!" She aimed her cannon at the unconcious Sora, and fired. Sora's vehicle exploded into flames, with Sora unconcious in the freezing snow.

"Excellent job, Samus!" Link said as Epona galloped closer to Ash.

Ash sneered. "Now way am I letting an elf boy and his armor pal pass me." He took out Corphish. "Corphish! Use Bubblebeam on Link and Samus!"

"Corphish!" The lobster-like Pokemon replied. It aimed at Epona, and shot several bubbles out of its claw. The bubbles hit Epona, but weren't very effective.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, "What could bring down that horse?" He snapped his fingers. "Water Gun!" He looked at Corphish. "Corphish! Use Water Gun!"

Corphish saluted. "Corphish cor!" He fired water out of its claw at Epona, and had an impact, knocking Epona down into the snow.

"EWpona, get up!" LInk cried as he and Samus pushed Epona up from the snow. "This is no time for laying in the snow!"

"Yeah! And we're not going to lose to some twerp, either!" Samus added, glaring at Ash's disappearing form.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "When will people start to realize that I'm not 10 years old anymore..." He said to himself, returning Corphish to its Pokeball.

* * *

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy were being followed swiftly by Megaman, Protoman, and Gin. Of course, Gin was taking a nap, sdo Megaman and Protoman were the ones in action.

"Keep chasing them down," Megaman said, "We'll wear them down enough for us to pass."

Protoman nodded. "Right." He then placed on some soothing music, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere mood.

Pikachu couldn't help but feel dreamy as he listened to the gentle tone of the soft music. "It's so peaceful...I'm gonna take just one quick nap..." He started drooling on the steering wheel, obviously a sign that he was asleep.

Marth yawned. "Yeah, it is getting close to my sleep time, too." He cuddled himself in the vehicle, and went to sleep.

Roy placed earmuffs on his ears. "They're not gonna put me to sleep that easy."

Megaman and Protoman slowly approached as they checked to see if all of the team members went to sleep.

"Are they sleeping?' Protoman whispered, driving the steering wheel.

Megaman peered into the vehicle. "I'm not so sure..." He failed to notice that Roy snuck behind and...**WHAM!**

"MEGAMAN?!" Protoman shouted, turning around, much to his surprise, to see Roy, holding his sword proudly and standing on an unconcious Megaman.

"Sorry, but this party's over." He used his Flare Blade on the car's engine, causing it to explode abruptly, and sending the car in flames. Roy got back into his own vehicle as he watched Protoman scream when his car crashed into the snow. Roy smirked.

"Chump." He said, as he placed alarm clocks by Pikachu and Marth, before he moved Pikachu to take the steering wheel and drive.

* * *

Link and Samus are still behind Ash Ketchum, determined to pass.

"Come on! Let us pass!" Link demanded.

Ash shook his head. "No!" He sent out Torkoal. "Torkoal! Flamethrower!"

"COOOOOOOOOAL!!!" Torkoal shouted, firing a spiral flame at Epona, burning Link's magestic horse.

"EPONA!" Link screeched, "Samus, where's the nearest water spot!"

Samus frantically looked around. She pointed to the north, seeing a small watering hole. "Over there! Quick!" She said.

Link tugged Epona's reins, and Epona ran off the path, going to the watering hole.

Ash smiled. "Good work, Torkoal. Now they can't follow us." He noticed the pile of snow on a ridge on his right. "Torkoal, ember!"

"Coooooal!" The fire tortoise shouted, obeying Ash by firing small balls of fire at the ridge, causing the snow to melt into water and plunge down on the road, turning into ice because of the cold.

"Now they can't get to us!" Ash cackled evilly, "Great! Now I can win this race, Link-free!" He continued chortling as he drove away.


	64. Birdo Mountains Chaos

Author's Note: Well, here's the big chap that you guys were all waitin' for! That's right, it's the epic battle of the flunkies! Will Yoshi, May, Banjo, and their friends escape? And what has happened to some of the racers? Find out now!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. Ya know what I'm gonna say. We own nothing offical and all fan-made characters belong to their owners.

* * *

"Gack! There's too many of 'em!" Kazooie shouted, as she whacked another bunch of flunkies with her grenade eggs. 

Yoshi groaned. It seemed that he and his friends were doomed to be under the flunkies attacks, but that wouldn't stop them from winning the race. Yoshi roared, and started to blast the flunkies woth his own Yoshi Beam attack.

May gasped in surprise as she saw Yoshi blast the enemies. "Wow, I didn't know Yoshi could do that!"

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Well, May, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until Yoshi started to attack using his own beam. Besides, I got one too!"

And to prove that statement, Dr. Hoshi started to blasts several other flunkies with his famous Yoshi Beam of Science, which also caused confusion. Dr. Hoshi turned to May.

"See what I mean?" Dr. Hoshi said.

May only nodded, still in shock about Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi's powerful beam attacks.

* * *

"Ugh...I can't see a hing in this snow!" Spongebob shouted, trying to see through the snowing climate of the mountain. 

Patrick scoffed. "Well duh, Spongebob. What do ya expect?"

"I expect that we better get rid of those guys before it's too late!" Spongebob shouted, ponting to Timber and Conker.

Timber chuckled. "Time to take out the trash."

"It is time indeed," Conker added, as he aimed a spiny shell at Spongebob's car, and released it.

"AHHH!" Spongebob and Patrick cried, as they hung onto each other. But then they realized something. A spiny shell only gets the person who is in first! And since the bosses CAN'T be affected by spiny shells...

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Huh?" Timber shouted in disbelief.

"What in the seven depths of hell?" Conker also shouted, astonished.

Spongebob and Patrick were just as confused. Master Hand flew over by them.

"According to the screen, it seems that both Seto/Mokuba and Shadow the Hedgehog have been eliminated, after being blasted." Master Hand told them. The four racers looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to zoom ahead.

* * *

In the middle of the pack, or more specifically, 24-21st places, Cloud Stirfe zoomed across the snowy path in his motorcycle, trying to overtake Lyn and Eliwood. "I'll be damned if those Fire Emblem characters overtake ME!" He said to himself, as he launched a banana peel at the two Fire Emblem characters. 

"Look, Eliwood!" shouted Lyn, as she pointed to the banana peel.

"Don't worry about that, Lyn," replied Eliwood calmly as he moved the car out of the way, "I'd say, using such prehistorical ways of winning, for shame."

"Oh is that so, pretty boy?" Cloud launched a Koopa shell directly at their wheels.

"Noo!" shouted Eliwood as he did a sharp turn on his car and crashed into Cloud.

"ACK!" Cloud tried to regain control of his cycle. "Idiot!" He shouted.

He tossed up a mushroom giving him an extra burst of speed. "So long suckers!" He sped away at high speed.

"Smithers! Pull closer to the infernal Clown Car! I'll knock it off the road!" Mr. Burns said to his willing assistant.

"Will do, sir!" Smithers said, as he pulled the limo along side of the Krustymobile, as Mr. Burns prepared a Koopa shell.

"Oh no you don't ya crusty old coot!" Krusty launched not one, but two banana peels at the wheels, causing the limo to go skidding off course into a frosted pond.

"Mr. Burns! Are you all right?" Smithers asked.

Mr. Burns growled. "I'm quite fine, Smithers, but we'll soon have our revenge...soon enough...hmmhmmhmmmhAHAHAHAHA!" As Mr. Burns laughed evilly, Smithers eventually joined in.

Master Hand wondered to himself. "Hmm...that's funny. There were THREE racers before," he said to himself, as he looked at the screen...

* * *

Somewhere else on the track, in 50th-56th places... 

"The pudding cups are over here…somewhere," Peppy Ankylosaurus said, as he started moving several cereal boxes. It was clear and simple. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy, Clario, and Bronto were all in a small food market, looking for some snacks to take on for the race ahead of them.

"I'm telling you, cereal shouldn't be considered a snack. It should be in the breakfast aisle," Heppy said to Peppy.

"They only have warm foods in that aisle. So they put them here. Besides, most cereals are sugary, so they're not as nutritious as everyone thinks," Peppy responded, as he continued looking.

Heppy sighed. He then looked at Bronto. "Heh, ya don't expect this kinda stuff here, don't you, Bronto?"

Bronto didn't respond. Heppy was left in confusion.

"Uh...Bronto..." Heppy asked again, as the purple Ankylosaurus looked at Bronto suspiciously.

Bronto's attention was somewhere else. He looked at Heppy, and then he tapped both Peppy and Clario on the shoulder. Clario and Peppy turned around to see what Bronto wanted. Bronto pointed at the screen. Right in front of them, they could see the Trix Rabbit shopping for…Trix.

"...What in the hell?" Peppy said in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Clario mused.

Heppy sweatdropped. "What, are you kidding me?" Heppy also said in disbelief.

"Ooh, if it isn't the famous Yoshi Kart racers! I play as all three of you all the time in Yoshi Kart!" The Trix Rabbit said, pointing at Heppy, Peppy, and Bronto.

"Oh…thanks…" Heppy said, still in shock.

"You finally decided to just buy it?" Bronto asked.

The Trix Rabbit sighed and explained. "Well, I couldn't before because the commercials only pay me .2 cents a second. That's why I've been pushing for my own show AND a movie, but so far, it's not going that well."

All of the Yoshi Kart racers nodded in unison, as they understood.

"Besides, it's been about, what, like, nearly 50 years since I last tasted this…this…Lemony-" The Trix Rabbit started, before Bronto interrupted.

"Don't even start, Trix Rabbit. This ain't a commercial," Bronto said.

The Trix Rabbit sighed. "Ah well. I'm just gonna-"

Suddenly, before the Trix Rabbit could finish, the group could hear guns cocking, and the Trix Rabbit was shot in his leg. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor and 4 cartoon children popped out of the right shelf, all holding rifles.

"You frickin' son of a bitch rabbit!" One of the two girls said.

"We tried to be nice. We figured just takin' the damn cereal from ya would be enough!" One of the two boys yelled.

The Trix Rabbit sobbed as he lay on the floor. Bronto, Heppy, Peppy, and Clario all watched the scene in front of them in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it! I JUST WANTED SOME DAMN FRICKIN' CEREAL FOR ONCE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!" The Trix Rabbit shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The kids yelled. "TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Trix Rabbit sobbed. The kids gunned down the Trix Rabbit. The Yoshi Kart racers just stared, not saying anything Peppy sweatdropped.

"…Uh…hey, I found the pudding," Peppy said, grabbing a case of 24 pudding cups. He threw it in the cart and the group of racers quickly ran away.

As the racers got back into their cars, Heppy notuced a nearby warp portal. "Hey guys! Look! A portal!" Heppy shouted, pointing at the portal.

Peppy also saw the portal, and he was surprised. 'Well, what do ya know!"

"Do you think we should go in it?" Heppy asked.

Bronto chuckled. "Of course we should! We ARE part of the Yoshi Kart racers, and you know the Yoshi Kart creedo, right?"

Clario rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...Never bathe in hot oil and Bisquick?"

Bronto slapped his forehead. "No! That's the Penguin Creedo!"

Peppy tooka go at it and said, "Never swim alone?"

Bronto buried his face. "That's the other Penguin Creedo!" He shouted.

"Always stick together and help each other out no matter what?" Heppy said. Everyone looked at Heppy in surprise.

Bronto smiled. "Yeah, that's the creedo, and we gotta help each other, cause we're the one and only Yoshi Kart racers! Let's go win a race!"

"Yeah!" Heppy, Peppy, and Clario shouted, as the racers headed into the warp pipe.

* * *

Crazy Hand was behind the Flying Krock and the Star Fox, firing lighting bolts at the two ships. 

"Can someone please tell me who the hell is firing at us?" Fox yelled.

"Damn, what just happened?" Peppy Hare asked Kaptain.

Kaptain shrugged and said, "I dunno, I think it's that Crazy Hand guy."

"LOOK OUT!" Falco shouted, as Crazy Hand fired beams at the Star Fox ship and the Flying Krock.

"Prepare to fire an offensive on Crazy Hand. NOW!" Fox McCloud yelled to Falco and Slippy.

"Preparing to fire." Slippy said. "Falco, you got the ammo loaded yet?"

"Yeah. Though...I can't think we're forgetting someone..." Falco said, as he scratched his head.

"Krusty the Clown is back in action!" Krusty said, as he started up his car.

"Me, me, your forgetting me!" Krystal yelled at the four mercenaries.

"Oh, sorry, Krystal," Falco apologized.

"Fire, NOW!" Fox shouted to Slippy.

"Firing!" Slippy shouted as he fired three bob-ombs at Crazy Hand.

Kaptain sighed. "Arr, tis be time to cause destruction..." He said, as he fired a cannonball at Crazy Hand, which made him fall on top of Barney the Dinosaur.

Peppy Hare sweatdropped. He said, "At least that takes care of Barney."

Yet, even with a giant hand on him, Barney still managed to sing his stupid songs.

"Lalalala! I love driving! You love driving! We all like to be driving! With a knick knack, patty whack, give a dog a bone! This old man came rolling home!" Barney sang, as he laughed jolly to himself.

"D'oh!" Falco shouted, as Kaptain and Peppy Hare covered their ears.

"Why won't he ever die?" Fox asked the others.

"It's stupid PBS kids fault," Peppy Hare moaned.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination...when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation! Barney teaches lots of things like how to play pretend...A-B-C's and 1-2-3's and how to be a friend!" Slippy sang.

"SHU T UP!" The others yelled.

Slippy looked down in shame. "Sorry," He mused.

* * *

The flunkies and the racers inside the Icy Caverns were STILL fighting. Yoshi manages to get a few flunkies by blasting his Yoshi Beams at them, as well as using his flutter kicks. Dr. Hoshi also fires his Yoshi beams of Science at the flunkies.

"This is TOO easy," Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, though we still should keep up our guard."

"I REALLY could go for, like, a burger now!" Max groaned, as he held his stomach in pain.

"Max, shut up about your stomach and help us!" May shouted, as she used her butt again to whack the flunkies.

Max sighed and he got up. The battle wasn't over yet.

Kazooie is blasting the crap out of the flunkies by using her great arsenial of eggs, while Banjo is using his backpack to create more trouble for the flunkies to handle. Banjo smiles.

"Yet another good reason to have a backpack," Banjo said, as he smiled.

May does several impressive attacks on the flunkies using her butt while Misty and Max double team and attack the flunkies in a pair. Even the Pokemon that May and Misty have help out to defeat the flunkies.

"Do you give up?" Kazooie asks one of the troops, "Do you guys have enough pain?"

"NEVER!" The troop barked back at Kazooie, as he summoned even more flunkies, which were now more powerful.

"Damn it..." Kazooie moaned, as she started to freeze the flunkies using her icy eggs.

Max moaned. "Great, isn't it? We've been in this cave for so long, I'm so hungry that I can eat a huge skyscraper, and now, we got new flunkies."

May glared at Max. "What's so grand about that?" May asked.

Max mumbled, and then he shouted at the tip of his lungs, "ISN'T THERE ANYWAY TO DEFEAT THESE GUYS?"

The racers sighed and shoo ktheir heads. Max fell onto the ground of the car and groaned. All hope was lost, but not before a voice shouts...

"ANKYLOSAURUS SHOCKWAVE!"

"GUH?" The racers and the flunkies say in unison, as several lighting bolts appear fromk nowhere and zap the flunkies.

"Hey, look!" May said, pointing at the zapped flunkies.

DZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! Nearly all of the flunkies were zapped to death as the remaining ones summoned more, not not before another voice shouted...

"It's flunky bustin' time! ULTIMA FIREBALL!"

Several huge fireballs appeared from the sky and burned the newly formed flunkies. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, and Banjo/Kazooie were all left in confusion.

"Who could that be?" May asked.

Yoshi looked in the sky to find a similar figure. He smiled. "Guys, I know those voices! It's Peppy and Clario!"

"What's up?" Clario shouted happily at the racers.

Peppy laughed. 'Sorry we took so long!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, as did the other racers. "You guys just came in the knick of time!" Dr. Hoshi said.

* * *

To Be Continued! The final part of the Birdo Mountains is up! 


	65. Birdo Mountains Snowy Minefields

Yoshizilla: All right, the races have spoken, and I'm all outta jokes - I gotta start co-writting with MIlleniumon the Sonamy Freak and Blackmage Junior again. Seriously, I can think of few to zero to no jokes at all when I concentrate on the races solely. And its reasons like this that chapters done only by me for Yoshi Kart are better and more serious-toned than the other chappies. Have that in mind when I co-write with my buddies again, perhaps somewhere after the Rocky Castle Mountain race.

Disclaimer: You know, I'm applying for a job now.

Yoshizilla: Oooooh, that sounds exciting.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm going to be working at McDonald's from now on!

(crickets chirp)

Disclaimer: What? That is a good thing, hehehehe...right?

Yoshizilla: No.

Disclaimer: Damn.

* * *

It has been a harsh and cold journey through the snowy racecourse that travels across the reknowned Birdo Mountains. Only a handful of racers manage to survive this treacherous cold area, and most can't even bare to take a dive into the snow, so let's go and see these racers to see if they got the 'skillz' needed to survive... 

Ash Ketchum is in between Krunch the Kremling and Diddy Kong. Suddenly, a red rocket missile, shot by Diddy, zooms around the track. It homes in on the helpless Ash. Fortunately, the experienced Pokemon Trainer has a mushroom on him. He hits the gas and a stream of flame flares out from the rear of his vehicle, shooting him directly in front of Drumstick the Rooster. The red rocket missile remains on trajectory, and poor Drumstick realizes he is in the way of the shell about 2 seconds before it slams him onto the snow.

Ash winces to see several objects ahead of him. "What the...what are all these snowmen doing here?!" He exclaims.

Ash zooms past a group of about 17 snowmen in the right-hand side of the racecourse.

The next group of item boxes approaches. Ash attempts a grab for one, but he miserably misses. Tiptup the Turtle comes up on his tail.

"Outta the way!" Tiptup shouts to Ash.

Ash scoffs. "Peh! Make me, turtle breath!"

Tiptup shrugs. "All righty, then..." He pulls out two mushrooms and throws them into the item slot in the kart. He rockets past Ash, and pulls out a fistful of six bananas.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, using a triple pack of mushrooms to zoom up close towards Tiptup.

Tiptup looked at the bananas, then back at Ash and smirked. "These bananas sure look good, but I think you'd enjoy them more!"

He begins pitching them at Ash, one by one.Ash swerves to the left and avoids the first two, but the third hits him and he spins out and fallsinto the snow. The other three are avoided by everyone else.

Ash gets back onto the road, and he now prepares to go over thethird wooden bridge – only to find that it's gone! He cannot slow himself, so he accelerates and presses the jump button as he goes over the icy chasm. He lands on the other side with two feet to spare and continues on.Ash is getting worried. Those snowmen weren't there when he last saw them on his computerized map on his car's computer screen. And there was a wooden bridge over that pit. Something is up in the cold, frisky air of the Birdo Mountains, and Ash knows it.

Suddenly, a muffled BANG is heard, and Drumstick is shot 8 feet into the air. The broken remains of a snowman lie on the ice, along with the empty smoking casing of a bob-omb...

Ash instantly realizes what's going on. The "snowmen" are landmines!

* * *

Bowser's group is hovering above the icy rivers that flow through the racecourse. They notice that Jak's group is approaching. 

"You handle the driving," Bowser says as he gives Ganondorf the steering wheel, "I'll handle the SONY chumps." He releases his fire breath down on Jak's group, burning them intensly, which causes them to crash into the icy river.

"Good going, Bowser!" Donkey Kong congratulates, "But what about Peach and Shiek?"

Bowser looked down again to see Princess Peach Toadstool, along with her chums (Shiek, Professor E. Gadd, and Chad the Charmander), coming towards the ramp ahead at full speed. "Release the Bowser Shell!" He shouted, as he pulled a lever.

A huge, spiky green shell then fell from Bowser's Koopa Klown Kar, and it started to hurtle along the snowy road.

"It's a Bowser Shell!" Prof. E. Gadd exclaimed, "Either we do something about it, or we're goners!"

Chad the Charmander got up. "I'll handle this. Ember!" He released tiny balls of flames at the Bowser Shell, but with no effort. "Blast! Not even my Ember can pierce that thing..."

Shiek grinned. "It's simple." He took out his whip. "Just whip it, like...this!" He whipped at the Bowser Shell, but it made it more quickly in richocheting. Shiek sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Whoops."

Peach slapped her forehead. "Yeah...whoops." She had no time to turn, as the Bowser Shell collided into the four characters, and thus, sent them into the icy river.

Bowser and his horde of buddies all chuckled as they watched the Bowser Shell knock down several of the racers coming up.

* * *

Back with Ash Ketchum, the experience Pokemon Trainer turns the corner to find approximately 5 more snowmen waiting for his arrival – a minefield. He also finds a blackened Drumstick near a hole in the ice. 

"All right there, Drumstick?" Ash asks, slowing down a bit.

Drumstick starts up his car, and he gets moving forward.He looked at Ash. "Who the heck mined these snowmen?!" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

Ash frowned. "I dunno..." He replied, shaking his head sideways slowly.

Krunch has pulled ahead of Diddy Kong, and quickly passes a still-accelerating Drumstick. He pulls out a red rocket missile and aims carefully for Ash, when a mine, thrown in front by Drumstick, strikes him from the front. He rolls into the snow to find himself, once again, behind Ash Ketchum and Drumstick.

Ash and Drumstick both cheer as they swerve to the right on the upcoming curve. Pipsy the Mouse is now approaching Ash and Drumstick.

Ash watches as Pipsy raises her arm, a blue object in her hand.

Ash winces in horror. "Oh...no..."

He realizes too late what is going on, and a projected rocket missile slams into his Formula-1 car, blasting apart forcefully. Ash lands awkwardly on the snow, just outside of the minefield. As he recovers, Drumstick passes him. 

Two slippery curves later, icy walls rise high on either side of the racers, and they hurtle forward inside of a twisty, narrow path.

Krunch, now gripping three green shells, seizes the perfect opportunity and throws them into the wall of the passage, causing them to reflect wildly back and forth, increasing in speed. He barely makes it through. The ones in first and second will have a nasty surprise...he zooms forward, approaching Diddy Kong and Drumstick.

Drumstick attempts to block Krunch, but the two heaviest characters of the 10 Diddy Kong Racers collide, but Krunch succeeds, slamming Drumstick into the ice.

Krunch zooms ahead, and now approaches Diddy. They pass a closely-packed group of item boxes, and Krunch manages to snag two against the rules. He ends up with six mushrooms, three per box. He holds down the button with his knee, steers with his left hand, and drops in the mushrooms one by one as he rockets forward at a blinding speed. The boost lasts for 20 seconds, and he manages to pass Diddy, Tiptup, Pipsy, and Drumstick.

* * *

Master Hand observes the scene, and he nods accordingly. "My, oh my. This race is certainly starting to get more and more competive. Will the racers be able to make it out of the cold?" He announces, "You'll have to wait after the commercials to find out." 


	66. Birdo Mountains Tall Ridges

Yoshizilla: Well, it's time to get back on track with Yoshi Kart. I can't let the race go out, now can I? XP Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the racing action that is to come! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, over and out!

Disclaimer: What am I? The King of Spain? I already told you what we own and what we don't own. Just go away and leave me alone already! (storms out)

---------------

The snow was falling down from the blue sky. On the soft, white snow were tall, pine trees, their pine needles covered with snow. The racers tried their best to drive carefully through the snow, but they would have to brave the tough weather and the cold, icy racecourse...

Birdo steered to the left turn as she drove on the blue-colored road. She grabbed a banana peel from an item box, and tossed it behind her. She grinned as she watched Kirby spin out of control and ended up in the snow. Birdo then jumped over the small ramp, across the small stream of water and landing on the other side of the road. Birdo swerved to the right, avoiding a few snowmen, but she was then rammed into the tall, ice sculpture of Birdo, by Krusty the Clown.

"Hey hey! Not much of a good race for ya, huh? Hoohoohoohoohaahaa!" The renowned clown from Springfield laughed, sliding to the right curve as he headed towards the narrow ridges.

Birdo fumed, and she started up her pink kart again. She resumed driving, turning to the left to run over a mushroom, which gave her pink kart an extra boost of speed. Power sliding to the right curve and bouncing over the small pile of snow on the road, Birdo swerved leftwards in between the tall-rising ridges. She spotted Krusty ahead, in his Klown Limousine.

"I'll show him..." Birdo thought quietly to herself as she drove behind Krusty, turning on the right bank and swerving leftwards. Grabbing a mushroom from the item boxes, Birdo tossed it into the engine tank of her pink kart, and pushed towards the right bank as she slid on the outer bend of the curve. She then came neck-to-neck with Krusty the Clown.

Krusty screamed, surprised to see Birdo. "Ahh! Where did you come from?" He rammed Birdo into the left wall, and zoomed ahead.

Birdo growled, grabbing a hookshot she received from a previous item box way back on the snowy racecourse and fired it at the tailgate of Krusty's limo, which allowed her pink kart to be dragged behind by the limo without using too much of the engine. Krusty glanced back to see Birdo, and he rammed into the left wall again, attempting to get rid of Birdo. Birdo pressed on, holding on tightly to the steering wheel as Krusty's limo slid inwards on the right bend, Birdo's pink kart being dragged closely behind. Birdo then watched as Krusty took out a bomb and tossed it at Eliwood and Lyn, causing the married Fire Emblem characters to be blasted into the air and land on top of the snowy ridges, their vehicle being burnt and damaged, and landing upside down on the top of the snowy ridges as well.

Sliding again inwards on the right curve and using a mini turbo on the incoming left bank, Krusty again rammed his limousine into the right wall. Little did he know that he was damaging his limo, and Birdo used this to her advantage as he grabbed a red Koopa shell from another Item box. As Krusty slid a bit downwards the right, smooth bank of the narrow road, Birdo released the hookshot, and her pink kart split up with the limo as Krusty once again rammed into the right wall. He then gasped in shock as Birdo appeared next to him, winking, and then slowing down, releasing the red Koopa shell. The red Koopa shell hit the limo, and it caused Krusty to go spinning around, landing on the river ahead on the right side. Birdo cheered, and she coasted across the wooden-built bridge, going upwards and turning left as she glanced behind her to see the tall-rising ridges disappearing into the distance behind her.


	67. Birdo Mountains Freezing Pathways

The snow continued falling down from the dark blue sky, and as the racers braved through the cold wind, they steered carefully on the icy road of the Birdo Mountains racecourse.

Tiptup the Turtle drove in his light-blue hover, easily steering on the icy road. Turning on the right curve and bouncing over the snow, Tiptup ran over a zipper and the hover propelled faster, going over the small ramp ahead. Tiptup then steered to the right, heading into the cold, icy water. He glanced behind him to see Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus knock out a few of the snowmen on the road.

Tiptup then screamed as his hover got plunged under the water, the cold temperature freezing Tiptup's semi-scaly skin. As he got his hover back up, Tiptup looked to his right, to see a red, scaly fish hopping up and down several times in the water. Sighing, Tiptup started up his hover again, and moved towards the right, approaching the land. He then bounced up onto the snow, swerving to the right and turning left, avoiding several, snow-covered pine trees. Tiptup then started to head downhill, behind Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus. As Tiptup hopped over a small ramp and turned to the right, he was attacked my a missile. Starting up his hover again, he saw Wile E. Coyote blasting away on his rocket.

Fuming, Tiptup turned his light-blue hover into a light-blue plane, and flew over the snow hills. Tiptup was then bumped into, and he started to head down, but managed to retain control and went up again, after turning to the left. To his surprise, Tiptup saw Krunch - riding in his orange plane - appear right behind him, the Kremling coming closer as the two reptilian racers flew to the right and headed into the small cavern entrance. Going through a zipper in the air, Tiptup held on as he steered to the right, while Krunch headed upwards and went through a secret path upwards. The kremling then flew out of the cavern and was high up in the sky, seeing the finish line in the distance.

Tiptup flew out of the cavern after turning to the right, and he turned his light-blue plane into a high accelerated kart, steering westwards to the right, under a snowy arch. He then started going upwards the icy path, and then ran over a zipper, blasting through the ramp and landing on the other side of the road. Tiptup held his breath as the kart went into a small stream of water in the middle of the path and turned right, going over a zipper to propel back onto the icy road, gasping as he grabbed a bomb from an Item Box and tossed it at Wile E. Coyote, causing the coyote to explode and fall down on the soft, freezing snow.

Krunch then flew downwards, and he started to fire missiles at Tiptup. Tiptup screamed as one of the missiles hit the kart, and caused it to swerve into the wall. Krunch chuckled, but he then screamed as he was zapped by lighting bolts from Master Ghidorah - the gigantic, golden, three-headed dragon and his lackey beetle monster, Sir Megalon, was steering in a golden chariot. As the racers sharply turned to the left, Ghidorah rammed his chariot into Krunch, causing the Kremling to crash into the frozen, tall wall. Krunch moaned, and as he and his orange plane popped back to normal, he noticed that Wile E. Coyote was zooming back on the road again on his rocket, followed by Tiptup (in his light-blue hover). Growling with rage, Krunch turned his orange plane into an orange hover, and steering downwards towards the right, he followed Tiptup and Wile E. Coyote, attempting to pass them.

-----------

Elsewhere on the Birdo Mountains racecourse, Birdo steers carefully downwards the right curve. She runs over a zipper, and goes propelling over the soft, freezing snow. Birdo then bounces over a random banana peel, and she turns to the left, tossing a boomerang at Sephiroth, which causes the one-winged angel to spin out of control and into the cold, icy water.

Birdo giggles, but she screams as she is then pelted with fiery flames from Krusty the Klown, who's using hot air balloons to boost his limousine's speed. Birdo fumes, and she tossed behind a brick, which impales Krusty in the head. After turning to the left and going under a snowy arch, Birdo swerves to the right and zips over a zipper, blasting over a ramp and going downwards, under another snowy arch as she turns right. Krusty then reappears behind her.

"You just don't seem to give up, don't you?" Birdo asked as she released several mines behind her, hoping that Krusty would bump into one of them.

Krusty swerves and easily misses all of the mines, before he rams Birdo into the left side of the incoming snowy arch. "Screw you, dino chick! Krusty's got no time for clownin' around!" He laughed and turned to the right, heading upwards.

Birdo fumed, and she followed, grabbing a mushroom on the icy cold road and using it to propel her pink kart, swerving all the way to the right. She then jumped over the small ramp in the middle of the road, and her kart went faster as it sped downhill. Birdo then bumped into the back of Krusty's limo, causing the famed TV clown to crash into a snowman mine. Birdo cheered, and she pressed on, turning to the right and going down a spiral, heading under a taller snowy arch as she sped into a small, dark cavern.


	68. Birdo Mountains Final Plains

Author's Note: Ah...the first year of High School is almost over for me. And what else...my favorite teacher, Mr. Horowritz, has moved away. It was nice to have him, and I'll never forget him. He was my number one bud from da hood. Yeah, that's right. The Hood. As in Coney Island. Flatbush's got nothin' on this baby. (A-herm) My bad. Anyway, now that I have finished, it's time for the last part of the race! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Sighs) What does it seem to the likes of you? You all know what I'm going to say. Go on with the fanfic.

Merian C. Cooper: You got no spunk in you, ya don't.

Disclaimer: Who the HELL are you?

Merian C. Cooper: Don't give me that crap! And show me some respect! I'm the guy who came up with the origianl 1933 King Kong!

King Kong: Gasp! It's one of my forefathers! How I worship you! (Bows)

Merian C. Cooper: yes yes, my fine ape, but we must be going to the race.

King Kong: Yes, father! runs off

Disclaimer: (shakes head) Why do I even BOTHER to try and stay sane...(leaves)

* * *

All the racers zoomed off. The audiences watch a giant screen to keep track of the racers. 

Master Hand looked at the screen, and he announced, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses are WAAAY in the lead, with Bowser's group right on their tails. Some of the racers in the ice caverns are havin' a hard time themselves, with most of the otber racers eliminated. Now let's go check up on Boshi."

* * *

The screen switched its monitor to Boshi, who was maintaining 15th place. He managed to get pass Sonic/Amy, which he needed since Shelia the Stegosaurus was right in front of him. Boshi took out a rocket and blew off its container. The rocket blew out fire, and Boshi's car sped ahead to catch up. 

Shelia turns around to see Boshi coming. "I knew that this was gonna be helpful one of these days," Shelia said to herself, as she took out a balloon and used its air to go faster.

Boshi noticed this and he scoffed. "Feh! I'll show her that a rocket's better than a balloon..." He said to himself, as he grabbed a hookshot from a item box and aimed. As he got the perfect place to aim, Boshi fired the hookshot, which landed right on target.

"Bingo!" Boshi said to himself in triumph, as he used his rocket to boost up again, and ended up next to Shelia.

"Nice to be next to a lady," Boshi commented.

Shelia jumped in surprise to see Boshi right next to her. "BOSHI? Oh..oh my...goodness," She said calmly, "What are you doing here, right next to my car?"

Boshi smirked, which made Shelia even more confused. "I understood that us Yoshi Kart racers ALWAYS stick together, no matter what happens. That's the creedo."

Shelia gasped, and she smiled in joy. "You...you mean...Boshi, do you really mean...!"

Boshi grinned and nodded. "That's right, Shelia. Now let's go help our fellow Yoshi Kart racers and win this race."

Shelia gave Boshi two of her thumbs up and smiled. "You got it, Boshi!" Shelia said, as she revved up her car even more.

Boshi released the hookshot, which fell onto the ground. Than at the last moment, both Shelia the yellow Stegosaurus and Boshi the blue Yoshisaurus zoomed ahead to catch up with the leaders.

"AHHH!" The lovable cereal character, Lucky, shouted, as he continued to run from a swarm of kids.

"Get 'im!" One of the kids shouted. Lucky gulped.

"They're after me lucky charms! Help! HEEEEEEEELP!" Lucky cried, as he continued to run.

Suddenly, Lucky was grabbed on the arm by Shiek. Lucky sighed of relive.

"Oh, thank you-" Lucky was cut short as the car was blasted into a lake. Peach's group and Lucky groaned and mumbled as the culprits, Donald Trump and Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim, passed by.

"Look! There he is! Quick, chase after him! He's getting away!" The kids shouted at several times, as they ran into another direction.

"DAMN!" Chad gasped, as he adjusted his mask and looked at Lucky.

Lucky shook Chad's hand as he got inside Peach's car. "Oh, thank you. I owe many-"

"It's all right," Peach said, sweetly. "You can come with us so that those kids won't bother with you anymore."

Lucky smiled at this generosity he has been given, and he smiled. "I'll do anything to help you win the race, then!" He said.

Everyone else smiled, and they continued to speed off in Peach's car, who were now catching up to Boshi and Shelia.

"Now Peach's group are backon the road, with Boshi/Shelia, Donald Trump, and Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim in front. Let's see how the Koopa Kids are doing," Master Hand annou8nced, as the screen changed.

* * *

The Koopa Kids were having trouble with the Great Mighty Poo, who were way ahead of the racers in the ice caverns. 

"You're not going to win this race!" The Great MIghty Poo shouted, as he fired a pile of, well, crap at the Koopa Kids' battleships.

"Eww! That's so disgusting!" Lemmy said, as he blew away the gross stuff with a blast from his cannon.

The Great Mighty Poo growled. "I'll show you!" He roared, as he summned several of his minions, and then started to sing so badly, Lemmy's ship exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lemmy cried, as he went soaring into the air.

Luckily in the nick of time, Larry grabbed his brother, and brought him (Lemmy) into his (Larry's) battleship.

"Phew...that was TOO close. Thanks, Larry," Lemmy thanked.

Larry smiled. "No prob, little bro."

"Oh yeah?" The Great Mighty Poo chuckled, "My grunts. Destroy those Koopa Kids!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted, as they summoned flying battleships of their own and started firing at the Koopa Kids.

"GAH!" Larry and Lemmy cried in pain.

"They're all over me!" Larry shouted.

"Sue us. We're gettin' careless," Roy said bluntly to his brothers.

Lemmy rolled his eyes. "Join the club."

Morton growled. He turned to Bowser Jr. "Damn it, Bowser Jr., what's takin' you so long?"

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Hey, I'm tryin' to win a race here."

Unknown to the Koopa Kids or the Great Mighty Poo, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were zooming up close, ready to attack.

"Get ready to launch the Chain Chomp, Baby Luigi!" Baby Mario yelled, as Baby Luigi picked up a pocket chomp capsule.

"You got it, Baby Mario!" Baby Luigi said.He aimed at the Great Mighty Poo.

The Great Mighty Poo laughed, not knowing that the younger versions of the Mario Brothers were behind him or the Koopa Kids. "What's the matter with you kids? No glib remark. No pithy comeback."

"Shut up!" Roy and Morton angrily shouted in unison, as they started firing at the Great Mighty Poo.

"GRAGH!" The Great Mighty Poo said, as he suddenly stopped to heal his wounds.

Baby Mario looked at Baby Luigi. "Launch the Chain Chomp as soon as that pile of poop pass us." Baby Mario told Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi nodded. "Okay, Baby Mario!"

And just like they predicted, the Great Mighty Poo got back up and chased after the Koopa Kids.

"Heh. Those babies were so easy to pass," The Great Mighty Poo chuckled to himself.

"NOW!" Baby Mario shouted.

"OKAY! LET'S-A GO!" Baby Luigi added, as he summoned the Chain Chomp.

"What the f-" The Great Mighty Poo said in disbelief.

The grunts and the Koopa Kids were just as confused.

Babies Mario and Luigi came flying at the Great Mighty Poo and sent him and some of his underlings flying off the track with their Chain Chomp.

"Yeah!" Baby Mario cheered.

"Take-a that-a!" Baby Luigi added, as they continued ahead.

Great Mighty Poo growled as his troops helped bring him back onto the racetrack. The Koopa Kids smiled and continued.

* * *

We see that all of the other racers have arrived in the icy caverns, and have helped Yoshi and Friends defeat all of the flunkies. 

"We're not gonna survive this..." A troop said to his other friends.

Max groaned, as his stomach growled. "So...hungry..." he moaned," Need...food..."

Yoshi looked at Max, and then came up with a good idea. "Maybe I'll have a little snack." He said, as he then ate several of the troops by using his tounge.

"MY FRIENDS!" The One Troop shouted.

"Heh, you're gettin' creamed by a bunch of racers!" Kazooie taunted.

The troop gasped. He knew that he wouldn't last so long.

"You'll never get me alive!" hHe shouted, as he started to run out of the ice cavern.

Pikachu stood on top of the car he was in and prepared a Thunder Bolt attack. "I'll handle this," Pikachu said.

"WAIT! LISTEN!" Navi the Fairy shouted.

"Guh?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked.

Navi explained, "Watch out for falling shadows from the sky."

The troop made a weird face. "Huh? What is she talking abou-"

Suddenly, several of the Great Mighty Poo's troops who were blasted by the Koopa Kids fell on top of the flunky, and thus, has covered him completely.

"Ewww..." Everyone said in disgust.

Master Hand shuddered, as he looked at the audience. "Well, everyone is together now, except for the leaders. Speaking of which, let's see how they're doing."

* * *

Bowser's group was on par with the YS/DKR bosses, while King Kong swung from behind. Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus have arrived just in time. 

"System check. Engines check. Sunglasses...check. Prepare to fire," Lt. Gigan told MechaAnguirusu.

MechaAnguirus aimed at the upcoming racers. "Yes, sir," He said, as he fired a beam at the upcoming racers, which sent several of them crashing.

"Excellent shot," Lt. Gigan commented, as he continued to race with the leaders.

Godzilla growled, but then remembered something. He can go underground. "Hey! Anguirus!" Godzilla shouted to Anguirus.

Anguirus looked at Godzilla. "What is it, Godzilla?"

"How about we go underground to pass the leaders?" Godzilla suggested.

Anguirus smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said, as both he and Godzilla dug underground, and both Captain Falcon and Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombella/Goombario have passed the two holes, with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, and Banjo-Kazooie behind.

"You better not compete with me, Koopa!" Captain Falcon shouts at Koopa.

Koopa scoffs at Captain Falcon's sad attempt to gain respect. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Yeah, we can cream you anyday," Paratroopa added.

Captain Falcon narrowed his eyes at Paratroopa. "Oh really? Well take this!" Captain Falcon retorts, as slams his car against the side of Koopa's car.

"HEY!" Goombella shouts.

"Yeouch!" Goombario adds.

Paratroopa was nearly sent out of the car. He growled. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Koopa's eyes were now turned into balls of flame. "How dare you? Think you can tell us to shove off, and then you ram us? Well, have a piece of THIS!" Koopa shouts.

Koopa then takes out triple green shells and throw them at Captain Falcon's engine. Captain Falcon is now seen flying as his car engine explodes, and several parts of his car come crashing down.

"Ha!" Koopa laughs.

"In your face!" Paratroopa adds.

"Beat that!" Goombella said.

Goombario smiled. "Yeah-WHU OH!" He suddenly said, as he stopped the car. Several other cars have also stopped, and soon, everyone who was behind Koopa's group have stopped.

"Hey," May said to Koopa. "What's goin' on?"

Koopa looked at May. "All of the racers have stopped because of the sign in front."

The camera that was held by a nearby Lakitu panned up to the sign, which read:

"BEWARE! WALKING LOGOS!"

Everyone, including Lakitu and the Camera (!) were surprised and confused.

"...What?" Peppy said in disbelief.

"Walking logos?" Dr. Hoshi added.

A Nintendo 64 logo walks its way across the street. It stops in the middle and watches a Buzzbomb from the bestsleller game "Banjo-Kazooie" flies by. The logo shruggs whatever shoulders it has and walks to the other side. A Rareware logo pops up in the middle of the street and the Buzzbomb flys into it from behind. The Rareware logo disappears and the Buzzbomb falls down and dies.

Banjo awed at the sight of the scene before him. "So that's where the intro came from," He said.

Everyone shrugged, and they all continued again, only to be stopped once more by...

"Oh no...OH NO!" Banjo shouted in disbelief.

"NOT GRUNTILDA WINKYBUNION!" Kazooie said in shoock.

Gruntilda laughed evilly. "Heeheeheeheehaahaahaa...that's right, bear and bird. And this time, the race idn't oing to be a walk in the park. I've prepared my best troops to cause trouble for you in the next race, and you got no time to survive."

"Heh, see you later, worms," Wizpig said, as he flew ahead of the others.

"Hey!" Banjo shouted.

"Get back here!" Tiptup shouted, as Gruntilda cackled.

"Good luck this time. See you in the next race!" She cackled, as she disappeared.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Dang, this fanfic is really getting to our heads, isn't it?"

Dr. Hoshi stared at Yoshi strangely. "Yoshi, what in God's name are you taslking about? Fanfic? This...is...REAL LIFE!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. My bad," Yoshi apoligized.

Birdo sighed. "Can we please finish this race, please? These cold mountains are driving me crazy."

"Yeah," Shelia added. 'And besides...it's not like that we're gonna get first in this one."

"She has a point," Rocky added. "In fact, the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses are probably at the lead right now."

"Then what are we standin' here for?" Sonic shouted. "Let's go!"

The other racers nodded and cheered, as they zoomed away to get to the finish line.

* * *

Several Hours Later...

* * *

"ZzzzzzZzzzzZzzz..." Master Hand snored, as he snoozed away. 

"Um...Master hand...you're on live..." a Lakitu cameraman said.

Master Hand gasped, as he looekd at the camera, and then at all of the racers.

"Ourgh! Boy, what a strange dream I must've had...first we get a little side-tracked, and now this. Oh, all right. All of the racers have successfully passed the finish line, and the results shall be shown."

"Wait a minute!" Baby Mario shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"What's the trouble, Baby Mario?" Master Hand said.

Baby Mario placed his hands on his hips. "You have never shown us the results ever since the Ankylosaurus Land race! What is up with that?"

Master Hand lowered his head. "All right, you know what?" He said to the racers and the entire audience. "I'll let a few more racers join, and then no more. I'll have the results for all of the racers after the Sauropod Forest when the last race finishes. Are you happy now?"

Baby Mario nodded. "I sure am."

"Well, let's not waste this perfectly good break on talking," Yoshi said, as he headed towards the hotel.

"Let's go get some rest," Peppy Ankylosaurus said, as he, the Yoshi Kart crew, the other racers, and the entire audience followed. The next race will take place tomorrow.

* * *

Disclaimer: That's all- 

Porky Pig: A-herm! That's the Looney Tunes characters ending.

Disclaimer: Sue me.

Porky Pig: Okay, I will!

Bugs Bunny: Let me do it. (Takes out a carrot) That's all, fo-

Porky Pig: NO! It's MY phrase, I shall say it.

Bugs Bunny: (Shrugs)

Porky Pig: T-t-t-t-that's all, fo-(The entire scene fades to black) Frickin' dime. (Leaves)

Author's Note: WHAT Porky meant to say was that that's all for this race, folks, but get ready for the next one. Cause it will be hot, hot, HOT! ...Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this race chap!


	69. Birdo Mountains Results

Yoshizilla: You people don't review...**HA**! It's your loss, not mine. And why? Cuz if we disappear off the face of the planet, or the universe for that matter, but anyhoos, it is my story and my writings that will live on, and not your reviews. And why am I saying this? Because you **STUPID, LOUSY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LAZY PEOPLEZ OUT THERE CALLED "REVIEWERS" DON'T REVIEW!!!** Jeeze, **common sense**, people. If you have something to say after you read (or **SKIMMED**, cough Crystalicious), then review, don't say anything, cuz saying nothing will make you look like an **idiot**. Anyways, that's all from me. Enjoy the (**craptacular**) chapter, and the scores for the very neglectant Birdo Mountains! **Hoohoohoohoohaahaa**!

* * *

Master Hand returned in a puff of white smoke. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's-" He shivered. "BRRRR!!! It's FREEZING out here!"

"Then why didn't you bring a sweater?" Suggested a warm and coat-wearing Lakitu, protecting his camera with another coat around it.

"I don't know!" Master Hand snapped, before he cleared his throat and turned to face the camera, "Anyway, as I was saying, here are the socres for...well, for the neglected Birdo Mountains race! After all, scores do matter, right?" He laughed nervously, before he sighed and understood that no one was paying any attention. He then turned to face the scoreboard.

* * *

Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses: 83 pts

Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario: 82 pts

King Kong: 81 pts

Godzilla/Anguirus: 80 pts

Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus: 79 pts

Boshi: 78 pts

Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon: 77 pts

Wile E. Coyote: 76 pts

Tiptup: 75 pts

Krunch: 74 pts

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi: 73 pts

Mario/Luigi: 72 pts

Shelia: 71 pts

Bronto: 70 pts

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight the Fox: 69 pts

Sonic/Amy: 68 pts

Heppy: 67 pts

Timber: 66 pts

Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley: 65 pts

Banjo-Kazooie: 64 pts

Mumbo/Bottles: 63 pts

Sephiroth: 62 pts

Megaman/Protoman/Gin: 61 pts

May/Misty: 60 pts

Ash Ketchum: 59 pts

Bumper: 58 pts

Conker: 57 pts

Trevelyan: 56 pts

Roadrunner: 55 pts

Pipsy: 54 pts

T.T.: 53 pts

Mr. Burns/Smithers: 52 pts

Homer Simpson/Abe "Grampa" Simpson: 51 pts

Drumstick: 50 pts

Moe/Lenny/Carl: 49 pts

Bart Simpson: 48 pts

Bronto: 47 pts

Koopa/Paratroopa: 46 pts

Captain Falcon: 45 pts

Marge/Lisa: 44 pts

Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch: 43 pts

Diddy Kong: 42 pts

Spongebob/Patrick: 41 pts

Blaze the Cat: 40 pts

Flying Krock: 39 pts

Wizpig: 38 pts

Crazy Hand: 37 pts

Star Fox: 36 pts

Peach/Sheik/Prof. E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander: 35 pt

Great Mighty Poo: 34 pts

King Kong: 33 pts

Oscar the Grouch: 32 pts

Yu-Gi-Oh charas: 31 pts

Black Mage Jr.: 30 pts

Straw Hat crew: 29 pts

Donald Trump: 28 pts

Rob Sweere: 27 pts

Skinner/Otto: 26 pts

Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim: 25 pts

Big/Froggy: 24 pts

Ralph Red Koopa: 23 pts

Krusty the Clown: 22 pts

Birdo: 21 pts

Varan: 20 pts

Zirdo: 19 pts

Jak/Daxter/Green Sage/Sly Cooper/Carmelita: 18 pts

Balloon Dude/Air Tank Man: 17 pts

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi: 16 pts

Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver: 15 pts

Tails/Cream: 14 pts

Yusuke/Kuwabara: 13 pts

Botan/Kurama/Hiei: 12 pts

Babylon Hunters: 11 pts

Mermaidman/Barnicleboy: 10 pts

Knuckles/Rouge: 9 pts

Eggman/Scratch/Grounder: 8 pts

Anna/Spice: 7 pts

Rocky the Echidna/Twilight: 6 pts

Koopa Kids: 5 pts

Final Fantasy 1 crew: 4 pts

Scott/Erika: 3 pts

Sora: 2 pts

Cloud: 1 pt

Seto/Mokuba: 0 pts

Shadow the Hedgehog: 0 pts

Link/Samus : 0 pts

* * *

"There!" Master Hand exclaims, turning to face Baby Mario, "Are you happy?"

Baby Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Well...sorta, but I have a complaint." He gasped, and then screamed loudly, "HOW THE HELL ARE SEVERAL CHARACTERS IN THEIR SAME POSITIONS!?"

"Hey, settle down," Master Hand said, trying to calm Baby Mario down, "It's not like the guy in charge of the scoreboard is too lazy to actually show what happened to the rarely mentioned racers at all, so he basically gives them the same score from before and repeats and repeats and repeats."

Baby Mario tilted his head. "You mean like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

Master Hand nodded. "Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason?"

"Like increasing the word count for no apparant reason."

Baby Mario blinked. "You know...we just said the same damn sentences over and over for six times now, do you realize that?" He asked Master Hand.

Master Hand shrugged. "Ehhh...guess you have a point."

Birdo then grabbed Baby Mario by the arm. "C'mon, Baby Mario! We're having pancakes with icicle frosting!" She told him, smiling.

"Oh boy!" Baby Mario cheered, running into the McDonald's with Birdo.

Master Hand floated there for several seconds, and he let out a sigh. "Phew, thank God. Now I can disappear in a puff of purple or white smoke...and read my favorite book." He then disappeared in a puff of white smoke, preferring white over purple.


	70. Yoshi Kart Recap 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: God, I was such a friggin' noob back than. I mean, don't you just cringe when you see the following text?

Author's Note: heya everyone! I am happy to see that this story is over 140 reviews! Now I understand the true meaning of popular! Of course, I only got very few flames, but it's all right. i can srhug it off. Anyway, just to let you know, this is mainly a recap for the Ankylosaurus Land and the Yoshi Island races, since the racers never knew what has happened to their racing co-horts. Also, I am planning to do a recap for the Birdo Mountains and Sauropod Forest soon, and I will also get to the scores for the races as well. Hope you enjoy this recap!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Yeah, old me. You enjoy your piece of crap ripoff recap. I'm going to replace it with actual goodness and originality. And hopefully people who are reading this for the first time can have something fresh instead of filler that makes most of the Johto fillers in the Pokemon anime look like masterpieces.

Disclaimer: Oh boy, here we go again. We own nothing official, all of the Super Smash Brothers character sbelong to Nitnendo, the Sonic crew belong to Sega, the Final Fantasy characters belong to Sony, the Spongebob Squarepants characters belong to Nickelodeon, the Yu-gi-oh characters bleong to Konami, and all of the other official characters belong to the official game studios. All fan-made characters belong to their respectful owner, and the characters peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Chad the Charmander, and Dr. Hoshi, the purple Yoshisaurus with glasses and a lab coat, belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. ARE YOU HAPPY, LAWYERS?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'd be happy to know that I greatly improved over the course of months. Seriously, look at this bullshit I have to clean up. It's downright embarrassing.

Waluigi: Says you. Wa ha ha!

* * *

After eveyone entered inside, they looked around to see what was going on. Everyone talked with each other, as Master Hand suddenly came up in front of a huge theatre screen and motioned for silence. Everyone gathered around to see Master Hand.

"You know what we need?" Master Hand asked everyone, including the rcaers themselves, in the gigantic crowd.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

Master Hand said, "We need a racing recap."

"A recap?" Peppy shouted in dismay, protesting, "What good could that do for us!?"

Baby Mario rolled his eyes. "What do we need a recap for?" He retorted, adding to Peppy's argument.

Master Hand sweatdropped nervously, recieving angry glances from everyone. "You know...uh...to bring back the most memorial moments in our, uh, races. Minus the Birdo Mountains."

"Well, you do have a good point..." Birdo admitted, nodding.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Okay, deal with the flashback," Dr. Hoshi said, as Master Hand got out a projection, and the footage from the earlier races were played, minus the Sauropod Forest and the Birdo Mountains races.

* * *

(Normally, this was where the footage was, but since it was full of unoriginality and since I was personally insulted by it, it has been in turn replaced by completely new material. Don't worry, some of the characters are still watching, but everyone else is doing their own thing. Now if I could just get the right amount of words to replace this monstocity of unoriginality... hmmm...)

While several of the racers stayed, everyone else who wasn't mind boggled by the gigantic television managed to go off and do their own thing, one of the most interesting cases being Waluigi and Bowser Junior.

* * *

Everyone tyhat was remaining on the spot and not doing their own little private thing watched the entire footage in awe. Many emotions went through the members of the audience and all of the remaining racers. But of all of the racers who watched the footage, it was the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers who were the ones who felt the emotions of the race the most, who somehow managed to come back by the last ten minutes or so.

"Wow..." Chad the Charmander commented, blinking.

Shelia shook her head. "Never knew that the races were like that on camera..."

"Neither did I..." Bronto added, rubbing the back of his head as he recieved some glances from people.

Heppy was just as shocked. "So that's what it was like..."

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi," He asked.

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Yes, doc, what is it?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "It's ironic that I joined the race during the Ankylosaurus Land race, since I was going to compete wa earlier before the races started. Especially since I'm an original part of the ten Yoshi Kart racers."

Yoshi nodded. "Yep. Maybe we can tell the guys about that tomorrow."

Dr. Hoshi nodded, as all of the Yoshi Kart racers all headed towards their rooms to rest, and everyone else left for their rooms.

* * *

Author's Note: See? Wasn't it really just a recap? Yeah. I wanted to keep you guys busy while I was working on the next race chap...in the mean time, you folks out there should look at the original version of Yoshi Kart. That's what mainly started this huge race. And you should also play Diddy Kong Racing, 'cause that's what inspired me to do Yoshi Kart in the first place. Well, hope you enjoyed the recap, everyone! See y'all next time!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Diddy Kong Racing? Peh. Moar like play Mario Kart Wii, Mario kart Double Dash, Mario Kart DS, and all the other Mario Karts. Anyway, I'm done here. Hope you like this improved version A LOT more than it originally was!


	71. Determined to Win: Boshi's POV

**Determined to Win: Boshi's POV**

Yoshizilla: Okay, people, in my goal to make this awesome, highly successful story break the 200-chapter-mark (and continuing to make Yoshi Kart the biggest story to ever be written in Super Smash Brothers), I will be making some point of views for several characters, starting with my favorite character from Super Mario RPG: Boshi. Why him? Obvious reasons: 1. He's Yoshi's rival. 2. He was one of the original ten Yoshi Kart racers in the past who saved DInosaur Land and defeated King Kong. 3. He is arrogant, the opposite of what Yoshi is. 4. He HATES when he loses, even if in 2nd place, he would throw a fit if he lost to someone as pathetic as Barney the Dinosaur or Oscar the Grouch. 5. He and Bronto are rivals, and have since competed with each other heavily in sports. 6. Boshi is to Yoshi what Wario is to Mario and Waluigi is to Luigi. 7. Because Boshi's the best character from Super Mario RPG EVER!!! (Mallow and Geno got nothin' on this dino.) And with all do respect, Boshi is one of the only two members of the Yoshi Kart crew (Dr. Hoshi being the other) who is serious most of the time, or all the time in Boshi's case. What makes him cool (and personally one of my favorite characters to write in Yoshi Kart) is that Boshi takes no funny business, and he is a FIERCE competetor in the races during the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix. After all, do you wonder just WHY Boshi takes the top of the scores every time a race ends? Well, that's why, and now, the actual chapter from the point of view from everyone's favorite SMRPG character, Boshi!!!

* * *

Hello, chumps. My name's Boshi, and what, may I ask, do you want from me? ...Oh, my point of view for Yoshi Kart. Humph, ignorant readers...FINE! I'll tell you what I think of the entire, "anything-can-happen" Yoshi Kart Grand Prix...

First of all, why name a racing frenzy after some green loser of the same damn species with red shoes? Oh, so he saved Dinosaur Land a few times, BIG FREAKIN' WHOOP. You don't see anyone giving the Wario Brothers praise, because they're morons! And Yoshi's ten times wors ethan those two bozos! I mean, c'mon! Just because you're cute and cuddly does NOT make you a true blue hero.

And speaking of blue, my idiot, brawn-over-brains rival, Bronto the Brontosaurus, is even worse. He acts as if it's a game! Well, yes, technically sports are games, but you have to be fierce and powerful, and no funny business! But Bronto just THROWS it out of the ballpark, and acts so stupid, it'll make your head spin. I don't know how Shelia, his GIRLFRIEND, got attracted to that sorry excuse for a Sauropod. It's just sickening.

What's more sickening are Peppy Ankylosaurus and Birdo's younger siblings, Heppy Ankylosaurus and Zirdo the Birdosaurus. Heppy thinks he's all right, but no, he's just a carbon copy of Yoshi, only ten times more annoying. Sure, he's smart, but if he could learn how to steer without goofing up, I'd give him all the gold coins in the world. And Zirdo is even WORSE! She is undoubtebly the most annoying dinosaur I have ever met, and why she still hangs around with us, I'll never know. I'm just glad Birdo's there, because she actually snaps some sense into Zirdo! I mean, c'mon, who in their right minds would want to hear high-pitched squeaks for thirty minutes!?

And Shelia. She's nuts! She all fashion this, fashion that! I know she's a girl and all, but that yellow Stegosaurus hangs around with other girls TOO MUCH. And I'm getting sick and damn tired of seeing her stupid green bow every moment! God, I can't get a moment's peace without seeing that stupid, worthless piece of...you know.

And Dr. Hoshi - he's the smartest one out of us all, and I respect that. But would it kill the guy to stop acting like some old, wise mentor? Who's he trying to be, Obi Wan Kenobi? It worked in Yoshi's First Adventure, but not here. At least in my own opinion.

Furthermore, Chad the Charmander. He is the WORST recreation of a Pokemon I have ever seen. He claims that he's an "extra guy", but he has all the personalities of different characters! I just which that whoever thought him up should give him a TOTAL recreation in terms of character development, because Chad the Charmander hits a low in every category.

Speaking of which, why are there so many damn fancharacters in the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!? I haven't even heard of HALF of them, and the ones who are always a pain in the neck during the days and nights within that stupid McDonald's built-in hotel, BlackMage Junior and Milleniumon, are the worst because they're too damn crazy! AND I CAN'T PUT UP WITH CRAZY PEOPLE, PEOPLE!!

Therefore, I finish this off by saying no matter what happens in the stupid Grand Prix, I am aiming at first place, and I will get it, no matter WHAT happens to ANYONE, even if it has to be me. This is Boshi signing out, and hope you suckers out there enjoyed this, because I'm never doing this again!


	72. Just Have Fun: Bronto's POV

**Just Have Fun: Bronto's POV**

Yoshizilla: Yup, it's time for another point of view from another loved Yoshi Kart character, Bronto the Brontosaurus. He's a lot more of a sports player than good ol' Boshi, but mind you, he's not the 'cool' guy Boshi is. Just explainin' this to ya, cause...well...he's a bit overexaggerating his sports obsession. ENJOY!

* * *

Yo! What is up, ladies and gentlemen? My name's Bronto the Brontosaurus, and let me just say, I'm a sports-obsessed sauropod! Not that there's nything wrong with it, but I happen to LOVE soccer and racing. Especially soccer, because that's my species' traditional sport, and I also happen to BE a soccer legend.

And speaking of sports, boy, do I have a bunch of friends and rivals! Well, just one rival. His name is Boshi, and even though he has a shove-it-in-your-face attitude, I still respect him. Although he seems to not be as cherry-cheerful as me, but I'm just saying that for the better.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, now those two are good friends. Yoshi is essentially the leader and is a good sport, even when he loses, while Dr. Hoshi is the oldest and most intelligent out of all of us, so he doesn't seem to get into a tandrum at all. After all, can you see an old character who's very smart go into a tandrum like a five year old?

Peppy Ankylosaurus, now he's a good sidekick. Although he himself can prove to be quite the good sport, it doesn't seem odd that he is a bit stupider than most of us. Heck, even I'm smarter than him, but yes, Peppy has strange yet hilarious moments thanks to his stupidity. Heppy Ankylosaurus, his younger brother, is my best friend and is as happy and is as much of a good sport like Yoshi. In fact, I think Yoshi might actually be Heppy's role model, which would seem perfect, because Heppy is quite the bold one when it comes to saving the world and defating enemies.

Birdo, now she is the pretty one. She is also a very kind and protective character in our gang. She looks after all of us, but she looks after her younger sister, Zirdo, the most. Zirdo is undoubtetly the youngest and cutest of all of us. Zirdo and Heppy are both good friends, and they seem to have a crush, too. Speaking of friendship and crush, that reminds me of my own girlfriend, and Zirdo's friend, Shelia the Stegosaurus.

Shelia...ahhh. No words can throughly express how beautiful she is. She can stand on her two hind legs and all of her legs, but she mostly stands on her two hind legs, which makes sense because I stand on my two hind legs most of the time, too. Although our species aren't really on good terms with each other, me and Shelia are definitely good friends, and we are as close to each other as a couple as Mario and Peach are. Shelia is hot, and no other girl will ever replace her in my heart as the perfect girlfriend.

Chad the Charmander...he's a good sport and a great partner, but other all, like he himself has perfectly described in one simple sentence, he is merely an extra character and doesn't have much of a personality as we have. Oh well, that doesn't seem to bother him, considering the fact that he can manage to do many different sports, activities, and jobs, such as playing tennis and being a barber.

Well, that ends my biography, and in a matter of short terms, I like to tell you all this. Winning or losing doesn't really matter in racing, or in any sport for that matter. I say, if you want the most out of it, just have fun. Pure, simple, and enjoyable fun. And with that, dudes and dudettes, I sign off. Rock on, everyone!


	73. Just Be Careful: Birdo's POV

**Just Be Careful: Birdo's POV**

Yoshizilla: Yes, everyone, it's that time again...ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW!!! ...From the eyes of sweet, lovable, caring Birdo. Enjoy!

* * *

Being careful. _Is that such a bad thing at all?_

I mean, I know I'm caring and kind-hearted like Princess Peach Toadstool, but have any of the guys, except Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi, ever admit their thanks for me watchign them cautiously? No.

They don't listen to me. They don't even _bother to say "Hi" or be nice enough to chat a while during the race except when we're all together in a group._

It's like I'm an outcast in their eyes. It's just that bad.

Then we have the Super Smash Brothers. Mario and Luigi don't bother because they think I'm a male (after all, who HASN'T played or ever heard of SMB2?). Peach and Zelda are the only girls other than Shelia and Zirdo who are nice enough to have a nice little chat with. Bowser occasionally bumps into me every now and then in the hallways before another race starts, and we have quite a nice discussion. But do Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, or even _Wario _bother to talk to me and have a nice conversation when I bump into them or if they bump into me? Hehehe...**NO.**

I mean, where is the courtesy? Where is the friendly greeting? _Is it like that I'm a wall to them?_

I can understand Pikachu and Kirby, because they're _VERY _different than me. I mean, Kirby's a cute pink puffball who's always hungry, Pikachu's a cute, little, yellow electrical mouse Pokemon. I'm basically a pretty, pink Birdosaurus with a flashy red bow on my head. (sigh) I guess maybe I wasn't meant to be attracted by other species.

But then again, the races are pretty harsh. I bizarrely teamed up with Zirdo for no apparant reason in the Yoshi Island race when Sonic and Amy bumped into me, even though we were in _TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT COLORED KARTS._ I mean, seriously, who'd in their right mind would let someone so thick-minded to write something like that and not realize that me and my younger sister Zirdo _were in two completely different karts at the same time? _Obviously not one who pays attention and go into detail, I presume.

...So basically, that's my point of view. And sort of my rant. I just wish that people would listen to me and be more cautious in and out of the races...I know that we're friends, but...friends look out for each other. And I look out for all of the racers, no matter how sweet, kind, cool, bad, mean, or ignorant they are.


	74. Just Be Cute!: Zirdo's POV

**Just Be Cute!: Zirdo's POV**

Yoshizilla: (looks at the number of chapters, and then whistles in amazement) Wow...to think, we all came up this way from the 28th of the August of 2005...and the 28th of this comign August of 2007 will be the SECOND anniversary of Yoshi Kart...so everyone in the race, both old and new, and including the Yoshi Karters and the Super Smash Brothers, have been read upon for many long nano-seconds, mini-seconds, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and ALMOST TWO WHOLE FRIGGIN' YEARS. That is incredible in its own entirely dimensionive noun. ...Wait, that isn't even a noun...oh well. I have been boastful long enough about Yoishi Kart, but I am proud to say that Yoshi Kart is the only Super Smash Brothers fanfic (as of yet, I'm not too sure) to have reached the 150-chapter mark, and soon it will be the first (and probably only) fanfic in the entire Super Smash Brothers section (and probably if I'm right by today's fanfic standards, the second altogether on the entire website and possibly the whole world wide web) to reach the 200-chapter mark (a mark already reached proudly by a certain Pokemon fanfic that shall not be named for several unexplained reasons). And people who may have opposed Yoshi Kart in the first place would find themselves surprised, because I haven't stopped continuing what may be one of the best fanfics EVER (I'm being too boastful now. Better go calm myself with the Nintendo Wii videogame entertainment system.), and I'm STILL planning on continuing Yoshi Kart from there, as well as working on the original version of the glamorious fanfic (which, ironically, wasn't inspired by Game2002's Super Smash Racing, but instead by the N64 classic, **Diddy Kong Racing).** Gasp, gasp...all right, I stalled all of you long enough. Now, may I present the 150th (written, because it'll be placed back somewhere in the 50-100 chapter range) chapter of Yoshi Kart: **_Just Be Cute!: Zirdo's Point of View (POV)!_**

* * *

(giggles) Hiya! My name is Zirdo, and I'm Birdo's cute, little sister. I'm also one of the original ten Yoshi Kart racers, and I have since appeared in many fun sports activities and party games with Yoshi, Birdo, and the others! We have so much fun, we seem to never stop! 

With Birdo and Shelia being my best friends, I guess anything can happen. After all, we ARE girls! Teehee!

Although I'll admit to you right now - I do have a crush on Peppy Ankylosaurus's _CUUUUTE, _purple little brother, the energetic Heppy! He's just as happy and fun-going as me! YAY!! And the exciting thing is that he also seems to have a crush on me...talk about cute romances! Squee!

Yoshi's a good friend, and he'll ALWAYS do something to help us. The same can be said for Peppy, but he's often more funny than helpful. Dr. Hoshi, the oldest one of us all, seems to take things very seriously and has enough good information to get us through college! ...Oh wait, he was a high school AND college teacher. XD Silly me, how could I forgot?

But then again, I am quite a bit forgetful sometimes. Why, I even forgot what I had for breakfast, and I don't remember asking Heppy to take me out to see the beautiful stars at night...oh how they twinkle so much, it makes me wanna hold one and tug it close to my heart!

Although I'm not sure why Boshi doesn't seem to like us...he's cool and all right, but he thinks of me and Heppy being too wimpy because we act "childish". Hey, Mr. Cool, just because we're young and like having fun, doesn't mean we're wimpy! (grumble, grumble) At least Bronto can understand fun, I mean, c'mon! He's a soccer coach!

But do you know who's _REALLY CUTE_, but of course, not as cute as my sweet little Heppy? Toad. I mean, mushrooms are cute! And Toad's a boy, and yet he sounds so cute because he's young! I happen to be young, thank you very much! And another thing, I...(hears cell phone ringing) Umm, hold on. (picks up cell phone) Hello? Oh, hi Peach! What's that? You, Zelda, and Shelia are all going out to the mall? YIIPEE!!! Take me with you!!! (looks at camera) Errrm...that was Princess Peach Toadstool! She just called me and said that they were heading to the mall, and taking me! ...Oh, wait. (puts cellphone away)

That's better. Anyway, (blows kisses to the camera) It was nice giving you cute folks out there a point of view from me, Zirdo! I hope that you continued to looking forwards to the cool and exciting races of Yoshi Kart! Bye bye! (runs out of the room and slams door shut)


	75. Just Be Normal: Yoshi's POV

**Just Be Normal: Yoshi's POV**

Yoshizilla: Wouldn't you believe it, folks? Out of all the Yoshi Kart racers to have their own point of views, and we never reached out...to my favorite character of all...Yoshi himself. After all, why is Yoshi Kart CALLED Yoshi Kart, _without Yoshi having any significant place in it? _Well, I am writing this to hope that, as big as Yoshi's role in the race is, he gets more than what he has earned, and I vow that, as a well-established fanfiction writer, to give Yoshi the best damn possibilities for a very important role as possible. After all, you can't have _**Yoshi **Kart _without **_Yoshi_**, can you? ;) Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

PS: And also acknowledge the fact that this will be indeed the longest point of view for all of the ten Yoshi Kart racers. So the others won't be as long as this. (chuckles and eats some Jigglypuff cookies)

* * *

Oh boy, what a day. I mean, come on, after the previous races, you'd expect that I would be able to take a break...and just relax...(sighs heavenly) ...Oh wait, I was suppose to give you all my point of view? Oh, well then, why didn't you tell me earlier!? (gets back up) Hi! I'm Yoshi the First, although everyone around here just calls me Yoshi, and for a good reason - I'm Dinosaur Land's protector. Yessiree, I have saved my fair, beloved continent from the evil forces of King Morton Senior Koopa, King Kong, and several other baddies that I shouldn't mention for the good of my memories. But anyways, let me fill you all in on how hard it _can_ be for a titular character who's name is in the biggest thing to happen to me and my friends since - the "first annual" Yoshi Kart Grand Prix.

But seriously, _first annual_? Who's the nutjob who added that to the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!? I mean, I know that Master Hand and Taj are in charge of it, but...it's named after me! _ME_!!! Not Peppy Ankylosaurus, not Dr. Hoshi, not Boshi, and _DEFINITELY NOT _Mario. ME, Yoshi. It would make sense since my name and the beginning name of the Kart Grand Prix is named after me. So it would make sense, am I right or am I right?

(crickets chirp)

Fine...you don't seemed inpressed...I don't care.

What I do, care, however, is for everyone to have simple, pure fun. Yes, I said fun. Is there anything wrong with actually having _fun_? Because if it is, then go into Politics. It's that _un-fun._ Otherwise, don't bother and rant on how stupid this fanfic may be just because it's actual _fun_.

And technically, if I'm right, which I belive I am, then the entire premesis of the grand prix stood the test of time. How do I know this for a possible fact? Master Hand is here. I'm here, and I'm one of the original ten Yoshi Kart racers. And speaking of that, the remaining nine of the original ten Yoshi Kart racers are here with me, too, so you can't rule out that possibility.

So...uhhh...do any of you play Super Smash Brothers, or more specifically, Super Smash Brothers Melee? Because truth have it that I'm the actual best character. I'm one of the only guys who can easily take down Master Hand and Crazy Hand (which I'll admit that both of them have seem to be drinking from some night before). And less I forget, I have a simple, cute crush on May. Hey, if Sonic and Elise (from the god-awful Sonic Next-Gen game) can do it, why not me and May? Because...ermm...well...May is a human being, and I'm a Yoshisaurus. May is a primate and I'm a dinosaur. May's a mammal and I'm a reptile...all right, I think we should stop the comparision there. In short terms, I like May. Okay? Okay? And don't get me wrong. Just because I may be older than she is, that doesn't make me a...what is it called again?

Well, anyways, I got nothing else to pint-point, except ROOT FOR ME IN THE ENTIRE YOSHI KART GRAND PRIX, OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SING THE BARNEY SONG TO YOU!!! MWAHAHAHA!

...Errrr, forget what I just said. Anyways, till next time, readers!

_**Yoshi**_


	76. Just Be Funny: Peppy's POV

**Just Be Funny: Peppy's POV**

Yoshizilla: How wrong can the title of everyone's favorite yellow Ankylosaurus be? A bit wrong, since he IS a bit stupid and all. But nevertheless, this lovable oafish reptile with (pathetically) try his best to put a smile on your face. Just like Rondald McDonald! (gasps and screams in the audience) Whoops. Ignore THAT, and enjoy the point of view...

* * *

Hey, everybody! You all know me as Peppy Ankylosaurus, best friends of Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, and of course, a well-known member of the Yoshi Kart crew and the Super Smash Brothers.

And for those who think that I'm just a random Mary Sue, well...I'm not. Wait, what's a Mary Sue, anyway?

Sure, I'm stupid at times, but that's what makes me unique and funny. Heck, I got a joke for y'all.

Why did the Klaptrap cross the road? To clamp on small mammals and insects! Heh heh!

(crickets chirp)

Errrr...don't get mellow because I'm yellow?

(more crickets chirp)

Hey, come on! I rhymed that time!

(crickets continue to annoyingly chirp)

...Look, my jokes may not be the funniest, but I'm a pretty funny guy. Trust me on this one. I mean, how do you think Yoshi Kart would be without me?

(silence)

Fine. Ignore me, the greatest Ankylosaurus to ever-wait, what was I saying again? What was the point of this entire point of view from moi?

Oh well. Kids, don't do drugs. That means don't smoke or drink alcohol, fools.


	77. Just Be Athletic: Shelia's POV

**Just Be Athletic: Shelia's POV**

Yoshizilla: Got nothing to say that would help make you folks out there understand, nor do I know what will help the increasing of the word count (to over 9000! (gets booed) Please ignore that stupid DBZ joke). So here's another point of view, from that athletic and girl-power dinosaur, SHelia the Stegosaurus! And don't mind the fact that she's yellow, has red spikes, or has a green bow. The spikes are just for show.

* * *

Yo! I'm Shelia the Stegosaurus, and I'm here to show y'all MY point of view. 

Just because I may be a girl and have plenty of girlfriends, doesn't mean that I can't hang out with boyfriends (especially MY special boyfriend). All of the too sweet and nice girls, though, gotta show some enthisasm and prove they're not wimpy. Like me!

...So I guess you can pretty much say that I'm a tomboy. Of sorts. Like Princess Daisy. Hey, I may not be a princess, but I have plenty of attitude, yo!

And trust me when I say this, if you wanna win and have the most fun, you have to get into the game! I don't care if your really energetic or if you're just damn lazy, you HAVE TO BE THE GAME. Nothing more, nothing less.

So this is Shelia the kick-ass Stegosaurus, and you know what I say? GIRL POWER!! YEAH!!!

(Yoshizilla's Note: Please don't poke at me for this, but this is the shortest point of view of all the Yoshi Kart racers. So go sue me and look at the outrageously longer Yoshi Kart recaps to calm yourselves if this was too short and sorta a waste for your time. :jig:)


	78. Just Be Happy: Heppy's POV

**Just Be Happy: Heppy's POV**

Yoshizilla: This point of view is definitely the most positive, and it's coming from the highly fun-loving, energetic Heppy Ankylosaurus, younger (and slightly smarter) than his older brother, Peppy. So all those frowns you may have might turn upside down into cheerful smiles, and let Heppy give you what it takes to be positive through the rest of a fun-filled day. Cue the point of view!

* * *

Woo! Yeah-heay! Aw right! YEAH!! What's up, everybody? My name's Heppy Ankylosaurus, and don't let my name fool you. I actually AM happy and I can have lots of fun!

My main interests are playing sports. Racing and tennis are my absolute favorite! And I'll have you know that me and Yoshi are becoming good friends, and the same can be said for me and my older (and stupider) brother, Peppy.

Bronto knows EXACTLY what I mean by fun. He LOVES sports, and he's my very best friend, even though he's not too bright. I enjoy sports very much, but of course, every now and then, I read a few books to get some good knowledge.

So do you guys get out and be athletic and energetic like me? Because if so, then you made me happy. Because I'm always happy! ...Well, except when something tradic happens. But does that really count? Nope!

And as of right now, I'm currentely training myself for the next race in the first annual Yoshi Kart grand prix, which I wish would start soon, I'm dying on waiting here!

Well, I gotta go, peeps. Me and Bronto are gonna go have a go at Jetpac: Refulled. Over and out! Be happy! Have fun! Stay healthy! And stay in school, kids!


	79. Just Be Extra: Chad's POV

**Just Be Extra: Chad the Charmander's POV**

(Silence ensues)

Yoshizilla: Uhhhh...

(crickets chirp)

Yoshizilla: Errrrr...

(a dust bowl rolls by)

Yoshizilla: Hurmph...

(half of the audience is snoring loudly)

Yoshizilla: ...Well, what DO you folks out there expect? This is the point of view of the rarely developed (and often rarely used) member of the Yoshi Kart crew, Chad the Charmander! And like his role originally premises, he's just there as an extra character. Will his character, however, be developed as Yoshi kart continues to strive longer? Read this point of view and see the answer if it's true or not...

* * *

Hey. I'm Chad the Charmander.

And you all may famously (or infamously, depends on whether you like or hate me) know me as the only fanmade character of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus...who's basically an extra character? And why would you think?

Because of all the appearances I got, I'm NOTHING compared to Peppy Ankylosaurus or Dr. Hoshi. Heck, you can just consider me a Mary Sue or Gary Sue. Except my name isn't Mary or Gary. And I'm NOT a member of the sue family.

The proof? I'm a red-colored Charmander with a hideos green mask with a few red spikes in it, I'm NOt hot or smexy, I don't attract fanboys or fangirls, I don't make the infamous three swordsmen (Link, Marth, and Roy for those who are too stupid to realize this) or any other male/female Super Smash Brothers character fall in love with me, I don't have awesome powers...I'm basically just a deformed (sort of) Charmander.

And since this point of view from the only extra character in the entire Yoshi Kart crew is lacking of sorts, I will now start to shamelessly advertise Yoshi Kart.

"Yoshi Kart is an awesome, gigantic, long-running fanfic of the Super Smash Brothers community that originally seemed destined to be an OVERLOADED CROSSOVER fanfic, but with many different characters dropping out, getting eliminated, getting killed off/destroyed, and with the good and better focus on the Super Smash Brothers themselves, as well as the Yoshi Kart racers, Diddy Kong racers, and (not as much as before) the many characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, this ultimate Nintendo-Rare-Microsoft-Sony-SEGA-SquareEnix crossover kart/racing grand prix fanfic will make many and many readers happy as their favorite (and non-favorite) strive to get the ultimate prize in this seemingly endless race! Yoshi kartl the ultimate racing fanfic!"

So that's it. NOW GO AWAY, FOOLS!!


	80. Being Cautious: Dr Hoshi's POV

Yoshizilla: All righty, so we have all of the Yoshi Karters' point of views...excellent.

Disclaimer; Wait, dumbnut, you're forgetting someone.

Yoshizilla: (gasps in shock) I am? Who?

Disclaimer: Dr. Hoshi, you nitwit.

Yoshizilla: (rolls eyes) Well, how could I forget him?

Disclaimer: I really don't know how, but you forgot him, and that's because you're getting too damn distracted all of the time.

Yoshizilla: Oh yeah!? I'll show you! I'm going to get Dr. Hoshi's point of view on Yoshi Kart! You'll see! (storms off)

Disclaimer: (rolls his eyes) Psh, what a freak. (sips tea and leaves)

* * *

(yawns) Oh, my aching back. What time is it? (checks) 4:10 AM!? No wonder I'm so sleepy...anyway, since you folks out there want to see me, I shall give you my point of view on Yoshi Kart.

First of all, as you may or may not recall, the entire Yoshi Kart grand prix takes place all over Dinosaur Land, my former home and also the former home of my two best friends, yoshi the First and Peppy Ankylosaurus. I just thought that you would all please keep that in mind, because no where else would you find the interesting blending of racing and prehistoric traditions.

Anyway, after clearing the freezing glaciers of the Birdo Mountains, all of us have went back to the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel in the Wonder Fields. How we got there was a complete mystery, but that's where all of us racers would stay until the next race starts. And let me tell you, the desert in the Ankylosaurus Land race was brutal, even though I only came in through the beachfront area. Anyway, the Yoshi Island racecourse was in fact a tropical island setting, and yes, it was modernized as well, but it was more prehistoric than modern, anyway. After all, it is Dinosaur Land. (chuckles)

But the racers I can and cannot relate to. I can relate to Yoshi and Peppy, and all of the other seven Yoshi karters, as well as the Super Smash Brothers, but the rest of the racers are confusing. I'm not even sure if I know who Sonic the Hedgehog really is. All I can say is that he's a pestering hedgehog who steals the spotlight too much.

So it all comes down to this. How many more racers would join, I continually ask myself. I do not exactly know, but I do have a strange feeling that as the grand prix goes on, more and more racers from many different places and cultures would join until...the grand prix stops. That's the only explanation, and I fear that having too many racers would be big trouble for the race. We already have more than enough needed racers, and only having more racers would jeopardize ourselves. So Master Hand and Taj, if you're reading this, please consider to stop allowing anymore racers coming in. If what I fear becomes true, then you will also pay for the price. That is just my wise words to you two announcers, and with that, I finish my point of view.

And now, if you all excuse me, I'm going back to sleep. Staying up this late isn't healthy, you know. Hohohoho.


	81. The Last Racers Appear!

Author's Note: Phew, that recap pooped me out. Anyway, we got the race startin' up in this chap, so you betta NOT go anywhere if you MISS this one. We got the actual LAST racers joining to make the race exciting and heart pumping, and the next course is probably the craziest of them all. It's a hell lot crazier than ya think, so, well...read at your OWN risk. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their respectful owners. Man, I cn't believed that I am paid only .2 cents to just say the same line for every damn chapter...

* * *

"So tell us, doc," Peppy Ankylosaurus said, "How did you get here in the first place?" 

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Well, it might not be accurate, but it was something along the lines of this."

The scene then faded to a flashback, with Peppy, Heppy, and the rest of the original Yoshi Kart crew listening.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi walked towards Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi," The purple Yoshisaurus said. He squinted to make sure that the green Yoshisaurus was Yoshi. 

"Hey doc," Yoshi replied.

Dr. Hoshi continued to squint. "You ARE Yoshi, right?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes sir, the one and only."

Dr. Hoshi sighed of relive. "Good. I just heard that you're entering in that new Yoshi Kart grand prix."

Yoshi smiled as he continued to add the finishing touches to his car. "You heard right, doc," Yoshi commented.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the car. "So, are you going to enter in this thing?"

"Yep," Yoshi said. He then thought of something. "Oh! Doc, doc!"

"Yes, Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

"Watch this," Yoshi said, as he got into the car. "When I sit in this car, I become my own eyeball."

"Freaky…" Dr. Hoshi commented, surprised by the size of Yoshi's head being on a car.

"What's wrong with the car, doc?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi waved his hands in apologized. "No! It's not that, it's just…seeing you in your own head is just…well, freaky."

"Oh." Yoshi mused.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, and then he started to head off in another direction. "Well, good luck, Yoshi. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

"Okay, doc!" Yoshi shouted, as Dr. Hoshi left and Yoshi continued to fix his car for the Grand prix.

* * *

And we are seen back at the hotel room, where the Yoshi Kart characters have finished listening. 

"So that's how it happened?" Peppy asked.

"Yep," Dr. Hoshi nodded.

Heppy yawned. "Well, we better get some sleep for tomorrow's race in the Lethal lava Volcano areas. After all, we're going to have to be fresh and cold to survive the heatd."

"Yeah," Yoshi said, as he and the others went into their beds.

"Good night, everyone," Birdo said, as the scene faded to black.

* * *

The next morning... 

"MORNING, EVERYONE!" Master Hand shouted to everyone. They all came out of their hotel rooms, and they all gathered outside, as the next race was about to start at the hottest and probably one of the most hellish places in Dinosaur Land: Lethal Lava Volcano.

"We're ready to go when you are, Master Hand," Yoshi said, as the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Okay, everyone, we're going to have the last ACTUAL races come here. Now, reveal yourselves for the race." Master Hand announced.

Suddenly, a car full of familiar authors comes up.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Yugiohfreak!" The girl, who was in Yu-gi-oh clothes, shouted.

"I'm Gamer21!" Gamer21 said, as he waved.

"I'm Blazing Fool!" The man in fire clothes said.

"I'm Urby!" The guy next to Blazing Fool said.

"I'm Mr. Lefty!" The other man said, who was next to Yugiohfreak.

"I'm the great Eternal Smasher." The older man of the group said, as he bowed.

"You may all know me as Game2002." The 18-year-old added.

Finally, a weird looking man waved to the crowd. "And I'm Joebthegreat...and you all are sick fetishes... and you all have herpies..."

"..." Everyone silentely said, as they all looked at Job strangely.

"...Forgive Joeb. He's an idiot..." Yugiohfreak mused.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "Riiiight...moving right along..."

Suddenly, a huge green tank drove up, and a stuffed bear came out of it.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Snuggles." The stuffed animal said.

"Snuggles?" Everyone said in confusion.

Snuggles nodded. "That's right. You may remember me from the Battletanks commercial."

"Oh yeah." Everyone said at the same time.

"Right." Yoshi, Birdo, Peppy, Chad, and Shelia said.

"Hmph," Boshi mumbled.

"Gotcha." Heppy, Dr. Hoshi, Zirdo, and Bronto added.

"Well, I don't appreciate gettin' my arm fired, my body squashed, and one of my eyes blown out!" Snuggles yelled angrily.

"Yikes." Birdo said.

"Well, let's see how YOU all like it!" Snuggles angrily shouted, as he slammed the door on top of his tank.

"Oooookaay..." Master Hand said, as another car, being brown and yellow, came.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Dixie Kong!" Dixie Kong announced.

"And I'm Tooty!" Tooty shouted.

"We're just a couple of girls who want the competition." Dixie explained.

"Yep." Tooty added.

"Well, good luck to you two." Master Hand told them.

"Thanks." The two girls said.

Suddenly, the car with the Killer Instinct characters in it appeared.

"Okay, who are you?" Master Hand asked.

"What do you mean?" Black Orchid said.

"You don't know us?" Combo said.

"Nope." Birdo said.

"Not a clue." Shelia added.

Baby Mario rubbed his chin. "I think I know."

May nodded. "Good, cuz I don't."

"Neither do I." Kirby added.

"All right, who are we?" Glacius asked.

Baby Mario tried to say it, but he was stumped. "You're...um...er...hrmm..."

"Sheesh." Glacius moaned.

Combo stood up. "We are the-"

"NO! No, I'll get it...you're...um..." Baby Mario interrupted, as he tried to guess agaiin, but suddenly went back into confusion again.

"I don't think we know you." Yoshi said.

"WHAT?" Black Orchid shouted.

Max walked up to them. "Can ya give us a hint, perhaps?"

"Are you video-game characters?" Misty asked.

"WHAT?" Combo shouted in disbelief.

"I'M INSULTED!" Cinder angrily barked.

Misty frowned. "I guess that means yes."

"Oh! You're from Darkstalkers!" Pikachu shouts.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..." Jago said, as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"WE ARE NOT DARKSTALKERS!" Cindo angrily shouted.

Diddy Kong placed his hands on his hips. "Then WHO the HELL are you?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Killer Instinct characters screamed.

"Ooh! Ooh! You're from Street Fighter!" Bowser blabbered.

"We're from Rareware!" Riptor shaid.

"Mortal Kombat?" Homer asked.

"NO!" Black Orchid remarked.

Donkey Kong jumped up and down. "OOH! MACE: THE DARK AGES!"

Cinder's vein was about to explode. "Did we NOT just SAY that we're from RAREWARE?"

"Oh yeah." Donkey Kong said.

Spongebob shouted in encouragement. "Ooh! Ooh! You're from U-Pick Live!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Riptor yelled.

"For the third time, we're from Rareware!" Black Orchid corrected.

Spongebob frowned. "Oh."

Master Hand sighed. "We're wasting time."

Suddenly, right on the spot, Gruntilda and Klungo appeared in a Honda sportswagon.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Gruntilda Winkybunion! Ahahahahahaha!" Gruntilda cackled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Banjo and Kazooie, as well as several of the other racers, shouted.

Gruntilda glared at them. "Shut up. And this green golbin friend of mine is Klungo." She said, pointing to Klungo.

Klungo waved to the audience. "Hello, huge audience. Me Klungo. Me and Misssstreesss going to win the race."

Mumbo rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding Mumbo."

"We're going to win the race." Gruntilda and Klungo said in unison.

"Good luck to you two." Master Hand told them.

"Thanks." The two said.

Suddenly, King Dedede came out, all alone.

"Hi, everyone! I'm King Dedede!" He said to the crowd.

Master Hand looked at King Dedede with shock. "Where's YOUR car?"

Baby Mario slapped his forehead. "God, please don't tell us that you don't HAVE one."

"Oh, I got one, all right. Wait here." King Dedede said, as his left eye twinkle, and he ran somewhere else.

"Hey, where is he goin'?" Master Hand asked.

Kirby shrugged. "Even I don't know."

"Let's continue," Master Hand said, as another car, with the Milleniumn items on it, appeared.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Marik!" Marik shouted, as he waved to the audience.

Yami Marik did the same thing Marik did, as he chuckled. "And I'm his psycho Yami, Yami Marik!"

"Oh great." Yami Yugi, Bakura, and Seto Kaiba moaned.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Joey said in disbelief.

"We're going to BLOW away the competition!" Marik and yami Marik shouted, as they gave each other high fives.

Master Hand rolled his eyes, or rather his hand in his case. "That's nice to know."

Baby Mario nodded. "Yeah, it sure is...WHAT THE?"

Everyone looked up to see a HUGE machine coming down.

"It's a bird!" Yoshi said.

"It's a plane!" May shouted.

"It's a frog-a!" Mario said.

Everyone stared blankly at mario. "A frog?"

Suddenly, Underdog came flying through. "No, it's just little ol' me-"

Before he could finish, the huge machine bumped into him, thus killing him as well.

Birdo examed it a bit closer, to see who it was. "It's...KING DEDEDE AND ESCARGOON?"

"Hello, everybody!" Escargoon said, as he waved. The huge machine came down at a slow distance, and then finally landed.

"Damn it, I'm late!" Superman, with the audience wacthing him, cursed.

King Dedede chuckled. "Heh, what'cha think about THIS baby?"

Wizpig was in awe. "Dawg, Dedede. That's awesome!"

"You went all out!" King Kong, excited, shouted.

"Thanks." King Dedede commented.

"We're gong to win this race with ease." Escargoon said.

"Well, good luck to you," Master Hand said to them.

King Dedede smiled, when he saw the Killer Instinct crew. "What's Darkstalkers doin' here?"

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE KILLER INSTINCT!" The Killer Instinct characters all shouted at the same time.

Heppy stared at them blankly. "...No, that's not right."

"YES IT IS!" The KI crew shouted once more.

"Remember that commercial where the guy was chainsawin' the arcade?" Combo told them.

"And where those kids were swearin' about the game, but they were censored?" Riptor added.

"OH!" Everyone xcept the KI crew said.

"DAMN, what the hell happened to you guys?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, three games and you're leased for life." Peppy Ankylosaurus pointed out.

Yoshi nodded. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Cinder rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but our contract with Rareware didn't go well."

Master Hand sighed. "That's nice, but we got a race to get onto. And we're runnin' outta time here."

Suddenly, a familiar man that people who play the Legend of Zelda should know about appears, without a car. "Hello."

Link gasped. "OH GOD NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!"

"State your name." Master Hand asked.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Steve." The wandering man said.

Master Hand looked at him suspiciously. "All right...Steve."

Suddenly, right at that minute, Dora the Explorer and Boots appeared.

"Hola! I'm Dora the Explorer!" Fora shouted.

"And I'm her assistant, Boots!" Boots added.

"That's nice to know." Master Hand sarcasticly said.

Right at that moment, both Tiff and Tuff from the Kirby cartoon showed up on a wheelie.

Tiff waved. "Hi everyone! I'm Tiff!"

"And I'm Tuff!" Tuff said, as he also waved.

"We wanted to join so that we can help Kirby!" Tiff saud.

Tuff nodded. "Yeah, and you never leave your buddies behind!"

Kirby blushed. "Aw...thanks, guys."

At that moment, Humba Wumba arrived, with Brentilda and Jamjars.

"Me Humba Wumba. Me best shaman in race." Humba said.

Mumbo jumped in surprise. "WHAT? Mumbo kick Humba butt."

"Mumbo is Lumbo." Humba taunted.

"Humba is DUMBA." Mumbo retorted.

"Quite! Can't you see that we're in a race?" Jamjars shouted.

"Jamjars?" Bottles said, looking at his brother in awe.

Jamjars nodded. "That's right, Sergeant Bottles, and I also brought another friend of mine."

Jamkjars pointed to Brentilda, Gruntilda's nicer sister.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Brentilda." Brentilda said calmly to the audience.

Master Hand smiled. "My, do you look lovely."

"Thank you, Master Hand." Brentilda replied.

Taj chuckled. "What are you doing AFTER this race?"

"TAJ!" Everyone else except Brentilda, Taj, and master Hand shouted.

"What?" Taj replied.

"Can you get your mack on later? I wanna race." Baby Mario said.

"Yeah, me too." Tails said.

"Okay, okay," Taj apoligized.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Heppy said, as everyone heard a 'wahay'.

"Oh no..." Banjo moaned. 'Don't tell me that's..."

Before Banjo could finish, Boggy the Polar Bear showed up on his sleigh.

"Oh no," banjo groaned.

'Wahay! I'm Boggy! And I'm gonna whup y'all and tkae that trophy," Boggy said.

"Interesting," Master Hand and Taj complimented.

Suddenly, a car made out of pipes appeared, and the two characters in it were Pete Piranha and King Boo.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Petey Piranha!" Petey Piranha announced, as he waved.

King Boo also waved to the audience, who were cheering for them. "And I am King Boo! We're here for the competition."

"That's perfect." Master Hand said.

Rodan then came down next to Godzilla and Anguirus, tired after his loooong trip. "Huff...puff...I finally found you two here. Thank God."

"Rodan?" Godzilla said in disbelief.

"You came all the way here, just for us?" Anguirus asked.

Rodan nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"And it seems as if you got company."Anguirus said, pointing to a few cars coming up from nowhere.

"What?" Rodan said, turning around to see a few cars behind him.

Mothra came out and waved the the huge audience. She smiled. "Hi, everyone! I'm Mothra, and me and my pals, including Rodan, are joining the race!"

"Oh lord..." Rodan moaned, as he just wanted to get Godzilla and Anguirus to come back, not be a part of the race itself.

Battra came up, next to Mothra. "I'm Battra, Mothra's new boyfriend."

Mothra giggled. "Aw, Battra, you don't have to tell them."

Battra blushed. "yeah, but at least they know..."

Destroyah came up. "And I an Destroyah. And we're going to win with ease!"

"Congratulations. You guys are the last ones here. Now the race can begin!" Master Hand announced.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted happily.

"But first, the rules." Master Hand said.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

Master Hand took out a small card. "The rules are simple. The winner will be determined by the number of points they obtain. In each stage, the first place winner will get the highest number of points depending on how many racers there are in this race, 2nd place gets the second highest number of points, 3rd place gets the third highest number of points, and so forth. Each stage will have their own way of stopping you from winning. If you're car is destroyed or for some reason you cannot race anymore, you are officially eliminated. In between each stage there will be three Chance Times (From Mario Party). This will help any last place people catch up in points. If you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified. Those are the rules." Master Hand finished, as he threw the card away.

"Cool," Peppy Ankylosaurus said.

"And now, the race can begin." Master Hand said.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

Master Hand announced, "The race shall be in the hottest area known in Dinosaur land: Lethal lava Volcano."

"Oooh." The audience gushed.

Yoshi shuddered. "Gulp...that volcano brings back many terrible memories..."

Sonic too shuddered a bit. "Seems like it's not a place to mess around."

Master Hand floated on top of the floating platfrom and started to announce. "The racers shall race through the entrance to the 1st volcano, then travl around Lava Lake, then go into the 2nd volcano, travel downwards to the Magma Falls, and finally enter the 3rd and travel upwards and across the huge bridge to reach Seaside Mountain, which is where the finish line will be."

"Racers, you got 15 minutes to prepare yourselves." Taj said to the racers.

"Which starts right now." Both Taj and Master Hand announced.

Peppy was fixing up his engine, as he looked at Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi, are you prepared to face sudden ambushes?" The yellow Ankylosaurus asked.

Yoshi turned to Peppy and replied, "Yep. Let's just hope there isn't TOO many ambushes..."

"I bet Eggman might have a few traps in store for us..." Sonic said, as he looked under his car.

Peppy laughed and headed back to his car.

Yoshi finished checking his engine and closed it.

"Well, let's get ready to reach the top," Dr. Hoshi said.

Yoshi nodded. "Yep."

"We're officially ready!" Clario shouted.

Peppy nodded. "Yeah, we're going to win with ease.

"Oh, is that so?" Boshi taunted.

"Don't count your heads yet," Heppy said.

Sonic chuckled. "You'll probably be jealous of what I can do."

"Oh really, faker?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic growled. 'Shut up, Shadow!"

Knuckles chuckled. "I sense trouble."

"Yeah! It's time to race!" Rocky shouted.

"Um..Rocky...why haven't we got as much screen time as the others?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, Twilight, we'll be the ones to win this race!" Rocky said back. Twilight smiled.

"All ready, Spice?" Anna asked.

Spice smiled, as he gave Anna a thumbs up and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I'm ready, Anna," Spice said, "Are you ready?"

Anna chuckled. "I was born ready, baby."

"Well so have I, and you don't see ME complaining!" Nevis shouted at Anna.

The Yu-gi-oh gang were doing some pretty crazy stuff, and you don't know crazy until you see several characters do, well, crazy stuff.

Yami Yugi is juggling his glass eyes, giggling like a little child.

Mewlon screams in horror as she watches.

Tea gulps. "Does that mean...Yugi's eyes are glass too?"

"Yep." Yugi simply says, as he juggles his glass eyes.

Joey shakes his head in disbelief. "Jeeze lousise."

Mai nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad that Joey doesn't have any glass eyes."

Serenity rubbed her head in confusion. "But...how can they see their cards and the people around them?"

"AHA! Yugi's secret is out!" Seto shouted, as he laughed his butt off.

Yugi frowned at Seto's discovery. "Aw man."

Serenity just watched in horror. "I...can't take this anymore..." She said, as she faints.

Mewlon and Tea faint as well, which brings the attention of Yugiohfreak and Gamer21.

"What do you think is goin' on over there?" Yugiohfreak asked.

Gamer21 shrugged. "Beats the living crap outta me."

"Oh! Oh! Maybe they're doing a circus act!" Caliban unintelligentelly blabbered.

Yugiohfreak and Gamer21 stared blankely at Caliban.

Mai moaned at the sight of the Yamis and Hikaris juggling their glass eyes. "Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick..."

Seto just watched in disbelief. "Now THIS is getting wierd..."

Mokuba nodded, also in disbelief. He then thought of something. "Uh...didn't you used to wear glass eyes too, Seto?"

Seto shuddered. "Please don't remind me about that, Mokuba."

"Oh geeze," Master Hand moaned.

Rebecca in the audience, cries in horror. "Yugi has glass eyes!"

Master Hand sighed. "Okay, time's up!" He shouted.

"What?" Everyone except the Yu-gi-oh characters said.

"You didn't even get to the others characters yet!" Cream squealed.

"Ah well," Master Hand shrugged.

Taj held up a shotgun. "Ready... set... GO!" Taj announced, as he fired the shotgun, and all of the racers zoomed/ran out of the stadium and headed into a warp portal that led to the entrance to the Lethal Lava Volcano area.

* * *

Author's Note: What'cha think, huh? An interesting beginnning to the next race. Yep. S those are OFFICIALLY the last racers. I mean it. I wanted them to be in the race too, so I quickly did this chap. Thank you for appreciating it. Now, if you excuse me, I got a race to write!  



	82. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 1

Author's Note: Well, here you folks go! It took me 3 days to figure out the first part of this, but what the hey. I hope you enjoy it! And let's see...this making 5 races? Only 2 more races to go before the final race!

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Why must I always explain to morons like you? Oh yeah. Because you have no brains. Why haven't I figured that out. (Sigh) Yeah, yeah, here we go. We own nothing except the name and the made up characters.

* * *

Everyone has successfully made it through the warp portal and have made it onto the entrance of the fiery path to the first volcano of Lethal Lava Volcano. All the racers have to do is go through the drawbridge, with hangs above 100 feet of lava. 

"You're saying like that is a bad thing," Heppy Ankylosaurus said to the anomonous voice (AKA me.).

Yeah, I know. Anyway, the leaders of the race are the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses as usual, with Rocky/Twilight and Peppy/Clario behind.

"Gotta think how we can knock down these losers," Peppy said to himself.

Clario took out a balloon full of takes. He looked at Peppy. "Does a balloon with tacks sound like a prety sweet idea, Peppy?"

Peppy scratched his head. "Maybe. Why?" Peppy asked.

"Watch and learn, my fine yellow Ankylosaurus friend," Clario said, as he threw the balloon behind him, and the balloon busted. Rocky/Twilight came into contact with the balloon, and they were unforunately sent crashing.

"Owie!" Rocky said. "Quick! We gotta fix this car!"

"Got it!" Twilight shouted, as they started to fix up the car in a matter of a few minutes.

Clario looked at Peppy and grinned. "You see? Peace of cake."

"Sweet," Peppy said, as hey sped off after the bosses.

Boshi was riding behind King Dedede/Escargoon and Snuuggles. he wouldn't let them pass. "Hey chumps," Boshi taunted, "have you ever seen a huge machine or tank soar flying before?"

Snuggles turned around. "No. Why?"

Boshi chuckled as he took out a mine and threw it into Snuggles's tank. "Well, happy landings!" Boshi said, as he laughed and zoomed away.

Snuggles screamed as his tank exploded, and sent the stuff animal flying. Unfortunately, King Dedede and Escargoon were also caught in the explosion, and were also tossed up into the air in the process.

Sonic meanwhile was zooming along behind Boshi. He took out a mushroom.

"Let's speed!" Sonic said to Amy, as he tossed the mushroom into the engine, and caused their car to pass Boshi.

Amy waved at Boshi. "How does it feel to be behind a pair of hedgehogs?"

Boshi growled, but noticed that the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses have stopped because of something. Boshi smirked. "Hey hedgehogs!" Boshi shouted to them, "You better stop where you are!"

"Why?" Sonic said back, confused at what Boshi meant.

To answer Sonic's question, the car the hedgehogs were in suddenly fell down 100 feet into the lava, and started to burn severely by the lava.

"AHHH!" Sonic and Amy shrieked in horror.

Boshi laughed. "Those fools," Boshi said, "Can't they tell that you gotta stop once you reach the drawbridge? After all, the drawbridge is waaay high up the lethal firish liquid below."

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't know that," Tyrannoyoshi Rex taunted.

Alec Trevylan was running along to catch up. He noticed Sonic and Amy doing nothing but watch in horror was they sank. Trevelyan chuckled. "Great," He said to himself, "With those hedgehogs gone, I can take the competition with ease."

Shadow meanwhile was coasting along behind Trevelyan. He saw what happened to Sonic/Amy, and he did not want to get in the same incident.

"I'll pass right by this guy," Shadow said, as he took out a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He then sped pass Alec Trevelyan and ended up speeding away.

Trevelyan growled in anger. "YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG!"

"SEE YA, SUCKAHS!" Shadow cackled. Suddenly, Shadow bumped into Ultra Brachio, which caused major damage for his car.

"Ouch..." Shadow moaned in pain.

The other bosses and Boshi turned around to see a flattened Shadow, pointed, and then laugh.

Alec Trevelyan arrived right at the moment, and he did the same thing Boshi and the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses did. "Heh. That's what happens when you mess with a man with an AR33."

Snuggles and King Dedede/Escargoon came crashing down on top of Shadow at the same time, which completed the incident that Shadow hardly had time to avoid.

"Looks like the drawbridge is in very weak condidtion," Master Hand said. "The racers better find a way to get across."

"Get across? We can't even drive on that drawbridge," Bronto pointed out, since he was heavy enough.

"Just use a mushroom or a rocket," Yoshi told Bronto, as he and Dr. Hoshi used a few rockets and zoomed on the bridge. They have made it into the cave entrance to the first volcano.

Bronto tosses a mushroom into his engine and followed, as well as Boshi. Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, and Heppy all did the same, plus Peppy and Clario too.

"All of the Yoshi Kart racers have manage to pass on through, but the bosses are just standing there," Master Hand said in shock, as he looked at the bosses, curious on why they weren't going.

"We don't need the drawbridge," Ultra Brachosaurus told Master Hand, as all of the YS/DKR bosses turned around and started running backwards. Then they went underground.

Master Hand sweatdropped. 'What are those guys thinking? They're going to lose."

All of the other rcaers noticed the huge hole that the bosses made, shrugged, and continued.

Godzilla studied the hole. "hey guys," He told his monster friends.

Mothra was curious and came up to Godzilla. "What is it, Godzilla?"

"We can barely go over the bridge, so we'll have to improvise," Godzilla told them.

Rodan nodded. "I see what Godzilla means. We'll fly over while you guys dig underground."

"Got it," Anguirus said, as both he and Godzilla went underground. The other 5 monsters (Mothra, Rodan, Varan, Destroyah, and Battra) opened their wings, placed their cars into orbs, and then flew over the drawbridge.

Master Hand watched as the monsters flew above the bridge and headed into the cave 50 above the drawbridge cave. "All right, all of the racers have manage to make it into the volcano, or at least MOST of the racers, anyway. Now, they shall go through the first volcano." Master Hand announced, as he and the Flying Audience Rocket (FAR) went into the same cave the flying monsters went into earlier.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go. I'm still working in the next chap, which will be the real perspective of the Volcano race. I've noticed that I've done some mistakes in earlier chaps, and I shall fix them as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for reading this chap, and I hope that you're in the mood for the next one! 


	83. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 2

Author's Note: Well, it's time to start the next part of the Lethal Lava Volcano race! Don't worry, this part is way bigger and better than the intro to it. Let's see how the racers will do against each other. And just to let you know, this chap will mostly focus on the Yoshi Kart racers, the Diddy Kong Racers, the Spongebob Squarepants characters, and some of the other racers as well. But mostly the Yoshi Kart, Diddy Kng Racing, and Spongebob Squarepants characters. Enjoy!

P.S. Oh yeah, and Silver Horror? We already have enough announcers, as Taj from Diddy Kong Racing is too an announcer. And Gin is alos a racer. Plus, Yoshi Kart has a theme song already, but thanks for the feedback, though.

Disclaimer: Today is my last day here, so I'm going to sign off with one last sentence. We own nothing official and all fan-made characters/authors/miccelleneaous belong to their rightful owners. And the Yoshi Kart racers belong to Klayton Pierce McDaniel and Nintendo. Why? Because they said so. See ya! (Takes a taxi cab and zooms off)

* * *

"All of the racers except for a few who shall not be named have made it into the first volcano, and shall proceed from there," Master Hand announced, as the camera zoomed in on Rocky and Twilight, who were trying to get the Babylon Hunters off their tails. 

"You're going down!" Jet shouted, as he tossed a bo-bomb fun pack at Twilight.

Twilight avoided the bo-bomb funpack as it exploded. Twilight sticked her eye and tounge out at the Babylon Hunters. "You guys missed! Nananananana!" Twilight sang.

Wave growled. "We'll get pass you brats no matter what happens!"

"Heh, give us your best shot!" Rocky shouted, as she tossed a mushroom into the car engine and both Rocky/Twilight zoomed after Tails/Cream.

Tails turned around to see who it was. "Who in the-oh that's it." Tails said, as he turned to Cream. "Fire the Koopa shells, Cream."

"Okay, Tails!" Cream said, as she tossed a few green shells back at Rocky's car. Rocky sweerved around to avoid the green Koopa shells, but didn't have much luck with the guys behind her.

"Get ready...now!" Jet commanded, as the Babylon Hunters got together and whooshed on through the road, knocking Rocky/Twilight and Tails/Cream out onto the side track.

"Aw man," Twilight whined.

Tails held Cream protectivly, as Cream cried, along with Cheese.

"Grrr...don't worry, Twilight," Rocky said, "Well get back at those no good birds."

Jet, Wave, and Storm laughed in unison as they approached Haru Glory and Oscar the Grouch.

Boshi and Bronto were once again competing against each other to see who was the best Yoshi Kart racer.

"Let's do this thing," Bronto said, as he rammed into Boshi.

Boshi rammed back and growled. "It would be my pleasure."

Boshi and Bronto sped ahead of Knuckles/Rouge as they compete against each other in a raging battle. Boshi takes out a mine and throws it into Bronto's car. Bronto kicks the mine out and rams hard into Boshi. Boshi snarls, as he takes out a few pins.

"Time for your car to pop," Boshi said, as he threw the pins at one of Bronto's tires, which caused it to deflate.

Bronto noticed this, and he wasn't too happy about it. "HEY!" He said, as he took out a Klaptrap and threw it into Boshi's engine.

The Klaptrap started biting into some wires, which made the car go slower. Boshi yelled in anger as Knuckles/Rouge passed.

"Touche," Knuckles said, looking at the intense battle.

"Shall we do the honors?" Rouge asked, as Shadow approached behind them.

Knuckles nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Rouge." He then threw several green Koopa shells at Shadow, which made him crash into the volcanic lava.

"AHHH!" Shadow shrieked, as Knuckles and Rouge laughed at Shadow's unforunate incident.

Trevelyan was running behind Steve. He wouldn't be outdone.

"Hey Steve," Trevelyan called out, "You know what's the best thing to have at hand when you're running?"

Steve turned around. "What?" He replied.

Trevelyan laughed as he aimed his AR33 at Steve and started firing. "A gun! Especially an AR33!" Trevelyan taunted, as he laughed his way passed the injured Steve.

Steve grumbled to himself as he tried to recover his wounds.

Kirby and Banjo/Kazooie, who are coming up behind Trevelyan, are also engaged in a battle, much like Boshi and Bronto before. They clash at each other from the sides violently, setting sparks on loose.

"Calm down, Kazooie!" Banjo shouts as his feathered companion. "Someone is gonna get injured!"

Kazooie scoffed. "That's what I'm wanting to do, you dumbnut!" She said, as she fired grenade eggs at Kirby's car.

Kirby tried his best to avoid the grenade eggs, but one of them hit his engine, and Kirby's car started to slow down a bit.

"No way am I gonna lose to you two! First place is mines!" Kirby barks back, as he crashes his TAC against the side of Banjo's car.

Banjo and Kazooie ram back into Kirby's car, and Kirby does the same. But after a couple more of clashing, Kazooie decides to go ahead and not waste time here.

"Forget this crap! It's a waste of time for us dealing with a stupid puffball like you! We're going after Trevelyan!" Kazooie shouts.

Banjo decided to agree with Kazooie on this one. "Yeah, we already got enough problems, thank you very much!" He says to Kirby, as they zoom off.

Kirby growls as he sees Banjo/Kazooie zooming towards Trevelyan. "You're not getting away!" He shouts.

Kirby then presses a button and TAC begins firing laser beams at Banjo/Kazooie, who are able to dodge them by moving left to right.

"All right, no more Mrs. Nice Guy!" Kazooie shouts, as she fires Clockwork Eggs at Kirby.

Kirby screams as he gets bombarded by the powerful element eggs. Banjo, however, doesn't like Kazooie's aggressive behavior, and he ushes her to stop.

"Kazooie! Please stop! Kirby's going to get more than burn injuries if he gets hit!" Banjo retorts.

Kazooie hits Banjo on the head with the backpack on the car's floor. "You shut up and let me do the hard stuff!" Kazooie shouts back.

Banjo growls as he rubs his head. "I won't let you destroy Kirby!" Banjo shouts.

He then grabs the eggs and tries to steal it from Kazooie. Kazooie is surprised by this, as she tries to hang on to her eggs.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Let go!" Kazoie shouts.

"No!" Banjo rejects. "I won't let you hurt Kirby!"

Because the two drivers inside are fighting, the movement of Banjo's car becomes awkward and it eventually crashes off the course and tumbles along the ground.

Kirby smiles as he sees Banjo/Kazooie eliminated, but before too long, he eventually crashed into James Bond's tank. "Ouch..." Kirby moans.

Birdo sees this, and she also stops. She looks at James Bond. "Mr. Bnd, what's going on?" She asks.

James Bond turns to Birdo, as he is also pointing to a sign nearby. "All of the others have stopped because of the sign there."

"Why?" Birdo asked again.

"Because that sign says to watch for hot lava monsters," James Bond tells her.

Heppy sweatdrops. "Hot lava monsters?"

At that moment, hot lava monsters come out, and they run all over the race track. James Bond, Birdo, and Heppy all drive carefully as they try to avoid the monsters.

"I see what you mean," Heppy said.

Birdo sighed. "Well, it's a good thing that we drove carefully."

"Yep," James Bond said, as he got back into his tank.

But ironically, right at that moment, tapping came be heard on the top of his tank door.

"Guh?" Birdo says, surprised at Trevelyan, who's sitting on top of James Bond's tank.

"What the hell?" Heppy says in disbelief.

James Bond looks around, when he notices that someone is on top of his tank. "I hear somebody on my door," James said.

"It's me, James," Trevelyan replied.

"Alec?" James says in disbelief.

Trevelyan jumps to the gun part of the tank and chuckles. "That's right. I'm gonna stay with you until we get ahead."

"Oh no you're not," James Bond said, as he raises the gun part of the tank and sends Trevelyan into the sky.

Trevelyan chuckles and says, "My plan worked like a charm. Now if I can just reach the wing..." But suddenly, he bumps into the windshield of the Flying Krock, since it was in front of the Star Fox.

"Not again..." King K. Rool groaned.

Baron sighed. "Looks like someone will have to get him down..."

"I'll do it," Kaptain volunteered, as he used his teleportation gun and appeared on the windshield of th Flying Krock, picked up Trevelyan, and teleported back.

Birdo just shook her head. "Well, there goes one odd thign after another."

"Yep," Heppy adds.

"Well, we better speed up and catch up to the leaders," James suggests, as he, Birdo, and Heppy pass by under the Flying Krock and try to catch up.

Megaman/Gin/Protoman, Diddy Kong, and Conker are a good distance behind the Mario brothers. Diddy slams the side of his car against Megaman's robotic car.

"Take that!" Diddy shouts. "This is for Rareware!"

Megaman growls. "How dare you!" He shouts, as he aims his cannon at Diddy and starts firing.

"Take this!" Gin shouts, as she presses a button on the controls and the side of the robotic car opens, revealing guns.

As Diddy slows down to refresh his car after being hit, Diddy sees the guns and quickly slows down even more, but then he goes behind the robotic car to avoid the gunshots.

"Hey! Your opponent isn't only him!" Protoman says to Gin and Megaman, pointing to Conker.

Conker laughs as he taunts then. "Hey losers, you got a flat tire!"

"We do?" Gin says, looking around.

Conker takes out a pin and throws it at one of the Robotic car's tires.

POP!

The wheel bursts open and the robotic car's movement becomes awkward.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing!" Protoman shouts.

"You're pay!" Megaman shouts also, as he, Gin, and Protoman quickly start fixing their car.

Diddy, who is now behind Conker, turns around to see Anna/Spice. Diddy slowly stops his car to let Anna/Spice catch up, and then he delivers a powerful tailwhip against the side of Anna's car, creating a dent on it.

"GAH!" Anna shrieks, as he looks at Diddy. "That wasn't nice!"

"Anna, we gotta do something about him! That monkey is gonna mess us up!" Spice shouts.

Anna growls. "We'll see that it is HE who gets messed up!" She shouts, as she takes out a balloon and pops it, revealing a button. She presses the button and suddenly, the back of the caropens, and several bombs roll out towards Diddy.

"ACK!" Diddy cries. He has no time to avoid the bomb, as they came so suddenly, and the bombs all hit him and explode.

BANG! BLAM! BOOM! NUKE! EXPLODE! DESTROY!

"AHH!" Diddy screams, as he is sent into the lava, and a few lava monsters start trashing up the car and beating up Diddy.

Conker gasps in horror, of seeing his friend being beaten up. "NO! NOT DIDDY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! HE GOT BLASTED!" Spice laughes, as she watches Diddy Kong being pushed about by the hot lava monsters.

"It serves him right!" Anna shouts, "Now it's that ugly squirrel's turn!"

Upon hearing that remark, Conker glares at Anna and Spice fiercely. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND CALL ME UGLY!" Conker shouts, as Anna/Spice pass him.

Conker approaches behind the car. He reaches his hand to the back of the car door and tears it off!

"WHAT THE!" Spice shouts in disbelief.

Anna screams. "How on earth did you tear off the door so easily?"

Conker chuckles sinisterly. "I'll show you the power of the dragon genes within my body!"

Anna looks strangely at Conker. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Conker takes out a Max Revive with a Magic potion and throws it behind him. In a few matter of minutes, Diddy Kong returns, all clean and healthy! Even his car is in top notch condidtion!

"I'M BAAAACK!" Diddy shouts, as he waves at Anna and Spice.

Anna growls. "Oh is that so, pretty boy?" She says, as she throws a mine into Diddy's car, causing it to explode.

Diddy moans as he gets back up and zooms towards Anna. The wooden covering of his car has been burned off, revealing the engines underneath, yet the car is still running, but not for long…

"Are you okay, Diddy?" Conker asks.

"I'm all right, Conker!" Diddy shouts out, as he gives Conker a thumbs up.

Conker smiles as he also gives Diddy a thumbs up. He is glad to see his best friend alive and well. "Diddy! Thank God, you're safe! You had me worried!" Conker shouted.

Right at that moment, Diddy, Conker, and even Anna/Spice see another person on a skateboard, riding besides Diddy.

"I knew something like this would happen soon!" Shouted the person, who appears to be Bart Simpson.

"BART SIMPSON?" Anna, Spice, Conker, and Diddy shout in unison and disbelief.

Bart nodded. "Yep, that's me, the one and only! I had Prof. Frink prepared this skateboard to fly beforehand for me, in case something happened to my special speeder! Now I can still go on with the race!"

"It appears that Bart Simpson is still in the race, but this time on a fast-moving skateboard! And now, they all travel behind the Mario brothers, who are behind the Flying Krock, Birdo, Heppy, and James Bond!" Taj announces, who is announcing while Master Hand is recording down everything on his little notebook.

Because the car is starting to fail, Diddy hops off his wrecked car and onto the back of Anna's car. He reaches for the wires that help support the engine, and with all his strength and might, rips all of the wires out with his tailwhip!

"Hiya! Not so much of a racer, huh?" Diddy says, as he does it again. And then he takes out his Peanut Gun and starts firing peanuts at it directly on the engine, causing the engine to sputter and explode!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anna and Spice scream.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Spice blurts out.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Anna shrieks, shocked by the sudden outburst on the engine behind her and several metal pieces and wires thrown at her and Spice.

Spice looks back and sees the back of the car, completely devestated!

"YOU GUYS ARE WRECKING AND RUINING OUR CAR!" Spice angrily shouts.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Anna adds, as the car starts approaching the lava.

Boshi and Bronto, who are back in the race, appear behind the group. They are still trying to overpass each other.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better!" Boshi said, as he slashed the side of Bronto's car.

Bronto gasped. "You monster!" He shouts, as he takes out a truckload of donuts. He then throws them into Boshi's car engine, which causes it to sputter and the car start malfunctioning.

Boshi snarls. "I'll show you!"

"Bring it!" Bronto taunts. The two dinosaurs then proceed to ram into each other, as they pass Diddy, Anna/Spice, Bart Simpson, and Conker.

"I'm stronger," Boshi says.

"I'm stronger," Bronto remarks back.

Bronto then took out a small stick and threw it in the engine of Boshi's car. The stick caused the engine to explode, and Boshi ended up behind as the other racers passed him. However, Boshi took out a star and put it in his engine. A few seconds later, the engine recovers and Boshi's car zooms passed other racers. Eventually, Boshi is face-to-face with Bronto.

"You're not going to win that easily," Boshi says.

"Oh yeah?" Bronto asks.

"OH YEAH!" Boshi shouts back.

The Kool-Aid guy, who's with the audience inside the Viewing Rocket, jumps to the top of the screen and yells, "STOP STEALING MY TRADEMARK PHRASE!"

"Now you know how I feel," Goofy says.

Boshi and Bronto cntinue to proceed as the hot lava monsters reappear and wreck havoc.

"Take this! And that! Beat it, you hot lava losers!" Conker taunts, as he tries to get rid of as many lava monsters as possible.

Sonic, meanwhile, was quickly rocketing to front of the race, after a few mushroom pick me ups from Amy.

"I can see them!" Amy shouts, pointing at the battle in front of them.

"I can see it too," Sonic agreed. Sonic then pushed a button on his dashboard and the floor opened up near his feet.

"Hang on," Amy," Sonic said.

"You got it!" Amy said, as she held onto a grabbable object.

Sonic then turned around to the front. "Eat your heart out, Fred Flinstone." He put his feet through and started to run on the road. His super speed gave his car a HUGE boost.

Fred Flintstone, who happened to be in the audience, watched with shock. His trademark thing was used. "Hey, how come I can't do that?"

"Cause you're slow, Fred," Barney Rubble teased, as he laughed.

"Go Homer!" Barney Gumble said, as he drank beer and burped afterwards.

Homer Simpson, who was coasting behind Sonic and Amy the whole time, waved to the Viewing Rocket. "You got it, Barney!

"Let's win this race!' Abe said, as Homer sped towards the other racers in front of him.

The Koopa Kids were also behind Sonic/Amy, and they prepared to fire.

"All right, guys, get into the battleships!" Ludwig instructed.

Bowser Jr. took one of the most powerful battleships in the ship as Morton Jr. also jumped in. "We're ready to go," Bowser Jr. said.

Morton nodded. "Yeah. Time to whup some butt."

The Koopa Kids then exited their ship and started to go after the others in their battleships. Ludwig was the only Koopaling to look after the ship.

"ROB 79, can you give us a perspective look on the status of the race?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, Master Ludwig," The computer said, as it showed different screens about the race. "Right now, we are all in the front. the leaders are the Yoshi Series Bosses and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. Right behind them are Bowser's group, Wizpig, and King Kong. We are behind Sonic/Amy, and approaching us is Godzilla and Anguirus, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Thanks, Rob," Ludwig commented, as he ran into the machinery room and uploaded some ammo into the cannons. He then started firing at the racers in front of him, as well as the walls of the volcano and the hot lava creatures. The lava creatures growled as they got much more bigger and more powerful. The volcano itself started to shake in rage as steam started to pour in.

"It's hard to see with this steam in front of us," Larry said. "

Yes it is. let's just get out of here and win the race," Roy said, as the Battleships zoomed ahead of the racers below to catch up.

Lemmy, however, slowed down a bit, and let the S. S. Koopa pass by. Lemmy was to hold off any other problems, in case things went wrong.

Diddy hops inside Anna's car and grabs the wheel, trying to take it from Anna.

"Gimme the wheel and let me drive!" Diddy shouts.

"WHAT?" Spice screams.

"Why should I?" Anna replies. "This is my car!"

Anna then smaked Diddy in the face. Diddy growled, and he bit Anna's hand. Spice couldn't take it and jumped on top of Diddy. She started to beat down Diddy's skull with a gem. Diddy grabbed Spice and stretched her. Anna jumped on Diddy, and a brawl ensued. The three of them fight for the wheel, steering it left to right, thus, causing the car to sway around in a wavy path. Both Conker and Bart quickly drive ahead to avoid getting hit by the mad car.

"This is getting INTENSE now..." Conker said.

Bart nodded. "Yeah. At least it couldn't be worse."

Suddenly, the volcano that everyone was in erupted, and hot lava started to seap from the walls.

"Oh great," Conker moaned.

Bart slapped his forehead and groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

Charture, Amanda, and Silver were right behind Marik and Yami Marik. "Okay, let me handle these clowns," Amanda said, as he took out a red Koopa shell. She threw it at the Tomb Keeper's car, which caused it to pummel into the air.

"GAH!" Marik shrieked.

"See ya later, suckahs!" Charter taunted.

"YAH!" Yami Marik screamed, as their car crashed into a nearby wall.

Amanda cheered, and Silver said, "Way to go, Amanda! You sure showed them who's boss!"

Amanda turned to Silver and she kissed him. "Awww! Thanks, Silvie!" Amanda squealed, as Silver blushed a deep red. Charture said nothing and the car sped off into 23rd place.

Knuckles/Rouge were fighting to move past the other racers with Rouge launching koopa shells at the racers ahead.

"Damn it, these guys never give up!" Rouge moaned.

Knuckles growled, as he saw Birdo catch up. "Then maybe we have to turn the heat on..." He launched a couple of more green shells back of him, and thye were heading towards Birdo.

Birdo saw this just in time. She easily avoided the Koopa shells and threw her Birdo eggs at Knuckles's car. The impact of the eggs caused the car to combust.

"Yes! Now only three more racers to go!" Birdo cheered, as she passed by them, followed closely by Heppy Ankylosaurus and James Bond.

Knuckles ended up face first in Rouge's cleavage when he came back down. "Oh yeah...this is the life..." he said to himself.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted, blushing madly, as Knux landed in between her breasts.

The Chaotix was coming in from behind. They have noticed Knuckles and Rouge, who were both down on the race track. They shrugged, and spotted Mumbo and Bottles.

"Hey guys, look's like we have a couple of easy targets," Charmy announced.

"Check out the witch doctor and four-eyed mole!" Espio jeered. "Let's blow them off of the road!"

Vector started launching a stream of koopa shells at Mumbo/Bottles.

"Eat this!" Vector shouted at the pair.

Bottles overheard Espio's comment, and this pissed him off. "Nearsighted, eh? Take this!" Bottles shouted, as he threw missiles at the Chaotix.

Mumbo used his magic to revert the Koopa shells back at the Chaotix. "Chaotix have no knowledge of Mumbo's skills," Mumbo said triumphally.

Espio started swerving the car around to avoid the shells and missiles. "Woah! What the hell?" Espio exclaimed.

Mumbo fired several more spells at the Chaotix. Their car was hit, and the Chaotix crashed into a nearby tree.

"Haha! Mumbo kick Chaotix ass," Mumbo said, as he and Bottles sped off.

Charmy weakly opened his eyes, and he said, "Woah...am I in heaven?"

"No..." Vector groaned. "Our car just go trashed...and look at our driver." He pointed to a dazed Espio.

Tomo-Chan ran to Espio and slapped him hard. "Wake up, Espio! This is no time to be sleeping!" Tomo-Chan yelled.

Espio snapped out of the daze immediately. "WOAH!" He exclaimed, as he ran towards the damaged car.

His speed kicked in and he stated to repair the car. He finished in 9 seconds due to his ninja speed.

"Thank God for Espio," Charmy said, as he smiled.

"No time for that. We have to win ourselves a race!" Darth Fade-R barked at Charmy.

Charmy lowered his head.

Espio quickly hustled Vector, Charmy, Tomo-Chan, and Darth Fade-R into the car as he started it up, and pulled back onto the road. "Mushrooms! I need mushrooms!"

Vector started supplying Espio with Mushrooms, that boost the car's speed, allowing them to catch up.

Bowser turned around to see Birdo, Heppy, and James Bond. "Oh geeze..."

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Wario said in disbelief.

"Time to give them a whuppin'!" Donkey Kong and Ganondorf shouted in unison.

Mewtwo prepared a Shadow Ball. "This will take them out permanentely," He said, as he threw it a Birdo.

Birdo avoided the Shadow Ball, but unforuntaely, it hit James Bond. "Oh no! Mr. Bond!"

"YAAAH!" James Bond shouted, as he crashed into the lava.

"Oh no! He's going to burn!" Heppy said.

"Ouch," King Kong commented, as he started running again.

Wizpig also felt it was painful and started to catch up to King Kong. "Wouldn't want to be THAT guy."

Birdo and Heppy stopped their cars to help James Bond out.

"I'll go get as many aid kits as possible!" Heppy shouted, as the purple Ankylosaurus started to search for aid kits.

Birdo turned to James Bond. "Don't worry, Mr. Bond! We'll get you out as soon as possible!"

James Bond smiled. "Thank you two. I owe you one," he said.

"Save it for later, James, we gotta get you and your car out before you're BOTH charboiled!" Heppy said, as tried to carry as much aid kits as he could.

Mario and Luigi were coasing along, being able to win the race. Suddenly, due to the seaming lava, the hot steam, the lava on both sides of the track, AND the hot lava monsters, Mario's car suddenly caught fire.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouted, trying to put out the fire.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" Luigi shouted, as he tried to doused the flames with warm water.

Just then, Fludd appeared in Mario's car and put out the fire. "I am here to assist you, Mario." Fludd said in his normal robotic voice.

Mario breathed a sigh of relief. He said, "Fludd... Thank GOD you came at the right time."

Luigi nodded, holding a bunch of banana peels. "Indeed." He said, as he threw them all at Conker.

Conker avoided the banana peels and rammed into Mario's car. "C'mon! Give me your best shot! You think you can hit me with banana peels. Ha!"

"And shells!" Luigi fired shells in Conker's face and under his wheels. "AHH!" Conker shrieked, as he spn around and CRASHED into Bart.

"AY CURAMBA!" Bart yelled, as both racers tmbled towards the lava, but luckily manage to stay on the ridge.

"Let's-a go!" Mario and Luigi cheered, as they threw themselves a mushroom and blasted away from Conker, Bart, and the rest of the racers behind them.

Meanwhile below, Godzilla and Anguirus was tunneling along, preparing to surface.

"Are you ready, Anguirus?" Godzilla asked.

Anguirus nodded. "I'm ready, Godzilla."

The two monsters continued to dig their way ahead of the racers, preparing to appear out of the ground any moment...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, hope that you enjoyed that part of the race! It was a lot of action-packed, much like the new Mission Impossible 3 movie. Which I hope to see, by the way. Anyway, don't worry about the other racers, they'll manage to catch up in the next part of Lethal Lava Volcano: lava Lake. So, go eat some popcorn, read a book, watch baseball, play Diddy Kong Racing, do whatever you please as you await the next exciting chapter of Yoshi Kart!  



	84. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 3

Author's Notes: Well, I got a whole lot of reviews for the last race! Frickin' sweet! Of course, I have to take a moment of silence for Nevis, who was flamed by a son of a (Censored) loser, Waterblue or something. Anyway, I hope you don't leave, Nevis.it would break my heart. (Sniffs) Anyway, that's my moment of silence there. Now, it's the part you guys were ALL WAITING FOR! ENJOY-HO-HOY! (Laughs)

P.S.: As of now, there is no more disclaimer for the entire story, because I pretty much explained it before, so yeah. And if you lawers got a problem with that, then READ THE DAMN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ALREADY!

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were watching the intense action from behind. They were careful about the volcano. 

"So doc, what part is this?" Yoshi asked. "I sort of forgot."

Dr. Hoshi took out a map and looked at it. "Well...according to this map of Lethal Lava Volcano, we should be arriving at Lava Lake by now."

"Lava Lake?" Yoshi said. he suddenly remembered the place for where he has encountered the Firesaurus. "Oh yeah...Lava LAKE...I remeber it."

"We better dirve carefully," Dr. Hoshi said, as they passed by some racers.

Right at that moment, Godzilla and Anguirus busted out from the ground and started running.

"How did you manage to find a great spot, Godzilla?" Anguirus asked.

Godzilla smiled. "Because I used the force to notify me on where to pop up at, that's why."

Anguirus smiled. 'Sweet. That means we can take the competition by storm."

"Hey guys!" Yoshi shouted, waving at Godzilla and Anguirus.

"Long time, long see!" Dr. Hoshi said.

Godzilla smiled as he waved back. "Hey Yoshi!"

"What a pleaent surprise to see you guys here!" Anguirus said.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "heh, thanks. All we need is-"

"WAHAY!" Both Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario shouted, as they appeared alongside Godziila and Anguirus.

"You wouldn't be forgetting us, by any chance?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi smiled. "Cool. You guys made it, too?"

"Yep," Peppy simply said with a smile.

"We had some trouble with the others, so it took us a while," Clario explained.

Godzilla could see a light up ahead of him. 'Well, let's not waste the moment by just standing here. Let's get to the lead!"

"Right!" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Clario, and Anguirus shouted triumphally in unison, as the group of racers ran towards the volcanic exit and ended up outside, in front of a lake made out of lava.

"Now the racers are officially in Lava Lake," Taj announced, "They'll have to go around the lake to make it to the next part."

"And they must also avoid the enemies that inhabit the fiery lake, or else they'll face certain doom," Master Hand added, as the screens switched to the leaders.

* * *

The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses were easily running ahead of the others. The only racers behind them were Bowser's group, King Kong, and Wizpig, but they didn't worry much about them. 

"This race is TOO easy," The DKR Dragon said.

"Yeah," Ultra Brachio said. "We need someone to damage them racers."

Lord Genzor and The DKR Triceratops, who was really Tricky in terms, looked at each other and then back at the YS/DKR bosses. "We'll handle those dumb racers," They siad together, as the two Triceratops stopped and let the other racers pass them.

"It seems that Lord Genzor and Tricky have something up their sleeves," Master Hand said.

"Wonder what it could be?" Taj added.

It wasn't too long before after Donald Trump passed, the two Triceratops started running again.

"We'll let this guy continue on without trouble," Lord Genzor said.

"Why?" Tricky asked.

"Because Donald Trump won't really cause trouble for us. He just wants to race for the sport of it."

Tricky nodded. "Ah, I get you."

With that, the two Triceratops ran pass by Donald Trump, leaving the richest man in the world in peace.

* * *

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters were ragin on a war themselves, with the Sonic crew caught in the middle of it all. 

"The Yu-Gi-Oh gang and some of the Sonic crew are in a war of their own, while Captain Falcon is temporaily out thanks to Skinner and Otto. Snuggles and King Dedede/Escargoon are coming up from behind," Master Hand announces.

"The others better get here soon if they want to win," Taj adds.

Snuggles turns around to see King Dedede and Escargoon coming up from behind. "What's that behind me? it looks like a cross between a garbage can, a toilet, a skyscraper, and the Engergizer Bunny."

"HEY!" King Dedede angrily shouts.

"We resent that remark!" Escargoon shouts, as he fires a few bombs at Snuggles.

"WHOA!" Snuggles cries out, as he avoids the bombs. he growls. "So you like that!" He taunts. He then turns his tank.

"Hey, what's he doin'?" King Dedede asked.

Escargoon squinted. "Looks like he's gonna..."

"FIRE ONE!" Snuggles shouts, as he fires a missile at King Dedede's car.

"NO!" King Dedede and Escargoon shout.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Escargoon adds.

"KLUNGO, FIRE!" Gruntilda commands.

"Yes, mistress," Klungo says, as he presses a button, and several bombs hit the missile, exploding it.

King Dedede and Escargoon breathe a sigh of relieve.

"Oh thank God you guys came," Escargoon said.

Gruntilda grinned. "No problem...now as for you..."

She then controls the car and sends it into a nearby quicksand area. King Dedede and Escargoon scream in horro as they fall into the quicksand. She and Klungo laugh as they catch up to Snuggles.

Dedede growls. "Damn it...first Snuggles, and now that green witch..."

"Don't worry, sire," Escargoon said, "We'll get out of here soon."

Right at that moment, T.T. comes up.

"Help us, we're stuck." Dedede says.

"UNLUCKY!" T.T. shouts, as he speeds off. Dedede and Escargoon grumble to themselves.

"So, you want some of this," Snuggles says, spilling oil behind him.

Gruntilda and Klungo gasp for help as they crash into several trees.

"Ouch...Klungo...has...back...pains..." Klungo groaned.

Gruntilda growled. "No more miss nice gal..." She then mumbles to herself a spell, and then she fires a huge lighting spell at Snuggles, which sends him crashing into some of the racers in front of him.

"Haha!" Nelson Muntz, in the audience with everyone watching, laughs.

"It seems as if Gruntilda had a plan of action," Master Hand commented.

Taj whinced after the battle scene. "That's got to hurt."

"Well mwill have more action from Lava Lake later," Master Hand said, as the scene faded to black.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while but I managed to do it. Now, I'll just wait until you review. Toodles!  



	85. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 4

Author's Note: Well, I'm back, and let me just tell you that I'm sorry about the short chapter last time. This one is longer, and will surely have you on your toes! I also would like to say that the racers are still at Lava Lake, and won't be at the second volcano until the leaders pass on through. So far, we'll have more descrition on the lake, so hope you like this even longer chap, folks!

Sign: No disclaimer as of now.

Author's Note: Er...sorry...but it WAS getting annoying, so...no disclaimer. I'll just say that all characters, official or fan-made, respectfully belong to their rightful owners. And I own the race term Yoshi Kart cause I thought of it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well," Taj announced, "The Yu-gi-oh characters and the Sonic gang have stopped fighting, but they are on par with each other. Let's see how the others are doing." 

The scene switches to the remaining DKR bosses (The dragon, walrus, and octopus). They were slowing down, letting the other racers pass. They would be able to attack the racers from behind. Link saw them, and he took action.

"Hey, bosses!" He cried out.

The octopus turned around. "Oh, it's that elf again."

The dragon approached Link. "You guys go ahead, I'll handle this elf fool."

The walrus shrugged, as he and the octopus sped off.

"LINK!" Navi shouted, annoyingly. "WATCH OUT!"

Link growled. "I can SEE him, Navi."

Navi sweatdropped. "Oh...my bad."

The DKR dragon laughed. "I'll see ya in hell."

"Oh yeah?" Link replied, taking out the Megaton Hammer.

The DKR Dragon gasped. "WHOA! THE MEGATON HAMMER? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" The DKR Dragon shouted, surprised.

Link shrugged. "I dunno. Some guy just left it off in a treasure chest. I just found it."

The DKR dragon started flying towards to the other bosses. "I'M CHANGING MY FRICKIN' MIND!"

"Oh no you don't!" Link shouted. He took out his ice arrow and released it at the DKR dragon, freezing him in his tracks.

"Nice job, Link!" Samus cheered.

"Way to go, Link!" Navi shouted gleefully.

Link smiled. "Thanks, you guys. Although I could have just used the Light Arrow, but ah well." He then sped off on Epona to catch up with the others.

Snuggles was speeding towards Caliban's group. He wouldn't lose to a bunch of humans. The Cameraman took out a handful of mushrooms and threw them into the engine. The group cheered as they sped away.

Snuggles scoffed. "I'm not even gonna let ya get lucky." Snuggles then pressed a button, and several missiles were fired at Caliban's group.

Caliban noticed this, and she turned her car to avoid the missiles. They went straight to Yugiohfreak's group.

"AHHH!" Everyone aboard yelled.

Yugiohfreak growled. "Hey, what the he-"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Snuggles cackled, as he sped away.

Yugiohfreak roared. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"TURN! TURN! TURN THE DAMN CAR!" Joebthegreat shouted, as their car approached the hot, molten edge of the lake.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gamer21 shouted in disbelief.

The group then fell into the lake, and they screamed in horror.

"Ha-ha!" Haru Glory laughed, as he sped passed them.

Nelson Munzt, who was in the audience, "HEY! They're stealin' my material."

Goofy and the Kool-Aid guy rolled their eyes. "Join the club," They simply said.

"Uh oh..." Taj said, "Looks like Yugiohfreak and her friends have trouble."

"It's going to take a while for them to be free," Master Hand added.

The Koopa Kids are steadily raking their way onto 10th place, but they have several problems with the Great Mighty Poo yet again.

"I'm going to ruin your life!" The Great Mighty Poo shouts, as he throws sludge at the Koopa Kids' shuttle.

"GAAAGH!" Ludwig yells as the sludge hits the windows. "GET YOUR OWN TARGET!"

"How about...you MAKE ME!" The Great Mighty Poo shouts back.

Right at that moment, there was an earthquake triggered nearby.

"What was that?" Taj said, looking around.

Master Hand pondered. "It sure sounded like a horde of..."

Before he could finish, a HUGE army of Dry Bones, skeletal-like Koopas led by four differently colored Dry Bones, has arrived out of nowhere and started to attack the racers, along with the hot lava monsters.

"OH NO!" Taj shouted. "It seems that the racers are being attack by these outsiders!"

Master Hand gulped. "Is there no way to defeat these tough enemies?"

"BRAAAGH!" The Great Mighty Poo shouted, as the Dry Bones beat down him and his minions.

The Blue Dry Bones looked up to see the Koopa Kids. He came up with an idea. "Hey guys! Attack that ship above us!"

The Dry Bones then started throwing their bones and boomerangs at the battleships, causing Lemmy's ship to explode.

"AHHH!" Lemmy screamed.

Luckily in the nick of time, Larry grabbed his brother, and brought him (Lemmy) into his (Larry's) battleship.

"Phew...that was TOO close. Thanks, Larry," Lemmy thanked.

Larry smiled. "No prob, little bro."

The Dry Bones then stacked each other into a tower, and one of the other Dry Bones got on top and started to bang on the window of Larry's ship, causing it to break open. Larry and Lemmy screamed as they bumped into several of the controls.

"AHH!" Lemmy shouted.

Larry moaned. "They're all over me! I'm gettin' careless."

"It's quite elementary…" Roy muttered.

Morton sighed. "Well, excuse us for being so lazy!"

"Damn it, Bowser Jr., what's takin' you so long?" Iggy impatiently shouted.

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Hey, I'm tryin' to win a race here."

"Would you guys stop?" Ludwig said through the intercom. "You might as well all report in."

The other Koopa Kids shrugged, as they went inside the Koopa Kids shuttle.

Sonic and Amy, meanwhile, have taken the lead, with Joey/Mai behind them.

"All right!" Amy cheered.

Sonic laughed. "Way to go, Ames! We're in the lead!"

Mai just watched, puzzled. "I wonder...how can two mutated hedgehogs out race two skinny people like us?"

Sonic and Amy gasped as they turned around to see the pair. "Uh oh! Joey and Mai are coming up behind us!"

Joey and Mai were coming up behind Sonic and Amy in their Kart. "Hey Mai... Time to give them some "tickle torture!" Joey said.

Mai nodded, taking out a card. "Harpy's Tickle Feather!"

Sonic and Amy were suddenly assaulted with white Harpy Feathers, tickling them from all sides, causing them to lose control of their Kart and go swerving in random directions.

"Haha!" Tristan and Duke shouted. "You guys suck!"

"Tristan! Duke!" Serenity shouted at them, "That wasn't nice!"

Sonic and Amy's Kart however swerved right into Tristan/Duke/Serenity's Kart, sending them spinning out of control.

"That's gotta hurt," Taj commented.

"Hold your horses," Master Hand said, "Marik and Yami Marik are coming from behind."

Marik and Yami Marik were coming up on Mushroom power, just in time to see Sonic and Amy's Kart go out of control.

"We can use them to our advantage..." Yami Marik said. He waved the Millennium Rod at Sonic/Amy, taking control of the feathers, and is able to control their tickling. "Now... Ram Joey and Mai off the road!"

"You got it, my Yami!" Marik replied. He swung his own Millennium rod over To Joey and Mai, forcing Sonic/Amy over.

Joey and Mai had no time to react as Sonic and Amy rammed right into them, both cars going spinning out of control.

"Yes!" Marik shouted. "We take the lead!"

Joey/Mai, however, manage to get back up, and chased after Yami Marik/Marik.

Yami Marik growls, holding his Millennium Rod. "I'm so tempted to send them all into the shadow Realm! Please, Hikari, let me send Joey and Mai into the Realm!"

Marik gulped. "I...don't...know..."

"C'mon! Please, Marik!" Yami Marik begged.

Marik sighed at his partner's squabbling. "...How long are you going to rant about it?"

"Until I send someone into the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik barked back.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Fine, take control of someone!"

Sonic and Amy were coming up behind in a fury on dual foot power, using a double team of Super Speed. They rammed right into the Mariks, sending them spinning all around the track.

Joey/Mai were coming up from behind, charging right towards Sonic/Amy. It wasn't long before Marik/Yami Marik chased them. Yami Marik aimed his rod at Mai.

Yami Marik thrust his rod forward; it's magic taking control of Mai's mind. "Now my mind slave..." Yami Marik said to Mai. "Throws Bob-ombs at EVERYONE!"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, YOU LOSERS!" Snuggles shouted. He fired all sorts of missiles at Sonic/Amy, causing the hedgehogs to fall into the hot lava.

"I wouldn't want to be in THAT position," Master Hand said.

Joey gulped, as he watched in horror of Mai's strange behavior. "No Mai! Fight it!"

Yami Marik smiled deviously. "Now Mai... Bomb your own Kart!"

"Or even better..." Marik added, "Choke Joey Wheeler!"

Mai then had a twisted smile on her face, and she started to choke Joey. "Must...strangle...Joey..." She said, completely under Yami Marik's control.

"GACK! GACK! GAAAACK!" Joey wheezed, trying to get Mai's hands off of his neck.

"Now..." Yami Marik said. He then used his magic to control Joey's mind. "Drive into the lava!"

Joey, however, after breaking free from Mai, manage to shake off Yami Marik's control and rammed into Marik's car. "I won't let you freaks win this race!"

Speaking of which, both Yugi and Tea were coming up from behind. They arrived just in time to help out.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi said, pointing at Joey's car and Marik's car. "Joey and Mai are in trouble! We should help!"

"I've got just the thing..." Tea said. She tossed out a banana peel. It sailed right underneath Marik/Yami Marik's tires, causing them to lose their control over Marik and go spinning into the lava.

Joey sighed. "Phew...that was TOO close..." He turned to see Mai, who was back to her old self.

"Nice job, Tea!' Yugi said, as he pulled over next to Joey.

Joey sighed with relief. He smiled and turned to Yugi. "Thanks for the help Yuge. The Mariks were really being a thorn in our side."

Yugi nodded. "It was no pro-"

"BAKURA!" Miho shouted, pointing to Yugi and Joey's cars. "I can see them!"

"They're right in front of us!' Ryou added.

Joey turned around. "Bakura? Miho? Hey look, Yuge!"

Yugi turned around to see Ryou/Miho/Bakura. "Uh oh...looks like trouble..."

"Are you ready to fire, Ryou?" Miho asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yep! Come on Bakura! Let's go!"

Bakura chuckled. "Double Koopa attack!" The two of them fired a double round of koopa shells each at both Karts.

Yugi avoided the shells, and he turned around. "is that all you can fire? Koopa shells?"

"Maybe you should want missiles instead," Ryou added, as he fired a few at Yugi's car, sending it crashing into Joey's car.

Bakura grinned. "Now we're talking." He fired a round of missiles at Joey and Mai.

"AHH!" Joey and Mai screamed, as they went into the Lava Lake.

"Joey/Mai are now in the molten hot lake, along with Marik/Yami Marik and Sonic/Amy," Taj announced.

Master Hand continued, "It will be a while before these racers could get back on track. We'll have more up in the next race."

Finishing with that, the scene added to the background of the entire Lethal Lava Volcano area, and then faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, taht's about it so far. Let me tell you that this race will be the longest of all of the Yoshi Kart races until the last race. But, I won't want to spoil any of you, so I'll keep quiet. Until then, enjoy! 


	86. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 25

Author's Notes: YIPPEE DOODELLY! Wonder why I am soooooo happy? It's because Yoshi Kart nearly has 200 reviews! THAT'S FRIGGIN' INCREDIBLE! Now that it has become EXTREMELY POPULAR, I will make sure to CONTINUE this great story! Hope you like it!

Di-oh wait, there is no disclaimer anymore. (Chuckles nervously) My mistake. (Leaves)

* * *

"I can see that Bowser's group is approaching the leader," Master Hand announces, "But it seems that only the Tyrannoyoshi Rex is ahead. The other bosses are nowhere to be seen."

"But what of the other racer in the tournament, Master Hand? What became of them?" Taj asked.

Master Hand turned to Taj. "Well, T-Rex and Bowser's group are far ahead of the others. It seems that T-Rex's teammates, Ultra Brachio and King Ankylosaurus, are holding up behind while Boshi and Bronto quickly follow. Behind them are Pipsy and Drumstick, followed swiftly by Bart Simpson. Homer/Abe and Marge/Lisa come charging in, and to top it all off, we got Knuckles/Rouge."

"Wow..." Taj said. "Did all of the other racers get left behind that quickly?"

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah. T.T., Snuggles, Waluigi's group, and Eggman's group are right behind as well. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch up with the leaders. But the others might have a problem with the Diddy Kong Racing bosses..."

T.T. is seen, zooming way ahead of Knuckles/Rouge. He laughs. "You'll never get me!"

Eggman approached his car towards T.T. "That's what HE thinks…"

"He rally is too self confidant in himself," Scratch said.

"Look behind you, chump!" Grounder shouted, as he fired missiles at T.T.

"AHHH!" T.T. screamed, as he almost crashed into the Lava Lake.

"Seems like Eggman's group is getting ahead of the game," Master Hand announced.

Knuckles and Rouge meanwhile were trying their best to pass T.T, while he was distracted with Eggman's group. Rouge tossed her and Knux a mushroom and went speeding off ahead.

Mammals, however, wouldn't out beam T.T., and the live stainless analog clock sped ahead of Eggman's group and was on par with Knuckles/Rouge. Ironically, Eggman's group was also on par.

"What the hell?" T.T. said in disbelief.

"Don't think that we're gonna go down THAT easily," Grounder taunted.

"Neither are we!" Knuckles shouted, as Rouge through a bob-omb at T.T's engine.

T.T., however, had time to get the Bo-bomb out of the engine, and he threw it into the lake nearby.

Eggman cackled. "Take this!" He fired a rocket at T.T's engine while he was distracted.

T.T. screamed as he went into the lava lake. BUT, he manage to rig an explosive on Knuckles car, and right as Knuckles zoomed pass and thought it was safe...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both Knuckles/Rouge and Eggman's group were sent CRASHING into Homer/Abe.

"AHHHH!" Abe and Grounder shouted, as they collided.

"OOH!" Master Hand turned away, disgusted. "I don't care or really give a hoot of where you're from in this entire universe. That's GOTTA hurt."

Marge and Lisa passed by, just in time to see the wreckage and braked to a halt.

"Homer!" Marge yelled out. "What happened?"

Homer moaned. "We crashed, and now that clock guy is swimming pass us!"

T.T. laughed as he continued to swim in the Lava Lake. Apparently, he was lava proof.

"Lava proof?" Master Hand asked Taj, "I didn't know he was able to survive in conditions like that."

Taj was speechless. "Is that a legal move?"

T.T. overheard Taj and he scoffed. "Taj, did you expect to learn this after the experience on Timber's Island?"

"Ah..." Was all that Taj could say.

"Beep beep!' The Roadrunner beeped, as he zoomed pass Bart Simpson.

"All right, Waluigi?" Stanley said, "As soon as Knuckles/Rouge show up, release the bombs."

Waluigi nodded. "Got it."

"Here they come!" Toadette shouted to them also seeing Homer/Abe and Marge/Lisa.

Waluigi laughed. "Bob-ombs away!" He loaded up a launcher and sent a flurry of Bob-ombs at the opposing racers.

"Quick mom, turn!" Lisa shouted.

"I'm trying, Lisa!" Marge shrieked.

Homer griped. "Bah! This car's mileage sucks!"

"Homer, turn the car-oh nevermind!" Abe shouted. He grabbed the wheel, but ended up crashing into Knuckles/Rouge.

"Oh dear..." Master Hand said.

But it was too late... the Bob-ombs hit them all around, sending the racers into the volcanic fiery lake.

"Bulls eye!" Waluigi cheered.

"YEEES!" Stanley cheered, as he did a victory dance with Toad.

Daisy cheered and gave Waluigi a BIG kiss for their smooth victory.

Eggman, Grounder, and Scratch all cackled at the unfortunate racers as they went into the Lava Lake. T.T. manage to avoid the crashing racers and laughed at them as he paddled away.

"Looks like Homer/Abe, Mage/Lisa, and Knuckles/Rouge are out of the race. At least until they can get out of that volcanic fiery lake," Master hand said.

"No more competition!" Eggman cheered as he blasted forward.

Scratch chuckled. "You are the losers! And we are the champions! Yeah!'

"Let's see how Bowser's group is fairing with old Tyrannoyoshi Rex," Master Hand said, as the screen switched to the first and second place racers.

"So," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said, looking at Bowser's conrades. "How about we team up, just for this race? It would be stupid to take each other out, especially since we're way

Donkey Kong nodded. "He has a very good point."

"Yeah," Ganondorf said to Bowser, "Besides, he might be able to back us up if we get hit."

Bowser nodded in agreement. "Alright. The other racers are coming up behind, so we better finish them off."

Tyrannoyoshi Rex smiled. "Excellent. We just have to go through the second volcano, a castle in the center of it, and then we go through the third and final volcano that leads us to the finish line."

"Excellent," Donkey Kong said, as he tapped his hands.

Ganondorf turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, do you predict which racers are approaching?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes. Other than T-Rex's buddies, I can see Boshi, Bronto, Bart, Pipsy, Drumstick, T.T., Snuggles, Waluigi's group, Eggman's group, and the Roadrunner approaching."

Ganondorf sighed. "Great. More competition."

"Don't worry," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said, "My buddies and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses will handle any trouble we encounter from those racers."

Bowser grinned. "Good. Now let's win ourselves a race."

With one last look behind, they all sped ahead on the track, going father than the other racers.

Master Hand turned to Taj. "Well, looks like Bowser's group and Tyrannoyoshi Rex have teamed up with each other."

"Yep," Taj said, "It's going to help them greatly, especially since they're trying to maintain their league."

"Shall we check on the others?" Master Hand asked.

Taj shrugged. "Hell, why not? We haven't seen any action from there yet."

And so, both Taj and Master hand switched to another screen to see how the other racers were fairing.

The Roadrunner was still running ahead, not to be outdone by Bart Simpson. "Beep-beep!"

"No way Dude!" Bart tossed himself a mushroom and was now neck and neck with the Roadrunner.

Boshi and Bronto, however, were right in front of Bart and the Roadrunner. They were trying to overpass each other.

"I'm going to win!" Boshi taunted.

Bronto growled. "No, I'm going to win!"

Boshi shoved Bronto near the Lava Lake's edge. "I'm going to win and beat you to the punch line!"

Bronto pushed back with extreme force. "Over my dead body, you sly Yoshisaurus!"

Snuggles was approaching thee two dinosaurs. "I must surpass you guys! You two will lose!"

Boshi and Bronto both turn their attention to Snuggles and give him a menacing stare. "GET OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" The two dinosaurs then can upon each of Snuggle's sides and rammed him until his car was flat.

Snuggles growled and tried to get back into shape as Boshi and Bronto zoomed off. Bart swiftly followed, pursued by the Roadrunner. "HEY! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU!"

"What a surprise," Master Hand says, "Boshi, Bronto, Bart, and the Roadrunner manage to pass Snuggles, and-hey...WAIT A SECOND! IT'S SHADOW AND SONIC/AMY!"

"Huh?" Pipsy said, looking around.

Drumstick was also confused. "What? Shadow and Sonic/Amy?"

Drumstick was also confused. "What? Shadow and Sonic/Amy?"

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were coming up fast, in what appeared to be a fusion of Sonic and Shadow's car.

"I thought Sonic/Amy and Shadow were in different cars," T.T. asked.

Master Hand just watched, still shocked. "They were, but it seems that they want to win the competition..."

"We were..." Shadow began.

"But now we've joined forces!" Sonic finished.

"We're gonna win this if it kills us!" Amy yelled out.

Grounder overheard. "Even if it kills you? HAHAHAHAHA! Eggman, let's take those hedgehogs out once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Scratch shouted, taking out some grenade eggs. "I agree completely with Grounder!"

"Well don't just stand there, you fools!" Eggman ordered. "Get them!"

Both Grounder and Scratch hoped aboard Sonic and Shadow's car with several of Eggman's robotic flunkies and attacked.

Boshi and Bronto continued to ram each other, the same with Pipsy and Drumstick.

"GIVE UP!" Grounder shouted, as he gave Sonic a WHAM in the face. "You'll never win!"

Sonic head butted Grounder, while Shadow gave Grounder a smack in the face. "Get off!" They yelled before giving him a double punch in the eyes.

Boshi and Bronto were so angered with each other, they were force to attack each other! The fight was so great, Bart even enjoyed it!

"YEAH!" BASH HIM! DO IT GOOD! WOOHOO! ENCORE, ENCORE!" Bart cheered, as he encourages the fighting to continue.

Sonic and Shadow used their spin attack, to turn their car into a saw blading ball of metal and quills, throwing Scratch and Grounder off of them.

Master Hand and Taj watched in awe.

"Damn," Taj said in disbelief.

"That's gotta hurt big time," Master Hand added.

Boshi and Bronto give each other cold glares, and they then start zooming far ahead, with Bart Simpson, The Roadrunner, Pipsy, Drumstick, Sonic/Shadow/Amy, and Eggman/Scratch/Grounder behind the two dinosaurs.

Boshi growled as he past Bronto. "All right, Apatosaurus breath. Let's see how you like a taste of this," He mumbles to himself. Boshi opens a balloon (from Diddy Kong Racing, if you guys didn't know that) full of explosive gas and throws it behind him, at Bronto's car.

Bronto scoffs and steers to the left, avoiding the explosive balloon as it hits some of the lava monsters. "I'm not even gonna let you get THAT lucky," He says.

Boshi turns around to still see Bronto. "DAMN!"

Bronto rams right into Boshi, nearly damaging both cars. "Take that!"

Boshi only growls and he rams back at Bronto.

The fiery volcano lake spews out magma and fireballs, as well as hot steam seeping, just as the racers zoom on through the treacherous racecourse.

Boshi rams straight into Bronto's car, but Bronto pushes back. The two dinosaurs continue to ram each other, trying to get ahead.

Somewhere up father are two smaller, sleeker Tyrannoyoshies. They are the famous double trouble pair, Ted and Todd, the British Tyrannoyoshi brothers.

"Bloody hell, Ted," Todd said, "Are you sure this will work?"

Ted nodded. "I'm quite positive, my dear Todd. Why, we'll be able to get those stupid racers if it's the last damn thing we do."

"Really?" Todd asked. In all of the years that they have tried to kill Yoshi, this was their biggest moment where they wouldn't hurt Yoshi.

Ted nodded. "Yes. Now let's fix up the trap. The racers are coming."

"Do you think Master T-Rex will be proud of us?" Todd asked.

Ted chuckled. "Of course, my dear Todd! Why, we'll be the best of all the damn bounty hunters there are in the entire universe!"

"Bounty hunters in the universe!" Todd said, happy. "Oh, would I love that!"

"Good. Now…let's fix up this trap," Ted said, as the two Tyrannoyoshies started to create a devastating trap for the other racers.

In the middle of the pack are Wizpig and King Dedede/Escargoon. Wizpig moans as he tries to get back up. However, he manage to fix up Dedede's car.

Dedede smiled as he patted his car. "Thanks a million, Wizpig."

"Yeah," Escargoon added, as he chuckled. "We both owe you one for getting our car back on the tra-"

"Dave it for later, you two," Wizpig said, seeing some of the other racers pass. "We need to get back in the race."

Escargoon nodded. "Good point."

Wizpig then took out the rocket he has used in Diddy Kong Racing. "Looks like I'll need my rocket after all."

"Uh, can we get a lift?" King Dedede asked.

Wizpig shrugged. "Sure. Hell, why not. It'll be unfair." He said. He picked up the machine and threw it forwards, right behind Peach's group.

"AW RIGHT!" King Dedede and Escargoon cheered, as they zoomed away to catch up with Peach's group and the other racers.

Wizpig chuckled, and then he went on his rocket. "Now to get out of bein' in the middle of the pack," he said, as he threw a match into it, and sped away on the rocket.

Pipsy and Drumstick were having a war of their own, trying to overpass each other.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better." Pipsy sang.

Drumstick scoffed. " Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Pipsy replied.

"Oh yeah?" Drumstick said, as he rammed into Pipsy's car.

Pipsy rammed back in Drumstick's car. "Oh yeah."

Pipsy and Drumstick manage to pass by Sonic/Shadow/Amy, but they still are having some trouble on their hands.

"Ready to stop?" Pipsy asked.

Drumstick rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha," He faked. He then frowned and said, "Let's go."

Just as the two Diddy Kong Racers start again, Sonic/Shadow/Amy zoom right pass them, with Eggman on their tails.

Pipsy sighed. "Hmph! Trying to outrace us. You hedgehogs sicken me."

Drumstick grabbed a missile and zoomed ahead. Pipsy swiftly followed.

"You don't give up, do you?" Drumstick asked. He smiled. "Brave, really."

Pipsy chuckled. "Yes. I'm quite surprised that we manage to pass those racers." She pointed to Sonic/Shadow/Amy and Eggman's group.

Amy looked behind, just in time to see Eggman ganging up on them. "Uh oh... Eggbelly's coming up behind. Want me to get knock him out with a koopa shell? Or should I blast him with a bob-omb?"

"Listen to your heart, then decide." Sonic advised.

Amy thought for a moment, then through two bob-ombs at Eggman.

Grounder, however, manages to catch the bo-bombs and throws them at the Lava Lake monsters.

Grounder chuckled. "We're not going dow-WHAO!" Marge and Lisa's sudden arrival, along with Homer/Abe and Peach's group, interrupted Grounder.

"Look!" Peach shouted, pointing to the racers. "I think we're in the lead!"

"YEAH!" Chad, Prof. E. Gadd, and Sheik cheered.

Marge smiled. "Thank God! We manage to make it back!"

"Woohoo! So long suckers!" Homer shouted at Eggman's group. He took out a blue koopa shell and threw it right into Eggman's exhaust pipe.

Eggman/Grounder/Scratch shouted as they fell into the Lava Lake.

"And Eggman's group is knocked into the lake!" Master Hand shouted. He turned to Taj. "Seems as if racers come and go, huh?"

"Indeed they do, and it looks like Sonic and the gang are coming through pretty well." Taj added.

"Yep, but they're all gonna have a tough time going through Pipsy, Bart, Drumstick, The Roadrunner, Bronto, and Boshi," Master Hand replied, "Because they're in the middle of their own war right now."

Pipsy and Drumstick were slowing down a bit, trying to have their cars get pumped up.

"Let's see how the Koopa Kids are doing," Master hand said, as the scene switched to 34th place. The Dry Bones have formed a star ship of their own, and they were right along the Koopa Kids' ship.

"Status report, KOB," Ludwig said to the machine.

The main computer, Kob, started up. "Well, Ludwig, your battleship will be ready in a few minutes. Lemmy will never fly again. Bowser Jr. and Morton will have to wait a while for their ship. Roy, Larry, and Iggy's ships will be up and ready in two minutes."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lemmy cried.

"Grrrr…" Morton and Bowser Jr. growled.

"Sweet," Roy said.

"Cool," Both Iggy and Larry said.

Kob sweatdropped. "Don't blame me. I'm a worker."

Ludwig smiled. "Excellent job, Kob."

Kob beeped happily. "Thank you. Let's get back to the race."

The Koopa Kids continued to zoom through, with the pesky Dry Bones behind them.

"It looks like the Dry Bones are planning to ambush the Koopa Kids," Master Hand announced, "Now let's get back to with the follow-ups of the leaders."

The Roadrunner was running as fast as he could, but even though he was fast, he could use a refreshment, so he got out a glass of orange juice and rank it as he ran.

Bart throws out a lasso and caught the Roadrunner by the tail, and let him pull him on ahead. "All right! I'm going to the top for sure!"

The Roadrunner noticed that he had a translator, and he pressed it on. He turned to Bart Simpson. "I say, my dear boy, how would you like to team up?"

Bart smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

The Roadrunner allowed Bart to ride on his back, and then zoomed off on Bart's skateboard.

Boshi and Bronto were still fighting each other. They wouldn't let anyone interfered.

"Let me win!" Bronto begged, "I made a promise to someone!"

"Forget it!" Boshi shouted back, "I'm not gonna let you go off that easy!"

Bart Simpson and the Roadrunner were coming up right behind Boshi and Bronto.

"Hey Roadrunner. What should we do about those two?" Bart asked.

The Roadrunner shrugged. "Eh, they're having their own war, and so are those racers behind us." He pointed to Pipsy and Drumstick, who were on par with Boshi, Bronto, Bart, and the Roadrunner. "It's those Sonic characters who I fear of. They'll probably make these racers made if they interrupt."

Bart looked behind. He gulped. "Uh oh...Speaking of the Sonic dudes...here they come now..."

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were zooming in on Roadrunner and Bart, with Rouge/Knuckles right at their side.

Pipsy too has noticed the Sonic gang. They were going to ruin the battle.

"Drumstick!" She called out, pointing at the Sonic gang, "We gotta do something about them!"

Drumstick nodded. "Yeah. Those SEGA chumps aren't gonna win this race."

The Roadrunner then got an idea. "Hey Bart," He said, "Let's thrash these SEGA mammal fools off the road!"

"Yeah Man!" Bart shouted, and readied the bob-ombs.

The Roadrunner slowly went backwards, to be on par with the Sonic gang. "Hey Sonic, have you ever heard of the Big Bang?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yes I have. What's your point?"

"NOW BART!" The Roadrunner shouted.

Bart cackled evilly as he stuffed a bob-omb in the exhaust pipe of Sonic/Amy/Shadow's car.

The bomb went off instantly and Sonic/Amy/Shadow went flying,

"YEAH!" The Roadrunner cheered. Unfortunately, Knuckles and Rouge were right along Boshi and Bronto, and it wasn't going to be pleasant since they were going to interrupt.

"Get lost! I'm going to win!" Boshi taunted, as he rammed into Bronto.

"No, you get lost!" Bronto barked back, as he rammed into Boshi. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

Knuckles and Rouge snuck up behind Bronto and Boshi, and Rouge shoved a bob-omb in their exhaust pipes.

Boshi noticed this and tossed it out just in time. He glared at Knuckles/Rouge. "KEEP OUT OF OUR BUISNESS!" He shouted at them.

Bronto gave Knuckles/Rouge a big WHAM, which nearly knocked the two mammals off the road. "Yeah! We're in the middle of a war here!"

Knuckles/Rouge responded by throwing a koopa shell at each of the racers.

Unfortunately, the Koopa shells were reverted right back, and it sent Knuckles/Rouge almost into the Lava Lake.

"Uh oh. Looks like Knuckles and Rouge are in trouble," Master Hand announced, "And to top it off, Sonic/Shadow/Amy are going to fall down on them."

At that very moment, Sonic/Amy/Shadow/ indeed fell on Rouge/Knuckles.

"LOSERS!" T.T. shouted, as he continued to swim into the lava.

Bart and the Roadrunner were now behind Boshi and Bronto, and started to fire bob-ombs at them.

Boshi glared at the attackers, and tossed the bo0bombs out of the car and tossed them somewhere else. He wouldn't have this continue. "So you want some of THIS?" He then launched a Hyper Beam at the duo, which unfortunately got out at all of the other racers except Pipsy and Drumstick.

Bronto followed with an earthquake, which completely totaled the race track and left all of the other racers to crash into each other.

The four remaining racers (Boshi, Bronto, Pipsy, and Drumstick) started off again, leaving the rest behind. Luckily, Bart and the Roadrunner were able to recover and catch up.

"Okay, Bart. Here's a helpful tip: Don't attack Boshi, Bronto, Pipsy, or Drumstick," The Roadrunner said.

"Agreed." Bart said, nodding. "What's our next strategy?"

"We should team up with them," The Roadrunner suggested.

"Seems like the Sonic crew have suffered a lot," Master Hand said. "Hey Taj, let's go check up on them."

Taj grimaced as he saw the Sonic gang. "Ouch... That last accident really took its toll on them..."

"Oh god..." Shadow groaned, as he tried to get back up. "Where the hell did that avalanche come from?"

"No idea..." Sonic replied, his face practically in Amy's panties.

Knuckles growled. "When I get my hands on those retarded dinosaurs... I'll fossilize them."

"Fossilize? FOSSILIZE?" Yoshi angrily shouted. He threw an egg at Knuckles's face. "Fossilize THAT!"

Dr. Hoshi gulped. 'Oh dear...Yoshi, you really need to control your anger."

Yoshi frowned. "Sorry, doc, but insults like that just tick me off."

"He has a point," Peppy added, as they zoomed off.

Knuckles grimaced. "ACK! Egg on my face!" He took out a handkerchief to wipe the egg off. "Gross!"

Tails and Cream both giggled at Knuckles's misfortune as they passed the damaged racers. Godzilla and Anguirus followed.

"Sonic gang," Master Hand said, "Are you just going to let those racers go through you?"

"NO WAY!" The Sonic gang repaired their Karts in seconds and sped off after the others.

Godzilla and Anguirus have already made a team with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and peppy/Clario, so they would help out if needed.

Chad the Charmander looked behind him to see the Sonic crew, charging in. "Peach! E. Gadd! Sheik! The Sonic crew is coming!"

Sheik smirked. "I'll take care of them." He loaded up a launcher of koopa shells and started firing non-stop at the Sonic Team.

Chad smiled. "YEAH! In your face!" However, the Sonic crew manages to pass right by Peach's group.

"Oh come on!" Clario groaned. "How are those damn SEGA chumps winning?"

"Because they're fast," Peppy said. "But not for long..." He started to charge up and attack.

Shadow drew his gun. "Not this time!" He shouted. He started firing at Peppy.

Peppy hid in his car as he avoided the bullets. "Ha! You missed!"

Shadow growled as he aimed again. "Oh yeah, pretty boy-"

Anguirus, however, manage to grab the gun from Shadow and chomped on it. "You're days are over, bad ass."

"Yu-oh. Shadow is runnin' out of options," Master Hand says.

"He better think up of something, or he's done for," Taj added.

Shadow stuck out his hand in Anguirus' s face. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He fire a bolt of energy right in Anguirus's face.

Anguirus was blasted down as he tried to get back up.

However, Godzilla blasted his heat wave at Shadow, burning the hedgehog to a crisp.

Anguirus grabbed a potion and drank it, recovering.

Shadow reformed after a few seconds, with his "chicken vacuum" and he sucked up Anguirus.

Anguirus was too big, so the chicken vacuum didn't even have effect.

"Did you really think I was going down that easy?" Anguirus taunted, rolling his eyes at Shadow's stupidity.

The Mario Brothers pulled up right next to Sonic's car. Luigi wasn't TOO happy about Shadow using a vacuum.

"There, Luigi," Master Hand said, pointing at Shadow. "He's the one who ripped you off."

Luigi was EXTREMELY PISSED. "Rip-a off MY-A weapon, will you? I'll-a teach you!" He grabbed his "Ghost Vacuum and sucked up Sonic/Amy/Shadow, and dumped the bag, with them inside, into the lava.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Sonic, Shadow, and Amy screamed from the bag.

Yoshi, Peppy, Chad, Peach, Prof. E. Gadd, Sheik, Dr. Hoshi, Mario, Godzilla, Clario, Anguirus, and even Master hand (!) cheered as they watched Sonic/Shadow/Amy burn in the lava. "HORRAY FOR LUIGI!"

"YOU'RE MY HERO!" Peach cheered, as she gave Luigi a BIG kiss.

"WOOT! Luigi has kicked some SEGA butt, and Nintendo triumphs!" Master Hand cheers, wilder than he has been ever before.

"Luigi, we owe you one!" Peppy and Anguirus said, as they gave Luigi high fives.

Mario grinned big. "I love you for that, Luigi."

Luigi smiled humbly. "Ah shucks, it was nothing." He admitted.

"C'mon," Yoshi said, looking at the bag Sonic/Shadow/Amy were in resurfaced. "Let's get going. We can't wind up to lose."

"Yeah, and besides," Dr. Hoshi said, "It seems that Knuckles/Rouge manage to zoom away."

Luigi readied his vaccum one more time. "Just-a catch up to them and I'll take care of it."

"Sweet!" Clario cheered. "Let's a-go!' They all zoomed off to catch up as the scene came to a close, and faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was THAT, folks! It took me 4 days to complete this next chapter, so I hoped that you enjoyed it! Once more, I like to thanks Milleniumon for helping me with the chap. He was a great help. Anyway, that's all for now. Sit back, relax, and review on what you think of the greatest race EVER! A-herm. See ya real soon, folks! 


	87. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 26

Author's Notes: Wowzers! Over 3,000 hits and over 200 reviews! In 3 C2s, this has got to be one of the most popular stories ever written for the Super Smash Brothers section. It is also one of the biggest and best, so I hope that you all who are reading this now enjoy!

Dis-oh yeah, no disclaimer…Well, we own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners, I'll tell ya that.

P.S.: Also know that this will be the only chapter in the entire Yoshi Kart fanfic besides the beginning that has a title. I hope that you all enjoy!

**

* * *

Lethal Lava Volcano Race: The Ultimate Battle For the Race!**

"Well, Taj, it seems quite ordinary how the racers are doing," Master Hand said.

Taj nodded, and then he turned to the screen, as the audience cheered loudly. Taj announced, "It truly has been a sad day for SEGA in this race. Sonic/Amy/Shadow were sucked up by Luigi and thrown into the lava lake! Knuckles/Rouge managed to get away, but Luigi, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Peppy Ankylosaurus and the others are hot on their tail. A sad day for SEGA, but a truly good day for Nintendo!"

Master Hand chuckled. "You can say that again, Taj!"

Taj also chuckled. "It seems with vacuum in hand, Luigi may lead the Nintendo group to victory!"

Yoshi was dreaming of lava. "Mmmm…lava lake..."

Dr. Hoshi sighs at Yoshi's state. "Yoshi, control yourself.

"Let's check how the people in last place are doing," Master Hand announced, as the scene switched to the dead last racers, which were Birdo, Heppy, and James Bond.

Birdo and Heppy manage to fix up James Bond's tank. It took several minutes to do it, but they finally manage to get it up and running.

James Bond grinned as he patted his tank. He turned to Birdo and Heppy. Hey Birdo," James Bond said, "Thanks for getting me back up into the race."

Birdo smiled. "No problem. We may be from different games, but helping each other is a really nice thing to do." She replied nicely.

Heppy nodded. "Yeah, and speaking of helping, we best be going. We're still in the first volcano."

James Bond and Birdo nodded in agreement. James Bond started up his tank and started driving away. Birdo and Heppy followed.

"So how far are we?" Birdo asked.

Heppy looked at the map. "Hmm...we seem to be dead last."

"Dead last!" Birdo exclaimed, worried.

James Bond turned to Birdo and said, "Don't worry. I always knew that something like this would happen, so I took the opportunity to create this warp."

James Bond then pressed a button, and a warp portal appeared in front of the three racers. Birdo and Heppy looked at it in awe, and then they turned to James Bond.

"You mean...this will lead us to the front?" Birdo asked.

James Bond grinned. "Yep. All we have to do is go through hyperspace, and we'll end up with the follow-ups of the leaders."

Heppy cheered. "All right! Let's-a go!"

Heppy, Birdo, and James Bond all drove into the warp portal, which then disappeared on cue.

"Seems like Birdo, Heppy, and James Bond are back in the race," Master Hand announced.

Taj nodded. "Yep. It's lucky for them, too. The leaders are approaching the third volcano."

"Let's see how the follow-ups are doing," Master Hand announced, as the screens switched back to the runner-ups. Boshi and Bronto were still fighting with each other as they zoomed off, followed by Pipsy and Drumstick (who were also fighting) and Bart/The Roadrunner. Knuckles/Rouge were right on their tails. The other follow-ups were in a group, deciding to team up for the benefit of the race.

* * *

Boshi rams into Knuckles/Rouge, along with Pipsy. "For the last time, beat it!" 

"Yeah!" Pipsy adds, "We have our own war going on!"

Bronto whacks Knuckles in the face with his tail while Drumstick throws eggs at Rouge. "Take that!" Bronto taunts.

Knuckles punches Bronto in his face, while trying to avoid Boshi.

Rouge knocks Drumstick's eggs back with baseball bat, all of them hitting Drumstick. Rouge then throws Koopa shells at Pipsy's face.

Bart and the Roadrunner sped ahead to avoid the conflict going on.

Peppy squinted, and he spotted the two mammals. "I can see 'em!" he shouted.

Luigi comes up behind Knuckles and Rouge, cackling. "Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Luigi!"

Boshi kicks Knuckles in the nuts while Pipsy bitchslaps Rouge.

Bronto grabs hold of Knuckles. "He's all yours!"

Luigi aims his vacuum and sucks in Knuckles and Rouge.

Chad cheers. "Sweet! One more SEGA team down!"

Luigi cheers. "Yayhay!" He tosses the bag into the lake.

Nelson points and laughs. "Ha ha! Those SEGA losers are burning up in the lake!"

The audience cheered loudly for Luigi, as they watched the scene with pride. "LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI!"

Peppy smiled. "Luigi, you are my God."

Popo claps. "Nice performance, Luigi."

Luigi takes a bow as they all zoom off.

"Seems that Luigi's on a roll," Taj said.

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah. Let's check on the other racers."

* * *

We switch to 43-32nd place, where racers are trying to overcome each other. 

Captain Falcon smiles. "I'm gonna win!"

Skinner snorts as he and Otto come up from behind. "We'll see about that," He says. He turns to Otto. "Fire the missiles, Otto!"

Otto salutes. "Missile away, sir!" Otto fires the missiles, and they all headed towards the Blue Falcon, which was Captain Falcon's car.

Captain Falcon shouts as he crashes into a nearby tree. "Ouch! Who threw those missiles at me?"

Skinner and Otto laughed at Captain Falcon as they zoomed off, leaving the F-Zero racer to fix up his own car.

Luigi sighed as a few more racers pass by the Mario Brothers. "Mario, we'll never catch up with the others."

Mario turned to Luigi. "Use the super mushroom oil to get a boost-a!"

Luigi smiled as he got out a can. He poured the oil into the car. "Got the oil pumped in." He said.

Right at that moment, the Mario Brothers' car zoomed really fast, way pass the racers who passed them.

"YAHOO!" Mario and Luigi cheered, as they zoomed away.

Both Boshi and Bronto zoomed right pass Knuckles/Rouge and they turned around a tight corner.

The two dinosaurs were now evenly matched, as they tried to overcome each other in reaching the entrance to the second volcano.

"I'm going to win," Boshi said, as he kicked the side of Bronto's car.

"No," Bronto remarked as he rammed into Boshi, "I'm going to win."

* * *

Back with the Koopa Kids... 

Ludwig turned to Roy and Morton. "How's the progress going over there, guys?"

Morton wiped his forehead with a napkin as he turned to Ludwig. "It's going good, Ludwig. We manage to fix up the engines."

"Yeah," Roy added, "It seems as if we can pass the other racers."

"Good," Ludwig said. He turned to Bowser Jr., who was training by attacking cardboards with his paintbrush staff.

"What?" Bowser Jr. said, shrugging. "I'm just practicing in case something bad happens."

Ludwig shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing bad. Keep going."

Bowser Jr. smiled as he continued training. Ludwig turned to KOB, the computer. "Kob, what's the progress?"

"It seems that some of the Nintendo characters are all together in a group," KOB explained, "We'll be able to zoom past them."

Ludwig smiled as he nodded. "Excellent work, KOB."

"Thanks," KOB replied, as Ludwig started fixing up some parts of the ship.

Lemmy is sitting on the ground, crying for the destruction of his favorite ship. "Sniff...my ship..." Lemmy sobbed.

Iggy rolled his eyes at Lemmy's current state. "Lemmy, it's JUST a frickin' ship."

Lemmy grabbed Iggy by the neck and glared at him. "THAT SHIP AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE! IT WAS MY BEST FIGHTER SHIP, AND I WILL NEVER FORGET IT FOR THE REST OF MY DAMN LIFE, SO DON'T SPOIL THE SACRIFICE, OKAY?"

Iggy trembled. "Gulp...okay..."

"Oh but it IS worse!" Shouted a voice. The Koopa Kids looked around, when they saw four different colored Dry Bones come down.

The first Dry Bones was red, the second was blue, the third was green, and the fourth was yellow. Behind them was an army of colorless Dry Bones.

"What the?" Ludwig exclaimed, "How did you get here?"

"That would be me," Said the Green Dry Bones, revealing his sharp claws.

"We are going to defeat you in battle!" The Red Dry Bones shouted.

"Yeah! And we're going to take all of your stuff!" The Yellow Dry Bones added.

The Blue Dry Bones approached the Koopa Kids. "Right, so prepare for trouble!"

"Yeah!" The Yellow Dry Bones added. "And make it double!"

All of the three different colored Dry Bones narrowed their eyes at the Yellow Dry Bones. "It's QUADRIPLE, ya moron!"

The Yellow Dry Bones lowered his head. "My bad."

"To protect the world from devastation!" The Red Dry Bones said.

"To announce our evils through our nation!" The Blue Dry Bones said.

"To announce-ah hell with it, it's a frickin' stupid intro, anyway," The Green Dry Bones said, "Just get ready to fight!"

The Koopa Kids all got into fighting stances. "ALL RIGHT!"

Suddenly, the Team Rocket Balloon descended from the skies, and Team rocket stood proudly, about to make their speech.

"HEY!" Meowth shouted angrily. "How dare you vandalize the Team Rocket motto!"

"Yeah!" Jessie added. "We worked on it very hard!"

James nodded, and then he angrily shouted, "And don't even "claim" to have thought it up first! You're just fan characters! WE are official!" He threw a Snorlax at them

"Hey, hey!" Ludwig shouted. He made the Snorlax disappear with the swish of his wand, and he glared up at Team Rocket. "So you like that, eh?" Ludwig turns to Roy and Morton. "Roy, Morton, go up there and take out those troublemakers. We'll handle these Dry Bones."

"I'll handle the ship," Iggy said, as he ran towards the steering wheel and started steering.

"I got the destroyer of my ship," Lemmy said.

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I'll take the Green Dry Bones."

"Oh is that so?" James asked. "Voltorbs! Get them" He launched a series of Voltorbs at them.

Larry quickly made the Voltorbs explode by firing spells at them. He turned to Roy and Morton. "Hurry! Get rid of those lousy crooks!"

"Yeah!" Ludwig said, "We can handle things!"

Larry turned to Ludwig. "I'll handle the Yellow Dry Bones."

"Right," Ludwig said. He turned to see the Red Dry Bones. "Guess that means I got a red version."

"IT'S RED DRY BONES!" The Red Dry Bones angrily shouted.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"So this Koopa Kid fool wants a piece of me?" The Blue Dry Bones laughed. "I don't NEED my bone club."

"GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Lemmy shouted angrily.

The Blue Dry Bones grinned. "Very well, then. I'll give you my best, but you shall REGRET IT!"

Lemmy got into a fighting stance, shouted a war cry, and ran towards the Blue Dry Bones, but then was whacked by the bone club.

The Blue Dry Bones smirks and runs up to Lemmy. Lemmy gets up to see the Blue Dry Bones. The blue Dry Bones takes his fist and jabs. Lemmy slaps the fist away and comes in with punch of his own. The blue Dry Bones staggers backwards, but then he knees Lemmy in the gut. Lemmy staggered a bit and tried to take the pain off, but unfortunately, the blue Dry Bones overheads Lemmy, knocking him flat.

"From the cradle of the grave," The blue Dry Bones mumbled. Lemmy shakes his head just as the blue Dry Bones finished, "YOUR GRAVE, FREAK BOY!"

Lemmy's eyes were turned into balls of flames. "FREAK BOY?" Lemmy yelled. The blue Dry Bones scratched his head.

Lemmy takes out his magic wand and starts firing spells at the Blue Dry Bones.

"OOH... OH...UOHHT...HM...HMMM...HOOAH...HUU...HUA...HAAHHHOOOAH...WIT…WHIT...OOH...HUIT!" The blue Dry Bones yelled in pain.

Lemmy stares at the Blue Dry Bones oddly. "What the hell?"

The Blue Dry Bones shrugged. "What? All males say that in Goldeneye."

Ludwig shrugged, but then he was hit by the Red Dry Bones. "Yeouch!"

"More where that came from," The Red Dry Bones warned.

Ludwig growled as he got into a fighting stance. "BRING IT ON!"

The Red Dry Bones laughed. "Very well."

The Red Dry Bones aims his special bone club into the air, and suddenly two jet packs appear on his back.

Ludwig frowns. "That's not fair."

"Deal with it," The Red Dry Bones retorted. He soars down to Ludwig and starts punching continuously. Ludwig was okay, but he was having a bit of a limp, so he head butted right into The Red Dry Bones, knocking the jet pack off.

Larry, however, was having a problem himself, as he was being pushed around by the Yellow Dry Bones. Just as he was about to use his magic wand, the Yellow Dry Bones knocked it out of his hand.

"Uh oh…" Larry said, frightened.

"So you want a wand, huh?" The Yellow Dry Bones said manacling. Larry gulped as the Yellow Dry Bones started electrocuting him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Yellow Dry Bones laughed in triumph.

"What are you standing there for, Green?" Bowser Jr. asked impatiently. "Do somethin'."

"Uh…" The Green Dry Bones stuttered. He transformed his wand into a crown, and he threw it at Bowser Jr. in an attempt to copy King K. Rool's move from the first Donkey Kong Country game.

Bowser Jr. watched in pity as the crown fell short of him. He looked at the Green Dry Bones. "What? That's it? Is that the best you can actually do?"

The Green Dry Bones nodded. "Yep."

"UGH!" Bowser Jr. yelled, "You are OBVIOUSLY the WORST of the different colored Dry Bones clan."

"Yep," The Green Dry Bones flatly says.

"How boring!" Bowser Jr. shouts. He turns into Shadow Mario and beats the crap out of the Green Dry Bones using his staff. When the remains of the Green Dry Bones fall down to the ground, Shadow Mario reverts back into Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. groaned. "That was pathetic."

* * *

We switch to Link and Samus, who are riding steadily until they come across a box. 

"What's wrong, Link?" Samus asked.

Link looked suspiciously at the box. "I dunno…that box wasn't here a while ago."

Suddenly, a figure pops out of the box. Link and Samus gasp.

"Why, it's Solid Snake!" Samus exclaimed, shocked.

Link was just as surprised. "Snake! What are you doing in the middle of a lava lake? Especially in the Nintendo universe?"

Snake chuckled. "Well, Nintendo gave me permission to compete, and Konami begged me to be in this great race, so I decided to join. Besides, you guys could use some help."

Samus nodded. "Well, okay. Since you wanted to be part of the race, I guess you can join."

Snake grinned, as he hopped onto Epona. "All right!"

Right at that moment, a blonde woman wearing light blue clothes and a lightsaber-like weapon walked towards Epona. She looked up. "I'm Zero Suit Samus. Nice to meet you."

Link looked at the armored Samus, then back at Zero Suit Samus. "Uh…nice to meet ya too, Zero Suit Samus."

"Thanks," She said.

Snake chuckled. "Looks like you have a stunt double, Sam."

The armored Samus nodded. "Yep."

Link patted Epona. "Well, let's go-"

"WAIT!" Shouted a voice. An angelic boy arrived in front of Link. It was Pit.

"Pit!' Link exclaimed, "So you came here to! That's great!"

Pit smiled. "Yeah. I want to help you win!"

Link smiled. "In that case, hop aboard!'

As Pit hoped onto Epona, the horse took off, going after the others who have passed them.

Samus looked at Pit, then at Link. "Link? You know Pit?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. We use to go to law school together. But we sorta flunked."

"Why?' Snake asked.

Pit snickered. "Cause we both fired arrows at the teachers."

Pit and Link laughed loudly, as well as Snake, Samus, and Zero Suit Samus.

* * *

We switch back outside to the follow-ups, Taj, Master Hand, and the Viewing Rocket, who are still steadily behind Ultra Brachio and King Ankylosaurus. 

Taj looks at the audience, and starts announcing. "Ahem…welcome back racing fans who are viewing this at home. Today-"

A nearby phone rings interrupting Taj.

"Urgh... " Taj moans, as he answers it...it's his Ex-Wife.

Master Hand looked at Taj. "Who is it, Taj?"

Taj, however, couldn't get Master Hand's question, as he was auguring with his Ex-Wife on the phone. "You listen to me, you vampire! I gave you enough Alimony! You want more? Why don't you go talk to my first 2 ex-wives? I'm sure those wenches can spare you some money! They've got MUCH more than their fare share!"

Marth/Roy/Pikachu/Sheeda/Lillian arrived next to Yoshi and his friends.

"hey yoshi!' Roy shouted, "What's goin' on?"

Yoshi turned to Roy. "Nothing much, just trying to shake off the other non-Nintendo characters."

Marth nodded. "I see." He looks back behind him, and turns to Yoshi. "Looks like it's going great."

Yoshi smiled. "Thanks."

Lillian rubbed her stomach. "All this racing making me hungry. We got any food?"

Roy scratched his head. "I dunno…why?"

"Cause we haven't eaten in a while…" Sheeda said.

Roy shrugged, but then his stomach growled. He flushed a bit. "Uh oh…looks like I'm hungry, too."

"Don't worry," Marth said, handing the three Fire Emblem characters some popcorn and pretzels. "I picked these up before this race started, in case we got hungry."

"Thanks, Marth!" Roy, Lillian, and Sheeda thanked, as they started eating up the food.

Marth smiled, as he went back to steering.

Taj was still arguing with his ex-wife, though he was angrier now. "WHAT? You've been sleeping with our banker this whole time? YOU (CENSORED)!"

Master Hand sweatdrops as he turns to the audience. "Okay…now we-"

"Wait a minute, what does that sign say?" Dr. Hoshi says. He reads the sign, squinting at it. "Beware of Tyrannosuchus...enter at your own risk." Dr. Hoshi realizes what it means, and he gasps. "Oh dear."

Pikachu scratched his head in confusion. "Tyrannosuchus? What are those?" he asked Dr. Hoshi.

Yoshi turned to Pikachu. "The largest crocodile-like reptiles to roam these lands. Being 45 feet long, standing over 10 feet tall, and weighing over 5 tons, they're the most vicious reptiles to live in these parts." Yoshi explained to Pikachu.

Peppy nodded. "And boy, are they NASTY!"

Max trembled. "You're tellin' me..."

Pikachu shuddered at the thought of the Tyrannosuchus. "Ouch…sounds like these guys aren't friendly."

Ash also shuddered. "Uh...gulp….Do they eat humans?" He asked.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

Peppy shook his head in disgust at Ash's stupid question. "Why do you think they are CROCODILE-LIKE?"

Ash, flushing, slapped his forehead. "Nevermind...stupid question."

Yoshi turned to May. "We better be careful here, May."

May tugs at the waist of her shorts, trying not to have her shorts fall off. "Uh oh…my shorts feel a little tight today.." She says.

Mario shook his head. "Don't-a think-a, May. You'll hurt yourself."

Yoshi looked oddly at Mario. "Mario, are you trying to hit on May so you can cheat off Peach?"

Luigi readies his vacuum. He grins. "I could-a suck up those-a crocs with-a my vacuum!"

Chad just shook his head. "Ya know, Mario, Peach IS here..." The Charmander pointed out.

Peach is too smitten with Luigi's heroism to hear what Mario said.

Mario smiles and then cheers. "WAHOO! Now May is mine…hehehehehe..."

Yoshi glares at Mario. "Don't even think about it, Mario..." He warned.

Waluigi's group shows up right on cue, next to Mario's car.

Daisy looks at Mario with big hearts in her eyes. "MARIO!" She shouts, as she hugs Mario tightly.

Yoshi, Stanley, and even Ash Ketchum look strangely at the scene before them.

Ash just shock his head. "The Mario Brothers have switched Princesses?" He exclaimed.

Mario shrugged. "What can I say? And speaking of which..." he pinches May on her butt. "Yahoo!"

May shrieks as she jumps. "Eei! Someone pinched me!"

Yoshi thought o himself. "Why the heck would Mario..." He then realized what Mario was doing, and now Yoshi was pissed. "MARIO!"

Peach rips off her dress, to show off her bikini at Luigi. " You want some of this, Luigi?" She asked in a sexy voice.

Luigi jumped in surprise, as he nosebleed. "MAMMA MIA!"

Yoshi growled as he started choking Mario. "Get your own girl, plumber boy!"

"GACK! ACK! GACK!" Mario wheezed. "Peach-a, help-a!"

Peach suddenly came to her senses. "Mario!" She called out and got out Perry the Parasol and whacked Yoshi away.

Yoshi kicked Peach in the stomach, and then used his flutter kicks on her.

Peach moaned as she fell to the ground, but she was able to get back up. She took out a mushroom and ate it. "Thank God for mushrooms."

Perry sniveled. "Ah man…I get no love."

Peach looked at Perry with a smile. "I still like you, Perry."

Perry smiled, as he was touched emotionally by it. "Awww, thanks Peach."

Jimmy Pee suddenly popped out of the bushes nearby on the edge of the Lava Lake. "Geeze oh man this is nuts, ain't that right boys?"

His left nipple spoke up. "Yeah, Jimmy. I haven't seen a huge crowd this looney, since the Looney Tunes!"

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Daffy Duck shouted from the audience, as he threw Barney's beer can at Jimmy Pee.

"NOOO!" Barney Gumble cried out.

Moe sighed and looked up at the viewing rocket. "Barney, it is JUST beer." He said.

Bugs Bunny grabbed Daffy Duck. "Whoa…watch it, Daffy. You don't wanna get into another accident, do ya?"

Daffy scoffed. "Shut up, carrot breath."

Jimmy ducked the beer. "Hey, Hey! Watch it duck! I've eaten birds like you for supper!"

"Yeah, and I watch Sesame Street," Anguirus said, sarcastically.

The Roadrunner growled. "Show your respects, old man! I AM a Looney Tunes character!"

"Um...Taj," Master Hand said, trying to calm Taj down. "I think you can stop talking to your Ex-Wife now..."

Jimmy's left nipple spoke up. "I've eaten you birds before and this is what I think. BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He lactated/threw up.

Master Hand shuddered. "I did NOT have to see that."

Taj was yelling on the phone at his ex-wife. "ENOUGH! I REGRET EVER MARRYING YOU, YOU MONEY GRUBBING GOLD DIGGER! I SHOULD'VE GOTTNE A PRENUP! THEN YOU'D BE BROKE!" He threw his phone to the ground and smashed it.

We go back to the follow-ups, who are approaching the second volcano.

"All of the racers are now in the second volcano," Master Hand announced, "Well, the follow ups, anyway."

Taj nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It seems as if the Sonic gang's been eliminated."

Mario kept his eyes on May's butt. "I-a wonder-a what kind of-a panties she wears..." He used his fire hand technique and lit May's shorts on fire, burning them to ashes, exposing May's panties.

The fire also spread up to her shirt, and burned THAT off, exposing her bra too.

"EEEK!" May screamed, as she quickly opened up random anime space and got out new clothes. She quickly got into them within seconds, and then she closed up the random anime space and sighed with relieve.

Yoshi's jaw dropped, as he nosebleed heavily. "Wow...May looks so sexy..."

"Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI!" Dr. Hoshi shouted, as he took the steering wheel and turned right on the curve, knocking Jimmy Pee into the hot lava.

"That's gotta hurt," Godzilla said, as he winced.

Luigi shrugged. "That's-a the end of-a Jimmy Pee."

"Speaking of which..." Master hand said, "Let's check how the Sonic crew's doing in the lava lake."

* * *

We switch to the Sonic crew, who are burnt to a crisp, but are out of the dangerous lake. 

Sonic dusted off the ash from his fur. "God...that was unpleasant. Damn Luigi..."

"Suck me up will he? I'll suck him up..." Shadow grumbled, as he pulled out the kart.

"Let's get back to the race, and give the Mario Brothers a pummeling!" Amy yelled out.

"I'm with her." Knuckles agree. "Luigi's gonna pay."

"Let's go." Rouge said.

Both parties got into their karts and prepared to get back on the road.

"You guys are in last place..." Master Hand said through the Lakitus, who were recording the Sonic gang.

"Yeah," The Lakitu said to Knuckles, "Even Oscar the Grouch passed you, and he was DEAD last."

"Urgh...Kirby moaned, "I'm never gonna pass Link/Samus now."

"Don't worry, Kirby," Said a voice. The figure came out, and it was Meta Knight. "We'll pass them."

Kirby jumped in surprise. "META-KNIGHT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to help you on your race, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

Kirby shrugged. "Dah well, might as well. Especially since you're a newcomer."

"Looks like Kirby got a new helper," Master hand said, "And so did Link and Samus."

"Kirby's coming!" Pit shouted to Link.

Both Sonic parties started to advance forward with the dual power of Mushroom power and foot power.

"Snake," Zero Suit Samus said, "Looks like you're going to have to blast these losers off the road."

Snake loaded up his patriot. "Say no more Samus..." He started firing at all the other racers that came at them,

Kirby manage to avoid the missiles, and he was riding alongside with Link.

"Sweet!" Kirby said, "We can team up!"

Link nodded. "Yeah, and what's better, the newcomers have decided to help us out!"

"Looks like the newcomers from Super Smash Brothers Brawl are going to be here for the rest of the race," Master Hand announced. "Let's check back at the front."

* * *

May looked at Mario. "You know Mario..." May said with hearts in her eyes. "You're quite handsome..." 

Mario waggles his eyebrows. "You-a know it baby..." He pinched May's butt again, making her giggle.

Cobra Commander suddenly barges in on his tank and started spraying everyone with a huge blast of ice-cold water. "COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dr. Hoshi glared at the Cobra Commander, and fired a missile at him, sending the villain from GI Joe away. "Loser..."

Yoshi fumed with jealousy. "Grrr…stupid plumber...trying to steal my girl..."

"Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi murmured, "I think it's best if I drive."

"Yeah, sure," Yoshi growled, as he continued to eye Mario and May.

Suddenly, Sonic/Amy/Shadow, and Knuckles/Rouge began to blast through the other racers like a bat out of hell, determined to reclaim their previous spot.

However, unknown to the Sonic gang, which they'll soon find out, Banjo/Kazooie, Dixie/Tooty/ Link/Samus/Zero Suit Samus/Snake/Pit, Kirby/Meta Knight, Tiff/Tuff, King Dedede/Escargoon, Wizpig, Grunty/Klungo, and even Eggman's group were right behind them. And to top it all off, Popo's group arrived.

"Quick!" Ness called out, "Drive closer to Sonic's car! I can knock them off the road!"

"You got it!" Popo said, as he rammed into Sonic's car, which Kirby/Meta Knight ramming into Knuckles/Rouge.

"Take that!" Nana cheered.

"You're not going to win that easily!" Meta Knight shouted.

Knuckles/Rouge braked, and banged right back into Kirby and Meta Knight.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow did the same, ramming into Popo's car, before launching a bob-omb into his engine.

"PSI ROCKING!" Ness fires a powerful and colorful blast at Knuckles/Rouge.

Popo and Nana both jumped out of their car and threw their hammers at Sonic/Shadow/Amy, which caused the car to slightly slow down.

"Wow," Master hand said. "These racers are REALLY determined to win. Let's check back at the front."

Ash stood there, mouth agape as he watched Mario and May make out heavily.

Clario was taking pictures of Mario and May's make outs. He chuckled as he started sending the pictures online. "Everyone's gonna get a hoot out of this! Hehehe!"

"Um...May, Mario..." Peppy Ankylosaurus said, worried.

"This is turning into a sex fest..." Dr. Hoshi whispered to himself.

Luigi stared in disbelief. "Mama-mia... My brother's a player?"

"I never suspected Mario of all people..." Ash admitted, as he sweatdropped.

Peach and Daisy looked on, both jealous of May.

"Grrr..." Yoshi growled, watching Mario and May talking to each other like they were married.

Luigi looked wearily at Yoshi, and nudged Dr. Hoshi. "What should we do about Yoshi? What if he does something drastic?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi suspiciously, and then at May and Mario. He turned back to Luigi. "I don't think anything would stop Yoshi. He seems ready to give both May and Mario a beating..."

Luigi sighed. "This could only end in tragedy." He said to Dr. Hoshi.

"Yeah," Dr. Hoshi added. He then saw the Sonic gang, along with Anna/Spice, Amanda/Silver/Charture, and Rocky/Twilight catch up. "WE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Eh?" Peppy, Clario, and Anguirus said, looking behind them.

Luigi kept watching Yoshi. "He's getting angrier by the minute..."

"The Sonic crew is coming!" Godzilla shouted. he narrowed his eyes at them. "And it seems that they brought friends..."

"I knew something like this would happen..." Dr. Hoshi said, as the Sonic crew and the other racers approached them.

Sonic and the gang were busy trying to shake the opposing racers off their tails with a barrage of koopa shells.

"Those guys want a fight?" Peppy said, as he got into a fighting stance. "We'll give them a fight!"

"Yeah!" Clario added, as he took out some mines.

Max sweatdropped. "May, Mario...you might wanna look behind us..."

May and Mario turned around to see the mini war that was just about to take place.

"Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi said, pointing at Sonic and the gang arriving, "We better get ready to rumble."

Yoshi noticed the Sonic crew. The steam of the hot lava has boggled up everyone's minds, but it has boggled Yoshi's mind the most. Filled with rage, he jumped into Mario's car, and roared at Sonic. "BRING IT ON, YOU STUPID SEGA BIG SHOTS!"

"STUPID?" Rocky shouted back, angrily.

"NOW I'M PISSED!" Silver said, with a vein appearing on his head.

Shadow loaded up his cannon. "You're gonna be fossilized ya dumb dino!"

"DUMB DINO?" Godzilla roared.

Dr. Hoshi growled as he glared at Shadow, along with Luigi. "You stupid SEGA characters are gonna regret ever joining this race!"

Shadow gave the finger to Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi and Godzilla. "Screw you lizards!"

Yoshi, Godzilla, and Dr. Hoshi stuck their tongues at Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles.

Luigi had his vacuum ready. "Don't-a go around insulting my-a friends! Do you want-a me to suck you up again?"

Sonic scoffed. "Bring it on, you Nintendo losers!'

"Uh oh…" Master hand said, "This doesn't look good…"

Taj griped. "Looks lie we got a fight startin' up…"

"Looks like the Nintendo and SEGA characters are going to beat each other up," Master Hand announced. "Seems as though Godzilla and Anguirus are running forwards, avoiding the battle. Let's check on the characters now."

Luigi angrily pointed his vacuum at the SEGA gang. "Beware the awesome power of my vacuum!" He turned it on.

Both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other, and nodded. Peppy and Clario did the same, and they looked at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. The four characters muttered unknown words.

At the same time, Shadow turned on his vacuum upon the Nintendo characters.

But unfortunately for Shadow, Max grabs it and tosses it into the hot magma of the second volcano. "Haha! I got rid of your vacuum!"

The Nintendo characters manage to get back up after being spewed out of the vacuum.

Shadow, however, produced a second vacuum, and he and Luigi became engaged in a "vacuum duel". Each character were trying to suck the other and his friends in.

"Hi-ya!" Yoshi shouted, as he whacked Knuckles in the face with his tail.

Peppy followed by electrocuting Knuckles, while Dr. Hoshi threw several grenade eggs at his car, which caused it to start slowing down. The engine was about to burst if it was to be hit again. Dr. Hoshi, after damaging the car, was now holding back Sonic for Mario to attack him straight on.

"He's all yours, Mario!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Knuckles punched Yoshi back and laughed at him. "You're a wimp! Haha!"

Mario scorched Sonic with his firehand technique, but Sonic countered with his Sonic Wind, blowing Mario into the air.

Yoshi manage to shake off the punch, but he then swallowed Knuckles and released him via egg.

"Take that, you SEGA chump!" Yoshi laughed.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!" Knuckles tried to get out of the egg.

Sonic used a homing attack right on Mario's head, while Mario countered with a spinning jump.

"Quick, Yoshi!" Peppy shouted to his best friend. "Let's damage his car while they're distracted!"

"Okay, Peppy!" Yoshi said, as he snuck into Knuckles's car.

Mario shot fireballs at Sonic, who dodged them left and right before throwing a golden Ring at Mario and spinning after it, getting Mario right in the gut.

Knuckles burst out of the egg, spilling yolk all over everyone.

Master Hand looked around, and fired a spell at everyone covered in yolk. It got them back, sparkling clean. "Thank God for being all powerful."

Shadow the Hedgehog, meanwhile, was shooting at the Nintendo Karts' tires.

Max, however, caught Shadow doing it, and he grabbed a hose from the care. He stuck the hose up Shadow's butt, and turned the hose on, with air being pumped into Shadow.

"Eat your heart out, Air Tank Man," Max chuckled, as he got back into his car.

Shadow began to inflate like a balloon at a rapid pace. "GAH! GET THAT HOSE OUTTA MY BUTT! I"M BECOMMING A FRICKIN' BALLOON HERE!"

"Hmmmm nah!" Dr. Hoshi taunted, as he tripped Sonic and then took out an AR33 gun, the same gun that Alec Trevelyan has. Dr. Hoshi pointed it at Sonic. "You're outnumbered, future luggage."

Shadow popped right off of the hose due to the force of the air, and started deflating, zooming around the air, knocking over EVERYONE in his path.

However, Yoshi and Peppy weren't knocked over, as they were now under Knuckles's car.

"You got the objects, Yoshi?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi nodded as he took out a screwdriver and started screwing off some parts. "Yep. In no time, we'll get rid of these losers."

Peppy snickered. "Yeah. This will teach 'em to mess with us Nintendo characters."

Dr. Hoshi has managed to get back up, and now he was holding up a rather weakened Sonic, allowing Mario to attack yet again.

Shadow bounced back to normal and turned on the chicken Vacuum, sucking up both Mario and Dr. Hoshi.

Clario manage to appear just in time and kicked Shadow in the nuts. Clario then grabbed the chicken vacuum and punched into it, releasing Mario and Dr. Hoshi.

"Thanks, Clario," Dr. Hoshi thanked.

Clario smiled. "No problem."

"Seems as if the Nintendo characters are getting an edge," Master hand said to Taj. "Wonder where Yoshi and peppy are, though."

Meanwhile, the Nintendo and Sega girls May, Amy Rose, Misty, and Rouge the Bat were involved in one big catfight. There was a lot of hair pulling and clothes ripping going on.

May had grabbed Amy from behind and was ripping her dress in half as Amy pulled on her hair.

Rouge was busy pulling on Misty's suspenders while Misty was yanking at Rouge's top.

"Yeah! Bite her! WOO! Cat fight!" Toad, Ness, Popo, and Young Link cheered, as they were perverted enough to watch the girls.

Nana, however, was trying to get Marge and Lisa off of their tails, along with Saria. "Man, these girls are tough!"

"Yeah!" Saria added, "They sure are really good at avoiding whatever we throw at them!"

Dr. Hoshi grabs Sonic and bites his arm. Dr. Hoshi then slashes Sonic's body, and throws the injured hedgehog at Mario.

Sonic, however, merely played opossum so he could use Blue Tornado and throw Mario into Dr. Hoshi, knocking the red plumber and the purple dinosaur both onto the road.

Dr. Hoshi manages to grab Mario and grab the back of Peppy Ankylosaurus's car. The two Nintendo characters manage to climb back aboard.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Mario. "Hey Mario, do you have a plan to get back at Sonic?"

Mario thought up for a moment. "Well, we-"

"You guys are STILL here?" Sonic appeared before them. "Sonic Wind!" He blew them away with a tornado.

Dr. Hoshi manages to dodge the tornado and grabbed Mario. "This guy doesn't give up!"

Mario gasped. "I know! I'll-a get him!" He leapt at Sonic, trying to smash him with his hammer.

Dr. Hoshi quickly took out a freeze gun and shot at Sonic. Within minutes, Sonic was frozen solid.

Dr. Hoshi cheered. "YES! He's all yours, Mario!"

Mario cheered. "Yippee!" He smacked Sonic right into the other SEGA characters knocking them backwards.

"YAAH!" Clario cheered. His cheering stopped as he avoided a punch from Knuckles. Clario turned to Luigi. "Let's give these SEGA chumps a hell of a fight!"

Luigi smiled. "Time for a "suck fest."" He turned on his vacuum full blast and sucked up every single SEGA character inside.

Yoshi managed to get the bottom part of Knuckles's car off. He smiled. "Sweet! We'll be able to watch these SEGA characters slip of the road!"

Peppy nodded, as he started ripping out some wires. "Yeah, though we probably should hurry. Those SEGA characters might catch us doing this."

"Good point," Yoshi said, as he started to pull out some wires as well.

Just then, Marge and Lisa started to come up behind them.

"Oh, hi Marge!" Clario shouted to them happily. He waved to them. "You just came in the knick of time!"

"Yeah," Dr. Hoshi said, bashing Sonic onto the side of Yoshi's car. "We could use a hand, here!"

Marge looked around. "Where are those SEGA guys?" She asked Dr. Hoshi and Luigi.

Dr. Hoshi pointed to Luigi's bag. "They're all in there, except for Sonic here. Which reminds me..." Dr. Hoshi tosses Sonic into the magma, and he laughs as Sonic jumps up and down, getting his butt burned.

Luigi pointed his vacuum and Sonic. "Here are your friends!" He put his vacuum in reverse and started to fire all the SEGA charas into the lava, right at Sonic.

Lisa Simpson looked down below. "I almost feel sorry for them." She said.

Nana shrugged. "Eh, they deserved it. They were trying to kill us."

"Yeah," Saria said. "Besides, it seems that the catfight over there never ends."

Luigi turned the vacuum on the girls, and ripped all of their clothes off except for their underwear, before sucking in Amy and Rouge, and shooting them at Sonic and the others.

Both May and Misty quickly opened up random anime space to get back their clothes, and after putting them on, they closed up anime space. They sighed.

"Oh thank God," Misty said, "We manage to get back our clothes."

May shrugged. "I didn't mind being in my underwear." She admitted, as she giggled.

"Cough role model cough," Saria said to herself.

Young Link looked at Saria. "Did you just say-"

"Nevermind," Saria said, slapping her forehead.

Yoshi smiled as he got back up to his car. "We did it, peppy! We sabatoged the car!"

"Yeah!" Peppy added, gleefully. "Now those SEGA fools are gonna have a problem staying on track..."

Both Peppy and Yoshi laughed as the group of Nintendo characters sped farther away. T.T. manage to make it back onto the race track and started heading fowards.

Master Hand turned to Taj. "Hey Taj, let's check out how Bowser's group is doing with Tyrannoyoshi Rex."

Taj nodded, as the scene switched to the front, where Bowser/Donkey Kong/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Wario and the Tyrannoyoshi Rex are speeding along.

* * *

Bowser chuckled away. "We're almost at the finish line!" 

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex nodded and chuckled as well. "Yep. We just have to go through the third volcano, and then we are home free!'

"Sweet!" Donkey Kong cheered, "We're gonna have a BIG lead for the race."

Mewtwo looked all around. "And there's no sign of the heroes anywhere. We're a shoe in for first!"

Ganondorf looked at the screen, and he turned to Bowser and Mewtwo. "Um...Bowser...you might want to come look at this."

Bowser walked towards Ganondorf. "What is it?"

Ganondorf showed Bowser the screen of the Koopa Kids being attacked by Team Rocket and the rogue Dry Bones.

Bowser took one look and started to fume. Bowser was paralyzed with complete rage. "What is this? Rogue Dry Bones? AND Team Rocket? Pick on MY kids? I'll show them!" He roared.

Ganondorf gulped. "Uh oh…sounds like he's pissed."

Mewtwo nodded. "Very pissed from the looks of it."

Bowser whistled, and Kamek appeared before him. "Kamek! I order you to go and help my children beat up those rogue Dry Bones and those stupid crooks from Team Rocket!"

Kamek saluted. "Yes, Master Bowser!" Kamek then teleported to aid the Koopa Kids.

And speaking of which...

* * *

"LUDWIG, GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME!" Lemmy shouted, trying to get the Blue Dry Bones off. 

Ludwig was backing away from the Red Dry Bones. "I'm kinda BUSY here, Lemmy!"

Larry avoided several of the spells the Yellow Dry Bones fire at him. "You know what? Why don't you ever help LUDWIG out, or each other for that matter?"

Lemmy got an idea. "I never thought of that!" He turned to Bowser Jr. "Bowser Jr. help me!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "Why should I?"

Lemmy sweatdropped. "What? Being your own brother isn't enough?"

"No," Bowser Jr. flatly said.

"Uh…" Lemmy stuttered. "I'll put you in my will."

Bowser Jr. fumed with complete rage and shouted angrily at Lemmy, "WHAT? YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN YOUR WILL NOW?"

Lemmy realized what he said, and he slapped his forehead. "D'oh."

Bowser Jr. groaned. "That's it," He said, "I'm helping Larry."

"Double D'oh," Lemmy muttered again.

Roy was trying to fire Bullet bills at the Team Rocket Balloon. "Beat it! There's no room at finish line for phony villains such as you guys!"

"Hey, shut up!" Meowth shouted, as he fired several bombs at Roy. "It's your fault for stealing our motto!"

"Yeah!" Jessie shouted.

"The hell?" Morton replied. "We don't use your motto! Besides! We were around before you were even created!"

"And besides that," One of the colored Dry Bones shouted, "We used your motto!"

"WHAT!" Jessie and Meowth shouted.

James fumed. "I knew it! You die now!" He threw a Snorlax at Morton and Roy.

"Hahahaha!" The same Dry Bones laughed. "You guys sucked!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kamek shouted, as a horde of Bowser's army appeared.

Meowth's jaw dropped. "Aw crap..."

Roy and Morton were crushed by the Snorlax however.

"ATTACK!" Kammy shouted, as the Koopa army started attacking the Dry Bones and Team Rocket.

Kamek rushed to Roy and Morton's side. "Are you guys all right?"

Roy and Morton merely groaned, both flat as pancakes.

James summoned up a Charizard that proceeded to blast fire at the Koopa Army.

"RUN AWAY!" A Goomba shouted, as they started running away.

The Blue Dry Bones was beating the complete crap out of Lemmy. "You are pathetic! You are lousy!"

"NOO!" Lemmy shouted, as he kicked The Blue Dry Bones off, but was knocked down unconscious by a boomerang. The Blue Dry Bones laughed as he sat down and watched.

Bowser Jr. has rushed to Larry's aid and has helped him defeat the Green Dry Bones.

"Thanks," Larry said.

James' Charizard then turned its Flamethrower on the Koopa Kids, at maximum power.

"Owowowowowo!" Larry, Ludwig, Iggy, and even the Red Dry Bones screamed as they tried to get the flames off. They manage to get the flames off in time.

The Red Dry Bones gasped. "Uh oh...four guys against me."

Bowser Jr. pointed his staff at the Red Dry Bones. "You're outnumbered, future luggage."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" The Red Dry Bones shouted. he ran away, but then bumped into a nearby wall. The Koopa Kids shrugged.

James' Weezing also appeared on the scene and blew poison gas all around the Koopa Kids and Dry Bones.

The Charizard then used Flamethrower on the gas...

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The Koopa Kids coughed, but then manage to shrug it off.

"Well, there goes one more," Larry said.

The Blue Dry Bones watched in disbelief. "What the hell happened to my friends?"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "You think you got friends? YOU got NOTHING!"

"Well..." The Blue Dry Bones said. He then threw a grenade, and the Kopa Kids fired spells at him, but it didn't faze. The Blue Dry Bones ran off.

"I'll handle this," Ludwig said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lemmy shouted, going after the Blue Dry Bones.

"LEMMY!" Ludwig shouted.

Larry stopped Ludwig. "Let him go, Lud. He knows what he's doin'."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Yeah, getting revenge for a frickin' ship."

* * *

We cut back outside of the Koopa Kids' shuttle to the follow-ups, who are approaching the drawbridge that leads to the third and final volcano. 

Luigi looked all around. He turned to Dr. Hoshi. "How much farther are Bowser and the others?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the screen. "Well, they should arrive at the finish line right as we enter into the third volcano, which we can get across to by crossing this drawbridge."

"Hey, look!" Yoshi said, pointing to a warp portal. Out came Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu.

"DR. MARIO? ZELDA? PICHU?" Peppy Ankylosaurus, Chad the Charmander, Prof. E. Gadd, Stanley the Bugman, Popo, Ness, Nana, Saria, Young Link, Max, Toad, Mr. Game-And Watch all exclaimed in unison.

Dr. Mario stepped through the portal and waved to everyone. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi, Dr. Mario!" Yoshi and Mario said in unison.

"I'm back, and with Zelda too!" Pichu said, as he giggled and ate some cheesecake.

Peach was happy as she hugged Zelda. "ZELDA! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Zelda chuckled as she hugged back. "Yeah, I am fine. Thanks to Dr. Mario, I'm back to my old self."

"Thank God," Chad said, sighing of relieve.

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Sweet! The entire Super Smash Brothers Melee crew and the Yoshi Kart racers are all together!"

"Now THIS is what I call a grand race," Yoshi said. He turned to Dr. Mario, asking, "Master Hand told me that you were originally to appear earlier when the Yoshi Kart grand prix started. What happened?"

Dr. Mario shrugged. "I had some emergencies to take care of." He explained shortly.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Right..."

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Doc, you missed what happened. Not only did we kick SEGA's ass, but Mario was making out with May as well."

Dr. Mario had a shocked expression. "WHAT? Isn't he a little too old for her?"

Peppy shook his head. "Tell Mario and May that, not us."

May blushed. "It's not my fault that Mario's handsome."

"Yeah," Mario added, a bit flushing from May's comment.

Master Hand noticed that Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu arrived. "Well what a coincidence! Dr. Mario has manage to make it, and he brought along Zelda and Pichu!"

"Looks like the entire Super Smash Brother Melee characters are all together," Taj said, as he grinned.

Master Hand nodded. "Yep." He turns to the audience. "Well be right back after our commercials."

And with that finishing line, the scene stretches into the background, and finally fades into black.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, that was the greatest racing chapter of the entire Lethal Lava Volcano race! Stay tuned for the final part of this hot and sizzlin' extravagating race! 


	88. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 27

Yoshizilla: Stupid flamers...think they can scare me with their phoney balony threats? PAH! Bring 'em on, I'll take your challenge, wimps. Er, I mean, enjoy the new additional part of the Lethal Lava Volcano race! Ehehehehehe...(sighs) I'm gonna go get a cup of Orange Juice.

Disclaimer: What do I look like, chop liver? I'm suppose to be here for comic relief. COMIC RELIEF. That, and I'm suppose to be the friggin' disclaimer. So we don't own anything. Bleh.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were zooming down the fiery, hardened path, turning behind them to see Gruntilda/Klungo and Mumbo/Bottles.

"Damn! They're right behind us!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"Then fire the eggs, Kazooie!" Banjo shouted back, swerving right on the sharp curve.

Kazooie screamed as she hung onto the railing of the vehicle, and then when he got back on, she fired two grenade eggs at the front of Mumbo's car.

"Mumbo no think so, birdbrain!" Mumbo shouted, firing the spells at the grenade eggs, before they could explode.

Bottles took the steering wheel and swerved to the right. He grabbed a rocket booster and used it to propel the car's speed next to Banjo and Kazooie. "Sorry, but this is for neglecting me in Banjo-Tooie!" He rammed into Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo screamed, almost falling out of his chair, and gaining control of the steering wheel as quickly as possible.

Kazooie growled. "Why I outta..." She started pecking at Bottles.

Mumbo fought back by whacking Kazooie with his wand. "Leave mole boy alone!"

"Thank you, Mumbo!" Bottles said, steering away from Banjo and Kazooie and tossed himself another rocket booster, sending him hurdling towards to the right.

Banjo grabbed an ice egg. "I didn't want to do this, but they leave me no choice..." He threw the ice egg at the engine of Mumbo's vehicle, freezing it in its tracks.

"What the?" Bottles and Mumbo exclaimed, looking around in disbelief at their frozen car.

Banjo and Kazooie gave each other high fives, and just like that, they zoomed off.

"Get back here!" Mumbo shouted, before he and Bottles were knocked into the hot lava by Gruntilda and Klungo. "YEOWCH!"

Gruntilda grinned. "Klungo, have you prepared the cannons?"

Klungo chuckled. "Yessssss, misssstresss..." He pressed a button, and three, huge cannons appeared behind Gruntilda's vehicle.

Master Hand observed this. "Say...it looks like Gruntilda and Klungo have a few tricks up their sleeves..."

Taj also turned around to see. "You know, you make a good point, Master Hand...they DO seem like they're planning something for those cannons..."

Heppy Ankylosaurus zoomed by, and he noticed the cannons behind Gruntilda's vehicle. "Uh oh. I wouldn't want to find out what those cannons are for," He said to himself, as he protected himself with a yellow shield.

Flares then started to emit out of the cannons, and the engine roared loudly, before a burst of fire blasted out, sending Gruntilda and KLungo zooming right past Heppy by 150 MPH.

"INCREDIBLE!!" Master Hand shouts, "Gruntilda and Klungo are going at such a fast speed, they're knocking down the other racers!"

Gruntilda and Klungo, as Master Hand has announced, were indeed knocking down the other racers with their vehicle's surprising speed, knocking some of the other racers into the lava to leave them burn. Gruntilda and Klungo were now behind Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo turned behind him to see Gruntilda and Klungo. He moaned and slapped his forehead. "D'oh! Can we just deal this race without them!?"

Kazooie laughed. "Sorry, Banjo, but we're going to have to fight our way to maintain our position!!" She turned around, and fired a Clockwork Kazooie egg at Gruntilda.

Gruntilda zapped the Clockwork Kazooie into smithereens, and then the green witch resorted to zapping Kazooie. "Hahahaha! How do you like that, smart-mouth?"

Kazooie screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. She shook off the burnt feathers, and growled. "No one messes with me! NO ONE!" She hopped out of Banjo's vehicle and started pounding on Gruntilda and Klungo.

"Whoa!" Taj exclaimed, "Is that even legal?"

"If it is, then I lost 1/5 of my confidence in this race..." Master Hand muttered, watching the brawl between Banjo/Kazooie and Gruntilda/Klungo in disbelief.

Gruntilda swooped Kazooie away, grabbing the red-crested breegull by her leg and throwing her off the vehicle. "This will teach you not to mess with Gruntilda Winkybunion!" She started summoning spells, and firing them at Kazooie.

Banjo slamed on his breakes, and he turned his car around and charged on the pedal, furiously charging towards Gruntilda/Klungo, in which he RAMMED right into them.

"UGH!" Klungo screamed, "Try to knock Klungo off, will you? Take thisss..." Klungo drank a potion, because invisible, and started striking at Banjo from different angles.

Banjo screamed. "GAH!" This was not his day. "Kazooie! I'm coming!" He hid in his backpack, and hopped towards Kazooie, where he swooped her back into the backpack, and then ran towards his car.

Gruntilda used many recovering spells on her vehicle as possible, while Klungo repeatiately fixed the engines to make sure there were no faulty problems.

"It'ssssss all clear, misssstressss Grunty!" Klungo said, saluting and coming back into Gruntilda's vehicle.

Gruntilda nodded. "Good." She saw Banjo and Kazooie zoom away, and the wicked witch slammed her foot on the pedal zooming right after the bear-and-bird, with her loyal henchman by her side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we may or may have not seen one of the most craziest moments in the entire racing event of the First Annual Yoshi Kart race," Master Hand says, dumbfounded, "Man, who would have thought that Gruntilda and Klungo wouldn't go down without a fight?"

Taj nodded in angreement. "Indeed. It would take a lot of guts and damage to withstain such a difficult trek..."

Master Hand nods. "Right then - we are onto the last part of the Lethal Lava Volcano racecourse, our 5th race in the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grabd Prix - the Third and Final Volcano," He said, as he and Taj teleported to the exit side of the volcano, where they awaited for the other characters.


	89. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 8

Yoshizilla: Yep, this is indeed the one hundredth and eightieth chapter of the racing-filled action fanfic that is boldly Yoshi Kart. Only twenty more chapters until we reach the two hundredth chapter, everybody! (hears a loud cheer from the audience and throws confetti) And of course, I won't be doing the recent race, the Turbo Traffic City Race, until I get all of the previous races fully completed, so get used to it and enjoy, because I'm putting as much racing as it is. And also, note how I'm cleverly using the Super Smash Brothers and different Nintendo characters this time around instead of your usual crew (the only exceptions being the Yoshi Kart crew). So enjoy and race your hearts out! (salutes, bows, and leaves)

Disclaimer: (sighs and sips some tea) Finally, he left. I better go play some Mario Kart: Double Dash before he comes back and notices. (gets up and leaves)

* * *

The huge, fiery volcanos erupted abruptly, and the poisonous, yellow smog rose up into the red atmosphere. Several balls of fire fell down on the racecourse, and the racers did their best to avoid being burned up...

"All right, you see that volcano up ahead of us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We're going through it, so get that star ready."

"Gotcha. Let's-a go!"

The two characters speaking were Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, who were going fast on the road in their red wagon. Baby Mario was steering, while Baby Luigi handled the items. As Baby Mario slid the wagon outwards the right curve (nearly touching the hot lava), Baby Luigi tossed back a fake Item Box, which Jak's group collided into and tumbled into the burning lava. Cheering, Baby Luigi hung on to Baby Mario by the shoulders as Baby Mario bounced over a small stream lava cutting through the middle of path.

Coming up from behind the baby Mario Brothers was Hector, who attempted to run over the babies. His right foot pressing hard on the pedal, he swerved inwards on the right bend in his Rolls Royce truck, coming closer to the babies. Baby Luigi screamed, and he tapped Baby Mario on the shoulder, before Hector used a mushroom to blast through the road, pushing the babies into the burning lava.

Screaming, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi flailed around in the lava, until a Lakitu arrived and rescued them from the lava. Putting them back on the track and spraying them with water, the Lakitu tossed a mushroom into the wagon's engine tank, sending it propelling through the road. Baby Mario turned left and was following closely behind Hector, who has pushed Duke/Tristan/Serenity off the road and into the lava. Baby Luigi took out a bomb and tossed it at the back of Hector's Roll Royce, watching as part of Hector's truck exploded into pieces. Hector growled as he tried to retain control of his truck, but he was then rammed close into the lava by Baby Mario, who was determined to get back at him.

As the temperatures of the volcanic racecourse got higher, the road started to burn up, and lava started to pour in from the sides slowly. Baby Mario rammed into Hector's truck again, this time kicking with his right foot. Baby Luigi then grabbed a hammer from an item box and slammed the side of Hector's truck with it. Hector screamed as he fell out of the Rolls Royce truck and into the fiery lava, screaming as he jumped up in pain from the intense burn. The Rolls Royce truck he was driving continued going forward, until it went straight into the lava at the right bend.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi gave each other high fives as they turned around on the right bend and then started to power slide on the huge, left bank of the road. Baby Mario then switched positions with Baby Luigi, who went right and then used a mini turbo on the left, easily snaking through the left bend. Baby Mario grabbed an item box after Baby Luigi turned on the right curve, and he received five small banana peels, tossing them all behind. Baby Luigi jumped over the small ramp, and as the wagon bounced back on the road, the two babies looked up, to see the volcano in their sight.

"This is it, huh?" Baby Luigi asked, gulping as he swerved to the right, easily avoiding a easily placed mine.

Baby Mario nodded, grabbing a mushroom on the right side of the wagon and tossing it into the engine. "We sure are, Baby Luigi. Let's-a go! We can't lose this!" He shouted, holding onto Baby Luigi's shoulders as the wagon was propelled forward into the volcano, turning left instantly and bumping down on the rather rough road.

* * *

"Woohoo! Go racers, you rock!" Shouted a random guy, notfromearth7, in the audience, watching the intense and fiery racing from the audience at the finish line of the Lethal Lava Volcano racecourse.

* * *

We take a rather quick, but helpful peek at Tiff and Tuff, who aren't doing so well inside the volcano. The brother and sister Cappies are suddenly attacked by the Balloon Dude and Air Tank Man, who fire explosive balloons at them. Both of the pairs turning right and heading upwards, the Balloon Dude tossed a banana peel in front of Tiff's vehicle, causing them to spin out of control. Air Tank Man laughed and inflated a balloon, attaching it to the back of his vehicle and using it as a boost. Their vehicle went over the ramp, and they landed on the road several feet from the edge, their landing bumpy.

Tiff got her vehicle back in control, and she switched positions with Tuff. Tuff attempted a power slide on the left, going faster upwards. As he approached the ramp, Tuff unleashed a mini turbo, giving their vehicle a boost of speed as they landed on the lower part of the road, bumpy as well. Spotting the Balloon Dude and Air Tank Man, Tuff power slid to the right, attempting to catch up to them. As he then crashed into the volcano wall, Tiff switched positions with Tuff and started up the engine, ramming into the back of the Air Tank Man's vehicle. The Air Tank Man turned around and started to slap Tiff several times, causing her vehicle to steer out of control and crash into the volcanic wall. Both the Balloon Dude and the Air Tank Man laughed as they slid downwards the right bend, noticing the hot, red lava pouring slowly down on both sides of the molten-hardened road.


	90. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 9

Yoshizilla: First of all, to avoid any confusion of all, let me just say that Waluigi's group (Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Stanley the Bugman) have stumbled behind a bit or so, but what I'm trying to say is that they're not part of the main Nintendo group. So, uh...let there be confusion! And stuffs...but it's for the sake of having good ol' fashioned racing action! WOO-

Disclaimer; Shut up and show us the stupid chapter already.

Yoshizilla: Oh, what do you care?

Disclaimer: I came here for a race, not a debate, fool.

Yoshizilla: (mutters curse words quietly to himself) All right, I'll give you that. But, um, as they said, the show must go on! (chuckles, and then runs off)

* * *

**Race course: Lethal Lava Volcano**

**Time: 7: 23 PM.**

The temperature is very hot, and the gigantic, heated, red-colored volcanoes erupted abruptly, and as the yellow, poisonous smog rose into the red atmosphere, the racers were all on the road, avoiding the lava that started to cover up the road. They all entered into the main volcano, going through the inside of the gigantic mountain, feeling the intense heat and noticing the red, hot lava pouring down on both sides of the molten-harden road.

* * *

Waluigi drove to the left and held on to the steering wheel as the vehicle scrapped a red sharp-pointed rock. on the right side. Daisy tossed behind a green Koopa shell, watching it hit Blaze the Cat. Toad and Toadette were both tossing in as many mushrooms as they could into the vehicle's engine, boosting the speed of the vehicle itself. Sharply going to the right and headed downwards a spiral, Waluigi slid the vehicle inwards, easily getting a good grip on the steering wheel. It was then that Waluigi turned away from the inward part of the spiral and jerked the vehicle down the straight path, jumping over a ramp and landing on the bottom part of the separated road, bumping.

The molten-hardened road then started to get bouncy, and everyone aboard Waluigi's vehicle screamed as Waluigi swerved to the right, before sliding left and using a mini turbo to boost the speed. Stanley the Bugman noticed Marik and Yami Marik on the side, and he kicked at the two Egypt characters.

Marik growled, and he rammed into the side of Waluigi's vehicle. Stanley took out his trust bug spray and started to spray at Marik and Yami Marik with it, causing them to spin out of control. Waluigi slammed his right foot on the pedal, and he bounced over several jacks on the road, landing back on the road and swerving to the left, avoiding a bubble. Watching the Egyptian pairing crash, Stanley received high fives from Toad and Toadette.

Waluigi steered to the right, sliding in the middle part of the road. As he drove down, he crashed in to a fake item box, causing the vehicle to bob up and down. Starting up the vehicle again, Waluigi switched driving positions with Daisy, who turned the vehicle around by the left and droves straight into an opening in the red, heat seeping wall.

Daisy smirked as she drove the vehicle down the bumpy, though stable, road. Daisy then sharply turned left, and started to go downwards. Daisy then turned the vehicle towards the right, and she, as well as her other partners, screamed as she drove off the road and looked out of her vehicle, noticing the lava pouring down below her. She then gulped as the vehicle landed roughly back on the road. Daisy turned the car around, until it faced the western direction, and used a mushroom that was in the engine tank, causing the vehicle to blast down the road.

As Daisy sharply turned to the right, she then ran over a banana peel and started to spin around in the vehicle. Toad snatched a leftover red Koopa shell on the ground, using the hearts to nab it, and he held it. He noticed Eliwood and Lyn approaching, and he tossed the red Koopa shell at them, causing them to bob upside down. He chuckled, but then screamed as Daisy used another mushroom and caused the vehicle to zoom down the wide, right bend.

It was then that Waluigi's group passed by Ash Ketchum, who was trying to get his B-Dasher out of the burning lava (which was already burning up and receiving serious burns). Daisy sharply turned right, and as she used another mushroom in the engine tank to propel the vehicle forward the straight path, the vehicle started to go upwards, and all of the characters in Waluigi's group gasped as they looked upwards, to see the red, oozing lava pouring down from several cliffs on different parts of the volcano. The vehicle then goes soaring off the road, and Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, and Stanley all scream and hold onto each other (except Daisy, who holds tightly onto the steering wheel) as the vehicle goes over a great distance over the hot, seeping lava at the bottom. They all sigh of relief - though scream in pain - as the vehicle lands roughly on the molten-hardened path once more, with Daisy turning to the left.

Daisy then drives over a zipper, which boosts the speed of the vehicle. Daisy finally switches positions with Toad, who bounces over a banana peel. Toad looks to the right of him to see a few other racers, including King Dedede/Escargoon and the Star Fox crew, going down the road. The mushroom boy shrugs, and he turns to the right, going inwards and then uses a mini turbo to zoom by faster. Jumping over a small ramp, Toad then slid down the left curve downwards, and then went down the straight path.

* * *

The gigantic, heated, red-colored volcanoes continue to erupt, and the red, seeping lava covers the rest of the road outside of the main volcano. The audience cheers loudly as they await the racers at the end of the main volcano, on the other side of the fire-themed Lethal Lava Volcano racecourse, the finish line being placed up by several members of the Cyndaquil and Magmorta species. Nearby is a warp portal, guarded by many Lakitu guards and Chain Chomps, which leads right back to the Wonder Fields.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, racing fans of all ages," Master Hand announces vigorously, "This race is indeed heated and teeming with fire and lava from the volcanic mountain of flames! But with the heated rivalry between several of the racers within the volcano, can they all get out in time? Find out...next time!" And with that, the Lakitu recording Master Hand flies off towards the volcano.


	91. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 10

**Yoshi Kart**

**(With 45 new footage!)**

Author's Notes: I have returned to Yoshi Kart, my darling fans! The Lethal Lava Volcano race has come to an end, and the stuff afterwards is crazier! Plus, a new foe challenges the racers. What will happen? Find out!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners.

P.S.: Scott, the one with Erika, shall be called Milleniumon from this point on.

Additional Information: This has been re-editted to match the perfection and sensibility of the other races. And as of now, this has 25 new footage. Lawls. And by the way, here's the list:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Rocky the Echidna/Twilight the Fox

91. Great Mighty Poo

92. Yugi/Tea

93. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

94. King Kong

95. Final Fantasy 1 crew

96. Babylon Hunters

97. Brock's Group

98. Megaman's Group

99. The Straw Hat crew

100. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch/Jigglypuff

101. Dixie/Tooty

102. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

103. Yusuke/Kuwabara

104. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

105. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

106. Moe/Lenny/Carl

That's all I have to put. Enjoy the refined and advanced chapter!

P.S. This has been re-refined and re-advanced.

* * *

Diddy Kong was speeding along with Conker the Squirrel to catch up with the leaders. He was having a tough time getting Jak's group off of his tail. 

"FIRE AT HIM, JAK!" Daxter shouted.

Jak fired a missile at Diddy. "Missile away!"

Diddy avoided the missile and fired some banana peels behind him. Diddy groaned. "Aw man, what could be worse than-"

BOOOOOOOOM! A huge explosion nearly sent Diddy, Conker, and Jak's group into the flowing magma of the second volcano. Jak's group couldn't do anything, so they went spiraling into the flowing magma.

Conker moaned. "Who...who was that?"

"IT WAS US!" Spice shouted from Anna's car.

Anna growled. "It's time for some payback for what you guys did back at the Lava Lake!"

Diddy turned his attention to Anna and challenged her. "BRING IT ON!"

"Uh oh," Taj said, "Anna and Spice are going to compete with Diddy and Conker again."

Master Hand sighed. "This could only end in chaos..."

* * *

**Back with the Koopa Kids...**

"What's taking Lemmy so long?" Bowser Jr. asked, as he impatiently tapped his foot.

Ludwig sighed. "Don't worry, it won't take him long to get back."

"Well, I hope he hurry up, cause we're having a problem here..." Larry said, as he looked at the main computer, which featured the racers in front.

We switch to the corridor, where a confrontation is taking place. Lemmy Koopa looks around in the different corridor that he has entered. As soon as Lemmy turns a corner, the Blue Dry Bone (who's abbreviation from this point will be BDB for those who won't understand later on)immediately throws several bone clubs at him. Lemmy manages to dodge the bone clubs and fires several spells at the BDB, but the spells miss.

BDB can be heard running, and he says, as his voices echoes thought the castle, "You could have joined me, Lemmy Koopa, but you had to side with these pen pushers."

Lemmy Koopa runs after him, hearing BDB's voice echo through the halls.

"Always loyal to yourself AND your pathetic ship, never your friends," The BDB's voice said again.

Lemmy became angrier and muttered, "Grrr…I will get you."

This has made Lemmy Koopa more determined to kill BDB.

The BDB's voice returns and says, "Lemmy Koopa, the youngest and the best of the Koopa Kids. You sicken me."

Lemmy growls and continues to run, when he is hit by a huge explosion from a grenade. He screams in pain, but manages to get back up.

"You never give, do you Lemmy boy? Pathetic, really," The BDB's voice said again.

Lemmy Koopa turns another corner and the Blue Dry Bones throws more blue bone clubs at him with all he's got. Lemmy runs left and right to dodge the bone clubs.

The Blue Dry Bones chuckled evilly and taunted, "You will never win, Lemmy."

Lemmy tries his best to fire spells at the Blue Dry Bones, but he couldn't get in a good clear shot. Eventually, the Blue Dry Bones ran out of bone clubs, and Lemmy uses this as the advantage and fires his most powerful spells at the Blue Dry Bones.

As the BDB staggers, he runs into another dark corridor. Lemmy gives chase and follows the mysterious skeletal Koopa.

"Finish the job, Lemmy Koopa. That is, if you can," The Blue Dry Bones taunted once more.

Lemmy growled and muttered to himself, "I'll show you."

Lemmy follows the blue Dry Bones, from platform to platform being lowered to the bottom corridor of the Koopa Kids' shuttle.

The Blue Dry Bones jumps on the platform and says, "I was always better than you, Lemmy."

Lemmy Koopa got extremely pissed and yelled, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

Lemmy then jumps down after the blue Dry Bones. When he lands, the BDB gets as much distance as he can and fires bone clubs straight at Lemmy. The young but healthy Koopa Kid ducked in time and knocks the bone club supplier from the Blue Dry Bones's hand. The supplier fell in front of Lemmy Koopa and he picked it up.

The Blue Dry Bones stood there. "For your friends and your old ship, Lemmy Koopa?" The Blue Dry Bones asked.

Lemmy Koopa looked evilly at the BDB and replied, "No. For me."

Lemmy whacks the Blue Dry Bones in the gut with his wand. Lemmy then kicks the BDB in the chin. The Blue Dry Bones falls down in pain.

"Now, time to end this," Lemmy said, as he yelled out a powerful war cry, and with all his might, fired his most powerful spells altogether at the Blue Dry Bones at full power. It wasn't long before the Blue Dry Bones himself gasped, and suddenly exploded. Lemmy smiled, and then cheered loudly.

"YEAH! I DID IT! I DEFEATED THE BLUE DRY BONES!" Lemmy cheered, as he did a victory dance.

The other three Koopa Kids, who were watching this, were all surprised.

"Did you see THAT?" Ludwig exclaims.

"WOW!" Larry adds.

Bowser Jr. laughs. "Looks like Lemmy isn't a loser after all," He comments.

Lemmy rolled his eyes. "Gee, THANKS guys."

Larry jumped in surprised. "You can HAER us!"

"Nintendo works on many ways," Lemmy said to the three Koopa Kid brothers.

The three Koopa Kid brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guys, we are in 24th place," Iggy announced to them.

Ludwig sighed. "I hope that King Dad manage to make it across the finish line..."

"Uh, guys? Can you help me out here?" Lemmy asked, figuring how to get out of the bottom corridor.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Nintendo crew are all together in the third volcano. The Sonic crew are trying to get back on track at the Lava Lake, with most of the racers passing them. The Koopa Kids are still having trouble with Team Rocket and the Dry Bones, but it seems that Diddy and Conker might have some trouble with more foes," Master Hand announced. 

Diddy was continuing to ram into Anna/Spice. "Beat it, you guys! I can't have you on my tails!"

"EXCUSE US?" Anna shouted, as she threw a pie at Diddy's face.

Diddy screamed as he started to spin, when he heard an ice cream truck suddenly showing up. He gasped. "SWEET TOOTH?"

"SWEET TOOTH?" Master Hand, Taj, Anna, and Spice shouted in unison.

"SWEET TOOTH?" Everyone else shouted in unison.

Sweet Tooth cackled. "That's right, the one and only! I'm here to kill off one of Donkey Kong's friends!"

Diddy growled. "So you want some of this?" Diddy taunted.

Sweet Tooth laughed evilly. "Haha! You're dead, monkey boy! I will kill you and claim my bounty! And I shall have my revenge on that damn Donkey Kong! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy rammed right into Sweet Tooth. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" He shouts back.

Sonic and the gang, meanwhile were all speeding past the other racers in the Lava Lake area and entering the third and final volcano. They were catching up to the characters on Mushroom Power, trying to at least get neck and neck, while at the same time, Cloud Strife was having some problems with the Fire Emblem crew again, and was having to try super hard not to take a lava bath in the molten magma.

Squall was trying his best to assist cloud in his SeeD Van, as he fired koops shells at the Fire Emblem gang.

"Would you bug off, you lousy RPG rejects!" Cloud yelled and threw a bob-omb at them, making their car fly into the lava.

"Seems as if Blackmage Jr. has gotten a new buddy," Taj announced, pointing to a boy who looked like a cross between Thief and Kingdom Hearts Sora.

Musashi waved. "Hey guys! I'm Musashi, BMjr's new buddy!"

Peppy looked at his map. "Hmmmm...we seem to be 7 miles away from Bowser's group."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "We don't need that info." He said simply.

"Why not?" Mario asked.

May nodded. "Tell us, Dr. Hoshi."

"Because Bowser's group and the Tyrannoyoshi Rex have already ARRIVED at the finish line," Dr. Hoshi said, pointing to the scoreboard, which said Bowser's Group was in 1st place and the T-Rex 2nd, which covers up the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

Clario sweatdrops. "Well that explains everything."

The merry goat ship the One Piece gang were riding in was floating on the lava, giving the Straw Hats the advantage. that is until someone fired a cannonball at them, causing them to drown.

"Haha!" Nelson laughed from the viewing rocket.

Sonic and the SEGA crew were now neck and neck with the Nintendo crew, and trying to gain third place.

"Uh...the loser SEGA chumps are back," Clario said, pointing to the Sonic gang.

"Wait, look!" Popo said, pointing to two cars arriving.

Nana gasped. "Could it be? COULD IT REALLY BE?"

"IT'S BANJO/KAZOOIE AND MUMBO/BOTTLES!" May cheerfully shouted.

The Nintendo gang cheered as the characters from Banjo-Kazooie came to help.

"Banjo, let's help the Nintendo characters kick SEGA's butt!" Kazooie shouted, as they came on par with Knuckles/Rouge.

Sora, Cloud, Squall, and even Sephiroth started to come up behind the Nintendo and SEGA teams.

Blackmage Jr., who hasn't been heard from in a while, threw some tacks at Marth, Roy, and Pikachu, making them spin out into the lava

Mumbo looked behind him to see Cloud, Squall, Sephiroth, and Sora. "Oh, those FF characters think they so smart? We kick Squaresoft butt."

"Let's do it!" Bottles cheered, as he fired grenade eggs at Sephiroth.

Rouge used her voice and started sending hypersonic sound blasts at Banjo and Kazooie.

Kazooie covered her ears and started pecking at Rouge's stomach.

Musashi fires his sword beams at Squall and Sephiroth while BMjr blasts Sora multiple times.

Banjo threw his backpack at Knuckles's car, hoping it would cause the car to break.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile used a combination of Sonic Wind and Girl Typhoon, creating a blue and pink whirlwind, and sent it at the Nintendo team.

Dr. Hoshi reflected the Sonic Wind and Girl Typhoon combo with his Magic Mirror.

"Way to go, doc!" Max cheered.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Thanks, Max. Though I couldn't put it in a better way myself..."

Max looked at Sonic and Amy. "But...they're still here. Shouldn't you do something?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Not a problem." He took out a certain item from the Neglected Characters universe. "Eat your heart out, Dr. Donez," He said, as he fired rays from the ice-pick at Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

The rays were successful, and it caused the car to go a bit slower than usual for Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

Dr. Hoshi grinned, and Max cheered.

Homer Simpson suddenly came barreling down towards them, suddenly having lost control of his car. "Oh dear God...no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he crashed into everyone.

"I SMELL TOOOOOOOOAST!" Abe Simpson (aka Grampa) shouted, as he crashed into Squall.

Squall's van went spinning out of control as he barreled into the Nintendo gang.

Cloud used Sephiroth's car as a ramp to jump over the huge group of people in front of him. Then he used a sword beam on them all.

"Ay curamba!" Bart yelled as he crashed into Sonic and Amy.

"WHAOHO!" The Roadrunner shouted. He glared at Sonic/Amy. "You! You'll pay!" He shouted, as he started pecking at Sonic's car.

Cloud was right behind the Simpsons, and he used a trick Bart had used a while ago, and grinded off Homer Simpson's car. Then he added a mushroom to the mix and zoomed further up in the race.

"Why you little!" Homer yelled in a tiny voice as he try to catch up.

Diddy Kong meanwhile as having trouble with Anna/Spice. He took out several orange bombs and threw them at their car. "Take that!"

Anna reflected the orange bombs back and tossed some mini-emerald bombs at Diddy, causing him to collide with Sora. "Take that!"

Sora used "Blitz" and fired his Keyblade like a projectile, clobbering the Nintendo guys over the heads.

"WHEE!" Blackmage Jr. shouted as him and Musashi suddenly went flying past the others.

Yoshi ducked and started using his flutter kicks on Sora. Sora countered by fencing with Yoshi with the Keyblade.

Peppy Ankylosaurus used his Ankylosaurus Shockwave on Sonic, Cloud, Sora, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. It worked to his vision. "Friggin' sweet!"

Cloud took out his sword and started slashing at the Nintendo gang's tires. "Hehe! Take this, you moronic losers!"

Clario pounced on Cloud's head and started punching. "Wehehehe!"

Cloud grabbed Clario and threw him into the road. "Get off of me, pansy!"

The lava creatures from earlier keep on appearing, causing more mayhem on the road. The steams started getting a lot thicker, and more magma poured onto the road.

Sonic started firing more Sonic Winds at the Nintendo crew, hoping to at least knock one or two Nintendo characters off the road.

Diddy kept doing his best to avoid Anna/Spice, but it only got worse when Tails/Cream arrived. "AW COME ON!"

Conker went colliding with BMjr, and Musashi, which sent the two characters over the drawbridge. The lava below went over the bridge, and burned it up.

Conker cursed as he pound the ground. "YOU MANIAC! YOU BIRNED IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He then started sobbing uncontrollably.

Boshi, Bronto, Pipsy, and Drumstick have all sped on through, and made it to the finish line. The Roadrunner and Bart were right behind them.

"Boshi, Bart, Bronto, the Roadrunner, Drumstick, and Pipsy have all made it over the finish line! And so has BMjr and his new assistant Musashi!" Master Hand announced.

Cream launched Cheese out, and the little chao started bursting through the Nintendo gang's tires.

Max threw his special boomerang at Cheese, sending the Chao back at Tails's car.

Yoshi looked over to see the drawbridge gone. "DOC, THE BRIDGE IS GONE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

Dr. Hoshi thought for a moment, and then he slapped his hands together. "I GOT IT!'

Peppy turned to Dr. Hoshi. "What is it, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi took out a warp portal, causing both Yoshi and Peppy's cars to drive in, and arrive right at the finish line before Cloud.

"AW RIGHT!" Peppy and Clario cheered, as they gave each other high fives.

Cloud meanwhile used all the distractions to blast his way to the finish line on Mushroom power. Cloud was going at such a speed, he went right over the gap and landed on the other side.

"And Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi have made it over the finish line, as well as Peppy/Clario and Cloud Strife!" Master Hand announced.

Abe was rolling along the ground, and he has made it over the finish line. He got up, notice, and cheered. "YEAH! I AM A WINNER! ME AND HOMER RULE!"

Sonic and the SEGA gang managed to make it out of the third volcano and also launched over the gap in the same manner Cloud did.

"The SEGA charas are coming in now." Taj said. "They just want the race to be over with, it seems. Who can blame them after all the crap they put up with." He laughed.

"Abe has passed the finish line, and has claimed him and Homer 11th place!" Master Hand announced.

The SEGA team then crossed the Finish Line right after Homer Simpson.

Right at that moment, Abe crashed into a nearby collection of antiques, and fell down. "Ouch!"

Homer heard what happened, and he ran to Abe. "DAD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Homer shouted, picking up a gnome.

"I'M OVER HERE, YOU IDIOT!" Abe shouted.

Homer looked at Abe, and shrugged. "Eh, you're fine."

Mario/Luigi followed, as well as May/Misty/Max, Ash Ketchum, Peach's group, Waluigi's group, and Popo's group.

"The SEGA team has finished 12th place!" Taj announced, "As well as Mario/Luigi, May/Misty/Max, Ash Ketchum, Peach's group, Waluigi's group, and Popo's group."

And, to make things much easier, we'll just say that all of the other racers manage to pass, and they were all walking to the McDonald's.

* * *

Yoshi sighed. "PHEW! At least that is over with-" 

"EVERYONE, COME OVER HERE QUICK!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Yoshi and Peppy ran to Dr. Hoshi.

"What is it, doc?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi scratched his head. "What's with all the trouble?"

Dr. Hoshi pointed to the scoreboard, and it read...Barney the Dinosaur: 3rd place.

Everyone gasped!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Yoshi, Peppy, Boshi, Bronto, Pipsy, and Drumstick all shouted in disbelief.

"BARNEY GOT THIRD PLACE?" Dr. Hoshi shouted in disbelief.

Bronto fell to the ground, and shouted in Darth Vader's voice, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Barney cheered. "I'm a winner! I'm a winner! Yeah!" He then started laughing.

Blackmage Jr. then went into thought. "Should i squash him with a meteor then?" he asked Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Nah, leave him. It took guts for Barney to get THIS far." He told B.M.Jr.

The other racers shrugged, as they went into the hugest McDonald's ever built.

May started walking to McDonald's, when she noticed a Skitty doll. "Ooh! So cute!" She squealed. She grabbed the doll and hugged it.

Gruntilda was holding a crystal. "Remember, Klungo, this crystal is VERY fragile, so don't drop it."

Klungo saluted. "Yessssss, Mistressssss."

As Gruntilda and Klungo started to leave, Klungo placed the gem in May's butt pocket, thinking it would be a safe place.

May took the gem out of her butt pocket and looked at it. Her eyes gleamed. "Ooh! A bright gem!" She squealed gleefully. "Oh boy! A doll AND a gem! This is the happiest day in my life!"

She then placed both in her bag, and she started to walk to the McDonald's, when suddenly a strange feeling went through her mind. May quickly entered into one of the other buildings and dressed up.

A few moments later, May came out in a pink super heroine suit, with a pink cape, pink boots, pink Skitty panties, and a pink mask. "I am…SKITTY WOMAN!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi looked strangely at May. "Skitty Woman?"

May nodded. "Yes! I am the defender of all that is good and feline! I stand for Skitties, Skitties, and cute wittle Skitties!" She meowed like a Skitty afterwards. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi rolled their eyes.

Peppy then noticed a crystal in May's bag pocket and pointed at it. "Hey, what's this?"

"That's the Crystal of Dinotop," Dr. Hoshi explained, "I heard that Gruntilda and Klungo have found it and taken it, but I guess May found it."

Yoshi scratched his head. "How long is May gonna stay like this?"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Oh, only 15 minutes, but it could be more or less."

Right at that moment, May snapped back to her old self.

"Wha? What happened?" May asked, as she looked at her costume. "And why am I wearing these funky clothes?"

"I'll explain to ya later, May," Yoshi said, as he, May, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi left for the McDonald's.

* * *

Author's Note: Yup, this chapter has been seperated into two. Get over it. XP 


	92. Chaos After the Lethal Lava Volcano Race

Author's Notes: OMFG another seperate chapter! Le gasps! Anyway, since I have nothing on me to really say, you can enjoy this...random piece of tribble that I wrote! 1. Yoshi Goes To An Important Meeting 2. Preparations For The Race 3. The Racers Are Introduced 4. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 1 5. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 2 6. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 3 7. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 4 8. Racing Through Sauropod Forest: Part 5 9. Dr Hoshi goes to Ankylosaurus Land 10. A Randomly Insane Break 11. A Hungry Girl, Eggman Jokes, And Entries 12. The Entries Come In At 6:00 AM 13. Final Entries, Rules, and Commercials 14. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 1 15. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 2 16. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 3 17. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 4 18. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 5 19. Ankylosaurus Land Mayhems 6 20. Yoshi Island Insanity 1 21. Yoshi Island Insanity 2 22. Yoshi Island Insanity 3 23. Yoshi Island Insanity 4 24. Yoshi Island Insanity 5 25. Yoshi Island Insanity 6 26. Yoshi Kart Mailbag 27. Birdo Mountains Interior 28. Birdo Mountains Exterior 29. Birdo Mountains Icy Cove 30. Birdo Mountains Ice Plains 31. Birdo Mountains Chaos 32. Birdo Mountains Final Plains 33. Yoshi Kart Recap 1 34. The Last Racers Appear! 35. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 1 36. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 2 37. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 3 38. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 4 39. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 5 40. Lethal Lava Volcano Race 6 41. Chaos After the Lethal Lava Volcano Race 42. Windmills, Beaches, and Forests! Oh My! 43. The 1st Anniversary Spectacular! 44. The 6th Race Continues! Part 1 45. The 6th Race Continues! Part 2 46. The 6th Race Continues! Part 3 47. The 6th Race Continues! Part 4 48. May vs Elmo: The Brawl 49. The 6th Race Continues! Part 5 50. The 6th Race Continues! Part 6 51. Windin' Through the Waterwind Valley! 52. The Chaotic Sections of Waterwind Valley 53. The Waterwind Valley Challanges! 54. Knuckles Takes a Bath! Literally 55. Gruntilda, Klungo and Sora on a Roll! 56. The Waterwind Valley Race Goes On! 57. The Waterwind Valley Race Ends! YES! 58. Heppy's POV of Waterwind Valley! Part 1 59. Heppy's POV of Waterwind Valley! Part 2 60. The 35 Racer Status 61. Smashin' With the Smashers Randomness.

...My humor's that dry, huh? Well, actually, it's not dry per se, but it's better than your average dose of crap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's official. I suck.

* * *

**Later at the very huge McDonald's which happened to also be part of the very huge Yoshi Kart Grand Prix Hotel...**

"Man, am I bushed," Bronto says, as he munches down on a burger. He looks at Boshi.

Boshi is grumbling to himself, still enraged about Barney's surprising victory. "Damn dinosaur...him and his childish behavior...why, I'd like to give him a kick in the ass for stealing MY place..."

Bronto turned to Boshi, and he walked over. "Hey Boshi, what's wrong?" He asked.

Boshi snarled at Bronto. "Get away from me, Brontosaurus breath."

Bronto shrugged, as he walked over to his girlfriend Shelia the Stegosaurus, who was sitting with Dr. Hoshi and Zirdo. "What's eating him?" Bronto asked.

Shelia looked at Boshi and frowned. "Poor guy...he seems to still be angry after losing third place to Barney the Dinosaur..."

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Well, it's sometimes not easy to accept defeat. At least in Boshi's case."

Zirdo nodded. "Poor Boshi. He doesn't seem as happy as he was awhile ago..." She said, as she looked at Boshi.

Bronto thought for a moment. "Wait a minute...Boshi usually won almost all of these races...yet someone usually turned out to be there earlier, and was suspected to lose."

Shelia sighed. "I guess Boshi doesn't like being second billing to other characters."

Kazooie was downing a birdseed burger with a shake. "Now THIS is the life," She said to herself.

Misty has eaten SO much food, she overstuffed herself and fell onto the ground, inflated-like.

"Guys, I think Misty over-eaten again," Blackmage Jr. said as he pointed to a bloated Misty sitting nearby.

Cream curiously poked Misty's bloated belly. "Oh my...sheate so much... She's all soft and squishy." She said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added.

Max sighed. "I told her not to eat so much."

Sonic and Shadow meanwhile were busy have a match to see who could consume the most hamburgers.

Ussop ran over to Dr. Hoshi. "Hey, DR. HOSHI! Aren't we supposed to be taking apart that time car and using some parts to make your car better?" Ussop asked the purple intelligent Yoshisaurus.

Dr. Hoshi looked at Ussop. "Uh...who are you again?" He asked.

Ussop was insulted by that. "Hello! I was the one who was always following you around and calling you 'master' Dr. Hoshi!" Ussop replied angrily.

Dr. Hoshi shuddered hearing the 'master' part. "Oh yeah...now I remember. Damn my age..."

Heppy comforted Dr. Hoshi. "There, there, doc. It's all right." He said.

Ussop looked at Dr. Hoshi over once. "You don't look any older that 23, DR. HOSHI!" He said.

Dr. Hoshi looked at Ussop. "Ussop, you may not believe this, but...I'm over 150 million years old."

Luffy gasped in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"That's kind of hard to believe, DR. HOSHI!" Blackmage Jr. said as he walked past them.

Sanji nodded. "Ussop's got a point, doc. You really don't look more than 20-30 years old."

Dr. Hoshi sighed, and then he said, "Well, all of you may not believe it, but Yoshi, Peppy, myself, and all of the other 7 Yoshi Kart racers were ACTUALLY from the past."

Everyone except the Yoshi Kart racers gasped in surprise.

Blackmage Jr. scratched his head. "Then you guys are the only ones who still know who wiped out the dinosaurs?" Blackmage jr. said in disbelief.

The Yoshi Kart racers all nodded in unison.

Brock came up to them. "You guys DO realize that if this information leaks out, and archeologists find out, there'll be stampedes of people wanting to find out what really took out the dinosaurs." Brock said to them.

"Let me explain," Dr. Hoshi said.

Everyone except Dr. Hoshi became quiet.

"Go on, doctor," Birdo said in a calm voice.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "All right...it all began during the battle with the creatures from the different side of the galaxy. They came to take control of Dinosaur Land, but after grueling and brutal fights, they froze myself, the 9 other Yoshi Kart racers, Kamek, Kammy, and even King Morton Senior Koopa himself. Then when this time period came, we thawed out from our frozen prison. And that is how we got here," Dr. Hoshi explained the best way possible.

"Wait, you mean Morton is a king?" Fox McCloud said, and everyone looked at Morton Koopa.

Bowser sighed. "Dr. Hoshi meant my long lost father," He said to Fox.

"Ooh, continue on, then." Fox said.

Kamek rubbed the back of his head. "Oh dear..."

Kammy only shook his head. "This doesn't sound good."

"Pineapples!" Morton shouted randomly, and then he started to sing the 'ABC's.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Ludwig slapped his forehead. "Oy vey."

"Bowser," Blackmage Jr. asked, "Did you drop Morton on his head as a child a lot?"

Bowser sighed. "No...he ran into the girls' bathroom back in the mall and was beaten up by girls. That's why he's so damn stupid."

"Blue oranges!" Morton shouted randomly again, scratching his head.

Everyone just looked at him, rolled their eyes, and then looked back at the Yoshi Kart crew.

"But you left some things unchecked in your little story," Blackmage Jr. said. "Why was it only the 10 of you that made it? And what happened to King Morton then? Where is he now?"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well...there were originally 10 racers. The racers were Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy, Zirdo, Shelia, Bronto, Chad the Charmander, and myself. We were the chosen 10 characters to save Dinosaur Land, and we did it because we knew that we could do a challenge that no other dinosaur could do. And as for King Bowser…well…he's long lost, I'll tell you that."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. You can all go back to what you were doin' earlier."

Everyone else shrugged as they left and did several of their other things.

Blackmage Jr. raised his hand. "Okay, I have one more question for you guys." Blackmage Jr. asked. "How do you guys remember all of this stuff? I have a masters degree in time magic, and from what I remember, anyone frozen for more than a few months are not supposed to remember anything before they were frozen."

Heppy chuckled nervously. "Nintendo works in many mysterious ways."

Yoshi yawned. "Well...I'm gonna go to bed. Master Hand said that the results would be tomorrow."

Peppy nodded. "I'm gonna go get some sleep, too. Good night, guys." He left with Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi yawned. "I think it's best if we ALL rested up." He said.

Bronto shrugged. "Okay." He walked off, and took one last peek at Boshi, who was still grumbling to himself.

Boshi grumbled as he too left with the 5 other Yoshi Kart characters. Having losing to Barney the Dinosaur, Boshi wanted to put it behind him.

"...Whatever…" Blackmage Jr. said, as he walked off to talk with Milleniumon.

Milleniumon was plying Kingdom Hearts 2 on the PlayStation 2, but he didn't notice Blackmage Jr. coming up.

"Okay, it's time to get you off of that thing for a while," Blackmage Jr. said, as he pulled a giant hammer out of nowhere in particular, but then Amy noticed her hammer was missing.

"HEY!" Amy shouted, "Where's my hammer?"

Sonic shrugged. "Beats the crap out of me."

Blackmage Jr. whacked the TV, destroying it. then he smashed the PS2.

Milleniumon was completely devastated. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed dramatically in a Darth Vader-like voice.

Darth Vader appeared at that moment and kicked Milleniumon in the nuts. "STOP STEALING MY LINE!" he said angrily, as he disappeared.

Milleniumon doubled over in pain and passed out.

"That was weird…" Tails said, as he munched his Big Mac burger. "Think he could be any more crazy?"

Cream shrugged, as did Cheese. "I dunno."

Meanwhile, Cloud Strife had gotten into an argument with the Fire Emblem characters.

Red XIII shrugged. "He does that way too often for his own good sometimes." Red XIII said.

* * *

**Later in the hotel (which, by the way, is on top of the McDonald's)…**

Dr. Hoshi arranged his bed before sleeping. Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Birdo, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo, Chad the Charmander, and Bronto the Brontosaurus did the same thing with their beds.

Boshi sighed to himself as he went into his bed. "Well, I'll have the horrible past behind me, and start anew."

Bronto looked at Boshi. "Hope he gets better," Bronto said, as he went into his bed.

Shelia looked at the two different sections. "Since we got two sections, you think we should split up?"

Heppy smiled. "Sure. Me, Bronto, and Chad the Charmander can bunk in the second section."

Bronto nodded. "Yup."

Chad the Charmander smiled. "Sounds good to me."

And after those remarks, Chad the Charmander, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus went into the second section.

Yoshi and Peppy were also in the second section of the Yoshi Kart racers' room, playing what else? Yoshi Kart.

Crickets chirped.

"Get it?" Yoshi joked.

Crickets chirped louder.

Peppy slapped his forehead. "Yoshi, you suck at jokes."

Yoshi shrugged. "Dah well. At least I'm not as bad as you-know-who."

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Will you guys be quiet?" Dr. Hoshi said, as he closed the door that connected the two sections of the Yoshi Kart racers' room.

Yoshi and Peppy looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to playing their racing game.

* * *

Cloud was playing Mario Kart DS with Squall, but losing miserably to him. 

Meanwhile, just upstairs from them, Blackmage Jr. was meditating (kind of like sleep to him), and having a hard time at it too. Then he teleported down to clouds room. "If you two don't turn that game off, I'm going to use flare on those Nintendo DS handhelds,'" he threatened before teleporting back upstairs.

Milleniumon (who'll be known as Mill from this point on to make things and life a LOT easier) meanwhile had set up another PS2 and was playing more KH 2.

Right at that moment, a blackish creature came into the room and started wolfing down on the TV Milleniumon hooked up.

Wile E. Coyote came in. "Heya. Sorry about the TV, but I want you to meet my new Chain Chomp, Wile. C!"

Wile C. howled as he and Wile E. Coyote left.

Suddenly, all the lights in Milleniumon's room turned off.

"Milleniumon..." A ghastly voice said.

Mill looked all around. "Now what?"

"Hiya, Milleniumon," Blackmage Junior, or what looked like b.m jr as a ghost, said as he popped up in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mill hit the ceiling, getting his head stuck.

"If you are hearing this, then you have really peeved me off. Now a contained explosion that will only hit your room will go off. Have a nice day," The ghost said, disappearing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the astral projectile started beeping and reappeared in the first section of the Yoshi Kart racers' room. 

"Hi, Yoshi and Peppy," B.M Jr.'s astral projection said. "Go down to Mill's room to figure out the problem. I'll meet you guys there," The astral projection said before disappearing.

Yoshi sighed. "Me and Peppy are too busy playing this game." He said.

"Yeah," Peppy added, "And it took us a looooooong time to reach this point."

Bronto shrugged. "We'll check it out."

Heppy nodded as he and Bronto started walking out of the room. "Yeah, and we'll bring back some snacks."

* * *

A few minutes passed more, but not before Yoshi and Peppy were in the middle point of their grand prix game trek. 

"Dang, man! This computer-controlled Bronto is beatin' me!" Yoshi exclaimed, looking at the screen.

Peppy laughed. "Well what do you expect? We're playing on Expert mode." He said to Yoshi.

Yoshi sighed and continued playing.

* * *

Ness walks out from his room and heads drowsily for the bathroom. "Damn Banjo and his smart mouth bird...daring me to drink 99 bottles of milk...now I have to use the bathroom..." 

As Ness heads for the bathroom, he tries to get the knob to move. It doesn't work. Ness groans.

"Aw man!" Ness shouts, "Who's in there?"

* * *

We cut to the inside of the bathroom. Knuckles is cleaning his gloves while Rouge is taking a shower. 

"Did you hear something, Knuxie?" Rouge asks.

Knuckles shrugs. "Nope. Must have been my imagination."

* * *

We cut back to the outside. Ness groans, and he heads to another direction. "Damn those two...I gotta find a bathroom, and fast." 

He starts running down the hall, when he then bumps into Max.

"HEY!" Max shouts, adjusting his glasses. "Watch where you're going!"

Ness lowers his head. "Sorry. It's just that I need to use the bathroom!"

Max sweatdropped. "Isn't the bathroom that way?" He pointed down the direction that Ness came from.

Ness sighed. "Yeah, but Knuckles and Rouge are in there, and I can't just barge in!"

Max frowns. "Hmmm...you got a pretty good point." He then came up with an idea. "HEY! Me, Young Link, Pichu, and Popo are building our own room. You wanna join in?"

"SURE!" Ness shouted, forgetting that he had to use the bathroom. He eagerly followed Max up the stairways.

As the two boys went upstairs, Drumstick and Ganondorf rush out of their rooms and make a run for the other bathroom down the hall. They both reach the doorknob at the same time and begin fighting for it.

"Hey!" Drumstick shouts, "I got here first!"

"Yeah right, bird brain!" Ganondorf barks back, "I need to use it quick!"

Drumstick bites his lips. "I must use it! It's an emergency!" Drumstick pleads.

Gandondorf growls. "Mine's more urgent! I'm in a huge hurry to use it!" Ganondorf said.

Tiptup sighed and walked to both of them. "Why don't you just play rocks, paper, scissors instead of fighting over it?" He suggested.

Drumstick smiled. "All right then, let's decide using scissor, rocks, paper!" He shouted.

Ganondorf chuckles. "Okay!"

Tiptup sighs of relief, and he leaves.

As he leaves, both Drumstick and Ganondorf start playing Scissors, Rock, Paper.

* * *

Both Bronto and Heppy have arrived inside Milleniumon's room. They looked around, and then at each other. They shrugged, and turn back to looking at the room. 

Milleniumon's room was pitch black. Everything was completely black, and Milleniumon seemed to be stuck to the wall like a giant explosion had hit the room.

"Well, here we are," Heppy said, as he saw a dust ball pass by.

Bronto yawned. "What's the trouble now?"

Blackmage Junior looked at them suspiciously. "Hey…where's Yoshi and Peppy?" B.M. jr asked the two dinosaurs who had came in.

Heppy shrugged. "I dunno, they stayed in the other room."

Milleniumon's room was pitch black. everything was completely black, and mill seemed to be stuck to the wall like a giant explosion had hit the room.

B.M.jr sweatdropped and gulped. "Ooh boy, I didn't think my astral projection bomb would do this much damage when it hit…" B.M. jr said as he tried to pull mill off the wall.

Bronto scratched his head. "Strange...an explosion that huge couldn't wake everyone up."

Heppy nodded as he followed BMjr and Bronto. "Very, very, VERY strange."

Mill was fuming. "DAMN BM JR!"

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted from the other room.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Samus barked.

"Little help here?" He strained. Then he added, "I made sure it was sealed to only the room that had set it off." No noise would be heard from anywhere but the room the explosion was in.

"Wow, that astral projection bomb must have been a real bang, eh Mill?" b.m jr said as he sipped a vanilla milkshake.

Mill said nothing but continued to fume and grumble.

"Oh, anyone who has a room above Captain Falcon's, I owe you some cash," Blackmage Junior said, handing everyone money. Everyone looked at him with a "what did you do this time" look.

Bronto looked at Heppy. "Want to go see what's on Nascar?"

Heppy nodded. "Sure thing, Bronto."

And so, the two dinosaurs left back for their room.

* * *

**Back with Yoshi and Peppy breifly...**

"UGH! the computer Chad the Charmander is beatin' me!" Peppy shouts.

Yoshi cheers as his own self in the game manages to get rid of a computer Bronto. "YEAH! I'm number one!"

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Well no wonder. You're using a super rocket."

Both of the two dinosaurs looked at each other, laughed, and continue to play thier game.

* * *

Ganondorf and Drumstick are still playing Rock, Papper, Scissors, determined to get to use the bathroom. 

Ganondorf chuckled. "Good ol' paper. Nothing beats that."

Drumstick snorted. "Good ol' rock. Nothing beats that."

"Rock...paper...scissors!" They shout at the same time. Ganondorf finally wins.

"WOOHOO!" Ganondorf cheers.

"D'OH!" Drumstick yells in failure.

"I WIN! THE TOILET IS MINE!" Ganondorf shouts with joy, as he enters it and shuts it.

Drumstick, sad that he lost, heads back to his room, grumbling how he lost.

* * *

Yoshi and Peppy were still both playing a 'Yoshi Kart' game between themselves. Just in case anyone didn't know, Yoshi was himself and Peppy was himself. Both were on the same team, so they tried to eliminate the other characters. 

"UGH! the computer Chad the Charmander is beatin' me!" Peppy shouts.

Yoshi cheers as his own self in the game manages to get rid of a computer Bronto. "YEAH! I'm number one!"

* * *

**In Captain Falcon's room with the other Super Smash Brothers...**

"I AM THE BEST!" Captain Falcon shouted from his room to himself.

Marth moaned. "UGH! Captain Falcon is talking in his SLEEP..."

"I WIN! WOOHOO!" Captain Falcon shouts.

"Be quiet, Falcon!" Roy shouts at him.

"I WIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Captain falcon laughs,

Roy slaps his forehead. "I told you to be quiet!"

"YOU LOSE!" Captain Falcon taunts.

"SHUT THE (CENSORED!) UP!" Marth shouts angrily.

"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!" Jigglypuff shouted from the other room.

Roy just stood there, dazzled. "BUT CAPTAIN MORON IS LOUDER THAN US!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Blackmage jr. shouted from his room so that the entire section on the second floor could hear it.

Mill stood up and stormed into Falcon's room. He started to strangle/punch/smack Falcon. "SHUT THE (CENSORED!) UP YOU STUPID PANSY!"

Falcon only kicked Milleniumon in the nuts, which sent him flying all across the hallway, only to crash into a wall. "TAKE THAT, SUCKA!"

Just then, another astral projection bomb appeared in the room.

Mill screamed as he went flying. "YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Then the bomb exploded, just as Milleniumon hit the wall.

Roy fumed with rage. "SHUT UP ALL READY, FALCON!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU BE QUIET YOURSELF?" Nana shouted, as she went back to sleep.

Roy frowned. "But..."

"NO BUTS!" Peach shouted, "JUST SLEEP!"

Roy mumbled to himself about grouchy neighbors and went to sleep as possible.

Marth also grumbled and did the same.

"Don't those bombs have a kick to them?" b.m jr asked an overturned mill.

"I hate you." Mill grumbled.

"Hey, at least this time you didn't get hit by it," Blackmage jr. said, before going up to see who else he could try his bombs on.

**

* * *

**

**Later on that insane and not-so-peaceful night…**

"I AM NUMBER ONE!" Captain Falcon shouts.

"FOR THE LAST FRICKIN' TIME, CAPTAIN FALCON, GO TO SLEEP!" Roy shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP, ROY!" The rest of the smashers except Marth shouted.

"COULD YOU ALL BE QUIET UP THERE!" Kazooie shouted from downstairs.

Banjo was trying to sleep from the inferno racket. "Ugh...all this noise is giving me a headache..."

Mumbo Jumbo sighed to himself. "Mumbo cannot believe that Mumbo and Near-Sighted Mole win nearly every race."

* * *

Wile E. Coyote was teaching his Chain Chomp how to get a Roadrunner. "And further more, don't let all things that say "beep beep" fool you, Wile C.," Wile E. told his pet. 

"WOOF WOOF!" Wile C. barked.

* * *

Several minutes after Yoshi and Peppy both beat the level finally, Yoshi got up. "Hey Peppy, I'll be right back. I'm going for a walk." 

Peppy nodded. "Okay, then." He took out an Ankylosaurus Land magazine and started reading it.

Yoshi smirked, and he left for the hallway.

* * *

Milleniumon grumbled irritably while he started to play his SEGA-based Nintendo DS with Headphones on, so that only he and he alone could hear the sound. 

Luffy came by and stole Milleniumon's DS. He laughed. "HAHA! I got your DS!" he then placed it in Tails' bed.

And Luffy ran off to escape Mill's fury.

Mill suppressed his bubbling rage, and tiptoed into Tails' room to retrieve his DS.

Mill stuck his hand in Tails' bed and took out the DS. "There." He began to walk out of the room.

"EEK!" Cream cried. "TAILS! A PERVERT IS HERE!"

"CHAO!" Cheese shouted, pointing to Milleniumon.

Mill sweatdropped. "Oh shit…"

Right at that moment, Tails arrived and pointed a baseball bat at Milleniumon.

Milleniumon screamed, and then he started running. Tails was right behind him.

* * *

Max got out, doing the 'pee-pee' dance. "Guh...I knew I shouldn't have drank all that orange juice…" He said to himself, as he started running down the hallway, looking for the bathroom.

* * *

In May's room, Ash was trying to sleep, but couldn't because of May's stomach growling. "Uh...May? I sorta can't sleep cause of your stomach growling," Ash said to May. 

May woke up, still in her 'Skitty Woman' costume and cape. "Who is May? I am…SKITTY WOMAN!" She then stood up. "I am the defender of all that is good and feline! I stand for Skitties, Skitties, and cute wittle Skitties!" She meowed like a Skitty afterwards.

Ash rolled his eyes.

May the stood up again. "Skitty Woman needs a snack! I'd best go to the kitchen!" She hopped out of bed and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from the door.

May opened the door. "Yes?"

Pikachu was standing there. "Guys, I keep hearing this really loud screaming coming from downstairs" He said.

A few minutes passed, and they then heard the sound of someone getting mauled by a bear (or a rabid fox).

Pikachu turned back to May. "Think I could bunk with you two for the night?" He asked.

May smiled. "Sure." May said. "But right now, you'll have to excuse me." She made her way to the kitchen.

Pikachu looked strangely at May as she went. "Um, Ash…?" Pikachu said to Ash. "Why was May...?"

Ash sighed. "May still thinks she's Skitty Woman." He said to Pikachu.

Pikachu thought for a moment. "Ya know, this reminds me of that Neglected Characters comix I read about Mario once thinking he was Citrus Man or something," Pikachu said as he walked in and fell asleep instantly.

Ash shrugged, and then he went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Dinosaur Land…**

"There it is," Gruntilda said, pointing to the 6 other crystals. "The Crystals of Dinotop."

Klungo nodded. "It issss very ssssshiny, mistrresssss." Klungo said.

* * *

**Back at the huge hotel of insanity…wootish...**

Yoshi was in the hallway, singing an unusual song. "You and I in a little shop. Buy a bag of balloons with the money we got. Set them free at the break of dawn 'til one by one, they were gone."

Yoshi continued to sing, and then he started dancing. "Back at base, bugs in the software. Flash the message, something's out there. Floating in the summer sky. 99 red balloons go by."

Yoshi then grabbed several red balloons and jumped out of the window. "WOOHOO!" he started singing again. "99 red balloons floating in the summer sky. Panic bells, it's red alert. There's something here from somewhere else. The war machine springs to life. Opens up one eager eye. Focusing it on the sky."

Sir Megalon was watching this, and he pondered. "I better call General Grievous."

Lt. Gigan approached Sir Megalon's side. "But he's a bad guy."

Sir Megalon shook his head. "No, he's freelance Jedi killer."

Yoshi continues to dance, and he finishes by singing, "Where 99 red balloons go by."

* * *

Several minutes have passed on, but now General Grevious and his powerful driod army were attacking Yoshi after being called upon by Sir Megalon. 

Lt. Gigan turned to Sir Megalon. "Are you really sure that this is a good idea, Megalon?" He asked his fellow beetle chum.

Sir Megalon nodded. "Yup. If there's one guy you can turn trust towards to, it's General Grevious."

Lt. Gigan shrugged, and turned back to see the fight taking place.

"FIRE!" General Grievous shouted, as his droids started firing at Yoshi.

"AHHH!" Yoshi screamed. He fell, and then started running from the droids.

"Don't let him escape," General Grievous said.

Yoshi gulped. "Darn it...now I got these losers chasing me..." He groans. "This sucks."

* * *

**Let's check back now to see how the SEGA characters are doing on this not-so-peaceful and insane night...**

Milleniumon ran into his room and locked his door.

Tails started banging from the outside. "GIMME BACK MY NINTENDO DS!"

Milleniumon growled. "Go away!"

"Give me back my Nintendo DS, Mill!" Tails said as he hammered at the door.

Mill fumed. "It's MY DS! Luffy stole it and put it in YOUR bed!" He shouted in anger.

"No...it...ISN'T!" Tails yelled.

"OH YEAH!" Mill replies angrily.

Tails sighs. "Look at the top of it. Does it have a chao sticker on it?" Tails asked, as he kept up hammering the door down.

Sonic came on in, disturbed by the noise. "Hey Tails, what's going on?"

Tails turns to Sonic. "Oh, Milleniumon just stole my ds," Tails explained, as he knocked the door down.

Sonic glared at Mill. "I think you'd best give my little buddy his DS  
back." He warned.

Milleniumon sighed and handed Tails his DS back. He then found his own DS and picked it up. "Finally," He said, as he left.

Sonic turns to Tails. "So Tails...have you seen Yoshi or Peppy?"

Tails shrugged. "Nope."

Both of them shrugged and left for their rooms. And with the scene going into the background, it faded to black.

* * *

Advanced Author's Notes: So there you go...all of the un-used footage placed in and the old, likeable scenes re-coated with a hint of advance. Heh. Advance. Lawls. Nice little joke I did, eh? -crickets chirp- ...Okay, I can see where this is going. (shoots crickets) Now that I have re-furbished this chapter, I'll go back into doing the new one, so don't fret and stay tuned! 


	93. Day 1: Mornin

Yoshizilla: Well, here we are. To truly show how it was like for the racers in the five-day break stretch from the end of the fiery Lethal Lava Volcano race to the wacky and obscure, I'm going to do five chapters of them, all five of them going to have at least some sort of racing action in them. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

PS: I would also like to apologize for being rather ignorant in the past. Not only have I learned my ways (well, _most_ of my old ways, at least), but I realized just how stupid I was in the past. So I hope you understand that Tiff (Fumu-san) and Tuff (Bun) from the Kirby anime are indeed in the Yoshi Kart grand prix, though they appear after the Birdo Mountains race ends. So I'll leave you with that, and now, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: (shakes head) Really, do I need to disclaim to you viewers out there anymore? Because you all got the point, and I have been reduced, sadly, to a bad running joke in a pathetic attempt to increase the word count. Just read the stupid chapter and let me be. (leaves)

--------

It was the dawn of the 1st day of a break from the races. All of the racers - including the Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi Kart racers, and Diddy Kong Racers - were all sleeping peacefully as they rested up and got the energy they deserved. Well, except for a few, anyway...

"Yoshi. Yoshi, get up." Demanded a calm, elder voice.

Yoshi yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got up from his top bunk bed, to look down and see Dr. Hoshi standing there, his arms folded and tapping his right foot. "Doc? What are you doing?" The green Yoshisaurus asked, yawning and stretching his arms.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Yoshi, ask questions later. Right now, I need at least eight of you, you being one of the eight, with me." He headed for the door and opened it, before exiting the room and heading downstairs to the McDonald's.

Yoshi sighed and jumped down from his bunk bed. He looked at Peppy, who was sleeping peacefully. Shrugging, Yoshi placed on his famous red shoes and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. As Yoshi walked down, he bumped into Luigi, who was in his green pajamas and carrying a cup of coffee in his left hand while holding the newspaper with his right hand.

"Yoshi? You got drafted by Harryhausen, too?" Luigi asked, bursting into laughter as he entered his room.

Yoshi growled, and he muttered to himself as he walked past Luigi and headed down the hallway.

--------

Several minutes later, after having breakfast in the built-in McDonald's, Yoshi came outside, to see Mario, Link, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ash Ketchum, Kirby, Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, Princess Peach, Jigglypuff, Wario, and Heppy Ankylosaurus out there, standing next to their karts (why Link had a kart, I don't even know).

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "So, the doc whisked you guys here too, huh?" He asked, grabbing the attention of all the other seven racers.

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yeah, though I have no clue why he picked me." The giant, burly ape shrugged. "I'm part of Bowser's team, and I usually don't handle the driving."

"Well, maybe you'll get a chance to drive in the Koopa Klown Kar," Dr. Hoshi interrupted, appearing suddenly in front of Donkey Kong, "So don't throw that judgement away just yet."

Donkey Kong jumped up in surprise, jumping into Mario's arms. Mario blinked, while everyone else chuckled. Donkey Kong apologized, and he climbed down from Mario's arms.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, slightly moving his light-blue glasses. "All right, then, since it's undetermined when the next race will be, I'm going to have a few of you practice every day."

"Every day!?" Zirdo complained, moaning as Peach and Birdo comforted her.

Shelia cheered, pumping her shoulders. "All right! I'm ready to practice my racing skills!"

"Me too!" Wario added, chuckling as he started flexing his muscles, much to everyone's distaste.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Get in the karts." He then jumped into the driver's seat of his purple-colored kart.

Yoshi gasped. "Dr. Hoshi? You're driving with us, too?"

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Hey, you can't expect me to just watch you all, can I?" He said, winking.

Yoshi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." He got into a green-colored kart.

Luigi chuckled. "Hmm hmm hmm... this will be interesting," He said, sitting comfortably in his medium-sized, dark green kart, looking at everyone else and winking.

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief. "LUIGI!? You're racing, too!?"

Luigi nodded, folding his arms. "Yes, but I came here on free will. Dr. Hoshi said it was all right for me to come." He chuckled, "Unlike you."

Yoshi growled, but he then sighed and shook his head, turning around and grabbing the steering wheel.

Jigglypuff giggled and clapped her hands together. "Oh boy! I finally get to prove my true driving skills!" The feminine pink puffball Pokemon puffed right into the driver seat of a pink-colored kart.

Dr. Hoshi watched as all of the other characters got in their single karts. Dr. Hoshi then looked up at the sky, a Lakitu giving the go for the race. Dr. Hoshi then shouted, "All right, everyone, do the best you can, and keep driving until I say so!" With that, he zoomed off, all of the others following him.

The Lakitu watched in awe as the characters raced past the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel, and entering the wild plains of the Wonder Fields.

--------

**The Racers: Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ash Ketchum, Kirby, Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, Princess Peach, Jigglypuff, Wario, Heppy, Dr. Hoshi**

Yoshi turned his steering wheel all around as he tried to get past Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff turned around and released a Fire Blast attack (shocking how she managed to learn it, eh? XD), burning Yoshi and causing his kart to get engulfed into flames. As Yoshi jumped about, screaming, he drove over a dropped banana peel (from Donkey Kong), and the green Yoshisaurus went spinning off the cement-paved road onto the grass. Jigglypuff turned to the left and was right behind Peach. Peach grabbed an item box, and she then had hearts surrounding her. Giggling, Peach stopped her pink kart, and Jigglypuff swerved to her left, crashing into the hard, solid wall of the yellow-brownish mountain. Jigglypuff growled as she started her white-pink kart again, turning to the right, although she was rammed from the back by Peach. Peach then swerved to the right and rammed Jigglypuff into the wall again, causing more damage to the pink puffball's kart. Jigglypuff screamed angrily, and she started to smack Peach, both of them going off the road and into the grass as the road banked to the right and into a tunnel dug within the yellow-brownish mountain.

Donkey Kong tried to get his hands on Pikachu, but his efforts proved pointless as Pikachu whacked him n the face with his Iron Tail attack. As they turned to the left, Pikachu jumped over a small puddle of oil, which Donkey Kong slipped on and spun around, crashing into the wall. Pikachu then swerved to the right and started charging up electricity in his red pouches, firing a Thunderbolt at Heppy, paralyzing him. He cheered, and he rammed Heppy into the wall, skidding down the left bank downwards. Heppy fumed, and he got out of his purple kart and pushed it downwards, hoping in and slamming his purple foot on the pedal, the exhaust gas coming out fast. Heppy then approached Pikachu, and turning to the left and then skidding to the right, Heppy whirled around in the air, whacking Pikachu on the head. Pikachu collapsed on his steering wheel, and his light, yellow kart crashed into the wall, while Heppy laughed and turned to the left.

Link was a bit confused as he tried to steer, but having no luck. He kept crashing into Fake Item Boxes and being rammed into the wall by the others. Link then grabbed his hook shot and fired it at Mario, who turned around and tossed red fireballs at Link, burning the Hyrulian and his medium-sized green kart. Spinning around and engulfed in flames, Link slammed his right foot on the break, his kart stopping. He was then zapped by Pikachu, who zoomed past him, being followed by an angry Heppy. As Link attempted to start again, Peach and Jigglypuff both got on both sides of him, smacking the Hero of Time right in the middle. As they approached the left curve, Jigglypuff pushed Peach and Link towards the wall, and she slid inwards on the smooth, left bank. Peach punched Link away, and she followed, using a mini turbo to get some speed. Link moaned, and he was then flattened by Donkey Kong.

Luigi turned to the left, and he exited the tunnel, being followed by Mario and Birdo. Birdo swerved behind Mario, and she started spitting out white eggs at the red-capped plumber. Mario blocked them and repelled them back at Birdo with his yellow cape, grinning as Birdo spun around after being hit by her own eggs. Turning to the right and a few minutes later before turning left, Mario noticed the tall-rising palm trees, getting closer to Luigi. Luigi then threw back a banana peel, and Mario hopped over it. Mario then swerved to the left and punched at Luigi, with Luigi countering by kicking at his older brother. Dr. Hoshi then knocked them both off the road and into the small lake using the invincibility of the Star. Dr. Hoshi grins, and he turns to the left, zooming down the grassy terrain, going over a zipper and sharply turning on the right, right on the edge of the road and managing to get back on it, narrowly escaping from tumbling into the lake. The purple Yoshisaurus then turned to the right and went around a wide bend of the lake, looking to his right to see the other racers zooming.

Mario and Luigi were both rescued by a Lakitu, and Mario rammed Luigi into the grassy terrain right by the lake, snatching a mushroom from an item box and using it to gain speed. Luigi growled, and he followed closely, turning to the right and then jumping over Mario. mario gasped as Luigi landed in front of him, being attacked by green fireballs and spinning around, ablaze, into the lake. Luigi laughed and turned to the left, before he turned to the right again and went on the wide bend, following Ash Ketchum, who was cruising smoothly in his B-Dasher (thus, being the only racer to not using a traditional kart). As Ash turned to the left, he went over a zipper and approached Dr. Hoshi, but Dr. Hoshi then released a mine behind him, smirking as Ash collided into the mine and screamed.

Wario laughed as he used his farting as extra fuel for his heavy, purple kart. Wario thrusted his kart to the wide right bend, turning to the left on the straight path and using a mini turbo to boost his kart further. Zirdo glanced in her rearview mirror to see Wario, and she turned to the right, releasing several bubbles behind her. Wario chuckled, and he belched loudly, causing the bubbles to pop. Wario then released a loud fart burst, causing his heavy purple kart to zoom down the road. Turning sharply on the right (which nearly caused his kart to tilt over), Wario approached Zirdo, and punched at her light, white-green kart. Zirdo screamed, and she caused Wario to go spinning around, his kart crashing into a tropical palm tree. Zirdo giggled, and she jumped over a small rock, turning to the right and heading downwards.

--------

Inside the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel, Tiff has just woken up. She went downstairs to the McDonald's to see if Kirby was there, but much to her surprise, he wasn't. She grabbed a seat and looked at Tuff. 'Hey, where's Kirby?"

Tuff sipped some of his milkshake, and looked at Tiff, shrugging. "I dunno. He told me that he was forced to go somewhere, and that was the only thing I heard." He resumed sipping his milkshake. "What's so important about it, anyway?"

Tiff sighed, putting her right palm on her face. "Oh, I just hope Kirby is all right." She let out a sigh and looked out the window, watching the sun rise. "The others should be getting up soon." She turned to Tuff and smiled. "Let's go greet them!"

Tuff nearly choke on his milkshake, gagging, and then shouting in dismay, "Are you crazy!? I don't want to go and- _WHOA!!!!!!_" He was then dragged upstairs by Tuff, who went to wake up the others.

--------

Nearby from the specifically designed racecourse, Meta Knight and his two trusty followers, Sword and Blade, were watching the practice race from atop a green, grassy hill.

"Sir Meta Knight, everything seems quite good," Sword said to Meta Knight in a British voice, "Shall we help you and Kirby in the next race?"

Blade mumbled, agreeing with Sword.

Meta Knight raised his right hand, chuckling. "Hmm hmm... no, I think I shall do fine. However..." His eyes gleamed pink. "Feel free to tune up the TAC before the next race." He then turned around and started walking down.

Sword and Blade looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Meta Knight, with the sun shining down on the grassy terrain racecourse.


	94. Day 1: Afternoon Drive

**The Racers: Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ash Ketchum, Kirby, Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, Princess Peach, Jigglypuff, Wario, Heppy, Dr. Hoshi**

Afternoon came rather quick. Mostly everyone was now up and running, several of them practicing their racing skills out on the Wonder Field racecourse. Tiff and Tuff hoped for the best for Kirby, since they came to realize that the pink puffball was no where to be found.

But who cares about all this nonsense, let's get to the actual racing.

Yoshi tried his best to get Birdo off his tail, but he had no avail. As he and Birdo turned around the wide bend on the left of the cement-paved road, Birdo took out a red Koopa shell and fired it out at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed as he was hit by the red Koopa shell and went spinning around, crashing into the banners on his right. Birdo swerved out of the way, and she swerved back to her former position, grinning as she glanced at her rearview mirror. Yoshi growled, and he started up his green kart again, turning away from facing the banner and giving his kart a boost, taking out a mushroom and tossing it into his engine, using its power to coast through the road. As they both turned to the right, and then snaked to the left, Birdo jumped over a puddle of oil, while Yoshi steered to his left and headed onto the grass, his green kart slowing down. As Yoshi glanced back at the cement-paved road, he gritted his teeth (does he even have any teeth, I wonder) and thrusted his steering wheel, forcing his kart to go faster. As Yoshi headed towards a ramp and jumped over it, he landed back on the road, and turned around, being pushed a bit closer to the grass from the fast velocity of Birdo's pink kart. Yoshi fumed, and he tossed a green-spotted egg behind him, forcing his kart to propel, and Yoshi slammed his foot on the pedal, zooming after Birdo as he turned on the wide bend of the right.

Princess Peach was having troubles of her own. She kept stopping as Wario backed up towards, her, and the human princess then took a fan and started attacking Wario. Wario growled, and he kicked at Peach, pointing his butt at her face. He let out a loud blast of flatulence, which caused Peach to spin around and choke on the disgusting methane. Wario laughed, and he turned to the left, heading downward in his purple, heavy kart. Peach crashed into the wall, and she tried to get away from it, unfortunately hitting into a mine and bobbing. She screamed, and she shook her head. Peach then turned to her left and headed inside a small tunnel, running over a zipper, which gave her light, pink kart a tremendous speed boost. Peach then emerged from the tunnel, and she rammed into Ash ketchum. Ash screamed, and he then ordered Corphish to fire bubbles at the human princess. Corphish nodded and started firing bubbles at peach, but she replied with her parasol, repelling the bubbles back at Ash and Corphish. Ash screamed as he went spinning around in his B-Dasher, crashing into the wall. Peach cheered, and she turned to the left, skidding to the right as she emerged from the tunnel drilled within the large, rocky mountain.

Heppy looked at his engine. He could hear the light, purple kart shaking as he slid down the left curve. He hopped over a few small rocks, swerving to the right as he avoided a set of mines. He then turned left bound, and ran over a zipper, getting turbo speed. The purple Ankylosaurus cheered, but right behind him was Link, who prepared to shot him off. Link took his bow and arrow, and the Hyrulian aimed at Heppy. Heppy noticed this in his kart's rearview mirror, and as he turned to the right, making a wide bend around the small lake, she released some green Koopa shells, knocking Link out of his dark green kart. Link screamed, falling and rolling down into the grass while his kart went off the cement-paved road and crashed into a large rock. Heppy laughed, and he turned to the left, heading upwards the mountain, looking down to his right to see the many different trees, all of them having leaves that bear the colors green, yellow, red, and orange. Heppy then jumped to the right, and the purple Ankylosaurus went over a loop, running over a zipper and turning to the left, heading up the spiral, which led to the top of the mountain.

Zirdo and Shelia were both on the beachfront of the racecourse, turning left and jumping over the small ramp, heading onto the beach sand. Shelia slid to the right on the straight path, using a mini turbo to get ahead of Zirdo. Zirdo gasped, and she grabbed a hookshot, attaching it to the back of Shelia's yellow, heavy kart. Shelia noticed this, however, and as she turned around the wide bend inwards to the left, the yellow Stegosaurus crashed her kart several times into the sandy wall, forcing Zirdo to release the hookshot. Zirdo frowned, and she turned to the right instead, heading towards a ramp and turning to the left briefly, jumping over the ramp and landing on a zipper, which sent her light, light-green kart propelling through the sand. Turning to the left, Zirdo noticed that she has made it back onto the cement-paved road, and she glanced behind her, to see Shelia approaching., Zirdo grinned, and swerving to the right, Zirdo tossed back a green Koopa shell. Shelia gasped, and she turned to the right, heading around the wide bend of the road as she peered behind the giant Koopa Troopa statue to see the green Koopa shell explode in the wide, blue ocean. Shelia sighed of relief, and she shouted angrily at Zirdo, who only giggled.


	95. Day 1: Night Mishap

Tiff and Tuff were both in their room, watching the racers race from their windows. They watched eagerly as Kirby came by and waved at the two Cappies.

"Hey, Kirby!" Tuff shouted, laughing as he waved back at Kirby, who zoomed off.

Tiff sighed, and she looked up at the bright, white moon. It was already night, and the racers have been racing for hours now. "You know, I wonder just how well their driving skills are."

"Cheer up, sis." Tuff stated, comforting his older sister, "I'm sure that Master Hand or whatever-his-name-is is planning something, you know."

Tiff groaned. "I just don't know what he's planning. A racecourse, or a match made in he-"

"EHEHEHE!!!!" King DeDeDe interrupted, bursting through the door with the whack of his powerful mallet, scaring Tiff and Tuff as the fat, blue penguin monarch approached the two Cappies. "So you two think that you'll do fine on the racecourse? Pah!" He scoffed, patting Tiff on the head. "You ingrates are too young to drive!"

Tiff growled, and she pushed King DeDeDe back. "Hey! Why don't you mind your own business, King DeDeDe?"

Escargoon then came into the room. "Don't treat Your Majesty like that, you girl! King DeDeDe knows what he's saying, even though he's a buffoon, an ignorant penguin, a fat-"

BAM!!!!! King DeDeDe slammed Escargoon on the head with his mallet.

"I think what Escargoon _meant_ to say was," King DeDeDe stated, grinning, "Is that you two don't have a chance in the next race!" He laughed, and he grabbed the knocked out Escargoon by the tail, leaving Tiff and Tuff's room.

Tiff and Tuff looked at each other, sighed, and turned back to the window as they watched the practice race continue.

--------

**The Racers: Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ash Ketchum, Kirby, Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, Princess Peach, Jigglypuff, Wario, Heppy, Dr. Hoshi**

As night approached, the Wonder Fields racecourse became more dangerous to drive in. Of course, the racers were full aware of this as they drove carefully, their driving skills approving as they raced.

Yoshi glanced at his rearview mirror, to see that Jigglypuff was trailing him. The green Yoshisaurus turned right, and he grabbed a leftover banana peel on the cement-paved road, spitting it back of him. Jigglypuff screamed, and she swerved to the right, growling as she zoomed closer towards Yoshi. Yoshi noticed that Jigglypuff was still behind him, and he sighed. Turning to the left and heading upwards the large, green and grassy hill, Yoshi swerved to the left, avoiding a couple of mines. He then grabbed a rotating green Koopa shell with his long, red tongue and spat it back behind him. Jigglypuff bounced over the incoming green Koopa shell, and she then took out her microphone. She started to sing, causing Yoshi to become drowsy and drive to the left, going off the road. As Yoshi headed down the green grassy hill and towards the laker, Jigglypuff cackled and she jumped over the puddle of oil on the road, turning to the right and going on top of the hill.

Peach wasn't faring as much as Jigglypuff, however. The pink, human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was sent spinning around off the cement-paved road and onto the grassy terrain by a attack from a red, homing Koopa shell. Shelia cheered as she turned to the right, dropping a mine behind her. Birdo jumped over the mine, and she swerved to the left, running over a zipper. Appearing next to Shelia, Birdo blew out a kiss to the yellow feminine Stegosaurus and then rammed into her. Shelia screamed, and she whacked Birdo away with her spiky tail, turning left and heading downwards. Birdo growled, and she followed, grabbing a pink-dotted Birdo egg and tossing it in front of her. Shelia screamed as the Birdo egg collided into her, with Birdo taunting as she grabbed a golden, sparkling star and used its invincibility to zoom on the grassy terrain. Shelia started up her kart again, but she was squashed by peach, who made a comeback by using two of her remaining mushrooms to zoom forward, turning to the left and then snaking to the right.

Mario was trying his best to daze Wario and Dr. Hoshi, but he had no success. The red, Italian plumber was then attacked by a wandering Waddle Dee, tossed behind by Kirby. Mario took out a red fireball and hurled it at the Waddle Dee, burning it and starting up his red kart again. Dr. Hoshi passed by, and he glanced to his right, to see the incoming gap in the road. Turning to the left, Dr. Hoshi bounced over another wandering Waddle Dee and then ran over a zipper, using the boost to turn to the right and onto the grassy terrain, where he used the star he saved to gain another boost and invincibility. Wario, on the other hand, used his flatulence to cause Luigi and Ash ketchum to spin out of control and crash into each other. Wario laughed, and he approached Mario, turning left and then punching at the red-capped plumber. Mario screamed, and he kicked at Wario, causing him to nearly get on the grass.

While Mario and Wario both fought, Pikachu was way in the front, using the electricity he stored in his red cheeks to generate power for his yellow kart. Pikachu ran over a zipper and gained speed as the yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon turned left. Pikachu then jumped over a small ramp, and he noticed that Heppy Ankylosaurus was in front of him. Pikachu turned to the right, and swerved to the right to go over the zipper, passing Heppy. Heppy, however, noticed this, and as the two different racers turned to the left and headed downwards the green, grassy hill, Heppy rammed into Pikachu. Pikachu used Iron Tail to damager the hood of Heppy's purple kart, and he then used Thunderbolt to electrocute Heppy. Heppy then started whirling around, his tail club whacking Pikachu in the face several times. As the two racers approached the gap, Pikachu pushed Heppy into the grass, jumping over the twenty six feet gap and landing safely on the other side. Heppy, unfortunately, was not lucky enough, and he screamed as he and his light, purple kart pummeled down into the lake, being rescued a few moments later by a Lakitu, and was now behind Dr. Hoshi.

Donkey Kong was doing well, but he glanced to his left to see Yoshi snoozing. Shrugging, Donkey Kong pressed forward in his heavy, yellow kart and turned to the left, going over the wooden bridge. Donkey Kong then could see Link ahead, and getting an idea, Donkey Kong grabbed a giant banana peel he saved and tossed it in front of Link, watching the Hyrulian topple down. Donkey Kong chuckled, and he turned to the left, jumping over the small gap and turning right, going over a zipper and gaining a momentum boost of speed.

The racers continued racing, until the stroke of midnight. After a good, racing workout, all of the racers went back into the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel for a well deserved rest. But what would come the next day was still shrouded in mystery...


	96. Windmills, Beaches, and Forests! Oh My!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Dear God, this whole chapter is a fucking mess. Quite embarrassing, actually. I apologize in advance. Just read the damn thing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Before I begin, I'd like to thank EVERYONE (mostly my friends who are authors and non-authors) who reviewed, even though this wasn't updated in a month. This is because I am also working on my first fanfic (Yoshi's First Adventure), which has been neglected for quite some time, and it's 1st anniversary is today, July 29th. So, to all who have read the 40 previous chapters, I thank you, and I hope you enjoy the sixth and final race of Yoshi Kart!

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, blahblah blahblah blah, blah blah. (We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their respectful owners. And also, most of the Yoshi Kart crew belong to (ISHIGGY DIGGY) and Nintendo. Thank you.)

Yoshizilla: The following chapter has been editted to make sense with the actual racecourse's name, Waterwind Valley. Let me assure you that this racecourse is -HOPEFULLY- the only racecourse with more different sections, rather than one themed section. You can blame Black Mage Junior, Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak (now Heartless Nobody), and Musashi the Master for this strange mix-up of this gigantic racecourse. (leaves)

* * *

**Yoshi Kart**

**It has been five days since the Lethal Lava Volcano race ended. Everyone was anxious, espeicially the top racers. Let's check up on them now...**

"Wow, it's taking the hands forever to get the next world ready," B.M jr. said, as he leaned against a wall in the McDonald's.

"Yeah." Musashi sighed as he ate another burger.

Bottles raced off to the bathroom.

Kazooie watched Bottles running towards the bathroom, and she turned to Banjo. "What's Goggles's problem?" Kazooie asked Banjo.

"Oh brother," Mumbo said, looking at a picture of himself and his car he and Bottles rode in. "Me and Bottles come on top of every race in 15th place."

Banjo shrugged. "Oh he ate too much and has to go to the bathroom." Banjo replied.

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "That's what he gets for eating too much corn on the cobs." She started laughing.

Dr. Hoshi was sipping coffee, chatting with Birdo and Shelia about the race. Zirdo and Heppy were in another corner, talking to each other friendly.

The K. Rools were doing some fixing to the Flying Krock, a few of the Kremlings lending hands. Donkey Kong and Diddy both sat in hammocks and ate bananas as they watched the Kremlings work.

Pikachu, Roy, Marth, and Link were all having intruiging chats with each other on who was more popular, with the three swordsmen in shock to hear that people prefer a yellow electric mouse Pokemon more than them.

Mario and Luigi were both playing pomg inside, with Mario doing better than Luigi.

May was watching Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus, who were having a staring contest.

"You gotta blink sometime..." Peppy growled, trying not to blink.

Yoshi kept glaring. "Oh, you're going down, boy."

May rubbed the back of her head. "Gee, you guys are really good at staring contests," May said, smiling.

Dr. Hoshi waved to Birdo and Shelia, and he then approached the three characters. "Hey guys. What in the name of God is going on?" He asked, looking stangely at Yoshi and Peppy.

"Staring contest," May, Yoshi, and Peppy said in unison.

Peppy smirked, but not before he accidentaly dropped his Pepsi. He cursed, "Damn!"

Yoshi and May both laughed at Peppy's misfortune.

"Looks like I win!" Yoshi said, taking the money he and Peppy betted on.

Peppy growled. "Agh! That was so gay! I can't believe I dropped my soda!"

Dr. Hoshi just shook his head. "Typical," He said, walking off to get more coffee.

"Anyone feel like seeing something interesting?" B.M. jr asked. He didn't bother waiting for an answer, and made some rocks fall on the Koopa Kids.

"Wait a minute," Tails said, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Why aren't there holes in the ceiling from where the rocks came down?"

B.M. jr just slapped his forehead as the rocks dissapeared. The Koopa Kids looked like chibi versions of Pikachus.

"Looks like I win!" Ash laughed, grabbing all of the poker coins from Brock and Max.

Brock slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it, Ash! How come you always win every time we play poker!"

"Yeah!" Max protested as well, glaring at Ash. "I think you're cheating..."

"WHAT!" Ash shouted, waving his hands aimlessly in the air, "I am not! I'm just more skilled than you two!"

Pikachu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if..." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Why is it taking Master Hand and Taj so long to decide on the next track?" B.M jr. asked as he sipped a McDonald's milkshake and leaned against the seat.

Max shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they're searchin' for one?"

"They better start, cause I'm getting bored." Musashi said as he wipes his swords.

Kazooie looked at Musashi in disbelief. "For five days, kid?" Kazooie said. "That's a while just to look for a stage."

"I just want to beat Barney the Dinosaur, and he'll pay for getting first place!" Musashi said angrilly.

"Actually," Bowser corrected, "Barney got in third place. We got in first place."

Mewtwo nodded. "Indeed, we have."

Ganondorf laughed. "We're the champions!"

"We're-a number one!" Wario added, as he laughed with Ganondorf.

Donkey Kong simply ate his bananas with Diddy Kong. "Mmm...these bananas are great!"

Diddy nodded. "Yeah! They're imported from Timber's Island!"

Timber popped up in front of Diddy. "Someone called me?"

"No," Donkey Kong and Diddy said at the same time, throwing their empty banana peels at Timber.

Timber frowned, and he sulked away. "No one seems to need me anymore..."

"I do," Conker said, trying to open a bottle of mustard, but failing, "Darn it! Why can't I open this stupid bottle of mustard?"

Peach walked towards Cpnker. "Because you're doing it wrong." She simply took off the cap, and handed the bottle to Conker, smiling. "There you go!" She hummed merrily to herself as she walked back to her table.

Conker only had is jaw dropped, staring in disbelief at the now opened bottle of mustard. "What...the..."

B.M jr. suddely realized something. "Hey guys, does anyone remember if I turned the Koopa Kids back after the monkey incident?"

"Uh..." Musashi said.

"Nope," Pikachu replied, as he started pumping some electricity into his car.

"Aww shit, man..." B.M jr. said as he made himself scarce with a teleport spell.

Meanwhile, you could hear someone talking about swords from behind the doors, and it was slowly getting louder.

"Swords? Who could that be?" Musashi said.

"Who else but..." Falco started, but didn't need to finish as the Final Fantasy 1 crew came into the resteraunt.

"Hey, Final Fantasy 1 crew." Musashi said.

As usual, Fighter was yapping about swords to Black Mage, who was busy hitting on White Mage, while Red Mage checked his stats, and Thief...Thief wasn't with them for some reason.

"Gah! When is the next race going to start!" Sonic yelled.

"Attention everyone," Master Hand said, "The next race shall begin in the Waterwind Valley. Get ready to race."

"Nice!" Sonic said with a grin.

"WOOHOO!" Jigglypuff shouted as she made a dash outside.

"So where are we going this time, I wonder," Tails said, as everyone filed out of McDonald's.

Spongebob and Patrick gave each other high-fives as they went into their car. They looked at Timber and Conker, who in their own cars looked at Spongebob and Patrick with competitive eyes.

"About frickin' time!" Musashi said excitedly.

Mr. Burns tapped his fingers. "Excellent..."

Waylon Smithers carried Mr. Burns. "Come on, Mr. Burns! Let's get to your car!" He said, hoping into the limo, with Smithers in the back and Mr. Burns in the front.

"No way, we're going to lose to Burns and Smithers!" Musashi said, fist in the air.

"Mr. Burns, I'm going to win and beat you!" Homer shouted at Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns chuckled. "Well see about that, Simpson. It will be a pleasure to race against you."

Smithers nodded. "Yes, Simpson, so you better watch yourself, because this race is not going to be a walk in the park."

"And Barney's not gonna win this time!" Musashi shouted while posing a victory stance.

B.M jr. sighed and prepared for a long race just as the hands appeared in the center of the group of cars.

"Wait a minute," Tails said from his car with Cream. "Where the heck are Taj and Master Hand?"

Master Hand floated in front of the racers. "A-herm. Racers, I-"

Very suddenly, Mr. Pants fell out of nowhere and hit Master Hand

"WTF?" Master Hand exclaimed.

"HEY!" Crazy Hand shouted, firing beams at Mr. Pants, "GET OUTTA HERE! I'M THE CRAZY ONE!"

Mr. Pants went screaming into the background as he disappeared in the horizon.

Master Hand shuddred and used a recovery spell on himself. "Urgh...that was unpleasent..." He moaned, shuddering in disgust.

"...I hate cameos..." Mewtwo muttered to himself while Ganondorf started playing the world's smallest violin.

Taj sweatdropped. "What the hell was that?" He said in a funny voice.

Yoshi, Peppy, May, Ash, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Bowser, Pikachu, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and even Diddy Kong all started to laugh/chuckle/giggle after Taj said that.

"Attention," Master Hand said, "Me and Taj have come up with a good racecourse for you to race in."

"So, where are we going, Master Hand and Taj?" Falco asked.

"Well..." Master Hand said. He turned to Taj. "Maybe you can explain, Taj."

Taj spoke up. "It'll be my pleasu-"

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Black Mage Junior yelled.

Musashi nodded angrilly.

"ALL RIGHT, JEEZE!" Taj shouted, making everyone shut up. "You're gonna be racing in an all-out wacky raceway. Starting in...uh..."

Crickets chirped.

"Errrr..." Taj moaned again, knocking his head.

Crickets started to sing in harmony.

"Umm..." Taj continued to delay, annoying everyone else.

Crickets sighed and they all fluttered off.

Master Hand groaned. "Oh great. He FORGOT where you're racing." He sighed, shaking his head.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "You have GOT to be kiddin' me..." He moaned, looking down at his shoes in disappointment.

"Damn you, Taj!" Homer yelled angrilly.

Tails groaned. "Ugh. this is really annoying," Tails said. No one noticed as B.M jr. started charging up a spell.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning hit taj, jogging his memory

Master Hand looked at Taj. "Hey elephant boy, you okay?"

Taj shook his head. "Am I ever!" He coughed. "You will all start in Windmill Plains, followed by Treasure Trove Cove, then a forest full of Sonic michaps, and finally you will all go through a snow wonder land."

"That doesn't make sense." Dr. Hoshi explained, walking up to Taj, "And besides, NONE of those are in Dinosaur Land AT ALL!"

Master Hand slapped Taj in the back of the head. "Forgive him. He's been too focused on eating pizza and getting drunk off his ass. Where you are going IS the Waterwind Valley, and it has several themed areas that are similar to the ones Taj inadventurely as spoken for." He explained well enough.

"About freaking time!" Bart shouted.

Yoshi and Peppy's eyes lit up. "Wow..."

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "It took you that long to say it?"

Taj chuckled nervously. "Well..."

"Frickin' sweet, a four part race. This oughta be interesting" Black Mage Junior said as he gunned the engine and put in a cd with a couple various songs on it.

"Sweet!" Musashi said happily.

"BUT..." Master Hand started.

May looked at Master Hand. "But what?"

"There's one more stage, and let me assure you, it's a mixure between a volcano and a desert," Master Hand said, "And if you can find it, then you'll be able to progress without going through one of the stages."

Pikachu grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Sort of like a bonus stage!" Tails said. "Cool, man!"

"Cool!" Musashi grinned.

"I'm ready for the race!" Yoshi shouted.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yup. We must have been resting for..." He checked the calander. "5 days? DAMN!"

Peppy Ankylosaurus sweatdropped. "We must have really been neglecting this race..."

Chad the Charmander nodded. "You got that right."

"A-herm," Master Hand said, "The sixth and final race will begin in a few minutes. Get ready to race."

"WOOT!" Pikachu cheered, hoping into his car.

"Ya know what? Pichu said, "We should add music to this race."

Mario smiled. "What-a great idea-a, Pichu!"

"Porquoles!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted, setting Misty's clothes on fire.

Misty shrieked as she hopped into her car to cover herself. "GAH! You pervert!"

Mr. Game-and-Watch sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Whoops. My bad."

"So, are we starting the race, or what?" B.M jr. asked, definitely at least a litte ticked off.

"Let's do this." Musashi griinned as he hope in the back of B.M jr.'s car.

"On your marks...get set..." Master Hand said.

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, Boshi, Shelia, Heppy, Zirdo, and Bronto all zoomed up at the starting line, next to Mario/Luigi and May/Misty/Max.

"GO!" Master Hand announced, everyone zooming away except...

"Barney?" Master Hand said in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Barney the Dinosaur laughed. "Oh, I'm letting the others get a head start."

"Why?" Taj demanded to know.

Master Hand scoffed. "Fool, you're gonna lose."

Barney shrugged as he then layed down on a blanket. "Go right ahead. I'll catch up."

Master Hand shrugged whatever shoulders he had. "Whatever." He disappeared to the front of the race.

* * *

"YEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Musashi shouted happily as he and b.m jr drive.

B.M Jr. was humming the choco mountain theme for no apparent reason as musashi and him tried to hold their ground.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi were coming swiftly through the first part of the Waterwind Valley racecourse, surpassing some of the others. They then noticed Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu.

"Okay, Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi told, "There are our first targets."

Yoshi nodded. "Gotcha, Dr. Hoshi!" He grabbed a red balloon and fired the missile at Dr. Mario's car.

Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu screamed as they were hit. They looked around to see how fired it.

"Hey!" Pichu cried, pointing at Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, "They're the ones who fired at us!"

Dr. Mario smirked. "It's-a payback-a time-a!" He started throwing his pills at Yoshi's car, which caused it to go sideways.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi screamed, but then they noticed a draw bridge.

"Hey, isn't that a drawbridge?" Yoshi asked Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Indeed it is. Let's go through it."

Yoshi smiled. "Okay!" He turned his car around and headed towards the drawbridge, which turned out to be a secret route.

* * *

Sonic/Shadow/Amy were burning up the track behind them, their extreme gear burning up with rocket power.

Baby Mario scoffed. "Oh, so those hedgehogs think THEY'RE gonna win, eh?" He took out a cannon. "Fire the bo-bombs!"

Baby Luigi saluted. "Yes sir!" He took several cannonballs into the cannon, and fired them right at Sonic/Shadow/Amy.

"Seems as if Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are striking Sonic/Shadow/Amy down with cannonballs," Master Hand announced, "And it seems as if they're succeeding."

Master Hand was right. The cannonballs were doing damage to Sonic/Shadow/Amy's car, and it seemed as if it was still coming at them.

Sonic/Shadow/Amy made a breaking formation with their extreme gears and let the cannonballs pass right through them.

"Wow!" Baby Luigi exclaimed, "They're good."

Baby Mario rolled their eyes. "Yeah, but not as good as THIS!" He took out a ghost item, and suddenly, both Baby Mario and Baby Luigi became invisible, as well as thier car. Using this technique, they grabbed a yellow balloon, took the rocket, and zoomed way ahead of Sonic/Amy/Shadow to catch up with Captain Falcon.

"Huh?" Captain Falcon said, looking around. He then saw the now visible Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "Oh, it's you guys!"

"What's cookin' Falcon?" Baby Mario joked.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow however clacked their boards together, generating an energy surge that propelled them forward, right after the Baby Marios.

Captain Falcon scoffed. "I'll show you!" He then stopped and rammed back into Sonic/Shadow/Amy. He then rammed into Baby Mario/Baby Luigi's sides.

"AHH!" Baby Luigi screamed.

Baby Mario growled. "Damn you, Captain Falcon! You haven't even improved in skills of racing one bit!"

Captain Falcon laughed. "Oh, trash talk from a baby version of a fat plumber!"

"You decreased in racing so much!" Baby Mario jeers, "You're a loser! You can't race against us anymore!"

"Oh yeah?" Captain Falcon taunts, ramming Baby Mario's car into a tree.

"Damn!" Baby Luigi shouted, "Thanks a lot, Baby Mario!"

"Shut up," Baby Mario mumbled.

Sonic/Shadow/Amy broke apart once more and they all closed in on Captain Falcon, crushing him in a vice grip.

Suddenly, right before Sonic/Shadow/Amy could do anything else, Alec Trevelyan started shooting at them while running. He shot at the tires, and laughed as he ran off. "See ya suckahs!"

"Oh brother!" Captain Falcon says, "You can't even race in a car!"

Trevelyan smirked. "I don't need a car to do...THIS!" He threw a grenade into Captain Falcon's car.

Captain Falcon managed to get out the grenade and grinned at Trevelyan. "Nice job trying to get rid of me."

Trevelyan growled. "Damn! I can't believe you manage to avoid that!"

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. But damn, you can't throw well!" He started nagging, "You can't throw a bo-bomb or a grenade!"

"He can't throw PERIOD," A Lakitu added, while another Lakitu was helping Sonic/Shadow/Amy get back on the road.

Trevelyan growled. "Oh, just shut it, you two!" He started running off again, to claim 23rd place.

* * *

Koopa and Paratroopa were doing their best to get towards the front. They noticed that they were hacing someone tracking them.

"Go check out who's behind us, you guys," Paratroopa said to Goombella and Goombario.

Goombella nodded. "Okay." She turned around to see Knuckles/Rouge coming. "Uh oh! It's Knuckles and Rouge!"

Knuckles smirked. "Take some of this!" He started ramming into Koopa and Paratroopa's car.

Koopa growled. "Oh yeah?" He started throwing green Koopa shells behind him.

Knuckles and Rouge screamed as they started spinning around and crashed into one of the treasure chest of Treasure Trove Cove.

Paratroopa and Koopa gave each other high fives. "WOOT! We did it!"

Goombella and Goombario cheered as they gave each other high fives with their feet.

* * *

"I bet ifI use some magic, I could." B.M jr. said as he noticed the windmills and got an idea.

A few minutes later, several racers were getting zapped by lighting caused by the windmills.

B.M jr. smiled. "I love the way windmills make lighting so easy to aim around," He said to Musashi as his partner fought off some people behind them.

"Yeah!" Musashi said with a grin.

"Let us through, damn it!" Homer yelled as he lock swords with Musashi.

"Eat my dust!" Musashi shouted as he hit Homer's car making it spin out of control.

"Ahh...I love this place," B.M jr. said, as he used the water to make some ice pillars behind him and Musashi's car to stop anyone behind them.

"Oh... DEAR... GOD... NO! ARGHHHHH!" Homer screamed as he crashed into Mr. Burns' car.

"AHH!" Mr. Burns cried, "Smithers! Take care of this unintelligent buffoon!"

Smithers took out a flamethrower. "Will do, sir!" he started torching Homer's car with flames.

But the flames were too much as both cars exploded.

Master Hand grimaced. "Ooh! What a way to go!"

Taj nodded. "Looks like Homer/Abe and Mr. Burns/Smithers will have to work together to get their cars back up."

* * *

In the front, it's rather strange since the bosses aren't usually there. In fact, the only character in the front is...

"Taking out the trash, taking out the trash, taking out the trash," Oscar the Grouch says, as he throws his filth away. "There. Now I can focus on winnin' this race!"

One of the Lakitus then noticed a pair of racers together coming up. "Hey, will ya look at that?" He flashed his camera at the two racers, who turned out to be Mumbo the skull-faced shaman and Bottles the near-sighted mole.

Mumbo grabbed a blue balloon, which had a shield. "Mumbo take good care of us while being protected by this shield," Mumbo said.

Bottles nodded, and then took out a rocket launcher. "Steady...steady..." He fired a energy blast, which hit Oscar's car.

Oscar turned around to see who fired at him. "Who the-" He saw Mumbo/Bottles. "Damn...it's the Banjo-Kazooie pair-up."

Mumbo nodded. "That right, and we give you trouble BIG time."

"It has been a wonderful start in the race, but the bosses are nowhere in sight. Oscar the Grouch is currentely in the lead, with Mumbo Jumbo the Skull-faced shaman and Bottles the near-sighyted mole behind him," Master Hand announced. "Prett whacked up, huh Taj?"

Taj nodded. "It sure is. I can't help but wonder how this race will turn out in the end."

"Bring it on, you stupid Banjo/Kazooie characters!" Oscar shouted, throwing filth at Mumbo/Bottles.

Mumbo used his magic to summon several stone-like creatures, and then have them attack Oscar rapidly.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Oscar shouted, as he crashed into a tree.

Bottles also threw a mine at Oscar's car, which caused it to explode. Bottles smiled. "Yeah. We're number one."

"Nice job, glasses boy," Mumbo said, "We claim first place with ease."

Bottles nodded. "Goes to show you NOT to mess with moles and shamans."

"And now, Mumbo and Bottles have claimed first place, and are away from the others," Master Hand announces, "Looks like these two characters will have a good winning streak."

"Yup." A Lakitu recording Mumbo/Bottles added.

"Let's check out how the characters in 15th-25th places are doing again," Master Hand announced, changing the scene.

* * *

Sonic/Amy/Shadow, meanwhile, had blasted right past Captain Falcon and were fighting the racers to make it into the lead.

Pikachu watched as Sonic/Amy/Shadow approached, and then he turned to his teammates. "Let's give those stupid hedgehogs some copyrighto!" Pikachu shouted.

Marth nodded, as he grabbed a Mr. Saturn. "Let's bombard them with Mr. Saturns!"

"Great idea, Marth!" Roy shouted, also taking out a Mr. Saturn.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow, however, anticipated an attack from the Super Smash Brothers, who never fully accepted SEGA charas being on Nintendo.

"Steady...steady..." Pikachu said, waiting for the perfect moment.

The three hedgeogs started spinning around in a circle with their spin attacks, generating a tri-colored tornado and sent it right at Pikachu, Marth, and Roy.

"NOW!" Pikachu shouted.

Roy and Marth activated a blue sheild they have planned from the start of the race, and it worked to potential, which meant that the attacks Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were using only attacked the shield instead of the car.

Pikachu smiled. "Good cover up, guys."

"Thanks," Marth said.

The tornado, however, was acting as an ACTUAL tornado, as it began to lift the Nintendo characters into the air.

"Hey, what the!" Roy exclaimed, as he saw the Mr. Saturns go up in the air.

Marth's jaw dropped. "How can we be flying, unless..." He noticed Sheeda and Lillian holding on to each other.

Marth and Roy looked at each other, and screamed.

Pikachu growled. "I'll handle this." He then churned out an all-powerful thunderbolt, that eventually stroke the tornado and wiped it out. Pikachu, Marth, Roy, Sheeda, and Lillian all fell back down onto the race course, and the shield that was protecting them was gone. But so was the tornado attack Sonic/Amy/Shadow used.

"WHOA!" Master Hand announced, after seeing the huge devestating attack, "Sonic, Amy, and Shadow teamed up to use a multi-colred tornado attack, but Pikachu cancelled it with one hell of a thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smiled. "Don't mess with the night of lighting, yo." He said, chuckling.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow, however, were still spinning around, enough to launch another tornado right behind the first one.

Pikachu saw this, and he used another all-powerful thunderbolt to take care of the second tornado. "I'm the night, I'm the night, I'm the night, I'm the night..." He sang cheerfully.

Roy sighed of relief. "That was TOO close." He said.

Marth came up with an idea."Hey, we can knock out those two freakazoids!" He pointed to Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude. "They are always trying to cause trouble!"

However, the counter generated a THIRD tornado right below their car, that sent Pikachu, Marth, and Roy crashing into Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude.

Although the third tornado manage to knock out Marth/Roy/Pikachu, Pikachu manage to strike Sonic/Amy/Shadow with one more thunderbolt that sent them crashing into Haru Glory.

"Marth, Roy, and Pikachu have been struck back into Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude by Sonic/Amy/Shadow, but Pikachu got back at the hedgehogs by electrocuting them straight into Haru Glory!" Master Hand announces, "Oh my! What an exciting dual strike!"

"Okay, let's get back into action," Pikachu said. He turned to Roy. "Pass me a gas tank."

Roy nodded. "You got it." He handed Pikachu a gas tank.

Pikachu attatched the wires of the gas tank to his cheeks, and started pumping up electricity.

"Seems as if Pikachu is using his electricity to get their car back up," Master Hand says, "I wonder how Sonic, Amy, and Shadow will fare with this."

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were hauling ass away on mushroom rocket power, trying to get as far away from Pikachu and his FE teamatesas possible, as well as an irate Haru Glory.

Pikachu finally got the car enough power, and with a thunderbolt to the engine, Pikachu/Marth/Roy went zooming past ALL of the racers, including Sonic/Amy/Shadow and Haru Glory.

"Pikachu, once more, has used another great thunderbolt attack, and has sent him, Marth, Roy, and the other two FE girls into the lead!" Master Hand announced, "But is there anyone who will give them a chance? After all, they are in 10th place now, behind the following racers."

"Who, Master Hand?" A Lakitu asked.

Master Hand looked at his list. "First is Mumbo/Bottles, second is the Star Fox, third is the Flying Krock, fourth is Team Rocket, fifth is Grunty/Klungo, sixth is Eggman's group, seven is Blaze the Cat, eight is Ash Ketchum, and ninth is Snuggles." Master Hand said, looking down. "Let's check on the others."

"Gotcha," Lakitu said, as he floated to another section of the race track. He aimed his cameras at the racers who were in 1st-9th place. "There we go. A smaller cast to record." He said.

* * *

The Star Fox crew, at that moment, were steadily overtaking Bottles and Mumbo.

The Flying Krock, who was on par with the Star Fox, were also passing Mumbo/Bottles.

"Arrr, should we attack the Star Fox?" Kaptain K. Rool asked.

King K. Rool nodded. "Yes. Prepare the cannons."

"What about Team Rocket?" Baron K. Roolenstein added.

King looked at Baron. "Team Rocket?"

At that moment, Team Rocket came in between the Flying Krock and the Star Fox.

"It's show time," Meowth said, as he started throwing bombs down at Mumbo and Bottles.

Mumbo repelled the bombs with his magic. "Cat-like Pokemon not taking first place from Mumbo," Mumbo shouted.

Bottles placed up another shield, which this time instead of blue, was green. "I got us covered, Mumbo!"

"Oh yeah?" Meowth jeered, "Repel this!" He spilled oil down from the Team Rocket balloon, which landed behind Mumbo/Bottles.

Mumbo laughed. "Meowth need eye glasses, because your oil miss Mumbo and near-sighted mole."

The Star Fox started to move right above the Team Rocket Balloon, and started to drop bombs on Team Rocket.

The Flying Krock took this opportunity to attack the Star Fox, and started damaging the left side of the Great Fox by ramming into them.

"Excellent ramming, Kaptain," King said.

Kaptain smiled. "No problem, brudda. Let's beat these fools." he then started firing cannonballs at Team Rocket.

The Star Fox suddenly opened its cannon doors and fired like hell at the Flying Krock.

Team Rocket countered back at the Star Fox by throwing a hell of bombs right at the bottom base of the Star Fox.

The Flying Krock continued to ram into the Star Fox while firing cannonballs at Team Rocket.

"Holy hell!" Lakitu exclaimed, "These three teams are attacking each other like lions, tigers, and bears! I gotta get this on camera!" He started taking pictures of the aerial dog fights.

Meowth hopped out from the Team Rocket balloon and hopped aboard the Flying Krock. He started setting Motion Censor Bombs across it. "Hehehe...this'll make those Krocks go out in a boom..." He chuckled to himself.

The Star Fox crew got wise to what Meowth was doing and slowly began to move away from the Flying Krock.

"Hey..." Kaptain said, observing the Star Fox. "What're they doin'?"

Baron rubbed his chin. "I don't know, but..." he looked at the Team Rocket balloon and only noticed Jessie and James. "Seems as if those Team Rocket guys are up to something..."

"Then send a Kremling to go check," King said.

A few minutes later, as Meowth continued to set up the motion censor time bombs, three Kremlings checked the outside of the Flying Krock, trying to find out where Meowth was.

"You go over there, you go over there, and I will check over there," One of the Kremlings said, a they split up.

While Team Rocket, the Star Fox, and the Flying Krock were fighting, Mumbo and Bottles sped away, maintaining their lead.

Meowth chuckled as he placed another Motion Censor Bomb on the Flying Krock. "Here's to a great blasting." He laughed.

Meowth was about to place another Motion Censor Bomb, when he saw a Kremling. He gulped. "Aww crap. It's the crocodile goonies." He got an idea and hid in the top bunker.

Kaptain K. Rool rubbed the back of his head. "Arrrr, why do i feel as though much pain is going to befall us soon?" Kaptain asked.

Suddenly several giant pillars of ice formed in front of the racers.

* * *

"Damn you, Homer Simpson! Now I lost my chance to win the race!" Mr. Burns yell at Homer.

"Gasp! You remember my first name!" Homer gasped.

"Oh put a cork in it!" Abe shouted back.

Smithers was too busy fixing Mr. Burns limo. "Don't worry, Mr. Burns! I'll fix our car!"

"Bonzai!" Bart Simpson shouted as he jumped over the group.

Pikachu/Marth/Roy zoomed past several racers as they avoided the traps.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow blasted right through the track in tornado power, mowing down EVERYTHING in their path.

"Uh, when will the bob-omb jump going to happen?" Musashi asked b.m jr.

"NOW!" b.m jr shouted, and the two went flying into the lead.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario went through the water part of Treasure Trove Cove and then grabbed a balloon transformer than turned their car into a plane.

"It's very risky, but worth it." b.m jr said as the two entered a large and long log tunnel.

"YAAAAAAAHOOOO!" Clario cheered, wacing his hands in the air.

Peppy looked down below. "Sweet! We're beating the other racers in the air!"

The Triple Hedgehog Tornado was throwing racers into the air, when they began to close in on Peppy and the others.

"I don't think so!" Musashi yelled as he and b.m went passed the two.

Pikachu used his amazing thunderbolt attack, which countered back at the tornado.

Peppy noticed the thunderbolt and tornado. He sighed of relieve. "Okay, it's time we go offensive," Peppy said, as he started churning thunderbolt sof his own down at the racers below.

Clario did the same, but used fire balls instead.

. then made a choice. "ULTIMA ARMAGEDDON!" He shouted, and launched another giant blue wave of magic behind the car, rocketing it ahead of the others, including Sonic/Shadow/Amy.

But the thunderbolt had little to no effect this time, and the tornado kept on coming, knocking away any attacks coming at it.

* * *

"Hey, that's not fair," Said a random child in the audience, as the entire audience started to boo, hiss, and jeer at Sonic/Amy/Shadow.

"Finally, people understand..." A Lakitu said to himself as he steered away from the tornado.

* * *

"PORQUOLEY!" Mr. Game-And-Watch shouted, as Popo's group rammed right into Sonic/Amy/Shadow.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Musashi yelled victorious.

"It's go time!" Popo said, as he and Nana teamed up and started wahcking Sonic's car which their hammer attacks.

* * *

The audience started to cheer loudly for the Super Smash Brothers as more Lakitus fluttered over to the Waterwind Valley racecourse.

* * *

Ness used his PK fire on Pikachu/Marth/Roy, which sent their engine on fire.

"AHHH!" Roy shouted, trying to put out the fire.

Marth growled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NESS?"

"Musashi, get ready, we're about to go over a cliff!" b.m jr said as they reached the end of the log tunnel into a huge pit. the car then became a plane and took off into the air.

Ness rubbed the back of his head. "Well...we ARE attacking each other in the race, so why not?"

"WHOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Musashi yelled excitedly.

"Banjo, why don't we just use wonderwing to break ahead?" Kazooie asked the bear, who was trying not to get hit by bob-ombs being thrown by the others ahead of them.

"Uh...Peppy..." Clario said, pointing at the huge tornado that's still coming.

Peppy slapped his forehead. "Aw great-"

Before Peppy Ankylosaurus could finish, the tornado Sonic/Amy/Shadow used started twirling the pair into the air.

"AHHHH!" Peppy and Clario screamed.

"A-herm. Everyone are inside the log tunnel, and it seems as if Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi are still in last, with May/Max/Misty following them," Master Hand announced.

Several people had passed b.m jr and musashi already, but they were keeping up in front with little problems.

At that very moment, Sonic/Amy/Shadow broke off, cancelling the tornado, and leaving the other racers plumetting to the ground.

Peppy managed to regain control of the plane, and he flew ahead of Sonic/Amy/Shadow, releasing exaust gas from the engine tank.

At the same time, Dr. Mario's group was approaching next to Pikachu's group.

"It's go time, baby!" Dr. Mario said, throwing pills at Marth and Roy.

Marth and Roy repelled by using their sword attacks on Dr. Mario's car.

Zelda used Din's fire on Lillian and Sheeda, who were only there to cheer Marth and Roy on.

Babies Mario and Luigi were chasing Captain Falcon, who was chasing Trevelyan, who altogether was chasing James Bond.

* * *

James Bond sighed. "Jeeze, how many people are going to be chasing me?"

Captain Falcon drove up next to James Bond. "Hmmm...I don't know, maybe a lot."

James Bond sighed. "I might have known, then."

* * *

"Mumbo and Bottles, as well as B.M jr. and Musashi, are still retaining their lead while a few other racers, including the Star Fox, Team Rocket, and the Flying Krock, chasing them." Master Hand announced, as several Lakitus were recording Mumbo/Bottles and B.M jr/Musashi.

Unbeknownst to Sonic/Amy/Shadow, the Chaotix were slowly tailing behind on their own extreme gears, waiting for the right moment.

Charmy suddenly cracked and pulled out two railguns, then started firing at sonics wheels

"Uh oh, Star Fox team coming up to us!" Musashi shouted as he saw the Star Fox team catching up.

"Well, I need to recharge after my ultima armageddon, so what inventory do we have with us?" b.m jr asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Musashi scratch his head.

"Ah, here we go, the Shirk Bolt!" Musashi shouted pulling out the Shirk Bolt.

B. sighed. "Fine. Throw the bolt, Musashi." b.m jr said as he barrel rolled away from a giant tree root.

Musashi laugh as he throw the bolt, shrinking the racers, excpet for him and b.m jr.

* * *

In the drawbridge castle, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were looking at the others outside Treasure Trove Cove.

"Well what do you know," Dr. Hoshi said, examing the others.

Yoshi then saw May pull up next to him. "Hiya May!"

May waved. "Hiya Yoshi! Kinda weird being last, huh?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. I never knew that we would actually be in last."

"Speaking of which," Misty added, looking at an upcoming tunnel. "This path seems to be leading into that tunnel."

Max scratched his head. "I wonder where it leads to."

Dr. Hoshi checked his map. "It seems to lead to the Volcano/Desert stage Master Hand mentioned," He explained.

Yoshi, May, Misty, and Max all looked at Dr. Hoshi in surprise. "Really?"

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Yes, really."

"WOOT!" Yoshi cheered, "We're gonna get back into the race!"

May cheered. "Yay! Let's go!" She started up her car again, and then she and Yoshi started zooming towards the tunnel.

* * *

"Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max have seem to taken a tunnel that should take them towards the bonus Volcano/Desert stage I mentioned," Master Hand said, looking at the screen of the Lakitu that was recording the two pairs.

Mumbo looked at Bottles. "Mumbo need more ammo. Is there anything to use?"

Bottles checked his items box. "Hmmm...let's see, now..." He started sorting through it. "Rockets, glowblos, wands, stones, grenade eggs, fire eggs, ice eggs..."

Banjo and Kazooie were using an infinite gold feathers cheat to help them get ahead of the others. but now they were having problems getting by Sonic/Amy/Shadow.

Meowth sweatdropped. "Awww man...I can't stay up here forever..." He said. His claws then lost their grip, and he fell off the Flying Krock and landed on and Musashi.

The Kremlings looked down at the injured Meowth, then at each other. "Eh," they said, shrugging, as they went back inside.

"What the?" Musashi shouted.

Suddenly b.m jr and musashi's engine stopped.

"Great, looks like the bob-omb damaged the engine" b.m jr said as the two plummeted.

"Holy crap!" Musashi yelled.

"Do something!" Musashi yelled.

"I can't," Black Mage Junior started to explain, "I really have no spells for this sort of thing."

* * *

"Take this!" Dr. Mario shouted, punching into Marth's car.

Marth pinned Dr. Mario's car wheels. "You dent my cars, and I'll take out your tires!" He shouted.

Dr. Mario sweatdropped. "What the?"

"Are we attacking now?" Pichu asked.

Pikachu grabbed Pichu. "You are, and you're about to get smacked up by your father!"

Pichu gasped. "No! Don't touch me, you womanizing...slut!" He cried out.

Pikachu smirked. "Pichu, did you know how I felt when I screwed your Chansey of a mother?"

Pichu gasped again. "No! It's not true!"

Pikachu nodded. "Yes, Pichu, I am your father. Now come ove rhere and spread your legs like a good boy."

Pichu sobbed. "No! It's not true!"

A mega mushroom then hit Pichu, and the mini-rat gotten bigger.

"Ha-ha!" Pichu laughed, attacking Pikachu's car. "I am giant! Who's your daddy?"

"I am!" Pikachu said, smiling, "I'm my own daddy!"

Roy sweatdropped as Pichu went back to his normal size. "That's messed up, dude."

Pichu laughed. "I'm my own daddy..."

Zelda shook her head. "Not for the 21st Century..."

"CHANSEY!" Roy shouted, pointing at Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" Clefary shouted, as she started oing metronome.

Pichu screamed. "AHH! IT'S A CLEFAIRY!"

Clefairy then started using metronome, and it caused Dr. Mario/Pichu/Zelda, Marth/Roy/Pikachu, Banjo/Kazooie, and Sonic/Shadow/Amy to go swerving.

"AHHH! AHHH!" Pichu cried out.

"Porquoles!" Mr. Game-And-Watch shouted in a Spanish accent. He then did a victory pose. "Copyright."

"Whoooei!" Master Hand announced, "It seems as if this part of the race is getting more chaotic!" He chuckled. "Get it? Chaotic? Chaotix?" He sighed. "Fine, don't laugh. I don't care."

"PORQUOLES!" Mr. Game-and-Watch shouted randomly again.

"Ice, ice baby," Popo said, throwing ice at Zelda.

"NO!" Zelda shouted, "Leave me alone!'

"Here comes the arrow!" Young Link shouted, aiming at the Chaotix's car.

Ness tried not to snicker. "You have no crotch, Young Link."

Young Link sweatdropped. "Uh...uh..."

Jigglypuff giggled. "It was erased by Nintendo. They're like 'Oh, we're being sensitest! We can't let children know they have private parts!"

"Splee!" Yelled a really tall cat as he fell onto Ness' head.

* * *

"Damn. And here we thought we were going to take first place." Musashi pouted.

"I might be able to do something," Black Mage Junior conjured with a smirk as he cast a teleport spell to rocket them ahead to the halfway mark, where a garage is.

Banjo and Kazooie suddenly came up beside Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

"Hey guys, do you know how far it is to the half way pit stop area?" Kazooie asked the hedgehogs

"About 10 more miles, I think." Sonic said, answering Kazooie's question.

* * *

Lakitu had his mind get so boggled up, he fell onto the tall cat, dazzed.

The really tall cat on Ness's head was soon followed by a small, square shaped white and orange cat with a giant ball of fluff for a tail and a medium black cat with long, pointed up ears.

"What the?" The black cat, Mr. Blik, exclaimed. He slapped his forehead. "ARGH! WAFFLES, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE VIDEOGAME MACHINE!'

"But the leprechaun under my bed told me to," Waffle replied. "Sometimes he tells me to burn things."

Banjo and Kazooie burst into laughter at the cats stupid comment.

"We'll be right back to this sixth Yoshi Kart race after a word from our commercials," Master Hand said, which some racers stopping at the pit stop.

* * *

**The Next Part of This Wacky Race will Appear soon, so stayed tuned!**


	97. The 1st Anniversary Spectacular!

**Yoshi Kart**

**1st Anniversary Spectacular!**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh, is this embarrassing. You'll know why if you read this.

Author's Notes: Here's the next great racing part of Yoshi Kart! And by the way, just to let you fans all know, Yoshi Kart's 1st anniversary is today, so for those who liked it from the beginning, you're sure to enjoy THIS chapter the most! By the way, me, Yoshizilla, as well as my friends Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak and Blackmage Jr., copyright Yoshi Kart. Why? Because why do this together, and it's fun. But anyhoos, enough 'bout telling you guys. Just have fun and enjoy the race, everyone!

P.S. Luckily, I happen to get all of the racers down on my list, although I removed some for the sake (if you want to know why, it's because we (yes, me, Milleniumon, and Blackmage Jr. were working on this) had too many racers, so a few who appeared might not be in it, but other than that, all the racers are here. And the list also has been updated to match the racing stats, so here's for everyone to see and understand...the list:

**ECH NO REPEATING THE SAME FUCKING LIST AS USUAL OVER AND OVER**

That's the entire list of racers in the Grand Prix! I'll put it back up in the next few chapters, but I hope you all will look back here to see if you're confused. Anyway, let the race commence!

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, blahblah blahblah blah, blah blah. (We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their respectful owners. And also, most of the Yoshi Kart crew belong to **_DADADADADA CIRCUS DADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO_**

* * *

**Yoshi Kart**

**1st Anniversary Spectacular!**

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max were now in the volcano/desert stage. Unbeknownst to the pair of racers, an ambush was waiting for them.

Dr. Hoshi looked around. "Well, it seems as if we won't have any trouble-"

However, before Dr. Hoshi could finish up the sentence, Yoshi's car and May's car were suddenly pelted by rocks.

"ACK!" Yoshi said, putting a blue shield around his car to avoid being hit.

May screamed. "GAH! Who'd pelt rocks at us? We aren't even near any racers!"

"Fufufufu..." A weird yet evil-like voice chuckled, "You think you're so smart finding my volcano/desert homelands. Well, my loyal pals and I will show you what it means to the extreme!"

After saying that, the voice disappeared, and hundreds of lava-rock creatures started attacking Yoshi and May's group.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, being under attack by the fiery creatures.

"Ugh! We can't just sit here!" Yoshi yelled, "We gotta fight back!"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi and smiled. "Great idea, Yoshi!" he then took out a purple lightsaber and started slicing the lava-rock creatures with it.

May took off her fanny-pack and started whacking the creatures with it. Misty took out her own water-sprayer and started spraying crazily at the fiery creatures. Max and Yoshi both got together and started attacking in a pair, punching and kicking the lava-rock creatures away.

"How about we have a contest for who kills the most?" Max suggested.

Yoshi chuckled. "Sounds good to me!"

May giggled. "You're on, Max!"

Misty smirked. "Don't mind if I do!"

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Very well, then." He sliced 4 more of the lava-rock creatures.

One of the Lakitus was recording the battle between the racers and the lava-rock creatures. He then took out a wireless laptop out of nowhere and started calculating the results.

* * *

Back on the main circuit, Master Hand and Taj watched as several racers were stopping at the pit-stop.

"Looks like just about half of the racers are stopping, and the others are still going," Master Hand said.

Taj nodded. "Indeed. The racers who arrived first will be likely to be the one speeding off right about now."

Master Hand then thought of something. He turned to Taj. "Taj, can I put my faith into you to watch over the race for a few minutes?"

Taj nodded. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"I have to take care of something that may require a few minutes," Master Hand said, as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Taj shrugged, and he then turned to the camera a random Lakitu was holding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Master Hand won't be announcing for the next few minutes, so I will handle the status of the race as of now. The racers, after going through this level, with arrive at a huge high-technoligy city that leads up to the skies, and following up is the underwater pathway under the ocean which will lead through a small, yet dangerous, volcano. We advise you folks watching this race to stay tuned, as this has to be the most ambitious course on Dinosaur Land." After explaining, Taj flew away on his magic carpet with several Lakitus to record the racers who passed.

And speaking of Lakitus, a huge number of them were all around the race track, recording the racers who came and went by.

* * *

James Bond was riding along in his tank, with Gruntilda and Klungo behind him.

"Prepare a firing barrage on that fool Bond, Klungo," Gruntilda said.

Klungo nodded. "Yessssssss, missssstressss..." He started firing potions at the tank.

James Bond turned around and bitten his lip. "Firing at me, huh?" He turned his top part of the tank around and started firing missiles back at Gruntilda and Klungo.

Gruntilda manage to avert the missiles into exploding before colliding, although a few missiles actually hit their car, causing a tire to explode.

"Ughh! We get blassssssted by powerful missssssssilessssss..." Klungo said, as he nearly fell off.

Gruntilda growled. "You're right, Klungo. We'll have to stop."

Gruntilda then pressed a button, and the car stopped, lettring several other racers pass.

James Bond smiled. "Heh. That takes care of the old hag and her bumbling henchman."

Gruntilda then summoned her most powerful spell and threw it at James Bond. Unfortunately, for James Bond, the spell blasted into the tank and several parts of the tank exploded, causing James Bond to crash into several racers in front of him, and causing his car to crash back into the racers behind him.

Gruntilda cackled and Klungo chuckled as they watched the racers get screwed and proceeded into fixing up their car.

* * *

"Can't you do something useful?" Patrick said to Spongebob.

Spongebob sighed and turned his head towards Patrick, saying, "Hey, I'm trying to win a race here."

Captain Falcon sped towards the underwater dwellers and said, "What's the matter, Spongebob? No glib remark. No pithy comeback."

Rob Sweere appeared next to the Patty Wagon and Blue Falcon. "Nope, that's MY job," He said, as he fired several times at the Blue Falcon and the Patty Wagon, causing Spongebob/Patrick and Captain Falcon crashing together. Rob smiled and continued running.

* * *

The Koopa Kids were once again face to face with the Great Mighty Poo, who were apparantely ahead of the pitstop.

"You're not going to win this race!" The Great Mighty Poo shouted, as he fired a pile of, well, crap at the Koopa Kids' battleships.

"Eww! That's so disgusting!" Lemmy said, as he blew away the gross stuff with a blast from his cannon.

The Great Mighty Poo growled. "I'll show you!" He roared, as he summned several of his minions, and then started to sing so badly, Lemmy's ship exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lemmy cried, as he went soaring into the air.

Luckily in the nick of time, Larry grabbed his brother, and brought him (Lemmy) into his (Larry's) battleship.

"Phew...that was TOO close. Thanks, Larry," Lemmy thanked.

Larry smiled. "No prob, little bro."

"Oh yeah?" The Great Mighty Poo chuckled, "My grunts. Destroy those Koopa Kids!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted, as they summoned flying battleships of their own and started firing at the Koopa Kids.

"GAH!" Larry and Lemmy cried in pain.

"They're all over me!" Larry shouted.

"Sue us. We're gettin' careless," Roy said bluntly to his brothers.

Lemmy rolled his eyes. "Join the club."

Morton growled. He turned to Bowser Jr. "Damn it, Bowser Jr., what's takin' you so long?"

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Hey, I'm tryin' to win a race here."

* * *

Yoshi manages to get a few lava-rock creatures by blasting his Yoshi Beams at them, as well as using his flutter kicks. Dr. Hoshi also fires his Yoshi beams of Science at the lava-rock creatures.

"This is TOO easy," Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, though we still should keep up our guard."

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Indeed."

The two reptilians then turned their focus back on the lava-rock creatures, and in no time at all, manage to get rid of more than half of them.

May does several impressive attacks on the lava-rock creatures using her butt while Misty and Max double team and attack the lava-rock creatures in a pair. Even the Pokemon that May and Misty have help out to defeat the lava-rock creatures.

"31, 32, 33, 34, 35..." Max counts as he whacks the lava-rock creatures with a baseball bat.

Dr. Hoshi uses his flutter kicks on several more lava-rock creatures, trying to beat Max. "39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45..."

"48, 49, 50, 51," Max counts, shoting even more lava-rock creatures with an arrow.

Yoshi and May both come cloes together, and then May hops on Yoshi and takes out a Super Scope.

May looked down. "Ready, Yoshi?"

Yoshi smirks. "I was born ready."

Yoshi starts running around the lava-rock creatures as May fires her Super Scope at the fire monsters. Yoshi then jumps into the air and perfeorms his flutter kick attacks on the lava-rock creatures below while May fires at the lava-rock creatures in the distance.

Misty reloads her water sprayer and then continously sprays water at the lava-rock creatures all around her. Luckily, while Misty reloads, her Water Pokemon take care of the lava-rock creatures to prevent them from attacking.

At all last, however, they suddenly stopped attacking, and a huge number of them reappeared.

May gulped. "Uh oh..."

Misty frowned. "I...I...I..."

Max started trembling. "To think, we did all of this fighting, and now we have more..."

May and Misty's Pokemon hugged together in fear of the larger number of lava-rock creatures.

Yoshi looked at Dr. Hoshi anxously. "What do we do, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Same thing we do when we're in a pickle every night, Yoshi...FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Yoshi shrugged, and the pair of racers (plus May and Misty's Pokemon) once again went up against the huge army of lava-rock creatures.

* * *

Godzilla and Anguirus were both running on foot passed the racers. They were closing on the Star Fox.

"Ready, Anguirus?" Godzilla asked his horned Ankylosaurus friend.

Anguirus nodded. "Yup. Let's beat 'em down, Godzilla!"

Godzilla nodded, and then he took aim at the Star Fox. At the right moment, he fired his heat ray right at his target, and the Star Fox went down.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" The audience from the stadium way at the starting line and the people watching from the Flying Viewing Rocket cheered.

Godzilla chuckled. "Yeah. Goes to show you NOT to mess with the King of the Monsters."

Anguirus nodded. "Yeah. We're the bomb."

King K. Rool noticed Godzilla/Anguirus. "They think they're so smart, eh?" He summoned several cannons and fired at Godzilla and Anguirus.

Unfortunately for King K. Rool, they barely had any affact, and both Godzilla and Anguirus shrugged it off as they ran past the Flying Krock.

King K. Rool stomped around, enraged by the useless cannons that were unable to hurt Godzilla and Anguirus. "Damn it all! I won't let them get away!" He then summoned himself his own minature ship, and he hopped into it. After setting up the settings of the ship, King K. Rool zoomed out of the Flying Krock and went STRAIGHT after Godzilla and Anguirus.

Baron K. Roolenstien, Kaptain K. Rool, and the rest of the Kremling armada were too busy fighting off Team Rocket to notice Godzilla and Anguirus.

* * *

Jolly Roger's Lagoon was quite the peaceful place to live. Not many folks have stopped by, probably because it's hard to locate. Anyway, we go into Pawno's shop, the one place where Banjo-Kazooie mercandise can be found.

Pawno the Rat sighed as he picked up the phone nearby him and answered, "I'm sorry, buddy, but what don't you understand? We cannot and absolutely _will_ not purchase defective merchandise. Yeah. Sir, I frankly don't _care_ or give a damn if it's the original buggy Game Pak that lets you go windsurfing with the hookshot! The next time you call, try to find something not broken to sell." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Sometimes, it's better off doing something else than being a buisness man."

Jolly Roger came into the store to greet Pawno. "Hey Pawno, you might want to come outside of your shop."

Pawno looked at Jolly suspiciously. "Why is that, Jolly?"

Jolly coughed a bit, and then replied, "Master Hand is here. he wants to make a deal with us."

Pawno shrugged. "Okay, then."

A few seconds later, Jolly and Pawno came up to Master Hand. Ironically, Captain Blubber was also there.

"So what brings you here?" Pawno asked.

Master Hand cleared his throat and explained, "You know about the 1st and current Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, do you? Well, me and my partners have plans on doing a second Grand Prix, but with more challenges, bigger prizes, more attention, and less racers participating." he smiled. "What do you say?"

Jolly smiled. "That sounds kinda awesome!'

Capt. Blubber laughed. "Yeah! We can maybe advertise the Yoshi Kart merchandise, and it'll get more people to visit here!"

Pawno smirked and rubbed his chin. "Sounds interesting. I'll be able to sell the useless junk I so dispise off." He grinned at Master Hand. "You got yourself a deal, Master Hand."

Master Hand chuckled. "Thank you, and now, if you excuse me, I must return to Dinosaur Land." And like that, the magical floating glove disappeared.

Jolly was more excitied about the second Grand Prix. "Oh boy! You think we'll be able to compete in the second Yoshi Kart Grand Prix?"

Capt. Blubber shrugged. "I don't know. After all, I have to work on my shop, Pawno has his shop, and you'll have to have Merry Maggie work on your bar."

Jolly smiled. "C'mon, I can get a few Jinjo friends of mine to help out while we're gone!"

Pawno sighed. "Okay, Jolly. If you insit, than very well."

Capt. Blubber nodded in agreement. "Yes. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

The three characters nodded at each other, and respectfully returned to their own shops (bar in Jolly's case).

* * *

Master Hand re-appeared in Dinosaur Land, where the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix was taking place. He floated up to Taj. "So Taj, did I miss anything?"

Taj shook his head. "Quite a bit. The racers seem to have come and gone. Godzilla and Anguirus have taken the lead, with King K. Rool representing the Flying Krock chasing them, and Mumbo/Bottles keeping a respectful place in 3rd. Meanwhile, most of the racers behind 32nd place have stopped at the pit-stop, while the remaining few racers took their chances and are continuing on. We have no sign, however, for Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max."

Master Hand nodded, as he understood. "Very well. Let's keep an eye on the racers."

Taj nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

The two announcers than appeared back at the pitstop, where most of the racers not in the front have finally stopped by.

* * *

Conker is driving as fast as he can to catch up with the others. Because of the bumpy road, he isn't able to drive properly. "Damn it… My ass is hurting from bouncing up and down from the car seat…"

Bumper drives pass him and hurls a rock at the car. Luckily, the car didn't seem to be dealt much damage, but it did slow down a bit.

Conker growled and looked at Bumper. "Hey, what was that for-"

"Sorry, Conker," Bumper said, smirking, as he threw a rock again at Conker's head, "But I'm not going to lose to a squirrel like you!"

Conker maons in pain as he rubs his head. "Ughh! that hurt!" He then growled and turned to Bumper. "You're gonna pay."

Bumper sweatdropped as his eyes widened. "Uh oh..."

Conker then started ramming into the side of Bumper's car, and then Bumper was sent crashing into a tree.

"ARRRGH!" Bumper shouted angrily, "I'll get you, Conker!"

Conker smirked and laughed. "Ha! You deserve it!" He then sped off.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus sighed as he and Clario managed to passed a few racers. They were one of the only few racers to not have stopped at the pitstop.

"Gotta think how we can knock down these losers," Peppy said to himself.

Clario took out a balloon full of takes. He looked at Peppy. "Does a balloon with tacks sound like a prety sweet idea, Peppy?"

Peppy scratched his head. "Maybe. Why?" Peppy asked.

"Watch and learn, my fine yellow Ankylosaurus friend," Clario said, as he threw the balloon behind him, and the balloon busted.

Yugi Muto/Tea Gardener came into contact with the balloon, and they were unforunately sent crashing.

"Owie!" Yugi said. "Quick! We gotta fix this car!"

"Got it!" Tea shouted, as they started to fix up the car in a matter of a few minutes.

Clario looked at Peppy and grinned. "You see? Peace of cake."

"Sweetage," Peppy said, grinning, as they sped off to claim 12th place.

* * *

Boshi scoffs as he sees Bronto the blue Brontosaurus and Krunch approach. "So you wanna play, eh?" He says, as he starts leaving mines behind.

Bronto manages to avoid the mines. He laughs. "Nice try, Boshi, but that's not going to work!" He then put his foot on the pedal, and zoomed up past Boshi.

"HEY!" Boshi yelled, as he grabbed a missile from a balloon and fired it at Bronto.

Bronto noticed this and avoided the missile. "Gotcha! Hehehe!"

Boshi growled. "GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!"

Krunch takes out a mushroom and speeds past Boshi. "WOOHOO!"

"ARGH!" Boshi shouts with rage. He then manage to get luck, as the next item he had was a star, and he zoomed right through Bronto and Krunch.

Bronto and Krunch exclaimed as they both crashed down on the road. "WHOA!"

Boshi snickered. "See you later, losers!" He then sped away to claim 5th place.

Bronto growled. "Get back here!" He sped after Boshi.

Krunch grumbled curse words to himself, and then he used a rocket to boost him up after Boshi and Bronto.

* * *

Koopa and Paratroopa came in with Goombella and Goombario, both tired from the race course experience.

"Phew...man..." Koopa wheezed, "I'm tired."

Blackmage Jr. looked as Koopa/Paratroopa came in with the Goomba couple. "What took you all so long?" He asked as the others came into the McDonalds' pitstop. "We've been here for a while now."

"We...had...some...trouble...with...the...circuit..." Paratroopa said, as he fell on the ground.

Goombario and Goombella were chatting with each other while Koopa and Paratroopa were working on their car.

"Let's work on our car as well." Musashi suggested.

"It's already finished, Musashi," Blackmage jr. said, as he drank a milkshake. "We're just waiting for more people to arrive so we can go back to racing."

"Okay." Musashi said eating a burger.

"Oh damn..." Paratroopa said, checking the tires. "How much damage can a car get?"

"I don't know," Koopa said, looking inside the engine. "But whatever it was, it was sure a hell of an experience."

Kirby and Meta-Knight were both together, working extra hard on TAC.

Kazooie scratched her feathered head. "Wait a minute, I thought Kirby devoured tac a few races ago," Kazooie said, as Banjocame into the resturant.

Banjo sighed. "Phew. Working on the car can sure be tiring."

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Banjo, sure."

Donald Trump pulled in, but all he did was just go in and have a little break.

Barney the Dinosaur, happy and joyful as ever, was singing stupid songs to himself while fixing his 'magical' car.

Haru Glory was having a hard time himself, seeing how his racing object was well out of shape.

Sonic and Shadow meanwhile were busy have a match to see who could consume the most hamburgers.

Megaman was just sipping a soda. Scott decided to ask him why he wasn't eating.

"Hey Megaman?" Scott asked, gulping down a few fries. "Why aren't you eating anything?

"Hello? Does super powerful ROBOT mean anything to you people? I don't have to eat," Megaman rudely replied.

Scott winced. "No need to be rude..."

Calm down, Mega Man. After all, he WAS just asking," Protoman said, as he tried to calm down his blue brother.

Shadow was about to bite into his tenth burger, when he noticed it looked a little odd. He took off the top bun to take a look, and screamed in horror.

On the burger, there was a dead rat.

Shadow screamed and pointed to his burger. "Someone put a dead rat on my burger!"

Sonic stood up from the table. "For the love of God! Who the hell would put a dead rat on a burger?

Amy squealed in terror, and backed away from the dead rat.

"...Right, then," Banjo and Kazooie said in unison, as they got back into their car and zoomed off onto the race track.

* * *

Finally, after several painful minutes of fighting, the pair of racers in the volcano/desert portion of the race course manage to defeat all of the lava-rock creatures.

May looked around. "Are there anymore?" She asked.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "No...I think we took them all out."

Max sighed of relief. "Thank God. Maybe we'll be able to make it back with the rest of the racers."

Misty smiled. "Yeah. All we have to do is just follow down this road, and we'll be back on the track."

Yoshi grinned. "Well, in that case, why are we just sitting here? Let's go!"

May, Misty, Max, and Dr. Hoshi nodded in unison. "Right!"

After getting into the cars, the pair of racers zoomed off, continuing down the road of the volcano/desert portion of the race course.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus took a left around the quick sand pit. But the path was narrow and the kart suddenly began heading towards the center of the pit. A giant Piranha Plant opened up its mouth and swallowed the kart whole.

Clario's eyes widened with horror. "D'oh! What're we going to do NOW!" Clario demanded.

"Don't worry about it. Lakitu will save us." Peppy assured him.

Clario sighed of relief. "Thank God."

Peppy looked up, and saw Lakitu. "Here he comes right now."

Sure enough, the yellow reptilian cloud-dweller pulled out of the Piranha Plant's mouth and set the two racers back on the race course.

"Woo!" Clario cheered.

Peppy grabbed a triple pack of rockets and used it to dash three times in a row. The third rocket caused the car to slam into Petey Piranha and King Boo. Several fireballs flew up in the air and Clario caught it. He waited, then hurled it at Capain Falcon. Captain Falcon cursed as he spun out and caused his car to go off the course and slow down. Peppy and Clario sped up and passed by Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine. The crowd began cheering as Peppy's vehicle barely missed getting sucked into a tornado. Joey/Mai were gaining on them, however.

Clario grabbed a rocket missile from the item box and hurled it backwards at Wizpig, causing them to him.

"I am NOT putting up with this anymore!" Wizpig growled. He grabbed a red Spiny Shell from the Item Box and hurled it towards Peppy/Clario.

Peppy grabbed a Fake item box and dropped it on the course. Then, the yellow Ankylosaurus saw the red Spiny Shell heading for the kart. He gasped and was about to tell Clario to speed up, but she knew that they couldn't avoid getting hurt by the shell. Suddenly, the pair ran over a Star and became invincible. The shell hit the kart, but the shield that the Star created protected the racers from the blast.

"Woohoo!" Peppy and Clario cheered, high fiving each other.

Wizpig did nothing but fume and pout as he started thinking how to pass by Peppy and Clario.

* * *

Diddy Kong, who is now behind Conker, turns around to see Anna/Spice. Diddy slowly stops his car to let Anna/Spice catch up, and then he delivers a powerful tailwhip against the side of Anna's car, creating a dent on it.

"GAH!" Anna shrieks, as he looks at Diddy. "That wasn't nice!"

"Anna, we gotta do something about him! That monkey is gonna mess us up!" Spice shouts.

Anna growls. "We'll see that it is HE who gets messed up!" She shouts, as she takes out a balloon and pops it, revealing a button. She presses the button and suddenly, the back of the car opens, and several bombs roll out towards Diddy.

"ACK!" Diddy cries. He has no time to avoid the bomb, as they came so suddenly, and the bombs all hit him and explode.

BANG! BLAM! BOOM! NUKE! EXPLODE! DESTROY!

"AHH!" Diddy screams, as he is sent crashing into the cactus mines, sreaming moans and curse words in pain as he hits the sharp needles of the cactus.

Conker gasps in horror, of seeing his friend being beaten up. "NO! NOT DIDDY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! HE GOT BLASTED!" Spice laughes, as she watches Diddy Kong being injured by the numerous cactus.

"It serves him right!" Anna shouts, "Now it's that ugly squirrel's turn!"

Upon hearing that remark, Conker glares at Anna and Spice fiercely. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND CALL ME UGLY!" Conker shouts, as Anna/Spice pass him.

Conker approaches behind the car. He reaches his hand to the back of the car door and tears it off.

"WHAT THE!" Spice shouts in disbelief.

Anna screams. "How on earth did you tear off the door so easily?"

Conker chuckles sinisterly. "I'll show you the power of the great squirrel genes within my body!"

Anna looks strangely at Conker. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Conker smirked. "Remember what happened in the Lethal Lava Volcano race?"

Anna shook her head. "You're not making ANY sense! First you say you have dragon genes, and now you have squirrel genes, which actually makes sense because you're a SQUIRREL! How can you have BOTH dragon genes AND squirrel genes?"

Conker smirks. "Maybe because I'm a different kind of squirrel."

Anna growls. "I'd like to see you prove yourself otherwise."

Conker smirked and chuckled. "Very well."

Conker takes out a Max Revive with a Magic potion and throws it into the cactus mine. In a few matter of minutes, Diddy Kong returns, all clean and healthy! Even his car is in top notch condidtion!

"I'M BAAAACK!" Diddy shouts, as he waves at Anna and Spice.

Anna growls. "Oh is that so, pretty boy?" She says, as she throws a mine into Diddy's car, causing it to explode.

Diddy moans as he gets back up and zooms towards Anna. The wooden covering of his car has been burned off, revealing the engines underneath, yet the car is still running, but not for long…

"Are you okay, Diddy?" Conker asks.

"I'm all right, Conker!" Diddy shouts out, as he gives Conker a thumbs up.

Conker smiles as he also gives Diddy a thumbs up. He is glad to see his best friend alive and well. "Diddy! Thank God, you're safe! You had me worried!" Conker shouted.

Right at that moment, Diddy, Conker, and even Anna/Spice see another person on a skateboard, riding besides Diddy.

"I knew something like this would happen soon!" Shouted the person, who appears to be Bart Simpson.

"BART SIMPSON?" Anna, Spice, Conker, and Diddy shout in unison and disbelief.

Bart nodded. "Yep, that's me, the one and only! I had Prof. Frink prepared this skateboard to fly beforehand for me, in case something happened to my special speeder! Now I can still go on with the race!"

"It appears that Bart Simpson is still in the race, but this time on a fast-moving skateboard!" Taj announces.

Because the car is starting to fail, Diddy hops off his wrecked car and onto the back of Anna's car. He reaches for the wires that help support the engine, and with all his strength and might, rips all of the wires out with his tailwhip!

"Hiya! Not so much of a racer, huh?" Diddy says, as he does it again. And then he takes out his Peanut Gun and starts firing peanuts at it directly on the engine, causing the engine to sputter and explode!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anna and Spice scream.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Spice blurts out.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Anna shrieks, shocked by the sudden outburst on the engine behind her and several metal pieces and wires thrown at her and Spice.

Spice looks back and sees the back of the car, completely devestated!

"YOU GUYS ARE WRECKING AND RUINING OUR CAR!" Spice angrily shouts.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Anna adds, as the car starts to slow down, and then stops all together. Several racers behind pass right by Anna/Spice.

Conker and Diddy both smile and give each other high fives as they speed off.

* * *

Mothra, Rodan, Destroyah, and Battra were now engaged in a brawl with Lt. Gigan, MechaAnguirus, Master Ghidorah, and Sir Megalon. It was getting very intense, in fact, so intense that any racer or pair of racers who intrudded would be in deep trouble.

"You DARE challenge us?" Master Ghidorah hisses.

Mothra growls. "We're not going to be losing to evil monsters such as yourself!"

Master Ghidorah roars back, "Do remember that you need more than knowledge and soul to defeat me and my evil companions!"

"Oh, we'll give you a run for your money," Rodan said, as he rammed into the chariot.

Sir Megalon screamed. "HEY! That's not fair!"

Rodan smirked. "Who said this was fair?" He started using his wings to produce strong winds, causing the chariot to swerve.

Sir Megalon then summoned electricity and fired bolts at Rodan. Rodan screamed as he got electricuted. Sir Megalon smirked and then sent a powerful blow into Rodan's chest. Rodan crashed into Battra, who was now pissed. Battra appeared above Sir Megalon and started spraying the beetle with several string shots. Sir Megalon, however, manage to shake off the string shots and he grabbed Battra and threw him overhead. Rodan got back up and started pecking furiously at Master Ghidorah. Mothra followed by spraying pollen at the golden space dragon. Master Ghidorah, however, wouldn't be deemed by the two monsters and he used his reflect ability to reflect the pollen at Mothra and whacked Rodan with his two golden tails. Battra charged after Master Ghidorah, but was then taken down from a drop kick by Sir Megalon. Mothra then headbutted Master Ghidorah in the chest, and then started scratching the golden space dragon. Sir Megalon swung Rodan around by the tail and then threw him at a weakened Battra, knocking the two monsters out. Sir Megalon then focused his attention on Mothra, and used his electric beams to electrocute the huge colorful moth.

Destroyah was owning Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus with a HUGE advantage. Destroyah whacked his mighty tail into Lt. Gigan, causing the robotic bird-like monster to collide into Sir Megalon. While Sir Megalon was down for the count, Lt. Gigan made a comeback, and started firing his eye zap beams at Mothra, causing her wings to catch fire. Mothra tried her hardest to get rid of the flames, but by the time she was, she was knocked down unconcious. Lt. Gigan and Master Ghidorah smirked, as they manage to defeat Mothra and two of her monster friends. The evil monster pair, however, did have to wonder what to do about the unconcious Sir Megalon, as now with MechaAnguirus, as the metal Ankylosaurus was knocked into submission by Destroyah. Master Ghidorah fired his gravity beams at Destroyah to prevent the crustecean-like monster from doing anything else. Lt. Gigan then brought MechaAnguirus onto the charoit, and Master Ghidorah drove away to the pitstop with Lt. Gigan and their two unconcious friends. Destroyah, too, used his special ability to levitate his three unconcious monster friends (Mothra, Rodan, and Battra), and proceeded into walking towards the pitstop to rest up.

"Seems as if Destroyah's group and Master Ghidorah's group had a war between themselves," Master Hand said, "Looks like these two teams will have to stop at the pitstop before they continue on."

Taj nodded. "Indeed. It has been a long race, but we are sure getting excited from all the racing action!"

The audience from the stadium at the starting line were cheering loudly, as well as the people in the Flying Vieweing Rocket.

* * *

Master Hand cleared his throat and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as if only 24 racers have continued racing on the race course, and we have seen at least 10 racers who have passed through the pitstop and are currentely trailing on the forerunners. It seems that everyone else are going to stop at the pitstop, while Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max are still in the volcano/desert portion of the race btrack."

Taj nodded and added, "Indeed, this race is taking a turn for the best. Be sure to stay tuned what happens!"

The audience cheered louder as the scene faded to black.

* * *

Well, truth be told, I did this anniversary chapter all by myself. Without a doubt, however, I do still want to thank Blackmage Junior, Musashi the Master, and Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak. Why? Because we usually do this kinda stuff, and it's fun. Why don't you go and try it out for yourself? Or maybe you can ask it while playing a nice game of Banjo-Pilot. Anyways, until next time!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"We will?" Yoshi asked in shock as he looked up at the sky. "Well, I'm glad. At least this won't end on a-"


	98. The Waterwind Valley

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, it's another one of those chapters. I basically combined all of the actual racing footage. Of course, most of you won't notice this until you notice the strange decrease of chapters... but that's another story. And speaking of which, go read any of my other 500 fanfics, they're much better than this shit.

Author's Notes: Nothing important to read here. Just enjoy this chapter I took so long to write!

P.S. Due to the long chapter this was originally contained in being very long, the beginning of the very long chapter has been trailed down to this chapter, and the following 5 parts will reveal what the very long chapter was originally going to be.

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla. Not like anyone actually cares...

P.P.S. Unfortunately, earlier on September 4th, the great Steve Irwin has passed away, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter in his honor. Thank you and enjoy.

P.P.P.S. _"That's funny right there."_ - Mater

_Listing of Racers_

"**ENOUGH OF THE FUCKING LIST,**" Yoshi growled in annoyance as he grabbed it and started tearing it to treads, rightfully being pissed off as he went back to the racing action.

Dr. Hoshi sighed in relief as he folded his arms, nodding his head. "Thank God he snapped. Everyone who even remotely cared about this story got sick of it after its second usage."

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus was speeding behind Donald Trump. He grabbed an item box, and the item was a missile. He fired it at Donald Trump, but the wealthy man manage to avoid it. Heppy gritted his teeth together and he fired another missile. Donald Trump, however, threw a mine behind him, and the missile exploded into the mine. Heppy wasn't caught off guard, but he had to slow down a bit to be able to see in the thick smoke.

Heppy then could see Donald Trump, and he then got blasted by a few fireballs, from Squall. Squall smirked and slipped some banana peels in front of Heppy. Heppy manage to make his car jump above the banana slips and then he landed right ahead of Squall. Squall's eyes widened, but not long did Heppy release electric bolts behind him. Squall, unfortunately, hit the electric bolts and got electrocuted, as well as his SeeD Van. Heppy smirked and continued to zoom after Donald Trump.

Donald Trump turned around to see Heppy again. He growled under his breath, and then he released more mines behind him. Heppy did his best to avoid the explosive objects, but accidentaly hit a mine, it caused one of his tires to explode. Heppy gulped, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. With or without a tire, Heppy zoomed after Donald Trump using a rocket blaster. He came head-to-head with Donald Trump. Donald Trump smirked and rammed into Heppy. Heppy grinned and rammed right back. The two racers continued to ram each other, passing a few racers as they did.

Shelia the Stegosaurus was trailing Krunch. She picked up a rocket zoomer from a nearby item box and zoomed ahead of Krunch. Krunch, not to be out-done by a yellow female Stegosaurus, grabbed a rocket zoomer from another item box and zoomed to end up next to Shelia. Shelia used her own spike-wielding tail to whack the side of Krunch's car. Krunch sank his teeth into Shelia's car roof. Shelua looked up and gave Krunch a determined look as she once again zoomed ahead. She then grabbed a mine and threw it in front of Jak's group.

Jak placed up a blue shield around him and manage to deflect the mine explosion. Daxter got up and threw several banana peels right at Shelia and Krunch. Shelia simply made the banan peels disappear by revealing flames out of the car's mouth. Krunch turned his car into a plane and flew over the banana peels. Shelia then followed right after Krunch by transforming her car into a plane and flew right after Krunch. Jak's group were also attemtping to follow, but not before the Tyrannoyoshi Rex rammed right into their car, sending the Sony characters crashing off course. Tyrannoyoshi Rex smirked and charged after Shelia and Krunch.

Boshi and Bronto were once again competing each other to keep their positions in the race. They manage to get pass a few racers, and then they resumed to beat up each other. Boshi slammed his tail right into the car's engine. Bronto gritted his teeth and body slammed right onto Boshi. Boshi pushed Bronto off, but only noticed that his car had a huge dent on its hood. Boshi's eyes turned into flames and shlashed up Bronto's car. Bronto bellowed and kicked repeatiately at Boshi's car engine. Ironically, despite beating the crap out of each other's cars, the two dinosaurs manage to pass more racers and eventually claim 3rd place.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max were speeding alongside each other in the volcano/desert race course, where they then encounter swerving banks.

Max gulped. "Yu-oh. Swerving bank. This is not good."

Misty started to tremble, and she looked at Max with fear in her eyes. "Swerving banks? Is that good or bad?"

"Bad," Max said, "They're every racer's bad nightmare."

Misty gulped. "Oh no."

Dr. Hoshi turned to both Misty and Max. "Don't worry, guys. We'll be able to turn every curve at this swerving banks area."

Max and Misty both smiled, their eyes gleaming. "You think we will, Dr. Hoshi?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "C'mon. What's a few turns going to do to us?"

Max and Misty cheered, and then turned their focus to the swerving banks, with more determination.

May and Yoshi both looked at each other and smiled. They nodded, and then turned their attention to the race-course, which was where the most difficult part of the race was about to take place.

* * *

"As part of the fact that we have a new budget," Master Hand stated as he was altered by use of time travel, stretching his fingertips. "And by certain circumstances that I have provoked..." He coughed, receiving suspicious glances from everyone, including Taj. "I'm happy to say that there's actual new racing material in the race! And there's no stupid lists, either!" He then snapped his fingertips. "Enough of me yapping. Back to the race!"

* * *

Moe, Lenny, and Carl were riding in a copypasta of Homer Simpson's car, only it was colored yellow instead.

"Finally, we're actually used for once!" Lenny exclaimed as he smiled, stretching his arms.

Carl nodded in agreement, though he frowned in disappointment, turning to Lenny, who was in the middle while Carl himself was on the right. "Yeah! Too bad it's in a chapter that's set way, way back."

"Oh who cares? All that matters is that we're burning rubber, and taking out the losers of the road!" Moe insisted, driving the wheel as he looked at his rear view mirror, spotting the bird trio that were the Babylon Hunters. "In fact, here comes our first batch of suckers. Prepare the items!"

Jet The Hawk was riding on his green hoverboard, with Wave The Swallow and Storm The Albatross by his sides as he jumped on top of Moe's car, grinding on it as he came forward, glancing behind him and sticking out his tongue at Moe, Lenny, and Carl.

"Nye he he! Thanks for the free ride, chumps!" Jet taunted as he tossed a regular bomb at Moe's car, causing the roof to catch on fire.

Lenny and Carl screamed as Moe slapped both of them, pointing at the fire.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid! Contribute!" Moe called out as he had a rather annoyed look on his face.

Lenny tried to find something that could put the fire out, but Wave zipped by and chucked a fake item box it. Lenny grabbed the fake item box, being paralyzed as he dropped to the floor.

Carl panicked as he screamed, placing his hands on his face as Moe sighed, shaking his head as he stopped the car, deciding to douse the flame himself, while Jet, Wave, and Storm pressed on forward, to catch up to the other racers.

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max were now officially in the swerving banks section of the racecourse. The pair of racers looked at each other, nodded, and then zoomed of onto the swerving banks.

"Okay, guys," Yoshi said, "Be very careful here. I heard that numerous racers of the past who went through these swerving banks never made it back."

May gulped. "Uh oh...that doesn't sound good..."

Max rolled his eyes. "Of course it DOESN'T sound good...why would it sound good to you?"

May growled a bit. "Max, shut up."

Misty shook her head. "Guys, can we just concentrate on getting out of here?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Good thinking, Misty."

Misty smiled. "Thanks. I looked over this race course in the past a while ago."

Yoshi nodded. "Okay, then. Me and Dr. Hoshi will go in the western half. You guys go in the eastern half."

May, Max, and Misty saluted. "Got it." And like that, they drafted their car to the eastern half of the race course.

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Ready, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Ready? I was born ready."

Yoshi chuckled. "So was I."

Both of the two dinosaurs nodded at each other, and then turned their focus to the swerving banks of terror.

Yoshi stayed in the middle as he skidded down alongside with his partner Dr. Hoshi in his kart. He the made a sharp right turn, avoiding some of the jagged rocks on the left. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi sighed of relief, but not before noticing some more jagged rocks ahead. Dr. Hoshi took the wheel and made a sharp left turn, followed by swerving right again to avoid the larger jagged rocks. Some of the lava-rock creatures then appeared and started attacking the car.

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi and nodded. Yoshi nodded back and grabbed some of his eggs, and then started throwing his eggs at the lava-rock creatures. Unfortunately, the eggs seemed to not have worked, and at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi's dismay, the lava-rock creatures manage to break off a wheel tire of the kart. Yoshi groaned and resorted to using his flutter kicks on the lava-rock creatures.

Dr. Hoshi kept his focus on the road, which had more curves. Making two sharp left turns, Dr. Hoshi then swerved right, and he managed to shake off some of the lava-rock creatures. However, even more of the pesky fire monsters have re-appeared, and it was a much more deadly hazard to Dr. Hoshi. Yoshi had to protect Dr. Hoshi from getting attacked, but also defend the car. This wasn't going to be easy.

May/Misty/Max, on the other hand, had a slightly better chance. May was concentrating on the road, while Max defended his sister by fighting off the pesky lava-rock creatures. Misty manage to protect their car, with some extra help from her and May's Pokemon. The lava-rock creatures helplessly gave up, seeing as how they despised the water they were being squirted by the water Pokemon. Making three sharp turns, May manage to shake off the last of the lava-rock creatures. Misty and Max gave each other high-fives while May smiled confidently and rejoined with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi on the now-connected road.

Thankfully, with May/Misty/Max alongside, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi had more confidence. While May kept driving alongside Dr. Hoshi, Misty helped fix Yoshi's kart by grabbing a spare wheel tire and placing it into the kart. May and Misty's Pokemon helped Yoshi drive off the lava-rock creatures, while Max did some repairs for Yoshi's Kart. May and Dr. Hoshi then both noticed a jagged-in path right in front of the pair of racers, and they didn't have time to notice before they crashed right into the jagged rocks. Both of the karts took heavy damage, and the lava-rock creatures were knocked away. Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, May, Misty, Max, and the Pokemon all groaned in pain as they laid helplessly on the ground, with an evil cackle in the background echoing.

"You foolish racers," The bearer of the evil cackle taunted, "You think you can easily get through MY volcano and desert homeland, do you? Well, think again, because it's NOT happening."

Yoshi looked up at the evil figure, and gasped. "Oh my God…it's…IT'S…!"

The evil figure cackled again. "Yes…it is I…"

* * *

Ussop scratched his head. "Why aren't we going anywhere, Luffy?" He asked, as the Straw Hat crew waited, seeing as how their ship was stuck in some deep sand.

Luffy looked around. "The ship's not moving...hey Nami, can you do something about it?' Luffy asked

Nami scratched her head nervously. "Because we're not in water, that's why."

Sanji got an idea. "How about we blast our ship using bombs?"

Ussop frowned. "How's that gonna work?"

Sanji shrugged. "Hey, I was just suggesting, you barely got any idea-"

Luffy, overhearing Sanji's idea, smiled and cheered. "THAT'S IT! ZOLO, GET SOME WATER!" Luffy shouted to the swordsman.

Zolo, though, had already tossed a few bob-ombs behind them, and the ship went flying from the explosion.

"AHH!" Luffy, Nami, and Sanjo all yelled.

"AAAAAIIIIEEE!" Chopper screamed, holding onto Ussop tight.

Ussop screamed. "HOLD On, CHOPPER!"

Zolo grabbed the Merry Go Round's ship pole, managing to get his grip.

Luckily for the Straw Hat crew, the ship manage to land in some water, and started sailing in 25th place.

Master Hand, after looking at the sequence from the huge screen, turned to taj. "Seems as if the Straw Hat crew got back into the race."

Taj nodded. "Yeah, and it's a good thing, too. Otherwise, they would have been stuck for good."

Master Hand nodded. "Yup. Let's go see how the other racers are."

Taj nodded in agreement, and the two announcers once more turned to the huge screen, which showed the next racing sequence.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario were both speeding onwards the racetrack to claim 12th place, but what they didn't realize is that they were about to get transported to another bizarre section.

"All right, Clario?" Peppy asked, looking at the writing pad he was holding, "Seeing how we are going steady, we have to have the right supplies in check. Do we have wrenches?"

Clario checked his bag on the backseat, and there were wrenches, flashlights, and scissors. "Check!"

Peppy looked at his writing pad again. "Do we have any oil?"

Clario took out several small cans containing oil. "Check!"

Peppy glanced up at Clario. "Do we got any extra wheel tires?"

Clario nodded, and he opened the trunk, pointing at the wheel tires placed neatly. "Check, Peppy!"

The yellow Ankylosaurus smiled as he thumbed down the writing pad. "Okay, so we got wrenches, several cans containing oil, and extra wheel tires. Do we need anything else?"

Clario rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, why?"

Right at that moment, the two characters were suddenly blasted by two rocket missiles.

"WHOA!" Clario said, holding onto his hat.

Peppy growled. "Arghh! What kind of idiot would just blast us with rocket missiles?"

To answer Peppy's question, Barney the Dinosaur drove by, singing happily to himself.

"Huuhuuhuuhuu!" Barney giggled, "I did it! I manage to blast those two guys off the road! Now I'll sing a happy song to myself!" He started singing a preschool song to himself.

Peppy scoffed. "That's what he thinks!" He grabbed the steering wheel and turned to Clario. "Clario!"

Clario saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Peppy grinned. "Unleash the triple pack!"

Clario nodded, and he then grabbed a pack of triple mushrooms. Throwing them into the engine, the car zoomed right ahead of some of the racers, and both Peppy and Clario came up behind Barney.

Barney laughed. "Oh! You guys want to play with me even more?"

"Shut up!" Peppy shouted, as he used his Ankylosaurus Shock Bolt to electrocute Barney's car, causing it to explode.

Barney gasped, but then his magical car, which was made from special LEGO blocks, put itself back together, and Barney laughed as he zoomed next to Peppy/Clario.

"Oh! You two guys are so great!" Barney giggled, as he grabbed a hook-shot and shot it right at Peppy's kart left side, "I'm gonna stick with you for the rest of this race!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Peppy and Clario both cried in horror, and also in Darth Vader's voice.

Darth Vader sighs. "I'm never going to get a break, am I?"

"Nope, not at all," Master Hand and Taj said, as the scene faded to the background, and then to black.

* * *

"Faster, Klungo, we must be quick!" Gruntilda Winkybunion exclaimed as she was casting spells at several racers behind them. "The thought of losing a race likes this makes me squick!"

Klungo rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he steered around the left banks of the grassy mountain, going under several rolling orange boulders. "I don't know, Missstresss Grunty, sssssshouldn't we ssssssslow down and appreciate the ssssssscenery?"

Gruntilda smacked Klungo in the head as she scolded him. "I'll make you appreciate you're life if you don't go! Now come on, we have to put up a show!"

Klungo sighed as he put their vehicle to the metal, going into the dark tunnel before them that lead to a densly populated area consisting of everything made of logs.

* * *

Blaze The Cat was using a regular standard purple kart as she swerved around the floating icebergs in the giant river heading west, landing on the yellow sand of the beach as she glanced to her right, to see Krusty The Klown driving in his personal limousine. She gawked as Krusty turned to her, laughing.

"Hey hey, hoohoohoohaahaahee!" Krusty laughed as he wagged his right index finger at Blaze, "What are cats doing driving in a grand prix? Don't you know it's crazy?"

Blaze was about to retort when Krusty rammed into her, pushing her into the salty river as he drove off, laughing his head off. Blaze growled as she was pulled out by a random green shelled Lakitu, landing on the cement paved road as she began blazing purple flames all around her and her kart.

"Oooh, you stupid clown! I'm show you not to mess with a princess!" Blaze growled as she slammed her foot on the pedal, zipping off as she swerved twice around the right bank, heading uphill as she was gaining on Krusty's tail, the two of them entering a dark tunnel within the mountain.

* * *

Back to our obvious main heroes and heroines for the ridiculously ridiculous and huge race, the evil figure cackled once more as he revealed himself to be...

"**_ELMO?_**" Everyone (or mostly Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max) said in disbelief.

Elmo laughed as he revealed himself. "Mwahahaha! I am the great and EVIL Elmo!"

"Shock," Yoshi stated as he turned to the camera, stunned. "And to think, things were getting blander by the second."

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus was on the left side of the racecourse, fixing up his car. He was turning up his engine in order not to have is engine explode. After a few more minutes, he got it fixed.

"Phew," Heppy said, wiping his forehead with a napkin, "That took me some time. Oh well, at least I was able to fix up my car." He hopped into it, and took off onto the racetrack.

Right in front of Heppy were King Dedede and Escargoon, who were fighting with James Bond for 7th place.

"Escargoon!" King Dedede shouted, "Get the star rod ready!"

Escargoon took out a small wand from his pocket and aimed it at James Bond. "Ready to fire, sire!"

James Bond turned around to see King Dedede and Escargoon. He smirked, and then turned is top tank part around, facing King Dedede and Escargoon.

Escargoon then held the star rod behind him for several seconds, and released an energy ball straight at the tank. The energy ball made contact, and it caused damage to James Bond's tank, causing it to slow down a bit. However, James Bond was able to fire two bombs straight at King Dedede's machine, sending the two Kirby characters flying into the sky.

"Don't mess with the great Bond…James Bond," James Bond coolly said, smiling, as he turned his top part around and sped off.

Heppy, after watching what has happened, quickly followed James Bond, as well as Gruntilda and Klungo.

* * *

Pikachu drives carefully around the carefully placed bombs around the snowy area of the Waterwind Valley racecourse while Marth and Roy fend off the other racers. Marth grabs an arrow, and aiming at Crazy Hand, fires. Crazy Hand screams as the arrow pierces through him, and as he lands into the cold snow, he starts to fire random bolts of electricity at random, one of them electrocuting Pikachu, marth, and Roy. As Roy grabs a healing potion from an item box, he pours the potion down the engine tank, recovering the vehicle. Pikachu steers to the right, and presses a button, which allows the vehicle to bounce over some snow, landing back on the road. As Pikachu turns right, he notices a small ramp ahead, and manages to see on the other side the road, separated by the river flowing. Pressing the same button again, the vehicle goes over the ramp and bounces, landing safely on the road and continuing.

Ash Ketchum approaches fast from behind, using a pack of mushrooms to speed forward. He sharply slides down the left bend and orders Torkoal to burn the snow, which he does. Ash bounces over the small ramp and lands on the road, turning rightward and notices a minefield of snowman-bombs. Torkoal uses its ember attacks, which burn the snowmen and cause them to explode upon contact from the burning flames. Ash then slides on some oil leftover by Pikachu, and he crashes into a snowman-bomb, holding onto Torkoal as he goes up and falls back down into the cold snow, shivering as his B-Dasher lands in the snow, burned and damages.

Pikachu receives high-fives from Marth and Roy as he turns sharply on the right bend, going into a small tunnel downwards, turning to the left and noticing the snow fall down towards the ground, via the small windows on both sides of the tunnel walls.

* * *

Down the right-bending curves lie ahead a smooth, narrow left curve through a small, green pasture area. It is here that Boggy the Polar Bear is being chased by Tiptup, Team Rocket, and Oscar the Grouch. Going left, Boggy bounces off of his sleigh and falls back down as the sleigh goes down a steep point in the road. Clawing his fingers into the road, Boggy climbs upwards the road, only to get pushed aside into the grass (and thus, being forced back downwards the hill) by Oscar the Grouch, who uses his garbage to propel his car further.

Jessie grabs a grenade, and holds it tightly while James jumps upwards the hill and turns leftward, going after Oscar. Oscar turns around and tosses behind a banana peel, which causes Team Rocket's vehicle to spin around. Tiptup quietly turns his green car into a green plane, and he zooms upwards into the air, going to the left and flying over part of a mountain. Meowth takes out a mechanic arm, and he launches it at the back of Oscar's car, grabbing it. Oscar growls, and as he slams his green foot onto the pedal, the vehicle drags Team Rocket along with him. Sliding to the right, Oscar decides to ram into the mountain, attempting of causing Team Rocket to yield. The three Rockets scream, but they manage to swerve away from the mountain, and they start to approach closer to Oscar's vehicle. Oscar rams into the mountain again, and the collision forces the mechanical arm to break apart. Gasping, James forces the vehicle to go faster, and it appears next to Oscar. Grinning devilishly, Oscar pushes Team Rocket towards the edge of the road, causing part of the vehicle to drive over the grass, which slows the engine own a bit. Jessie grabs Oscar by the back and attempts to joke him, while James and Meowth switch positions. Meowth slams his foot on the brake, and it forces the vehicle to stop, causing Jessie to let go of Oscar. Oscar screams, but he manages to get his hands back on the steering wheel, turning sharply to the left as his car scraps the mountainside. Noting the scratch, Oscar shrugs and continues, sliding downwards to the left and entering a small tunnel carved inside the mountain. James attaches a rocket booster to the vehicle, and setting it, the vehicle zooms back on the road, with Meowth steering the vehicle carefully back to the road. As the rocket power dies down, and the rocket launcher breaks off, Meowth turns the vehicle down the left curve and enters the tunnel, following closely behind Oscar.

Tiptup, still in his plane, continues to fly over the mountain, and he notices the racers in the tunnel. Taking out a bomb, Tiptup throws it out of the plane and steers to the right. The bomb hits the top of the mountain, and explodes, causing rocks from above to fall down into the tunnel, some of the rocks crushing Oscar's car. Oscar gets out of his car, and furiously screams in rage as he pushes the rocks off of his damaged car, while Team Rocket zooms by, laughing as they turn leftward. Tiptup, overhearing what happened in the tunnel, chuckles as he goes downwards towards the road, and turns his green plane into a hoover, sliding down the road downwards and turning right, going through several coniferous trees, on both sides of the road.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus, along with his friends Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Zirdo the Birdosaurus, was speeding alongside a sandy road. Going into the sand, Heppy turned his purple kart into a purple hover, as did respectively Bronto (his hover being blue), Shelia (her hover being yellow), and Zirdo (her hover being green). Turning to the left and heading towards the beach, Heppy pressed a button and bounced over a conveniently-placed garbage can. Zirdo then pressed forwards and pushed aside Shelia. Grabbing a green Koopa shell, she tossed it at Heppy, which caused his hover to bounce up and down.

As Geppy tried to get his hover back in control, Bronto grabbed a mushroom and used it to zoom past the other three Yoshi Kart racers. Chuckling, the blue Brontosaurus ran over a ramp and grabbed an item from the item box, taking out a oil can. Turning around, he released the oil, which spilled all over the sandy path. Shelia swerved towards the water, and her hover bounced as it rode through the watery waves. Looking at the beach, Shelia pressed her handles forward, and the hover went faster.

As all of the Yoshi Kart racers turned inwards to the right, Heppy got back into control and he grabbed a red Koopa shell, aiming it at Bronto. Bronto sees this, and he tosses behind a mine, which Zirdo collides into. Heppy tosses the red Koopa shell, and it hits Bronto on target, causing the blue, burly Brontosaurus to crash into the empty shack. Heppy propels past the empty shack and bounces over several broken pieces of glass, landing back on the sand and sliding towards the right, before turning left and going down a snake-bend.

Zirdo starts up her hover again, but this time she turns her green hover into a green plane, jumping into the cockpit and flying towards the right, flying overhead the empty shack. Bronto crashes through the window, and riding in his heavy blue kart, he slams his foot on the pedal and zooms through the sandy path, the sand blowing into his face. As he turns left, Bronto squints his eyes and bounces over the small railings, going back into the main road. Turning left, and then right, Bronto discovers Heppy and tosses a red Koopa shell at him, striking the purple Ankylosaurus.

Bronto chuckles, and he zooms past Heppy. Heppy growls, and he pushes his handles further, determined to stay forward. Shelia, meanwhile, comes back onto the main road, and she turns her yellow hover into a yellow kart. Zirdo flies overhead the three Yoshi kart racers, and she presses a button on her control pad, releasing tiny jacks down on the ground. As the mines fall onto the road, the tires of Bronto and Shelia's karts pop, causing Bronto and Shelia's karts to stop in the middle of the road. Heppy chuckles as he bounces over the mini jacks in his hover, and turns left downwards, heading towards several windmills. Zirdo swiftly follows going downwards and following Heppy through the windmills, going through the holes within the middle bottom of the tall structures.

Bronto and Shelia both turn their run-down karts into hovers, and they start up again, throwing mushrooms into their engines and sliding down the left bank, going through the holes in the windmills and swiftly following Heppy and Zirdo in front of them.

* * *

Waluigi's Group - consisting of Waluigi himself, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Stanley the Bugman - was trekking through the overpass of the obscure racecourse. Surrounded my many beautiful plants and flowers, Waluigi turned inwards to the left bend and started going downwards. As the vehicle went down, the speed picked up better, and it was aided by the boost from a mushroom that Toad threw into the engine. After going down the road and sliding outwards on the right bend, Waluigi swerved to the left, avoiding an incoming bus from the other lane. Daisy took out a Heart, and she used it, which made protective hearts surround the vehicle. As Waluigi sharply turned right inwards, he noticed that Tiff and Tuff were right in front of him.

Switching places with Daisy, Waluigi took out a bo-bomb and held it in his right palm, waiting for their vehicle to approach. After turning inwards to the left, Daisy swerved to the right, getting closer to Tiff and Tuff. Waluigi then tossed the bo-bomb into the engine tank of Tiff's vehicle, and it exploded, which caused the Cappy brother and sister to get blown into the air, their vehicle heavily damaged. Waluigi laughed evilly, and he received high fives from Toad, Toadette, and Stanley as well as a smooch from Daisy. Grabbing an oil can from one of the random item boxes, Waluigi sprayed the oil all over the road behind him, as Daisy slid the vehicle down the right bend of the road.

Passing more beautiful flowers, Waluigi then took out a spray and then sprayed it all over the road behind him. He then tossed the spray can down on the road, and chuckled to himself. Daisy turned upwards the left bend, and swerving to the left to avoid an incoming bus, Daisy sped faster, her right foot standing firmly on the pedal. It was then that she spotted Humba Wumba's group right in front of her. shouting to Waluigi and Stanley, Daisy sharply slid inwards the right bend of the road and approached the group of helpful Banjo-Kazooie characters.

Jamjars turned around to notice Waluigi's group approaching, so he took out a couple of grenade eggs and started firing them at the vehicle behind them. One of the tires on Waluigi's vehicle exploded due to contact with the grenade egg, and everyone screamed as Daisy tried to get the vehicle to stay stable, but it went off the mountain, and into the dense woods below. Jamjars laughed as he attached a rocket booster to Humba Wumba's vehicle and set it on, holding on tightly as the rocket caused the vehicle to BLAST right past the other racers/non-racing vehicles. A Lakitu from the sky watching came down and rescued Waluigi's group, all of them covered with dust (from the explosion) and leaves.

Fuming angrily, Waluigi commanded Toad to take the steering wheel. Toad nodded, and switching places with Daisy, the mushroom boy threw a mushroom into the engine tank, slammed his foot on the pedal, and the vehicle started to zoom on the road again, going outwards on the right bend as Waluigi's group were determined to chase Humba Wumba's group (and beat them, of course).

* * *

Mario and Luigi go down the sandy beachfront of the Waterwind Valley racecourse. Luigi tosses behind a banana peel while Mario steers left, jumping over a mine. The Red Fire vehicle speeds over a zipper, and the boost propels the Mario brothers forward Barney the Dinosaur, who's using his singing to give his LEGO mobile power.

Luigi moans, and he takes out his hammer, whacking at the front of Barney's LEGO mobile. Barney gasps, and he then summons several blue singing birds to attack the Red Fire, which they do. Mario and Luigi both scream as mario accidentally steers the Red Fire to the right, off the road and into the sandy beach. As Mario turns left sharply and narrowly misses a red pair of Krabby, Luigi manages to grab an item box, and receive a bob-bomb. He holds the bob-bomb and tucks it away while he and Mario try to find a way to get back on the road, the Red Fire going up a small ramp in the sand and jumping over several broken pieces of glass.

* * *

Pikachu uses his Thunderbolt attack to zap a few of the racers coming from behind. Tiptup the Turtle is zapped by this and he is sent spinning around in his hovercraft, crashing into a large rock that's popping out from the ground. Pikachu grins as he then uses Iron Tail on Wile E. Coyote, causing the highly intelligent coyote to be hurtled up as his rocket explodes.

Marth turns inwards on the right bend, following a quick turn to the left and then smoothly going outwards, turning on the right again. Roy grabs a mushroom, and hurls it into the engine, causing their vehicle to gain boosted speed. As Marth turns left and the vehicle starts going downhill the cement-paved road, the vehicle zooms over a zipper, which causes the vehicle to go down even faster. As Marth jumps over the breaking point of the road and lands back on the cement-paved road, he turns right and swerves to the left, avoiding a set of tropical palm trees.

Roy quickly glances behind him, to see a Bullet Bill heading for their vehicle. Marth sharply turns left and goes inwards on the road, while Pikachu fires a Thundershock at the Bullet Bill, causing it to explode. Pikachu smirks, but he is then caught by surprise as another Bullet Bill swiftly approaches, hitting the vehicle and explodes. Marth, Roy, and Pikachu are all sent into the air (they, of course, hold onto each other dearly) and then come back crashing down on the soft berry bush on the west side of the berry bush, while their vehicle crashes on top of Sephiroth, flattening the 'One Wing Angel".

Pikachu charges his cheeks, and starts to use his electricity to charge up the vehicle while Marth and Roy take out their swords and start slashing at the other approaching racers, with Roy kicking Cloud Strife and impaling the blond-haired swordsman. Above them in the air is Diddy Kong, who's seen flying in his yellow plane. The monkey chuckles and he takes out one of his peanut guns, holding it in his right hand and firing peanuts down at Tails and Cream, who go spinning around and head off towards the east, crashing into a tall tropical palm tree.

Pikachu then gives his vehicle a powerful WHACK of his Iron Tail attack on the vehicle, which causes it go down the road, picking up speed. Marth and Roy, as well as Pikachu, all run towards the vehicle and manage to hop back in, which Roy grabbing the steering wheel and sharply turning left, the right side of the vehicle scrapping on the tropical palm trees on the east side of the road. Pikachu fires an electric bolt into the engine, and the electricity gives the vehicle a boost, causing it to pass Diddy Kong as the vehicle bumps into a ramp in the opposite direction and goes into the air, landing back on the road with a loud "thump!" and Roy steers it upwards. Marth and Pikachu give each other high fives as Roy makes the vehicle jump up and then turns to the right, catching up to the other racers.

* * *

Kirby steered to the right as he ran over a zipper, which caused the TAC to go faster. Meta Knight hung on to the newly planted railings, holding his trusted sword in his other hand. Meta Knight glanced behind him to see King DeDeDe and Escargoon behind him. Meta Knight readied his sword.

King DeDeDe laughed, and he steered to the left, appearing on Kirby's left. He took out his hammer and whacked at TAC, damaging it. Escargoon took the wheel, and he rammed the vehicle into Kirby, trying to push the pink puffball off the road. Kirby retaliated by sucking in Escargoon, and spitting him out at King DeDeDe, causing their vehicle to spin off the road.

Meta Knight took the driving wheel from Kirby, and he slid outwards on the right bend, glancing to his right to see the path turning, several tall palm trees in front. Meta Knight sharply turned, and the TAC hit the edge of the palm trees as it went eastwards, and then it jumped over a small deep point in the road, landing safely on the other side and turning to the right, heading up north.

Kirby poked his head to see the front, and noticed a couple of Waddle Dees walking on the road. Kirby started to suck in the Waddle Dees, and he ate them, licking his lips. Meta Knight turned inwards on the right bend, and then went straight forward on a quick left curve, before turning to the right on the right bend again.

King DeDeDe and Escargoon tried to start their vehicle again, but were having problems. Escargoon then took the driving position while King DeDeDe was in the back, readying his hammer. He took a whack at the tailgate, and the limo went zooming down the path, going faster as it headed downhill. King DeDeDe screamed and ran after Escargoon, who screamed as he tried to steer the limo.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were both head-to-head with Barney the Dinosaur, who they tried to get rid of, but utterly failed. Mario switched driving positions with Luigi, and he punched at Barney's LEGO mobile. Barney giggled and he started singing, which caused Mario and Luigi to go off the road, screaming as they crashed into a tall palm tree. Barney steered to the right and went down a steep, narrow path downwards, giggling to himself.

Mario and Luigi both growled, and they started to push the Red Fire away from the palm tree and back onto the road, with Mario grabbing an item box and getting a mushroom. Mario tossed the mushroom into the engine, and the Red Fire went zooming as Luigi sharply turned on the right bend and went down the steep, narrow path.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus yelped as he was being attacked by Link and Samus. Samus started to charge her plasma shot, and as the two racers turned on the left curve, Samus fired, causing Heppy's medium-sized purple kart to spin around and crash off course.

Link steered Epona into the dense forest ahead, ducking under the many branches of the plentiful trees around. He then caused Epona to steer left, jumping over a dead tree that has fallen on the ground, while Samus fired some more plasma shots at Cloud Strife, causing the yellow-haired swordsman to fall off his motorcycle and watch in horror as his motorcycle crashed into the tree ahead, while Link steered Epona to the left.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were trying to get Gruntilda Winkybunion and Klungo off their tails, but they weren't being too successful. Kazooie turned around and fired some grenade eggs at Gruntilda's vehicle, but the green, ugly hag blocked them with her spells. Klungo swerved to the left, and he grabbed a green potion, tossing it at Banjo's vehicle. The brown honeybear turned to the left, and jumped over the green potion, glancing back at Klungo. Klungo followed closely, and he tossed another green potion at Banjo's vehicle. Banjo turned his vehicle to the right, off the road and started going through the bumpy, grassy terrain.

Gruntilda switched driving positions with Klungo, and she then released a bolt of green lighting at Humba Wumba's group, electrocuting them. As the two racers turned inwards on the wide right bend of the cement-paved road, Jamjars started to toss grenade eggs at Gruntilda's vehicle, which caused severe damage.

Klungo attacked at Jamjars with his own hands, knocking the sergeant mole unconscious. With both racing parties turning left and heading downhill, Humba used a magic spell of her own to freeze Gruntilda and Klungo in their traps, but not before Gruntilda rammed her vehicle into Humba's vehicle. Humba screamed as she tried to maintain control of her vehicle, but she and her party of supporters went off course and went down the rough, bumpy green hill.

A few moments passed, before Gruntilda and Klungo eventually broke free of the ice. They now tried to catch up to T.T., who taunted the team and zoomed over a zipper, leaving Gruntilda/Klungo to eat his dust. The analog clock turned to the right, and then turned again to the left, swerving with excellent acceleration.

Banjo and Kazooie were both trying to figure out how to get back on the main course, but the bear and bird both screamed as they suddenly entered a random warp portal and landed back at a pit-stop nearby the dense forest from the start of the racecourse, both caught by surprise.

* * *

Blaze The Cat followed Krusty The Klown into a circus themed area of the variety filled track, with a few of the other racers that no one cared about also present. Blaze was firing several hot purple fireballs at Krusty as he ducked and covered, though his vehicle shook with every damage it received.

"Yack! That cat has more problems than Matthew Broderick!" Krusty exclaimed as he took out his random item generator, "Time to put this baby to use!" He then pulled out F.L.U.D.D., activating it as he briefly placed it on himself, popping out of his limousine from the top and firing water at Blaze.

Blaze screamed as she was doused, causing her to spin about and crash into a giant fake cactus as Krusty laughed triumphly, only for him to go onto the tracks of an incoming train. Krusty screamed as he tried to get off, but the incoming train rammed him, sending him and his limousine sky high as the train circled around the amusement park, hitting the other unnamed racers, too.

"What a race this is turning out to be!" Master Hand exclaimed as he moved his fingertips about, pleasantly surprised as he looked at all of the racing action on a huge floating, high definition wide screen television set. "Why, it makes me anxious to see what's set in stone for the remainder of this race! Keep tuning in, folks!"

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: As you can see, I merged several of the chapters together into one big thing while removing the retarded lists. And there's a few bits of new stuff in here too as a bonus, because I love you, my fine fellow readers. That's enough from me. Ciao!


	99. Watering Winds Valleying

Toad steers the vehicle bravely, looking at the map. He turns around to Toadette and gives her a thumbs up sign. Toadette gives Toad a thumbs up sign back, and she grabs a red Koopa shell from the item box on the vehicle. Toad jumps over the small ridge, and he turns to the right, nearly crashing into the wall. Toad spots Yugi and Tea ahead, and he gets an idea. He turns to the right, and approaches slowly behind Yugi and Tea. Toadette then releases the red Koopa shell, and it hits Yugi/Tea, causing them to bob on the dirt-paved road.

Toadette cheers, and Toad rams the pair into the wall, speeding forward on the racecourse. As Toad prepares to turn to the right curve, he slips on a banana peel, and he goes off the course. Waluigi falls into the water, and he gasps, going underwater and trying to push his vehicle upward, causing it to get back upward, but slowly sinking in the water. Waluigi goes above, and he jumps in, pushing Toad to the side as he tries to start the engine. A Lakitu nearby comes by and rescues the racing group, setting them back on the road, with the group watching in dismay as Megaman's group passes by.

Waluigi fumes, and hew slams on the pedals, causing the vehicle to speed down the road, leaving exhaust gas at the Lakitu, who coughs and flies upwards, going after Waluigi. Toadette used this opportunity to split up, dashing away in her pink and white colored standard kart.

* * *

"Look! The racers are going into a canyon in the racecourse!" Master Hand loudly announced, watching the race from the announcing booth and looking at the giant projectile screen. "Can they make it to the other side?"

The audience cheered loudly and clapped as they watched the race become more and more intense within the multi-regional racecourse.

Godzilla gasped as he looked forward, to see the canyon ahead. He turned to Anguirus, and winked. Anguirus nodded, and the two monsters turned to the right, jumping over a small canvas. They then started to head downhill, and Godzilla pushed Anguirus from the back, building up more speed. Anguirus then jumped up and curled into a ball, rolling down faster the path and turning, heading rightward.

Godzilla followed, but he was then blasted by Dr. Eggman and his badniks. Godzilla fumed, and he slowed down, allowing Dr. Eggman to go forward. Godzilla then roared, and he fired his atomic breath at the vehicle, bursting it into flames. Eggman gave the steering wheel to Scratch,m and he started looking for water. As the two racers turned to the left and jumped over a small ridge jetting out from the ground, Godzilla whacked Dr. Eggman's group with his powerful tail, and rushed downwards, catching up to Anguirus. Dr. Eggman shook his fist and yelled as he, Scratch, and Grounder crashed into the small river stream nearby.

Turning to the left, Godzilla and Anguirus both entered the canyon. The ridges on both sides of the two reptilian monsters started rising higher and higher, and Godzilla then got an idea. As they turned right and jumped over a bottomless pit, Godzilla turned around and fired his atomic breath at the right ridge, causing explosions and the rocks started to fall down. Approaching quick was Jak's group, but they had no time to retaliate as they were buried under the rocks.

Godzilla grinned, and he faced the front, and resumed running. Turning to the right, Godzilla noticed that there was a cavern ahead, and he ducked inside, following Anguirus, who jumped out of his ball and started running on all four of his legs. Godzilla and Anguirus then split apart and went in different directions, with Anguirus going to the left while Godzilla ran to the right. A Lakitu nearby followed Anguirus, going as fast as he could not to lose pace with the four-legged reptilian monster.

* * *

"Looks like the race got more interesting as particular groups are splitting up to have a bigger advantage!" Master Hand announced as he watched the race.

"Good thing I packed this baby into our car!" Toadette exclaimed as she split up from her group, zipping towards the front in her pink and white standard kart. She was then pelted by several hot red fireballs, bouncing in her kart as she tried patting the flames off her butt as she looked up, to see a smaller Koopa Klown Kar flying in front of her. "What the? Bowser, did you toss that?"

The smaller Koopa Klown Kar turned around, revealing the driver in the seat, who was Bowser Junior! "Ha! I may look like my old man, but I got plenty of different tricks up my sleeve!"

"Yeah?" Toadette taunted as she stuck her tongue out, grabbing a regular red and white capped mushroom and chucking it into the engine, using it to get a turbo boost as she dashed down the dirt paved road. "We'll see about that!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he pressed on, having split from the Koopalings' giant, brown colored wooden airship, which they had redesigned from their previous vehicle. The Koopalings themselves were in the very back, their airships using up resources as they tried to go fast.

"I hope Bowser Jr. gets far enough to nab us a good place," Ludwig Von Koopa admitted as he was looking at the statistics on one of the many installed computers.

Wendy O' Koopa was counting the plentiful yellow rings she had in the engine room. "We're gonna need more fuel to catch up! But I'm not using my precious rings!"

"Well what else could we use?" Morton Koopa Jr. remarked as he tossed his brown arms in the air. "Yellow coins?"

Roy Koopa pounded Morton on the head. "I'll use you as fuel if you don't shut up!"

Iggy Koopa was in the bathroom, feeling strange as he felt his body being stretched out. "Erk... I don't feel good..." He admitted, feeling his rainbow colored hair turning into an odd shade of yellow green, as well as morphing into a vegetable.

Lemmy Koopa was concerned, pounding on the bathroom door. "Iggy, are you all right?"

Larry Koopa placed his right hand on Lemmy's left shoulder, reassuring him. "Don't worry, Lem, I'm sure he just needs a few moments on the can."

The Koopalings continued bantering with each other, hoping that Bowser Jr. would avenge them for their redesigned airship being ridiculously slower than the rest of the other vehicles.

* * *

Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Zirdo the Birdosaurus were all traveling together, deemed to make it through the Waterwind Valley racecourse. As they entered into the wide canyon, they noticed the ridges rising high on both of their sides, and looked to their right to see Jak's group moaning in pain. Shrugging, the three Yoshi Kart racers zoomed forward.

As they turned to the right, Bronto zoomed over a zipper, and his burly, blue kart went zooming forward. Shelia growled, and as she reached out for an item box, Zirdo rammed into her. Shelia screamed as her strong, yellow kart went spinning, but she managed to regain control and zoomed after Zirdo. Zirdo turned around and giggled, and turning to the left, Zirdo tossed back a fake item box, which Shelia crashed into and went bobbing.

As Bronto entered the cavern, he quickly glanced behind him, to see Zirdo approaching. Grinning, Bronto grabbed an oil can and spilled oil behind him as he turned to the right and zoomed down that direction, swerving to the left and avoiding a few crystals from the ceiling. Zirdo attempt to follow, but instead, she spun around on the slippery oil and crashed into the crystals jetting out from the icy, cold ground. Moaning, Zirdo tried to turn her light, pink kart, but instead of following Bronto, the green female Birdosaurus headed down the left direction. Zirdo screamed as she drove nearby the wall, sliding down the left spiral that went smoother and smoother. Zirdo then turned to the right and used a mini turbo, gaining a slight boost of speed, which she used to catch up to Anguirus.

Shelia was coming towards the cavern. She looked down at the screen on her kart, showing the race positions. Grinning, Shelia jumped over the puddle of oil and thrusted her strong, yellow kart into the crystals, breaking them. She landed on the light-blue road, bumping up and down a few times, before catching up to Bronto. As the two Yoshi Kart racers turned to the left and then skid to the right, Shelia rammed into Bronto, crushing his burly blue kart. Bronto growled, and he grabbed a red spiny shell and hurled it at Shelia, causing her to spin around and crash into several crystals jetting out of the ground. Bronto chuckled, and he turned left, zooming after going over a zipper.

Zirdo squealed as he sped under Anguirus. Anguirus looked down, and then upward as Zirdo zoomed forward. Growling, Anguirus bellowed, and he curled up into a ball again, going after Zirdo. Zirdo turned around and screamed, sliding inwards the left curve as she avoided Anguirus. Zirdo then grabbed a banana peel from an item box and tossed it ahead of Anguirus, watching the curled up reptilian monster crash into the ceiling and falling back down on the icy cold ground, moaning in pain. Zirdo cheered, and as she turned right on the smooth curve, she jumped over the ridge, and landed rough on the other side of the road, feeling the bump. Zirdo then turned to the right again, but she instantly followed the left curve, though she went spinning after accidentally running over a red spiny monster.

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were still playing cat and mouse with each other, with Toadette using her kart's acceleration to get back right up as Bowser Jr. continued firing objects at her, from fireballs to yellow banana peels to green Koopa shells. They came across a giant stairway, with Toadette sneaking her way upwards as she used a yellow star she hid underneath her panties.

"Bet you didn't see this coming!" Toadette giggled as she blew a kiss at Bowser Jr., performing a trick in the air as she twirled about, landing safely back in her kart as the course was completely covered in giant, colorful boxes.

Bowser Jr. growled as he summoned a gun that fired out bananas, firing them at Toadette, causing bananas to splat all around the rainbow colored cement paved road. "Grrr! I won't let you get away from me, mushroom head!" Bowser Jr. snarled as he shook his head, following Toadette like a great white shark.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario the Mario lookalike were facing some bit of trouble from Boggy the goddamn cheating polar bear from Freezeezy Peak that was a terrible father figure. Peppy hands the steering wheel to Clario, who turns the character-modeled kart to the right, going downwards. Boggy jumps above the two, and he lands in front, sliding down and turning to the left. Clario growls, and he turns to the left, going after Boggy. Peppy starts to charge up electricity.

Boggy turns around, and he gives Clario the middle finger. "Suckers! You won't beat me! Wahay!" With that said, he turns around and slides into the cavern within the right wall.

Clario fumes, but Peppy manages to calm him down. Sighing, Clario nods in agreement, and he heads forwards on the road, turning to the right.

* * *

"Jessie! Look out! He has a bo-"

"I SEE it, James."

"Oh."

"Damn it, we've been hit! Hold on, guys!"

"I-I-I can't get the vehicle to steer right! We're gonna crash!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Wobba!"

"Chime chime!"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ A huge explosion is caused in the tunnel burrowed deep in the green hill, with Team Rocket's vehicle bursting through the hill and going upwards, with Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Chimecho being hurled into the air, screaming.

* * *

The audience gasps as they watch in horror, watching Team Rocket crash on top of Brock's group, causing a giant crash. Tails and Cream try to avoid it, but as Tails steers to the left, he crashes into a large oak tree, causing the Tornado vehicle to break into pieces.

"This is what I get for wanting to be part of the action..." Brock moaned as he coughed, feeling some of his stone hard bones crack.

* * *

Big The Cat and his pet frog Froggy are trying to steer past Rob Sweere, but are having no luck as Rob kicks their vehicle, causing the pair to crash off the course and fall into the water reservoir.

"Froggy...!" Big shouted as he landed head first into the water reservoir, with Froggy swimming away towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Pipsy growls as she rams Diddy into the wall. Diddy slaps Pipsy, and as he turns left, he releases exhaust gas from his yellow car. Pipsy coughs, and she spins out of control, going into the soft green grass, which greatly affects her pink car's acceleration.

Godzilla and Anguirus were continue to running, passing by the other racers who were previously in the lead. Things were going smoothly until a missile from nowhere impacted Godzilla in the left shoulder. Godzilla moaned in pain and fell down.

"Argh!" Godzilla moaned in pain as he held his left shoulder in pain, "Who fired a missile at me?"

Anguirus turned around to see the character responsible. He gasped when he saw King K. Rool coming close. "Godzilla! It was from King K. Rool!"

Godzilla growled. "King K. Rool? Oh, that crocodile will pay!"

King K. Rool laughed. "Oh, is that so, Godzilla?" He pressed a button on his machine controls, and suddenly lighting bolts from the machine fired at Godzilla's left side.

Godzilla screamed in pain, and then he fell down to the ground.

Anguirus gasped. "Godzilla!" He stopped and went back to pick up Godzilla and placed him on his back. He frowned. "Godzilla…are you all right?"

Godzilla moaned weakly. "Anguirus…you must…defeat King K. Rool…" He fainted shortly.

Anguirus sniffled, and then he growled. Seeing King K. Rool laughing ahead of them, Anguirus roared in a war cry and started chasing towards the King of the Kremlings.

King K. Rool turned around to see Anguirus chasing him, and started to grit his teeth in anger. "They just don't quit, do they?" He turned his gun part at Anguirus, and started firing small missiles at Anguirus.

Anguirus manage to take the small missiles. He was now more aggravated, and wanted to teach King K. Rool a lesson.

King K. Rool fumed. "Ughh! How much does it take to take you out!" He then released icy mist at Anguirus.

Anguirus manage to shake off the cold fog, but had a bit of a hard time trying to keep his balance on the now icy-covered ground. However, despite his hard time trying to keep balance, his care for Godzilla burned higher, and he manage to jump into the air and whack part of King K. Rool's machine off with his tail.

King K. Rool growled, having part of his gun part gone. He then got an idea and smirked. "My gun part may be gone, but I can be able to do this!" He grabbed several orange grenades and threw them at Anguirus.

Anguirus, unfortunately enough, got hit with the orange grenades, and then fell down in pain. King K. Rool laughed.

"Hahaha! When will you B-rated movie monsters just give it up?" King K. Rool taunted, "Do you think you'd actually have a chance at beating me? King K. Rool, proud leader of the great Kremlings?"

However, King K. Rool was suddenly blasted by an unknown missile, completely thrown off unaware.

The character responsible for the rocket missile was none other than…James Bond!

King K. Rool gasped in surprised, then growled. "Rargh! James Bond!"

James Bond grinned. "Surprised to see me?"

King K. Rool shook his fist in anger. "No, I am quite not! You manage to get away with firing a missile at me, but you're not going to beat me at this race!"

James Bond chuckled. "We will see." He then started firing bullets from his tank at King K. Rool.

King K. Rool placed a magic shield around him, preventing the bullets to make contact, and then he threw his own orange grenades at James Bond's tank.

Anguirus, despite having some injuries, got back up and sneaked passed James Bond and King K. Rool while the two characters were fighting. He turned his head to Godzilla and whispered, "Godzilla, ca you hear me?"

Godzilla moaned weakly. "An…An…Anguirus…thank…you…"

Anguirus smiled. "Don't worry, Godzilla. I'll carry you until you get better."

Godzilla groaned weakly, but he smiled upon hearing Anguirus's promise. "Anguirus…thank…you…"

Anguirus smiled. "No problem, old buddy. Now let's win the race." He started running ahead again, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were trying to pass by the babies Mario and Luigi while they used a Chain Chomp to keep ahead of the bear and bird.

"Oh boy, I can't WAIT to reuse old material!" Kazooie the red crested sarcastically exclaimed as she waved her red wings in an 'excited' matter.

Banjo the brown, humanoid honey bear shook his head at Kazooie. "Do you always have to accumulate the negative?" He remarked as he rolled his right, brown furry hand around.

"...Yes." Kazooie pinpointed bluntly in response as Banjo drove around the sharp rocky edges, going around the left bends as they tried to stay on the cement paved road.

"Go faster, Chain Chomp!" Baby Mario said, trying to avoid Banjo and Kazooie. "I know it's recycled garbage that I already said, but Mario Kart always reuses voice clips, so it's okay!"

"Damn Banjo, how are we gonna pass these two diaper heads?" Kazooie asked as she fired grenade eggs at the babies.

"Get ready to launch the chain chomp!" Baby Mario yelled as Baby Luigi picked up a pocket Chomp capsule.

Baby Luigi nodded, and looked back. "Here they come!" He exclaimed in a higher pitch voice.

Banjo and Kazooie were zooming right towards the baby Mario Brothers, and at high speed.

Baby Mario turned to baby Luigi. "Baby Luigi?"

Baby Luigi saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Launch the chain chomp as soon as these two pass us." Baby Mario told Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi gave Baby Mario a thumbs up. "You got it, bro."

Banjo and Kazooie passed by the babies easily after.

"Sweet, they were easy to pass." Kazooie told Banjo as they passed by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Just as Kazooie said that, Babies Mario and Luigi came flying at them and sent them flying off the track with their Chain Chomp.

"YAHOO!" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi cheered as they zoomed by the bear and bid duo.

"Well crap." Banjo said as they managed to stop. "I guess we missed the dough."

Kazooie smirked. "Don't worry, Banjo. I have a secret weapon." She stated with a sly chuckle.

Banjo scratched his head in confusion. "Wha? Secret weapon?"

Kazooie chuckled as she tapped her feathers together. "Yes…it just so happens that I installed a speed booster to this car, and we can zoom past just about every racer on this racecourse."

Banjo smiled. "Well in that case, let's go!" He exclaimed as he pumped his left arm into the air.

Kazooie nodded. "I thought so." She placed a green glowbo into the engine, and the bear and bird duo zoomed onwards the racecourse, passing Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Baby Mario was completely unaware. "What the? How did they get back onto the race track?"

Baby Luigi gasped. "It looks like they installed a speed booster!"

Banjo and Kazooie both cheered as they gave each other high fives and concentrated their attention on the racecourse.

"1st place, here we come!" They said in unison.

Baby Luigi turned to Baby Mario. "Baby Mario, what do we do now?"

Baby Mario growled as he summoned the Chain Chomp back. "Baby Luigi, hold on tight, because we're going after Banjo and Kazooie!" He threw in a triple-mushroom pack into the car engine, and suddenly a few seconds later, the two baby Mario Brothers went rocketing towards Banjo and Kazooie, redeeming to get ahead.

* * *

Anguirus and Godzilla were at a seemingly deserted yet peaceful part of the race track. Godzilla was laying down on the grass, with several items Anguirus has found from the race courses earlier and items he purchased at the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix Shop Outlet.

"Godzilla," Anguirus said, handing Godzilla a handful of fresh herbs, "I got some herbs from the Yoshi Island race. You want to have some?"

Godzilla moaned weakly and turned his head to Anguirus. "Anguirus…urgh…do you have any berry juice?"

Anguirus made a quirky face. "Berry juice?"

Godzilla smiled weakly. "Yeah…King Kong gave me some a few months ago, and now I'm hooked on the juice…so, may I ask again, do you have any berry juice?'

"You still owe me!" King Kong shouted in a megaphone, far behind the others. "That stuff doesn't come cheap!"

"I know, you oversized coat hanger!" Godzilla shouted back as he shook his head. "What a maroon." He turned to Anguirus. "Now, about that juice..."

Anguirus slowly nodded. "Yeah…I'll check to see if I have any…in the meantime…" He handed Godzilla and herbs and placed them in his mouth for him to chew, "You munch down on these healthy herbs. They're suppose to make you feel a lot better."

Godzilla smiled as he slowly chewed on the delicious and healthy herbs. "Anguirus…thank you…I don't know what I would do without you…"

Anguirus nodded, and then he looked at the several items he neatly placed. "Now let's see…berry juice, berry juice, berry juice…" He picked up a guidebook to making several special food ingredients. "Hey Godzilla, maybe I can make you a couple of great vegetables, how about it?"

Godzilla nodded weakly. "Anything…to…feel…better…and….to…get…back…in…the…race…"

Anguirus smiled, and then the gigantic spiked Ankylosaurus went to work on preparing some vegetarian foods for Godzilla.

* * *

Anna and Spice were speeding towards Tails and Cream using rocket power. They then came up next to the two mammals.

Anna smiled. "It's time to show them our special tactic!" She took out a boxing glove and put it on her right hand.

Spice nodded, and he took out a flamethrower. "Ready to strike, Anna!"

Cream noticed Anna/Spice and turned to Tails. "Tails, we got trouble!"

Tails noticed them and threw banana peels in front of Anna's car. However, Spice saw this and burned the banana peels away using his flamethrower.

Anna drove close enough to Tails's car, and then she punched a hole into its side with her boxing glove. Tails, Cream, and Cheese all exclaimed as Anna punched into their car again, and the second punch caused the three Sonic characters to crash on the racecourse.

"Awesome job, Anna!" Spice cheered joyfully.

Anna smiled and gave Spice a high five. "No problem, Spice! Let's go win a race!"

Spice nodded, and the two characters zoomed ahead of Tails/Cream/Cheese. "You know, I wonder how we will be used in that other certain fanfic guest starring us...?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

James Bond and King K. Rool both gave each other competitive looks. James Bond grinned while King K. Rool only chuckled. James Bond got out his arsenal gun ready while King K. Rool took out his own special green lightsaber, because King K. Rool totally had a friggin' lightsaber in the fucking DKC games. They both gave each other more competetive looks, until they finally attacked each other.

King K. Rool shruck back James Bond's firing bullets by blocking them with his light saber. James Bond growled as his bullets kept getting repelled easily, but then felt himself being slashed at the body by the lightsaber.

King K. Rool laughed, as he slashed part of James Bond's tank. James Bond, however, wouldn't simply let King K. Rool slash his tank, and in return, he started firing bullets at King K. Rool's gun controls, which started malfunctioning due to the rapid bullets hitting it.

King K. Rool knew that James Bond was doing the same thing he was doing, and he put his lightsaber away. He then whacked James Bond in the jaw using his tail. James Bond, taking the hint, struck back by kicking King K. Rool in the stomach. Both of the characters started brawling in the tank James Bond was driving. But they were both unaware that they weren't cntrolling their cars, and they were left stranded in the racecourse, with several racers zooming by.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario were zooming past the snowy paths of the winter section and heading back into the beach area. Barney the Dinosaur was also with them, singing merrily.

"You guys are so fun!" Barney says, taking out some beach balls, "I'm going to play catch with you!" He threw the beach balls in front of Peppy's car.

"ACK!" Peppy and Clario both screamed. Peppy grabbed the wheel and made a right swerve to avoid the beach ball. Unfortunately, this maneuver cost a tire.

Clario gulped. "Uh oh…Peppy, I think we lost a wheel!'

Peppy growled. "Damn it! We'll have to go to offensive!" He grumbled. The yellow Ankylosaurus then got an idea, and turned to Clario. "Clario?"

Clario looked at Peppy. "Yeah?"

"How about we switch places?" Peppy suggested.

Clario gave Peppy a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Peppy smiled. He switched positions with Clario and then got out balls of electricity.

Barney laughed, and then he placed a blue shield around him. "Huuhuuhuu! This magical blue shield will protect me from your attacks!"

Peppy smirked. "Is that so, purple boy?" He threw the electrical bolt at Barney's car, electrocuting it and causing Barney to slow down.

Barney gasped. "Oh no! You ruined my beautiful car! I'll have to sing my car song!" He started singing his stupid song.

Peppy and Clario both covered their ears, but unfortunately, since Clario took his hands off the wheel, the car went crashing into a tropical tree.

Barney, despite his car slowing down after being electrocuted, laughed and sang another happy tune to himself as he drove past Peppy and Clario.

Peppy sighed. "Looks like we'll have to fix up the car…"

Clario nodded. "Indeed." He handed Peppy a wrench.

Peppy gave Clario a weird look. "Why are you giving me this?"

Clario waved his hand at Peppy. "Wait a minute…ah, here they come!' He threw a barrage of red-and-yellow fireballs at Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, causing the SEGA mammal duo to crash into the shoreline.

Peppy gasped, then smiled. "Clario! All right! You manage to take down Knuckles and Rouge easy!'

Clario smiled and nodded. "Yup. I can attack the other racers while you fix our car!"

Peppy chuckled. "Clario, that's a brilliant idea!" He started working on the car. "I'll be finished in just a few minutes!"

Clario grinned, taking out two bo-bombs. "Okay, Peppy. I'll ambush the others while you fix up our car." And just as Tails/Cream were going to zoom past, Clario threw the bo-bombs at them, sending the two SEGA mammals to crash into Knuckles/Rouge.

Peppy gave Clario a thumbs up. "Great shot, Clario!" The yellow Ankylosaurus complimented.

Clario smiled. "Thanks. All those years throwing fireballs and wrenches at generic Koopa Troopas finally paid off." He grabbed another red-and-yellow fireball, aiming it at the next racer coming.

* * *

Cloud Strife zoomed across the road in his motorcycle, trying to overtake Lyn and Eliwood. "I'll be damned if those Fire Emblem morons overtake ME! The great Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy!" He launched a banana peel at them.

"Look, Eliwood!" shouted Lyn as she pointed to the banana peel.

"Don't worry about that, Lyn," replied Eliwood calmly as he moved the car out of the way, "I'd say, using such prehistorical ways of winning, for shame."

"Oh is that so, pretty boy?" Cloud launched a Koopa shell directly at their wheels.

"Nooooo!" shouted Eliwood as he did a sharp turn on his car and crashed into Cloud.

"ACK!" Cloud tried to regain control of his cycle. "Idiot!" He shouted. He tossed up a mushroom giving him an extra burst of speed. "So long suckers!" He sped away at high speed.

"Oh, we'll show him!" shouted Lyn as she quickly fixed the car in no time flat.

"I got a lovely red shell for Cloud," spoke Eliwood as he picked up the shell.

Cloud had had enough of this as his Limit meter filled to capacity. He then launched a triple pack of Mushrooms, blasting him forward. He also took one last look at Lyn and Eliwood, before giving them the finger. "Eat my shorts!"

"Hehe, gotcha!" shouted Eliwood as he threw the red shell at Cloud's wheel.

"Okay, prepare for full speed!" spoke Lyn as she got a mushroom and zipped through.

"WHOA!" Cloud started to swerve all around. "Must-control-bike..." He kicked his bike with both feet, causing it to straighten up. He then gave himself a mushroom and blasted away, catching up with Lyn and Eliwood. When he pulled up beside them he whipped out his Materia Blade again. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" He started slashing at their car. "Final Fantasy can beat Fire Emblem any day!"

"I don't think so!" Eliwood said, throwing a bo-bomb into Cloud's motorcycle exhaust tank, which caused it to blow up.

Cloud went flying through the air again, but he managed to keep his cycle level as he sailed through the air.

"Oh...that Cloud has really pissed me off!" shouted Lyn, "First he attacks us then he goes swiftly back on the racecourse! That tears it!" All around Lyn, fire began to grow.

"Um...fire is my job..." let out Eliwood with a shy smile.

Cloud looked down on Lyn as his cycle landed. "Fire Emblem sucks! Final Fantasy is better!" He screamed at her.

"Roar!" shouted Lyn as she lifted her Mani Kati in the air and jumped on Cloud. She then began to pound the hilt of her sword into his head, rending him helpless. She then dragged him off the back and landed on the ground with him while the back kept on going off.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cloud made a grab for his Materia Blade and tried to fight back. "Get off of me you wench!" He launched a Fire 3 spell at her.

"Hah!" Lyn said as she dodged the attacks then kicked Cloud on his chin.

"Bahamut!" Cloud summoned the King of all Dragons to the field. "Use your Mega Flare on them!" Bahamut did just that and launched his Mega Flare attack at Lyn. He smirked. "How would she avoid this attack?"

Lyn suddenly appeared behind Cloud. "Heh, that was easy to dodge," She spoke, "You see, my statics on avoiding attacks are high due to my Sacean nature. So your attacks completely miss. Now it's my turn. Hyahh!" Lyn took out her sword and slashed at both Cloud's arms.

"OW! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Cloud cursed. "Cure 3! Cure 3!" He started to cast healing spells on himself as fast as he could while making a run for his bike.

"Not so fast!" shouted Lyn as she ran after Cloud and jumped on him.

Cloud has had enough. Grabbing his materia blade, he screamed. "FINISHING TOUCH!" He slashed out a tornado that blew Lyn off of him. "Final Fantasy rules, and Fire Emblem drools!" He hopped on his bike and gave himself one last mushroom, before speeding away. "Must escape that psycho bitch..." He said to himself, with fear.

"Oh, you think I'll let you get off like that?" said Lyn as she knocked off a random guy off from his motorcycle and went off towards Cloud. She held her sword tightly in her grasp then used a mushroom to catch up to him.

Cloud scrambled back up, Omni slashing his way out of the rubble, jumping back on the bike, and heading back on the road.

"Heh... I won't let them..." Cloud said to himself. "And... I'M NOT LETTING THOSE FIRE EMBLEM PANSIES BEAT ME! FINAL FANTASY FOREVER!" He gave himself a mushroom and sped off.

"Oh, you're gonna die today, mister!" shouted Lyn as she caught up to Cloud and slashed at his tires.

Cloud started casting Cure 3 on his tires, restoring them. "From me to you!" He slashed at HER tires.

"Bah!" Lyn let out as she jumped on Cloud's motorcycle then threw him off and rode off.

Cloud immediately summoned ANOTHER cycle and sped off after Lyn.

Cloud managed to pull up right beside Lyn. He grabbed a hold of the back flap of Lyn's dress. "Young lady... You're grounded!" He said jokingly, as he tried to pull her off, but instead, just ripped her dress off. "Uh oh... I'm dead..." He said as he gave himself a mushroom and sped off, from the underwear-clad, irate woman.

"Wha...!" Let out Lyn as she was left in a shock. It was then when it had registered in her mind, she then felt nothing but rage. The entire rode was now on fire from what she was leaving behind. A loud scream emerged as she jumped off her bike and ran at full speed. She surpassed anyone that was on the road and headed towards Cloud.

In one swoop, she then jumped high into the air, dropped kicked, Cloud, broke his nose then landed on him. She then began to literally mutilate Cloud in her all her rage. She punched, kicked, bit, and kicked Cloud in the groin.

Cloud screamed in pain as he was assaulted. "AAAAAAAAAH! POLICE! POLICE! RAPE!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" shouted Lyn as she bit into his arm.

Cloud started to kick and slash back with his boots and his Materia Blade. "Get off of me!"

* * *

Team Rocket were plowing along the shoreline in their Rocket Car, and they were currently behind Shelia the Stegosaurus and Bronto the Brontosaurus.

Meowth took out his race-information device. "Hmmm…let's see if I can get a good description of these guys."

Jessie looked over Meowth's shoulder. "What are you doing, Meowth?"

Meowth quickly looked up to Jessie. "I'm trying to get some information on da racers in front of us."

James nodded. "Sounds interesting."

Meowth turned back to his device, where it beeped and showed two images and lots of information about Shelia and Bronto. "Hey, I got da two dinosaurs on here."

Jessie and James plumped onto Meowth. "What does it say?" They both asked.

Meowth read the information, and smirked. "These guys can be knocked off da race track with a bazooka?"

James smirked. "A bazooka, eh?" He started chuckling.

Jessie also started to chuckle. "That sounds like a plan," She said, as James took out a bazooka.

Meowth pointed at Bronto. "Aim it at the big, blue Brontosaurus guy! It appears as if that yellow Stegosaurus gal has da hots for 'im."

James nodded. "Right!" He fired the missile from the bazooka, and it was heading towards Shelia and Bronto.

Shelia turned around, and gasped. "EEK! Bronto, watch out!" She cried, as she turned her wheel and pushed Bronto out of the way. Luckily for them, the missile from the bazooka missed.

Bronto sighed of relief. "Phew…thanks, Shelia-chan."

Shelia giggled. "No problem, Bronto-kun."

Jessie growled. "Grrr…they think they can get away with that?"

Meowth pointed again. "Fire da bazooka!"

James nodded. "Right!" he aimed his bazooka and fired again.

Bronto turned to see Team Rocket as the other missile from James's bazooka hit Bronto's car.

"WHOA!" Bronto screamed, as he crashed into Shelia.

"EEEI!" Shelia screeched as she and Bronto went crashing into the sand.

Jessie, James, and Meowth gave each other high-fives and laughed victoriously as they zoomed past Shelia and Bronto.

* * *

Cloud was speeding back on the track, looking bloodied, bruised, banged up, and black eyed., after being beaten up by Lyn "That no-good Lyn's gonna pay for this... NO ONE BEATS UP THE GREAT CLOUD STRIFE! NO ONE!"

He tossed up a mushroom to give himself more speed. "88 MILES PER-HOUR!" He said in a Doc Brown voice.

Of course, Doctor Emmett Brown himself (played by Christopher Llyod by no doubt) was not amused, as he was watching in the audience, refusing to comment. Marty McFly was sitting next to him.

Squall suddenly pulled up to the side of Cloud in his SeeD Van. "How goes the race?"

"Yeesh... Ran into some trouble from this Fire Emblem psycho bitch..." Cloud told him.

Squall shook his head. "When will they learn, not to mess with us Final Fantasy bishies?"

* * *

Waluigi was steering the vehiclewhile Stanley The Bugman fixed the car engines all by himself. Toadette was ahead of the group, going along in her standard kart as she tried her best to secure them a good rank. Princess Daisy and Toad continued to throw items, until they felt a hook shot. Waluigi looked over to see Espio's group. "HEY! What the hell do ya think you're doin'?"

"Lead us out of here!" Espio The Chameleon shouts as he glares at Waluigi.

"No way! Do it yourself!" Waluigi shouts back, as he tries to pull off the hook, but it won't come off, so he pulls out a saw and tries to cut it, but still no use. Espio chuckles.

"It's useless," Vector added, as he threw a Koopa shell behind him. "There is no way you can cut through the hardness of this chain!"

"Grrrrr!" Waluigi growls angrily.

"Leave them alone," Daisy tells her designated boyfriend not named Luigi. "This isn't a big problem."

"Yeah," Toad added, "They are still behind us, so we will reach the finish line first anyway."

Waluigi thought about it, and then he smiled. "Now that you said it, you're right! Even if these guys are following us, they cannot get pass us in that fashion!"

"Oh yeah?" Charmy Bee annoyingly asks.

"_Oh yeah!_" Waluigi barks back.

Darth Fade-R chuckles. "We'll see about that later."

Waluigi falls down on his back. He gets back up and shouts, "You idiot! You should reply, 'Oh yeah?' instead! You just broke the fad!"

"Fad, smad," Darth Fade-R said to Waluigi. Waluigi sighed and turned back to steering.

The Kool-Aid Guy could be seen in the audience, fuming that his material was being stolen yet again, with Goofy comforting him.

* * *

Ness is throwing several mines behind him at the other racers. The boosters attached to the engine of Popo's car emits a powerful flame that makes the car travel really fast.

"Wow! It's as fast as a motorcycle!" Ness exclaimed.

Popo smirked. "Well, what did ya expect? Thanks to Mr. Game-And-Watch, we got the best car there was!"

Ness looked at Mr. Game-And-Watch. "Really? Where did you get it?"

Before Mr. Game-And-Watch could speak, Team Rocket came next to them.

"Hahaha! Look at your measly, pathetic car, brats!" Jessie laughs.

James chuckled. "What can it do?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Can't you see that it travels faster than ordinary cars?"

Popo added, "Yeah, and THIS one happens to drive well in sand as well as ice!"

"So? Can it do anything cooler than THAT?" Meowth taunted.

"We will crush you!" Jessie and James shouted at the same time, as Meowth steers the Rocket mobile towards Popo's car.

"HEY!" Nana screamed, "What are you doin'?"

"Hehehehe...so this thing can do great on the sandy path, huh?" Meowth asked, as he rammed the Team Rocket car into Popo's car. Meowth plans to push Popo's group off the track.

"Hey! Cut that out! Get away from us!" Ness shouted angrily at the cat-like Pokemon.

Meowth smirked. "You're finished! HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not! PK Flash!" Ness shouted, as he snaps his fingers and a bright flash engulfs the scene, blinding Team Rocket.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T SEE! STOP THE CAR!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shout at several times, as they crash into the sand.

Fortunately for Popo and his friends, they are able to stay on the sandy, tropical race track.

"Phew… Got rid of them crooks." Ness said, as he sighed relieved.

Popo gasped, and then went back to steering. "Thank God...I thought that we were done for..."

Ness turned to Mr. Game-And-Watch. "So, what were you gonna say again, Mr. Game-And-Watch?"

Mr. Game and Watch cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Well, personally-"


	100. Master Hand's Announcement

Master Hand turns to Taj. "Heh, it's getting pretty hectic out there, eh Taj?"

Taj nods in agreement. "Indeed, Master Hand." He folds his arms. "How are the racers able to do _THIS_ much damage to each other is beyond me."

Master Hand chuckles. "Well, at least this proves that they have good sportsmanship." He glances at the audience. "Well, I guess we should give them the announcement."

Taj nods in agreement. "Indeed." Is all he simply implies, before heading back and working on the paper work for the race.

Master Hand clears his throat, and he turns to face the audience, loudly announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen, who would have thought that the Waterwind Valley race would go on like this!? There have been more action, more heated competition, and albeit more seriousness in the race than any race before!" He glances at the racers' status screen. "It looks like that some of the racers are trying their best to get back to the top, while most are in the middle of the pack. Only three racers are in dead last, and there seems to be no known trace of Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max." He looks at the audience eagerly. "It seems that they managed to reach the desert/volcano portion of the race that I have predicted."

The audience cheers loudly, clapping and hooting for more.

Master Hand chuckles, waving himself (what the pudding?) at the raving people. "Now now, ladies and gentlemen. All in due time will come more from this race. But now..." He points at the Lakitu in front of him, who is holding a camera. "Back to the race, if you will! We cannot miss this action!"

The audience cheers loudly, and watch as the camera-holding Lakitu flies up in the sky and heads westward, towards the mountainous area of the ever, seemingly expanding Waterwind Valley racecourse.


	101. May vs Elmo: The Brawl

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, nothing new here, except taking out that annoying list. Who thought it was a good idea to spam perfectly fine chapters with that shit? ...Oh yeah.**

Author's Notes: Gasp! Here it is! the long-awaited (well, not so long) May vs. Elmo match! Hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

Listing of Racers:

"Nobody cares about this fucking list!" Yoshi shouted in annoyance as he tossed Yoshi Eggs at Yoshizilla and the Disclaimer.

* * *

**May vs. Elmo: The Brawl**

Elmo laughed evilly, and then took out a special wand. "See this? This is my special wand! And when I shake it, it'll make all of my dreams come true!"

Max rolled his eyes. "Like…"

"Like turning you into a cat!" Elmo shouted, as he shot electric magic bolts at Max, turning him into a green cat with blue hair and glasses.

"AHHH!" Everyone, including Max himself, screamed in horror.

May gasped. "NO! MY BROTHER!" She sobbed loudly. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"YOU FIEND!" Misty fumed.

Yoshi's jaw dropped. "Max got turned…into a CAT? OH MAN!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Of all the things, why would Elmo want to turn Max into a cat?"

"Cuz," Elmo simply stated, "It makes sense if he's a popular pet who's liked by all. And now…" He aimed his wand at Misty. "You're NEXT!

Misty, May, and Yoshi all screamed while Dr. Hoshi searched through the trunk of Yoshi's kart. He got out a boomerang, and threw it right at Elmo, whacking away the rod and causing it to break.

Elmo was in shock. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" By the way, he used the overused Darth Vader no.

"Typical." Darth Vader growled as he was munching on a Big Mac behind some red desert rocks on the highest point of the volcanic desert. Because Darth Vader is somehow capable of eating.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and then shouted, "Elmo, can't you think of anything better to do than annoy us?"

Elmo shook his head. "No. In fact, my real purpose in this grand prix is to absolutely annoy some racers, and seeing as you…"

Yoshi, Misty, Dr. Hoshi, and Max (who's still in a cat form) all took out their Nintendo DS consoles and started playing Mario Kart DS with each other while May sneaked quietly behind Elmo.

Elmo continued his long, annoying speech, until May appeared right behind him. "And now that I go- UURRRGGHH!"

May started choking Elmo in a tight grip, which eventually made the others below cheer for her.

"YEAH MAY! GO MAY! GIVE ELMO A LESSON OR TWO, I SAY! BEAT THAT PUNK UP!" They all shouted randomly.

Elmo manage to get May's grip off and started wrestling on the ground with May, pinning her down several times.

May forced Elmo to release his grip, and the red muppet did. May then gave Elmo a big kick in the stomach.

Elmo, laying down on the ground in pain, switfly got back up and bit into May's arm. May let out a scream of pain, but then he bit Elmo on the arm, causing Elmo to scream louder and let go. May then released her grip and started slapping Elmo in th face many times.

Yoshi, Misty, and Max all cheered May on even more, while during the same time, Dr. Hoshi was making some experiments to help booster up their cars and help get them back onto the race track.

Back in the brawl, Elmo pinned May down, and then he popped up a Mr. Saturn and threw it at May. "Take that!"

May, however, wasn't damaged by the comletely weak Mr. Saturn, and she then popped out a ray gun.

Elmo sweatdropped. "Oh poopie..."

May started repeatiately shoot Elmo with the ray gun, each shot blowing the furry red muppet's health away.

"OOH... OH...UOHHT...HM...HMMM...HOOAH...HUU...HUA...HAAHHHOOOAH...WIT…WHIT...OOH...HUIT!" These were all the screams that Elmo let out while being shot.

May stopped firing, and gave Elmo a weird look. Yoshi, Misty, and Max also looked up at Elmo strangely.

Elmo shrugged. "What? All males say that in Goldeneye."

May sweatdropped. "Uh huh..."

Elmo then took out a fire flower and started pweing flames out at May. Unfortunately, the fire flowers proved to be useful, as May let out painful screams, trying to get the flames off.

Misty and Max gasped. "Oh no! May!"

Max paniced. "We have to help her, or who knows what would happen to her!"

Misty whimpered in agreement, but then noticed that Yoshi wasn't with them. "hey! Wher's Yoshi?"

"Up there," Dr. Hoshi said, pointing to Yoshi, who was behind Elmo and taking out some of his Yoshi eggs.

Elmo,not aware of Yoshi sneaking up fom behind, threw away the fireflower and started throwing the weakened May up and down like a rag doll. He was then hit by two eggs, right in the face. "Yeouch! Who threw that?" He asked, looking around to find an angry Yoshi.

"Elmo, you met your match," He growled, as he replaced the Yoshi eggs with ice eggs and started throwing them at Elmo's feet.

Elmo paniced, but laughed when he noticed that only his feet and hands were being frozen. "Ha! You only got my feet and hands! What are you going to do now, huh?"

However, Yoshi planned this, for he then replaced his ice eggs with grenade eggs.

Elmo gasped, realizing finally what Yoshi intended. "No...NO!"

Yoshi smriked, and then with yelling a war cry, threw all of his grenade eggs at Elmo, with made contact.

Elmo screamed as he was exploded to bits seconds afterwards, leaving nothing behind. His hands and feet, which were still frozen in solid ice, broke like pieces of glasses everywhere.

Misty and Max looked at each other, then hugged and cried tears off happiness. "YES! WE DID IT! WE WON!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled and gave Yoshi a thumbs up. "Great job, Yoshi. You defeated that furry red menace."

Yoshi smiled and gave Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up back, when he noticed that May was on the ground, gasping. He gasped in horror. "MAY!" He ran towards her and sheld her hand. "Oh...no...it can't be true..."

Misty and Max stopped crying tears of happiness, and looked up with suspense in their eyes. "Yoshi...is May..."

Yoshi picked up May, and headed back down to his friends. "Guys...I don't think May's okay...she'll have to rest up before she could drive again..."

Misty gulped, then nodded. "Right. I guess I'll have to drive for her, then."

Max frowned. 'Will she be all right?"

Yoshi lowered his head in shame. 'Well...I don't know, but..."

Dr. Hoshi examined May, then placed his hand on her forehead. He looked at the others. 'She'll be fine. All she need is rest."

Yoshi, Misty, and Max sighed of relief.

"Phew..." Misty said.

"Thank God..." Yoshi added.

Max crawled into May's car, and looked at his sister again. "May, I hope you feel better."

Dr. Hoshi took his hand off of May's forehead and looked at the others. "I was already making experiments while My was fighting Elmo. Perhaps I can make a potion to make May feel better."

Max gasped. "Really, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Really."

Max hugged Dr. Hoshi tightly. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Hoshi!"

Dr. Hoshi gasped. "Too tight...too tight..."

Yoshi and Misty giggled, then got in their driver's positions and took off passed the jagged rocks, continung their racing trek down the volcano/desert racecourse.

Well, there it was, the long-awaited (okay, so not too long) May vs. Elmo match. Will May be all right? Yes, but she won't be active for quite a bit. After all, I'm adding suspense and drama to this story, you know. Now that I cleared up Yoshi/May's group part, I'm going to go back to the other racers to focus on the 2 remaining parts of the 6th part race. But do not fret, for this race will end with the grand closure after Part 6, so be sure to stay tuned!

**To Be Continued!**


	102. Valleying Waters Winding

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, not really new material this time around. This is just to condense all the chapters. Though there will be new stuff soon. Also, the old author's notes are kept for nostalgia and stuff. Though I will add that the obnoxious list of characters have been removed, so no one has to shift through that garbage again. Yeah.  
**

Author's Notes: Well, here you guys go! I did some looking on Wikipedia to find out more on Final Fantasy and Sonic, but you won't believe this when I say it: It helped! Now that I know a lot more, I'm going to do a better job with the Final Fantasy and Sonic the hedgehog characters, so here's the 6th part for your enjoyment!

P.S. The following race chapter will be a bit more graphical, as one of the racer's partners will die, and the other racer will have to pair up with another racing group. Who will it be? You have to read, folks.

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

* * *

Rocky the Echidna and Twilight the Fox were steadily going at a good pace on the Waterwind Valley's sandy pathway. Little did the two SEGA-based mammals know that their pair-up would tragically come to an end, and only in a matter of pity and ignorance.

"I got our target locked, Rocky!" Twilight shouted, as their car came closer to the Chaotix.

Rocky nodded. "Good. Prepare to fire the missiles!' She commanded.

Twilight nodded, and then she pressed a button. "Fire 1!" The first missile soared out of the car's left side and rocketed towards the Chaotix.

Vector was in charge of driving the car, while Espio and Charmy were the car attackers. Tomo-Chan and Darth Fade-R, both asleep, weren't aware that they were on a new racecourse.

Suddenly, noticing the upcoming missile, Charmy turned around, took out machinery, cackled maniacally like Gruntilda Winkybunion, and fired bullets multiple times at the upcoming missile. Luckily, the missile exploded after being hit by the bullets.

Espio gave a big sigh of relief. "Phew! That was TOO close."

Vector nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it 'twas." He took out a few banana peels and threw them behind the Chaotix's vehicle.

Rocky made swerves, both left and right, to avoid the banana peels. She growled. "So that's how you want to play, eh?" She turned to Twilight. "Twilight, release the second missile!"

Twilight nodded to Rocky's command and pressed the red button again. "Fire 2!"

Another missile from the car's side went zooming towards the Chaotix.

Rocky smirked, and then she shouted, "Twilight, hang on!" She threw a triple pack of mushrooms into the engine, and in a few seconds, the two mammals went zooming away.

"WOOOOOAH!" Both Rocky and Twilight screamed, hanging onto the car dearly.

Charmy was about to fire at the missile, until he saw Rocky and Twilight zooming right pass them. "Espio! Vector! Rocky and Twilight passed us!"

Vector growled, and took out triple red shells. "Not for long, they won't…." He fired the red shells right at Rocky and Twilight.

Twilight released some mines behind their car, which were then hit by the red shells.

Twilight stuck out her tongue at the Chaotix. "Haha!"

Vector fumed. "Why that little-"

Espio was about to follow suit, when the missile, fired from Rocky's car earlier, exploded into the back engine, sending the Chaotix, Tomo-Chan (who was still sleeping), and Darth Fade-R (who was also sleeping like a sheep) flying high into the sky, and crashing back down onto the sandy path, along with the now damaged Chaotix vehicle.

Rocky and Twilight both did a victory cheer and gave each other high fives. The two mammals turned their attention back to the Waterwind Valley racecourse, but they were completely unaware that Cloud Strife and Squall were right behind them.

One of the many Lakitus recording caught Cloud and Squall on his camera. The Lakitu resumed recording.

Cloud smirked at the racers (Rocky and Twilight) in front of him and Squall. He turned to Squall. "Ready to attack, Squall?"

Squall nodded and took out some bo-bombs. "Ready when you are, Cloud." He chuckled.

Cloud nodded, and he zoomed up next to Rocky and Twilight, taking out his sword. "OMNI SLASH!" He started slashing up the tires of Rocky's car.

Twilight gasped. "Oh no! He's messing up our car!"

Rocky fumed. "Leave us alone, you big jerk!" She took out a fire flower and started spewing out flames at Cloud.

Cloud screamed in pain as he tried to get the flames off of him. He growled and used his Omni Slash to knock the fire flower out of Rocky's reach.

Squall then pulled and threw the bo-bombs he was holding at Rocky and Twilight, sending the mammals flying into the atmosphere and crashing down into one of the several abandoned treasure cheats, causing a HUGE explosion, which sent some of the racers in the area crashing, including Cloud and Squall.

"OOH!" Master Hand said, watching the incident, "Seems as if there was a catastrophe at this area. It seems as if the racers Rocky, Twilight, Cloud Strife, and Squall have all attacked each other, and thus, created a huge crash. Let's go check out the other racers."

Taj nodded. "Indeed, let us check." He turned to the other screen, which featured the other racers.

King K. Rool struck back at James Bond by swinging his huge tail. James Bond got up and started firing bullets rapidly at the Kremling King. King. K. Rool manage to block away the bullets, and he then took off his crown and threw it right at James Bond. James Bond was hit in the stomach by the crown, but he then shot a bullet up at the ceiling, and the bullet went bouncing everywhere. King K. Rool scratched his head as the bullet his a self-destruct button, which caused the entire tank to explode, sending James Bond and King K. Rool flying into the sky.

King K. Rool glared at James Bond, realizing what he has done. "You idiot! Not only is your transportation vehicle destroyed, but now we're up here, rocketing into the atmosphere!"

James Bond crossed his arms. "It's your fault that you attacked me!'

King K. Rool snarled back. "Well, I wouldn't if you didn't INTERUPT me!"

James Bond rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that so?"

King K. Rool got angrier after James Bond finished his remark. "Why you stupid…"

James Bond placed his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well…"

The two characters proceeded into arguing with each other, still rocketing into the sky.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max (or actually, in terms of this, Misty and Max, with May being unconscious) were speeding out of the volcano/desert area and making their way back onto the main racetrack.

"So how far are we, doc?" Max asked, driving the wheel for his car.

Dr. Hoshi looked at his map. "According to this map, we seem to be somewhere in the places between 100th and 94th."

Misty gasped. "Oh man…we're SO far behind the others!"

Yoshi nodded. "True, but that doesn't mean we can't make a comeback!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, and then he got out a jar filled with blue, magical potion substance. "Good. I just happen to have a new potion to test out on the cars…"

Yoshi, Misty, and Max all looked at Dr. Hoshi. "New potion?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yup. Now, can you open the hoods for both cars' engines?"

Misty and Yoshi looked at each other, shrugged, and popped up the roofs of their car engines.

Dr. Hoshi then poured half of the blue substance into Yoshi's car engine, and then poured the remaining substance into May's car engine. He looked up. "Okay, now close the hoods down."

Yoshi and Misty nodded, as they placed the roofs down.

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Now stop the cars."

"WHAT?" Misty and Max exclaimed in disbelief.

Yoshi's jaw dropped. "Dr. Hoshi, you can't be serious!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Just do it."

Yoshi, Misty, and max all looked at each other and sighed. They then stopped the cars.

Dr. Hoshi looked at his custom watch. "Okay, now wait for a few minutes."

Max groaned. "Doctor, why are we even waiting?"

"Wait…" Dr. Hoshi said, getting a bit annoyed.

Peppy Ankylosaurus is giving his car the finishing touches as Clario attacks the other racers passing by.

"How much longer until the car is fixed?" Clario asks.

Peppy gave Clario a thumbs up. "It's finished! We can get back onto the racetrack now!'

Clario did a victory cheer. "Sweet! Let's go!"

Both he and Peppy hopped into the newly fixed car, and the duo took off again onto the Waterwind Valley racecourse.

Mumbo Jumbo/Bottles are going at a good pace in 23rd place, with Banjo/Kazooie and Kirby/Meta Knight behind them.

"Mumbo need more ammo," Mumbo said to Bottles, "What items do we got?"

Bottles looked through the weapon inventory. "I think we have some grenade eggs..." Bottles began. "Here." He gave the eggs to Mumbo

"Thank you," Mumbo said, as he grabbed the grenade eggs and aimed for Kirby/Meta Knight. He then fired.

Kirby noticed the grenade eggs, and swerved to avoid them. "Haha! Ya missed! Ya missed!"

"Calm down and keep your eyes on the road Kirby." Meta Knight said.

Kirby sighed. "Yes, Meta Knight." he then got an idea. "Wait a minute..." He suddenly made TAC slow down, allowing Banjo and Kazooie to pass.

Kazooie turned around. "Hey, why did that puffball guy stop for no reason?"

"I have no idea, but we'd better not stick around to find out." Banjo said, pouring on the speed of his car engine.

Kirby then smirked and started zooming forwards again, towards Banjo-Kazooie. "YEEHAW!" He took out a beam sword. "Eat your heart out!" He started slashing the back of Banjo's car.

"I've got 'em!" Kazooie said, shooting eggs at Kirby and Meta Knight.

Kirby's eyes widened as he saw Kazooie shoot ice eggs at TAC. "ACK! NO!" He started worrying, as TAC finally stopped moving. "Darn it! Stupid breegull!"

Mumbo laughed. "Ho ho ho! Pink puffball and his metal friend get stuck on road while Mumbo and mole boy speed to victory." He taunted.

"Not so fast, Skull Boy!" Kazooie shouted, as she and Banjo arrived.

"Me turn cheeky bird into stony blockhead!" Mumbo yelled back, pointing his wand at Kazooie.

"Oh no ya don't!" Kazooie shouted, firing fire eggs at the tires of Mumbo's car.

"AHH!" Bottles said, swerving away.

"Looks like Mumbo and Bottles are having a harsh time!" Master Hand announces, "Can Banjo and Kazooie be able to pass their friends in order to win the race?"

"Not if Mumbo has anything to say about it!" Mumbo yelled, firing an orb of magic after Banjo and Kazooie.

Kazooie sweatdropped. "Banjo, turn the car! NOW!"

Banjo turned the wheel sharply to the left in hopes of avoiding the spell

"I think you're giving them a run for their money, Mumbo!" Bottles shouted, as he then saw Timber the Tiger and Conker the Squirrel in front of him. "We got two racers ahead!'

Timber turned around. "Oh no ya don't!" He threw several mines behind him, hoping that Mumbo/Bottles or Banjo/Kazooie would hit them.

Bottles turned the car to avoid the mines while Mumbo shot spells Banjo, Kazooie, Timber, and Conker. While both Banjo and Kazooie were dodging spells from Mumbo, Kazooie came up with an idea. She shot a Clockwork Kazooie, which ran across the track, back towards Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles sweatdropped. "Um...Mumbo..."

Before Mumbo could say anything, the Clockwork Kazooie exploded, sending Mumbo and Bottles spinning into a tropical tree.

"Darn it!" Mumbo shouted.

Bottles frowned. "Aw man…and we were close, too."

Kazooie pointed at Conker and Timber. "Come on, Banjo! Let's catch up to the squirrel and tiger!"

Banjo waved his hands in the air in defense. "I'm doing my best!" He shouted back. "I raced with those two before and their better than you think!"

Conker giggled. "I don't think so, Banjo!" He took out a grappling hook and slowed down to end up behind Banjo/Kazooie. He then threw the grappling hook onto the backside of Banjo's car. "Gotcha!'

Timber chuckled. "Way to go, Conker!' He then pressed a button, and released three bubbles behind him.

Taj watched what was happening, and he then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Banjo-Kazooie seem to be in a tight spot at the moment. Let's go check out how Humba Wumba's group is doing."

The scene then changed to Humba Wumba's group, consisting of Humba Wumba herself, Brentilda Winkybunion, Jamjars, and a random purple Jinjo.

Jamjars "Take them down, soldier!" Jamjars shouted at the purple Jinjo.

The Jinjo saluted, and then he fired two missiles at Haru Glory, who was in front of them.

Haru Glory shouted curse words as he went crashing into one of the abandoned treasure chests.

The Jinjo turned back to Jamjars and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Jamjars laughed, and gave back a thumbs up sign to the Jinjo. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Humba Wumba started casting spells at the other racers. "We need to get going be heaps faster!"

Brentilda snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She used one of her spells, and teleported herself, Humba Wumba, Jamjars, and the Jinjo into 29th place. "There we go!"

Humba Wumba smiled. "Brentilda did good job at getting us ahead. We kick racers' butt."

Jamjars nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, guys!" He took control of the wheel and pressed on the pedal, causing the car to zoom onwards the racecourse.

Rocky woke up, a bit dazed after crashing. She noticed that her car was completely damaged. She gasped. "Oh no…my car!" She then pondered, and remembered Twilight. She gasped again. "Oh no! Twilight!"

"Ourgh…" Twilight weakly moaned, as she was laying under a tree, trapped under it.

Rocky ran towards her injured partner. "Twilight, are you all right?"

Twilight wheezed a bit. "Urgh…Rocky…you were a good partner…and a good friend…please…"

Rocky had tears in her eyes. "Twilight, no…"

Twilight cough more, and then, using her last inch of breath, finished, "…Please win the race for me, Rocky…" She then closed her eyes, and within several seconds, remained motionless. Dead.

Rocky couldn't help but cry at the loss of her trusted partner. "NO! Twilight…why did it have to be Twilight? She was my best partner…she didn't deserve to die…" She ended up crying as she turned away from her now-deceased friend.

_Author's Notes: And so, we end the 6 Part race monologue of the 6th race in the Yoshi Kart grand prix. You have to admit, it was pretty sad to see Rocky's partner die after tagging along with her in the previous races, even though they were rarely seen. I promise you guys, after this 6th Grand Prix, I'll do a tribute chapter for Rocky and Twilight. And so, I bid to you, until the next chapter, adieu._

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I actually didn't bother with it, lol.**

* * *

Yoshizilla: Ta-da! Yoshi Kart fever is STRONG this spring! And so is your mom! Er, scratch that last line.

Producer: Um, Yoshizilla, I'm afraid that it's stuck in the script.

Yoshizilla: D'oh! Well, replace the footage, then!

**PLEASE STAND BY**

Yoshizilla: Okay, I'm back from the pretzel shop. They didn't have any regular pretzels. No good busterds. Anyway, while I take some time to cool off by playing Mario Kart 64, you can enjoy the latest chapter in the Waterwind Valley race saga! By reading (and in terms, watching) Part 7! (cue lots of confetti) Hey, where's the confetti? I ordered confetti for this special commendation!

Disclaimer: We only have five minutes left before we are -forced- to start the chapter, so I'll say it out loud now - WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING. So enjoy. (cough cough) J. Idiot MacLoser Pants (cough cough).

* * *

"Where's the-" Master Hand picked up a microphone, "There. That's better. Attention, ladies and Gentlemen - it seems that there are more sections in this racecourse than we thought. We just wanted you all to be sure of that. Thank you for your time."**  
**

* * *

"Gogogogogogo!" Luigi shouted, driving the RedFire. "We can't let Bowser's group get to us!"

Mario threw another triple pack of mushrooms into the engine, sending the RedFire zooming across the wild plains.

Bowser's Koopa Klown Kar was hovering over Mario and Luigi. "Prepare to fire plumbers," Bowser chuckled, taking out a bullet bill and firing it at Mario/Luigi.

Mario and Luigi screamed as they saw the Bullet Bill, and they started swerving crazily on the road to get it off their tails.

Wario laughed. "Let' s see them, have some fun with this-a!" He started throwing bombs down at Mario and Luigi.

Luigi manage to avoid the explosions, but he couldn't keep up with the Bullet Bill's fast pacing. "That Bullet BIll has to go down sometime!"

A few minutes later, we can see that Luigi and Mario are still swerving the RedFire left and right as they desperately try to get of the Bullet BIll, but are having no luck.

"Throw some fireballs at it!" Luigi instructed.

Mario nodded. "Right, captain Luigi!" He turned around and fired some red fireballs at the Bullet Bill. They had no effect. "D'oh! Better try again." He said, firing more red fireballs. They weren't effective still.

"What's taking so long to getting rid of that Bullet Bill?" Luigi whimpered.

Mario waved his arms crazily in the air. "I'm trying, Luigi, but the firebal;ls aren't working!"

"Then use something else!" Luigi said as the plumbers started going up a ramp and came back down on the dirt-paved road.

Bowser pushed his foot hard on his pedal, and the Koopa Klown Kar propelled forward.

"Should I leave the Giant Banana behind?" Donkey Kong asked.

Bowser's grin expanded into a huge, shark-like smirk. "Go ahead."

Donkey Kong took out a Giant Banana and threw it on the ground.

Luigi screamed as he desperately tried turning the steering wheel, but was too late as the RedFire went spinning out of control on the road after colliding with thew Giant Banana. The Bullet BIll from before then collided with the RedFire, causing a huge explosion, which sent Mario, Luigi, and parts of the RedFire into the air.

Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Wario all chuckled as they watched the debris of Mario and Luigi come down.

"So long, plumbers!" Donkey Kong shouted, throwing more Giant Bananas behind.

Banjo and Kazooie came up shortly afterwards. They saw Mario and Luigi, both fixing what remained of the RedFire, shrugged, and continued on.

"What do you think happened to them, Banjo?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo scratched his head. "I don't know, but we better hurry up so we don't end up like those two." He started swerving left and right to avoid the Giant Bananas.

* * *

"Go faster, Patrick!" Spongebob yelled, "Mermaidman and Barnicleboy are on our tails!"

Patrick turned to the right as he approached a narrow strip. He had to squeeze the Patty Wagon through in order to proceed on the road. He smiled. "Spongebob! I did it!"

Spongebob cheered. "Yeah! Just like when you discovered that milk was made of iron!"

Patrick licked his own lips. "Mmmm...fire..." He started drooling.

Spongebob's smiling expression face changed to a frown. "Um...Patrick, which way are we going?"

Patrick snapped out of his daze. "Huh? What?" He saw a river ahead. "Uh oh-AHHH!" Spongebob and Patrick both fell into the river, which was straight ahead of them.

Mermaidman and Barnicleboy zoomed by, seeing what has become of Spongebob and Patrick.

"Oh well, they weren't paying attention," Barnicleboy pulled away from the railings on the side of the road.

"Barnicleboy, you gotta keep your eye on the road!" Mermaidman said, "You'll never know where evil could strike." He then started screaming. "EEEEEVVVVIIILLL!" He started running around on the Invisimobile.

Barnicleboy slapped his forehead as he took out some medicine. "Here, Mermaidman - take this medicine so I can concentrate."

Mermaidman grabbed the medicine and took all of the pills and swallowed them. "Now what?" He asks.

Barnicleboy shrugged. "I don't know. Read something." He then noticed Mermaidman reading GameInformer, and sighed as he continued driving.

Back in the river, Spongebob and Patrick were actually driving in the water - the Patty Wagon was revealed to drive in water as well on land!

"Good thing we adjusted the setting control scheme for the Patty Wagon," Spongebob smiled, "We'll have an even bigger edge on the race!"

"Yeah!" Patrick added, "And plus, it even has a tracking device! Look!" He pointed at the computer screen, which had a red dot coming close to a yellow dot.

Spongebob blinked. "Um...Patrick? Aren't we the yellow dot?"

Patrick rubbed his chin. "I believe so. Why?"

Spongebob pointed at the computer screen. "WHAT'S THAT RED DOT, THEN?"

Patrick's eyes widened with fear as he looked at the red dot approaching the yellow dot, and turned around to see the subject. He screamed. "AHHH! SHAK!"

"SHARK!" Spongebob shrieked. "EEEIII!" He grabbed the steering wheel. "We gotta get outta here, Patrick!"

"Gimme the steering wheel!" Patrick started tugging the steering wheel with Spongebob. "I claim the steering wheel first!"

"We're not going anywhere by just arguing!" Spongebob shouted, "We gotta act!" He grabbed a rocket booster and unleashed its power, propelling the Patty Wagon in the water.

Patrick looked at the computer screen once more to notice that the red dot was still coming. "Spongebob, the shark is still coming for us!"

Spongebob pulled out a Krabby Patty. "Simple! Nothing can resist a Krabby Patty!" He threw it at the shark, who gulped it on one swallow and resumed chasing. Spongebob's left eye twitch. "What next?"

"You handle the driving!" Patrick let go of the steering wheel. "I'll handle the shark." He jumped into the river and started swimming towards the shark.

Spongebob screamed. "Patrick!"

Patrick then grabbed the shark, and he started wrestling with it.

Spongebob started pondering. "Where have I seen this before? Except it wasn't a pink starfish who fought a shark, but a zombie." He little realized that he wasn't driving the Patty Wagon, and as a result, the Patty Wagon crashed into a tree, knocking Spongebob unconscious.

Patrick continuously punched the shark on the head. "You're not gonna resume chasing us!" He punched the shark one more time, before the shark lowered out of Patrick's grip and turned upside-down.

Patrick noticed this, and he started cheering loudly.

"Spongebob, I did it!" He stopped cheering when he didn't hear Spongebob's response. "Spongebob?" He turned to see the crashed Patty Wagon, and gasped. "SPONGEBOB!" He swam over as fast as he could to see the unconcious Spongebob. Patrick slammed his fist on the Patty Wagon, and cried. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?"

* * *

Yoshizilla: Huh, huh? It was a pretty sweet way to end a part, huh? I hoped that you folks out there enjoyed reading, cause I enjoyed playing Mario Kart 64 while you waste your time reading Yoshi Kart. HA!

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Double Dash, MKDS, and MKW are better.**

* * *

The audience clamors loudly as they watch the racing action heat up. Currently, the racers have gone through the canyon, and are speeding through the icy cold caverns within the mountains. At the end of the icy caverns are fiery spots of road, surrounded on all sides by molten, hot magma.

"Anything can happen in this hectic racecourse," Master Hand narrates with a bold voice, "So let us hope that the racers do their best to survive!"

* * *

Godzilla growled as he busted through the tall crystals jetting out of the ceiling. He could feel the cold going through his veins, but he shrugged it off and pressed on. Jumping off the ledge, Godzilla landed roughly on the icy cold road and turned to the right, breaking through the crystals. Much to the giant reptilian monster's surprise, Godzilla was blasted by a laser from Lt. Gigan, who chuckled as he rode on his MechaAnguirus. MechaAnguirus took a bite at Godzilla, which forced him to topple over the crystals and fall flat on his body. MechaAnguirus turned to the right, running down the icy cold path, while Lt. Gigan chuckled.

Godzilla growled, and as he tried to get back up, Wizpig flew by and grabbed Godzilla by the tail. As he steered to the right, Wizpig grabbed Godzilla and tossed him at Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus, halting their process. Wizpig laughed, and he flew over the crash, steering to the left and exiting the icy cold cavern. Godzilla moaned, and he got up, turning around and spurting flames at Lt. Gigan and MechaAnguirus, setting them both ablaze. Grinning, Godzilla turned around and ran out of the icy cold cavern, determined to catch up to Wizpig.

* * *

Wile E. Coyote was trying to outrun the Roadrunner, but it wasn't working out so well. He then grabbed a pair of rocket skates and placed them on his feet, jumping off his red rocket and turning to the right, glancing behind him to see the rocket still zooming straight. Shrugging, Wile E. Coyote turned around and chuckled, swiftly approaching the Roadrunner.

The Roadrunner turned around and stuck out his tongue at Wile E. Coyote, before zooming off, turning right and then spiraling up the left curve. Wile E. Coyote fumed with rage, and he followed, nearly falling off the curve as he went up the spiral. As he opened his arms and prepared to grab the Roadrunner, he slipped on a banana peel, and Wile E. Coyote fell off the curve, grabbing on the edge with his dear life while the Roadrunner zoomed onto the ridge and zoomed straight on the cement-paved road, turning to the right and jumping over a few jagged rocks.

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight are riding fast in their TAC vehicle, ahead of several of the racers. As they turn to the right on the dirt-paved road of the grassy meadows of the Waterwind Valley, they noticed several enemies and traps ahead of them on the road. Meta Knight readies his yellow-colored sword Galaxia, while Kirby becomes determined and continues pressing forward. As the pair of Popstar residents turn to the right and head down the muddy slide, they come next to Captain Falcon, who zooms on without glancing back.

Looking at Meta Knight who only nodded back, Kirby pushed TAC towards the Blue Falcon, and rammed into it. Captain Falcon, however, proved to be more skilled, as he simply pushed Kirby and Meta Knight off the road onto the grass, and zoomed faster in the Blue Falcon. Trying to get the TAC back in control, Meta Knight switched positions with Kirby, and handled the steering wheel, going over a zipper and gaining speed as he appeared slightly behind the Blue Falcon. As the two racers headed through the thick, palm tree populated jungle, Captain Falcon simply drove above the small ramps on the dirt-paved road, while Meta Knight bounced over the small ramps as he forced TAC to advance. Meta Knight then started slashing at the right side of the Blue Falcon with his Galaxia sword, causing scratch marks to appear on the clear blue paint of the Blue Falcon vehicle. Captain Falcon was not too pleased, and he opened the cockpit of the Blue Falcon and sent a Falcon Punch towards TAC, sending Kirby and Meta Knight crashing into a tall palm tree ahead of them. Smirking, Captain Falcon closed his cockpit and turned to the right, swerving to the left and avoiding collision with the several, red-colored rocks lying on the path.

Meta Knight turned to the left and swerved around the palm tree TAC crashed into, and started to slide towards the edge on the left side, thoroughly hitting the green, sharp-pointed grass. Kirby merely ate all of the delicious apples and oranges that filled up the palm trees, as well as the occasional green coconut. Meta Knight then slashed a tall palm tree in the way in half, the TAC going over it. As they slid around the wide bend to the right, they could see the Blue Falcon and steadily approached.

Captain Falcon glanced at his rear-view mirror, and he only sped faster as the Blue Falcon went over higher velocity. Meta Knight, however, grabbed a hook shot and fired it at the back of the Blue Falcon, causing TAC to be dragged along. Meta Knight then grabbed onto the rope and carefully tiptoed towards the Blue Falcon while Kirby was trying to gain control of the steering wheel, but not successfully as he swerved the TAC towards the right and bumped into several palm trees. Meta Knight nearly fell off, but he managed to keep his balance and steadily jump onto the Blue Falcon, holding his Galaxia sword in the air and started to slash repeatedly at the cockpit. Captain Falcon growled, and as the racers approached a sharp left curve, he smashed into a palm tree, causing Meta Knight to fall off the Blue Falcon. He did, however, managed to get back onto the TAC, and he grabbed a fused bob-omb, and tossed it at the Blue Falcon, causing it to spin around as the explosion triggered a mishap. Captain Falcon, trying to gain control of the spinning Blue Falcon, only watched in disbelief as Kirby and Meta Knight drove past him in the TAC, heading out of the palm tree populated jungle and returning to the bright green, lively, grassy meadows of the Waterwind Valley.

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool, Sheik, Professor Elvin Gadd, and Chad the Charmander were doing some smooth progress as they entered into the desert section of the gigantic Waterwind Valley. Looking around them, the group noticed the yellow-and-orange colored, cactus-like Pokey popping their heads out from the ground. They were even more shocked to spot a handful of Mr. Saturns as Peach turned to the left and entered the wide canyon ahead.

"Princess, I have a bad feeling about this," Chad stated as he noticed several desert tornadoes forming, I don't think that-"

Peach only giggled, calming Chad down as she swerved around a set of spiky obstacles. "Relax, Chad! It is not as if there'd be a multitude of enemies waiting for us!"

Prof. E. Gadd checked his 'Encyclopedia on Dinosaur Land', flipping through the pages. "Hmm... I think he kids not, Peach. Why, there seems to be all sorts of enemies! Wigglers, Magikoopas, Dodongos..."

Just as he was about to continue, the pink-and-purple colored vehicle suddenly bumped into a large, ceratopsid-like Dodongo, which glanced at the group and bellowed loudly as it smashed its head into them, sending them flying into the pale yellow, desert air.

"I guess I spoke too much!" Cried out E. Gadd as he, Peach, Sheik, and Chad all screamed as they were then sucked into a dune tornado and tossed about in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, further in the canyon within the desert proportion of the expansive racecourse, Dr. Mario was driving smoothly through the dirt-paved road, with Princess Zelda and Pichu by his side. The doctor managed to jump over the plentiful wooden ramps and turned to the left, passing by a native village of Shy Guys. It was then that the Monty Moles inhabiting the canyon started to pop up from the ground and attack the vehicle. Dr. Mario deployed his pills as he swerved left and right to shake the moles off, while Pichu zapped them with his electricity and Zelda used her magic spells. However, the Monty Moles proved to be versatile, as they hung on, even when the vehicle went into the stream of cold, fresh water that flowed towards the southern direction.

As the vehicle turned to the right and traveled smoothly within the flowing river of water, Dr. Mario grabbed a rainbow-colored item box and nabbed a hammer, using it to whack away and smash the moles. The moles eventually let go upon seeing the hammer, and all three of the Smashers cheered as Dr. Mario made the vehicle jump out of the river and back onto the rough, rocky road. Turning to the right and sticking quite close to the tall rocky, brown-colored mountain, the doc managed to gain some momentum as he, Zelda, and Pichu pressed forward with no worries of the other racers.

* * *

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy were riding smoothly on the brightly green, grassy meadows of the Waterwind Valley, while tearing through a number of racers. Though this time around, it was Pikachu mainly doing the driving, while Marth and Roy fended off any other drivers. As the trio turned around the right bend, they headed over several small ramps, before diving down a large ramp. Landing roughly on the other side of the dirt-paved road, Pikachu turned to the left and swerved around the plentiful pitfalls that were formed. The yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon took a glance in the rear-view mirror to see if anyone was coming close, but he smiled as he could not find anyone. It was then that Pikachu turned to the right, and headed up the steep hill.

"Pikachu, I hate to ruin the moment, but... _**LOOK OUT!**_" Roy shouted as he pointed at several boulders that started to fall towards them.

Pikachu merely scoffed. "Please. I'll handle this, no problem." Handing the driver's wheel to Marth, Pikachu jumped out of the vehicle and used his tail to smash the boulders into pieces, running up ahead of the vehicle while Marth continued to swerve carefully. It was then that upon reaching the top of the hill, Pikachu grabbed onto a tall deciduous tree and watched as Marth, Roy, and the vehicle were sent up into the air by an explosion from the ground.

Up further ahead, Snake is chuckling as he tosses several bombs onto the road, planning to take out any racers that come behind him and his team. Giving the thumbs up sign to Link, Snake held on to the back as Epona galloped towards the right and jumped over the small creaks within the ground.

Watching Marth, Roy, and the vehicle come back crashing down onto the green, smooth grass next to him, Pikachu jumped down from the deciduous tree and helped the two injured swordsmen up as King DeDeDe and Escargoon drove by, laughing at the trio as they rode onto the grass and managed to avoid the placed bombs within the ground. Fuming, Pikachu gave his vehicle a powerful jolt of electricity, shockingly (pun intended) springing it back to its regular form, with much better power running on electricity. Grinning, Pikachu jumped into the driver's seat and started up again, heading down the steep hill while Marth and Roy held on tightly. Upon jumping over the large wooden ramp and making a bump on the dirt-paved road on the other side of the flowing river, Pikachu looked down on the map, and started to think of a way to pass Link/Samus and King DeDeDe/Escargoon as he slid to the left and jumped over the small ramps on the ground, passing by a spiked obstacle.


	103. The Super Waterwind Valley Super Show

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Once again, not really much new parts. Just a combination to make this fanfic not as much as a spam filled mess. Also, some of the old author notes are gone, but it's no big lose. They weren't good, anyway.**

* * *

"This race is really going on for quite long," Master Hand commented as he turned to Taj. "You think we'll get in enough ratings to get more coverage?"

"Oh, most definitely!" Taj exclaimed as he raised a glass of wine to Master Hand. "Let's keep watching! I'm sure the action is increasing!"

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight are speeding down the sandy path, leaving behind a few of the one hundred-numbered racers in their dusts as the TAC smoothly moves with no trouble. Kirby turns around the left bend, and then he inhales a coconut from a tall palm tree, gulping it down with delight. Meta Knight stands in the back, preparing to slash at any incoming foes with his Galaxia sword. It was when the TAC turned to the right and entered into the rocky mountain's interior that things started to get pumped up as the two puffballs approached Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star.

"Spongebob! We got two more!" Patrick cried out as he swerved to the left, avoiding the tumbling boulders dropping from the walls.

Spongebob noticed this, and he placed his Krusty Krew hat on and prepared the grill, cooking up delicious Krabby Patties. "Then we'll just have to lose them, Krabby Patty style!" Doing strange, yet hilarious poses and shouts, the yellow sponge started to toss the cooked Krabby Patties at Kirby and Meta Knight.

Much to his delight, Kirby switched driving positions with Meta Knight and happily inhaled the incoming burgers while Meta Knight slashed at the Krabby Patties that were going at TAC lower. The two pairs of racers turned around the left bend and headed upwards, swerving left and right as they avoided the tumbling boulders. Upon turning to the right, Meta Knight managed to have the TAC zoom past the Patty Wagon, and Kirby waved hi to Patrick and Spongebob.

Patrick became infuriated. He swerved to the left and pressed his foot hard on the pedal, driving next to the TAC. The pink starfish then rammed into Meta Knight and Kirby, forcing them to collide into the rocky left wall. Meta Knight's eyes turned from yellow to blue, and he slashed rapidly at the Patty Wagon, the TAC pushing it off its side as he then swerved ahead of Patrick, allowing Kirby to inhale any projectiles. Spongebob flung his Krabby Patties at Kirby (who inhaled every one with delight and clamored for more), while Patrick reached his arm out to the right and grabbed one of the rainbow-colored item boxes, getting a red-colored punching glove. Chuckling sinisterly, Patrick managed to swerve to the left and appeared next to the TAC, placing the boxing glove on his right hand. He then jabbed Meta Knight in the face, nearly knocking the blue-colored, sword-wielding puffball off the TAC's driver seat as Spongebob grabbed his trusty spatula and smacked Kirby several times on the head with it.

As the two pairs of racers approached a wide, right bend ahead of them that snaked towards the left, Meta Knight noticed a wooden ramp on the right side. Kicking at the Patty Wagon, Meta Knight swerved the TAC towards the right and went upwards on the ramp, going over the large rock jetting out from the wall and managing to land back on the dirty ground, snaking towards the left. Patrick was fuming, and he used his punching glove to jab through the hard rock, making it through and snaking on the left curve as well, following Kirby and Meta Knight's trail. However, before they knew it, Spongebob and Patrick slipped on a yellow banana peel, and the pair screamed as the Patty Wagon spun around and crashed into the rocky wall, while Meta Knight and Kirby laughed as they turned around the left bend and exited the rocky mountain's interior.

* * *

Waluigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Stanley the Bugman were zooming away in Waluigi's mini-van style vehicle, leaving behind the likes of racers like Joey/Mai and Moe/Lenny/Carl. The five-character group all traveled vigorously past the tall deciduous trees, heading out into the wide, open plains of the Waterwind Valley.

"Waluigi, when can I drive?" Asked Toad impatiently as Toadette grabbed a frying pan and prepared to cook some food in her mini kitchen, while Stanley and Daisy were forming a game board to play as Waluigi swerved to the left and avoided colliding with a spiky obstacle.

"In a minute, Toad!" Waluigi snapped, sighing and shaking his head. "The things I do to win a race with my friends..." He then turned sharply to the right, nearly causing everyone to fall off, but they all hung on as the vehicle went over several small bumps. It was then that when Waluigi turned to the left and then slid to the right that they approached a small village, which was home to several species of Shunosaurus.

"Careful, Waluigi. I've heard pretty weird tales about these kinds of animals," Stanley warned as he watched the tail-clubbed Shunosaurus go on with their business, "If you make one false move, they'll wham you into oblivion..."

Waluigi merely scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please. They're stupid long necks. What are they gonna do?" He then stopped the vehicle, and hopped out.

Daisy gasped, holding her hands together. "Waluigi! Be careful! You don't know what you're up against!"

Waluigi laughed, and he walked towards a green-colored Shunosaurus. Examining it, he gave the Shunosaurus a kick in its right hind leg. The ten-meter long sauropod bellowed angrily, and then it angrily glared at Waluigi, whacking him in the stomach with a powerful whack to the stomach. Waluigi screamed as he went crashing into another, blue-colored Shunosaurus, which stomped on Waluigi instead.

Daisy, Stanley, and Toadette all screamed, while Toad cheered as he got into the driver seat. "Woohoo! Now I can finally drive!" Starting the engine, the mushroom boy drove the mini-van sized vehicle out of the Shunosaurus inhabited village, with Stanley grabbing the flattened Waluigi before leaving. Much to the disbelief and dismay of everyone - except Toad, of course - the Shunosaurus started to follow the group, enraged after what has occurred. Turning to the right and riding the rough bumps along the dirt-paved path, Toad cheered as he shouted with glee, "Yee-haw! This is better than playing football with the guys back at the princess's castle!"

* * *

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were coasting with ease as they rode in their bright red wagon. Jumping over a small ramp, baby Mario steered the light-weight wagon to the right, rolling in a small muddy puddle. As the two baby Mario Brothers gained steady speed, they swerved to the left to avoid several spiky obstacles, and jumped over another spiky obstacle in front of them as they turned to the right and headed up the ramp. Going over the ramp, the baby Mario Brothers appeared right behind Cloud Strife.

"Your call, Baby Luigi," Baby Mario said with glee as he turned to the left and then swerved right next to the blonde swordsman on the right.

Baby Mario cheered, and he pulled out his wooden hammer, whacking Cloud and his motorcycle into the sky with one powerful whack, laughing as the wagon zoomed off and went into the small tunnel within the green, grassy hill.

* * *

Captain Falcon was racing fast in his Blue Falcon vehicle, passing by a few unnoticeable racers. Turning to the right, the F-ZERO champion zoomed fast, and he zoomed over a small ramp, landing on the other side. Captain Falcon then slid the Blue Falcon around the right bend, and followed with an extra boost of speed on a booster. As he continued to zip through the brushy leaves of the different plant life of the tropical jungle, he slowly slid towards the left and approached Ash Ketchum, who was using Corphish to wear out any opponents.

Glancing at his rear view mirror, Ash swerved to the right and ordered Corphish to fire an array of bubbles, which hit the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon, regardless of the bubbles, continued to drive forward, swerving to the left and appearing next to Ash. As the two racers zoomed under an overpass and then turned around the right bend and reemerged on a suspension bridge, Captain Falcon rammed into Ash, trying to push him off. Corphish smacked the Blue Falcon back with a crabhammer attack, followed by a blast of water.

Captain Falcon merely smirked, and he used the boost in the Blue Falcon's tank, gaining more speed as he slowly passed Ash. Ash fumed, and he ordered Corphish to grab the item box ahead as he turned to the right on the suspension bridge, which the lobster-like Pokemon did. Corphish then grabbed a motion sensor bomb and launched it seventy hundred feet ahead, which landed right on the exit. Captain Falcon performed another boost from the Blue Falcon's engine tank, and he jumped over the edge of the suspension bridge as it turned to the right, landing roughly back onto the bridge. Ash, however, only chuckled sinisterly as he predicted that Captain Falcon would drive into the bomb as he followed the track and turned to the right, followed with sliding to the left and heading straight.

Captain Falcon swerved to the left, but as he drove faster in his Blue Falcon vehicle, he could sense danger. He looked at the engine tank, and it was significantly lower than before. He realized that this came from the bubble attacks that Corphish kept using, with Ash riding right behind the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon jumped up, and then it smacked back onto the bridge, causing it to shake a bit. Captain Falcon then looked ahead and noticed the motion sensor bomb. He stopped, and watched as Ash zoomed by, only to be sent into the air along his obliterated B-Dasher, which was blown up by the fiery explosion of the motion sensor bomb. Corphish landed head first into the dirt, and Ash came next, with the broken, burning remains of the B-Dasher smashing onto a bush and catching fire as Captain Falcon zoomed by, laughing off his head with victory as he turned to the left and zoomed over another booster, gaining more speed.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus are all zooming through the sandy path on the beach, passing by the tall, pale-colored tropical palm trees. The four reptilian Yoshi Kart racers try to get ahead of one another as they all turn around the wide right bend and head into the tunnel underneath the yellow-colored sand.

Heppy grabs a rainbow-colored item box, and gets a spike obstacle as an item. He decides to save it for later as he swerves to the right and appears next to Bronto. Bronto notices this, and he rams himself into Heppy's lighter purple kart, pushing forward and jumping over a set of spiked obstacles in his path. Shelia follows behind, jumping over Heppy and landing roughly ahead in her buffed, yellow-colored kart. Zirdo zooms close to Heppy, but she doesn't seem to bother attacking him, and simply goes ahead. Heppy then grabs the spiked obstacle he saved in his item tank and tosses it ahead, watching Shelia bob up and down from colliding into it.

As the four Yoshi Kart racers turn to the left and snake towards the right, several purple-colored Octoroks watching from the right side start to fire their rocks at them. Heppy picks up a set of green-colored Koopa shells and tosses them at the Octoroks, forcing them to hide while Bronto steers close to the right side of the wall, avoiding getting hit by the hard rocks. Shelia and Zirdo swerve carefully to the left and right, covering their heads as the rocks hit them and their karts. Turning to the right and then sliding downwards to the left, Bronto pushes forward through several hard-as-brick blocks and goes into the cannon, being launched several hundred feet into the air!

Heppy, Shelia, and Zirdo all follow as they are launched into the atmosphere, and all look down to see the entire Waterwind Valley racecourse, as well as nearly one/fitfth of the entire land-mass of Dinosaur Land. The four Yoshi Kart racers then come back down onto the grassy meadows with a big thumps, and they zoom off towards the northwestern direction, back towards the main road that leads to the racecourse. Of course, Shelia starts to spin around, and she whacks her three fellow friends with her spiky tail, sending them crashing into the fungi on the right side while she turns to the left and zips over a zipper, speeding downhill. Bronto, Heppy, and Zirdo eventually recover, and using some extra boost in their karts' engines, they all zip over the zipper and speed downhill, following closely to Shelia.

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight were zooming away at fast speed within TAC, leaving behind Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star as they headed up the snow-capped mountain. The pair of puffballs then realized that they were entering the snowy region of the Waterwind Valley, for the snow has started to cover the bright green grass and the sides of the mountains. Meta Knight steered carefully, the TAC managing to drive over the now snow-covered road as Kirby squealed with joy in the back, looking around him and then upwards to see snow falling from the now cloudy skies above the gigantic racecourse.

As the puffball pair traveled upwards toward the right and sticked close to the mountain's rocky outer wall, they could hear the mountain rumble. Meta Knight glanced up, and he swerved to the left, nearly on the edge of the snow-covered oath. Kirby screamed, holding on tightly as Meta Knight swerved to the right and turned to the left, sliding towards the bend to the right and then turning left again. Meta Knight then switched the TAC's wheels off and allowed it to hover above the many small ramps on the path. Kirby looked behind, and he tried to pick up the snow, but he accidentally fell off the TAC. Turning around, Kirby screamed and started waddling towards Meta Knight and TAC as the yellow-colored, warp star-shaped vehicle turned to the left. Before Kirby could turn, however...

BAM! The little pink puffball was knocked off the mountain and fell hundreds of feet down into the soft, fluffy snow, with King DeDeDe and Escargoon laughing as they drove by in the penguin monarch's white-colored limousine and turned around the left bend.

"That will teach the little fluff not to mess with you, sire," Escargoon said with a chuckle as he steered the limousine, "We'll surely catch up to Meta Knight, no doubt!"

King DeDeDe grinned sinisterly, holding up his new, mechanical hammer. "Good, because I'm ready to test this baby out..." He chuckled and held his mechanized hammer behind him, as he and Escargoon turned to the right and went around the bend, approaching Meta Knight.

Meta Knight glanced behind him, not only noticing that Kirby was gone, but that King DeDeDe and Escargoon were coming from behind! His eyes turning blue, Meta Knight steered TAC upwards, and they went over the edge peak of the snow-capped mountain, hovering downwards off the snow-covered road. King DeDeDe and Escargoon chuckled as they simply drove by, with DeDeDe preparing to whack anyone in his way with his mechanized hammer. Meta Knight, however, turned to the left and swerved smoothly through the tall, snow-covered coniferous trees, searching for Kirby. TAC sensed that Kirby was several feet towards the east, and Meta Knight turned the vehicle around, heading back.

Kirby tried to move out of the snow, but he gave up as he knew he couldn't do it. Meta Knight then arrived and slashed the snow off with his yellow-colored Galaxia sword, placing Kirby back onto the TAC. Feeling a cold, Kirby received a hot chocolate drink as Meta Knight turned the TAC around and steered it upwards once more, the hovering helping benefit both him and Kirby, while the other racers on the snow-covered road on the snow-capped mountain watched as the two puffballs flew into the air on the yellow-colored, warp star-shaped vehicle.

* * *

Captain Falcon is speeding through the grassy meadows in his Blue Falcon machine. He turns to the right and goes over a ramp, landing roughly on the dirt-paved path but managing to pick up speed as he passes by Wizpig, who slips on a puddle of oil. Captain Falcon glances ahead to see T.T. the Analog Clock ahead.

"Let's see you handle a taste of my FALCON..." Captain Falcon muttered as he slid towards the right and swerved to the left, opening the cockpit of the Blue Falcon and turning to T.T., punching him with a fiery falcon aura appearing around his hard fist and shouting, "_**PAAAAAAAUNCH!**_"

T.T. screamed as he was punched out of his red-and-yellow striped car, and he fell flat on his face as Captain Falcon zoomed by, placing the cockpit down and turning to the left, exhaust dust left behind. The Blue Falcon zoomed over the dirt-paved road, and it then jumped over the small canvas ahead, landing on the smooth green grass as it turned to the right and headed downwards. It then swerved to the left and zoomed over a zipper, turning to the left and heading upwards before later turning to the right. The Blue Falcon then turned to the left again and jumped over a few ramps, landing back on the dirt-paved road which then became part of the hard concrete road again. Captain Falcon glanced to his left to see that railings started to follow alongside the road, and to his right, he could see wooden, white-painted fences, several red-colored barns in the distance. Captain Falcon zoomed forward in his speedy, blue-colored Blue Falcon machine as the grazing cows on the grassy fields watched the F-ZERO driver zoom off, followed by a few over racers.

Captain Falcon glanced in his rear-view mirror to see three, scaly-skinned Dodongos chasing after him. Simply grinning, Captain Falcon stopped the Blue Falcon in its tracks, and allowed one of the Dodongos to ram the vehicle upward, but then Captain Falcon jumped out of the cockpit and used Falcon Punch downwards on the Dodongo, breaking through the reptilian creature as the Blue Falco crashed onto the two other Dodongos. Grinning, Captain Falcon returned to his vehicle, but not before performing a Falcon Kick to Ryou/Miho/Bakura, sending them spinning off course and breaking through the railing. Captain Falcon grinned as he drove towards the right and zoomed forwards to victory in his Blue Falcon, turning to the right and zooming over a ramp rather than jumping over it.

* * *

Waluigi and his friends still continue to scream in fright and hold on to their vehicle in peril as Toad maneuvers left and right to avoid the large, angry stampede of Shunosauruses. Toad, however, is having the time of his live as he steers wildly to the left and right, running over several green-colored, thorn-infested cacti as he somehow manages to lose the rampaging sauropods. Toad then goes over a rather long ramp and lands harshly on the thick ground, the vehicle suddenly getting stuck. Trying to use the vehicle to drive out of the mud, Toad shuts out to Waluigi and Stanley. Stanley nods and jumps out, while Waluigi ignores the command and simply folds his arms, mumbling to himself.

Stanley, with his faithful bug-spray in hand, aims at the back of the vehicle and starts to spray as fast as he can. This, however, does nothing unfortunately, and it causes the others to cough out the bug-spray in disgust. Stanley frowns, and he places away his bug-spray in his right pocket, rolling up his sleeves and pushing the vehicle with both of his hands, struggling. Toad starts up the engine again, and he tries to speed out of the mud. Daisy, getting sick of Waluigi's arrogance, jumps out of the vehicle and lands in the mud, getting a bit dirty but not caring about it. She appears next to Stanley and helps him push the vehicle out of the mud, succeeding a tiny bit as the vehicle starts moving and within a few more minutes, the vehicle zooms out, leaving Daisy and Stanley behind as they are fully covered in mud. Toad looks at the rear-view mirror, and he turns around, zooming back towards his two forgotten members. He then stops the vehicle and allows Daisy and Stanley to come back in. Toad then glances to his right and shockingly senses water, and he turns the vehicle around, heading towards the eastern direction.

Going through the bumpy bumps with no problem, Toad steers to the left and then makes a wide bend around the right, jumping over a ramp and turning to the left again, noticing the air becoming a bit cooler as Toad clearly sees the plentiful clean water springs around. Getting an idea, Toad swerves around to the left and then turns to the right, stopping at a rather large spring and then, holding his breath, going right into the spring, with his friends in tow! Several seconds later, Toad drives out of the spring, the entire vehicle -and Daisy and Stanley, as well - being entirely clean. Grinning, Toad looks around all of the directions, and he pauses to hear some of the vehicles zooming towards the southern direction. Looking at the direction of the sun, which is north, Toad turns to the left and starts the vehicle again, going towards the southern direction back to the road with his friends in tow, while swerving left and right around the springs. Toadette others several delicious, warm sugar cookies to Daisy and Stanley, who oblige while Waluigi takes out his purple-colored Nintendo DS and plays some Brain Age.

* * *

Master Hand and Taj are both sipping some herbal tea as they look at the wide-screen, high-definition television set atop the stadium, where the plentiful thousands upon thousands of audience members watch with enthusiasm as the Waterwind Valley race continues on. Suddenly, a green phone right by Master Hand rings.

"I'll get it," Master Hand stated to Taj as he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is Master Hand there?" Said a rather robotic voice.

Master Hand paused for several seconds, looking at Taj, and then answering the phone curiously, "Yes... and why would you want to call me?"

"Well, I just got news for you. Nintendo found out about this grand prix you and elephant boy are running, and I would be careful if I were you, because rumor has it that there are plentiful of enemies from Nintendo that would likely pop out of nowhere and torment the racers."

Master Hand chuckled, replying, "Don't worry. Most of the racers are from Nintendo, anyway. I'm sure they can deal with this-" Before he could actually finish, the phone suddenly lost connection. Master Hand looked at Taj strangely. "Wha-"

Taj simply shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing." He resumed drinking his herbal tea, while Master Hand became a bit cautious as he continued watching the Waterwind Valley race on the wide-screen, high-definition television screen.

* * *

"Mario and Luigi are steadily zooming as fast as they can in the Red Fire. Mario steers towards the left around the wide bend, zooming under the thick brushes of plants throughout the large, tropical jungle. Luigi grabs a green Koopa shell and chucks it at Sora, who bobbles and then falls through a small canvas within the dirt-paved road. As the Mario Brothers drive away on the road, Mario turns to the right and drives through the rather bumpy bumps on the road, feeling a bit shaky. Luigi feeling a bit weird, and he throws up on the right side of the car, his face all green and pale. Mario grabs a red fireball from one of the rainbow-colored item boxes and chucks them at the bushes in front of him, burning them so that the Red Fire can drive through with ease.

As Mario turns to the right and the Red Fire starts picking up more speed as it heads downhill, a blue winged Spiny Shell zips by and explodes right above them, causing the Red Fire and the Mario Brothers to be hurdled into the air. Mario and Luigi land in a thorn-infested bush, and come back into the air screaming in pain as they hold their rear ends, while the Red Fire crashes down on its right side. After picking out the sharp thorns from his bottom, Mario quickly picks up the Red Fire and tunes it up, making it back to normal. With Luigi hoping onto the back and tossing a mushroom into the engine, Mario starts up the Red Fire, and the vehicle is immediately boosted by the mushroom's power.

Going at fast speeds past the tall tropical trees and the exotic plants, Mario and Luigi turn to the right and then zip around the left bend, going over the small ramp and landing on the lower part of the path with a thump. Luigi grabs a bo-bomb from another rainbow-colored Item Box and chucks it towards the western direction, hearing the explosion and several people screaming shortly afterwards. Hearing this, Mario steers the Red Fire to the left, and the two Italian plumber brothers continue driving, determined to get to the top of the race.

* * *

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were both driving smoothly on the green grassy meadows of the Waterwind Valley, their troubles left behind. Taking a left turn around the smooth bank of a flowing river, Baby Mario makes the red wagon jump over the several small bumps, while Baby Luigi grabs several gold coins from the ground and places them in his small blue overalls.

"Gee, Baby Mario, I wonder how far we can be from the others," He asked with curiosity as Baby Mario steers to the left and enters a small cavern. Baby Luigi gulps, and he starts trembling. 'I'm-a scared..."

Baby Mario laughed heartily. "Don't worry, my young brother! We'll surely get through here- ACK!" He bumped into a rather large boulder, causing him and baby Luigi to fall on the hard, cold ground while the wagon is flipped side over.

Sighing, the two baby brothers look at each other and wonder what to do, when suddenly, a mechanical object that appears to be an accessory from the days of the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) appears from behind the rock, and looks at the two infant Mario Brothers.

"Do you two need any help?" The robot asked with a fully mechanized voice.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi looked at the robot in awe. They looked at each other for several long minutes, and turned to face the robot, shaking their heads slowly as their jaws were still dropped.

The robot nodded, and in a flash, it got the red wagon back on its regular position. Adding a bit of polish and tuning it up a bit, the robot moved towards Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, introducing itself. "I am pleased to be of service to you two. I am ROB, the Robotic Operating Buddy. I am fully capable of assistance."

Baby Luigi smiled, and he ran to the red wagon, hoping in it. Baby Mario followed suit, and he got in the red wagon as well, preparing to start it again, when something came to mind. Looking at ROB, Baby Mario thought deeply, and he turned to Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi slightly tilted his head, blinking in confusion. "Ummm... Baby Mario, what are you thinking...?" He asked cautiously as Baby Mario grinned.

Shortly afterwards, the red wagon was sliding down a smooth left bend, with Baby Mario at the steering wheel while Baby Luigi chatted along with ROB, who agreed to help the baby Mario brothers to advance further in the ever competitive and determined race for first place.

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool and her three partners are still trying to get through the disastrous desert portion of the Waterwind Valley racecourse, but they had a few Chain Chomps on their tails. As Peach turned to the left, Chad the Charmander stood up and charged up, firing his Flamethrower attack at the Chain Chomps, burning them alive as they all howled in pain and searched for the closet body of water. peach then drove her Heart Coach over several small bumps on the dirt-paved road, feeling a bit nauseous as he turned to the right and headed up the path. Prof. E. Gadd grabbed several bo-bombs and fired them at the Octoroks that stood in the way. Sheik was meditating, waiting for the perfect moment as Peach turned to the left and then swerved around the right bend, the Heart Coach being hit by several bullets from the black-colored cannons.

Peach noticed this, and she switched driving positions with E. Gadd, grabbing some turnips from under her pink-clad dress and chucking them at the cannons. This was very effective, and the cannons continued shooting missiles at the Heart Coach. Peach fumed, and she then grabbed a bo-bomb from under her dress, getting an idea and chucking it towards the cannons as E. Gadd turned the Heart Coach to the right and headed upwards once more. The bo-bomb exploded, causing all of the cannons to be obliterated, and Peach cheered as he looked to her right to see more cannons. Peach then grabbed one of the rainbow-colored item boxes on the left and got a pair of Defensive pink-colored hearts, using it to absorb any attack from either side. As E. Gadd turned to the left and jumped over a small bump, Chad stood up and fired several fiery balls of red-and-orange embers at the cannons, melting them. Chad nearly fell out as E. Gadd sharply slid the Heart Coach towards the right, but Peach managed to grab him and placed the green-masked Charmander back onto the vehicle. E. Gadd jumped over a few bumps, but he accidentally slipped on a leftover banana peel and spun around into a cactus, causing all the four characters to leap up into the air and held their rear ends in pain, with the needles sticking out of their bodies. As Peach, Sheik, E. Gadd, and Chad came back down to the desert ground with a thud, the Heart Coach was plopped from the ground, and back on its regular position. Sheik used his quickness to get all of the needles out from him and the others, and he then got into the driver's seat, taking off in the Heart Coach with peach, E. Gadd, and Chad as he turned to the right and headed downhill, swerving left and right to avoid the cacti or any other obstacle.

* * *

Yoshi sighed. "Doc, we have been sitting here for several minutes now! Why are we STILL waiting?" He groaned.

Max poked May's unconscious body. "And May's still unconscious, which means I have to drive, still!" He shouted at Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "You know, you guys have so much impatience in you. In fact, I'm quite disappointed. Because if you really want to get back up in the front, all you have to do is wait for my potion to kick in!" He folded his arms. "And it should be ready in, oh, one more minute." He smirked.

Yoshi slammed his head onto his steering wheel. "This is gonna be a LONG race..."

"Psyayaya," Psyduck added, looking oddly at Max. "Psyduck?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at his watch, and then he turned to Yoshi, Misty, and Max. "Okay, it's time. Yoshi, Max, hit the pedals on your cars."

Yoshi looked up. "But Dr. Hoshi, you said-"

"_**JUST. DO. IT.**_" Dr. Hoshi growled in a deep, angry voice.

Yoshi gulped and sweatdropped. "O-o-okay, D-d-doctor H-h-hoshi," He said, trembling. Putting his foot on the pedal, Yoshi closed his eyes in despair.

Max did as he was told after Dr. Hoshi barked out the orders.

Right at that moment, the blue substance from Dr. Hoshi's potion earlier started flowing through the two cars, and suddenly, it sent the four characters (excluding May, who was still unconscious) smack dab back in the main race, right between Yugi/Tea and Joey/Mai.

"WOOHOOOO-OOOOO!" Yoshi cheered, "We manage to get back into the race!" He smiled at Dr. Hoshi. "Dr. Hoshi! You were right all along!"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "What did I tell you, Yoshi?" He said, "What did I tell you?"

Psyduck titled his head. "Psyayaya?"

* * *

Bowser steers his Koopa Klown Car with ease while Ganondorf and Wario both toss down several hindering items, with Donkey Kong eating his bananas and tossing down the empty peels, while Mewtwo using his Psychic to protect the group from being attacked by any other racers.

"Incoming...fools at launch," Bowser cackled as he steered towards the right and flew the Koopa Klown Kar over the small ramp, grabbing a missile launcher and firing a black-colored Bullet Bill out. The Bullet Bill headed for Donald Trump, and it exploded, causing the billionaire to fall into the cold stream of water. Bowser laughed as he steered towards the right and went above the small stone, grayish pillars pointing upward into the sky, with the other racers zooming down. As Bowser steered towards the right and followed the racers within the Koopa Klown Kar, Mewtwo closed his eyes and then fired several mini Shadow Balls at Jak's group and Squall, causing them to bobble on the road as Wario tossed several bo-bombs down onto the cement-paved road, causing debris to go everywhere.

Grinning, Bowser steered towards the left and hovered above the mountainside, heading into the tunnel below. As the Koopa Klown Kar headed deeper and deeper into the ground, Bowser steered the vehicle towards the left and went through a few loops, making Wario and Donkey Kong dizzy as they bumped into each other. Bowser swerved to the left and allowed his aerial vehicle to slightly hover upwards, glancing to his right to see Eliwood and Lyn zooming by. Grabbing a hot red-and-yellow fireball, Bowser chucked it at the pair and laughed as he steered to the left in front of them, while Mewtwo and Ganondorf comfortably watched as the pair burned within the flames.

* * *

With their new friend ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy in tow, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are speeding through the mountainous cavern as they try to head out. Baby Mario steers the red wagon to the left, and jumps over several bumps on the road, swerving around the wide bank as he bumps into a spiky obstacle. The wagon shaken, Baby Mario starts it up again, and the wagon goes zooming. ROB starts to do some enhancements to the wagon, while Baby Luigi plucks several green-colored Koopa shells at the spiky obstacles, destroying them.

"All right, we need something to have that the others don't have," Baby Mario explained to Baby Luigi and ROB as he turned the wagon to the right and then swerved downwards under the road, "But what?"

Baby Luigi started to ponder, while ROB looked up to hear the vibrance of the other vehicles and racers zooming and driving by, knowing that it was not a good idea to be under the road. As Baby Mario turned to the right and then headed for the bushes nearby, a dent in the main road above appeared after a collision, and the wagon went spinning around backwards, causing Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to scream as they got dizzy. ROB, however, managed to stop the wagon from spinning, and he pressed it forwards, determined to help out his two new best friends in need. With ROB's guidance, Baby Mario confidentially took the wheel and swerved around the dent, turning to the right and entering through the bushes while Baby Luigi ate a red-dotted mushroom to feel better.

"Thanks for the help, ROB. We really needed it," Baby Mario thanked as the wagon went through a few bumps, and then turned to the right and headed upwards on a long ramp, jumping over the wide gap and landing on the firm, muddy ground with a loud thud, boosting in speed after Baby Luigi chucked an extra mushroom into the engine.

ROB nodded. "It is my pleasure, Baby Mario. I will do whatever you and your brother, Baby Luigi, need in order to keep you at the top," Was what the Robotic Operating Buddy replied as he started to drill in a few nails to keep the wagon more capable of getting through the thick, tropical jungle.

* * *

Meta Knight and Kirby were both back together in the yellow-colored, warpstar-shaped TAC, hovering above the fluffy snowy ground. Meta Knight turns to the right, and he then presses the TAC to go down towards the ground, passing right by Wizpig. Meta Knight notices this, and as he turns the TAC to the right on the dirt-paved road, he stretches open his bat-like purple wings and flaps off, leaving Kirby to drive. Kirby blinks as he looks back, to see Meta Knight taking Wizpig full on. The pink puffball then turns around and looks at the steering wheel, then glances up, screaming as the TAC drives off the road and goes into the bluish ocean.

A few minutes pass, and Kirby resurfaces, the TAC wet but still in tact. Getting an idea, Kirby sucks in several water and spouts it into TAC's engine tank, giving it more resistance to water. Kirby then steers the TAC in the water, swerving left to avoid collision with the water obstacles, and then splashing about. Kirby giggled with glee as he steered to the right, and then the TAC came ashore on the grayish beach, the water dripping off the warpstar-shaped vehicle. Kirby then presses a red button on the control panel, and the TAC suddenly gains an extra boost of speed, passing by tropical palm trees. Kirby screams as he tries to steer the TAC to the right, but the machine is too fast even for him, and thus, Kirby jumps off and inhales the speeding TAC, turning into Wheel Kirby.

As Wheel Kirby starts to roll and speed down the sandy path, he makes a wide bend around the shrubs and heads towards the western direction, leaving dust behind as he rolls down with great speed. The red-colored wheel then makes another wide bend towards the right, but he bumps into a spiky obstacle, turning Kirby back to his normal, pink puffball self. Kirby then spits out the TAC, and the vehicle is back to normal. Cheering, Kirby hops back onto the TAC, starts it up again, and he starts zooming again, turning to the left and swerving in both directions to avoid the plentiful sharp-pointed jacks on the round.

As Kirby steers with confidence, he takes a quick glance back, and much to his happiness, he sees Meta Knight gliding towards the TAC. Meta Knight makes it on board, and he places his purple bat-like wings away, taking the steering wheel from Kirby. His eyes gleaming a bright blue color, he nods to Kirby and then steers the TAC to the right, with Kirby bouncing up and down in joy.

Way where Meta Knight was formerly, Wizpig can be seen moaning and cursing as he lies on his enormous back on the sandy path, wounded by Meta Knight's many sword attacks. Passing by him is Waluigi's group, with Toad driving with confidence.

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Misty/Max are both zooming away as fast as they can in the volcanic desert portion of the Waterwind Valley racecourse. However, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi proceed to going farther than their human friends, and as Dr. Hoshi turns to the left and heads on the path spiraling the large volcano, the leave behind the desert portion and enter into the truly fiery volcano portion of the quirky racecourse.

Yoshi is firing several of his handy, homing, green-spotted eggs at the various lava-rock creatures while Dr. Hoshi swerves right towards the edge as he drives closer. The purple Yoshisaurus doctor then reaches the top of the volcano summit and turns to the right, going over a zipper and pressing forward onto the large volcanic path, landing with a loud bump that nearly caused Yoshi to fall off. Dr. Hoshi chuckled, and as he turned to the right, he glanced to his left to see the red-colored, hot molten magma slowly flowing by. Yoshi got back to his senses, and he ducked as Dr. Hoshi narrowly drove under the large bluish stone pillars in front of them. Turning to the right, Dr. Hoshi observed all around him as he got an idea and suddenly turned to the left, heading towards the flowing magma. Determined Dr. Hoshi timed the jump over the magma perfectly, and he continued on, with Yoshi adding a rocket booster to help the Turbo Yoshi gain much more speed.

Turning left and swerving to the right to avid collision with spiky obstacles, Dr. Hoshi started to head uphill on the red-colored, magma-hardened path, with Yoshi looking at the back. Dr. Hoshi's eyes then widened as he was coming too close to a giant set of hurling, red-and-yellow fireballs coming in and out from the flowing magma. Dr. Hoshi swerved carefully on the magma-hardened path while Yoshi chucked the green-spotted eggs at the flaming balls of lava to cause them to explode in a fiery spectacular. Yoshi grinned, and he hung onto the railings as Dr. Hoshi turned to the right and headed under several fiery red-colored pillars.

Misty and Max, meanwhile, who are far behind Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi after crashing into several pesky obstacles, are coming as fast as they can, but they get bombarded by bottles of beer from Moe's group. Using Psyduck, Misty tosses the psychic duck Pokemon at the group, and Psyduck uses Confusion to send Moe, Lenny, Carl, and the vehicle into the air, damaging them psychically. Psyduck then stops and releases them, watching them moan in pain as Max picks up Psyduck and Misty zooms towards the right, jumping over a few streams of molten lava.

* * *

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy are struggling to get past, with Pikachu driving as fast as he can. Pikachu steers the rather large vehicle to the left, and the vehicle tumbles down the steep grassy hill while Marth and Roy slash at the incoming spiky obstacles that fall from the clear blue sky. Pikachu manages to keep the vehicle in control, and he turns to the right, going over a zipper and followed with a turn to the left as the water in the stream that the vehicle runs over splashes onto Marth and Roy.

Pikachu makes another turn to the right, going under a small, grayish stone bridge. Pikachu glances up ahead to see King Kong running along. Getting an idea, Pikachu turns the vehicle to the left, going into the green grass and then turning around to face the west direction, using his electricity to give the vehicle and extra boost of speed. Pikachu then swerves close to King Kong towards the right, and the yellow-colored, electrical rodent Pokemon whacks the gigantic, blackish ape with his Iron Tail attack. King Kong growls, and he jumps into the air, slamming the ground with a large, earth-shattering tremor that shakes the entire meadow. Marth and Roy both hold onto each other and scream as King Kong picks up the vehicle and chucks it towards the southern direction, resuming running again as a fissure appears on the road, causing the area to split in half.

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy all land on several different spots of the smooth green grass, while the vehicle crashes upside down. Marth and Roy get up and use their muscles to push the vehicle back on its side, and then push the vehicle again to get it back in its regular position. Pikachu hops into the driver's seat and uses a Thunderbolt to ignite the engine tank with electricity, causing the vehicle to be sent zooming with **HUGE** velocity. Marth and Roy are left behind in the exhaust gas, coughing as they call out for Pikachu.

Suddenly right at that moment as if it was a personal call, Pikachu manages to make a smooth return as he allows Marth and Roy back in, and then turns the vehicle towards the northwestern direction, zooming off again as he turns to the right and swerves to the left to avoid the sharp-pointing obstacles on the green, grassy meadows. Marth and Ropy decide to have some tea and chat with each other, while Pikachu jumps over a barrier fence and swerves towards the right, accidentally running over several white-coated sheep in the process. Several farmers nearby then pick up their pitch-forks and start chasing the two swordsmen and the yellow-colored, electrical rodent Pokemon as Pikachu makes a narrow slide on the sharp right curve and then goes into the stream of clear fresh water, using electricity to pump up the velocity as the farmers as sprayed with water AND exhaust gas.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Boshi (who has been knocked back a few places after being attacked by the Star Fox crew) were all traveling with each other on the wide, brownish canyon, with a large reservoir of cold, bluish water stored up. The five reptilian Yoshi Kart racers all turned around on the left bend and then towards the right, going over several bumpy bumps as they go over a ramp and swerved to the left on the right curve, before turning to the left and heading towards the northern direction.

Heppy heckles Boshi, and the purple energetic Ankylosaurus then swerves his kart to the right, bumping into Boshi. Growling, Boshi rams Heppy into the wall, and turns to the left, going over a zipper and then turning right, running over a stream of water. Bronto follows closely behind, but he accidentally slips on a banana peel from Shelia, who jumps over several bumps on the dirt-paved road. Zirdo comes closely behind, but she is zapped by a lightning bolt from Heppy, who zooms past and turns to the right, following Shelia and Boshi closely behind. Zirdo moans, and she attempts to follow, but she is sent spinning around after Bronto accidentally collides into her.

Zirdo shakes her head, and she follows swiftly going over a small ramp and then swerving to the left and going over a zipper, passing by Bronto. She grabs an item from one of the rainbow-colored item boxes and obtains a green-colored Koopa shell, hurdling it towards Bronto. Bronto manages to jump over it, and he grind, swerving behind Zirdo. As Zirdo gets close to Shelia, she tries to swerve to the left and right, but Shelia does the same. Frustrated, Zirdo closes her eyes, and she then releases several white-colored eggs towards Shelia. Shelia takes a quick glance behind her, only to be pelted by Zirdo's eggs, and as a result, goes spinning off the dirt-paved path and crashes into a rather obscure, orange boulder.

Zirdo squeals with delight, and she turns to the right, going over a zipper and approaching both Heppy and Boshi, as does Bronto, who chucks behind him a red-colored, fake item box. Shelia manages to get her act together and jumps over the fake item box, following closely behind Bronto. Heppy, on the other hand, continues to try and pass Boshi, but the blue-colored Yoshisaurus has a tick up his sleeve, and he swerves to the left. Heppy gets and idea as he attempts to zoom forward, but Boshi suddenly rams into him, sending the poor purple Ankylosaurus spinning around and then crashing into Bronto. Chuckling, Boshi turns to the right and goes over a zipper, zooming through the wide canyon as he leaves behind Heppy, Zirdo, Bronto, and Shelia. The four mentioned reptilian Yoshi Kart racers, however, won't go down that easily, and they closely follow behind Boshi as they race through the large, wide open canyon.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were speeding on a rough mountain terrain, the Red Fire ridding over puddles of melted chocolate and large, chocolate boulders coming down. Mario turns to the left, and he swerves left and right as he avoids being hit by the boulders. Luigi screams as he hangs on tightly, being hit in the head by a small chocolate pebble, but he mumbles as he rubs his head. As Mario approaches the large lake, he makes a wide turn towards the right, staying awfully close to the edge as more boulders come down.

Luigi screams and closes his eyes, but Mario shouts to his younger brother not to cower as he then swerves close to the brownish chocolate mountain. Luigi gains a little bit of courage from Mario's words, and he then grabs a hammer from one of the rainbow-colored item boxes, using it to whack away any incoming boulders. Mario grins, and he turns the Red Fire to the right, going over the three large bumps ahead as he then turns to the left and hops the red-colored vehicle over several fake, red-colored item boxes, turning left shortly afterwards. As the plumber brothers continue, they spot several purple-colored, rock-spitting Octoroks sitting on both sides of the mountain, preparing to spit out at them. Mario grabs his yellow cape, and as he turns towards the right and then again to the left, he switches driving positions with Luigi, who chucks the hammer at one of the Octoroks on the left side.

Fuming with rage after the one Octorok was knocked with Luigi's hammer, the Octoroks started to fire several rocks at the Mario brothers. Mario used his cape vigorously to repel them to both sides, running back and forth on the back platform of the Red Fire, while Luigi was having a hard time steering as he bumped into the wall while trying to swerve to the left and right. As Luigi approached a wide bend towards the right, he accidentally drove to the left, going into the chocolate mountain. Surprisingly, this turned out to be a useful shortcut, and Mario acknowledged Luigi as the Red Fire carved its way through within the hard, chocolate interior.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star were gaining speed again in their Krabby Patty-based Patty Wagon, far behind the likes of Kirby and Meta Knight. Patrick steered while Spongebob was quick enough to make Krabby Patties for him and Patrick to eat while racing on the exhilarating road. As Patrick turned to the left and exited the cavern, he looked from his rear view mirror to see Mermaidman and Barnicleboy catching up in their Invisible Mobile.

Noticing this, Spongebob acted, grabbing a plate of warm Krabby Patties and holding onto the railing as Patrick turned to the right. The yellow sponge then screamed a war cry and chucked the Krabby Patties at his heroes. Mermaidman screamed, and he used Barnicleboy as a shield, much to his dismay.

"Kyle, are the patties gone?" Mermaidman asked as he held on tightly to Barnicleboy, while not holding onto the steering wheel, which caused the Invisible Mobile to drive off course and plummet several feet into the snowy ground. Barnicleboy popped his head out of the snow, and he narrowed his eyes at Mermaidman, who was in the form of a snowman.

Spongebob and Patrick gave each other a high five as they sped off towards the left in the Patty Wagon, turning to the right again, then to the left, then to the right, then up, then down, then all around, until they have zoomed around every nook and cranny in the entire frickin' racecourse!

...A-herm, _anyway_, Patrick turned to the left and was heading towards the western direction as he went downhill, and then turned right to enter a hole in the wall, which actually turned out to be a short cut. As Patrick drove slowly and carefully, Spongebob was warming up the grill again, munching on the prepared Krabby Patties while he made new patties for him and Patrick to eat. Patrick then screamed as he saw a horde of Zubat, Woobat, and Swoobat approaching, and he sharply turned to the right, crashing right into the hard cold wall!

The Patty Wagon tipped over on its side, and both Spongebob and Patrick plopped to the ground. The grill also fell on its side, and it caught on fire unfortunately, while the prepared Krabby Patties fell off the plate and were on the dirty ground. The Zubats, Woobats, and Swoobats noticed this, and they started taking bites from the Krabby Patties chirping in delight. Spongebob and Patrick noticed this, looked at each other, and then got the grill and Patty Wagon back into position, taking off as the Patty Wagon drove out of the cavern short cut and turned right to get back on the main road outside, with Spongebob driving while Patrick was vigorously cleaning the grill.

"Hang on, Patriiiiiiick!" Yelped Spongebob as he swerved to the left near the edge of the road and ran over a zipper, causing the Patty Wagon to gain a dangerous amount of speed as Spongebob turned to the right, nearly causing him and Patrick to fall down several feet into the cold, white, fluffy snow below.

* * *

Captain Falcon can be seen speeding as fast as possible in his high velocity-producing Blue Falcon vehicle. Taking a sharp turn towards the right curve, he runs over a zipper, which only adds to his Blue Falcon's acceleration. As Captain Falcon professionally steers towards the right, he spots Rob Sweere in front of him, a gun in the odd man's hands.

Smirking, Captain falcon swerves to the right, and he opens up his cockpit, glancing at Rob and taunting him. Rob growls, and he aims his gun at Captain falcon, firing several times. Captain falcon manages to place his cockpit down in time, and he then rams the Blue Falcon into Rob, sending the gun-wielding man into the thorn-infested bushes nearby. Grinning, Captain falcon zooms off, and turns to the right, jumping over several steps going downwards within the sand-paved road in the open space of the tropical jungle.

As the F-ZERO racer speeds towards the right and then snakes towards the left, he spots the flying reptilian monster Varan flying right above. Ignoring this as a possible threat, Captain Falcon pushes forward in the Blue Falcon, turning to the right and entering into the thick bushes of the tropical jungle, speeding through the plants that stand in the Blue Falcon's way and then making a sharp curve around the right, the right side of the vehicle merely bruised by a tall tropical palm tree. Captain Falcon continues zooming off, going over a zipper and then turning right, to jump over a rather long ramp and making it onto the other side of the dirty, muddy path.

* * *

Mario and Luigi continued going through the rocky interior of the chocolate mountain as Luigi steers the Red Fire towards the left in hoping of going back outside. To both of their surprises, they manage to carve out of the chocolate mountain, and the two find themselves within a rather large dumping ground filled with heaps of garbage! Plugging their noses with their handy dandy nose-plugs, Mario and Luigi switch positions as Luigi chucks a mushroom into the engine tank to get the Red Fire boosting with speed, while Mario turns to the right and steers it through the dump. As Mario goes over a ramp, he turns to the right and charges right into a stack pile of garbage ahead, using a protective shield to protect him and Luigi from being splattered by disgusting garbage.

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba are both ahead in their limousine, but Mario manages to approach by coming onto the main, cement-paved road from the left. As Mario swerves to the right side of Seto, he zooms closer and then holds up a pair of red-colored flaring fireballs, glancing at Seto. Seto notices this, but before he could do anything, Mario chucked the fireballs into the window, causing the limo to burn from the inside. Mario and Luigi laughed with glee and high-five'd each other as the Red Fire turned to the right and zoomed away, while Seto's limo went straight off course and crashed into a large pile of garbage.

As the two plumbing brothers left behind the dump and approached a much cleaner meadow with lots of flowering plants and fungi abound, Mario turns to the right and heads off the cement-paved road, onto a bright yellow, sandy path instead. Luigi looks at the blooming flowers in awe, but he screams as he his lunged into the air after the Red Fire crashes into a large rock. Luigi lands head first on the smooth green grass, and Mario quickly jumps out to get Luigi. Handing his injured green-capped brother a mushroom to heal him, Mario turned back towards the Red Fire, got out a wrench, fixed some of the parts, and then jumped back into the driver's seat, turning to the left and going around the boulder, and going back onto the sandy path. Shaking his head, Luigi hops onto the back of the Red Fire, holding on tightly as Mario performs a sharp left slide on the narrow stretch between the large grayish rocks on the meadow on the right and the cliff on the left.

* * *

"Will we be fine, doc?" Yoshi asked as he was steering.

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head as he held onto the railings of the Turbo Yoshi. "Yes, Yoshi, just focus on the road and we'll be perfectly fine."

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi are driving in the green-colored Turbo Yoshi within the hot, volcanic area of the expansive Waterwind Valley racecourse, with Yoshi driving while Dr. Hoshi fended off any threats on either sides. Yoshi slides towards the right, managing to not fall into the hot, red-colored molten magma on the right side. As the Turbo Yoshi gains a boost of speed from a zipper, Yoshi turns to the left, and he hangs on as he feels the vehicle going over the bumpy bumps. Dr. Hoshi grabs a maximum tomato from the ground, and he eats it, feeling a bit more replenish as he ducks under an aerial obstacle bobbing back and forth. Yoshi then grabs a mushroom and chucks it into the engine, giving the Turbo Yoshi another boost of speed.

"All right!" Yoshi exclaimed as he pumped his right fist into the air. "Gotta go fast!"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, holding the steering wheel. "Yoshi, really...?"

As the two Yoshisaurus speed down through the volcanic area of the Waterwind Valley racecourse within their Yoshi-themed vehicle, Dr. Hoshi notices several fireballs popping out from the fiery river of magma on both sides of the magma-hardened road, Yoshi swerves to the left and right, although he gets his tail on fire, causing him to jump out of the Turbo Yoshi and run around on the path screaming as he holds his tail in pain. Dr. Hoshi stops the Turbo Yoshi, and he frantically runs down the path, turning to the right and grabbing one of the rainbow-colored item boxes, getting a water bottle. He turns back to the left and runs past the Turbo Yoshi and towards Yoshi, opening the bottle of water and spraying the water over Yoshi. Yoshi panted, and he let out a sigh of relief, going back onto the Turbo Yoshi. This time, Dr. Hoshi was at the wheel, and he cautiously turned around the right bend, grabbing another rainbow-colored item box.

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight were approaching steadily in their yellow-colored, warpstar-based TAC vehicle, with Meta Knight at the driving wheel. Meta Knight makes a sharp slide around the right bend, and he then looks up to see hail coming down. He turns to the right again, although the TAC goes off the road. Meta Knight starts up the hover mode, and the TAC starts to hover beyond the mountainous road. Kirby starts to suck in all the food he can while he's on the TAC, not bothered by anything else at the moment. As the two puffballs hover away, King DeDeDe and Escargoon can be seen driving nearby.

"Ready when you are, sire," Escargoon tells King DeDeDe as he steers King DeDeDe's limousine to the left, with King DeDeDe holding a trophy launcher.

King DeDeDe chuckles, aiming at Kirby. "Hehehehe! Say goodbye, Kirby!" With no hesitation, he fires the trophy launcher towards Kirby, and much to his glee, he manages to hit Kirby, which turns the pink puffball into a mere trophy.

Meta Knight glances behind him, and is shocked, to see that Kirby is now a trophy. He growls as he can then hear King DeDeDe chuckle from the mountain now far behind. Meta Knight steers the TAC downward, and he then turns it to the right, heading for the northern direction, trying to find something that can get Kirby back to normal.

"Damn... those two really got us good," Meta Knight spoke to himself in a somewhat Mexican accent as he focused on driving.

"Nailed it, sir!" Escargoon exclaimed as he turned to King DeDeDe.

King DeDeDe boastfully laughed in his southern accent as he bobbed his head back. "Ahehehehe! That will show that dumb ball of puff not to mess with the DeDeDester!"

* * *

Mario and Luigi are coasting away in their Red Fire, with Mario turning the vehicle to the right and heading downward the path. Mario then makes a sharp turn to the right, and he swerves to the right to go over a zipper, swerving to the left and then to the middle to avoid any possible collisions with the spiky obstacles that abound. Luigi grabs his trusty hammer and whacks away the variety of enemies and obstacles that come across, including the rather medium-sized boulders that tumble down from the mountain. Mario turns to the left, and he jumps over several mines below, although he accidentally slips on a banana peel, and he and Luigi both crash into a large garbage dump, while nearby Master Ghidorah and Sir Megalon pass by in their golden chariot.

Moaning, Mario backs the Red Fire up, starts up the engine again, and then zooms away, following closely behind the two giant kaiju monsters. Master Ghidorah sees this, and he starts to shoot several, yellow-colored lightning bolts from his three heads, each other them attempting to zap the Mario Brothers. Mario crazily swerves left to right, causing Luigi to get cat sick and barf on the road while Sir Megalon stops the golden chariot and crashes it back into the Red Fire, causing Mario and Luigi to bob uncontrollably. Both Ghidorah and Megalon chuckle, and they take of again, leaving the plumbing Italian plumbers in the dust. Mario grabs an invincible star, and they both zoom off again, powered by the invincible star. As Mario swerves to the left, he approaches Ghidorah and Megalon, and he grabs several red-colored fireballs, chuckling them at the two. Ghidorah screams in rage, and he starts to fire yellow-colored lightning bolts at Mario and Luigi again, with Megalon pathetically trying to whack the Red Fire.

Luigi sees this, and he grabs his hammer, chucking it at the hood of the golden chariot, breaking it into pieces as Ghidorah and Megalon collapse over each other and are left on the chocolate, muddy path while Mario and Luigi, laughing, zoom off. Mario turns to the right, and then turns to the left, noticing the dead-end. As he approaches another turn, he spots a detour sign, and he is forced to turn to the right. Luigi becomes suspicious, as he rubs his chin while Mario jumps over several small bumps on the road and turns ti the right, only to fall into a large, fifteen-foot deep pitfall. As Mario and Luigi try to burst their way out of the hole with their fireballs, Team Rocket zooms by, laughing with glee as they have succeeded with yet another pitfall. The trio of comic relief villains then zoom off leaving behind an enraged pair of Italian, plumbing brothers, who are still trying to get out, but with no avail. Luckily for them, a watchful lakitu is nearby, and he flies by to help the brothers out of the jam...

* * *

As the Turbo Yoshi made its way into a small but active volcano, Dr. Hoshi turned to the right and headed for the fiery spiral, noticing the flames on the path. Yoshi gulped, holding on tightly to the Turbo Yoshi's railings as he tried to not get any of his body parts on fire. Dr. Hoshi then jumped over a small ramp in the way and turned to the right, heading on top of the fiery ceiling and then turning to the left, exiting the active volcano and zipping over the zipper, going through the fiery air as the active volcano blows its top and fire is released onto the hot ground below. Dr. Hoshi pushes the steering wheel rightwards, and the vehicle smacks dab back on the magma-hardened path, turning to the right. As Dr. Hoshi continues to drive, Yoshi looks up ahead to see several red-and-orange colored Chimchars. He grabs several of his homing green-spotted eggs and chucks them at the fire-type, monkey-like Pokemon. One Chimchar, however, manages to duck and jumps onto the Turbo Yoshi, slashing at Yoshi in the face several times and firing a Flamethrower attack, burning the green Yoshisaurus's face. Dr. Hoshi glances behind, and as he makes a sharp turn to the right and nearly falls into the seeping magma right next to the magma-hardened path, he grabs a baseball bat and whacks the Chimchar off, watching it fall into the magma. Sighing of relief, Dr. Hoshi gives Yoshi a bottle of water, which he uses to cool off his face and clear up his scratch marks. Being forever wary of the road and cautious within this treacherous race, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi continue to drive within the safety of the Turbo Yoshi through the volcanic portion of the gigantic Waterwind Valley racecourse.

"...Hey doc?" Yoshi asked as he took the wheel.

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he folded his arms together. "Yes, Yoshi, what is it?"

"The author really condensed all these chapters." Yoshi commented as he glanced to his right, to see Rayquaza, Giratina, Kyurem, and Arceus all having tea together.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, at least now the fanfic is not as cluttered with spam as before." He commented as he nodded his head, with Yoshi nodding in agreement.


	104. Neglected Waterwind Valley Races

Yoshizilla: -insert something really stupid that increases the word count here-

Disclaimer: -insert crappy Disclaimer joke and something related about Hoogiman here-

* * *

Link and Samus, with Pit, Zero Suit Samus, and Solid Snake on their side of course, were galloping along on Epona. They notice that they were on the beachfront section of the Waterwind Valley.

"Don't we have shame?" Snake said, "We're barely getting any racers at all. And we're far from the racecourse!"

"Nonsense!" LInk laughed, "I go by instinct, and I know where this path leads!"

"I'm not so sure..." Zero Suit Samus said, shaking her head, "The sand's starting to make me nauesous."

Pit blinked. "Is that even possible...?" He asked Samus Aran.

Samus shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault my alter-ego is stupid."

"Ummmm...okelly dokelly do, then!" Pit laughed nervously, before he sighed. "Oh, who am I kiddin'? I'm no Ned Flanders."

* * *

Pipsy was speeding along the wild plains, where the Windmills were visible. She was singing to herself.

"You and me, we go into a little candy shop, bade-bop." She merrily sang, "Let's go get some pinata-filled candy tonight. Let's go get some-"

"INCOMING!" Krunch shouted, being persued by Tiptup.

"Get back here, you krusty Kremling!" He shouted, firing mini rockets at Krunch, "No one tells me to take a short-cut that's NOT a short-cut!"

Krunch screamed as the short-cuts exploded parts of the back of his car. He growled. "Hey, do you know how much I pay for those?"

"I really don't give a mushroom about how much it costs." Tiptup shouted as he rammed into Krunch, "You owe me for making me nearly lose this race!" He was rammed back by Krunch.

"Then I'll make you pay just as much!" The green Kremling shouted.

Pipsy sighed to herself as she swerved to the right, allowing Krunch and Tiptup to pass her. The yellow, feminine mouse swerved back to her normal position. "Why do those two reptiles always fight...?" She asked herself, before she slipped on some oil left by Tiptup. "Aiiiiiieeee!"

* * *

Back by the river, Patrick was giving Spongebob CPR.

"Come on, Spongebob, I know you can still hear me," Patrick said as he breathed into Spongebob several times.

Spongebob then woke up, and coughed out some water, along with green algea.

Patrick was crying with tears of joy. "Spongebob! You're alive!" He gave Spongebob a tight hug.

Spongebob laughed as he hugged Patrick backed. "Thanks, Patrick! I really needed that CPR. But now we should get back into the race."

Patrick looked at the damaged Patty Wagon, and frowned. "But Spongebob! The Patty Wagon's damaged! How are we going to fix it?"

Spongebob thought for a moment, and he snapped his fingers. "Patrick, give me the best fixing tools you can find, and stat!"

* * *

Elsewhere

Krusty the Clown was plowing through the road, but was having a hard time shaking Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim off. "Damn it! Clear off me, will ya?" He shouted, swerving his limo to the left.

Groundskeeper Willie spun the steering wheel, making the tank swerve to the left.

Krusty swerved his limo to the right. Groundskepper Willie did the same. Krusty growled.

"That's it! NO more Mr. Nice Clown!" He took out some tomatoes and threw them at Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim.

Earthworm Jim tried blocking the tomatoes, but had no luck, and he was knocked unconcious.

Groundskeeper Willie tried his best to block the tomatoes, but also failed, and as a result, was knocked unconcious. The tank started spinning due to it running over thrown tomatoes, and it went crashing into a tall deciduous tree.

Krusty laughed with triumph in his voice as he zoomed away, using mushroom power. "That'll teach those clowns!"

* * *

Petey Piranha and King Boo were driving peacefully down a narrow, dirt-paved path. Up ahead of them was Brock's group.

"What should we do, Petey?" King Boo cackled.

Petey Piranha swerved to the left and right as he thought. "Well, since they're ahead of us, and since we can use any items at our dispense, I'd suggest spooking them."

King Boo saluted. "Will do!" He disappeared.

Petey shook his head. "Then again, we could just throw jacks in front of the tires and have them deflate," He suggested to himself.

King Boo suddenly appeared in front of Brock's group, and screeched. All of the humans, including Brock himself, who was driving, screamed in terror as they did nothing but scream. Sadly, Brock let go of the steering wheel, and the team of Pokemon lovers went crashing down into cacti.

King Boo cackled, and he disappeared again, reappearing behind Petey Piranha. "How was that?"

Petey Piranha murmured. "I was going to suggest just deflate them with jacks, but your idea was better. Nice going, King Boo."

King Boo smiled, and he resumed cackling. "Thanks!" He grabbed a lighting bolt. "I'd like to see the racers handle THIS..." He unleashed the lighting bolt, causing all of the other racers to shrink.

* * *

We quickly check up on Ash Ketchum. He's having trouble with Oscar the Grouch, as it seems, and it's turned worse thanks to the lighting bolt. Anyway, Ash grabs a green shell and throws it at Oscar. It misses. Oscar turns around and throws his filth at Ash. Ash manages to block the filth from doing any damage, but he swerves to the right and approaches Oscar. He then rams into Oscar. Oscar rams back, and he stuffs a rotten banana down Ash's car engine. Ash sends out Torkoal, and Torkoal uses Ember on Oscar's car, causing it to go up in flames. Ash then summons Corphish, and Corphish fires its Bubblebeam at Oscar, causing several parts of the car to explode. Ash Ketchum laughs as he turns on the left curve, leaving a swearing Oscar the Grouch behind.

* * *

Back with Spongebob and Patrick, progress has been good. Spongebob manage to fix the front of the Patty Wagon, and all he has to fix up is the engine.

"Patrick, hand me another wrench, please." Spongebob asked.

Patrick blinked. "Duuuuhh...what?"

Spongebob sighed. "The gray thing with those weird ends."

Patrick slapped himself. "OH!" He gave Spongebob a plunger.

Spongebob looked at the plunger, and sighed. "Nevermind." He grabbed himself a wrench and started fixing up the engine.

"How long is this gonna take?' Patrick said, eating a Krabby Patty he somehow acquired.

"A few minutes, Pat." Spongebob continued concentrating on fixing. "Now please, I need total concentration."

* * *

"Link, we're behind Krusty the Clown!" Samus exclaimed, "Can't you do something?"

Link growled, handing the reins to Samus. "HERE! You see how easy it is to steer and concentrate!" He took out his arrow and bow. "This won't take any long." He aimed at Krusty.

Krusty turned around to see Link, Samus, Epona, and the other characters. He screamed. "AHHHH!! GYPSIES!!"

"We're not gypsies!" Pit angrily shouted back, "We're just a bunch of mythical people!"

Zero Suit Samus looked down at her. "I wouldn't say we're that mythical..."

"O RLY?" Snake taunted, "Well I say that we're the most mythical characters of the Super Smash Brothers!"

"NO WAI!" Zero Suit Samus and Pit exclaimed.

Link growled. "Will you three guys shut up, before I kick you off?" He started firing Light Arrows at the tires of Krusty's limo.

Krusty laughed as he saw the arrows had no effect. "Peh! You call those arrows? They're barely piercing my tires!"

Link gritted his teeth. "Damn, I forgot that Light Arrows only work on evil forces. Oh well." He switched his Light Arrows with his regular arrows. "Luckily, I have back-up plans." He started fciring regular arrows at the tires of Krusty's limo.

Krusty screamed as his limo's tires popped, and the luxury vehicle went to a sudden stop. "Agh!" He jumped out of his limo, took out a pump, connected it to one of the tires, and started pumping as fast as he could.

Link chuckled as he turned to Samus. "See, Samus? No problem."

Samus fumed. "No problem? I can fire better than you!"

"Then let me steer," Link said, taking the reins away from Samus and regaining his position on Epona. "Yah, Epona! Yah!"

"Neigh!" Epona screeched as she zoomed past Krusty.

* * *

Spongebob let out a huge breath of relief as he got up. "The Patty Wagon is fixed!" He smiled as he looked at the Patty Wagon, which was sparkly clean.

Patrick started clapping. "It looks great, Spongebob! It looks great!"

Spongebob started bowing. "Thank you, thank you." He got into the Patty Wagon and started it up. "Now come on. The racecourse awaits."

Patrick hoped into the Patty Wagon, and Spongebob slammed his foot on the pedal. The Patty Wagon went zooming out of the watery bunk, and started traveling back on a dirt-paved road, which lead to the main, street-like road.

* * *

Yoshizilla: You all have may noticed that some characters who were SUPER NEGLECTED (eyes looking at you, Petey Piranha/King Boo) got the star treatment in this chapter. Also notice that the main characters weren't shown that much. I must be getting a bit rusty. Oh well, I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter! May your...uh...dreams excel!

Disclaimer: And you thought that I was only in the beginning...well I fooled you all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ...Ha. Geeze, I can't think of one decent joke, and you folks out there are laughing at me, because I made myself look like an idiot on the World Wide Web. (frowns and leaves)

Yoshizilla: N00b... 


	105. Windin' Through the Waterwind Valley!

**Yoshi Kart**

Author's Notes: YES! It's the 50th chapter! I've been waiting for this for a loooong time! Anyway, just for everyone who loves Yoshi Kart and were generous to review, I'm going to give y'all a special treat: More racing mayhem! That's right, the 6th race won't end just yet! So sit back, relax, and enjoy Yoshi Kart's 50th chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

List of Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Rocky the Echidna

91. Great Mighty Poo

92. Yugi/Tea

93. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

94. King Kong

95. Final Fantasy 1 crew

96. Babylon Hunters

97. Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Ritchie

98. Megaman's Group

99. The Straw Hat crew

100. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch

101. Dixie/Tooty

102. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

103. Yusuke/Kuwabara

104. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

105. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

106. Moe/Lenny/Carl

----------

Koopa was coming back outside of the McDonald's to his car, the lean and green Koopa Kart, which was parked right in front. Goombella and Goombario were both sleeping peacefully, with blankets covering them. Paratroopa was fixing up the tires, as he looked up at Koopa.

"So how goes the race status?" Paratroopa asked.

Koopa shrugged. "I don't know. We're probably all now behind 5oh place, as some racers have passed us already."

Paratroopa dropped his jaw in disbelief. "BEHIND 50th PLACE?"

Koopa frowned. "I'm afraid so."

Paratroopa slapped his forehead. "D'oh! We've been wasting our precious racing time here! We have to get back into the game!"

Koopa smiled, and then he took out a container of special blue oil. "Which is why I got this baby. It's the new Mobil Blue Wonder Works!"

Paratroopa scratched his head in disbelief. "Blue wonder works...?"

Koopa nodded. "Yup! All I have to do is pour some of it into the car engine..." He took the cap off and poured the oil into the engine. "And then, once the car starts up, we'll be going 100 Miles Per Hour!" He put the cap back on and placed the oil container away in the Koopa Kart's cabinet.

Paratroopa smiled. "Sounds like a good oil provider!"

Koopa nodded. "Yup! Now that we have the oil problem covered, let's go win ourselves this race!"

Paratroopa cheered. "Yeah!" He hopped into the Koopa Kart.

Koopa then remembered something and went back into the McDonald's. He came back outside with two McDonald's bags containing McDonald's food. "I also happen to purchase food for us to eat while we're on the race track!"

Paratroopa gave Koopa a thumbs up. "Koopa, you really know when to prepare for any trouble!"

Koopa nodded, and he placed the McDonald's bags inside the car. He hoped into the driver seat of the Koopa Kart. "All right, Paratroopa, hang on!" He started the engine, placed his foot on the pedal, and the Koopa Kart went zooming out of the Pitstop at fast speed.

"There goes Koopa and Paratroopa!" Master Hand announced, "It seems as if they want to focus on the race! But what about the others?" He turned to Taj.

Taj shrugged. "It seems as if they want to take their sweet time resting up."

Master Hand nodded. "Well, they better hurry up. The other racers who have passed or left the pit stop will get good rest once they reach the finish line."

Taj nodded. "Indeed. Let's go check up on them."

----------

Banjo and Kazooie were both zooming ahead in 7th place. After taking care of Timber and Conker, they were more focused to gaining the lead.

"Who do we go after now, Banjo?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo scratched his head. "I don't know, Kazooie. Let's look at the racing list." He opened up a screen, which revealed the place the racers were in.

Kazooie looked over Banjo's shoulder. "What does it say?"

Banjo squinted his eyes as he read the listings. "Well...we're in 7th place, and currently in 6th place is Rob Sweere."

Kazooie shook her head. "Rob Sweere? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Kazooie! Be nice!" Banjo shouted back at his red-crested breegull friend, "I'm sure we'll find a way to pass this guy." He pushed the pedal down with his foot, and their car took off after Rob.

Rob turned around to see Banjo-Kazooie showing up. "Oh no you don't!" He took out his arsenical gun and started firing bullets at the car.

Banjo took out several honeycombs and feed them to the car engine. The car slowly regained health as Banjo then got a saucer out of the last honeycomb he was holding. "What the? A saucer?"

Kazooie looked at it in awe. "Banjo, that's the saucer from the Saucer of Peril ride in Witchyworld!"

Banjo gasped, and then he smiled. "That means we can easily take this guy off the road!" He released the saucer, which headed for Rob Sweere.

Rob looked up in dismay. "What's this? A flying saucer? Ha! What's that going to do?"

The saucer then started emitting waves that picked up Rob and disposed him into the sand below.

Banjo and Kazooie gave each other high fives as they claimed 6th place from Rb.

"All right!" Kazooie cheered, "We only have 5 more places to claim, and then we'll be 1st!"

Banjo nodded. "Gu-huh! Let's go!" The two characters took off again.

----------

Anna and Spice, in 31st place, were speeding past Kncukles and Rouge, who were in 30th place. Spice turned around and sent some fireballs behind Anna's car, and luckily, it manage to bring Knuckles and Rouge down again.

Anna smiled. "Way to go, Spice! You got rid of Knuckles and Rouge!"

Spice chuckled nervously. "Yeah...it was nothing, really."

Anna shrugged, when she then noticed Rocky the Echidna. "Oh my God! Is that Rocky?" She shouted, pointing at the sad Echidna.

Spice nodded. "Looks quite a bit like her...should we stop?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, we should." Anna slightly released the power she put into the pedal, and Anna's car managed to slow down as they stopped in front of Rocky.

Spice looked up from the car and asked, "Rocky? Are you okay?"

Rocky snivled. "No...now with my partner dead and my car wrecked, I don't think I'll have a good chance at getting back in the race..."

Spice frowned. 'Well..."

Anna thought for a bit, and then she came up with a great idea. "I got it! How about you team up with us, Rocky?"

Rocky looked up at Anna. "What do you mean?"

Anna smiled. "Well, we can form a perfect team-uyp, and get rid of opponents easier! What do you say?"

Rocky sniffled for a moment, and then she smiled. "Okay, I think I can do that!" He hoped into the car. "Let's go!'

"YAY!" Spice cheered, hugging Rocky tightly.

Anna smiled. "That's the spirit, Rocky! Hold on!" She stepped on the pedal, and the three characters went zooming again, retaining 30th place.

----------

Master Hand and Taj, who were watching what happened from the screen, smiled and looked at each other.

"Well, it appears that Rocky has now teamed up with Anna and Spice," Master hand said.

Taj smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now they have an advantage for themselves on the race track! Although it will be sad to have Twilight the Fox gone..."

Master Hand shrugged. "Alas, she was good while she was alive, but at least she will be remembered."

Taj got a good idea. "How about we do a memorial in honor of Twilight?"

Master hand nodded. "Taj, I like the way you think."

Taj smiled. "Thank you, Master Hand. I'll go and see if we can catch any of the other racers on screen." He went to the screen from which was recording Anna/Spice/Rocky, and changed it to the racers who were between 37th to 45th place.

----------

In between 37th-45th places, Mr. Burns and Smithers were dodging Koopa shell attacks from Homer Simpson and Abe Simpson, with difficulty due to the number of shells

"DAMNATION! They're firing more shells then we can dodge!" Burns cursed. "But I've got a little surprise..." He picked out a bob-omb, ready to fire. "Take this fools! HAHAHA!" He tossed the bob-omb their way.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" Homer screamed as he saw the bob-omb coming their way and knocked it back with a bat.

"D'oh! Homer, we gotta fire back to pass Burnsy and his henchman Smithers!" Grandpa said, as he took out a war helmet.

Homer tossed up a mushroom, which got his car back in gear as they sped towards Burns' Limo. Once they got back to the side of the Limo, Homer loaded up a bob-omb of his own. "See you in Hell, BURNSY!" He threw it inside.

Burns saw the Bob-omb on the floor and panicked. He dove for it and juggled it about like a hot potato. "DAMNATION!" He screamed, before the bob-omb exploded inside the limo.

Homer laughed and rammed Mr. Burns into the sand. "Take that, Burnsy!" He gave Mr. Burns' limo one more WHAM, which caused the limo to get stuck in the sand.

"DAMNATION!" Mr. Burns cursed again.

Mr. Smithers got out and started pushing the car out of the sand. 'Don't worry, Mr. Burns. I'll do my best to help this car get out!"

Mr. Burns tapped his fingers. "Good. We can't let Simpson get away with winning this race."

Homer and Abe gave each other high fives as they laughed at Mr. Burns' unfortunate state.

"Way to go, Homer!" Abe shouted, "Now the lead will be ours!'

Homer cheered. "Yeah! Let's kick it up to the extreme, dad!" He pressed the pedal down all the way, and the car went zooming ahead of some of the racers, propelling Homer and Abe to 37th place.

----------

Koopa/Paratroopa were speeding forward on the Waterwind Valley racecourse. They made it from 58th place to 46th in no time at all. They then noticed that Yugi and Tea were in front of them.

"Hey!" Koopa shouted, taking out a green Koopa shell, "Move over! We're trying to pass!'

Tea turned around and dropped a banana peel behind her. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Koopa growled and he swerved to avoid the banana peel. He threw the green Koopa shell at Yugi's car, which seemed to hit.

Paratroopa cheered, and then he took out some darts. "Time to pop some tires!" He fired darts at the back tires of Yugi's car, which seemed to have deflated the tires.

Yugi took out some mines and threw them behind the car, hoping that Koopa and Paratroopa would hit.

Koopa and Paratroopa scrapped one of the mines, but shrugged it off as they swerved to avoid the other mines and released more darts onto the other tires of Yugi's car. With all tires deflated, Yugi's car came to a stop.

"Aw man!" Yugi moaned. "We were doing so great, but thanks to those two turtles, we're stranded here."

Tea sighed. "Well…we're not going to get anywhere with just sitting around doing nothing…let's go."

Yugi nodded, and he took out a wrench. "That's a good idea, Tea!" He started fixing up his car.

Koopa and Paratroopa gave each other high fives as they zoomed away.

"What place are we in now?" Paratroopa asked.

Koopa looked at the screen on his car monitor. "Well, we're now in 45th place."

Paratroopa smiled. "Sweetage! Only 44 more places and we'll be in 1st!'

Koopa nodded. "Let's go!" He pressed the pedal hard, and the Koopa Kart zoomed off.

----------

Author's Notes: Well, that's about it for now. Seriously, I can't seem to have anything else good in my mind. (Cough, cough) Maybe I should plan out the grand finale of the 6th race…nah, I'm going to do Koopa/Paratroopa vs. Banjo/Kazooie! Yeah, that sounds good enough. And all you folks will have to wait until Chapter 51 to see what happens, so stay tuned!

**To Be Continued!**


	106. The Chaotic Sections of Waterwind Valley

**Yoshi Kart**

Author's Notes: Wow. I'm lazy. Or maybe it's because I'm so hooked on the awesome Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Yeah. It must be me hooked on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. For those folks out there who haven't got it, then let me give you a useful tip: If you want to have fun on your Gameboy Advance or Nintendo DS, and if you want to go on a good shopping spree that includes video games on the list, then GET POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON! It's actually very awesome, although I'm playing the Gameboy Advance version on my Nintendo DS. Why? Because it's easier and more fun to do it. Plus, I got to start as Charmander, and I got Totodile as a partner! Woohoo! I might go and get the Nintendo DS version, which is the Blue Rescue Team version, where you have more of a chance to get a Water Pokemon starter, but I'll think that over for quite some time. For now, I'm gonna enjoy Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team! And I'm gonna enjoy playing Mario Kart DS with the Wifi! YIPPEE! …Okay, stop looking at me like I'm insane. Enjoy the next chapter of Yoshi Kart!

P.S.: Let those who are reading this chapter be warned: This is very, very, VERY long.

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

List of Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood/Hector (isn't it sad that I completely forgot to put in poor Hector? It must be sad.)

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice/Rocky the Echidna

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Great Mighty Poo

91. Yugi/Tea

92. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

93. King Kong

94. Final Fantasy 1 crew

95. Babylon Hunters

96. Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Ritchie

97. Megaman's Group

98. The Straw Hat crew

99. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch

100. Dixie/Tooty

101. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

102. Yusuke/Kuwabara

103. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

104. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

105. Moe/Lenny/Carl

----------

Master Hand checked the microphone to see if it was working, and then he cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very important news, regarding this race, the Waterwind Valley race, which is also the 6th massive race of the Yoshi Kart grand prix." The giant, floating, magical and all-powerful hand loudly announced, preparing to give everyone a huge status check on the 6th race. "Here we have the current status of everyone, so keep your ears picked up and listen very carefully. To start things off, Banjo and Kazooie have taken first place, and behind them are the Flying Krock and Alec Trevelyan. James Bond and King K. Rool are arguing on top of James Bond's tank, which somehow was fixed and placed upon the Flying Krock. Unfortunately, the Star Fox crew have engaged in another ship-war with the Flying Krock, and as a result, went down crashing, where they are fixing up their engines now to get back in the race. Godzilla and Anguirus also seem to be off the circuit, as Anguirus is helping Godzilla feel better. Gruntilda and Klungo continue to zoom off, with Snuggles and King Dedede/Escargoon on their tracks. Timber, Conker, Pipsy, Diddy, Krunch, Tiptup, Drumstick, T.T., and Bumper are all competing with each other, while Bowser and his group of allies (Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Wario, and Donkey Kong) soar through the race track. Meanwhile, just behind them are Babies Mario and Luigi, followed closely by Koopa/Paratroopa, Spongebob/Patrick, Mermaidman/Barnicleboy, and Kirby/Meta Knight. Mumbo the Shaman and Bottles the near-sighted mole can be seen fixing up their car, while the famous Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi, are zooming onwards, who are being followed by Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario and Barney the Dinosaur. Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Birdo, and Boshi are also having their own competition, with Bart Simpson and the Roadrunner coming up close behind. Marge Simpson and Lisa Simpson are trailing behind Bart and the Roadrunner, where on the other hand, Waluigi's group is approaching, followed by the team of Pikachu/Marth/Roy. Lyn/Eliwood/Hector are also zooming towards the racers, with Peach's group and Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu. The Great Mighty Poo is competing with Steve and Rob Sweere, whereas on the other hand, both King Kong and Wizpig are giving the Koopa Kids a run for their money. Currently fixing up on the side of the racecourse are the famous, comic-relief members of Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth, watching Ash Ketchum speed off ahead of them. Humba Wumba's group is doing their best into passing the other racers, while Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, and the Chaotix group race alongside. Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat are currently out, as they are trying to get their car fixed up and running to get back into the race. All of the other racers behind are currently resting up at the Pit stop, taking a break from racing, but I do suggest that they all better get back into the race. The current racer, and perhaps the only racer so far, to have passed the Pit stop was none other than Boggy the Polar bear. And to wrap it all up, all the way in last place are the paired up racers Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max, although May is still resting up. Will the race status change? You'll have to find out."

Taj nodded. "Thanks for the very useful and rather long but intellectual information, Master Hand. Now we turn our attention back to the race," He said, looking at one of the screens.

----------

Going into the first turn of the next section, the rocky cave, Heppy and Zirdo were neck and neck, and right at the back of them were Bronto and Boshi. Shelia and Birdo were right in the middle that filled the gap between Heppy/Zirdo and Bronto/Boshi.

Shelia picked up an item box, which revealed inside a freezie. She boosted out of the turn in front of Birdo and laid the freezie down behind her.

Birdo, caught off guard, unfortunately ran into the freezie and before she could say, "Grrrr! I'll get you for this, Shelia!", she was trapped inside a solid block of ice.

The next straightaway consisted of rotating fire pillars and carnivorous piranha plants that popped up in random locations. Shelia slid right into the first fire pillar and went spinning.

Bronto, Boshi, and Bart Simpson/The Roadrunner all quickly passed Shelia.

Marge Simpson and Lisa Simpson, meanwhile, were sneaking by the Yoshi Kart racers on the outside rail of the racecourse, avoiding all of the obstacles. The course then took a sharp turn to the right into a part of the course that snaked back and forth several times.

Marge turned to Lisa. "Okay, Lisa! Let them rip!"

Lisa nodded, and she threw in several mushrooms into the engine, sending her and Marge pass the obstacle, as well as the Yoshi Kart racers.

Bronto passed Zirdo and Heppy, using his rocket boost. When he looked back to see Heppy and Zirdo zooming behind his car, Bronto celebrated because he thought he was ahead of his friends, and he had a shot at getting Marge and Lisa…BUT, when he looked back down at the map on his dashboard, he saw that Boshi zoomed by while the blue Brontosaurus was celebrating, and the blue Yoshisaurus was several turns in front of him.

"Sucker!" Boshi cackled, as he came up behind Marge and Lisa.

"Ayayayay!" The surprised Bronto yelled in disbelief, and he got back to driving.

Shelia, who manage to get control back on her car, was towards the back of the pack; her racing skills were not at peak performance. She drove right through an item box and received a Mega Mushroom!

"Sweetage! I got a Mega Mushroom!" Shelia shouted in glee. She used it quickly and plowed through the snake turns at blazing speed, running over the jagged rocks that were in her path. Shelia was back alongside with her fellow Yoshi Kart racers when the Mega Mushroom finally worn off. She slammed her feet onto the pedal of her car and rounded a U turn into the final straightaway of the rocky cave, all of the positions of the racers staying in place.

----------

Back at the pit stop with the rest of the racers…

"We've been at this pit stop forever," Thief complained, "When are we gonna leave?"

"Oh, hush your mouth, Thief," Red Mage hushed.

Thief gulped. "Yessir..." He then noticed Sonic's wallet. "Oh...a free target..." He slowly moved his hand towards the wallet.

Sonic, however, was wise to Thief's antics and countered. "SONIC WIND!" Spinning around in a tornado, Sonic blew Thief right into Black Mage.

"Ouch!" Thief and Black Mage both moaned.

Red Mage merely shook his head. "Stupid thief. When will he learn?"

"At least he was trying to get out of his boredom slump," Amanda commented, "Hell, we're all behind 56 place!"

Shadow, meanwhile, was juggling 4 guns at once.

"Well, I'm not spending one more minute here." Donald Trump commented, getting into his car and zooming back onto the racecourse.

Suddenly, an idiot male human nudist came streaking through the pit stop.

"WHOOO!" The idiot nudist stopped in front of Shadow and waggled his privates at him.

"AGH!" Shadow temporarily went blind from shock, and threw his guns in the air...where they dropped down on his head one by one.

"Holy crap!" Silver shouted, before being knocked out unconscious by one of the guns Shadow was holding.

Amanda gasped. "ACK!" My Silvie!" She cried in horror.

Shadow rubbed his sore head. "Ow... Headache..." He grumbled angrily. "Stupid Nudist..."

Moe got up from his table. "I'll get rid of him!" He shouted, taking out his rifle and firing at the nudist, killing the gross idiot.

Lenny looked at Moe in surprise. "Wow, Moe! I never knew you were a professional at gunning!"

Carl was just as surprised. "Yeah, Moe. Why don't you ever tell us about these things?"

Moe chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…uh…you know how I like to keep my bar protected." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Shadow rubbed his forehead. "Ugh... Stupid pervert made me blind..."

Tails nodded, and looked at the racing board hovering on top. "Well, would you look at that? It seems as if Donald Trump is the last person to leave here." He gasped. "What do you know? Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max are all in last place!"

Sonic was equally surprised. "Wow... What made them lag behind?"

Cream gulped. "Going through that volcano/desert section, I bet," She admitted.

"Chao, chao," Cheese added.

"And what's more..." Tails said, "I'm surprised that Knuckles and Rouge didn't even bother to stop!" He shrugged. "Guess they want to win that badly. But they'll have to get out of 43rd place to do that."

Suddenly, a fat and hairy male human nudist lumbered on by, farting away.

Sonic saw the fat hairy nudist. "What the hell?"

The fat hairy nudist suddenly stopped in front of everyone and did a naked dance, farting everywhere.

"YAAAGH! Gross!" Sonic closed his eyes and turned away from the disgusting sight.

Tails felt his stomach churning. "AHHH! So...gross..." he went to the nearest trashcan and vomited.

Cream hid behind Amy, with Cheese. "WAAAH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese added, terrified.

"EEK!" Amy hid her face behind her dress, exposing her white panties with Sonic's face on them.

Charture sighed. "Want me to take him out?" He cracked his knuckles, and he smirked.

"Yes please!" Sonic said before Amy's panties caught his attention. "Whoa..."

Charture then ran towards the flatulent fat nudist and whacked him with his knuckles. He smiled as he saw the disgusting man disappear in the background. "Well, we won't be seeing him again."

Tails sighed of relief. "Thank God." He stopped vomiting.

Cream and Cheese both looked at each other, and sighed of relief. "Phew!"

Charture turned to Sonic. "Anyway, do you think we should go back to our cars?"

Sonic nodded. "Yup."

Amy let go of them of her dress, letting it fall back to place. "We'd better get back there."

Sonic was already rushing back to his car, taking Amy by the hand. "Say no more!"

Tails smiled and hoped into his car, with Cream and Cheese. He then thought of something. "Wait a minute! Wasn't Shadow with you guys?" He asked Sonic.

"Yeah," Cream added, holding Cheese.

Sonic looked around. "Yeah... Where is he?" Then he noticed Shadow, who was stumbling around, still blind.

"Sonic? Amy? Where are you?" Shadow stumbled around, until Sonic and Amy leapt out and brought him back into the car.

Tails and Cream both giggled, noticing that Shadow went blind from seeing the nudist.

Charture turned to Amanda and Silver. "Come on! We got a race to get back!"

Amanda and Silver saluted. "Right!" They hoped into Charture's car.

Charture nodded and then he pressed his foot on the pedal, and within several seconds, Charture's car zoomed away.

Tails waved to Sonic. "Well, we'll be going, too. Can't just sit around here doing nothing at the pit stop. The real action is at the finish line!" He zoomed off in his car, with Cream and Cheese.

Blaze the Cat, who has finished her meal from McDonald's, decided that it was to go back onto the race, too. Using her special powers, she zoomed right after Tails and Cream.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were already right beside Tails/Cream/Cheese, steadily driving along. Sadly, Shadow was still blind.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "We're going on ahead." He told Tails. "We wanna make sure there are no "gremlins" on the track."

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up. "You got it. We'll cover your back." Tails slowly lifted his foot from the pedal, and his car slowed down. When Sonic/Amy/Shadow got in front, Tails slammed his foot onto the pedal, and took off again.

"And off goes the Sonic crew," Master Hand announced, sipping some nice, hot tea. "Seems as if they decided to settle down before racing again. Shame, because mostly everyone who have passed the pit stop are already making it towards the final section of the Waterwind Valley race course: The Waterwind Valley National Bridge that leads to the stadium where the next race, the 7th, will be decided."

----------

The next portion of the Waterwind Valley racetrack, the Waterfall area, started with Bumper taking a large lead due to his overwhelming speed on the straightaway, but Pipsy, Tiptup, and the rest of the Diddy Kong Racing pack caught up to him easily coming out of the first turn.

Krunch was steadily working his way up from the back of the group, while several of his Diddy Kong Racing friends we being left behind due to the piranha plants and fire pillars. Krunch came right behind Drumstick and shot him with a dart.

"Hmmm…" Drumstick said to himself, "This looks a lot like the darts that Master Hand made for us…"

The dart suddenly opened up into an umbrella, killing Drumstick's momentum before it fell off.

Drumstick had to get back up to speed quick or he wouldn't be able to catch up to Bumper. He hoped to get a good item out of the upcoming item boxes… but noooo, he only got some useless banana peels.

Drumstick groaned. "Ughh! How will I EVER catch up with these…?" He thought, looking at the banana peels in disappointment.

----------

Master Hand turned to Taj. "Well, Taj, things are pretty much looking great for this race. The majority of racers are in the Waterfall section of the Waterwind Valley race course, and then it's the final stretch with going over the Waterwind Valley National Bridge!"

Taj nodded. "They sure are! And also they- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Taj shrieked in horror, as what he saw pointed out. Sure enough, ANOTHER group of fat, hairy, smelly, ugly, male human nudists were streaking around, this time outside the booth.

Master Hand sighed. "Taj, Lakitus, stand back." Master Hand then started muttering a spell, and the spell sent the group of nudists into a different dimension.

The Lakitus all looked at Master Hand in awe. "How did you do that!"

Master Hand smiled. "I always have my reasons."

Taj sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Anyway," Master Hand said, "Now that I made the contract sign with Jolly Roger, Captain Blubber, and Pawno the rat, we can expect to get as much money from the goods that are selling at Jolly Roger's Lagoon for merchandise on Yoshi Kart."

"HOO YEAH!" Taj hollered joyfully.

"Anyway," Master Hand said, looking at the screen, "It seems as if Mario and Luigi caught up with Peach's group. And right behind them are Barney the Dinosaur and Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario." He turned to Taj. "You think they would do good?"

Taj smiled and nodded. "I think Mario and Luigi have a good path ahead of them." He commented.

"Let's check up on them right now," Master Hand says, as he and Taj both turned to the screen, showing the racers in the Waterwind Valley racecourse.

----------

Mario and Luigi were speeding along the Waterfall section, catching up to Peach's group.

"Yahoo!" Mario cheered. "We're almost-a there!"

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered, "This was great teaming up with each other, Mario! We're gonna have a good advantage, and all we have to do is claim 1st place from Banjo and Kazooie!"

Mario smiled. "Nothing can-a stop us now!" They drove on ahead.

Right as they were zooming, Koopa and Paratroopa went zooming by the Mario Brothers, using the rocket boosters as fuel for their Koopa Kart.

"Did you find any Red Shells, Paratroopa?" Koopa asked.

Paratroopa looked through his item bag, and he got out a triple pack of red shells. "I'm up and ready to go, Koopa!" He aimed his red shells at Peach's group.

Mario sweatdropped. "MAMA-MIA!" He shouted out. "We got-a trouble!"

"Actually..." Luigi corrected his older brother, "They're aiming at Peach's group. This could give us an advantage to sneak away!"

Mario got it right away. "Aha! Mushroom power!" He tossed himself and Luigi a mushroom and they blasted off, sneaking right past the two warring teams.

Chad the Charmander saw Mario and Luigi zoom off. "Peach! Mario and Luigi just took off! We have to do something about them!'

"And what's more..." Sheik said, looking back at Koopa and Paratroopa, "We got these two guys behind us."

Peach sighed, and then she grabbed a Princess Heart item. "Guess we'll have to use items, the," She said, using the heart's power to protect her car and keep zooming on the racecourse.

Koopa and Paratroopa were steadily still catching up to Peach's group, ready to fire their red shells.

"On my mark, Paratroopa," Koopa instructed.

Paratroopa nodded. "Right," He said, waiting for the perfect moment to strike Peach and her friends, with the background fading to black.

----------

Damn, that was very long. And yes, this took me a few days to plan, so give me credit for actually getting this entire thing together! And special thanks to Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak for helping me out do this chapter, folks. Now that the Sonic crew is back in the race, and with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max back in action, we can actually see some cool racing mayhem! Stay tuned until next time!

P.S. By the way…if you thought this chapter was disgusting, you can blame Milleniumon. He DOES have a sick mind, you know. XP

**To Be Continued!**


	107. The Waterwind Valley Challanges!

**Yoshi Kart**

Author's Notes: Since today is the last great day of summer, I shall honor it's coming by doing the 52nd chapter of Yoshi Kart. Oh summer of 2006, how I will miss you so! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the chapter!

P.S. I just want to get this out of the way, but it's this chapter that Banjo/Kazooie, Mario/Luigi, and Koopa/Paratroopa steal the show for once. Also notice that this is possibly the only race where Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max play second fiddle. Why? Go read their parts of the previous chapters, then compare them to the other racers. See what I mean? Second fiddle. And if you want to blame why this part is crazier than the other racing parts, then you can once again look at Milleniumon the Sonic/Amy Rose (or simply Sonamy) Freak, who I also like to thank again, because he was the only one who actually helped me for this chapter and the previous one before. Oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla. And no, we don't own the random fat nudists, nor do we own (shudders) Pee Wee Herman. That's right, you read correctly. PEE WEE HERMAN. You have been warned.

One More Thing...

GOOD-BYE AND BEST WISHES, SUMMER OF 2006! SEE YOU IN 2007!

List of Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood/Hector

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice/Rocky the Echidna

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Great Mighty Poo

91. Yugi/Tea

92. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

93. King Kong

94. Final Fantasy 1 crew

95. Babylon Hunters

96. Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Ritchie

97. Megaman's Group

98. The Straw Hat crew

99. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch

100. Dixie/Tooty

101. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

102. Yusuke/Kuwabara

103. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

104. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

105. Moe/Lenny/Carl

----------

Mario and Luigi were zooming right for Banjo and Kazooie, passing the other racers. Eventually, they finally passed the Flying Krock and claimed 2nd place, where Banjo-Kazooie were right in front of the two famous Mario Brothers..

Mario smiled, and he gave Luigi a thumbs up sign. "All right! We're-a almost there-a, Luigi!" He announced.

Luigi cheered, throwing his fist into the air. "Yeah! We're gonna be-a number 1!"

Kazooie turned around. "What the? Banjo, we got trouble!'

Banjo turned around, and gulped. "Uh oh...looks like the Mario Brothers manage to get here." He took out a golden feather and used it to protect him and Kazooie for a brief while.

Kazooie saw a green Glowbo, and grabbed it. She threw the green Glowbo into the car. "Hold on, Banjo!" She shouted.

A few seconds later, the green Glowbo did its magic, and Banjo/Kazooie started going faster than usual using the green Glowbo's magic.

"Yeehaw!" Banjo and Kazooie cheered, as they zoomed further.

Mario slammed his fist onto his car roof. "Damn it! They got the Glowbo! We'll never catch up to them now!'

Luigi sighed. "Don't worry, Mario." He looked into the bag that contained several items. "I'll give us a triple pack of mushrooms to get us back close to Banjo and Kazooie."

Mario smiled. "Okay-a, Luigi-a. I'll leave-a you-a to that-a." He turned his attention to the road again.

----------

Koopa and Paratroopa fired their green and red Koopa shells at Peach's group. Luckily, it actually managed to hit, and the two turtles gave each other high fives as they sped past Peach and her friends.

"Frickin' sweet!" Koopa cheered, "We actually manage to get pass the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Paratroopa laughed. "Yeah, as if we haven't done it for 50 times now. Anyway..." He picked up a McDonald's box that contained 10 McNuggets pieces. "You're thinking about eating now?"

Koopa nodded. "You bet." He picked up a Quarter Pounder Burger and munched into it.

Paratroopa smiled, and then he ate one of the 10 McNuggets Pieces.

Peach got up, completely devastated. "Aw man...Koopa and Paratroopa aren't kiddin' when they want to win the race..."

Chad the Charmander nodded. "Yeah. It must have been very lucky for them to actually get passed us."

Sheik sighed. "Well, what do we do now?"

Professor E. Gadd took out a wrench and started fixing under Peach's car. "Well, we ought to fix up our car if we want to get back into the race."

Peach smiled. "Great idea, E. Gadd!" She took out a wrench and joined E. Gadd.

Sheik and Chad looked at each other.

"I'll inflate the car tires," Chad said, taking out a hose connected to a pump of air.

Sheik nodded, taking out some needles. "And I'll take out the opponents that pass us." He got up onto the car seat and aimed at the racers who were approaching.

Chad shrugged, and he put the hose into one of the car tires. He got to the air pump and started pumping air into the tire.

----------

Luigi got out a triple pack of mushrooms. "I got the mushrooms, Mario!' He threw them into the engine.

Mario nodded. "Okay! Hang on, Luigi!' He slammed his foot on the pedal, and it sent both Mario and Luigi hurdling towards Banjo and Kazooie.

----------

On the side portion of the city section of the Waterwind Valley racecourse...

"Will this gosh darn race ever end...?" One of the older Triceratops villagers asked his neighbor, who was one of the elder Diplodocus villagers.

"I don't know," The Diplodocus replied, "But golly, everyone must like this race. It's as if people from different realms all came here to compete and be known as the best racers."

The Triceratops nodded. "Indeed." He then thought of something. "By the way, have you seen Molly lately?"

The Diplodocus shook his head. "No. Why?"

The Triceratops sighed. "Well, earlier today, she told me that she was going to go to that newly constructed stadium built by those Dinosaur Land bosses and their Diddy Kong Racing boss friends. It must be some sort of ceremony or somethin'."

The Diplodocus nodded, understanding. "You got a good point. But what us old folk are to do...?"

The Triceratops. "Yes. Especially considering that we have to be careful now on those...those...those..."

"...Roads..." The Diplodocus added in. "Dagnabit, if it weren't for that Master Hand feller, why, we'd probably be living here peacefully!"

The Triceratops nodded. "Well, things aren't just the same anymore..."

The Diplodocus sighed. "Yeah...guess you're right..."

The two elder dinosaurs looked at each other, sighed, and then at the racecourse, to see a few racers zoom by.

----------

Meanwhile, on the waterfront section of the Waterwind Valley racecourse...

Zirdo felt the breeze blowing in her face. "Yeehaw! We're doing great!" She screamed as she whizzed past Bronto the Brontosaurus.

The six Yoshi Kart racers approached a bridge, which went up and down. Boshi, who was the Yoshi Kart ahead at the time, went jumping over the bridge, followed by Marge/Lisa and Bart/The Roadrunner.

"The bridge is going up! I love that!" Shelia the Stegosaurus shouted, wanting some action.

Birdo squinted as she saw a girl walking on the street. "Wait a minute...isn't that a girl?" She screamed, pulling up next to Bronto.

Bronto shrugged. "Probably not." He replied.

Heppy Ankylosaurus nodded as he pulled up next to Birdo. "It's probably just a sign."

Molly was a small, but intelligent 16-Year-Old Pteranodon girl, who lived nearby the Waterwind Village in her homeland, the Pterodactyl Cliffs. She loathed Yoshi Kart, even though the huge Grand Prix was loved by everyone in Dinosaur Land, as well as everyone else in the videogame universe. Molly wasn't aware about the Yoshi Kart racers zooming towards her.

"Well, one thing is certain, and we're not going to get over that bridge by just yapping!" Heppy shouted, "So let's go over it!"

Birdo, Zirdo, Shelia, and Bronto all nodded in agreement. "Right!"

The five dinosaur Yoshi Kart racers sped up to the rising bridge, and Molly was trying to get across before the gap was too big. She tripped and Zirdo swerved around the girl, not even caring who it was. She was obviously too caught up in the race.

Zirdo turned her attention briefly to Molly, and she gave the Pteranodon girl an angry glare. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" She shouted at Molly, a bit annoyed.

Molly growled, shaking her wing at Zirdo. "Oh yeah? Piss off, bi--" Molly was cut off by Bronto almost running her over. Molly evaded, but she lost balance on the sidewalk next to the cliff, and began her speedy descent to the sea.

Suddenly, right when Molly was about to plunge into the water, one of the Lakitus caught her with his rod, and he placed Molly back onto the racecourse.

"You should be careful next time, okay?" The Lakitu said, as it flew away to record the other racers.

----------

Back in the Waterfall section of the Waterwind Valley, Mario and Luigi were now neck and neck with Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo turned around to see Mario and Luigi. "Uh oh! The plumbers are back, Kazooie!"

Luigi laughed. "Yeah! We're gonna win this race for sure!" he did a victory sign.

Kazooie sighed. "Just great. Now what?"

Right at that moment, Koopa and Paratroopa appeared next to Banjo and Kazooie.

Mario groaned, slapping his forehead. "Mamma mia! Not Koopa and Paratroopa again!"

Koopa grinned. "You got that right, Mario! We're not letting you and Luigi take the glory!'

Paratroopa nodded. "Yeah! We got claims for 1st place this time!"

Mario growled. "Fire the bob-ombs, Luigi!" He shouted.

Luigi saluted. "Right!" he started looking in the bag for bob-bombs.

"Oh. I don't think so," Kazooie interrupted, as she fired grenade eggs at Koopa/Paratroopa and Mario/Luigi.

"Oh no!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison. They quickly swerved away to dodge the grenade eggs, while Luigi knocked one of the grenade eggs back at Banjo and Kazooie with his hammer.

Koopa quickly threw a motion-sensor bomb onto Mario's car while the two plumbers were occupied. "Hehe! Gotcha!"

Paratroopa aimed his red shells at Banjo and Kazooie. "Fire away!" He threw the red shells at Banjo's car.

Banjo and Kazooie screamed as Luigi knocked the grenade eggs back into their car, and also having been hurdled by the red shells from Koopa/Paratroopa. But luckily, their car still had steam, and they zoomed off.

Luigi suddenly noticed the Motion Sensor bomb and shrieked in terror. He quickly pried it off and threw it back at the Koopas.

Paratroopa fired several green shells at Banjo/Kazooie, sending the bear and bird duo crashing up and down.

Koopa gasped. "Why you little!" He threw the motion sensor bomb back at Luigi.

Luigi knocked it back with his hammer.

Koopa gave a good kick at the motion sensor bomb, sending it into the mountainside. A huge explosion took place a few seconds afterwards.

"Phew..." Koopa sighed, wiping his forehead, "That was close."

Paratroopa nodded. "You can say that again." He took out some mines and threw them behind the Koopa Kart.

Banjo looked at his automaton map. "Hey Kazooie, you might want to take a look at this map."

Kazooie looked at the map, and she dropped her beak in disbelief. "Oh man! We have to go through several turns and curves in order to go over the bridge that leads to the stadium?"

Banjo nodded. "It appears so. Guess we have to try hard." He slammed his foot on the pedal, and took off to take the challenge of the turns.

Mario and Luigi were tossing mushroom after mushroom, trying to catch up with Banjo and Kazooie.

Koopa and Paratroopa were following Mario and Luigi, using rocket boosters to boost their engine.

Suddenly, a long jogging line of fat hair nudists came streaking in front of the lead racers, with the words "Only the ball bounce" on their stomachs.

Right behind the fat hair nudists was the infamous Pee Wee Herman, who was holding his dead Magikarp, Wee Wee. He appeared behind the men, and shouted, "HAHA!1"

"Hang on, Kazooie!" Banjo shouted, as he threw a random bomb into the engine, which sent his car jumping over the fat hair nudists and Pee Wee Herman.

Koopa and Paratroopa used the same trick, only they used a bob-bomb. Seeing how fat hair nudists were so wrong and disturbing, the two turtles gave Mario and Luigi and extra bo-bomb if the plumbers wanted to avoid the blockage. Looking back at the Mario Brothers one more time, Koopa and Paratroopa went flying over the fat hair nudists and Pee Wee Herman.

Pee Wee frowned. "Awww! We were gonna have fun!" He started sniffling.

Mario and Luigi looked ahead and yelled out in fright. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were so shocked and horrified, they crashed right into the nudists and Pee Wee Herman, sending them all into the air like bowling pins.

(A/N: Yes, I know I used up a lot of space for Mario and Luigi to scream. Shaddap and enjoy the chapter, gosh darn it!)

The Lakitu recording Mario and Luigi recorded what happened to the nudists and Pee Wee. "Sweet! This is gonna be racing gold!" He said, as he continued recording.

"AHHH!" Pee Wee screeched, as he and the nudists fell into a small lake that was formed from one of the waterfalls.

Banjo and Kazooie have made it through the blockage, but now they faced the challenge of the curves. Banjo made a sharp turn on left, then he made two curves right, followed by another turn left.

Pee Wee looked up. "Hey! Where's everyone going in such a hurry?" He shouted, "We were gonna have some 'fun'!"

Mario and Luigi were racing as far from the fat, hairy nudists as possible.

Sadly, a few angry nudists started to chase the lead racers, their "balls" bouncing away.

Koopa and Paratroopa were facing worse problems than Mario/Luigi and Banjo/Kazooie were. Not only were the nudists started to chasing them, but also the curves became more difficult to get through.

"Koopa! Watch out!" Paratroopa nodded.

Koopa saw a jagged rock in front of him, and he made a sharp left turn, narrowly escaping the crash. He sighed of relief. "PHEW! That was too close..."

"WAIT FOR ME!" Pee Wee Herman shouted, as he ran to catch up with the angry mob of nudists, holding his dead Magikarp in his hands.

Banjo made another sharp turn on left, but he realized that there was a dead end approaching, so he took out a rocket booster and used it to zoom above the dead end.

Kazooie turned back and fired Ice Eggs at the angry nudists, freezing them in their paths. "Ha! Take that, you stupid, naked morons!" She laughed, "You can't get us while we're up in the air!"

Koopa and Paratroopa were working their way to catch up with Mario and Luigi. They used a tracking device from the map on their computer screen to follow the Mario Brothers.

Paratroopa gulped. "Are there anymore curves before we get to the bridge?"

Koopa sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see." He tossed a mushroom into the engine, and then with the car propelling at great speeds, Koopa and Paratroopa ended up neck to neck with Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi were still traumatized by the nudists and were still popping the mushrooms like speed.

"Faster!" Mario said. "We've-a gotta avoid those-a naked fat guys!"

"I'm popping the mushrooms as-a fast as-a I can!" Luigi said panicking.

Then another group of nudists jumped onto the Mario Bros' kart and started peeing on them.

Mario and Luigi were completely PISSED, if you'd pardon the accidental humor.

"I mind," Said a random nerd in the audience.

Whatever. Anyway, the Mario Brothers were smacking away the nudists with their hammers as hard as possible.

Another group of nudists appeared on Koopa/Paratroopa's kart and started peeing all over them too.

Koopa and Paratroopa were paralyzed with disgust, and then they finally got the item that should deal away with the awful nudists: The fireballs. Grabbing both, Koopa and Paratroopa released the fireballs on the nudists, setting the naked morons on fire.

"Quick, Paratroopa!" Koopa shouted, "Zap them away with the lighting orb!"

Paratroopa nodded and got out the lighting orb. "Got it!" he then opened it up.

Suddenly, the sky turned darker, and thunder boomed in the air.

The Lakitu recording the scene looked up in confusion. "Huh? What the?" He then started feeling rain fall on him. "Oh lordy..." he took out an umbrella, as the thunder boomed louder.

Koopa and Paratroopa looked at Mario and Luigi. "Mario! Luigi!" They handed the plumbers two lighting-protected shields.

"These shields will protect you from being zapped," Koopa said.

Mario and Luigi readied the shields. "Thanks guys!" They happily said, waving.

Paratroopa nodded, and he looked up at Banjo and Kazooie, who were still in the air. "Banjo! Kazooie! Catch!" He threw the lighting-protected shields at Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo gave Koopa and Paratroopa a thumbs up sign as he placed the shield around the car. "Thanks, Koopa!" Kazooie grinned. "At least the racers are helping us escape peril." She then rubbed her chin. "But what were the shields for?"

Koopa laughed, grinning. "You're about to find out..."

Pee Wee Herman caught up with the knocked down nudists. "Hey guys! I'm here!" he laughed. "Can I play with your balls?"

The nudists suddenly started to all gang bang Pee Wee Herman, much to his delight.

"YAY!" Pee Wee shouted happily, "Finally! My wish came true!'

Mario and Luigi, needless to say, were horrified by that scene. "UGH!"

At that exact moment, the thunderbolt from the lighting orb struck the nudists and Pee Wee Herman, sending them all the way into the sky.

"Looks like Pee Wee is blasting off again!" he quoted, as he and the nudists disappeared.

Koopa nodded. "Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of those God awful nudists and Pee Wee Herman."

Mario nodded slowly, still disturbed by the events that happened earlier. "I hope so." He said warily. "That was heinous."

Paratroopa gasped as he saw the Waterwind Valley National Bridge, the bridge that lead to the stadium where the finish line was. "There! It's the bridge that leads to the finish line!"

Koopa cheered loudly. "Woohoo! Let's go!" He slammed the pedal, and his car went zooming onwards the bridge.

Banjo and Kazooie landed back on the ground, and zoomed after Koopa and Paratroopa.

Mario and Luigi, of course, wouldn't be out deemed of the race because of them being disturbed earlier, so they threw mushrooms into the engine and sped away on the bridge to catch up with Banjo/Kazooie and Koopa/Paratroopa.

Lakitu smiled as he watched the three racing leaders zoom off on the bridge. "Awesome. I wonder how much luck my brothers are having..." He said, as the scene changed.

----------

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were burning rubber on mushroom power with Tails/Cream/Cheese behind them, taking 32nd place from Haru Glory, even though Shadow was still blind after the nudist incident.

Amy frowned as she looked at Shadow. "Poor Shadow..." She said, "He didn't deserve what he got."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's like this racecourse is haunted or something."

"Horrible..." Shadow shuddered. "I didn't need to see THOSE balls bounce.

"At least Moe and Charture got to take care of them," Tails admitted, smiling. "We don't have to see them again, at least."

"Wa-hay!" Boggy the Polar Bear shouted, as he passed by on his sleigh.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and May/Misty/Max pulled up in between Sonic/Amy/Shadow and Tails/Cream/Cheese, but of course, May was still unconscious.

"Hey guys," Yoshi said, smiling, "What did we miss?"

Tails shook his head. "You're better off not knowing."

Yoshi shrugged. "Whatever you say, then."

Sonic shuddered. "Let's just say it involved…naked fat guys."

Max sweatdropped. "What? Naked fat guys..."

Misty shuddered. "Maybe we should just focus on the race instead of...you know...disgusting stuff..."

Max shuddered a bit, too. "Yeah...good point."

"Psyduck," Psyduck blurted out.

Unfortunately for these group of racers, at that moment, more naked fat male nudists streaked in front of everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty and Max screamed, holding dearly on to each other.

"JESUS GOD!" Sonic vomited.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Amy turned away in disgust, her eyes bleeding from the sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails, Cream, and Cheese all shouted in horror.

"PSYAYAYA!" Psyduck shouted in horror.

Munchlax then appeared out of its Pokéball. "MUNCHLAX!" It shouted randomly.

Dr. Hoshi, however, wasn't paying any attention at the nudists, fortunately, as he was looking at the map on his screen. "Oh man, it looks like Mario/Luigi, Banjo/Kazooie, and Koopa/Paratroopa are gonna take the lead out for this race."

Yoshi sweatdropped. "What? Doc, you can't be serious!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "I'm serious. You want prove, here." He then showed footage on the screen, which revealed the live sequence of banjo/Kazooie, Mario/Luigi, and Koopa/Paratroopa speeding towards the stadium.

Yoshi frowned, and sighed. "Great...it couldn't get worse..."

And as Yoshi had said, it indeed had gotten much worse, as Pee Wee Herman came down from the sky, landing on the fat nudists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed loudly, "It's the man from my nightmares!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails, Cream, and Cheese all shouted in horror again.

Shadow heard everything going on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His eyeballs exploded in a shower of blood.

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "STOP SCREAMING!"

Pee Wee giggled. "Hiya, guys! You want to have some 'fun'?" He said, winking his left eye.

Max twitched his right eye in disgust. "No..." He then thought of something. "Wait a minute, how are we having these events if our vehicles are moving?"

"A good question, Max," Dr. Hoshi explained, "You see, this is a videogame grand prix, but it's also partially fanfiction, so we take the reality out of the natural events of the universe, then we add some make-belief stuff that doesn't exist, and then we sprinkle it down with donuts."

Yoshi, Misty, Max, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Psyduck, and even Munchlax all sweatdropped as they looked strangely at Dr. Hoshi. "Wha...?" "Chao...?" "Psyayaya...?" "Munch munch...?"

Up in the sky, the author gods who were working on Yoshi Kart were laughing insanely at the chaos.

"It wasn't me, I swear," One of the authors said, (P.S. this author's me. So sue me.) stepping away from the drawing board.

"Ahh, but it WAS I, MILLENIUMON THE SONAMY FREAK!" The other author said. "I couldn't help it. It was HILARIOUS!" He started laughing maniacally.

Sonic grumbled. "Crazy author..."

Amy shook her head. "What a nutcase." She agreed.

Yoshi only rolled his eyes. "And I thought King Kong was crazy enough, let alone he tried to take over Dinosaur Land," He added.

Shadow sighed. "Crap... Now I have no eyes..." He moaned, as he pointed to the empty sockets in his head.

Dr. Hoshi took out spare eyeballs. "Here you go," He said, handing the eyeballs to Shadow.

"Attention, all racers!" Master Hand announced, "We got the results for the leaders! Banjo and Kazooie got 1st place, with Mario and Luigi in 2nd, and Koopa and Paratroopa in 3rd! The closet racers to come close are James Bond and the Flying Krock!"

Shadow sighed with relief. "Thanks, Doctor Hoshi." He screwed the eyeballs in their sockets. "Aaaaaahhhhhh...much betta…"

Yoshi slammed his head onto his car hood. "Damn...there goes our chance at 1st for this race."

Sonic slapped his forehead. "Aw nuts..." He moaned.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Well, no wonder. We're between 35th and 26th places. At this rate, the best we can probably get is 14th, 15th, 16th, and 17th places."

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, this race was really chaotic, so I wouldn't mind." He said, "After all, of all the race courses, this is indeed the craziest." He explained intelligently.

Sonic nodded. "You can say that again." He admitted.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Then let's stop dawdling and let's go!"

Yoshi nodded. "Right!" He slammed the pedal on his car, and the two dinosaurs went zooming off. Max and Misty followed afterwards, trying to catch up.

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up. "C'mon, Sonic! Let's go get up and win this race for old times' sakes!"

Sonic returned the thumbs up. "You read my mind little buddy!"

Tails nodded, as he, Cream, and Cheese went zooming off to catch up with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Misty/Max, leaving the nudists and Pee Wee Herman behind.

Sonic, along with Amy and Shadow, was zooming right beside Tails as he tried to catch up with Yoshi and the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Master Hand announced again, "I have news. The Flying Krock has made it through the finish line in fourth place, with James Bond, who's riding the Flying Krock, taking 5th."

----------

Heppy Ankylosaurus was speeding along towards the Waterfall section. He was with Bronto, seeing how they sped past the other Yoshi Kart racers. Anyway, in front of them were Marge and Lisa Simpson, but unbeknownst to the two dinosaurs, Homer Simpson and Abe Simpson were arriving.

"Woohoo!" Homer shouted. "We're almost there! We just gotta take out those two dinos!"

Bronto turned back to see Homer. "Uh oh! Homer Simpson and Abe Simpson, at 10 'O Clock!'

Abe waved the American flag in his hand. "Yeehaw! We won the Revolution War!"

Homer cocked up a shotgun from the front of the car. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" He shot at Bronto's back tires.

"Wha-HEY!" Bronto screamed, as he started losing control over his car. He growled and then fired homing missiles back at Homer's car. "Have some of this!"

Heppy sighed. "Oh boy, things don't seem to get easier, do they?" He then noticed several curves up ahead. He gulped. "Oh no..."

----------

Well, now that we finally got some actual progress in the race, it seems that Banjo/Kazooie, Mario/Luigi, Koopa/Paratroopa, The Flying Krock, and James Bond (who was sitting on top of the Flying Krock, arguing with King K. Rool) have all passed the finish line, and thus, completed the 6th race on their benefits. Now all they have to do is wait for the other racers to show up. But what will happen to Yoshi, Sonic, Dr. Hoshi, Tails and their friends as they do their best to get to the finish line? And how will the Simpsons and both Heppy Ankylosaurus AND Bronto the Brontosaurus will cope with the curves coming up on the racecourse? And what exactly DID happen to the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses, anyway? You'll find out in the semi-final part of the Waterwind Valley next time…fufufufufufufufufufufufufufu…

**To Be Continued!**

(P.S.: Sweet! This chapter got over 4, 000 words! Yes!)


	108. Knuckles Takes a Bath! Literally

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Reviews? Hits? Is that all that matters, old me? Not having fun writing a weird story or entertaining hundreds and thousands for free? Oh well, it's the virtue of being younger. Can't believe 2006 was several years ago... I'm getting old just thinking about it, sheesh.  
**

Author's Notes: Over 400 reviews…this fanfic surely is the comeback king of popularity and greatness for my stories. And over 14, 000 hits…what more to make this day perfect? Having the games Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Super Mario Strikers, with Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster as a feature presentation. Alas, tis be sad to see the Summer of 2006 go, but at least I'll just have to wait only a year before the Summer of 2007 arrives. So to all you people out there, enjoy this chapter of Yoshi Kart!

P.S.: As of now, there are two versions of the characters known as Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector; all from which are from Fire Emblem. The real versions are marked as Lyn/Eliwood/Hector, whereas the slightly edited versions are known as Eliwood/Lyn and Hector. Thank you for your understanding, and special thanks to Jinjo-Advance for pointing this out.

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

* * *

"I don't know about you," Master Hand commented as he heartily chuckled, moving his fingertips about, "But I like systematically looking at the same repetitive, tired lists of characters that aren't even actually involved with the racing that's used to pad out the word count in the entire fanfic!"

"Tell me about it," Taj agreed as he was munching on some hot, buttery popcorn from a yellow and white painted bucket. "I sure do like not seeing actual new material that actually focuses on a healthy dose of action with some comedy thrown in! Nope, I just love looking at lists that don't contribute to the actual race at all!"

The green shelled Lakitus glanced at each other oddly as they were recording Master Hand and Taj narrating the race, with the other Lakitus following the racers around the fucked up race course, which somehow was able to take place in Dinosaur Land even though it shouldn't.

* * *

Knuckles The Echidna sighed. "Aw man... I wonder how far behind we are..." He wondered.

Rouge The Bat looked all around. "I hope we're not in last place..."

"Actually, you aren't," The Lakitu recording them said, "You're in 43rd place, which isn't bad, but you're still behind most of the racers who passed the pit stop. And plus, to add to that, 5 racers all ready made it to the finish line."

"We'd better get in gear then." Rouge said as she tossed a few mushrooms.

Knuckles/Rouge's car kicked into high gear and rocketed towards the head racers.

Lakitu looked at the list of racers ahead of Knuckles and Rouge. "Hmm...Yugi/Tea and Joey/Mai? This should be interesting," The Lakitu said, as it followed Knuckles and Rouge.

Knuckles/Rouge were racing on ahead, trying to make it further as possible, not realizing the chaos coming to them.

Another nudist came after them soon, and jumped on top of the kart. He began to rub his hairy ass against Knuckles face, much to the echidna's disgust.

"UGH!" Knuckles nearly vomited.

"HIYA!" Rouge karate kicked the pervert away.

Captain Falcon started speeding towards Knuckles and Rouge, when he saw the nudist. "Ha! Take this!" He rammed straight into the nudist.

The nudist went flying into a volcano where he burned alive.

Knuckles shuddered. "Ughh…damn it…I think I need to wash my face now..."

Captain Falcon held a bar of soap. "I have some soap, you want some?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yes please!" He eagerly pleaded.

Captain Falcon threw the bar of soap straight to Knuckles. "Here you go!" He zoomed off to catch up with Yugi and Tea.

Knuckles took out some bottled water and started pouring it on his face, while soaping up. This left Rouge to take over the steering, so they didn't crash.

Lakitu tried not to snicker, but he had to do it in his thoughts, since he was recording Knuckles taking a bath...LIVE on camera. "Snicker, snicker..."

On the TV, ALL of the Knuckles fan girls were squealing and gushing as they saw their favorite echidna bathing.

"ZOMG!" One of the fan girls cried, "is that, like, Knuxie-Chan taking a bath?"

Rouge was smiling like a Cheshire cat herself, since she got a front seat view of the scene.

Lakitu, although not affected by the cuteness, was too busy laughing to himself seeing Knuckles bathing. In fact, all of the guys in Station Square who were watching this were laughing their heads off.

Soon, the video Lakitu had hit store shelves.

"A-HERM..." Master Hand said, looking up at the sky. "Can we just get back to the race?"

May bad. Anyway, Knuckles has finally finished bathing, not realizing that he has become a hit in the videogame universe.

He has also been voted, the sexiest male video game furry of all time.

"STOP. INTERFERING." Master Hand growled.

Gulp. Okay, you win, Master Hand. Please don't kill us. Anyway…

Lakitu then remembered something, and it was that Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, and Captain Falcon have all sped away from Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh! Knuckles! Rouge! You guys DO realize that the others just left you, right?"

Knuckles was aghast. "SON OF A BITCH!" They started using a shit load of mushrooms to catch up.

Captain Falcon noticed that Knuckles and Rouge were coming. He smiled. "Well, what do you know," he said. Captain Falcon veered to the left, allowing Knuckles and Rouge to get a clear shot at Yugi/Tea and Joey/Mai.

Knuckles/Rouge came at such a speed; they even knocked the Yu-Gi-Oh team over, sending them into the river.

Captain Falcon sighed of relief. "Good thing I veered to the left. Otherwise, I'd would have been with them." He took a mushroom and zoomed after Knuckles and Rouge.

Yugi was fuming angrily as he lay in the water. "YOU CRAZY ECHIDNA!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RACING!" Tea yelled back.

"YOU THINK YOU OWN THE ROAD YA CRAZY HOT RODDER?" Joey yelled.

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!" Mai yelled at Knuckles also.

Knuckles looked behind and sweatdropped. "Whoops... Oh well. Guess that knocks down some competition."

Lakitu shrugged. "Oh well. Hey! Wait for me!" He zoomed off to follow Knuckles/Rouge and Captain Falcon.

"Knuckles and Rouge are making quite a comeback, as is Captain Falcon," Master Hand announces to the audience, "In other reports, Alec Trevelyan has claimed 6th place, and it seems that the closest racing pair to claim 7th place is Gruntilda/Klungo."

Sonic/Amy/Shadow were barreling down the race track towards the other racers in front of them and their friends. "Almost there... We just have to take over these guys..."

Dr. Hoshi looked at the map on his computer screen. "Sonic, I hate to burst everyone's bubbles...but we're in between 23rd to 19th place."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. We better hurry if we want to make it."

Tails turned around to see a homing red shell approaching their car. "Wu oh! Cream, turn the wheel!"

Cream grabbed the wheel and made a swerve to the right to avoid it."

Tails sighed of relief. "Phew...thanks, Cream."

Right behind Tails and Cream where Tristan/Duke/Serenity, who were planning on knocking them off the road.

"Tristan!" Duke called out, "Quick! I need another red shell!"

Tristan readied a red shell, handing it to Duke.

When Duke got the red shell, the shell started to shake, and out popped...Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEZZZZZZ!" Misty and Max cried in terror, holding onto each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAACK!" Yoshi screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Dr. Hoshi growled.

"PSYAYAYA!" Psyduck quacked.

"MUNCHLAAAAAAAAAAX!" Munchlax unintelligently bellowed.

Billy laughed. "Hahahaha! That's right! It is I, Billy, and I came to do this!" He started break dancing on May's car.

Shadow suddenly screamed. "SONIC! INCOMMING!" He pointed to a conga line of fat, hairy male nudists in the middle of the road.

Max freaked out. "Dude, get off our car!" He grabbed Billy and threw him at the conga line of male nudists.

"AHHHH!" Billy screamed, as he knocked down several of the nudists.

"WOOT!" Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi cheered, taking this opportunity to zoom past the nudists.

Duke/Tristan/Serenity passed right by the nudists, until one perverted one grabbed a hold, and tore Serenity's shorts off. "EEEEEEK!" Serenity tried to cover her blue bird panties frantically.

Duke started nosebleeding like crazy. "WHOA MAMA!" He stopped the car, just to look at Serenity's blue bird panties. He eventually took out a camera and started taking pictures.

Serenity turned red in the face with embarrassment as her panties were photographed.

* * *

Molly the Pteranodon, who was rescued by Lakitu earlier, was suddenly thrown into the cockpit of Yoshi's car. She popped her head out of the cockpit and asked, "Hey, what gives? All I was doing was heading to the stadium, and I get rolled up?" She sighed to herself. "This has been a WONDERFUL day."

Yoshi scratched his head as he continued driving. "Are you all right?"

Molly sighed and looked at both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "Yes, I am sorry. I am not skilled with this. I am sorry for disturbing you." She sounded like a robot when she was talking.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both sweatdropped, which made Molly blush with embarrassment.

"Um...why did you just talk like a robot right now?" Yoshi asked.

Molly shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't know you actually could speak English."

Yoshi smiled. "Hey, it's okay. There's no problem with it."

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Indeed." He then rubbed his chin. "Do you need to go somewhere?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I'm heading over to the stadium that the bridge leads to, but-"

"Whoa!" Yoshi exclaimed, "That's where we are heading to! What a coincidence!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yes, but what brought you here on the racecourse for no reason?"

Molly sighed, and she began explaining, "I have been trying to get using to it but the f-" she was cut off by a homing missile passing her by, "-ing Karts keep getting in my way."

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "You have a strong tongue, but nonetheless, me and Yoshi will get you to your destination."

Molly smiled. "Thanks."

Yoshi nodded. "All right, hold on, Molly!" He slammed the pedals, and took off back onto the racecourse. "This totally isn't a rip off of any other kart related story, oh no!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he rolled his eyes at Yoshi. "Oh, you have a way with references, Yoshi..."

* * *

Well…there you go, ladies and gentlemen…sorry if this seemed to be rushed, but you do know that I had so much fun today at the mall! XP Anyway, stay tuned as usual, for the 54th chapter is among us! May the force be with you!


	109. Gruntilda, Klungo and Sora on a Roll!

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Sorry folks, I didn't add anything new or even witty in this one. It's just reedited. Yep.  
**

Author's Notes: Other than to just increase the word count, I have nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter! And although this is somewhat shorter than the previous two chapters, the finale to this race is in the works, so keep your hopes up and enjoy the…um…eleventh installment of the 6th race!

Peppy Ankylosaurus: I don't think this is the eleventh installment, dude…

Shaddup…

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…we won nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their owners, blah, blah, blah…

"You know, I'm surprised that the author didn't have Waluigi in from the very beginning," Yoshi commented as he folded his arms.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head as he sighed. "Yoshi, don't think about it. Let's get back to the actual racing.

Yoshi shrugged as he and Dr. Hoshi left the completely dark stage, the white spotlight that was on them turning off afterwards.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some news," Master Hand announced, "Sonic/Shadow/Amy, Misty/Max (May is still unconscious, by the way for those who want to know), and Tails/Cream/Cheese are all in places 21-19, where Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi are zooming in front at #18. Meanwhile, Gruntilda/Klungo are competing with King Dedede/Escargoon and Mumbo/Bottles. In 16-15 places are Cloud Strife and Squall, following in 14-13 places by Sora and Snuggles. Back to the race!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some news," Master Hand announced, "Sonic/Shadow/Amy, Misty/Max, and Tails/Cream/Cheese are all in places 21-19, where Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi are zooming in front at #18. Meanwhile, Gruntilda/Klungo are competing with King Dedede/Escargoon and Mumbo/Bottles. In 16-15 places are Cloud and Squall, following in 14-13 places by Sora and Snuggles. Back to the race!"

"Looks like Gruntilda and Klungo are in a real racing challenge with Mumbo/Bottles and King Dedede/Escargoon," One of the recording green shelled Lakitus said, "But then again, the Final Fantasy characters Cloud, Squall, and Sora are fighting with each other, also."

"Yup," Another Lakitu said, recording the racing combat.

Gruntilda and Klungo were taking a good chance as they sped into a tunnel ahead of them. Mumbo grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Gruntilda and Klungo.

"Switch!" Gruntilda shouted, taking the wheel from Klungo.

Klungo grabbed an item box, revealing a mine, and he threw it behind him at Mumbo's car. Mumbo switched with Bottles, and he grabbed an item box, which revealed an electric bolt. Suddenly, Gruntilda and Klungo shrank in size, as did King Dedede/Escargoon, but Mumbo and Bottles weren't affected.

King Dedede and Escargoon both growled, as they slowed down, due to being shrunk. However, a few minutes later, they returned back to normal.

"Ha!" King Dedede laughed, "Escargoon, you take the driving while I attack the racers in front of us!"

Escargoon nodded. "Right!" He grabbed the wheel from King Dedede while King Dedede grabbed an item box, which revealed red shells.

Bottles made a sharp left turn as he avoid several spiky pillars. "Oh boy...I never knew that this racecourse had so many surprises..."

"Well, we are racing in craziest racecourse in Dinosaur Land so far. What not to expect?" Mumbo said, as he left several bubbles behind their car.

King Dedede fired the red shells at the bubbles, but they were not to any avail as they collided. King Dedede sweatdropped. "Aw crap! I thought the red shells would have got them!"

Escargoon nodded. "Yeah. Maybe the red shells can't penetrate through bubbles-WHOA!" He and King Dedede started slipping on some oil on the ground.

"Hahaha!" Mumbo and Bottles laughed as they watched King Dedede and Escargoon slip away on the track.

"You think you're so smart, huh? Well, Mumbo and Bottles-" Before Mumbo could finish, the car hit several tacks left over by Klungo. "HEY!"

Bottles growled. "Damn it! Gruntilda and Klungo managed to stop us in our tracks using tacks!'

Gruntilda gave Klungo a thumbs up. "Excellent job, Klungo. We took out the mole boy and skull shaman."

Klungo smiled. "Let'sssssss win thisssss race, missssstressssss..."

The two Banjo-Kazooie villains smiled at each other as they sped through the tunnel.

* * *

Cloud Strife swung his buster sword around. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" He dueled against Squall who was thrusting his gun blade at him from the drivers seat of his SeeD Van.

"Make me, spike head!" Squall shrieked, as he clashed his gun blade against Cloud's buster sword.

Sora meanwhile was sneaking up behind Squall and Cloud, two Keyblades in hand as he drove with his feet. "Heh heh heh... This is gonna be good..."

"Looks like Sora has taken a useful mushroom and zoomed right passed Cloud and Squall!" Master Hand excitedly announces, "Gruntilda and Klungo have managed to defeat King Dedede/Escargoon and Mumbo/Bottles in a racing combat frenzy, making them keep 7th place. So far, they are in the tunnel that will lead them to the district area, which will lead them to the bridge that leads to the finish line."

Sora kept on racing, trying to reach the next racers on the track. "Look out! Here comes the key holder!"

Ironically, the next racers were Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson and Marge Simpson/Lisa Simpson.

"Uh oh!" Abe screamed, "Homer! Quick! Turn the car! We got trouble!"

Homer turned the car at Abe's request. "Wha? Who's there?"

"It's the Keyblade keeper, Sora!" Abe shouted, which brought attention from Marge and Lisa.

Marge and Lisa turned around just in time to have their car go up in flames, thanks to a Firaga spell from Sora. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHH!" They went off the cliff, screaming in flames.

"See you in hell!" Sora cackled manically.

"Bah! Homer! Tat Keyblade-bearing punk just stole your phrase!" Abe angrily shouted, pointing at Sora speeding away.

Homer fumed. "He's gonna pay!" He angrily bellowed.

Sora drove up right beside Homer and Abe. "Then have a go at me, Fatso!"

"Why you little!" Abe angrily shouted. He grabbed a couple of spiny shells at fired them at Sora.

"YIKES!" Sora used his Keyblade as a bat and knocked the shells back at Homer and Abe.

"AHHH!" Abe cried, as the spiny shells came ricocheting back. "Homer! Turn the car! TURN THE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Homer turned the car quickly, but unfortunately, couldn't have time to avoid the shells. Sora then stopped and was next to Homer and Abe again.

"Hey Abe..." Sora said, peering into the window.

Abe sweatdropped. "Uh oh..."

"Firaga." Sora said simply, and the whole inside of the car went up in flames.

Sora was speeding away from the flaming form of Homer and Abe's car as he sped ahead.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Abe and Homer yelled, as they went down in flames.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Master Hand says, watching the scene, "This doesn't look good for Homer or Abe! But Sora seems to be full of confidence, as he is currently traveling at 88 miles per hours and is in 11th place. Homer and Abe Simpson are going to have to fix their car in order to get back into the race," Master Hand announces. He then turned to Taj the magic, blue elephant. "Taj, you may go ahead to announce."

Taj began his announcement. "Whoa! Sora is on a rampage on the track! Maybe he might take first place if he plays his cards right!"

Master Hand nodded. "Indeed, you are right, Taj. Now let's see how Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi are doing."

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were driving along the racecourse, with several buildings on the sides. Dr. Hoshi was talking with Molly while Yoshi was concentrated on driving.

"So go on..." Dr. Hoshi said.

Molly nodded. "Thanks you. Anyway, my stop is on the other side of the Waterwind Valley National Bridge. Can you take me there?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "We sure can!" He looked at Yoshi. "Right, Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded. "Right!" He made a few sharp turns around the dangerous curves.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the Waterwind Valley district city, there are two young kids; one a Velociraptor boy and another a Hadrosaurus girl. They watched some of the racers go by.

The Velociraptor boy rolled his eyes as he watched the racers go by, with a few people being injured as they tried to cross the racetrack. "Jeez. 'People try to pass, people lose their ass', all right."

The Hadrosaurus girl sighed. "You know, Paco, really shouldn't swear so much."

Paco, the now-known Velociraptor boy, sighed. "But, Britney, I mean, come on! That stupid Bumper needs to get in 10th place. And this person…" He watched Drumstick go by. "Annoys the crap out of me."

"What are you guys doing?" A female Mawile asked, as she was holding a bucket of water.

We need water, Mawile!" Paco shouted back. "And these racers aren't helping!"

Mawile then notice that some of the other racers were coming. She turned to Paco. "Uh oh! The racers are coming!"

Britney, the now-established Hadrosaurus girl, gasped. "Quick! Throw it to us! Hurry!"

Mawile nodded, and she slid the bucket across the racecourse. The two kids on the left side stood there.

Mawile scratched her head. "What?"

"The other racers are coming!" Britney and Paco shouted.

Sora was barreling down the freeway, waving goodbye to another flaming wreck. Now he looked ahead for his next opponent.

"NOW! THROW IT NOW! HURRY! PLEASE!" The Hadrosaurus girl shouted franticly.

Mawile sighed as she placed the other bucket down. The female, reptilian-like, steel-type Pokemon pumped quicker, and once the container was full with water, she slid it over to the other side.

Snuggles sneaked upon Sora, who then took out a rocket missile and aimed at Sora. "So you want some of this," He said, firing the rocket missile at Sora' car.

"No way!" Sora shouted, as he knocked the missile back at Snuggles with his Keyblade.

Snuggles turned his car left to avoid the missile, which hit Heppy Ankylosaurus.

"AGH!" Heppy screamed, as he went spinning into a building. His car wasn't damaged, but he was off the racecourse. Heppy growled, but then decided to change his mind and focus on fixing his car to get back into the race.

Snuggles, on the other hand, was still chasing Sora, when he wasn't aware that Cloud and Squall returned.

"THUNDER!" Sora shouted, shooting a lightning bolt at Snuggles.

"Oh no you don't!" Snuggles said, as he placed upon a shield that reflected the thunderbolt, but it didn't hit Sora; instead, it surprisingly hit Haru Glory instead!

"Haru Glory?" Master Hand said in disbelief, "I can't belief it! The Rave Master wasn't heard from much, and he gets zapped! Looks like he's not having much luck in this race..."

Sora laughed. "Sucker! FIRAGA!" He set Snuggles' huge battle tank on fire.

"&$!&$#$!" Snuggles cursed as he went spinning backwards into Cloud and Squall, causing a huge fire.

Sora tossed another mushroom and sped off to claim 10th place from Snuggles.

"Sora is really getting on a good role!" Master Hand announces, "Maybe he'll be able to pass Bumper and Drumstick, after all! And speaking of racing stature, Gruntilda and Klungo are already on the Waterwind Valley National Bridge, which should give them 7th place!"

_To Be Continued! Ha! You'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter, 'k? Yoshi!_


	110. The Waterwind Valley Race Goes On!

**Yoshi Kart**

Author's Notes: None. That's right, no additional, crappy, and overrated notes that make you, the viewers, interested and keeping the word count up. Except…well…um…I'm lazy…and I like popcorn. With butter. LOTS of butter. And apparently, I learn to sometimes not take things seriously, as displayed by Hoogiman (that's right, I said it: H-O-O-G-I-M-A-N). Anyway, enjoy le chapter de 55.

Disclaimer: No poseemos todos los caracteres oficiales y todos los caracteres ventilador-hechos pertenecen a sus dueños respetuosamente. En una nota lateral, todos los miembros ventilador-hechos de los corredores de Yoshi Kart de la original 10 pertenecen a Yoshizilla. Lol, Español.

P.S. Don't worry, after this race ends, I'm planning on killing the alternate versions of the Fire Emblem characters Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector, so that there's no confusion to be spread. And I have to warn you, this chapter will indeed be LONG, so you have been warned.

P. S. S. This chapter is so wet in water, we had to find another watering spot just to keep the fanfic fresh and special. Why? Because we care about the life of living things and non-living things. Are non-living things actually living? The universe will NEVER know…a-herm.

P. S. S. S. This is just a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very stupid attempt to just increase the word count to be over 100 words, and to keep you, the great viewers, completely interested into the fanfic. So that's all my rambling. Yup. So…enjoy.

---

---

---

---

---

If you can. MWAHAHAHAHA!

…A-herm. Pardon my…strange way of laughing. (Walks out of the room and shuts door.)

List of Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood/Hector (isn't it sad that I completely forgot to put in poor Hector? It must be sad.)

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice/Rocky the Echidna

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Great Mighty Poo

91. Yugi/Tea

92. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

93. King Kong

94. Final Fantasy 1 crew

95. Babylon Hunters

96. Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Ritchie

97. Megaman's Group

98. The Straw Hat crew

99. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch

100. Dixie/Tooty

101. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

102. Yusuke/Kuwabara

103. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

104. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

105. Moe/Lenny/Carl

P. S. S. S. S. Did you get that all down? Good. Now, onward with the chapter! And once again, special thanks to Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak for doing this wonderful, spontaneous, but never ever contagious chapter with me.

----------

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, along with their new friend, Molly, have taken 16th place, and are approaching a tunnel.

"Wow!" Yoshi exclaims, looking at the scoreboard, "We only need to go through this tunnel, and we'll be home free on the other side!"

Molly smiled. "Great! That means that the stadium is only a couple of miles away!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, as he placed test tubes around on a table he set up in the car. "Yes. You two kids figure out what we are to do, while I make a new experiment." He started mixing two substances with a green powder.

Molly grabbed a couple of mines. "I'll handle the other racers, Yoshi. You focus on driving."

Yoshi nodded. "Right!" He turned his attention to the road and drove off, with Molly and Dr. Hoshi on his side. Having confidence, the trio of prehistoric reptiles headed into the tunnel.

----------

We take a good peek back at the stadium where the finish line is. Only a few racers have made it so far, and they are currently waiting for the others.

"Hey Banjo, what's taking the other racers to get here so damn long?" Kazooie asked, sipping some soda.

Banjo shrugged. "Beats the crap outta me, Kazooie." He picked up a hamburger covered in honey from a nearby McDonald's table and munched into it.

Mario and Luigi were both playing tennis, while at the same time, were wondering where the other racers would get here.

"Luigi, I say," Mario said to his younger, taller brother, "When do you think the other racers might make it onto here?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know, but it should be sometime soon...and HEY!" He noticed that Mario made a point on the tennis ball. Luigi glared at Mario. "I wasn't ready, you nut job!"

Mario laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well! You know what they say, "If you can't concentrate, then do something else!'" He let out a laugh.

Luigi only muttered to himself as he threw is tennis racket onto the ground and sat down at a McDonald's table nearby.

Koopa and Paratroopa were trying to see which racers would get here in time, by looking at the screen above them.

"Well, how long do you think that Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi will be here?" Paratroopa asked.

Koopa shrugged. "I don't know...it could take 15 minutes by the looks of this raceway." He then pointed at King Dedede's spot on the screen. "Hey, Paratroopa, did ya ever notice that King Dedede and Escargoon were still stuck in the road?"

Paratroopa nodded. "Yup. By the way, whatever happened to Kirby and Meta Knight?"

Koopa shrugged. "Eh, they must be at the pit stop way back at the beach area." He looked back at the screen. "Hey Paratroopa, I'll bet you 50 dollars that Crazy hand will beat Sonic/Amy/Shadow to this stadium, deal?"

Paratroopa smiled. "DEAL!" They continued to look at the screen.

King K. Rool and James Bond were still arguing, in fact, right outside the huge McDonald's restaurant.

"...You don't have any special powers, and you can't even beat a stupid monkey!" James Bond yelled.

King K. Rool shook his fist at James Bond. "Well, at least I don't need grenades to surprise my foes, unlike a certain spy!"

James Bond gritted his teeth. "Oh, you big-"

"Big? Big WHAT?" King K. Rool bellowed back, "How would you like it if I stuffed you into a tin can?"

James Bond put up his fists. "Bring it on! I dare you!"

King K. Rool smirked. "Whatever you say." he grabbed James Bond and stuffed the spy into a nearby tin can. King K. Rool laughed as he headed back to the McDonald's. "Enjoy your new imprisonment, James Bond." He continued to laugh.

Baron K. Roolenstien shook his head as he and Kaptain K. Rool watched their brother go into the McDonald's. Baron turned to Kaptain. "Hey Kaptain, you think he's seen too many B-rated movies?"

Kaptain scratched his head. "Arrr, I don't know, but 'tis whatever it is, it sure got him pretty much acted up to get him to stuff in ol' James Bond in that tin can."

Baron held his chin. "True. You think we should do something for King?"

Kaptain thought for a few seconds, and then a light bulb appeared above his head. "I got an idea!"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm gonna have to take that light bulb that's somehow hovering over your head, sir," A random guy said, grabbing the light bulb.

Kaptain frowned. "B'oh."

Baron shook his head in disbelief. "It's not B'oh, it's D'oh."

Kaptain sighed. "Whatever. And that light bulb was highly priced, too."

Baron sweatdropped. "Eh...why don't you tell me your idea right now?"

Kaptain's eyes grew with excitement. "Would I?" he started talking about his idea to Baron as the two crocodile-like Kremling leaders began walking to the McDonald's.

----------

We cut back to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, who, with Molly as their passenger, are trekking through the tunnel in the Waterwind Valley District section. The bridge to the finish line is only a few miles away, but in order to reach there, they have to defeat some of the racers that are in front of them, as well as mastering the tough curves and traps the tunnel has left.

"Ugh! Damn it, I can't see in this tunnel!" Yoshi said, squinting. "It's too dark to drive, even!"

"We have to try!" Molly shouted, "Otherwise, we could be stuck here!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "True, with is why I was making...THIS!" He took out a bluish mushroom that had a rocket booster sticker on it. "I introduce you to the new...Rocket Mushroom!"

Yoshi and Molly looked at Dr. Hoshi in disbelief. "Rocket Mushroom?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "That's right! Just put it into the engine..." He threw the mushroom into the engine. "And then when the time is right, press hard on the pedal and go zooming!"

Yoshi scratched his head. "Doc, are you sure about this?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Well, they didn't call me, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, the smartest resident of Dinosaur Land for nothing, my green friend!" He grabbed the wheel from Yoshi.

Molly sweatdropped. "Should we put on our seatbelts, then?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yup. You might as well hold on tight!" He slammed his feet onto the pedal.

3 seconds passed, but not too long, as the Rocket Mushroom suddenly activated its power, and sent Yoshi's car hurtling out of the tunnel, only to wind up in another, but clearer, tunnel, which was, unfortunately, filled with giant pillars.

"Oh boy..." Molly groaned, seeing the spike-covered pillars. "This is gonna be rough."

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi. "Yoshi, I'll handle the steering this time. You take out any opponents or creatures that attack."

Yoshi saluted. "Right!" He took out a couple of green Yoshi eggs.

Dr. Hoshi turned his attention back to the road ahead of him as he sped towards the pillars.

----------

**URGENT NEWS BULLETEN! URGENT NEWS BULLETEN!**

**"We interrupt this huge racing Grand Prix, for we have some very, VERY important AND urgent breaking news!" A mushroom spokesman announced loudly, holding papers in his hand. "It has been recently confirmed that enemies and vicious creatures from the Zelda universe have been spotted all over the racecourses featured in the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, and in particularly, they have been hugely seen in the Waterwind Valley racecourse. And not only that, but it seems as if they are wreaking huge havoc as we speak." **

**"Anchorman!" The mushroom spokeswoman shouted from her blue helicopter, which was flying over the Waterwind Valley racecourse, recording the footage. "We have spotted several Re-Deads attacking the racers! And not only that, but it seems as if creatures from the Donkey Kong Country universe, one of the creatures being the well-known blue, furry, and pestering Gnawties, are causing some trouble in the Waterfall section, too! And..." She then received a call from his earpiece. "...Wait, WAIT! It seems as if an angry horde of Pokemon, including the vicious and deadly Beedrill, are coming this way for no particular reason! It's-"**

**BOOM! BANG! GANK! RIP! SHRED! BAM! CRASH!**

**"ACK!" The spokeswoman screamed, as her helicopter was being attacked by the Beedrill.**

**"Anchorwoman!" The Anchorman shouted, "What's going on? What's happening out there?"**

**The spokeswoman was trying to avoid the deadly Beedrill. "GACK! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE TO DESCRIBE! THE BEEDRILL ARE ATTACKING! THE BEEDRIL ARE ATTACKI-"**

**Before she could finish, the helicopter crashed to the ground, and then it exploded into fire. **

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

**The Anchorman was in complete shock. "Anchorwoman! Anchorwoman, come in! Anchorwoman! Anchorwoman!" He shook with rage and screamed, "ANCHORWOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

**URGENT NEWS BULLETEN FINISHED!**

----------

Koopa and Paratroopa were both watching this violent scene on a huge HV TV from the McDonald's restaurant at the stadium, now terrified about what would happen to their friends.

"Gu-oh..." Koopa said, panicking. "With these creatures from different videogame universes popping up all over the racecourses, you think the others might actually stand a chance?"

Paratroopa slowly shook his head. "I don't know, Koopa. I just don't know."

The two turtles continued to watch the TV, still scared if their friends would make it to the finish line or not.

----------

Taj suddenly butted into the scene. "We have ANOTHER urgent report!"

Master Hand sweatdrop. "Ulp...what is it, Taj? What's the report?"

Taj gulped, looking at the paper. "It seems as though DEVO, that freaky American rock band from the 80s, best known for the song, "Whip it", has also been sighted around the Waterwind Valley racecourse area!"

"OH NO!" The audiences from all over the racecourse, who were watching the racers, gasped in horror.

Taj panicked. "And…they could be ANYWHERE on this huge racecourse…"

Right at that moment, the screens suddenly went blank.

When they came back on... A music video was playing... A music video from DEVO.

The freaky visage of Mark Mothers Baugh appeared on the screen and sang eerily through a voice amplifier, that mad him sound like a Boogeyman.

"Peek-a-boo!" Mark sang. "I can see you!" He scanned the audience freakily. "And I know what you do!" He waved a finger at them.

The audiences screamed in terror as they saw the freaky man continue to point.

One of the many kids in the audience, a boy Toad, dropped his popcorn and screamed like a little young girl at the sight of Mark.

"So put your hands on your face!" Mark sang. "And cover up your eyes... Don't' look until I signal... PEEK-A-BOO!" Then, right at that moment, two devils appeared on the screen and laughed. "HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA! Peek-a-boo!" They were then replaced by a psychotic looking clown who also laughed. "HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA! Peek-a-boo!"

Meanwhile just nearby, Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Snake, and Pit were all galloping on Epona, looking at the audience strangely.

"What's eating them?" Pit asked.

Link shrugged, and then he looked up at Mark. "I don't know, but I think it has to do with that guy..." He pointed up at Mark.

Samus sweatdropped. "Somehow, I don't want to know..."

Zero Suit Samus slowly nodded. "Somehow, I have o agree with you on that point…"

Suddenly, Devo's video started appearing on the monitors of the Karts as well.

Snake sweatdropped. "Well…looks like we're all gonna have nightmares…"

Right behind Link's group were King Kong and Wizpig, who were trying to knock out Jak's group.

"Jak, we got more trouble!" Daxter shouted, pointing at Wizpig.

Jak sighed. "Just throw something back at him." He made a sharp left turn to avoid a couple of rocks.

Daxter looked through the bag of items, and he then threw out eggs at the ground.

Wizpig screamed as he slid on the splattered eggs, and he went soaring into the air, his shadow covering some of the racers.

Jak stopped his car so that he and his friends wouldn't be crushed by Wizpig's weight. King Kong also stopped running and waited for Wizpig to fall.

Pit looked up, and gasped. "LINK! WATCH OUT!"

Link gasped as he looked up. "GAH! WO, EPONA!" He yielded Epona to stop.

Luckily for them, Wizpig didn't fall on them, but on Mark instead.

"OUCH!" Master Hand announces, wincing, "Boy, was I glad that I wasn't that victim Wizpig crushed with his huge exterior-"

"Shut it," Wizpig growls, as he moans.

The other members of DEVO gazed in horror at how Mark was squished.

Link then turned down at Epona. "Okay, Epona! GO!"

Epona neighed as she started running onwards the racecourse again. Jak/Daxter/Keira/Sly Cooper/Carmelita followed, as did King Kong.

Daxter looked at Jak. "How was that?"

Jak shrugged. "Oh well. That'll do," He said, as he slammed his feet on the pedal and zoomed after Link's group.

"Well, seems as if Wizpig won't be getting up in a while, and at least we're free from that crazy 80's American band, DEVO," Master Hand said to Taj, WI do, however, wonder where Kirby and Meta Knight are."

"Let's go check on them!" Taj adjusted the cameras to Kirby's position.

----------

Kirby groaned as he looked at the screen on his TAC. " Oh great! We're in 40th place now!"

Meta Knight sighed. "Have patience, Kirby. We'll surely get back up."

Kirby growled. "Great, who's behind us?"

To answer his question, and injured Haru Glory moaned as he pushed his vehicle in a desperate attempt to get back in the race.

"Oh, that's who is behind us," Kirby said.

TAC then saw Humba Wumba's group. "Hey, I'm getting signals from that group ahead of us."

Kirby smiled. "Quick! Let's zip by them!" He pushed the pedal, and TAC zoomed off, appearing neck-to-neck with Humba Wumba/Brentilda/Jamjars/Jinjo.

"Hey, you guys," The Jinjo said, "We got company."

Jamjars looked at Kirby. "What do you want, punk?"

"Can we pass?" Kirby asked, as he smiled widely.

Jamjars sweatdropped. "Wha…?"

Humba Wumba shook her head. "Sorry. Humba's group trying to win race."

"Oh, come on!" Kirby pouts.

Humba places her hands on her hips. "No."

Meta Knight sighed. "See? I told you that this wouldn't work."

Kirby growled. "THAT'S IT!" He started sucking in Humba's car, when he ate up a random mask from Mumbo Jumbo's collection, and his face then had a Mumbo Jumbo mask on it.

Meta Knight sweatdropped. "Uh…Kirby?"

Brentilda gasped. "My goodness! Are you all right?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah. Let me just get rid of this stupid mask…" He tried taking it off, but with no avail. "Hey, what the? I can't get this mask off!"

Brentilda frowned. "You'll have to defeat my sister in order to do it."

Kirby looked at Brentilda warily. "And who is this sister of yours?"

Brentilda shook her head. "You don't want to know."

Kirby frowned, but then shrugged. "Dah well, I'll figure out later."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"Anyway, we got a race to win!' Kirby shouted, as he and Meta Knight zoomed away from Humba Wumba's group.

Humba Wumba growled and shook her fist. "Puffball and small knight not getting away without fight!" She zoomed after Kirby/Meta Knight, with Jamjars, Brentilda, and Jinjo on her side.

----------

Back with Sonic and the gang, things went under uncertain circumstances. Sonic/Amy/Shadow, Misty/Max, and Tails/Cream/Cheese are cut short of the race because of the nudists and Pee Wee Herman. Eventually, Sonic and the gang manage to get away from the nudists, and resume their race.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts, "Those blasted nudists held us up! And Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi manage to get far up ahead!"

Max adjusted his glasses. "Maybe because they actually focused on the racecourse then the nudists, which I have to admit, was a very smart idea."

Misty nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

Sonic growled. "Damn those nudists!"

"EEK!" Cheese cried, "There's more of them coming this way!"

Cream was right, and sadly enough, a group of a few angry nudists started to chase the racers, their "balls" bouncing away.

Sonic looked behind him and saw the nudists coming at them. "OH SHIT!"

Misty groaned. "They just don't give up, do they?"

Shadow took out a rocket launcher. "They're going down!" He opened fire on them.

"I'll help!" Max shouted, throwing ice blocks at some of the nudists, freezing them.

Shadow laughed as he watched the nudists freeze in their tracks. "HAHA! Take that, you stupid nudists!"

"YAAAAY!" Tails, Cream, and Cheese all cheered loudly, as the trio of racers zoomed off and turned their attention to the racecourse.

----------

In the Flying Viewing Rocket that was hovering above Sonic/Amy/Shadow and the other racers, things can be accounted for that weren't random at all. Or were they...?

"Jeeze, things can get soooooooooo bring, you know what I'm saying?" A Flareon asked a Jolteon.

Jolteon nodded. "You got that right. And man, I could use a drink, too." He looked over to the snack boy, and his eyes widened with joy. "Ph! Perfect timing!"

"Peanuts, popcorn, pretzels, softdrinks, ice cream, hamburgers, hot dogs, rice balls, Coca-Cola, and manju! Get your extra fattening snacks here!" Andross shouted, as he started throwing several snacks to the people in the audience, who were watching the racing scenes taking place on the Waterwind Valley racecourse. He smiled widely as he got back money.

"Hey, snack boy! Over here! Sock it to me!" Jolteon shouted, trying to get Andross's attention.

Irritated by the disrespectful tone of Jolteon, the disgruntled "snack boy" Andross obeys the electric dog-like Pokemon's command a little too literally and forcefully throws a manju cake right in Jolteon's face, sending the sweet bean paste splattering all over his face.

Jolteon, dazed on the ground with swirleys in his eyes, moans. "...I didn't mean like that."

Flareon scratches his head as he looks at Andross weirdly. "It's strange, but that snack guy somehow looks so familiar...Must be just my imagination, I suppose."

As Andross walks away, he mutters to himself. "Jeeze...lousy, good for nothings...after my defeat and the crumbling of my galactic empire, the only job I could find was to be a snack salesman at this crummy place, but soon, I shall make my triumphant comeback and overthrow the whole cosmos! Just you wait! This is only a temporary setback!"

----------

Lenny rushed to his kart. "MOE! KARL! We gotta get back to the race!"

"You spelled my name wrong, you dumbass," Carl said, as he got up and headed to the car. He turned to Moe. "Hey Moe, are you sure that we should leave now?"

Moe rushed into the car. "Yeah, let's go!" He cocked his shotgun. "Anyone comes near us, and I'll blast em!"

Lenny drove out of the drive-in and back onto the road.

"WAIT! MOE, CARL, LENNY!" Barney Gumble shouted, as he fell off from the roof of the pit stop.

Carl sweatdropped. "Barney, what are you doing here?"

Barney burped. "I wanted to -BRRRRRRRRAAAAAP- join you in the race, so I decided to wait on that roof."

Carl looked at Lenny and Moe. "What do you think, guys? Homer's already in the race, so why not?"

Moe waved away the smell. "Whoo! I think his burp might be just the weapon we need!" He smiled to Barney. "Hop in Barn!"

"WOOHOO! BRAAAAAP!" Barney said, as he hopped into Moe's car.

Carl smiled. "Sweet! Let's go!" He took off onto the racecourse, grabbing a rocket missile from the item box. "Now who's i front of us that we can knock out..."

"BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Barney belched, "Maybe you should look at the BUUUUUUUUUURP map!"

Lenny pointed ahead of him. "Look up there!"

Up ahead of them were Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim.

Carl smiled. "Aha! The perfect racers!" He fired the rocket missile he was holding at the odd couple.

Moe followed suit with a few gunshots.

"GACK!" Groundkeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim shouted, as they went crashing into a pine tree, and their car exploded.

Lenny watched the explosion up close. "Awright! That was fantastic!"

Carl laughed as he pointed at Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim. "Haha! You guys SUCK!"

"Yeah, you guys BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAP suck!' Barney added, as he and Moe drove by, followed by Lenny and Carl.

"Now we're talking about progress," The Lakitu recording said, as he recorded the action. "I wonder how Peach and her friends are doing."

----------

Peach/Sheik/Prof. E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander were in 24th place, with Popo/Nana/Mr. Game-and-Watch/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Jigglypuff, Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude, and Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu behind them.

"Oh great!' Chad complained, seeing the car of Air Tank man. "Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude just don't give up, do they?"

Air Tank Man cackled like an evil witch (Gruntilda Winkybunion, anyone?) as he got his air hose out. "I'm lookin to make some balloons and pop them!"

"Oh yeah?" Dr. Mario shouted, as he threw several pills into the exhaust tank of Air Tank man's car.

Balloon Dude chuckled. "It is time...for...STREAMERS!" he started throwing streamers at Peach's car.

Chad growled. "Gah! Stop doing that!" The red Charmander jumped into the air and fired his flamethrower at the Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude.

Air Tank Man suddenly fired hoses into Dr. Mario's tires and began to pump them up rapidly.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking crazily, making the group of racers exclaim while being shaken.

Popo and Nana both gasped as they felt the magnitude shaking them. "W-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-goin o-o-o-o-o-on?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch gulped, looking down at the ground. "I think...it's...an...EARTHQUAKE!" He screamed.

"EARTHQUAKE?" Ness, Young Link, Nana, Popo, Jigglypuff, and Saria all shouted in disbelief.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed loudly, as she swerved left and right to avoid the cracks in the road.

Out of the cracks came the octopus-like creatures known as Octorocks, who were from the worlds of Hyrule.

Chad's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Oh My God! Those are Octorocks! What are they doing here all the way in Dinosaur Land?" He exclaimed heavily.

E. Gad brought out his vacuum. "I'll take care of them!" He turned on the vacuum and started sucking up the Octorocks.

The Octorocks, unfortunately, were too heavy to be sucked in, and they replied by spitting out rocks at Peach's group, Dr. Mario's group, Popo's group, and finally at the Air Tank man and the Balloon Dude.

E. Gadd tried, but all he managed to suck up was Peach's dress, leaving the princess in her undies.

Chad blushed all red as he looked at Peach's panties, and he suddenly went into a Goofy mode. "Whoa, baby..."

Popo, Ness, and Young Link also went into Goofy mode, looking at Peach's panties. "SWEET! BABY GOT BACK!"

Peach blushed madly at all the attention she was getting from the boys, as perverted onlookers on the sidewalks took pictures of her.

Zelda scoffed. "Hmph. Peach is just an attention stealer."

Sheik shrugged. "Hey, she just has a large fanbase like most videogame characters do, that's all."

Peach blushed more with embarrassment. "How embarrassing…now I'm gonna have pictures of myself in panties ALL over the Internet…" She sighed.

Professor E. Gadd took the wheel from Peach. "I'll handle the driving from here on, since Peach has to find another dress to put on."

Peach smiled. "Thank you, Professor E. Gadd." She gave him a kiss, and then she started looking for a good dress to put on.

The Octorocks, however, despite the awesomeness of Peach, weren't affected, and they continued to fire rocks at the racers.

Chad growled. "THAT'S IT!" He fired fireballs at the Octorocks, setting them aflame.

Popo sighed of relief. "Phew...thank God we got rid of those pests."

"WE GOT MORE TROUBLE!" Ness shouted, as the swarm of Beedrill that attacked the anchorwoman earlier started heading towards the racers.

----------

To Be Continued! Ha! I got you all interested now, huh? Well, just goes to show you…if you decided to read along, then stay tuned for the next, exciting installment of the Waterwind Valley race of the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix! Yeah! Woo! All right! …Um…(Tries to think of other awesome words that help increase the word count) …I got nothing on me. XP. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	111. The Waterwind Valley Race Ends! YES!

**Yoshi Kart**

**AKA Ultimate Videogame Racing Grand Prix**

**By Yoshizilla**

**With help from Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak, Blackmage Jr., Mewlon, and Musashi the Master**

**Ran completely and announced by Master Hand and Taj the Magic Elephant**

* * *

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Did I mention that this is embarrasing to read? Probably the reason why I'm going through this. Yes, even I get embarrassed, it's my lot in life. ...You know what's more ironic? Now that I mashed everything up, this is longer than the individual chapters by themselves. But of course, that's because I snuck some new bits just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. At least, if you get past these annoying author notes, of course.  
**

**Author's Notes: Wow. WOW. W-O-W. Ya know, as in amazing. It's been a very, very, VERY looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooong time since I done this. And I have to give many thanks to Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak, who was the only partner out of all the partners helping me (Musashi the Master, Mewlon, Black Mage Jr.) who has helped me a whole lot. And of course, I have certain authors who caused me to stop for particular reasons…(eyes at you, Hoogiman). Anyway, this chapter will mark the end of the Waterwind Valley race, originally the last race of the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, but turning into the craziest and longest of the races in the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix! Will the racers to come be as crazy, long, exciting, action-packed, or as funny as this race, or will it somehow end up being much darker and deeper into the storyline? Find out during this chapter: The End of the Waterwind Valley race!**

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

P.S. Don't worry, after this race ends, I'm planning on killing the alternate versions of the Fire Emblem characters Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector, so that there's no confusion to be spread. And I have to warn you, this chapter will indeed be LONG, so you have been warned.

P. S. S. This chapter is so wet in water, we had to find another watering spot just to keep the fanfic fresh and special. Why? Because we care about the life of living things and non-living things. Are non-living things actually living? The universe will NEVER know…a-herm.

P. S. S. S. This is just a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very stupid attempt to just increase the word count to be over 100 words, and to keep you, the great viewers, completely interested into the fanfic. So that's all my rambling. Yup. So…enjoy.

**P. S. S. S. S. You probably recognize these from the previous chapter. This is because I'm very lazy. Lawls.**

**P. S. S. S. S. S. S. Don't you just love these P. S.? I do. XP**

**P. S. S. S. S. S. S. S. Woot! Over 3,000 words! And with even more words and sentences such as this one that I'm typing right now that also breaks the fourth wall because it's funny should also increase the word count, and get the viewers reading this stupid thing a lot, lot, LOT more interested in the story. So with all that crap said, I leave you to enjoy the real deal: THE FINAL PART OF THE WATERWIND VALLEY RACE! YEAH!**

* * *

List of Racers:

**"No, not again." Dr. Hoshi commented as he zapped the annoyingly huge list with a generic ray gun, sighing as he tossed the ray gun away. "I hate it when he pulls this shit."**

"**Wow…that's a long list," Yoshi said, looking up at the destroyed huge list of racers.**

"**We now return to you, the great viewers, our feature presentation," Said the mysterious voice from nowhere, as the fanfic started up again.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, 25 racers have already made it pass the finish line, with Godzilla and Anguirus being #25!" Master Hand announces.

Taj follows up. "Now, we focus our attention to the racers that are closest to the finish line. Let's check up on them!"

And like that, the screen changed to feature Heppy Ankylosaurus, who was zooming in his purple kart, with his friends Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus behind. The racers in front of him were none other than Pipsy the Mouse and Drumstick the Rooster.

* * *

"So, you want some of this huh?" Bronto The Brontosaurus taunts, as he releases several missiles at Shelia The Stegosaurus.

Shelia laughed as she swerved her yellow kart to avoid the missiles. "You're going to have to do better than that, Bronto!"

Bronto gritted his teeth. "Very well, then!" He grabbed a mine and threw it ahead of Shelia's path.

Shelia screamed, and she made a sharp left turn to avoid the mine, scraping the left side of her kart completely in the progress.

Heppy Ankylosaurus watched all of this occurring, and he took the chance to speed off by throwing a mushroom into the engine. He started approaching Pipsy the Mouse and Drumstick the Rooster, who were fighgting with each other.

"Hmmm..." Heppy said to himself, "Maybe I should stay behind these two racers to avoid being blasted off the road..."

"Incoming!" Zirdo the Birdosaurus screamed, as a spiny shell hurtled towards Heppy.

Heppy screamed in horror. "GAH! No!" He quickly placed upon a blue shield on him, hoping it would protect him from the blast. Fortunately for the purple Ankylosaurus, it did, and the following explosion from the spiny shell only affected Zirdo and Bronto, which sent them spinning.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" Zirdo and Bronto shouted, getting dizzy as their karts continue to spin around.

"**My leg!**" Fred Rechid screamed, as he was in the middle of revving up his fryers on the road for no reason, having the obligated cameo. "_My leg..._"

Shelia did her best to try and get her kart up and running, but it wasn't going as good as she expected. "Oh man...my car is really totaled..." She groaned to herself, looking at the left, crumpled side of her damaged kart.

Pipsy and Drumstick, on the other hand, were trying to push each other off the road so that they can get to the finish line first.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better. Whatever you do, I can do better than you," Pipsy sang in harmony.

Drumstick did the same. "No you can't."

"Yes I can," Pipsy remarked.

"No you can't," Drumstick taunted.

"Yes I can," Pipsy replied.

"No you can't," Drumstick continued.

"Yes I can," Pipsy retorted.

"No you can't," Drumstick again said in harmony.

Pipsy smirked. "Sure I can."

"Horray for redundancy," Heppy commented in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

The two Diddy Kong Racing racers race further down the road, and they pass by Ash Ketchum.

"Huh?" Ash said scratching his head in confusion. "What the heck was that all about?"

Heppy zoomed up next to Ash. "It's best that you don't ask," Heppy suggested, as he zoomed off again to catch up with Pipsy and Drumstick.

Pipsy and Drumstick make several right and left turns to avoid the traps in the middle of the racecourse.

Heppy, watching the two racers, does exactly the same, although he scraps the back tire on his left side. Heppy, however, ignores that for now, as he keeps his sight on Pipsy and Drumstick.

"Okay, I'm currentely in 29th place and those two occupy 28th-27th places," Heppy said to himself as he looks at the screenboard on his kart, "Currentely in 26th place is Donald Trump." Heppy smiled. "No problem." He started to speed off again, but carefully as he continued to observe the two fighting Diddy Kong Racing characters.

"Ready to stop?" Pipsy asks.

Drumstick frolls his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha," He says in a sarcastic tone. He frowns. "Let's go."

The two Diddy Kong Racing characters drive past Donald Trump trying to beat each other.

Donald Trump, however, isn't focused on racing. Ironically enough, he's setting up traps for the racers behind him to crash into. He throws a bo-bomb behind him.

Heppy swerves to the right to avoid the bo-bomb, but he then notices several signs on the racecourse that say 'Beware! Approaching the Waterwind Valley National Bridge! Last exit on right!'

Heppy rubbed his head. "Last exit on right... Waterwind Valley National Bridge...?" He looked at his map on the screen in his kart. "Hey, that's where the finish line is!" He smiled. "Boy, am I in luck!" He grabbed his steering wheel and slammed his foot onto the pedal, causing his purple kart to zoom past Donald Trump.

Donald Trump growls. "Oh no you don't!" He throws in a mushroom into his engine tank, and the rich man speeds right past Pipsy and Drumstick in order to catch up with Heppy.

Pipsy and Drumstick, having avoid the traps, slow down a bit to rest up their cars. Ash Ketchum takes this time to zoom past the two Diddy Kong Racing characters.

"Had enough?" Drumstick says, smiling.

Pipsy chuckles. "Nope, and I never will." She immediately steps on the pedal and goes off.

"HEY!" Drumstick angrily shoutes, as he zooms right after her.

Heppy, having cross the bridge toll, takes one look back at the surrounding buildings and parks of the Waterwind Valley as he started zooming upwards, and eventually, he looks to his left to see that he is racing above water, 100 feet to be exact.

"Oh sweet! I get a nice view AND a decent place!" Heppy cheers, as he continues to sped on the bridge.

Donald Trump comes from behind and appears next to Heppy. "Don't get your hopes up so high!" He started ramming into Heppy.

Heppy growls. "Hey, what is your problem, huh?" He rammed back into Donald Trump.

Donald Trump felt himself being on the verge of the bridge's edge as his limosine was rammed. However, there was an advantage on the bridge, and Donald Trump knew that. He took out several banana peels and threw them in front of him and Heppy.

Heppy couldn't understand what Donald Trump was doing. "Wait, why is Donald Trump throwing bananas in front of-" He then realized what Donald Trump was up to, and gasped. "He's trying to-!"

Before Heppy could react, his car started spinning around due to slipping on the banana peels. Donald Trump laughed as he easily swerved left and right to avoid the peels he threw in front of him.

Ash Ketchum, who was right behind Heppy, also started spinning around as he tried to gain control on his car. "Whoa! That's it!" He sent out his Pokeball, and Glalie popped out. "Glalie! Use your Ice Beam attack!"

Glalie nodded, and it released its Ice Beam attack on the bridge, which caused the road to freeze up into ice.

"ACK!" Heppy screamed, as he was now spinning on ice. "Not ice!" He tried his best to regain his control on his kart.

Donald Trump also had problem with the ice, as his limosine hurtled right onto the left side of the bridge. "Whoa, WHOA!" Donald Trump said, steering the other way to avoid falling off of the bridge, which was now 340 feet above the water.

Ash Ketchum also realized that this was a bad idea, and he went spinning around on the ice. "GAH! Glalie, return!" He summoned back Glalie into its Pokeball.

Heppy sweatdropped as he continued to spin. _This is crazy! The racecourse and its own, different, yet somewhat unique, sections are weird enough, but THIS is RIDICULOUS!_ He thought to himself. _Will the madness ever end?_

* * *

Blaze The Cat was spiraling through the red hot flames that were bouncing about in the valley, with the roads shaking as she tried breaking through her way towards the oddly yellow colored Waterwind Valley National Bridge that lead to the stadium. Suddenly, much to her shock and surprise, Krusty The Klown reemerged within his crisped, formerly white colored limousine, landing right in front of her.

"Hey hey!" Krusty shouted as he laughed his trademark laughed as he honked at Blaze, "I'm like a cat! I got nine lives, baby!"

Blaze snarled as she rammed her purple kart into Krusty. "Well, I'm gladly trim those eight down to one!" She exclaimed as she summoned a purple fireball in her left hand, steering her kart with her right hand on the wheel.

Krusty smirked as he winked with his left eye. "You forgot, toots, I have my secret weapon!" He then revealed the F.L.U.D.D. that was still on his back, laughing again.

Blaze gasped as Krusty fired the fresh clear water from F.L.U.D.D., soaking Blaze as she was slowed down, with Krusty then tossing a bomb at the mountainside. As Blaze tried starting up her vehicle, the mountain collapsed on her, blocking off the road. Blaze poked her head out of the rubble, growling as she watched Krusty zoom off.

"Ooh, I'll get you, you bastardization of clowns!" Blaze growled as she started glowing purple, melting the rubble with her rage as she started up again, zipping after her using the power of her purple colored flames.

* * *

Toadette panted as she shook her head, trying to see if she if she could head towards the giant, always changed the color it was Waterwind Valley National Bridge that lead to the stadium, with it currently being blue. As expected, Bowser Jr. was still following her in his small Koopa Klown Kar, firing several more Bob-ombs at her light, pink colored standard kart.

"Darn it, Junior! Is there anything you don't do?" Toadette yelped as she swerved like mad to avoid the exploding Bob-ombs.

Bowser Jr. laughed as he shook his head. "No way! I'm like a cockroach! You can't kill me no matter what you do!"

Toadette shuddered as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eww, you're gross!"

Bowser Jr. slapped his forehead in annoyance. "I didn't mean it like that, diaper girl!" Suddenly, several Zingers from Donkey Kong Country buzzed towards the eastern direction, colliding into the Koopa Klown Kar, which caused Bowser Jr. to fall into Toadette's kart as the Koopa Klown Kar was pushed into the craggy grey mountains from behind, exploding. Toadette and Bowser Jr. screamed as Toadette was unable to drive properly, causing both of them to crash into thye large waterfall right by them.

* * *

"Hey! How come we don't have screen time?" Wario growled as he shook his fists angrily, riding inside Bowser's Koopa Klown Kar.

Waluigi pulled up on his purple Waluigi racer, glancing back up at Wario. "It's because the author is a lazy butt face."

"Isn't that the truth," Bowser commented as he chucked a giant, green colored Bowser Shell back at the racers behind them.

Donkey Kong was munching on his bananas, tossing the empty yellow peels on the track. "Well, at the very least, we don't have to deal with any bullshit." He commented.

As Wario got the bombs prepared, he was hit in the face by a lone Mandibuzz, causing him to fall out of the Koopa Klown Kar. Bowser and Donkey Kong looked back as Wario tried getting up, but several Mandibuzz surrounded him, pecking at him. Waluigi shook his head as he zipped off, with the Koopa Klown Kar following him.

"_Uwaah!_" Wario screamed as he tried getting the vulture Pokemon off of him, but failing as the fail music for Mario Party 1 played, "This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted more screen time! _**D'oh I Missed!**_"

* * *

Back with the other racers, things seemed to get crazier at the minute, with different enemies from different games, mostly Nintendo, attacking the racers with no strains held back.

Suddenly, the viewing screen flickered, and once again, DEVO was present, singing an odd, almost robotic sounding version of "Secret Agent Man," while wearing plastic masks over their faces.

"Oh no!" Master Hand moaned as he moved his fingertips at a slower pace, "Not DEVO again!"

Popo scratched his head in confusion. "Who the hell is DEVO?" He asked.

Taj looked at Popo. "You NEVER heard of them?"

Popo shook his head. "Nope. I may be an old-school character, but I never heard of DEVO before. Not once in my entire life."

Taj looked shocked. "Funny... They were around during your time..."

Popo shrugged. "Hey, sue me. Me and Nana live in the cold, cold mountains of the never-ending Icicle Glacier."

Nana sighed heavenly as she held her hands together, lowering her eyes as she smiled. "That's my Popo."

Cue heavily reused laugh track.

"This story has a _laugh track?_" Jigglypuff bemoaned as she placed her right, short and puffy arm on her forehead, closing her eyes. "Just when this friggin' fanfic couldn't get any stupider."

Cue heavily reused laugh track.

DEVO paid no heed to the screams of horror as they continued their weird brand of music.

"Ack!" Chad the totally not a recolor of a normal Charmander with a shitty MS Paint mask added on screamed, covering his non existent ears, "Where is that horrible, retro music from the 80s coming from?"

"I don't know, but it's annoying!" Ness said, as he too covered his ears.

"Ack! _My eyes!_ Make the horrible music stop!" The Balloon Dude shouted, as he went swerving into several of the Octorocks.

"**DEUUEAUGH!**" The Air Tank Man exploded as he followed the Balloon Dude, rolling into several burrowing Monty Moles.

DEVO's music was blaring through every speaker and radio now, annoying the hell out of everyone.

"...That's it!" Pikachu screamed from his car, which was nearby Peach's group. He used a Thunder attack, which electrocuted the DEVO band, and sent them flying, electrocuted. "I'm done! I'm officially becoming this fanfic's George Costanza!"

"THANK YOU, PIKACHU!" Marth and Roy cheered, hugging Pikachu tightly.

Pikachu blushed. 'Awww...it was no problem."

Taj nodded. "And we can all safely say, that's the last we see of DEVO." He said, smiling.

Master Hand sighed of relief. "Thank Go. Oh, would you look at that!" He pointed at Sonic's group. "Looks like Peach and the gang are approaching Sonic's gang now!"

Sonic was busy wiggling his ears up and down trying to get the sounds of DEVO out. "AGH! What horrible music that was!"

"You're tellin' me," Max said, looking at May. "Hopefully, it'll wake May up for sure."

"What knocked her out, anyway?" Tails asked.

Misty sighed. "Well, May was fighting Elmo, but Elmo managed to defeat her, so now May was left unconscious for quite some time now."

* * *

Several good minutes later…actually, you're not missing squat, so if you think you do, then…you suck. Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Anyway, back to the fanfic.

Last time we left off in Yoshi Kart, we were viewing the last of the Waterwind Valley race from Heppy Ankylosaurus's point of view, he was spinning around on the ice-covered, red colored Waterwind Valley National Bridge that lead to the stadium where the finish line was alongside with Ash Ketchum and Donald Trump. However, Donald Trump and Ash Ketchum weren't having as much luck as they thought they would, and they both winded up falling into the water 400 feet below, where hundreds of Lakitus rushed over to rescue. Anyway, as Heppy was spinning around, zooming by him with ease were Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario, Shelia the yellow Stegosaurus, and Boshi the blue Yoshisaurus.

"Gah! I gotta stop spinning around!" Heppy said to himself, as he tried to gain control over his car. He then remembered something from a while back. "Wait...that fire flower! I can use its fiery power to help melt this ice!"

He released his grip on the steering wheel, and he searched for a fire flower within his car container. He pulled out a few balloons, a few eggs, a few apples, but didn't find what he really had in mind until he felt a pedal, and plucked it out, which was revealed as a fire flower!

"YES!" Heppy cheers, "My life has fully bloomed today!" He aimed the fire flower at the ice. "Now to get this ice melted off and to claim victory!" He used the fire flower's fiery power to melt all of the ice off, which turned into small puddles of water.

Heppy, now happy that he was able to drive again, placed the fire flower away, grabbed the steering wheel, and went zooming after Shelia.

Shelia turned around to see Heppy coming at her, full speed. "Oh yeah? Not if I can help it?" She released a group of apples she stored in the back of her car, and they went hurtling towards Heppy.

Heppy screamed as he started spinning on the apples, but was lucky to catch a green apple. "Hey! It's my lucky day! A green apple!" He ate it, and was satisfied that he was full. Now with full intention and his stomach full of fruity goodness, Heppy took a mushroom and threw it into the engine of his purple kart, which sent the kart and Heppy himself hurtling into Shelia, causing a crash.

**BOOM!**

Although the crash wasn't huge, it did do damage to both Heppy and Shelia's karts. Shelia's kart was now lacking a car storage, while Heppy lost his front roof of his kart. Nevertheless, they ignored the damages and raced on, up to the finish line.

"I'm not going to let you get ahead of me!" Shelia exclaimed, as she rammed into Heppy.

Heppy growled, and he rammed back into Shelia. "Sorry, Shelia. I know we're friends and all, but I can't just lose to a simple defeat!" He pushed harder against Shelia's kart.

Shelia growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She whacked her spiky tail into Heppy's left side of his kart, which now had a dent.

Heppy gasped. "You got a dent in my kart! How could you?" He cried.

Shelia frowned, but then turned serious. "I'm sorry, Heppy, but this is a race, and even though races are fun, we sometimes have to take them seriously. And I am certainly NOT going to lose because of it." She gave Heppy one more RAM! before she zoomed off towards the finish line, which, thankfully, was only a half a mile away.

Heppy growled in frustration, and at an uncontrollable rage, he shouted, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" He slammed his foot on his kart pedal, and furiously zoomed right past Shelia and gone through the finish line.

Shelia, although proud that she was able to get a decent place in the Waterwind Valley race, was shocked and amazed to find that Heppy Ankylosaurus, one of her best friends, actually beat her.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Master Hand excitedly announces, "Heppy Ankylosaurus, after Boshi and Peppy/Clario, and with Shelia right behind him, has successfully passed the finish line! Now all we need are a few more racers and the 35th placed racing team to pass, and we can prepare for the next race!"

Peppy gave Heppy a high five. "Heppy! Congratulations, man! You actually made it!"

Heppy smiled. "Awww shucks," He said, blushing a bit, "It was nothing."

Shelia, who was also blushing, came up to Heppy. "Um...Heppy..."

Heppy turned to his yellow female Stegosaurus friend. "Yes, Shelia, is there something you would like to ask me?" The purple Ankylosaurus asked.

Shelia smiled, and she gave Heppy a kiss on the cheek. "I know it may not seem right at all, but you did good in this race. And..." She winked, still smiling. "I want you to have my kiss of approval as a sign of good sportsmanship."

Heppy, still blushing over the kiss, smiled as he shook Shelia's hand. "Shelia, of all the racers I have come and met during my life and during this 1st annual Grand Prix, I'm glad to have competed with you."

Bronto, Zirdo, and Birdo, after both passing the finish line, came over to the spot where Heppy, Peppy, and Shelia were.

"Hey, congratulations!" Birdo cheered happily.

Zirdo squealed with delight. "We heard that you two made it at almost the exact same time!"

Bronto laughed heartily. "Yeah! It was quite amazing to see you two race with each other like that!"

Shelia also laughed. "Oh come on, guys, it's not that great, y'know."

"...Ya know, **IN THE BATHROOM!**" A random green shelled Lakitu shouted, getting glances from all the dinosaurs. He sighed as he shook his head. "I was just trying to be hip and relevant..."

Peppy threw his fist triumphantly into the air. "Let's go celebrate, then! To McDonald's!"

Heppy nodded, and he also threw his fist triumphantly into the air. "Yeah! To McDonald's!"

"TO McDONALD'S!" The dinosaurs shouted triumphantly (don't you just LOVE the reuse of this word?) in unison, as they all headed to McDonald's for a well-deserved meal.

* * *

Back on the Waterwind Valley race course itself, Molly the Pterodactyl (another bad excuse to use shitty OCs in a story full of shitty OCs) looked at Yoshi with concern. "Um...Yoshi, are you sure this tunnel is going to lead to that bridge?" She asked.

Yoshi smiled. "Of course I am! After all, me and Dr. Hoshi both raced through here years and years ago, so it'll probably be a breeze for us."

Dr. Hoshi looked up, just in time to see Sonic and the others coming up. "All right! Sonic and the other racers are coming!"

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet! They just got back up in time!" He then narrowed his eyes as he smirked, "And we didn't even get distracted by any of the bullshit thrown at the other racers."

Tails waved. "Yoshi! Dr. Hoshi! We finally caught up to you!"

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet! What took you guys so long?"

Sonic shuddered. "The nudists..." He grumbled as he shook his head.

Amy shuddered too. "It was horrible."

"I nearly went blind...again." Shadow grimaced. "Oh, why is it always me that gets this way...?"

"**_It's no use..._**" Silver The Hedgehog interrupted as he zipped by on a silver colored mach bike, shaking his head as he sped in front of the group. "...Trying to tie the puzzle to all of this."

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow blinked as Silver waved with his right hand, zipping off as he disappeared.

"Was that the actual character SEGA created, or the fan character?" Yoshi asked as he was genuinely confused.

Sonic shrugged. "I think it's the official one from SEGA. Otherwise he wouldn't have said that particular phrase like that."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Typical OCs mixing up with real characters..." He muttered, noting the confusion between the real Silver The Hedgehog and the fan characters with the same name.

Dr. Hoshi cleared his throat. "Anyway, you say you got tangled with nudists, huh?" He asked again.

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow nodded their heads as they felt frightened, with Dr. Hoshi nodding his head in response, his right hand on his purple chin.

"Not to mention..." Max added on, shuddering as he closed his eyes, "DEVO..."

Yoshi scratched his head. "The who what now?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Oh never mind, Yoshi. Let's just get outta here before we get any more trouble on our hands." He resumed to making more experiments.

Yoshi nodded. "Right." He turned his attention on the road. "These pillars may be tough, but I'll get past them!' He made a swerve to the left to avoid two pillars.

Sonic began to follow Yoshi, swerving his car around the pillars and such. But suddenly... THEY appeared. "Oh... _OH NO!_" Sonic screamed.

"**NOOOOOO...!**" Darth Vader exclaimed, finally using his trademark no for himself in this damn fanfic.

The nudists suddenly appeared in the middle of the road, doing squat thrusts in front of everyone.

"**DEUUEAUGH!**" Fred Rechid exclaimed in his final cameo as he was blue colored instead of his normal brownish green color, dashing off as he cried his eyes out, with his yellow revved up fryer following him.

Yoshi growled. "Oh no you don't!" He suddenly stopped on the breaks, and started going reverse.

Molly screamed as she turned away from the dreaded sight of the nudists. "GAH! I HATE THESE RACE COURSES SO MUCH!"

"Actually, this is the only racecourse that have such weirdness," Dr. Hoshi said, focusing still on his experiments, "But still, enough is enough with these nudists!"

Tails and Cream were both completely freaked out. "GAAAH! NOT THE NUDISTS! NUUUUEZZZ!" They went crashing into Sonic/Amy/Shadow, unfortunately.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow screamed as Tails/Cream/Cheese crashed headlong into them, sending everyone scattering all over the place.

The Lakitu who was recording Knuckles/Rouge and Captain Falcon suddenly appeared on the spot, with Knuckles/Rouge and Captain Falcon arriving at the same time, as well as, ironically, the Star Fox crew. "What did we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much," The Lakitu recording Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi said to his friend. "Lots of wackiness, yup. Nudists, pillars, fire-belching piranha plants, spiky roads, the usual thing."

The 1st Lakitu nodded. "Oh. And...HUH!?" He noticed Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi going backwards. "What are those two dinosaurs DOING!?"

"Goin' backwards," The 2nd, other Lakitu laughed. "Hey, it seems a bit crazy, but worth it to avoid those nudists."

Fox McCloud looked down below at the race track and turned green as he saw the nudists. "Ugh... Disgusting... Whoever said that the human body was a thing of beauty...OBVIOUSLY never met those guys."

Falco Lombardi nodded. "Fox, you can say that again."

"Lombardi? What the hell kind of name is Lombardi?" Slippy teased, laughing.

Falco shook his fist at Slippy. "Shut up, frog boy, or I'll..."

"Guys, can we focus on helping those racers kill off those nudists?" Rob suggested, very intelligently, by the way.

Suddenly, a nudist came up and pressed his butt against the windshield of the Great Fox.

"DEAR GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Fox turned an even deeper shade of green.

"ACK!" Slippy shouted, "He's greasing up the screen!"

Falco sweatdropped. "Great. What a time to be without friggin' windshields..."

At that moment Krystal came into the hanger in her usual, yet sexy, blue cat suit. "Hey guys, what's going..." Then she saw the nudist. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" She fainted.

Falco sighed. "I'll take him out. I'll be right back..." He left the hanger and appeared on top of the Great Fox, pointing his gun at the nudist. "See you in hell, douche bag." He started shooting repeatiately at the nudist, eventually killing him and getting the freak of the screen.

Slippy high fived Fox. "Aw right! Falco did it! He killed the nudist!"

Fox high fived back. "You said it, Slippy!" He looked up at Falco, smiling. "Falco... Remind me to give you a raise."

Falco chuckled. "No problem. Now..." He aimed his gun at the rest of the nudists. "Who's up for a game to shoot all of the nudists?"

"I AM!" Slippy shouted, as he hopped into his arwing cockpit.

Peppy hare got into his arwing cockpit. "Thank God. I haven't done anything good in a loooong time."

Fox jumped into his arwing cockpit too. "Let's blast those fat, hairy sickos!"

Krystal got into her arwing cockpit as well. "Those naked bastards will pay for soiling my eyeballs with the images of their hairy asses!"

Yoshi looked up and gave Fox a thumbs up sign. "We're helping, too!"

Molly and Dr. Hoshi nodded in unison. "Yeah!" Molly took out a triple set of red shells, while Dr. Hoshi grabbed a red fireball.

"Don't forget us!" Pikachu shouted, as he, Marth, and Roy zoomed next to the Great Fox.

Marth looked up to Fox McCloud. "Fox, we're helping you and Falco take out those nudists!"

"Yeah!" Roy added, "We'll do anything to help, even if it kills us!"

Fox smiled. "Thanks!" He looked back at the nudists. He used a multi-lock on the first few nudists and opened fire on them, burning them up with his lasers.

Link sighed as he and his group approached the other racers, but noticed the nudists. "Gah, first it was the Stalfos, then the Octorocks, and now nudists. What next?"

Samus comforted Link. "Don't worry. 'm sure it couldn't get worse or weirder."

"BEEP BEEP!" TAC shouted, as Kirby and Meta Knight appeared next to Link/Samus/Snake/Pit/Zero Suit Samus.

"Kirby?" Zero Suit Samus and Pit both said in disbelief.

Solid Snake took out his patriot and opened fire on the nudists. "Damn naked bastards!"

"Heya guys," Kirby said, waving his hand, "We had a bit of a hard time behind this tunnel, but boy, were we lucky to get here."

Samus nodded. "I'll say. By the way, why exactly are you wearing that mask?"

Kirby scratched his head, and then he remembered. "Mask? Oh, Mumbo's mask." He struggled as he tried to get the mask to come off. "_ARGH! **I CAN'T GET THE DAMN THING OFF!**_"

Link gasped. "Kirby...YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh yes I did," Kirby said, still mad about his face being masked, "But this is just an extra mask. Found it in Humba Wumba's vehicle."

"Oh...my...God..." Pikachu said in disbelief, "Well, how about we help you get you out of that mask, while we take out the nudists now?"

Kirby shrugged. "Okay. Here I go!" He took out a wand. "Meta Knight, handle the driving. I'm gonna do something."

Meta Knight took over the wheel. "Okay, do your stuff Kirby!"

Krystal, meanwhile, was helping Fox plow through the nudists. "Right up your asses! Naked bastards!"

Kirby then did a summon pose, and he started chanting. "_OMINOWAGILUOMINOWAGILU - **OOGINOK!**_" He shouted, in Mumbo's language, as he fired a water spell that sent the nudists being splashed away.

Pikachu followed up with a Thunderbolt attack, that zapped the rest of the nudists.

"NUUUEZZZ! MY FRIENDS!" One of the nudists shouted.

Fox and Krystal both ganged up on the last nudist and shot him right up his ass.

The last nudist dodged the bullets and threw a spear at Kirby, making the Mumbo mask fall off of the pink puffball's face.

Kirby smiled. "Sweet! No more mask for me!'

Unfortunately for him and Meta Knight, TAC returned to normal, having lost Mumbo magic.

Kirby frowned. "Aw man...and...HEY! Meta Knight! Slow down! I gotta get back into TAC!" He started running after Meta Knight, who was still driving TAC.

Meta Knight started to slow down.

"Phew! Thanks, Meta Knight," Kirby said, as he hopped into TAC.

The nudist from before ran to the end of the tunnel. "There! If you shoot me, I'm gonna see it coming."

Pikachu smiled. "I'll handle this..." He started pumping up electricity for his Thunder attack when suddenly...

BOOM!

"AHHH!" The nudist screamed, as he went blasting into the air, right out of the tunnel.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "What the hell was that?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. I want to know, also."

"I did it," Dr. Hoshi said, smirking as he held a grenade. "I made this baby at the last minute, and looks like it worked, too."

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet! Thanks, doc!" He zoomed out of the tunnel and started zooming towards the finish line on the bridge that connected the Waterwind Valley racecourse with the stadium where the finish line was.

Molly and Dr. Hoshi held onto each other, watching how fast Yoshi was going. "WHOA! YOSHI, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

Yoshi laughed. "I don't know about how fast, but we finally made it!" In no time, he passed the finish line, and claimed himself and Dr. Hoshi 12th place.

"Congratulations to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi for finally making it to the finish line!" Master Hand announced, "The racers in the tunnel are also approaching the finish line, and I can see how swell this is going to be, isn't it, Taj?"

"Well Master Hand... Whoo boy! Sora from Kingdom Hearts was on such a rampage, he claimed 10th place! And he was only behind Gruntilda Winkybunion and Klungo, too!" Taj announced

Sora was shown jumping up and down in glee. "YAAAAAAAAY! Donald! Goofy! Kairi! Riku! I made it!" He gave the thumbs up to the camera.

"SORA!" Kairi cheered, "YAAAY! YOU WON! YOU WON!"

Riku smiled. "Sora, good job. You finally managed to get a good place after all this hard time in the Grand Prix."

Donald laughed. "Well, looks like Sora finally got what he wanted for so long. Isn't it sweet, Goofy? Goofy?" He noticed Goofy wasn't there.

Goofy was cheering loudly and having a party with Nelson Munzt and the Kool-Aid Guy, having a 'Phrase' party.

Donald chuckled nervously. "Oh…I get it…a 'phrase' party…" He rolled is eyes.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow, Misty/Max (with May, who was, by the way, still unconscious), Peach/Sheik/Chad the Charmander/Professor E. Gadd, Pikachu/Marth/Roy, Kirby/Meta Knight, Link/Samus/Pit/Snake/Zero Suit Samus, Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr, Game-and-Watch/Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu, and Fox McCloud/Falco Lombardi/Slippy Toad/Peppy Hare/Krystal have all passed the finish line, right after Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

"And there goes the majority of the racers," Master Hand says, "That's all we have to offer for now, but don't worry! We'll show you more results after more racers make it in! So be sure to stay tuned to the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!"

And with that said, the scene changed to the background, and the scene faded to black.

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen!" Master Hand announced. "We have seen ALL of the racers passed, and since only 35 of the racers who passed will be racing first, we'll give you a lowdown on the ranking list."

Taj took out a small, white paper with the listings of the racers on them. "Okay, here we go to start it off. Banjo-Kazooie in first place, followed by Mario/Luigi and Koopa/Paratroopa. The Flying Krock follows, and then we have James Bond, who recently has managed to get back on the ground. Trevelyan is up next, followed by Bowser's group. Anguirus has dragged Godzilla over the finish line, with Gruntilda and Klungo zooming by. Up next is Sora, and up from there is Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. Sonic/Amy/Shadow, and the members of the Super Smash Brothers in their respectful groups follow up, with Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario pulling in. Heppy Ankylosaurus appears next, as does Shelia, Boshi, Bronto, Birdo, and Zirdo. Marge/Lisa come up next, with Homer and Abe speeding right behind. Bart and the Roadrunner appear next, with Wile E. Coyote, Pipsy, Diddy Kong, Drumstick, Dixie/Tooty, Tiptup, Krunch, Timber, Conker, and Bumper all behind them. Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star zoom up next, with the delayed Donald Trump and Ash Ketchum appearing right behind them. And to sum up 33rd, 34th and 35th places are King Dedede/Escargoon, Snuggles, and Humba Wumba's group."

Master Hand nods at Taj, and turns back to the camera Lakitu is holding. "And thus, those are the racers who will race first tomorrow. We'll have the race coverage on the other racers later. But for now, this is Master hand and Taj, saying good-night!"

* * *

Much, **much** later, way long after the ridiculously long Waterwind Valley race ended, going into an hour after midnight, Master Hand poofed in through a cloud of pink smoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I..."

"Master Hand, there's no one here." The green shelled Lakitu commented as he recorded Master Hand.

Master Hand gulped as he felt sheepish. "Ehh... about that..."

"Dude, WHY the hell did we have to wait, for like, 7 hours for the results of the entire race?" The normal green shelled Koopa Troopa that was part of the race angrily asked, folding his arms and taping his foot.

Master Hand began to stutter. "Erm...eh...well..."

"And how come some of the racers who got in the places hey were last time STILL in the places hey were in last time?" The red shelled Paratroopa that was Koopa's partner curiously asked.

Master Hand began to sweat nervously. "Erm...because the guy in charge of the results were too lazy to fully describe what happened to the racers who lost during the Waterwind Valley race..." He chuckled nervously.

Koopa and Paratroopa both growled, angrily looking at Master Hand. "We don't believe you..." They muttered in unison, walking away back to the hotel to get some good shut eye.

Master Hand chuckled nervously, and he then sighed of relief as Koopa and Paratroopa entered the McDonald's hotel. "Phew, thank goodness for that," He whispered, turning to the camera a Lakitu was holding, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes." He cleared his throat, and with much high enthusiasm, he boomed, "Here are the long-awaited results of the Waterwind Valley race, dubbed the CRAZIEST race of all! And for that, we hope you enjoy the results, and root on your favorite racers! Toodle-loo!" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The camera-wielding Lakitu shrugged, and flew up to the scoreboard, recording the results. Of course, since nobody was there, no one really cared. He sighed as he shook his head, lowering his camera. "Why am I even bothering doing this...?"

"Because it's your job," A Hammer Bro commented as he tossed a hammer at the green shelled Lakitu, with a nearby Dry Bones pointing and laughing as the Lakitu sighed in annoyance.


	112. Smashin' With the Smashers Randomness

Author's Notes: None. HA! Just kiddin'. I finally got over the issue with my stories and profile being hacked, but don't worry, I'm still on the search for those no-good, son of a shoe, cotton pickin', downright jerkish hackers. SO while I'm doing that, you can enjoy a random chapter before the next race starts! With only the ACTUAL Super Smash Brothers! YAY!

Disclaimer: None. HA-HA!

P.S.: The following chapter has been rated S. As in stupid.

* * *

It was nightfall as all the racers were having a good sleep. Well, some of the racers...

Mario covered his ears. "Luigi, will you turn off that stupid TV for the 254th time?"

"No," Simply replied Luigi, as he continued to swim the TV channels.

Mario growled. "Luigi, if I could, I would choke you."

Luigi gasped. "Choke me? Mario, you're not serious!" He shouted.

Mario eyed his green, younger brother. "Oh, am I not kidding?"

Luigi shuddered. "Mario, you dare not even go ahead and do it..."

Mario got an evil grin on his face. "Well, if you insist, Luigi..." He grabbed Luigi and headed down the stairs.

Luigi screamed. "Mario, NO! This is Illegal! ILLEGAL!"

Mario cackled evilly. "Save it for the judge, Luigi!" He shouted back, as the two plumbers went downstairs.

* * *

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were making a cake. A delicious, pink, vannila-covered cake.

"Oh! Yummers!" Jigglypuff squealed in joy, "I love cake SOOOO much! DO you love cake, Pikachu? Do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya?" She annoyingly repeated so much, it would make your head explode into many, many tiny pieces.

Pikachu slapped his slightly furry, yet comfortably soft, yellow forehead with his slightly furry, yet comfortably soft, yellow hand. "Why did I have to stay stcuk with such an idiot as yourself?"

Jigglypuff rubbed her chin. "Hmmmm...maybe it's because I'm SOOOOO, like, more POPULAR than you! Hell-o!" She said in a 'popular rich kid' tone (if you watch or have watched the Fairly Odd Parents, you know who I mean by popular and rich).

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Please, give me a break, Jigglybutt."

Jigglypuff placed her hands on her sides. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see YOU come up with a better cake, then!"

Pikachu sighed angrily. "FINE! I WILL!" He shouted, before he stormed out and slamed the door.

Pikachu left.

"...I left already, you idiot," PIkachu shouted, as he started storming off again.

Pikachu left.

"Did you NOT just HEAR what I SAID? I ALREADY LEFT!" Pikachu shouted, before leaving again.

Pikachu left.

"I'm just gonna murder you," Pikachu said, using a thunderbolt on one of the narrators aboved, who died.

Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur (who were all wearing police uniforms) busted from the outside.

"Halt!" Charizard shouted.

"We are..." Blastoise added.

"The Pokemon Police Squad!" Venusaur finished.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff gasped.

"Shock," Pikachu monotonly said.

"Liek, ZOMFGWTFBBQ!!" Jigglypuff annoyingly squealed.

"We're taking you and your cat to the mental institute!" Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur all said in unison, as they picked up Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Pikachu screamed angrily. "NO! I'm not mentally retarded! And Jigglypuff's NOT a CAT!" He screamed, before he and Jigglypuff were thrown in an ambulance, which quickly drove away as fast as possible.

* * *

Fox and Falco were having a staring contest.

"Dot dot dot," Fox said.

"Comma," Falco replied.

"Word," Fox taunted.

"Syllable," Falco added.

"Paragraph!" Fox shouted, triumphally.

"Oxymoron!" Falco replied back, smirking as he snickered.

Fox gasped. "Hey! I'm not an oxymoron! Oh!" He noticed a knife nearby, and looked at Falco. "Falco, can I stab myself with a knife in my knee?"

Falco's left eye twitched. "Stab yourself with a knife..." He shook his head. "Fox, are you on drugs or somethin'?"

"Whoooooa...deeeep," Fox said in a low, groovy 60-styles voice.

Falco sighed. "Great. And I thought the three swordsmen were the only annoyingly stupid ones," He growled, before tossing Fox out of the window.

* * *

Yoshi sprang up from his bed. "What the heck was that?"

Peppy Ankylosaurus rubbed the back of his head. "Beats me."

"Will you two go back to sleep?" Dr. Hoshi angrily shouted, looking angrily at the two dinosaurs.

Yoshi and Peppy looked at each other and shrugged, falling back to sleep shortly afterwards.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. He looked at his watch, and then at the sleeping Yoshi and Peppy. "Only several more minutes," He said to himself quietly, as he got out of his bed and looked at the blue moon outside.

* * *

Author's Notes: So what did you think? You got Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Fox, Falco, and cameos from everyone's favorite Pokemon (Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise). Anyway, I got an excellent pre-race practice that takes place in the next chapter before the actual race starts, so stick around and stay tuned to Yoshi Kart! Same time, same network! 


	113. Dr Hoshi's Check Up Part 1

Author's Notes: Well here it is: The pre-race chapter. However, this is merely Part 1; Part 2 will be where the pre-racing action will take place, but this is to just get the point of it up. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you know how gernerous it was for Tikitikirevenge to do this disclaimer for us? ...Actually, he didn't, but we tried to convince him by luring him here with cheesecake. But we failed so much, he had to try and convince him again by lying about Dr. Weirdlove being the best fanfic ever. Boy, did we ever find it out the hard way when we woke up in our beds with the game disc of Super Smash Brothers Melee in our red Gamecubes. Anyway, here you go!

* * *

**Dr. Hoshi's Check Up**

**(Part 1)**

It was the middle of a cold, stormy night at the hotel where the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix racers were sleeping.

Dr. Hoshi poked Yoshi. "Hey. Get up." He poked harder. "Yoshi, get up!"

Yoshi groaned as he scratched his head with his right hand and rubbed his left eye with his left hand. "Doc, c'mon. It's 1:00 a.m. in the morning..." He mumbled, before falling back to sleep, snoring.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and whacked Yoshi with a baseball bat he found in Ness's closet.

(WHACK!)

"GET UP!" Dr. Hoshi shouted after whacking Yoshi with the baseball bat.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Yoshi screamed, as he crashed into the wall.

Peppy Ankylosaurus got up, awakened by the loud crash, Yoshi's screaming, and Dr. Hoshi's angry shout. "Wuzzah?" He looked straight at Dr. Hoshi. "What the heck was the screaming and that huge crash?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Nevermind about that." He looked at Peppy straight in the eyes. "Where's your brother, Heppy Ankylosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus?"

Peppy shrugged. "They went to McDonald's 3 hours ago. Why?" He asked afterwards.

Dr. Hoshi grabbed Peppy. "We're going to practice before the next race starts. That way, we'll be prepared for the newly-built, stadium-based race course we'll be racing in."

"Awwwww man..." Peppy moaned, as he and Yoshi were dragged out of the room.

* * *

Later, outside the hotel...

(cue crappy parody music)

Pikachu titled his head at Dr. Hoshi. "What exactly are we doing out here while it's raining in the first place?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi grinned, as he looked up at the night sky. "You'll see." He looked back down to see Koopa coming. "You're over an hour and a half-hour late, you do realize that."

Koopa chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehehe...yeah, you could say that." He then pondered. "But why are we here, anyway?"

Mario nodded, agreeing with Koopa's question. "Yeah. I have been also wanting to know that, myself."

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he looked at the summoned videogajme characters. "Well, I have been studying the upcoming race course for which we are to race in next, and let me warn you now, it's not an easy walk in the park, which is specifically why I have rightfully summoned 10 of you guys out here," He explained.

Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Bowser, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Koopa, Krunch, Tiptup, and Diddy Kong all looked at each other in disbelief, and then back strangely at Dr. Hoshi. "What? You mean all of us?" The 10 videogame characters said in unison.

* * *

Author's Notes: You have read Part 1. Part 2 is coming soon. (Cool, that rhymed. :) ) 


	114. Dr Hoshi's Check Up Part 2

Author's Notes: Well, here's the second part of Dr. Hoshi's check up. Hope you all enjoy this pre-chapter-it's suppose to identify the plot a bit more, btw.

Disclaimer: You really don't have a F-ing clue on what to and what not to expect from reading Yoshi Kart, huh? I'll nicely summarize the entire thing to you. Leave...me...ALONE! (the words "ALONE!" echo through your computer screen)

* * *

Dr. Hoshi cleared his throat again. "As I was saying before, the reason I summoned you guys only is because of you having the experience for the next racecourse." 

Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Bowser, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Koopa, Krunch, Tiptup, and Diddy Kong all looked at each other in disbelief, and then back strangely at Dr. Hoshi. "What? You mean all of us?" The 10 videogame characters said in unison.

Dr. Hoshi blinked. "Yes. All of you," He said, shaking his head.

Yoshi nodded, rubbing his chin. "I see. What's it like, doc?" The green Yoshisaurus curiously asked.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, shaking his head. "Well...I have to warn you, Yoshi, it's not an easy track. It takes place in a stadium known as the Deathtrap Stadium, and there's a good reason for the name; there are a lot of curves and unavoidable traps within that stadium. So I might as well let you experience what it will be like first before the official race begins tomorrow." The highly-intelligent purple Yoshisaurus explained.

Diddy Kong chuckled. "And this is all coming from a 179-year-old dinosaur professor." The monkey started to laugh.

Dr. Hoshi gritted his teeth. "I'll show you what to laugh at, you...oh nevermind." He shook his head. "Why should I explain when I can let you all race right now?"

"Then let's race already!" Mario said, getting into a red kart.

* * *

Yoshi got into a green kart. Bowser got into an orange kart. Pikachu got into a yellow kart. Donkey Kong got into a yellow-orange kart. Mario was already in the red kart. Peppy Ankylosaurus was in a yellow-green kart. Koopa was in a bright green kart. Diddy Kong was in a red-blue-and-yellow strip kart. Krunch was in an orange-and-green kart. And Tiptup was in a lightblue kart. All of the 10 different characters lined up at the starting line. 

A Lakitu waved the race flag. "Ready...set...GO!" All of the 10 characters zoomed away.

Dr. Hoshi appeared next to the Lakitu. "Do you think that this training will prepare them for the real race tomorrow?"

The Lakitu shrugs. "I hope so, because we're not having this race, like you instucted, for nothing." He and Dr. Hoshi started laughing.

* * *

Bowser is in the back of the racing pack, in 10th place. In 9th and 8th places are Tiptup and Koopa. In 7th place is Krunch, determined to pass Diddy Kong who's in 6th place. Peppy is currentely in 5th place, trailing Pikachu, who's in 4th place. Yoshi is in rd place, and currentely both Mario and Donkey KOng are fighting each other in 2nd and 1st places. 

"Nothing like some bananas to help 'brighten' the mood!" Donkey Kong laughed, grabbing a banana and throwing it in front of Mario's path.

Mario saw this, and he swerved to the right, avoiding the banana. He rammed into Donkey Kong. "Come on, DK - you can surely do better than that!"

Donkey KOng growled. "Only if you want me to!" He got in front of Mario, and released spilled oil. Mario accidentely drove on the spilled oil, and he started to spin around, screaming. Donkey Kong laughed and zoomed off, using a mushroom.

Yoshi saw this, and he swerved to the left to avoid crashing into Mario. He made a powerslide on the left curve, and he saw Donkey Kong ahead of him. Yoshi grabbed a pair of green Koopa shells.

"I hope these shells don't go to waste," Yoshi said, releasing the green Koopa shells, and watching them ricochet all over the stadium walls.

Donkey Kong turned around to see Yoshi, and he growled. "How about some fruit, dino-boy?" He threw a Giant Banana behind him.

Yoshi accidentely slipped on the Giant Banana, and he spun into the wall, crashing. Pikachu and Peppy passed by, after seeing Yoshi crash.

"What's happened to him?" Peppy asks.

Pikachu shrugs. "Beats the crap out of me."

Both of the two different, but yellow characters make powerslides on the left and right curves. Donkey Kong throws another Giant Banana behind him. Peppy and Pikachu swerve in different angles, easily avoiding the Giant Banana. Diddy Kong, who's using rocket boosters to sped to 1st, accidentaly collides with the Giant Banana and spins around, getting blasted by a rocket missile from Krunch.

Pikachu starts to pump up electricity. "Let's see that ape handle this." He used Thunderbolt, which struck Donkey Kong and caused the gorilla to stop.

"BZZZZZZZZT!!!" Donkey Kong screamed as he was electrifyed. Smoke started to appear from his electricuted kart as Pikachu and Peppy passed, laughing.

"What a loser!" Peppy laughs. He smirks and looks at Pikachu. "Now for you." He rams Pikachu into the stadium wall, up towards the ramp ahead. Peppy goes over the ramp, but not before throwing a mine behind him. Hemanages to land on the other side.

Pikachu screams as he collides into the mine, and falls into the chasm. He angrily mutters curse words to himself as he awaits to be rescued. Other racers, including Mario and Donkey Kong, go over the ramp and make it to the other side.

* * *

The Lakitu looks at the screen. "Hey Doc, looks like we already have a few racers down and out." He said, "Should I go and rescue them?" 

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his cin. "Lakitu, you go and do that. I'll be back..." He ran off, having means of joining the racing competition.

The Lakitu frowned and shook his head. "I'm starting to have my doubts about this..." He said to himself, as he picked up his fishing rod and hovered to the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse.

* * *

Back on the racecourse, Mario slowly approaches Diddy Kong. Diddy turns around and releases bubbles behind him. Mario gets stuck, and he is now a few places behind as he struggles to continue.He notices that Bowser is still in 10th place, and he uses that as an advantage. Mario starts closing in on Koopa. 

Koopa turns around and sees Mario. He growls. "Feh! Not on your life, plumber boy." He grabs a Boo, which makes him and his kart invisible.

Mario moans, slapping his forehead. "Great! Now how will I be able to strike" He asks himself as he carefully drives.

Yoshi is trailing Tiptup. Tiptup swerves to the left, and so does Yoshi. Tiptup simply turns on the right curve. Yoshi performs a powerslide, which gives him a mini-boost. Yoshi now appears side-by-side with Tiptup.

"Trying to beat the competition, eh?" Tiptup laughed, taking out a rocket missile, "You'll have to take me out first!"

Yoshi chuckled, grinning back as he took out a green Koopa shell. "It would be my pleasure."

The two green reptiles kept chuckling at each other as they made another turn on the right curve.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Yeah, it's more racing action for you racing fans! You're seriously just expecting me to continue the chronolog, no? Well, I am, but I'm also updating it to make it even better and more detailed. And plus, you gotta love the Bonus and Deleted footage for which you are currentely reading. It's that good. Whoops! I spoke too much! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! 


	115. Dr Hoshi's Check Up Part 3

**Sometime Earlier...**

Disclaimer: I paid for these glasses 2 hours ago, and NOW YOU'RE CHARGING ME!?

Random Guy: Look bub, will you just take the glasses?

Disclaimer: I'm not taking up with this (BLEEP)! I'm going to Hollywood! (leaves)

**Flash to the Present...**

Yoshizilla: Uh huh. Yup. So that's where he is. 'K, thanks. (looks at the computer screen) Oh? I just got a call from Dis and Claimer. Their good for nothing, son-of-a-(BLEEP) brother, Disclaimer, went off to Hollywood, so I'll have to have a replacement until we get him back. Hit it, um...

Hikari: You don't know who I am?

Yoshizilla: The girl from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl?

Hikari: Exactly. We don't own anything official, and all characters, locations, and everything else belong to their owners. And Yoshizilla here owns Yoshi Kart. How's that?

Yoshizilla: That was **perfect**! You're the NEW **Disclaimer**!

Hikari: (jumps up and down) Oh joy! ...I just hope they don't ruin my contests. (giggles)

May: (growls) Stupid, cheap-ass ripoff...(pouts)

Yoshizilla: Uh oh. May's pissed. Guess we better get started. (leaves)

* * *

Bowser is still in the back of the racing pack, waiting for his moment to strike. He's actually in 9th place, with Pikachu ebing in 10th, due to the yellow rat falling in the chasm. Bowser stops his heavy kart when he sees a knocked out Koopa on the side of the stadium road, and waits for the small turtle to get up. 

Koopa shakes his head, and he looked at his damaged kart in surprise and shock. "What the heck!? My kart's down!" He got out a mushroom. "Luckily, I pack one of these babies with me for these occasions." He jumped into the driver's seat, tossed the mushroom into his engine, started up his kart, and went zooming off on the stadium road.

Bowser smirked to himself, and he started up again, going over the ramp.

Pikachu is seen driving up a curve, making several powerslides as he does. He sees the ramp, and takes out a rocket booster.

"I'm not falling into that chasm again," The electrical yellow mouse Pokemon growls to himself, as he ignites the rocket booster and zooms over the ramp, landing on the other side.

Bowser sees Pikachu, and the Koopa King swerves to the right, allowing Pikachu to pass right by. Koopa turns around to see Pikachu.

"Hey, what the-" Koopa has no time to react, as Pikachu electrocutes the turtle and sends him crashing into the left stadium wall. Koopa pulls back onto the racecourse and fires a red shell at Pikachu.

Pikachu is hit by the red shell, and he screams as Koopa passes him. Koopa then leaves behind a few bananas behind him. Bowser manages to swerve to avoid the bananas, but Pikachu doesn't have as much as luck, for the electric mouse Pokemon slips on a banana peel and goes spinning. He then boosts himself by using a powerslide on the left curve, and manages to pass Bowser.

Bowser follows Pikachu, but he doesn't use a powerslide. Instead, he simply turns on the curve, and turns again as he approaches the right curve. Pikachu sees Bowser, but not realizing about Bowser's plan, he throws a mine behind him. Bowser collides into the mine, incredibly slowing his kart down. Pikachu grins, and he starts to gain on Koopa's tail, who's trailing Mario.

Mario growls, seeing both Koopa and Pikachu in his rear-view mirror. "Let's see that turtle-a and the rodent-a handle-a this!" He took out several red fireballs, and hurled them all behind him, straight at Koopa and Pikachu.

Koopa placed up a blue shield around his vehicle, blocking any damage he'd recieve. Pikachu followed suit, but with a yellow shield. Bowser mkanage to swerve to avoid the fireballs, and he then took out a Bowser Shell. His plan was now set in motion.

"Say goodbye, chumps." Bowser laughs, as he releases the Bowser Shell in front of him. Mario, Koopa, and Pikachu are all clobbered, crashing into the walls on both sides of the stdaium. Bowser laughs as he grabs a Boo from an Item Box, and turns invisible with it. He now drives across the racecourse, with the Bowser Shell ricocheting all over the road.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi is way in the back, trying to catch up to the other racers. He's using a huge rocket booster, hoping that it'll speed up the progress. He looks on his kart's computerized map screen, and notices that Mario, Pikachu, and Koopa have been knocked off the road. Dr. Hoshi nods and takes out a cellphone.

"Yo! Lakitu!" Dr. Hoshi shouts to the cellphone, "We got an accident iN Section 3.14! Yup, 3 characters have been knocked out by Bowser. You think you can rush over there?"

"I sure can!" The Lakitu said through his cellphone, as he hung up and hovered to the area where Mario, Pikachu, and Koopa were trying to fix their karts.

Mario looked up. "What is it-a, Lakitu?"

"Dr. Hoshi said that you three have practiced enough." The Lakitu then started picking up the karts.

Pikachu jumped in surprise. "What are you doing!?"

The Lakitu sighed. "Hey buddy, it's my job to be doing this kind of stuff. You're lucky you got a first taste of the stadium!"

Koopa frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah, but that just doesn't give you a right to pick up our karts with no reasoning..."

* * *

Yoshi and Tiptup are still continuing to fight each other. Tiptup rams into Yoshi, and he then fires agreen shell. Yoshi collides into the green shell, but he pushes on. He makes a right turn on the upcoming cuvr, while Tiptup zooms away with a powerslide and mini-boost combo. Tiptup turns around at Yoshi and taunts.

"Haha! You can't catch me, and there's no chance that you'll beat me!' The green turtle laughed.

Yoshi growled, but he then noticed something on his kart's computerized map. a large, red dot was approaching a green dot, which was Yoshi. Yoshi turned around to see the actual thing behind him...which was a Bowser Shell hurtling towards him and Tiptup!

"ACK!" Yoshi screamed as he started swerving left and right to avoid the Bowser Shell, "Man, if only I had a shield right now! That would help me!" But sadly for Yoshi, he didn't have the shield with him, and he ended up getting clobbered by the Bowser Shell.

Tiptup had a bit of better luck, but also suffered the same fate as Yoshi's, for the Bowser Shell crushed the poor turtle and his light, though flexible, kart.

Bowser zoomed by, using a triple pack of mushrooms, and bashed into Yoshi, sending the green dinosaur into crashing into the stadium's left wall. Tiptup was also bashed aside by Bowser, on the right side of the stadium walls.

The Lakitu from earlier saw the knocked unconcious Yoshi and Tiptup, and he flew over to them. "My, oh my...you two seem to have been knocked senselessly."

Yoshi and Tiptup moaned in paiin, too weak to get up and fix their completely damaged karts.

The Lakitu frowned. "Tell you what - I'll deliver the karts to the Parking Grounds first, and I'll come back for you," He said smiling, as he picked up the damaged karts and took off.

Yoshi looked at Tiptup. He coughed, but smiled a bit. "Well, Tiptup that was surely an interesting trek we had."

Tiptup also coughed, but he managed to chuckle a bit. "Yeah. At least we have some knowledge of what the entire racecourse will be like."

"Let's just hope the others don't suffer the same fate as us," Yoshi added.

Tiptup kept on chuckling, but coughing a bit at the same time. "Don't worry," He assured, "I'm sure the others will be fine."

* * *

Yoshizilla: (shakes head) No sign of the Disclaimer, still. He must've gone off to somewhere unpredictable, like Burger King. Or Wendy's. But certianly not McDonald's, because of that...certain McDonald's incident...But don't worry! I'm sure that everything will be all right in the end...see ya soon, folks! Hoohoohoohaahaahaa! 


	116. The Deathtrap Stadium Race Preperations

1st Author's Notes: YAY!! THE NEXT RACE!!! THE NEXT RACE IS FINALLY HERE, Y'ALL!! AND THE RACERS BETWEEN 1st and 35th PLACES ARE GONNA BE THE ONES TO RACE!! THE OTHER WILL RACE, TOO, BUT THAT WILL BE AFTER THIS RACE!! I LIKE SCREAMING!! WOOOHOOOO!!! WOOO!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! WOOOO!!!

2nd Author's Notes: Blasted weather...that, and Halloween is coming up, and add that with my progress on my super secret fanfic. That's a lot of work. Oh well, I'm sure I can work it over. Anyway, here's the next race like a I promise, and after this one, we'll have a little break from the races, so we can actually get some development into this huge grand prix racing story. Also, expect some good racing quality, for I have played Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the Gamecube version of Disney/Pixar Cars. So let you folks be mindful of that when you read this. Enjoy!

P.S.: P.S. means postscript. Thanks to my English class for pointing that out.

P.S.S.: I'm releasing this chapter out first, then I'll post the pre-race that takes place before this, and then the actual race will come after this chapter. So consider this a major shift in Yoshi Kart for me. (Which would mean that Yoshi Kart would have about 66 chapters by now, but oh well. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

3rd Author's Note: You may have not noticed this, but I have updated this chapter and the chapter after the next chapter, because Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, Conker the Squirrel, and Bumper the Badger all happen to be in the race. So I added 4 extra slots. XP Sue me.

List of Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa/Goombario/Goombella

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62.Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood/Hector (isn't it sad that I completely forgot to put in poor Hector? It must be sad.)

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

69. Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

79. Anna/Spice/Rocky the Echidna

80. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

81. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

82. Rob Sweere

83. Blackmage Jr./Musashi

84. Scott/Erika

85. Yami Yugi/Mewlon

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

90. Great Mighty Poo

91. Yugi/Tea

92. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

93. King Kong

94. Final Fantasy 1 crew

95. Babylon Hunters

96. Brock/Tracy/Casey/Delia/Professor Oak/Professor Elm/Professor Birch/Brendan/Ritchie

97. Megaman's Group

98. The Straw Hat crew

99. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch/Jigglypuff

100. Dixie/Tooty

101. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

102. Yusuke/Kuwabara

103. Kurama/Botan/Hiei

104. Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi

105. Moe/Lenny/Carl

Racers in Deathtrap Stadium:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Diddy Kong

22. Dixie/Tooty

23. Krunch

24. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

25. Fox/Krystal/Falco/Peppy Hare/Slippy

26. Tiptup

28. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

29. James Bond

30. Alec Trevelyan

31. Sonic/Amy

32. Sora

33. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

34. Marge/Lisa/Bart Simpson

35. Bottles/Mumbo

36. Jigglypuff/Mr. Game-and-Watch

37. Pipsy

38. Drumstick

39. Conker

40. Bumper

Yoshzilla: Oh wait...I forgot to include Jigglypuff with Mr. Game-and-Watch's group for the previous races...

Jigglypuff: Yeah, you f-**(CENSORED)**-ing jerk. (Punches me in the stomach)**  
**

* * *

It's been a windy, raining, and cold night, but the racers have had good sleep. But now since today was the start of the new race, it was time for the racers placed from 1st to 35th to race, long with a few, extra racers to build up the excitement. And that was no joke. In fact, they're coming out now, in preperation for the race that will take place in the recently-built Deathtrap Stadium... 

Yoshi yawned loudly. "Oh man, what a night it was. At least my car wasn't totaled," He said, smiling, as he rubbed his Turbo Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi was on the other side of the car. "Yoshi, have you been studying the race courses at all?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Of...of course I been studying the race courses..." He laughed nervously. "Why else would I know about it?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Yoshi, if you have been paying any good attention, we, among the 35 racers who placed from 1st to 35th place, are going to be the racers who race today. The other racers will race tomorrow."

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "What for?"

Pikachu came up to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "I heard that the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses stayed out of the Waterwind Valley race course to work on some sort of stadium course for us to race in..."

Dr. Hoshi looked back at Yoshi. "See? Even Pikachu knows, Yoshi. You gotta focus more."

Yoshi growled as he started polishing the Turbo Yoshi's bright surface. "Yeah...I'll focus in this race, all right..." He murmured to himself.

* * *

Mario was pouring oil into the side of his and Luigi's car. "Well, Luigi, only 35 racers will be racing in this, and luckily, we're one of them. Think you'reup to it?" 

Luigi smiled. "Oh yeah! After all, we beaten several of these guys in races before!" He laughed.

Mario chuckled. "Not to mention, we ARE professionals."

Luigi nodded. "That too. I can't wait for the race to start."

* * *

Pikachu turnbed to Marth and Roy. "Okay, guys, are you ready?" 

Marth smiled, placing his sowrd in his pocket. "Ready when you are, Pikachu."

Roy nodded, adjusting his cool, red hair. "You can count on me, too! After all, I'm not a pyromatic for nothin'!" He laughed.

Pikachu gave Marth and Roy a thumbs up. "It's settled, then! Let's get the show on the road!" He happily chirped.

* * *

Meta Knight looked at Kirby. "Kirby, are you ready for the race?" 

Kirby smiled. "Am I?" He grabbed several pieces of fruit and sucked them all into his mouth, belching loudly afterwards.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Keep your focus on the road and your driving skills."

Kirby chuckled. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Link petted Epona as he got on top of his trusty horse with Samus. "All right, Samus. We can't afford to lose this race." 

Samus rubbed her helmet. "Link, I'm a bit confused. Why are only me and you racing on Epona, while my alter-ego, Solid Snake, and Pit are in the audience, watching the race?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling it would be better if we just raced."

Samus smiled. "Good point," She commented, as she got on Epona.

* * *

Peach turned to Sheik. "Okay, Sheik, are you ready?" 

Sheik smiled. "Yeah. I hope that Professor E. Gadd and Chad the Charmander aren't too mad at us for just wanting to race together."

Peach giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll understand."

Sheik smiled. "Thanks, Peach. I'm feeling a lot better."

* * *

"Here's to the race," Heppy Ankylosaurus said, as he got into his purple kart. 

Shelia nodded, fixing her green bow in her yellow kart.

Pipsy and Drumstick were having an angry staring contest, while Timber and Conker were playing 'Go Fish' with each other. Krunch was chatting with King K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and Kaptain K. Rool as Diddy Kong was having a great chat with Donkey Kong. Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf all chuckled as they were plotting an evil plan, while Wario and Waluigi were having a quick tennis match nearby, both not doing good. Daisy was having tea with Toad and Toadette, while Stanley the Bugman was listening to Mr. Game-and-Watch's old tales. Jigglypuff was praticing her singing, hoping that she would be in the next Nintendo Idol.

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, even though both of the undersea partners were not racing in this race, were having a bet on who would win the race. Spongebob was betting on Pikachu/Marth/Roy, while Patrick was going with Link/Samus. Zirdo and Birdo were checking their guidebooks for newly-constructed information on the racecourse, the Deathtrap Stadium. Boshi was placing in new tires as he got ready for the race. Bronto was playing his old banjo he has found under his bed from the hotel, while Bumper was eating peanuts. Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder all chuckled to themselves as T. T. prepared to zoom off as soon as the race has started.

* * *

Koopa turned to Paratroopa. "Ready to gain victory like always, buddy?" He said, smiling. 

Paratroopa nodded back, whom was also smiling. "You bet, ol' chum!" He chirped.

* * *

Banjo looked at his car. "Kazooie?" 

Kazooie rubbed her head. "Yeah, Banjo?"

"Did you fix this car properly?" Banjo asked curiously.

Kazooie scoffed. "Of course I did," She admitted, smirking.

Banjo sighed. 'Well, let's check. I'll press the windshield button." He pressed the windshield button, and an explosion was triggered somewhere nearby, but luckily, wasn't tragic to the race.

Kazooie sweatdropped, chuckling nervously. "Ehehehe...so it has a few bugs..."

Banjo sighed. "Well, at least you're honest about it."

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus checked the start of the stadium. "So, this is where we are going to be racing in, huh?" He asked Clario. 

Clario nodded. "Yup. Luckily, I'm a professional driver when it comes to stadiums, so if you're in a jam, then I can take the steering wheel!"

Peppy's eyes gleamed. "Really? Thanks, Clario!' He chirped, giving Clario a high-five.

Clario laughed, rubbing the back of his head after the high-five. "It's no problem, buddy!"

* * *

Dr. Hoshi examined the controls of the Turbo Yoshi. "Hmmm...Yoshi, I surely hope that self-destruct button is not in here..." 

Yoshi laughed. "Don't worry. I inspected all the buttons last night before we went back to sleep."

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Yoshi started to chuckle nervously. "Ehehe...of course I'm sure. What can go wrong?" He said, rubbing his elbow.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and shook his head. "Oh, nevermind," He said, as he started to inspect the tires.

Yoshi sighed of relief as he hopped into his car and got ready for the race to officially start.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was busy wiping down the Cyclone as he listened to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi chatting. "Man, oh man, did I had a freaky dream last night..." 

Amy Rose approached Sonic. "What about the dream?" She asked Sonic interestedly.

Sonic shuddered. "I had this very weird dream that I was running down this dirt path...when the "LOL Internet" Music started up, and there was Homer Simpson stark naked running beside me..." He told Amy, as he shivered.

"Get Outta My Way!!! The Music Won't Leave Me Alone!!!!!" Homer suddenly yelled, sprinting down the dirt path and past the two hedgehogs, stark naked.

"...I don't think it was a dream..." Amy said in horror, as she shuddered with Sonic.

Sonic gulped as he saw Homer run by, stark naked. "Oh God... There goes my breakfast..." He groaned, watching Homer running around, stark naked.

(AN: That's the 4th time I said 'stark naked' in this chapter. Now it's the 5th time, including this. XP)

* * *

Dr. Hoshi turned to Pikachu. "So Pikachu, has May woke up yet?" 

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think she'll be driving for this race. She has too many memories of that fight with Elmo."

Dr. Hoshi mumbled as he rubbed his elbow. "Of course...how could I forget about that..."

May suddenly jumped out of the racers' hotel in a mask, cape, and Skitty printed underwear. "I am... Skitty Woman!" She triumphally shouted out. "I am the protector that is all meowish and felinish! I stand for Skitties, Skitties, and cute, wittle Skitties!" She meowed like a Skitty afterwards.

"NOOOOO-ah screw it, I'm gonna be a shopkeeper!" Darth Vader announced, as he left and became the storekeeper of the new 'Darthy Needs' store nearby.

Dr. Hoshi and Pikachu sweatdropped at the store, and looked at May, then back at each other.

"...She's nuts..." Dr. Hoshi and Pikachu said to each other, as they went to work on their cars, with Pikachu working on his car with Marth and Roy, while Dr. Hoshi was helping Yoshi.

* * *

Homer Simpson continued to run around stark naked, screaming as he did. "GET THE MUSIC OUT OF MY HEAD!!" 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Tails ran into the hanger, looking as though he had gone blind.

"What the heck happened?!?!" Amy yelped in surprise, running to the two-tailed fox as Lisa Simpson ran behind her.

Tails was shivering. "I saw Homer Simpson...naked!!" He screamed.

Lisa also shivered. "We ALL did!" She added, looking pale. "Out of all the things I wanted to see, my father like THAT was NOT one of them!!!"

Marge Simpson murmured. "You father's doing it again, isn't he?" She saw Bart Simpson coming out with Abe 'Grandpa' Simpson. "Bart! Why is there a toaster surrounding Grandpa's neck?"

"The toaster is evil! EEEEEVVVVIIILLL!!" Grandpa shouted, running around with the toaster around his neck, and eventually, slipping on a banana and crashing into May.

Marge gasped. "Oh! That...can't...be...good..."

Amy stared at the injured Grandpa and May, with her eyes wide. "Uhhh...does this happen regularly...?" She asked.

Marge nodded slowly. "Yes...it DOES happen regulary, unfortunately..." She replied to Amy.

"All the time, man." Bart said, passing by on his skateboard. "WHOA! Look out, little two tailed, foxy dude!!"

But it was too late, and Bart crashed into Tails.

The members of the audience gasped in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOIEE!!!" Tails went flying into the air.

Goofy shot an arrow at Tails. "STOP STEALING MY F-(CENSORED)-ING PHRASE!!"

Lisa looked up at Tails."Watch Out For The Broken Light!!!!"

Tails got struck in the ass with the arrow and he hit the broken light, sending sparks everywhere. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Sonic winced as he saw what became of Tails. "Thank God, I made sure he got side kick insurance."

"Side kick insurance? They have that?" Lisa questioned, looking through her book.

Donald Duck sighed. "You really need to relax, Goofy. That's not good for your blood pressure."

Goofy grumbled to himself. "Blood pressure...phrase stealing characters..." He groaned. "What happened to the good ol' days of Walt Disney?"

Mickey Mouse walked up to Goofy. "Sorry, Goofy, but Walt's been dead, for like, almost 40 years."

Goofy's eyes widened. "40 years!? OH MY FRIGGIN-" He ran into the Darthy Needs store.

Mickey and Donald both sighed. "That's Goofy for ya," They said in unison.

* * *

Master Hand appeared with Taj. "Racers, since the Yoshi Series (YS) and Diddy Kong Racing (DKR) bosses helped making the stadium race course, known more commonly as the Deathtrap Stadium, for which you are going to race next, they get an additional 75 points. And they'll also be participating, even though they weren't in the last race." 

"WHA!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"How????" Amy Rose and Homer Simpson (who was still stark naked (6th time now)) yelped.

Ness's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You can't be serious..."

Sonic scratched his head. "Wierd..."

"YAAAH!!!" Amy screamed and fainted at the sight of Homer Simpson, still stark naked (7th time), eating chocolate-chip cookies.

Tails, meanwhile, was being taken away by an ambulance, to the hospital.

"Haw haw!" Nelson laughed, pointing at the ambulance.

Sonic sighed as he watched the Ambulance leave. "What next?" He wondered.

Suddenly an attendant came by to Sonic, saying that Shadow the Hedgehog could not participate with him and Amy in the race, due to the fact someone had beat him up and placed him in the hospital.

"Who'd do that??" Amy cried as she came around in time to hear the tragic news.

* * *

Scratch and Grounder can be seen whistling to themselves in Eggman's vehicle. 

Scratch cackled. "Boy, Shadow never saw it coming, did he, Grounder?" He asked.

Grounder laughed. "Yeah. He's such a n00b." He added.

* * *

"A-HERM..." Master Hand interrupted, getting a bit annoyed by the fact that some of the racers were goofing off. 

Pikachu chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...sorry, Master Hand. You can continue now."

"Thank you, Pikachu. Anyway, you all have a few minutes to prepare, and then we'll get started with the race," Master Hand said, appearing in the announcer booth above the stadium-based race course. "You're going to be racing in this stadium, which is now officially called the Deathtrap Stadium."

Luigi rubbed his head. "I don't know why, but this race course reminds me of Wario Colesium, Wario Stadium, and Waluigi Stadium..."

"...Or maybe because it's BASED on them, Luigi," Mewtwo said, as he was meditating.

Luigi chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...I knew that. Yeah." He said, getting in Mario's car.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Scratch and Grounder..." He shook his head. "I might have known." 

Yoshi popped his head up from underneath the car. "Okay, doc! I got the car ready!"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Did you fix the buttons?"

Yoshi smiled and nodded. "I sure did, Dr. Hoshi!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Then let's check. I'll press the windshield button." He pressed the windshield button, and a grenade egg was fired out at Knuckles' car, exploding it and sending both Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat fallingflat onto the ground.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Gu-oh...I think we might have a slight problem with the button controls..."

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead.

Banjo rubbed his chin. "Windshielf button...explosion triggered...hmmm...I wonder why THAT was so familiar..." He said, looking suspiciously at Kazooie.

Kazooie gulped. "I had nothing to do with it I swear!" She shouted back in defense.

* * *

Misty turned to Max. "Ready, Max?" 

Max smiled as he got his seatbelt on. "I'm all ready when you are, Misty!"

"Psyayaya," Psyduck said, cuddling into the car.

Munchlax laughed as it bit into several cookies in a pink bag. "Munch, munch, munch!" It laughed.

Max screamed. "GAH! Where's May?"

"Don't worry," Misty said, "May's gonna be in the audience for this one, so she won't have another faint attack like last time."

Max sighed of relief. "Phew...thank God..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Shadow was wrapped in bandages, potting revenge on Scratch and Grounder. "Oh they'll pay... Oh yes... They will pay dearly..." 

Homer, who was under-going treatment for his naked fetish, raised an eyebrow at Shadow. "Ya know, I know a gun club. Cut me in and ya can have ALL the plastic mufflers you want!"

Shadow looked up and smiled. "I'm listening..."

Homer pondered quickly. "Well...oh, one sec..." He bit a doctor's hand who was trying to hypnotise him, sending the poor guy out of the room in pain. He turned back to Shadow. "Well, my friend Barney wanders in every night on a Tuesday thanks to lack of alcohol. Maybe you can sneak in and grab all the pizza ya need! Ooh! And try their cottage cheese!" He licked his lips. "Mmmmm...pizza and cheese..."

Shadow licked his lips. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey, no talking in the emergency room," A random nurse said, passing the room Homer and Shadow were in.

"Screw You!" Homer yelled, suddenly receiving the shock from an electric collar he was wearing. "D'OH!!!"

The random nurse ended up in Tails' room. "Hey Foxy boy, why don't you go see your other two friends in the emergency room, huh?" She left right afterwards.

* * *

Cream looked around for Tails holding Cheese. "Where's Tails?" She asked. 

Jigglypuff shrugged. "I dunno. Guess he had diareahh or somethin'."

Sonic was with Cream at the time. "Sorry Cream... Tails got sent to the hospital..."

Cream smiled. "'K, thanks." She bit into a dirty old shoe she found on the ground.

"Chao, chao," Cheese said, trying to eat a stop sign.

* * *

Jigglypuff sighed. "Oh brother..." She went back into Popo's group. 

Popo smiled. "Ready, guys?"

Nana giggled. "I'm ready!"

Young Link cheered wildly. "I'm ready! YEAH!"

Ness nodded. "You bet your ass I'm ready, Popo!"

Saria smiled. "I guess I'm ready, too."

Mr. Game-and-Watch grabbed the steering wheel from Popo. "And I call dibs on the steering wheel!"

Popo frowned. "Awwww nuts." He licked his lips and smiled. "Mmmmm...nuts..."

Jigglypuff shuddered. "Ewwwz, you're such a perv, Popo," She said, as she grabbed a vanilla ice cream and started eating the vanilla.

Mr. Game-and-Watch then remembered. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Popo, Nana, Ness, Young Link, and Saria. "Sorry, guys, but me and Jigglypuff are just racing together for this one. You guys will have to watch."

"Awwww..." The kids groaned, as they sadly went into the audience to watch Mr. Game-and-Watch and Jigglypuff win the race.

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned to Jigglypuff. "Ready, Jiggz?"

Jigglypuff giggled. "I'm ready when you are ol' timer!" She chirped.

* * *

Bowser chuckled as he hovered next to the Flying Krock, with Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Wario, and Donkey Kong all by his side. 

Banjo and Kazooie proudly approached the starting line, settling in 1st place. Mario and Luigi occupyed 2nd place, while Koopa and Paratroopa reigned over 3rd place. Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu all zoomed up next to Heppy Ankylosaurus.

Gruntilda Winkybunion and Klungo gave their car a good tune-up before the race started.

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy all got together and fixed up their car right before the race began. Sheena and Lillian cheered for Marth and Roy while Pikachu got many applauds from the huge audience.

Kirby and Meta Knight gave each other high fives, and they positioned themselves for the race.

Epona galloped up to the stadium race course entrance, with Link and Samus all smiling as they appeared next to Pikachu/Marth/Roy and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi at the starting line. Pit, Zero Suit Samus, and Solid Snake rooted on Link and Samus.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario zoomed up next to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, ready to burn some rubber.

Heppy Ankylosaurus, and his friends Shelia, Bronto, Zirdo, Birdo, Boshi, Tiptup, Krunch, and Diddy Kong all got ready, taking their positions on the race course.

The Flying Krock hovered right above the Yoshi Kart and Diddy Kong Racing racers, with the K. Rools chuckling as they looked out at the stadium.

The Star Fox, consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Krystal, followed close behind the Flying Krock.

Sonic got the Cyclone ready for him and Amy, while swearing to get revenge for Shadow.

James Bond and Alec Trevelyan looked at each other, both chuckling.

"Just to clear things out," Master Hand interrupted, "The Simpsons have been merged together! That means Homer/Grandpa/Marge/Lisa/Bart are all together!"

* * *

"D'OH!!!!!" Homer yelled out, a little too loudly as he was watching the race from the hosbital...

* * *

Marge sighed of relief. "Oh, thank God." She merged her car with Homer's car. 

"I SMELL TOAST!!" Abe shouted, running around Sonic and Amy.

Sonic was speeding around the starting line as far away from Abe as he could, and he motioned for Amy to follow.

Amy nodded and followed his lead.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "Sonic? The race hasn't even started yet..."

"I know it hasn't started." Sonic replied to Master Hand. "I just want to keep far from Abe..."

"And can someone please shot Abe or get him to stop?" Marth growled, "He's gettin' on my nerves."

Dixie Kong and Tooty both ran over Abe, not knowing that they ran over an old man.

"Ready, Tooty?" Dixie said, smiling.

Tooty giggled. "Girl, I was BORN ready!"

Kiddy Kong rolled his eyes. "Oh please..."

"SHUT UP, KIDDY!!" Dixie and Tooty shouted angrily at Kiddy.

* * *

Master Hand turned to the Lakitus. "Okay, Lakitus. I leave you to the rest." 

The Lakitus all saluted. "You can count on us, Master Hand!" They appeared in front of the 35 racers.

Master Hand growled to himself as he added, "Yeah, and you flying reptilians better get it right, too. Me and Taj spent too much work, effort, devotion, and money to have this entire 1st annual Grand Prix to fail."

* * *

Sonic looked at all the racers. "Well... Let's just hope we don't get any interruptions from any freaky people." 

Mario nodded. "You can say that again, Sonic."

Pikachu shuddered. "Urgh...don't...remind...me..."

Godzilla turned to Anguirus. "Hey Anguirus, why are we not in this race at all?"

Anguirus sighed. "You still have to heal your wounds, remember?"

Godzilla rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that..." He chuckled nervously. "Thanks. Hehe."

* * *

The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses chuckled to themselves as they got into racing positions. 

"On your marks...get ready...3...2...1...1 and a half..." The Lakitus all said in unison.

"WILL YOU JUST START THE DAMN RACE!?" All of the racers angrily shouted.

The Lakitus sweatdropped and shrugged. "Suit yourselfs. GO!" They shouted.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's all for now, so why don't you play a nice racing game...like Mario Kart DS! I'll go Wi-Fi on y'all. 


	117. Darthy Needs!

Author's Notes: YAY! A New Commercial for Yoshi Kart! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Darthy Needs belongs to...Darthy Needs. (BADDA BOOM)

* * *

"Darthy Needs!" Darth Vader said in a happy tone, "The OFFICIAL new store of the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix! With all your needs for being Darthy!' 

Peach came up to Darth Vader. "Excuse me, Darth Vader, but does this dress make me look fat?" She asked, pointing at her butt, which was covered by pink, heart-covered panties.

Darth Vader's jaw dropped, and his nosebleeded all over. He fell down in awe.

Peach gasped.

---

---

---

Peach gasped.

---

---

---

Peach gasped.

---

---

---

Peach farted.

---

---

---

Dr. Hoshi commented how bad and stupid the last four sentences were.

Mario became a multi-trillionare.

Luigi got his own rap group, "Teh Luegee Bruddas".

Pikachu became the president of Rare Ltd.

Banjo and Kazooie both moved to Ohio and made their own movie.

Kirby ran a 5-Star Resturant.

Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto, Boshi, Heppy, and Chad the Charmander all decided to become nerds and play Dungeons and Dragons.

Jigglypuff became the new mascot of Nintendo.

May became a teen idol singer and won in Videogame Idol.

Link was voted the sexiest videogame male, overthrowing Knuckles the Echidna.

Sonic was murdered by Marth in a freak car accident.

Roy and Popo married each other, and were confirmed to being gay.

Nana became an Italian.

Young Link brought a 50-Year-Old cat and named her 'Lucy Luu'.

Zelda ran for president in Nintendo City.

Sheik started a barbershop.

Ganondorf was sent to prison for overuse of alcohol.

Mewtwo owned the National Nintendo Bank.

Bowser started a new company, called 'Koopasoft'.

Birdo, Zirdo, and Shelia became female movie stars in a movie production called 'Barney the Dinosaur's Angels'.

Donkey Kong ruled the Videogame Realm.

Samus and Captain Falcon became bar owners and settled into the Nintendo City dumps.

Parry the Parrot got a cameo in this commercial.

Peach farted.

---

---

---

Dr. Hoshi commented how bad and stupid it was to repeat the sentence.

Toad and Toadette were bred asexually.

Wario killed Solid Snake.

Pit, Zero Suit Samus, and Meta Knight were all thrown into the mental institute by Dr. Mario, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and a couple of men in white coats with needles.

Peach farted.

---

---

---

Dr. Hoshi killed the guy in charge of this commercial.

---

---

---

Darth Vader woke up.

"And so, buy all your needs...at DARTHY NEEDS!" Darth Vader said with everyone, as they all started giggling like little school girls.


	118. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 1

**Yoshi Kart**

**(The Deathtrap Stadium Race FINALLY Begins)**

Author's Notes: Stupid bold font...huh? Oh, yeah. A-herm. (clears throat) 'Tis be the actual racing chapter, and boy is it full of racing, and a lot about it, too. This will mainly focus on the Super Smash Brothers characters, but this will also focus on the Yoshi Krt and Diddy Kong Racing racers. So, that means, sadly to those who like corssovers, that the other characters will NOT get as much screentime in this race compared to the Super Smash Brothers, the Yoshi Kart racers, and the Diddy Kong Racing racers as they did in the last race. So that would mean, in latin terms, per se, less Sonic, Jak, and Homer Simpson. Sorry, but this is a Nintendo-based race. Anyway, no more yappin'. Enjoy the race!

Disclaimer: Yap yap yap blah blah, dribble dribble dribble. (Groan) Do I REALLY gotta say the dumb ol' disclaimer? Fine, but this time, it's a parody. A PARODY. A-herm. Anyway on with the dumb ol' disclaimer. I don't own any of the SSBM characters mentioned in this story, Nintendo does. Can you believe it? This is as utterly dry as (shudder) Hoogiman's fanfics. Can you believe that? No? That's what I thought. Anyway, enjoy this, for I have typed it in 3 minutes. Actually, make that 5.789 minutes. So... yeah. LOLZ Luk at me I stole this joke that isn't even funny about getting the word count up. Besides, it's, lyke, a dumb ol' parody of a joke that parodied my old disclaimer, which wasn't even funny in the first place because it was to keep people attached to the story and the computer screen and to help the word count go over 1000. And here's five more words...yes, five more (FIVE (5)) words...LAWL!1 Word up, dawg. And syllable, cat. And boy do I **never** get the word count of my stories up at the beginning of the story like this! In fact, my soon-to-be-over-100-and-possible-(and)-(hopefully)-close-to-200 chapter long story has a thousand word long list at the start of every chapter! Well actually, that kind of makes the joke hypocritical as I seem to be the worst offender of recycling the same list with random assorted names from other totally different TV shows/games, such as 'Moe, Carl and Lenny' from The Simpsons, freakin' characters who weren't even mentioned. No, I never said any of my writing was good. Nintendo owns: Yoshi, Pikachu, May, Peach, Bowser, Mewtwo, Pit, Wario, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Birdo, Boshi, and all of the other Super Smash Brothers Characters. Yoshizilla (Klay Resup-I mean, McD) owns Peppy Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Chad the Charmander, and Bronto the Brontosaurus. Oh, and Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Mario all belong to Nintendo. YAY FOR GETTING PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY READ THIS!

P.S.: ...If you actually went through the disclaimer crap, then you get...this cookie.

P.P.S.: I love using the word "P.P.S.". It's so funny, and plus, I can tell you if I added anything here, which I did, and you'll notice once you look at the list of racers that I added 4 more. Enjoy!

List of Racers in the Deathtrap Stadium:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Diddy Kong

22. Dixie/Tooty

23. Krunch

24. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

25. Fox/Krystal/Falco/Peppy Hare/Slippy

26. Tiptup

28. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

29. James Bond

30. Alec Trevelyan

31. Sonic/Amy

32. Sora

33. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

34. Marge/Lisa/Bart Simpson

35. Bottles/Mumbo

36. Jigglypuff/Mr. Game-and-Watch

37. Pipsy

38. Drumstick

39. Bumper

40. Conker

P.P.P.S.: LOL 3 Ps and one S. What a world. Anyways, I fixed up the racer list for this chapter. Also, the name 'Chaotic Stadium' was the original name for the Deathtrap Stadium, which is the stadium racecourse's official name. But I happen to like Deathtrap Stadium more that Chaotic Stadium, so ha.

* * *

"On your marks...get ready...3...2...1...1 and a half..." The Lakitus all said in unison. 

"WILL YOU JUST START THE DAMN RACE!?" All of the racers angrily shouted.

The Lakitus sweatdropped and shrugged. "Suit yourselfs. GO!" They shouted.

And as the cloud-bearing reptilians got the heck out of the way, all of the racers, whom were placed from 1st to 35th places, zoomed into the stadium race course, and are now in the first part: the similar course of Waluigi Stadium (GCN).

* * *

"And there go all of the racers now," Master Hand announces, alongside with Taj, "35 of the successful racers are here today, except for a few notable absentses. Anyway, currentely in the lead and holding it proudly is Team Eggman, (consisting of Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, and Bokkun) with Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan behind." 

"Hey Trevelyan!" Diddy shouts, "This is gonna be my win! So get out!"

Trevelyan aimed his gun at Diddy. "Eat lead, monkey!" He started firing bullets at Diddy Kong's car.

Diddy smiled, for the bullets were bounced off. "Nice try, but this baby's bullet proof! You're not going to knock me off my perch like you did in the Sauropod Forest race!" He took out a rocket missile and fired it at Trevelyan.

Trevelyan dodged the rocket missile, and watched as it hit Eggman's vehicle.

"OOMPH!" Grounder shouts, with Scratch and Eggman crushing him. "Owww...pain...so much..." The weight was so heavy, the vehicle stopped moving.

"GAH!! A breakdown!? Now!?" Scratch rushed out and tried to make repairs.

Trevelyan smirked. "Heh! A perfect distraction!" He ran past the stopped vehicle, leaving Eggman and his cronies on the pathway.

Diddy Kong did the same and zoomed off ahead of Eggman's group.

"Looks like Eggman and his cronies aren't having a good time, but Trevelyan and Diddy Kong are speeding to victory!" Master Hand announces, that makes the audience cheer loudly.

"Where's Bokkun when you need him?" Grounder moaned, trying to get out underneath Eggman.

"It's his day off, remember?" Scratch told Grounder.

Grounder couldn't do anything else but grumble and moan, as he managed to get out from under Eggman and started looking for items as Bronto zoomed by.

Bronto winced to see several fake piranha plants coming out of pipes. "Uh oh! Fake piranha plants, at 10:00!" He shouted, as he made left and right swerves to avoid the fake plants.

Tiptup, who was following Bronto, heard this and followed Bronto's turns as he also avoided the fake piranha plants.

* * *

"Fake Piranha Plants can prove to be a difficult challenge in the Deathtrap Stadium," Master Hand announced, "And with the addition of the trouble-making fireballs, you kinda wonder how difficult this race is going to be." 

Taj nodded. "Yup. Boy, we're sure lucky that we're only announcing, and not racing."

Master Hand sighed. "Tell you what, Taj. If, say..." He pointed down. "Bowser's group wins again, then you owe me 1000 dollars."

Taj got a grin on his face. "Fine, then I'm betting on Sonic/Amy!" He shouted, grinning as he added, "$1000."

Master Hand grinned. "You got yourself a bet."

Taj nodded. "I'm glad we do have a bet, then."

Both of them chuckled evilly as they shook with each other.

* * *

The Great Fox meanwhile was right alongside the Flying Kroc, about to pass. 

The Flying Krock, on the other hand, was lucky enough to get a speed booster, and they used it to zoom away from Star Fox. They also released several 'air bombs' behind for the Star Fox, or any of the other racers, to crash into.

"Air bombs, coming at fast pace!" Falco shouted, running towards his arwing.

Slippy got into his arwing and zoomed out of the Star Fox, ready to assult the Flying Krock. Falco did the exact same and was next to Slippy.

"Ready, Falco?" Slippy asked, smiling.

Falco smirked. "Man, I was born ready."

The two animals nodded at each other, and they zoomed past the air bombs, turning to the Star Fox to motion Fox, Krystal, and Peppy Hare to join in the air assult.

Fox was already out there, shooting at the Flying Krock's engines, alongside with Peppy Hare, who was firing at the Kremlings who were firing bullets.

Krystal meanwhile was aiming a bomb right for the cockpit, as Fox and Peppy Hare kept the Krock busy.

Kaptain K. Rool watched in horror from the window as he turned to his brothers. "Arrr! We're being attacked!" He exclaimed.

King K. Rool growled. "Well, if it's a dog fight they want, then a dog fight they'll get!" He hoped into his own custom Kroolwing, and appeared behind the Flying Krock.

Kaptain looked at Baron K. Roolenstein. "Shall we?"

Baron shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He ran into the hanger and got into his own Kroolwing, following King K. Rool.

Kaptain hurried and hopped into his Kroolwing, and zoomed out of the Flying Krock's hanger to join in the aerial dog fight.

At that very moment, Krystal deployed her bomb on top of the Flying Krock.

One of the Kremlings operating the Flying Krock came running to Klump. "General Klump! There seems to be a bomb on top of the Flying Krock!"

Klump turned pale. "What? A bomb?"

The Kremling lowered his head. "We tried our best, but we can't get it off!"

Klump's eyes widened with fear. "Good God..."

Unbeknowist to any of the Star Fox members, Kaptain K. Rool threw a motion sensor bomb from his Kroolwing onto the Star Fox, and just as he hoped and planned, the motion sensor bomb attacthed itself to the Great Fox.

"...I'm sensing a bomb aboard our ship," ROB said, checking the Great Fox's status.

"ROB!" Fox said. "Is there anyway we can disarm the bomb without triggering an explosion?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Fox," ROB said, "Just as the Kremlings are unable to get the bomb off of their ship, I can't be able to get the motion sensor bomb off the Star Fox..."

Fox turned pale. "Which means that we're both screwed..."

Right as Fox finished saying the sentence, the two bombs were set off, and a huge explosion sent both the Star Fox and the Flying Krock crashing down into the race course.

"OH! Looks like the Great Fox and the Flying Krock are both out, but the characters in charge are still in the race! What a remarkable sight!" Master Hand commented.

"WHOA!!!" Taj exclaimed. "That was quite an explosion there! So you mean that only Fox and King K. Rool are left?"

"Yup, but Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Peppy Hare, Kaptain K. Rool, and Baron K. Roolenstein are with them," Master Hand corrects Taj, "If one of them makes it, they can score a point for their team."

* * *

Sonic looked behind him at the flaming wreckage of the two ships. "Eesh... Good thing I wasn't there..." 

Amy, who was also looking back stared at the ship wreckage. "Somebody must have been drunk again." She assumed to herself.

* * *

Bronto, relieved that he didn't have to swerve to avoid the fake Piranha plants, sighed as he turned his focus back onto the race course, when he noticed that he was in the mud. "Aw great! How could I forget about the mud?" He said, trying to steer out, but with no avail. 

Unfortunately, Tiptup also faced this problem, as he was having a much more difficult time tring to steer out of the mud, considering that he was in his hover car.

"Gah!" Tiptup moaned as he struggled with the steering wheel. "Stupid mud...can't...steer...straight..."

"Looks like Bronto the Brontosaurus and Tiptup the Turtle are having some trouble," Master Hand announces, "But wait! Here comes Waluigi's group, followed by Sonic and Amy."

* * *

"WHhoa!!!!" Amy cried out, having one hell of a time steering for Sonic from glass beer bottles being thrown into the track by random Simpsons drunks. "Son Of A--OH NO!!!" She screamed as she narrowly dodged a TNT stick. 

Sonic was also having problems as he took the steering wheel from Amy and swerved around banana peels and wine glasses. "Who the hell put there here!?" Then he alost hit a bag of horse manure. "ICK!!!" He narrowly missed it.

Amy cried out in surprise as one of the drunks was thrown into the passenger seat of the Cyclone. "HELLO????"

"Can you take me to Moe's?" Barney Gumble asked, belching loudly.

"No, No I can't right n---DUCK!!!!" Amy screamed, ducking a box of nitrate.

* * *

Carl, who was sitting in the audience, turned to Lenny and Moe. "What a minute, how the hell did Barney get all the way down in that stadium?" 

Moe shrugged. "Eh, Barney's always like that. He likes to get into crazy stuff, remeber?"

Lenny nodded. "Yeah. Let's be lucky that Homer Simpson's not with him."

Carl sighed, turning his attention back to the race course. "Okay, if you guys insist..."

* * *

Sonic turned to Amy and looked in the passenger side, to find Barney Gumble singing. "Hey Ames! Who's your new friend?" 

Amy sweatdropped, waving her hands in the air in confusion. "I don't know! He keeps singing 'Cotton eyed Joe' though, so I think I'll call him Bob!" She called back.

* * *

"Hey Waluigi!" Stanley the Bugman shouted, taking out three mushrooms, "Let's speed on to victory! We can pass Bronto and Tiptup since they're in the mud!" 

Toad nodded. "Yeah, and once we do, we can catch up with Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan!"

Daisy yelped out as a roll of christmas lights got caught up in the car's tires. "This is NOT my day!!!" She screamed out, trying to get out of the forcefield she'd somehow gotten stuck in.

Waluigi stepped on the gas as the mushrooms took effect. "YAHHOOOOOOOO!"

"WEEEEEE!!!" Toadette cheered.

"YEHAWHAW!!" Toad and Stanley cheered, holding onto the chairs as Waluigi's group went zooming past Bronto.

Bronto sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while..." He said to himself.

Tiptup nodded slowly in agreement. "Same here. I can't even get out of my damn hover car..." He admitted, frowning.

Master Hand turned to Taj. "Isn't this quite a surprise, Taj? Sonic and have Barney Gumble as a passenger, Waluigi's group is soaring into victory, Diddy and Trevelyan still are retaining their leads, and both Bronto and Tiptup are stuck in the mud. What a race this is turning out to be!"

"What about Star Fox and the Krocks though?" Taj asked.

"It seems that Fox McCloud and King K. Rool will take the lead for both of their teams, while the other teammates are having an aerial dog fight," Master Hand admitted.

Taj rubbed his chin. "Speaking of which, I wonder whatever happened to Homer Simpson, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Knuckles the Echidna..."

Master Hand chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much, Taj. They're still in the hosbital."

Taj smiled as he nodded. "I hope they feel well soon. Hopefully, they're watching the race right now."

Both of the two magical-powered announcers heartily laughed as they resumed their announcing duties for the stadium race course.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Homer Simpson had SOMEHOW gotten handcuffed to both Shadow and Knuckles... 

"Now Homer, the reason we have you handcuffed to Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna is because...um...we're going to do some tests on you," The doctors said in monontone unison, and then they all mysteriously left.

Homer got a grin on his face. "Tests?? Ohhh, I just over the LAST ones where I thought Bart was Tony Blaire!" He whined, looking to the open door and smelling bacon. "Oooh!!! Unexplained bacon!" he giggled, running out with Shadow and Knuckles in tow.

"WAAWAAWAAWAAH!" Shadow screamed as he was dragged along.

"AHHHHHHH!" Knuckles shouted as well.

Homer continued to giggle girlishly as he ran to the canteen, losing the hospital gown in the process, much to the dismay of the echidna and hedgehog.

* * *

Tiptup continued to follow Bronto on the dangerous road until he suddenly felt his car acting strange. "What the...WHOA!" Before he could react, Tiptup went sprialling into a wall! 

"OH!" Master Hand shouted, turning away. "It seems that Tiptup has had a stroke of bad luck, ladies and gentlemen. Perhaps he should go fix up his car in the pit stop nearby."

Tiptup sighed of relief after hearing the words 'pit stop'. "Oh...THANK GOD," He said, as he started to push his damaged car to the pit stop while the other rcaers zoomed past the green turtle.

* * *

In 13th place of this exhilarating and dangerous race, which is taking place in the newly-constructed Deathtrap Stadium, is the lovable and favorable bear-and-bird duo, Banjo-Kazooie. They are being followed closely by Link/Samus Aran, who are in 14th place and are being followed by Pikachu/Marth/Roy, who are in 15th place. 

"Fire the ice eggs, Kazooie!' Banjo instructed, as he made a sharp left turn on the curve of the racecourse.

Kazooie saluted. "Aye, captain honeybrain!" She aimed at Epona, and fired a few ice eggs down at the path, making the road icy.

Pikachu/Marth/Roy noticed this, and they stopped before the ice could reach them. They decided to play it safe and waited patiently for the ice to melt.

Epona tried to keep her grip but unfortunately, the horse started slipping on the thick ice. She fell down in pain, as well as Link and Samus.

"Ugh!" Link groaned, scraping his knee on the ice. "If it's one thing I hate about roads, it's ice!"

Samus moaned, rubbing her helmet. "And here I thought that hot magma was a dangerous, yet somewhat tricky, road hazzard."

Banjo and Kazooie gave each other a high-five, before they took off again, triumphally defending 13th place.

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, currentely in 17th place, were going down the left turn of the dangerous and hazardous racecourse. 

"I'll handle this one, Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi said.

Yoshi nodded, handing Dr. Hoshi tthe steering wheel. "Here you go, doctor," He replied, as he took out two green shells and fired them behind the car.

Dr. Hoshi made a powerslide on the left turn, knowing that the car was gaining acceleration as he did.

Yoshi grabbed a golden mushroom and threw it into the engine, which propelled the kart into top speeds of 110 MPH. In no time, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi have not only passed Pikachu/Marth/Roy, but they also passed Link and Samus, who were still struggling to get back into the race.

"We're really speedin', Dr. Hoshi!: Yoshi cheered, grinning confidentally as he continued searching for another item to use.

Dr. Hoshi grinned, proud that Yoshi was understanding the purpose of the race. "Of course, Yoshi, my dear boy. After all, do tell that we ARE professionals when it comes to racing," He chuckled, as he went straight down the narrow road and was ready to go over the small slopes ahead.

Yoshi laughed. "Hey, we're having a good time! Let's not ruin that!" He said cheerfully, as the two dinosaurs started going over the small slopes.

* * *

Not too far behind Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario, who are also maintaining acceleration and speed at the same time. 

"Get ready to zoom off, Clario!" Peppy shouted, as he was finding an opening to pass Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

Clario nodded. "Right!" He grabbed a blue shiled from a nearby item box and placed the protective barrier over their car.

Peppy smiled, and he was able to find an opening. The yellow, sturdy Ankylosaurus then unleashed an Ankylosaurus Bolt on the car, which gave it an electrical boost, and sent them zooming past Yoshi;/Dr. Hoshi. It even went over the small slopes with speeds exceeding 120 MPH!

"YAHOO!" Peppy and Clario cheered, as they were starting to gain foot on the other racers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there's the first trek of the Deathtrap Stadium race for you. I'll get working on the second trek right away! 


	119. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 2

Author's Notes: In a shameless attempt to prove that I still exist, I shall do a small part of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse that will rely on Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, and Shelia the Stegosaurus. So if you are complaining because this is short compared to the last chapter, then blame me for constantly updating my super secret fanfic. Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Screw you.

P.S.: FREE COMMERCIAL! YAYZ!1!1!

* * *

"People in Nintendo City like Keico(TM) (worst rip-off gag ever), the #1 Car Insurance in Nintendo City. And because of the many tasks of real, everyday life and such crappy situations, we hired a professional member of the Super Smash Brothers to help elaborate this customer's tale," Said the mysterious announcer, zooming in on Ash Ketchum's house. 

"When my car broke down, I didn't know what to do," Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother) said.

"In a world where cats and lizards ruled all the time," Jigglypuff said in a deep, James Earl Jones-narrator's voice.

Delia sighed. "So we decided to have Keico(TM) come in and help with our car insurance."

Jigglypuff continued to elaborate in her deep, James Earl Jones-narrator voice, "So we decided to go on the adventure of a lifetime."

Delia smiled. "And boy, when it co0mes to car insurance, does Keico(TM) really help when it comes to insurance such as that annoying car insurance-"

"Ma'am, you said 'car insurance' twice," The cameraman said.

Delia snarled. "I know! Give me a friggin' break!"

The cameraman hid behind the director. "Don't kill me!"

Delia sighed. "Whatever! Anyways," She continued, "Keico(TM) really helps in tough situations such as car insurance, which is why I saved 50 on my annoying car's insurance!" She said with a smile.

"Pay back time, this time, it's personal, and this time, it's for real," Jigglypuff finished in the deep, James Earl Jones-narrator voice.

The director rolled his eyes. "God, I'm glad this stupid commercial is over. I'm gonna go get bagels." He got off his green director chair and headed for the bakery nearby.

"Keico(TM), real service, real people," The mysterious announcer boomed, as the scene faded to black.

(If you thought that the commercial was dry, and if you're looking for pure race action, then you're in luck, cause the following showing is just what this is supposed to be about: racing action.)

* * *

Pipsy the Mouse is steadly behind Drumstick the Rooster. She grabs a rainbow balloon, and she claims a speed rocket. "Sweet!" She exclaims, as he attaches the speed rocket to her car and zooms ahead of Drumstick.

Drumstick caught an orange balloon with yellow stars and gave himself an extra burst of speed, blasting right ahead of Bumper.

Pipsy notices Drumstick is coming, so she grabs a balloon, and its a bucket of oil. She shrugged. "Oh well." She tilted the bucket so the oil would spill behind her car.

Drumstick jumped right into the air, dodging the oil and landed right next to Pipsy.

Pipsy noticed Drumstick again, and she smirked. "Nice try, but it's not going to help you." She grabbed a green balloon, and a shield appeared around her. She then grabbed a yellow balloon, which had a rocket booster, attached it to her car, and took off.

Drumstick, however, straped on his rocket shoes, taking a random yellow extreme gear (from Sonic Riders) he somehow aquired before the race under his arm, before blasting after Pipsy at lightspeed on foot. "Later, dumb mouse!" He taunted, cackling.

Pipsy dodged out of the way, and got a blue balloon. A sheild then appeared around her, and she used this as her advantage to block any of Drumstick's attacks. Using the rocket booster, she sped ahead of Drumstick again.

Drumstick continued speeding, gaining on Pipsy's tail.

Pipsy then grabbed a rainbow balloon. It was a fake item box. She knew it wouldn't help now, so she waited until it was the perfect chance.

Drumstick took out a few red shells and threw them at Pipsy.

Pipsy threw three mines behind her car, which the red shells collided with. The yellow female mouse then zoomed ahead of Drumstick, and then threw the fake item box behind her.

Shelia the Stegosaurus watched as Pipsy sped off. She smirked. "The perfect chance!" The yellow female Stegosaurus grabbed an item box, with revealed a hookshot. He aimed it at Drumstick's car.

Drumstick grabbed an item box nearby, gaining a green shield, protecting him from the hookshot.

Shelia gritted her teeth. "Damn it..." She cursed. She smiled. "It may not work now, but when his shield goes down..." The yellow female Stegosaurus chuckled to herself.

Drumstick and Pipsy were now trying to shove each other off the road, but either one having no avail. 

Shelia the Stegosaurus was still trying to figure out how long the shield would last. He growled. "Damn, it's taking that shield a while to lose power..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, it's official; I suck. But, this is exaclt what happens when you tend to do 10 chapters per day, kitties. Oh well, see y'all in the next update!  



	120. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 3

Author's Notes: Are you actually surprised that I am UPDATING after being sick for two days? Yeah, and not only that, but I'm positive that most of you who read my fanfics will now know that the first trailer of my super secret fanfic is FINALLY out! Rest assure, the next trailer will be released next Friday, so happy faces, ladies and gentlemen! Anyway, after playing Mario Kart DS and Super Smash Brothers Melee, and after watching old recordings of me playing Diddy Kong Racing, I'm finally on the ball to what I want to gain. And thus, this is how this gigantic chapter of a story was born. And it took me 5 HOURS just dividing these long sections up! I hope you'll all be happy when you read this action-packed racing frenzy! And not to mention, the hilarious sub-plot that is present in this chapter, also! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes; we apoligize for the abundance of Super Smash Brothers, the abundance of Nintendo and Rare related characters, the shortage of SEGA/SquareEnix/Simpsons/etc. characters. And of course, as always, we do NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEAR IN THIS FANFIC! I ALREADY POINTED THAT OUT A LONG TIME AGO! ...Erm, I mean...enjoy the story. If you can.

* * *

"Hello? Is this thing on? Yello? Is anyone there?" Ness asked, playing around with the microphone he was holding. 

Master Hand tapped Ness's shoulder. "Ness, the microphone is on."

Ness chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah...hehehehehe...I knew that..." He then gasped in excitement. "Are we on TV?"

Master Hand chuckled. "Yes we are, Ness. We're on live."

Ness cheered wildly and waved his hand at the camera. "Hi mom! Hi Paula! Hi Poo! Hi Jeff! Hi Pokey! I'm on TV!"

"We're live from the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse in the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix which takes place all over the beautifully lush and wonderful prehistoric world of Dinosaur Land!" Master hand proudly announces, "We're here announcing the 7th race of this crazy and energetic racing kart grand prix with the 1st-35th place racers currentely completing against each other in the Deathtrap Stadium below. Here with me now are Taj the magic Hindu elephant, my good announcing partner, and our special guest announcer for this race only: Ness!"

"HI, EVERYBODY!" Ness shouted to the audience.

Taj waved to the audience, and then he cleared up his throat. "Thank you, thank you. Anyway," He boomed, as he started to announce, "We're currentely having major coverage on only the racers who are part of the Super Smash Brothers. And my, oh my, they seem to be doing a LOT more successful and better than the other racers at this point. Of course, I'm referring to Mario/Luigi, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Pikachu/Marth/Roy, Peach/Sheik, Jigglypuff/Mr. Game-And-Watch, Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario, Boshi, Tiptup, Krunch, Kirby/Meta Knight, Bowser's Group, Banjo-Kazooie, Mumbo/Bottles, Gruntilda/Klungo, and even Waluigi's group! Although it can be said that Sora, Timber, and Bumper are catching up also. Now, currentely as of this point, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are quite lagging behind, with Cloud Strife being deadlast. While Homer Simpson and Abraham Simpson are seemingly out of the race, Marge/Bart/Lisa are trailing down the racecourse after Conker, Pipsy and Drumstick. The Star Fox crew is also quite lagging behind in this intense race, while the Kremling leaders of the Flying Krock are taking this as their advantage and are zooming their way through the other leaders in their Kroolwings. And currentely in this foray, Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan are still proudly holding the positions of 1st and 2nd places, but the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses probably won't let that last for too long..." He heavily explained, catching his breath after finishing his long announcing status.

Master Hand and Ness both looked at Taj in complete awe.

Taj sweatdropped. "What?" He sniffed his left armpit. "Is it my body odor?"

"No..." Master Hand replied, slightly disgusted by Taj's behavior, "It was the way that you were announcing. It was..."

"It was AWESOME!" Ness screamed so loudly, that it caused nearby windows to crack and break.

Master Hand and Taj both looked at Ness strangely, with their eyes widened fully.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Master Hand murmured, turning to the camera a Lakitu was holding, "We now return you folks out there to the Deathtrap Stadium race."

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight sped past the 14th-17th place racers, when they appeared next to Peach and Sheik. 

"Hello, ladies..." Kirby said in a menacing tone, chuckling evilly.

Meta Knight laughed, as he nodded. "All right, Kirby, transform!"

Kirby smiled, and he started muttering strange Indian language words as he did a strange, transformation dance, with magic pixels and sparkling lights surrounding the pink puffball.

Sheik watched Kirby doing his strange, yet somewhat entertaining, transformation dance in confusion. He turned to Peach. "What's Kirby doin', Peach?"

Peach shrugged, having no idea either on Kirby. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it sure is frightening!" She gulped. She then said, looking back at Kirby, "I think he's muttering, or something..."

Kirby transformed into Pikachu Kirby, and he used his electric gather ability to suck up all of the electrical energy in Peach's car, causing Peach and Sheik to stop moving.

"HEY!" Peach and Sheik shouted angrily, as they watched Kirby and Meta Knight zoom by them, laughing.

Kirby manage to stop laughing, and he turned back into his old self. He then turned to Meta Knight, smiling wide with a big grin on his face. "How was that for concentration?"

Meta Knight, who was still driving the car, looked at Kirby and sighed. "While it may not be your best performance, at least you managed to do something right and intelligent."

Kirby smiled with his wide grin again, and he gave Meta Knight a pat on the back. "Awwwwwwwww! Thanks for that great compliment, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight growled. "Don't...touch...me..." He angrily told Kirby in a rather dangerously 'calm' tone.

Kirby gulped, shivered in fear, and he hid in the back of the car, letting Meta Knight drive in peace.

* * *

Birdo was facing problems with the turtle pair Koopa and Paratroopa, who were right about to pass. 

"Gah...I got these turtle brains right behind me..." Birdo thought to herself, making a sweerve to the left as she drove in her pink kart, "And what's worse, I got these stupid rotating fireballs right ahead of me."

Koopa took out a triple pack of green shells. "Paratroopa! Drive closer to Birdo so I can get a clear shot!"

Paratroopa nodded. "Righty-o, Captain Koopa!" He stepped on the pedal, and the Koopa Kart went faster as it was now only 2.34 inches away behind Birdo's pink kart.

Koopa took aim, and the green-shelled yellow turtle fired one of the green shells at Birdo's kart.

Birdo swerved her kart to avoid the green shell. She turned around to Koopa/Partroopa nd blew a rasberry at the turtles, chuckling. "Haha! You missed me! Haha!"

Unfortunatelt for Birdo, while she was taunting Koopa and Paratroopa, she herself didn't have any time at all to respond to the second green shell, which collided with Birdo's kart and sent Birdo crashing into one of the hot, rotating red fireballs.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow! Hot, HOT, **HOT**!" Birdo screamed in pain, as the pink bow-bearing female dinosaur fell onto the 1st slope and was stuck there for several seconds until a Lakitu nearby came to rescue her. Shortly afterwards, the Lakitu dropped Birdo at the nearby pitstop, and then went back into the sky, looking for other racers to record or rescue.

"Sorry, Birdo!" The Lakitu shouted to Birdo as he zoomed away, "But you were knocked out of the racecourse, so now you'll have to wit for a few minutes before your kart is fixed!"

Birdo groans, slapping her forehead. "Oh, great! What could be worse than this?"

Koopa and Paratroop passed by the pitstop, pointing and laughing at Birdo victoriously as they zoomed away on the racecourse.

Birdo only mutters curse words quietly to herself as she sits down on an adjacent bench and waits for her kart to be ready.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dadadadada-da! I got you all by surprise! MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! Seriously, though; the rough draft originally for this chapter was too long, so I had to seperate it. And well, after seperating it, I came up with this part. Don't worry, however; the other racers haven't been completely neglected like a certain few characters, so expect them to make a comeback in the next chapter. Hasta luego, amigos y amigas! 


	121. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 4

Author's Notes: Well, well, well; you didn't expect Yoshi Kart to exceed over 70 CHAPTERS, now did cha? Hehe, only kiddin' with ya. But anyhows, which this aiming for 100 chapters or more, I'm proud to say that there is no end to this racing experience! Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen! And remember...

Dr. Zoidberg: I woulda given you money...

* * *

Pikachu looked behind the car he was driving in, noticing that Pipsy the Mouse was catching up. "Guys, we got a yellow mouse problem!" He shouted to Marth and Roy.

Roy snickered. "A yellow mouse problem? Aren't YOU a yellow mouse?" He joked.

Pikachu zapped Roy after that comment, and he grumbled. "I meant to add FEMALE to my statement..." He growled.

Roy moaned in pain, lying on the ground fter being parlyzed. "Owww...sorry."

Marth chuckled. "I'll handle this one, guys." He turned around and jumped on the cover of Pipsy's car.

Pipsy gasped. "What are you doing on top of MY car!?" The yellow feminine mouse squeaked.

Marth couldn't help but give off a hearty laugh. "Oh, my dear feminine mammal. I just wanted you to have some...of...THIS!" He started charging up his sword, and released the gripped energy through the roof of Pipsy's car, breaking it.

"OH NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ!1!11!1!1!1!11!" Pipsy screamed, as she went spinning around in her damaged car before cfrashing into a spiked pillar.

Roy gave Marth a high-five. "Nice job, Marth! I couldn't do it better than myself," He confidentally said with a smile.

Marth laughed heartly. "Well, my dear Roy, it's all in the sword." He held his sword proudly in the air. "With this, I can strike foes while surprising them with my beautiful body!" He smirked. "nd my special taria." He held his taria up joyfully and started giggling like a schoolgirl.

Pikachu rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Pfffft! As if..." The yellow, electric male mouse muttered to himself.

Just when Roy was about to remark at Pikachu, Sora (Kingdom Hearts, for those who don't know but should know by this point in the entire friggin' fanfic) rammed into the trio of Nintendo characters on his motorcycle.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pikachu, Marth, and Roy all screameed, hanging onto the car as it collided with the right wall.

Sora laughed victoriously as he barreled past the three Super Smash Brothers characters at trememdous speeds of 128 miles per hour.

* * *

Cream scratched her head in confusion as she was still at the starting line, holding Cheese as Rouge came up to her. "Hey Rouge, whatever happened to Knuckles and Tails?"She asked.

Rouge shrugged. "Don't worry, Cream. They're just coming out of the hospital." She replied.

Tails suddenly appeared at that exact moment, covered by bandages and in stiches. "Ugh... Homer caused a lot of chaos..." He moaned.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Knuckles moaned, being pulled by Shadow, whose arms were somehow limp, "Stupid hosbital...I never want to see a bomb again for the rest of my life." He looked around. "And where's Sonic?"

Cream rolled her eyes. "Guh, he and Amy are already racing after you guys suffered from those injuries," She said, placing her hands on her hips, "And I just found a really mean review from Game Informer!"

"Dun dun dun..." Cheese murmured.

Knuckles grimaced. "Oh God...what could it be NOW?"

Tails groaned. "Turns out our new game received a nasty review."

"Ouch," Knuckles said, wincing, "So what score did it recieve? 6.9? 6.8?"

Tails sighed. "Somewhere along those lines."

"It got a 6.75 AND a 6.25!" Cream wailed, as she started sobbing out of control.

"This isn't a war. It's a murder," Cheese said in a serious tone, when he started snickering and repeated in a wise guy tone, "This isn't a war, it's a moidur." He bursted into laughter.

"CHEESE!" Knuckles roared, "STOP IT!" Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't holding onto Knuckles, so the red Echidna fell down off the wheel chair. "Oww...my face..."

* * *

Roy shook his left fist angrily. "NO! If that stupid keyblade master thinks he's so smart, then he's dead wrong!"

Marth shook his head, and he was also angry. "Well...usually, I'm not the angry type as much as Roy is, and I'm not really an aggresive guy or anything, but..." He held his sowrd in an attacking position. "DOWN WITH SQUARE-ENIX!"

Pikachu sighed, getting the car back up in control and pulling it away from the right wall. "Don't worry, guys. I'll handle this," He said, as he started pumping up electricity in his pouches, and releasing the thunderbolts at Sora, zapping him into crisps.

"YES!" Marth and Roy cheered, as they gave each other a high-five and were now neck-to-neck with Sora.

Sora growled, trying to gtet his motorcycle back in control. He threw some banana peels at Pikachu's car, but watched in disbelief as Pikachu managed to avoid the banana peels. The next thing Sora knew was that Marth and Roy were in staring at him, smirking.

"Hey keyblade boy..." Marth began, charging up his sword as he started drawing energy into it.

"Let's see how you like being defeated by a sword, from the bearer of a Fire Emblem character!" Roy shouted, as both he and Marth unleahsed the energies of the swords onto Sora's motorcycle, causing it to erupt vuriously in flames.

"ACK!" Sora cried, trying to get the flames out, but with no success, "GAH! NO!" He started screaming as he went spinning around, completely out of control of his motorcycle s he crashed and started sinking into a quicksand pit.

Marth marked down a notch on the piece of paper he somehow acquired from Pikachu. "Let's see now...Nintendo: 1, Square-Enix: 0.."

"HA!" Roy laughed, patting Marth on the back.

Pikachu smiled. "Okay, guys, we took down the Square-Enix bishie dweeb. Let's go win this race!" He shouted joyfully, as he made the vehicle zoom past the injured and disqualified Sora, whom was laughed at by Marth and Roy.

* * *

Author's Note: The following chapter has been approved by the head of-

Yoshi: Motherfucker, how did that get left in?

Dr. Hoshi: Don't worry, I took it out.

Yoshi: Good.

Toadette: ...you guys ruined it.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi: That''s the point.

Sonic: Anyway... where was this left off originally? Oh yeah. ...And it has also been sponsored by the Futurama DVD commentaries! I command thee readers to go and buy the Futurama DVDs wherever you can, and listen to the hilarious commentaries done by the production staff and cast actors!

Peppy: Now, time for him to make the 71st chapter of Yoshi Kart... or 100th, I dunno, but before I go, I got one last thing to say...RICHARD NIXON IS THE BEST!

Sandy Cheeks: No he ain't.


	122. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 5

Author's Note: Three's a charm, huh? Well, not in Three's Company, but for Yoshi Kart, why the hell would I? We're all a bunch of stupid, moronic, brainless organisms overall. So, in order to get our highly intellectual brains up and running, I packed an extra portion of the other characters that aren't in the race that should mke things better and more hilarious. And on the plus side, the Deathtrap Stadium race only gets more action-packed as it goes on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What if I said right now that the Nintendo Wii system has over a million units sold? Betcha that if it were, you'd be sure to buy it. Hehehehehe...wait a minute, what? (checks the news and Wikipedia) It's TRUE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (starts crying) Oh well...at least I had some fun before...(leaves, still crying)

* * *

The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses start apporaching Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan by foot, about ti overthrow the positions of the two characters in the lead. 

"What shall we plan with these two?" The DKR Walrus asked, causing mini earthquakes as he shook the earth with his massive body.

The Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckles. "Wait just a moment, and you'll see. Those fools in the lead will knock each other out, sooner or later." He instructed, slowing down.

The other Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses looked at each other, then at the Tyrannoyoshi Rex, then back at each other, shrugged in unison, and they, too, slowed down.

Diddy Kong fired a rocket missile at Trevelyan. "You're going down!" He shouts.

Trevelyan throws a green grenade atn the rocket missile, which causes the missile to explode. "I don't think so, banana breath!" He taunts back, as he aims his AR33 at Diddy and opens fire on Diddy's car once more.

Diddy Kong places a green shield around his car, and he starts throwing orange bombs at Trevelyan.

Trevelyan cleverly dodges the orange bombs with ease. He rusn accross the right curve of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse as the first portion turns into the second, more dangerous portion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alec Trevelyan and Diddy Kong are both going to the second portion of the dangerous and trap-filled Deathtrap Stadium racecourse!" Master Hand announces, "But things aren't looking good or bright for either racing character, as the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses are right behind them, and are going at a steady pace."

The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses chuckle evilly in unison as they approach Diddy KOng and Alec Trevelyan.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus has recently zoomed past Peach nd Shiek (who were still trying to get their car back up), using rocket power to boost his engine speed.

"Yowzers! WOO!" The bold, purple Ankylosurus shouted gleefully, turning right as he avoided several spikes on the ground. "This stadium isn't a joke!" He concentrated on the road. "I better be extra careful out here. Now..." He looked at the interactive map screen on his purple kart, "If only I could be able to catch up to Alec Trevelyan, Diddy Kong, and the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses..."

"Hey, purple breath!" Shouted from the bold and unforgiving Boshi, as he rammed his blue kart into Heppy's smaller, compact purple kart.

Heppy screamed, trying to keep control of his kart. "GAH!" He managed to get some control of his car, but he then turned to Boshi and strted shouting angrily. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HUH!? YOU THINK YOU OWN THE ROAD!?"

Boshi merely smirked, letting out a small, but challenging chuckle. "I don't think, my fellow Ankylosaurus. I PAWN." He grabbed a red fireball and threw it into Heppy's engine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Heppy dramatically screamed in the overused Darth Vader voice, before he and his purple kart went soaring into the sky, after the mini-explosion took plce.

Boshi laughed, smiling confidentally as he used his rocket booster and zoomed away to catch up with Mario and Luigi.

Heppy fell back down onto the ground, seconds later, his own kart fell on top of him.

"Ourgh...ow, ow, ow...my back..." Heppy moaned, being crushed by the kart and trying to get back up. He growled in anger and sworn to himself. "Grrrr...Boshi will pay...OH yes...Boshi WILL pay..." He growled to himself, chuckling evilly as he was still being crushed by his kart.

* * *

We return to the starting line of the Deathtrap Stadium, where Cream keeps crying over the harsh Game Informer review of the next-gen Sonic the Hedgehog game, whereas the other Sonic characters are listening. Cheese, on the other hand, is becoming the comic-relief providing character. 

"So, that's the whole problem, huh?" Shadow asked, after hearing the issue about the bad Game Informer review of Sonic the Hedgehog, "Well, I'd figure much. You know how much crtiticizing those jerks can be," He finished, nodded.

Rouge bristled angrily. "I also read that some assholes consider the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise dead!"

"YEAH!?" Knuckles roared, "Well, I'd like them to get a taste of my fi-YEOUCH!" He felt a back cramp. "Awww damn..."

"Haw-haw!" Popo laughed, pointing at Knuckles when he got whacked in the head from a mallet by Nana. "Oww!"

"Popo, behave yourself!" Nana angrily barked.

Popo whimpered. "Yes, sister..." He said in a worried tone.

Just then, an idiot paperboy came by. "EXTRA! EXTRA! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SUCKS!!!" He shouted, throwing dozens of papers at the audience members that had the headline 'Sonic the Hedgehog SUCKS!'.

"WHAT?" Knuckles roared, now pissed, but still injured. "Oohh...this is gonna take some time for me to recover..."

Cheese looked at Rouge. "You know, maybe it would help if you helped Knuckles..."

Rouge looked at Knuckles worriedly. "Think you're right..." She ran over and helped up Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled. "Thank you-AGH!" He fell down again, this time on the paperboy. Knuckles sighed. "Oh well...at least I got to squish the stupid paperboy..."

Rouge helped Knuckles back up, and supported him. "That's a BIG consolation." She smiled.

"Ladies and Germs!" Ness joked, "Pikachu, Marth, and Roy have eliminated Sora! Now that's one less character in the Deathtrap Stadium race!"

The audience cheered wildly and in excitement as Ness strted doing an arkward victory dance.

Knuckles's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow...you think those Fire Emblem guys and that electric mouse Pokemon coluld actully take out a fan-attractive Final Fantasy character like Sora," He admired.

"My game series is Kingdom Hearts!" Sora's voice echoed. "The Final Fantasy characters had cameos in it!"

"Oh yeah..." Ness said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "But still, you suck as a motorcyclist compared to Cloud Strife!"

Sora groaned. "Don't I know it..."

Knuckles started chuckling alongside Rouge. "Well, there's one less competitor in the race that stands in Sonic and Amy's way."

"Yayness!" Cream squealed, hugging Tails too tightly.

"Oof!" Tails grunted from the tight hug.

"Actually, it's suppose to sufficate you," Cream said, smiling as she hugged harder.

Knuckles sweatdropped. "That isn't healthy, you know..."

Cream rolled her eyes. "Tell it to the judge."

* * *

Yup, more insane crap with the Sonic gang can make things better for the actual race. Now with Heppy plotting revenge on Boshi, with Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan still fighting each other, the approaching of the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, and Boshi's determination, what else could go bizarrely wrong in this dangerous and trap-filled hellhole of a racecourse known as the Deathtrap Stadium? Find out next time! 


	123. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 6

Author's Note: Can't get enough of the racing madness of Yoshi Kart? Well, luckily for you viewers out there, Yoshi Kart will continue after passing the 100-chapter mark. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Will this be the biggest fanfiction in the entire Super Smash Brothers section? Only time will tell; yes, time. As in patience. And...uhm...er...stuff. And, um, increasing the word count. So...yeah. And-- an9yhyuig jkhb 7weyufgewuiygief yob rguyugfeitvb flukneni;uryubrkvj ehwvyudfik--

AGH!! STUPID CAT!! (pushes an imaginary cat off the keyboard) Ehehehehe...where was I going with this? Oh yeah. The fanfic. Enjoy!

P.S.: If you actually went back to chapters 65 and 67, then you will noticed that I have updated it to match the current racing status. Which would make it more clear on how Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, Bumper the Badger, and Conker the Squirrel promptly got into this race. So there you go.

* * *

"A-herm, a-herm. Whassap, catz?" Ness shouted into the microphone, "For this chapter of the race, me and Taj are gonna announce, ain't dat right, Taj?" 

"Yeah that's right." Taj nodded. "Master Hand had some business to take care of with Crazy Hand."

"And boy, it sure is some business." Ness says quietly to himself, "Let's see how the racers are doing! Currentely the Star Fox crew are still trying to get the Great Fox up, and behind them are Sonic/Amy and Marge/Lisa/Bart, who were strangely absent from the race for a long peroid of time. Let's go to them now!"

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog looked ahead of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse with Amy Rose, at the currently grounded Star Fox team, who are fixing their arwings. "Oh man! That ship is blocking the entire track!" He exclaims. 

Amy gasps. "Oh, man! I feel sorry for them!"

"That's it, keep them comin'," Peppy Hare instructed, as Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad pushed the burned Arwings, with Krystal doing repairs for the Great Fox.

"Oh damn...we get blown up, and all of the other racers just leave us," Falco groans, "JUST GREAT."

Fox McCloud sighed. "Well, that's the competition for you..." He grunted as pushed his Arwing. "Man, what're we gonna do now?"

Slippy sighed. "I don't know, but maybe we should just give up...I mean, come on! Even the Kremling leaders are in the 3rd portion, and there are a total of 4 portions of this racecourse!"

Falco groaned. "I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Slippy on this, Fox."

Peppy slowly nodded. "Indeed. Just look how damaged ROB is." He pointed at Rob, who had broken circuits and wires coming out of his body.

ROB moaned, having no success on trying to get back up.

Falco then noticed Sonic and Amy coming up. "Hey Fox, maybe you should talk to those guys, in case we can get some help," He insisted.

Fox nodded as he went to the side of the track and flagged Sonic and Amy down.

Sonic and Amy noticed Fox flagging them down and stopped their Kart.

"Thank God, you guys came just in time," Peppy Hare says, appearing next to Fox, "We're in a jam of a pickle here."

"Care to explain, Fox?" Slippy said, as he was fixing up his arwing.

Fox nodded, and he turned to Sonic and Amy. "We got into a scuffle with K-Rools and Kremlings, and we ended up grounded with our arwings out of order." The humanoid mammal explained.

"Yeah, so we need all of the help we can get." Falco states, before seeing three of the Simpsons family members (Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Bart Simpson) passing the group. "Aw come on!"

"Way to go, mom!" Lisa cheers, taking out a few mines, "The thrills of racing are still strong, and I can feel them right now!" She threw the mines behind her. "This is for you, dad!"

"You HAD to mention his name," Bart whispered to Lisa, "He's in the hosbital, and yet, we can -sense- him actually copying this off of TV!"

Lisa chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...whoops..."

Marge turned around to Bart and Lisa. "Kids, don't worry! I'm sure your father's fine..." She said, in a bit of a worried tone.

* * *

Homer Simpson was indeed watching the whole Deathtrap Stadium race on the TV at the hosbital, and was writing everything down. 

"Mr. Homer, there's a Mr. Moe who liked to speak with you," One of the doctors said.

"Moe, huh?" Homer asked. "Send him in."

The doctor handed the phone to Homer, whereas Moe, who was watching the Deathtrap Stadium race, was on the phone.

"Um, hello, uh, Homer." Moe says through the phone, "Who are you bettin' on? Barney says he is going with Pikachu/Marth/Roy, and both Lenny and Carl say that Koopa and Paratroopa are gonna win."

Homer shrugged. "Aw man... I'm not sure WHO's gonna win. Who are YOU bettin' on?"

Moe snorted. "Me? You're asking me? Well..." He started chuckling, "I'm not the one to gloat, but...I'm bettin' on Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch."

Homer's eyes gleamed. "Wow...they must really be on a way to go in this race!" He exclaimed.

Moe nodded. "Yeah, so who are you bettin' on?" 

Homer thought for a moment, and then he smiled. "I think I'm gonna be betting on Koopa/Paratroopa." Homer said, making his mind.

Moe smiled. "That's da way, Homer! Catch ya later!" And with that, he hung up.

* * *

Shelia the Stegosaurus is in 10th place, in between Link/Samus and Pikachu/Marth/Roy. Suddenly, a red shell, shot by Samus, zooms around the track. It homes in on the helpless Shelia. Fortunately, Shelia has an extra mushroom. She hits the gas and a stream of flame flares out from the rear of her yellow kart, shooting the yellow Stegosaurus directly in front of Pikachu/Marth/Roy. The red shell remains on trajectory, and Roy turns around. Pikachu and Marth also turn around, and they all suddenly realize that they are in the way of the shell about 2 seconds before it slams them off-track of the road. 

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!" Pikachu, Marth, and Roy screamed, colliding into a mine left by another racer.

Shelia smiled, when she noticed that oddly shaped snowmen made out of mud were ahead of her on the path. "What the..." She said to herself in disbelief, "Snowmen? Made out of mud? That doesn't make sense!"

Shelia zooms past a group of about 7 mud-carved snowmen in the right-hand side of the track.

The next group of item boxes approaches. Shelia attempts to grab for one item box, but misses terribly. Link and Samus comes up on her tail.

"Outta the way, man!" Link shouts, as Epona runs past Shelia.

Shelia pulls out two mushrooms and throws them into the item slot in the kart. She rockets past Link/Samus, and pulls out a fistful of six bananas.

Shelia smirked, looking behind her at Link and Samus. "These bananas look good to eat, but I think you'd enjoy them more!"

She begins pitching them at Link and Samus, one by one. Link ushers Epona and the horse swerves and avoids the first two, but the third hits her and she spins out and falls onto the ground, taking Link and Samus with her. The other three are avoided by everyone else who have passed Link and Samus.

Shelia, having done her job with Link and Samus, now prepares herself to go over the first wooden bridge – only to find that it's gone! She groans in frustration, for she cannot slow herself, so she sighs and accelerates towards the bridge, and presses the jump button as she goes over the junk-filled chasm. Luckily, she lands on the other side with two feet to spare and continues on. Shelia starts to panic and is getting worried. Those mud-shaped snowmen weren't here when she examined this portion back at the area before crossing the wooden bridge. And there used to be another bridge--made completely out of steel--over the junk-filled pit. Something strange is up, and Shelia knows it.

Suddenly, a muffled BANG is heard, and Bumper the Badger--who was behind Shelia the whole time--is shot 8 feet into the air. The broken remains of a mud snowman lies on the road, along with the empty smoking casing of a bomb...Shelia instantly realizes what's going on. The "mud-like snowmen" are landmines!

Shelia turns the corier to find approximately 5 more mud-carved snowmen waiting for her arrival – a minefield. She gulps and she also finds a blackened Bumper near a hole in the steel wall.

Shelia drive up to Bumper. "Are you all right there, Bumper?" The yellow female Stegosaurus asks.

Bumper nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." He manages to get back up, and he and Shelia get moving forward. "Who the heck mined these mud-like snowmen, anyway?"

Shelia shrugged. "I dunno..." She growled. "But whoever it was, their not gonna get away with this. Not no way, not no how."

* * *

Dr. Mario, Princess Zelda, and Pichu were in 32nd place, ahead of Sonic/Amy, The Star Fox crew, Marge/Bart/Lisa, Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, and Conker the Squirrel, but all the way behind the other racers, who have made it into the 2nd portion of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse. Anyway, we find our three-focused and neglected Smashers approaching a short cut; a ramp next to the bridge that rides atop of the jink and garbage-filled trench. 

Zelda, being the cautios member of the three characters, was a bit suspicious of the shortcut Dr. Mario has found. "Dr. Mario, are you really sure that this shortcut will make us catch up to the others?"

Dr. Mario nodded, giving Zelda a thumbs up. "Of course, Zelda! Do know and remember that I have a very intellectual brain, and I have over 100 PhDs."

"But doesn't Dr. Hoshi have over 1,000 PhDs?" Pichu interrupted, diving into his small pool of cheesecake, which took 1/3 of the vehicle.

Dr. Mario stuttured. "So what?" He cleverly retorted, with small vien appearing on his head, "Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi is a lot older than I am, and he is also more skilled. Sure, I'm the 4th oldest member of the Super Smash Brothers, but not as old as nearly 180 years old!"

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "Nevermind. Let's just go already."

"Yeah, whatever she said," Pichu added, liking his palms to get the small crumbs of cheesecake into his mouth.

Dr. Mario nodded in agreement to Zelda, and he drove their vehicle down into the junk-filled trench alongside the bridge of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse that was the 'shortcut'. Unfortunately, the trench was filled with lots of garbage and old junk, so it was rather tough and difficult for Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu to try and get through the dirty, garbage-spreaded path.

"See?" Dr. Mario said, smiling while Zelda sighed in frustration and Pichu continued eating his cheesecake, "We're making good progress already!"

Zelda started murmuring. "...Dr. Mario, to be completely honest with you, I don't really see this as progress...I mean, come on!" She groaned in disgust as she picked up an old, dirty car tire. "Look at this stuff! Gross!' She threw the car tire back into the nearby pile of garbage the three Smashers passed by.

Pichu started giggling. "This stuff isn't just garbage, you know; it's a playpen with many memorial things! And that equals fun to me!" He squealed, as he picked up several old Barbie dolls and started playing around with them.

Dr. Mario sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, please! Will you just calm down! I'm sure that nothing bad is gonna happen, and I'm sure nothing bad will come out of this, either..." He assured Zelda and Pichu, as the doctor carefully drove around the junk-filled trench. He made a sharp and quick right turn to avoid several broken pieces of glass beer bottles that were all over the ground.

Zelda shook her head in disgust and disbelief. "Geeze Louise, what kind of sick, disgusting and demented people hang around in these crap-holes? Drunkards from Springfield?" Zelda shuddered, looking at a few unconcious bodies of 'The Simpsons' drunkards.

Pichu's eyes started glittering. "Oooooooooooh...they look like fun!" He started begging Dr. Mario for one of the bodies. "Can we keep at least one, doc? Please?" He tried to make a cute cat-face.

Zelda fumed. "Pichu..."

Dr. Mario frowned, massaging his moustache worriedly. "Well..."

Zelda shook her head, waving her hands in the air in defense. "No! No!"

Pichu started making sobbing noises, with tears in his eyes.

Dr. Mario smiled a bit at Pichu. "Awww...how can I say no to a cute, cat-like face like that?" He admitted, stopping the vehicle to find a drunkard suitable for Pichu.

Zelda groaned in frustration and disgust, slapping her forehead while Pichu cheered wildly.

* * *

"Hey! Get off my back, you stubborn turtles!' Boshi shouted, throwing boomerangs at Koopa and Paratroopa. 

Koopa reflected the boomerangs back at Boshi. "Keep off, dinosaur breath! And who are you callin' stubborn?"

Paratroopa tapped Koopa's back. "Um...Koopa? Who's driving the Koopa Kart?"

Koopa's eyes widened, and he gulped. "Oh...oh my." He looked at the steering wheel, which didn't have any hands on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Koopa and Paratroopa screamed, holding onto each other as they went straight into the mud puddles.

Boshi chuckled to himself as he watched Koopa/Paratroopa go into the mud puddles. "Hehehehehehehehehe...what a bunch of overrated n00bs," He said to himself, chuckling to himself as he was driving off to claim 4th place, and to catch up with the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

* * *

Peach and Shiek are STILL stuck on the road, in 30th place as they try to get their car back up and running. 

"Shiek, we tried everything," Peach groans, slamming her fist on the car, "We used rocket missiles, we used banana peels, we even used mines! But NOTHING is gonna get us back in the race!"

"Nothing..." Shiek started, smiling, "Except the power of..." He took out a bright, triangle-shaped object. "The Triforce of Wisdom!" He used its awesome power to restore energy to the vehicle, and withing seconds, it returned to normal.

Peach cheered, hugging Shiek tightly and even kissing him. "Oh, Shiek! You did it! You got our car back working!"

Shiek rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Awww...c'mon, now. It was nothing." He placed the Triforce of Wisdom back into his pouch. "Now let's get going. We can't afford to lose this race."

Peach nodded. "Right!" She grabbed the steering wheel, and slamming on the pedal, she and Shiek sped off onwards the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse.

* * *

Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan were still fighting over for the lead. They then noticed that in front of them were Link and Samus. 

"WHAT THE!?" Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan exclaimed. "Link? Samus?"

Link waved to Diddy Kong and Trevelyan, chuckling nervously. "Ehehehe...what's up?"

"How did you get all the way in front of us?" Diddy exclaimed, swerving to the right to avoid a rotating fireball.

Samus sweatdropped. "Um...well...you see..."

Unbeknowest to Link, Samus, Diddy Kong, and Trevelyan, Link/Samus were actually a lap **_behind_**, which can be explained that Epona has saw a marking of carrots on a mysterious dirt path that lead past the starting line and over to the 3rd section of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse, and after arriving on the main road, Link and Samus were unaware that they were **_behind _**the other racers. Thus, they were technically **_NOT_** in first place, but Diddy Kong and Trevelyan didn't know that.

"Um...I guess...that's okay?" Trevelyan said, confused before he heard the feets of the Yoshi Seires and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. "Oh crap..."

"Hey, look!" The DKR Triceratops shouted to his boss buddies, "It's that elf guy and his space girlfriend again!"

Ultra Brachiosaurus turned to the Tyrannoyoshi Rex. "What items should drop this time?"

Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled. "Oh, the usual. I think fireballs and ice balls will do the trick."

The DKR Octopus shrugged. "It you say so."

The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses started leaving behing huge, hurdling balls of fire and ice, and they were also throwing the fire and ice balls at the racers ahead of them.

Samus turned around to see the hurdling balls. "Link, look out!" She shouted.

Link rolled his eyes. "Samus, just who in God's name do you think you are, Navi?" He said to his partner, "That's why I exactly killed her earlier."

Samus sighed and placed her hands on her hips, giving Link a look as if she was going to beat him up. "Link, just shut up and please tell Epona to-"

It was too late...

BAM!! WHACK!! EXPLOSION!!

"Epona, NO!" Link and Samus cried in terror, falling on top of each other as Epona fell face-first on the ground, with ice and flames surrounding the pair.

The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses all chuckled evilly in unison, as they were gaining afoot on Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan.

Diddy Kong turned around to see The Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. He gulped. "Uh oh...the bosses are coming..."

Trevelyan growled, gnitting his teeth. "That means that we're both screwed..."

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario were starting to catch up to Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and, but this time, they were also behind Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch. Peppy and Clario were determined to pass the two groups of racers. 

"Can you find a good opening, Peppy?" Clario asked, throwing behind the vehicle several tacks on the road.

Peppy looked at the computer screen. "I'm afraid not but look!" He pointed at the screen. "At least we're in 8th place! We're gaining on the leaders now!'

Clario smiled. "Yiipee! Can I drive?" He asked, as he then did a cute imitation of a cat face.

Peppy smiled with joy. "Awww...a cute, cat-like face like that deserves ANYTHING," He said, as the yellow Ankylosaurus handed Clario the steering wheel.

Clario giggled, grabbing the steering wheel from Peppy Ankylosaurus and laughing maniacally, as the plumber pressed his foot on the pedal hard and sent the vehicle zooming next to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, as well as Jigglypuff and Mr. game-And-Watch.

"Uh oh!" Jigglypuff shouted, "We got trouble?" She turned her head to Mr. Game-And-Watch. "Mr. Game-And-Watch, do we have any ammo at all?"

Mr. Game-And Watch saluted. "Let me check, Jigglypuff!" He grabbed a box, which was marked 'inventory box', and the 2D figure started looking inside the box for any good items to use. "No...no...no..." As he was searching he threw out certain items, like the Triforce of Courage, a Master Ball, and an X-Box. "Oh! A jiggy!" He picked up a jigsaw piece from the Banjo-Kazooie universe. "Hmmmmmm...maybe not," He said, frowning as he placed the jiggy back in, and resumed searching for any other item in the inventory box. He then pulled out one of Sora's spare keyblades. "What? A keyblade from Kingdom Hearts?" He shook his head. "Nah. This won't do at all." He placed it back inside.

Jigglypuff slapped her forehead. "Oi, what's taking so long to find an item, Mr. Game-And-Watch?"

"Hold on for a bit, Jigglypuff!" Mr. Game-And-Watch shouted back, "After all, it ain't easy to do this thing all by myself!" He continued looking in the inventory box for any other items.

Yoshi turned his head to notice Mr. Game-And-Watch looking for an item, when he turned his head to the back to see Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario coming up. "Dr. Hoshi, I hate to spoil our victory racing, but we got comic-relief characters right behind our tails, at 12:00!"

Peppy and Clario fumed with rage. "Comic-relief characters!?" They then suddenly realized what Yoshi meant. "Oh...right..." They started laughing.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, continuing to drive Yoshi's kart. "I'll hold them off, Yoshi. YOU take the steering wheel."

Yoshi gulped. "Well...I...um...I don't know..." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Dr. Hoshi murmured and eyed Yoshi suspiciously. "And that is because...?" He asked in a curious tone.

Yoshi started stuttering, sweatdropping as he was. "Um...errrrrr...dah...gah...hrmmmm...well...I don't know..."

BAM! Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi screamed as they were hit by a bomb thrown by Mr. Game-And-Watch.

"Score!" Mr. Game-And-Watch smiled, as he started looking for another good item.

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "Yoshi, just take the damn steering wheel!"

"All right, all right!" Yoshi shouted back, as he took the steering wheel and made the car move to the right, hitting the side of Jigglypuff's vehicle.

"Gah!" Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch screamed, trying to keep their car from tiping over.

Yoshi looked at Dr. Hoshi and smirked. "How was that for taking the wheel?"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Well, it wasn't the best idea in the world, but I guess it'll do," He said, as he nthrew a mine at Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario, who crashed into the mine and they were slowed down.

"Attention! The 3rd part of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse is only a mile away!!" Ness boomed cheerfully from a nearby loudspeaker, "Keep driving, racers! You're doing great!"

"HURRY!" Jigglypuff shouted at Mr. Game-And-Watch, assuring that her 2D partner would get something good.

Mr. Game-And-Watch started rushing like mad as he throughly searched the inventory box, when he suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute...Jigglypuff, if you aren't driving, and if I was the one who was driving, then that means..."

Jigglypuff's eye widened, and she gasped, for she noticed that her hands were now off of the steering wheel. "Uh oh...who IS driving?"

Both of the Super Smash Brothers characters looked at the road, and then at each other in horror and disbelief as they headed into a wall. They screamed when they crashed into the wall.

Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, and Clario all turned away from what has happened to Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch. Looking at each other and shrugging, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy/Clario all sped towards the steel-arch bridge that lead to the 3rd part of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse.

* * *

Now, further in the 3rd part of the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse (which, by the way, the 3rd part is based on the Wario Stadium racecourse in Mario Kart DS (those who have had and played Mario Kart DS would be familiar with the track design)), the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses have taken the lead away from Diddy Kong and Alec Trevelyan, who have both been attacked by the bosses. They are now being followed only by Boshi, who has taken out Koopa and Paratroopa several minutes ago. 

"This is gonna be an easy win for us, my fellow chums!" The DKR Octopus chuckled, leaving behind bubbles as he moved accross the road, "No one is gonna overtake us!"

"Yeah!' The Ultra Brachiosaurus laughed, "And if those puny racers think they're gonna pass us, they'll be trampled before that even happens!" He caused huge earthquakes alongside the DKR Walrus, and both titans were laughing victoriously.

The DKR Dragon chuckled, tapping his fingers in success as he flew with his brethren monsters. "Now, all we have to do is leave booby traps for the loser racers behind, and we're scotch-free!"

All of the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses looked at the DKR Dragon in a strange and weird fashion. "What? Scotch-free...?"

The DKR Dragon sighed and shrugged. "Hey, give me a friggin' break, will ya? I'm part Scottish."

The other Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses looked at the DKR Dragon, then at each other, then back at the DKR Dragon, and shrugged. They all turned around and started running again, leaving behind booby traps as they did.

* * *

Master hand returned to the announcing booth, appearing in front of Taj and Ness. "Hey guys. So what did I exactly missed?" 

Ness shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. Why do you ask?"

Taj nodded. "Yeah. There was a lot of craziness while you were gone."

Master Hand nodded. "Well, the thing is, I'm back, and now we can announce without having any problems," He said, clearing his throat so he can announce in his announcing voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be right back to the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart grand prix after these commercials"

And with that, the camera focuses on the huge, blank projectile screen, which starts playing a few commercials.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, ladies and gentlemen, there you go; one long, worthwhile chapter. And you all might be surprised that this long chapter took 30 minutes to do! That's a half-hour! Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed the great racing action, and I hope you'll all anticipate the next chapter! Long may Yoshi Kart run! 


	124. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 7

Yoshizilla: Yeah, I got nothing to say - just that I'm impressed and sastified that I can finally finish all new parts of my previous races, and have no hassle or worry. Plus, I just gotta say that Viva Pinata is really starting to become my show of the year. No offense, POkemon, but come on - I barely even look at Cartoon Network anymore. But I still play your awesome games. That's progress, at least, huh? Hehehehe. Whoop, I guess I should stop chatting and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: X-Box, Playstation 2, Gamecube. X-Box, Playstation 2, Gamecube. X-Box, Playstation 2, Gamecube. X-Box, Playstation 2, Gamecube...phew, it gets tiring saying that. Anyway, we don't own High School. Although if we did own High School, it would be very different, so I guess you should be porud that-

Yoshizilla: Shaddap, we don't want to hear your life story.

Disclaimer: But I have an interesting life story? Please? Maybe in another chapter, perhaps?

Yoshizilla: (sigh) Oh fine. But only this once.

Disclaimer: Thank you. Once more, we don't own anything official, and all different properties belong to their respectful owners. Man, it felt good saying that after, like, 7 months.

Yoshizilla: That's because you have no connection to Yoshi Kart.

Disclaimer: I do! I've been in more than 100 chapters of this stupid fanfiction, and I deserve every bit of credit for providing entertainment to the viewers.

Yoshizilla: Then you should get your own show, or your own fanfic, for that matters.

Disclaimer: Meh, I've already have a job as a mere disclaimer that's suppose to tell you the things we don't own and we do own. So sue me.

Yoshizilla: I don't thin kthat's a good idea.

Disclaimer: Why wou- oh yeah, good point. A-herm. Enjoy the fanfic, and we're sorry nthat we've lagged so olong over a stupid topic.

Yoshizilla: We're still yapping.

Disclaimer: Well it's your fault that this thing's stretched farther than we can stop.

Yoshizilla: Guess you could say that. But at least we're saving up for Mario/Luigi and Banjo-Kazooie-(blinks) Whoops, I said too much. Just read the chapter and ignore us.

Disclaimer: Yes, please. And don't even think of just going down to the bottom of the page and clicking that 'review' button when you actually didn't read the whole chapter.

* * *

Mario/Luigi are fighting with Banjo-Kazooie, in an attempt to gain ahead in the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse.

"Get out of our way!" Mario shouts, "We got no time to quarrel with the likes of you two!"

Kazooie scoffed. "Please! Me and Banjo can take you on, plumber boy!" She whacked Mario with her wings.

Mario took out several red fireballs. "You've asked-a for it!" He threw the red fireballs at the side of Banjo's car, burning it.

Kazooie growled, and she took the steering wheel from Banjo.

"Whoa!" Banjo screamed, holding on to the car's railings, "Kazooie, what are you doing?"

Kazooie steered to the right, ramming into Mario and Luigi. "Giving these plumbers a piece of my mind!"

Luigi screamed, holding on to the steering wheel. "Mario, what do I do?"

"Use the triple pack of mushrooms!" Mario said as he gave Luigi a triple pack of mushrooms.

Luigi threw the three mushrooms into the engine, and he slammed his foot on the pedal. The RedFire zoomed away from Banjo-Kazooie, using the power of the Triple Mushrooms.

Kazooie aimed carefully, and she fired two grenade eggs at the back of the RedFire. The assult was successful, as the back parts exploded, and gasoline started leaking from the back of the vehicle. Kazooie cheered. "Boo-yah!"

Mario and Luigi screamed as they saw the gasoline leak out of the RedFire's engine.

"Luigi! Give me blacktape, and stat!' Mario said.

Luigi opened a bag, and he threw out several random items. He then got hold of black tape. "Mario, here!" He handed his older brother the black tape.

Mario took the black tape and he started wrapping it around the back of the RedFire. Banjo-Kazooie sneaked past the two plumbers, and sped off to victory.

Banjo clapped. "Kazooie, that was amazing! We managed to get pass those two plumbers!"

Kazooie chuckled. "Just onwe thing that you have to remember, Banjo...Never mess with a bear or bird." She made a powerslide on the right curve, and continued driving.+

In a matter of minutes, Mario finally managed to fix the back, but not without sacrificing the RedFire's secondary engine.

"Good thing we have the first engine still in tack," Mario sighed of relief, grabbing the steering wheel from Luigi. "Luigi, hold on!"

Luigi gulped and grabbed the RedFire's back railings. "I'm ready to roll, Mario!"

Mario slammed his foot on the pedal, and the Mario Brothers went screeching all over the stadium. They powerslided through the cuvres, and appeared right by Banjo and Kazooie.

"What, you again?" Kazooie said in d9isbelief. "I thought we got rid of you!"

Mario laughed. "We're-a back..."

"In action!" Luigi finished, throwing a jab at Banjo.

Banjo blocked it with his backpack. "So you like that?" He started whacking his backpack on Luigi.

Mario took out a banana peel. "Eat-a this-a!" He threw the banana peel in front of Kazooie, but watched in dismay as the banana fell in the middle.

Kazooie smirked. "This will teach you." She fired a mfire egg at Mario, burning the red plumber's overalls. She then started ramming into the RedFire, attempting to knock Mario and Luigi off.

* * *

Yoshizilla: (sips tea) Oh, that's it? I coulda sworn there was more...

Disclaimer: Well, we chattered up a storm in the beginning, we barely left any room at all for the actual chapter.

Yoshizilla: Well it's a good thing that this race is completed already. I just wanted to add a chapter to let the audience know that Mario/Luigi and Banjo-Kazooie are alive and well.

Disclaimer: Yeah, in a sixth sense! (laughs)

Yoshizilla: ...I hate you.

Disclaimer: That's nice. (sips more tea)


	125. Deathtrap Stadium Trap Treks! 30

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope that you all enjoyed your Christmas, because I did. I got the perfect gifts for 2006, so I hope you will all enjoy your gifts as much as I enjoy mine! And now, for your enjoyment, here's...YOSHI KART! But I gotta say, I'd like to thank my friends Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak and NinjaAki for helping me make the craziest chapter of 2006 for Yoshi Kart, so I hope you'll all cheer and laugh! Well...actually, they DIDN'T help-but they DID help me. A bit. Sorta. (Cough, cough). Just enjoy the last chapter of 2006, everyone.

Disclaimer: Ho ho ho, we give out moles, and no no no, we don't mean trolls.

Yoshizilla: Annoying, your rhyming is. So stop it, or I will not get the chapter up.

Disclaimer: (Sighs and shakes head) Oh...if I must.

* * *

Yoshi the First and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi are speeding on the racecourse in 5th place. They have long since zoomed by Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario, and are approaching a tunnel. 

"Hey doc, look!" Yoshi said to his higher intelligent colleague, poitning to the tunnel nearby, "It's a tunnel. It sorta reminds me of that helpful well from the last races."

Dr. Hoshi nodded, examining the tunnel as he slowed the Turbo Yoshi down. "Indeed. I think it's a good idea to go through that tunnel, so we can end up further ahead."

Yoshi smiled. "Good idea, doctor!" He grabbed a mushroom, and then placed his hand over the engine. "Ready, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi turned the car to face the tunnel, and he started the Turbo Yoshi up. "Ready, Yoshi!"

Yoshi threw the mushroom into the engine, and the Turbo Yoshi went hurdling at high speeds into the tunnel, taking Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi with it.

* * *

Boshi is further ahead of the other racers in the Deathtrap Stadium race, and is currentely only trailing behind the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. He chuckles to himself. "Hehehehehe. I will win this race and beat this stage with ease," The blue Yoshisaurus said to himself. He went barreling down the straight path and then made a sharp turn on the few, small ramps ahead. 

Boshi sighed. "Phew. Thank God, that was a lot closer than I expected..." He took out a rocket booster. "Not that it matters..." He used the rocket booster to prepel his kart over the ramps at speeds of 88 Miles Per Hour. (AN: Back to the Future Reference. YAY!).

"I sense a stupid gag from a certain famous movie coming along..." Master Hand muttered to himself, apparantely seeing the sentence that was typed last.

...Oh wait...I'm not suppose to break the fourth wall in this fanfic...whoops...

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Matser Hand angrily shouted, firing lighting bolts at the sky.

And apparantely, I, the almighty narrator of this gigantic and popular story, am now officially dead. Anyway, back on the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse, Koopa and Paratroopa are now heading into the central section of the 3rd portion of the Deathtrap Stadium, which is modeled after Wario Stadium (from Mario Kart DS, for those who do not know still).

"Hey Paratroopa, I gotta say this," Koopa asked, "Why are you reading a 'Yoshi Kart: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide' guidebook?"

Paratroopa shrugged. "Hey, I gotta have some knowledge on the racecourses, no duh. Anyway, this thing has lots of good information."

Koopa rolled his eyes. "Like..." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Paratroopa murmured, looking at the gudebook again. "Well, I will have you know that this even has all of the sections of the Deathtrap Stadium marked down, so I would pay attention and listen if I were you."

Koopa's eyes lit up. "Really...?"

"LOOK OUT!" Paratroopa shouted, taking the steering wheel briefly from Koopa and turning right, narrowling escaping a collision with several mines and bubbled left behind by the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

Koopa sighed of relief. "Phew...thanks, Paratroopa," He smiled, taking the steering wheel back. "I don't know how long it would have taken us to get out of that mess."

Paratroopa nodded. "Yes, now if you escuse me..." He looked at the map screen on the Koopa Kart, "I'm gonna look at the guidebook and keep an eye on any racers behind or ahead of us."

Koopa saluted. "Aye, aye, Paratroopa." He stepped on the pedal and went zooming down the straight, dirt path.

* * *

Birdo has managed to get back onto the Deathtrap Stadium racecourse, far behind Koopa and Paratroopa. She's currentely in 16th place. 

"Grrrrrr..." Birdo angrily muttered to herself, "I have to catch up to the other racers so I won't get left behind...Koopa and Paratroopa will regret messing with me and my top-notched kart..." She then slammed her foot on the pedal, and her pink kart went zooming off on the steel-paved racecourse.

* * *

(AN: I wanted to get the Deathtrap Stadium race finished before 2006 ends and 2007 comes, so this chapter will now cut to the finish of this race, where the racers are finally approaching the finish line.) 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Master Hand starts, "We thank you for watching and supporting Yoshi Kart. Now, here come the racers, after a grueling challenge of the Deathtrap Stadium race!"

This recieved lots of loud cheers as Ness took the microphone.

"Yes, we sure got a lot of great racers making it here!" Ness shouts, pointing down at the first pair, "Oh! Here comes Koopa and Paratroopa, in 1st place!"

Koopa and Paratroopa waved to the huge cheering audience as they pulled into the finish line.

"In 2nd place are the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, followed in 3rd by Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario/Donkey Kong!" Master Hand announces watching the two group of racers coming in.

Taj looked at the racers coming in from the commentary booth. "Looks like Peach/Shiek, Pikachu/Marth/Roy, Kirby/Meta-Knight, and Link/Samus are all coming in!" He announced, watching the racers pass the finish line, "That marks down 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th places!"

Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch speed right after the group of racers passed the finish line, and crashed into a souvenier stand.

"OMG!" Nana and Saria cried, running down to the injured Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch, "Jigglypuff! Mr. Game-And-Watch!"

Jigglypuff moaned, looking around. "Ourgh...are we in heaven?" She asked Nana.

Nana rubbed Jigglypuff's forehead. 'Well...you're a bit warm, so..."

"Does this injury make me look fat?" Mr. Game-And-Watch asked, pointing at his red, rather rumpy, nose.

Young Link and Popo, who came down after their fellow girls, started to chuckle, when they recieved glares from everyone. They then shut their mouths up.

"Ohhhh...I think we may need some First Aid help here!" Nana cried back to Saria.

Saria nodded. "I'll go call them!" She ran to the nearest phone booth to phone the ambulance.

Snake took out a cigarette and started smoking. "Oh yeah...now this is what it's all about," He said, smirking while smoking.

Pit started to cough, smelling the cigarette smoke. "Cough! Jeeze, Snake, can't you smoke somewhere else?" The angel boy left to rejoin with Link and Samus.

"Whoa, girl," Link said to Epona, getting off his horse and heading towards Pit with Samus, "So, you didn't esxpect us to make it, huh?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. This race was REALLY crazy."

Samus chuckled. "Nonsense!" She held her cannon arm. "Just a blast from my cannon, and it'll knock down the competition!' She accidentaly fired a blast at Link and Pit, knocking them into unconciousness. She sweatdropped. "Uhm...whoops..." She dragged both Link and Pit into the seating area.

Pikachu got out and stretched. "Hmm...I wonder how long it will take for those SEGA, Square-Enix, and Simpsons guys to get here," He said to Marth.

Marth shrugged. 'I don't know...maybe forever...and-HEY!" He looked around crazily. "Where did Roy go?"

Roy was giggling like a child, riding a kiddie rollercoaster nearby. "Wheeeee!"

Pikachu and Marth sighed, rolling their eyes. "Oh brother..."

"In 8th, 9th, and 10th places are...Boshi, Birdo, and Diddy Kong!" Taj announces again, "Followed in 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th places by Bronto the Brontosaurus, Tiptup the Turtle, Krunch the Kremling, Alec Trevelyan, and Gruntilda/Klungo!"

The following racers waved to the audience as they passed the finish line and got out of their cars afterwards to salute to the audience, who were cheering crazily.

Mario/Luigi and Banjo-Kazooie were coming in, their cars totalled.

"Wow...we made it!" Banjo said, letting out a sigh of relief, "At least the car didn't break down..."

Right as Banjo said that, the vehicle for which he and kazooie were riding in suddenly exploded into many tiny pieces.

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "Wow, Banjo, you're right-this car IS stable," She said, with a strong hint of sarcasm.

Mario and Luigi also experienced a similar event, right after they crossed the finish line, their kart exploded into many tiny pieces.

"D'oh!" Mario growled, "So much for our good luck, eh Luigi?"

Luigi sweatdropped, shaking his head as he looked down on his broken seat. "Mamma-mia...it's a good thing that we're taking a break from the next race."

"Banjo-Kazooie and Mario/Luigi have placed in 16th and 17th places respectfully," Master Hand announces loudly, "Here comes Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, in 18th place, right out of the tunnel."

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi zoomed out of the tunnel, and have passed the finish line right after Banjo-Kazooie and Mario/Luigi.

"Phew! Thank God we made good progress, huh doc?" Yoshi laughed.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Yoshi, if it wasn't for your amazing good luck and excellent driving, then I don't know if we could make it here in the 1st place."

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "Erm...what?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed and slapped his forehead. "Ugh, forget it, Yoshi..." he got out of the Turbo Yoshi. "Let's just wait for the others to come."

Yoshi smiled. "All right." He got out of the Turbo Yoshi also. "Gee, I wonder how Homer Simpson is."

* * *

Homer Simpson was in the hosbital still, but was cheering widly and throwing a party with the doctors, nurses, and even the patients, for he has won over $10 million after watching Koopa and Paratroopa getting in 1st place.

* * *

"In 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, and 23rd places are Humba Wumba/Brentilda/Jamjars/Jinjo, Max/Misty, Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick, and Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley the Bugman!" Master Hand, Taj, and Ness all announce in unison.

"Coming up next in 24th, 25th, and 26th places are Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, and Shelia the Stegosaurus!" Ness says, being a bit confused, "I can't believe that these guys came in these places!"

Peppy had a big frown on his face. "Yeah. We suck."

"If it wasn't for me having to go to the bathroom so much..." Clario said, slapping himself many times.

"Conker, Timber, and Heppy Ankylosaurus are in 27th, 28th, and 29th places, and my, they sure look better than the others!" Taj observes, looking at the racers coming in, and turning around to see more racers arriving, "Here come the Flying Krock and Eggman/Scratch/Grounder, both respectfully in 30th and 31st places."

Master Hand looked in the verizon. "Still no sign of Sora, Cloud, or the-WAIT!" He noticed a moving, yet weakened, Great Fox arriving, "Here comes the Star Fox team, in 32nd place! Remarkable!"

"Steady, steady..." Fox McCloud issued, when the Great Fox fell to the ground, knocking all of the members out into unconciousness.

Ness smiled. "Boy, am I glad to be a guest announcer. This is great stuff!" He started chuckling.

"Shut up, Ness," Master Hand and Taj angrily muttured.

Ness frowned, and he started to mitten gloves for no good reason. "I'll be good..."

"Anyway, here come Marge/Lisa/Bart at least, in 33rd place," Master Hand announces, less booming then he was a while ago, "Cloud Strife and Sora, being pulled by Cloud's motorcycle, are arriving in 34th and 35th places."

As the two Square-Enix characters pass the finish line, a few minutes pass, and the audience and racers are starting to murmur about Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"Where could those damned hedgehogs be?" Master Hand growled, looking at the clock, and then at the camera, "We'll be right back after one commercial."

And with that, the scene faded into the background of the entire Dinosaur Land continent, and then faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: And ending the race with that, I am pleased to say Happy New Year! See you all in the year 2007! 


	126. Deathtrap Stadium Stats

Author's Note: Well, the New Year Day has come and gone, and we're all back to our new, but oridnary, scheduel. So let me introduce Yoshi Kart into 2007, with a simple status chapter. And after that, it'll be the party of the...um...century! Yay!

Disclaimer: No milk for you! Whoops, you're not Santa, sorry.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Master Hand starts, reading cue cards that Ness is holding in front of him, "We welcome you back to Yoshi Kart, and might I add, it's been a hell of a race!" 

"Unfortunately," Taj says, who is also reading the cue cards, "Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose have yet to appear after the time limit, and so they were cut out of this race. AKA they won't get points."

"Now then," Master Hand says again, "Here are the following status and points for the racers of the Deathtrap Stadium race who HAVE made it over the finish line: Koopa/Paratroopa, 40; Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing Bosses, 38; Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario/Donkey Kong, 36; Peach/Shiek, 34; Pikachu/Marth/Roy, 32; Kirby/Meta Knight, 31; Jigglypuff/Mr. Game-And-Watch, 30; Link/Samus, 29; Boshi, 28; Birdo, 27; Diddy Kong, 26; Bronto, 25; Tiptup, 24; Krunch, 23, Alec Trevelyan, 22; Gruntilda/Klungo, 21; Mario/Luigi, 20; Banjo-Kazooie, 19; Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, 18; Humba Wumba/Brentilda/Jamjars/Jinjo, 17; Max/Misty, 16; Pipsy, 15; Drumstick, 14; Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley the Bugman, 13; Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario, 12; Zirdo, 11; Shelia, 10; Conker, 9; Timber, 8; Heppy Ankylosaurus, 7; Flying Krock, 6; Eggman/Scratch/Grounder, 5; Star Fox, 4; Marge/Bart/Lisa, 3; Cloud Strife, 2; and Sora, 1. No points are given to Sonic/Amy, since they got over the time limit." He sighed after reading the racers' names.

"And that's all the time we have for," Taj says, wiping his forehead with a napkin, "Be sure to catch us tomorrow in the Rocky Castle racecourse tomorrow, where all of the other racers will get a chance to get enough points."

And with that, the announcements ended, and Master Hand and Taj both headed for the staff building, right next to the McDonald's.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well the next race will have all of the characters (except the monsters Godzilla and Anguirus, since they have an exception) that didn't make it. And since Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose didn't get any points, they will have to race in the next race as well, with their extra tag-along Shadow the Hedgehog, and with the rest of the Sonic cast. Of course, there's still gonna be smashy goodness with the Super Smash Brothers, as they participate in watching the race with the audience. I hope that you all enjoyed the Deathtrap Stadium race while it lasted! 


	127. Yoshi Kart Recap 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: At the rate I'm improving this magnicifent pile of fanfic sickness, I probably will hit the million word mark. Not that it matters, but it would be nice, especially considering that I'm willing to fix up and add on to all of the bullshit that I (and my friends) have spewed. Hopefully the newly added material will fare better than the recycled crap you all have already seen. Well, enough of me, enjoyed the immensely improved chapter! (shudders) As well as the horrible OLD author notes that immediately follows this one. (sighs and facepalms)

Author's Notes: This is setting place BEFORE the Poker Match, so this will eventually be bumped back a few chapters earlier after it gets notice, FYI. Yes, this is simply just another inaccurate clip-show eske chapter featuring previous races (and I say inaccurate because the earlier racers will have new, additional parts as I'm doing newer racers). Also, just to let you guys now, this may be the biggest story in the Super Smash Brothers Melee section of Fanfiction Net as of this moment, but while this is a truly astounding mark in Super Smash Brothers fanfictiondom, I recently took a peek in the Pokemon section of Fanfiction Net, and it had A LOT of stories with over 300,000 words, and even went to as much as 1,000,000 words! And that's for, like, over 50 to 100 chapters worth of a story! Well, I'm not the one who's going to be the short stick, because after Yoshi Kart finally hits its 100-Chapter-Mark, I'm continuing on, hoping that someday, Yoshi Kart will reach 200 and 300 chapters, and perhaps even more as I speak...I can't really tell how much, but I'll assure you, whether the chapter is good, bad, mediocure, short, long, good-paced, slowly-paced, fast-paced, badly-paced, or overall fun and insanity, or breaks, just to add in, I will make sure that Yoshi Kart remains the indisputed king of the biggest stories in the fanfictiondom of Super Smash brothers. And with that very, very, very, VERY long speech of mines finished, I'll all leave you to reading this badly done clip show now. Well, sorta bad, anyway...it's not a clip show! It just shows previous races...maube I can get good ideas out of the bad things that are present in these past races...yeah, that'll do JUST fine...hehehe...(notices everyone, including you, the viewers, looking at me strangely) Don't listen to myself think! It's RUDE! (storms off)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Boy, I can listen to you whenever I want. And is it ironic that we're only 49 chapters away from the big 3-0-0? Heh, maybe it's just me. Heh.

Disclaimer: Idiot...can't he do an actually GOOD chapter that consists of previous races without making an idiot out of himself!? (Sighs) I guess not. In that case...(graons and moans to himself as he takes out several pieces of paper and...um...wait, hold on...) C'mon, I don't have all day! (notices cue cards) Thanks, IDIOT. (clears throat) Anyway, on with the stupid, boring disclaimer nobody cares or loves about that always start before the story officially begins. I don't own any of the SSBM characters mentioned in this story, Nintendo does. Can you believe it? This is as utterly dry as (shudder) Hoogiman's fanfics. Can you believe that? No? That's what I thought. Anyway, enjoy this, for I have typed it in 3 minutes. Actually, make that 5.789 minutes. So... yeah. LOLZ Luk at me I stole this joke that isn't even funny about getting the word count up. Besides, it's, lyke, a dumb ol' parody of a joke that parodied my old disclaimer, which wasn't even funny in the first place because it was to keep people attached to the story and the computer screen and to help the word count go over 1000. And here's five more words...yes, five more (FIVE (5)) words...LAWL!1 Word up, dawg. And syllable, cat. And boy do I never get the word count of my stories up at the beginning of the story like this! In fact, my soon-to-be-over-100-and-possible-(and)-(hopefully)-close-to-200 (and now close to 300 durr hurr hurr) chapter long story has a thousand word long list at the start of every chapter! Well actually, that kind of makes the joke hypocritical as I seem to be the worst offender of recycling the same list with random assorted names from other totally different TV shows/games, such as 'Moe, Carl and Lenny' from The Simpsons, freakin' characters who weren't even mentioned. No, I never said any of my writing was good. Nintendo owns: Yoshi, Pikachu, May, Peach, Bowser, Mewtwo, Pit, Wario, Waluigi, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Birdo, Boshi, and all of the other Super Smash Brothers Characters. Yoshizilla (Patrick Resup-I mean, Star) owns Peppy Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Chad the Charmander, and Bronto the Brontosaurus. Oh, and Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Mario all belong to Nintendo. YAY FOR GETTING PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY READ THIS! (sighs as the cue cards disappear) That's it, I am done, and I'm OUTTA HERE!! (leaves, shouting profanaties to himself and also shouting to himself why exactly on Earth did he get the stupid job of being the disclaimer for Yoshi Kart and all of Yoshizilla's fanfics in the first place)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Pitiful.

Yoshizilla: (quickly runs back in) Oh yeah, before I actually start the chapter, I wanted to all show you the list of racers, in case you forgotten. Do know that some of the racers will not be returning, and that one of the characters has been dead since (everyone looks at the deceased corspe of Twilight the Fox), and some of the racers practically don't even EXIST anymore! Which is why I'm taking the liberty of saying this now, because I don't want you ladies and gentlemen out there in the reality world reading this to be confused. So enjoy the list once more!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: And cue the ever more present and annoying list of racers (that thankfully will be toned down greatly, in both actual racers AND number of appearances of the same friggin' list).

The Complete, All-Around, Friggin' Repetative List of Racers in the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix (wasn't it just called Yoshi Kart? Stupid Willy Wonka...):

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo

6. Heppy

7. Bronto

8. Shelia

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf /Donkey Kong/Wario

/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley

13. Koopa/Paratroopa

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Sheeda/Lillian

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty/Max

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra/Battra/Destroyah

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy

26. Krunch

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox/Krystal/Slippy/Peppy Hare/Falco

29. Bumper

30. Wizpig

31. Conker

32. Tiptup

33. Timber

34. Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Steve

41. Barney the Dinosaur

42. Oscar the Grouch

43. Team Rocket

44. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

45. Knuckles/Rouge

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

48. Krusty the Clown

49. Homer Simpson/Abe Simpson

50. Mr. Burns/Smithers

51. Marge/Lisa

52. Bart Simpson

53. Skinner/Otto

54. Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim

55. Donald Trump

56. Crazy Hand

57. Bottles/Mumbo

58. Drumstick

59. T.T.

60. Captain Falcon

61. Cloud Strifle

62. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

63. Ash Ketchum

64. Blaze the Cat

65. Lyn/Eliwood

66. Sephiroth

67. Squall

68. Kingdom Hearts Sora

70. Eliwood/Lyn

71. Spongebob/Patrick

72. Hector

73. Haru Glory

74. Duke/Tristan/Serenity

75. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba

76. Joey/Mai

77. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

78. Big/Froggy

86. Mermaidman/Barnicleboy

87. Ryou/Miho/Bakura

88. Marik/Yami Marik

89. Varan

93. Silver the Hedgehog (actual character now, got rid of the two fan-made horrors (shudder) )

94. King Kong

96. Babylon Hunters

97. Brock/Dawn (Prof. Oak is too old, Delia Ketchum got bored, and Tracey Sketchet followed Oak, so now it's these two twerps)

100. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch/Jigglypuff

101. Dixie/Tooty

102. Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude

106. Moe/Lenny/Carl

Yoshizilla: And that's it, practically. So much it, it's not funny. And yes, some racers here now are missing. Why are they not on is because I don't want this to be too long (actually, I do so it could still have its rightful crown of biggest story in Super Smash Brothers fanfictiondom...) and the fact that you'll get bored and tired if I explain it just now. So I'll just go and explain it in the next race. And for the last and final time, this takes place BEFORE the Rocky Castle Mountain race, AND before the Poker Match that, ironically, takes place before the Rocky Castle Mountain race even STARTS! (gasps) ...So enjoy. (smiles, bows down, and leaves)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: AAAAND extra note; even though I'll have already mentioned this in the very beginning chapters by this point in time, the grouped characters can split to make it more fun and challenging. And plus, for more action and slightly more character development. I just wonder if this will ever make it onto TV Tropes... nah. Enjoy!

* * *

MEANWHILE AT VALVE... ERR...I MEAN, THE YOSHI KART MCDONALD'S HOTEL... seriously? Why did they even called it that Completely stupid and unoriginal at it's fine-

"All right, everyone, gather up!" Master Hand shouts very loudly at the tip of his lung, as all of the people in the audience and all of the racers gather around the outside.

"What is it this time, Master Hand?" Yoshi asks out of curiosity, drinking some orange juice out of his mug.

Master Hand chcukled nervously. "Well...erm..." He recieved even more glances from everyone than previously before.

Taj suddenly appeared next to Yoshi. "I'll explain, Master Hand." He turned to Yoshi and all of the other racers and random people of the huge audiences. "We're going to have another one of our somewhat famous and less-appreciated clip shows."

"What?" Peppy Ankylosaurus exclaimed in horror. "Another one? Again!? Why?"

Taj sighed, shaking his head as he gave out his big explanation. "Because very recently, in fact as I'll let you all know, Yoshi Kart has gotten some terribly bad ratings as of this moment, and it's usually crappy, long, and overrated clip shows of huge, famous, popular, and highly successful fanfics with GOOD ratings that usually saves it from being doomed all over." The blue genie Elephant explained.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, rubbing his chin. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Even if it's pretty bland and unoriginal."

"And stupid," Waluigi swiftly added, smirking as he drank some of his Pepsi.

"Then put in the DVD already, Master Hand!" Pikachu shouts, "We're desperate over here!"

Master Hand shrugs whatever shoulders he has. "All right, if you insist. Everyone, please take seats and focus all of your attention on the huge, gigantic, over-the-top, HI-FI projectile screen." Master Hand places in the DVD as all of the racers and audience members focus their attention to the huge, gigantic, over-the-top, HI-FI projectile screen, where the previously held races are being shown for the first time, in their recorded glory.

And like a snap of the finger, everyone ran off, quickly placing cardboard copies of themselves in place.

* * *

Waluigi

* * *

Master Hand turned the DVD off, and he turned around. "So what do you guys think-WHAT THE!?"

Much to his dismay, everyone else were gone, having been bored of watching the same, exilarating race they have been watching previously. The obvious cardboard copies were notibly all face flat on the ground, having toppled from the very beginning.

Master Hand shrugged, sighing to himself. "Oh well. It's not like I forced them to watch the whole thing, anyway." He teleported out of the area, happy to have at least another clipshow to help Yoshi Kart's ratings go higher.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, for those who haven't been here in the past months, or haven't gotten the time to read the chapters by themselves in their own glory, this chapter was simply for those who want long chapters, not more additional ones. And since this was a recap like the first Yoshi Kart Recap, this will be titled as the second. So I hoped that you took the time to enjoy it! See you all in the Rocky Castle Mountain race next time!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Well, time to do some races on actual Mario Kart courses. Fufufufufu.


	128. Preperation for Poker Night

Author's Notes: Well, thanks again to Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak and NinjaAki for ACTUALLY helping me make this chapter. It's a poker game that's inspired from Futurama and, more importantly, Banjo-Tooie, so I hope that you'll have great memories from both series when you see this chapter, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: As this story is reaching out of the 100-chapter limit, so will I reach out my age limit of 100 chapters. So that means, you're STILL gonna have to deal with me first after 100 big chapters of this story, and I'm going to keep tellin' you that we don't own anything official and that all fan-made characters belong to their owners. That, and Yoshi Kart is property of Yoshizilla.

* * *

It has been an unexpected day at Dinosaur Land. All of the racers in the Deathtrap Stadium race (except Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose, who qualified to be in the next race to get points), have told the others how their experience was. Now let's see what's happening in the dark, stormy night of this fine day at the hotel/McDonald's...

Yoshi looked at the lighting-crashing and thunder-booming storm outside from the window. He shrugged, and the green Yoshisaurus took out a rag. He started to clean one of the tables. "Gotta keep the table sparkling clean so it can shine!" He said with a smile.

Pikachu came up next to Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi, me and Kirby are gonna host a basketball TV event sometime soon. You wanna join?" The yellow, electrical mouse asked the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi waved his left hand at Pikachu. "Meh, it's all right, Pikachu." He smiled. "In fact, me and my buddies are gonna have a little poker game after I finish cleaning this table. Know anyone who's interested?" Yoshi asked.

Pikachu thought for a moment. "Hmmm...well...I think you could ask Captain Falcon, Link, Marth, and Roy..." He shrugged. "But of course, you know how much Wario and Snake can get."

Yoshi scoffed. "Wario and Snake are almost the same; they just want to win the money." Both he and Pikachu had a good laugh.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Yoshi, I'll see ya later. I gotta install the new dish up on top of the roof."

Yoshi nodded. "Good luck, Pikachu. Nice talkin' to ya!" The green Yoshisaurus said, waving goodbye to Pikachu, and went back to cleaning the tables.

Captain Falcon moaned. "Man, how the heck did these tables get so dirty? All these stains..." He asked himself, as he cleaned another table.

"Messy eaters!" Samus replied, pissed off that she had to clean this table for the third time in a day. "Ugh! I can't deal with this..." She grimaced at the chewing gum stuck underneath.

Marth nodded in agreement. "Think the last group to use this was some group of pigs..." He said, starting to ponder.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Literal or metaphorical?" She asked Marth, throwing the cloth on the table angrilly

"Both!" Marth exclaimed, grimacing. "Those guys passed by me and tossed their garbage right at me!"

Ness suddenly came down into the McDonald's, and was heading for the phone booth outside when...he crashed into the cleaned tables Marth and Samus have done. "GAAAH!"

Yoshi ran over to the broken debris that were two tables, and noticed the crushed Ness. Yoshi shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh boy. I don't think Samus or Marth are gonna be happy about this..." He looked over to the two shocked humans.

Marth fell on his knees, completely devestated. "AGH!!! ALL OUR HARD WORK!!" The blue-haired swordsman shrieked.

Samus fumed, a red vein on her forehead appearing. "UGH! I am NOT cleaning this up!!" She angrilly cried out, stalking out of the McDonald's and heading up to the hotel.

Ness moaned, wagging his legs weakly. "Urmph...little help?" The young PSI boy moaned.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and let out a little chuckle. "Heh! You wish!" The green Yoshisaurus headed upstairs.

Marth got back up to his feet. "Samus, wait!" He took off after the armor-suit girl, but not before lifting the table off of Ness.

Ness sighed of relief. "Phew. Thanks," Ness said to Marth, before the boy slipped on greasy oil and cracked his back. "Ough! This is gonna make a mark on my back..."

Captain Falcon sighed. "Well, I guess I might as well have a soda while I'm here." He grabbed a cup holder, popped in some ice, and then pressed the soda button, watching the brown-and-black cola fill up to the top.

* * *

Upstairs, in the hotel rooms...

"I call dibs!" Popo said, running across the hallway with Max, Nana, Saria, and Young Link, all running towards Pikachu's room.

Luigi sighed as he watched the kids run across the hallway. "Geeze...those kids are fast." Luigi laughed. "What's next? Hedgehogs?"

Mario nudged Luigi. "Don't press your luck, Luigi," Mario whispered in Luigi's ear, "You know how dangerously fast SOnic and Shadow can get."

Luigi sweatdropped. "Oh...yeah." He chuckled nervously, as the two plumbers went back inside, slamming the door together.

* * *

At Yoshi's dorm, Peppy Ankylosaurus and Heppy Ankylosaurus were moving the poker table into the western end of the room. Dr. Hoshi was also watching them, making sure the Ankylosauruses wouldn't place it wrong.

"Steady...steady...you're good!" Dr. Hoshi said, giving Peppy and Heppy a thumbs up, "That's the perfect place to put a poker table."

Peppy chuckled. "Gee thanks, doc." He then heard a knock on the door. "Yo Heppy, can you get the door?"

Heppy smiled. "Why certainly!" The purple Ankylosaurus walked over to the door and opened it, to find Tails and Cream in front of him. "Yello?"

"We heard you were setting up a poker table." Tails explained, holding a deck of cards with pictures of women in their bikinis.

"And we want in." Cream continued, standing behind the two-tailed fox cutely but knowingly

Heppy laughed. "HA! Nice try, kiddies, but you ain't gettin' in. This poker game is ONLY for mature characters." He slammed the door.

Tails moaned. "Great. We get kicked out of another opportunity AGAIN..." He sighed. "Why are Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge be able to find fun, but we can't?"

Cream comforted Tails. "Don't worry, Tails. We'll find something else better to do." The cute rabbit girl smiled.

Tails looked up at Cream, and smiled. "Gee...thanks, Cream." He said, hugging Cream.

Cream giggled, and the two mammals started to walk down the hallway with Cheese, who was sleeping.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Geeze, you think it would be this long for Yoshi to get more players."

Peppy shrugged. "Well, who knows who Yoshi's going to invite. It's only a matter of time."

Heppy nodded in agreement with Peppy. "Yeah. Let's just have a good time as it already is."

Dr. Hoshi sighed, and he shrugged. "Oh...if you insist," The purple Yoshisaurus replied to the two Ankylosaurus brothers.

"Hey guys, the food's almost ready!" Bronto the Brontosaurus shouted from the kitchen, "I got all delecious vegetables and fruits on this plate, as well as pizza, chips, sodas, AND popcorn!"

Falco Lombardi opened the door, and popped his head in. "Damn, you guys sure are stacked," He said, entering the room with Fox McCloud and Wario. "What's going on?"

Fox looked around, and he turned to Falco. "Looks like a poker game." He explained, observing more of the room.

Wario laughed. "Wehehehe! I'm gonna take all of the cash and prizes from the lot of you!" He nudged Fox. "Care for a challenge, Fox boy?"

Fox looked at Wario. "You're on." He chuckled and grinned.

Peppy started to gather seats, as well as Heppy. "Then gather round, cause the poker match is going to start in a few minutes!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Right then, you youngsters have fun. I'm going to make more experiments in my lab." The purple Yoshisaurus went into the fault and closed it shut.

Yoshi came running back, appearing next to Falco and Wario. "Hey guys, I found more players!"

Heppy approached Yoshi. "Really? Which ones?"

Yoshi pointed to three of the characters behind him, who were ironically Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, and Vincent Valentine!

Crash waved, laughing. "What's up, dudes? I'm Crash Bandicoot!" He sniffed, wiping his left eye. "The once-proud mascot of Sony."

Coco cheered. "He FINALLY learned to talk!" She grinned, motioning to her older brother with a smirk

Vincent nodded in agreement. "About time too." He said with a smile.

Coco rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I was getting sick of having to interpret mime..." She sweatdropped cutely.

Crash was somewhat insulted by that. "HEY! Lay off me..." He entered the room and looked around. "Damn! This is awesome! No wonder Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora like it here so much!"

Yoshi nodded. "Yup. Nintendo did a FANTASTIC job keeping the place nice." He chuckled. "Speaking of which, I wonder if Sora and Sonic are gonna join..."

Kazooie appeared alongside with Banjo. "I don't know about those two losers, but-" She pulled Banjo next to her. "You can count US in!" She chuckled.

Banjo nodded, grinning. "Yup! Me and Kazooie have a good experience with poker before, so we're in for sure!"

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet! Let me just mark down the list." The green Yoshisaurus pulled out a pencil and a pen. "Let's see...me, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Banjo, Kazooie, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Vincent Valentine, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wario..." He looked up at all of the characters. "All right, now all we need is a dealer."

Ganondorf appeared, with Tiptup by his side. "I'll happily accept that, Yoshi," The Gerudo King said, smiling.

Banjo scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, why is Tiptup holding a camera?"

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "Please, don't tell me you're actually gonna do a bloopers video for Video Games' Funniest Home Videos..."

Tiptup laughed. "Are you kiddin'? I never post videos on that stupid show!' He cleared his throat. "I'm actually going to record the poker match!"

Banjo and Kazooie both smiled widely. "Awesome!"

Ganondorf nodded, and he also shrugged. "Hey, I figured; what the hell could go wrong with having a poker match recorded?"

Wario rubbed his hands with glee. "Yes! Now people will be able to watch ME win the game!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, buddy," Kazooie threatened Wario, smirking.

Wario shook his fist angrily at Kazooie. "Is that a challenge, bird brain?"

"Guys, please!" Yoshi shouted, breaking up an upcoming fight, "Can we just have fun and be angry with each other at the poker table?"

All of the other characters looked at each other, and nodded.

Peppy clapped his hands together. "Right, then. Okay, folks, take your seats!" He watched the different videogame characters sit in their favorable spots.

Heppy slammed the door and locked it. "There we go! Now we are safe, AND we don't have to have any trouble from outside!"

Yoshi cheered. "All right, gang! Let the poker party begin!" He shouted, with cheering from other characters echoing through the room.

The scene panels outside of the hotel, where it is raining heavily. The winds are now blowing hard, and the thunder booms louder as the lighting sparks the clouds throughout this dark and stormy night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hoped you all enjoyed, ladies and gentlemen! The next racecourse is actually a combination; it's a rocky mountain AND a castle rolled into one crazy racecourse! Special thanks ges to Silver Horror for mentioning the castle, and thanks goes to Choco Mountain and partially the racetracks Aincent Lake and Boulder Canyon from Diddy Kong Racing for inspiring me to use a rockey mountain, and to help make the castle theme more present! See you in the next chapter, when the poker match begins! 


	129. Poker Night

Author's Note: Meh, I got bored of waitin'. So I decided to do THIS chapter! A-huh! Whoops, I mean, GU-HUH! Yeah! And...erm...that's it, really. (blinks) Just enjoy the story, folks.

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for watching TV on my butt. I get paid for nagging you folks out there, who are reading this stupid-oh wait, election in November, election in November...(blinks blankly at the audience) ...This stupid country.

Edit: Just thought I let you guys know this, but this was done on a different computer, so don't ask why there are no enters after the following margins. Thank you.

Additional Edit: The following chapter has been re-edited to your comfort and enjoyable pleasure. Thank you.

Even More Additional Edit: This chapter now has 2.3 more new footage!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night at the Yoshi Kart Racers' hotel, as usual. But unusually, there was a poker game going on. A BIIIIIG poker game...

"Bleh, I got nothing." Peppy Ankylosaurus said, looking at his cards. "Fold."

Heppy Ankylosaurus sighed and shook his head in disgust. "Ugh. Fold."

Yoshi smirked, having the winning hand. "Looks like I win again, boys."

All of the characters in the room moaned, having to lose to Yoshi again, now officially being the 4th time.

Ganondorf, being the man in charge of the game, gathered all of everyone's cards, and shuffled them up. He handed 5 cards to each and every character.

Crash Bandicoot took his handful of cards, when he noticed something unusual. "Heeeey...this pack is rigged!" The orange Bandicoot exclaimed, showing his cards to everyone, "We've been using crappy cards the whole time!"

"DAMN IT!" Wario cursed in frustration, slamming his fists down on the table.

Ganondorf sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go find ourselves a new pack." He took everyone's rigged cards and placed them all together on a different, small table. He then got out his black purse-

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Falco Lombardi exclaimed, pointing at Ganondorf. "YOU have a black PURSE?"

Ganondorf nodded, blushing a bit. "Well..."

All of the characters in the room, except Tiptup (since he had the camera on him), bursted into laughter.

Ganondorf growled, and he roared. "ENOUGH!" He took out his two blades (from Legend of Zelda: Oricana of Time). "Do NOT make me make suchi out of YOU!"

Everyone shut their mouths closed and started to tremble in fear as Ganondorf got out a new pack of cards, muttering to himself about stupid laughter and whatnot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right next door to the Poker Match, was an even more insane occurance...

Pikachu moved the TV to the left, stopping under the painting of the Super Smash Brothers. He turned to Kirby and gave a thumbs up. "All right, the TV's ready!"

Kirby smiled. "Excellent! Let's test it out!" He pressed a button on the remote, and the words "THX" appeared on the screen, with the soundspeakers exploding with loudness.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAA!!!!" Pikachu screamed, being blown into Kirby due to the huge explosion of sound.

The sound, however, didn't lower down; instead, it got annoyingly louder!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pikachu and Kirby screamed dramatically in horror, trying to turn off the sound-blasting TV.

Kirby frabtically pressed random buttons on the remote, but wasn't having any luck. "ACK! The remote's not working!"

"Gimme that damn remote, puffball boy!" Pikachu shouted, snatching the remote from Kirby and rapidly pressing all of the buttons, when the remote suddenly exploded, leaving the two cute characters in dismay.

Unfortunately, the sound started to bounce around the room, much to Kirby and Pikachu's misfortune.

"WE GOTTA CALL TV HELP SERVICE!!" Kirby shouted.

Pikachu nodded quickly. "Right!" He grabbed the phone and pressed several numbers, until he heard the ring.

"Hello. You have called the TV Help Service. If your TV is annoyingly loud, press 1. If your TV is fuzzing out, press 2. If you are a moronic electric mouse and an idiotic puffball, press 3," The phone server said.

Pikachu threw the phone at the TV in anger, but sadly, only the phone broke, but the TV didn't.

"DAMN IT!" Pikachu shouted, covering his ears. "Kirby, we'll have to do this ourselves!"

Kirby moaned. "Awwwww! Do we have to?" He was grabbed by Pikachu and dragged towards the soundspeakers.

Pikachu started pumping electricity. "On my mark...3...2..."

Kirby got out his hammer, and waited for Pikachu's signal.

"1...NOW!" Pikachu shouted, firing electrical jolts at the soundspeaker on the right.

Kirby shouted out a war cry, and started repeatiately whacking the left soundspeaker with his hammer.

As much as the electric rodent and the pink puffball tried, the sound continued bouncing off, until finally...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

The entire room was covered in smoke. The TV exploded into many pieces, and both Pikachu and Kirby were on the ground, moaning in pain.

"So much for watching the NBA playoffs..." Pikachu twitched, trying to move his legs.

Kirby couldn't even wobble. "You're telling...urp...me..." He closed his eyes and went into unconciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crash moaned, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it! I got crappy cards, and I have only 13 coins!" He slammed his head on the table. "Awww man!"

Vincent Valentine chuckled, patting Crash on the back. "Hey, it could be worse. You could have nearly nothing, like Banjo and Kazooie there."

Banjo nodded, looking at the cards in his right palm. "Vincent's right, Kazooie. There goes your birdseed fund!"

Kazooie chuckled, rubbing her wings together. "Oh yeah, Banjo?" She whispered into the honeybear's right ear. "Watch this." The red-crested female breegull pointing to the window. "Look! Here comes ol' Grunty Winkeybunion!"

Everyone jumped in surprise, even Tiptup!

Kazooie swiped 1/4 of Fox McCloud's pile, and chuckled to herself.

Falco growled. "Grrr...I don't see the stupid witch anywhere."

Wario started mumbling. "Me, niether." He poured several Dorito chips down his mouth, much to everyone's disgust.

Yoshi turned to Kazooie. "Where was Grunty, Kazooie?"

Kazooie sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Errr...false alarm. Must have been my imagination."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they resumed the poker game.

"Come on, evil black-beast dude. Deal the cards," Kazooie said, smirking as she looked at Banjo's cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another room of the huge hotel, we find Marth comforting Samus after a frustrating day at the McDonald's below...

"Ugh! I'm sick of cleaning the tables 3 times a day!" Samus growled, "Can't there be a day where we can get a break?"

Marth nodded in agreement. "You got a good point there, Samus. Hell, I can't even put up with the slops who eat down there!" He shuddered.

Samus got an idea, and she snapped her fingers. "Maybe...just maybe...we can have our own personal jobs!"

Marth rubbed his chin. "Go on..."

Samus nodded, and she whispered into Marth's ear about the idea she had.

Marth's face expression changed, from intruiging to happy. "That's a great idea, Samus!"

"Shhh!" Samus placed her left hand over Marth's mouth. "Don't shout so loud, you idiot! You want the others to hear!?"

"Sorry..." Marth muttered from his covered mouth.

Samus sighed and removed her hand from Marth's mouth. "Well, we best be going. We can't just sit here on our lazy butts!"

Marth nodded, and he got up in a heroic pose. "Right! Let's go...to work at Taco Bell!"

"MARTH!" Samus screamed, beating up Marth, who was screaming in pain.

Roy, who was in the bathroom taking a shower, didn't even hear what was happening, so he shrugged the conversation off as if Marth and Samus weren't in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dang it, I got the small blind again. Fold." Heppy announces, folding his deck of cards.

Yoshi groans. "You're lucky, Heppy. I got the big one. Call."

Fox ponders for a bit. "Umm...call."

"Call." Falco simply announces, drinking some soda.

Peppy shows his cards to everyone. "Fold."

Wario smashes his cards down on the table, grinning. "Raise $50!" He shouts.

"You said the limits were $60!" Crash Bandicoot protested.

"My raise is perfectly legit!" Wario shouts back at the orange bandicoot.

"...Fold." Fox starts again.

"Call," Everyone else say in unison.

Ganondorf nods his head. "Right, then. Let's see those cards." He takes everyone's cards and deals the flop.

Peppy munches down on the lettuce he has aquired from the food table. He then notices that the fruit dish has a few oranges and apples. "Hey Bronto, I think you'd need to cut more slices of oranges and apples!"

"I'm on it!" Bronto shouted back from the kitchen, making several more different, yet tasty, foods.

Yoshi sighed, looking at his pile of coins. "Well, this is certainly a bore-killer. Let's just hope it doesn't end quick." He laughed, along with everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the poker match continues in the next chapter, so sit back and relax, because the excitement is far from over! 


	130. Poker Night Woes

Author's Note: Yup, yopu all guessed it correctly; another poker chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother...(sigh) I'm just going to lay down on my bed all day long, and listen to Pulp Fiction...wait, I wasn't allowed to say that? D'oh!

------------

The storm is still roaring, and the rain is getting heavier. The thunder is booming louder, the waves are becoming more ferocious, and the lighting bolts strike light and beauty in the air. But of course, what do you guys care? This is in the Wonder Fields island of Dinosaur Land, and it's here that we see our favorite (and not-so-favorite) characters STILL playing some good ol' fashion poker after nearly 4 hours...

Ganondorf passes out the cards once more, and everyone looks at them.

"Hit me!" Fox McCloud shouts, wanting to have an advantage over Wario and Falco.

Ganondorf reaches over and punches Fox McCloud in the stomach.

"Ouch! Very funny...um, "give me another card," then." Fox meant, clearing hisvoice after he rubs his injury.

Ganondorf hands Fox his card.

Fox adds the card to his card pile, and he looks at everyone else. "Fold."

"Fold." Yoshi says, folding his cards on the table.

"Fold." Falco says, folding his cards on the table.

Wario smirks, looking at Ganondorf. "Hit me." Ganondorf hands Wario his card. Wario smirks again. "Hit me." Ganondorf hands him another card. Wario continues smirking. "Hit me." Ganondorf, once more, hands Wario yet another card. Wario continues to smirk, thinking up of a good plan. "Hit me."

Everyone, including Ganondorf, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Tiptup the Turtle, sighs in exasperation.

Banjo the Honeybear leans over and whispers something in Wario's ear.

Wario nods, listening carefully to Banjo. "Ooohhh...is that right? 2000?" He turns to Ganondorf and everyone else as Banjo leans back. "...Okay, I'll call. NO!! All that beautiful money..."

Peppy sighs. "Wario, we already said it for the third time. We're not playing with real money..."

Kazooie frowns. "Not real money??? Aw man..."

Banjo comforts Kazooie, patting his breegull friend on the head. "Don't worry, Kazooie, you'll still get that birdseed."

Kazooie growls. "I better, of there's gonna be trouble..."

Wario groans, rubbing his chin as he looks at his pile. "But still...oh well." Wario drops his cards and everyone can see he has 3000 total.

Ganondorf sighs. "All right, then, let's do one more round." The Gerudo King gets all of everyone's cards, and he passes out the cards again.

Heppy looks up. "Call. I'll bet 1000."

Everyone throws in the chips.

"I'll meet your 2000, and raise you 200!" Kazooie shouts, smirking.

Everyone groans, and throws in the chips.

Falco looks at Ganondorf. "Hit me." He gets the card, and he folds his pack of cards. "Fold."

Wario looks at his cards, then at Ganondorf. "Hit me." He gets the card. "Hit me." He gets another card. Wario smirks. "Hit me."

"Aw, come on! Enough already! Hey, lay off, will ya?" Everyone moans, as Wario gets yet another card from Ganondorf.

Wario, grinning and feeling confident, folds his cards. "Fold."

Coco rolls her eyes. "Baby. I'll bet 2500."

"Are you kiddin' me...?" Kazooie says in disbelief.

Peppy stutturs. "Uhh, um...I fold."

Everyone laughs and tosses in the chips. Peppy growls, since he has lost 3000 worth of chips to Banjo and Kazooie.

Yoshi folds his cards. "I fold."

Crash nods, turning to Ganondorf as he takes several Tortilla chips into his mouth. "Hit me." He gets another card.

Ganondorf nods. "All right, everyone, show your cards..."

After a grueling 4 hours of playing poker, the game finally ended. Yoshi, Crash Bandicoot, and Heppy Ankylosaurus are tied at 1800. Coco Bandicoot, Vincent Valentine, and Falco Lombardi are tied at 2300, Wario and Peppy Ankylosaurus are tied with 2400, and both Banjo and Kazooie, with the highest profits of chips, get 3500.

Kazooie chuckles maniacally and slides the chips toward her and Banjo.

"Geh heh heh...looks like I'll be able to have that birdseed after all, Banjo," The female, red-crested breegull chuckled.

Banjo rolled his eyes. "Oh Kazooie, you want everything out of a poker game."

Wario slammed his fist on the table. "But it's not fair, Kazooie! You cheated!"

"Tell it to the wing, fatso," Kazooie said, turning away from the table as Wario fumed with rage.

Ganondorf shrugged, placing all of the cards away. "Oh well. It WAS a good game, anyway."

Tiptup, who has finished recording the match, nodded in agreement with Ganondorf. "Yeah. Let's do it again, sometime."

Everyone else agreed, and they all started to pack up as the camera pans to the background, and fades to black once more.

* * *

Well, I hope that you folks out there all enjoyed the poker match! I sure did! XP See ya next time for the next race, in Yoshi Kart! 


	131. Banjo and Kazooie's Talk

Author's Notes: Well, I thought that this needed to be done, and besides, it has great character development of Banjo and Kazooie! And plus, one of the more neglected SSBM characters, Dr. Mario, actually shines in this, so I hope you enjoy this dramatic, humor-less chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own all of the official characters and all the fan-made characters belong to their owners respectfully. On a side note, all the fan-made members of the original 10 Yoshi Kart racers belong to Yoshizilla.

Extra Note: By the way, since several people begged me, I will put in 4 of the Naruto characters in the upcoming race. Unfortunately, like I have stated earlier, I have no knowledge of Shaman King, so they won't be in this, sadly. But thanks for suggesting!

I have also to alert you that some racers will be leaving Yoshi Kart permamentelly after this race. Racers that are rarely used (except for good character development or in crowds) are listed to be gone after the next race ends.

P.S.: I wanted to let you guys know that this is no longer a Sonic the Hedgehog chapter...instead, it's a Banjo-Kazooie chapter, so HA!

----------

The stormy night seemingly didn't end after the poker game has finished, but in fact, only got worse. Of all the characters who have had nightmares of their past, it was Sonic the Hedgehog who experienced this the most. He kept dreaming of an unforgettable event, that wouldn't leave his mind forever...

----------

Scene change To Sonic the Hedgehog's nightmare

It had been a few hours since Sonic, Ray the Squirrel, and Mighty the Armadillo had freed themselves from Dr. Eggman's prison and escaped from his Island. It all came to an end when Sonic's crew had reached the top of Eggman Tower and confronted Eggman directly, before he set the island to self destruct. The moustachioed scientist, due to the explosion caused by the self destruct, had been last seen thrown off into the ocean. But all was not well for the heroes… During the 20 seconds they had to escape the Island and get to safety, Mighty had seemingly disappeared. Now Sonic and Ray were forced to watch as Eggman Island exploded, with Mighty still possibly on it.

"MIGHTY!" Sonic and Ray yelled out in unison, as they watch the island erupt violentely in the distance.

Sonic dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes and he punched the ground, hard. "DAMN IT! How could this have happened? Mighty… He was right there beside us one minute… How could he have just disappeared? Did… Did he trip? What if some debris fell on top of him and pinned him to the ground? We should've heard something!" He punched the ground again as he continued to cry.

Ray was shaking with sobs as he stared at the ground. "Mighty… Why…why did you just vanish? Why couldn't you call out to us? We would've helped you…" He looked up at the flaming island, then at Sonic. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Sonic! Why didn't you go back for him when you had the chance?" He stomped the ground. "You should've been looking out for us!"

Sonic suddenly froze. "Should've been looking out for everyone? SHOULD HAVE? How dare he…?" He thought to himself in anger. Sonic suddenly stood up, his eyes flaring. "Should have? I WAS looking out for everyone!"

"Oh really, Sonic?" Ray got right into Sonic's face. "Then why is Mighty dead, huh?"

Sonic growled. "Are you saying it's my fault Mighty's dead? ARE YOU?" Sonic snarled.

"YES, I AM!" Ray erupted with fury, "You promised we'd all get out alive! But now, Mighty's dead! You blew it! You're a damn, careless murderer!"

POW!

Ray was suddenly met with a hard fist in his face that sent him crashing into the ground. His left eye was black and his nose was bleeding profusely. Standing right above him with a blood stained glove was Sonic, who was shaking with rage, and crying tears of sorrow.

"How…could you…" Sonic said, his voice dripping with malice and choked with sobs. "Murder? MURDER? How could you accuse me of such a thing? I put my life on the line for you two! I did everything to make sure you guys survived! How…how was I to know that one of us would die unexpectedly? If I'd have known something like that would happen I could've prevented it! But I didn't… I didn't know! It just happened! It was a horrible accident that should never have happened! Don't you ever…ever say that I'm at fault for his death! You don't see me accusing you for the same thing!"

"Well I'm not the leader here, now am I?" Ray growled, his own tears starting to fall. "You know what? Forget this!" He stood up. "I'm out of here…permanently! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

Sonic gasped loudly and looked aghast at Ray's words. He suddenly felt numb all over, and could only stand and watched as Ray leapt onto a tree branch, spreading his skin flaps on his arms and flew away into the sky, the wind carrying him away. When Ray was almost out of sight, Sonic found the strength to move again but it was too late. Ray was gone. "Ray… Not you too…" Sonic whispered hoarsely. "No… No… NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic collapsed to the ground, bawling his eyes out. First he had lost one friend, and now he had lost another… Now he was alone…

----------

The scene changes out of Sonic's nightmare, and the screen pans on Sonic, twitching and turning in his bed in fright.

"No...no...no! Ray!" Sonic screamed, throwing himself out of his bed, and rashing on the floor.

Banjo and Kazooie both ran into the room, to find Sonic by himself, with no one else in the room at all.

"Sonic!" Banjo gasped, picking up the blue hedgehog. "Are you all right?"

Kazooie frowned, looking at Sonic with pity. "Looks like he's having a nightmare..."

Banjo nodded. "Right, then. We have to alert Dr. Mario about this." He left the room with Kazooie, while Sonic was in his backpack.

----------

Dr. Mario was looking at several medecines in his lab, when he saw Banjo and Kazooie come in. "Banjo? Kazooie? What's the trouble?" The doctor asked.

Banjo handed Sonic to Dr. Mario. "It's Sonic, doc...he's been unconcious for several minutes..."

Dr. Mario examined Sonic, and he shook his head. "Looks like he has a real bad case of the Hypothermia nightmarus."

"Wha?" Kazooie said, tilting her head in confusion.

Dr. Mario turned to Banjo and Kazooie. "It means that Sonic has been suffering from extreme nightmares. I'd reckon that this nightmare might have placed him to sleep for good."

Banjo and Kazooie grimiced. "That's not good..."

Dr. Mario sighed. "I'll do my best, you two. Right now, you'd better get some sleep."

Banjo nodded. "Right, doctor. Come on, Kazooie."

Kazooie shrugged, following Banjo out of Dr. Mario's lab. "You're the boss." She slammed the door as she exitted.

Dr. Mario studied Sonic's unconcious body carefully. "Now...if I'm not mistaken, it could take 24 hours for Sonic to fully recover...hmmm..."

----------

Banjo and Kazooie were both alone in the hallway, walking back to their room.

"Do you think that we mighthave a better chance in the race after this next race than before, Kazooier?" Banjo asked.

Kazooie frowned. "Well...I'm not so sure myself, Banjo. It's only a matter of time before we can actually see ourselves in the lead."

Banjo then got an idea. "Wait, Kazooie, that's it!" He stopped walking.

Kazooie turned around to face Banjo. "What is it, Banjo?" She asked.

Banjo explained, doing hand signs to express what he meant. "We could do some training, and then, within the right moment, we can streak ahead of ALL the racers on the racecourse!"

Kazooie thought of it for a moment, and she snapped her wing fingers. "That's a great idea, Banjo!" She patted her furry friend on the back. "Maybe we can get good practice done before the next race starts..."

Banjo got a grin on his face. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kazooie nodded, chuckling. "Oh yeah..."

The bear and bird continued chuckling to themselves as they walked down the hallway.

----------

Author's Notes Well, that's pretty much it for the Banjo-Kazooie chapter. Not much like I hoped for, though, but the next race will begin next time, I can assure you that! See y'all soon! 


	132. Banjo and Kazooie's Training

Banjo and Kazooie can be seen in their vehicle, driving around the mountain side as they strive for training. The bear steers towards the right with the steering wheel, feeling the small bumps on the road, while Kazooie resides comfortably in the blue backpack, observing anything that lies ahead. The bear and bird duo then drive towards the left and make a slide around the right bend as they jump over a small ramp, landing with a bump on the other side of the road.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kazooie?" Banjo asks as he approaches a fork in the road, one that clearly states 'detour' and the other 'cavern'.

Kazooie nodded, pointing towards the left. "Yes! The detour is just what we need! Now go, turn!" She barked as Banjo shrugged and turned to the right, heading towards the detour as they slid towards the left. 

Banjo then makes the vehicle jump into the air and performs a 360 degree spin, landing smoothly back on the ground with grace. Banjo turns to the right, and then slides into the left again as he approaches a sharp curve up ahead. Kazooie looks up at the mountainous edge and fires several grenade eggs towards it, causing it to break off as parts of it crumble onto the dirt-paved road. Banjo gulps, and he makes the vehicle jump over the debris, landing hard on the other side as he then goes off the mountain and heads down the muddy slope, the mud getting on the sides of the vehicle as Banjo tries to stop it by slamming his right foot on the break.

As they finally reach the bottom, Banjo lets out a sigh of relief, but he then screams as he's flipped over. Kazooie now grabs the steering wheel in the driving position, and she starts the vehicle up, swerving to the left to go over the a zipper and gain a boost of speed as she then turns to the left, going into a mountainous tunnel.


	133. Rocky Castle Mountain? Okay, you got it!

Author's Notes: Whoopie, a runner-up chapter to the next race, wahoo! (cue canned audience laughter) But seriously, that is what this is. (blinks) Erm, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Anderson Cooper. Well, not really, and it means no offense to him, but I'm just tryin' to spark life up here in ol' Kentucky. ...(slaps forehead) Who am I kidding? Enjoy the friggin' intro. (leaves)

--------

In the middle of the night, prior to the next race...everyone loves races...

"Well, here she is, guys," Bumper the Badger said proudly. The outline of the car could be seen beneath a trap. He threw it off dramatically, revealing… a cardboard cutout of a car.

Crickets chirped.

Bumper sweatdropped. "Ehehehe...tada?" He said, trying to be enthusiastic.

Krunch the Kremling's veins began to bulge, while Timber the Tiger slapped his forehead

"Well, it looked real at the dealership," Bumper explained, while the cutout teetered and fell over.

Drumstick the Rooster looked ominously angry, drawing out a machine gun he stole off from Shadow the Hedgehog.

Bumper gulped. "The weather?" He tried weakly.

"Bumper," Krunch growled, "Just how much did you spend on that car?"

"Errrr… we'll put it this way, under 200,000 dollars," Bumper squirmed.

"How much?" Krunch, Timber, and Drumstick ushered angrily.

"199 dollars and 99 cents," Bumper said, shortly before he began to run for his life.

-------------

It is now the morning, where all of the sleeping racers, who have not been in the Deathtrap Stadium race, have gathered and prepared themselves for the next race, where they were going to race in the mountain-based, castle covered racecourse, known as...

"'ROCKY CASTLE MOUNTAIN'!?!?" Exclaimed Moe as he looked at the names for the racecourses, "Followed by 'Yoshi Island Theme Park', 'Ankylosaurus Desert', 'Triceratops Cove', and 'Pterydactyl Plains'!? What are Master Hand and Taj thinking!?"

Carl took a look. "Hmm...it seems that these are the names for the 4 upcoming racecourses after the Rocky Castle Mountain race..." He laughed. "I can't believe that Master Hand and Taj can actually get this far. We're already close to 100 chapters, and yet I thought that this story end by chapter 50!"

Moe looked strangely at Carl.

Carl swetadropped. "What? Is it my armpits?" He took a sniff out of his left one and put deoderant on it.

Moe shuddered in disgust. "No, not that." He went back on topic. "It's just that you're talking nonsense."

Carl gasped. "I am?"

"Yeah. Story? Chapter?" Moe exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "Carl, this is REAL LIFE!"

"And yet, the hosts of this frickin' Grand Prix already have 4 planned racecourses after this one, and the fact that there are over 100 racers?" Moe retorted, before Lenny whacked him.

"THANK YOU, Lenny." Moe said, smiling as he looked down at the unconcious Carl.

Lenny shrugged. "Eh, it's no problem, dude."

Moe's left eye twitched. "Don't ever call me that."

Lenny gulped. "Sorry. Now..." He looked at the the list. "Where are the french fries?"

Moe blinked. "Ummmm...Lenny, this is a RACING STATUS list, not a McDonald's menu..."

Lenny gasped in horror. "It's not!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! He dramatically screamed.

(snicker) In Darth Vader's voice.

"UGH!" Darth vader roared in fury, "I AM SO SICK AND DAMN TIRED OF PEOPLE USING MY 'NO' TRADEMARK!!"

"Don't you have a shop where you sell crap and doo-dads?" Moe blantly pointed out.

Darth Vader paused, and he nodded. "Good point. Thanks." He went back to his store, but not before using the Force to choke Lenny.

Moe shrugged. "Meh, they'll get back up in time for the race." He picked up the unconcious Lenny and Carl, and Moe started to head to his car, while dragging his two unconcious buddies.

-----------

Spongebob Squarepants sprung up, smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Why hello, Spongebob, ow was your day?" Spongebob asked himself, "I'm doing good myself, thanks. You're looking great yourself, my fine chap."

"GOOD MORNING, YOSHI KART RACERS, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DIDDY KONG RACERS, AND OTHER CHARACTERS!!" Patrick Star screamed, before he was flung out of his bed and crashed into the door.

Spongebob laughed. 'Oh Patrick, you always do the most hilarious things."

Patrick got himself out of the door and scratched his head, confused. "I do?" He slapped himself. "Oh yeah! I do!"

Spongebob leaped out of his bed, and jumped into his pants. "C'mon, Patrick, the next race awaits!" He started running down the hallway.

Patrick looked down, to find himself in his underwear. He looked back up at the running Spongebob. "Hey Spongebob, wait for me!" Patrick ran back to his bed to get his pants, and then he started running down the hallway to catch up with Spongebob.

Banjo woke up, to see Spongebob and patrick running. He remembered his talk with Kazooie. "Gu-huh! Come on, Kazooie, let's go practice!' He shouted to his red-crested breegull friend.

Kazooie muttered to herself as she got herself out of bed. "Ugh...Banjo, can we at least get some coffee and hashbrowns before he do anything?"

Banjo nodded. "Sure!' He placed Kazooie in his backpack, and the bear with yellow shorts ran down the hallway, catching up to the likes of Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick.

---------

"Welcome, everyone, to the next, long-anticipated race of...THE FIRST ANNUAL YOSHI KART GRAND PRIX!!!" master Hand and Taj shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Or simply Yoshi Kart," Master Hand simply added. "Now that all of the racers from 1st to 35th places have done their race, it's time for ALL of the OTHER racers to do THEIR race!"

"D'oh!" Homer Simpson moaned. "Does this mean that I HAVE to race, too?"

"Yes, you do, Homer." Master Hand replied.

"D'OH!" Homer shouted, and his 'D'OH!' was so loud, it echoed throughout the entire universe.

Taj chuckled, before he stopped. "Now seriously, here is the outlook of the next race." He took out a huge map, consisting of the entire race course of the Rocky Castle Mountain race course, and took out a chart stick, which he used to point out objects on the map. "Now, then. The racers will start at the Mountain's lowest point, where they will rise as they race. Later, when they reach this point of the track-" He pointed his stick at the yellow circle around the tunnel, "-The racers will go into this tunnel, which will take them down the mountain, where they will enter the 1st and main castle-" He pointed his stick at the huge, Medieval castle, "-and after going through the castle, will the racers once again-" He pointed his stick at the rocky bend, as well as an oval-shaped lake, "Go through the mountain's rocky bend, and then wrap around the dangerous oval-shaped lake. And after doing that, they'll go through the 2nd and final-" He pointed at the much smaller castle, "Castle, where they will exit, and by that time, they will reach the peak of the mountain, where the finish line is and where the warp back here is also!" He finished, pointing his stick at the mountain's peak and a badly drawn blue warp as he took out a hankerchief and wiped his forehead.

A badly injured Bumper moaned. "Great. I won't be able to race until my injuries recover."

"Well, serves you right for spending all that good money on a stupid picture in the FIRST place," Krunch sighed, sitting in the fewer seats as he looked up at the huge projectile screen.

Master Hand nodded. 'All right, then. Let's see all of the racers who will be racing." He waited for 5 minutes.

At this time, all of the racers (who have minor roles compared to the MAIN characters, btw) come out of the hotel, grab their vehicles, get their weapons (plus food and drinks, just in case), and all arrive at the starting line, where a gigantic warp is awaiting them.

"All right, it's good to see that Spongebob/Patrick, Mermaidman/Barnicleboy, and Moe/Lenny/Carl will get some comeback in this race," Taj announced. "Let's just hope the Sonic gang, too, will get a much more rewarding racing experience, rather than hanging around like they did in the last race."

"And all this and more will come up, after a few commercials," Master Hand said, as everyone turned to the projectile screen. 


	134. CD-I References

Somewhere in the cursed land of Phillips CD-I...

"Gee, it sure is boring around here," Link stated as he rolled his eyes and stretched his arm.

The King of Hyrule placed down his cup and glanced towards Link. "_**Mah boi**_, this peace is what all true warriors strive for."

Link shrugged. "I just wondered what Ganon is up to..."

It is the that Gwonam, the famous wizard of Koradie, flew by towards the balcony of the castle in his orange-colored carpet. Bowing, he stated, "Your majesty, Ganon and his minions have gone off to Dinosaur World to watch the first annual Yoshi Kart grand prix," He explained, looking up at the King.

The King rubbed his chin. "Hmmm... how can we help?"

Gwonam pulled out a random yellow-colored scroll. "It is written..." Gwonam started, pointing at the strange red text, "Only Yoshi Kart can provide the craziest racing game yet, and that it is a proud sponsor of _**YouTube Poop**_."

The King heartily laughed, alongside with Link, who randomly shouted, "I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!"

Gwonam sighed, and he flew off, back towards Koradie, where Ganon's other minions have started to take over.


	135. The Disclaimer's Chapter

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Who would thought that I'd be desperate enough to let the DISCLAIMER get a friggin' chapter here, huh? Must be why Yoshi Kart is so god damn popular. (groans)

Yoshizilla: You know, the Disclaimer has pretty much been bushed out lately, and since he went through all this trouble for nearly 2 years, I think it wouldn't be bad if he got his own chapter. I just hope it doesn't F-up Yoshi Kart.

Disclaimer: Finally, my potential will be realized. But I'm still pissed at you for several, unnamed reasons.

Yoshizilla: Ehehehehehe...(sighs and lowers head) Oh.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh joy, I'm squealing in my panties. By the way, had it not for all the recent fix ups and adds on to the story... it WOULD HAVE fucked up Yoshi Kart. Not that I'm concerned anymore. It's already fucked up! Heh, heh, heh.

* * *

The Disclaimer went walking through the streets of Gabeon Port, a random port on the shores of the Pterydactyl Plains. He went into the McDonald's and headed straight for the counter. "Is this where you apply for a job at McDonald's?"

"Uh...no, but if you want one, I'll have the guards beat the crap out of you, and later for some reason have them pick you up," The counter lady said, "Will it be the regular guards, or the extra tough guards?"

The Disclaimer thought for a moment. "I'll have the regular guards." He recieved a paper from the counter lady. "Thank you." The Disclaimer headed out of the McDonald's, and snickered to himself. "All right, time to fill in this baby."

**Five Minutes Later**

The Disclaimer was found half beaten on the side of the road. He looked up, coughed up a little blood, and called out to the two regular security guards. "See if I ever apply for a job again!"

The regular security guards snickered and walked back into the McDonald's, not forgetting to throw the application out.

The application landed on the ground, and soon was thrown away. The Disclaimer didn't understand why they didn't hire him, he was honest. He looked over his application to be sure they got the right one.

**Name: **Dabloancho Nettegero Lampiezra Lordikookilopenaphaza Yiyi Forgetmenot Disclaimer Randomloserpants

**Sex: **Look down and you'll find the answer

**Desired Position: **Anything to get it up the ass, please.

**Desired Salary: $**1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and 40 cents, with sugar on top

**Education: **I got rid of that (BLEEP) a long time ago, along with my high intelligence and sanity.

**Last Position Held: **Well, I was on the ground of my bathtub face up- You know what, that's a personal question you asshole!

**Salary: **What salary? The only salary I get is from that fu-

**Most Notable Achievements: **Being a disclaimer for every frickin' chapter of a completely stupid and horrible racing fanfic

**Reason For Leaving: **My 198 wives were no good (BLEEP) (BLEEP) from the bottom of Satan's (BLEEP)

**Available to work: **No (BLEEP), Sherlock.

**Preferred hours: **What hours? I'm a Disclaimer

**Do you have any special skills: **Damn straight! I can disclai- Oh who am I kidding?

**May I contact your current employer: **Sure, as soon as I get one.

**Do you have any physical conditions that would prohibit you from lifting up to .5LBS: **Yeah, it's called ROMs.

**Do you have a car: **Why? So you can steal it?

**Have you ever received any special awards or recognition: **I received the 'Lousy OOC character' award for being the worst OC that could ever exist. I don't even have any frickin' character developments!

**Do you smoke: **Your mom smokes.

**What would you like to be doing in five years: **beating the crap out of myself for meeting with Yoshizilla.

**Do you certify that the above is true and was answered to the best of your knowledge: **Yes, and I dare you to prove me wrong!

**Sign Here: **Screw you.

The Disclaimer sighed and started walking away, with people watching him go as they peered at the application.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ... (blinks) Wat. "Dabloancho Nettegero Lampiezra Lordikookilopenaphaza Yiyi Forgetmenot Disclaimer Randomloserpants"? I can understand the last part of the name, but seriously, this name doesn't even make sense. Wouldn't it just be better if he was called "Disclaimer Randomloserpants"? I mean, for crying out loud, part of his name is "Yiyi". **YIYI.**

* * *

Yoshizilla blinks in shock as he shook his head. "What the hell... That was terrible!"

Disclaimer growls as he folds his arms. "Well, I told you that I have lack of character development!"

Yoshizilla slapped his forehead while groaning in disgust. "That's because you're a DISCLAIMER!"

"No, that's because your mom is too busy tryin' to get you a Nintendo Wii, a Playstation 3, AND an X-Box 360." Disclaimer retorted, albeit a very pathetic way.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! Erm...uh...you know what?" Yoshizilla stuttered, pointing out the obvious, "Your chapter sucks, and because I want this to be Yoshi Kart related, I shall now do a chapter bit.

Disclaimer sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Oh great."

* * *

Mario did the Mario.

"DO THE MARIO!!! Swing Your Arms from Side to Side, come on, it's time to go Do The Mario! Take One Step, and then again, let's Do The Mario, all together now! You got it! It's The Mario! Do The Mario! Swing Your Arms from Side to Side, come on, it's time to go Do The Mario! Take One Step, and then again, let's Do The Mario, all together now! Come on, now! Just like THAAAAAT...!!!"

* * *

"That was horrible!" The Disclaimer shouted, "There was absolutely no point to it, and it only had Mario doing something stupid!"

"Oh yeah?" Yoshizilla argued, taking out a green palleted Nintendo DS, "Well, take a look at this!"

Quick Note from Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Actually, that was the best part of the original fanfic... at least until... THIS!!!

* * *

_Yoshi sighs as he stretches his arms, approaching the main hub room within the McDonald's Hotel, overhearing someone's comment on TV Tropes. He chuckled as he rubbed his large, green nose. "TV Tropes DOES have a way of ruining your life - LOOK ITS IM MEEN ON AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" He then gets pawned by a giant fire bear. Ironically enough, I. does pass right through the hotel, breaking the glasses even, IN AN ICE CREAM TRUCK._

_"It's a special kind of havoc, from a special kind of guy!" I. gleefully laughs as he rolls around the room, leaving tire tracks on the ground._

_Dr. Robotnik, in his **Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog** incarnation, randomly comes screaming into the room. "PPPPPIIIIINNNNGAAAASSSS!" He then uses his PINGAS to break Tails's skull into tiny bone fractures._

_"ACK!!!!" Tails screamed in pain, losing all thoughts of his memory._

_M Bison just so happened to be watching the scene. "YES! YES!" He promptly records porn while doing the Bison dance._

_Mario turned his head around his right shoulder. "REMEMBER, TOASTERS TOAST YOU!!" He laughs joyfully as begans spouting random toasters at fire, causing an inferno amongst the hotel._

_Mama Luigi holds tightly to Yoshi as he screams, "HEEEEEAAALLPPP!!!" Suddenly, magical giant bagels appear, doing strip teases. He grins and poses. "That's Mama Luigi to you, bagels!" He wheezes while grinning._

_Grounder spots Sonic the Hedgehog nearby, who's watching all of the chaos enfold. "SONICK!!" He runs towards Sonic, but gets caught in one of Scratch's traps._

_Pikachu electrocutes himself and bumps into Gay Luigi, causing large blue-colored bowling balls to appear out of nowhere and begin smoking while doing barrel rolls for Captain Falcon._

_Captain Falcon suddenly plays with himself. "YESZ!"_

_May farts, much to her embarrassment as she giggles._

_Dr. Robotnik grins as he sees this. "Oooh, that's GOOD..." He takes out his pingas and begins to fap furiously._

_Sonic and Knuckles throw a bloodthristy shark at Robotnik._

_Robotnik promptly kills Sonic and Knuckles, as well as the bloodthirsty shark, with his PINGAS. Robotnikclaus gets jealous and freezes the world with his haPPINESS._

_Blaze the Cat quickly rushes towards the scene and thaws out the word, making Robotnikclaus angry._

_"NO!" Ganon exclaims in horror as he gasps for forgiveness._

_Morshu rides a mad monster rollercoaster and suddenly chops everyones' penises off, uses penises to form bombs._

_"YOU WANT IT!? IT'S YOURS, MY FRIEND. MMMMMMMM!!!" He states as he transforms into a steam roller, making broccoli shoot out of his butt._

_Gwonam quickly takes off in his carpet, catching on fire from the broccoli. "SQUADALAH, WE'RE FUCKED!"_

_Mr. Krabs then popped out of nowhere and laughed as he grabbed money from everyone, before pointing the spotlight at his deformed form, Moar Krabs. "Take it away, meself!"_

_"MOAR! MOAR, MOAR MOAR MOAR! Moar moar moar moar moar moar moar! MOAR! MOAR! MOAR MOAR MOAR! moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar!" Moar Krabs sings as he scares the crap out of nearly everyone._

_Ike has a plate of mashed pototaoes dropped on his feet. As he attempts to eat it, he gets rammed by a train that's singing the Batman theme song._

_The King of Hyrule, Harkinain, takes one sip of his coffee as he remarks, "Mah Boi, this fail is what ALL true warriors-" He gets tuba'd by a bumble bee wearing plumber overalls while doing the dishes... IN SPAAAAAAACE._

_Link groaned in disgust as he slapped his forehead, watching all the madness ensue. "Damn CD-i games...a stain on my franchise."_

_Mario laughed as he patted Link on the back. "You think you had it bad? Try listening to PINGAS two hundred times." He then quickly glanced at Robotnik, who was showing everyone his PINGAS, much to their disgust._

_Sonic nodded in agreement, shuddering at the thought of such nonsense. "Oh yeah...and let's not forget lines like "Mama Luigi" or "all toasters toast toast." He pointed out, as the three all glanced at Luigi, who was chucking bagels at just about every single thing that moved while telling everyone that he was "Mama Lui"gi to them with a wheeze at the end._

_Dr. Robotnik then laughs as he rolls over the three heroes, before grabbing Amy Rose and sticking his PINGAS in Amy's BUTT._

_Moar Krabs reappeared, this time holding a nega phone in his crabby claws. "MOAR! MOAR, MOAR MOAR MOAR! Moar moar moar moar moar moar moar! MOAR! MOAR! MOAR MOAR MOAR! moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar!"_

_The King laughs as he becomes drunk devours Fox's landmaster, proceeding to firing blasts from his stomach, causing everyone to panic._

_Captain Falcon merely saluted as he assembled a taunt party with Pikachu, Kirby, and Princess Peach. "YESZ! Show Me Ya Moves!"_

_Robotnik, after raping Amy anually, proceeds to smack Knuckles the Echidna around with his PINGAS. Shadow the Hedgehog nearly goes blind from seing the madness ensue._

_Suddenly, a long jogging line of fat hair nudists came streaking in front of the characters, with the words "Only the ball bounce" on their stomachs._

_"NO!!!" Toad and Toadette cry out in horror as they hide behind Princess Daisy, who accidentally farts loudly after eating too many beans, causing parts of the ceiling to fall on everyone, knocking them out._

_"EEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!" Mermaidman spurts out as he acts as if he's having a seizure. Barnicleboy signs as he shakes his head._

Master Hand turned off the high definition wide screen television, and he then around to face everyone, smiling while everyone gave the head honcho hand a strange glance.

"So, you like it, yes?" He asked, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Silence.

"That was horrible," Dr. Hoshi commented as he and Waluigi headed upstairs to Waluigi's Pub.

Everyone else grumbled in agreement as they all got up and left, leaving Master Hand alone.

"Sigh... I knew I should have brought in the popcorn..." Master Hand muttered to himself as he went back to the drawing board.

* * *

The Disclaimer is dancing to the StarFox theme song, with Yoshizilla watching in dismay.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yoshizilla exclaimed, "I just explained Mario Kart, and you're..." He started whimpering.

The Disclaimer rolled his eyes. "I got bored when you said 'This is gonna be fun'. Because that wasn't fun, that was terrible!" He shouted, pointing at a nearby cardboard box, "And I'm pretty sure rocket boosters aren't suppose to be painted on rockets!'

Yoshizilla gulped. "Er, what do you mean?" He hid the paint cans behind him.

The Disclaimer sighed. "You know what? Screw this whole chapter thing, no one's gonna read it anyway, because of the terrible update rates."

Yoshizilla nodded in agreement. "Here, here. You wanna play Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness?"

The Disclaimer shrugged. "Dah, what the hell." And the two characters left, going to Yoshizilla's house to play Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness.

* * *

Waluigi took one glance outside of his room. He sighed as he turned around, to see Daisy on the bed, with Toad and Toadette snuggled around her as Stanley was snoozing on the couch, watching some of the news. Waluigi only grinned as he sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, finding something interesting to watch.

"Man, this reminds me of the time when me and Daisy got trapped in the sewer..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he laughed, remembering the event quite quickly...

_Waluigi and Princess Daisy looked around, not managing to find a way out._

_"Hey Waluigi," Daisy called out as she bent over, putting a lighter right over her butt, "Watch this!"_

_Waluigi turned around, and he screamed in shock as he realized what Daisy was about to do. "Daisy, don't! You're going to cause the place to-"_

_Too late. With one struggle, Daisy farted as powerfully loud as she could, the force being strong enough to cause the entire cavern to begin collasping on itself. Waluigi slapped his forehead and groaned as Daisy giggled and lit up the lighter, igniting a gigantic, fiery explosion that completely devestated the cavern that once was there, now nothing but plain, dirt sand._

_"Princess Daisy... you Gasshole..." Waluigi muttered briefly as he sighed, closing his eyes out of exhaustion._

Waluigi sighed as he turned the televsion off, and got into bed, snuggling next to Daisy as he lowered his purple cap and dozed off immediately.

* * *

Donkey Kong gasped as he woke up, panting as he touched his forehead.

"That... was some freaky dream..." The gorrila muttered as he got up to get a glass of banana juice. "I had this strange dream where everything began to melt, and a gurgled cry was heard... and the cry sounded like Princess Daisy... hmmm..."

He headed into the kitchen, and opened up the refridgerator, searching through the food as he grabbed the banana juice. Tugging it briefly, Donkey Kong then got out a clear glass and started pouring in the banana juice, licking his lips together as he placed the banana juice container back and closed the refridgerator, grabbing the glass and drinking it down as he sighed of relief as ate a ripe, yellow banana, before heading back to his bed.

"Now then..." Donkey Kong muttered as quietly as possible as he began snoozing in his bed, thinking in his head, "What to dream about... OH!! I know! I'll just dream about kicking King K. Rool's ass for stealing the Triforce of Bananas! That'll teach him!" He laughed as he then began to go into full sleep mode, dreaming about such a thing.

* * *

Yoshizilla: (pops up in front of the computer screen) Hey mates, sorry if there was no real chapter, but I gotta say, Fanfiction Net really needs to fix up the site, because I haven't seen any updates at all. That, and the Disclaimer cheats.

Disclaimer: (shouts from room) I do not!

Yoshizilla: You do too! (to computer screen) Anyway, I'll promise you all a real chapter next time, so see you all soon, folks! Hoohoohoohoohaahaahaa! (runs back to room)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (shakes head with shame) If THAT wasn't a bastardization of Krusty the Klown, I don't know what is.


	136. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 1

Author's Notes: Well, you've all been waiting, and you all have been beggin', so I'm gonna give you all a treat - TWO race chapters of the Rocky Castle Mountain racecourse! And after playing both Mario Kart 64 and Diddy Kong Racing, I'm sure that you'll come to enjoy it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Ach, my brain hurts. How many reviews do we have? Only 380!? (explodes)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank the following companies for sponsoring Yoshi Kart! Or, more specifically, the 1st Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!" Master Hand announces, "All right, racers, are you ready?"

"Go Spongebob and Patrick!" Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus exclaimed from their seats within the audience.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Calm down, you two. The action is starting up soon."

"But I want the action NOW!" Peppy shouted.

"Yeah, and it'll only get exciting once the race starts!" Yoshi adds.

Dr. Hoshi sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, feel free to act like brainless monkeys. I don't care," The highly intelligent, purple Yoshisaurus said, adjusting his lightblue glasses.

"3...2...1...AND THEY'RE OFF!" Master Hand booms loudly, as the audience heer as they watch all of the racers zoom into the warp portal, which leads into the Rocky Castle Mountain racecourse.

* * *

Upon exitting the warp portal from the Wonder Fields, all of the racers have made it into the Rocky Mountain Racecourse, and are starting to go up. In 1st place are Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, with Mermaidman and Banricleboy right behind them, in 2nd place.

"Hang on, Patrick!' yells Spongebob, as he tosses in a mushroom into the engine to speed away.

Patrick screams in joy, laughing as he lets go of his grip on the steering wheel.

"Er...Patrick," Starts Spongebob, with a bit of fear in his tone.

Patrick stopped laughing and looked at Spongebob, which made him lose his goofy grin. "Yes, Spongebob?"

"WHO'S DRIVING THE CAR!?" Spongebob exclaimed, as he and Patrick went crashing into the right side of the brown mountain.

Mermaidman and Barnicleboy zoomed right past the knocked out sponge and starfish, concentrating on getting up ahead.

"Release the oil, Barnicleboy!" commands Mermaidman, as he mades a sharp left turn, "We can't let those other racers get up to us!"

Barnicleboy nods, and he releases several oil cans onto the road, watching the oil spill from the cans.

Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog meanwhile, are coming up to Mermaidman and Barnicleboy, about to pass...or seems as if they were, when they started slipping on the oil, and crashed into the left side of the brown mountain.

Barnicleboy laughed victoriously. "We did it, Mermaidman! We got rid of the two hedgehogs!"

"Excellent job, Barnicleboy! Up, up, and away!" Mermaidman shouts, as Barnicleboy uses a rocket booster to zoom the Invisible Mobile faster on the racecourse.

Back with Spongebob and Patrick, who were previously crashed, the two water-dwelling creatures have fixed up their car, and are now in 23rd place.

"We gotta catch up to make up for lack of time!" Patrick exclaims, hoping into the passenger seat.vSpongebob nods, and he hops into the driver's seat. "Right, then!" He placed the key inside.

Patrick suddenly remembered something. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! I thought you couldn't drive unless you have a driver's license!" He shouts.

Spongebob smirks, and to quote his line from the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, he says, in a dramatic voice, "Patrick, my dear boy, you don't need a driver's license to drive a sandwich."

And saying that, the Patty Wagon zoomed away, permitting Spongebob and Patrick to pass some of the racers who have passed them.

* * *

Moe/Lenny/Carl are catching up to Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim. They're right about to pass.

* * *

"Lenny, take the steering wheel! Barney, fill up the engine with lots of beer juices! Carl, lay traps behind out car! I'll handle these two dweebs!" Moe shouted, as he took a bo-bomb and threw it at Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim.

"Ack!" WIllie shouted, taking out a baseball bat and repelling the bo-bomb back at Moe. "Not a chance!"

Moe screamed, catching the bo-bomb and throwing it back at Groundskeeper Willie.

Willie gave another mighty swing with his bat, and the bomb flinged into the mountain wall, exploding.

"Phew! Thanks, Willie!' Earthworm Jim said, as he slammed his foot on the pedal and the tank took off.

"AFTER THEM!" Moe shouted, taking out several more bo-bombs and throwing them at Earthworm Jim and Groundskeeper Willie.

As Lenny tried to find openings to pass by Willie/Earthworm Jim, Barney Gumble squeezed oil out of the oil cans he was surrounded by, while drinking beer. Carl was dropping mines, bubbles, and bananas behind as he watched the opposing racers slipping up/crashing on them.

Finally, with an explosion from one of the thrown bo-bombs, Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim started to slow down, as Moe/Lenny/Carl passed by them.

"YES!" Cheered loudly the three men, as the slapped each other's hands.

Barney waved at the slowing Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim. "So long, Supermen!" He unintelligently blabbered, as he let out his trademark belch afterwards.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star were both getting back on track as they zoomed on the road upwards the mountain. Patrick made two left turns on the curves ahead, and made a powerslide on the right curve. Spongebob tossed in several mushrooms into the Patty Wagon's engine as the two underwater dwellers sped up, and he blew bubbles behind him.

Within a matter of 4 minutes, Spongebob and Patrick caught up to Mermaidman and Barnicleboy.

"All right, Spongebob, let's win this race!" Patrick shouts, as he zooms towards the Invisible Mobile.

Barnicleboy turns around in time to see Spongebob and Patrick, and he throws a mine behind him. "Take this!" He shouts at them.

Spongebob screams, but then he grabs a star, and throws it into the Patty Wagon. With the invincibility of the star, Spongebob and patrick easily break the mine, and they collide into Mermaidman and Barnicleboy, sending the old heroic duo crashing into the incoming Haru Glory.

"GAAAAAAAH!!!" Screams in pain Haru Glory, as he gets smashed into the right wall of the huge, brownish mountain. "Ourgh..."

"Mermaidman/Barnicleboy and Haru Glory have been kncoked into the mountain side!" Master Hand booms ethusiastically, "With Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star regaining the lead, the racers continue to climb up the mountain as they approach the tunnel to the castle!"

And as he announces this, the audience cheer loudly as they continue watching the race on the projectile screen.

* * *

Yoshizilla: All right, ladies and gentlemen. That may have not been much, but still, at least itr had some racing action in it! (laughs, and then sighs) All right, I'll stop. Anyway, expect more to come as Yoshi Kart advances towards its 100th chapter! See you next time, folks! Same Yoshi Kart channel, same Yoshi Kart network! 


	137. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 2

Yoshizilla: Hey! I figured - why let all of you fans wait out there, when you can have an exsciting race to cheer you up? That's what you need, a cheerful race! And this chapter will try its best (if it can, I'll admit) to get your provided attention. Oh yeah, and to the idiot flamers out there, do yourselves a favor and either A) Don't read or review the story in the first place, or B) Go shoot yourself, and then if you manage to survive for a few more seconds, set yourselves on fire. And that is all! Toodles!

Disclaimer: Why must the Sonic the Hedgehog gang have a major role...they're not even actual Super Smash Brothers characters! Why can't other GOOD characters like Banjo-Kazooie get as much publicity...(grumbles on how crappy the Sonic the hedgehog gang are doing)

* * *

Dr. Mario is in his laboratory, looking at the unconcious Sonic the Hedgehog. He frowns and shakes his head. "Oh Sonic...I know how this disease must feel..." He looked up. "I'll do my best you make you feel better..." 

Sonic lay on the bed, unconcious, and seemed to be burning up badly.

* * *

"Spongebob and Patrick havge retained the lead!" Master Hand bodly announces loudly, "But coming up behind them are Moe/Lenny/Carl, followed up by Team Eggman." 

"Come on, Spongebob!" Yoshi shouted, "Beat 'em to the tunnel!"

"Go Moe, go Moe, don't make Homer shout out D'oh!" Peach, Zelda, Nana, Jigglypuff, Sheik, Samus, and Zero Suit Samus all cheered, dressed like cheerleaders.

"Come on, Patrick!" Spongebob gulps, "Give me another item!"

Patrick grunted, turning the steering wheel to the left, impacting the left side of the Patty Wagon. "Omph! Sponge, this isn't easy! Give me a break!" He narrowly swerved to the right, avoiding two hurdling boulders.

Moe was swerving all around every rumbling boulder that came at them. "Geeze oh man! This place would give Indiana Jones nightmares!" He exclaimed, swerving to the right to avoid three fast coming boulders.

"You can say that again, Moe!" Carl shouted, throwing beer jugs at Eggman's Eggmobile. "We're going to have to do our best in this racecourse!"

"Moe, go to your-BRAAAAAAAAAAAP-right!" Barney belched, pointing at the tunnel coming into view.

Moe swerved over to the tunnel. "We'll make it!" He laughed.

"Hold on, Spongebob, I'm going deep!" Patrick shouted to his best friend, slamming his foot on the pedal and accelerating the Patty Wagon to speeds over 88 miles per hour.

* * *

"Where's Doctor Emmet Brown when you need him?" Dr. Hoshi asked, looking up at the projectile screen while reading his Science Monthly.

* * *

Moe meanwhile was jetting through the tunnel, when they heard a man scream as they head over a bump. "What the hell was that!?" 

Carl looked underneath, just as Moe stopped the car. "Uh oh. I think we ran over Jasper!"

"Jasper? You mean that -BRAAAAAAAAAAP- old man who's friends with Homer's dad?" Barney asked, drinking more beer.

Spongebob and Patrick went zooming by Moe's group, followed swiftly by Team Eggman.

"Barnicles!" Spongebob moaned, "They're STILL behind us!"

Patrick sighed. "Then stop complaining and DO something!" He shouted back.

Spongebob rubbed his chin, when he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He took out all of his fry cook utensils and his fry cook essentials. "Krabbie Patties aren't only good to eat, but their fat can clog up even a car!" He started making Krabby Patties as fast as he could, flinging the cooked burgers at the Eggmobile's engine, making it stutter.

Grounder started to panic. "Ulp! Boss, what was that?" He asked, shivering.

Eggman checked the engine. "Blast! We've been burgered!" He shouted.

Scratch looked inside. "Awk! Who ordered engine black hamburgers!?" He squawked.

At last, after being clogged up with too many Krabby Patties, the Eggmobile exploded, sending Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder bouncing all over the tunnel.

"AHHH!!" Grounder screamed, "Boss! We need Bokkun! Can you call him over!"

Moe and Carl, meanwhile, were helping Jasper get back up, while Lenny and Barney watch the other racers pass by them.

Eggman signaled for Bokkun's appearance, and the little robot soon appeared.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Bokkun said, saluting.

Eggman pointed at his wrecked Eggmobile. "Bokkun, I need you to fix the Eggmobile as fast as possible. Can you do it?"

Bokkun laughed. "Fixing is my middle name!" He went to the Eggmobile to fix it as fast as he could while several racers passed him.

"Looks like the other racers are passing Moe's group and Eggman's group," Master Hand observes with Taj, "And there goes Any Rose and Shadow the Hedgheog, since Sonic couldn't join them in this race today."

"Ugh," Jasper groaned, "I can't feel my legs anymore..."

"There, there." Carl said, "We'll get Homer to fix you up."

"Hey, is Homer even in this race?" Lenny asked Moe.

"SOMEBODY FAT GET IN MY WAY!!!!!!!!" Homer screamed, his car falling from the sky after getting lost on the stadium roof.

"Incoming, everyone!" Moe screamed, pointing to Homer's falling form.

Homer landed right on top of Barney Gumble. Ironically, Barney was unfazed.

"Homer, you - BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP - made it to the race!" Barney said, hugging Jasper, thinking he's Homer Simpson.

Carl laughed. "That's our Barney for ya." He said, grinning.

Homer Simpson felt dizzy, disoriented and as always, extremely hungry. "Whuuuhh...I feel like the hamburger man got to me again I...Oooh!! Flying Geckos!!" He pointed at several, flying geckos.

Suddenly, the "cat lady" came running at them from the mountain slope nearby, ranting and raving and throwing her cats at them.

"ARGH!!" Haru Glory screamed, spinning out of control due to the cats, and crashing into the tunnel wall.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta hurry before we're dead last!" Lenny said, starting up the vehicle.

Carl nodded. "He's got a point." He picked up Jasper and threw him into Moe's vehicle.

Barney followed, but he accidentely fell on top of Jasper. "Hey! A comfy chair!" He made himself fell comfortable, which was bad news for poor old Jasper.

"Ready, Moe?" Lenny shouted to Moe.

"Ready? I was BORN ready!" Moe started to rev up the engine. "Let's get going, then!"

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" Barney Gumble belched loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in the front, Spongebob and Patrick were having some problems with some of the racers trying to pass. 

"Patrick, give me something!" Spongebob shouted back.

Patrick sweatdropped. "I don't know how, Spongebob! This racecourse won't let me-DUCK!" He ducked, as did Spongebob, as the two sea creatures drove under a ridge above.

Sadly enough, Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim weren't paying as much attention, and they ended up crashing head-first into the ridge, being knocked unconcious.

* * *

"Yeah, Spongebob and Patrick!" Yoshi and Peppy cheered, "You can do it, you can do it, go go go! Beat 'em all, beat 'em all, go go go!" 

"If you cheer like that again, I'm going to Warlock Punch you two to where the sun won't shine!" Ganondorf growled.

Yoshi and Peppy whimpered, hiding behind Dr. Hoshi, who sighed.

Somewhere from the stands, one of Link's many rapid fans shouted out, "Link will stick his sword up your hairy ass, Ganondork!"

"Shut up!" A fat, Ganondorf fan growled, pushing the Link fan, "Ganondorf can knock that sword-weilding sissy in a minute!"

"Sissy!?" Link exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "That's it..." He took out his bow, aimed at the Ganondorf fan, and knocked him our cold with the arrow.

Captain Falcon sighed. "Link, we're here for the race, not to hurt innocent people."

Link sighed, sitting down while Ganondorf tried not to snicker.

* * *

Back on the racecourse, Jak's group was fast approaching Knuckles/Rouge and Tails/Cream. They were about to pass. 

"Give me a bomb, Jak!" Daxter laughed, "I'll take those SEGA chumps out in one blow!'

Jak backed up. "Whoa there, Daxter. I think we should let Sly Cooper have the honors." He turned to Slyt. "What do you say, Sly?"

Sly took up one of his bombs and aimed it right for the engine. "Watch this, I'll blow those guys away." He said, smirking.

Sly launched the small bomb, which attached itself to Tails/Cream's engine. He licked his cane, and the bomb went off.

"AHHHH!!!" Tails and Cream shouted, being plunged into the air.

Amy, noticing him from the window, gasped loudly. "Shadow!! Watch out, there's bombs flying!!" She shrieked.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Cheese screamed in the famous, dramatic, and overused Darth Vader voice, landing headfirst on Shadow. "Oww!"

"And take THIS!" Daxter shouted, kicking Amy and Shadow's vehicle, causing them to crash into the tunnel's side wall.

Jak gave Sly a high five. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about, Sly." Jak said, smiling.

Daxter laughed. "Yeah, and I got to kick the crap out of those losers behind us!"

* * *

"The race is certianly turning to be interesting," Taj announces, this time, for Master Hand, "The racers have gone through the tunnel, and are now inside the small castle, which is ironically built within the mountains. What will happen as the race gets more and more exciting? Find out next time, ladies and germs! Er, I mean, Gentlemen!" 


	138. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 3

Yoshizilla: Good day, New Yooooork! (blinks) Um, I'm sorry. I don't know what I've been drinkin'. Anyway, are you looking for a jolly good time? Then you have come to the right place,m my friend, because-

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah - we don't own anything.

Yoshizilla: Hey, that was pretty rude.

Disclaimer: Sorry, mic middle pants.

Yoshizilla: ...(sigh) Enjoy the show.

* * *

"C'mon!" Yoshi shouted impatiently, "Beat those losers, Spongebob and Patrick!' 

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi in shock and surprise. "My, Yoshi, you sure are pumped up."

Bronto laughs. "Yeah, he hasn't been THIS pumped up since we watched Viva Pinata a couple of nights ago."

Heppy blinked. "Wait...we watched Viva Pinata?"

"Of course we did, Heppy," Bronto told his purple Ankylosaurus buddy, "Don't you remember the episode at all?"

Heppy continued blinking. "Um...actually, to be exact...no. Why?"

Bronto sighed. "This looks like a job for...FLASHBACK!" He shouted, as a flashback suddenly appeared.

* * *

**BRONTO'S FLASHBACK**

_"Viva Pintata...filled with fun! FILLED WITH FUN!" Yoshi and Bronto sang merrily, obviously watching Viva Pintata on their widescreen TV._

_"Wait, do we even need a widescreen TV?" Yoshi asked Bronto._

_Bronto laughed. "Nah, let's just watch Viva Pinata. I heard that Fergy's going to outer space."_

_Yoshi's eyes lit up. "Ooh... that sounds exciting!" He giggled excitedly._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"...What the seven depths of hell was that?" Pikachu asked, scratching his head. 

Dr. Hoshi sighed, shaking his head. "Ah, it was nothing, Pikachu...it was nothing," He assured the yellow, electric mouse Pokemon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Spongebob and Patrick are honor roll!' Master Hand announced, before laughing, "Get it? Honor Roll? On a roll?"

Crickets chirped. A random fart was then heard.

Master Hand groaned. "Fine, don't listen to me...I'll just be announcing..." He said, muttering to himself while Taj watched, uncomfortable.

"Erm...yes..." Taj said, still watching Master Hand, "And now, back to the race!" He boomed.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star were now going through the castle.

"Yahoo!" Spongebob laughed, giving Patrick a high five, "We're in 1st place, and without anyone coming at us from behind!'

"Yeah!" Patrick laughed. Interestingly enough, he was a bit more cautious now than he ever was, and he was definitely paying attention to the race if they were to keep 1st place.

Suddenly, at the moment, T.T. came zooming right by the two undersea creatures.

"HEY!" Spongebob yelled, "Get back here, T.T.!"

T.T. laughed. "Too bad!' He released oil behind him, causing Spongebob and Patrick to slip over it.

"GAH!" Spongebob and Patrick screamed, trying to get a hold of the wheel.

"Spongebob, what do we doooooo?" Patrick asked, falling out of the car and screaming as we slid around in the oil.

Spongebob gasped. "Hang on, Patrick!' He grabbed a rope, and threw it at patrick. "Catch!"

Patrick caught the rope. "Now what?"

"Put it around you and don't let go!" Spongebob said. Patrick did exactly as Spongebob instructed. Spongebob nodded, and he grabbed a rocket booster. "That T.T. guy...he's not going to get away with this!" Spongebob said, grabbing three missiles and firing them ahead.

"Are we going to blast off?" Patrick asked, still slidding on the oil but having the rope around his body tightly.

Spongebob nodded. "Patrick, my good old chum, we are - we're gonna win this race, no matter what!"

And with that, Spongebob lighted up the rocket booster, and it sent the Patty Wagon zooming through the castl.e

"AHHHH!!" Spongebob and Patrick screamed, as they made left and right curves to avoid the pillars, and zoomed past T.T.

"WHAT!?" T.T. exclaimed, much to his surprise, as he was then bombarded by the three missiles. "ARGH!"

Spongebob laughed. "Hahaha!" He taunted at T.T. "You can't get us!"

"Nanananana, na!' Patrick laughed, before he collided with several rocks on the ground, followed by 4 bumps. "Urgh...Spongebob, can you pull me up now?" He weakly asked, before he was collided again by a 5th bump.

Spongebob sweatdropped as he looked down at Patrick, and laugh nervously. "Ehehehe...I'm sorry, pat." He brought back up an injured Patrick, who now had injuries all over his head and body.

* * *

Yoshizilla: HA! You thought I was gonna continue the chapter from there...nope! I'm gonna do the other races now that I'm approaching the 100-chapter-mark, and soon, when it reaches the 103-chapter-mark, it'll exceed Nintendogeek's excellent story, "Ultimate Smash Adventure", by the continuy of...well...an internet phenomenon! Sort of. See you in the other races, folks! May Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star light up your day, EVERY DAY! 


	139. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 4

Yoshizilla: Oh damn...it's been almost a full MONTH, and I haven't updated anything.

Disclaimer: Because you're working on _**The Days of Super Smash Brothers**_, remember?

Yoshizilla: Oh yeah. But that does not mean that I can't...um...improvise!

Disclaimer: Suuuure, Yoshizilla, suuuure.

Yoshizilla: (mutters to self) Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I will make this announcement right now. Since, say, 43 percent of the characters are actually used, I'm afraid I'm going to have to replace/possibly remove some racers. Unfortunately, for fans of Conker, that means the Great Mighty Poo will have his last gleaming here. And since my good reviewers from EONS ago who liked Sonic the Hedgehog so much seemed to disappear (with the possible exception of Rocky the Echidna), I'm afraid that the Sonic fan-charas are going to, and they might -a very spectical might, meaning a slim to no chance- be rreplaced with actual, non-used Sonic-related characters. So I'm willing to tell you folks all that. Now as for this race, I'm going to end it, since we went through April surprisingly, and we're almost up to May (which makes me very hyper, since it's the English name of my favorite human Pokemon character, Haruka (May's name in Japanese)), so I might as well have this done by April 30, which is today, ironically, to give all you wonderful folks out there a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG shocker that I haven't updated this story in a whole month. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You forgot to list the characters you will use in this chapter.

Yoshizilla: Oh yeah! Thanks, Disclaimer, I almost forgot. Anyway, since I can pick and use different characters in this race, here are the characters that will be in this long chapter: Team Rocket, Spongebob/Patrick, Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear, Blaze the Cat, Captain Falcon, and...and...(thinks) everyone's favorite, Herschel Pinkus Yerucham Krustofskibetter known by everyone as the one and only Krusty the Clown! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (sigh) Finally, I thought you'd never shut up.

Yoshizilla: Why you-

**PLEASE STAND BY**

* * *

We're back in the open, fresh mountain area of Dinosaur Land, where huge masses of the audience have gathered to continue watching the Rocky Castle Mountain race.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Rocket has taken the lead!" Master Hand announced, "But with Dixie Kong/Tooty, Captain Falcon, and King Kong on their tails, could they keep up their lead?"

* * *

"I think yes!" Meowth interrupted, taking out several tacks and leaving them on the road.

Captain Falcon grinned. "Heh! I can handle this!" He swerved to the left and right, avoiding the tacks and appearing next to Team Rocket.

Jessie looked at James. "James, release the secret weapon!"

James nodded, taking out his bazooka. "Right!" He aimed at the bottom of thew Blue Falcon.

Captain Falcon noticd this, and he rammed into the side of Team Rocket's vehicle. "No you don't!"

"AHHH!!" Jessie, james, and Meowth screamed, "Cut that out!"

Wobbuffett appeared out of his Pokeball. "Wobbu!"

Captain Falcon continued pushing, pushing Team Rocket towards the edge of the road.

James growled. "No! I won't let you take us down without me taking YOU down!" He aimed his bazooka at the Blue Falcon once more, and fired a net at it.

Captain Falcon gritted his teeth. "What the hell!? A net!?"

James lauhed evilly. "Hope you enjoy it, blue boy. That net is 100 un-detachtable!"

Meowth laughed, holding a bomb in his left paw. "Yeah! And here's a gift, from us to you!' He threw the bomb at the Blue Falcon, and it exploded, causing the Blue Falcon to spin around.

Sadly, because they were next to each other, Team Rocket also went spinning, and they fell off the edge!

"Looks like we're falling down again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all screamed, with Wobbuffett following with, "Wobbuffett!"

Dixie/Tooty and King Kong followed, watching Team Rocket falling down, and passing Captain Falcon as the F-ZERo racer spun around in his damaged, net-covered Blue Falcon.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasted off again, indeed, and Captain Falcon is having a hard time to keep his vehicle tact!" Master Hand announced, "He better do something, or he's done for!"

Taj shook his head. "I don't know, Master Hand - it looks like Blaze the Cat will knock him off his perch for good."

"Why do you think that, Taj?" Master Hand asked.

Taj pointed at the huge projectile screen, and Blaze is shown coming at a fast speed, right behind Captain Falcon. "Does that give you any indication?"

"Oh..." Master Hand admired, before going back to announce, "Well, as Taj said, Blaze the Cat is steadily coming from behind, and Captain Falcon better act up if he wants to retain his lead!"

"Hmmm...spinning around, huh?" Blaze thought to herself. She chuckled. "This will be a piece of cake." She set the Blue Falcon on fire, and she zoomed ahead.

Captain Falcon screamed. "Hey! Who did this to me?" He saw Blaze zooming away, and he fumed. "What!? Burn my Blue Falcon and get away with it!? I'll show her..." He slammed on the pedal, and the Blue Falcon sped at furious speeds, appearing next to Blaze.

Blaze gasped as she saw Captain Falcon breathe heavily at her. "Uh oh...I'm doomed..." She muttered, wincing. She then chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...no hard feelings..."

Captain Falcon took out a motion sensor bomb. "Here, kitty kitty..." He threw the motion sensor bomb at Blaze. "Have a blast!" He cackled evilly, but accidentaly forgot that he was spinning around and was set ablaze. So, in short terms, he was done for, and thus, he crashed off-road into the mountain's side.

Blaze desperately tried getting the motion sensor bomb off, but with no success. She screamed as the motion sensor bomb exploded, causing Blaze to fall down on the ground, unconcious. Principal Skinner and Otto passed by Blaze.

"Hey Skinner, what happened to that cat girl?" Otto asked, as he started ramming into Dixie and Tooty.

Skinner rubbed his chin. "I don't know, Otto, but keep ramming!" He instructed, "We have a chance of actually winning!"

Dixie Kong growled. "No! I won't let you pass me and Tooty!" She took out a Giant Banana and hurled it in front of the School Bus.

Skinner screamed. "Otto, it's a giant banana! Look out!"

Otto gulped. "I can't steer out of the way! We're going to collide!" He shouted back.

Dixie and Tooty both laughed as they watched Skinner and Otto spin out of control.

King Kong looked down next to him to see Dixie and Tooty. "Tryin' to pass me? Not on my watch." He grabbed Dixie/Tooty, and he hurled the two mammalian girls behind him.

"Looks like Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear will have to try and catch up again, eh?" Master Hand said to taj.

Taj nodded. "Indeed. King Kong certainly has enough strenght to-WAIT!" He yelled, pointing widly at the racecourse. "Look! Captain Falcon's back!"

Captain Falcon was coming up very seadily, riding in his new and improved Neo Falcon F-ZERO vehicle.

"How do you like it, everyone?" He said, grinning. "Thanks to my incredible racing skills, I have greatly improved by Blue Falcon, and turned it into the fabulous Neo Falcon!"

Everyone in the audience, especially the Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi Kart racers, and Diddy Kong racers, cheered widly as Captain Falcon waved in the huge projectile screen.

Master Hand chuckled. "Captain Falcon certainly has got a big advantage after seemingly crashing off-course. Can he have what it takes to win?" He announced boldly.

taj followed, clearing his throat. "He better have hopes of it, or this race will be the downpoint for Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon turned around. "Right. Time to show these wanna-bes what a true racer is about." He slammed on the pedal, and he zoomed away.

King Kong turned around to see Captain Falcon, and he sneered. "Please! You don't have a chance against me! Give up!"

Captain Falcon growls. "I don't know the meaning of giving up!" He rammed into King Kong, causing the giant ape to fall down.

King Kong growled, and he got back up. "How dare you do that to me!" He roars, "You will die!" He jumped into the air, and landed in front of Captain Falcon, causing an earthquake, which shook the entire mountain.

Blaze wakes up, being shook by the earthquake. "What in goodness's name is happening?" She asks, looking around before she gets run over by Dixie/Tooty.

Tooty turns around to see the unconcious Blaze, and she sweatdrops. "Umm, Dixie? Do we have character insurance?"

Dixie shook her head. "No. Why?"

Tooty chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, no reason. No reason at all."

Master Hand and Taj both blinked in unison, looking down at the racecourse in disbelief.

"Boy, these racers are sure desperate to get a win, huh Master Hand?" Taj asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Indeed. I'll check the characters in 1st-3rd place." He looked at the racers list, and he gasped. "Would you look at that!? Mermaidman and Barnicleboy still retain their lead, with Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star and Joey/Mia right behind them!"

Taj scratched his head. "I didn't know Joey and Mia managed to still strive to race."

master Hand laughed. "Well, they are skilled duelists, Taj." He turned to face the camera-holding Lakitu. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll return to more racing action in a few minutes," He said, as he and Taj left to get some coffee and biscuits. 


	140. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 5

Yoshizilla: Yup, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, fanfiction readers, and casual readers who don't have a clue in the entire storyline, good ol' Yoshi Kart's getting that special update again! And this time, you FINALLY get to hear from the characters themselves what happened to sweet, cute May after she mysteriously disappeared from the previous few chapters. And...um...a-herm.

Disclaimer: Yes?

Yoshizilla: What is Wobbuffett doing here?

Wobbuffett: Wobba!

Disclaimer: Oh, him? I invited him.

Yoshizilla: WHY!?

Disclaimer: We were having a tea party, Yoshizilla! A tea party!

Wobbuffett:Wooobbuffeett!

Yoshizilla: ...So what you're telling me is, you and Wobbuffett are chatting..and drinking tea.

Disclaimer: ...Yes.

Yoshizilla: What kind?

Disclaimer: Errrr...on with the chapter!

Yoshizilla: HEY! You didn't answer my question!

Wobbuffett: Wobbuffett! (sips tea) Wobba wobba!

* * *

Master Hand cleared his throat. "A-herm...hello, ladies and gentlemen...wait." He looked around. "Where's the script?"

"What script?" A random guy in the auidence shouted.

Master Hand sighed. "Oh, nevermind. I had a script around for me to say my lines, but-"

Bowser blinked. "Wait a minute, why the hell would you need a script for?" He asked, pointing.

Master Hand started stammering. "Um...er...uh..."

"FOUND IT!" Taj shouted, holding the script in his left hand, "It was under the kitchen table." He chuckled nervously. "So, uh, shall we get to the announcing?"

Master Hand took the script from Taj. "Yes...a-herm..." He looked at the script, and thewn threw it away. "Anyways, ladies and gentlemen, guess what happened in the race while we were all seemingly frozen in time? Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog have been knocked out of the racecourse, and thus, are in last place." A lot of cheers were heard. "Uh, okay. Anyway, Mermaidman and Barnicleboy retain their lead, with Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star and Joey/Mai behind them. And Captain Falcon is coming swiftly behind those leaders. Meanwhile, DIxie Kong and Tooty the Bear are being chased by King Kong-" Boos and jeers were heard from the audience, "-And right now as we speak, um...er..."

"What's wrong, Master Hand?" Taj asked.

Master Hand groaned and slapped himself (is that even possible?). "Oh! I don't know who's behind King Kong!"

Taj chuckled. "Well, let's turn to the screen and check, hmmm?" He said, picking up a remote and turning one of the other huge projectile screens on.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick were right on Mermaidman and Barnicleboy's tail, who were entering the final castle on the huge, rocky mountain.

"Sponegbob, when I give the signal, release the Krabby Patties," Patrick ordered, driving the Patty Wagon.

Spongebob saluted and placed on his Krusty Krew hat. "Roger, Patrick!" He summoned a grill and started popping up Krabbie Patties.

Barnicleboy turned around to see the two friends behind them. "Mermaidman, we got trouble afoot!"

Mermaidman was singing to himself as he drove mindlessly, crashing into poor pedestrians walking inside the castle. "Nananananana, Mermaidman!"

"MERMAIDMAN!" Barnicleboy shouted, slapping Mermaidman and taking the wheels, "We don't have time for your stupid heroic actions! We have to stop that evil sponge and his starfish pal from overtaking us!"

Mermaidman gasped. "Evil? EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His screamed caused an avalanche inside the castle, which caused the entrance to be blocked by huge rocks.

Spongebob gasped. "WHOA! Patrick, did you see that?" He asked, not getting a response. Spongebob frowned, turning around. "Patrick?"

Patrick was unconcious, lying his face on the steering wheel.

Spongebob screamed. "PAAAAAATTTTRRRRIIICCCKK!!!" Unfortunately, since no one was driving, the Patty Wagon spun around and crashed into a food stand.

Joey and Mia, who were behind Spongebob and Patrick, noticed the wrecked Patty Wagon, shrugged, and continued racing.

Barnicleboy turned around, and sighed of relief. "Phew. At least that takes care of Spongedweeb and Patbutt."

Mermaidman continued screaming. "Barnicleboy! We have to stop the car, and battle the diabolical forces of EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped off the Invisible Mobile, and grabbed it, which caused the motor to stop and erupt madly.

Barnicleboy started shouting protests. "Mermaidman, you old coot! Let go! We're going to lose our lead!" As he was saying this, Joey and Mia passed him.

Mermaidman continued blabbing. "The evil! Oh, what's that? I want toast! Where's my towel?" As he was blabbering nonsense, a ticked off Barnicleboy walked up to him, and...

WHACK!

One slap from Barnicleboy made Mermaidman fall on the ground, unconcious.

Barnicleboy slapped his forehead. "Mermaidman, I don't know WHAT I'm going to do with you." He sighed and turned around, noly to scream in horror. "AHHHH!!! THE INVISIBLE MOBILE!!!"

The Invisible Mobile was zooming towards the other side, and crashed into the wall.

Barnicleboy buried his face in his hands. "Well, there goes our hopes of winning the race..." He moaned to himself.

* * *

Back outside the castle, Skinner and Otto were side-to-side with Moe/Lenny/Carl.

"Take this, you ugly bartender!" Principal Skinner shouted, throwing pencils at Moe's face.

Moe screamed. "Ahhh! Barney, belch!"

Barney got up. "Right, -BRAAAAAP!-, Moe!" He got in front of Skinner and belched loudly.

Otto laughed. "Whoa, man! Take some water and brush, won't ya?" He rammed the school bus into Moe's pick-up truck-

"Moe has a pick-up truck?" Lenny and Carl asked.

Moe shrugged. "Beats me. Why?" Unfortunately, he let go of the steering wheel, and he and his band of friends started spinning out of control.

Skinner gave Otto a thumbs up. "Excellent work, Otto."

Otto gave back a thumbs up. "Don't thank me. Thank the unexplained logics of time and space."

Both of the two Simpsons characters blinked, and they laughed heartily.

* * *

Yoshi moaned. "Oh man, when are Spongebob and Patrick going to get back on track?"

Princess Peach hugged Yoshi. "There, there. They'll get back, Yoshi." She comforted the green Yoshisaurus by patting him on the back.

Yoshi's eyes got widened with joy. "Really?" He saidin a happy tone.

Peach giggled and nodded. "Yup! I'll even bake a cake for you!"

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Pikachu, Link, Pit, Marth, Roy, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ness, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Heppy, Bronto, Zirdo, Diddy Kong, Timber, Conker, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all gasped in anxiety. "CAKE!?" They all surrounded Peach.

Peach sweatdropped nervously. "Guys! I didn't really mean it!"

Everyone frowned and got back in their seats, frowning.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. 'Hey, at least May isn't splitting her pants like she did all those months ago."

Misty looked at Dr. Hoshi. "Speaking of which, doc, where IS May, anyway?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. We haven't seen her in a while."

Dr. Hoshi waved his hands in defence. "Well don't look at me! I don't have a clue, either!"

Max gulped. "Maybe...she'll turn up after the race..."

Ash, who was hearing the conversation, nodded and sobbed. "I hope so too..." He said, worriedly, "I don't want her to get hurt..."

Brock patted Ash on the back. "There, there, Ash. I'm sure she's fine."

Ash screamed horrified, jumping out of his seat. "BROCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He then pointed at Brock, making everyone around him gasp.

Brock sweatdropped. "Hey! I'm just here rooting for my team!"

Ash blinked. "Wait...your TEAM is down there, but not YOU?"

Brock sighed. "Well, I need some time in the spotlight, too. I'm not just a filler character!" He stood up proclaiming.

Ash shook his head, sighed, and turned his focus back to the race.

* * *

Right behind Joey and Mai, Dixie Kong and Tooty were zooming ahead, with King Kong coming from them behind. Tooty turned around, and she tapped Dixie on the shoulder.

Dixie turned to face Tooty. "Yes, Tooty?" She asks.

Tooty whispered into Dixie's ear. "You think a banana peel or a mine would do the trick?"

Dixie thought for a moment. "Hmm...well, the mine-"

King Kong jumped above Dixie/Tooty, and landed in front. "Sorry to leave you behind, girls, but I got a race to win!" He bulked forwards, and he pushed aside Joey and Mai, causing them to crash into the wall.

"Ooh! It looks like King Kong is going to win after all!" Master Hand announced loudly. "Can the others try to steal 1st place from the King of the Kongs?"

King Kong chuckled evilly, as he stopped and started stomping on the ground. Several boulders fell behind him, blocking the path from behind. King Kong laughed evilly, and he continued running.

Dixie growled. "Great! Our only way to progress forward is now blocked, thanks to King Kong!"

Tooty pointed at a secret passage. "Hey! Look, Dixie, a short cut!"

The secret passage was on the right of them, a yellow path leading into a secret, small cave.

Dixie frowned. "Are you sure, Tooty? Won't that breal the rules?"

Tooty ignored Dixie's statement and took the steering wheel from her. "C'mon, Dixie! Let's speed!" She slamed on the pedal and the car went sprialing into the small cave, much to Dixie's dismay. 


	141. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 6

Yoshizilla: You know, I noticed that people haven't been reviewing Yoshi Kart recently. But I'm not bothered. I'm just glad that you're at least reading. That all matters to me - just the plain joy of writing a soon-to-be-200 chapter long story. Now, I don't like to be boastful or anything, but I finally managed to breach the 100-chapter-mark. Okay, now I'm done. So I won't say anything anymore.

Disclaimer: Wait, hold it!

Yoshizilla: Yeeees?

Disclaimer: Aren't you reading a certain Pokemon fanfic involving Boys vs. Girls...?

Yoshizilla: NO! ...Yes.

Disclaimer: (sigh) How about you get some ideas from YouTube?

Yoshizilla: I have been watching frickin' YouTube ALL DAY!

Disclaimer: Ouch...ummm, too much information.

Yoshizilla: Wha?

Disclaimer: We're chatting up the rest of the chapter.

Yoshizilla: Whoops! Sorry to hold you up, folks. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: Anything else you'd like to say?

Yoshizilla: Hmmm...well...the fact that I'm reading Jordan R. Was Here's "I'm Stuck In a House Full of Girls" might give me ideas. But I'm not putting any fics that are worth seeing. Not even mine.

Disclaimer: You just mention a fic in your last sentence.

Yoshizilla: ...CUE CHAPTER!

PS: Also, I apoligize for the short lenght and crappiness of this chapter. I promise you deep down in my heart, lungs, and guts that there WILL be more racing action. Thank you, and enjoy the short, thought enjoyable, "filler" chapter.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus took out a box of Trix ceral and opened it. He spilled several Trix pieces into Yoshi's bowl, Peppy's bowl, his own bowl, and Bronto's bowl. He tossed the box away, and the four dinosaurs started chowding down.

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Errr...do you guys HAVE to eat like that?"

Yoshi, Peppy, Heppy, and Bronto all looked at each other, shrugged, then turned to Dr. Hoshi, and laughed heartily. "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "Why do I have to ask...?"

"There, there. I'm sure it's not bad," Peach said, smiling, "Besides, it's the race that's all the hubbub."

Donkey Kong scratched his head. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to Dixie Kong and Tooty?"

"We may never know..." Bowser answered, watching Link and Ganondorf squabble over their bets like little kids.

* * *

Dixie and Tooty were traveling through the small cave. They were surpassing the other characters, but they didn't know that they were.

Dixie looked at Tooty, smiling. "Ready, Tooty?"

Tooty nodded, getting up rocket boosters. "Ready, Dixie!"

Dixie turned around and slammed her left foot on the pedal. The car went zooming, and the two feminine mammals started approaching a curve. Dixie made a quick mini-turbo, brusing the left sides' wheels. Dixie growled, and she made another mini-turbo, this time on the right, which she manage to curve right. "Tooty, release the rocket booster!"

"Firing away!" Tooty shouted, releasing the 1st rocket booster, propelling the car forward in the cave. "How long do you think we'll be able to get back on the main road?"

Dixie looked at the map on her computer screen. "Hmmm...well, judging by the size of this cave, we'll be lucky that we'll be able to get on the main road soon!"

"All right!" Tooty shouted, releasing another rocket booster, which propelled the car further.

* * *

Master Hand gasped in surprise. "Taj! Come and look at this!"

Taj, who was playing "The Simpsons: Hit and Run", turned around. "Yeah, Master Hand?" He shouted.

"Listen to this." Master Hand started, reading a letter he was holding, 'It says here that the Nintendo Wii is said to be sold at retail here in 5 days from now...you know what that means?" He said, excited.

Taj's smile turned into a frown of dissapointment. "y-y-you mean..."

Master Hand chuckled evilly. "Yes...there will be many Wii owners here..." He continued chuckling evilly.

Taj slammed his head on the Gamecube controller. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I don't want to get off my lazy ass to play some stupid gimmicky ga-

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND TELL US WHO'S GOING TO WIN!?" All of the Super Smash Brothers, and the entire audience for that matter, shouted angrily in unison.

Master Hand sighed. 'Fine, fine. I'll take a look at the status." He looked at the computer screen on the side of his microphone, and he gasped. "Oh my! Ladies and Gentlemen, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is steadily coming up from behind King Kong!"

Everyone in the audience strated muttering in confusion.

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "Oh, for God's sakes, it's..."

"CAPTAIN FALCON!!" Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi, Peppy, Heppy, Bronto, Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Popo, nana, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Young LInk, Zelda, Samus Aran, Marth, Roy, Link, and even Mewtwo shouted enthusiastically.

"Gooooo Captain Falcon! YEAH!" Ness cheered wildly, throwing his shirts and pants in the air, revealing to be wearing a cheerleader outfit.

Everyone stared blankly at Ness. Ness looked down, and frowned.

"What?" He asked, not noticing that Popo, Young Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Peppy, Heppy, Bronto, Pikachu, and Pichu were all giggling at him.

Master Hand sighed. "Nevermind. Anyway, I'm sure that Captain Falcon will get the win, for he has been trying very hard. After all, he is the F-ZERO champion..."

Taj shrugged. "Well, who knows what will happen? Most of the racers have either been knocked away or have been killed. It's all down to Captain Falcon, the mysteriously disappeared duo Dixie Kong/Tiny, the gigantic King Kong, the evil and powerful Wizpig, Spongebob/Patrick, Joey/Mai, Skinner/Otto, and a surprisingly comeback from Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat!"

"WOW!" Master Hand shouted enthusiastically for the 1243th time, 'We sure have a great group of racers dying to win!" He turned to the camera-holding Lakitus. "We'll show you the race after a few, boring commercials."

The Lakitus all sighed and groaned as they hovered onto the rocky mountain terrain, to find the racers on the rugged mountain racecourse. 


	142. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 7

Yoshizilla: Because of the huge and awesome success of Pokemon Diamond/Pearl and Super Paper Mario, I'm guessing that playing those two awesome games are the reasons why you seem to be reading, but not reviewing. Well, just to let you all know, alongside with my first fic, Yoshi's First Adventure, Yoshi Kart is and will remain one of my longest continuing fanfics. And since it's currentely the biggest SSBM story, I won't hesitate to update, no matter how long or short the chapters are! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know what's strange?

Yoshizilla: Hmmm? What, Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: Krusty the Clown wasn't in the chapter that he was suppose to appear in...

Yoshizilla: Oh...then we better make it up with this chapter!

* * *

In the Rocky Castle Mountain, most of the racers are stuck in the castle, while a few lucky ones-including the seemingly disappeared Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear-are far ahead, coming towards the mountain's infamous spiral bowl. Let's check them out...

"Move out of the way, cause Krusty the Clown's in town!" Krusty laughed, throwing a banana peel in front of Joey and Mia, causing them to spin around and crash into the mountainside. Krusty slammed the pedal on his limo and winded up behind Haru Glory. "Piece of cake!" Krusty laughed, taking out a pin and throwing it in one of Haru Glory's tires, causing him to crash into the mountainside as well. Krusty looked at the map on his computer screen, and laughed. "Hey hey! All I need to do is get pass these guys, and I'll have a chance!"

Meanwhile, in the front of Krusty the Clown, Captain Falcon was having troubles with Wizpig. "Move, you fat pig! I won't be able to go any faster if you don't move!"

"Stuff it!" Wizpig shouted, jumping up in the air and landing on top of Captain Falcon, squashing the F-ZERO racer and his F-ZERO vehicle, the Blue Falcon. The galatic evil pig laughed, and he ran off. "Hehehehehe! Sucker!"

Captain Falcon growled, getting the Blue Falcon back to its regular shape, and watching Krusty the Clown pass. "HEY!" He zoomed after Krusty.

Krusty turned around. He sneered. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed Mr. Teeny out of nowhere and threw him at Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon swerved to the right, easily avoiding Mr. Teeny. He slammed on the pedal, and the Blue Falcon propelled faster, right next to Krusty's limo. He then starts ramming into Krusty.

Krusty screams, but he then remembers that he can ram back, and he does, tearing up the side of the Blue Falcon a bit. The two racers started pushing each other to the sides, hoping to knock the other racer out.

In the front, King Kong and Wizpig are trying to overcome the other by getting ahead. King Kong grabs the mountain gate on the left side, and climbs up getting on the other side. Wizpig does a jump, landing on the top portion of the Mountain, and chases after King Kong.

Captain Falcon pushes Krusty the Clown to the side, causing the Springfield celebrity to fall down the lake. Captain Falcon chuckled and continued on, zooming ahead. He swerved to the left and right while avoiding the boulders coming down, but he then noticed that a vehicle appeared out of the mountain and landed in front of him. "What the...?"

Dixie Kong and Tooty both laugehd, giving Captain Falcon taunts. "Nah-nah! Loser!" They sped ahead, getting on King Kong and Wizpig's tails.

Captain Falcon growled. "Grrr...get back here!" He slammed his foot on the pedal, crashing headfast into Dixie and Tooty, causing all of them to go spinnng. King Kong and Wizpig continued on.

Tooty grabbed a mine and threw it inside the Blue Falcon's engine. Dixie then started her vehicle's engine, and the two mammals zoomed off again.

Captain Falcon growled, and he started up his engine again. It wasn't working. "ARGH!" He growled, slamming his fist on the computer screen map. "Those stupid little mammals! When I get my hands on the-" The Blue Falcon then went into the air, from an explosion caused by Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star.

"Hurry, Patrick!" Spongebob shouted, making more Krabby Patties and adding more bombs.

Patrick nodded. "Right, Spongebob!" He continued driving, and he swerved to the left, appearing next to Dixie and Tooty. He grabbed a Jellyfish net and hooked the steering wheel of Dixie's vehicle.

Dixie and Tooty screamed. "GAH! What are you doing!?"

"Getting rid of you two!" Patrick shouted, kicking Dixie and Tooty out, and grabbed his Jellyfish net, watching the vehicle crash into the mountainside.

Captain Falcon fell back down. He growled and slammed the pedal on his Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon screeched and zoomed past Spongebob and Patrick. "So long, suckers!"

* * *

Yoshizilla: To tell you guys the truth, this race isn't pretty much the race that I am wanting to do (the only good characters that I actually want to use are Spongebob/Patrick, Captain Falcon, King Kong, Wizpig, Dixie/Tooty, and Haru Glory for cruelity), since it doesn't have as much as a HUGE impact as the other races. So, in short, I'm going to be quickly finishing up this race so I can focus on the better races after this. So, in shorter terms, don't expect this race to last very long. G'night, ladies and gentlemen!

PS: Also, just to make things slightly better and a lot faster, there won't be any author notes in the beginning of the following chaps until this race ends. Thank you for your support and understanding. Thank you. 


	143. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 8

Yoshizilla: Since Tiff and Tuff are both under-appreciated, and since I detest this race the most out of all the races in Yoshi Kart (even though most of the racers who weren't in the last race are in this), I decided to try and focus on them. You know, just to try something fresh and new. And plus, I like Tiff and Tuff from the Kirby anime/cartoon. Tiff is cute and smart, and Tuff... is tough. XD And yes, as of this writing, I have done a LOT of chapters for Yoshi Kart. So expect a lot of updates for Yoshi kart today. And with that, I have nothing else to say or comment on. Enjoy!

--------

Tuff and Tuff were both zooming in their red-and-orange coated buggy, turning left and heading downwards on the dirt-paved road. Tuff was steering while Tiff was in charge of the items. As the brother and sister cappies zoomed into a small, dark tunnel within the chocolate mountain, Tuff ran over a zipper, sharply turning inwards on the right as he then noticed that the entrance was ahead. But this was not to last, as they were pushed to the side by Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey! Watch where ya driving!" Tuff angrily shouted, moving the vehicle back to the right and ramming Knuckles into the chocolate wall.

Knuckles growled, and he pushed back against Tuff. The two racers continued pushing each other into the chocolate wall, until they were on the bridge, with Tiff kicking the red echidna's vehicle off the bridge. Tiff and Tuff cheered and hugged each other as they zoomed forward on the bridge into the castle, while Knuckles and Rouge fell down into the brown fudge river.

After entering the castle, Tuff turned to the left. He swerved to the right to avoid being squished by a bluish Thwomp, while Tiff grabbed a banana peel from one of the item boxes and tossed it behind her. As Tuff swerved to the left to avoid another bluish Thwomp and turned to the right, the two cappies could see Ash Ketchum in front of them. As Tuff swerved to the right and ran over a zipper, he and Tiff went spinning around in their vehicle, after colliding into one of the bubbles Ash's Corphish released. Ash chuckled, and he turned to the right, heading towards a ramp and jumping over it, landing safely on the other side after being in the air for fifteen seconds over the large gap of the split, cement-paved roads.

Tiff jumped out of the vehicle and started pushing it while Tuff slammed his foot several times on the pedal. The two cappies were then blown over towards the ceiling of the castle and landed roughly back on the ground by Blaze the Cat, who was doing her best to catch up. Tuff growled, and he slammed his fist on the steering wheel, when the vehicle started to zoom away. Tuff screamed as he tried to get ahold of the vehicle, turning to the left and nearly missing the hard wall by two inches while Tiff ran after him and the vehicle.

Tuff looked in the rearview mirror of the vehicle and slowed it down, Tiff sighing of relief as she got back into the passenger seat. Tuff smiled, and he slammed his foot on the pedal, the vehicle going back into action. Turning right, Tuff swerved to the left, close to the wall as he ran over a zipper and literally flew over the gap - which was a few feet long - and bumped on the other side of the road safely, continuing on. Tiff grabbed a mushroom that was on the ground, and tossed it into the engine. Tiff and Tuff both held on to the vehicle as the mushroom bursted with energy and caused the vehicle to soar over velocity, going over another gap in the road. Tuff turned to the left, and he headed downward, turning right and left again after heading back on the straight path.


	144. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 9

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were both coasting along the edge of the brown, chocolate mountain, avoiding the boulders that came roughly down. Baby Mario swerved to the left and handed a green Koopa shell to Baby Luigi, who aimed ahead and tossed it at Groundskeeper Willie and Earthworm Jim, who both bobbed into one of the large boulders which forced them to fall into the lake. Baby Mario then turned to the right and ran over a zipper, going over the small ramps as he landed back on the solid, dirt-paved road. Baby Mario turned to the left, colliding into a mine.

Switching positions with Baby Luigi, baby Mario started pushing the red wagon to catch momentum. Baby Luigi slammed his foot on the pedal, forcing it to gain speed as the two babies coasted through the chocolate mountain. Baby Luigi turned to the left and jumped over a spilled puddle of oil, turning to the left and heading into a tunnel within the chocolate mountain. Baby Luigi then grabbed a hookshot from the item box and used it to hook onto Eliwood's vehicle, the red wagon being pulled close. As Lyn noticed this, she took out her sword and slashed at the red wagon, causing the hookshot to break. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both screamed, but Baby Mario then grabbed a Mr. Saturn walking on the right side of the red wagon and chucked it at the vehicle. Lyn slashed at the Mr. Saturn, but Baby mario then grabbed a home-run bat, using it to smack the Mr. Saturn right through the vehicle. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector all screamed as they crashed into a chocolate pillar in the middle of the road, the two baby Mario brothers giggling to themselves as Baby Luigi turned left and avoided collision with the chocolate pillar.

--------

Mario turned to the other Smashers. "Hey, what ever happened to Banjo and Kazooie?" The red Italian plumber asked out of curiosity.

Yoshi shrugged. "Beats me. I haven't seen them at all yesterday."

"Yesterday...hmmm..." Dr. Hoshi thought, rubbing his chin and closing his eyes, "I have a feeling that the two are practicing somewhere..."

Little did the Smashers and other non-participating racers know that Dr. Hoshi was indeed right...

--------

Banjo and Kazooie were both racing along the green, merry plains of the Wonder Fields. As Banjo turned right on the cement-paved road, Kazooie grabbed a mushroom and chucked it into the engine, holding on as the vehicle zoomed forward. Banjo jumped over a small gap in the road, and the brown honeybear then turned to the right, going up two ramps and then turning left. Switching positions, Kazooie jumped over the small gap between the two strips of lands over the river, and turned sharply to the left, nearly crashing into a tropical palm tree. Kazooie looked at Banjo, who threw up in the back of the vehicle. Kazooie rolled her eyes, and she turned her attention back to the front, turning to the right and heading into a tunnel within the small, green hill.

--------

Back on the rocky racecourse of the Rocky Castle Mountain, Captain Falcon was zooming fast past the other racers. He watched as Crazy hand zapped Donald Trump and twirled into the ground. Captain Falcon jumped upwards in the Blue Falco, and shifted towards the right. As the Blue Falcon landed roughly back on the cement-paved road, Captain Falcon turned to the left, heading on an arched bridge towards the castle. Captain Falcon glanced to his right, and he thrusted the Blue Falcon upward, jumping off the bridge and landing on the dirt-paved road.

Zooming forward, Captain Falcon could hear the rush of the water. He grinned, and he turned to the right, approaching Joey and Mia. Captain Falcon then swerved to the right and ran over a zipper, the Blue Falcon gaining more speed. Captain Falcon pushed Joey and Mia into the chocolate wall, grinning as he turned to the right. He swerved closer to the chocolate wall, avoiding collision with the hard boulders that came down. Crazy hand then reemerged from the ground and electrocuted the Blue Falcon, paralyzing the vehicle itself and Captain Falcon. Crazy hand giggled maniacally as he floated above the chocolate mountain and floated forward, turning right and going back towards the dirt-paved path.

Captain Falcon growled, and he started up his Blue Falcon again. No luck, and Captain Falcon was rammed away from the mountain by Moe, who drove the vehicle that he and his chums were riding in. Captain Falcon moaned, being upside down as the Blue Falcon was on its top, being crushed by a toppling boulder. Joey and Mia passed by, pointing at the damaged Blue Falcon and laughing as they turned right and left the paralyzed F-ZERo vehicle behind.


	145. Rocky Castle Mountain Blues 10

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, everyone else who's not really important of all ages and yadda yadda yadda, it's finally come all down to this," Master Hand announced, "And by it, I mean the Rocky Castle Mountain race, which, for some reason, isn't as exciting or thrill-packed as the other previoius races. A-herm anyway, to the main point. All of the competing racers in this race are coming in, but who'll take the title for 1st place?"

Taj butted in. 'Well, King Kong and Wizpig are both coming in REALLY close, but it seems as if Captain Falcon, Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear, Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star, and Krusty the Clown will come in," He suggested, pointing at the computer screen map.

"Well, it IS a close one," Master Hand announced, "But I think Captain Falcon will win this one. He's been trying so hard to-"

"Hey, do you mind?" Yoshi asked from the audience, "We want to see who wins."

Master Hand and Taj both looked at each other, then turned to the audience and shrugged. "Suit yourself," They said in unison, turning the huge projectile screen on.

* * *

Captain Falcon rammed into Krusty again, having an edge. He noticed the ramps ahead of him, and he chuckled. He turned to Krusty. "Hey, Krusty, do you like going up on ramps?"

Krusty rubbed his chin. "I don't know. WHY?" He shouted back, slamming his fist down on the Blue Falcon.

Captain Falcon growled, and he pushed Krusty's limo to the side, zooming furiously in his Blue Falcon, going over the ramps with ease.

Krusty screamed, and he started throwing mushrooms in his limo's engine, hoping that he'd be able to catch up to Captain Falcon. Unfortunately, since his limo wasn't designed to go over ramps, Krusty fell in between the first and second ramp.

Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear laughed as they zoomed past Krusty. Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star followed swiftly.

"Tooty, release the booby traps!" Dixie shouted, swerving to the right to avoid the smoke coming out of the Blue Falcon's exaust pipe.

Tooty released the oil, which caused Spongebob and Patrick to go spinning.

"Spongebob, release the Krabby Patties!" Patrick shouted, trying to gain control of the Patty Wagon, but crashing into the side of the mountain. He slammed his foot on the pedal, and the Patty Wagon started up again, but slowly since it was on the side of the mountain.

Spongebob opened up the grill, and he took 20 Krabby Patties on a large plate. He aimed the Krabby Patties at Dixie/Tooty, and he fired.

Ironically, the hamburgers didn't hit the two female mammalians, but instead, it knocked King Kong and Wizpig down on the ground, which caused Captain Falcon to crash into them, and the impact of the crash sent Captain Falcon flying out of his Blue Falcon.

Dixie sighed of relief. "Phew...that was a close one..." She said, wiping her forehead.

Tooty gulped, taping Dixie on her shoulder. "Ummm...Dixie..." She pointed at the unconcious King Kong and Wizpig. as well as a damaged Blue Falcon.

Dixie noticed this, and he screamed as she and Tooty both crashed into King Kong, Wizpig, and the vacant Blue Falcon.

Spongebob and Patrick both used this to their advantage, and Patrick slowed down a bit, coming to a stop.

"Hey Patrick, how about we use a bomb to jump above this crash wreck?" Spongebob suggested, handing Patrick a Krabby Patty.

Patrick wondered, munching down on the Krabby Patty as he thought. He then snapped his fingers. "That's it!!" He took out a bomb. "We'll use a bomb to blast us above the crash wreck!"

Spongebob sweatdropped and slapped his forehead. "Patrick, I just said that..." He couldn't add anything else, as Patrick threw the bomb into the Patty Wagon's exaust pipe, causing the Patty Wagon to blast above the wreck, propelling Spongebob and Patrick ahead.

Master Hand turned around to see Spongebob/Patrick and a flying Captain Falcon coming in. "Hey! Here comes the winners!"

Taj laughed, also looking. "Who will it be? Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, or Captain Douglas Jay Falcon?"

Captain Falcon laughed victoriously. "Hahaha! I will win this easily!"

Spongebob and Patrick cheered, and they started singing their winning chant. "We're going to win, we're going to win! We're number 1, we're number 1-"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Captain Falcon or Spongebob and Patrick who got 1st place. The two racing entires passed, but instead got 2nd and 3rd place, as the computer screen blantly revealed.

Master Hand frowned. "Wait, 2nd and 3rd? If Captain Falcon and Spongebob/Patrick got 2nd and 3rd..."

"...then who got 1st???" Taj finished, looking back at the racecourse.

Smoke then appeared from the finish line. It was then that the smoke revealed itself to be...Mermaidman and Barnicleboy!?

"We did it, Kyle!" Mermaidman cheered loudly, holding the 1st place trophy, "We finally won the race!"

Barnicleboy sighed of relief. "Phew...finally, Mermaidman, I don't think I could take anymore of this race..."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. Even Master Hand and Taj were left in suspense.

"Well...shall we see the other racers, then?" Taj asked Master Hand.

Master Hand. "Yes. Good idea, Taj." He cleared his throat, and he turned to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll get stats of the racers after the racers arrive. Unfortunately, our stats aren't that reliable, so you'll have to see the racers actually how up to see what place they will get. And remmeber, the first racer to arrive next is after 3rd place," He announced, catching his breath and turning to the racecourse.

Right in 4th place were Dixie Kong and Tooty, both moaning in pain. Followed by them in 5th place was Krusty the Clown, who had to push his limo out of the ramps. In 6th place and the following stats were the following racers - Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Homer Simpson, Joey/Mai, Marge/Bart/Lisa, Moe/Lenny/Carl, Haru Glory, Principal Skinner/Otto, Boggy the Polar Bear (how is he even managing to get this far up?), Barney the Dinosaur, Oscar the Grouch, Blaze the Cat, Jak's group, Megaman's group, Steve (who is he, anyway?), Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns and Waylon Smithers Jr., Groundskeeper Willie/Earthworm Jim, Donald Trump, Crazy Hand, Brock and his group of filler characters (wait, Professor Oak isn't a filler character...), Eliwood/Lyn/Hector, Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi, The Yu-Yu-Hakasho characters (who even watches that crappy show anymore???), BlackMage Jr., Scott/Erika (I know Erika is the Celadon City Gym Leader, but who's Scott?), Air Tank Man and Balloon Dood-I mean, Dude, The Straw Hat crew, Varan, Rodan and his monster buddies, The Great Mighty Poo, The Koopa Kids, Rob Sweere, Yami Yugi (who's surprisingly alone this time around for some unknown reason), Anna/Spice/Rocky, Big and Froggy, Seto/Mokuba-

Peach got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Tell me when they're done." She said, leaving and heading for the ladies' bathroom.

...Riiiiiight. Anyway, a-herm - The Chaotix, Knuckles and Rouge, Squall, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, Sora, the Final Fantasy 1 characters, the Babylon Hunters, and finall, all the way at the bottom, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Wonder why Sonic's not with Amy and Shadow," Pikachu asked.

Marth whispered into Pikachu's ear. "Dr. Mario is taking care of Sonic, remember?"

Pikachu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...yeah, I forgot. Hehe," He chuckled nervously.

Taj sighed, wiping his forehead with a napkin. "Well, that's all the racers. Now it's time to go see the stats." He started heading down the announcing booth.

Master Hand nodded in agreement. "Yup. This shouldn't take long." He cleared his throat. "Well, that's all the time we have," He announced, heading down the announcers' booth with Taj, "We'll see you all in the next racecourse tomorrow."

The huge groups of characters in the audience agreed, as they also started to leave. The Super Smash Brothers, the Yoshi kart racers, and the Diddy Kong Racers stayed, waiting for everyone else to leave, and then went down to congratulate some of the racers. 


	146. Yoshi Kart Recap 3

Yoshi Kart Recap 3

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: And here we go with yet another recap that thankfully will have been replaced mostly with good, actually original material instead of the same footage again and again. And look, old me... I know it was the biggest Super Smash Bros fanfic when it first appeared, but please don't stretch it. Getting to a million words ain't hard, but I'm not concerned if this is or isn't the biggest fanfic for Super Smash Bros. In other words...THANK GOD I MATURED. (sighs) And that rings doubly true so, looking back at this. What I did just improve isn't much better, but... it's something. It'll get better the more I think about this story again. Which isn't much. Enjoy.

* * *

Yoshizilla sighs as he sips a cup of coffee, sitting in his personal green chair. "Well, it's that time again...the third recap of the biggest Super Smash Brothers fanfic on Earth. How will the racers react to the race? What kind of questions are with hold from being told? Find out...NOW!" He pressed a button on the remote, and the wide-screen television set turned on, showing the Yoshi Kart Official McDonald's Hotel.

* * *

Master Hand summoned all of the racers together in the meeting roo. "Ladies, gentlemen, and most importantly, full-blooded racers..." He announced, clearing his throat as Taj and Crazy Hand took their seats next to him. Most of them moaned while some rolled their eyes. "...It is time for another recap of the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix. And might I add, it is a very interesting one."

"Why is it First Annual if we already had one years ago?" Yoshi asked, his hands on his hips.

Master Hand sputtered as he moved his fingertips. "Well... I... oh geeze." He coughed as he moved about. "You raise a good point. Maybe we should just call it the Yoshi Kart grand prix."

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head as he sipped his coffee, his eyes closed. "That's a much better idea, yeah."

May raised her hand, interrupting the current conversation. "It isn't just gonna be boring conversations between characters and in between races like the last two times, is it?" She asked, shuddering at the thought.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "Uhhh... no..." He coughed a bit, being understandably nervous. "Why would you think that? It's not like the author is actually updating this as we speak! Ha ha ha... oh."

"It better not, or else." Pikachu growled angrily, as he started to charge his red cheeks with electricity (which made a few racers, including Jessie, James, and Meowth, understandably nervous).

Master Hand groaned. "All right, just calm down." He stated to the audience as he turned to face Crazy Hand. "Crazy, the DVD player, if you please."

Crazy Hand poofed out of the meeting room, and reappeared, with a Wii.

Master Hand stared blankly at Crazy Hand, and then slapped him silly. "I said a DVD PLAYER, not my Wii, you idiot!" He angrily snapped, chuckling nervously as all of the other characters gave him odd looks.

"Moron," Bowser muttered quietly as he coughed in between to hide the sentence.

Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Lucario, of course, obviously heard him, but they simply nodded at each other as they understood.

Crazy Hand muttered angrily to himself, before disappearing again, taking the Wii with him.

Dr. Eggman grinned deviously as he grabbed Scratch and Grounder. "All right, gentlemen, you know what to do as soon as he comes back, right...?"

Scratch chuckled, nodding his head rapidly. "Of course, boss! Ba-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah, I know what to do! Eh-he-he-he!" Grounder replied, nodding rapidly also.

Several seconds later, Crazy Hand returned, this time with a proper, traditional, black-colored DVD player.

Master Hand sighed of relief. "Good. Taj," He said, looking at the magic, blue, Hindu-speaking elephant, "The DVD, is you must."

Taj nodded, snapping his fingers, and a random DVD appearing in his right hand. "One DVD movie, coming up!" He said, placing the DVD into the DVD player, and turning on the huge, HI-DEF, wide-screen TV above him, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, which displayed a blue screen and then played the movie, which started with the Deathtrap Stadium race...

...And of course, everyone left to do their own thing, once again replacing themselves using special holograms in their places, who all had generic responses to respond with.

"What a douchebag," Muttered Kazooie as she chuckled, "They don't even notice a thing. Heh heh!"

* * *

Yoshi yawned as he stretched his arms, his butt getting sored from sitting in the metallic chair too much. "This is boring... why are were watching this crap again?"

Dr. Hoshi ribbed Yoshi, sitting next to him on the right. "To increase awareness for the fanfic, duh."

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi. "But those this piece of shit story really need that much coverage? It's enough that it's popular enough to be on TV Tropes."

Dr. Hoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I haven't seen the author actually fixing up some chapters yet..."

Yoshi folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that'll be the day. We're more likely to be dead."

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both sighed in annoyance as they looked at the floor, then at each other.

"Hey Yoshi, you ever notice that we talk to each other more and more often?" Dr. Hoshi asked, rolling his right hand.

Yoshi's eyes lit up as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Yeah, that's interesting... I'm definitely getting some more coverage to make it clear that this story is about me, but you're the only other one who's getting as much coverage."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he wagged his right index finger, closing his eyes. "Well, that's because I'm the only interesting original character in the entire story."

Yoshi laughed as he calmed down, rubbing his big nose. "Well, that's true. Even though you were created afterPeppy, you seem to have more praise than him."

Dr. Hoshi shrugged, not being one to boast. "Well, it helps that I'm actually intelligent, for one."

"HEY!" Peppy Ankylosaurus shouted in anger, sitting next to Yoshi on the left. "You watch your mouth, geek boy! I was created before you!"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Just because you existed before me doesn't mean you have special priority. Look at the Ice Climbers, they were before most of the characters in Smash Bros, yet they don't get one shred of respect."

Peppy lowered his head in shame as he sighed. "Ugh... the worst thing about this is that you're absolutely right."

Silence. Yoshi rubbed the back of his head as Peppy coughed, while Dr. Hoshi sighed, folding his arms.

"So... uh, how about this thrilling dialogue?" Peppy asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. This is a spectacular conversation we're having."

Yoshi shook his head as he groaned. "Why do I have the feeling that we have more talking in this racing based fanfic than actual racing?"

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on the back. "Well, to be honest, we kind of need a lot of talking. Otherwise, the racing would be plain bland, and we wouldn't have good descriptions for... anything."

Peppy narrowed his eyes angrily. "Then how come there's a damn list in every friggin' chapter? We don't need the fucking thing listed all the time, you know. The readers pretty much already know that."

Yoshi slapped Peppy across the face. "You shut your damn mouth! This is a family centric story!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head as he folded his arms. "Family oriented? I think we really are getting more crazy..."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't this fanfic rated for teens?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head several times. "yes, my dear chap, it is. We're lucky it isn't rated M for all the shit he's stuffing in this."

"Stuffing... meh," Peppy commented in disgust, sticking out his tongue as he changed the subject. "I don't really like it. Too much mush."

Yoshi eyed Peppy oddly. "I thought Ankylosauruses liked much."

"Not me. I'm a crunchy kind of guy," Peppy comfirmed, adding some character development to his pretty bland character, "You always gotta be sharp of your surroundings. That's why I always eat crunchy stuff, it makes me nice and crisp."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Wow, we just witnessed an original character actually develop. Now all he needs are some flaws."

"He already has flaws, though." Yoshi commented as he ribbed Dr. Hoshi. "He's mostly stupid and slow, kind of like Patrick Star."

"Who you callin' pinhead?" Peppy refuted, his head shaped like a bowling pin.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi looked at peppy, then turned to each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Waluigi headed back into his bar as he placed the stools in their positions, heading behind the counter as he got out several cases of empty glasses. He pulled them out and began cleaning them, one by one, as he watched the other characters come walking by.

"So, we did actually race after all?" Falco asked as he ate some buttered bread rolls he took from the free food counter, "I'm shocked."

King K. Rool nodded as he folded his arms, being on Falco's right. "Yeah, didn't expect to see actual action in a story so filled with speech bubbles."

Donkey Kong stopped munching on his banana as he narrowed his eyes at King K. Rool and Falco, being left of King K. Rool. "You realize the whole point of this chapter, right?"

Pikachu shook his head, walking on Donkey Kong's left. "Not really. It's just us thinking back, and even then, the people reading this just need to go look at the previous chapters to see what happens."

Waluigi turned to the group of four characters as he placed down an empty glass, his elbows on the brown counter. "So, let's recap on why this recap sucks."

Yoshi popped up from out of nowhere, raising his right index finger as he broadly smiled. "I got one! Because the original recap was the entire thing stuffed into one chapter!"

"And what was wrong with that?" May asked as she munched on a cheeseburger.

Dr. Hoshi folded his arms, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "It didn't work. It killed any pacing this story had."

Shadow scoffed as he placed down a finished glass of Pepsi. "Well, it's not like this revision of the recap is any better."

Sonic patted Shadow on the back. "It's not much, true, but it's MILES "Tails" PROWER better than the original."

Tails growled with annoyance as Silver and Knuckles chuckled, both eating pizza in the back.

"I guess what you're saying is true." Yoshi remarked as he nodded in agreement.

Popo raised his right hand as he placed down his giant wooden mallet. "I got a good question. Why does the author make the girls fart all the time?"

"He has a fart fetish, remember?" Nana stated, letting out a cute little poot to drive the point home.

Spongebob was in the back, making Krabby Patties, holding his spatula in his right hand as he turned around to face the others. "Speaking of which, he also has a stomach growling fetish. Look at how many times he made May's stomach growl."

May's stomach growled again, being a freaky coincidence. Everyone groaned in unison as May giggled in embarrassment.

Ash Ketchum stretched his arms as he placed his hands on the counter. "I blame the anime."

Pikachu nodded his head as he placed his small yellow hands on his hips. "Of course. It's always the anime's fault."

"And from what I've seen of his other stuff, he's getting a burp fetish too." Amy Rose pointed out, sighing as she shook her head with disgust. "And from the looks of it, I'm becoming the center girl."

"You would, if it wasn't for me existing already to be his general gasshole," Princess Daisy interrupted, burping loudly in Amy's face.

Kirby shuddered with disgust. "Yeesh. Let's just be glad he doesn't have a scat fetish."

Awkward silence. Everyone stared at Kirby, feeling completely awkward and weird.

Kirby shrugged in response. "What? You know it exists."

"Can we talk about the actual content that this chapter was created for?" Yoshi brought up again as he waited for his glass os orange juice.

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, getting out more drinks. "What's the point? The author's just gonna get lazy and cut us off from actually talking about it. Hell, he probably won't even finish this sentence-"

* * *

"Froggy, where are you?" Big The Cat shouted, looking all over the hotel with no look.

* * *

Kazooie sighed as she looked out her window, feeling alone as she had her room completely pitch black. Without a minute to spare, Kazooie grabbed her martini and took a sip as she sighed.

"Feels great to be by myself for once. No one to hassle me, no one to annoy me." She mentioned as she took another sip, looking up at the clear night sky, the stars sparkling bright. "Why, I even remember the day when I managed to outdo Gruntilda all by myself. Just me in all my glory."

Before she could have another moment of her peace, the entire hotel shook, causing the red crested breegull to drop her martini glass. She growled as she turned, rubbing her head with her right wing.

"Now what the hell could possibly cause THAT?" Kazooie asked out of curiosity as she left the balcony and headed out of her room to find out.

* * *

Waluigi was still handling his bar pretty good with no signs of trouble as even more mayhem was occuring within the hotel. He had a bit less customers than usual, but it was understandable, considering all the crazy shit that's been occuring lately.

* * *

The DVD finished, and the DVD player automatically turned itself off. The huge, HI-DEF, wide-screen television set turned blank, and everyone, who all somehow managed to pop right back up at their original positions where their holograms replaced them at the very last minute, all looked at Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj, trying their best to look convincing, even though most were failing at that.

Silence ensued.

"..."

More silence ensued.

"..."

So much silence ensued that the old narrator got tired of waiting, and they had to hire a new one.

"..."

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy farted in unison.

Everyone quickly glanced at the two princesses, who both laughed nervously as they then turned back to face Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj.

"...Well, THAT got everyone's attention," Crazy Hand blurted out as he chuckled, before shutting up.

"So... how did you all like it?" Master Hand asked curiously.

Everyone looked at each other, and they all chuckled nervously as they couldn't offer any concern or praise for the film. This obviously made Master Hand feel worrisome.

"Uhhhh... drat..." Master Hand muttered to himself, becoming nervous, "Well, looks like this didn't go well. MEETING ADJOURNED!" He shouted at the last thought, teleporting everyone (except himself, Crazy Hand, and Taj) back to their rooms, and then teleporting himself, Crazy Hand, and Taj back to their personal office. The doors in the meeting rooms all locked tightly, and were sucked into the walls, and all of the lights automatically turned off at the same time, making the meeting room a very spooky, eerie place...

...until the next major important meeting comes up, of course.

And thus, all in all, ends the third recap of Yoshi Kart.

* * *

Yoshzilla-Rhedosaurus: And THANKFULLY, that's the very last recap of Yoshi Kart we'll ever get, or NEED. Sheesh, it makes me wonder how this fanfic managed to maintain mostly positive reviews with stuff like **Moar Krabs** drowning the review section. Good grief.


	147. A Letter From The Leaving Racers?

Yoshizilla: Finally, the Rocky Castle Mountain race is completed at last. (wipes forehead) Now I can do some filler chapters before the next official race starts.

Disclaimer: What are you planning to do in the 1st filler chapter, Yoshizilla?

Yoshizilla: Well...I'm thinking of removing some characters...mainly the ones that anyone barely cares for. Like the Yu-Yu-Hakisho gang. I can barely have an actual good scene with them in races, but since I'm doing most of these chapters by myself (and I can't really do multiple characters unless other authors manage to help out), I'm thinking of finally letting the unappreciated characters kick the bucket.

Disclaimer: (sighs and shakes head) And what are in their places?

Two new pairs of racing entries, both of the pairs STRAIGHT from Viva Pinata!

Disclaimer: Fascinating.

Yoshizilla: I know, isn't it? (giggles) I finally get to use my new favorite game/cartoon characters in my biggest and most successful fanfic! After all, Viva Pinata is rumored to be getting a racing game soon.

Disclaimer: I can't wait. (starts snoozing)

Yoshizilla: (sighs) Oh well. Anyway, I'll tell you folks out there reading this that the new feminine protagonist of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl - Hikari, known here in English as Dawn, but I prefer to just call her Hikari - is going to become Brock's new partner, because I can't stand to see a beloved character with other filler characters - ESPECIALLY Brock (since he was and still is (and hopefully will continue to be) a great character in Pokemon, having more of a role in the series than Misty). That, and I gave Max an awesome new rank! He won't be just a lackey to his sister May and Misty anymore - he's Ash Ketchum's new partner! (Which is also good news for Ash because he got minimal appearances and he's a key role character in Yoshi Kart). Anyway, I'll leave you folks with that. It's time for the filler chapters to begin! Enjoy! (pokes Disclaimer)

Disclaimer: ACH! What!?

Yoshizilla: Snooze next time I explain something, and I'll poke you with a forkpitch.

Disclaimer: (shudders) Don't even think about it...(starts having nightmares)

* * *

It was approaching the evening. Everyone have gone, and the racers, along with the Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi Kart racers, and Diddy Kong Racers, have all gone off to rest up for the night. It was then that Master Hand and Taj recieved a letter...

Taj looked at the note. He murmured and turned to Master Hand. "Master Hand, you might want to see this..."

Master Hand snatched the letter from Taj. "Well, let's see what it says." He cleared his throat, and he started reading, "Dear announcers, we have some sad, tragic news. As of now, we will no longer be competing in the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, but we are happy to have experienced it. May you find luck and fortune for what races come up in the future. Signed, all of the names on the list." He put the list down. "Well, isn't that sad, Taj? We lost some racers."

Taj nodded, and he shrugged. "Well, they did have some fun, to say the least. You think we should send them special going-away gifts?"

"A great idea, Taj." Master Hand commented, as he and Taj disappeared out of the room.

The letter on the ground revealed the following names - Rob Sweere, Air Tank Man/Balloon Dude, Yusuke/Kuwabara, Kurama/Botan/Hiei, The Great Mighty Poo, Varan, Battra/Destroyah (part of Godzilla's team), Jak's team, Big/Froggy, Yami Yugi, Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Marik/Yami Marik, Seto/Mokuba, Ryou/Miho/Bakura, Duke/Tristan/Serenity, Mermaidman/Barnicleboy, Groundskeeper/Willie/Earthworm Jim, Steve, Donald Trump, and Pikario/Chuigi/Kirio/Kuigi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Mario and the others were trying to get NASCAR on their new, wide-screen High Definition TV.

"C'mon, Mario! I REALLY want to see NASCAR!" Pikachu peeped, hoping up and down.

Mario wiped his forehead with a napkin. "Mamma-mia! Will you give me a minute!?" He tried moving the antenna. "Now if I just move it to the side here..."

Captain Falcon bent down. "Hmmm...maybe you should try the left."

Mario moved the antenna to the left. "Like-a this?"

Captain falcon shook his head. "No, no. The static's still there. Keep going."

Mario sighed and continued moving the antenna. The image of the NASCAR event then appeared on the widescreen Hi-Def TV, much to everyone's delights as they told Mario to stop.

"Mario, you did it!' Yoshi exclaimed with joy, "Look at the TV!"

Mario appeared next to Yoshi, and he laughed joyfully as he saw the image appear bright and fresh. "Haha! Now that's what-a I call-a a High Definition presentation!" He sat down and grabbed a bowl of popcorn, and he started munching down on it.

Kirby pouted. "That was MY bowl of popcorn!" He muttered to himself and folded his arms.

Donkey Kong chuckled. "Cheer up, Kirby. You can always get another bowl of popcor-HEY!" He shouted, being whacked by a pillow.

"Shhh!" Link hushed, "I don't want to miss the excitement!"

In the NASCAR event, a red-and-yellow car got ahead of a blue, white-striped car. The red-and-yellow car rammed into the blue, white-striped car, causing it to crash into the wall and exploded.

Mario, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Link, and Captain Falcon all hollered widly with cheers as they watched several more cars crash and explode.

Peach came into the room, and looked at the 7 male Smashers in disgust. She placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly, boys! Can't you just think of anything else but carnage and mayhem?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Nope! You can just call us mayhem-loving geeks, cause that's what we are!" He took out a coke, drank some of it, and let out a large belch.

Peach shuddered. "Ewww...keep your gasses to yourself, please..." She said under her breath, closing the door shut.

Mario rubbed the back of his head. "What's-a Peach's problem, anyway?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Beats me." He sipped the coke again and let out another loud belch.

Kirby applauded. "Hahahaha! Nice burp, Pikachu!" He took out another coke and guzzled it all down into his stomach, and he let out a MASSIVE belch.

Pikachu grinned. "Say, how about we have a belch war?" He asked, burping afterwards.

Kirby smirked. "You're on, yellow boy!" He let out 2 small burps, followed by a 3rd large burp.

Yoshi, Mario, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, and Link all started to laugh, and they joined in the burp war, getting out their own cokes and joining in the burping with Pikachu and Kirby.

* * *

Drumstick and Ganondorf rush out of their rooms and make a run for the other bathroom down the hall. They both reach the doorknob at the same time and begin fighting for it.

"Hey!" Drumstick shouts, "Not this again! I got here first!"

"Yeah right, bird brain!" Ganondorf barks back, "I need to use it quick!"

Drumstick bites his lips. "I must use it! It's an emergency!" Drumstick pleads.

Ganondorf growls. "Mine's more urgent! I'm in a huge hurry to use it!" Ganondorf said.

Tiptup sighed and walked to both of them. "Why don't you just play rocks, paper, scissors like you did last time instead of fighting over it?" He suggested.

Drumstick smiled. "All right then, let's decide using scissor, rocks, paper!" He shouted.

Ganondorf chuckles. "Okay!" He took out his hand.

Drumstick chuckles. "I won't lose the bathroom again like last time." He tells Ganondorf.

Ganondorf rolls his eyes. "PLEASE! You didn't even put much of a challenge! I can defeat you!" He boasted.

Tiptup sighs of relief, and he leaves, heading back to his room. As he leaves, both Drumstick and Ganondorf start playing Scissors, Rock, Paper.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Erm, I promise that they'll be more next time. So, yeah. That's pretty much the first filler chapter for you folks out there. Some of the racers are gone, and Ash and Brock actually get new partners (although Max wouldn't qualify as new) in the next chapter that I am doing. And we have the burping war and the rock-paper-scissor thing, so we still need some more. Well, that's it, I guess. Look forward to the next chapter of Yoshi Kart! 


	148. The Original Title For This Sucked

Yoshizilla: Excellent...excellent, indeed. (taps fingers) Ladies and Gentlemen, Hikari will make her debut in Yoshi Kart in this chapter! And as a special surprise the next chapter happens to be the chapter with Max becoming Ash's partner (and with 2 pairs of racers and a possible few surprising racers joining in), so get up, crank up the radio, and...I don't know, say hello to the week of Memorial Day, I guess.

PS: This week marks the 30th anniversary of Star Wars (which to me is the greatest franchise EVER), so expect to see some attributes to Star Wars while I'm writing my fics this week, which will all lead up to MY own Star Wars fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sheesh, you're STILL watching that sci-fi crap?

Yoshizilla: Star Wars is NOT crap! It's actually a good series, thank you very much.

Disclaimer: Whatever. Star Trek is better. (grins),/P>

Yoshizilla: (takes out mallet) What did you say, punk?

Disclaimer: (gulps) Ummm...maybe we should start the story before things get too violent-AHHHHH!!! (starts running away from Yoshizilla)

Yoshizilla: (whams the Disclaimer with the mallet) I'll teach you to diss Star Wars! (roars)

* * *

Nightfall has finally approached Dinosaur Land, but the racers are about to recieve a few surprises in store for them...

"...So I said "screw her! She's not even worth 2 cents!"" Godzilla laughed, drinking a martini.

The other monsters also laughed, applauding Godzilla for his humorous jokes.

"Man, Godzilla, that is so hilarious!' Mothra giggled, drinking root beer.

Rodan wheezed, almost out of breath because he was laughing so hard. "Godzilla, I don't think anyone can compare to you when it comes to great jokes! Haha!"

"Yeah!" Anguirus added, laughing heartily, "You truly are the king of comedy, Godzilla!"

Godzilla chuckled, putting the martini down. "Thanks, you guys." He then snapped his fingers together. "Oh! Do you guys know what I found out about the 7th and final Harry Potter book?"

Anguirus, Mothra, and Rodan googled in excitement as they crept close to Godzilla. "Ooooh...what is it, Godzilla?"

Godzilla raised his finger, "Well, in the course of the 7th book, Voldemort kills-"

Just then, Meta Knight bursted into the room. "Sorry to disturb you, but have you guys seen Kirby around?"

Godzilla growled, gritting his teeth. "No...why, are you looking for him?"

Meta Knight rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Actually, heh heh, I am." He chuckled nervously.

Anguirus moaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, he sure ain't in here. Why don't you try somewhere else?" He suggested.

Meta Knight nodded. "Good idea. Thanks a lot," He said, closing the door and leaving to find Kirby.

Rodan turned back to Godzilla. "So, Godzilla, what was it about the 7th and final Harry Potter book you were saying about?"

Godzilla raised his finger, but he frowned. "Damn it! I forgot about it!" He shouted, banging his head on the wall. "If Meta Knight didn't burst in, I could have told you!"

Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra all moaned in disappointment as their one chance of hearing about Harry Potter's last foray has been ruined.

Meta Knight continued running down the hallway, searching room to room for Kirby. "Darn it...I know he's here somewhere, but where?" He asked himself.

* * *

Back in Mario's room, the 7 male Smashers have finished their belching contest, and they are commenting on the NASCAR race.

"Who'd think would win?" Link asked, stretching his arms.

Kirby munched on the popcorn inside the bowl. "Jeff Goldblum. Or Goldbloom. Or whatever the heck he is. Check Wikipedia."

Captain Falcon ran to the computer and typed in NASCAR racers on Wikepedia. "Well, it says that there are William France Senior, Erwin "Cannonball" Baker, and Bob "Barky" Barkhimer, but no Jeff Goldbloom." He said, turning to the others.

Kirby moaned, covering his face with the popcorn bowl. "Great. And I wanted to be right, too."

Yoshi looked around. "Erm, where's Pikachu?" He asked.

Mario shrugged. "I don't know, wasn't he just here burping?"

Donkey Kong scratched his head, when he head the door knocking. "Oh! I'll go get the door!" He ran to the door and opened it, to see Pikachu, Brock, and...a girl? "Huh? Who are you?"

The girl giggled. "I'm Hikari! I'm fron Sinnoh!" She greeted.

Pikachu laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "How do you like her, Donkey Kong? This is Hikari, and even though we've known each other for a few months, she's become good friends with me, Ash, and Brock." He explained.

Donkey Kong noded, rubbing his chin. "Interesting..." He looked at Brock. "And any reason why you are here, also?"

Brock chuckled, patting Donkey Kong on the back. "Because Hikari is becoming my new partner, of course!"

Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Hikari all blinked, looking at Brock oddly.

"Wait, don't you already have a filler party of partners, Brock?" Pikachu asked interestingly.

Brock twiddled his fingers. "Well, about my filler party of partners, they decided to stop competing in the race, so they became supporters instead."

Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Hikari all nodded n awe, understanding Brock's reason.

"Hey Donkey Kong, are you coming back?" Mario shouted from the inside, "You're letting the cool air get out!"

"And plus, if you're gonna be out, then get some more chips and dip!" Link added.

Donkey Kong turned around. "All right, I'll get the chips and dip!" He turned to face Pikachu, Brock, and Hikari again. "Now, if you guys excuse me." He headed down the hallway, to get some chips and dip.

Hikari tugged Brock. "C'mon, Brock! Let's go to our room!" She giggled with enthusiasm, "I want to see what it's like!"

Brock chuckled. "Heh heh, sure!" He waved to Pikachu, "Good seeing you again, Pikachu!" He and Hikari left.

Pikachu waved as well. "Good eeing you guys again, too!" He walked into Mario's room, closed the door, and sat back in his usual spot in front of the wide-screen high-definition TV. "So, did I miss anything?"

Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Link, and Captain Falcon were all left speechless.

Pikachu shrugged. "Fine, don't talk to me. Suit yourselves," He said, opening a bag of Doritos and stuffing the chips into his mouth. 


	149. Ash Rejects Max's Offer

Yoshizilla: Yup, this is yet another important filler chapter for you readers out there! It's here that Banjo and Kazooie return, and that more importantly, Max become Ash's new partner. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: You sound like Conan O' Brien.

Yoshizilla: Whut?

Disclaimer: Nevermind. You're too stupid to understand what I mean.

Yoshizilla: Whut?

Disclaimer: (slaps forehead)

Yoshizilla: Whut?

Disclaimer: (bangs head on lamp post several times)

Yoshizilla: Whut?

* * *

It was nightful. Ash, May, Misty, Brock, and Max were all in Ash's room, where they were chatting about stuff. But it all came down to Max's important announcement...

"So I used my Torkoal against his Roselia!" Ash laughed.

May and Misty giggled, while Max and Brock let out chuckles.

"Hey Ash, that was a great battle you told us," Brock complimented, standing up, "But you'll never believe this. My party of characters..." Everyone gasped. "Is gone!" Everyone gasped louder.

Ash blinked in surprise. "Wow, Brock. You must have scared them off. He let out a hearty laughed.

Brock chuckled a bit, and he also growled. "Hehehehe...you watch your mouth, you little smart-ass..." He muttered angrily to himself, before going on in his normal voice, "Anyway, meet my newest partner - Hikari!"

Hikari popped her head into the room. "Hi, y'all!" She walked in, showing her spazzy black shirt and her pink mini skirt.

Ash and Max both nosebleed, while May and Misty growled with envy.

"B-Brock, how did you manage to get to get such a cute girl on your team?" Ash asked, still in disbelief.

Brock chuckled. "Well, that's for you all to wait and see. She'll be my partner with me for the remainder of the entire Grand Prix, starting with the next race!"

"Yeah!" Hikari added enthusiastically, walking over to Ash and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Who knows, maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend..." She giggled.

Ash blushed, sweat coming down to his hands. "Uh...uh..."

Misty growled, getting her mallet ready. "If that country girl thinks she'll get a hold of my Ashy..."

May also fumed, albiet less than Misty's rage, but still annoyed. "Grrrr...stupid, annoying mini-skirt girl...I'd like to get my hands on her..."

Max shook his head. "Speaking of announcements, I also happen to have my own." He stood next to Ash. "Starting with this race and all the other races to come, I will be Ash Ketchum's partner!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief, namely Ash and May.

"Max!" Ash said, "Do you REALLY want to be my partner?"

Max frowned, and as he started dwadling his fingers, he said, "Well, your Pokemon could use a little help, and you could use someone to talk to. Plus, I've been a thorn of sorts on May's side."

May nodded. "He's right, Ash..." She was nudged by Misty.

Max cleared his throat, and he got down on the ground, begging. "PLEASE!! Can I be your partner, Ash?"

Ash thought of this. "Hmmm...let me think of it..." He let out a short answer. "No."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Max started crying, rubbing his water-producing eyes, "You're so cruel!" He ran out of the room, still crying.

May gave Ash a nasty look. "Oh, Ash! Why did you have to do that and make Max upset?"

Ash folded his arms. "Well, I don't want to have a partner on my team! My good Pokemon are enough!" He argued.

Misty bonked Ash on the head with her mallet. "Ash! You DO realize that with another companion around, your Pokemon can be healed better, and you can consentrate on driving, right?" She asked.

Ash moaned, swirleys in his eyes after being bonked. "I...guess...so..."

Brock sighed, shaking his head. "Just think about it, Ash. You may never kknow what might happen." He left the room.

Hikari nodded in agreement. "I agree with Brock on this one. Just give it some good thought." She skipped along, following Brock out of the room.

May looked at Misty. "Hey Misty, you think training our Pokemon for the race seems like a good idea?"

Misty smiled, nodding. "Yes! Let's go do that right away!"

May giggled. "Okay!"

And the two girls left the room, leaving Ash Ketchum all by himself. He managed to get out of his knocked out state and started pondering. "Hmmm...Max being a partner doesn't seem bad..." Ash whispered to himself in thought, "But what can Max provide me other than healing my Pokemon...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the McDonald's in the hotel below the racers' rooms, we can see Peach and Zelda socializing with each other. Dr. Hoshi can be seen tuning the Turbo Yoshi outside. Banjo and Kazooie enter the McDonald's, appearing as if they went through a cowboy rally.

Peach gasped. "Banjo, Kazooie! What happened to you two?"

Kazooie chuckled, rubbing her body. "Oh, we were just training ourselves for the next race."

Zelda looked at Banjo's dirtied body. "Hmmm...seems like you two were in a rally."

Banjo rubbed the back of his head. 'Well, actually, we were preparing our racing skills, and on the way..."

"Oh shush up, Banjo." Kazooie said, as she sat down next to Peach and sipped a milkshake.

Zelda pulled up another chair. "Hey Banjo, why don't you join us?" She smiled.

Banjo shrugged, smiling. "Oh, what the heck." He sat down, and he got out a sandwich, with honey covered in it.

Peach and Zelda looked at each other in dismay, and turned to Banjo. "A sandwich with honey?" They said in disbelief, slightly disgusted.

Banjo nodded, munching down on his honey sandwich. "Yeah! Isn't it tasty?"

Kazooie laughed. 'You gotta love 'im! He has a knack for honey, after all!" She resumed to drinkind her milkshake.

Peach shuddered. "Ewwww...I think...I lost my appetite..." She said, frowning.

Zelda patted Peach on the back. "Don't stress yourself, Peach. I also lost my appetite..." She added, comforting Peach. 


	150. A Not So Peaceful Night

Yoshizilla: You know, I've been thinking having the last filler now would ruin things a bit. And since it's Memorial Day and I'm still thinking of a good race course to use, I'm going to do yet another filler chapter, one that sorta has a meaning. Anyway. the new racers won't be in this one, but in the last filler chapter (by I mean the very next one), so...all I can say is enjoy!

Dr. Hoshi: And now, ladies and gentlemen, for this chapter only, here's the Yoshizilla and Disclaimer portion of Yoshi Kart!

Disclaimer: So, Yoshizilla, how's Pokemon Diamond being?

Yoshizilla: Oh, it's being good. I managed to get most of my Pokemon up to Lv. 30. I'm still raising my Ponyta.

DIsclaimer: What level is he at?

Yoshizilla: Lv. 27.

Disclaimer: Sweet. So, what are you currentely doing?

Yoshizilla: I'm fighting against Team Galatica.

Disclaimer: You mean Galatic?

Yoshizilla: Erm...um..yes. Sorta. Maybe.

Disclaimer: (sigh)

Yoshizilla: What?

Disclaimer: I have some terrible news...

Yoshizilla: Oh boy, here we go. (puts on headphones) Let it out, disclaimin' boy.

Disclaimer: (mutters to self) Ignorant little...(clears throat) Anyway, that weird Gym Leader in Hearthome? She's the 5th Gym Leader.

Yoshizilla: (sarcastically) Oh. I had NO idea.

Disclaimer: You watch your mouth, you little smart-ass.

Yoshizilla: Oh, so I'm a SMART ASS now, am I?

Disclaimer: Uhhhh...oh crap.

Yoshizilla: Cut to the chapter! I'll show you who's a smart ass! (takes out chainsaw)

Disclaiemr: (screams and starts running from me)

* * *

The night is peacefully quiet. We can see only Dr. Hoshi cleaning the Turbo Yoshi, wheras the other racers are resting inside.

"Boy, it sure is taking some time for me to fix these problems..." Dr. Hoshi said to himself as he tuned the Turbo Yoshi's engine. He then heard a twig snapping. "Huh? Who's there?" He looked up.

The entire area was quiet. A dust ball blew through.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged, and he resumed working on the Turbo Yoshi.

Just as Dr. Hoshi was fixing up on the Turbo Yoshi, two shadows scurried into the bushes.

Dr. Hoshi stopped, and he looked over to the bushes. "Hmmm..." He got up, and walked towards the bushes. He stared at it for several seconds.

The two shadows kept absolutely still, not being the ones to be caught.

Dr. Hoshi murmured, walking back slowly to the Turbo Yoshi.

The two shadows continued to scurry along, but this time, Dr. Hoshi had knowledge to sense it. He jumped into the bushes and took out his purple lightsaber.

"All right, the jig is up!" He said, aluminating his lightsaber to reveal the two shadows as..."Wario? Waluigi?"

Wario cursed, slamming his fist on the ground. "Damn it! You caught us!"

Dr. Hoshi grabbed Wario by his purple overalls. "What the hell are you two troublemakers doing out here at this time?"

Waluigi chuckled, standing up. "Oh, we're just being spies, that's all." He walked up to Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi raised his eyebrow. 'Spies? For what?"

Wario chuckled evilly. "Heheheh...NOW, WALUIGI!" He shouted.

Waluigi snatched the purple lightsaber from Dr. Hoshi and punched him in the stomach, knocking the highly intellectual purple Yoshisaurus unconcious.

Wario laughed, dursting off his overalls. "Wahaha. That outghta teach him>"

Waluigi chuckled. "Yeah. He can have his stupid lightsaber back. If he can go find it, that is..." He aimed at the sky and threw the purple lightsaber, where it was flinged far away into the background. He took out a wrench. "Now let's go 'tune up' that vehicle."

Wario rubbed his hands together in glee. "Excellent!' He grabbed his own wrench, and the two wicked brothers ran to the Turbo Yoshi, de-grading it as much as possible. 


	151. Master Hand's Thoughts

Yoshizilla: Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that this will be pain-stakingly short, but I proudly present a chapter...a short chapter...about Master Hand.

* * *

Master Hand sighed. He looked out the window of his office high atop the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel, and sighed. "Man...so many racecourses to choose...so much time..." 

He glanced to see Taj and Crazy Hand both sleeping on the couch.

Master Hand continued murmuring to himself. "I need to teach Taj how to be a good announcer like me...and even though Crazy hand is indeed a racer, I'm starting to think that he rather be an announcer..."

"More racers...more action-packed races...zzzzzz..." Crazy Hand muttered quietly in his sleep, "...Zzzzzzz...a horrible fate will soon dawn upon us..."

Master Hand yawned. He spotted an empty space on the green couch, and hovered over there. Covering himself with a blue blanket, he instantly went to sleep.

"Tomorrow, the racers have better not lose their enthusiasm to race," Master Hand muttered to himself quietly in his thoughts, "Tomorrow's race will be just important as ever. After all, _anything can happen..._"


	152. The Last 2 Hours Before the Next Race

Yoshizilla: All right, since it's the end of the awesome month of May (best month after July. Nothing beats good ol' July), I will be updating Yoshi Kart, as part of my promise. But the new racers will be in the next chapter (for several, soon-to-be-expained reasons), but right now, I think it's best that we finish off the filler chapters with Ash finally accepting Max as his partner. Now, Disclaimer, do you have anything to say?

Disclaimer: No, except...you're cheap.

Yoshizilla: (sighs) Ain't it the truth?

* * *

The night swiftly turns into morning, and Master Hand is already planning the next racecourse...

"Let's see. Ankylosaurus Desert and Ankylosaurus Temple were under construction during the Ankylosaurus Land race," He says to himself, checking a list of racecourses, "So let's try and go with Ankylosaurus Desert."

"A-herm? Sir?" Said a young male mushroom boy, walking up to Master Hand, "When will the next race be starting?"

"Anytime soon." Master Hand replied, sending the mushroom boy away. "Now, where was I...huh?" He heard honking coming up.

A red, reptile-like pinata, with a green, rainbow-colored hedgehog-like pinata behind him, were in the honking vehicle, shaped like a regular kart from the Mario Kart grand prix. "Excuse us, but is this where the Yoshi Kart Grabd Prix is being held?"

Master Hand faced the two pinatas. "If you mean that you're going to be competing, then yes. Why?"

The red reptilian stepped out. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Paulie, a Preztail." He pointed to the hedgehog. "And that fudgehog over there is my friend, Fergy."

Fergy waved, chuckling nervously. "Ehehehe...hiya."

Master Hand nodded. "I see. So you two are willing to enter this race?"

Paulie nodded, giving a thumbs up sign. "Yep! After hearing that some racers left, me and Fergy figured that we would have a chance to compete!"

"Yeah," Fergy added as he appeared next to Paulie, "We couldn't enter after you closed the entires, but now seems like a perfect chance!"

Master Hand chuckle. "Really...? Well..." He pointed at the hotel. "Maybe you two can rest yourselves and prepare for the next race. It'll start in 2 hours."

Fergy's jaw dropped. "2 hours!? But I haven't even gotten my load of candy!" He frowned, putting his hands on his face. "How are we gonna get ready in 2 hours?"

Paulie laughed. "Simple. We'll have a power nap." He turned to Master Hand. "Would you care to freeze us? We're going to power nap for 10 hours."

Master Hand nodded in agreement. "Very well. And how much in real time?"

Paulie looked at Fergy. "Well, Fergy?"

Fergy rubbed his chin, pondering. "Well, an hour and a half seems good," He said, smiling.

Paulie turned to Master Hand. "You heard the fudgehog! And hour and a half!"

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Right. All right, be wary - my spells are a bit rusty." He started muttering under his breathe, and a blue aura surrounded Paulie and Fergy, freezing then in time. Master Hand then set the timer for an hour and a half. "There we go. Now, back to planning the race..." He said, teleporting in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

And now, a very brief, but curious and knowledgable, look at the other characters in the grand prix inside of the huge, sky-rising hotel. Pikachu is helping Taj churn out more electricty and solar energy for the entire Yoshi Kart grounds. Brock and Hikari are both playing Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to get experience for the upcoming race. Pichu, Popo, Ness, Nana, Toad, Toadette, and Young Link are all playing tag. Mario and Luigi are having an arguement on who's the best baseball team. Bowser is practicing on speaking French. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are having an All-You-Can-Eat-Banana contest. Banjo and Kazooie are cleaning around in their room. Gruntilda can be seen dusting off her trophies, while Klungo is in the middle of making his new game. Boggy is sitting down on the couch, watching his DVD movie, Bear Babes. Humba Wumba and Mumbo Jumbo are having an arguement on who's the better shaman, while Brentilda is fixing up the room. Jamjars is doing weights in the closet, while the purple Jinjo is running freely around the room. The rarely mentioned Sonic the Hedgehog characters are all chatting and socializing with each other in the Upper Lounge. Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus are all playing the video game Yoshi Kart. Shelia the Stegosaurus is giving Peach, Zelda, May, Misty, Birdo, and Zirdo spiffy hair-dos. Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario are working on new items for the race. Boshi can be seen sleeping on his bed in his room, snoring loudly. Link, Marth, and Roy are all practicing their sword skills, while Samus Aran and Captain Falcon start running down the hallway to see who's the fastest. Wario and Waluigi are causing mischeif in the McDonald's below, getting away with their heinous pranks. Zero Suit Samus and Solid Snake are having a bet to see if Pit can ride Epona, which he utterly fails to do so, and thus, Solid Snake wins the bet, forcing Zero Suit Samus to give him $1,000,000. Dixie Kong and Tooty are speaking with Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, and the other Kongs via their cellphones. Koopa and Paratroopa are seeing which is the better player in Wii Sports, playing it on their brand new Nintendo Wii. Godzilla and his monster friends (and foes) are all having a barbecue on top of the hotel roof. Barney the Dinosaur is skipping happly around the stairways. King Kong, Wizpig, and the other Yoshi Kart/Diddy Kong Racing bosses are training themselves for the next race. James Bond is relaxing on a beachchair, in front of his spazzy new widescreen HI-DEF TV. Alec Trevelyan is spying on James Bond from the ceiling, staying absolutely still and being very quiet.

King K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and Kaptain K. Rool are all playing Blackjack, with King K. Rool winning. Krunch, Timber, Bumper, Drumstick, Conker, T.T., and Pipsy are playing each other in Diddy Kong Racing DS with their DS-es. Dr. Eggman can be seen applying hidden bombs on the vehicles in the garage, chuckling evilly with his cronies Scratch and Grounder helping out. Oscar the Grouch is just snoozing in his trashcan. Chad the Charmander meets up with an old colleague of his, Jirachi, outside the hotel, and his currentely speaking with her. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad are all playing StarFox Command, blasting each other on their own DS-es. Homer Simpson is eating a truckload of food all at once while watching baseball. Marge and the Simpsons kids (Bart, Lisa, and Maggie) all all outside, taking a walk (though Bart is causing some pranks on the way). Moe set up a minature version of his bar tavern in his room, with Lenny, Carl, and Barney Gumble drinking their minds away. Mr. Burns and Smithers both observe the huge area outside the hotel from their tall window. Stanley the Bugman is the pest control, killing many annoying bugs around the hotel, including mosquitos. Now, to more important matters...

* * *

"Ash, please!" Max begged once more, being dragged on the ground as he held on to Ash's hand, who was walking. "I'm desperate to be your partner!"

Ash growled, arriving at the bathroom. "For the last time, no!" He shouted, opening the door and slamming it in front of Max. "Can't you go bug someone else?"

Max started to sob, tears forming in his eyes. "You're...you're...YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!" He started crying loudly. Shiek appeared at the moment, seeing Max.

"What's wrong, little boy?" He asked, bending down.

Max sobbed, rubbing his nose. "Ash...sniffle...he won't let me be his partner?"

Shiek gasped. "What?" He stood up. "Why not?"

Max continued sobbing. "He says that I'm not good enough and that I'm just a tag-along character with no purpose..." He growled, getting up. "I'll show him! I'm not just some random character with no purpose!" He busted the door open by kicking it.

Ash screamed, putting his pants on. "Hey, can't a guy get some peace in a bathroom?" He shouted.

Shiek walked up to Ash and grabbed him by the collar. "Seems like you're giving Max a problem, huh?" He said, pulling Ash in front of Max. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Ash stared blankly at Max. "Max, do you REALLY want to be my partner?"

Max nodded. "Yes! Ash, think of it!" He started, going into his annoying, not-stopping-his-talking mode, "You only have your Pokemon as your helpers, but they need to be healed instantly and be in care, and since you have to do that, but also race at the same time, you're going to have a problem, and what would happen if you happen to not be concentrating on driving and you crash and it takes-"

Shiek moaned, covering his ears and letting go of Ash. "Ugh! This kid talks too much..." He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Ash moaned, also covering his ears, before he remmebred. "Wait a minute! Why didn't I just to this?' He said to himself, simply putting his hand over Max's mouth.

Max gasped, and he started to go off again, though his words were mumbled with Ash's hand covering his mouth. "Ash, what's the meaning of this? I'm trying to prove a pot and you're just-"

"You're proving a point, but you're annoying and not stopping yourself from talking," Ash replied, taking his hand off Max's mouth. He smiled. "Max...I've been thinking it over, and I decided..." He took out his hand. "Put it there, partner."

Max gasped, laughing happily as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Ash!" He gave Ash a hug, tightening him.

Ash moaned in pain, feeling his bones starting to break. "Max...you're...hugging...me...too...tight..." He moaned, going unconcious a few moments later. 


	153. The Next Race Begins! Desert Perils

Yoshizilla: Awwwwww right, the first month - er, I mean, first day of June! And what a better way to start a race on today than this day, and luckily, it's Friday! And since school's coming to an end soon, I'll be able to do many more updates on Fanfiction Net and YouTube as well, and all that will become possible before school starts out in the midst of September again (which I find kind of depressing because sooner or later, there won't be any school). Anyway, it's time for me to shut up, and time for you all...the read and enjoy the start of the race!

Disclaimer: I thought you'd never shut up.

Yoshizilla: You want to take this outside?

Disclaimer: No.

Yoshizilla: Good. Now shut up.

Disclaimer: Fine. You win again, my master.

Yoshizilla: Yes, I am your master. And ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to say this, but I sorta pulled a tick - there aren't any surprise racers joining in, BUT there WILL be surprise cameos within the race...but I'm not telling what kind of cameos. Fufufufufufufu...

Disclaimer: You're kiddin' me, right?

Yoshizilla: (sigh) What now?

Disclaimer: What kind of laugh is that?

Yoshizilla: A laugh that owns you. (takes out hammer and squashes Disclaimer)

Disclaimer: (now squashed) Oy, I hate it when this happens...(mutters something to himself and scutters off)

* * *

Today was the big day of the next race - the Ankylosaurus Desert race. Everyone were gathering in the audience, waiting to see the big race across the blitzering desert. All of the racers started to come out from the hotel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is that time again for the next race in the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, and the racers will be racing in the blitzering desert known infamously by all as...the Ankylosaurus Desert."

Peppy Ankylosaurus shuddered as he sat down in his yellow kart. "Just hearing that name makes my spine shake..."

"You're telling me," Clario added, putting on his bike helmet, "Who knows what could happen if we wind up crashing?"

Peppy stared blankly at Clario. "Dude, why are you wearing a bike helmet?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head sideways.

Clario folded his arms. "Doesn't anyone wear bike helmets before races?" He retorted.

Peppy rolled his eyes, and he turned to face his steering wheel.

Master Hand cleared his throats. "All right, ladies and gents, get ready to-"

"WAIT!" Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog shouted in unison, pulling up in ebtween mario/Luigi and Koopa/Paratroopa. "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

"Oh!" Master Hand said, "Sorry for that, boys. Go right ahead." He apoligized, bowing down to the two pinatas (is that even possible for a hand to do?).

Paulie cleared his throat and stood on top of the kart. "What's up, everyone? I'm Paulie Pretztail!"

"And I'm Fergy Fudgehog, and both of us are straight from Pinata Island!" Fergy added, simply waving and smiling nervously.

Hikari gushed, looking at Paulie and Fergy. "Awwww! They're so cuuute!" She cooed, eyeing Paulie and Fergy with joy.

Both Paulie and Fergy looked warily at Hikari, slightly creeped out. "What a freak..." They both muttered to themselves, shuddering.

Brock sweatdropped, and he chuckled. "Hey Hikari, try not to be out of focus during the race, okay?"

Hikari nodded, getting her focus back. "You got it, Brock!" She sat back down in Brock's rock-themed dasher.

Yoshi looked at the oil milage on the Turbo Yoshi. "Well, doc, we're ready to be zooming."

"Good," Dr. Hoshi complimented, putting goggles on in his usual place of his light-blue glasses, "Remember, don't lose focus."

Yoshi nodded. "Right, Harryhausen." He replied back, giving Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up.

Mario and Luigi were making quick fixes to the Red Fire, and they both jumped in, ready to go.

Pikachu, who was practicing steering with the steering wheel, turned around. "Ready, boys?" He asked.

Marth and Roy both nodded, each having a box filled with various items. "Ready, Pikachu!"

Master Hand appeared next to Taj, in the announcing booth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, just to keep you up with date, you may have notice that there are many, different items that are new to Yoshi Kart. They'll be of use, as the courses will become much more dangerous."

"Dangerous is the Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse indeed," Taj added, looking at the sprawling desert with his binoculars, "Anyone who's willing to risk themselves to win 1st place in such a ravage area like the Ankylosaurus Desert better be prepared for one heck of a wild ride."

Koopa turned to Paratroopa. "You hear that, Paratroopa? That means we'll be able to pull off our triple shells!"

Paratroopa grinned. "Excellent! Let's get ready right away!"

Peach placed in three mushrooms into the engine tank. "There we go!' She said, turning to Chad the Charmander, Shiek, and Prof. E. Gadd. "Are you ready to burst some wheels, guys?"

Shiek only nodded. Prof. E. Gadd gave Peach a thumbs up. Chad the Charmander grinned and nodded.

Peach giggled. "Good! Then hang on!" She grabbed the steering wheel, and placed her foot on the pedal.

Bowser chuckled, looking down at the other racers from his Koopa Clown Car. "We'll give the racers a hard time, huh fellas?" He chuckled evilly.

Wario laughed heartily, getting some bo-bombs in his arms. 'Yeah! I can't wait to bomb those losers-a!"

"Same here, and I'll show them why I'm the true evil of Hyrule!" Ganondorf let out a maniacal laugh.

Donkey Kong was eating several bananas at the same time, leaving the peels on the side. "Mucn munch...I'm ready when you are, guys! Let me just finish these bananas!'

Mewtwo only nodded, giving Bowser a sign that he was ready.

The Star Fox crew and The Kremlings were having a staring contest with each other. May/Misty, Dixie/Tooty, Pipsy, Birdo, and Zirdo all gave nice compliments to each other before the race. Bronto and Shelia were joking around with each other, while Boshi growled impatiently for the race to begin. Godzilla and his friends all gathered around on the starting line, preparing to get set. Master Ghidorah and Sir Megalon, as well as Lt. Gigan and Mecha Anguirus, were all the way at the western pole of the starting line, eying the others. Mr. Burns and Smithers were pulling up, behind them were the Simpsons. The Sonic characters and the Square-Enix characters all gathered around the eastern pole of the starting line. Heppy Ankylosaurus placed on a pair of headphones and took out an IPod, with several of his favorite songs on it. The rest of the Diddy Kong Racers, including Diddy Kong himself, all got in their racing positions.

A horde of camera-weilding Lakitus were all flying down to the front of the starting line, ready to go and record the racers' progress. Master Hand and Taj looked at each other, and nodded, preparing to start the Ankylosaurus Desert race. Waluigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Stanley the Bugman were all watching the other racers, anticipating their next move. Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu all got out their items, having knowledge on when to use them. Kirby was being mentored by Meta Knight as the race was about to start. Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Pit, and Solid Snake all galloped on Epona, who was eating a pile of hay right on the starting line. Snuggles was loading up his artillery tank. James Bond and Alec Trevelyan gave each other competetive looks. Barney the Dinosaur giggled, singing to himself. Oscar gritted his teeth, chuckling evilly as he took out a bomb from the insides of his trash can. Petey Piranha and King Boo were in cojunction with Crazy hand. King Kong, Wizpig, and the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses all chuckled to themselves as they appeared on the starting line.

The intense desert heat started to take effect, and the audience started to moan, as did the racers and the Lakitus.

Taj looked at his watch, taking out his shotgun. "Ready...get set..." He shot. "GO!"

All of the racers zoomed/flew/ran past the starting line, and they started to head off into the blitzering, hot desert, preparing themselves for what may lie within the dangerous Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse. 


	154. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 1

Yoshizilla: YAY!! The long-awaited Ankylosaurus Desert race FINALLY begins! And yes, this is also the time that the infamous list of racers makes a return! Isn't that right, Disclaimer!?

Disclaimer: Isn't what right? (sips tea)

Yoshizilla: (slaps forehead) You're hopeless...

Disclaimer: So are you, and you aren't worth my time. Cherrio! (gets up and leaves)

Yoshizilla: Stupid ignorant...just ignore him, folks, he isn't worth squat. Anyway, enjoy the first part of the race, and here at the infamous lists of racers! (With Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog being the two new racers!) And also note that things have changed a LOT since the last 50 chapters, so please bare with me,as there is a HUGE decrease of the number of racers in the entire Yoshi Kart Grand Prix. Not that you would be shocked by it. XD

PS: NOW I just remembered I had a few extra characters...man, am I sumb. (staples the words "Idiot" on my forehead)

**THE INFAMOUS LIST OF RACERS**

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo Birdosaurus

6. Heppy Ankylosaurus

7. Bronto the Brontosaurus

8. Shelia the Stegosaurus

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Peach/Sheik/Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

11. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario

12.Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley the Bugman

13. Koopa/Paratroopa

14. Banjo/Kazooie

15. Link/Samus/Snake/Zero Suit Samus/Pit

16. Pikachu/Marth/Roy

17. Kirby/Meta Knight

18. May/Misty

19. Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu

20. Gruntilda/Klungo

21. Boggy the Polar Bear

22. Humba Wumba/Jamjars/Brentilda/Jinjo

23. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan/Mothra

24. Diddy Kong

25. Pipsy the Mouse

26. Krunch the Kremling

27. King K. Rool/Kaptain K. Rool/Baron K. Roolenstein

28. Fox McCloud/Krystal/Slippy Toad/Peppy Hare/Falco Lombardi

29. Bumper the Badger

30. Wizpig

31. Conker the Squirrel

32. Tiptup the Turtle

33. Timber the Tiger

34. The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses

35. James Bond

36. Alec Trevelyan

37. Wile E. Coyote

38. Roadrunner

39. Snuggles

40. Barney the Dinosaur

41. Oscar the Grouch

42. Team Rocket

43. Sonic/Shadow/Amy

44. Knuckles/Rouge

45. Tails/Cream/Cheese

46. Eggman/Scratch/Grounder

47. Krusty the Clown

48. Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson/Lisa Simpson/Bart Simpson/Grampa Simpson

49. Mr. Charles Mongothery Burns/Waylon Smithers Jr.

50. Principal Skinner/Otto

51. Crazy Hand

52. Bottles the Mole/Mumbo Jumbo

53. Drumstick the Rooster

54. T.T. the Analog Clock

55. Captain Falcon

56. Cloud Strifle

57. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

58. Ash Ketchum/Max

59. Blaze the Cat

60. Lyn/Eliwood

61. Sephiroth

62. Squall

63. Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

64. Eliwood/Lyn/Hector

64. Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

65. Haru Glory

66. Vector/Espio/Charmy/Tomo-chan/Darth Fade-R

67. Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

68. Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon

69. Blackmage Jr./Musashi/Milleniumon

70. Rocky the Echidna/Anna/Spice

71. Charture Alexander Hedgehog/Amanda/Silver

72. King Kong

73. Final Fantasy 1 crew

74. Babylon Hunters

75. Brock/Hikari

76. Megaman's Group

77. The Straw Hat crew

78. Popo/Nana/Ness/Young Link/Saria/Mr. Game-and-Watch/Jigglypuff

79. Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear

80. Moe/Lenny/Carl/Barney Gumble

81. Tiff/Tuff

82. Dora The Explorer/Boots the Monkey

83. Killer Instinct charas

84. Paulie Pretztail/Fergy Fudgehog

Yoshizilla: And now, it's time for the race to officially begin. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The intense desert heat started to take effect, and the audience started to moan, as did the racers and the Lakitus.

Taj looked at his watch, taking out his shotgun. "Ready...get set..." He shot. "GO!"

All of the racers zoomed/flew/ran past the starting line, and they started to head off into the blitzering, hot desert, preparing themselves for what may lie within the dangerous Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse.

In first place was Heppy, who was racing in his purple kart. He swerved to the right, and tossed a banana peel behind him. Watching Haru Glory slip on it and spin around, Heppy laughed and slammed on the pedal, zooming off. Right behind Heppy was Boshi, who was following Heppy's every move. He grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed at Heppy, when he was knocked to the side by Banjo and Kazooie, who were using their golden feathers.

"Ready, Kazooie?" Banjo said, going to the right of Heppy.

Kazooie nodded, and she started pecking at Heppy's kart, causing one of the wheels to pop.

Heppy rammed into Banjo and Kazooie, sending them into a quicksand pit, but he started slowing down. Noticing his purple kart was slowing down because of a lost wheel, Heppy turned his purple kart into a purple hovercraft. Speeding right past Heppy was Koopa and Paratroopa, who were both holding a triple pack of green and red Koopa shells.

"As soon as you see someone behind us," Koopa instructed, controlling the steering wheel and turning to the left and right while avoiding the sharp-pointed rocks, "Throw the shells."

Paratroopa nodded. "Right, Koopa!" He winced to see Link's group and Pikachu/Marth/Roy coming along.

Link noticed Pikachu, and he took out his boomerange, throwing it at Pikachu.

Pikachu ducked, and used Thunderbolt on Epona, causing the horse to stop in paralysis. Marth also threw a mine in front of Epona, knowing that Epona will collide with it as soon as she recovered.

Samus started charging her plasma beam, and she fired at full force at Pkachu/Marth/Roy. The blast hit the vehicle, causing Pikachu, Marth, and Roy to crash into a moving Pokey.

Heppy passed the Pokey, and he noticed that there were several green cactuses ahead of him. He gulped. "Uh oh. Better go into the plane mode." He transformed his purple hovercraft into a purple plane, and he went into the air, avoiding the cactuses below.

Boshi started approaching the cactuses, but he was too late to turn his blue kart into a plane, colliding with the cactuses. However, he was able to place a shield around him before colliding with the spiky plants.

Diddy Kong and Mario/Luigi were fighting each other, passing by the cactuses. Mario grabbed a round of red fireballs, and he fired them at Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong swerved to the left and zoomed ahead, sticking his tongue out at Mario/Luigi. Luigi grabbed a hookshot and fired it at the back of Diddy's yellow car, causing Diddy to drag Mario/Luigi. Diddy turned around to notice this, and he turned his yellow car into a yellow hovercraft, causing the hookshot to fall off.

Mario grabbed the steering wheel and used a mushroom, propelling the Red Fire at hgiher speeds. They both appeared next to Diddy, and Luigi took out his hammer, pounding at Diddy's hovercraft. Diddy ducked, and he grabbed a Giant Banana peel, which he threw in front of the Red Fire's path. Mario and Luigi went spiraling into the cactuses, but Mario threw a bo-bomb at Diddy, causing the monkey to fly out of his yellow hovercraft (with was demolished by the explosion) and land on the sinking sand, head first. A pair of Lakitus flew by to rescue Diddy and Mario/Luigi, while a pair of Chain Chomps grabbed the demolished hovercraft and brought it to several fixing Piantas.

* * *

"Looks like the racers are already facing trouble, eh?" Taj asked Master Hand, who was looking at the stats.

Master Hand turned around to face Taj. "Well, Taj, you're certainly right. I don't know how long the racers will survive if they're already facing problems." He sighed, turning to face the stats board again. "If only at least a few of them managed to make it through...I'd have hope."

"Master Hand! Taj!" A Lakitu shouted, with a few more Lakitus behind him, "Barney the Dinosaur and Oscar the Grouch are taking out the Sonic and Square-Enix characters!"

Taj gasped. "They are!? Who'd figure that they would actually have potential in this race..." He muttered.

The Lakitu scratched his head. "Who? The kids' show characters, or the wimpy Sonic and Square-Enix characters?" He laughed heartily, as did the other Lakitus behind him.

Master Hand, however, was too busy observing the racers' statuses. "Hmmm...Brock and Hikari seem to not be facing any trouble...but I sense a danger coming to them soon..."

* * *

Back in the desert racecourse, Peach's group is coming up behind Dr. Mario/Zelda/Pichu, who was trailing Bowser's group.

Pichu turns around to see Peach's figure. "Hey! The princess is coming!" He shouted.

Zelda grabbed some missiles and fired them at Peach. "Don't just sit there, then!" She shouted, firing more missiles, "Help out!"

Pichu turned around, and he started releasing small jolts of thunder at Peach/Shiek/Prof. E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander, while accidentaly shocking himself.

Peach swerved both left and right to avoid the missiles and small jolts of thunder, but she couldn't swerve out of the way to avoid the quicksand. "Ack! Quicksand!" She screamed.

Shiek took out several needles and aimed at Dr. Mario's vehicle. "I'll handle the doctor..." He growled, throwing the needles at the tires.

The needles made contact, and the tires all popped, causing Dr. Mario's vehicle to stop.

"Mamma mia!' Dr. mario exclaimed, jumping out of his vehicle and getting out a gas tank, "My-a car! It's been needle-ized!" He started pumping as fast as he could.

Zelda and Pichu, however, were attacking other passing racers by throwing items at them, including several attacks like Din's Fire and Spark.

Chad the Charmander and Prof. E. Gadd both got out of the Royal Coach (Peach's car), and Chad got to the back while Prof. E. Gadd ran to the front.

Prof. E. Gadd took out a rope. "All right, Chad. You grabbed the rope, and you throw it onto the back of the Royal Coach!"

Chad nodded, giving Prof. E. Gadd a thumbs up. "Got it, Professor!"

Prof. E. Gadd threw the rope, but it fell short into the quicksand. He gritted his teeth. "Darn it! I missed!"

Shiek sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He jumped into the quicksand, but he started sinking in it fast. "Help! Help!" He screamed, waving his hands wildly.

Chad sweatdropped. "Awww man! What's a CHarmander got to do to help out a friend in deed?" He shouted, jumping into the quicksand and grabbing Shiek. He then started to run as fast as he could, but alas, he too was starting to sink. "Ack! Prof. E. Gadd, quickly! Get the rope and throw it to us!"

Prof. E. Gadd gulped. "Whatever you say..." He said worriedly, pulling the rope, but not having any success. "Ack! The rope's sinking too much!"

Peach put her palm on her forehead, groaning. "Just great. What could be worse?" She asked. She then noticed that Dr. Mario got the tires all back to working order, and he, along with Zelda and Pichu, sped off back to the desert racecourse.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Dun, dun, dun...With some of the racers already facing trouble, and with Peach and her friends getting much more than they expected for the worst, can things get any better, or will things continue to go downwards and become more difficult for our beloved racers? Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of Yoshi Kart! Oh, and also, a a suggestion from one of my friends, I won't do any author notes for the next few following chapters, so I'll probably see you again by the 127th chapter. Till then, enjoy the Ankylosaurus Desert race in all of its hot, blitzering glory. 


	155. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 2

The desert started to burn up intensively, and the racers were now having a tough time keeping up with the tornadoes forming up...

Brock and Hikari were both making their ways to 1st place, passing several opponents on the way. Brock steered, while Hikari attacked the other racers by throwing Koopa shells, both green and red, at them. She wiped her forehead with a napkin. "Phew! Gee, this desert is hot! I wish I had some water!"

"Well, get used to it, Hikari," Brock replied as he swerved to the left to avoid a few sharp-pointed rocks, "The racecourses become more and more difficult as we go along!"

Hikari murmured, not happy about the predicament. "Well..." She folded her arms, "I would still like a water bottle, at least." She sighed, and noticed Ash Ketchum and Max right next to them.

"Ash, we got two of them!' Max shouted, taking out a motion sensor bomb. "Take this!' He threw the bomb on the side of Brock's car.

Hikari screamed, and she grabbed the motion sensor bomb. "That's not nice!' She tossed the motion sensor bomb back at Ash's car, with it hiting one of the tires.

Max screamed. "Ash! Ash! The tires-"

"Don't worry about it, Max!' Ash confidentely said, "I'll handle this." He rammed into Brock's car, and the motion sensor bomb exploded, but not only costing Ash and Max a tire, but Brock and Hikari was well.

Brock growled. "Damn it! You won't get away with this, Ash!" He rammed back into Ash's car, and he then grabbed a gas tank. "Hikari, drive while I fix this tire!" He instructed, putting the hose into the hole of the flattened tire.

Hikari squealed with joy. "Woot! Finally!" She said, throwing a mushroom into the engine tank and getting into the driver's seat, slamming on the pedal. The rock-themed car then blasted off, boosted my the power of the mushroom, leaving Ash and Max behind.

Ash took out a rocket missile. 'Let's see them dodge this..." He said, releasing the rocket missile. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the cactuses ahead of him, and both he and Max went crashing into the cactuses. Ash and Max then jumped in the air, screaming and holding their rear ends in pain.

Brock and Hikari both laughed, taunting Ash and Max while they propelled down further.

* * *

In the front, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were having some troubles with Krunch the Kremling and Tiptup the Turtle. Yoshi swerved to the right, and he grabbed a rocket booster, using it to propel the Turbo Yoshi. He then swerved to the left and rammed into Krunch. The Kremling went spining, but he got back control and fired several rocket missiles at the back of Tiptup. Tiptup placed a shield around him, and he then got in front of Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. He released two mines behind him, and swerved to the right, heading toward the cactuses.

Dr. Hoshi blinked, watching Tiptup go into the cactuses. "Odd...he seems to be confident when he went spiraling into those cactuses..." He turned around and noticed a sharp-pointed rock. "YOSHI, TURN!!"

Yoshi tilted his head. "Huh? Doc, what are you talking abou-" The Turbo Yoshi crashed into the sharp-pointed rock, causing Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi to fall into the sand.

Krunch laughed, and he zoomed off, swerving to the right to avoid the rocks. Meanwhile, right behind him was Boshi, who was using rocket boosters to steadily catch up to Krunch. Krunch turned around and threw a bomb at Boshi. Boshi's blue kart was hit, but Boshi continued on, not determined to lose. He and Krunch and a power slide on the right, bumpy curve. Coming up ahead was a series of 4 ramps. Boshi managed to get past the 2nd ramp, but by a mine thrown by Krunch, Boshi fell down into the middle between the 3rd and 4th ramps. He growled, and he grabbed a shield while he was stuck. He then waited for another racer to get him out.

* * *

Elsewhere, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were having some tough competition with Koopa and Paratroopa. Baby Mario threw a banana peel in front of the two turtles, laughing as he watched Koopa and Paratroopa spin out of control and crash into a Pokey. Baby Luigi turned to the left and 2 times to the right, avoiding the incoming Pokeys. Baby Mario grabbed a mushroom and threw it into the engine tank, propelling the wagon farther. However, they were cut short, for they were hit by two red shells. It was revealed that Paratroopa threw the two red shells, and he fired another red shell at the two babies, causing them to fall into the quicksand. Koopa laughed and made a mini turbo on the incoming curve,m but he and Paratroopa were caught by surprise when they saw May and Misty pass them.

"Ready, Misty?" May said, shifting gears, which caused the car to go a bit slower.

Misty nodded, taking out 2 Pokeballs. "Ready when you are, May!" She threw the Pokeballs, relasing Starmie and Horsea. "Horsea, Starmie! Use Bubblebeam, both of you!" She ordered.

Horsea and Starmie both released their bubblebeams at Koopa and Paratroopa, making them go slower. The DKR Octopus passed by, and he trapped everyone in his way in the bubbles he left behind. He chuckled evilly. "Hehehe. Suckers!" He shouted.

* * *

Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu were kicking up speed again, this time trailing behind Mr. Burns and Smithers.

Mr. Burns notices this, and he grabs the steering wheel from Smithers. "SMithers, take care of those hooligans behind us. I'll drive." He said.

Smithers shrugged. 'Whatever you say, Mr. Burns." He took out some tomatoes and started throwing them at Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu. He laughed. "Hahaha! How do you like these, fools? How do you-AHHH!!" He screamed, being propelled wildly by Mr. Burns' reckless driving.

Mr. Burns laughed, crashing into several racers and sending them spiraling into the quickly engulfing quicksands. "Hahaha! I'm getting the hang of this!" He said to himself. He turned around. "Hey Smithers, how are you doing?"

Smithers moaned, lying weakly on the ground, his hair messed up and his glasses cracked. "Urgh...you drive better than me, Mr. Burns..." He moaned.

Pichu started crying. "Boo-hoo! We're not winning!" He sobbed.

Zelda patted Pichu. "There, there, Pichu. We'll win for sure. In fact..." She aimed at Br. Burns' limo, and fired Dim's Fire, lighting the limosine on fire.

Mr. Burns screamed letting go of the steering wheels and tugging on his clothes, which were now also burning. "Smithers! SMITHERS!! Get the water! Get the fire estinguisher!"

Poor Smithers was rolling on the ground, screaming in pain as he tried to put out the fire, but failing miserably.

Zelda and Pichu cheered, hugging each other as they and Dr. Mario passed the blazing limo. "We're winning! We're winning!"

"Great job, Zelda!" Dr. Mario complimented, turning to the right and throwing a pill into the engine tank of Kirby's TAC, "We're really starting to gain some steam!"

Zelda nodded. "Yeah. Let's just hope that we won't get knocked by several other racers-"

"Zelda, my dear, you've spoken too soon," Pichu intelligentely spoke, pointing at Kirby and Meta Knight, who went spiraling in the air, after TAC exploded from Dr. Mario's pill.

Dr. Mario chuckled. "Hehehe. I'm not called the doc with the power for nothing," He chuckled, making a right power slide on the bumpy curve. 


	156. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 3

We return to the sorching desert, where Brock and Hikari are having a hard time getting pass Banjo and Kazooie.

"Get lost, you two!' kazooie shouted, firing grenade eggs at the tires of Brock's car, which caused several parts of the car to explode.

Brock growled, and he took out a bo-bomb. "Up yours, birdbrain!' He threw the bo-bomb into the engine tank, and sped off.

banjo and Kazooie were later seen soaring in the air, and then sink into the quicksand as their vehicle exploded.

"You got 'em good, Brocky!' Hikari cquealed with joy, hugging Brock, "We're pawning these guys so bad!"

Brock chuckled. "Yep. Let's just hope that there aren't any surprises..."

"Oh, but there ARE surprises!" Jessie cackled evilly, sending Seviper out. "Seviper, poison sting!

Seviper screeched, and it fired several poison darts at the tires of Brock's car.

Brock bit his lip and growled. 'Not on my watch, you don't!' He rammed into the side of Team Rocket's car.

James yelped. "Eeeeiii! We're gonna need more help!" He sent out Cacnea. 'Cacnea! Go and use-AHHH!!" He was being hugged by Cacnea once more. "Not me, Cacnea! Them!"

Cacnea continued hugging James, but he pointed his right arm at Brock and Hikari, and he fired several in missiles.

Hikari screamed, grabbing Brock and used him a a shield. "Brock, you can with stand Pin Missiles, right?"

"YEEEEEOWWW!!!!" Brock screamed, being stunged by the thick, VERY painful missiles, 'I can't see why not..." He moaned and fell on the car's floor, unconcious.

Hikari screamed, putting both of her hands on her face. "Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I going to do without Brock?"

"Kid, just drive and focus," Jessie said, recalling Seviper into his Pokeball, "You CAN drive, right?"

Hikari blinked. "Ummm...no. Why?" She asked.

James rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's been nice knowin you, Hikari," He said, as Team Rocket sped off and left Hikari to eat the dust.

Hikari coughed, and she looked at the steering wheel, which had no hands on it. Her eyes widened. "Uh oh..." She said, screaming soon afterwards as she was flung out of the car and hit a huge rock, while the car spun around and crashed into the cactuses nearby.

* * *

Master Hand murmured with worry as he notice the racers, one by one, falling citim to the desert perils. "I had a feeling that this would happen..." He sighed, turning to Taj. "Taj."

Taj turned around. "Yes, master Hand?" He asked, putting his pen back in his vest pocket.

Master Hand looked down at the ground, and up at Taj again. 'This is not what I hoped for to happen...the racecourse is too tough..."

Taj put his hands on his hips. 'Well who's fault is that? You wanted them to race in a desert!" He barked.

Master Hand growled, and he angrily shouted back at Taj, "Well you try and predict what might happen to the racers, then! I'm sure it's easy!"

Taj folded his arms, nodding. "Okay, I will!"

"Good!" Master Hand shouted once more, before turning to a fishing Lakitu, "Hey, you."

The lakitu pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked.

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah, you. Get all of your friends, and head off into the desert as fast as possible." He insructed.

The lakitu screamed, his eyes widened with shock. "WHA!? Are you serious, Master Hand!?" He shouted back, "I can't go into that desert and-"

"DO AS I SAY, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!" Master Hand angrily bellowed, scaring the lakitu off and returned to normal as he watched the Lakitu get all of his friends and zoomed off to the middle of the deadly desert. He sighed and drank some coffee. "God...it takes some miracle to get good help these days..." He looked at a mirror, staring himself eye to eye (or hand to hand. XD). "I just hope the racers can make it through in time..."

* * *

"...I just hope the others are all right..." Daisy said, turning to face Waluigi and Toad. "Waluigi! Toad! How are we doing?" She asked, approaching the two mentioned characters.

Waluigi shook his head. "Not so good, Daisy. Toadette is being attacked by wild Trapinches, and Stanley is having a hard time ambushing the other racers."

Toad nodded, pointing at the map. "Also, you may want to make a detour here, because there's a huge piranha plant in the middle of a HUGE quicksand pit."

Daisy nodded. "Right," She replied, heading back to the steering wheel and turning left, towards the detour. "Guys, if all goes well, I'm sure we'll be able to claim first."

"Let's just hope we don't run into any more trouble..." Stanley muttered, getting rid of the wild Trapinches by spraying bug spray on them.

Toadette sighed of relief. "Phew...thanks, Stanley."

Stanley nodded, smiling. "No problemo, Toadette. Now let's go back to the others," He said, as he and Toadette went to the upper part of the car.

* * *

Currentely in last place are Rocky the Echidna/Anna/Spice, who are trying to catch up to Dora the Explorer and Boots.

"Quick! I need some red Koopa shells, and fast!" Anna shouted.

Rocky, steering the Random Mobile, handed Anna some red Koopa shells. "Here, I'll try to get to Dora and Boots." She slammed her foot on the pedal, and the Random Mobile picked up some speed as it headed towards Dora and Boots.

Boots gasped, pointing at the incoming Random Mobile. "Dora! We need to put up the shield!"

Dora snapped her fingers. "Then we'll have to use the shield!" She turned to the camera-weilding Lakitu. "Say shield with us!"

The Lakitu sweatdropped. "Uhhhh..."

"Shield! Shield!' Dora and Boots said in syncination.

"Say shield, you -------!" Dora shouted at the Lakitu.

The "Lakitu shrugged and sighed. "All right," He said with less enthusiasm, "Shield."

"Now say red!" Dora and Boots both added.

The Lakitu slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this..." He sighed, rolling his eyes and added, "Red."

A red shield then surrounded Dora and Boots' car (which was basically a character-ized kart, but with Dora and Boots' heads together in front)m right at the same time the red shells (that Anna was holding) fired, blocking them.

Dora and Boots cheered, and they zoomed off, waving to Rocky/Anna/Spice and the Lakitu. "Adios, amigos!"

Anna's left eye twitched. "Did...she...just..."

Spice patted Anna on the back. "There there, mys on. I'm sure that-"

"ROFFLE CAKES OF DOOM!!!" Anna randomly shouted, taking out a blue, winged Spiny Shell. "I shall have my revenge!" She fired the blue, winged spiny shell into the air, watching it zoom away. She started to laugh maniacally.

Rocky and Spice both sweatdropped. "Uh..."

Rocky turned around to face the road. She frowned. "Great. At this rate, we won't be able to catch up..."

"I don't care if we win or lose this time," Anna said with rage, pulling her hair, "I just want to get rid of that stupid Dora the Explorer and her stupid monkey, Boots!"

Seeing the spiny shell fly over Dora and Boots, Spice turned around to face Anna. "Ummm...sweety, Anna, the spiny shell of doom missed," The blue chao said in a sweet, cute voice.

Anna growled, making her left hand a fist. "NO! We will get them...oh yes, we WILL get them..." She vowed, thrusting her fist into the air and continuing to laugh maniacally evilly.

Rocky shook her head, sighing. "man, I need to give Anna some relaxation pills before a race starts..." She muttered to herself, slamming her foot on the pedal once more and propelling the Random Mobile at fast speeds, but nowhere as high to catch up to Dora and Boots.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the main road, several of the racers - Bowser/Donkey Kong/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario, May/Misty, Birdo, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, T.T., Dixie/Tooty, King Dedede/Escargoon, and Tiff/Tuff - were all approaching the huge quicksand pit with the giant, green piranha plant in the middle, eating any victim who fell into the quicksand.

Bowser chuckled. "Let's see these chumps dodge THIS." He grabbed and hurled a Bowser Shell out of his Koopa Clown Car and threw it down on the desert road. Dixie/Tooty and May/Misty dodged it, while T.T. was hit, pummeling into the quicksand pit and being eaten by the piranha plant.

"A plague on all of you racers!" T.T. growled, being spat out into a nearby tropical tree by the giant piranha plant, which was chuckling evilly as it devoured his car.

Tooty grabbed the steering wheel, and she took a left around the quick sand pit. But the path was narrow and the brown-and-yellow car suddenly began heading towards the center of the pit. She screamed. "Ack! Dixie, we're getting dragged!"

Dixie gulped, and she then snapped her fingers. "Duh! A mushroom oughta work!" She threw a mushroom into the engine tank, but it caused the car to propel further down towards the pit. "Ack! Oh no!' She cried, grabbing the steering wheel from Tooty and turning it, but having no luck. "It's no use! I can't turn!"

'We're going to be devoured!" Tooty cried, covering her eyes.

The same, giant piranha plant who devoured T.T.'s car opened up its mouth and swallowed the brown-and-yellow car whole.

"Darn!" Tooty shouted, pouting, "What are we going to do NOW?!" Dixie sighed. "Calm down, Tooty," She assured, smiling, "Lakitu and his buddies will come and save us." Sure enough, a flying horde of the yellow cloud-dwelleing reptilians arrived and not only pulled Dixie and Tootyout of the giant piranha plant's mouth, but they also pulled out the brown-and-yellow car, placing the two feminine mammals in the car, and set them back on the course.

At the very moment, the blue, winged spiny shell Anna (in last place) has thrown before arrived, and it interestingly enough hit both King Dedede and Escargoon, sending them into the air, and into the mouth of the giant piranha plant.

Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear both cheered out of joy as they grabbed a triple pack of mushrooms and used them, propeling them to speed on forward, with Bronto and Shelia in front of them. The Bowser Shell from before continued to richochet around the quicksand pit, but both Shelia and Bronto easily managed to dodge the Bowser Shell. A Bob-omb suddenly flew in front of the two Yoshi Kart racers. Shelia shrieked and swerved out of the way, to the right. Bronto didn't see the Bob-omb, but it was too late for him to react. The blue, heavier kart exploded and was propelled into the air. Tiff and Tuff shouted out triumphantly, speeding by the screaming Bronto.

Misty switched with May, and grabbed the steering wheel. She made a mini turbo on the incoming curve ahead, appearing next to Tiff and Tuff. May grabbed several pink hearts from one of the Item Box.

May grinned, and she tapped Misty. "All right, Misty, my turn."

Misty nodded, and the two female Pokemon Trainers switched spot, with May grabbing the steering wheel while holding the hearts. Misty grabbed a Fake Item Box and turned around to face Bronto, who managed to get back on the path and started coming up behind (while riding in a completely devestated and burnt blue-heavy kart).

"No way am I'm going to lose to you two!" Bronto shouted, using a rocket booster to propel his kart more and get closer to May and Misty.

Misty laughed. "Hey, Bronto! Eat THIS!" She shouted, hurling the Fake Item Box in front of Bronto, causing his kart to be electricuted and paralyzing the blue Brontosaurus.

"Wimp!" Wario taunted, throwing a bo-bomb down at Misty and May. "He may have ate your fake item box, but now you two will EAT MY BOMB!"

May noticed this, and she took a left powerslide around the second, smaller quicksand pit. She easily managed to avoid the b-bombs, and she stuck her tongue out at Wario. "Up yours, Wario! Ha!"

Wario fumed with rage. "Why you..." He grabbed a cannon, and fire a bullet bill at May and Misty, which exploded the car and sent May and Misty falling onto the sand-paved road, moaning.

Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf all gave each other high-fives while Mewtwo was meditating and Donkey Kong was eating several more bananas. 


	157. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 4

Back in the Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse, the following racers - Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus - are all trying to pass each other, but with each Yoshi Kart racer having no luck. Heppy swerves to the left and makes a powerslide on the right curve. Bronto and Shelia follow, but Bronto fires a red shell at Shelia. Shelia crashes into the end of the curve, and she grabs a mushroom, throwing it into the engine of her yellow kart. She then goes blasting off, right by Bronto and Heppy. A few ramps ahead can be seen. Heppy uses this time to turn into the hovercraft, but he is pushed out of the way by Bronto. Heppy tries to catch up, but his hovercraft is so incredibly slow due to driving in the rough sand. Bronto grins and takes out a nunch of banana peels, throwing them in front of Shelia. Shelia lands in between the 3rd and 4th ramps, and she spins around on one of the banana peels. Bronto uses a rocket booster and zips through the ramps, passing Shelia. Shelia starts revving her engine, but her yellow kart isn't going up the ramp. She sighs and turns into a hovercraft as well, which enables her to go up the ramp. Heppy pases by her, and he holds a green shell in his left hand. Trowing it behind him, and colliding with Shelia in the process, Heppy swerves to the left and takes out a Lighting Bolt. He looks at it, and then he shrugs, using it and causing every other racer on the racecourse to shrink. As the thunder booms and lighting strikes, Heppy easily hovers past a shrunk Bronto, who is starting off incredibly slow (due to his terrible acceleration). Heppy grins, and he looks at the computer map screen. Up ahead of him are Sora and Cloud.

"Piece of cake," Heppy chuckles to himself, grabbing a Boo and turning invisible, getting the useful Bullet Bill in the process. He swerves to the right, behind Cloud.Cloud looks at Sora and he rams into him. "Beat it! I'm getting to the finish line first!"

Sora growled. Pulling out his Keyblade, he whacks it at Cloud's motorcycle and shouts back, "You beat it, you overated FFIIV character! I have more fans than you!"

Cloud gasped. "EXCUSE ME!? I came BEFORE YOU!" He took out his Buster Sword and sliced part of Sora's car (a Kingdom Hearts version of the Red Fire vehicle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) off, causing it to start lagging.

Sora growled, and he started muttering some unknown words, before he shouted, "FIGARA!"

And just like that, Cloud and his motorcycle started to burn in flames, which caused a screaming Cloud to collide into a cactus.

Sora laughed, and he slammed his foot on the pedal, going forward and leaving the others behind.

Heppy, who turned back to normal and was watching the whole thing, passed by a burning Cloud and he looked at his Bullet Bill item. "Time to put this to good works," He said, using the Bullet Bill item, and thus, turning into a BUllet Bill as a result. He blasted right past everything the dangerous, blitzering desert had to other - piranha plants, Pokeys, cactuses, rough sand, quicksand, even the occasonal twister. But further more, Heppy manage to collide into Sora, which sent the Keyblade rolling onto the rough sand.

Heppy turned back to normal, and he turned around, pointing and laughing. "Haw-haw! I got you right wnem you least expected!" He laughed, zooming off.

Sora growled. Holding his Keyblade in his right hand, he held it up and shouted, "I'll show you! I'll show ALL of you!" He laughed insanely crazy, while Shelia passed by him, still in her yellow, easy to control hovercraft.

* * *

In the middle of the scorching desert, Brock and Hikari were trying to get past Ash/Max, May/Misty, and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. Unfortunately, the upcoming curves and banks added more difficulty to getting through the dangerous desert.

"Here. Take 'em out with this," Dr. Hoshi said, handing Yoshi several banana peels.

Yoshi nodded. "Right, doc." He aimed at a certain angle, and threw the banana peels.

Hikari screamed, pointing at the banana peels. "Brock! Look out!"

Brock growled, and he made a left powerslide, avoiding 2 of the banana peels, but landing on the third one. He screamed. "Argh!"

Max grabbed two green shells and threw them at the banana peels, which had knocked them out. He screamed with joy. "Haha! I got them!"

"Don't get your hopes up!' May said, kicking at Ash's dasher while Misty rammed.

Ash growled, and he stopped, allowing May and Misty to get in front of him and Max. He slammed his foot on his pedal, and he started zooming again, this time behind the two Pokemon girls. He turned to max. "Hey max, you think you can strike 'em from here?"

Max nodded. "Yup!" He grabbed a fake item box, and he threw it in front of the two Pokemon girls, watching them spinning around, being paralyzed.

Hikari took out a red shell and aimed it at Ash and Max. She threw it, and struck the two boys. "Woo-hoo!' She squealed.

Brock chuckled, doing a mini turbo on the left curve. He made two powerslides on the upcoming banks, coming up next to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other, nodded, and both grabbed Yoshi Eggs. They allowed Brock/Hikari to pass, and they then threw the Yoshi Eggs at them, not only knocking them two times, but also making several items appear out of the eggs.

"Yoshi, go for the star!" Dr. Hoshi said, throwing a mine behind him.

Yoshi steered to the left, and grabbed the star, giving the Turbo Yoshi invincibility. "Woohoo!" He went through May and Misty, sending them crashing into the rough sand.

May growled, taking the steering wheel from Misty, and started throwing mushrooms into the engine as fast as possible, while Misty pushed the back of the car, trying to help boost the car. By the time the two girls have gotten out, Skinner and Otto passed them.

"Otto, play your rock-and-roll music!" Principal Skinner shouted, throwing a grenade at the Simpsons, who were starting to approach.

Otto took out his old guitar and dusted off. "All right, but you're driving." As Skinner took the steering wheel, Otto started playing his guitar crazily, making sound waves which caused the nearby racers to stop and cover their ears. Only Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were fortunate - they were still protected by the star's immortality.

Upon a few minutes, Skinner and Otto have clearly taken 23rd place respectively, right behind Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

Hikari moaned, as she struggled to get out of the rough sand. "C'mon Brock! We gotta get back into the race!" She started pulling Brock's legs, tugging him out of the sand.

Brock spat the sand out, and he looked at his vehicle in disbelief. "Argh! Those punks just think they can dust us off, huh?" He growled, jumping into the driver seat and slamming on the pedal. "I'll show them..." He glared at Hikari, and he shouted, "C'mon! We can't lose! Not this one!"

Hikari gasped, and she nodded. "Right!" She gbot behind the vehicle, starting pushing, and jumped into the backseat as Brock's vehicle got back on the main road. 


	158. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 5

The sun started blazing down on the desert. Various pedestrians in the audience started gathering water bottles and finding ways of cooling themselves down. A hot Taj and Master Hand are both surprised at how many racers have been knocked out.

"Geeze, the Simpsons have been knocked out, Cloud Strife has been knocked out, Sonic/Amy/Shadow have been knocked out, and Haru Glory has been knocked out...how many more racers are going to be knocked out?" Taj asked.

Master Hand sighed. "I don't know, Taj, but we can't give up hope." He encouraged, "Just give the surving racers more of a chance, and they'lll prove themselves."

Taj placed a napkin on his forehead, wiping it nervously. "Oh, I hope you're right, Master Hand. This is TOO brutal, even for a race..." He said in a worried tone.

* * *

Back in the Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse itself, we can see Paulie Preztail and Fergy Fudgehog coming swiftly behind Captain falcon and Koopa/Paratroopa.

"Fergy, I'll handle the steering. You handle the items," Paulie suggested, taking the wheel from Fergy.

Fergy gulped. "Yeah, but Paulie, how am I suppose to do that?" He asked.

Paulie laughed. "Easy. Just grab an item box and get what's in it. Or a balloon," He said, going straight through a rainbow-colored balloon, which Fergy grabbed. "See? Now you use the item in it!"

Fergy grabbed the item out of the item box, which was a green Koopa shell. He threw it at Koopa and Paratroopa. "I don't know, Paulie. I don't think I could get used to this..."

Paratroopa grabbed a mine and threw it behind him, watching the freen Koopa shell collide with it. He stuck his tongue out at Paulie and Fergy.

Fergy fumed. "That turtle thinks he's so smart, huh? I'll show him." He grabbed another item box, this time, getting a hookshot. He fired it at the bumper of the Koopa Dasher, causing the kart to drag the Pinata Kart along with it.

Paulie gave Fergy a high five. "Nice job, Fergy!" He complimented.

Fergy rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Thanks. I have some skill, huh?"

Captain Falcon swerved to the left and went towards a narrower path. Leaving Koopa/Paratroopa and Paulie/Fergy behind on the main path, Captain Falcon made a rough left turn on the sharp curve, and the Blue Falcon scratched itself on the side of several, sharp-pointed rocks. Captain Falcon then made a mini-turbo on the following right curve, and he grabbed a rocket booster, using it to propell him to go over the quicksand pit. Captain Falcon chuckled as he turned to the right and zoomed over the ramps.

Back on the main road, Paulie/Fergy and Koopa/Paratroopa were fighting with each other. They were trying to get rid of one another.

"So you think you'll be able to defeat us?" Koopa said, smirking as he looked at Paratroopa, nodded in unison, and turned to face Paulie and Fergy again.

Fergy got into a fighting pose, for some strange reason. "Bring it on! We can take you, right Paulie?"

Paulie nodded. "Right, Fergy!' He slammed his foot on the pedal, and the two pinatas zoomed off.

Paratroopa grabbed a triple set of red Koopa shells, and he fired at Paulie and Fergy, watching them being sent into the air after being collided by the red shells. "Take that, you candy-filled freaks!" He taunted, hanging on to the railings of the Koopa Dasher.

Fergy grabbed a mushroom and threw it into the engine of the Pinata Kart, propelling the vehicle at high speeds, and enabiling the Viva Pinata characters to catch up with the Koopa Troopas.

Quick switch to Captain Falcon. He's making power slides and mini-turbos as he goes through the soft curves. Then then accidentaly turns left on a right curve, sending the Blue Falcon off-course and falling down an abyss. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!" Captain Falcon screamed. A pair of Lakitus rushed over to rescue Captain Falcon and the Blue Falcon.

* * *

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy were all barreling down the desert racecourse, being chased by the DKR Octopus. Pikachu switched positions with Marth, and the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon fired thunderbolts at the DKR Octopus, frying the boss with electricity. Roy followed by firing several flame arrows, which surprisingly had no effect. Marth turned to the left and made a mini turbo on an upcoming curve, before he swerved to the right. He switched positions of the steering wheel with Roy and fired some bombs at Moe/Lenny/Carl/Barney, who exploded in mid-air and all went blasting off into several small quicksand pits. Roy carelessly drove the vehicle, crashing through cactuses and rocks. As he attempted to make a power slide on the right curve, he turned left, running over Barney Gumble (who was somehow not damaged by being run over).

Pikachu and Marth both sighed. Marth grabbed Roy and Pikachu took the steering wheel, making a left mini turbo on the right curve. Marth placed Roy down on a rocking chair, and the blue-haired swordsmen then started firing some tacks behind him. He grinned as he watched a handful of racers - Bumper the Badger, Pipsy the Mouse, Diddy Kong, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear - stop in their tracks after going over the tacks.

Pikachu switched positions once more with Marth, and he grabbed a thunderbolt, which he used to make the nearby racers smaller. He, Roy, and Marth easily passed by Boggy the Polar Bear, who was having terrible luck sledding in the desert-paved road (with his sled being constantly slowed down). As the trio of Smashers continued, they got bowled over by a Bowser Shell. They looked up from their damaged and tilted-over vehicle to see Bowser and his gang of buddies passing by, laughing victoriously and giving each other high-fives (except a bana-eating Donkey Kong and a meditating Mewtwo).

"Mewtwo, how much longer until we get towards first?" Bowser asked.

Mewtwo opened his eyes. "Hmmm...well, we seem to be closing in on 13th place, so we're getting close."

Bowser grinned widely. "Good." He grabbed the steering wheel and turned right. "Let's see...perhaps we should cause an ambush for the other racers..."

Ganondorf raised his hands. "Hey, I have an dea." He chuckled. "Me and Wario will ambush the racers."

Bowser raised his eyebrow. "How are you so sure, Ganondorf? You don't even have a vehicle."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Oh, don't we?" He asked, grabbing a remote and pressing the big, red button on it.

A patch below the Koopa Klown Car then opened, and out came the Gerudo King (Ganondorf's version of Bowser's Koopa King from MK: DD), which landed solidly on the desert ground.

Bowser stopped the Koopa Klown Car from going any further. "All right, so here's how it'll go. You and Wario take ou the others. I'll keep on propelling forwards," He instructed, patting Ganondorf on the shoulder.

Mewtwo only nodded. "Ganondorf, good luck to you and Wario."

Ganondorf grinned, chuckling. "Thanks, guys. Come on, Wario," He said, as he started to laugh evilly and jump down into the Gerudo King.

Wario cackled maniacally. "Wahaha! The Great Wario will overtake all!" He laughed evilly as he jumped down into the Gerudo King, and held on to the driver's seat as Ganondorf slammed his left foot on the pedal.

Bowser watched in pride as Ganondorf and Wario took off (albiet slowly) in the Gerudo King. He turned to face Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. "All right, guys, hang on." He said, starting up the Koopa Klown Car again.

Donkey Kong nodded. "Right, Bowser!" He said as he grabbed another Giant Banana and threw the Giant Banana Peel he previously had behind him, landing on the desert path.

Within 30 seconds, the Koopa Klown Car started to hover again, and it took off, heading towards to the left. As Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Mewtwo left, Tiff and Tuff collided with the Giant Banana Peel on the path and spun around, now temporalily stopped in their tracks as Pikachu, Marth, and Roy passed by them, starting to pick up their engine again. 


	159. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 6

The 4 Yoshi Kart racers and 3 Diddy Kong Racers - Boshi, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Birdo, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Krunch the Kremling, Pipsy the Mouse, and Conker the Squirrel- are all trying to get pass each other in the brutal desert racecourse, but with none of them having luck as they werve and avoid the hazardrous traps.

Pipsy starts to notice her engine slowling down, and as a result, her yellow car slows down. Bronto pushes her off to the side -him being more heavier than the so-ever-small Pipsy - and swerves to the right, appearing bewteen Boshi and Krunch. Boshi grabs a banana peel and throws it in front of Krunch. Krunch turns his orange car into a plane, easily avoiding the banana. He then does a barrel roll (puns aside) and comes up behind Boshi, where he fires several rocket missiles. Boshi is hit by the missiles, and stops temporarily while the other racers pass him. Krunch laughs and flies off. Boshi growls and slams his foot on the pedal, propelling his lightblue kart to catch up.

Two right curves are coming up. Birdo does a powerslide for both of them, while everyone else use mini-turbos to zoom off the curves (Krunch basically flies over them). Pipsy grabs a mine and she throws it into Zirdo's car engine, knocking her lightgreen kart. As Pipsy makes a left turn, Zirdo fires a red Koopa shell at her, knocking the mouse into a suddenly-popping up Pokey. Conker has a bit more luck as he places a blue shield around himself and continues on.

Krunch presses a button, and green exhaust gas is released from the engine of his plane. The exaust gas starts spreading across the racecourse, and Boshi collides into one, temporarily stopping him once again. This time, however, Boshi uses the lighting bolt he has had in his hand, and everyone (minus Conker) have been shrunk. Krunch goes crashing down into the rough sand (after the lighting bolt hit him), and Boshi zooms by, pointing and laughing at him.

Conker turns his head to see Boshi approaching. Making a left turn on the racecourse, Conker misses an item box, wheras Boshi manages to grab one and gets a red Koopa shell, which he throws at Conker. Unfortunately, the shield goes down, at the red shell hits Conker, sending the squirrel spinning around and eventually into the rough sand. Boshi zooms off, making a right turn and colliding with Birdo.

Birdo screams, and she growls. She rams back into Boshi. Boshi does the exact same thing, and the two dinosaurs start to ram each other, trying to get each other into the rough sand.

Zirdo swerves to the right, avoiding Birdo and Boshi's clash. She slips on a banana peel, and goes spinning off the right curve, crashing into a Pokey, which temporarily stops her. Birdo and Boshi both easily make mini turbos on the smooth curve and continue to ram each other. Zirdo backs up from the pokey and goes back down the curve, only to be bashed into the rough sand by Krunch, who's zooming back into action using the Golden Mushroom.

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were coming up behind Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario. Mario and Luigi were right on the dinosaurs' tails.

Yoshi grabbed a oil can and spilled the oil behind the Turbo Yoshi. Dr. Hoshi steered to the left, making a powerslide as he did. Mario and Luigi approached, but they slid on the oil. Luigi then threw the mushroom into the engine, and the Red Fire zoomed again, making a left turn. Mario swerved to the right and grabbed a pair of red fireballs, throwing them at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi swerved to the left to avoid the fireballs, and he made a powerslide on the sharp right curve. Watching Mario and Luigi get boosted by making mini turbos on the power gaps, Yoshi grabbed a mine and threw it on one of the p0ower gaps, watching Mario and Luigi spin out of control, but to his dismay, the two plumbers gained control of the Red Fire and started doing more mini turbos, eventually passing him and Dr. Hoshi. He snapped his fingers, and grabbed a homing missile, holding it in his left hand.

Dr. Hoshi then switched with Yoshi and grabbed a red shield. He placed it around the Turbo Yoshi, and switched positions with Yoshi again. He steered left, and then swerved to the right, avoiding the few cactuses on the side. Mario and Luigi were both grabbing pairs of fireballs, and firing them at Peppy and Dr. Hoshi, who spun out of control and got burned by the small blls of flare. Yoshi then aimed carefully, and he fired the homing missile at the Red Fire. Mario and Luigi were hit into the air, and both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi cheered as they passed under. Mario and Luigi both landed back down on the racecourse, but the Red Fire crashed onto them, knocking the Mario Brothers out.

Peppy switched positions with Clario. He fired electrical jolts at the Turbo Yoshi, paralyzing it and also stopping in its tracks. Peppy grinned, and he grabbed a rocket booster, attaching it to the Turbo Peppy and letting the booster propel the vehicle to higher speeds. Clario made two left turns on the swerving banks, but he collided with a mine, and the Turbo Peppy went into the roguh sand. Having a hard time driving, Peppy jumped out and started pushing the Turbo Peppy. Clario slamed his foot on the pedal, and the Turbo Peppy started to run, and Peppy hopped back on.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both grabbed a paralyze heal and used it on the Turbo Yoshi. Dr. Hoshi started the engine again, and he and Yoshi went propelling again. Following Peppy and Clario before them, Dr. Hoshi made two left turns, but on the second turn, he made a mini-turbo. He narrowly swerved to the right to avoid the rough sand, and Yoshi grabbed a green Koopa shell, throwing it behind him.

"Say doc, how much longer do we have to get to the finish line?" Yoshi curiously asked.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the computerized map screen. "Hmmm...well, Yoshi, my boy, it seems like there are two more parts, and the letter is...a giant quicksand pit..." He shuddered with fear. "I sense something bad will happen there..."

Yoshi patted Dr. Hoshi on the back. "Don't worry, doc. We'll get through this, just like every other race!" He smiled.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "I hope you're right, Yoshi. I hope you're right..." He cautiously said as he made a mini-turbo on the left curve and started to catch up to Peppy and CLario.

Clario turned around and spotted Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "Peppy! Your buddies are catching up on us!"

Peppy gritted his teeth. "Well, let's see them have fun with this." He took out a Giant Mine and grinned. Chucking it behind him, he then fired a mini-tunhderbolt, which zapped the Giant Mine and shrunk it into several smaller mines.

Yoshi screamed. "Dr. Hoshi! Look out, the mines!"

"I can SEE them, Yoshi," Dr. Hoshi said as he swerved to the left and right skillfully to avoid the mines. He slammed his foot on the pedal once more, and the Turbo Yoshi was now directly behind the Turbo Peppy.

Clario growled, shaking his fist at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "We may be friends, but that doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!"

"Bring it on!" Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi encouraged, also shaking their fists.

Peppy growled, the yellow Ankylosaurus focused on getting through the racecourse. "Please! Can we just get through this stupid desert and let it all go behind us...?" He muttered to himself. 


	160. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 7

Previously on Yoshi Kart, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy/Clario have been fighting with each other. Wile E. Coyote (who hasn't been heard of since the race even started) managed to sneak past the bosses, Krunch manage to get pass Birdo, Zirdo, and Boshi, and to top it all off, Banjo and Kazooie currentely fight with Team Rocket and the Star Fox team for 2nd place. Let's check up on the other racers. Pikachu, Marth, and Roy (who have been doing quite well in the grand prix) are currentely in...9th place? Anyway, racing status and bad puns aside, the trio of Smashers - or in this case, two swordsmen and a yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon with enough electricity to cause a blackout - are right behind the famed Super Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi. Pikachu switches driving positions with Marth, and he starts to generate electricity. Marth makes a left turn, and he swerves over to the right. Roy throws a mushroom into the engine, and their vehicle zooms up. Marth swerves to the right to avoid the rough sand, and he spots Mario and Luigi.

Luigi turns around to face Pikachu, Marth, and Roy. He starts firing green fireballs at them. Pikachu shoots at the fireballs with his thunderjolts, destroying them. Luigi then grabs a green shell and throws it at the vehicle. The shell pops one of the tires, and Pikachu/Marth/Roy go spinning out of control.

Pikachu fires an electric jolt into the engine, and the vehicle is boosted. Propelling through the rough sand, Pikachu, Marth, and Roy pass by Mario/Luigi.

Mario makes a sharp left turn, and makes a powerslide on the right curve. Luigi grabs a mushroom and throws it into the engine, afterwards taking out a red shell and firing it at Pikachu/Marth?Roy. The two swordsmen and the electric rodent go flipping over into the rough sand, being left in the dust by Mario/Luigi, who make a mini turbo on the left curve and continue on.

Pikachu looks at Marth, and nods. Marth nods back, and he turns to Roy. Roy is moaning in pain, being knocked unconcious after flipping over into the rough sand.

Marth sighs, and he grabs Roy, putting him into the back of the vehicle and sitting down in the dirver's seat. Pikachu starts to generate electricity once more, and he unleashes a thunderbolt on the vehicle, propelling it out of the rough sand. Unfortunately, they get bowled over by a Bowser Shell, and above in the sky, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Donkey Kong laugh evilly as they fly off in the Koopa Klown Kar.

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario are still fighting over each other, passing by Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear.

Dr. Hoshi grabs a mine, and he throws it in front of Peppy/Clario. Clario takes the driving seat and steers to the left, avoiding the mine. As the two pairs of racers make a left turn, Yoshi grabs a mushroom and throws it into the engine. He then grabs a red shell and fires it at Peppy and Clario. Peppy throws a green shell behind him, and it hits the red shell. Yoshi growls, and he grabs a turnip. After Dr. Hoshi makes a right turn, Yoshi throws the turnip into the engine of the Turbo Peppy, and it causes the car to stop. Clario then presses a button, and as Yoshi/Peppy pass by, the Turbo Peppy turns into a yellow hovercraft. Peppy takes the steering wheel, and he shifts into the rough sand, with it having no effect on slowing down the hovercraft. Peppy thorws a bo-bomb in front of the Turbo Yoshi, watching it explode.

Yoshi takes the steering wheel from Dr. Hoshi. He also presses a button, and the Turbo Yoshi comes back crashing down, in the form of a green hovercraft. Yoshi steers after Peppy and Clario, while Dr. Hoshi spills oil behind the green hovercraft.

Peppy switches positions with Clario, and he shots an electric jolt down at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. After being zapped and stopped for 4 seconds, Yoshi starts up the green hovercraft again. He makes a left turn, and he goes over the left curve, landing back on the soft sand. Peppy punches at Yoshi, with Yoshi narrowly missing.

Dr. Hoshi takes out a pin and throws it into the yellow hovercraft, watching it slowly deflate. Clario presses a button, and the yellow hovercraft turns into a yellow, red-stripped plane.

Yoshi looks up to see Peppy and Clario narrowly flying off. Just as he's about to switch with Dr. Hoshi, Ganondorf and Wario blast by (in the Gerudo King), and Warip punches Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi too far into the rough sand.

Dr. Hoshi throws a golden mushroom into the engine, and the green hovercraft goes propel,ling several times, passing Peppy and Clario. Yoshi then switches positions with Dr. Hoshi, and he throws a mine behind him.

Gandonrof swerves to the right to avoid the mine. He winces to see Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi turning left towards several, jagged rocks. Wario takes out several bombs and throws them at the jagged rocks, exploding them. He laughs and throws a bomb into the air, hitting Peppy and Clario, wihich sends them crashing into the rough sand.

Ganondorf makes a minti turbo on the left turn, but it doesn't help much as the Gerudo King crashes into one of the jagged rocks and losses all momentum.

Wario rubs his chin, and he snaps his finger. He places a flashing bo-bomb into the engine, and after a few seconds...

BOOM! The Gerudo King is blasted into the air, and Ganondorf slams his foot on the pedal, starting the vehicle again as it lands back on the dirt-paved road. Ganondorf sees two left curves and a right, smooth ridge. He makes power slides on the left curves, and carefully swerves alongside the right ridge. Seeing Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi in front of them, Ganondorf turns left, and he then swerves to the right, appearing next to yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

Yoshi sees Ganondorf/Wario, and he punches at the Gerudo King, slowing it down. As Wario attempts to blow up the green hovercraft using a bo-bomb, Yoshi grabs it by his tongue, and he throws it instead right back at the Gerudo King, watching it blow up. Dr. Hoshi makes a left turn, followed by a minti turbo on the straight path. Yoshi throws a mine behind him. Dr. Hoshi steadily drives the green hovercraft cautiously past cactuses on both sides of the racecourse as he sees the Koopa Klown Kar.

Bowser turns around to see Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. He sneers and throws down a Bowser Shell at them. The pair of dinosaurs manage to avoid the Bowser Shell, which hits Dixie/Tooty and Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Stanley (who were steadily approaching the racers).

Yoshi switches positions with Dr. hoshi, and he turns to the left. He steers again to the left, and he then grabs a Yoshi Egg. Bowser throws down another Bowser Shell, with Donkey Kong following with a Giant Banana (with Mewtwo steering the Koopa Klown Kar). Yoshi swerves to the right to avoid the Bowser Shell (which hits Ganondorf and Wario, sort of ironically), and he throws the Yoshi Egg at the Giant Banana peel, three items - a mine, a green shell, and a star - coming out. Turning right, Yoshi hits the star, and he switches with Dr. Hoshi. Bowser takes the steering wheel from Mewtwo, and he swoops down on Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Mewtwo prepares to fire a Shadow Ball as Donkey Kong throws smaller banana peels behind him.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi swerve to the left to avoid Bowser, but unfortunately, they can't avoid Mewtwo's Shadow Ball (the star lost its power by then). Koopa and Paratroopa easily pass the unconcious-knocked dinosaur pair.

Bowser steers the Koopa Klown Kar upwards again, and he grabs a bullet bill cannon. He aism it carefully at Koopa and Parateroopa.

Koopa makes a power slide on the left turn, followed by 2 mini turbos in the straight-ward path. Paratroopa attempts to backfire Bowser's plan by throwing a mine behind.

Bowser rolls his eyes and grabs a banana peel from Donkey Kong's pile, throwing it at the mine. He then grabs the bullet bill cannon and fires.

The purple bullet bill then swiftly follows Koopa and Paratropa as the turtles try to avoid being blasted.

Paratroopa taps Koopa on the shoulder. "Try going left."

Koopa nods, and he swerves to the left.

The purple bullet bill also swerves left.

Paratroopa scratches his head as he watches the purple bullet bill follow closely.

Petey Piranha and King Boo pass by, turning left and swerving to the right as they aim for the finish line. Petey throws a warp pipe behind imh.

Koopa and Paratroopa both switch positions, but have little time to react as they go straight into the warp pipe, and wind up in 43rd place. The purple bullet bill then goes after Petey Piranha and King Boo, and it blows them up.

Bowser laughs evilly while Mewtwo chuckles as the Koopa Klown Kar pass the blown-up Mario bosses.

Getting back to their feet, King Boo grabs a Boo and turns the Piranha Pipes invisible (with himself and Petey also being turned invisible as a result). Petey grabs a golden mushroom, anduses it several times to propel the Piranha Pips to catch up to and eventually pass by the Koopa Klown Car as King Boo makes a rather rough turn on the sharp ridge.

Bowser switches positions with Mewtwo again. Not noticing Petey Piranha/King Boo, Bowser drops a Bowser Shell, while Mewtwo goes down and uses his mind to sense Petey and King Boo. Using his mind, Mewtwo stops Petey and King Boo from going any further, and turns right as the Koopa Klown Kar goes by the Piranha Pipes.

In a swift and surprising move, both Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Ganondorf/Wario zoom through Petey and King Boo (who are still invisible) and now try to catch up to the Koopa Klown Kar while trying to push each other into either of the cactus-filled sides of the desert racecourse. 


	161. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 8

Yoshizilla: Phew, I think I've done plentiful of writing action enough. For one thing, I got racing on the mind, so that's primarily why Yoshi Kart's getting updated. Secondly, uh, I'm still planning on fully fleshing out the completed races that seem bare-boned, and third, um...what was third?

Disclaimer: (sighs and moans) You wanted to have more representation for Nintendo in Yoshi kart now, remember?

Yoshizilla: (gasps and snaps fingers) Oh yeah! That, and well, I need to make up for all of the chapters you have skimmed through, so that's why most of these news chapters barely have any dialogue or any different scenes and rather just good, plain old racing action! And that is why I would like to apologize for the racing chapters (and this chapter as well) being short compared to the chapters with all of the other unnecessary stuff that ruins the whole concept behind Yoshi Kart. It's suppose to be a race, people! (gasps) And that ends my introductory speech. Enjoy the short, but racing action filled, chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing and everything, and we will always (and never) will! (leaves and gets attacked by a huge mass of random people and characters) AHH!!! AHHH!!! THE PIAN OF IT ALL!!! CURSE YOU, STUPID RACES!!! CURSE YOU ALL!!!!!

----------

Ahhh, the Ankylosaurus Desert. The biggest desert in the entire continent of Dinosaur Land, and is also one of the hottest and harshest places to be. Especially considering how hot and dry it extremely is. But the racers press on, determined to get through the strong heat of the sprawling, seemingly endless desert.

Kirby and Meta Knight, followed by Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear, were driving on the rough sand, slowing down their vehicle, TAC. Meta Knight steered while Kirby was behind the railings, grabbing random items on the road and using them to attack other racers. As Meta Knight turned right and sharply slid to the left bank, Kirby swallowed up a broken wheel tire from another vehicle and ate it. Belching with satisfaction, Kirby grabbed the remains of the tire from his mouth and chucked them at Dixie and Tooty, causing them to spin out of control and go into the rougher, darker sand, causing a random Lakitu in the air to rescue them and place them back on the road.

Meta Knight started to go downwards, and then he turned to the right. While Kirby sucked in another wheel tire, Meta Knight swerved to the left - avoiding a broken part of an old vehicle - and then he turned to the right. Sliding to the left again, Meta Knight jumped TAC over a rather small ramp, and as he was turning on the left bank of the sandy road, a fireball hit TAC, causing it to spin around as the flames burned the vehicle itself, Meta Knight, and Kirby. It was then that there was a sprouting fire flower on the right side of the road, spouting out flames. As Meta Knight as forced to turn left and go through the water well to cool off the burned damages, Tiff and Tuff both zoomed by, going into a small pyramid.

----------

Boshi was speeding fast in his blue kart, sharply turning left and jumping over the small, sandy ramp in the middle of the road. Going downwards, the blue, cool Yoshisaurus turned to the right and went through the rough sands. As his kart started to get slower due to the sand, Boshi slammed his right foot on the pedal, and swerving to the right, his kart drove over a zipper, which sent is blasting through the rough sand. As Boshi used a mini turbo, which gave his kart a little boost, he carefully slid to the right and went over another zipper, blasting through the rough sand again. He then bounced off the rough sand and back onto the sandy path, seeing Krunch up ahead. Boshi used another mini turbo while going straight down the sandy road, and approaching Krunch, Boshi extended his right arm and grabbed an item from the item box. Seeing the item turn into a mushroom, Boshi used the mushroom and propelled his kart faster as he slid to the right and appeared on Krunch's right side.

Ramming into Krunch, Boshi taunted and started to kick the orange kart with his right foot. Krunch snapped back, biting Boshi's leg, which forced the blue Yoshisaurus to steer straight into the rough sand while the Kremling went sliding down the right bend. As Boshi got out of the rough sand, he hopped out of his kart and ran to the back, pushing his kart downwards. As the kart picked up speed, Boshi ran to the side of the blue kart and hopped into the driver's seat, grabbing the steering wheel and slamming his right foot on the pedal, sharply turning to the right as the kart started to burn up rubber within its engine tank. Boshi then zoomed over another zipper, and this caused the kart to zoom faster, appearing next to Krunch.

Krunch glanced at Boshi, and he then grabbed a bubble bomb, tossing it at Boshi. As Boshi held tightly to the steering wheel while his blue kart bobbed, Krunch went over the ramp and landed over the rough sand and back onto the sandy path, turning to the right and entering a pyramid. Boshi hissed, and he watched Diddy Kong approach him, a handful of mushrooms in the monkey's right hand while he steered his yellow kart with his left hand. Boshi got an idea, and as he turned to the left and ran over another zipper, Boshi punched at Diddy, snatching the mushrooms from the monkey. Diddy screamed as Boshi rammed him off the sandy path and onto the rough sand, his yellow kart toppling over. Boshi chuckled, and using one of the newly acquired mushrooms to blast through the rough sand and back onto the sandy path, the blue Yoshisaurus steered to the right and entered the pyramid, following Krunch.


	162. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 9

Large herds of Ankylosauruses can be seen moving slowly in the rough sand as the sprawling Ankylosaurus Desert blows serious, powerful winds at them. The racers drive carefully as they strive to succeed and survive.

May is driving the coach she and her friends - Misty and Max - are driving in. As she turns left, May jumps over a wrecked barrel, and she then slides inwards on the right bend of the sand-paved road. Up ahead her is Haru Glory, who's trying to keep himself in pace with the sand.

Max grabs a bomb from an item box, and as May turns outwards on the left bend and then jumps over a pair of railing and heads upwards, max tosses the bomb bellow at Haru Glory, blowing him up. Misty gives Max a high-five as May forces the coach to jump over the high ramp and land hard on the sandy road. May then turned to the left, and as the coach went downhill, Misty grabbed a mushroom from an item box and tossed it into the engine, causing the coach to speed faster. May then jumped upwards, hopping over the stream of rough sand, and as she turned right and went upwards, Max punched at Princess Peach's group, forcing the characters to go spinning around and crash into the right side of the rising mountain. May then turned left, but then bumped into a cactus, causing the coach's velocity to fall. While the three Pokemon human characters tried to move their coach out of the cactus, Haru Glory takes this as an advantage and coasts by, taunting at them.

--------

Elsewhere on the Ankylosaurus Desert racecourse, Mario and Luigi are trying to get Kirby and Meta Knight off their trail. Mario switches driving positions with Luigi, and the red-capped plumber tosses behind a red fireball, causing the TAC vehicle to spin around in flames, while Luigi slides inwards into the left bend, entering a mountain. Kirby grabs a water bottles and sucks it in, before spitting out all of the water all over TAC, cooling it down.

Meta Knight then thrusts the TAC forward into the mountain, after turning left and following close to mario and Luigi. Luigi makes the Red Fire jump over a set of barrels, while Kirby stands up and sucks in the barrels, swallowing them. The two group of racers slowly turning left, Mario then grabs a hammer and tosses it at the incoming set of barrels as Luigi turns left. It is then that the Red Fire runs over a red arrow, and the Red Fire is plunged up into the air, the two Mario Brothers screaming as they held onto each other and then landed on top, going down a narrow path, leftwards.

Kirby switched driving positions with Meta Knight, and the pink puffball started to ram through the not-so-strong barrels as he steered towards the left. Kirby then swiftly turned right as he avoided collision with a set of iron, steel barrels. Meta Knight grabbed a hook-shot, and he fired it upon Diddy Kong, who noticed this and turned his yellow kart into a yellow hovercraft, sliding downwards as the hook-shot fell off.

It was then - to both Kirby and Meta Knight's shock and surprise - that the Mario Brothers came crashing down from the ceiling, and the Red Fire slid down the right curve, going out of the mountain and back into the scorching, hot desert. Squinting, Luigi grabbed a pair of sunglasses and navigated past Diddy by going straightforwards instead of turning left. Mario then switched positions with Luigi, and he jumped the Red Fire over several cacti in the rough sand below, landing back on the sandy-paved path and turning to the right, passing by Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Pichu. Kirby and Meta Knight both go to the left after exiting the mountain, but they are attacked by Link's group, who attempts to pass. Meta Knight slashes at them, and it forces Epona to back off a bit, slowing down. Mario and Luigi both cheer as they jump over a small ramp and head downwards the sandy-paved road.


	163. The Ankylosaurus Desert Perils! 30

Yoshizilla: Hello, stupid readers! You'll read anything. Go ahead, click on the back button, skim through this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yoshizilla, you shouldn't say that to the audience who are actually reading this.

Yoshizilla: What do you care?

Disclaimer: Good point. But this is Yoshi Kart.

Yoshizilla: Oh. So should I start over again from the top?

Disclaimer: (sigh) Yes.

Yoshizilla: Okay, then.

(Take 2)

Yoshizilla: (clears throat, and holds up green microphone) Ladies and Gentlemen...it's time I got back to updating my most popular and well-known fanfiction I have ever written...which, of course, is Yoshi Kart, and it also happens to be the biggest Super Smash Brothers story ever written...

Disclaimer: Yoshizilla, for a well renowned author, you gloat too much.

Yoshizilla: Well, it's the truth!

Disclaimer: And this seems more like a **OVERLOADED** crossover-

Yoshizilla: Hey buddy, guess what? Most of the characters who have major roles happen to **BE** part of the **Super Smash Brothers**, or are at least related to the characters/stages/items that are in it. Second of all, it's best described as Super Smash Brothers because Yoshi and Master Hand **REPRESENT** Super Smash Brothers, as do Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi (who are the only fan-characters that have more appearances in Super Smash Brothers stories than any other fan characters in the history of Super Smash Brothers fandom). Third of all, the-

Disclaimer: (moans and holds ice block on head for no apparant reason) All right, all right, I get it. Sheesh.

Yoshizilla: (grins and chuckles) Thank you. And yes, ladies and gentlemen - I have done the scoreboard prior to this chapter, so in concluding this wonderful race, I'll have the racers finish in the positions that were assigned to them in the scorings. So, I hope you all enjoy, videogame, fanfic, and racing fans, cause here...we...**GOOOOOOOO**!!!!!

* * *

"My, oh my, it's been one heck of a crazy race!" Exclaims a highly fueled-up Master Hand as he announces with high enthusiasm, "The racers are coming close to the finish line, but who's going to win, I'm not so sure of!" 

"Well," Taj breaks in, "I believe that Diddy Kong might have a chance. After all, he IS the one who has his name in the title of an awesome N64 racing game."

"...That got translated into a **crappier DS version**..." Master Hand angrily muttered, which ticked off Taj. Master Hand cleared his throat. "Anyway, here are the people in first place! It looks like Petey Piranha and King Boo are doing their best to catch up, but Ganondorf/Wario and the Star Fox crew aren't thinking so!"

"Or are they so sure of themselves?" Taj asked, smirking and pointing at the huge projectile screen showing the Ankylosaurus Desert race. "Look!"

Master Hand looked up, and to his surprise, Brock and Hikari (who made a surprising comeback) are zooming at full speed towards Petey Piranha and King Boo.

"Well **kiss my grits**!" Master Hand exclaimed in surprise, "Brock and Hikari are gaining on Petey Piranha and King Boo! But can they still have enough faith to actually win? Find out, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

Brock and Hikari were zooming towards Petey Piranha and King Boo. Hikari threw a mushroom into the engine, and the car started going faster. Sooner, the two Pokemon Trainers were right behind Petey/King Boo. 

Petey turned around and spewed brown goop at Brock, making him blind and turn the car towards the cactus plants. King Boo laughed as he turned to the left and threw a Chain Chomp at Ganondorf and Wario. Wario punched the Chain Chomp away, and he then taunted King Boo and Petey, wagging his butt at them. Petey then grabbed a Bowser Shell and hurled it at Ganondorf and Wario, causing them to crash into the quicksand and slowly sink. As Ganondorf and Wario tried to get out the quicksand by pushing the Gerudo King, Petey took out a red shell and fired it at the two, causing them to fall into the quicksand, too.

Up ahead was the Star Fox. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal got into their arwings and started attacking, but alas, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Donkey Kong proved to be a match for them. Bowser fired a bullet bill at Fox, which caused himt to jump back into the Star Fox as he watched, sadly, his arwing crash down into the rough, desert sand. Krystal managed to fire a few shots at the Koopa Klown Car, causing it to malfunction and slowing it down. But she was then knocked down to the rough sand by Mewtwo, who fired mini Shadow Balls at her arwing. Falco Lombardi didn't even had a chance, as he was easily grabbed by Donkey Kong and hurled into Fox, knocking both characters unconcious. Falco's arwing, with no pilot, crashed down to the sand, and exploded.

Petey and King Boo easily passed through the huge debris, and they used a Golden Mushroom to progress further. Bowser fired a Bowser Shell at them, which they easily avoided by swerving to the right. Mewtwo used his Disable ability, and paralyzed the Piranha Pipes, stopping Petey and King Boo in their tracks. As the Koopa Klown Car propelled forward, Donkey Kong threw a Giant Banana behind it, landing smoothly down on the path.

King Boo tried to turn the steering whell, but he had no luck. Petey frantically searched for a mushroom, but all he got were bombs, mines, bubbles, and green shells. As the pair tried to fix their vehicle, Brock and Hikari passed them by surprise. Hikari stuck out her tongue at Petey/King Boo and waved at them as she tossed a triple pack of mushrooms into the car, sending Brock's car even further to catch up with Bowser, mewtwo, and DOnkey Kong.

Petey growled, and he grabbed a lighting bolt, which struck the rough sand and destroyed the Disable ability, allowing Petey and King Boo to get back on track. petey threw a mushroom into the tank, and the Piranha Plants went back into action. Making a right turn and two powerslides on the straight path ahead, Petey and King Boo were smoothly on Brock/Hikari's tail.

Hikari turned around. "Uh oh! The double trouble's back!" She alerted.

Brock growled. "All right, throw a mine at them!' He suggested as he made a sharp turn on the right curve, and a mini-turbo on the left, smaller curve.

Hikari grabbed a mine and threw it down on the path. Petey grabbed the mine and threw it in front of Brock's car - which caused Brock and Hikari to colide into it. King Boo and Petey both laughed as they switched places and King Boo turned the Piranha Pipes invisible. Brock and Hikari switched places, and Brock threw a mushroom into the engine, sending the vehicle forward.

Hikari sweatdropped, screaming as she wildly steered the steering wheel. "B-Brock! I don't think I ever drove a car before!"

"Just think it's like ridin' a bicycle!" Brock screamed, hanging as tight onto the railings as possible. "You'll get used to it!"

* * *

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (in their red-colored Baby Wagon) were both coming down fast the smooth, sand-paved road, fighting off Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog (in their rainbow-colored Pinata Kart). The desert winds started to blow hard, too, making the road too gusty to see and navigate. 

"Ram him off, Baby Mario!" Baby Luigi piped, taking out a green Koopa shell and throwing it at the rainbow-colored Pinata Kart, tilting it over. He laughed and fired another green shell.

Paulie took out a tennis racket, and switched positions with Fergy, whacking the green shell at the red-colored Baby Wagon. The Baby Wagon was also tilted, but it got up faster than the Pinata Kart. Paulie growled. "Deal with this, you teeth-rotting babies!" He took out some pieces of candy, threw them into the air, and started whacking them at the baby Mario Brothers with his tennis racket.

Baby Mario placed a blue shield around the Baby Wagon, so the candy fell into the ground, not damaging the Baby Wagon in anyway. Baby Luigi took out a bo-bomb, and threw it infront of the Pinata Kart.

Fergy screamed, and he swerved into the left, avoiding the bo-bomb (which exploded a few seconds later), but ramming into Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Baby Mario growled. "So, you loike that, eh?" He took out his red minature hammer and started whacking it at the Pinata Kart, causing some dents and fracturing some bolts.

Paulie whacked his tennis racket at the right side of the Baby Wagon, causing one fo the wheels to pop off. The Baby Wagon started screeching on the desert road, leaving its mark behind.

Baby Luigi took his green minature hammer and SLAMMED it down on the front of the Pinata Kart, causing the engine to **EXPLODE**, and making gas spew out everywhere. In short terms, it made Paulie, Fergy, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi **ALL** covered in oil.

"Now look what you done!" Fergy cried out angrily at Baby Luigi, "We're covered...in **OIL**!" He started to cry. "Great! Now my candy will smell and probably taste like white out!"

"Awww shut up!" Baby Luigi said, rolling his eyes and whacking Fergy in the head with his green mallet, knocking the green-colored Fudgehog out.

Paulie gasped. "FERGY!" He growled and pointed at Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "You two babies are gonna regret doing that to my best friend!" He grabbed Fergy, placed him gently under the railings, shut the railings shut (halfway to Fergy's stomach), and got into the driving seat, making a mini-turbo as he turned left (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi also made a mini-turbo turning left). Paulie then slammed on the breaks, allowed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to pass, and slammed on the pedal, sending the Pinata Kart ZOOMING right up to the Baby Wagon, slamming into the back.

Baby Luigi screamed. "Gah! Baby Mario, he's-**AHHHHHHH**!!" Paulie rammed the Pinata Kart into the Baby Wagon aagain. "-That red Pinata thing is rammin' into our wagon!"

Baby Mario growled, taking out several red fireballs. "The heck he would. Keep driving, baby Luigi!" He aimed carefully at Paulie.

Both Baby Luigi and Paulie made two powerslides on the two left-and-right curves, but by the time they reached the 3rd left turn, Baby Mario threw the fireballs at Paulie, setting the rainbow-colred Pinata Kart on fire.

"Haha! Take-a that!" Baby Mario cackled, giving Baby Luigi a high-five and switching positions.

Paulie screamed, but he was determined to beat the two baby Mario Brothers. He took out a mushroom and threw it into the engine tank, sending the Pinata Kart propelling more. He once again rammed into the red-colored Baby Wagon.

Baby Luigi started crying, holding down his green hat. "Waha! Baby Mario, we're in trouble!" He was slapped by Baby Mario.

"You **idiot of a brother**!" Baby Mario snapped, handing Baby Luigi a blue, orange-stripped Klaptrap, "Don't just stand there! **DO SOMETHING**!"

Baby Luigi looked at the blye, orange-stripped Klaptrap, and he gave Baby Mario a thumbs up sign. "Gotcha!" He turned around to face Paulie Pretztail, and threw the Klaptrap at the Pinata Kart.

The blue, orange-stripped Klaptrap started biting at the Pinata Kart, but was easily knocked off as soon as the Pinana Kart made the mini-turbo on the right curve, following the same path as the Baby Wagon.

Paulie smirked. "Heh. You're not gonna make a monkey out of me-" Before he could finish, the Yoshi Series and DIddy Kong Racing bosses pushed him into the rough sand, and did the same with baby mario and baby Luigi.

"What the?!" Baby Mario exclaimed, screaming as he and Baby Luigi were hurled into the air by the bosses, and landed head-first into the rough sand, with the Baby Wagon landing a few feet away from them.

Paulie moaned, his unconcious friend Fergy and the incredibly damaged Pinata Kart a few feet away from the red, yellow-striped Pretztail.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Boggy the Polar Bear are all racing each other to get past the sky-rising pyramid. Bronto rams his heavy blue kart into Boggy, causing the Polar Bear to spin around and crash into the pyramid wall. Heppy takes out a green Koopa shell and fires it at Shelia, who swerves to the right and easily avoids it. Shelia spills oil behind her, which Heppy slips on and spins around. Bronto comes up from behind and rams into the back of Shelia's stable yellow kart. Shelia whacks her spiky tail at the front of Bronto's kart, knocking the hood off and causing the oil the spew over both Bronto and Shelia.

Heppy uses a mushroom, and he zooms past Bronto and Shelia, and into the pyramid. There, he is attacked by several Dry Bones, who throw their bones at Heppy's light purple kart. Bronto comes thrusting in, piling up several knocked-down Dry Bones and swerves to the right, making amini-turbo on the right down spiral. Shelia uses her hookshot, and attaches it to Heppy, who throws a mine in Shelia's path. Shelia hits the mine, and her kart temporarily stops, but it is dragged by Heppy as the hookshot is still there. Making two left turns on the left downspiral, the three Yoshi Kart racers come into an ancient treasure tomb, where Bronto manages to grab a few coins (how greedy of him). The entrance to the treasure doom closes, and lava starts to flow down the walls. Using the power of mushrooms, Shelia, Heppy, and Bronto all manage to make it out of the tomb alive and go upwards, only to face more Dry Bones. Heppy places a green shield around his kart, while Bronto rams into the Dry Bones and Shelia whacks them with h8er spiky tail. All of them making a powerslide on the sharp right curve, they go downwards once more and make a left turn, exitting the pyramid and making it back into the desert, zooming through the rough sand.

"Gee, this desert is something, huh?" Shelia asked Bronto and Heppy, laughing as she felt the wind in their direction.

Bronto nodded, laughing as well while swerving to the right with Heppy, avoiding a few jagged rocks. "It sure is. Hey, you think we'd be able to catch up to King DeDeDe and Escargoon?"

Heppy got a smirk on his face. "Let's try!" He shouted, and all three dinosaurs slammed their foot son their karts' pedals and went zooming down the gusty desert path, seeing King DeDeDe and Escargoon ahead with Captain Falcon in front of them.

* * *

Mario/Luigi, Diddy Kong, Ash/Max, and Peppy/Clario are all speeding down the hazardrous desert, trying to overcome each other obviously.

"Fire the green fireballs!" Mario shouted, steering the Red Fire.

Luigi turned around, and he hung onto the railings with his right hand. He held up his left arm, the green fireballs forming in his hand, and he aimed carefully at Peppy/Clario. He threw the fireballs at the incoming pair, causing the Turbo peppy to spin around and burn. "Oh yeah!"

"Hot hot HOT!" Peppy cried, getting out a bucket of water and pouring it down on the Turbo Peppy. He growled and switched positions with Clario. "I'll show you how it feels!" He started churning up electricity, but the electicity zapped him and Clario (since the water was all over the kart). Both Peppy and Clario remained motionless, their kart paralyzed and stained black.

Max threw a mushroom into the engine tank, and Ash swerved to the right, appearing next to Mario and Luigi. Both of the two pairs made powerslides on the left turn, and started to push each other while making another powerslide on the continous left ridge. Max punched at Luigi, but Luigi whacked Ash's dasher with his hammer, causing a dent in it, and sending Ash/Max spinning around. Luigi then threw a bo-bomb at the pair, and watched both of the boys go up, and fall down, the dasher landing on both of them. "Ha!"

"Hang on, Luigi!" Mario shouted, as he started doing a powerslide on the turbo ramps, which boosted the Red Fire's speed.

Diddy Kong simply used a roccket booster, and he simply turned left as he tried to catch up with Mario and Luigi. He then grabbed a rocket missile and threw it at the Mario Brothers, which collided with them. He laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Suckers!" He then crashed into a tall Pokey, not noticing it.

Mario and Luigi laaughed, and Luigi threw in a triple pack of mushrooms into the engine, propelling the Red Fire to pass the Pokey and zoom off the ridge.

Diddy Kong whacked the Pokey into several pieces by whipping his tail, and he slammed his left foot on the pedal, sending the kart propelling after the Red Fire.

Mario switched places with Luigi, and he threw a green Koopa shell at Diddy. Diddy grabbed the green Koopa shell, and threw it back. Mario whacked the green shell back at Diddy with his hammer. Diddy whacked the shell back at Mario with his flexible tail. The two characters continued whacking the shell at each other.

Peppy and Clario both started to push the Turbo Peppy, and as it started moving, CLario attached a rocket booster, and he relased it, which sent the Turbo peppy zooming. Peppy made a mini-turbo on the left ridge, and continued making mini-turbos through the left ridge, although he didn't go on the turbo ramps. Ash and Max followed suit by switching positions with each other each time they threw a mushroom into the engine, gaining on Peppy and Clario. But unfortunately, Clario threw his yellow fireballs at Ash and Max, burning the pair, and slightly delaying them from catching up. Ash started the engine again, and the dasher was up and running, but it would be a while before he and Max would catch up to Peppy and Clario again.

* * *

"Peppy and Clario are catching up to Mario/Luigi and Diddy Kong, who are fighting with each other!" Master Hand announces, "Ash and Max are catching up pretty quick. They're all making mini-turbos through the various left and right turns. Diddy Kong has been hit by the green shell, and Peppy/Clario manage to pass him. Here comes Ash and Max. Max just fired a banana peel ahead of Diddy Kong, and Diddy's car slips on it, making it spin around and lose more momentum. Meanwhile, the bosses manage to get in the lead, but with Bowser/Mewtwo/Donkey Kong, Ganondorf/Wario (part of Bowser's team, BTW), and Petey Piranha and King Boo's sight on first, it'll seem like a long time before he see any winners." 

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Master Hand," Taj adds, also announcing, "Brock and Hikari both have a chance, even though they're now farther away from the leaders. Anyways, it looks like Waluigi's group is having trouble with the Chaotix and Humba Wumba's group. Wait, it seems as if the Jinjo in Humba's party fired a bomb and plunged Waluigi's entire group into flames! But Charmy manages to get several shots at Humba's group, slowing them down. Wait, what's this? Boshi and Krunch the Kremling BOTH pass the Chaotix, and are fighting to get first place. But it seems as if they just got blown overboard by the CHaotix, who their leader, Vector, played loud music through their radio and caused shockwaves which caused Boshi and Krunch to spin around...wait, what's this? BARNEY THE DINOSAUR just past by the Chaotix, singing his annoying songs!"

Everyone moaned as they could hear one of Barney's stupid songs playing through the giant loudspeakers.

"It seems as if the Chaotix stopped and covered their ears! This gives Boshi and Bronto both a chance to pass them. Oh, but look! Barney has just been plunged into the air by the gusty, desert winds...and at the same time, both Boshi and Krunch place blue shields around them, blocking the winds! Oh, the excitement, the thrill of this race, eh Master Hand?" He started laughing heartily.

"It certainly is, Taj!" Master Hand agreed, also laughing heartily, "And speaking of which, it seems my lovable, oafish brother, Crazy hand, grabbed Boshi and Krunch and hurled the two characters back into the desert winds, causing them to be sent flying! But now they both transformed their karts into planes, giving them an edge! Crazy hand is now plowing through, but Wizpig has other plans. He's coming up from behind and-HEY, he smashed Crazy hand into the quicksand!" He yelled angrily, "What kind of cheap shot is that son of a bi-"

"Whoa, calm yourself, Master Hand," Taj said, trying to calm Master Hand down in his surprisingly soothe voice, "Wizpig will probably get his. Anyway, here comes the Simpsons. I wonder what will happen?" A few seconds later, the Simpsons are hurled into the green cactuses on the left side of the desert racecourse by Wizpig, who starts to run off again. "And Wizpig just hurled the Simpsons into the cactuses..."

"Told you they'd be a problem, those cactuses," Master Hand hinted, nudging Taj on his shoulder, "Anyway, Blaze the Cat and the Babylon Hunters - Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross- are fighting each other, but only Storm seems to be having trouble. Maybe because he's so fat- AND BLAZE JUST SET WAVE AFLARE, CAUSING HER TO FALL DOWN ONTO THE DESERT PATH! That just leaves Jet to save his group from losing..."

* * *

"You won't pass me!" Blaze snarls, firing small purple fireballs at Jet. 

Jet manages to avoid them, jumping up into the air. "Nice try, but I'm not going to lose to a feline!" He kicked her in the stomach, pinning her down into the desert path. "That's for my friends, Wave and Storm!" He continued off, navigating through the desert on his hoverboard, when he was blasted by ice eggs.

"Good firing, Kazooie!" Banjo exclaimed happily, driving past a frozen solid Jet.

Kazooie chuckled, blowing her wings as if it was a gun. "No problem, Banjo. It was too easy."

Banjo chuckled, making a left turn on the upcoming stretch, when he noticed a spiny shell. The spiny shell sent him and Kazooie into the air, and both landed back down. Blaze cackled, passing by the bear and bird.

"Get her!" Kazooie shouted, slapping Banjo in the back of the head, "We can't lose to her!"

Banjo nodded. "Right!" He got back in the car, and threw a mushroom into the engine, sending the car blasting down the desert path. Making a sharp right turn, Banjo and Kazooie caught up to Blaze the Cat.

Blaze smirked, using her telekic powers to float in the air. "Peh! You think you two are going to get past me, huh?" She used her telekic poowers to summon rocks from the sand, and threw them at banjo's car, which started to take in bumps.

Banjo gasped in horror. "My car!" He growled, taking out a honeycomb, You'll pay!" He put the honeycomb into the engine, which recovered the car instantly.

Blaze gasped, and she growled. "Nifty trick, honeybear, but THIS won't help you recover your car!" She started firing small purple fireballs at the tires of Banjo's car.

Kazooie pressed a button, and the car turned into a plane. "Didn't expect thus, huh Psychic girl?" Kazooie teased, firing a Clockwork Kazooie egg down at Blaze, which exploded and sent the cat rolling unconcious on the rough sand.

Jet blasted by on his hoverboard, catching up to Banjo and Kazooie, and looking at the unconcious Blaze, smirking and shaking his head. He gave his focus back to the road, and jumped off his hoerboard briefly over a set of jagged rocks as he landed back down on it and continued pursuing Banjo and Kazooie, who were in the air, easily taking down several racers - Bumper and Spongebob/Patrick, for example - who were trying to get passed the difficult turns.

* * *

"Jet the Hawk is catching up to Banjo and Kazooie, but it seems as if the bear and bird duo will have more plans up their sleeves," Master Hand announces, "What other characters should we look upon?" 

Taj thought for amoment. "Hmm...well, you know, we haven't gotten word on Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, or Shadow the Hedgehog for quite some time...how about them?"

Master Hand snapped himself (XD). "An excellent idea, Taj! We'll be able to get more coverage on the race than usual, and plus, everyone wants to see the world's fastest thing alive manage to cope in the desert, no?" He turned to the Lakitus. "Cut to Sonic, Amy, and Shadow!"

The Lakitus nodded and saluted, floating off into the air to get coverage on behalf of the audience watching the action-filled Ankylosaurus Desert race.

* * *

"Phew," Sonic the Hedgehog gasped, wiping his forehead with a napkin from Amy as he drove, "It's hot as hell out here!" He served past two cacti that popped up in the middle of the road. 

Skinner and Otto were coming right behind Sonic, Amy, and Shadow, with Cloud and Sephiroth fighting behind them.

"Otto, prepare to run over the hedgehogs," Skinner instructed, looking at Sonic/Amy/Shadow with a pair of binoculars.

"You got it, Mr Skinner!" Otto punched the gas and started heading towards the hedgehog trio.

Skinner took out a bazooka, aiming it at Shadow's head. "Hasta luego, 'ultimate lifeform'," SKinner chuckled, firing a missile out at Shadow.

"Hey look," Sonic pointed, "That cactus looks like Elvis!" He drove over to the said cactus, out of Otto's range.

"AGH! Quit flicking your hair at me you silver haired bastard!" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth, pointing his sword threateningly.

Sephiroth huffed. "Oh please! I'm better than you!" He kicked Cloud's motorcycle, zooming faster on his own motorcycle.

Haru Glory made a mini-turbo on the left turn, but he didn't realize that coming from behind him were Sonic/Amy/Shadow. However, he slipped on a banana peel left by...

"Good one, Boots!" Dora exclaimed, going down the two ramps without using any mushrooms.

Boots rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Awww shucks. You want to se something, take a look at this!" He took off one of his red boots, and threw them at Haru Glory, knocking him on the head.

The missile Skinner fired at Shadow instead hit Haru Glory, which blew him up and sent the poor Rave Master into the spiny cactus patches.

"YEEEOOOUUUCHHH!!!" Haru Glory screamed, running around like a moron with the cactus needles sticking in his butt.

Several of the Lakitus snickered as they recorded Haru Glory making an embarrassing idiot out of himself.

Haru Glory continued running around, screaming before Otto accidentaly ran him over.

Skinner sighed. "Well, at least we managed to run **SOMEONE** over..." He and Otto then screamed as the bus spun around on another banana peel.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!" Cloud's motorcycle suddenly landed right on top of them

Sephiroth was now seen holding a Super Scope, firing blasts at Cloud at kept damaging his motorcycle. Sephiroth then charged a big shot, and fired it right at Cloud's head.

Cloud ducked over the blast and shot back withe a fire spell, hitting Sephiroth's hair and setting it ablaze.

Sephiroth screamed like a girl. "**EEEEEIII!!!** My beautiful, perfect hair!" He tried to put it out, and the flare sizzled, ruining Sephiroth's once beautiful white hair. He growled, and pointed at Cloud. "YOU! YOU **WILL PAY** FOR RUINING MY HAIR!!"

Cloud laughed at Sephiroth. "Let's see the fangirls fuss over you now! Maybe I'll get put in some straight couplings for once! HEHEEEEEEEE!!" He pushed on the throttle and zoomed off, trailing Sonic/Amy/Shadow down the cacti shortcut.

Dora and Botts both dropped several more banana peels behind them as they made mini turbos on right and left curves. On the 3rd left curve, Boots threw back a bo-bomb, which exploded when Skinner and Otto came into contact...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(OMG look at all these letters that are stupidly and annoyingly and yet somewhat hilariously increasing the damn word count over **NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND** for no apparant reason!!! LOL)OOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHH!!!" Skinner screamed, holding onto Otto as they both landed in quicksand, the parts of the buses coming down on them.

"Looks like Sonic/Amy/Shadow found quite the good shortcut," Master Hand announces, looking at the scene through the projectile screen at the finish line, "It also seems that Cloud has discovered this, too. Although Dora and Boots are the only ones on the main ro-wait, here comes Sora now."

Sora started coming up behind Dora and Boots, his Keyblade drawn in his left hand. "This should be a piece of cake..." He said to himself, smirking with confidence.

Unbeknowist to Sora, he started spinning around on his motorcycle after slipping on one of the badly placed banana peels.

"One more banana peel should do it!" Boots said, throwing the last banana peel he had on the road, and looking back proudly at the road, which was covered with banana peels.

"Son of a **biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicycle**!!!" Sora sorta cursed, as he span around eratically, but started heading towards Dora and Boots.

Dora switched positions with Boots. She laughed as she watched in delight Sora spinning around and around on the banana peels. "He looks so funny spinning around. I know!" She took off her backpack.

"Dora! What are you DOING!?" The backpack exclaimed, before screaming as Dora threw it at Sora, whacking him in the head.

But that one whack snapped Sora out of his daze. "Wow! Thanks!" He pointed his Keyblade right at Dora/Boots' engine. "Fire!" He cast a fireball straight at the engine.

Dora and Boots didn't know what would happen, but a few seconds later as thet attempted to do a mini-turbo on the left curve...BOOM! They went into the air, blasted by the explosion, allowing Sora to pass with ease.

"I'm outta here!" Sora shouted, as he tossed himself a mushroom and took off down the road, making a mini-turbo on the sharp left curve, and easily avoiding the quicksand pit by swerving to the right.

Coming from behind Sora were other racers, who will be mentioned but not explained - the Final Fantasy 1 gang, BM Jr/Musashi/Milleniumon, Rocky/Anna/Spice, Charture/Amanda/Silver, and the Straw Hat crew.

Sonic, Amy and Shadow, meanwhile, were heading down the shortcut, passing by many more green, yellow, and even orange colored cacti that looked like Elvis for some strange reason.

"Oh Sonic..." A familiar voice boomed out, chuckling evilly.

"Eggman!?" Sonic looked around warily.

Amy gasped, covering her mouth. "But I thought you were with Scratch and Grounder!"

The familair voice continued chuckling, echoing in the desert atmosphere. "Not anymore. I'm no longer Eggman."

Shadow looked confused. "No longer Eggman? What the hell!?" He exclaimed, sweatdropping.

"From now on," a strange purple eggplant with Eggman legs appeared before them, "I am the Egg-**PLANT**-man!"

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow all gawked in horror and disbelief, screaming like **Japanese schoolgirls** as well at the disturbing terror that is Eggplantman.

Some of the yellow cactuses turned out to be Pokey, and they started popping up from underneath Sonic/Amy/Shadow, as well as the Eggplantman, which poked him in the butt. Eggplantman yelped in pain and jumped high into the air, allowing Sonic/Amy/Shadow to escape.

Sonic/Amy/Shadow narrowly escaped the lively pokeys and stiffy cacti, and left the Eggplantman -still in utter pain from the needles - in their dust. But would that truly be the last they saw of the Eggplantman?

"More importantly," Amy asked curiously to the anonymous voice in the desert atmosphere, "Wasn't Eggman in the race with Scratch and Grounder?"

* * *

Somewhere in the sprawling Ankylosaurus Desert, both Scratch and Grounder were stuck up to their necks in quicksand. 

"Scratch, how the hell did we get from 45th place to here?" Grounder asked, trying to get himself out, but with no luck.

Krusty the Clown drove by in his Clown Limosuine, noticed Scratch and Grounder, shrugged, and continued on.

"Don't leave us!" Grounder called out, before sighing. "Crap. So much for us winning, huh Scratch?"

But Scratch's head had already been submerged into the quicksand.

"Uh oh," Grounder said to himself, before he started moving and screamed, "EGGMAN!! ANYBODY!! SOMEBODY!! HEEEELP!!!" Unfrotunately, he, too, as started to submerge into the quicksand.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Rocket in the rough sand... 

"Oh man!" James moaned, putting his hands on his head, "We're in the rough sand and we aren't even going ANYWHERE!" He started sobbing. "We're failures as members of Team Rocket!"

Jessie slapped James. "Get over yourself, James. We're still gonna win." She turned to meowth. "Right?"

Meowth nodded, folding his arms. "Right! And luckily..." He chuckled, opening a hatch, with a red button that said '**EMERGENCIES ONLY**'. "...I can use this button when we need an extra boost. And this happens to be an emergency, so..." He pressed the button, and the Rocket Car went ZOOMING across the rough sand, causing Jessie, james, and Meowth to hold tightly to the railings as they all screameed.

* * *

Taj turned to Master Hand. "Well, those guys seem to be doing we-Master Hand?" 

Master Hand was too busy looking over the status of the race, with charts, telephones, and huge piles of cash and coins surrounding him.

"Sorry, I already got that bet. No, Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf/Donkey Kong/Wario have already been betted on, better luck next time. What, do you think Peach's group is gonna win? Peh, not a chance if Chad the Charmander doesn't use his fire attacks of his. You gotta be kiddin' me. Haru Glory won't win the race if it **KILLS** him. No, Mario and Luigi aren't gay, shut the freak up. No, I am **NOT** human, can't you see I'm a floating glove? JoebTheGreat's office, Joeb isn't in right now, can you leave a message?" Master Hand said into the different phones, answering them all at the same time, and at a fast pace, too.

Taj sweatdropped, noticing the Gorons (from the Legend of Zelda series, FYI) have placed more phones, charts, and huge piles of cash and coins around Master Hand. "Wha? What the hell is this...?" He said in shock. He sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. If you can't help 'em, join 'em." Taj squished through the telephones, piles of cash and coins, and charts, and he appeared side-to-side with master Hand, also answering telephones at the same time and at a fast rate talking to all of them.

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Koopa/Paratroopa, Pikachu/Marth/Roy, and the Flying Krock were all having difficulties getting through the gusty desert, even though the Flying Krock was able to fly and the other racers have to go by car. 

"Pikachu, lighting bolt, please!" Marth shouted, turning left on the curve. Pikachu handed him a lighting bolt, and Marth used it, zapping Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Koopa/Paratroopa, which paralyzed them and also shrunk them. "Good job, Pikachu!"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, smiling while Roy took out a few green Koopa shells and threw them at yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Koopa/Paratroopa. Koopa released his own green Koopa shells at the richocheting green shells, gettiung rid of them. Yoshi followed by tossing a Yoshi Egg at Pikachu/Marth/Roy, hitting them. The two pairs of racers returned back to normal, and Koopa/Paratroopa got a boost from the mushroom while Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi got star power. Making mini-turbos on the smooth right curve, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi ran into Pikachu/marth?Roy, causing the trio to spin around and crash into a towering Pokey.

Paratroopa took out a red Koopa shell, and aimed carefully at Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. After Koopa made a turn to the left, and swerved to the right to avoid the jagged rocks, Paratroopa fired the red shell, which collided into Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. Pikachu zapped the Turbo Yoshi, paralyzing it and Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Pikachu/Marth?Roy passed, and Roy grabbed the Koopa Kart with a hookshot, pulling it back behind his group. Koopa fired a green Koopa shell at them, which hit, but the Koopa Troopas slipped on leftover oil. Pikachu, Marth, and Roy all zoomed off and left behind mines and bo-bombs, most of which Koopa/Paratroopa and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi swerved to the sides with ease.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Master Hand started, asking the entire audience, "The Ankylosaurus Desert race has finally come down to this. Who will win and take home the glory?" 

Taj looked over the commentary booth. "It looks like the racers are all pulling in..." He gasped, and several Lakitus with cameras started to hover around the finish line. "It's...it's going to be a photo finish!"

And alas, the Lakitus started to snap their cameras repeatiately as the racers all zoomed/ran/flew through the finish line, causing huge dust clouds to form. The audience started coughing, but they cheered again as the dust disappeared. The racers then all collasped, completely exhausted and devestated from the Ankylosaurus Desert.

"Wowsers," Taj commented, looking down at the completely tired racers, "They sure must have been through heck, huh Master Hand?"

Master Hand nodded in agreement. "You got that right, Taj." He looked at the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, all of the racers will return to the Yoshi Kart Hotel, but first, it's stats time!" He then disappeared out of the announcing booth, in a puff of white smoke.

Taj looked around. "Master Hand? What about me?" He sighed and frowned. "Oh well. Guess that's why I have a carpet," He said, hoping on his magic carpet hovering outside the announcing booth and slowly coming down to the scoreboard.


	164. Racers Torn Apart

Yoshizilla: Ahhh...the Ankylosaurus Desert race is FINALLY over, but as I have cleverly stated in the previous chapter (the chapter with the Ankylosaurus Desert results), the next racecourse WILL be a city, but I just need a name. I'm already plotting the course itself as of this writing, so it may take some time for me to actually do the race. So I'll leave you all with some chapters of character development and also sneak in hints of the city racecourse. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

Disclaimer: You know, there's this one Pokemon story that has over 180 chapters...

Yoshizilla: So? Why are you telling me this?

Disclaimer: I just thought you'd be interested in-

Yoshizilla: You do realize that Yoshi Kart will pass the 200-chapter mark, right?

Disclaimer: ...Well, with all of the chapters, yes, but-

Yoshizilla: And you do realize that I'm doing MOST of the chapters by myself?

Disclaimer: Well, yeah, but-

Yoshizilla: Ah ah ah! Not another word. We spoiled the chapter enough.

Disclaimer: (sighs and folds arms together) Fine, if you want to be a...well, you know.

Yoshizilla: Freak! (leaves the stage)

Disclaimer: (mutters angrily to himself)

Yoshizilla: (runs back in) Also, this is a -GASP- Drama/Angst chapter me and my good buddy, Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak (now Heartless Nobody) worked on, so please bear in mind as you read. Enjoy! (runs off again)

* * *

It was nightfall, and already all of the racers (even the recently joined racers, Paulie Preztail and Fergy Fudgehog) are in their rooms inside the McDonald's Hotel back in the Wonder Field (where every break takes place), but the results of the Ankylosaurus Desert race have mixed some emotions, and this is the result... 

Taj was busy preparing for the next race, trying to figure out the next city racecourse to use.

"How are the plans going, Taj?" Master Hand asked, looking through the different cities of DInosaur Land as the next places for the next race.

"Almost done," Taj told him, "How are the racers holding up after tha last race?"

Master Hand sighed, shaking his head. "Not too good...after the Ankylosaurus Desert race, everyone started to get suspisiouc of each other...especially some of the Super Smash Brothers." He looked worridely at Taj. "I'm afraid that we'll have to do our best to keep these racers happy and prevent the same fate with the other racers from before happening to all these racers..."

"Yikes," Taj said quietly, "Is the stress of the race finally getting to them?"

"Yes, sadly." Master Hand murmured, looking out the window, "If this next race in one of Dinosaur Land's many cities stresses them more..." He closed his eyes. "Then it's permamentely the end for Yoshi Kart."

Taj looked out the window as well, worried and wondering what was going on with the racers now.

* * *

"You couldn't even muster the damn engine!" Knuckles snapped at Rouge, kicking the TV out of his room, "You call that experienced driving!? I'VE SEEN A TOASTER DO BETTER!!"

"Well you weren't doing so hot either!" Rouge snapped back, "You couldn't even throw a single green koopa shell at the racer behind us!"

"You are the WORST partner ever!" Koopa shouted at the top of his lungs, "We were gonna get it, but you just HAD to have Paulie and Fergy pass us!"

"You're not the one to talk!" Paratroopa retorted, "Wasn't it you who suggested that we shouldn't use the cactus shortcut?"

"Calm down, girls," Prof. E. Gadd moaned, seeing Princess Peach and Shiek argue with each other. "It was just a stupid race..."

Chad the Charmander nodded in agreement, sad to see his friends fighting over the fact that they got second-to-last place. "Yeah! We can always get back on the top in the next race!"

Peach slapped Sheik hard, ignoring the pleas and cries of Prof. E. Gadd and Chad. "You call yourself a good shot!? We pretty much slipped on our own banana peels!!"

"Well whose fault was that!?" Shiek shot back, "If you weren't such a shitty driver we wouldn't have slipped on them!"

"You idiot, Luigi!" Mario started whacking Luigi in the head with his hammer, "I was so close to getting Bowser with that fireball, but YOU just had to switch positions with me! And then we wind up behind Bumper the Badger!"

Luigi was trying to fend off Mario's hammer blows with his own, "Well Bowser was just about to fry us!!! What was I supposed to do!? Let us get barbequed?!"

* * *

Captain Falcon was alone in his room, meditating and not bothered by the noise. He then heard Sonic the Hedgehog knocking on his door. "Come on in," He said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Sonic opened the door, his face bearing a really sad expression, and his eyes teary.

Capatin Falcon opened his eyes. "You seem depressed. What's wrong?" He asked, allowing Sonic to sit next to him.

Sonic sat next to Captain Falcon and sighed heavily. "What is wrong is... My team just broke up." He said in a depressed tone.

Captain Falcon stood up. "What?" He said in disbelief. He was shocked that Sonic's friends, Amy Rose and Shadow, would actually break up. "Why? What for?"

Sonic gave a long depressed sigh, "I don't know... We just blew up at each other out of the blue. We just started yelling, screaming, blaming each other for our mishaps on the road. Next thing I know it gets so bad that Shadow just storms off, saying that he's quitting the team, and then Amy goes off, saying that SHE'S quitting as well."

"Last thing we said to each other, was that we NEVER wanted to work with each other again," Sonic finished, starting to sob. "So now, I'm without friends OR teammates..."

Captain Falcon let out a sigh, and sat back down. "You know, Sonic, I know how you feel a bit, too. Me and the other Super Smash Brothers are starting to lose respect for each other and becoming less and less friends...the next thing I knew, I heard rumors running around that Mr. Game-and-Watch might be leaving the Super Smash Brothers forever..." He shook his head and frowned.

"Ugh...that sounds terrible," Sonic said, "Has...any team broken up like mine has?"

Captain Falcon looked down at himself. "Yes...Banjo and Kazooie split up, and so has the Star Fox team..." He turned to look at Sonic. "I'm afraid that Mario and Luigi, as well as Pikachu, Marth, and Roy might split up as well..."

Suddenly, both of the characters could hear screaming in the hallway. It were Marth, Roy, and Pikachu arguing with each other.

"...Oh, and I suppose that you purposely stopped JUST to let the other racers get trapped in the quicksand?" Roy snapped, "If I was driving, I could have just rammed them off, but NO! YOU had to do the driving, because you're more SKILLED than I am!"

"Well EXCUSE me! Is it so wrong that I wanted to ensure a victory for us!?" Marth shot back.

Pikachu just shook his head. "I don't even know why I joined this stupid Grand Prix with you two pathetic excuses for swordsmen! Consider our 'team' gone, for GOOD!" The yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon stormed down the hallway.

Roy growled, and he took off his team emblem. "Screw this. I'm leaving, too." He stormed off downstairs.

Marth stomped off. "Good! I don't need you two!! I hope you get kicked out of this race and I never see you two good for nothing failures ever again!"

Sonic winced at what he heard. "Man that's harsh..."

Captain Falcon only nodded. "It's even more harsh. You can still hear Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal fighting." He got closer to the left wall, "Slippy and Peppy already both left, and they since quit the Grand Prix. It's not pretty, I tell you..." He said to Sonic, hearing shouts from the other room.

"Well maybe if you gave me and Krystal a chance, we wouldn't HAVE lost to stupid Pokemon Trainers, mutant freaks, or freakin' pinatas!" Falco shouted, with Krystal agreeing with him, "You know what, Fox? You can consider yourself part of Star Fox, because I QUIT!" He stormed out, slamming the door shut.

"Fine!" Fox shouted as he opened the door. "I can get along fine without you! You're nothing but some loose cannon anyway! You always wanted to go solo! Now you can do that! And while you're at it, you can go to hell!!"

"I'm out of here..." Krystal muttered angrily as she stormed off the other way. "Good bye forever, Fox."

Fox just snarled, "Fine by me! Why don't you go off with Panther while you're at it!?" He slammed the door angrily. but a few seconds later did it hit him what just happened. "...What have I done? My team's...gone..."

"You still have me, Fox," ROB muttered quietly, "But unfortunately, we don't have any extra members to help support the Great Fox..."

Fox just sighed despondantly, "Does this mean we're out of the race?" He asked in a defeated voice.

ROB shook his head. "Well, you still have your arwing...so at least you'll still be in the race..." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but even if I do win... there's gonna be nobody to cheer for me..." Fox shook his head sadly. "My team mates all hate my guts now, as well as each other's."

On the other side of the wall, Sonic felt sorry for Fox, nodding. "I know how you feel Fox... Boy do I ever know..."

Captain Falcon nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I surely hope Master Hand and Taj can do something to make up for all this..."

* * *

Upstairs, in Bowser's room, Wario and Donkey Kong are having their own arguement in the kitchen, while Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo all meditate to keep the calm in the living room. The doorbell rings.

Ganondorf opened his eyes. "Someone's at the door, guys. Should I answer it?" He asked.

Bowser snapped out of his meditation. "I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door.

Yoshi was at the door, sobbing. He looked up. "Hey Bowser...sniff...I..." he looked down at his shoes. "Dr. Hoshi kicked me out of the room..."

Bowser sighed sadly. "Another team broke up, huh?" He moved out of the way. "Come on in."

Suddenly the sound of stomping and broken glass rang out, along with a loud scream.

Mewtwo shook his head and sighed. "And Donkey Kong just threw Wario out the window."

Ganondorf shook his head. "I know Donkey Kong is strong, but..." He growled. "Does he HAVE to break another object in our room?"

"I tried asking him that myself," Mewtwo told Ganondorf, "But he just growled threateningly and threatened to throw the entire fridge at me."

Yoshi sat down between Mewtwo and Ganondorf, still sobbing. "Thanks, guys...Dr. Hoshi said he kicked me out because he needed to be alone...and neither Peppy or Heppy will talk to me..."

"That seems to be the case with every team, lately," Bowser admitted to Yoshi, "Star Fox already broke up and two of the members dropped out. I'm surprised Star Wolf is still together."

Yoshi looked up at Bowser, shocked. "Star Wolf? I know them, but I don't think they have entered the race...or have any plans to enter..." He sighed and looked down. "But I know one thing...May hates me now." He started sobbing again, getting pat on the back by Ganondorf.

At that moment, Wolf O' Donniel, the leader of the Star Wolf team, came in overhearing Bowser's comment.

"There there, Yoshi." Ganondorf said in a calm tone, "Let it all out." He then turned his focus to Wolf. "Huh? What are you doing here?" He asked, "You're not in the race."

"I wasn't originally," Wolf began, "But my team and I have been recently entered by request of Crazy Hand. Apparently, it's to do with a shortage of teams. And from all the arguing I saw when I came in here... I can see WHY there is a shortage..." He looked behind him, grimly as he heard Peach and Shiek tell each other off, thus another team splitting.

Ganondorf sighed. "Great. Now Peach and Shiek are split up...that just leaves Prof. E. Gadd and Chad the Charmander together..." He shook his head. "Can this night get any worse?"

Downstairs, screaming in the room can be heard, and both Ness and Young Link stormed out of Popo's room, shouting that they'll never be together again.

In the room next to Bowser, Banjo and Kazooie can be heard shouting angrily at each other, which both of them agreeing to split apart.

"...I spoke too soon..." Ganondorf muttered, shaking his head.

Mewtwo groaned and covered his face. "Oh no...this is it... the Super Smash Brothers are done for..."

Leon suddenly came up behind Wolf. "Sheesh... I just made a smart alec remark to Falco and he completely ignored me and skulked off. How un-Falco like of him..."

Yoshi got up, and walked up to Leon. "Wait...you said something about Falco." He asked, "What's the matter with him?"

Panther came up next. "Apparently, Star Fox has broken up. Panther saw Krystal on the balcony, weeping."

Pigma came in. "I noticed something very strange..." He started off, "When I was coming upstairs to see you guys, I noticed the dead bodies of a teddy bear, a green fuzzy monster, and a purple dinosaur..."

Oikanny held up a red wig as he came in. "Not to mention a fast food clown..."

Ganondorf looked worriedly at Bowser and Mewtwo. "Great...not only are teams splitting up, but there are murders, too."

Yoshi sat down between Ganondorf and Mewtwo, and he started sobbing again. "Great! Now I'll never be happy with my friends again...May completely hates me...and neither Mario or Luigi will speak to me..." He started crying and buried his hands into his face.

Ganondorf frowned. "I can understand Mario and Luigi not speaking to you, but, why does May hate you?" He asked.

Yoshi looked up, all teary-eyed. "Well...me and May got into a fight, and in the end, I called her a slut...she said she never wanted to see me again..." He got comforted by Bowser as he resumed crying.

Pigma tapped Mewtwo. "Is it okay if we can sit with you, sir?"

"We have enough room, so go ahead," Mewtwo said, "I just hope the other racers cool down tommorow..."

Bowser hugged Yoshi comfortingly. "I wonder how many teams are left..." He pondered.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEFT A PIECE OF RESPECT FOR ME!?" Shouted Max, storming out of Ash's room, "I'M GOING BACK TO MAY!! I REGRET TEAMING UP WITH YOU!!"

"FINE!!!" Ash shouted, slamming the door after seeing Max stomp off, "YOU WERE ANNOYING, ANYWAY!!!"

Bowser groaned. "Spoke too soon..." He muttered, shaking his head.

Ganondorf looked at Donkey Kong, who was staring out at the moon. "Poor Donkey Kong...neither Diddy or Dixie won't talk to him. And now look at how sad he is after fighting with Wario..."

* * *

In Waluigi's room, things were more peaceful than the other rooms, but gloom and depression still filled the characters with emotions...

Toadette was in tears. "I can't believe everyone but us are fighting...what did we do to deserve this?" She asked, getting comforted by Toad and Daisy.

"I don't know, Toadette," Toad said, looking at Waluigi, who was on the balcony, "But Waluigi isn't too happy, either. At least he's not mad at us."

Stanley walked up to Daisy. "Hey Daisy...maybe you should ask Waluigi why he's upset. He sure looks depressed."

Daisy nodded. "Good idea." She walked towards Waluigi.

Daisy slowly approached the lanky doppelganger of Luigi. "Waluigi? Is there something wrong?"

Waluigi just sighed. "Wario and I had a fight like the rest of the teams here... Now I don't know what's going to happen..."

"Attention, all racers," Master Hand's voice boomed through the loudspeaker, "All report to the Race Meeting Room tomorrow at 11:00 AM. And don't be late."

Toad came outside with Toadette and Stanley, looking out at the moon. "Well...looks like this meeting will decide what will happen once and for all..."

Waluigi shook his head at the announcement sadly. "All racers? More like any racers who are still left..."

Stanley nodded, and he noticed Wario on the ground, walking and muttering to himself. "Hey Waluigi, there's your brother. He seems like he just gotten in a fight with an ape."

Waluigi glanced outside and grimaced. "Ouch... Donkey Kong must've thrown him out the window..."

"Hey Wario, are you all right?" Toad shouted from the balcony.

Wario cricked his back back into place. "I will be after I get all these glass shards out... Boy do I feel rotten...and not in the good way..."

Toadette turned to Daisy and Waluigi. "Well...I guess we better go to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow...Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj will tell us what will happen."

Waluigi nodded. "You're right." He went downstairs to meet up with Wario.

Stanley yawned. "Yeah. It is getting late..." He slowly walked back into the room, taking one more look at Toad, Toadette, and Daisy, and walking slowly, sobbing quietly to himself. "Goodbye forever, guys..." He whispered quietly as he slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, walking down the hallway, sulking.

Waluigi and Wario both took some time to make amends, and they managed to forgive each other.

Daisy watched the Wario brothers as she left. "Well at least one group, reconciling..." She said, smiling a bit.

Toad nodded. "Yeah...hopefully, the others feel the same way, too." He and Toadette went back inside.


	165. The Racers Meeting

Yoshizilla: Ladies and Gentlemen, the drama and angst only gets better as each suspenful and tragic chapter goes on...and once more, I like to thank Heartless Nobody (aka Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak) for doing these set of chapters with me, because they're fun, innovative, and just plain enjoyable. Now enjoy!

* * *

The next day in the meeting room of the McDonald's hotel, everyone was sitting away from each other. Everyone except for Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Sonic, the Star Wolf team, Wario, Waluigi, Diasy, Toad, Toadette, Stanley, May, Misty, Popo, Nana, Mumbo, Bottles, Dixie, Tooty, Gruntilda, Klungo, Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Prof. E. Gadd, and Chad the Charmander. 

The doors opened loudly, and out came Master Hand, Taj, and Crazy Hand. They all bowed down, and took their seats, which the doors slamming shut.

"All right, Crazy Hand." Master Hand said to his brother, "I give you full permission to start."

Crazy Hand cleared his throat and addressed the remaining racers. "Since we've had a majority of racers dropping out. We have had to form some new teams with the remaining racers." He produced a slip of paper and began to read it. "Now, I'm going to call of the new partnerships one by one."

Yoshi looked at Ganondorf. "Do you think I'll still be able to be with Dr. Hoshi?"

Dr. Hoshi was sitting by Mewtwo. He wasn't angered anymore, and he has told Crazy hand that he was still racing partners with Yoshi.

"We'll have to wait and see," Ganondorf whispered, "Although it's getting personal..." He notted that Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector all started to snarl at each other, and both Kirby and Meta Knight looked away from each other, folding their arms.

"First up, we have Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, who will remain the same pair." Crazy Hand announced.

Yoshi let out a sigh or relief, looking at Dr. Hoshi and smiling. Dr. Hoshi only nodded, and tapped his fingers.

"Second..." Master Hand started, "Alone in his own kart...is Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled as he relaxed in his chair, not having to team up with Marth or Roy.

Crazy Hand announced again. "Next up, is Sonic the Hedgehog...by himself." He spoke to everyone.

Sonic looked really saddened at this and hung his head.

"Fourth, is Mario, in his own kart, and Luigi, in his own kart." Master Hand announced loudly.

Both of the Mario Brothers started to growl at each other angrily.

Master Hand looked up. "And since Barney the Dinosaur, Oscar the Grouch, and Snuggles were murdered, we'll have this team replace them - Star Wolf."

Star Wolf all nodded in agreement at one another.

"Fifth, we have Wario and Waluigi." Crazy Hand read off next.

Wario and Waluigi patted each other on the back, showing they reconciled.

"And for Waluigi's original team, we have Daisy, Toad, and Toadette..." Master Hand started, "Stanley the Bugman himself as personally resigned and has disappeared earlier before this meeting."

Toad and Toadette smiled at each other and Daisy, but were sad and shocked to note that Stanley the Bugman has left.

"Next we have is..." Master Hand then recieved a letter from a carrier Paratroopa. "Wait...it seems that Dr. Eggman has mysteriously disappeared, and both Scratch and Grounder have seemed to be killed." He shrugged. "Oh well. They won't get replaced by new characters. Which is why Amy Rose, by herself, will fill in their place!"

"Poor Amy..." Birdo said, noticing Amy wasn't smiling at all. "She broke up with Sonic after that fight, and now look at her..."

Shelia nodded, frowning. "I know...poor girl."

Crazy Hand was reading another note that he just received. "And it also seems that Shadow the Hedgehog has officially dropped out of the race along with Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad... And Krystal as well..."

Everyone lowered their head in shames as the bad news started to take effect.

"Also," Master Hand added, looking at King K. Rool, "King K. Rool will be in his own kart, and send the Flying Krock back to Kremling Island, since Kaptain K. Rool and Baron K. Roolenstein also dropped out."

King K. Rool only nodded, sitting next to Bowser and not saying a word.

Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand and Taj. "Any others, gentlemen?" He asked.

Crazy Hand read off one more racer. "Fox McCloud...by himself... My what a short list this was..."

Fox looked miserabled as he stood alone by his Arwing. "I hate my life..." He mumbled.

"Up next is Peach, by herself..." Master Hand mumbled, looking at the list, "And Shiek has dropped out of the race...Zelda is also by herself, and Dr. Mario and Pichu are a pair."

Peach could only sob quietly while Zelda closed her eyes in depression. Dr. Mario and Pichu looked at each other worriedly.

"We have an announcement," Master Hand said once more, floating up, "As a result of all the depression and fighting, both the Straw Hat crew and the Final Fantasy 1 group have dropped out. And Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon and Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus are now part of the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses."

Everyone in the room except Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Master Ghidroah, Sir Megalon, Lt. Gigan, Mecha Anguirus, Star Wolf, and the bosses looked down in disappointment and sadness.

"You all have yourselves to blame," Master Hand told everyone, "Had you not fought and been depressed, none of this, except for Star Wolf joining, would have happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and all their expressions have turned sad.

For Sonic the Hedgehog and Fox McCloud, it was too much to bare, as they both walked out of the meeting room.

"This ends this meeting," Master Hand boomed. "You may all leave." And with that, he, Crazy Hand, and Taj disappeared out of the room in a puff of smoke.


	166. More Drama, More Tragedy

Yoshizilla: The drama/angst/tragedy/suspense continues on in Yoshi Kart, and it's going quite well. That, and Happy Fourth of July, or better known as Independence Day here in the USA. So enjoy the chapter, folks!

* * *

Later, in the McDonald's, everyone had seperated from each other, save a few, and sat at their own tables. Luckily, Bowser allowed Sonic to come sit at his table, alongside himself, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, Wolf, Leon, Panther, Pigma, Oikanny, Captain Falcon, Wario, Waluigi, and Mr. Game-and-Watch, who became his own racer. He said absolutely nothing, enraged of what has happened last night. 

"We have a free spot for you, Sonic," Ganondorf said in a friendly tone, moving a bit to the left to allow a free sit for Sonic between him and Bowser.

"Thanks guys," Sonic said, as he sat between the two respected Super Smash Brothers villains.

Yoshi shook his head. "Yeesh...after that Ankylosaurus Desert race, almost everyone is keeping their distance..." He sighed, frowning. "I wish Mario and Luigi wouldn't fight anymore..."

"Agreed," Dr. Hoshi complimented, sipping some coffee, "What I'm glad, however, is that some people around here can be able to hold off their anger."

Captain Falcon nodded, but he frowned. "Yeah, but that didn't stop Shadow or Falco from quitting the Grand Prix..." He tapped his chin. "I wonder what will happen to them..."

"Don't forget Krystal, too," Sonic said with a sad look as he glanced at Fox sitting by himself.

"Too bad Banjo and Kazooie split up..." Pigma started, looking at the bear and bird staring at each other angrily from their own tables, "They were a good team..."

"So was Star Fox, but that didn't stop them from splitting up," Ganondorf added, looking at Mewtwo and Bowser. "Any thoughts, guys?"

Sonic sighed, "Well, Shadow's gone, and Amy won't even be in the same space as me. It's gonna be lonely and tough racing by myself."

"Don't worry," Dr. Hoshi said, smiling, "We'll support you, Sonic. Even though we might be enemies in the races, we'll still be friends deep down in our hearts."

"Awwww...thanks Dr Hoshi." Sonic thanked, smiling a little.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, smiling. Yoshi looked over to another table, to see May and Misty both silent, Peach sitting with them. "Hmmm...they've been quite quiet for sometime now. They barely touched anything..."

"It's because of the pressure," Captain Falcon explained, looking over to see Timber and COnker chattering to each other about the other Diddy Kong racers. "Depression is getting to everyone's heads..."

"I know..." Ganondorf agreed, "Anything we should do to brighten up the mood, guys?"

Amy Rose suddenly got up and half walked/half ran out of the restaurant.

"What the heck was that about?" Popo asked Nana.

Nana shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she wants to be alone...?"

It was then that Mario got up and started cursing at Luigi, who cursed back.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, as well as Captain Falcon and Ganondorf, grimaced. "It's happening again..." They all muttered at the same time, watching the two brothers fighting each other, pushing the other characters aside and knocking down tables and chairs.

Finally, Luigi just took a big swing at Mario with his hammer, hitting him right in the face and knocking him down.

Everyone gasped, and looked at Luigi with shocked, puzzled faces.

"MARIO!" Peach cried, running to the unconcious red plumber, and sobbing. "Mario..." She started crying uncontrollably.

Luigi just walked out of the place with his head hung, following Amy.

Several first-attendant Chansies picked up Mario, and rushed him to the nearby hosbital.

Yoshi shook his head. "Oh man...what's this depression getting into everyone's head?"

Pikachu simply got up and left, following Amy and Luigi before him.

Dr. Mario just shook his head in disappointment. Pichu started to cry.

Amy had wandered over to where Sonic's Kart lay, the memories of the fight between her, Sonic and Shadow fresh in her mind. Now the angry part of her was telling her to smash Sonic's car for spite...that would show him.

Amy raised her hammer above her head as she glared at Sonic's Kart, tears in her eyes. "Th-This'll teach him... It's his fault the team's broken up anyway..."

Amy swung down her hammer upon the engine of Sonic's car, smashing it. then she just let loose and started hammering Sonic's car like crazy, frowning and crying all the while.

Pikachu walked by Amy, and noticed that Marth and Roy were removing their personal belongings from their old kart. A taxi cab for each of them arrived, and the two swordsmen got in their own taxi cab, taking off in the other direction. He growled and shook his head. "I don't need those two...I can survive this race on my own."

Over on Pikachu's side, Luigi can be seen destroying the Red Fire with his hammer, and also burning it with his green fireballs. "Stupid Mario...teaming up with him...feh! I'll show him how it feels to be second fiddle..." He growled, smirking as he destroyed the same vehicle that he and Mario rode in.

Master Hand looked worridely outside, turning to Crazy Hand and Taj. "We can't let this madness go on, gentlemen. If the racers continue this, they'll destroy each other..."

Dr. Hoshi, watching Amy, Luigi, and Pikachu beat up their old karts, turned around to his friends. "I suggest we all should get some sleep and think what's going to happen in the future..." He frowned, shaking his head. "We can't change the past, and there's no way that anyone will be willing to be friends anymore." He headed upstairs, followed by Yoshi.

Captain Falcon nodded. "Well, I'll go and practice my skills for the next race." He headed off for another exit.

Ganondorf looked at Bowser, Mewtwo, Sonic, Wario, and Waluigi. "Well, guys...looks like it's just us."

Amy gave one last swing of her hammer and completely destroyed Sonic's car. "There," she sobbed, "Now he'll be disqualified. Stupid Sonic..."

Sonic, however, had witnessed the whole thing, and he was furious, as well as hurt that Amy had resorted to this.

"...Dr. Hoshi's right on this one," Mewtwo said, looking at Sonic. "Sonic, would you like us to fix up your kart?"

But Sonic was already over there, arguing with Amy. "What the hell, Amy!? What's wrong with you!? Why would you resort to sabotage?!?!"

Amy just glared angrily at him. "Like you sabotaged our team and friendship!?" She cried and slapped him hard.

Sonic held his injured cheek for a moment, before giving into his anger and slapping back.

Next thing, Sonic and Amy were just attacking each other viviously, screaming insults at one another.

Mewtwo frowned, as did Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and Waluigi, who all looked down in shame.

Pikachu gave his old car one more bolt of electricity, zapping it for good. "There," He said angrily, "That'll show what I think of 'teamwork'." He angrily stomped off back into the hotel, going straight upstairs.

Crazy Hand was now trying to break up the fight, not too happy with what he just saw. "Sonic! Amy! Enough!" He gave them both a light slap, enough to snap them out of the fight. "I'm surprised at both of you! Resorting to Sabotage and fisticuffs!?"

"Leave them be," Luigi butted in, "Like what do you care, anyway?" He shouted at Crazy Hand flicking him the middle finger and storming into the hotel.

Crazy Hand took a deep breath. "Sonic, you're disqualified, since your car is in no shape to race. Amy, you're disqualified for starting a fight." He floated off warily, ignoring Luigi's insult. "It's official..." He muttered to the villains in defeat, "The Super Smash Brothers are done for..."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Sonic and Amy screamed at each other before storming off in opposite directions.

"...Well that didn't go very well..." Wario said quietly.

Waluigi was equally worried. "Guys...do you think the Super Smash Bros are really out of business?"

Ganondorf let out a huge sigh. "Well..." He looked at Peach, who was still crying uncontrollably over Mario's injury, and being angry at Luigi at the same time, while being comforted by May and Misty. "I definitely don't think this is a sign of good things to come..."

Bowser Jr. came running in, crying. "Dad..." He sobbed, "Snake...he's dead!"

"Snake is dead?!" Ganondorf exclaimed in horror.

Bowser looked horrified. "Solid Snake!?!? Dead!? What happened!?"

"It's all over the news," Larry said, sobbing as well as the other 6 Koopa Kids as he turned on the TV.

"And a nation mourns the death of Big Boss and his reknowned son, Solid Snake," The TV news reporter said, "In other tragic news, Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner have both mysteriously disappeared, and Young Link is rumored to being booted out of the Super Smash Brothers..."

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "This is the end. There is no future for Super Smash Brothers now," He said in a very angered and depressed tone.

"Ugh...I wish this were all a bad dream..." Bowser said, wishing against fate.

"We all do, Bowser," Ganondorf said, patting him on the back, "We all do-"

"YOU STUPID BIRD!!" Banjo snapped, slapping Kazooie with his backpack, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN DEFEAT GRUNTILDA THAT TIME!! IT WAS I WHO GOT THE JINJONATOR!!"

"UP YOURS, DUMBNUT!!!" Kazooie started pecking at Banjo, causing the bear to hid in his backpack, "if you didn't have me around in the first place, you'd be toast!"

Crazy Hand couldn't take much more of this, hearing all the arguments. "Must...keep...cool..."

"Why did I even hatch you!?" Banjo shouted, chocking Kazooie, "If I didn't hatch that egg, you wouldn't have been born and I would have been happy!" He then angrily yelled, "KAZOOIE, YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT!!!"

Everyone inside gasped in horror, including Kazooie, who fumed and slammed Banjo down on the floor.

"You...you..." She started growling angrily, sobbing as well with tears coming down her eyes, "DAMN YOU, BANJO!!!! DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!" She ran out of the hotel, crying.

Mewtwo couldn't take it anymore. He glared at Banjo. "Get the hell out, Banjo. NOW." He growled, forming a Shadow Ball.

Banjo took off down the road, far from the hotel. "I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" He yelled as he ran.

Ganondorf just shook his head. "I'm laying down...I can't take this anymore." He sulked upstairs, leaving Bowser, Mewtwo, Wario, and Waluigi. Mr. Game-and-Watch also left upstairs, not saying anything at all.

"This is the worst thing to ever happened to us..." Mewtwo moaned, sighing and holding his head, "We're being split apart..."

"I hope things get better...and soon," was all Bowser had left to say.

* * *

Sonic was currently in his room, feeling even more sad and regretful than ever after what happened between him and Amy. 

"Sonic?" Yoshi's voice said from the outside of the room, "Are you all right?"

Sonic moaned. "I feel worse than ever Yoshi..."

Yoshi entered the room, still frowning after what happened earlier. "Sonic, you have my full pity..." He sighed as he jumped on the bed, "I didn't have much luck today, either..."

Sonic looked at Yoshi. "May, right?" He asked, having note of the fight between Yoshi and May.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. She completely hates me after I called her a slut...and none of my friends except Dr. Hoshi will talk to me..." He let out a big sigh, "Everytime I see Boshi in the hallway, he always takes off in the different direction. And Luigi...he didn't even notice me."

Sonic sighed miserably. "I know how that feels. Tails is the only one talking to me, seeing as how Knuckles and Amy refuse to even be in the same room as me..."

Meanwhile, in her room, Amy was also feeling unhappy, but felt more like staying as angry at her former friends as possbile. "Stupid Sonic...stupid Shadow..." She sniffled. "It's all their fault..."

Peach walked into the room. "Amy...is it okay if I came in?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Amy sighed. "Come in, Peach..." She said, her tone of voide very depressed,

Peach nodded, closing the door behind her and taking a seat down next to Amy. "Amy...I know it's been tough for you, but..." She started to sob, "Mario's been knocked unconcious, and now he's in a coma..."

Amy hugged Peach tightly. "Oh Peach... At least you still have someone to love and care about..."

Peach hugged Amy back. "Thanks, Amy...it must be tough for you to still struggle after what's been happening, lately." She said, worriedly.

Amy sniffed and nodded. "Thought I'm not making myself any better by holding grudges...and sabotaging Sonic's car out of spite..."

Peach sobbed, feeling bad for how Amy had to be put up with. "Oh, Amy..." She hugged Amy tightly, "I wish I could do something for you..."

* * *

Upstairs in Master Hand's office, the two hands and Taj were starting to get concerned... 

"We have to find a city racecourse, and fast." Master Hand explained to Crazy Hand and Taj, "We can't keep any of the racers tearing each other apart anymore." He turned to Taj. "Have you found any cities suitable for racecourses?"

Taj sighed. "Well, I HAVE found one city..." He said.

"Yes...go on," Master Hand asked Taj, "Is it anywhere in Dinosaur Land?"

"Yes it is, in fact." Taj said. "It's called Turbo Traffic City...and it's on and in... Pteradactyl Mountain."

"Turbo Traffic City...on and in Pteradactyl Mountain..." Master Hand started pondering. "Hmmm...it seems perfect enough, since it's the only city in the Pterydactyl Plains that's actually on the ground and not sky-rising cliffs." He applauded, "An excellent choice, Taj!" He turned to Crazy Hand. "All right, Crazy Hand, what has your study proven?"

"Well..." Crazy Hand began, "I'm not too sure about Turbo Traffic City, but I heard that Pteradactyl Mountain is cursed."

"Cursed?" Both Master Hand and Taj asked.

Crazy Hand nodded, continuing on, "It's said that if any verbal or physical fights between friends and lovers erupt on Pteradactyl Mountain, or if they feel ill will towards one another while in the city or on the mountain, terrible fates will befall them."

Master Hand shuddered a bit. "Uhghg...I wouldn't want to think that."

* * *

Up above the Hands' busy office, Luigi sat on his bed, looking at a pic of him and Mario with a sad and regretful look. "Mario..." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry..." 

A Chansey entered the room, a frown on her face. "Luigi...we are sorry to say this, but..." She took off her nurse hat. "Mario didn't make it..."

Luigi was horrified. "N-No... No... What have I done..." He was almost speechless.

The Chansey frowned. "Err...Luig, are you all right?" She asked, getting worried.

Luigi ran out of the room. "Mario!!! I'm sorry!!!" He screamed in sorrow.

Ganondorf woke up, hearing Luigi's cries. "Huh?" He looked around. "What the heck is that screaming?"

"I'm a murderer!!!! Mario!!! I'm sorry!!!!" Luigi cried out as he ran out of the hotel.

Everyone woke up and gasped in horror. "MARIO'S DEAD!?" They all screamed.

Master Hand grimaced. "Great...now Super Smash Brothers IS finished..." He looked down. "Mario, our greatest hero, is gone..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yoshi and Peach cried, as they started to cry uncontrollably upon hearing Mario being dead.

Ganondorf couldn't believe it. "Bowser...your greatest enemy...is gone..."

Bowser felt like a part of him had just died. "No...Mario...my greatest enemy..." He fell on his knees, and cried, "WHY, GOD, WHY!?"

* * *

But little did everyone know... Mario was alive and well...and alone with his thoughts on a hill, thinking about the recent events that had transpired. 

"Luigi..." That one blow in the head had literally smacked some sense into Mario and allowed him to take a good look at himself and everything that was going on.


	167. Thankful Resolutions and the City Race!

Yoshizilla: Finally, most of everyone's troubles are cleared, and the next race starts off in the hugely-populated, modernized city of Turbo Traffic City, part of and located within the mountain-themed area Pteradactyl Mountain. Although let me just tell you all that most of the racing action is in Turbo Traffic City, and only in the beginning part will the racecourse go through Pteradactyl Mountain and then onto the other side of Turbo Traffic City (since there's an off-shore island with a city that's also part of Turbo Traffic City, thanks to the connected bridge, the three embargo tunnels, and the two ports on both sides). And with that, let us start with the last dramatic, angsty, tragedy, and suspenful (even though they'll be plenty of suspense in the race) chapter of Yoshi Kart!

And by the way, THIS is the current list, but expect it to change by the end of the Turbo Traffic City race. Why, you will understand later on...fufufufufu.

**The Current List of Racers:**

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo Birdosaurus

6. Heppy Ankylosaurus

7. Bronto the Brontosaurus

8. Shelia the Stegosaurus

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

11. Peach

12. Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

13. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf

12. Wario/Waluigi

13. Daisy/Toad/Toadette

14. Koopa/Paratroopa

15. Link

16. Samus

17. Pit

18. Pikachu

19. Kirby

20. Meta Knight

21. May/Misty

22. Dr. Mario/Pichu

23. Zelda

24. Gruntilda

25. Boggy the Polar Bear

26. Humba Wumba/Jamjars

27. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan

28. Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong

29. Pipsy the Mouse

30. Krunch the Kremling

31. King K. Rool

32. Fox McCloud/Falco Lombardi/Krystal

33. Bumper the Badger

34. Wizpig

35. Conker the Squirrel

36. Tiptup the Turtle

37. Timber the Tiger

38. The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses/Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon/Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

39. James Bond

40. Alec Trevelyan

41. Team Rocket

42. Paulie Pretztail/Fergy Fudgehog

43. Knuckles the Echidna

44. Rouge the Bat

45. Tails/Cream/Cheese

46. Krusty the Clown

47. Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson/Lisa Simpson/Bart Simpson/Grampa Simpson

48. Mr. Charles Mongothery Burns/Waylon Smithers Jr.

49. Principal Skinner/Otto

50. Bottles the Mole/Mumbo Jumbo

51. Drumstick the Rooster

52. T.T. the Analog Clock

53. Captain Falcon

54. Cloud Strifle

55. Star Wolf

56. Ash Ketchum

57. Max

58. Blaze the Cat

59. Sephiroth

60. Squall

61. Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

62. Eliwood

63. Lyn

64. Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

65. Haru Glory

66. Vector/Espio/Charmy

67. Moe/Lenny/Carl/Barney Gumble

68. Rocky the Echidna/Anna/Spice

69. Mr. Game-and-Watch

70. King Kong

71. Babylon Hunters

72. Brock/Hikari

73. Megaman's Group

74. Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff

75. Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear

76. Tiff/Tuff

77. Dora The Explorer/Boots the Monkey

78. Sonic the Hedgehog

79. Amy Rose

PS: Yes, if you have noticed correctly, I got rid of a team that WAS in the 67th spot, but by a request from one of my friends, I removed that team. So if you're reading this chapter again, then let me just be the one to explain it so that you won't be confused anymore. And also, Mr. Game-and-Watch has replaced the team in slot number 69, seeing as how the authors who read Yoshi Kart and requested their characters to be in it are seemingly dead (and by that, I mean dead on Fanfiction Net). So for those who are reading, let me give out another warning: if you don't come and drop by for a review on how the race is going: **I WILL TERMINATE YOUR FANCHARACTERS OR REQUESTED VIDEOGAME CHARACTERS OUT OF THE ENTIRE STORY COMPLETELY**. That is all.

* * *

_**Last time on Yoshi Kart...**_

_Up above the Hands' room, Luigi sat on his bed, looking at a pic of him and Mario with a sad and regretful look. "Mario..." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry..."_

_A Chansey entered the room, a frown on her face. "Luigi...we are sorry to say this, but..." She took off her nurse hat. "Mario didn't make it..."_

_Luigi was horrified. "N-No... No... What have I done..." He was almost speechless._

_The Chansey frowned. "Err...Luig, are you all right?" She asked, getting worried._

_Luigi ran out of the room. "Mario!!! I'm sorry!!!" He screamed in sorrow._

_Ganondorf woke up, hearing Luigi's cries. "Huh?" He looked around. "What the heck is that screaming?"_

_"I'm a murderer!!!! Mario!!! I'm sorry!!!!" Luigi cried out as he ran out of the hotel._

_Everyone woke up and gasped in horror. "MARIO'S DEAD!?" They all screamed._

_Master Hand grimaced. "Great...now Super Smash Brothers IS finished..." He looked down. "Mario, our greatest hero, is gone..."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yoshi and Peach cried, as they started to cry uncontrollably upon hearing Mario being dead._

_Ganondorf couldn't believe it. "Bowser...your greatest enemy...is gone..."_

_Bowser felt like a part of him had just died. "No...Mario...my greatest enemy..." He fell on his knees, and cried, "WHY, GOD, WHY!?"_

_But little did everyone know... Mario was alive and well...and alone with his thoughts on a hill, thinking about the recent events that had transpired._

_"Luigi..." That one blow in the head had literally smacked some sense into Mario and allowed him to take a good look at himself and everything that was going on._

* * *

The next day, in the morning, (with everyone not knowing that Mario was alive and well) everyone dressed in black as they tearfully mourned the death of Nintendo's Icon. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj all stood in front of a coffin, which contained the would-be dead body of Mario, when in reality, was a dummy. 

"Crazy Hand, if you please." Master Hand allowed Crazy hand to speak, for he himself was too depressed of Mario's death to speak.

Crazy Hand spoke into the mic. "We are here today...to mourn the death of our greatest hero...Mario Mario..."

Luigi sniffled in sorrow and regret. "Oh, Mario..."

"I'm not dead you fool!" Mario suddenly popped up behind his coffin.

Luigi freaked out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!! HE'S COME BACK FOR REVENGE!!!" He ran off, screaming in fear. "MARIO!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M SORRY!!"

Mario chased after his brother. "Luigi! Wait! I'm not really dead!"

Yoshi and Peach both dropped their jaws. "MARIO!?" They exclaimed.

Peppy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "But...but...BUT! ..."

"We thought you were DEAD!" Pikachu exclaimed, sweatdropping.

Luigi then realized what was going on and changed direction, running straight for Mario and hugging him. "MARIO!!!" he sobbed. "I shouldn't have hit you like that or ruined your car!!!"

"I shouldn't have said what I said to you that night!" Mario sobbed back. "I just want us to be brothers again..."

Everyone smiled, and applauded as they saw the Mario Brothers together again.

Master Hand smiled. "Well, it looks like we don't have to fear that Super Smash Brothers is gone," He said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that," Bowser sighed with relief.

"So...do you want to be partners in the next race?" Crazy Hand asked cautiously.

"You know it!" Mario and Luigi said in unison, arms around each other's shoulders.

"EXCELLENT!!!" Master Hand said, making Mario and Luigi partners again on the racing list.

Mewtwo looked at Sonic and Amy. "Maybe Sonic and Amy want to partner up again, too?"

"I wonder if any other teamates are gonna make up..." Bowser wondered. "Both the Mario and Wario Bros. did."

"Luckily, I fixed up the Red Fire before I slept yesterday," Dr. Hoshi said, revealing a new green color, "Or should I say...the GREEN FIRE!"

"Aw right!" Mario cheered, looking at the spiffy new Green Fire, "Good-a work, Harryhausen!"

Luigi felt the seats of the Green Fire. "Ooooh...Vynil..." He said in comfort, sitting back on the backseat.

* * *

Fox McCloud was about to drop out of the race for good, when he suddenly got a phone call. Walking over to the table, he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Fox speaking..." 

"Hey Fox, it's me." Said a familiar voice, "Remember?"

"F-Falco?" Fox tried not to drop the phone in his shock.

Falco Lombardi, on the other side of the phone line, chuckled. "That's right. How's the races goin'? Me, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy are havin' a blast here in the Sauropod Forest Soccer Stadium."

Fox just sighed. "Awww, it's absolutely terrible on my end..."

"Why?" Falco asked curiously.

Fox sighed, looking down at his shoes, depressed. "Everyone's screaming at each other and the races keep getting postponed. I was just about ready to go home."

"What for?" Falco asked, "Don't you want to race for the heck of it?"

"Yeah, Fox." Peppy added, "Remember, we're a team! Star Fox!"

"R-Really?" Fox sounded surprised. "Even after all the crap we went through?"

"You bet your sweet arwing," Falco laughed, as did Peppy and Slippy.

"Fox, we'll be there as soon as the race starts!" Slippy added, and the phone hanged up.

"Finally some light at the end of the tunnel," Fox said as he put the phone down.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus came humming down the hallway, noticing Prof. E. Gadd and Chad the Charmander fixing their room. "Hey guys, what's going on?" 

"We're fixing our room," Chad explained, "After Peach and Sheik left, both me and Prof. E. Gadd took time to make this for us, and we even have our own car, right Prof E. Gadd?"

"Oh yes, very much so!" Professor E.Gadd said happily. "Also, teams are on the mend!"

Heppy blinked. "Huh? Teams are on the mend?" He asked Prof. E. Gadd, 'What do you mean, professor?"

Chad chuckled. "You'll see." The red Charmander said, smiling. "You'll see."

Heppy shrugged, and he continued walking down the hallway, whistling merrily.

* * *

It is the next day, in the morning, and all of the racers are preparing themselves for the next race, which takes place in Turbo Traffic City, on and in the base of the sky-rising mountain area, Pterydactyl Mountain. 

"Exactly WHY are we racing here?" Dr. Hoshi curiously asked Crazy Hand, in the driver's seat of the Turbo Yoshi with Yoshi on the back position.

Mario looked at the mountain range of Pteradactyl Mountain. "Mamma-mia... That's a big drop..." He said, gulping.

"And a mighty big city, too..." Pikachu said in awe, looking at the tall buildings glittering in Turbo Traffic City by the bright sun.

"Good thing our new cars have mountain traction." Luigi said, patting the tires.

"And good thing we just polished our cars, too," Pikachu said, smiling as he looked down at his yellow kart's tires, "I wouldn't want the street's grimey states to ruin my new kart's tire shine."

Almost all of the current racers still at the McDonald's hotel had forgiven each others...except for Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, who still refused to be within 3 feet of each other.

Fox McCloud sighed as he was still alone in his arwing. If he failed this race, then he'd drop out for certain.

"All right, racers," Master Hand said, opening a warp that leads to the start of the Pteradactyl Mountain, that being the main road of Turbo Traffic City, "Your test and skill will be indeed tested. However, if you have any fights with each other or verbal protests, then you will suffer the fate of the mountain. Are you ready?"

Luigi gulped. "Good thing we reconciled..." He said, hearing the rumors of Pteradactyl Mountain.

All of the Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi Karters, and Diddy Kong Racers got into their racing positions.

The other racers also got into their racing positions as well.

Pikachu was next to Peach, who smiled and nodded at him. Pikachu looked over to Sonic and Amy, both in different karts who refused to look at each other.

Ganondorf tapped Bowser and Mewtwo, pointing at Sonic and Amy. "Let's hope they'll forgive each other soon...things look ugly between those hedgehogs..."

Sonic just kept his eye on the road, but Amy kept sneeking angry glares at him.

Sonic could feel Amy's glares and tried hard to ignore them.

"Ready..." Master Hand said in a racing announcer's voice, as a Lakitu appeared in front of the warp portal and prepared to wave his flag. "Get set..."

Yoshi hung on tightly as Dr. Hoshi revved up the engine. Peppy also hung on tightly to his Turbo Peppy's railings as Clario revved his engine.

"GOOOOOO!!!!" Master Hand shouted, watching all of the racers zoom/run into the warp portal, and the audience cheered loudly, the Lakitu waving his flag.

"Here we goooooooo!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison as they shot ahead.

Everyone has made it passed through the warp portal, and all of them have made it onto the main street of Turbo Traffic City, and slowly approaching the base of Pteradactyl Mountain.

* * *

Yoshizilla: And so, starts the ever-important race in Turbo Traffic City, and to a lesser extent, Pteradactyl Mountain. What perils will await our ambitious and brave racers as they challenge the rough streets of the city and the moral threats of the mountain? You have to see the next chapter to believe it, folks! G'night, ladies and gentlemen! 


	168. Yoshizilla's Guide to Writing Race Fics

**Yoshi Kart proudly presents...**

_**Yoshizilla's Guide to Writing Racing Fanfics**_

"Yo," I said, entering the stage, wearing a black tuxedo as my green tail slugged along behind me, "I'm Yoshizilla, or more preferably, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. And I'm here today to tell you folks...how to write a racing fanfic."

"We already know, genius!" Ness shouted, being dragged off the stage by Toad and Kirby.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "Poor, ignorant boy. Now where was I?" I cleared my throat and pulled out a blank document, it being a simple, piece of paper. "First, you'd have to have played at LEAST one of the many awesome Mario Kart games, or DIddy Kong Racing on the N64 or DS to say the least, to be able to fully understand the lenghts of what Yoshi Kart may be going. Second..." I turned to the right side, sitting down on a chair with a small desk in front of me. "Yoshi, get out the chart!"

"Roger!" Yoshi shouted, as he and Pikachu walked onto the stage, holding a chart and placing it behind me. "All set down for ya, Yoshizilla!"

"Thanks, boys," I said smiling, as Yoshi and Pikachu walked off the stage, and I turned around to face the camera. "Right then, where was I?" I snapped my fingers. "Oh yes. CHaracters...first off, you have to have characters who the audience reading the fanfic will like. For example, having the Super SMash Brothers as major characters, or preferably the MAIN CHARACTERS, is a good idea, especially considering that Yoshi Kart is named after one of the original twelve Super Smash Brothers from the N64 game of the same name. Second..." I took out a blue pen. "If you are to add any other characters, give them potential and don't throw them aside, or you might as well just left them out from the beginning." I glanced angrily at the chart, pointing to barely used characters like the Yu-Gi-Oh crew, Eliwood/Lyn/Hector, the Simpsons, and plenty others. I turned around to face the camera agin. "Third, about the Sonic characters. I like them, but I have and always will prefer the Nintendo characters to them. That's why I rarely use them. Their biggest roles usually come from the effort that my buddy, Heartless Nobody, formerly known around here as Milleniumon the Sonamy Freak, puts into the fanfic, and I gotta say, he does a good job at giving them personality." I then chuckled. "Of course, if he could ACTUALLY LEARN HOW RACING WORKS, then I'll respect him even more."

"Really, though?" Bowser asked, stomping close to me. "You know just how nutty that guy can be..."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Yes, with his references and sick, twisted perverted mind...and of course, the curse words." I shrugged. "Hey, it's the reason why Yoshi Kart is spleficially rated Teen. That, and the fact that he tries to get the ladies' clothes off so-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!" Bowser roared, running off the stage.

I sweatdropped. "Whoops...did I say too much?" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "I guess so. Anyway..." I cleared my throat again and turned to face the camera. "On the topic of how racing fanfics work, you have to know the racing standards in races. Especially considering that this is based off on mario Kart and, to a certain extent, Diddy Kong Racing. First and most importantly, you HAVE to let the reader feel as if they're actually in the action, racing alongside their favorite characters. Second, you must include zooming, revving, speed boosts, power slides, and minu-turbos. Second, having small bounces makes a good reference to the Mario Kart games, and just adds more detail to the rtace. Also describing the race course helps as well, as it lets you, the readers, know what the course will be like for the racers. Notice how that my latest race, the Turbo Traffic City race, is far more detailed and filled with lots more racing action than my very first race, the Sauropod Forest. I have also grown with the Yoshi Kart fanfic, and as you may have noticed, I've been constantly updating, adding, and even changing chapters. Heck, I'm planning on adding a chapter before the 2nd and 3rd chapters to explain on some of the racers who are here now, but weren't when the first race started (and that's primarily going to Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Wario). So-"

"Yoshizilla, your cup of coffee is here," Princess Zelda said, tapping me on the shoulder.

I sighed, putting my pen down and interrupting my writing. "Zelda, please, I'm in the middle of explaining Yoshi kart to the audience here."

Zelda blushed a bit, and she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oh. Sorry, Yoshizilla." She walked off the stage.

I only muttered as he held my pen and resumed writing on my piece of paper. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, of course." I looked at the camera again. "As I was saying before Princess Zelda interrupted me, I'm planning on adding a chapter before the 2nd and 3rd chapters to explain on some of the racers who are here now, but weren't when the first race started (and that's primarily going to Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Wario). So that you will all understand better, and the entire fic would be better understood and the main and major characters will have more detailed development. Note how all of them were almost exactly the same, but some had their quirks. Well, with Yoshi being the typical stereotype hero, I'm planning on making him act a bit like Spongebob, but also being learned to be a better driver by his best friend and mentor, Dr. Hoshi. Peppy will also be getting a character development, and as the stories go on, he will become a bit stupider and more funnier, but nontheless, he'll be as friendly as ever. And Birdo is certainly the cautious one who is also sweet and kind. And...am I going off topic here?" I look at my piece of paper. "Oh..." I shrugged. "Well, what I said pretty much sums up Yoshi Kart and its perks. As well as the chapter's main point - to tell you how to write PROPER racing fanfics." I then slapped my forehead. "D'oh...I should have added that to the title..."

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" Angrily shouted the cries of Ganondorf, Link, and Roy in unison, standing on the right side of the stage.

I sighed, and got up from my chair. "All right, then. I guess that means you have to continue reading Yoshi kart for more, folks." I grinned, showing off a shine in one of my teeth. I then bowed to the camera and walked off the stage, dragging behind me my big, gnreen, sluggy tail.

* * *

And the Moral of this Chapter: That's pretty much how Yoshizilla writes Yoshi Kart. So take a que from him and continue to pursue your dreams of writing a materpiece! Just don't give up and don't think that no one is reading because reviews lack. What you write is what is the most important thing to you, and NEVER forget that lesson. 'Till then...see ya! 


	169. Turbo Traffic City Problems 1

Yoshizilla: Ladies and Gentlemen, with all my pleasure (and somewhat displeasure), I welcome you all to the start of the Turbo Traffic City race. Of course, you gotten a handful of the list I showed you in the previous chapter, well, let em tell you that the list you saw WILL pop up again before the end of this race (with a few alternives being fixed). Other than that, enjoy the city race, and if you are deadbeat or lazy, please review (other than Yoshiguru, might I add cleverly).

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, official stuffz and fan stuffz, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**_Last Time on Yoshi Kart_**

_"All right, racers," Master Hand said, opening a warp that leads to the start of the Pteradactyl Mountain, that being the main road of Turbo Traffic City, "Your test and skill will be indeed tested. However, if you have any fights with each other or verbal protests, then you will suffer the fate of the mountain. Are you ready?"_

_Luigi gulped. "Good thing we reconciled..." He said, hearing the rumors of Pteradactyl Mountain._

_All of the Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi Karters, and Diddy Kong Racers got into their racing positions._

_The other racers also got into their racing positions as well._

_Pikachu was next to Peach, who smiled and nodded at him. Pikachu looked over to Sonic and Amy, both in different karts who refused to look at each other._

_Ganondorf tapped Bowser and Mewtwo, pointing at Sonic and Amy. "Let's hope they'll forgive each other soon...things look ugly between those hedgehogs..."_

_Sonic just kept his eye on the road, but Amy kept sneeking angry glares at him._

_Sonic could feel Amy's glares and tried hard to ignore them._

_"Ready..." Master Hand said in a racing announcer's voice, as a Lakitu appeared in front of the warp portal and prepared to wave his flag. "Get set..."_

_Yoshi hung on tightly as Dr. Hoshi revved up the engine. Peppy also hung on tightly to his Turbo Peppy's railings as Clario revved his engine._

_"GOOOOOO!!!!" Master Hand shouted, watching all of the racers zoom/run into the warp portal, and the audience cheered loudly, the Lakitu waving his flag._

_"Here we goooooooo!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison as they shot ahead._

* * *

**Currentely first: Mario/Luigi**

**Follow-ups: Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Sonic, Peach, Pikachu, Wario/Waluigi, Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo, Koopa/Paratroopa, Brock/Hikari, Amy**

**Location: Turbo Traffic City (Main Street)**

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both swerved to the right as they came behind Pikachu. Pikachu turned around and fired several electricity bolts behind him, paralyzing Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Pikachu then swerved to the left and tried to zap Wario/Waluigi. Ganondorf grabbed an Octorok, and threw it at Koopa and Paratroopa, who knocked it out with their triple green Koopa shells.

Sonic was following Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi close behind, glad to be out of the awkward situation he was in before. He had to figure out HOW he was going to make up with Amy when she still seemed determined to stay mad at him.

Amy, meanwhile, was in hot pursuit, fueled by her own rage as she swerved around the other racers, determined to give Sonic hell. "It's not over yet, Sonic! I'm going to make sure you don't have a moment's peace!"

Peach noticed Amy was still steamed at Sonic. "This might not be fair, but I have to get some sense into Amy..." She said to herself, determined to help Amy forgive Sonic. Showing no regrets, Peach swerved next to Sonic, and tossed a banana peel in front of Amy.

Wario grabbed a bo-bomb and tossed it at Pikachu, who went up into the air after the explosion and crashed down. Waluigi then grabbed an oil can and spilled some oil, which Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Sonic, and Peach slipped on. However, their parade was halted when they were attacked by a red shell from Paratroopa, as he and Koopa were determined to boot Mario and Luigi from 1st place.

Amy slipped on the banana peel and went swerving straight into Sonic. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Get out of the way!"

Sonic looked behind, just in time to see Amy crash into him. "WHOA! AMY!?" Both cars went swerving out of control.

Peach managed to regain control of her kart after spinning in the oil, but she was sent spinning again after Sonic collided into her. "Whoa-oh!" She threw a mine in front of Pikachu while spinning around.

Pikachu dodged the mine, and zapped a thundershock at Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf, shocking them. Bowser grabbed a Bowser Shell, and when the paralysis thawed off, he threw it at Pikachu, who zoomed ahead. Pikachu was attacked by the Bowser Shell, and was on the ground. He got back into his kart, only to be pushed aside by Captain Falcon and Fox McCloud.

Yoshi grabbed a Yoshi Egg and threw it at the Mario Bros, which it did hit, but only popped out a gold coin, a banana peel, and a bo-bomb. Dr. Hoshi tried to swerve out of the way, but he crashed into the bo-bomb, sending him and Yoshi into the air after the explosion, and allowing the other racers to pass.

Koopa noticed the forklift ahead. He siwtched driving positions with paratroopa, and got out a triple pack of green Koopa shells, throwing two of them in front and the remaining one behind him (which hit Peach's kart). Koopa and Paratroopa were then blasted by Mewtwo's small shadow balls, which temporarily halted them.

Fox was swerving around the out of control racers, tempted to put his awing into flight mode and jet over them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! This is all your fault!!" Amy screamed at Sonic as they span out of control.

"Why must you balme me for everythiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" Sonic screamed back, also out of control.

Brock then grabbed a hookshot and attached it to Wario's car, while Hikari threw a bo-bomb at Fox's arwing.

Suddenly the two hedgehogs started to hurtle towards Fox, threatening to bump him off.

Fox yelped and shifted his arwing into flight mode, blasting over the two hedgehogs, who were blown away by the force of Fox's take off.

It seemed as though the curse was already taking effect.

"Uh oh. I sense something very bad..." Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi as he turned to the left, going down the tunnel.

Koopa then noticed that a blue aura was seen in the sky. He tilted his head and pointed at it. "Huh? I could have sworn it was the daytime..."

"It must be the curse," Paratroopa said, going to the right.

Sonic and Amy's carts landed in a heap, teetering over the edge of the mountain, both hedgehogs yelling at each other.

"Oh great! Now were stuck teetering over the edge thanks to YOUR banana peel!" Amy yelled.

"Oh for God's sakes, shut up!!!" Sonic shouted back defensively.

Wario and Waluigi both turned to the right, but it was bad news for Brock and Hikari, as they were going left and the hookshot broke off.

"Damn it!" Brock cursed as he drove downwards into the tunnel, "My hookshot broke off."

"Don't worry, Brock!" Hikari peeped, "We'll be able to get ahead!"

* * *

Mario and Luigi have both went upwards to the right path, wheras they were being followed by Peach and Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo. Pikachu went downwards to the tunnel, followed by Knuckles and Rouge, both of them in seperate cars.

Peach was attemtping to pass, but she was burned by Mario's red fireballs, with Luigi driving. The two plumbers smoothly went past Sonic and Amy in the middle, but unfortunately, the mountain started to shake.

"Mewtwo, shield!" Bowser shouted, navigating the Koopa Klown Car away from the shaking mountain.

Mewtwo used his psychic power to summon a shield putting it around the Koopa Klown Car and the other racers.

"Ack! Amy, stop hitting me already!" Sonic yelled as Amy kept leaning over to slap at him.

In her anger, Amy throw a koopa shell at Sonic's head.

Sonic dodged, and instead the shell hit Knuckles, sending him spiraling into Rouge.

Knuckles and Rouge both went spinning out of control, right into Sonic and Amy, knocking all 4 of them off the mountain.

* * *

In the tunnel, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Brock/Hikari, and Pikachu all started to feel and hear the mountain shaking, and all screamed as they cautiously swerved left and right to avoid the boulders.

A pair of Lakitus both rescued Sonic/Amy and Knuckles/Rouge, and set all of the 4 racers back on the mountain course.

Mario switches racing positions with Luigi. Luigi takes out a buzzy beetle shell and hurls it at Wario Waluigi. Mario turns to the right, and makes a mini-turbo on the left, almost knocking Luigi off the Green Fire.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi cries, "Mario, watch how you're driving!"

Unfortunately, all 4 Sonic racers seemed to be more intent on fighting with each other, than racing as they immediately jumped out of their cars and started arguing/fighting bitterly with one another.

"Hey, where's Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge???" Mario suddenly noticed they were nowhere in sight as they swerved past the Warios.

Peach gasped. "They're...fighting with each other!" She said, before she screamed as she was pushed off the mountain by several boulders. A Lakitu placed her back on the road, but she was pummeled by a Bowser Shell.

"Good shot, Bowser." Ganondorf commented, chuckling as he used his Warlock Punch in a Insta-Cannon, the impact aimed at Mario/Luigi, and hitting the plumbers.

"MAMMA MIA!!!" Mario and Luigi cried as they felt the impact of the Warlock Punch. Wario and Waluigi passed them, laughing.

"Now, Waluigi," Wario instructed as he made a power thrust on the right, downwards curve, "Throw a bo-bomb at 'em!"

In the tunnel, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi made mini-turbos on the three sharp (2) left and (1) right curves, with Brock and Hikari getting paralyzed by Pikachu. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi then crash into a Throwmp.

Meanwhile, the Sonic crew were still yelling, screaming and hitting each other.

"Speed Freak!" Amy screamed.

"Pink spore!" Sonic hollered.

"Big hands!" Rouge yelled.

"Bat slut!" Knuckles shouted.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" They all screamed angrily at one another.

"Huh!?" Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi exclaimed, as Pikachu also bumped into a Throwmp. "What the...throwmps!?"

"No one get passed throwmps," The throwmps said, hovering over Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Pikachu. "YOU GO SQUISH, NOW!!" They both landed on their targets, flattening them.

Hikari tossed a mushroom into her vehicle's engine, allowing her and Brock to pass by the throwmps with ease.

Waluigi turned around and threw the bo-bomb at the richocheting Bowser Shell, which caused a HUGE explosion and sent everyone (except Wario/Waluigi, Fox, and Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf) hurtled into the air and knocked down off the mountain road by the boulders. A whole team of lakitus had to rescue them again and place them on track.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the commentary booth, Sonic and co.'s fighting had come to Crazy Hand's attention. "Ugh!! They STILL won't make up!"

Tails, who was also in the booth, sighed as he watched the fight. "This is getting out of hand...they shouldn't be fighting like this."

"Wait a minute, aren't you in the race, Tails?" Master Hand curiously asked, shocked by the two-tailed fox's appearance.

"Darn it all to heck, you caught me." Tails suddenly fritized and wobbled, showing he was just an image. "I'm just a hologram of myself."

"LOOK!" Taj shouted, pointing at Gruntilda and King K. Rool in the tunnel, "They're going at each other like hounds!"

* * *

Gruntilda was firing spells at King K. Rool as they both made mini-turbos on the sharp left curve inside the tunnel, but approaching the second left curve, King K. Rool pushed Grunty into the wall, and zoomed off. Gruntilda fired an ice spell at him, which froze him, and several other racers passed him, most notably Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"See any of the others yet?" Donkey Kong asked as he made a powerslide on the right curve.

Diddy threw some bananas behind him, watching unfortunate racers like Haru Glory and Squall slip on the peels, "Not yet, but we're getting close!" The mountain started shaking again. "Uh oh..."

"That doesn't sound good..." Donkey Kong muttered as he and Diddy crashed into a Throwmp, and were squished by it.

* * *

To make matters worse, a storm had started brewing around the Sonic crew, who had now resorted to just sitting far away from one another and sulk, as a result of the curse.

"I think we'd better pull them out of there," Crazy Hand suggested.

"Just wait, Crazy Hand," Master Hand explained, with Tails's hologram and Taj taking down notes, "They're all entering the city distric now."

All of the racers on the mountain road or in the tunnel rejoined together as the two roads formed into one, and the racers were now going through part of the city that would best be described as something similar to New York City's famed Time Square.


	170. Turbo Traffic City Problems 2

Yoshizilla: 140 chapters...man, we've come a long way, ladies and gentlemen. And to think, Yoshi Kart's second anniversary is coming up...guess that means I better keep writing. After all, it's now only sixty more chapters until Yoshi Kart makes it to the 200-chapter-mark, which will be a first for a Super Smash Brothers fanfic, mind you, so I now happily show you the next part of the Turbo Traffic City race!

Disclaimer: Does this mean I have to disclaim sixty times until the 200th chapter now?

Yoshizilla: Yesh.

Disclaimer: Oh, drat.

* * *

_To make matters worse, a storm had started brewing around the Sonic crew, who had now resorted to just sitting far away from one another and sulk, as a result of the curse. _

_"I think we'd better pull them out of there," Crazy Hand suggested._

_"Just wait, Crazy Hand," Master Hand explained, with Tails's hologram and Taj taking down notes, "They're all entering the city distric now."_

* * *

"Oh man!" Peach exclaimed in delight, looking around, "This city is BEAUTIFUL! It's, like-OW!" She was hit by a rocket missile from Conker. "Why you..." She took out a mushroom, and made a left turn, using the mushroom as it became clear that the left turn was, in fact, a short cut.

**Currentely first: Princess Peach (due to shortcut)**

**Follow-ups: Mario/Luigi, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Pikachu, Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf, Fox, Wario/Waluigi, Brock/Hikari, Sora, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails/Cream, the Simpsons, Tiptup, Krunch, Dixie/Tooty, Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong**

**Location: Turbo Traffic City (Boosting Expressway)**

"We better avoid the Sonic characters if we don't want bad luck," Mario whsipered into Luigi's ear, when they collided into a mailbox.

Yoshi swerved to the right and went down the left turn Peach has, but slipped on some leftover oil. "Bleh! Who left this oil here?"

"I'd like to know," Dr. Hoshi said as he threw a mine in front of Fox, who managed to avoid it, and the mine instead was hit by Knuckles.

Bowser steered to the right, and he got out his bullet bill cannon. Aiming it at Fox, Bowser fired a bullet bill, while Ganondorf threw some Re-Deads down, which stopped some of the racers and caused traffic.

"Speaking of traffic, LOOK!" Mewtwo exclaming, pointing to both directions that many cars, buses, and trucks started to invade the road.

Donkey Kong and Diddy tried to swerve to avoid the buses, but kept getting hit by the trucks. Donkey Kong threw a Giant Banana behind him, which the Simpsons spun into.

Mario and Luigi started swerving around all of the random autos, determined not to hit a single one.

* * *

The Sonic crew, however, where so busy fighting with each other, they were all knocked clear off the road, with only Tails and Cream passing by easily.

Sonic picked himself out of the dirt and dusted himself off. He noticed Amy sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. 'Ok... Enough is enough,' he thought, 'it's time to put an end to all of this arguing.' He walked over to help Amy up. "Hey Amy, do you need some help?"

"...leave me alone," Amy muttered, "I don't want to talk to anyone...especially not you!" She stood up and stormed off.

"Amy..." Sonic watched her walk off sadly.

"Rouge...c'mon..." Knuckles tried to follow Sonic's example and hoped he would have better luck. "At least let's try and talk about this..."

"Forget it..." Rouge muttered and walked away from him.

"Awww man..." Knuckles sighed.

* * *

Koopa and Paratroopa were following Tails/Cream, but were pushed aside by the speeding cars, who got chased by the police cars. Next thing the turtles knew, they were ran over by a fire truck.

Dixie kept driving smoothly, going over the ramp with the mushroom Tooty inserted into the engine. Dixie then switched with Tooty, and she threw a Giant Banana on the ramp, but she and Tooty were then paralyzed by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Look out, we're gonna slip-AHHH!!!" Hikari screamed, as did Brock, who collided into one of the smaller bananas and accidentaly crashed into Knuckles.

"AGH!!!" Knuckles was run over. "Ghgahg...this is not my day..."

Kirby was riding along in his TAC, but he then noticed Meta Knight on a motorcycle. "What the heck!?" Kirby exclaimed, swerving closer to Meta Knight, "You didn't tell me you had a MOTORCYCLE!!"

Meta Knight smirked. "We're not partners anymore, Kirby." He pushed Kirby towards the buildings, and zoomed off, mini-turboing to the right.

Kirby growled, and the pink puffball followed making a powerslide instead on the right curb.

After making a mini-turbo on the right, smooth curve (narrowly missing some of the buildinds), Luigi switched with mario and released some green fireballs at Wario and Waluigi as the Green Fire went upwards on the right-turning curve. Bowser fired a few more bullet bills at Fox, but the kitsune managed to avoid them all, watching the bullet bills explode on the streets and causing traffic problems

* * *

"Oh man, who would have thought that the curses would actually be true?" Master Hand said to Crazy Hand and Taj as he looked at the projectile screen, "The traffic isn't helping either, but than again, this IS a city..."

* * *

Amy and Rouge, meanwhile, were walking by the crowded city streets on the sidewalk, hoping to get back to the hotel and as far away from Sonic and Knuckles as they could get.

Sonic and Knuckles, who had long since reconciled, had caught up to the girls and were trying to get them to talk to them again.

"Girls, c'mon," Sonic was tired of this, "What are you planning to get by staying mad at us?"

* * *

Yoshi hung tightly onto the railing as Dr. Hoshi made a SHARP mini-turbo on the upward right curve, and he threw some mines behind him, as well. Dr. Hoshi switched positions and used a mushroom, boosting the dinosaurs to catch up to Mario and Luigi.

The Wario Brothers were fighting to pass by the Mario Brothers and catch up to Peach. Wario steered to the left, and Waluigi grabbed a purple bo-bomb from an item box.

Peach grabbed a heart, and used it. She swerved next to Wario/Waluigi and grabbed their purple bo-bomb. Sticking her tongue at them, Peach dropped the bomb, and Wario and Waluigi went into the air after the explosion. Of course, Peach was electricuted by Pikachu, who was now siding with Fox as he avoided the richocheting green shells.

The Mario Brothers tossed themselves a mushroom and blasted off past Pikachu and Fox, and started to take the lead.

Yoshi then grabbed an egg and tossed it at the Green Fire, which collided at out came a star. Instead, however, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi went through the mushroom, zooming down the left curve and making a mini0turbo on the right.

Sonic and Knuckles, meanwhile, were trying to get Amy and Rouge to just talk to them, but the girls refused and tried their best to ignore the guys, much to their annoyance.

Dixie and Tooty were both being chased by an angry Wiggler, which seemed to have slipped on some oil left behind. Making a left turn into a tunnel, they bumped into Mario/Luigi, andboth pairs were attacked by the Wiggler. Bowser came into the tunnel and tossed his Bowser Shell at the Wiggler, which knocked it out of the tunnel.

Peppy and Clario were entering the tunnel from the right entrance, but as they were attemtping to make a powerslide on the left ramps, Conker went through them using the star, causing the pair to get knocked to the ground. Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at them, damaging the Turbo Peppy.

By now, Birdo, Boshi, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus have all entered the tunnel, and are fying with Wario and Waluigi.

"Hey, look!" Shelia shouts, pointing at a ramp with an arrow. She, Bronto, and Birdo shoot off the ramp, while Boshi makes a right mini-turbo down the path.

* * *

"The racers are now all in the tunnel," Master Hand announces, "But do you think that Sonic and Knuckles will be able to make up to their girls by now? Let's ask Crazy Hand and Taj."

Crazy Hand looked bored as he watched Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge still going at it. "Geeze...and I thought Soap Operas were bad..." He moaned.

"Looks like Tails and Cream are getting to the top," Master Hand looks at the projectile screen, "It's good to see that at least they are a team."

* * *

Conker grabs a green balloon, and he releases a bubble, which Boshi hits. Conker laughs and zips around the right corner, where he is ambushed by a trap jack-in-the-box. Boshi laughs and passes Conker, hitting him with a green Koopa shell.

Finally, Sonic/Knuckles/Amy/Rouge had just opted to sitting down on a bust stop bench to rest, and just not talk to each other, if that's the way things we're going to be.

Crazy Hand couldn't take it anymore. "Urgh! Are those four mammals EVER going to make up?"

Master Hand sighed, shaking his head. "Only time will tell, Crazy Hand, only time will tell," He tells his brother as he notices Sora getting pummeled by a Bowser Shell, and Cloud passing him.

As most of the racers go through the tunnel, the road stretches onward to the bridge, with a right bend visible.

"All, or should I say MOST, of the racers are now approaching the Right Bend Bridge of Turbo Traffic City, exitting the Pteradactyl Mountain side," Master Hand announces, "All of the racers will have to use their skills and thoughts to be able to navigate through this 'bendy' situation! And what will become of Sonic/Knuckles/Amy/Rouge?"

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi swerve to the left and right alongside Mario/Luigi and Pikachu as they avoid the buses, cars, and trucks coming down their way. Pipsy the Mouse gets hit by a truck, and falls off the road, getting rescued by a Lakitu. Bowser throws down another Bowser Shell, which starts to richochet on the bridge, knocking several cars, buses, and trucks, and narrowly missing the racers.

"Bronto, look out!" Shelia cries as she makes a left turn and crashes into Bronto, sending both of the Yoshi kart racers down and causing two Lakitus to rescue them.

As Koopa and Paratroopa were knocking out the racers with shells, they noticed that the bridge started going up. "WTF!?" They shouted in unison, as they fell down the abyss, and were rescued by a Lakitu, brought back to a few feet from where they fell.

* * *

Quick check on the Sonic Four...

"Amy, please talk to me..." Sonic begged. "It's bad enough I've lost Shadow. I don't want to lose you too. Look, I'm sorry I argued with all of you, but all argued as well. Let's just live and let live ok?"

Amy said nothing and just sighed.

"That's it," Sonic got up and growled, "I give up." He walked off.

"Yeah, I give up too," Knuckles stood and followed Sonic. "We're trying to apologise to you girls and work something out, but you just want to stay mad at us! Well it's your loss..."

"Oh for God's sakes, girls!" Crazy Hand's voice yelled out from the loudspeakers in the city. "The guys are on their knees, trying to apologize!"

"And you're only making the curses worse!" Master Hand's voice loudly added, noting the curse by pinpointing Wario and Waluigi getting run over by boulder-like trucks.

"HAVE MERCY!!" Wario and Waluigi cried, getting boweld over by another one of Bowser's richocheting Bowser Shell.

"Can't anyone convince them!?" Crazy Hand cried out.

Suddenly, Cream's voice came on the loudspeakers. "Miss Amy... Miss Rouge... Mr Sonic and Mr Knuckles aren't bad men you know... You all just had a really bad argument. Is staying mad and making things worse between yourselves REALLY going to help any? I don't think so..."

"Yes..." Taj calmly added, "Listen to the cute rabbit..."

Amy and Rouge looked up, knowing that what Cream said was true.

"Please... you're all supposed to be friends...not enemies," Cream sweetly pleaded.

Amy and Rouge looked back at Sonic and Knuckles defeated retreating forms, realizing what they were about to lose. They stood up and ran after their boys.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy called.

"Knuckles...come back!" Rouge pleaded.

"What?" Sonic and Knuckles turned around, half angry, half depressed, only to be each met with a sweet kiss from their respectable girls, wich they slowly melted into and returned. Thus, the curse was broken.

Now they had all made up with one another, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were all making a team effort on making a comeback, combining foot power and mushroom power.

* * *

Crazy Hand made a mental note to give Cream a medal for what she did.

"Phew," Master Hand said with realive, "Glad to see the two hedgehogs and the bat and echidna made up with each other. And so, they are now pairs again. BUT...what about the other racers...?" He looked at the projectile screen, and to his surprise, only a relative few racers remained.


	171. Turbo Traffic City Problems 3

Yoshizilla: (laughs heartily like a moron for no apparant reason) Yes, everybody, the race does continue on. It never seems to get old. Why is that, we'll never know. (shrugs) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Are you even trying to increase the word count of your stupid stories anymore?

Yoshizilla: Hmmm...well, not really, because I actually written the chapters before editting them on the site itself.

Disclaimer: Oh...weird.

Yoshizilla: Why did you bother asking, then?

Disclaimer: No, no, I was just curious, that's all...(clowly walks away)

Yoshizilla: ...He's been acting strange today...(shakes head) I better keep tabs on him. (looks at computer screen, and gasos) OH!!! You guys caught me by surprise. Well, here's the ACTUAL chapter of Yoshi kart. Sorry to kept you all tongue-tied. (walks off)

* * *

_"Phew," Master Hand said with realive, "Glad to see the two hedgehogs and the bat and echidna made up with each other. And so, they are now pairs again. BUT...what about the other racers...?" He looked at the projectile screen, and to his surprise, only a relative few racers remained._

_"Who's left?" Crazy Hand asked._

**

* * *

**

**Follow-Ups: Boshi, Birdo, Shelia, Bronto, Heppy, Peach, Pikachu, Zirdo, Dixie/Tooty, May/Misty/ Brock/Hikari/ Paulie/Fergy, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Peppy/Clario, Mario/Luigi, Wario/Waluigi, Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong, Tails/Cream, King K. Rool, Gruntilda, Koopa/Paratroopa**

**Location: Turbo Traffic City (Bridge)**

"Fergy, watch out for the-AHHHH!!!" Paulie screamed, as he and Fergy collided into a Wiggler Bus.

"Chumps," Krunch whispered to himself, passing Paulie/Fergy and tossing a red Koopa shell, hitting Gruntilda.

The other racers have already made in onto the bridge, and are avoiding the buses, trucks, and cars that come their way.

"Turn to the left!" Yoshi shouted as he threw back a banana peel at Wario and Waluigi, watching the pair slip away. Dr. Hoshi turned to the left, and grabbed a green Koopa shell, handing it to Yoshi. Yoshi threw the shell at Paulie and Fergy.

The Pinata Kart stumbled a bit, but Paulie fired a candy ball at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, pummeling the two dinosaurs with candy. Feergy threw in a mushroom into the exhaust tank, and the Pinata Kart went spiraling towards the left bend, nearing Peach. Peach swerved to the right and whacked the Pinata Kart with her frying pan, causing it to spin and crash into a bus.

Pikachu was having no much luck, either. He attempted to make a mini-turbo on the right curve, but was attacked by a Mr. Saturn. Jigglypuff tossed another Mr. Saturn at Pikachu, while Nana threw several ice blocks at some of the Diddy Kong racers, freezing them. Popo turned to the right, and bounced over a banana peel left behind.

Donkey Kong grabbed the steering wheel from Diddy and followed Conker by also making a mini-turbo on the right curve, while Diddy threw a Giant Banana peel behind him, watching a Wiggler bus and a Mushroom Freight Truck slip, mushrooms coming out of the Freight Truck.

Kirby grabbed the mushroom and zipped past Donkey Kong and Diddy, while Meta Knight started pummeling TAC, Kirby's vehicle, with his sword blade.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh echoed throughout the air. "Mwahahahahahaha...did everyone miss me?"

"Oh no..." Was all Timber had to say as he got blasted by a rocket missile from Conker, who dropped behind him a motion sensor bomb as he made a mini-turbo on the other right curve.

A familiar Eggplant figure with Eggman's leg and face suddenly appeared on one of the busses. "The Eggplantman returns! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Eggplantman?" Asked Nana as she switched driving positions with Popo and bounced over the small ram, "Who's that?"

Popo just shook his head, throwing a ice block at Zelda, freezing her. 'It's best not to ask," He replied to his sister.

Bowser tossed another of his Bowser Shell down on the bridge, one of them hitting the bus Eggplantman was on. Mewtwo swerved down to the left and fired a bullet bill at Pipsy, sending her off into the water, and forcing a Lakitu to rescue her.

The racers started to bounce over the small ramps visible on the bridge. A few racers, whoever, simply went over the ramps using mushroom and rocket boosters, while several others crashed into buses, cars, and trucks coming over the ramps.

"Dr. Hoshi, look OUT!" Yoshi screamed as he and Dr. Hoshi were burned by Mario's red fireballs, and went spinning off the bridge, and into the water, being rescued by Lakitu.

Sonic and the gang were making a steady comeback as they started to appear in the distance, coming over the city horizon and appearing on the rear entrance of the bridge.

Pikachu swerved to the left. Peach swerved to the right. Both of the characters squeezed into Donkey and Diddy, who both of the apes punched out the simgle racers. Peach then grabbed a heart swap, and as she made a mini-turbo while the others went power sliding on the right bend, she grabbed a Giant Banana peel DIddy has thrown. Pikachu then electricuted Donkey and Diddy, paralyzing them.

"Looks like it's just between us," Peach smiled as she swerved next to Pikachu, avoiding a school bus.

Pikachu chuckled. "It'll be my pleasure." He whacked his tail at peach's pink kart, and shot a electric jolt at the engine, stopping Peach in her tracks.

Peach growled with frustration,and she threw the Giant Banana peel in front of Pikachu, causing the yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon to fall off the bridge.

"What's this!?" Crazy Hand shouted over the mic. "Why I'll be a monkey's uncle! Even though that doesn't make sense, but it seems that Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, and Knuckles the Echidna seem to be bringing up the rear at a furious pace!" Cameras focused on the 4 mammals who seemed to be steadily catching up to the other racers.

"Oh crap, dad, move!" Bart shouted, before the Simpsons family were knocked into the water by a Wiggler Bus, dropping a mushroom.

Dora the Explorer and Boots were having a hard time with Final Fantasy characters CLoud and Squall, while Sora quietly sneaked ahead and dropepd small banana peels on the right-turning ramps. King DeDeDe and Escargoon attempted to follow Sora, but they (as well as Dora/Boots, Cloud, and Squall) were all knocked aside into the water by the 4 mammals.

Back in the front, Mario and Luigi were charging away easy as they went past the island entrance of the bridge and started to zoom off into the island portion of Turbo Traffic City, with Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf, Boshi, Gruntilda, the Chaotix, Brock/Hikari, and the Babylon Hunters following.

Peach started up her engine again, but she managed to see Sonic/Amy and Rouge/Knuckles pass her. Peach wasn't too concern, so she made a mini-turbo on the last right bend of the bridge and used a mushroom to go over the ramp, followed by throwing a red Koopa shell at Eliwood, causing him to crash into a truck.

Pikachu immediately started to get back into action, using his electricity as his energy source, with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi following. Of course, Pikachu got attacked by Dr. Mario, who started throwing pills at the other racers, including Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peach. As all of the racers come down the slope of the bridge and approach the island entrance, Dr. Mario switches positions with Pichu.

* * *

Yoshizilla: (looking at the entire chapter; sweatdrops) Oh man...it's only been THAT long? (shakes hea dand sighs) Yeesh, I better have the other parts of the race even longer, I mean, c'mon...that's not even two-thousand words! 

Disclaimer: How would you know?

Yoshizilla: (sighs and smiles a bit) Aren't word counts great?

Disclaimer: Not really, unless you're an attention w-

Yoshizilla: HEY, THIS IS RATED PG!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, POTTY MOUTH!!!

Disclaimer: I thought this entire fanfic was rated T.

Yoshizilla: Yeah, well...um, get used to it.

Disclaimer: (sighs and shakes head) You're not making any se-

Yoshizilla: All right, folks, I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter, but I will promise you that the next epic part of the Turbo Traffic City race WILL be indeed longer! Thanks for reading, and remember...July 7, 2007 will be a day to remember. (laughs heartily) Oh, yes indeed...a day LONG to be remembered...


	172. Turbo Traffic City Problems 4

Yoshizilla: Yes, the race does still continue on...and it's promising to be the most detailed yet, with more Mario Kart/Diddy Kong Racing stats/items them the previous races, I'm promising you all that this race WILL be titacular! And now, enjoy the Turbo Traffic City race!

(insert lots of cheering here)

(insert silence here)

(insert dust rolling by here)

(insert crickets chirping)

(insert wolf howling in the background)

Disclaimer: You know, I was ju-

(insert snoring)

Disclaimer: I-

(insert chapter of Yoshi Kart)

Disclaimer: ...Forget it.

* * *

**Current Leader: Mario/Luigi**

**Follow-Ups: Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf, Boshi, Gruntilda, Chaotix, Brock/Hikari, Babylon Hunters**

**Location: Turbo Traffic City (Island Section)**

Mario/Luigi were currently leading the pack and headed towards the highway up ahead. They didn't think anything could stop them at this point. That's when they were unexpectedly passed by Jet the Hawk, who tossed a bo-bomb at the Mario Brothers, exploding the Green Fire. Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross followed, but Storm was blasted by Gruntilda, who followed Jet and Wave on the right bend of the street, going upwards to the turnpike.

Boshi zoomed past the Chaotix and Brock/Hikari, making a mini-turbo on the right bend. He bounced off the first small ramp, but grabbed a fake item box and placed it carefully on the second small ramp. He then grabbed a rocket missile and prepared to fire it at either Jet or Wave.

Brock tried to swerve past the Chaotix, but they kept swerving as well. Brock growled, and he then slammed on the brake, stopping his vehicle, allowing the other racers to pass.

Hikari gasped. "B-Brock! What are you doing!?" She screamed, "We're going to lose!"

Brock only chuckled. "Not to worry, Hikari, I have a plan," He assured, winking his left eye as Paulie and Fergy passed them.

Dr. Mario went upwards to the turnpike, but he and Pichu were met with nasty results as they crashed into a mine, left behind by Gruntilda. Dr. Mario started his car again, and the pair swerved to the right, mixing in with the cars that followed the path.

Pichu noticed Gruntilda ahead, and he pointed. "Dr. Mario, look! There she is!"

Dr. Mario nodded. "I see her." He made a mini-turbo on the left bend, but unfortunately crashed into a bus as he did. He grabbed a mushroom from Pichu and threw it into the engine, sending the car zooming, but again, it crashed into a Wiggler bus.

Jet noticed the Chaotix coming right up to him and wouldn't allow them to pass. He moved right next to them, and he sneezed on Vector's face.

Boshi swerved to Jet's side. Smirking, Boshi opened his kart's left door and stuck out his leg, triping Jet and causing the green Hawk to fall off his hoverboard. Boshi pulled back in his leg, and truned to the left as he attempted to catch up to Wave.

Vector cleaned his face, and growled. "We'll show that stupid Hawk!" He switched driving positions with Espio, and threw a suitcase at Jet. "How does it feel, bird brain!? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?"

James Bond started to chase down Alec Trevelyan, who continously ran on the racecourse. Alec, of course, grabbed onto a bus, and he tossed a grenade at James Bond, blowing up his tank. Chuckling, Alec took out a bazooka and aimed it at Sora.

"Hasta La Vista," Alec said, firing the bazooka and watched with glee as a missle started to come towards Sora.

(Holy crap, would you all believe that I accidentally left THAT in this chapter? XD Heh heh, now back to the race itself.)

Sora looked behind to see the missile coming at him. "YIKES!" He swung his keyblade at the missile, deflecting it right back at Alec.

Alec jumped off the bus, and started to run towards Sora as the missile exploded the bus. Alec turned right, and jumped over the small ramp as he threw another grenade at Sora.

Sora knocked the grenade like a baseball with his Keyblade, right back at Alec.

Alec jumped over the grenade, watching is explode and causing debris of the street to fly out. Alec started running down, past Sora, and threw a motion sensor bomb behind him, chuckling. He then grabbed onto a Freight Truck, but sadly, it took him off the racecourse.

Dora and Boots started to approach Sora, but they hit the motion sensor bomb, exploding and crashing down onto the street, Cloud and Squall passing them. Dora attempted to start her engine again, but she and Boots were pushed into a school bus (delaying them even MORE) by Sephiroth, who swore revenge on Cloud after the last race.

Sora followed close behind Squall, Cloud and Sephiroth, looking for a way to pass by them.

"CLOUD!!!" Sephiroth screams with rage, barreling down the left curve of the street, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!!!" He took out his sword and whacked Squall with it, sending Squall crashing into a building on the side.

Cloud blew the raspberry, laughed and drove away from Sephiroth. "That's what you always say, Sephy."

"O RLY?" Sephiroth retorted, slashing part of Cloud's motorcycle with his sword, causing CLoud to slow down a bit. Sephiroth then started to cackle evilly as he grabbed an oil can and spilled it behind him, causing Cloud and Sora to slip around.

"NO WAI!!!" Cloud and Sora cried as they helplessly spun around, getting run over by a bus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the street is now becoming a highway," Master Hand announces as he sees the street merging with the turnpike through the projectile screen, "And both Gruntilda Winkybunion the Witch and Boshi have taken the lead. Who will be the one or ones who take them both out?"

As Master Hand's saying this, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi approach the highway and turn right, but fall over the ramp as they were attacked by a green Koopa shell, thrown by Peppy and Clario. Peach, Pikachu, and Pipsy all pass the two dinosaurs. Yoshi gets out of the Turbo Yoshi and starts to push it, while Dr. Hoshi attemtps to start the engine up.

Wave the Swallow, however, refused to let someone like Gruntilda win and took up a bucket of water. "Here's something I learned from the Wizard of Oz!" She splashed Gruntilda, throwing the bucket of water all over her.

Gruntilda dried herself off with a spell, but she was knocked aside by..."WHAT!? THE BEAR AND BIRD!?"

"Gu-huh!" Banjo laughed, driving while Kazooie pelted Wave with fire eggs, burning her more.

"ASTOUNDING!!!" Master Hand exclaims, the audience cheering loudly, "Banjo and Kazooie have returned! And in style, too!"

Boshi appeared behind Wave. "You shouldn't let your hair grow out. It'll BURN!" He laughed evilly and took out a fire flower, burning Wave and causing her to stop. "Sucker!" He dashed off.

Wave coughed out a puff of smoke and stared in shock. "Hey!! That's not fair!" She shouted angrily, pointing at Gruntilda. "You're supposed to melt when hit with water!"

Gruntilda rolled her eyes. "This is a stupid fanfic, not the "Wizard of Oz", birdbrain." She was then caught off guard as she and Wave were pushed aside by Mario/Luigi and Wario/Waluigi, who were trying to gain the goal.

"Move it!" Mario shouted, pummeling Wario's car with his hammer, "We're not letting you jokes take the lead!"

"Oh yeah!?" Wario boasted, punching Mario and the Green Fire. "We'll see about that!" He turned to the left and swerved to the right, throwing a bo-bomb at Mario and Luigi. "Waluigi! Switch with me!"

Waluigi switched with Wario. "Done!" He said, bouncing over the three small ramps and doing a mini-turbo on the right, following a treuck, a school bus, and a bus.

Peppy and Clario both coasted by Mario/Luigi, with Clario driving and making a mini-turbo on the right bend.

"We're gonna win this easy!" Peppy cheered, electricuting the Diddy Kong Racers and Yoshi Karters who apporached them, "This racecourse is tops!"

Clario laughed. "You got that right-HEY!" He and Peppy started to slip on a banana peel, and they crashed into a school bus.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted, throwing a mushroom into the engine, "Hurry up! We can't let Wario and Waluigi win this one!"

"Let's try this!" Luigi held up a canister of itching powder. "We can throw this at the Warios!"

Peach collided into the Mario Brothers, and as she used a mushroom to propel off, she took Luigi's itching powder. "Thanks, guys!" She said, giggling as she tossed the ictching powder at Wario and Waluigi, who stopped and were forced to itch themselves.

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!" Wario cried as he furiously scratched his bottom, growling, "Who's responsible for this!?" He demanded as Peach past by them, power sliding to the left.

Unfortunately for the Wario Brothers, they were hit by a bus, and were sent into the air, crashing down on the highway. They were again hit by a freight truck.

"Quick!" Mario shouted as he switched with Luigi and used a mini-turbo to catch up with peach, "If we're lucky, we'll still be able to win!"

"Not on my watch!" Pikachu shouted as he fired a Thbunderbolt at Mario and Luigi, electrocuting and paralysing the two brothers and passing by them.

Master Hand turned away from the projectile screen and faced Crazy hand and Taj. "My, oh my, this city is more than meets the eh, huh fellows?" He asked.


	173. Turbo Traffic City Problems 5

Yoshizilla: You now about me saying that Yoshi Kart would get an update? Well, I'm gonna strive to keep that promise, and I present you TWO chapters - two of these chapters that WILL extend the Turbo Traffic City race to 10 chapters, the only race to exceed the usual 8 chapters per race (with the ONLY exception being the popular (and infamous) Waterwind Valley racecourse). Now that I've said my handful, please enjoy...the bonus two chapters of the Turbo Traffic City race!

* * *

**Stars of the Chapter: Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander, Pit, Falco Lombardi/Krystal (they're actually going to join up with Fox McCloud as hinted in the list), Star Wolf, Mr. Game-and-Watch**

Wolf looks at his monitor screen. "Leon! We got several racers coming in from under us," He shouted.

Leon nodded, also looking at his monitor screen. "Very well...I believe it's time for Tactic A..." He picked up a speaker, and said, 'Panther! Release the missiles!"

Panther nodded, holding a remote with a big, red button on it. "Panther get instructions loud and clear," He replied, pressing the button.

Small, green-covered missiles then zoomed out of the Star Wolf and started propelling all over the city streets, exploding and causing more problems.

Mr. Game-and-Watch exclaimed, turning his steering wheel as he made a left turn on the sharp curve, getting hit by a bus. Pit passed by and shot an arrow at Mr. Game-and-Watch's car, causing Mr. Game-and-Watch to get stuck.

Falco got Pit on his target screen on his arwing. 'Ready to aim..." He said to himself, before he crashed into a fake item box left by Professor E. Gadd and Chad the Charmander.

"Professor, I need more items!" Chad shouted as he released small, fiery balls of ember on the road, setting a small part of it ablaze.

Prof. E. Gadd made a powerslide onto the left bank, and followed with a swerve to the right, narrowly escaping the incoming Wiggler Bus. He went through an item box and handed the item (a Bo-Bomb) to Chad as he turned to the right. "Here you go, Chad!"

Chad nodded. "Right!" He aimed carefully, and then threw the bo-bomb at the Star Wolf, eatching the explosion take a chunk out of the gigantic ship, which caused it to slow down.

"Warning! Warning!" Pigma shouted, falling out of his chair, "We're going down! The Star Wolf has been hit!"

Wolf growled. "Very well, then." He placed on his gloves. "I'll take it from here." He hopped into his arwing, and flew out of the Star Fox. Making a spin towards the right, he started firing at Prof. E. Gadd and Chad the Charmander.

Chad and Prof. E. Gadd screamed as they swerved to avoid the shots, but sadly, were hit several times by the different trucks on both sides of the steert.

Krystal used this as an advantage, and she made a right barrel roll to the right, swerving to the left and going under Wolf's arwing. She then took out a bo-bomb and threw it at the bottom of Wolf's arwing, exploding part of the arwing.

Wolf screamed as he nearly fell out of his chair. "Whoa! What the!?" He exclaimed, getting back up and slowing down to see Krystal sticking her tongue at him, and blasting off. He growled. "Why that little..."

Suddenly, on the rather static projectile monitor on the arwing, appeared the face of Leon. "W-wolf...what's the...damage...?"

Wolf sighed. "Well," He answered shortly, before getting hit by a wood-log truck and falling down onto the street, getting bashed into the sidewalk by Mr. Game-and-Watch, who was using rocket boosters to get back to the top.

Falco turned to the right, and he flew over one of the tall buildings as he made a shortcut through the road. He then lowered his arwing down to be next to Krystal. He chuckles and turns to her. "So, taking out the chumps, I see."

Krystal nodded, smiling. "Heh. That's not even the HALF of it." She then stopped, and allowed Prof. E. gadd and Chad to pass. As soon as they made a powerslide to the right bank of the road, she started up her arwing again and flew over one of the buildings, locking on the cartoony pair.

Chad noticed this, and he switched positions with Prof. E. Gadd, swiftly turning right to avoid the incoming bus. "Elvin Gadd, quick! Get up the shield!"

Prof. E. Gadd nodded, holding up a small, blue shield. "Right!" He used it, and a blue shield surrounded the pair.

Krystal bit her lips. "Darn it! If only there was someway I could get it..." She snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She placed a motion sensor lock on Chad and Prof. E, Gadd, planning on an attack later on.

Falco was slowing down a bit, allowing the Star Wolf to eventually pass as they made the turn on the right bank, following a short left turn, and another gith curve. Falco then lifted his arwing up, and came behind the Star Wolf. He smirked. "Piece of cake..." He then started firing shots at the Star Wolf, exploding one of the parts off and slowing it down once more.


	174. Turbo Traffic City Problems 6

**Stars of the Chapter: Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander, Pit, Falco Lombardi/Krystal (they're actually going to join up with Fox McCloud as hinted in the list), Star Wolf, Mr. Game-and-Watch**

"Leon! Falco Lombardi of the Star Fox team is attacking us!" Oikanny shouted, trying to repair one of the broken steam pipes within the ship, "We best place a shield around us!"

Leon rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...perhaps, but I think we should go on, brute force." He grinned evilly. "I'll go and handle Falco. You handle the other racers." He got out of the main control room and hopped into the cockpit of his arwing, taking off and allowing the Star Wolf to proceed. He then started up his arwing, and appeared side-by-side with Falco. "So...ready to give up, Lombardi?"

Falco just chuckled, grinning at Leon. "Don't get me too excited, chameleon breath. We haven't started the fun yet."

Leon growled. "I'll knock that smile off your face, cocky bird!" He then rammed his arwing into Falco.

Falco growled. "You want a fight, you got it!" He shouted, turning his cokcpit gun at Leon's arwing and firing shots at it, causing some damage.

Leon went under Falco's arwing, and then threw a motion sensor bomb on it. He flew back above, next to Falco. "Let's see you use any wise Alec remarks now!" He cackled, pushing Falco's arwing aside and zooming over a building, making a right turn on the road.

Falco growled. "Not if I can help it!" He zoomed down after Leon, but his arwing then exploded, and Falco fell down onto the ground, moaning in pain weakly as buses and cars drove right above him.

Leon smirked. "That'll teach birdbrain," He said, laughing as he turned to the left, went underneath the road, reammerged on the other side of the road, and started firing at Krystal.

Krystal growled, doing barrel rolls as she narrowly avoided the shots from Leon's arwing. However, she screamed as she felt Wolf's arwing ramming into her. "Ahh! Hey!" She protested, ramming back into Wolf. "Watch where you're flying!"

"You should be the one to talk!" Wolf shouted back, going behind Krystal and firing his shots at her.

Leon then appeared alongside Wolf, and he started firing shots at Krystal as well, causing some damage to her arwing.

Krystal growled. She attempted flying over the building ahead of her, but she couldn't go up in time. She sighed and winced. "Oh well...I might as well take at least one of them down with me..." She said to herself as she swerved to the left, slowed her arwing down, and then forced Wolf's arwing to crash into hers, exploding both of the arwings, and sending the two mammals falling down onto the sidewalk, unconcious.

Leon lowered his head, paying respect to his team leader as he did a barrel roll and made a right turn on the road, dropping several bombs behind, which caused small explosions and sent some cars into the air.

Mr. Game-and-Watch was swerving back and forth as he narrowly avoided confinently placed mines and pins. He got knocked over by a bus as he attempted to make a mini turbo on the right turn, and as he continued on, he was pushed to the side by Pit. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" He angrily shouted.

Pit turned around and stuck out his tongue at Mr. Game-and-Watch. "Nah nah, nah nah nah! You can't catch me, can you, Mr. Lame-and-Watch!" He laughed, swerving go the left, avoiding a bus, and turning to the right, leaving behind a pair of flippers.

Mr. Game-and-Watch growled. He managed to make a powerslide on the right turn, bounced over the flippers, and started tossing pieces of bacon and sausages into Pit's engine, causing it to stutter and slow down.

Pit was agasht. "What...what the..." He tried starting up his engine again, but sadly, was run over by an incoming truck.

Mr. Game-and-Watch pointed and laughed at Pit as he zoomed by, turning left. He spotted Professor Elvin Gadd and Chad the Charmander, snapping his fingers and chuckling. "Easy bait..." He snuck out a hookshot and waited for the perfect moment as he turned left and went through the shortcut, veering to the right while Prof. E. Gadd and Chad took the normal route, getting hit by a car.


	175. Turbo Traffic City Problems 7

(In a blank hallway, Yoshizilla and the Disclaimer are playing a game of cards)

Yoshizilla picks up a blue card, and looks at the Disclaimer. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish," The Disclaimer said, drinking some Pepsi and then munching on some durritos.

Yoshizilla sighed and picked a card from the pile of cards. "Got any tens?"

"... ... ... ..." The Disclaimer looked at his cards, and he sighed. "Darn, you got me."

"HA!" Yoshizilla shouted, dancing victoriously. "I won for the sevententh time!"

The Disclaimer sighed and shook his head, looking at a clock above the wide-screen television. "You know, we barely had anytime to explain what has happened in Yoshi Kart."

"So?" Yoshizilla replied, getting up and stretching his arms.

The Disclaimer rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should go and tell them about today's update?"

Yoshizilla gasped, covering his mouth. "Disclaimer, you're right! I'll get to that right away!" And with that, he dashed out of the room.

The Disclaimer just sat there, and he sighed, picking up all of the cards and putting them back in the deck. "Well, there's nothing for me to do, so I might as well start cleaning around the place," He said, getting up and heading off to the kitchen.

* * *

Yoshizilla: (comes in, panting) Phew, that was a workout in his own. Huh? (looks at the computer screen) Oh! Right! (gets up in posture and clears throat) Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back to updatez Yoshi Kart after 2 days of playing Go Fish with the Disclaimer. And rumors have it that you can spot me and Falcored attemtping to ambush KILL THE EMPIRE...but that's just a myth. Just keep reading! 

And Hoogiman, if you are reading this, then both Princess Peach and Jigglypuff send their love to you. ;)

And Turq, if you're reading this, like good ol' Hoogiman stated many times, you are not allowed in the Turq Exclusion club.

* * *

"I see them!" Charmy shouted to Vector and Espio, pointing at Wario and Waluigi. "Let's sneak attack them!" 

Vector revved up the engine and he brought the Kart closer to the Wario Bros.' Kart

Wario turned around to see Vector. He sneered. "Take-a this!" He released a green fart cloud, causing the Chaotix to stop and gasp for fresh air.

Waluigi attempted a mini-turbo on the incoming right turn towards the tunnel, but got hit by a red Koopa shell from Espio, causing the Wario Car to crash into the off-limits grass.

"Wario! We gotta get back on the track!" Waluigi shouted as he tried to drive through the grass, unfortunately, the Wario car going slower.

Mario and Luigi were bumping into Dr. Mario and Pichu as they entered the tunnel, pushing the opposing pair into an incoming bus.

Vector was busy spraying air freshner all around to get rid of Wario's fart cloud. "Ugh! What the hell did this guy eat!?"

"Luigi, mushroom time!" Mario said, switching with Luigi and steering to the right, avoiding the freight truck ahead of them.

"I don't think we want to know..." Espio moaned, holding his breath, as did Charmy.

Peach was coming right behind Mario and Luigi, but she kept getting attacked by Pikachu, who electrocuted her again for the 6th time. "Ooh! Curse you, Pikachu!" She shouted, trying to start up her kart's engine again.

Pikachu laughed, steering to the left and throwing behind him a banana peel, which Gruntilda's car slipped on and crashed into a school bus going the opposite direction. Coming behind Pikachu was Wave. "Eh, what's this?"

Wave had a bucket of water in her hand as she came up beside Pikachu. "Time for you to have a blackout!" She dumped water all over Pikachu and his Kart.

Pikachu slapped his forehead. "Oh cra-" He was then electrocuted himself, as were everyone else in the tunnel, including Wave.

"OOOH!!" Master Hand gasped, noticing the scene in the tunnel, "Seems like the racers AND the bypasses are electrocuted, fizzled, and unable to move because of paralysis! Wario and Waluigi are trying to get back on course, but are failing, and the Chaotix is using this as their advantage! A stupendeous thing indeed!"

"Suckers!" Charmy laughed as he stuck out his tongue at Wario and Waluigi, who only growled with rage.

Espio looked behind him as Vector used a mini-turbo on the right turn, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose/Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat coming up. "Hey Vector, the old Sonic gang's back!" He shouted.

'Shit,' was all Wave could think of as she stood, paralyzed.

Vector looked behind. "Looks like they finally made peace...and making a comeback while they're at it!"

Charmy waved. "Hey guys! What's up?" He exclaimed, as the Chaotix entered the tunnel and past a paralyzed (and runned over) Gruntilda.

Sonic waved to the Chaotix. "Hey guys! We finally made up with one another," he smiled.

Knuckles looked behind at the Gruntilda roadkill. "Looks like that witch is now a SANDWICH." He laughed.

Suddenly, a random sandwich out of nowhere hit Knuckles right in the face. Canned laughter can be heard in the background.

"You were saying?" Espio asked, chuckling while Vector and Charmy laughed their heads off.

"Ick...peanut butter," was all Knuckles could say as he took the peanut butter and banana sandwich out of his face.

Another sandwich then hit Knuckles in the face, resulting to the entire Sonic crew laughing out loud.

"Agh! Now it's egg salad!" Knuckles took the sandwich off of his face.

Back with Wario and Waluigi, they were about to give up as they were still stuck in the grass.

"Wario, I give up." Waluigi moaned, slamming his head onto the steering wheel, "We'll never get outta here and get back on the road."

Suddenly, Eggplantman came running up, cackling away, and gave the Warios a big kick to the back of their car, causing them to fly out of the grass and back onto the road.

"YAHOO!!!" Wario and Waluigi cheered, waving at Eggplantman, "Thank you, strange guy in an eggplant suit!"

"...Strange guy in an eggplant suit...?" Boshi asked himself, shuddering as he entered the tunnle, following Wario and Waluigi, and passing Gruntilda and Pikachu.

Eggplantman watched, hiding in the grass. "Those fool have no idea... When the time comes... My old self shall return!"

"Get out of the way, losers!" Boshi shouted, using a rocket booster and pushing Wario and Waluigi into a car. He then was behind the Sonic gang and the Chaotix.

Waluigi growled, and he placed a mushroom into the engine, using it to pass Boshi, the Sonic crew, and the Chaotix. He laughed and stuck out his tongue at them. "Nahahahaha! Losers!"

"Yeah!" Wario added, as he released a HUGE fart cloud at the drivers behind him.

Boshi stopped, coughing and searching for a gas mask. He placed it on himself and continued. "Ugh...so they're using Wario's farts as an advantage, eh?" He chuckled. "I got a surprise of my own..." He steadily distanced himself from the Sonic crew and the Chaotix.

Sonic coughed and wheezed as the farts surrounded him. "God!!! Talk about chemical warfare!!!"

"C-Can't Breathe!" Knuckles coughed as he tried to hold his breath.

"Gas masks!" Espio shouted, giving everyone (including himself) gas masks.

Charmy was spinning out of control due to the farts, and he then got BAMMED to the ground (in pieces) by a bus.

Espio gasped. "Charmy!" He then growled, slamming his fist on the chair of the car. "Damn it...how could we lose Charmy..." He looked at Wario and Waluigi. "Those two clowns will pay for this!"

"**_CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!_**" Vector pushed the engine to the max and headed right for the Wario Bros. "You guys are gonna die!!"

Wario gulped. "Waluigi, turn the car! Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Waluigi screamed, but they got rammed by Vector, and they were sent hurtling into a frieght truck, crushing them.

"Take that you ugly bastards!" Vector shouted to the Warios. "That one was for Charmy!"

Espio sobbed quietly, with Vector patting him on the back. "Thank you, Vector. Charmy..." He looked up. "You have been avenged."

Boshi passed by the destroyed Charmy, and then the flattened (and unconcious) Wario Brothers. He smirked. "Excellent. A stupid pair down, and that leaves less hassles." He chuckled to himself, keeping his distance again.


	176. Turbo Traffic City Problems 8

Yoshizilla came back in, sipping some tea and wearing Yoshi pajamas. The Disclaimer, reading the newspaper in his personal red chair, looked at Yoshizilla and shuddered in disgust.

"Just **WHAT** are you wearing?" The Disclaimer asked, shuddering at the thought of Yoshizilla's pajamas.

Yoshizilla looked down at his pajamas, then at the Disclaimer and shrugged. "Hey, it's my pajamas. I can wear pajamas, no?" He asked, sitting down on the blue couch.

The Disclaimer sighed. "Yes, but when you do wear them, you make me want to _scream_."

Yoshizilla shrugged. "Well, get used to it," He said, sipping more of his cup of tea.

The Disclaimer only muttered as he continued reading his newspaper. He then stopped at a particular article and showed it to Yoshizilla. "You seen this?"

Yoshizilla grabbed the newspaper and read the particular article. He gasped and looked at the Disclaimer surprisingly. "Why...Disclaimer, I never knew..."

The Disclaimer nodded. "Yup! Thought that it wouldn't be obvious, huh?" He chuckled, until he got whacked in the head by an old staff. "Owww!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Yoshizilla said in disbelief, stomping off and leaving his cup of tea combined.

The Disclaimer moaned, holding his head. "You never bother to ask!" He shouted afterwards, and then added, "You do realize that you're still in your pajamas, right?"

* * *

Yoshizilla: (grumble, mumble) Oh, what was I doing here again? Oh yeah. (clears throat) Apparantely, by my calculations on checking the entire site, Yoshi Kart will be the 2nd fanfic to each 200 chapters. The first one to reach this awesome goal is a Pokemon fic which I really don't recall, but oh well. Anyway, why did I tell you all this? Because...well...um...Yoshi Kart is nearing its 150th chapter! WOO!!! (throws confetti) Enjoy the chaoter, everyone! 

And prepare to be surprised when everyone's favorite Sonic the Hedgehog character returns...;)

* * *

_Charmy was spinning out of control due to the farts, and he then got BAMMED to the ground (in pieces) by a bus._

_Espio gasped. "Charmy!" He then growled, slamming his fist on the chair of the car. "Damn it...how could we lose Charmy..." He looked at Wario and Waluigi. "Those two clowns will pay for this!"_

_"CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Vector pushed the engine to the max and headed right for the Wario Bros. "You guys are gonna die!!"_

_Wario gulped. "Waluigi, turn the car! Hurry!"_

_"I'm trying!" Waluigi screamed, but they got rammed by Vector, and they were sent hurtling into a frieght truck, crushing them._

_"Take that you ugly bastards!" Vector shouted to the Warios. "That one was for Charmy!"_

_Espio sobbed quietly, with Vector patting him on the back. "Thank you, Vector. Charmy..." He looked up. "You have been avenged."_

_Boshi passed by the destroyed Charmy, and then the flattened (and unconcious) Wario Brothers. He smirked. "Excellent. A stupid pair down, and that leaves less hassles." He chuckled to himself, keeping his distance again._

Main characters of the chapter: Link, Samus, Tails/Cream, Jet the Hawk/Storm the Albatross

Location: Turbo Traffic City (Turbine Tunnel)

"Get out of the way!" Samus yelled, pushing Epona to the railings of the left side of the road, "You're not going to win this just because you're on a horse!"

Link growled. "Oh yeah?" He whiped Epona with the reins. "Epona, rush! Ki-yah!"

Epona neighed, and she started runnign faster, turning to the right and leaving dust behind, entering the Turbine Tunnel. Samus coughed and followed in a mini version of her starship.

"You're not getting away that easily!" She shouted, firing small plasma shots at Epona, one of then nearly knocking her down to the ground. Link got back up and hoped on Epona, making her run after Samus, who swerved to the right avoiding a freight struck.

"Get back here!" Link shouted. But instead, he got blasted by a plasma shot from the back cannon of Samus's mini starship.

"You should reconsider!" Samus shouted, leaving behind oil as she swerved to the left and watched Epona slip and collide into a bus, smirking and proceeding forward.

Tails/Cream, Jet, and Storm all entered into the Turbine Tunnel, following Link and Samus.

Tails grimaced as he looked at the remains of Charmy. "Gah...poor Charmy." He said, frowning and shaking his head.

"He didn't deserve what he got..." Cream added, sniffling while holding Chao, who was silent and payed his respect to Charmy's passing.

Storm shook his head. "Oh well. That bee was too crazy anyway, right Jet?"

Jet nodded. "He was f-(CENSORED)-ing nuts." He added, agreeing with Storm

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT!!!" Cried Charmy's ghost, attacking both Jet and Storm.

"That HAS to hurt," Master Hand announced as he winced at the scene, "It's kinda unpredictable on what might happen in this race, folks."

"EEEEEEEK!!! GHOST!!!" Jet flew off, screaming.

Jet then crashed into a bus, being taken in the OPPOSITE direction while Storm was knocked unconcious.

* * *

Meanwhile...elsewhere that's **_NOT_** on the Turbo Traffic City racecourse...

The Eggplantman was busy out in the Ankylosaurus Desert, digging around in the soft sand for something. "They've got to be around here somewhere..." Suddenly his shovel banged against something metallic. Hearing the clang, he started digging like crazy, finally uncovering what appeared to be Scratch's head.

"B-boss...?" Scratch said weakly, while very muffled screams can be heard beside him.

"Get me out of here!" Was one of the muffled screams.

Eggplantman continued to dig and dig into the soft sand, until he finally uncovered the screaming head of Grounder.

Grounder sighed of relief. "Oh...THANK you, boss..." He then looked at Eggplantman, screamed, and clunged onto Scratch. "AHHH!!! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Eggplantman suddenly chuckled. "For quite a while, I have been the Eggplantman... But now with you two back, I can finally resurface as..." Suddenly, he exploded in a shower of eggplant meat and juice. Standing in his place was the familliar red and black clad, moustachioed scientist and nemesis of Sonic. "The one and only...Doctor Eggman!"

"BOSS!!!" Scratch and Grounder cheered, hugging Dr. Eggman tightly. "We missed you so much, boss! Where have you been!?"

"I've had to go into hiding for quite some time," Eggman said as he hugged his henchman back, "but now is the time I can resurface! Of course I'll need your help."

Scratch and Grounder both nodded, saluting. "Just tell us what to do boss, and we'll do it!"

"By the way..." Scratch added, "Why hasn't Coconut appeared yet?"

Eggman looked around. "Wasn't he with you?"

Scratch and Grounder shrugged. "Beats us. He never actually appeared in the race at all!" They both replied in unison.

"Plus, I don't think we should trust him," Grounder added, shifting his eyes in a cool fashion.

"What exactly has he done?" Eggman asked.

Grounder rubbed the back of his back. "Well...when me and Scratch went out for one night, some random Gibles attacked us, and they said that they were hired to exterminate us by Coconut."

"Yeah. I don't think we should have a traitor on our team is he plans to kill us," Scratch said, folding his arms and nodding.

"I see...we'd best be careful then," Eggman agreed. "Quickly! To the Eggpod!"

* * *

Yoshizilla: Uh oh! Now that the nefarious Doctor Eggman has returned with his loyal flunkies, Scratch and Grounder, what chaotic scheme could the evil trio plot for the racers in the Turbo Traffic City racecourse...? Find out, in the next exciting episode of...**YOSHI KART**!!!!! 


	177. Turbo Traffic City Problems 9

Yoshizilla can be seen wearing atheltic clothes, doing excersizes in his bedroom. The Disclaimer comes in,.and watches in shock as Yoshizilla does jumping jacks.

"Ummmmmm..." The Disclaimer stuttered, sweatdropping. "Yoshizilla?"

Yoshizilla stopped doing his jumping jacks and turned to the Disclaimer, grabbing a towel. "Yeah?" He asked, wiping his body with the towel.

The Disclaimer stared blankly at Yoshizilla for several seconds. "Uhhh...uhhhh..."

Silence ensued. Crickets in the background started to chirp in harmony. A random, small dust bowl rolled by, and the wind blew calmly as a wolf howled outside.

The Disclaimer sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment and disgust. "N-nevermind..." He stuttered a bit, before walking out of the room, and shutting the door.

Yoshizilla shrugged, and he resumed doing jumping jacks, losing **five pounds.**

_Yoshizilla proudly presents the next chapter of Yoshi Kart! The next part of the exhilirating Turbo Traffic City race!_

* * *

Back in Turbo Traffic City and outside the Turbine Tunnel, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were having problems with Petey Piranha and King Boo, racing on the road that led to the Turbine Tunnel (Hillside Street). Donkey Kong and Diddy, as well as Star Wolf, were right behind them, whilst Tails and Cream were in front of them, already in the Turbine Tunnel. 

"All right, Yoshi, I'll drive, you handle the items!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Yoshi nodded. "Right, doc!" He switched places with Dr. Hoshi and grabbed the railings.

Petey Piranha and King Boo appeared next to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, riding their Piranha Pipes vehicle in style.

"Ready to lose?" Petey taunts, as he and King Boo cackled.

Yoshi growles, shaking his fist as Petey. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, piranha breath!"

Petey snarls. "Piranha breath, am I? Well then, you deserve THIS!" He whacked his right hand (er, leaf) into the Turbo Yoshi, almost knocking Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi off the road.

Yoshi growls, holding onto the railing. "HEY! What did you do THAT for!?" He shouted angrily.

Petey chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Yoshi and pulling down his left eye. "You're competing against us, what do you expect?"

Dr. Hoshi sighs, swerving to the right, avoiding a small white sevan. "Well, if it's a competetive battle you want, then a competetive battle you'll get," He says, looking angrily at King Boo.

King Boo chuckles, grinning eerily. "Very well then. BRING IT!!!" He swerved left, ramming into the Turbo Yoshi, and pushing them towards the left, hiting the small railings.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Petey Piranha/King Boo both started to ram each other off the road, forcing the other vehicles (who honked angrily, by the way) to break through the railings and into the grass. Going down the right curve, the Turbo Yoshi gained a boost and used it to poush aside the Piranha Pipes. King Boo used his saved lighting bolt to shrink Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, and he ran over them as he drove. When Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi returned to size, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were next to them, in the DK Barrel.

"Let's see you handle this!" Donkey Kong said, taking out his bongos and playing loudly.

Suddenly, small wuakes in the ground started to shake in the road, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both easily manage to pass the expanding creak in the road while Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi slowerd down. Diddy switched with Donkey Kong and threw behind him a Giant Banana peel, which split into three, smaller banana peels (due to the small quakes shaking it and tearing it apart).

Yoshi grabbed a Yoshi Egg, and he fired it in front of the Turbo Yoshi. Dr. Hoshi made the vehicle bounce over the crak, and noticed that the Yoshi Egg exploded into Donkey Kong and Diddy, revealing a mushroom, a star, and a red Koopa shell. Using a mini-turbo, Dr. Hoshi ran through the star and got star power, catching up to the Piranha Pipes. Sliding on the left, narrow curve, which led into a small tunnel engraved into a small hill, Yoshi grabbed a bo-bomb from the item box and threw it behind him, watching in glee as Donkey Kong and Diddy collided into the bo-bomb and exploded, stopping the DK Barrel. As Dr. Hoshi continued sliding the Turbo Yoshi on the left, narrow curve within the small, hill-engraved tunnel, he then suddenly shifted right, and hit the wall on the left side.

Yoshi gasped. "Dr. Hoshi! What are you DOING!?" He exclaimed, shaking the railings.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Look, Yoshi, just trust me on this, all right?" He asked, concentrating on the wall.

Yoshi sighed, and he sat down, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, but then held onto the railings, screaming at the top of his lungs as Dr. Hoshi thrusted the Turbo Yoshi through the walls and spiralled down the secret, hidden path. The entrance to the hidden path was quickly caved in, as rocks fell down into the hole, closing it up from the main road.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dry, barren Ankylosaurus Desert, inside the surprisingly small, red-and-yellow colored, black-striped Eggpod...

"Isn't it ironic that we're the only characters getting a major character revitalization for ourselves?" Scratch asked Dr. Eggman in amazement.

"I suppose the readers can't get enough of old favourites," Eggman grinned, chuckling.

"Then let's go!" Grounder shouted, pressing a button on the Eggpod, and then the Eggplod explode, sending the three characters flying out of the Ankylosaurus Desert.

* * *

Quickly in the back of the racing competetors in the traffic-jammed Turbo Traffic City, in the Star View Zone of the city racecourse, May and Misty are having trouble with Ash Ketchum and Max, while avoiding the traffic.

"Misty, switch with me!" May shouted, getting into the driver's seat while Misty went to the back, holding onto the railings. May slid to the right, and then bounced over a small, leftover banana peel.

Misty grabbed a handful of bubbles and started blowing them all behind her, watching the bubbles hit the tires of Ash's B-dasher, slowing it down. Max then rammed into Ash in his small, green kart, and he used a mushroom to zoom past the right curve and become neck-and-neck with May and Misty. He then took out a spiny and threw it infront of May's vehicle, and chuckled to himself as he mini-turbored left and watched May and Misty collide into the spiny, losing momentum.

Ash passed by May and Misty, commanding Torkoal to burn them, which he did, and watched in amusement as May and Misty tried to get the blazing flares off of them and their vehicle.

Ash approaches Max from behind. He takes out a red-and-yellow mega-speaker and shouts, "HEY MAX!!!!"

Max sighs, opening and pressing a green button on his kart, which popped out its own green mega-speaker, and shouted into it. "WHAT!?"

"LOOK BEHIND HERE!!!!!" Ash shouted again into his red-and-yellow mega-speaker, placing it away and slamming his foot on the pedal, making his B-Dasher go slightly faster.

Max sighed and he opened and pressed another button, this time being red, which placed the green mega-phone back into the kart. Max turned around to see Ash waving, and then he runs into the back of a small, black sedan. He tumbles over and over, and accidentally crashes into a mine, stopping his kart's momentum completely.

Ash laughs as he zooms past Max and bounces over a small creak in the street, sliding down the right, smooth curve up ahead. Max started up his kart again, but got hit by a speeding yellow taxi, which was chased by a group of blue-and-white striped police cars, which also hit Max. Both May and Misty zoomed by, their vehicle burned, but still going as they power slidded down the right, smooth curve. Max moaned weakly and attempted to start his crushed kart again, but winded up being run over by an 18-Wheeler truck.

* * *

Back with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, the pair managed to reamerge through the ground of the off-limits grass and bounced over the small railings, going back into the road (which returned to a straight path from the right curve of the tunnel's exit). Petey Piranha and King Boo gasped in disbelief as Yoshi threw behind him and at them a Blooper, which sprayed them with ink and caused the Piranha Pipes to collide into the railings.

Yoshi laughed, smiling as he gave Dr. Hoshi a high-five. "Woo! We sure managed to show them, huh doc?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, grinning. "Yes. Let's keep this momentum up, and we'll be at the top in no time!" He then thrusted the Turbo Yoshi to the right, sliding out of the way of a incoming school bus.

* * *

Master Hand watched as May and Misty attacked Ash from behind with green Koopa shells, and passed him as he got hit by a bus coming from the opposite direction. "May and Misty are getting ahead, and they're now using mushrooms to zoom straight down the curves!" He turns to Taj and Crazy hand. "Pretty intruiging, huh?"

Taj and Crazy hand were both too busy playing "Halo" on their new X-Box 360 Elite to have any comments.

Master Hand angrily muttered to himself, sighing. "WHy do I even bother...?" He murmured to himself.

A few matter of seconds later, the Eggpod then crashed into the announcers' booth in Turbo Traffic City, sending Taj and Crazy hand falling out of the booth and landing, headfirst, into the ground..

"Huh..." Master Hand said in disbelief, looking down at Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder as the trio came out of the Eggpod. He gasped and exclaimed, "What the!? Dr. Eggman returns!?"

"That's right!" Eggman replied, smirking and going into a 'gangsta' pose. "And I'm taking over the announcements now! Ohohohoho!"

Master Hand, as were Crazy Hand, and Taj already have been from the destroyed Eggpod's crash, has been booted out of the announcers' booth and crashed, headfirst like the previously two named characters, into the ground, as Scratch and Grounder fixed the place up with themes of Dr. Eggman's bases from the Sonic games.

"We fixed up the announcers' booth like you wished, Dr. Eggman!" Scratch and Grounder said in unison, saluting and grinning with pride and joy.

"Excellent!" Eggman grinned, tapping his fingers like a certain Simpsons character. "Now it's time for us to make ourselves known." He spoke into the microphone. "Attention all racers! The Yoshi Kart race has hereby been changed and replaced. From now on, you will all be racing in the Eggman Grand Prix! Bwahahahahaha!!!!" He finished off, laughing maniacally.

"The Eggman Grand Prix?" The members of the audience gasped in horror, as the theme changed from Yoshi kart to Eggman's Base.

"That's right, and starting with this race, you all lose 50 points!" Scratch added, lcackling maniacally.

"Prepare for trickier race courses, deadlier traps, and higher stakes," Eggman went on, "Your lives and karts will be on the line, and rules? Ha! There are no rules! Do whatever it takes to win!"

* * *

All of the racers within the Turbine Tunnel all gasped, complained, and angrily muttered as they all got out and entered the final stretch of the city racecourse - the heavily traffic-jammed highway leading towards back to...the stadium.

"I can't believe Eggman would go and do this!" Yoshi growled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel, "What kind of monster is he?"

"Apparantely one who seeks world domination," Dr. Hoshi explained as they came up to the Sonic crew and the Chaotix.

"If there aren't any rules..." Rouge suddenly realized, "We're all at risk from other racers."

"Yes, we would..." Espio added, growling as he took out a missile and released it in front of him, hitting Wave.

* * *

_Uh oh...what kind of trouble is Dr. Eggman and his robot goonies, Scratch and Grounder, planning as the Eggman Grand Prix is created and the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix is terminated? How will all of the racers strike back against Dr. Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder? And will Master Hand, Crazy hand, and Taj be able to return things back to normal before the Eggman Grand Prix destroys the entire racing grand prix? Find out...next time!_


	178. Turbo Traffic City Problems 10

Heartless Nobody can be seen playing "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories" on the GameBoy Advance. "Haha! How do you like the coold feel of the Keyblade, Larxene?" He laughed at the game.

"Errrr...nice playing, Heartless Nobody!" Yoshizilla laughed, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on his green-colored Nintendo Gamecube on his spazzy, wide-screen, Dolby 5.1 surround sound, high-definition television set. Of course, he was Yoshi obviously, and the two computer-controlled characters he was up against were Falco and Fox (both at Level 9), who were losing horribly.

The Disclaimer then came in with his newspaper, and then stared blankly at Yoshizilla and Heartless Nobody. He sweatdropped, and tapped Yoshizilla on the shoulder. "Uhhh...Yoshizilla, who's this guy?"

Yoshizilla jumped a bit, and turned around to see the Disclaimer. "Oh! Disclaimer!" He pointed at Heartless Nobody. "That's my good friend, Heartless Nobody?"

The Disclaimer blinked, looking oddly at Heartless Nobody. "... ... ... ... ...Why is he exactly called Heartless Nobody, may I ask?" He shuddered a bit.

Heartless Nobody looked up and spoke. "It shows how much I like Kingdom Hearts. It's a combination of the names of major enemies in the game series; the Heartless, and the Nobodies."

The Disclaimer nodded. "Ahh, I see." He then looked at the Nintendo Gamecube and the GameBoy Advance. "But why exactly are you two playing videogames for?"

Yoshizilla shrugged. "I dunno, nothing better to do." He then cheered as he beaten the CPU Falco, winning the match.

The Disclaimer sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Yoshizilla, don't you have Yoshi Kart to present to?"

Yoshizilla stared at the stats screen on his spazzy, wide-screen, Dolby 5.1 surround sound, high-definition television set. "The what-who-where now?" He asked randomly.

The Disclaimer was silent for several seconds, and he then whacked Yoshizilla in the head with his newspaper. **"YOSHIZILLA, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GO PRESENT YOSHI KART TO THE AUDIENCE,"** He angrily growled, holding his newspaper threatenly.

Yoshizilla gulped. "All right, I'm going, I'm going!" He said in defence, as he turned off the Nintendo Gamecube and ran out of the living room, to go and present Yoshi Kart to the audience. 

The Disclaimer sighed. He then looked at Heartless Nobody. "Well, what about you?" He said, still holding his newpaper in a threatenly way.

Heartless Nobody just stared at the newspaper for a moment and stood up. "I think there is a fic, whose author needs my help with." He walked off in the same direction that Yoshizilla ran off in.

The Disclaimer sighed and sat down in his comfortable red sofa, reading the newspaper he was holding the entire time. "Darn authors...I swear, us Disclaimers these days need a rest every so or then, you know..." He quietly muttered to himself as he started reading the newspaper.

_Yoshizilla (who did most of the dirty work) and Heartless Nobody (although he only actually helped do ONE part of the entire Turbo Traffic City race) both proudly present to you grateful viewers out there the next long-awaited, racing action-packed, and suspenful part TEN (fixed, thankfully due to being stupid to ignore an easy typo) of the Turbo Traffic City race, and more importantly, the next chapter of...**YOSHI KART!!!!!**_

* * *

_"Huh..." Master Hand said in disbelief, looking down at Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder as the trio came out of the Eggpod. He gasped and exclaimed, "What the!? Dr. Eggman returns!?"_

_"That's right!" Eggman replied, smirking and going into a 'gangsta' pose. "And I'm taking over the announcements now! Ohohohoho!"_

_Master Hand, as were Crazy Hand, and Taj already have been from the destroyed Eggpod's crash, has been booted out of the announcers' booth and crashed, headfirst like the previously two named characters, into the ground, as Scratch and Grounder fixed the place up with themes of Dr. Eggman's bases from the Sonic games._

_"We fixed up the announcers' booth like you wished, Dr. Eggman!" Scratch and Grounder said in unison, saluting and grinning with pride and joy._

_"Excellent!" Eggman grinned, tapping his fingers like a certain Simpsons character. "Now it's time for us to make ourselves known." He spoke into the microphone. "Attention all racers! The Yoshi Kart race has hereby been changed and replaced. From now on, you will all be racing in the Eggman Grand Prix! Bwahahahahaha!!!!" He finished off, laughing maniacally._

_"The Eggman Grand Prix?" The members of the audience gasped in horror, as the theme changed from Yoshi kart to Eggman's Base._

_"That's right, and starting with this race, you all lose 50 points!" Scratch added, lcackling maniacally._

_"Prepare for trickier race courses, deadlier traps, and higher stakes," Eggman went on, "Your lives and karts will be on the line, and rules? Ha! There are no rules! Do whatever it takes to win!"_

_All of the racers within the Turbine Tunnel all gasped, complained, and angrily muttered as they all got out and entered the final stretch of the city racecourse - the stadium._

(PS: The following chapter has been fully editted, fully read, fully scripted, and fully proofed read for your own personal enjoyment. Also note the fact that we have pathetically attempted to increase the word count by including this and at some point in the entire chapter saying certain characters' full names. So don't bother sueing us if this bothers you. We just did this to get you readers interested and pumped up. And of course, help us pump ourselves closer to 1,000,000 words, which I doubt will happen because...I'll shut up now and let you readers enjoy the chapter. Please forgive me.)

**

* * *

Current Leader: Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf **

Follow-Ups: Mario/Luigi, Pikachu, Peach, Vector/Charmy, Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge, Tails/Cream, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Dr. Mario/Pichu, Petey Piranha/King Boo, May/Misty, Brock/Hikari, Ash Ketchum, Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong, Star Wolf, Fox McCloud, King K. Rool, Banjo-Kazooie, Koopa/Paratroopa, Peppy/Clario, Daisy/Toad/Toadette, Wario/Waluigi, Gruntilda, Wave, Storm, Jet, Humba WUmba/Jamjars, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

Location: Turbo Traffic City (Turbine Tunnel, Grand Emerald Highway)

"I can't believe Eggman would go and do this!" Yoshi growled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel with rage, "What kind of monster is he?" 

"Apparantely one who seeks world domination," Dr. Hoshi explained as they came up to the Sonic crew and the Chaotix.

"If there aren't any rules..." Rouge suddenly realized, "We're all at risk from other racers."

"Yes, we would..." Espio added, growling as he took out a missile and released it in front of him, hitting Wave.

Behind them, Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit (along with her Chao, Cheese) were pulverized by Star Wolf. Donkey Kong and Diddy kept throwing behind banana peels, causing some of the racers to spin out of control. Petey Piranha and King Boo veered passed by Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, the Sonic crew, and the Chaotix.

"We'd better catch up to them" Yoshi said as he grabbed a hookshot and applied it to the back of the Piranha Pipes, dragging the Turbo Yoshi with it.

Sonic applied his fleet feet to the ground and gave his car an extra bit of speed power.

Espio tossed a mushroom into the Chaotix's vehicle engine, and the car went propelling, equal with Sonic and Company.

It was then that a Bowser Shell richocheted throughout the entire tunnel, and knocked racers and bypassing vehicles aside. It was then that Petey Piranha and King Boo propelled ahead, cackling in the Piranha Pipes as they easily looked back behind them at the knocked aside racers - Vector/Espio, Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge, and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. Passing them were Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"Good job, Diddy!" Donkey Kong complimented, holding on to the railing as Diddy turned to the right, heading down the downwards path. Donkey Kong then grabbed a handful of bananas, and threw one of them behind the DK Barrel.

Yoshi growled. "NO!! I'm not going to just sick back here and let the other racers win!" He switched positions with Dr. Hoshi, and slammedhis right foot on the pedal, revving the Turbo Yoshi forward, and leaving the other racers to eat the dust.

Dr, Hoshi held tightly to the railingas as Yoshi fiercly turned on the right, downwards turn. He then swerved to the left, avoiding a green condom and sliding to the left, ramming into the DK Barrel. Donkey Kong punched back at the Turbo Yoshi, and Diddy slowed down the DK Barrel. DOnkey Kong then threw the remaining bananas in front of them, and watched Sonic's group slip on them and crash into the wall. Switching driving positions with Diddy, DOnkey Kong started up the DK Barrel again, and slide into the left lane.

Dr. Hoshi grabbed a purple Yoshi Egg, and hurled it behind him, watching the DK Barrel crash into it, and the three items - a rock, a bubble, and a green Koopa shell - coming out of it. Wolf O' Donniel, in his crafty red arwing, flew right over the Turbo Yoshi and rolled towards the right. Yoshi used a mini turbo on the right curve, but crashed into a freight truck. Donkey Kong and Diddy both passed then, with Diddy throwing a Giant Banana behind the DK Barrel as they slid down the left, downward path.

Vector and Espio were coming again, bouncing over the small banana peel and the green Koopa shell. Vector made a power slide down on the left, downward path, while Yoshi made the Turbo Yoshi jump down it, landing in front of Vector and Espio. Espio used his ninja skills and threw a few of his ninja stars into the tires of the Turbo Yoshi, stopping it in its tracks. Dr. Hoshi got out an air tank and started to pump the deflated tire furiously, while Pikachu zoomed by, being followed by Brock and Hikari.

Pikachu narrowly swerved to the right, avoiding a bus and then bouncing over a leftover banana peel. Pikachu looked at his reflector mirror, and as he slid to the right curve, he released a small thundershock behind him. Brock used a mini-turbo down the right curve, but his vehicle got electricuted as he did.

Hikari screamed, noticing her hair all up due to the electricity. "Gah! Brock, my hair, it's up again!" She tried to fix it back to normal, but had no luck.

Brock gritted his teeth. "Hikari, just forget your hair and help me!" He yelled, screaming as the vehicle got hit by a red Koopa shell, from...

"SUCKERS!!!" Ash Ketchum chuckled, spiraling upwards the tunnel as he gained on Pikachu.

Pikachu turned around and slowed down, allowing Ash's B-Dasher to crash into his yellow, small kart. Pikachu then used Iron Tail, crushing the front of the B-Dasher, and zoomed off, using a mushroom as he turned right. Ash growled, and he slid to the right, but crashed into a bus. Brock and Hikari, as well as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, both passed Ash.

"We'll see who'll have the upper hand," Dr. Hoshi said to Brock and Hikari, chuckling.

Hikari folded her arms. "Please! We'll beat you with ea-AAAAAAASE!!!" She screamed, holding on tightly to the railings as she nearly fell off Brock's vehicle.

Yoshi gasped, and he growled. "Oh no you don't!" He handed Dr. Hoshi a mushroom. Dr. Hoshi used the mushroom, and the Turbo Yoshi swiftly followed Brock and Hikari upwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Turbine Tunnel's exit (or, specifically at the start of the Grand Emerald Highway), Bowser was easily driving the Koopa Klown kar with ease. He was having no trouble, until...the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses abruptly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha-what!?" Bowser exclaimed, screaming as he held onto the steering wheel as the Koopa Klown Kar shook.

Ganondorf gasped, looking down and seeing the bosses, including Master Ghidorah, Sir Megalon, and Lt. Gigan (riding on MechaAnguirus), all thundering down on the road, causing several earthquakes. "T-t-the bosses! They somehow managed to-"

"UP YOURS!!!" The DKR Dragon, Smokey, laughed, charboiling the top of Ganondorf's head.

Ganondorf screamed girlishly, and he started ripping off parts of the Koopa Klown Kar, much to Mewtwo and Bowser's dsimay.

"Ganondorf Dragmore!" Bowser shouted, letting go of the steering wheel and trying to pull Ganondorf up, "Are you going mad!?"

Ganondorf punched Bowser, and started banging his head on the steering wheel. "My...HEAD...is...ON...FIRE!!!!!!" he screamed, as he started laughing maniacally and started pulling out his hair.

Mewtwo sweatdropped, gulping. "G-G-Ganondorf, stop! If you continue, we'll-"

Mewtwo couldn't finish, as the Koopa Klown Kar crashed down to the pavement, and exploded abruptly.

The road was now in bad damage, and all of the bypassing vehicles either went the other direction, stopped completely, or were damaged and/or destroyed by the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

* * *

Back IN the Turbine Tunnel, Mario and Luigi were having troubles with Peach, who was trying to pass them to gain the lead.

"Luigi, be sure to go easy on the princess!" Mario whispered to Luigi as he switched positions with his younger, taller brother and grabbed the steering wheel, power sliding to the right.

Luigi nodded, slauting. "Right, Mario!" He shouted, turning around and facing Peach, grabbing the railings of the Green Fire with his right hand.

Peach smirked, chuckling. "Oh, Luigi...you wouldn't hurt a girl now, would you?" She asked in a sweet voice, looking at Luigi with innocent eyes.

Luigi blushed slightly, and he shook his head. "Sorry, Princess Peach, but..." He took out a small, green fireball, and tossed it at Peach's pink kart, setting it ablaze.

Peach screamed, spinning around uncontrollably, and getting her kart back in control as she poured water over it. She sighed, and then growled, eyeing Mario and Luigi. "That's it! Greeny, you'll pay!" She shouted, ramming her kart into the Green Fire.

Mario and Luigi screamed, being pushed into a bus (which Peach swerved to the left in time, of course). The two plumber moaned, and as Luigi tossed in a mushroom into the Green Fire's engine, the Mario Brothers started to gain on Peach, who was taken the lead.

"We'll get you Peach!" Mario shouted as he used a mini-turbo on the right turn, following Peach. "You won't take the lead from us!"

Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear, T.T. the Analog Clock, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus zoom into the Turbine Tunnel, and all slide into the left curve, swerving to the second right lane.

"Eat my dust!" Bronto laughs, as he propells his heavy, blue kart ahead, zooming by a freight truck, which blares its horn at Bronto in protest.

Shelia makes a dash towards the first left lane, but she crashes into a bus coming in from the opposite direction. Drumstick rams Pipsy into the wall, and he slides down the right curve. Zirdo useds a mushroom to catch up to Drumstick, but she goes spinning out of control as T.T. zooms right past her. Pipsy gets her car back into action, and he swerves to the right, avoiding crashing into Zirdo. Pipsy then turns on the left curve and bumps into T.T., sending his car crashing int a school bus. Pipsy smirks, and she zooms by him, passing the school bus.

Shelia hurtles a green Koopa shell at Bronto. Bronto bounces over it, watching the green Koopa shell ricocheting in front of him. He looks at his reflector mirror, and tosses a poison mushroom at Shelia, which slows down her kart. Shelia growls, and as sje tries to start up her kart's engine, Drumstick passes. Getting an idea, Shelia grabs a hookshot from a nearby item box and tosses it at the back of Drunkstick's car, dragging her along.

Pipsy zooms by Shelia. She notices the hookshot, and cuts it off which a pair of sciccors. Looking at Shelia and waving, Pipsy gets into the same lane, leaving Shelia to take in her car's dust. Shelia coughs, and she growls, taking a mushroom and throwing it into her yelow kart's engine, causing it to bump into Pipsy, who's car loses momentum. Grinning, Shelia swerves to the left, and zooms off, mini-turboing to the right curve. Pipsy attempts to follow, but she spins around on a small, leftover banana peel, causing her to bump into a small, white sedan. Zirdo zoombs by, looking back behind her as T.T. crashes into a mine.

Dixie frowns. "Tooty, we got to find a way to catch up to the others!"

Tooty nodded. "Right! Hold on, Dixie!" She said, as she used a mini-turbo on the left and right curvy turns, and catching up to T.T.

T.T. looked behind him, and he smirked. "Nice try, but no!" He released oil from his car's engine, and the oil spilled all over the road, causing the bypassing vehicles to slip and CRASHED into each other and the walls.

Unfortunately for Dixie and Tooty, they winded up crashing into a toppled frieght truck.

T.T. laughed, and he turned his car into a plane, flying over several of the bypassing vehicles below him on the road.

* * *

Godzilla and Anguirus were taking a different path. Instead of the tunnel, they ran up...on the hill, within the off-limits grass!

"You think it would be all right if we did this?" Anguirus asked Godzilla cautiously.

Godzilla gave Anguirus a thumbs up. "Of course, Anguirus! Nothing bad will-WHOA!!!" Godzilla then tripped, falling down the hill and landing on part of the Turbine Tunnel, causing some major damage and accidentaly killed a few of the bypassing people, including some of the racers.

Anguirus slapped his forehead. "Gah...Godzilla, I don't think it's all right to kill innocent, bypassing-"

"Come on, Anguirus! Common sense!" Godzilla snapped, whacking Anguirus in the back of the head. "Let's discuss this AFTER we win."

Anguirus sighed, shaking his head. "If you say so, Godzilla..." He murmured, still frowning.

Godzilla nodded, smiling. "Great! Now..." He started running upwards on the hill. "Let's go!"

Anguirus sighed, and he ran after Godzilla, both of them easily skipping ahead from last place to twelvth place.

* * *

Banjo the Honeybear used a mini-turbo as he slid downwards right. Kazooie the red-crested Breegull fired behind her light-blue ice eggs, freezing Dr. Mario and Pichu in their path. The bear and bird duo then crashed into a freight truck, allowing Koopa and Paratroopa to pass. Banjo used a rocket booster, and he then grabbed a hookshot, aiming for the Koopa Dasher. Koopa noticed this, and he swerved to the right, swerving quickly to the left as a school bus, followed by a small, yellow sedan, passed. Banjo and Kazooie also swerved to the left, and Kazooie fired a Clockwork Egg into the Koopa Dasher's engine tank, exploding inside and slowing the vehicle down. Banjo and Kazooie high-fived each other as they passed Koopa and Paratroopa, turning to the right. Paratroopa grabbed a couple of red Koopa shells and fired them ahead, switching driving positions with Koopa and starting the Koopa Dasher again. Koopa used a mushroom, just as the Koopa Dasher slid to the right. Banjo and Kazooie were them hit by the first red Koopa shell, and then hit again by another, colliding them into a bus. Koopa and Paratroopa both taunted at Banjo and Kazooie as they swerved to the left and Koopa released behind the Koopa Dasher a green Koopa shell. Switching positions with Banjo, Kazooie easily made the vehicle bounce over the green Koopa shell and locked-on to the Koopa Dasher. Banjo gave the vehicle some honey, adding some more power to it, and slightly making it accelerate faster. Kazooie then swerved to the right as a bus passed by, and then rammed into Koopa and Paratroopa. Paratroopa rammed back, and the two racing pairs continued to ram each other, with them both squished into the right lane as a freight truck in the left lane approached.

Behind them were Timber the Tiger and Krunch the Kremling, who were also ramming each other, until they both crashed into a freight truck. Heppy Ankylosaurus zoomed by in his small, purple kart, and easily bounced over the green Koopa shell from before. Seeing some small, leftover banana peels, Heppy simply bounced over them, but then he was pushed aside into the wall by Jet the Hawk, who was trying to get back towards the lead.

* * *

In the announcers' booth, Scratch and Grounder are watching the racing progress while Dr. Eggman is calling more of his henchmen.

"Hey Eggman, you'll be pleased," Scratch said, smiling as he rubbed his hands together, "That blue hedgehog and his pals just got owned by a couple of other racers and are starting to drag behind!"

"Excellent!" Eggman chuckled. "Who else got knocked off?"

Grounder continued looking at the huge projectile screen. "Tails and Cream...Gruntilda Winkybunion...Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong..." He turned around, smiling. "Quite a lot. And it appears that a few of the racers in last apparentely got killed off from the tunnel's collasped debris."

"This is...just PERFECT! The Eggman Grand Prix is off to a magnificent start!" Eggman grinned and rubbed his hands with glee.

Scratch and Grounder both laughed victoriously, high-fiving each other.

"But wait," Scratch suddenly interrupted, rubbing his chin, "What aboutn Decoe and Bocoe? And Coconuts?"

Eggman thought for a moment. "Hmmm...whatever DID happen to them?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, you didn't bring them along," Grounder explained, sitting in a soft chair and sipping a milkshake, "Perhaps you should invite them over so that we may be able to get help." Eggman and Scratch both looked astonishly surprised at Grounder.

"Grounder, that was intelligent!" Scratch gasped in amazement.

"And a brilliant idea!" Eggman began to search for Decoe, Bocoe, and Coconuts; via satellite.

* * *

Back on the Turbo Traffic City racecourse, May and Misty (with May driving and Misty in the back seat) were having troubles within the Turbine Tunnel against Fox McCloud (who's piloting in his shady, blue arwing). May slid down the right curve, and zoomed by a freight truck, which honked its horn at her.

Misty sweatdropped. "I wish that these bypassing vehicles wouldn't blast their horns at us!" She shouted, covering her ears as another bypassing pick-up truck loudly honked its horn.

May sighed, shaking her head. "I wish, too, but-GAH!!!" She and Misty screamed as their vehicle crashed into a mine, left by Fox.

"Suckers!" Fox laughed, doing a barrel roll in his arwing, avoiding a missile.

May growled, and she throttled down the road. "You're not getting away with this!" She shouted.

Fox chuckled, a gleam appearing in his left eye. "Bring it on!" He taunted, flying farther into the tunnel.

May swerved to the left lane, and watched as the vehicle acceleration got higher. May then turned to the right, followed by jumping downwards. Misty grabbed a purple, winged homing shell and threw it in front of the vehicle. May slid past the freight truck and the school bus on both sides of her, and she then went upwards. The vehicle then slipped on some oil, causing it to lose some veolcity. Passing May and Misty were Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star.

"Got the Krabby Patties ready?" Patrick shouted, sliding carefully to the right and avoiding an incoming, small white sedan.

Spongebob nodded. "Ready, Patrick!" He started flinging the burgers at May and Misty.

May sent out Munchlax, who started to eat the Krabby Patties (much to its delight). Misty grabbed a green shield and placed it around the vehicle, shielding it from the burgers. May called Munchlax back in, and she slammed her foot on the pedal, sending it closer to Spongebob and Patrick.

Patrick then switched positions with Spongebob. Spongebob drove crazily and crashed into several bypassing vehicles, including a bus, a food truck, and a purple min-van. May and Misty both passed the two underwater creatures with ease.

"Switch!" Misty shouted, switching with may and swerving to the right lane on the left curve, avoiding collision with a Pick-Up truck, honking its horn.

May blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "Gee, you think that these people would be a bit more careful on the road, huh?"

Misty laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. But then again, this IS a huge city!" She pointed out, going upwards the road, and swerving to the second left lane, slowing down a bit behind a freight truck.

Petey Piranha and King Boo were both easily overtaking several of the racers. The pair them were coming behind Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario, who were both in Peppy's yellow kart (with Peppy himself driving).

"I'll handle this one," King Boo said, laughing as he switched driving positions with Petey Piranha and took out a Chain Chomp.

Clario glanced behind him, and shrugged. He then turned around and gasped. "P-Peppy! WE GOT TROUBLE!!" He screamed, and he then started to shake Peppy.

Peppy screamed, slapping Clario across the face. 'Will you cut it out, Clario!? You're making me lose focus on the road!"

Clario rubbed his sore cheek. "Yeah, but..." He started panicking again, trembling his legs. "We got trouble coming right at us!"

Peppy stared blankly at him. "...Whut?" He then drove into a bus coming from the opposite direction, and the pair were halted in their acceleration.

King Boo chuckled as he and Petey passed the rounded pair, and then threw the Chain Chomp in front of the Piranha Pipes. The Chain Chomp barked and started running through the tunnel, easily moving through the sharp and smooth turns and causing any bypassing vehicle to explode or topple over. Fox McCloud then was seen behind them.

"Take this!" He shouted, as the started firing at King Boo and Petey Piranha with his lasers from the arwing.

King Boo turned the Piranha Pipes invisible, and he then disappeared, and reappeared on top of the arwing. He placed a motion sensor bomb on it, and disappeared, reappearing on the Piranha Pipes. He tossed a Mr. Saturn on the arwing, causing it to explode. King Boo laughed, and the Piranha Pipes became visible again. The Chain Chomp then broke off from the Piranha Pipes and bursted through the right side of the tunnel, running off.

"Good job, King Boo!" Petey complimented as he swerved to the first right lane (avoiding collision with a bus and a small, white sedan) and mini-turboed towards the right curve. As the Piranha Pipes started to accelerate downwards the tunnel, Petey and King Boo switched. Petey then took out a Bowser Shell and hurled it behind the Piranha Pipes, grinning as it started to ricochet throughout the tunnel and hit all of the vehicles in its way.

May and Misty both managed to swerve to the right, easily avoiding collision with the Bowser Shell. Misty tossed a mushroom into the engine, causing their vehicle to accelerate faster downwards. May and Misty then appeared side-to-side with Petey Piranha and King Boo.

"Let's teach you mutants a thing or two about girl power!" May shouted, punching at the Piranha Pipes.

King Boo growled. "Oh yeah!?" He switched driving positions with King Boo, and took out an Electric Sensor, attaching it to May's vehicle and pressing the red button on the remote for it, electrocuting May, Misty, and the vehicle 9causing their vehicle to slow a bit down). King Boo laughed as the Piranha Pipes turned to the right curve, and started going upwards.

Dr. Mario slid into the right curve as Pichu released a few thundershocks behind him. Dr. Mario then swerved into the 2nd left lane and passed a bus, which honked its horn in protest. Pichu then started charging up, and released a thunderbolt, electrocuting the bus (which caused it to explode and send Dr. Mario's vehicle even further) and electrocuting himself, knocking him unconcious.

Dr. Mario slapped his forehead. "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu...when will he learn?" He quietly mutter5ed as he turned left and started to accelerate downward. It was then that King K. Rool (in his "Kremling Kart") appeared right next to him.

"So, thinking that you'll win?" King K. Rool laughed, throwing a green Klaptrap at Dr. Mario, which started attacking the controls.

Dr. Mario screamed. "Ack! No! Pichu!" He released the steering wheel, and crashed into a bus.

King K. Rool laughed, as he mini-turboed to the right and slid towards the left curve while Dr. Mario tried to get the pestering green Klaptrap out, but having no luck at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away on the planet Mobius, within Eggman's lair, Coconuts was snoozing, until he heard the phone. "Huh!? Wha-" He fell out of his chair. "Ooof! Guys! The phone!"

Bocoe answered it. "Hello...former employees of the late Dr Eggman..."

"LATE!?" Scratch screamed into the phone, "DR. ROBOTNIK'S STILL ALIVE!!!"

Coconuts screamed. "ALIVE!?" His head popped off, literally.

"Wh-What!?" Bocoe cried out. "He survived!?"

"That's a miracle!" Decoe came up next. "Where are you guys now!?"

"We're in Turbo Traffic City," Grounder added, "It's part of Dinosaur Land, far away from Mobius."

"We'll be right there!" Bocoe and Decoe cried in unison.

"And take me too!" Coconuts shouted, searching for his head.

Grounder and Scratch turned around, facing Dr. Eggman and smiling, "Well, boss, they'll be on their way."

"And soon, the Badnik Team will be reunited at last," Eggman said.

Scratch and Grounder nodded, smiling. "Yes! ...Now what should we do, boss?" They asked in unison.

A knock on the door was heard from the side door, before it was broken down, revealing Coconuts, Bocoe and Decoe

"...That was quick," Scratch admitted, sweatdropping.

"HEYO!!!" Coconuts greeted, slipping on a banana peel...and breaking himself into parts.

Eggman sighed and shook his head, after witnessing Coconuts mishap. "Better get the old toolbox out."

"...Ummmm...boss..." Grounder said with worry, "The Grand Emerald Highway, the road from the tunnel's exit, is...uhhmm...DEMOLISHED."

"So...the racers are about to have a horrible crash?" Decoe and Bocoe both asked in unison.

"In other words...yes. And a possible fiery death," Scratch added, looking down. "So far, only the plumbers and the princess managed to find another route..."

"...Shall we get out the popcorn and watch the fun then?" Eggman suggested, sitting down in his comfortable egg-shaped sofa.

"YES!!!" Scratch, Grounder, and a still-being-fixed Coconuts shouted, as Scratch and Grounder sat in their chairs, took out some popcorn, and munched on it while drinking Pepsi, watching more of the race go from bad...to worse.

* * *

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Brock/Hikari both continued to try and get rid of each other as they drove through the tunnel. While sliding to the right, Brock pulled out wrench and tossed it at one of the Turbo Yoshi's tires. Yoshi narrowed his eyes, and he then grabbed one of the mushrooms in Hikari's hands, taking it and putting it into the engine, sending the Turbo Yoshi furhter. As Yoshi got the wrench out of one of the tires and threw it on the ground, Dr. Hoshi carefully swerved to the left, butr he and Yoshi were both struck by Brock and Hikari, who were now using star power. Hikari grabbed a small banana peel from the item box and threw it behind her, watching in glee as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi spun around and collided into a pick-up truck. With the star power wearing off, Brock turned to the left, and then he slowed down a bit as he went upwards. Up ahead of him and Hikari was Ash Ketchum, who was having a hard time avoiding the bypassing vehicles (which kept appearing in the lanes that Ash was going into).

"Hey! Watch it!" Ash yelled at a bypassing sedan, turning left and nearly scratching his B-Dasher into the wall. He sighed and took out a napkin, wiping his forehead. "Oh well, at least it couldn't get any worse than this."

"Oh really!?" Brock and Hikari screamed, jumping over Ash and landing in front of him.

Ash fumed, and he took out a Pokeball, releasing Torkaol. "That's it! Torkoal, flamethrower!"

Torkoal nodded. "Toor!" It then released a fiery blast at the bottom of Brock's vehicle, setting it ablaze.

Hikari screamed, jumping up and down, trying to get rid of the flames. "AHHH!!! FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!!"

Brock went into the free zone lane and slammed on the break, halting the momentum. He got out a bucket of water and poured it all over his vehicle while Ash zoomed by and mini-turboed to the left, laughing his head off. Brock growled. "Grrrr...that Ash thinks he's so clever..."

Hikari also growled, looking down at her clothes, which were burnt. "Grrrr...and my pretty clothes are all burnt, too..." She pouted and folded her arms. "I do not accept this!"

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both passed Brock and Hikari as the two Yoshisauruses turned to the left and swiftly followed Ash, swerving to the 2nd left lane and quickly swerving to the first left lane, narrowly missing a speeding bus.

"Phew...that was a close one..." Yoshi said, wiping his forehead with a napkin.

Dr. Hoshi murmured. "Yoshi, we have to be careful here, still. After all, the race isn't over yet." As he explained this to Yoshi, he powerslid to the right curve and accelerated downwards, seeing Ash Ketchum. "Now, get out the Yoshi Egg so we can take out this fool in front of us."

Yoshi nodded, and he then saluted. "Right!" He then grabbed the railings, and waited for Dr. Hoshi to approach an item box. As the Turbo Yoshi started to go upward again, Yoshi grabbed one of the item boxes Dr. Hoshi drove through and obtained a green Yoshi Egg. As the Turbo Yoshi slid right and mini-turboed left, Yoshi carefully aimed at Ash's B-Dasher.

Ash looked in his reflector mirror, and he sighed. "Torkoal, use ember," He simply commanded, turning to the left curve and swerving into the 2nd right lane, avoiding a pick-up truck and a freight truck.

Torkoal nodded, and it released small, red balls of fire at the Turbo Yoshi. Instead of burning the Turbo Yoshi, the small, red balls of fire instead spun it around, causing the vehicle to crash into a small, white sedan.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi screamed. Luckily, Yoshi still had the Yoshi Egg in his right hand while he held the Turbo Yoshi's railings with his left hand, and Dr. Hoshi started the engine up again and quickly went after Ash, swerving into the middle lane.

"Carefully, Yoshi." Dr. Hoshi said as he turned right and swerved into the 1st left lane, avoiding colision with a school bus.

Yoshi growled. COncentrating and closing his eyes, as the Turbo Yoshi turned right and got closer to Ash's B-Dasher, Yoshi yelled a war cry, and released the Yoshi Egg. The Yoshi Egg, however, missed and instead hit a small, yellow-greenish sedan. A star (which was in front of the Turbo Yoshi), a green Koopa shell, and a fart cloud came out.

"...A fart cloud?" Dr. Hoshi asked in disbelief, shuddering in disgust and shaking his head. "Nevermind...I don't want to know..." He ran over the star, and the Turbo Yoshi gained a bit more momentum, slidding upwards the left curve, and ramming into Ash, causing him and Torkoal to lose their momentum.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi huggged each other briefly, before realising what they were doing and got back into their racing positions, bursting through bypassing vehicles with star power as they sped upwards (and slid rightward) in the seemingly very long Turbine Tunnel.

* * *

Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon, as were Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge and Tails/Cream, were trying to get back up their cars, but noticed that a few other racers, including Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, past by them.

"Can't we go faster!?" Espio shouted, inflating the wheel tires.

Knuckles the Echidna tweaked the engine of his vehicle one more time, and he wiped his forehead. "Phew! Finished..." He looked at his other three mammalian companions - Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat (in case anyone forgot). "All right, guys, get in!" He jumped into the backseat.

"Whew, that's good to hear," Sonic said as he hopped into the driver's seat, "How much of a lead do the other racers have anyway?"

Knuckles checked the positions, and he frowned. "Apparentely, after we crashed a few minutes ago, we are approximately..." He then noticed Bronto and Drumstick zooming by. "...in fourty fifth place."

"And we're in fourty fourth place! Ha!" Vector laughed as he and Espio zoomed off in their vehicle, exitting the free zone lane and going back into the 1st right lane.

Sonic stuck his feet out the bottom and starts to run in place as he revved up the engine. "Hang on guys! I'll get us back in the game!" They took off at lightning speed, leaving a trail of flames in the free zone lane behind.

Tails and Cream followed, avoiding the flames and following their friends, but colliding into a bus coming from the opposite direction.

Bronto swerved to the second left lane, and he grabbed a banana peel. He tossed it behind him, and watched in glee as Drumstick slid on it and spun around, crashing into a freight truck.

"Look out!" Vector shouted, as Espio placed a star in the vehicle, and went through Bronto, sending the blue Brontosaurus crashing upwards on the tunnel's ceiling, and falling back down, landing on Drumstick. Both of the two characters then got rammed by a freight truck.

Vector powerslided to the right, swerving to the left as he and Espio avoided a bus. Espio turned around and released some needles on the road, ensuring the coming racers' vehicle tires would pop. Vector then bounced over a lone green Koopa shell, and slid down the downwards left curve.

Sonic winced at what just happened to Bronto and Drumstick as he and his friends started to come neat the needles. Using his fleet feet to guide the Kart, Sonic served, jumped, and bounced over the needles, trying to catch up to Vector and Espio.

Amy looked back and winced, frowning. "Poor Tails...and Cream... Do you think they'll be all right? AHHHHH!!!!!!" She cried out as Sonic jumped them over a bus.

Pipsy and Shelia both zoomed past Tails and Cream as they tried to start their engine again, but were hit by a freight truck.

"Get lost!" Shelia shouted, ramming Pipsy into the wall on the right side of the tunnel, "You're not going to make me almost lose like you did a few minutes ago!"

Pipsy growled, pushing Shelia's vehicle to the side. "You're the one to talk!" She protested in an annoying, high-pitched tone of voice. "You were the one who left behind exaust gas and forced me to swerve and hit the banana peel!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Shelia retorted, as he rammed Pipsy into the right side wall again, causing some scratches on Pipsy's light car.

A bus then rammed into them, causing both of the female characters to lose their momentum on the road.

"Ouch..." Rouge murmured, wincing in pain as she watched the crash. "That doesn't seem like good luck to me..."

Passing Tails and Cream were Link and Samus, both of them in their own seperate modes of transportations (Link on Epona, Samus in a minature version of her starship).

"Still think that technollogy will get you ahead, huh?" Link laughs, taking out his bow-and-arrow. "Watch and learn." He fired an arrow at one of the tires on Sonic's vehicle, causing it to pop and deflate. "Simple as that."

"Shut up!" Samus shouted, bumping into Epona, who slowed down a bit.

Link growled. "Hey! That's not fair!" He tightened the reins on Epona. "Epona, let's go!"

Epona neighed, and she started to run faster, outpacing Samus's starship and catching up to Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge.

Rouge gasped. "Knuckles, that elfe boy and his horse is coming! Do something!" She shouted.

Link focused his sight on the road, and he held onto the reigns tightly as Epona ran to the left curve, managing to outpace Sonic and his friends. Epona then shifted to the first right lane, avoiding a speeding green mini-van, and Link then tossed behind him a small bomb.

Samus started to pick up speed in her starship, and she flew over a freight truck as she turned to the left and flew right above Sonic and his friends, dropping a few flames on them.

Sonic swerved away from the flames, as Knuckles set to work on the tire. "Yeow! Hot foot!" Sonic cired as he dashed through the flames.

Tails and Cream both were using mushrooms and trying to catch up. They min-turboed onto the left curve, but accidentaly crashed into the left side wall. As Tails grabbed the steering wheel and backed up, he and Cream where hurtled by a Bowser Shell, which continued to ricochet throughout the tunnel.

Link galloped even further, as he winded up behind Espio and Vector.

Espio switched positions with Vector. "Vector, you handle the driving!" The purple, kick-ass ninja Chameleon then got into a trance. "I'll handle this fool."

Vector took the wheel and steadied the vehicle carefully, enough for Espio to take on Link.

Espio then opened his eyes and released ninja stars at Epona, causing her to fall down (and sending Link crashing on the ground, facefirst). Espio grinned. "Good work, Vector," He said in a calm voice, looking back behind him and wondering about the other racers as Vector slid to the right curve.

Samus flew past the injured Epona, and she smirked as she noticed Link moaning in pain. She then flew to the right curve and aimed at Espio and Vector. "Aiming...aiming..."

"Holy crap! In coming!" Vector cried out, as he turned to the right curve and quickly swerved to the first right lane.

Samus then fired a charged shot at Vector and Espio, blasting them. She cheered, but her starship then crashed into the tunnel's ceiling, causing it to fall down and crash. It was then run over by a freight truck several seconds later.

"I guess those who laugh will get theirs!" Link laughed as he galloped on Epona, when Epona collided into a leftover mine and fell over (causing Link to fall flat on his face again).

Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and Rouge the Bat used this opportunity to get themselves a mushroom, and used it to zoom past the downed Super Smash Brothers warriors.

* * *

King K. Rool swifted to the second left lane as he passed by a green-and-brown jeep. He slid to the right and picked up an item box, grabbing three green Koopa shells. He tossed one of them to the back, and held onto the other two. In front of him were Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. He chuckled, and as he slid to the left curve downwards, he fired another green Koopa shell, hitting Storm and knocking him down. King K. Rool then shifted to the first right lane and fired a green Koopa shell at Wave. The Kremling King then swerved around the tunnel's right loop and shifted into the second right lane, watching in delight as the green Koopa shell hit Wave and stuttered her waveboard's momentum.

Just then, Gruntilda Winkybuinion appeared behind King K. Rool, keeping a safe distance between her vehicle and King K. Rool's kart.

"At last, I found you, now either move out of the way or I'll have to get through!" Gruntilda rhymed terribly, as she started blasting at King K. Rool's kart, slowing it down.

King K. Rool growled, and he stepped on the back, halting the kart's momentum and forcing Gruntilda's vehicle to crash into it.

BOOOOM!!!!

"Look what you did, you stupid crocodile!" Gruntilda angrily shouted, whacking King K. Rool in the head, "Now I'll have to fix my kart, which will take me a while!"

King K. Rool snarls at Gruntilda. "Shut up, witch! Had you not been blasting at me, I wouldn't have to halt!" He quickly fixed his kart, attached a rocket booster to the back of his kart's engine, and went zooming back onto the road as the rocket booster propelled the engine's speed.

Gruntilda sighed, and she snapped her fingers. Her vehicle returned to normal, and she got in, and blasted right after King K. Rool, leaving behind her a trail of fire (which severely burned the road and caused the bypassing vehicles to cram into the other lanes).

Making a sharp turn on the right curve (narrowly missing collision with a freight truck), King K. Rool pushed his kart's pedal harder, forcing the kart to accelerate up as the rocket booster fell off and exploded. Gruntilda swerved to the first left lane, and she started firing spells at the tunnel's ceiling, causing the rubble above to fall and cause some trouble for the racers behind.

* * *

Daisy was driving carefully as she turned to the right and swerved carefully into the first right lane. She turned to Toad and Toadette. "Guys, I have to have some help, or else we won't be able to get out of here!" She looked at Toad. "Toad, you handle any of the car's damages." She looked at Toadette. "Toadette, you take care of our opponents and handle the items." She looked at both Toad and Toadette. "Got it, you two?"

Toad and Toadette both saluted. "Yes, Daisy, ma'am!" They said, as Toad checked the engine while Toadette waited for an item.

Daisy smiled and nodded, and she turned back to face the road, sliding to the left and shifting to the second right lane as she avoided colision with a small, white sedan.

As Daisy drove, the entire tunnel started to shake, and several freight trucks and buses toppled on their side, causing the bypassing vehicles on both sides of the road to stop. Daisy, Toad, and Toadette all frowned as they noticed this, and Daisy slowed their vehicle down.

"What...what is this?" Toadette gasped, covering her mouth.

Toad looked at the toppled trucks and buses. "It's...it's like there was an earthquake around here..." He started to tremble, whimpering in fright.

Daisy gulped. "D-d-on't worry, guys..." She said, her voice shaky, "I'll find a way out of here..." She turned over to the first right lane and zoomed off, swerving to the second right lane as the bypassing vehicles all halted and stared at the toppled vehicles.

* * *

Back with the Sonic the Hedgehog characters (that practically no one cares about anyway), Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon are having a hard time with Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit (with Cheese the Chao tagging along as well), who surprisingly managed to make a comeback. Behind these characters are Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose/Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat.

"All right, everyone, I'm gonna try and pass these guys," Sonic explained to his three mammalian partners, "But I'm gonna need everyone's foot power for this. Ya ready?"

Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge all got it, getting their feet on the ground. "READY!!!" They all shouted to Sonic, smiling.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted, and everyone started to run in place; their foot power adding to the Kart's speed. The Kart took off, speeding by Tails/Cream and the Chaotix in a flash.

Vector rammed into Tails/Cream as he slid sharply into the right curve. Espio punched at the Tornado, causing Tails and Cream to crash into a food truck.

Vector then slammed his foot on the pedal, and took out a red Koopa shell, firing it at Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge, which stopped their momentum. As Vector and Espio passed them, Espio fired a few pellets at one of the tires, popping it and slowing the four mammalians even more.

"Good work, Espio!" Vector congratulated with a chuckle as he swerved into the second lane and turned right.

"Awww damn!" Sonic exclaimed, slamming his fist on the steering wheel angrily. "Our tires!"

Espio laughed. "Suckers!" He then threw one of his ninja stars at another of Sonic's vehicle tires, also popping them.

"Quick!" Knuckles shouted to Amy and Rouge, handing them air pumps, "Quickly pump the tires! We can't avord to lose!"

Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat both quickly set to work, pumping up the tires as fast as they could while Sonic used his feet to keep the vehicle going.

Suddenly, the Turbine Tunnel started to shake, and rubbel then came bursting from the top of the tunnel's ceiling, falling on the bypassing vehicles and on some of the racers, including Vector/Espio and Sonic/Amy/Knuckles/Rouge.

"AHHH!!!!" Vector gasped, trying to move his vehicle, but not having any luck. "What...what the hell's going on!?"

Espio growled, pulling the rubble off of him and looking at the tunnel's ceiling, which has been exposed. "The ceiling...it collasped!"

Knuckles gpased for air as he pulled himself and Rouge out of the rubble. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He angrily shouted, punching at the rubble and grabbing Sonic and Amy, "We were perfectly fine, well, sorta fine, until that rubble came down on us like no tomorrow!"

Sonic and Amy, however, seemed to have been knocked unconcious by the cave in, which was unfortunate for Knuckles and Rouge.

"Knuckles...Sonic and Amy aren't moving!" Rouge exclaimed, gasping and covering her mouth, worrying. "The cave-in must have knocked them out!"

Knuckles gasped, and his jaw dropped. "Oh no...oh no!" He cried, as he and Rouge desperately tried to wake Sonic and Amy up.

* * *

_The race is getting more action-packed and more suspenful as ever...will the racers managed to make it onwards through the Grand Emerald Highway in peace, or will they suffer a terrible fate like some of the racers...find out, next time on...**Yoshi Kart!**_

**Yoshi Kart Recent Update: July 31, 2007**


	179. The Troubled Race: Part 1

Yoshizilla: This chapter is going to be much darker than the previous parts...and why? Because ALMOST all of the racers in the Turbo Traffic City racecourse will go through an unavoidable fate (as shown by Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf and the unconcious Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose (who practically no one cares about anymore up to this point)), so now you will get to see WHAT happen as the race gets more brutal and darker than ever before...

Disclaimer: I know I'm pretty much washed up and disclaimed all of my disclaimers by this point, but for the sake of being fresh and original again, I can proudly resort to this for this and perhaps the following chapters: Viewer descresion IS advised. After all, this isn't rated Teen without a good reason...

Yoshizilla: Yes, and as I have changed greatly, so has Yoshi Kart. And _FINALLY_, by the next chapter, some of the racers that i **ABSOLUTELY DESPISE** that I only placed in to get the fanfic to be more popular (because apparently, crossover fics really bring lots of people, especially in Super Smash Brothers) are going to get what they deserve, and for those who have been reading throughly, you'll know which racers I mean. _(cough they're from **SEGA**, **Capcom**, and **Square-Enix** cough)_. Anyway, that is all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter, and don't worry! Another one is in the works as we speak...

* * *

Master Hand woke up. "Huh...what...?" He forced himself out from the mud and looked at both of his sides, to see Crazy Hand and Taj in the mud. Witha snap of his finger, Master Hand magically lifted Crazy Hand and Taj out of the mud.

"Crazy Hand! Taj!" Master Hand snapped loudly, looking up at the Eggman-themed announcers' booth, and then looking all around him at the entire area, Eggman-themed as well, turning back to Crazy Hand and Taj, "We have to fix this terrible mess."

"Should we storm the place?" Crazy Hand suggested, looking up at the announcers' booth.

"Hrmmm...maybe, but we're right below Eggman and his goonies, and plus, if he closes the warp, then the racers won't be able to get back at all!" Master Hand exclaimed. He sighed and thought for a moment. "Let us just wait and formulate a plan."

* * *

On the now dangerous streets of the Turbo Traffic City, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi have sped out of the Turbine Tunnel in their Turbo Yoshi vehicle and are now noticing the huge disaster left over by the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

"Doc! We'll never get by this destruction path!" Yoshi exclaims, noticing a burning truck.

Dr. Hoshi rubs his chin, thinking. "Hrmmm...Yoshi, my dear boy, I think it's for the best that we went...this way." He turned the steering wheel, and drove the Yoshi Kart to the right, going up a dirt-paved path into the bushes.

As the two dinosaurs sped through the lush, green vegetation, some of the Diddy Kong Racing characters use the moment to turn into planes and fly over the gigantic debris.

* * *

Up ahead on the dirt-paved path are Mario/Luigi in the Green Fire and Princess Peach in her pink kart, jumping off the small ledge and landing on the street below. Sliding to the right, lower curve, Mario takes the wheel from Luigi and uses a mushroom, sending the Green Fire zooming. Luigi tossed behind him a green Koopa shell, which Peach avoids by bouncing over it. Swerving to the right, Peach takes out a red Koopa shell, and fires it, hitting Mario/Luigi square on. Peach then zooms past the two brothers, using a mini-turbo on the right-left-right curves. Mario switches with Luigi, and tosses in a mushroom, the Green Fire going down the right-left-right curve in a straight line. Peach turns around and tosses behind her a small banana peel, turning to the left and entering a small tunnel.

The Green Fire bounces over the banana peel, and turns left at the last second, hitting the wall. Narrowly missing collision with a bus coming in the opposite direction, Mario tosses in another mushroom into the engine, and the Green Fire swerves to the left, aside a school bus. The school bus honks its horn angrily as Mario/Luigi swerve right in front of it, missing a freight truck, which also blasts its horn.

Peach turns around to see the Mario Brothers coming. She steps on the breaks, and her kart stops. Mario and Luigi both scream as the Green Fire swerves into the right, colliding into a small white sedan. Peach smirks and starts her kart again, sliding to the left and reammurging in the streets. Peach then turns right and goes upward, turning right and driving on an overpass. Mario starts up the engine again, and the Green Fire starts to sputter gas as it gets back into control. Using a mushroom to help blast past traffic, the Green Fire reammurges from the small tunnel into the street and swerves to the left, driving next to a bus.

"Mario, look!" Luigi exclaims, pointing at Peach, who speds down the overpass and turns right, appearing in a one-lane path and going downwards.

The Green Fire turns right, and it zooms over the overpass (with Peach going under it), and up ahead are several tall buildings.

Mario narrows his eyes. "Hang on, Luigi!" He shouts, tossing in a Star and revving the engine as the Green Fire goes faster and then jumps over the long ramp ahead, soaring over the off-course grass and breaking through the dinwo of a tall building. The Green Fire turns left and then slides into the right, swerving by while avoiding desks and working dinosaurs. Zooming through a coffee machine, the Green Fire breaks through the building's other window and lands on the off-course grass.

Mario and Luigi take the moment to enjoy their coffee. As they are, Peach speds passed them, waving as he slids to the right curve of the one-lane road. Mario and Luigi gasped, switching positions and getting ready. With a mushroom tossed into the engine, Luigi revves up the engine, and the green fire goes zooming again, sharply turning to the right (part of the Green Fire scratching itself on one of the buildings), and then jumping over the small railings and getting back on the path.

Peach turns around to see Mario and Luigi. She looks ahead and sees the warp portal, right in the middle of the road fork, with small railings surrounding it. Closing her eyes, Peach attatches a rocket booster to the engine, and sets it up, causing her kart to propel over high speeds, and jumping over the visible railing, going through the warp portal, while the traffic go to the right and left turns.

Mario and Luigi both follow, the Green Fire swerving to the left avoiding a food truck, and then jumping over the railing, into the warp portal.

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi cxontinued to travel down the dirt-paved path. Turning right, the pair were then rammed into the vegetation aside by Pikachu, who was charging his small, yellow kart's engine with electricity. Yoshi switched positions with Dr. Hoshi, and as Dr. Hoshi slid down the downwards right curve, Yoshi grabbed an item box, getting a hookshot. He grabbed it and tossed it at the back of Pikachu's kart, attatching it to the Turbo Yoshi's engine. As Pikachu jumped over the small ridge, the Turbo Yoshi followed.

Pikachu turned around to notice Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Turning to the right turn, Pikachu used Iron Tail and knocked the hookshot off. Pikachu then released a small jolt behind him, electricuting Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. He then bounced over a green Koopa shell and zoomed straight down the path, before sharply turning to the left, the left side of his kart bumping into a tall building.

With Yoshi tossing a mushroom into the engine, the Turbo Yoshi sped back, sliding on the left turn and swerving to the right, avoiding collision with a freight truck. The Turbo Yoshi then slipped on a banana peel tossed by Pikachu. With Dr. Hoshi starting up the engine again, the Turbo Yoshi drove down the road, swerving to the next right lane (avoiding a bus, followed by a school bus and a small, red sedan) and turned to the right. Turning to the left turn and then turning again to the right a few seconds later, the Turbo Yoshi was then paralyzed by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Pikachu bounced over the railings, and started using his electricity as much as he could while going down the similar path of the road. Turning left and being stuck between the railing and the buildings on the other side of him, Pikachu used Iron tail on the railings, and turned to the right, entering the road again. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, sliding to the left (which allowed them to avoid a Wiggler Bus) turned downwards the left curve and zoomed past Pikachu. Yoshi released some oil behind the Turbo yoshi, which Pikachu's kart slipped on and started spinning around. the warp portal between the fork in the road, the Turbo Yoshi jumped over the railing and went straight into it. Getting his kart back in control, Pikachu zoomed downwards to the warp portal and also jumped over the railing, going into the warp portal.

* * *

Scratch turned to Decoe. "Hey, the loser racers are coming. How's the update on Sonic and his friends?" He clucked after that.

"Sonic and his friends are as good as dead now," Decoe explained, "they're trapped in the cave with no way out, and a cave-in is about to take place."

Grounder grinned. "Gee, Dr. Robotnik will be happy to hear that." He turned around and shouted to Dr. Eggman, "Hey, Robotnik! Decoe has some great news for us!"

Dr. Eggman rushed over. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Sonic and his friends are trapped in the Turbine Tunnel," Decoe told the Doctor, "And the upcoming cave-in's gauranteed to kill them!"

"And plus, with all that debris, I DOUBT that they'll escape!" Coconuts laughed, alongside with Bocoe.

Outside of the booth, Master Hand is thinking while Crazy Hand and Taj think about the other racers.

"They'll be here soon..." Master Hand quietly muttered, thinking throughly.

"I wonder how the other racers are doing..." Crazy Hand wondered.

It was then that Peach zoomed out of the warp portal nearby, exhausted in her pink kart. The audience cheered loudly, and appearing a few seconds later were Mario and Luigi, both exhausted in their Green Fire.

Master Hand looked up, and smiled. "Well, so far the Mario Brothers and the Mushroom Kingdom princess managed mto make it. It won't be too long, now."

"What about the Sonic Team?" Crazy Hand asked, worried for them.

Taj eyed Crazy Hand very suspiciously. "Why is Crazy Hand more concerned with the Sonic characters than the Super Smash Brothers...?" He asked himself in his thought.

Master Hand shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have no signs of them at all." He sighed, and then noticed that Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Pikachu drove out of the warp portal. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. That's two more racers."

The three pre-announcers then heard the badniks talking about how Team Sonic was fairing, and their unfortunate luck.

Master Hand overheard this clearly, and he looked at Crazy Hand and Taj worriedly. "We can't let this happen! Crazy Hand, go alert all of the Lakitus. Taj, try to stall them."

Crazy Hand contacted the Lakitus as he was told, telling them about Sonic Team's position while Taj went sneaking back to the control room to stall Dr. Eggman and his cronies, who were plotting on what to do with the other racers.

Master Hand sighed and continued to think to himself, a handful of Lakitus going through the different warp portals to Turbo Traffic City to help out the racers in need.


	180. The Troubled Race: Part 2

Yoshizilla: Oh good gracious, look how long it's been. A whole month, and not even one update of my most popular fanfic. Hrmm...well, I just simply can let it go to waste and die in a corner like most of my other well-known fanfics (cough cough "Tiptup's Revenge" and "Koops and Kooper" cough cough). Boy, I sometimes do wonder just how many precious words I kill with each author note and chapter I do. Hrmm, well, that's a thought to keep to myself. For you folks out there reading this, enjoy the long-awaited chapter.

* * *

As Daisy, Toad, and Toadette drive back onto the main highway (the Grand Emerald Highway for those keeping tracks) of the Turbo Traffic City racecourse (with Daisy driving, of course), Koopa and Paratroopa are steadily approaching the fork in the road leading to the warp portal back to the stadium. Unfortunately, Sora is approaching fast on his motorcycle, but the two turtles have a plan on their hands.

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything, Koopa, but that keyblade boy is starting to get on my nerves," Paratroopa hissed as he slid down the right curve.

Koopa, taking a banana peel and throwing it at Daisy's group, turned to Paratroopa. "Fine, if you hate him so much, then why don't YOU take care of him?" He switched driving positions with Paratroopa and swerved into the second left lane, avoiding an 18-wheeler truck.

Paratroopa let out a sigh. "You make a good point." He sighed, and watching Sora set Daisy/Toad/Toadette on fire and watching the trio crash off the railings, Paratroopa took out a motion sensor bomb. "If I'm going to get rid of him, and since the normal rules don't apply, I'll use the one weapon that will do the job PERMAMENTELY..."

Sora swerved into the first left lane and approached the turtles. Taking out his keyblade, and started slashing at the side of the Koopa Kart, dealing some nasty damage. Koopa swerved in front of a white sedan on the second right lane and turned left, with Sora slightly going ahead by sliding right and using a mini-turbo.

Aiming carefully, Paratroopa squinted and tossed the motion sensor bomb at the back of Sora's motorcycle. Koopa then rammed into Sora and caused him to collide into a Wiggler Bus. As the two turtles celebrated and slid to the right bank of the road, Sora started up his motorcycle again. But alas, Daisy and her mushroom friends remerged onto the racecourse, and with Toad swerving the kart to the right, Daisy took out a fire flower and started spreading flames at Sora. Sora screamed, but sadly he wouldn't have time to put out the flames, for the motion sensor bomb went off and...

BOOOOM!!!!!! The entire section of where Sora and Daisy, Toad, and Toadette were blew up. Luckily, Toadette placed a shield around the kart, and the trio of Mushroom Kingdom characters sped down the right bank, catching up to Koopa and Paratroopa. Sora, sadly, did not have the fortune to survive, and thus, what remained of him departed...into the afterlife.

Koopa continued driving. As he turned into the left curve with a powerslide, he noticed the fork in the road, and the warp portal. Gasping, he pointed and shouted cheerfully, "THERE IT IS, I SEE THE WARP PORTAL!!!"

Daisy gasped. Taking the wheel from Toad, she slammed her foot on the pedal, and the kart went thrusting towards the railing, passing the Koopa Kart. Koopa also slammed his foot on the pedal, and both of the Mario-verse characters rammed into each other as they strived to go through the warp portal first. With a bit of luck, Koopa thrusted ahead, and the Koopa Kart, shortly followed by Daisy's Kart, went through the warp portal, and back into the stadium, where it passed the finish line.

"WE DID IT!!!!!!" Koopa and Paratroopa shouted, crying in joy and hugging each other while Daisy, Toad, and Toadette were congratulated by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Pikachu.

Surprisingly to everyone, after a few brief minutes, the fixed Koopa Klown Kar burtsed through the warp portal, and crashed right onto the finish line, with an exhausted Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo stumbling out of it. Followed shortly were Wario/Waluigi, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and King K. Rool. As the racers who finished the Turbo Traffic City raced discussed of what happened to each other during the race, Eggman and his badniks continued to plot a secret, dangerous plot...what ever became of the other characters? And more importantly to some viewers out there reading this, what happened to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends?


	181. The Troubled Race: Part 3

Yoshizilla: You thought that after all of that hard work I've been doing recently, you would expect that I would leave Yoshi Kart alone, right? (chuckles heartily) WRONG!!!! (entire place shakes) Whoops, excuse me, I rarely use the almighty voice. (clears throat) Anyhoos, you all noticed the (thankful) death of Sora, yes? (notices lots of KH fanboys crying) Well, I thought so. Anyhoos, you'll be weepin' a bit more, because there's another Final Fantasy character who's going to get axed...and you all know who I'm exactly talking about. Because this is a Nintendo fanfic, damn it! Anyway, enjoy the racing-filled action that only Yoshi kart can fully provide! (reveals cookies and cream) Yummy, wouldn't you like these, huh? THEN READ THE CHAPTER THEN!!!!

* * *

Kirby can be seen zooming down the dangerous dirt-paved road. He jumps over a ramp in his TAC, but he then makes a sharp turn on the right corner, scratching the right side of TAC. Patting the scratched side, Kirby jumps over the railing and gets back on the road. He sucks up a white sedan and eats it, zooming ahead of a bus. Swerving to the left, he appears next to the bus and starts sucking it it, when Kirby is attacked by an electric jolt. The pink puffball turns around to see Samus coming towards him.

Samus starts charging up her beam again, and fires it at Kirby. Kirby swerves TAC to the left, and the beam explodes part of the road. As the two racing Smashers slide into the smooth right bank, Samus hovers above Kirby in her ship and starts to release several bombs. Kirby swerves out of the way of the bombs, but accidently crashes into a freight truck. Samus grins and she hovers over several buildings next to the road, easily passing the right snake-bend of the road. As Samus drives her ship back down towards the road, Meta Knight comes zooming on his motorcycke,

Samus presses a button, and several bombs start to roll down towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight makes his motorcycle jump into into the air, and it lands in front of Samus. He goes over the ramp and into a construction pipe, and as the pipe is being picked up by a ball dozer, Meta Knight rides out and lands back on the road, sliding to the right. Samus charges ahead, but she then watches in disbelief as Captain Falcon speeds right past her ship, with Petey Piranha and King Boo (who's driving the Piranha Pipes) following closely.

Captain Falcon turns sharply on the right bank, scratching the Blue Falcon's side. King Boo simply turns closer towards the inner railing, and he swerves into the first left lane. Grabbing a bo-bomb from an item box, Petey Piranha tosses it towards a bus in front of Captain Falcon, and cackles as he swerves to the right and speeds downhill the road.

Captain Falcon quickly swerves out of the explosion, but he crashes into a school bus. Samus passes by and starts firing missiles at the Blue Falcon, which takes several damages. Captain Falcon starts up the Blue Falcon again, and it goes faster than the other vehicles. Appearing next to a freight truck, Captain Falcon zooms under the overpass above and swerves in front of the freight truck, leaving behind the exhaust gas of the Blue Falcon's engine.

Petey Piranha and King Boo approach Meta Knight, and the two bosses switch positions. King Boo turns the Piranha Pipes invisible, and they zoom right through a Wiggler Bus. Going towards the right bank of the road and towards the fork in the road, King Boo uses a purple substance and tosses it at Meta Knight's motorcycle, haulting it. King Boo and Petey Piranha both cackle sinisterly with glee as they go over the railing and pass the warp portal, where they cross the finish line.

As Meta Knight stops a few feet before the railing, he jumps off his motorcycle and tries to get the purple substance off. Captain Falcon slides towards the right direction and then jumps over the railing, turning left and going through the warp portal. Samus hovers over the railing in her ship and enters through the warp portal with ease. As Meta Knight struggles to get rid of the purple substance, a freight truck runs over him, flattening him.

Popo, Nana, and Jigglypuff in their small, F-1 Racer-style kart (with Jigglypuff driving) pass by, and jumping over the railing, go through the warp portal. Meta Knight, after getting back to normal, takes out his sword and slashes the purple substances off his motorcycle. He chuckels and jumps on his bike, but is pushed aside by Kirby, who laughs and goes over the railing and into the warp portal. Growling with rage, Meta Knight starts up his motorcycle, but as he tries to start it up, he can see Sephiroth approaching fast. Furious that he would lose the race, Meta Knight quickly jumps off, rushes to Sephiroth and starts hacking and slashing until the "one winged angel" is no more. Sighing of relief, Meta Knight quickly gets on his motorcycle and takes off, going over the railing and into the warp portal, where he successfully crosses the finish line. Sighing, he falls to the ground and starts snoozing, the other racers who have passed before him looking at him, pointing, and laughing.


	182. The Troubled Race: Part 4

Yoshizilla: ...After rereading "The Troubled Race: Part 1" chapter, it came apparent to me that "dinwo" is a new word for "window". I'll promise that I'll fix that tiny, embarassing mistake, ladies and gentlemen, but 'till then, you just have to deal...with this short, but racing action-filled chapter.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario (aka the neglected comic relief characters) were coming close to the fork in the road, but were having some "traffic problems". By this point in time, the Grand Emerald Highway has been so jam-packed, barely anyone was able to pass. But these two comical characters were NOT determined to lose.

"All right, I'll handle the items, YOU steer and drive," Was all Peppy said as he switched positions with Clario and grabs an oil can, putting some oil into the yellow kart and spilling the rest behind on the road, which would soon cause a slippery ride.

Clario manuvered the kart over to the right, and turned inward on the left bank. He pressed a button, and the yellow kart turned into a yellow, red-stripped plane, flying over the vast majority of vehicles that hogged the road. Clario flew over to the right, and Peppy started to toss several electric jolts down at the road, causing electric shocks to jolt the bypassing vehicles and the approaching racers.

One of these approaching racers were Brock and Hikari (AKA Dawn), who were struggling to get through. As Brock slid towards the outer bend of the left bank, he went down a downwards, pink-coated road that curved to the right but banked towards the left, eventually leading closer to the fork in the road. As Hikari grabbed a mushroom from an item box, she carefully held on to it, and instead, grabbed a saved banana peel and tosses it high in the air, watching it land somewhere on the road. It was then that Brock and HIkari crashed into a freight truck, and the mushroom was knocked out. Hikari quickly grabbed the mushroom, and used it to help Brock's vehicle regain speed. As the Pokemon pair appoached the fork in the road, Peppy fired an electric jolt towards then, paralyzing them.

Clario flew over the railing and through the warp portal, where in turn he flew over the finish line, and a small victory was claimed for the neglected comic relief pair. Brock used a paralyze heal on the vehicle, and he jumped over the railing and sped through the warp portal, crossing the finish line. Brock and Hikari hugged each other and cried tears of joy, but alas, the now dangerous Turbo Traffic City was, it seemed, was a bit too longer from being over. And the fate of a few other, certain racers still seemed unknown...


	183. The Troubled Race: Part 5

The Grand Emerald Highway as it came to be known was becoming more dangerous. A few racers on the road have suffered untolerable fates, and the racers who managed to make it through the warp portal behind the railings of the fork in the road and past the finish line in the stadium were starting to get worried and concerned. Just what was Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik planning up is sleeve?

It was to be discussed soon, when all of the survived racers have gone through the warp portal and passed the finish line, and with only four racers so far - the nautical water pair Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, destined Pokemon Master and all-around championship finisher Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Coordinator May and her partner, the Water-using Gym Leader of Cerulean City Misty, and finally May's younger and smart, soon-to-be-a-Pokemon Trainer Max. All four of these racers were having difficult strives with each other, and the pressure came closer as they all slid down the left bank and approached the few turning points ahead, the fork in the road the destination for completing the now treacherous race.

Spongebob was recklessly driving down the road, accidentaly crashing into cars, buses, and trucks, and causing them to crash and explode onto other cars. As he swerved to the right and slid on a oil puddle, Spongebob rammed into a freight truck, which fell on its right side and exploded, bursting into flames. Patrick was holding several bombs. As Spongebob turned right into the inner part of the bank, Patrick tossed the bombs behind him, and the road bursted off of the ground and crashed onto the grass and several buildings.

Max screamed as he zoomed over the overturned sedan. Looking briefly behind him, Max turned around and slid down the outer corner of the right bank. Catching up to Spongebob and Patrick, Max took out a bubble holder and tossed it at the Patty Wagon, making it get caught in a bubble. Speeding down the road, Max swerved to the left and passed a white sedan, before he slid down the smooth, left bank.

Spongebob and Patrick switched driving positions, with Spongebob punching and kicking at the bubbles. As they tried to break free, Ash Ketchum and May/Misty both passed them and were trying to ram each other off the road. After turning towards the inner of the smooth, left bank, Ash thrusted his B-Dasher forward and swerved left, in front of May and Misty.

Misty growled, and switching positions with May, she grabbed a sticky barb and threw it at the back of Ash's B-Dasher. The barb sticking to the back of the B-Dasher and then getting stuck to the ground, Ash yelped as he was pulled back, and fumed as May and Misty both laughed at him and passed.

Max turned around to see May and Misty, and he rolled his eyes, taking out a mushroom and putting it into the engine. His kart was then zooming down the path, and swerving to the rightm the yougn boy then slid down the right bank and approached the fork in the road, where the warp portal was. Just as he was about to get close, Max was then splashed by water. As May and Misty drove right by him, Misty's Azurill squealed and sprayed more water at Max. It was then that the Patty Wagon pushed both may/Misty and Max to the side, and Spongebob/Patrick jumped over the railing and headed through the warp portal, where they shortly arrived at the stadium and crossed the finish line.

Max swerved in front of May/Misty, but his kart slid on some leftover oil. May and Misty both used this as an advantage and jumped over the railing and going to the stadium, passing the finish line. As Ash Ketchum was steadily approaching, Max bounced his kart over the railing and slammed his foot on the pedal, making it zoom through the warp portal and right past the finish line in the stadium, where the kart crashed into several tires. Several short seconds later, Ash Ketchum followed, and he blew kisses to the audience, who cheered loudly. Getting up and joining his friends and the other racers, Ash now wondered on how the remaining racers will make it...


	184. The Next Race, In Outer Space?

Yoshizilla: Can you believe it? Can all of you people out there believe it? 2007 is nearly over, Thanksgiving and Christmas is around the corner, and for more than two years, has Yoshi Kart's fast-paced racing entertained you all. Well, I'm happy to say that this is the two hundredth chapter of this legendary fanfic, and I hope that all of you will enjoy. But I won't spoil the good moment with this, because...well...just enjoy the 200th chapter, folks. And with that, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy!

DIsclaimer: (groans) Did you HAVE to drag me back here-

Yoshizilla: Yes. For the sake of the two hundredth chapter.

Disclaimer: (moans)

Yoshizilla: And before I start, let me just say this. Yoshiguru, even though I acknowledge that you're against Hoogiman, too, please don't go too far to impersonate him. It's bad enough that I have to deal with the moron's stupid, tasteless stories nearly every week, but of all things, I do NOT want to be reminded of how rude he was and what an ass he truly is. So please don't do it again, or else you will die...err, I mean, you will have a talking to, mister.

The other thing I wanted to say was that after this, that will leave me with only three achievements left. The first achievement is to get at least one thousand reviews for just ONE of my stories (just one fanfic, even though it's pretty close to it, anyway). The second achievement is to write over two hundred fanfics, which shouldn't be any trouble since I'm always thinking of ideas on what fanfic I should right, even when I'm taking a break. And finally, the third and final achievement that I can easily get done if my timing and writing skills is write is beating my promise to write over eighty fanfics in over thirty different sections. KILL THE EMPIRE said it was impossible, but since when did KILL THE EMPIRE ever update recently, anyway? (shrugs) Anyway, that's it for my little ramble, and NOW I hope that you all enjoy the 200th chapter. Cheers!

-------

Master Hand lets out a sigh as he looks up. All of the racers have arrived at last, but it was still daunting that Dr. Eggman has taken over the grand prix. Sighing, Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand. "I can't keep this a secret no longer, Crazy Hand."

Crazy Hand glanced at his brother. "What do you mean, Master Hand?"

Master Hand only sighed. "We have to do something, we can't keep this a secret no longer." He then looked up at the announcing booth, and at the groups of racers that talked with each other. Growling, Master Hand floated to the group of racers. "Attention, everyone!"

The racers all looked up at Master Hand, knowing that he had something important to announce.

Master Hand pointed at the announcer's booth. "We all know, unfortunately, that Dr. Eggman and his bad robot flunkies own the grand prix, but I have a hunch how to get it back...follow me!' He then teleported into the announcers' booth, much to Dr. Eggman and his flunkies' surprise. The racers all ran into the announcer's booth, except for the giant racers, who stood around it, peering inside.

Dr. Eggman gasped, but he then started to chuckle. "Ohohohoho! How may I help you ladies and gentlemen?" He asked, putting his right hand on his hip.

Master Hand muttered angrily, "Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik, the racers and I, along with my fellow helpers, will not stand for this! This is suppose to be the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, not the Eggman Grand Prix!" He pointed at the audience. "There is no way that the audiences will be pleased with this one bit, and what's worse, they could suffer what would happen if things continued like this!"

Dr. Eggman raised his right eyebrow. "Well, if you're really that desperate, then I propose the only solution." He chuckled and folded his arms. "All of the racers will race against myself and my robots. I'll pick the racecourse."

Master Hand and the racers all murmured, as did the eager audience, who were worrying.

Dr. Eggman paused, and then, raising his right index finger in the air, he finally proclaimed with a soft tone in his voice, "In Outer Space, it is there where we will race. Within my Death Egg, all through the open vessel's leg. Out there, ride through the Rainbow Road, and if you survive, make sure to save your Toads."

Yoshi stared blankly at Dr. Eggman. "Why are you rhyming?"

Dr. Eggman shook his fist at Yoshi. "Give me a break! It's hard to think up a good rhyme while talking." He cleared his throat and then started again, "Anyway, after clearing through the Rainbow Road... you will travel through Outer Space itself. And if you manage to reach the warp portal before me..." He opened his eyes and smiled, "Then you win, and I'll be happy to hand the grand prix back to you. Is it a deal?" He stuck out his right hand.

Master Hand hesitated for a few brief moments, but he nodded (if that's even possible, which it is not) and shook hands with Dr. Eggman. "It...is agreed, then." Was all he said, before teleporting out of the announcer's booth.

As all of the racers left and went back to the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel to rest up for the next, and possibly final, race, Dr. Eggman stayed in his place, chuckling to himself, with Scratch and Grounder joining in.

_This next race is going to be fun, indeed_, Dr. Eggman thought to himself, smiling with confidence, _I'll have my badniks take special care of the racecourse, indeed..._


	185. The Night Before the Race

Yoshizilla: Twenty six sections...wow. Only four more and I beat my promise. (smiles) Well, with that in mind, enjoy the next anticipated chapter of the long celebrated Yoshi Kart!

-------

All of the racers at the Yoshi Kart McDonald's Hotel were silent, worrying of what would happen to them in the next race against Dr. Eggman and his cronies. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj have created a new list, for the racers that survived the Turbo Traffic City race after Dr. Eggman changed the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix into the Eggman Grand Prix.

**The Current List of Racers:**

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo Birdosaurus

6. Heppy Ankylosaurus

7. Bronto the Brontosaurus

8. Shelia the Stegosaurus

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

11. Peach

12. Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

13. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf

12. Wario/Waluigi

13. Daisy/Toad/Toadette

14. Koopa/Paratroopa

15. Pikachu

16. Kirby

17. Link

18. Samus

19. Banjo/Kazooie

20. Meta Knight

21. May/Misty

22. Dr. Mario/Pichu

23. Zelda

24. Gruntilda

25. Boggy the Polar Bear

26. Humba Wumba/Jamjars

27. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan

28. Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong

29. Pipsy the Mouse

30. Krunch the Kremling

31. King K. Rool

32. Fox McCloud/Falco Lombardi/Krystal

33. Bumper the Badger

34. Wizpig

35. Conker the Squirrel

36. Tiptup the Turtle

37. Timber the Tiger

38. The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses/Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon/Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

39. James Bond

40. Alec Trevelyan

41. Team Rocket

42. Paulie Pretztail/Fergy Fudgehog

43. Tails/Cream/Cheese

44. Krusty the Clown

45. Bottles the Mole/Mumbo Jumbo

46. Drumstick the Rooster

47. T.T. the Analog Clock

48. Captain Falcon

49. Star Wolf

50. Ash Ketchum

51. Max

52. Blaze the Cat

53. Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

54. Vector/Espio

55. Mr. Game-and-Watch

56. King Kong

57. Brock/Hikari

58. Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff

69. Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear

70. Tiff/Tuff

71. Pit

Master Hand sighed, floating next to his brother Crazy Hand. "It's become a lot worse ever since Eggman took over...we lost racers, the audience is now worried and we have their concern, and what's worse, what will become of us if Eggman _wins_?"

Taj and Crazy Hand were both silent, only looking at each other, and then at Master Hand.

Master Hand sighed again, and he turned around, going into the balcony of his office, looking out at the night horizon, and then staring up at the starry sky. "Hrmm... where exactly in space is this next race going to be? I'm afraid Eggman may have something up his sleeve with this one..."

-------

Eggman chuckled, tapping his fingers together. "Hmmhmmhmmhmm...this will be a fun race...in space..." He then started to cackle evilly, and he looked out from the announcers' booth, staring up at the night sky, preparing for the next race.


	186. The Resurgence of ROB

Yoshizilla: Well, since I have come to love ROB so much, I shall give him a much bigger role in Yoshi Kart that originally planned. By that, I mean, he will be major in the last part of this gigantic racing fanfic. And why was it so late that I decided to make this decision? Because around the same time that Super Smash Brothers Brawl is going to come out in the Americas (thank goodness, the wait was worth it), I'm planning to have this story in some way finished. Though don't be surprise if I keep updating this with new racing parts for the completed races once this is finished, because I may as well continue with Mario Kart Wii coming soon. Anyway, that's enough of me and my jabber jaw. Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen!

--------

In a place not too far from the racecourses on Dinosaur Land, a certainly familiar robot by the name of ROB (Robotic Operation Buddy) was lying on the damp, muddy ground. He got up, and shook his head, looking around to see that he was in the middle of a tropical jungle. He scanned the area for any other inhabitants, but instead, he found a strange blue aura that formed several feet away from him in the northwestern direction.

"ROB... are you awake? Are you fully operational?" Asked the strange voice that surrounded the aura.

ROB stared several moments at the blue aura, and his eyes flashed a bright red. "Yes. Is there something you request of me to do?"

The blue aura came closer to ROB, continuing, "Well, you have been knocked out cold for several days since. Do you remember what has happened to you before your collapse?"

ROB looked down at the muddy ground, and took some time to thought. He sighed, his red eyes turning back to black, "Well... I am not really sure. I can only vaguely remember..."

--------

_"ROB, Baby Luigi, hold on tight, because this is going to be close!" Baby Mario shouted as he tried to make a smooth slide on the sharp right curve of the dirty path, mud hitting the side of the red wagon. The toddler was swerving to the left as he tried to avoid getting hit by the thorns that stuck out from the brushy bushes on both sides, and as he turned towards the right, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel, and the whole wagon started spinning. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi all screamed while ROB flailed his arms around like crazy, the wagon roughly going over a large bump and into the thorn-infested bush._

_As Baby Mario tried to steer the wagon out, ROB fell off the wagon and managed to get out of the thorn-infested bush, landing face first into the muddy ground. Baby Luigi grabbed a red fireball and used it on the bottom of the wagon, igniting the bush into red-and-yellow flames as Baby Mario sped the wagon out, making a sharp slide around ROB and then swerving to the left, heading towards the right and going forwards to the exit of the tropical jungle, heading back to the Waterwind Valley's main road._

--------

ROB then looked back at the blue aura, upon remembering what has happened. ROB then told the blue aura, "That was the last thing I could remember from that incident. Do you know where those young ones are?"

The blue aura nodded, but it moved around ROB as it explained, "Yes, but first, before you go and meet up with them again, you need to have some training. I'm afraid that your friends have been pulled in a tight situation, and you cannot be able to go up on the task being like this..."

ROB only nodded in agreement. The Robotic Operating Buddy has already known how he was trampled, tossed about, and injured by the many obstacles in this crazy racecourse. Understanding that he can improve much greater through training, the robot looked at the blue aura and stated in a confident, obviously robotic tone of voice, "All right, I am ready. Take me to the place where I need to train."

The blue aura moved up and down, stating shortly afterwards, "Good. Now let us leave this place and head to some perfect training spots outside of this planet. Let the training montage begin." With that said, the blue aura surrounded ROB, and within a flash, both it and ROB have disappeared from the muddy spot in the tropical jungle of the Waterwind Valley...


	187. Start of the Race in Outer Space!

Yoshizilla: Well, here it is...the start of the final race of Yoshi Kart...(sniff) It's gonna be tough writing this all by myself, but...

Disclaimer: Let me guess, you've been writing Yoshi kart for so long, you don't want to stop.

Yoshizilla: ... ... ... ... ... Something along those lines.

Disclaimer: Yup. I knew it.

Yoshizilla: Oh just shut up, Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: You're the one who's acting like a-

**(CENSORED)**

Yoshizilla: Are we still on? Well, anyway, ignore what just happened. And, uh, there's no stains of blood on me, honestly! (pathetically tries to smile) Just read and enjoy, darn you!

--------

Today was the day. The day that all of the racers would finally race against Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik and his badniks.

All of the audience members who have watched all of the races in the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix have gathered together as much as they could to watch perhaps the most dramatic race in history.

All of the Lakitus were recording this event. Even many different aerial creatures have brought their own cameras to record this un-dignifying race.

No one knew what the outcome would be. It was all up to luck, and fate.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Cackled Dr. Eggman as he got into his Eggpod, with Scratch and Grounder both by his side, 'Welcome to the most anticipated race of the Eggman Grand Prix!"

He received lots of booing and jeering from the audience, as well as dirty looks from all of the racers.

"Teaches him to mess with the grand prix..." King Kong quietly whispered to Wizpig, who nodded in agreement.

Eggman scoffed, grinning. "Bah! You folks don't even know how to run a grand prix, let alone race..." He turned to Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Taj. "Well, are you ready to meet your impudent doom?" He chuckled.

Master Hand fumed. "Just you wait, Robotnik! You won't be smiling for long!" He shouted back, with Taj and Crazy Hand nodding in agreement.

Eggman laughed. "We'll see about that!" He snapped his fingers, and the Eggpod slowly moved towards the starting line, which was in front of a bluish warp portal that lead to outer space.

Yoshi looked down at his feet frowning as he held the steering wheel. Dr. Hoshi noticed this, and he comforted Yoshi. Yoshi smiled a bit, but he was still worried about what would happen in the race.

Mario and Luigi exchanged looks with Princess Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario and Pichu, who were worried themselves as well. Link glanced at Zelda, who only sighed and was cautious of what would happen. King K. Rool glanced at Bowser, who was chatting with Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were both eager for the race to start. May and Misty kept their hopes up for Ash, who was talking to Brock and Hikari while Max watched as the Yoshi Kart racers and the Diddy Kong racers chatted with each other. Tails and Cream got close to the Smashers, being protective in case something bad would happen. Vector and Espio looked at each other and nodded, both of them grinning with confidence and planning on avenging Charmy's death. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan were all in position for racing, while the bosses all chuckled to themselves as they got positioned with ease. Captain Falcon gazed at Fox McCloud, sitting in his arwing his his good buddies Falco and Krystal on his side. Spongebob and Patrick both gulped, trembling with fear. Tiff and Tuff kept close to Kirby, with Meta Knight close by while Popo and Nana held onto each other, with Jigglypuff on the steering wheel. The Star Wolf team were also prepared to ride off while Dixie Kong and Tooty Bear kept close to Banjo and Kazooie, who eyed Gruntilda suspiciously. Koopa and Paratroopa were close to Krusty the Clown, who for some odd reason was testing his limo's horn. Jessie, James, and Meowth all took their own turns to start the engine of their vehicle, while James Bond and Alec Trevelyan continued to glare at each other. Mr. game-and-Watch glanced at Paulie and Fergy, who were both prepared in their rainbow-colored Pinata kart. Everyone else were concerned and prepared for what might happen in the race.

As a Lakitu flew over to the starting line and raised his flag that would start the race, everyone heard laughter that sounded familiar. And it was laughter that _did_ sound familiar... it was King DeDeDe and Escargoon!

"Ehehehehe! Did you honestly think that we'll go and leave like that?" King DeDeDe laughed, stopping his limousine right next to Eggman's eggpod, "We want to compete in this last race!"

"And there's no way that His Majesty is going to lose to the likes of you!" Escargoon told Eggman, pointing at him, "So prepare to lose!"

Eggman grinned. "Oh, goodie! More racers to suffer the fate of the grand prix! Ho ho!" He then turned his attention at the Lakitu and pointed at him. "All right, shell boy! Start the race!"

The Lakitu gulped, and he waved the flag, watching with practically everyone else as Eggman and all of the racers ran, flew, and drove into the warp portal, being transported many, many miles away from the Earth and towards the center...of the _universe_.

"Now, racers, see if you can handle the Death Egg! Haha!" Eggman laughed as he pressed a button on the eggpod and it zoomed far ahead into the mecha-themed Death Egg.

All of the racers gasped, and they ran after the Eggpod, heading down the mechanized path and turning to the right.

The race to determine the fate of the grand prix has finally started.

-------

**The Final List of Racers:**

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo Birdosaurus

6. Heppy Ankylosaurus

7. Bronto the Brontosaurus

8. Shelia the Stegosaurus

9. Mario/Luigi

10. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

11. Peach

12. Professor E. Gadd/Chad the Charmander

13. Bowser/Mewtwo/Ganondorf

12. Wario/Waluigi

13. Daisy/Toad/Toadette

14. Koopa/Paratroopa

15. Pikachu

16. Kirby

17. Link

18. Samus

19. Banjo/Kazooie

20. Meta Knight

21. May/Misty

22. Dr. Mario/Pichu

23. Zelda

24. Gruntilda

25. Boggy the Polar Bear

26. Humba Wumba/Jamjars

27. Godzilla/Anguirus/Rodan

28. Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong

29. Pipsy the Mouse

30. Krunch the Kremling

31. King K. Rool

32. Fox McCloud/Falco Lombardi/Krystal

33. Bumper the Badger

34. Wizpig

35. Conker the Squirrel

36. Tiptup the Turtle

37. Timber the Tiger

38. The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses/Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon/Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus

39. James Bond

40. Alec Trevelyan

41. Team Rocket

42. Paulie Pretztail/Fergy Fudgehog

43. Tails/Cream/Cheese

44. Krusty the Clown

45. Bottles the Mole/Mumbo Jumbo

46. Drumstick the Rooster

47. T.T. the Analog Clock

48. Captain Falcon

49. Star Wolf

50. Ash Ketchum

51. Max

52. Blaze the Cat

53. Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

54. Vector/Espio

55. Mr. Game-and-Watch

56. King Kong

57. Brock/Hikari

58. Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff

69. Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear

70. Tiff/Tuff

71. Pit

72. King DeDeDe/Escargoon

**Dr. Eggman's Team:**

1. Doctor Eggman/Scratch/Grounder


	188. The Race in Outer Space: 1

All of the racers have stayed closed to each other. They were all following Dr. Eggman, determined to beat him. But could they be able to survive the deadly racecourse that they had to trek through?

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both zoomed up ahead in their red wagon, sliding down the left curve downwards. Baby Mario made the wagon jump over spilled tacks left behind, while Baby Luigi grabbed a green Koopa shell and chucked it at the pair of red robots in front of them. the robots exploded, and the two baby Mario brothers coasted through the smoke. As they turned to the right and then slid to the left, Baby Mario went up a ramp and jumped onto the other platform. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman pressed a button in his Eggpod, and the platform opened, taking in Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

The other racers watched in horror as they approached the platform. Godzilla then fired his atomic breath at the open hole in the platforms, while all of the other racers stopped as the atomic breath caused an explosion, which triggered the platforms to reform. Godzilla grinned, and he and all of the other racers started again, with Dr. Eggman fifty miles up ahead. As the Eggpod flies over several ramps and turns to thew right, Scratch grabs a bazooka and fires missiles at some of the racers. Fox McCloud flies ahead in his blue arwing, and fires at the missiles coming from the bazooka. Scratch growls, and he continues firing more missiles while Fox shots at them as they racers all turn to the left and follow Eggman. Godzilla ducks under a tall ridge, and he accidentally trips over a platform edging out from the mechanic wall, falling down and rolling into a ball. The robots all arrive onto the scene and started firing at the racers, but their shots are reflected at themselves, and thus, they are destroyed.

As the racers head upwards and slide into the right curve, they all slowly turn to the left as they endure the road's bumpiness. Shelia the Stegosaurus turns her yellow kart into a yellow hovercraft, and she bounces by the other racers, hovering to the left and entering the space-themed tunnel up ahead. Godzilla rolls into the space-themed tunnel, knocking out the electric barriers placed around the road. As all of the racers zoom into the space-themed tunnel, mechanical pillars start pounding the grounds. Some of the racers get squished by the pillars, while the others crash into each other as they swerve from side to side. Turning left and heading downwards, the group of racers separate, with ten heading into the tunnel to the right, and the others heading to the left. Godzilla continues rolling in his ball, approaching the Eggpod as they rolls to the right and then slowly approaches the left, jumping over the small ramp. Dr. Eggman presses a button, and Godzilla is electrocuted, falling on his body and moaning weakly as the others pass by him, bouncing over the small ramp and turning to the right.

The ten racers who headed into the tunnel to the right - Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Meta Knight, Zelda, Pipsy the Mouse, Bumper the Badger, Dr. Mario/Pichu, Link, and Boggy the Polar Bear - were now coasting past the harmless robots in the fast-paced road. As the group turned to the right, it was then that a mechanical canine erupted from the wall of the tunnel. All of them screamed, but Pikachu then charged up and fired an electric jolt of thunder at the mechanical canine, destroying it. As the racers all turned to the right and passed the destroyed canine, pillars started to pop down from the ceiling. Everyone screamed, and they swerved around the pillars. Zelda and Link, however, weren't so lucky, as the explosives planted in the ground exploded, and both of the Hyrulians went spiraling back into a warp portal. The other racers watched in horror, but they all focused back on the road, too determined to not get mournful for their friends. Turning to the left, the remaining group exited the tunnel and zoomed through a raging battlefield, swerving from side to side as they turned on the wide left curve. Samus, however, got shot by one of the lasers, and she was sent back through the warp portal as her vehicle was destroyed. The others looked eat each other cautiously, and gulped as they jumped over the ramp and turned to the right, heading straight and then turning left, maneuvering past the missiles and lasers that shot out from the cannons.

**ELIMINATED:**

Baby Mario/Baby Luigi

Link

Zelda

Samus


	189. The Race in Outer Space: 2

The other racers were all running towards the right, and they jumped off the large ramp in the metal path ahead of them. Dr. Eggman chuckled and he released several bombs from his Eggpod, the bombs exploding and causing some of the racers to spin around. It was then that Meta Knight, emerging from the ground, zoomed closer to Eggman, and he jumped up, slashing at the Eggpod several times. Scratch and Grounder both noticed this, but they were slashed several times, knocked down unconscious.

Eggman growled, and he grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Meta Knight, causing him to be blasted down to the metal ground. As Eggman hovered over a metallic wall, the racers all turned to the right bank, with several robots appearing to stop them. Godzilla fired his atomic breath to burn all of the meddling robots, while Mewtwo used his Psychic attacks to cause the robots to malfunction. As the racers all managed to get past the robots, They approached a dead end. Godzilla prepared to blast it, but Anguirus surprisingly rammed into it instead, forcing a hole in the wall. The racers in vehicles decided to turn to the right to search for an alternate path, while the racers in planes followed the racers without the vehicles.

Eggman noticed this, and he cursed. "Curses! They're following me like how cats chase mice!" He grinned. "But not for a long while..." He pressed a button, and suddenly, water came gushing down from a nearby large metal-made fountain to the right, which drowned some of the racers.

It was then that Timber the Tiger appeared next to Eggman, holding a grenade egg in his hand. "Hey, fat boy! Let's see you take this!" The wily tiger tossed the grenade egg into the Eggpod, and it exploded, causing the Eggpod to crash slowly down on the ground. Timber laughed, and he zoomed away in his green plane to the right, spinning around through a robot-made tunnel being picked up by several construction robots.

The racers within the tunnel managed to make it back onto the main road. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi leaded the way, sliding down to the right, and jumping over a small ramp. It was then that a few robots appeared in front, and fired several times at the racers. Pikachu electrocuted them several times with his jolts of electricity, and the group of racers then jumped over a nearby ramp and turned to the left, re-joining the other racers. Several more robots appeared and fired at the racers, but Conker, being brave, flew towards them and attacked with no stopping. It was then that the red squirrel got blasted by a nearby explosion from a destructive reactor, which exploded and caused the racers to spin around. After the smoke cleared, several more robots reemerged, but they were quickly dispatched by the remaining racers, some of them gone missing. Turning to the right, the racers all entered a vortex and reemerged within a large, rotating tunnel, with Eggman far up ahead.

**ELIMINATED:**

Conker the Squirrel

Humba Wumba/Jamjars

Blaze the Cat

Tails/Cresam/Cheese

Wizpig

Bumper the Badger


	190. The Race in Outer Space: 3

Dr. Eggman and his two badniks Scratch and Grounder were all far ahead within the Death Egg, while the other racers were getting closer and closer. As the racers followed Eggman through a strange warp, they all felt gravity going through them as they warped to light speed, leaving the Death Egg far behind as they journey far up into outer space and somehow make it onto Rainbow Road.

"Ohohohoho! Let's see these chumps handle this!" Eggman chuckled as he fired some Smart Bombs from his Egg Carrier, watching with glee as the racers got caught in gigantic, fiery explosions while he steered towards the right, heading downward the rainbow-colored road and steering towards the left.

As the racers tried to start up again, Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, followed by Godzilla, Mario/Luigi, Pikachu, and Baby Mario/Baby Luigi (who were revived for the race specifically by Master Hand back on Earth), all managed to zoom out and headed down the road, turning to the right and then going around the wide left bend. Dr. Hoshi grabbed a triple pack of mushrooms from one of the rainbow-colored item boxes, and he tossed one into the engine of the Turbo Yoshi, the vehicle zooming faster. Godzilla, however, simply took a chance and jumped off the course, landing firmly down on the mystical rainbow-colored road again below as he turned around and followed Eggman, firing his atomic breath at the bottom of the Egg Carrier. Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder all screamed as they hung tightly, but Eggman managed to make the Egg Carrier hover above Godzilla, and as they allowed the gigantic, green-colored reptilian King of the Monsters pass, Scratch and Grounder got out their bazookas and fired several missiles at Godzilla. This did not affect him, but it did annoy him as he watched Eggman steer ahead, with Scratch still firing missiles at his upper chest while Grounder released traps on the road below.

Baby Mario steered his trusty red wagon with ease, while Baby Luigi was using the fan he has acquired from an item box to knock the traps off the road. As they turned to the right and headed towards a large boosting zone, it was then that out of nowhere, ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy appeared besides Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, greeting the two babies as the other racers took the opportunity to zoom ahead.

"ROB!? What are you doing here!?" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi exclaimed in unison as Baby Mario swerved to the right to avoid Pikachu's Thunder Jolt attack to electrocute the motion sensor bomb ahead.

ROB looked at the clear, dark space above him, and then down at Baby Mario as the wagon zipped with fast acceleration on the boosting gap. "I couldn't leave you two alone, so I decided to come all the way into outer space to aid you two."

Baby Luigi's eyes were filled with tears of joy as he hugged ROB tightly. Baby Mario rolled his eyes, but he screamed as he was nearly pushed off the rainbow-colored road by Boggy the Polar Bear, who was sliding his way through, followed closely by Kirby. Baby Mario swerved towards the left, and got back into the middle of the road. However, this didn't mean easy riding, as several of Eggman's robots appeared along the asides and started firing at the racers. One laser popped one of the wagon's wheels, and both of the baby Mario Brothers held onto each other and screamed as they went spinning around. ROB, however, was quite content, and he grabbed a Gyromite disk out of nowhere and placed it in the place of the popped tire, stopping the wagon from spinning and steering the wagon while Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were both in awe.

As the racers went along the spiral, a gigantic, purple-and-yellow colored, quadruple robot appeared and started to shake the entire road. Yoshi managed to switch positions with Dr. Hoshi and he tossed several of his homing, green-spotted eggs at the robot, distracting it as other racers followed behind the reptilian pair, with mario tossing several of his red fireballs at the robot and Pikachu adding in his Thunderbolt attack, which luckily paralyzed the gigantic mechanical beast. Boggy, however, was not lucky enough, as he was caught by the quadruple robot and tossed off the road, going into space as he was suddenly sucked into a mysterious, blue warp portal.

As the racers stopped steering on the spiral, they went upwards the rainbow-colored road. Beyond them were several sparkling, golden stars that formed on the path, whilst the traps that Grounder has set often make them difficult to get. As Alec Trevelyan ran as fast as he could, he tripped over the ledge of the spiral, and he tumbled down into space, screaming as he was sucked into a blue-colored warp portal. The other racers became cautious and they stayed close to the middle as possible, while swerving left or right or jumping over the traps within the middle.

Timber the Tiger and T.T. the Analog Clock were both sticking close to each other, both of them swerving to the left and then to the right as they followed the others on the curvy road. Jumping over a motion sensor bomb which exploded as Timber accidentally slipped over leftover oil, T.T. glanced behind him and watched as Timber fell off the course and got sucked into a blue warp portal. Gulping, T.T. turned around, only to crash into several red-colored robots, which all malfunctioned in unison and caused a big explosion that not only destroyed T.T.'s car, but sent T.T. going into space as well, being sucked in by the blue warp portal. The remaining racers became more cautious as they all went upwards in the tunnel ahead, being above the rainbow-colored road as they zip on the zippers and use the boost of velocity to catch up to Eggman and his two badniks, who start coming up with their own cunning ways of getting rid of the racers...

**ELIMINATED:**

Boggy the Polar Bear

Alec Trevelyan

Timber the Tiger

T.T. the Analog Clock

**RETURNING:**

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (revived specifically by Master Hand from Earth)

**NEWCOMER:**

ROB (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi)

Yoshizilla's Note: About ROB joining with the baby Mario brothers, if you want a vital explanation, look at _The 6th Race Continues! Part 31_, because that is ROB's first appearance in Yoshi Kart.


	191. Attack of the Bowling Pins

It was nighttime. Why was it nighttime? Because it was NIGHTTIME. And it was dark. Really dark.

Waluigi was beginning to open up his seclusive pub as Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi came back from swimming in the pool.

"That was a nice swim, 'eh fellows..." Mario wandered off as he slipped on an ice cube and crashed into several cardboard boxes, knocking them down on him.

Yoshi gasped as he ran towards Mario, but he tripped on the plumber's towel, causing him to smack his face into the ground. The entire hotel shook a bit, but as Yoshi tried getting back up, a part of the ceiling fell onto his head, knocking him out cold.

Waluigi continued watching, but he shrugged, and headed behind the counter, getting the drinks ready for the guys who were about to come in. Mario was still under the cardboard boxes, unsuccessful in getting out.

Sonic the Hedgehog came over and helped Mario out. "Hey Mario, whatcha doing under there?" The blue hedgehog attempted to ask.

Before Mario could reply, another part of the ceiling fell off. Just as it was about to hit Sonic, Ganondorf came in time, pushing Sonic out of the way as he took the hit, and ended up unconscious as well. Mario groaned, the impact causing the remaining cardboard boxes to fall on him, rendering him unconscious as well.

Waluigi took one glance over at the scene, and shook his head, snickering as he cleaned one of the wine glasses and placed it on the counter. Just as Sonic pondered what was going on, Ash and Co came by.

"Hey Sonic, wha-" Max suddenly stopped as he glanced at what happened. "Whoa. Did something chaotic just occur?"

"Looks like the hotel's falling apart," Sonic stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Stuff's falling down...people are getting knocked out or burried..."

Just as Max was about to add on, another piece of the ceiling fell, landing right on his head.

"Whoa!! Max!!!" Ash exclaimed, before leaping away from a falling piece of ceiling.

"...I'm... okay..." Max moaned in pain, before another piece fell on him, knocking him out unconscious.

May bent over to help Max up, when her tight shorts split open, showing polka dot panties. "EEK!"

"P-p-p-panties!" Ness and Young Link giggled in excitement as they ran over towards May, but got bowled over by Dr. Eggman, who was being chased by his new latest machine. Of course, Scratch and Grounder were controlling it.

Just as Tiptup and Timber were about to enter into Waluigi's Pub, they got in the way of Robotnik and were bowled over, being flattened like a pancake, which caused more cardboard boxes to fall on top of them.

Waluigi was still watching, and he couldn't help but laugh a bit as he got out some drinks. He looked up, to see Brock at the counter. "Ahh, the squinty eyes one. How can I help you, yes?"

Brock rubbed his elbow. "Well, there's not really much special for me. You got the usual?" He asked out of curiosity.

Waluigi nodded. "I'll see what I have." He then turned around and opened his cabinet, looking for the right wine for Brock.

Pikachu came by with Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, talking to them in a nice matter as suddenly, the three were attacked by raging bowling pins the size of pigeons. Pikachu growled as he used Thunderbolt to shock the pins, but they didn't work.

"Damn it!" Pikachu cursed as he jumped up into the air and tried using his Iron Tail, but the pins were well enforced as they continued pinning Pikachu down. He tried blocking the pins from damaging him, but no luck as he was easily knocked out.

Quick look at another room below the top floor, with Jessie, James, and Meowth laughing at their genius as they watched the two hedgehogs being attacked by their radio controlled pins.

"Now that Pikachu's out cold..." Meowth chuckled as he snapped his fingers, "Let's snatch him so we can give him to da boss!"

Back upstairs on the top floor...

Sonic rushed towards Shadow and Amy. "Sonic Wind!!!" He used a swirling wind attack to try and blow back the robot pins chasing his friends

Before long, the ceiling pads fell on top of Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Luckily they managed to stay conscious, but the wounds were obvious.

"So, I was telling him to shut up, and then I... uhh..." Bowser Jr. stopped as he and Larry Koopa watched a flying toaster chase Toad and Toadette, hearing a loud explosion shortly afterwards. Before long, the two Koopalings were grabbed by the walls and tangled.

"What's... happening...!?" Larry exclaimed as he struggled to break free, the wall being too strong for his willpower.

Bowser Jr. growled as he snuck out his Gadd Paintbrush and began smacking the wall with it, forcing it to let him and Larry go. before long, the red carpet began to toss them into the air, before proceeding to swallow them up.

As Waluigi impatiently waited for Brock's response (who apparently was too busy watching the chaos continue), Jessie, James, and Meowth popped up behind several vases, waiting for their perfect moment to snatch Pikachu.

"All right, guys, we'll just go and take Pikachu, easy as that," Jessie stated as she then glanced up and noticed both Ash and May. "Great. The twerps are right there. What do we do, James?"

James rubbed his chin. "Luckily, I have this new special machine that will do the wonders for catching that rodent!" He squealed as he clamped his hands together. "This will be a piece of cake. All I have to do is press the button and-"

Waluigi turned back around, placing the different wines on the table. "Okay, Brock. Now just choose between any of these," Was all he stated as he grabbed an empty glass and started rubbing it with a mini towel.

"Well, I'll have..." Brock began, when he saw Team Rocket across the room. "What the..."

"Gangway!!!!" Knuckles the Echidna suddenly came charging into the room, knocking Team Rocket over like bowling pins.

"Looks like Team Rocket's being bowled over again!" Team Rocket screamed in pain.

"...Why was Knuckles..." Popo zoned out as he then passed on on the floor, snoozing for no reason as killer penguins began chasing Nana and Jigglypuff.

After watching Knuckles charging by, Waluigi turned back to Brock. "So, you were saying?" He asked as he qucikly glanced to his right to see Ash trying to help May get her shorts back to normal, to no avail.

Just as everything seemed calm, Spongebob was running down the hallway, screaming as several man eating bubbles were chasing him. The yellow sponge turned around and started chucking Krabby Patties at the bubbles, but it was hopeless as the bubbles munched the patties down and approached the sponge.

"Darn it! I wish I had Squidward to help!" Spongebob whimpered as he covered himself, crying. Before long, Squidward popped out of nowhere. Spongebob exclaimed in glee as he grabbed Squidward and chucked him towards the bubbles.

"What the hell is happeni- Ahhh!!" Squidward yelled in pain as the man eating bubbles mauled him, causing Ash, May, and Sonic to shudder as Spongebob smiled and left to find Mr. Krabs.

"Eesh....raw calamari," Sonic watched Squidward get mauled.

Ash sweatdropped, looking down to see a disgusted May clenching him. "Yeck... I sure wouldn't want to be in poor Squidward's place..." He muttered as he looked on for no reason.

Just as Spongebob left, Dr. Eggman came back, screaming as he held on tightly to Scratch's neck, catching a glance of Sonic as he shouted at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh look...it's Egghead," Sonic smirked at the mad doctor, chuckling under his breath.

Unfortunately, the ceiling began breaking off again, causing Sonic, Ash, May, and Luigi to panic, while Brock chatted with Waluigi, who seemed to not care about the situation as he had special tiles over his part of the ceiling.

"W-w-w-what's happening...?" Quickly muttered Popo as he woke up, only to be knocked out by a piece of the ceiling that fell right on top of him.

"Hey!!! Somebody stole my Zero-Suit!" Samus came out shouting, dressed in nothing but black bra and panties as she ran out of her room.

A disturbing giggle was then heard as all parts of the ceiling fell on Sonic, Luigi, Ash, May, and Samus, who all covered their heads as the parts fell hard.

"Brace yourselves," Waluigi muttered as he poured Brock some purple wine, placing back the bottle as he continued rubbing his empty glass.

Brock took a sip of wine, when he noticed Samus...and his eyes widened.

"...Brocky? You all right there, squinty eyes..." Waluigi then watched Brock zoom over to Samus, grabbing her in a lovey dovey way.

Sonic, Ash, May, and even Luigi also ran over to Samus, hugging her in all her hotness... and May was without her shorts... her own panties showing.

"That's... disturbing..." Muttered Dr. Hoshi as he headed back to his room with a cup of coffee, having gotten the new newspaper.

Meanwhile, down the hallway... Dawn was looking at fanart of her on the net...regarding the colour of her panties. "They're wrong....I don't wear white...OR pink." She muttered as she shook her head. "My panties are...."

She lifted her skirt up. "Black!"

"...NO!!!" Screamed Piplup as he banged his head on the wall several times, causing more parts of the ceiling to fall on him.

He somehow managed to survive.

"Well, at least my head's good for something," Piplup laughed as a mutated zombie hand then grabbed him, pulling the penguin Pokemon through the wall.

Another mutated sombie hand popped out and pulled Dawn through the wall as well, disturbing screams being heard behind it.

Ash turned his attention away from Samus and saw what was happening to Dawn and Piplup. He gawked as his jaw dropped. "...Yikes..."

Amy fumed with jealousy as she watched Sonic hug Samus. "Hey Sonic!" She called and raised her dress... showing that she was wearing zebra striped panties.

Sonic took one look... and a huge grin appeared on his face, as he pounced and hugged Amy.

Just as things were getting heated, Croagunk appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Brock in the butt, paralyzing him as he then dragged him away.

"Touche," Waluigi commented as he watched Luigi trying to get onto Samus, but failing. He laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Hehehe. Loser."

Just as things were getting peaceful, several Bullet Bills started zooming around the floor for no reason, causing the characters to take notice.

Samus was trying to fend off the guys and girl, blushing madly... when she felt May grope her butt. "EEP! Aren't you a little too young to be doing that?"

May giggled naughtily. "Heh heh... there's no such thing as logic here in Yoshi Kart," Was all she said as she continued groping Samus.

Unfortunately for Samus, plenty of fanboys and fangirls managed to sneak their way into the hotel, and were approaching fast.

Waluigi looked at his watch as the stampede of fans was getting louder, as well as noticing the Bullet Bills were zooming faster. Taking a shrug, Waluigi began closing up his pub, not wanting to take part of the action.

"WAIT!!" Bowser exclaimed as he and Falco Lombardi managed to squeeze through, just in time as the gate reached the ground, sealing off Waluigi's Pub from the rest of the hotel.

"Damn it!" Cursed Pit as he ran with Fox McCloud, stopping in front of Waluigi's Pub to see Waluigi taking extra precautions whilst Bowser and Falco chuckled to himself, "We're too late! The fangirls will eat us up..." He panicked.

Samus was running for some place to hide while the others stopped and groaned in disappointment.

Sadly, the fanboys caught up, as they tackled Samus and tried asking her out, whilst the more immature fanboys were trying to get their penises into Samus's butt.

The fangirls, however, turned on Ash, May, Sonic, Pit, and Fox, backing the group into the wall as they all lept on the five, wanting their ultimate desires. Amy, Shadow, and Luigi watched in shock.

Samus shrieked loudly and started kicking fanboy butt.

Falco and Bowser watched the chaos from the inside as they had a nice glass of wine from Waluigi, who also kept watch of the chaos.

Sonic tried to homing attack his fangirls off as quickly as he could...which for him, wouldn't be a problem.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!" Shadow froze time around Sonic, stopping the fan girls in time.

Pit held back a bit, but he managed to use his shield to hold off the fangirls. He then proceeded to spam his bow, continously attacking the fangirls.

Amy quickly ran in and started whacking fangirls about with her Piko Piko Hammer. Luigi was jumping on fan girls like goombas

Pit and Fox were helping to protect Ash and May, who didn't have any Pokemon on them.

Then suddenly, a Pokemon Trainer bearing some ressemblence to Ash appeared.

"Go, Charizard!" Cried out the Pokemon Trainer, Red, as Charizard... didn't come out. He sweatdropped nervously. "Errr... okay, go... Squirtle!"

Squirtle popped out of his pokeball and proceeded to use his water gun to douce the fangirls, rendering them useless.

Red turned to Ash and May, smiling. "You are free to be on your merry way, civilians! Your precious bodies are safed!"

Unfortunately, the chaos became so much that the entire ceiling fell on the fans, crushing them and the characters shielding themselves. Waluigi, Bowser, and Falco merely shrugged as they continued having their drinks.

Several minutes later...

"Eesh...what a mess," stated Silver the Hedgehog, who had just come in from the floor directly below.

Sonic poked one of the crushed fans with a stick.

"Mmmm... crushed fans..." Pit muttered, licking his lips.

Fox noticed this, and he inched away from Pit, slightly disturbed.

Silence.

"...What?" Pit asked, scratching the back of his head, "I'm starving, give me a break."

"You're ALWAYS starving," Paratroopa muttered as he and Koopa walked by, not noticing the dead fanboys and fangirls.

Blaze sighed, shaking her head as she headed downstairs, coming back up and passing Pit some hamburgers.

Ignoring Paratroopa, Pit gleefully dulged on the burgers, asking for more. "Moar burgers, please," Was what he responded too.

Just as Koopa and Paratroopa left, the Bullet Bills resumed zooming around, though just slightly above everyone.

Master Hand and Taj quickly popped up, to see what the hell happened. Quickly glancing to the right to see Waluigi's Pub closed up, Master Hand groaned.

"Aw man! Waluigi closed shop..." Master Hand moaned, turning to face the others, "And look at this place! What the hell happened here?"

Luigi shrugged. "A lot of crazy shit."

"Crazy shit? And you didn't invite me!?" Crazy Hand exclaimed, feeling left out.

"Well..." Before Pit continued on for Luigi, he noticed that there were more burgers for him to enjoy, and he pounced on them, devouring them with delight.

Luigi blinked at Pit. "Wow...never knew angels had such appetites."

"Appetites smappetites. Why are pieces of the ceiling on the ground?" Master Hand demanded, pointing at the unconscious characters that were knocked out by the ceiling pieces. "And just what on earth happened to them?"

"The place seems to be falling apart for some reason," Luigi explained as he pointed up at the ceiling, which had no more parts remaining.

Just as Master Hand was about to add on, he noticed the cardboard boxes that covered up Mario earlier.

"What's this?" Master Hand stated as he examined the cardboard boxes, turning to Crazy Hand, "Crazy, these are the boxes that contained the food! Why didn't you alert me earlier?"

Crazy Hand stuttered. "Well..."


	192. A Typical Day of Yoshi Kart

One day in the happy go lucky random determined world of Yoshi Kart, everything was normal.

"Yep, just normal," Yoshi commented.

"Normal normal normal..." Mario continued, smiling as he hoped nothing stupid would happen. Boy, was he wrong.

The very next moment, Master Hand and Taj came running, with fear in their eyes.

"Run for your lives, racers!" Master Hand urged as he shivered, "Crazy Hand's gone crazy!"

"But...isn't he always crazy?" Luigi asked, titling his head to the right in confusion.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why would we worry about Crazy Hand when he's always-"

Suddenly, Crazy Hand's laughter could be heard as penguins began raining down on the racers. Sadly, one of them just so happen to bonk May... on the head.

"May!" Max cried out as he rushed to May, but tripped. He growled as he looked up at the sky. "SAKURAI!!!"

Sakurai can be seen in the clouds, laughing as Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos began to fall from the sky, with a side order of Gordos.

"Fear my BIG GAY DANCE!!!" King DeDeDe proclaimed in his southern accent as he laughed while performing his Final Smash, with Escargoon egging him on.

"Ahhhh!" May cried out, fainting to the ground, with her butt in the air; and her pants split open, showing blue panties with butterfree prints on them.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head as he felt a strange, blue aura engulfing him. "Hey... what's going on..." One quick blink, and everyone quickly pitched to black.

As soon as the black was gone, everyone was still there. Except May... was wearing a Skitty costume?

"Oh no," Yoshi gulped, sweating nervously.

"Oh God," Dr. Hoshi panicked, sighing as he shook his head.

"Oh lawd," Peppy Ankylosaurus muttered as his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Mario, Pikachu, and Vector slapped their foreheads. "Here we go again!"

"I am... Skitty Woman!" May proclaimed, before being pushed aside by Ike.

"BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL... I HAVE THE POWER!" Ike screamed randomly with enthusiasm as he began raping several buildings with his sword, the Aether.

Marth watched Ike's antics, facepalming in embarassment. "Damn it, Ike..."

Roy laughed. "Doesn't he do this all the time-" He then got impaled in the back by Skeletor, who randomly appeared out of nowhere with his... skeleton army.

"SKELETOR!!!" Ike roared as he ran towards Skeletor, but tripped, falling in a pool of mud.

"Nyahahahaha!" Skeletor cackled.

Ike ran towards Skeletor again, but he tripped over Marth and Roy. And collided into Pit.

"Hey!" Pit yelled in response, who was trying to check out Samus without being caught.

Just as things were TRYING to get back to normal, a chorus of wookies appeared, annoying everyone with their grunts.

"NO! CURSE YOU, STAR WARS HOLDAY SPECIAL!" Captain Falcon screamed in horror as he gave Snake the Knee of Justice by accident.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Snake shouted as he got kneed in the groin.

Just as more things couldn't get worse, a huge hurricane appeared out of nowhere, chuckling the tropical trees into the air as several buildings became torn by the powerful wind.

"So much for our normal day!" Mario screamed as he, Yoshi, Sonic, and Luigi hung on to the steel parts of the Yoshi Kart Hotel, doing their best not to get sucked in.

"Tell us about it!" Yoshi and Sonic chimed in while Luigi tried to fight off the incoming Boos, who were scaring him. Luigi screamed as he flailed about, squirming in his place.

"MOAR! MOAR, MOAR MOAR MOAR! Moar moar moar moar moar moar moar! MOAR! MOAR! MOAR MOAR MOAR! moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar moar!" Sang Moar Krabs, Mr. Krabs's hilariously demented form, appearing out of thin air, scaring the pants off of EVERYONE.

Bean the Dynamite Duck suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and through a bomb at Moar Krabs

"No!" CD-I Ganon cried in dispair as he jumped in the way, protecting Moar Krabs as he got himself killed.

"Moar!" Moar Krabs randomly demanded as he fired a slew of the words "MOAR" at the gang.

The gang managed to held off the words... until... THEY came.

"Oh no... NO!!" Pikachu cried in despair as he hid behind Mario, covering his eyes. "It's the naked ones!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Sonic shouted as he face palmed, holding on tightly next to Mario. "Why now?!?!!?"

The hairy nudists all suddenly ran by in a crowd, right past everyone, every bit of their naked body showing off.

And coming from right behind was Pee Wee Herman.

"Hi boys and girls!" Pee Wee laughed as he began to molest Ness and Lucas, much to everyone's disgust.

"Ahhh!" Zelda exclaimed as she fired her Din's Fire at Pee Wee, but somehow kept missing. "Not the children rapist! Anyone but that!"

Link suddnely ran up behind Pee Wee and stabbed him with the Master Sword.

Just as the nudists stopped doing their marathons and stuck a while by doing squats, the wookie chorus came back, screeching loudly to annoy the others.

"Who will stop this madness!?" Misty exclaimed as she stuck by Ash, while Psyduck got knocked out by young Wookies, when suddenly, May stood up, wearing that strange Skitty outfit. "Uhh... May? You okay?"

"Is May... dressed like..." Just as Brock was about to comment, May suddenly screamed victoriously as she pointed at herself, grinning gloriously.

"Skitty woman!" May struck a pose.

"I thought she got over that," Meta Knight commented as he slashed some nudists and wookies.

Just as Mario and Luigi were going to agree, two wookies screamed in their faces, startling them.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Mario exclaimed angrily as he grabbed the wookie and chucked it at several crouching nudists nearby.

"SO MUCH FOR THE NORMAL DAY!!!" Yoshi exclaimed as he and Pikachu were being pulled off the steel hanging by the hurricane, screaming as they held onto each other.

Donkey Kong came running by, holding a bunch of Golden Bananas in his grip, as he was trying to lose several annoying Zingers.

"Stupid bees! These are MY bananas!" Donkey Kong shouted as he grabbed his coconut and began firing at the Zingers, while Waluigi watched from the safe havens of the hammer space, sipping his grape-flavored wine. Bowser also happened to be with Waluigi, and he laughed as he recorded the insane footage of the madness.


	193. Behind the Grill, Be Such If You Will

Alas, yet aother normal day in Dinosaur World for the racers in the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix...

"Or is it?" Questioned Kirby, who got hit in the head by King DeDeDe's mallet.

"Shut up, you ugly puffball," King DeDeDe threatened in his southern texan accent, grinning like the hearty jerk that he was.

Waluigi, who was nearby, was serving the drinks, doing this as a day job whilst in the night, he would be at his own pub, which was closed for repairs.

"What do you mean there's no ketchup here!?" Pikachu shouted in shock.

Yoshi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uhh, you see, we sorta ran out a-" He watched Pikachu storm off to electrocute some Starlies. He sighed. "Damn, this is harder than I thought."

"Tell me about it," Mario mused as he got the grill ready, "To think, we're doing this to get some money out for ourselves. Eh, Sonic?"

"Oh yeah..." Sonic nodded in agreement. "And if it's another race... you can bet we'll run into some wierd shit. Speaking of wierd shit... I wonder what storybook world I might end up in, in another game... Though the world of King Arthur was pretty neat."

"Of course! Everyone loves knights!" A voice said from Sonic's back...

"...What... was that...?" Toad piped, hiding behind Luigi as he looked around.

Then they noticed something on Sonic's back, a regal looking sword. Could IT be what just spoke?

Princess Peach was about to head out with Princess Zelda, when she spotted the sword that was with Sonic. Her jaw dropped.

"Sonic... that wouldn't be a talking sword... would it...?" She asked, running up to the blue hedgehog. This caught everyone else's attention as well.

"Hm?" Sonic quired an eyebrow. "Oh! You must mean Caliburn, here." He drew out the sword, showing that this particular sword had a face on it.

"Hello!" The sword greeted. "My name is Caliburn."

"...You seem familiar... do I know you?" Link asked, scratching the back of his head.

Yoshi paused, asking Link, "Wait a minute, Link, your Master Sword is gone. Where is it?"

Link blinked, and he snapped his fingers. "Oh, that! Well... uhh... you see..." Before he could finish, a shadowy girl walked past by them.

"...Link, who was THAT?" Mario asked, accidentally dropping some burgers on the ground, causing Luigi to slip.

Link sighed. "Oh, that was just Steve."

Silence.

"...Steve? Seriously?" Yoshi replied, trying to keep a serious face without bursting into laughter.

"Lol, Steve," Chuckled Ganondorf, who took a sip of his coffee and continued chuckling.

Link groaned, slapping his face. "You try going by GameFAQs without being ridiculed. It hurts, you know." Shaking his head, he turned to Caliburn, "Anyway, don't I know you somewhere?"

"Well... uhh..." Caliburn slightly stuttered, hiding back behind Sonic as he replied, "Jeeze, if I knew this many people would be curious, I would never hide behind this blue hedgehog."

"...HEY!!" Sonic exclaimed angrily, feeling rather insulted.

Outside, Knuckles was showing some of the racers the Master Emerald that he managed to somehow bring with him, which caused Shadow to curiously invesigate.

"Ahhh... my pride and joy..." Knuckles the Echidna murmured as he grinned, polishing up the Master Emerald to make it shine its beautiful greenness.

"That sure is one big ass emerald," Commented Bowser Jr., who poked at it with his paintbrush.

"It sure is..." Silver the Hedgehog added, nodding as he folded his arms.

"Knuckles?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked, wary as he raised an eyebrow while pointing at the Master Emerald, "How did you managed to drag that all the way here?"

Knuckles cleared his throat. "Well, it's to protect it from thieves," The red-coated echidna explained, "Rather than leaving it behind on the island."

Nearby, we can see Doctor Eggman plotting to steal the Master Emerald, with Scratch and Grounder getting ready to punce on it.

"Muahahahaha...that stupid echidna...he has no idea..." Dr. Eggman cackled evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

"When do we get him, boss?" Asked Scratch, who was holding a rather large net.

"I'm ready anytime, boss!" Grounder said, ready with some rope.

"Ahem!"

"W-who was that?" Scratch gulped, scratching his head with confusion.

For no reason at all, a herd of cattle ran into the three, knocking them into the river nearby.

Near the cattle pen, holding onto the open gate, was Blaze the Cat.

"Damn you, Blaze! DAMN YOU..." Scratch couldn't finish as Grounder fell on him, causing both robots to drown.

Blaze smirked as she watched Eggman drown with his two dumb bots. "Hmph...that takes care of them," She giggled, "Purrfect."

Suddenly, Mr. Game-and-Watch, popping out of nowhere, got a splendid idea. "I know! Let's make crappy puns throughout the rest of the chapter! No one would seem to mind!"

"Mewtwo probably minds," Roy snickered, being blasted by a Shadow Ball from an angered Mewtwo.

Knuckles set the Master Emerald down, as it began to glow. As the emerald glowed, a form began to emerge from it; a form a female echidna.

Knuckles turned to look. "Oh, evening, Tikal."

"And just who is this, Knux?" Popo asked while he watched Mewtwo chase Roy around the place.

"This is Tikal, the spirit of the Master Emerald," Knuckles introduced the cute echidna girl.

"Hi everyone." Tikal smiled and curtseyed.

"Hi," Everyone replied, except for Roy, who had to be rescued by Marth from Mewtwo.

"Damn it, Roy, didn't I tell you not to call anyone names?" Marth sighed as he shook his head.

Roy moaned in pain, being blasted to a crisp. "I'll keep that... in mind." He chuckled a bit, before moaning, recieving a glare from Mewtwo.

"...So... how long has she been in there, Knux?" Toon Link asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For many years," Knuckles said, "The Master Emerald is kind of like her spiritual home, now."

"Hey look, the cows are coming back!" Toadette cried as she pointed at the incoming cattle.

Suddenly a gust of wind whipped up, blowing up Tikal's skirt, and flashing green panties.

The cattle ran everyone except Tikal over, squashing them like they were road kill.

"...pain..." Was all Toon Link muttered, being rendered back into 2D.

Back inside the McDonald's, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Sonic are having a hard time finding the hotdogs, whereas the customers grow impatient.

"If I knew that this was gonna cause an uproar, I would have solved this problem hours ago!" Yoshi groaned as he moved several appliances, being hit by a frying pan and falling on the floor.

Mario opened the counters to see if the hotdogs were hiding under, but was greated with an unpleasant surprise as water gushed out, pushing the plumber back into the wall and soaking him completely. He tried pushing back the water, but ended up being gushed back into the wall again.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, seeing all that water gushing out.

Yoshi moaned in pain as he noticed Luigi was being entangled in the spaghetti. He tried calling out to Luigi, but another frying pan fell on his head, knocking him out unconscious.

"Mamma Mia!! Too much of Lotsa Spaghetti!!" Luigi struggled as he was tied up in the spaghetti.

The people waiting behind the counters were starting to complain, and Mario tried getting back up, but was blasted by more water. This caused Sonic to try and calm the people down.

"Guys! Guys! We're trying to handle the situation here!" Sonic shouted back at the people as he did his best to please then, knowing that it wasn't going as he initally wanted.


	194. Let the Insanity Begin

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Crazy, random bullshit makes EVERYTHING better! Besides, if people actually like all the random nonsense filler that plagues this fanfic so much, why stop? I can keep all the organized racing zaniness to themselves, and for all the non-racing chapters that come along that isn't before the race, I can simply add random nonsense that doesn't matter if it's canon or not because it's a damn fucking fanfic! And I'm using swear words all over the goddamn place for no freakin' reason! YAY!

Disclaimer: (sighs) I knew I should have stayed back at my vacation home...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Just shut it, you bucket of fail. Let the bullshit roll!

Mario: You are about to read the entire chapter... in my-a voice! Waa-hoo!

* * *

Master Hand sighed as he looked at several papers that were on his desk, moving them about as he tried to get his mind set on one straight thing.

"No, not there. No, not that one, too gassy. Eck, no, we already covered much of that area." He then thought deeply as he got several strange images in his mind, seeing something flash before his very eyes. "Is... is that a container...?"

He opened up one of the dress cabinets, searching inside as he pulled out... "Purple panties? What are THESE doing in here...?" He paused to hear a scream from down the hall, probably assuming the female who was screaming claimed ownership to the panties.

"Oh... dear," Master Hand commented as he sweatdropped nervously, chuckling as he glanced to see if anyone was looking, and then tossed the purple panties out of the window bhind his chair in his office, hoping that the particular female wouldn't mind. "I did NOT see this happening..."

* * *

Mario screamed as several ice cream cones dropped on his head. The plumber was then wrapped in bubble foil by an evil Koopa wizard, followed by a Magnium Bill! Waluigi was too busy smashing the wild kazoos with his sexy whip, using it to then pose in a sexy way. Bowser twitched in horror as he accidentally one of the levers, causing his Koopa Klown kar to go into automatic mode and attack the poor citizens who were planning on watching the next race, falling into a nearby endless pit. Yoshi was trying to dance, but failing as he was pelted by several freezies, freezing him on the spot. Birdo then rushed in order to help Yoshi out, but she found herself frozen as well.

Sheilia and Bronto both noticed this, and they both got into the scene, using their brute strenght to break through the ice. Unfortunately, large Freezies came by and were sliding towards the two dinosaurs. Shelia and Bronto shielded each other as they resisted the giant blocks of ice, of which caused Popo and Nana to come in and join the fray. The Ice Climbers tossed ice everywhere without a care in the world as several of the racers froze in their tracks. Bowser was trying to fix the lever, but he had no hope as the Koopa Klown Kar smashed him into the ground, impaling him on the npose. Quickly recovering, however, the Koopa King roared as he began shaking the earth, chucking several Bo-Bombs at the Koopa Klown Kar. The Koopa Klown Kar shook it off and rammed Bowser straight on, who grabbed the vehicle by the wings and started burning it with his fiery breath. Charizard, who was reading some Pokemon porn with a glass of lemonade on his tail, rushed by, only to slip on the ice and fracture his skull.

Popo and Nana both continued to use their ice moves as they froze the entire area, being frozen themselves by the large amount of giant Freezies that popped up. Zirdo screamed in shock as they got onto the ice, nearly tripping as she approached Birdo. Closing her eyes, Zirdo quickly twirled around and broke Birdo free from the icy prison. Birdo hugged Zirdo as she and Zirdo then both spun together, firing their eggs at the freezies. The freezies bursted into several smaller pieces of ice as the racers were freed. Yoshi moaned as he witnessed Dr. Hoshi ice skating nearby. Yoshi was about to join him, but he accidentally used his tongue on Roy's legs, acccidentally tripping the pyromatic swordsman. Yoshi chuckled nervously as he then had his tongue tripped over from Pikachu, who got so easily upset that he released a powerful thunderbolt that electrocuted everyone. The ice soon broke, causing everyone to fall into the freezing water, only to be electricuted even more. Crazy Hand flipped over the situation with giddy as he hovered over the frozen water and began sapping everywhere, causing even more unneccessary mayhem to happen. Waluigi merely laughed as he continued wiping his empty glass, only to have it fall from his hands. Screaming, Waluigi started chasing after the empty glass, which was bouncing away.

Nearby, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were having a belching contest with each other, trying to outdo each one. As Peach belched loud enough to shake the entire island, Daisy accidentally farted loudly, causing the entire area to be poisoned. As everyone gagged on Daisy's gas, Kazooie pressed one of the wrong buttons on her vehicle, causing the vehicle to go haywire as more people ran for their lives. Suddenly, giant bowling balls came rolling down nearby, flattenting everyone and everything. Kazooie tried firing her grenade eggs at the balls, but they proved to be resistant as Kazooie was sent blasting off instead. Nearby Team Rocket was trying to nab Ash Ketchum's Pokemon, but Ash suddenly got a Level In Baddass as he started beating the literal crap out of Team Rocket. Dr. Rabbit suddenly popped out of nowhere and began raping Amy, who was struggling to break free. Sonic The Hedgehog ran towards the scene, but he stepped in some spikes, screaming as he jumped about the place, causing several billboards to fall. The cemeramen crew screamed as the entire place went up in smokes.


	195. A Whole Bunch Of Bullshit Happens

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, last commercial, now and forever. Or it would be the last, had I not stuffed everything here. But yeah, it's the last commercial I'll ever write for Yoshi Kart as of this writing, as if it even matters. Pretty saddening, come to think of it. But oh well, the show must go on! Also, in an effort to actually make this fanfic, well a proper fanfic and not a clusterfuck, I pretty much combined all of them together. And I added some new material to help make it fresh. I bet you that, as usual, this chapter is going to go unnoticed, but eh, what can you do? I already got all the number of views I'll ever need in a lifetime. You guys are welcome. Enjoy. I'm gonna go get some McDonald's for Christmas.

* * *

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to Master Hand. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked in a rather annoyed manner., still rubbing

Master Hand laughed as he patted Yoshi on the head. "Ohohoho, my dear lizard boy! It's because..." He took a moment to think. "We get advertising! Yeah!"

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "This is just because it's easy to make crap up to pad out the story for words." He muttered loudly.

Master Hand flickered as he started sobbing quietly. "Oh, how true it is! How did you know?"

Yoshi folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious considering some of these chapters don't even have names."

Silence. Master Hand stopped sobbing as he controlled himself, with Yoshi still questioning him.

"Well, let's get this trainwreck started." Master Hand commented as he snapped his fingers together, sighing as he shook himself... how is that even possible.

* * *

"Let's go racing in Super Yoshi Kart fun car MADNESS!" yelled the highly excitable announcer., as "IT"s MADNESS!" flashed on screen, causing children to have seizures.

"Turn the track into a giant MUD PIT! Burn rubber on ICE! Murder asphalt! IT'S WILD!"

As this was said, Donkey Kong put mud on the track, Link got a fire arrow and shot tires at the South Pole, and Boshi who was with Link "Burnt Ice" and smoked it. Mario and Luigi had guns and were shooting the asphalt, and also as's. All this happened as IT'S WILD! Flashed on screen, giving more kids seizures.

"Mix it up with da BIG BOYZ! See Bowser in his Big-foot-thumping TRUCK!"

Bowser, Donkey Kong, King DeDeDe and Ridley, all in Gantsa attire brag about their bling bling, as Bowser's Pimped out truck started doing that cool whell bouncing thing, all while leaving a bad influence on the kids.

"See Yoshi's GO-KART really GO!"

Yoshi's over powerful kart went straight to the moon, as "GO" flashed onscreen, yet again causing more seizures.

"Mushrooms! Banana Peels! TURTLE SHELLS!

Mario smoked some "Magic Shrooms" as Donkey Kong littered Banana peels and the others killed innocent Koopa's for the Ivory Shells.

"DYN-O-MITE!"

The next scene has everyone pull out explosives, leaving more bad influences on kids.

"Check your rear-veiw mirror and make 'em eat DURST! (Dust+Dirt) OR go into battle mode and RUIN HIS DAY!"

We see Wario looking at his rear veiw mirror in his kart, as he chucks dirt and dust at Mario, which Mario eats., mire bad influences on kids.

We then see Boshi ruffing up on Toad, who has lost his wife, kids, got fired, lost the house and now has his day UTTERLY ruined.

"Two speeds, FAST, and _WAY TOO FAST_!"

We see Luigi going FAST, and he crashes into a wall, full speed, the explosion killing Lots and Lots of Jets and Planes and people.

We then see Yoshi going way to fast and he disintegrates. Bad influences on kids, AGAIN.

"It's two Player Fun on the SPLIT SCREEN!"

Link destroys a TV by cutting it in half. WITH A CHAIN SAW.

"Only for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System! Now your playing with power.."

Mario punches the eath, and it explodes.

"**SUPER POWER!**"

* * *

We can see Bowser and Pikachu fishing on the Planet Express. Why? DON'T ASK. It's just a stupid commercial.

That's trying to get a cheap laugh.

LIke a brick! (Oh lord, that was terrible...)

"Hey, Pikachu, check out my laser-guided fishing rod!" Bowser shouts, throwing his high-tech fishing rod into the ocean.

"Quiet, Bowser, you're scaring away the fish." Pikachu hissed, throwing his basic rod into the water.

Bowser shrugged. "Fine. I'll head over to the other side."He leans over the side of the ship. "Good luck fishing on this side!"/p

As a result, all of the fish on Pikachu's side come over to Bowser's side.

"THANKS, BOWSER." Pikachu sarcastically said.

Bowser chuckles as he walks away and Pikachu casts his line.

"I can hit a fish between the eyes from 20 yards!" Pikachu gloats.

Bowser roles his eyes. "Oh, yeah? I can hit a shrimp!"

Pikachu laughed his head off. "A shrimp?" Bowser's laser guide appears between Pikachu's eyes as Pikachu continues aughing. "I find it a bit hard to believe that-"

Bowser's line hits Pikachu between the eyes and knocks him over.

The moral of this stupid, cheap ass commercial? Don't laugh or mock others while fishing.

And don't scare away the fish by shouting, either. And use the Planet Express for all your needs.

* * *

"BE REAL! BE YOURSELF!" Mario exclaimed.

"NEW! IT'S NINTENDO'S MARIO SODA!" Shouted an anonymous and annoying announcer, "THE WORST-TASTNG SODA ON THE BLOCK, STARRING EVERYONE'S FAVORITE CHARACTER OF ALL TIME! AND ONLY 1 CENT, WITH LESS PROTEINS AND VITAMINS!"

"It's no good for your tummy!" May exclaimed, as she burped loudly, which killed Max.

"ZOMFG, DUDE, YOU KILLED MAX!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed.

Pikachu was aghast. "NOOOO-"

Darth Vader cut Pikachu short by using his Force choke on Pikachu.

"AND NOW, YOU CAN GET SUED BY 20th CENTURY FOX AND LUCASARTS WHEN YOU USE DARTH VADER'S TRADEMARK 'NO!' LINE!" The announcer shouted with glee.

Peach farted, and the announcer died.

ThumbsUpMaster pointed out how bad those last sentences were, especially the one about Peach.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus was sued 1,000,000 Mumbo Tokens for stealing feathers from endangered birds.

No one liked this commercial.

Silence ensued.

Crickets chirped.

Mario, Nintendo, and some other soda-related company went in bankruptcy after Mario Soda turned out to be the largest flop on the market.

The cameramen died and hadmultiple heart attacks.

Donkey Kong sued Nintendo for not featuring him.

Luigi left Nintendo and was brought by Microsoft to be a part of the Rare Ltd. team.

Sony lost its place as #1 in the videogame industry, because the PS3 flopped.

SEGA and Sonic Team went out of business, because Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang sued them for not being treated with respect.

Link decided to kill Zelda after rescuing her everytime.

Midna and Link's wolf form formed a rap band with Sora and Goofy, and became 'Da Keengdumb Hartz'.

The commercial failed, and it never aired again.

* * *

A fine day in... Seaside Hill. Yes. Anyway, Yoshi came running up to Mario, who was doing absolutely nothing.

"Yoshi! Don't-a run so fast! You'll hit-a me!" Mario shouted.

"Hey Mario! Knock Knock!" Yoshi blurted.

Mario scratched his head. "Who's there-a, Yoshi?"

"Pie."

"Pie who, Yoshi?"

Yoshi laughed. "I'm going to PIE you in the face, Mario!"

Yoshi throws a banana cream pie at Mario, and Mario becomes enraged.

"**WHY DID YOU THROW A FREAKIN' BANANA CREAM PIE AT ME?!**" The red plumber angrily shouted, steam coming out of his ears.

Yoshi laughed. "It's all a part of my new story, Yoshi Kart."

Mario sighs, wiping the banana cream pie off of his face with a napkin. "That STILL doesn't explain why you threw a pie at me." He asked.

Yoshi shrugged, smiling. "I don't care, cuz i'm happy either way." He remarked with a stupid, dang ass grin.

Mario's jaw dropped. "What? Why would you be happy if you didn't throw a pie at me?" He asked yet again.

Yoshi's eyes gleamed up. "Because real talk? I _legitimately_ just saved a bunch of money on Kart insurance by switching to Geico(TM)!" He exclaimed, tying in the Game Grumps in a shameless way.

Mario was dumbfounded while Yoshi looked at this guy, being like ech. But they missed the entire point. _**D'oh** they missed_ the point, indeed.

* * *

Yoshi stretched his arms as he let out a yawn. "So, you think anyone will notice these new bits featuring us, or will they skim it over?"

"Skim over, most likely." Master Hand commented on as he somehow was drinking coffee.

Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "Then it's a major waste for the author to be wasting him time on writing this! I don't think anyone minds if he leaves all this stuff in unedited, let alone care!"

Master Hand sighed as he place down his white mug of coffee. "Look, be happy that we're getting some sort of character development through this shit, let alone extra free screen time."

Silver The Hedgehog approaching Yoshi and Master Hand, holding ten boxes of pepperoni pizzas in his hands.

"I take it that this is a bad time to deliver you guys pizzas..." Silver commented as he noticed the stupid commercials playing.

Yoshi and Master Hand nodded in response to Silver, who shrugged as he headed upstairs to do some pizza delivery. Hey, we gotta tie into a vastly superior fanfic of mine somehow.

* * *

The cameras turned on, and four of the Super Smash Brothers stood up in a McDonald's, all dressed up in costumes of McDonald's foods.

Yoshi, dressed up as a Big Mac burger, cleared his throat and started loudly, "Oooh, McDonald's! McDonald's, donald's, donald's! The best damn food around! Oooh, McDonald's! McDonald's, donald's, donald's, your better lasting than Burger King and you sure do it proud!"

Pikachu was next. "How about those fat Americans, they eat McDonald's all the time! It's because of their no good eating habits, that McDonald's is charged for a criiiime!"

Ness, wearing a Chicken McNuggets costume, was next up, and he sang in a high-pitched voice (surprisingly), "Because McDonald's is evil, but not that much. When you pay it up, you get a tray of muuuush!"

"Oooh McDonald's, McDonald's, donald's, donald's, you sure do have great treats, it's like all you can eat!" Yoshi, Pikachu, and Ness sang in a triplet, "Oooh McDonald's, McDonald's, donald's, donald's, with all of these foods are great, it's no wonder you stay open late! McDonaaaaaaald's! McDonald's!"

Captain Falcon, in a large soda costume, was the last Smasher to go. "McDonald's," He announced proudly, grinning. "The place where they don't count how many times your burger has been on the floor."

"And that's a wrap!" Announced loudly the director, as he had a heart attack and fell down on one of the cameras, breaking it.

Silence. All of the cameraman and the Super Smash Brothers characters gasped in horror.

"Errrrr... cut the camera!" Pikachu shouted, as he ran up to the camera and shut it off.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, Yoshi Kart, YOSHI KART!" A random, very hyper male announcer boomed as several racers zoomed on the computer-generated racecourse, "The fastest, most action-packed racing you'll EVER see! See racers conflict with each other, see exploding tires, see the whole emphasis on the word 'racing'!"

Yoshi looks to his right and rams Pikachu into the sidelines. Peppy comes from behind and jumps over Yoshi, landing in front of the green Yoshisaurus. As they turn right, Yoshi grabs a green Koopa shell and tosses it at Peppy, causing the yellow Ankylosaurus to spin out of control and crash into Dr. Hoshi, who's sent soaring out of his purple kart and crashes through the announcers' booth.

"See the most INTENSE of action that no other race will provide!"

Bowser releases a powerful blast of fire at Ash Ketchum, who turns to the right and orders Corphish to fire several bubbles to extinguish the fire. Ganondorf then appears next to Ash and punches at his B-Dasher, causing the Pokemon Trainer to crash onto the sidelines. Ganondorf chuckles, but he then spins out of control and screams as he crashes into the audience seats. Donkey Kong laughs and turns to the left, punching at Princess Peach and thrusting his yellow kart forward.

"Only in Dinosaur Land! Don't miss out on Yoshi Kart, the CRAZIEST RACE TO EVER EXIST!111SHITONEKEYLAWLSZOMGWTF!" The random hyper male announcer was then knocked unconscious by two Kritters, who dragged him out of the scene.

* * *

Bowser is seen holding a bright, orange box. He smiles. "Want to get a premium kart for free? With engines fully charged up and ready to go?"

"YEEEESSS!" The audience eerily chanted, rushing towards Bowser and trying to grab the orange box.

Bowser chuckled, and he burned the audience away with his powerful blast of fiery breath. "Sorry folks, but you have to be a part of the Yoshi Kart grand prix in order to get this box."

"Oooh! Oooh!" Young Link raised his hand, hopping up and down eagerly. 'I'm a racer! Can I have it, pleeeeeease?" He ran up to Bowser and did his cute, puppy eyes.

Bowser cooed, and he handed Young Link the bright orange box. "Here you go, son. have fun." He smiled and patted Young Link on the head.

Young Link giggled, and he ran off to enjoy his brand new premium kart.

Bowser chuckled and turned around to the camera, waving. "Your own premium kart for free with engines fully charge up and ready to go. Only at the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, the Wonder Fields, Dinosaur Land, 73952." And with that, the King of the Koopas walked out of the scene.

* * *

Yoshi, Boshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus are all holding hands together. They sing merrily, until Boshi kicks Yoshi in the stomach. Heppy bites into Peppy's right arm, and he punches his younger brother in the face. Yoshi starts to run from a distance and starts firing eggs at Boshi, impaling the blue-colored Yoshisaurus.

As the four dinosaurs fight each other, Dr. Hoshi pops up to the screen. "Something has gone wrong in the peaceful word of Dinosaur Land...it's Yoshi Kart!" The highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus points at a racecourse nearby, with several racers zooming by. "The craziest and zaniest race to ever exist! Over one hundred racers race for the sheer thrill of racing and to win big! Only in Dinosaur Land!" With that, he runs off the screen.

Heppy whacks Peppy in the head with a hammer. Peppy falls back on the soft green grass, knocked unconscious as several Nintendo 64 logos go around his head. Boshi burns Yoshi with a fire flower, the green Yoshisaurus screaming in pain from the mighty flames

* * *

Peach steers carefully in her pink kart. Birdo comes up from behind in her pink hovercraft, and she jumps over Peach. Birdo then tosses behind a green Koopa shell, which collides into Peach's kart and causes her to crash into the sidelines.

"Yoshi Kart! The biggest and most action-packed racing you'll EVER see!" Mario announced, wearing strange announcing clothes, "These commercials are short and not very thought out because they are used to stall your time and easily trick you into watching the race because you have watched a stupid little commercial that wasted your time, but-"

As he was about to finish, Mario was impaled in the head by Ganondorf, who fell from his crashed Gerudo King. Passing in the background of the announcing booth and turning right on the racecourse were Bowser and Pikachu, trying to ram each other off.

Luigi quickly ran into the announcers' booth and placed the announcing clothes on him. "Well that's it for this commercial, I hope that you folks out there enjoy the first annual Yoshi Kart grand prix!" The green plumber then ran off, falling on his face as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Yoshi squinted as he turned to Master Hand. "Dude, these commercials suck."

"Of course they do!" Master Hand snapped as he slapped Yoshi across the back of his head. "But the author doesn't want to can them even though they suck! They add content and increase the word count!"

"Like this stupid chapter," Peppy Ankylosaurus muttered in the background as he walked by, munching on some lettuce he borrowed from behind the counter.

Master Hand ignored him as he snapped his own fingertips. "Whatever. Continue the commercials!"

* * *

"Do we HAVE to do this?" Mario moaned as he muttered to Sonic, the pair wearing racing outfits.

"Afraid so," Sonic shrugged, "but they said if we do this, we'd get an extra paycheck."

"Shush, you two." Master Hand stated as he cleared his throat, "Yoshi Kart, where ANYTHING can happen. Just watch these two!"

Luigi and Shadow both respectively pulled into the pitstop as Mario and Sonic began working on their vehicles.

"Luigi, don't ask, just go with the flow," Mario muttered quietly as he quickly took out the old tires.

Sonic quickly put on brand new tires, which didn't take him too long, because of his speed, and Luigi and Shadow were all set to go.

"And look at that!" Master Hand stated as pelicans suddenly flew overhead, spitting out fish at him and Mario and Sonic. "Ahhh! Damn birds!"

"Mamma mia!" Mario cried out as he fired several red fireballs at the Pelicans, causing them to fly away as he sulked in disgust. "Ugh... fish..."

Sonic, likewise, used his blue tornado technique to throw the pelicans far into the horizon. "Phew!" He crinkled his nose at the fishy smell.

"FISH!" Big and Blaze suddenly leapt out of the bushes, snatching up as much fish as they could, before running off.

Then, suddenly, the Angry Video Game Nerd popped up. "This commercial is ASS! It fucking sucks, it sucking fucks! ...and I don't like it."

"Okay, who let the Angry Video Game Nerd on the set?" Crazy Hand asked, looking around angrily for suspects.

"This is embarrassing," Mario muttered to Sonic as the commercial quickly faded away.

* * *

"So bored... so, so bored..." Daisy yawned as she sighed, looking out her window. "I wanna do something!"

Suddenly, the entire mansion began to shake, and BAM! Daisy was knocked back by Waluigi, who was in the Flame Flyer as he turned to face her.

"Wa ha ha! Then why don't you come on in for a nice race or two?" Waluigi asked as he grinned, winking at Daisy.

Daisy squealed with delight as she ripped her yellow dress, revealing her jumpsuit as she hopped on her nearby Mach Bike and raced out of the room, heading down the hallway as she and Waluigi ran over several of the other characters. The twosome then started driving down the stairs, feeling bumpy as they turned to the right and continued heading down the stairs.

"It just ain't going to be waiting for long!" Master Hand stated as she spoke through the speakerphones, "The Yoshi Kart Grand Prix is now open for anyone 6 to older! Come join in the craziness and let it refresh your body and spirits!"

As he finished this, Daisy and Waluigi both zoomed out of the hotel, breaking through the stain glass door that welcomed in the characters.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Yoshi quickly used a fishing rod he pulled out of his ass (literally, and painful at that) and used it to grab Pikachu's yellow-colored kart by the railings, pulling it in as Pikachu tried swerving to the left and right to get Yoshi off his tail. Pikachu then turned left, heading straight into the shrubs while Dr. Hoshi turned to the right, causing Yoshi to fall off the Turbo Yoshi and follow Pikachu on his belly, feeling the rough terrain damage his body as he moaned and yelped in pain. Dr. Hoshi pushed Mario and Luigi into the lake nearby as he turned right, looking behind him to see Yoshi was not there. Waluigi then came bursting out of nowhere, laughing as he kicked Dr. Hoshi into Bowser, enraging the Koopa King, who squashed Waluigi with the newly acquired Mega Mushroom he stole from the rainbow-colored Item Box, laughing as he zoomed off, taking the lead with ease as Dr. Hoshi carefully followed behind Bowser.

"And that's just the beginning!" Master Hand stated with enthusiasm as he was then squashed by a Thwomp, accidentally let loose on the set as Master Hand went crazy and began zapping everything, burning the entire stadium by accident as he made the Thwomp disappear.

* * *

"Hold on," Yoshi interrupted as he pointed at the screen, "This commercial is interesting."

Master Hand floated about as he stared blankly at Yoshi. "And why, dare I ask?"

"You'll see." Yoshi remarked as he started munching on a yellow bowl of buttery popcorn.

* * *

_Yoshizilla: Well... here it is, the 250th chapter at long last. Though I didn't actually plan to have these extra, seemingly pointless commercial chapters be in place, but since I wanted to have Yoshi Kart expanded further and keep its crown as the largest fanfic in the Super Smash Brothers category, I have decided to do this, no matter how short or quirky it is. So with that said and done, enjoy the last commercial, ladies and gentlemen, number twenty!_

Yoshi is placing in and out the wheels for the Turbo Yoshi, placing new ones in the spots where the old tires were. Dr. Hoshi is changing the oil tank. Toad then pops into the garage room.

"What'cha guys doin'?" Toad asked curiously, smiling innocently.

Yoshi turned to face Toad. "Oh, well, we're just placing in new tires and tuning up the engine for the grand prix." He glanced towards Dr. Hoshi. "Isn't that right, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, and he continued to tune up the engine tank. Toad grinned, and he skipped away, hoping into his blue-colored kart and taking off. Master Hand then appears in a poof of white smoke.

"Yoshi Kart may be hectic and crazy on the road, but you can still have the peaceful time and place to fix up before you go off again," Master Hand explained to the camera, smiling even though he had no mouth whatsoever, "We have plenty of fixing stations supplanted all over the racecourses in Dinosaur Land, and we also have shops set up for those who are looking for supplies to help them during the race. So don't hesitate and come down to Dinosaur Land right away, to participate in Yoshi Kart!" And with that, he poofed out, leaving Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi behind, as they continued to fix up their Turbo Yoshi with ease.

* * *

"...250 chapters? Crown Yoshi Kart as the largest fanfic in Super Smash Bros?" Master Hand stated as he floated about. "Yeah, this is definitely an interesting one, even if it's outdated."

"And there's still plenty of chapters, yeah?" Yoshi remarked as he folded his arms. "Seems kind of weak considering that Life At Pizza Hut has over 500 chapters now. But still, it seems like these commercials are endless."

Master Hand sighed as he continued watching the giant screen. "Yeah, that's kind of the point of this whole chapter. To get through all these stupid commercials. We'll just have to stomach it." He remarked as the next commercial immediately played.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and the other eight Yoshi Kart racers (plus Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Pikachu, Toad, Sonic, Shadow, and Waluigi) were all surprisingly doing a musical number, dancing to the beat of a usual used theme you'd normally hear in old cartoons. They all began to spin around as they karts, which were brougth to life by Master Hand's magic, joined them, spinning along as penguins came out of nowhere and began singing, the voices being loud enough to cause everyone to race away. The racers looked at each other, and began laughing their heads off.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS TO PUT A MUSICAL NUMBER IN A COMMERCIAL!?" Master Hand snapped as several buckets filled with cockroaches knocked him out unconscious, causing the karts to dance on top of him, much to Crazy Hand's amusement.

Yoshi and Pikachu are both standing next to each other. They look at each other, and smile, until suddenly Mario jumps over them in his Red Fire vehicle, bouncing down on the ground. Yoshi and Pikachu then run off and go into their own, small karts. They both zoom after Mario.

"Want a racing experience that's not like any other?" Asked the announcer, announcing, "Then come to Dinosaur Land, to watch - and compete - in Yoshi Kart, the most action-packed race in the history of racing!"

Mario turns to the right and jumps over a small ramp, but he is pushed into the river by Donkey Kong, blasting away in his yellow kart. The burly ape grabs a banana, eats it, and tosses the peel behind as he turns left upwards, with Epona slipping on the peel, causing Link and Samus to crash on the ground.

Pikachu then starts to charge up electricity, and he fires a bolt of electricity at Yoshi and Kirby, frying them. The yellow mouse Pokemon turns right, but he is burned by intense flames from Bowser, who rams Jigglypuff and Mr. Game-And-Watch into the wall. In the background, Diddy Kong is flying in his small yellow plane, but he is bombed and crashes into the ground. King K. Rool and his brothers laugh as they pass by in the Flying Krock.

"You want hot, racing action? Then come to the only action-packed race in the UNIVERSE where you can compete through dense forest, tropical islands, hot deserts, icy glaciers, fiery volcanos, gigantic plains, technology-enduced cities, and more! Yoshi Kart, the most action-packed race there is!" The announcer announced, disappearing as the racers zoomed on the racecourse and turned right.

Yoshi was zooming away in the Turbo Yoshi, with Dr. Hoshi holding onto the railings. As the green Yoshisaurus steers the vehicle to the right and goes over several small bumps on the dirt-paved road, a white-colored Sandbag plops onto the ground.

"What the?" Yoshi said in disbelief as he stopped the Turbo Yoshi and ran towards the Sandbag, observing it. "Why is the Sandbag here?"

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his light blue glasses. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Sakurai is behind all this. After all, he IS behind Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and-" He couldn't finish, for he was knocked out by Yoshi, who in turn was knocked out by the Sandbag.

The Sandbag then turned around, to face the camera. "Buy Super Smash Brothers Brawl now and whack the stuffing out of me! DO IT..." His black, seemingly lifeless eyes then turned into an eerie red. "Or else you will DIE..."

* * *

"Just a warning: This is one dang ass long paragraph," Master Hand pinpointed to Yoshi, who nearly choked on his hotdog.

"Just what I need to know!" Yoshi gasped as he spat the hotdog out, taking deep breaths in and out as he tried breathing normally.

* * *

Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, and Meta Knight were all racing around a pleasantly peaceful meadow, all of them in color oriented karts. As Yoshi turns to the right and falls into the river, Peach grabs a red shell and tosses it at Luigi, who bobs on the road. Bowser jumps over Wario and fires his fiery breath at Diddy Kong, who tosses a banana peel towards Toad, who slips on it and spins around, crashing into several mushrooms. Mario, Pikachu, and Kirby all zoom by as they bump with each other, the three Smashers sliding on the wide right bend as they head uphill. Kirby inhales Pikachu, and he then swerves to the right, spitting Pikachu right at Mario, who repels the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon with his yellow-colored cape, watching Pikachu and Kirby crash off course as he bounces his red-colored kart up the hill and turns to the left, before swerving around the right bend and then turning to the left again. Luigi can be seen catching up as Wario uses his Wario Waft to propel his kart forwards. Peach screams as Donkey Kong tries to look under her dress, while Diddy Kong teases Meta Knight and swerves to the left and right. As Meta Knight keeps his cool, Yoshi comes back, using the invincible power of the star to gain speed and pass through all the other racers with style as Bowser follows along. It is then that the racing stops, and Master Hand appears towards the camera screen, pointing at you, the viewers.

"Come and see Yoshi Kart in all it's glory, with your favorites like King DeDeDe, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Waluigi, Popo, Mr. Game-and-Watch, and many, many more!" He shouted as he was then pelted with several food objects from a horde of Waddle Dees that suddenly appeared, led by a lone, sword-wielding Waddle Doo.

* * *

Yoshi can be seen trying to play Mario Kart 64 as himself, but he keeps messing up on the Choco Mountain track. Yoshi screams as he tosses the Nintendo 64 controller into the television set. Dr. Hoshi enters into the room. "

"Having a bit of bad luck, eh Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he sipped his coffee, and exited the room.

Yoshi growled, and he placed his face into the television set s he continuously pressed the A and B buttons. "Come on... come on... Awww man!" He moaned as in the game, a CPU Donkey Kong knocked Yoshi into the lake, and caused him to be behind more.

"Trouble with Mario Kart, huh Yoshi?" Master Hand chuckled as he then turned to the camera and stated, "Be sure to check out more racing mayhem on Yoshi Kart, where ANYTHING can happen, just like in Mario Kart 64 here."

"And I _STILL_ can't beat it!" Yoshi growled angrily as he slammed his head on the wall several times after placing eight in the game, tossing the controller at the tv screen. "Stupid friggin' rubberbanding AI bullshit!"

* * *

Yoshi can be seen getting flattened by several karts, hovercrafts, planes, and F-ZERO machines as he tries to get up, but fails. He moans in pain when Master Hand appears out of nowhere and zaps Yoshi back to normal, pointing at the camera.

Another rushed commercial that lasts under a minute... Yoshi thought to himself as he stated, looking quickly at the script handed to him, "Oh, thanks for that, Master Hand, I surely needed it!"

Master Hand laughed, and he patted Yoshi on the back. "of course, my dear Yoshisaurus! After all, you certainly need your strength for the grand prix." He then turned to the camera. "And what's better about Yoshi Kart, Masahiro Sakurai is supporting this via Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Isn't that great news, everyone!?" He grinned meekly, while Yoshi dropped the script.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm going back to racing," Yoshi stated out loud as he hopped into the Turbo Yoshi and took off, leaving a disgruntled Master Hand behind.

"Cut that damn four chaos emerald... ech, I mean camera..." Master Hand growled as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

Zooming. Thrusting. Speeding. Racing. That is what karts were all about, and how they always served a great purpose as the greatest method of racing in races. Of course, practically every racer who has entered into the Yoshi Kart Grand Prixs have already known this little fact, and it was quite satisfactory.

In the middle of Dinosaur Land, within the southwestern part of the entire Nintendo world, these large races take place among the likes of areas like the Sauropod Forest, the Birdo Mountains, and Yoshi Island. And there has never been doubt that anything could happen on the racecourse.

Items, obstacles, traps... you name it. It is bound to exist anywhere. Just pick a location and you got it. There's just no topping those in such regards. And only in Dinosaur Land can you use, experience, and counter against the best of weapons...

Yoshi Kart. Watch it. _Join it. **Experience it.**_

* * *

Yoshi can be seen trying to move his Turbo Yoshi out of the mud, while other racers like Pikachu, Toad, and Kirby pass by the green Yoshisaurus. As Yoshi gets hit in the face by mud, he shakes his head and fumes as he continues to try to move the vehicle out. It is then that Masahiro Sakurai appears out of nowhere.

"Hello, young dinosaur!" Sakurai said with a smile, bending down, "Do you need some help on how you could get your vehicle out?"

Yoshi turned to Sakurai, and he nodded. He obviously wasn't doing so well.

Sakurai grinned. "Then I just have the weapon for you... BEHOLD!" He took out a red-and-white colored bomb, which was from the Star Fox universe and called a Smart Bomb. "Here. Use this to get your car out of there in a jiffy." Grinning sinisterly, he suddenly disappeared in the shadows.

Yoshi blinked, and he shrugged, turning around and using the smart bomb handed to him by Sakurai. Unfortunately, he and the Turbo Yoshi were blown up by the explosion, and Yoshi, covered in ashes, fell backwards in the mud, moaning in pain as his vehicle was totaled and more vehicles passed by.

YOSHI KART. _Join it. **Race it. Experience it.**_

* * *

"Holy jump gaps, Batman!" Yoshi exclaimed as he shook his head. "These paragraphs aren't formatted, are they?"

Master Hand punched Yoshi in the stomach. "Just shut up and watch all these damn commercials! We're halfway there!"

Yoshi groaned as he rubbed his stomach in pain, tossing a few green and white spotted Yoshi Eggs at Master Hand in response, who flinched from impact of the eggs cracking.

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were neck-to-neck with Mario and Luigi, the Turbo Yoshi and the Red Fire bumping into each other as they slid towards the right of the beach course. As Mario grabs a red fireball and chucks it at Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi takes out his purple lightsaber out from his white lab coat and slashes it in half, causing Luigi to steer the Red Fire into the water. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi give each other a high five as they zoom off.

"Why are these racers going at each other like carnivorous animals?" Master Hand explained, his voice echoing through the beach racecourse, "It's because it's the first annual Yoshi Kart grand prix! Grab a friend, grab a relative, come down and watch the craziest race on Earth, or for that matter, the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

As Master Hand's voice disappeared, Princess Peach came driving by in her Heart Coach with her three fellow companions in the back, while Bowser and his group of heavyweights arrived in his Koopa Klown Kar. Peach gasped as Bowser launched a Bullet Bill towards her, and the Heart Coach exploded. Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf all chuckled as they flew off towards the northeastern direction.

* * *

Screeech! Crash! Boom! Pow! Zooom! Vrrroooom! Honk, honk! Zippity zoop! As the racers try and pass each other and gain the lead, Crazy Hand comes towards the top, with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi swiftly following in the Turbo Yoshi, which Yoshi has started to dub the 'Yoshi Mobile'.

"Come on, doc! We gotta catch up to him!" Yoshi shouted as he performed a power slide towards the right, heading downward the volcanic path as Crazy Hand turned around and started shooting blue-colored lightning bolts at him and Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi yelped. "Yah! I don't know why Master Hand decided to have us do these commercials. They seem pointless!" As soon as he finished, he was zapped by Crazy hand's lightning.

Crazy Hand cackled, crazily of course. "Few ha ho ha ho ha! You fools will never realize how crazy this race can get...!" He then turned to the Lakitu holding the camera, looking right into the camera and towards the viewers like you. "And that's not all! Courteous of our fellow Harryhausen Hoshi, you can get free driving lessons before races! So enter while you can, because you will not want to miss this!" He then was smacked by a green-spotted egg from Yoshi, causing him to crash into the volcano wall, and screaming in agony as red hot magma started to pour down on him.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both laughed as they zoomed past by, leaving poor Crazy Hand to burn as the other racers followed suit.

Welcome to Yoshi Kart.

* * *

Mario yawned as he poured himself some cereal, wondering what he was going to do today. Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded as he was blasted by an explosion and sent soaring in the sky, looking down to see Waluigi in the Honeycoupe zooming by as Yoshi grabbed the red-capped plumber with his long tongue, tossing him into the adjacent Red Fire.

"Expecting a calm breakfast?" Master Hand announced over the scene, "**Too bad!** It's Yoshi Kart time, and all your favorite racers are competing for the gold! Watch them race, watch them tore, watch them make stomachs roar! It's Yoshi Kart! Come and participate, before it's too late!"

As Master Hand finished, Bowser crashed through the wooden table, breaking it as he then grabbed the refrigerator and chucked it at the roof, causing Mario's entire wooden house to collapse on itself.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Yoshi was about to get into his Turbo Yoshi kart, when it exploded on him, sending him soaring upwards. All of the other karts nearby exploded in the same fashion, sending all the racers upward into the air as well.

Master Hand flopped to the ground, turning around and sighing as Crazy Hand began playing the trumpet, proposing a moment of silence from everyone as all the racers came crashing down, moaning in pain as they could barely move.

"Damn it! Did I miss the fun?" Godzilla asked as he came back from the pool, a bag of McDonald's in his right hand.

Everyone then had a jolly good laugh, not realizing that they completely ruined the commercial.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Dr. Hoshi drove the Turbo Yoshi as Yoshi was tossing his Yoshi Eggs at Mario in the Red Fire behind him, who was using his red-colored baseball bat to whack them back at the Yoshisaurus duo, bobbing them over as Luigi drove past them. Yoshi then used his long red tongue to grab the back of the Red Fire, and pulled the vehicle towards him as Mario then tossed a Bo-Bomb behind, sending both into the air. Waluigi passed by and laughed at then as he made a sharp left turn followed by a left bend around the mountain, ramming King DeDeDe into the rocky wall as he pulled out his whip and whupped up the limousine. King DeDeDe protested and grabbed his giant mallet, swinging it down on Waluigi and busting up his Waluigi Racer. Bowser then came right behind the two and burned them with his fiery breath, chucking his gigantic Bowser Shell at the two racers as he past with ease, laughing.

* * *

Master Hand growled as he became impatient, thinking of what to do about the situation.

"Fine," Master Hand decided as he snapped his fingers together, "I'll just use this line for the rest of the commercials!"

The audience blinked in confusion as Master Hand cleared his throat again.

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Yoshi came racing by in his Turbo Yoshi, being blasted by bolts of electricity from Pikachu, who was being chased by an angry Chain Chomp. Mario and Luigi both chucked their red and green fireballs at Yoshi as Dr. Hoshi tried his best to protect their hide, being pushed aside by Bowser, who was riding in the Koopa King.

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where-" Master Hand suddenly got trampled over by Godzilla, who didn't notice he stepped on Master Hand.

* * *

"Hey, can I say something?" Yoshi asked as he raised his right hand.

Master Hand sighed as he turned to Yoshi. "Yes, Mr. Yoshi, what is it?"

"This chapter has over five thousand words." Yoshi commented as he placed his hands behind his back, "And while it's mostly old chapters that were too short to be their own chapters, it's also meshed by new, original content like this."

Master Hand was silent as he floated, staring blankly at Yoshi.

Yoshi meekly chuckled as he shrugged. "I'm just... pointing it out..."

Master Hand continued glancing oddly at Yoshi.

Yoshi coughed as he rubbed his right arm, looking down at the floor. "Well, this has over ten thousand words now... that's double..." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'll shut up now."

Master Hand sighed as he shook himself, focusing on the commercials that were still playing.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

A wild Chain Chomp was let loose as it began tearing apart all the racers, making Godzilla the only one to try and tame the beast. Surprisingly, even Godzilla had a hard time as the Chain Chomp dragged the King of the Monsters about, causing the race track to become deranged and little resembling what it was.

"Damn it," Master Hand cursed as he face palmed, being whacked away by Godzilla, who was being swung by the rampant Chain Chomp.

Taj sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head, grabbing the nearby camera and shouting into it, "Umm, Yoshi Kart, the only place where madness can ensue! As usual!"

* * *

"So, how many of these commercials are there left?" Yoshi asked as he yawned.

Master Hand chuckled as he patted Yoshi on the head. "You, you silly lizard! We still got a treasure trove of them left!"

Yoshi groaned as he dropped his arms, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Ugh. Even when we get all of the commercials crammed into this chapter, Yoshi Kart will still be crammed with crap."

"Whatever do you mean?" Master Hand asked as he floated in the air, typically expected.

Yoshi folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "I mean that we still have plenty of crappy chapters that contain the same list of characters plastered for every friggin' chapter! Doesn't that urk you in the slightest?"

"...Not really." Master Hand sheepishly admitted as he moved his fingers about. "Then again, they were only there to increase the word count..."

Yoshi placed his hands on his hips angrily. "Well, you better fix it. If I see one more 'Moe, Lenny, and Carl' listed in a race when they're not even seen..."

Master Hand silenced Yoshi with a powerful dose of his magic as they continued watching the various boring commercials.

* * *

"Tired, tired, tired of your dull, dull life?" Master Hand stated as he pointed at a bored Pikachu, who sighed as he sat in his bed, reading a book. "Want to add some fufillment to your life...?"

Suddenly, to the Pikachu's surprise, the entire room started to shake, and then, BAM! Yoshi and Mario bursted through the roof in their Turbo Yoshi and Red Fire karts respectively, zooming down the stairs as the Pikachu watched in awe. Suddenly, the Pikachu was blasted into the air from a Bowser Shell tossed by Bowser, who was ramming karts with Waluigi, who left mines across the bedroom as the two headed downstairs.

"Then come join Yoshi Kart, where you can add explosive to your life!" Master Hand shouted as he popped up the Yoshi Kart logo and then disappeared, revealing the house being used as a racecourse by the racers.

* * *

Waluigi was seen tossing red shells at Shadow the Hedgehog, promptly turning around the sharp bend to the right on his Phantom Bike as he then began wheeling downhill. Shadow managed to shake off the shell and blast right towards Waluigi with his own motorcycle, swerving to the right and ramming the purple plumber as the two entered into a dark cave. Taking a turn towards the right, and then swerving around the left bend as a cave full of bats welcomed them, Waluigi grabbed a Bo-Bomb and chucked it behind him, the bright explosion causing the cave to shake as several rocks began falling down on the incoming racers. Daisy saw this and used her Mega Mushroom as quick as she could, turning big as she gained a bit of speed, while seducing the male racers behind her, much to her delight, as she then let out a large fart that blew the said male racers several feet back, the bats flying around all flopping to the ground due to the deadly gas.

"Strange things can happen in the middle of a race," Master Hand announced as he pointed at all the action going on, including Daisy squashing both Shadow and Waluigi, "But alas, for Yoshi Kart, this is absolutely normal! Got a feeling of pumped up? Get the thrill of seeing others suffer? Then come down to Yoshi Kart and have yourselves a race today!"

As he finished, everyone in the cave got lightning strucked by Dr. Eggman, who laughed as he took the lead from Waluigi and started ramming heads with Daisy in his egg pod.

* * *

"Help!" Godzilla yelped as he and the Chain Chomp both fell into the lake nearby, soaking EVERYONE wet.

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

"STOP. LOADING. THE. SCREEN. SAVER. WHEN. I'M. DOING. A. COMMERCIAL!" Master Hand snapped as he then zapped his computer, breaking it.

Everyone remained silent as the racers then accidentally bursted right through the booth, knocking out Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Taj, and the recording Lakitus.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

"I'm gonna get you!" Yoshi shouted as he tossed a green Koopa shell at mario.

"Ha I don't think so," Mario retorted as he quickly replied with a red hot firwball, burning yoshi as the green Yoshisarus felll into a nearby pitfall.

"We're so evil!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all laughed as they zoomed by, being blasted off again by Bowser and his Bo-Bomb, who then tossed his gigantic Bowser Shell at Mario.

"Stupid pesky plumber!" Bowser laughed as he charcoiled Mario alive, pushing him off the cliff.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Only Yoshi was there. he held a sign, which read "LAG SUCKS".

"Well... umm... err..." Master Hand stuttered, having been confused.

The Lakitu sighed as he and the others headed out to get some coffee.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi both crashed into a lamppost, causing the electricity to electrocute everyone and everything nearby. The audience screamed as they ran off in horror, the stadium and hotel burning in a huge inferno.

Master Hand groaned again while Crazy Hand rescued Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, before the three then got ran over by Waluigi, who had previously used a Mega Mushroom on himself as he laughed, terrorizing the area with ease.

* * *

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

A big lipped alligator that was likely a crossdresser popped up out of nowhere, chucking everyone into the air as he began singing loudly, disturbing the audience beyond normal conditions.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand stared at each other.

"Talk about a Big Lipped Alligator Moment," They said in unison as they sighed, watching the big lipped alligator dancing around the area, flinging the racers like flies.

* * *

Master Hand sighed as he turned to Crazy Hand. "All right, Crazy. Make this commercial as CRAZY as possible. It doesn't matter what bullshit you pull out, just do it."

Crazy Hand started to cackle. "Consider it done..." He cracked his own fingers

The selected racers gulped as they prepared themselves for the crazy bullshit that was about to start. And yes, the Nostalgia Critic was still there, somehow winning his fight.

But the Angry Video Game Nerd wasn't going to dissapear THAT easily, as he sneaked back in.

"Why, nothing crazy happened yet!" Yoshi confirmed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Until...NOW!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, staing true to his name, and group of streaking Koopa Troopas suddenly rushed by.

They were then followed by some conga lining goombas.

"Wait, how are streaking Koopas crazy?" Bowser commented as he scratched is head in confusion, "I see them all the time."

He turned around to see Donkey Kong and Ganondorf groping May and Princess Daisy.

Then suddenly a hurrican came blowing through... Hurrican IKE. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, losta spaghetti began falling on the Nostalgia Critic, followed by Mario and Luigi doing a musical number with toast.

"Brick, we gotta do something!" Ash Ketchum shouted, before bursting into laughter, recieving an angry glance from Brock."Heh, heh! Brick! Get it?"

"Shut up, Ass Ketchup!" Brock retorted as he gave Ash a rocky wedgie, forcing ketchup down Ash's ass.

"Ike! Look out! You're gonna hit me!" Roy screamed as he and Marth were aether'd in an instant.

"...Whoops," Ike laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as thousands of fangirls started fawning over him.

"NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!" Toad shouted as he jumped into Peach's panties. Sadly, this madness was getting to the Nostalgia Critic, too.

"...FUCK THIS COMMERCIAL!" Nostalgia Critic started firing at the random Mario enemies causing havoc.

Mario and Luigi both gasped as Princess Daisy farted loudly, causing the whole universe to collaspe on itself.

"WHO FARTED BY ZERO!" Master Hand shouted as he and Crazy Hand suddenly transformed into Superman and Batman.

Crazy Hand/Batman looked at himself. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Where's the bagel when you need it!" Donkey Kong shouted as he hid under a napkin.

* * *

"Can't believe they're doing ANOTHER fucking commercial," The Angry Video Game Nerd complained as he played around with his pen.

"Yeah, I know...who knows WHAT'S gonna happen now. Never had so many big lipped aligator moments in a row before," The Nostalgia Critic agreed, grabbing a glass full of alcohol and chugging it down as he placed back on his black cap.

"Trust me," Yoshi said to the Nostalgic Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd while holding his fanboyism in as he chuckled, "This happens all the time to us with Big Lipped Alligator Moments." He turned to face the camera and stared at it with a blank expression on his face. "ALL. THE. FRIGGIN'. TIME."

"We don't even know about some of the racers who joined," Mario added as he pointed at the list of OCs and other characters that weren't even actually used in the actual fanfic.

Master Hand was about to say something, but giant mutant bananas fell on him and began to sexually rape him, leading Crazy Hand to deal with the commercial.

"This commercial is HEAD banging," Donkey Kong punned as he and everyone else chuckled a bit.

"Can we please... go... to... next commercial..." Master Hand droned as he mutant bananas overcame him, leaving Crazy Hand by himself.

Crazy Hand turned to the camera, only to find the camera man passed out, drunk.

* * *

Master Hand was so overcome from the madness earlier that he was unable to talk for this commercial.

"So, umm, Yoshi Kart. Yeah, come to Yoshi Kart, where... uhhh..." Yoshi sweatdropped nervously, "I don't think I'm doing this right."

"You never do ANYTHING right," Boshi muttered to himself as he chuckled, receiving an angry glance from Yoshi.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario cackled as he raced by, farting.

Waluigi simply laughed out loud as he zipped by on the Flame Runner, tossing Bo-Bombs at everyone. Daisy came wheeling by on her Mach Bike, out farting Wario as a few racers behind her spun off of the road.

"God good!" Pikachu accidentally misplaced as he released a Thunderbolt that came in contact with Daisy's butt (which farted again), causing a HUGE explosion that destroyed much of the background.

Yoshi simply stood there as he noticed Crazy Hand comforting Master Hand, before overhearing the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd fighting again.

"You know what, this reminds me," Yoshi stated as he grinned, pointing his finger upward, "Let's have the two critics do the next commercial for us!"

Daisy was about to point something out when she accidentally farted loudly, causing the stadium to shake and gassing everything. She giggled as she slightly blushed while Waluigi face palmed himself.

* * *

"Wait," Master Hand interrupted as he moved his fingers about. "I don't think this is a good idea to show all these commercials together.

Yoshi placed his right hand on his hip, eyeing Master Hand. "You're saying this now, of all times?"

Master Hand was about to retort, but he felt defeated, sighing as he closed himself. "Good point. Keep rolling the tapes, mac."

* * *

"Umm, Master Hand, this is the last commercial," One of the Lakitus stated as he tried to get the message across.

Master Hand sighed as he tried to look good as possible, having been revived earlier by the combined efforts of Crazy Hand and Taj.

"Okay... okay, we can do this, gang. We can do this," Master Hand assured himself as he looked at Crazy Hand, and took in a quick breath, trying to sound as loud as he possibly could.

"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing.

"The power of christ compels you...?" Said a Lakitu as he recorded the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic.

"The power of christ compels you?" The Angry Video Game Nerd repeated. "More like the power of shit repels you! Just like these commercials!"

"Hey! These commercials aren't THAT bad!" Master Hand snapped back as a bucket of tuna then fell on him, making him angry as he turned red all over. "Ffffffuuu-"

"Hey, is he about to scream "FUCK"? Cause that's MY line!" The AVGN shouted angrily.

"**Bullshit**!" The Nostalgia Critic shouted back with a snazzy retort. "You didn't copyright the word! Don't even try it!"

Yoshi gulped as he hopped into his Turbo Yoshi. "We'd better get going, before he snaps," He muttered as he turned on the kart and zoomed off.

As the other racers got on their karts and zoomed off, the Lakitus instead decided to record the AVGN and the NC for the lulz as more bullshit began to pour on.

As the racers took off, several invisible coin blocks popped out of nowhere, and several Bullet Bills began firing out of the ground as butt cracks appeared all over everyone's bodies, blood pouring out of the cameras.

Just as Yoshi got an item, he recieved bacon instead. He tried getting another item, he still got bacon. Turning to the right, Yoshi was then ran over by a stampede of angry wart hogs.

Mario noticed this as he swerved to the right, but slipped on some oil and went crashing into several nearby tire piles, knocking the tires onto everyone passing by as the audience somehow were getting drawn to the AVGN and NC's "war", of which they tried to criticise the chaos at their best.

"This whole thing's even more batshit crazy than Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog!" The Nostalgia Critic shouted in disgust as he moved his arms about. "What kind of sick twisted fuck would make stuff like THIS happen!"

"Even STONED, Satan himself couldn't think up shit like this! Even combining all shitty games in the world couldn't compare to how shitty this stuff is!" The Angry Video Game Nerd shot back.

Dr. Eggman's AoStH incarnation suddenly popped up from the hotel, running to the Nostalgia Critic and stuck his PINGAS in his butt, laughing diabollically, much to the real Dr. Eggman's embarrassment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" NC freaked out, turning to AoSTH Robotnik and pulled out a gun. "FUCK YOU!" He blew his head off.

"It is written," Gwonam stated as he appeared in between the NC and AVGN, "Only Yoshi Kart can make crazy stuff." He then popped out rainbows from his ass as he flew into the air without his carpet, screaming, "SQUADALAH!"

"Was that the wierd genie guy from Face of Evil!" AVGN asked as he saw Gwonam. "That game sucked more ass than ass could possibly be sucked!"

King Harkinian, the King of Hyrule, was insulted as he grabbed his Dinner Blaster and began shooting burgers at the NC and AVGN, shouting profanities at them as his ship that sailed in the morning ran over the three.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong came bursting through the wooden ship on Rambi, chased by KILLER BEES, who were on the hunt for Amy Rose as they sucked the beauty out of the nearby ketchup and mayo, which was growing... on May's breasts.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" Laughed The Joker as he took out a dart and tossed it at Sonic, running off as the dart exploded, causing the blue hedgehog to spin around and cause all the racers to crash each other. Master Hand and Crazy hand simply watched in shock.

"Wha... how... why...?" Master Hand continued stuttering as several coins fell on him, a shower of dirty water from an upside down toilet full of poop gratifying him as several cats laughed at him while scratching with their soft, weak claws.

"Holy shit!" The Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd exclaimed in unison.

Just then, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles peeked out of the sewer at what was going on.

"Bogus, dudes!" Michelangelo shouted in dismay as he watched the racers being chased by angry skunks with flags stamped on their tails and killer mutant bowling bowls with bombs on their arms and tanks on their heads. "This looks even more mega fucked up than when we did 'Coming out of our Shells'!"

Raphael suddenly grabbed Michelangelo by the head and made him face the older turtle. "I thought I told you that we NEVER talk about 'Comin' Out of Our Shells'!" He then started slapping Michelangelo across the face. "IT. NEVER. HAPPENED."

"Hey guys, remember those mutant bananas when we went back to-" Before Donatello could finish, they were all attacked by the very same mutant bananas from 'Turtles Forever', followed by the usual foot ninjas from Shredder.

"You just had to mention them, didn't you?" Leonardo replied sarcastically to Donatello.

The audience laughed as the racers came back, being damaged by the fire that suddenly spread from the accident as Amy Rose got chased by the killer bees.

"Only in Yoshi Kart," Master Hand tried to get across as he cleansed himself, "Can such insanity happen-"

Master Hand got rammed by Taj, who was having a carpet race with Gwonam as the NC and AVGN continued their arguing, much to Crazy Hand and the Lakitus' delight.

"You know, for all the bashing they're doing on Yoshi Kart, it's actually pretty interesting and hilarious," Yoshi pointed out as he nudged Sonic, while Mario was munching down on sugary blue Chain Chomps.

"Yeah...it kind of is," Sonic chuckled as he watched the madness.

"Yeah, now that you-" Pikachu was interrupted by the Power Rangers, who began to perform with the Ninja Turtles a solo number.

Princess Daisy was about to comment, when she farted so loud, it caused every single thing to catch on fire instantly, followed by freezing everything. One loud belch by Daisy later, and Satan's laughter was heard as strong winds began blowing everyone around like paper dolls, which the rain pouring heavily as the lightning struck everything in its path.

"You want action? You want craziness! Then come to Yoshi Kart, the only place where insanity is a mu-" Master Hand was about to finish when Daisy farted again, causing him to mutate into a clone of Crazy Hand. "I love hell in a basket! It makes me feel colorful!"

"Heeeeaaaalp!" Yoshi screamed as he, Mario, Peach, Sonic, Luigi, Shadow, Amy, Toad, Toadette, and Pikachu tugged onto each other.

Suddenly, Bean the Dynamite Duck rushed onto the scene with an A-Bomb. "NYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" He cackled manically before detonating the bomb.

BOOM!

"...And... that's... the... commerci-" The Lakitu moaned as the AVGN and NC took the camera from him, contributing their two cents.

"I'm the fuckin' Angry Video Game Nerd; takin' you back to the past to play the shitty games that suck ass!" The Angry Video Game Nerd stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"And I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to!" The Nostalgia Critic finished as both he and the AVGN left to finish up their eternal war.

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "So... um... now what?" He asked as he coughed.

Everyone was silent.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were back to playing Koopa Shell Hockey...this time having Knuckles added to their team, as they played against Dry Bowser and 3 Dry Bones.

"Well, I'm going to tune up my kart," Mario stated as he headed back into the garage to handle the Red Fire.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll go back to the garage and get out the Turbo Yoshi," He stated as he followed Mario into the garage.

* * *

"...Are those all the commercials left?" Yoshi asked in an annoyed tone, noticing that the video ended.

Master Hand nodded. Or floated. Oddly. "Yeah. I take it that the author realized how stupid this was and just combined them in an effort to make this entire story less of a clusterfuck."

More silence. Yoshi rubbed his right arm as he looked around.

"Right. I'm gonna go find the doc. Maybe we can get lucky twice and get an actual new chapter with real content," Yoshi commented as he ran off.

Master Hand chuckled as he watched Yoshi run off to the western direction. He then sighed as he shook himself. "Ough, what I wouldn't do for more coverage on me..."


	196. Mario and Sonic and Yoshi Olympics

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (trembles with pride) This... this... (takes in a quick breath) Well, I'll try not to say much, but... over ten thousand words... and all for this chapter, which isn't even part of the actual racing... and yet, it's quite significant because it heavily shows the good relaaationship between Mario and Sonic's cast of characters, who are probably the most vital to Yoshi Kart. And why, this in itself is not just a great tribute to my new favorite game, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (GO OUT AND BUY IT NOW, SLAVES), but it just so happens to be the three hundredth chapter of Yoshi Kart. And regarding of the unoriginality, insanity, and filler... let me just say... I'm finally happy to reach this point in time. I mean, despite the fact that I will do my best to make this fanfic as enjoyable as much original and actually race content, along with the usual tiny dose of random insanity that everyone apparently loves around here, so alas, here you go. The 300th chapter of Yoshi Kart. And with that, I'm off. Peace, everyone!

* * *

_**Happy 300th Chapter, Yoshi Kart!**_

It was a crisp cool day in Vancouver, Canada. The Mario and Sonic gangs were spending some free time around Christmas Village, taking a nice break away from the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix as they caught back on with their Olympic madness.

"Show Me Your Moves!" Captain Falcon proclaimed in front of everyone, saluting with his natural pose. "YESZ!"

Mario blinked at Captain Falcon, shocked by the appearance of the good captain. "...where the heck did you come from?" He asked as he took off his red cap and scratched his head in confusion.

Captain Falcon laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, silly plumber... I was just following you in the Blue Falcon," Captain Falcon blurted out as he pointed at Ness, Jigglypuff, and Solid Snake, who all emerged from the Blue Falcon (and somehow all managed to fit inside with no problem at all). "And look! I brought the gang with me! Just the four of us!"

"Okay!" Ness greeted as he simply nodded hile smiling like he usually does.

Solid Snake merely chuckled as he hid in his cardboard box, tossing grenades everywhere.

Jigglypuff simply twirled around as she sang, being plugged so that she wouldn't cause anyone to snooze.

"Greeeeat." Wario moaned in disgust as he wiped his booger on his shirt, disgusting Peach and Amy.

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww!!! Wario!!!" Peach and Amy groaned in disgust.

Waluigi just laughed at the girls' disgust.

"Wasn't Waluigi just skiing now?" Vector asked as he munched down on something, not realizing he was munching on...

"...THE ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK!!!" Mario exclaimed, pouncing on Vector as he tried to get back the enclosed instruction book.

"The enclosed instruction book?" Sonic blinked, scratching his head in confusion. "Is Mario having flashbacks from Hotel Mario again?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Peh! Chumps..." He muttered as he grabbed his purple snowboard and started heading westward towards the Radical Highway.

Charmy watched Mario and Vector wrestle, turning to face Espio. "Hey Espio, I'm confused. Why does Vector get to be playable but we don't?"

"Because, Charmy..." Espio sighed as he bent down, patting Charmy on the head, "Well... I'll let you know when you're older."

"Huh?" Charmy mused in confusion.

Captain Falcon shrugged as he went to get a quick drink, leaving behind the other three Smashers.

"GAH!! MARIO, DAMN IT!!!" Vector gasped as he chucked Mario and the enclosed insutrction book on Sonic, dusting himself off, "If you need me, I'm going to race with Waluigi." He grabbed his green snowboard and headed off after Waluigi.

"Whoa!!" Sonic shouted as Mario and the enclosed instruction booklet were heading for him, dodge rolling to the side, and letting Mario and the enclosed instructions hit the snow.

Silver, meanwhile, was using his pyschic power to make a snowman. "Just wait until I take a picture of this thing! The future never had any snow!"

"BURP!!" Daisy belched, shaking the area a bit as she giggled, walking out of the restaurant with Blaze, rubbing her stomach, "Boy, that meal made me full! I'm ready for some action!" She exclaimed, not noticing that she accidentally knocked Silver's snowman over with her belch.

Metal Sonic, who noticed this while chatting with Bowser Jr., pointed at Silver and laughed.

"M-My snowman..." Silver blinked sadly at his ruined snowman.

"Oh dear..." Blazed looked at what was left of the snowman, picking up the top hat, rubbing her full stomach a bit.

Blaze suddenly felt a burp of her own comming on as her full belly rumbled. "Uh oh....I... !!!!!" The area shook in response.

Donkey Kong ran by the group, angrily chasing the Big Bullet Bill, who had DK's bananas in its grasp.

Another loud burp from Blaze shook the area, causing some snow to fall off a tall tree... and right on top of Silver...making him into a "snowhog."

Wario was laughing heartily, falling on his back as he then farted, causing the area to shake again. Needless to say, the snow fell on him.

"Ugh... Wario's grossing me out more than I needed to see," Charmy commented, shuddering.

Sonic laughed, pointing at the snow burried Wario.

"...Gas Contest!" Daisy exclaimed with joy as she belched louder again.

Bowser Jr took the top hat from Blaze, placing it on Silver's head, and sticking a broomstick in his hand. "There we go! A brand new snowman." He chuckled.

"Silver actually looks sexy," Luigi commented. Everyone gave him a strange glance.

Silver blinked nervously at Luigi's comment.

"GIMME BACK MY BANANAS!!" Donkey Kong bellowed as he pushed aside Snake, trying to launch a punch on the Big Bullet Bill.

Dry Bowser, who was wearing a monocle, was chatting with Eggman Nega, when he noticed this. He laughed.

"Ohohohoho, that ape surely jests himself, no?" Dry Bowser stated in a British accent, sipping some tea, "Why would he chase bananas when he can have a nice cup of tea?"

"Indeed," Nega agreed as he sipped some tea earl grey.

Blaze felt her stomach rumble again..when a loud fart escaped her. *PFFFFFFFFT!!* One so big and sudden...her pants fell down, showing bright red panties. "Oops!"

"Ooooh, that's GOOD..." Dr. Eggman commented as he pulled out his pingas and began fapping, much to the disgust of everyone.

Daisy suddenly got jealous, feeling outdone by Blaze's farting. "Oh yeah!? I'll show you! No one messes with Princess Daisy the Gasshole!" She stormed back into the restaurant.

Peach and Amy gave each other worried looks as they watched Sonic vomit at the sight of Dr. Eggman's pingas.

Blaze blinked at Daisy's retreating form, forgetting her pants were down and her panties were on display.

Silver pulled out his cellphone camera and took a picture of Blaze's panties before she knew what was going on, chuckling goofily to himself.

"BLAAAAAAARGH!!!" Sonic vomitted into the snow. "Eggman! Put that thing away, will ya!? There's children present!"

Tails gulped nervously, hiding himself behind his tails, so he wouldn't have to see Eggman's pingas.

Ness and Jigglypuff couldn't help but giggle as they watched Eggman playing with himself.

"Fuck you, Sonic!" Dr. Eggman proclaimed as he stuck out his tongue at the blue hedgehog, "I'm Dr. Rrrrrobotnik! I do what I want!"

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees...then Knuckles flew out of said tree, down towards Eggman, hammerpunching the pervered scientist over the head.

POW!!!

As Knuckles came landing down safely, he was ran over by Omega, who was being chased by an angry Pianta.

"YOU CHEATER!!!" The blue-colored Pianta exclaimed as he tossed fruit at Omega, unaware that he crushed Knuckles under his feet, "I'll cheat out you!"

"D'OH!!!" Knuckled grunted as he was run over by Omega. "....my back..."

Bowser was in the hockey ring, trying to assemble a team of Koopas while Bowser Jr. watched from outside.

"All right, men," Bowser instructed the Koopas, chuckling as he clenched his fist, "We're going to win, and that's that!"

Just as Mario was hooking a toaster to an electric plug, he witnissed several Chaos surrounding him with toast, pestering the red-capped plumber.

"Hey, uhh, what's-a going on?" Mario asked in confusion as he began getting fed toast by the Chaos, who giggled with glee.

Suddenly, someone tapped Luigi on the shoulder. When Luigi turned around...

...he saw it was King Boo.

"HOOHOOHOOHOOHAAHAAHAAHAA!!!!" King Boo made an UBER scary face at Luigi.

"HEEEEEEAAAALP!!!" Luigi screamed as he jumped on Shadow, trembling with fright as his eyes were paled.

"GAH!!!" Shaodw grunted. "Luigi, what the hell!?" Then he saw King Boo. "HOLY SHIT!!!!"

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion, asking himself, "Why is Luigi afraid of ghosts, again?"

Petey Piranha came up behind King Boo, sniffling. "SEGA... didn't let me in the Olympics," He wailed as he blew his nostrils on his leaf, wipping it on Luigi.

Shadow whipped out his shadow rifle. "DIE!!" He shot at King Boo.

King Boo merely turned invisible and the bullets went right through him. "HAW-HAW!"

Petey quickly dodged the bullets, of which the bullets hit...

...Solid Snake right in the knee.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Solid Snake screamed in agony. "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!?!?!"

Shadow gulped with wide eyes. "...oh shit."

"...It was Wario," Luigi muttered as he held to his green cap, cowering in fear.

"We're outta here!" Shadow grabbed Luigi. "CHAOS CONTROL!" In the style of Shadow's game, blue chaos energy surrounded him and Luigi and they dissapeared from the area in the blink of an eyes.

Quick view from Radical Highway...

"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!!!" Vector shouted at Waluigi as they went over the bridge and did their specials in the air, going sky high.

Shadow and Luigi both popped up on the top of the bridge.

"Uhhh..." Luigi stated as he blinked, looking around. "Radical Highway?"

Shadow also looked around, and he sighed. "Looks like it." He pulled out two snowboards, and then both he and Luigi went snowboarding downwards, following Waluigi and Vector.

Back at Vancouver...

"...You all heard it, right?" Espio asked, sighing as he shook his head. "That Vector, what crazy nonsense is he up to?"

Just as King Boo began taunting Solid Snake, Petey Piranha began playing with Ness and Jigglypuff in a snowball fight, doing something better than just standing around.

Mario and Sonic scratched their heads in confusion, wondering where Shadow and Luigi could've escaped to via Chaos Control.

Solid Snake was chasing King Boo, shooting at the huge ghost king like crazy. "Get back here, you white bastard!!"

King Boo, however, was way ahead of Snake, turning invisible every now and then, to avoid the bullets.

Daisy suddenly came bursting out of the restaurant, holding her stomach as she approached Blaze. "All right, cat girl, now you're - BUUUUURP- in for it!" She challenged as she farted loudly, shaking the area.

Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega both paused briefly, looking around to see what caused the earthquake.

"My dear chap! What was loud shaking from?" Dry Bowser asked as he ate a crumpet.

"Sounded like a gas attack..." Nega answered as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe Wario was eating burritos again," he suggested while sipping his tea.

Wario moaned as he tried to get out from under the snow, but failed. Ness, who was running away from Petey to get a long range, fell over Wario, landing on his back.

"So, Tails, I guess Cream sorta managed to get matured," Yoshi conversed with Tails, ignoring the loud fart quake that Daisy just caused again.

Mario took off his red cap, scratching his head as he turned to Sonic. "Ehh, Sonic, shouldn't we do something about Daisy..." he whispered into Sonic's ear, although not as quiet as he hoped as Peach and Amy also heard.

"What are you two planning?" Peach quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not going to do anything drastic, are you?" Amy inquired, gulping in worry.

"No, not this time," Sonic said as he comfirmed, "I know better than to get Blaze involved when ceasing fire to fart attacks..." He shuddered as he remembered the last time.

"Wait...WHAT DID happen last time?" Mario asked curiously, tilting his head.

"You're better off not knowi-" Before Espio could finish, he was knocked over by the Big Bullet Bill, who was still being chased by Donkey Kong.

"My bananas! GIVE THEM BACK!!!" Donkey Kong roared as he pulled out his coconut gun and shot coconuts at the Big Bullet Bill.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his head as he explained. "Well...last time, when Wario was having a "fart storm," I just wanted Blaze to light a fire behind him to get his attention. ...BIG mistake. Wario let one rip, and the whole street caught on fire."

"It was NOT pretty," Silver added, remembering the incident with a grimace, having been one of the unlucky ones to be set on fire that time.

"How come I didn't remember that??" Mario asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Probably," Birdo added as she stepped in, "Because you were snowboarding with Waluigi, Vector, and Daisy, remember?"

Mario paused for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Oh... yeah."

Before long, the area shook again due to Daisy's massive fart, lasting for thirty seconds.

"A NEW RECORD!!!" Petey commented as he was blasted by a giant snowball from Jigglypuff.

"Ugh! Daisy..." Yoshi commented in disgust as he fainted from the smell, his left leg twitching.

Snake was now chasing King Boo around the fountain in the middle of the village. The large ghost king was cackling away.

Petey Piranha paused to chuck his snowballs as he watched King Boo being chased. He turned to Cream the Rabbit. "Should I stop him, or is he fine?"

"I think he's fine..." Jigglypuff replied as she watched Espio and Charmy get knocked out unconscious by Daisy's fart.

Blaze was running from Daisy's gas attack as she tried to pull her pants up.

Daisy cheered as she dusted her hands together, glancing at Blaze. "Woo! How do you like THAT, Blaze? Bet ya can't top me!" She boasted as she giggled.

"I'm sure... cough... she can't..." Mario gacked as he managed to catch his breath, looking around and asking, "Hey Sonic, you seen Luigi anywhere?"

"Last I saw, they were running from Snake," Sonic told Mario. "Where they went, I have no idea."

At Radical Highway...

"These robots are pissing me off!" Waluigi snapped as he kicked an Egg Pawn out of the way, while Vector slid down on his stomach.

"Just find the computer room!" Vector instructed as he pulled out the enclosed instruction book for Hotel Mario.

In front of the two were Luigi and Shadow, who were also on snowboards.

"Hmph," Shadow smirked as he turned a corner on his snowboard, catching a speed booster and taking off.

Luigi was doing fine, until he crashed into the mechanical bars that had the boosters right below them leading upwards. He moaned in pain as he got up and bounced upwards.

Back in Vancouver...

"So, uhh, you feelin' okay, Daisy?" Mario asked nervously as he, Sonic, and the others sat down in the snow.

Daisy nodded, rubbing her stomach as she smiled. "Yeah! I can manage to hold in my gas for the meanwhile." She stretched her arms, "So, anyone wanna do some skiing?"

Mario got up, getting excited. "Skiing? How about some snowball fights!" He turned to Sonic, grinning with excitement.

Sonic grinned back. "Sounds good to me."

"Nyehahahaha!!!" A boo suddenly flew by...with Blaze's pants.

"Give me back my pants!!!!!!" Blaze angrily chased after the Boo, her red underwear showing off.

The Boo suddenly went into Blaze and forced her to fart, much to her embarrassment. The Boo cackled as he made her fart again, before flying out, heading into the snow and disappearing.

"Poor Blaze," Birdo commented as she shook her head, folding her arms.

"Don't worry." Mario stated as he set up the battlefield for the snowball fight with Sonic, "I'm sure Blaze can handle being a little gassy."

"Of course she can! There's nothing wrong with being gassy!" Daisy exclaimed gleefully as she farted, disgusting Peach and Amy once more.

"Daisy, you like being gassy," Mario pointed out as he sighed, watching a recovered Knuckles return after tending his wounds.

"Ugh..." Knuckles grunted as he stretched. "When Omega runs you over...it hurts."

Blaze was blushing in embarrassment, both from being gassy, and from not having recovered her pants.

"Well, I'm ready for some action," Yoshi stated as he wrapped his arm around Tails. "So, what's the team?"

Mario grinned as he pointed at himself. "Me, Sonic, Daisy, and Blaze versus you, Peach, Amy, and Tails!" He then pointed at Knuckles. "And Knux can be the referee!"

"Works for me," Sonic said.

Peach and Amy nodded.

"Sure...just one moment," Blaze said, before ducking into the boutique, and comming out with a new pair of pants.

"Well, this sounds like a good idea!" Yoshi pointed out, before hearing Daisy fart loudly again, moaning as he slapped his forehead. "Daisy..."

Daisy shrugged, retorting, "What? I'm a genuine gasshole!" She promptly farted afterwards.

"...I think Daisy had TOO much beans in the restaurant," Mario whispered to Sonic.

"And here I thought, Wario was supposed to be the resident gasbag," Sonic whispered back.

Wario was still under the snow, pretty much snoozing his head off as the people stepped all over him.

A few minutes later...

"Attention, everyone! The snowball fight is about to begin!" The Lakitu announced as he focused his camera on Knuckles, "Here we have the announcer, Knuckles the Echidna!"

Knuckles stepped out in his referee outfit. "Alright...we've got two rounds here...each one two-minutes. The object of the snowball fight is to score the most points. Either by snowballing your opponents, or by whatever targets appear on the opponent's side. The large snowmen on each side are worth extra points, as are the bullet bills, depending on what side they hit."

Mario grinned at Sonic, Daisy, and Blaze, who all smiled back, while Yoshi gave the thumbs up sign to Peach, Amy, and Tails.

"Ready?" Knuckles raised the flag. "GO!" He signalled for the match to begin.

Mario quickly chucked as many balls as he could, managing to get out Yoshi as he picked up more balls, getting hit two times by Peach. He then hid behind a block, chucking two balls from there while dodging the incoming snowballs.

Daisy kept jumping back and forth as she very easily avoided the snowballs, grabbing the item box and getting fifteen snowballs. She ran next to Blaze, chucking the snowballs one at a time at Peach.

Sonic was chucking snowballs with speed and precision, ducking snowballs from Peach, and narowly dodged one from Amy. He hid behind a block, and started throwing some at the snowman on Yoshi's side, trying to get some extra points.

Amy squeaked as a few snowballs from Sonic hit her, before retalliating with some of her own. She caught an item box with a mega mushroom, increasing her size and snowballs...which made her a force to be reckoned with.

Yoshi grinned as he ran behind Amy, aiming at Blaze and Daisy. He quickly ran out of snowballs, but quickly picked some up, aiming at Blaze, squarely knocking her out. Unfortunately, he found himself knocked out as Daisy managed a quick win.

Mario was trying to get the item box, but Peach kept taking them. He attempted at tossing a snowball at her, but easily got knocked out by Amy's giant snowball. Daisy quickly tossed three of her right snowballs at Tails, two of them hitting as she ran behind Sonic, chucking one more at Tails, who dodged it. Daisy then grabbed the item box and chucked electricity at Tails, knocking him out.

"It's out... and it's good!" The Lakitu bluttered out as he watched Daisy getting knocked out by Peach, who also managed to knock out Sonic.

In the background, Petey Piranha can be seen cheering with Ness and Jigglypuff, munching down on some hot, buttery popcorn, while Snake continued chasing King Boo in the background.

"Come on, Team Tails! Knock that hedgehog out!" A random Chao shouted to Tails' team.

Blaze was back on her feet and tyring to take Peach down, getting an item box, and striking the princess down with electricity.

"Fifteen seconds left!" The time ticker announced as it began moving on its own.

The score was 56 Team Mario, 52 Team Tails, the score constantly getting updated by the second. Mario got back up to his feet just as Sonic got knocked out, which Daisy down to her last health. Mario aimed at Yoshi, and knocked him squarely in the nose. He grinned as he got hit in the face by Tails, shaking his head and running behind Blaze.

Daisy managed to score out Amy and Peach aiming at the snowman and chucking her snowball, before being knocked down to one health by Tails.

Blaze threw a few more snowballs...sucessfully helping Daisy knocking down Team Tails' snowman.

"Annnnd... STOP!!" The timer screamed, turning to Knuckles and demanding, "Okay, echidna boy, announce ze score!" It then promptly exploded, leaving behind its mechanical parts.

"Winner is...Team Mario!" Knuckles announced.

Mario, Sonic, Daisy, and Blaze all high fived each other while Tails, Yoshi, Peach, and Amy comforted each other, the audience cheering.

"We did it, gang!" Mario proclaimed, clenching his fist as he smiled, "We pulled it off pretty well!"

Daisy cheered loudly, jumping up and down. "Yee-haw! I'd gladly have another snowball fight!" She then grinned as she got an evil thought in her mind. "But we would have gotten more if I had just-" She then purposely farted loudly, causing the audience to burst into laughter.

"Daisy, do you always feel the need to fart?" Yoshi shouted from across his side as he turned to his teammates, congralutating them. "Well, we didn't win, but we had fun! And we were close!"

"Pretty close if you ask me!" Peach added as she rubbed the back of her head, sighing, "To think, Mario would have gladly gone crazy on little ol' me!"

Dr. Eggman suddenly snuck behind Knuckles and gave the echidna a wedgie, laughing as he then ran off towards the ski slopes.

"AAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" Knuckled scrreched as he was wedgied.

Sonic and Tails watched and both winced as they saw Knuckles getting wedgied.

Petey Piranha heard a scream, turning around, to see Solid Snake wrapped like like a pretzel by King Boo. "Sheesh, King Boo, what did you do with him?"

Just as King Boo was about to reply, Amy accidentally farted on the spot, causing both teams to glance at her.

"....oops," Amy blushed as she placed her hands on her stomach, farting again.

"That's NO Good," Daisy commented as she got jealous, prompting herself to fart again.

"...Well, looks like Wario needs to give Daisy his crown of gassiest," Mario laughed as Peach then farted.

"Damn, are the girls just gassy today or is it just me?" Bowser Jr. whispered to Silver, who was still covered in snow.

"...somebody should check out what that restaurant's putting in their food," Silver said, "especially if it's making everyone fart."

Quick check at the restaurant...

"It's not the food itself! All we have is beans stored in them, because we wanted to test it out!" A Koopa chef explained.

"The hell kind of beans are these???" Silver asked, as he looked at a can of the damn things.

The can read "Father Flatulent's Baked Beans."

"...nevermind," Silver sweatdropped.

"But who were the ones who had it?" Mario asked, rubbing the back of his head.

The Koopa chef shrugged. "Oh, some girls. And a fat dude in yellow."

"...Figures," Bowser Jr. stated, cringing as Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze all farted in unison.

Followed by one LOUD fart from Wario, that blew all the snow off of him.

Silver gawked, his eyetwitching at how loud and powerful Wario's fart was.

"Okay, so, umm..." Yoshi commented as he hid behind Silver, suggesting, "How about the girls have a little fart contest, and the rest of us go and... um..."

Before Yoshi could finish, a slew of Egg bots arrived at the scene, causing a ruckus.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jet the Hawk suddenly came snowboarding in with a lit lighter.

Sonic took one look at the lighter and freaked out. "JET!! Turn that thing off before-"

But it was too late.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Tails cried out in horror as he hugged Yoshi tightly.

The entire area was completely destroyed, the snow melting off as a result, leaving a very brown, muddy area as the Egg bots were blasted away.

"..." Daisy squeaked a cute little poot, giggling as she, the girls, and Wario recieved an angry glare from EVERYONE.

And of course, Jet got glared at, too.

Jet gulped... and tried to sneak off. "Yipes. Looks like I'm in trouble..." He muttered to himself.

"Jet, you idiot, were you not aware of the gas level?" Mario snapped as he slapped himself, being completely covered in ash as Sonic nodded in agreement.

"EEP!" Jet tried to run for it.

Sonic, however, pounced on Jet, tackling him to the ground.

"Yeah! Beat him up, Sonic!" Ness and Jigglypuff egged on while Petey Piranha and King Boo searched for some ice cream.

Jet screamed in agony as Sonic pummelled the damn hawk.

Captain Falcon came back with the handicapped Solid Snake, looking around to see the mess that occured.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he heard Daisy fart loudly.

"Err... how long until they run out of gas?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping.

"I-PFFFT-don't think-POOT-we'll be out-PFFFT-until midnight," Peach gulped as she trembled at the thought, her lips trembling as she farted loudly again, revealing her pink panties."

Mario's eyes widened at the sight of Peach's panties.

"Ooooh, that's good," Mario muttered as he coughed a bit.

"Mario..." Everyone muttered, shaking their heads as they smirked.

The eggpawns all had snowballs in their hands, indicating they wanted a snowball match as well.

"Another snowball fight?" Yoshi exclaimed as he grinned, "All right! Sign me up!"

"But wouldn't we need more people to help us?" Bowser Jr. asked as Amy accidentally farted again.

"I'm in too," Sonic added in.

"I'll join in this time," Silver ran over.

"Please! This will be a piece of cake for the great Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed as he laughed triumphally.

Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega were still watching from the restaurant, watching the bullshit ensue from the comfort of their seats.

"I say, dear chum, these losers cannot think they can't squirm out of this one," Dry Bowser laughed as he sipped moar of his tea.

"Let's see how my counterpart flattens them," Nega smirked as he sipped his tea. 'Provided he doesn't go batshit crazy again,' he thought.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!!" Dr. Eggman angrily bellowed, causing Blaze to fart.

"...I think the beans caught on to the girls too quick," Mario stated to Sonic, shaking his head.

"Hoo boy..." Sonic sighed, before turning to the others. "Does anyone have any antacid with them?"

"Sadly no," Jigglypuff commented as she pointed at the last of the antacid, which melted in the mud.

"Come on, you pitiful competitors," Stated the alpha Egg bot, pointing at Mario and Sonic, "Give us your best shot."

Mario and Sonic both started preparing their snowballs.

"GENTLEMEN, since Knuckles is part of the team, I will take over the announcing," Stated the Lakitu as he cleared his throat, "However, I managed to bring back Master Hand and Crazy Hand with me!"

And just as he finished, the snow magically returned to Vancouver.

"See? I told you our magic comes in handy," Master Hand stated to Crazy Hand as they appeared in the booth, "But what the hell are we doing here, anyway? This isn't Yoshi Kart, OR Super Smash Brothers!"

"It looks like another Mario and Sonic Olympic Games," Crazy Hand observed...then noticed the snow. "Make that...Olympic WINTER Games."

"Come on! We need-a some announcing!" Mario shouted as he and Sonic got in position.

Dr. Eggman chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, while Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles nodded at each other, the girls holding each other's hands as they farted loudly in unison (much to their embarrassment save Daisy), prompting Wario to fart shortly afterwards as Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong (who got back his bananas), Silver, and Metal Sonic got into position.

"That's a pretty huge army of Egg bots," Master Hand commented as he cleared his throat, "Anyway, is this a snowball fight?"

"Yep," The Lakitu simply stated as he began recording.

"Alright then," Crazy Hand stated as he picked up a flag while as he and Master Hand prepared to announce the rules.

"Well... I guess toss snow at each other," Was all Master Hand could offer before shouting, "Ready... GO!!!"

Mario quickly picked up as many snowballs as he could as he tossed them at the Egg bots. He was hit by two snowballs, but he shook it off as he hid behind Wario, gathering up more snowballs as Wario moved away, prompting Mario to move behind a block. Mario began targetting two Egg bots, who were knocked out with ease. Sonic was throwing snowballs like crazy with fierce speed as he tossed some at three Eggbots.

Donkey Kong ran forward, ignoring that he got two healths knocked out. He shook if off and grabbed the item box, getting electricity. He was knocked out on the snow, but he quickly recovered, charging up as he tossed the electricity at the egg bots, wiping out seven of them. He cheered as he tossed another bolt of electricity, getting rid of five of them.

Yoshi quickly swallowed up several snowballs as he turned them into eggs, churning them out faster as he tossed them at an Egg bot at a time, quickly running to the item bix, but tripping. He was buried under a sheet of snow.

Tails hit a Mega Mushroom item box, growing to a giant and tossed giant snowballs at a few Eggpanws, and some at the snowman behind them

Daisy managed to snag an Item Box, but before she could use the item, she farted loudly, causing Metal Sonic to get knocked out, who was behind her. Shrugging, Daisy quickly tossed her fifteen snowballs at the egg bots, quickly whipping them out.

"This is fun!" Daisy exclaimed as she giggled, grabbing more snowballs and chucking them at a tower of egg bots, who were standing on each other to use as a wall.

Captain Falcon urged Mario and Sonic's team to show their moves as the audience cheered them on, the egg bots getting knocked out faster and faster.

"Damn, we need recuitments, and fast," A particular egg bot muttered as he was knocked out by Dr. Eggman's pingas, much to everyone's surprise.

"See!? My pingas DOES have a use, after all!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he avoided the snowballs and attacked the egg bots with his pingas, knocking them out faster, much to the delight of the audience.

"...Is that even legal?" Master Hand whispered to Crazy Hand, noting Dr. Eggman and his use of his pingas.

Daisy, noticing that Dr. Eggman wasn't going by the normal rules, decided to use this opportunity as she aimed her butt at the egg bots, farting as powerfullu loud as she could as her gas blasts were enough to clear a whole line of egg bots.

Sadly enough, that merely wasn't enough, as more egg bots were summoned to keep the egg bot team at bay.

Groaning as he got back up, Metal Sonic got back up, just in time to see the reinforcements comming. "Damn!!!! Oh hell..."

"So far, we knocked out two hundred and seventy eight," Donkey Kong stated to Silver, being knocked out by a snowball.

"Let's give 'em hell!" Bowser Jr. insisted as he somehow grabbed a Bowser Shell and chucked it at the egg bots. Unfortunately, one of them knocked the Bowser Shell back, knocking out Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic.

Dr. Eggman continued using his pingas to strike out the egg bots, but he was promptly grabbed by an Egg bot, dragged in and beaten up, kicked back onto his side as he was buried under snow. Silver was using his psychic power to hurl multiple snowballs at once.

Knuckles was throwing snowballs at the approaching eggbots, knocking them down as they came at him. "Who's sending all of these guys?"

"I don't know," Peach replied as she sneezed, farting accidentally as she was knocked into the snow by a hard snowball, "But they're getting annoying!"

Someone up in the skies, a large rainbow-colored Egg Bot is laughing his head off as he creates more minions. "Let's see these twerps take out one thousand and one!"

A group of five egg bots gathered around, and they all made a quick snow fort, hiding behind it and churning out a rapid gun, firing rapid snow balls at Mario and Sonic's side.

Mario huffed as he rubbed some water from his mouth, hiding behind a block as he turned to Sonic. "These guys are tough, but we're doing quite well!"

"Yeah, but I wonder how many more there are," Sonic said, as he spotted an item block, touching it and getting a lightning power up, using it on the five eggbots.

Another line of egg bots who were conga lining quickly aimed at Mario and Sonic, blasting away the blocks that guarded the two mascots as they all got out of line and fired their snow ammo at the pair, knocking them out cold.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched in disbelief as the egg bots were starting to get a grip on the snowball fight.

Mario moaned in pain as Donkey Kong and Knuckles worked as fast as they could to get him and Sonic out, whilst Yoshi grabbed Daisy and aimed her butt at the egg bots, making Daisy blast farts at the robotic enemies.

"We got three hundred and sixty four of them!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he used his Gadd Paintbrush to draw himself and Metal Sonic a barrier from the incoming snowballs.

The egg bots continued summoning more reinforces at their comrades got knocked out by a combination of snow and the farts from the girls. Wario contributed with his shoulder bashing, adding more to the damage.

Meanwhile, back up with the rainbow-colored eggpawn, said eggpawn felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes brother, what is it? I'm having my fun here, leave me alone." The rainbow eggpawn asked.

He turned around, to see no one there.

"Ehhh... brother?" The rainbow egg pawn asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Ahem." A voice said off to the side.

"Yes?"

To the Rainbow Eggpawn's side, Rouge the Bat could be seen, arms folded. "Excuse me..."

"...Oh no..." The Rainbow Eggpawn gulped as he trembled in fright.

Rouge swiftly gave the Rainbow Eggpawn a kick, knocking him out of the ship, and down to the battle below.

The rainbow Egg pawn moaned as he got up, to see his fellow pawns being snowed out. There were only one hundred and fifty pawns left, and he screamed as he exploded in contact from electricity.

"...Touch down!" Donkey Kong clamored as he pounded his fist, slamming the ground, which caused teammates on both sides to fall on the ground.

Sonic was throwing snowballs like crazy with speed, all at the remaining eggpawns. Silver added to it, using his psychic abilities to launch multiple snowballs. Mario joined in, tossing his red hot fire balls instead to heat up the eggpawns, letting the others finish off with the snowballs. Yoshi was quick to use his flutter kick in the snow, allowing more snow to be chucked at. The egg pawns, regardless of their lowering numbers, continued fighting back, covering some of the teammates in the snow.

Daisy watched as Peach and Amy got snowed in, growling as she gathered a large pile of snowballs on the ground and aiming her butt at it, farting as loud as he could, causing the snow to hit fifteen eggpawns, with one of the snowballs ricocheting and hitting the snow man. She grinned, though was unaware that she accidentally knocked out Knuckles with her gas as well.

The audience only kept clamoring for more madness as the score was quickly tieing up, and within a matter of three mere minutes, only ten egg pawns remained.

"Well, that sure was fun," Mario stated to Sonic, smiling as he gave the blue hedgehog a thumbs up sign. "Let's try and bury these clowns alive."

Sonic nodded and returned the thumbs up. "Let's do it."

The egg pawns all got into fighting stances, shouting in unison, "PREPARE YOURSELVES!!!" As they all rapidly fired snowballs at Mario and Sonic's team.

Yoshi quickly shielded Mario and Sonic, allowing the snowballs to hit him as the two prepared the snowballs. Meta Sonic fired missiles at the eggpawn, but they were mirrored by the snowballs, causing him to be hit instead and knocked into the snow, covered completely.

Daisy groaned as she quickly got close to Blaze, getting an idea. "Blaze, this may be risky, but..." She whispered into Blaze's ear, making it very clear on what to do.

Mario and Sonic both managed to hold off their own against the snowballs, though they were shocked upon hearing Daisy's whispering. The other teammates were completely covered in snow, due to the rapid firing.

"Did Daisy tell Blaze... to combine their farts and let Blaze lit it up!?" Mario exclaimed in shock.

Sonic's eyes widened and he turned pale. "Oh dear..."

Daisy grinned, wrapping her arm around Blaze. "All right, Blaze, let's do it!"

The six remaining egg pawns all looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Blaze took a deep breath and bent over.

Daisy chuckled with glee as she also bent over, struggling as hard as she could as both she and Blaze at the same time unleashed their biggest fart yet...

...which SOMEHOW was enough to cause all of Canada and part of the United States to shake as if an earthquake of gigantic proportions occur, causing Global Warming to get a lot warmer... and smellier.

"I think... I'm going to be sick..." Mario gagged as he quickly got out gas masks and placed one on himself, handing the other to Sonic as he realized what was going to happen next.

Sonic put the gas mask on quickly, knowing what was going to happen next.

Blaze turned around and let a fire on her finger...bringing it close to the gas cloud.

"I don't think that's a good idea," ness commented at the last minute, being slapped by Jigglypuff.

The audience gasped in shock as Master Hand and Crazy Hand both screamed in horror, holding onto each other.

A minute later, a HUGE fiery explosion occured, causing everyone and everything in the area to be burnt, all of the snow and ice completely burnt away.

Daisy coughed a bit, cheering as she jumped up and down in joy, hugging Blaze and even kissing her on the cheek. "Oh! Blazey, you did it, you did it! We farted out the egg bots, thank you so much!"

Blaze giggled and hugged Daisy back

"...Yeah... you... really... gassed out... the battlefield..." Mario gasped as the gas mask broke, causing him to fall on the ground, gasping for fresh air.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand, shockingly enough, both summoned a shield around them, and looked around, to see the result of Daisy and Blaze's gas attack. A lone egg pawn stood in the battlefield, stunned.

"Well THAT was a big blow out," Master Hand punned, chuckling a bit before he sighed, shaking himself. "Well, that pretty much tops the snowball fight, 'eh Crazy Hand?"

"Pretty much," Crazy Hand agreed, "I'd say Mario and Sonic's team are the winners."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both turned around to see Sonic patting Mario on the back, while the two girls continued celebrating.

"What the hell happened here?" Waluigi asked as he, Vector, Luigi, and Shadow all returned from intense snowboarding on Radical Highway, shockingly unaffected by the farts that poisoned the air.

"Geeze, you guys really wreaked the place," Vector commented as he scratched his head, looking all over the area, which was completely burnt off... except for the restaurant that Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega were sitting at. "What did you do, start a war?"

Daisy giggled, placing her hands behind her butt. "Hehehe, something like that." She continued giggling as she released a cute little poot.

Shadow sweatdropped. "They're still gassy?" He asked.

Vector and Waluigi shrugged as Blaze farted loudly.

Later that night...around midnight...

"...And that's how my team won at hockey!" Bowser explained, everyone sitting in the restaurant.

"Sounds like a pretty crappy team," Waluigi pointed out as he sipped some hot chocolate.

Thanks to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the snow all managed to return to Vancouver, thankfully. And yes, the air was cleaned.

"It's a shame you missed our epic snow fight, guys," Mario told Luigi and Shadow as he sipped some Pepsi, "It was quite something, 'eh Sonic?"

"It sure was," Sonic commented, gulping down some pepsi, "I wonder where that Rainbow Eggpwn came from... Did Eggman build it?"

Dr. Eggman was too busy booging it down with the other characters as he showed off his dancing skills.

"...Whatever it was, it sure was something!" Yoshi stated as he rubbed his forehead, exhausted, "That battle was crazy."

Donkey Kong nodded in agreement as he munched down on all his bananas, looking around and asking, "Hey, where are the girls at?"

"I think that after their gassiness FINALLY ended, they went to the skating rink," Shadow said.

"DId they wear those sexy female figure skater outfits?" Waluigi grinned.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I think they did," Sonic confirmed to be sure.

Just as they commented, the girls all appeared in front of the boys, feeling better.

"So, did it wear off?" Luigi asked as he took off his green cap and rubbed his head.

"Yup," Blaze nodded, smiling out of relief.

The males sighed of relief.

"Well what do you know, they ARE wearing the sexy figure skating outfits," Waluigi chuckled as he massaged his moustache.

Peach let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. that gas sure was making me feel queasy." Just as she finished that, she farted, causing her to blush slightly. "Oh! Excuse me!"

"Excuuuuuuse you, princess." Mario corrected as everyone bursted into laughter.

"So, some night in Vancouver, huh?" Vector pointed out as all of the competeors on both Team Mario and Team Sonic surrounded the table that Mario and Sonic were sitting at.

Mario nodded, stretching his arms. "Yeah! Sure it seemed like mayhem, but we managed to pull through, and have fun."

"Soooo... I wonder what's up for tommorow," Sonic wondered, "I heard some Dream Events were being prepared."

"Yeah, but which ones make me curious," Yoshi commented, before Master Hand appeared in front of them.

"Well, gang, it looks like our little vacation is up. It's time to head back to the racecourse," Master Hand laughed jolly as he witnessed Captain Falcon taking off in the Blue Falcon. "Come another race, you can all have this nice little break again."

"Good to know," Dr. Eggman commented as he rubbed his chin, grinning, "I haven't had this much fun with a break since... since I first met Sonic!"

"And I managed to improve my hockey skills, as well as win a trophy for the Koopa Klan!" Bowser heartily laughed as he held up a gold trophy, showing it off to everyone.

"I know, I managed to win this in the half pipe snowboard event." Sonic grinned as he showed off a gold medal.

Mario stretched his arms, letting out a yawn as he spotted the Smash Bus nearby. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if we went back." He turned to face everyone and nodded. "Let's go back, guys. We can always come back to Vancouver next time trip."

"And hopefully we'll bring more people," Peach mentioned as she huddled next to Mario, giggling.

And thus, everyone headed into the Smash Bus, and left behind the Festival Mode bosses and Petey Piranha behind, who all waved goodbye. Well... Rouge went with them, but on the other side of the hand...

"WAIT!! YOU LEFT US!!!" Ness and Jigglypuff cried as they chased after the Smash Bus while pulling Solid Snake behind them, who was STILL trying to get back at King Boo, who laughed at them.

Watching the Smash Bus leave, Dry Bowser turned to face Eggman Nega one more time. "So, Nega, my dear chum, you want more sugar with that crumpet?" He asked, adjusting his monocle.

"Oh, yes please," Replied Nega, chuckling as he had himself some crumpets.

Mario turned around to look out his window, to see Vancouver one last time. He sighed as he turned to Sonic, smiling as he wrapped his arm around the blue hedgehog. "So, what are we going to do tonight, Sonic?"

Sonic grinned mischeviously. "The same thing we do every night, Mario; Yoshi Kart...and then, try to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Insert the Pinky and the Brain theme here.

Daisy suddenly farted again, making everyone (except Wario) disgusted.

"Sorry guys - I snuck a chocolate taco on board!" Daisy laughed as she pooted again.

"Well, there goes THAT plan," Yoshi groaned as Donkey Kong ripped a paper to shreds, the theme to Pinky and the Brain playing out one more time as the bus drove to the southern direction.


	197. The Fifth Year Anniversary

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Fifth year anniversary of this gigantic, stupid piece of shit. And it's on a very hot Saturday, too. Cheers.

* * *

Yoshi yawned as he stretched his arms on the green old couch he was sitting on in his room. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Chad The Charmander, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Bronto The Brontosaurus, Shelia The Stegosaurus, Zirdo, and Boshi were all there, the ten of them being the only characters present. It was raining heavily outside as the ten dinosaur racers were having some pizza and popcorn, sitting around a circular table with a nearby old wooden television set on, showing nothing but the fizzling screen.

"So... we've been doing practically nothing but recalling memories." Dr. Hoshi started as he adjusted the cards, glancing at his fellow reptilians. "Any ideas on how to make this grand prix, and this entire chapter, more fresh?"

Birdo rubbed her chin as she pondered. "Well... we could develop our personalities more. I mean, we're just as flat as pancakes."

Bronto nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah. You could say I already have the dumb, strong but loveable guy stereotype down. Only thing I have going for me is that I like sports and that I'm a coach."

Shelia sighed as she nodded in agreement, eating a slice of hot pizza with extra cheese. "And all I have going for is being a fashion designer."

Zirdo coughed nervously as she looked down. Everyone turned to the young green colored Birdosaurus, who looked up and spoke in a high pitch voice, "Well, I can't say that I really have anything going for me... I'm just Birdo's cute younger sister."

Peppy sighed as he shoved twenty pounds of lettuce down his mouth, blabbering out loud, "Meh, I'm just a slow guy who likes lettuce. Yay for blatant character development."

Yoshi looked up, having gulped down the last of the popcorn. Looking at the now empty green bowl, he got up, telling the others, "Well, I'll go get the popcorn. And maybe set up a television for us to play something with, while we're at it."

The other dinosaurs mumbled in agreement as Yoshi got up, while Boshi sneered, folding his arms as he turned away from the others, as the rain started pouring louder.


	198. What The Hell, He Actually Updated?

Yoshi ran into the room, being very excited for the moment. "Guys, guys! Yoshizilla updated Yoshi Kart!"

Silence. Everyone in the room glanced at Yoshi, and all sighed in unison as they turned around.

Yoshi's happy smile turned into a disgruntled frown, tilting his head to the right. "Wa... you don't believe me?"

Dr. Hoshi took in a deep breath as he approached Yoshi, placing his right hand on Yoshi's right shoulder. "Yoshi, mah boi, I hate to be that guy, but... you were trolled. Hard."

"Huh?" Yoshi gasped as he placed his hands on his face. "No... no, this can't be! Yoshizilla said he'd update! He promised!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Yoshi, the author actually is close to having a life now. And on that note, he has other, much better stories to work on." He shrugged as he took a few steps away, stating, "As fun as he had writing this, it's time to move on. Even though unfinished, this story has run its course. It's not 2005 anymore."

"Or 2006," Waluigi chimed in.

"Or 2007," Sonic added while eating a chilli dog.

Dr. Hoshi raised his hands to stop anymore shouts. "Okay, okay. I know it's been nearly six years, but do you have to admit it?" Sighing, he turned back to Yoshi, telling him, "Maybe come June, he'll fix up whatever copy pasted crap is on here and replace it with actual good, quality original content. But, and that's a big but, if he comes back."

"May has a big butt," Ash stated, before May sat on his lap. Ash's eyes widened as he felt his penis get incredibly hard as May farted loudly on him, giggling naughtily. Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, Dawn, Misty, Max, and Pikachu all sighed.

"Such a kid," Iris muttered as she pointed at Ash and laughed with Axew.

Cilan rubbed the back of his head. "Iris... I don't think we're suppose to be here. Wrong time period, remember?"

"And why do you have my voice?" Shadow asked as he approached Cilan, "I know Jason Griffith is a good voice actor, but really? He's voicing you?"

Dr. Hoshi turned back to Yoshi. "See what I mean? So much new content that the author was expose to, he doesn't know what to do."

Yoshi sniffled as he rubbed his nose. "So... we wait for yet another long time?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he wrapped his right arm around Yoshi, trying to somber him, "Well, Yosh... we could always get an original adventure fanfic. You never know."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the author's room..._

"...All right. This time, I'll write. May, I will not disappoint you like April. I will actually write and not get distracted - Hey, Pokemon Black! And it's time for /vp/! Ha ha!"


	199. This Is Stupid Why Is This Updated?

Yoshi yawned as he looked outside. It was night time, pitch black, and he was pretty exhausted. From doing nothing.

"Oh man, is there ANYTHING new for this fanfic?" Yoshi asked as he looked up at the skies.

Suddenly, he was violently zapped by a powerful blue lightning bolt, sizzling him greatly. Yoshi coughed as he fell off the balcony, landing in the lake below.

Dr. Hoshi came out, hearing the splash as he was holding his cup of coffee. He looked down, narrowing his eyes. "Really, Yoshi? You're going for a swim now?"

Yoshi poked his head out of the water as he gasped, replying to Dr. Hoshi, "Well, there's not much going on, and it feels like the author is only updating this just to get some hits."

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he shook his head with great disappointment. "It's a sad day when a racing fanfic has less racing and more uneeded filler. This should be renamed, it doesn't even pay tribute to racing in general."

Yoshi climbed back up, drying himself with a pink towel as he remarked, "Well, we can always send the author death notes threatening to make this full with life and have actual racing."

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses. "And genuine new parts that aren't copied and pasted into certain parts to extend the story pathetically."

Silence. Both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi coughed in unison as they felt like the only ones who were awake.

"Kinda cool for a Saturday night in July, huh?" Yoshi remarked, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Well, Yoshi, it's been nearly seven years. I'm sure the author can actually put effort into making this story both good and relevant."

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, Yoshi Kart is his most successful story."

"Was, my dear chap," Dr. Hoshi corrected as he sipped his coffee, "The vastly superior story starring Silver The Hedgehog in Pizza Hut has become more popular."

Yoshi placed his right hand on his face. "Huh. Funny that both that and this were based on somewhat popular things."

"Yes, funny that." Dr. Hoshi commented as he blinked, "And it would kill the author to actually put decent focus onto guys who are barely acknowledged. Not to mention, tone down the massive crossover."

"Someone say massive crossover?" Ralph Reilly from Wreck-it Ralph exclaimed as he suddenly popped up from the bushes nearby.

Dr. Hoshi eyed Ralph oddly. "Were you there this whole time?"

Ralph chuckled as he shrugged. "Well, I was sort of game hopping, and I heard of a particular popular story involving a lot of game characters..."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Aren't you confirmed to be playable in that new racing game with Sonic?"

Ralph chuckled as he rubbed his chest with his gigantic right hand. "Yeah, it feels great. It's SEGA's way of thanking Disney for using Sonic and Eggman in my movie."

More silence. Dr. Hoshi sipped more of his coffee as Yoshi and Ralph exchanged more odd glances.

"...Want to go learn how to drive? Dr. Hoshi asked curiously.

Ralph smiled, giving two thumbs up. "Do I? This may help me!"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged, opening his eyes again. "All right. Follow me, Ralph." He turned to Yoshi. "You can come too, Yosh."

"All right!" Yoshi exclaimed, following Dr. Hoshi alongside Ralph to... some secluded away several miles away from the hotel.

And that's how Yoshi Kart came back... sort of.


	200. Dry Bowser Joins The Race

Yoshi yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, looking around to see that he was inside his kart, the Turbo Yoshi. Dr. Hoshi came by, holding a cup of coffee as usual.

"So I see you're finally up. Yoshizilla updated this story again," Dr. Hoshi commented as he drank his coffee. "We got lucky. Not only did he remove a bunch of crap that shouldn't even be called chapters, he's actually bothering to fix up several of the chapters on top of giving us new content."

Yoshi clapped his hands together with joy. "Oh, splendid! I knew this day would come! Finally, Yoshi Kart is back on top!" He attempted to hug Dr. Hoshi, but he fell out of his Turbo Yoshi, landing on his face. "Ouch..."

"You deserve that," Dry Bowser commented, popping up behind Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi gawked as he dropped his cup of coffee. "Augh! Where the hell did you come from?"

Dry Bowser laughed as he folded his skeletal arms. "You just said it, doc."

Dr. Hoshi took a moment to think, then he sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head. "Oh of course. How stupid of me to forget."

Yoshi got back up, wrapping his arms around the back of his green head. "Wait, Dry Bowser, why are you here? This is suppose to take place in 2005."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes. "Please. This story was never meant to be taken place in a speciific, and even then, it was already torn apart by the continous updates."

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Hmm, with all this fourth wall breaking, do you think we'll get sucked into a black abyss?"

Dry Bowser laughed as he shook his head. "Ha! I just chatted with Arceus. He has everything covered, don't you worry."

Yoshi sighed of relief as he rubbed his forehead. "Thank Goodness." he placed his hands on his hips. "So, why are you here again?"

Dry Bowser pointed at Yoshi. "Because I'm joining the race, green face. I'm here to replace several boring OCs who were never used."

Silver The Hedgehog stumbled onto the scene, rubbing his left arm nervously as he looked up at the three reptiles. "I sort of feel uncomfortable that I was in this fanfic as an OC before becoming an actual official character."

"Or maybe, the OC Silver The Hedgehog was actually based on you!" Yoshi exclaimed, putting his right index finger on his chin. "I think."

Silence. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly as Dr. Hoshi coughed.

"Well, I'm going to go get myself another cup of coffee, thanks to Dry Bowser here." Dr. Hoshi grumbled as he headed back into the McDonald's hotel.

Yoshi folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "You know, I never noticed how bizarre it was to have this huge hotel be set inside a McDonald's."

Silver nodded in agreement. "yeah. This whole story just feels so weird, yet so enticing..."

Dry Bowser laughed as he patted both Yoshi and Silver on the shoulders. "Now now, boys. We can discuss the weirdness of this story inside over some burgers and fries." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Not like I eat anything to begin with. Feh."

Yoshi and Silver shrugged as they went back inside with Dry Bowser in tow. Surely the story would actually involve racing and have unique parts instead of the same ancient garbage repeated, right?

...Right...?


	201. The One Where The Fourth Wall Dies

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were both in the Turbo Yoshi, outside of the hotel, ready to take off to... somewhere. The reality of it was that they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"So, uh, is the author actually fixing up the previous chapters as we speak?" Yoshi asked, blinking his eyes several times.

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he folded his arms. "Yes he is, Yoshi. It's pretty obvious, considering this chapter is so damn short and boring."

Yoshi turned around, tilting his head to the right. "Short? What makes you say that, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi held up several pieces of paper, all clipped together. "I was looking at the script, and all the following new chapters, including this one, are friggin' short! Look!" he placed the script directly into Yoshi's face, rubbing it.

Sonic zipped by, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeesh. The author can't make up his mind, can he?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, turning to Sonic. "No, he can't. While I appreciate that he's actually fixing this story so that it won't look like an embarrassment, it's best to just leave this be for dead, or better yet, delete it." He sighed as he shook his head. "But since this story made a huge impact on him for better or worse..."

Yoshi pushed the script out of his face. "hey, I'm curious. How come we're breaking the fourth wall so much?"

Dry Bowser popepd up, rolling his right skeletal hand. "Well, that's simple Yoshi. The reason being that we're so self aware is so that the author can use it as an excuse to add some meta humor to the story, allowing it to poke fun at itself so it can stand toe to toe with actual good fanfics."

"Like the one with me and Pizza Hut, which is his most popular story now," Silver proudly interrupted as he placed his hands on his hips.

Waluigi pushed Silver to the side. "Pfft! My Taco Stand story is catching up to your pathetic Pizza Hut! Don't be so brash!"

Silver placed his face right onto Waluigi. "Oh, so you wanna fight about it, huh?"

Silver and Waluigi both growled at each other as Aria meloetta popped right in between them, shocking them and the others.

"Silly boys! My icing fetish is by far the most popular thing Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus has written!" Meloetta insisted as she giggled, holding her paddle shaped hands together. "It's quite obvious that I'm the one he is most smitten!"

"Most... smitten?" Yoshi asked, rubbing the back of his head, confused. "You mean, he has a fetish for you?"

Meloetta narrowed her eyes at Yoshi, palcing her hands on her hips. "Well duh. Why do you think I have so many fetishes placed on me?"

"Because you were going to be flavor of the month." Arceus interrupted as he shook his head. "The author wants to be hip and relevant, so he's stickinfg the newest things to use in his stories."

"Why?" Meloetta asked, tilting her head to the right.

"...Because he's an idiot." Dry Bowser commented, folding his skeletal arms. "Seriously, he's trying to make this pile of shit relevant, and it's almost seven years old."

"That's a scary thought." Yoshi muttered as he shuddered, "Seven years of Yoshi Kart... amazing yet horrifying."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "You want horrifying? Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire are going to be ten this year."

"NO...!" May and Pikachu cried out in horror.

Dr. Hoshi smirked, glancing at Mario. "And Mario Kart Double Dash will be ten next year, with Sunshine ten this year."

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed as he fainted in horror.

Silence. Everyone looked at each other oddly.

"...So, what do we do now?" Toadette asked, blinking several times, her hands behind her back.

Yoshi was about to say something, but Funky Kong pushed him out of the way.

"Let's have a funky party! Yeah!" Funky Kong exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Everyone else cheered, and they started dancing with Funky, while Yoshi was on the ground, moaning in pain, lying on his stomach.


	202. Chapter Plankton

Yoshi looked both ways, crossing to make sure. He then tripped, landing on his face.

"Gah! Damn it!" Yoshi cursed as he picked himself up, only for a revved up fryer to land right on him.

Fred The Fish noticed, and he giggled with glee as he hugged the fryer tightly. "Oh boy! A revved up fryer!"

Plankton was watching from... uhh, a replica of the Chum Bucket, looking at his large telescope. He shook his stubby little arms angrily. "Curses! How come I wasn't invited to partake in Yoshi Kart?"

Karen scoffed as she rolled up to Plankton. "Well, you're too small."

Plankton was insulted. "Too small? Bullshit! There's several racers who are too big to even fit on the damn racetrack!" He folded his arms as he kept angrily muttering in rage. "I hate the author! I wish he put me in more of his stories, or actually write stories about me! Then I would feel better!"

Yoshi crawled out from underneath the fryer, looking at the replica Chum Bucket. He shouted while still conscious, "But, the author was nice enough to give you a chapter in Yoshi Kart! Isn't that grand!"

"Silence, you spotlight stealer!" Plankton exclaimed as he ran up to Yoshi and punched him in the nose, knocking his lights out. Plankton then cackled with glee as he started beating up the unconscious body of Yoshi, while Karen watched on, sighing.


	203. Dr Hoshi Tells The Virtue Of Patience

Yoshi yawned as he rested his shoulders on his wheel. "Ugh. It's so boring around here." He looked up at the claer blue sky, shouting, "When are we gonna get some actual racing?"

"Actual racing, huh?" Arceus shouted from the sky, resting on a white puffy cloud as his eyes started to shine. "Well, you want some racing, you got it!"

Suddenly, Yoshi felt the Turbo Yoshi moving on its own. Yoshi screamed with delight as he tossed his arms in the air, the Turbo Yoshi heading towards the eastern direction. Dr. Hoshi and Pichu watched as Yoshi took off, heading off the dirt paved yellow path and onto the grassy meadows.

"That boy is going to get himself into a lot of trouble," Dr. Hoshi commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. 'he doesn't know the virtue of patience."

Pichu blinked as he tilted his head to the right, holding some cheesecake in his possession. "Virtue of patience? What's that?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he bent down, folding his arms as he began, taking in some breath of air, "Well, it's the gift of having enough patience to be put through a lot of pressure that holds you back from wanting to do that thing but waiting a long time to do so, or having to wait until someone finishes up their long story, because despite essentially being a wall of text, it is important info, and since it's essentially learning, it's a gift in and of itself. And you always learn something new every day, wheteher it be actually important or simply an interesting little footnote. I make that comment because I am the most developed of this author's original characters, and even then, I don't get as much chcraatcer development as I should because I suffer from the same fate that millions of original characters, as well as loads of actual characters, suffer. It's the fact that I only have pros and don't seem to ahve any cons, and that's a huge dent because it makes you realize that you're a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu, and it's a terrible fate to be labeled as a Gary Stu because it implies that you are perfect when nobody is perfect, not even I, the great Dr. Hoshi. I know I'm boasting when i say this, but honestly speaking, I am not the boasting type, and I just have to pinpoint this all because I just want to educate people..."

Pichu started to snore loudly as he was lying on his back, resting on the cheesecake he was eating before.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was still riding inside the Turbo Yoshi with joy, the vehicle moving by itself by virtue of Arceus's magic. The Turbo Yoshi went off the grassy plains and headed into a swampy lake nearby, eventually going fully underwater, with Yoshi making no effort to stop, as he was enjoying the pleasure of moving about, getting some form of racing.


	204. Seaside Hill Madness 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Welp, happy seventh anniversary to this big piece of crap. Noticeably, I have subtly been making this better. But for people who have never read this before, you won't believe it. I'm honestly still surprised that it's not only still popular, but the very fact that it's still here. Friggin' wonders, I tells ya. Anyway, here's a nice little sub plot with actual racing. Also, a tiny little coincidence, but the day before today was the twnetieth anniversary of Mario Kart. I was too lazy to make one, but since this is essentially one love letter to the entire franchise, this will have to do. Have fun reading, folks!

* * *

It was a quite night in Dinosaur Land, in that one particularly huge hotel with a large McDonald's, which at this point was pretty much an apartment. Considering that all the racers were essentially living here for seven years, and given that in this particular fanfic, they don't go anywhere, since this fanfic literally goes nowhere. Anyway, all was quite.

Until a particularly loud nose. A loud, tuba like noise echoed throughout the hotel, and it was pretty obvious that one of the girls farted.

The particular girl who ripped one? Amy Rose.

"Ugh, another fart to ruin the peace in the hotel," Yoshi muttered as he got out of his bed, stretching his arms. "Just great."

Dr. Hoshi was already up, wearing purple earmuffs on his head as he sipped some coffee, reading the newspaper. "Well, it's that particular night. The one where night lasts the longest."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "But doc, it's our anniversary today. Err, tonight."

Dr. Hoshi lowered his glasses. "Look, we already broke the fourth wall as it is. Just let it go and enjoy yourself."

Yoshi rubbed his right arm. "Okay, but I don't feel comfortable having a chapter of Yoshi Kart without actual racing in it..." He left the room, heading out.

A few minutes later, Yoshi was outside of the McDonald's Hotel, on the western side, noticing that a bright green colored old fashioned kart was in front of him. He observed it as Silver The Hedgehog came by.

"Hey Yoshi. Just observing the karts here?" Silver asked, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

Yoshi stood back up, turning to Silver as he moved his arms about. "Yeah. I want do so some racing to help give this chapter some flair. After all, Yoshi Kart turns seven today... I mean, tonight."

Silver's eyes widened. "Yoshi Kart is seven?" He dropped his jaw to the ground, literally. "Time flies!"

"Yeah, just like my gas," Amy Rose interrupted as she had her arms folded, sighing as she was feeling extra gassy tonight."

Yoshi placed his hands on his hips. "Amy, did you happen to have been eating those burritos again?"

Amy waved her hands at Yoshi. "I don't know what came over me! I'm feeling fine, but my stomach is filled to the brim with gas!"

Amy Rose farted loudly again, the back of her red dress being lifted by the tuba like flatulence as the back of her white panties got browner. Amy blushed in embarrassment as Yoshi and Silver glanced at each other with worry, then back at Amy.

"Any way, I'm hoping that a little race can make me stop farting so much," Amy confirmed as she rubbed her right arm, letting out another loud poot.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he walked up to the three humanoid animals, being able to ignore the awful stench of Amy's farts. "So, you three kids plan on having a race, huh?"

Yoshi nodded as he turned to Dry Bowser. "Yeah, you want part of it?"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he shook his head. "Well of course. I need to be fleshed out too, you know."

Silver placed back on his jaw as he turned to his left, to seeing Toadette and Petey Piranha in the other two karts. "Wha? You guys are racing too?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head, not being able to say anything.

Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "Yeah! I want some action, too!"

Yoshi smirked as he snapped his fingertips. "All right, then. Let's have a little race. In say..." Suddenly, a bluish warp appeared right in front of them, revealing a certain beautiful tropical area. "Seaside Hill! Perfect!"

Silver shrugged as he asked. "How on earth will we get back here to Dinosaur Land?"

Dry Bowser shook his head as he placed his left skeletal hand on Silver's left shoulder. "I'm positive that the author will pull something out of his ass. Let's race."

Everyone nodded as they got into the go karts, all of them zooming right into the warp, landing in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racetrack, the warp itself disappearing. Yoshi lead the way, with Silver, in a silver colored go kart, trailing him. Dry Bowser was in a blue colored go kart, Amy Rose was in a red colored go kart, Toadette was in a yellow colored go kart, and Petey Piranha was in an orange colored go kart, all of them racing after Yoshi and Silver, heading around the bend.

Unbeknownst to them, their race would be interrupted by a strange, evil presence... who is that presence? You'll find out next time. Why? Because I'm a big jerk.


	205. Seaside Hill Madness 2

Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racetrack is probably the best track in Seaside Hill to race on. Why? Because it's a perfect blend of land and sea, and a decent length of a track. Yoshi was still leading the way, with Silver The Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, Amy Rose, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all following the green dinosaur. Turning on the beach, Dry Bowser rammed Silver to the side as he was closing in on Yoshi.

Yoshi smirked as he glanced behind. "I see you there, boney! But I'll outdo you!" He then intentionality spun around as he slowed down, bumping into Dry Bowser, causing him to spin about and end up in the salty sea water nearby.

Amy Rose attempted to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer, but Toadette started ramming into the right side of her. Amy screamed as she pushed Toadette back, allowing Petey to pass them. The five racers went around the grassy bend to the left, with Dry Bowser coming from the rear, having enough acceleration to come back towards the top.

"Man, do I love this place," Yoshi commented as he went on the orange-brown checkerboard loop, ending up on the other side, going through the odd turns. Suddenly, Yoshi slipped over some spilled oil, causing him to spin around and crash into the temple statues nearby.

Silver noticed the puddle of oil as he slowed down, watching as Amy, Toadette, Dry Bowser, and Petey all passed him, slipping on the oil and crashing into the tropical jungle foliage. Silver stepped out of his kart as he placed his hands on his hips, observing the oil. "Hmm... this is strange... why would there be spilled oil on this grassy path for no reason?"

Dry Bowser reformed out of the pile of bones he turned into, walking towards the puddle of oil, looking at Silver. "Well, it could not have been any of us. We don't have any items."

Toadette groaned as she was feeling dizzy, placing her right hand on her head. "Ough... that crash was really something..."

Amy was trapped inside the kart wreckage, her panties being exposed to everyone. "Someone get me out of this wreck!"

Petey pushed the karts off of him with ease, grabbing Amy and placing her back down to normal. Amy slightly blushed as she pressed down her red dress, knowing that everyone caught a glimpse.

Yoshi stumbled forward, appearing next to Dry Bowser as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Well, guys, it looks like we got a mystery on our hands."


	206. Seaside Hill Madness 3

Yoshi, Silver The Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, Amy Rose, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all looked at the puddle of oil, wondering who was the creep who spilled it, as they glanced at their wrecked karts.

"Welp, so much for racing in karts," Yoshi commented as he shook his head. "I wonder who the creep is..."

Dry Bowser smacked Yoshi across the back of the head. "We already lampshaded that in the sentence before, you dumbass."

Toadette held her hands together as she tilted her head to the right. "Golly, this might be complicated..."

Suddenly, the six characters got bowled over, falling off the grass path and landing on the sandy shore. Silver looked up, spotting a shadowy figure standing on the wooden bridge above.

"Look! It's the culprit!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed.

The culprit revealed itself to be... a lone male Purrlion!

"Yes, it was I! Ha ha!" The Purrlion exclaimed as he laughed, standing on his two hind legs. "I knew that you jokers would come practice some racing to give this crappy fanfic some actual racing content, so I spilled some oil to mess you up!"

Petey growled as he attempted to fire some brown goop at the Purrlion, but the Purrlion managed to dodge it by jumping.

"Barfing isn't going to help you, you overgrown lettuce!" The Purrlion snickered.

Petey roared angrily as Toadette tried calming him down, holding him back.

Amy placed her hands on her hips angrily. "You don't want us to race in a fanfic that's meant to be filled with racing action?"

The Purrlion kept chuckling as he waved his front right paw. "That's right, pinky! And so far, everything is going perfectly! Oh ho ho ho!"

Yoshi shook his fists as he fluttered back to the top of the grassy edge, facing the Purrlion. "You're in for a pummeling, you darn cat!"

The Purrlion scratched Yoshi in the face several times as he then dashed on all four of his legs, jumping from one wooden bridge to the next. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Yoshi stomped his right foot as he shook his right fist angrily. "Get back here, you cretin!"

Suddenly, all of the wrecked karts got fixed, thanks to the combination of Dry Bowser's blue electricity and Silver's green psychic. Yoshi gasped as the five other characters jumped back onto the grassy edge.

"We got the karts fixed, so we can still race while taking down this guy!" Silver pointed out as he moved his arms.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms. "Enough talk, let's go chase him and beat the hell out of him."

Yoshi nodded his head as he smiled, jumping into his green colored kart and taking off, jumping over the gap between the wooden bridge and the other grassy edge heading south. Dry Bowser, Silver, Toadette, Amy Rose, and Petey Piranha all followed in their karts, chasing down the Purrlion while attempting to still race.


	207. Seaside Hill Madness 4

Back at the McDonald's hotel, Dr. Hoshi was sitting at the large circular table in the kitchen of his room that he shared with Yoshi, looking at the scripts of the old chapters, as well as glancing at the scripts for new, potential chapters. Dr. Hoshi's other roommates, Bronto The Brontosaurus and Heppy Ankylosaurus, were both fast asleep in their bunk beds. Peppy Ankylosaurus came in, wondering where his best friend went.

"Hey doc, have you seen Yoshi?" Peppy asked, standing on all four of his legs.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Peppy, shaking his head. "Oh, he went out to do some racing in Seaside Hill."

Peppy gasped as his eyes widened. "What? He went to Seaside Hill without me?" He screamed in rage as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. "Of all the nerve! I oughta..."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he kept reading the scripts. "Eh, I don't know why Peppy got more screen time than me. I'm the more interesting original character." He then turned to face the computer screen, looking directly at you, the readers. "And it's time that you folks got back to the racing action." He snapped his fingers, looking at the ceiling. "Cue scene change!

* * *

Yoshi, Silver The Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, Amy Rose, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all were in their fixed karts, chasing after the pesky Purrlion who sabotaged them in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace. The group of six racers all turned around the bend, on the temple road and then back on the grassy path as they made a large leap over the ruined temple paths in the salty seawater below, a large temple in front of the racetrack to the left.

"Ha! Let's see you do anything to little old me!" The Purrlion teased as he fired several Shadow Balls back with his front paws.

The karts were damaged, but they managed to proof themselves steady, making a rough but steady landing on the temple path as they kept chasing the Purrlion. The Purrlion heading around the right bend, firing more Shadow Balls at several orange rocks nearby, causing them to tumble towards the racers.

Yoshi screamed as he attempted to run, but he spun around instead, crashing into the other racers behind him. Yoshi screamed as he went flying, with Dry Bowser turning into a bunch of bones as Amy Rose and Toadette held onto each other screaming. Petey used his big leafy arms to flap in the air, while Silver used his psychic to float, the karts all tumbling into the ocean. The group landed on the temple path that was under the large orange mountain, looking up ahead towards the northern direction to see the Purrlion sticking his tongue out at them.

"Ha ha! Losers!" The Purrlion exclaimed as he started slapping his butt.

Dry Bowser reformed, his skeletal hands charged with blue electricity. "I'm about to shock that blasted cat. Stand back." He growled as he pointed at the Purrlion, zapping him with his blue electricity. The Purrlion screamed as the electrical surge went through his entire feline body, causing him to faint, typical anime swirlies appearing in place of his eyes.

Yoshi, Silver, Amy, and Toadette all cheered as Petey chuckled, placing his right leafy hand by his mouth. Dry Bowser smirked as he folded his skeletal arms together, having gotten the job done.


	208. Seaside Hill Madness 5

Yoshi, Silver The Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, Amy Rose, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all were beating up the pesky Purrlion, having finally stopped the sinister cat's evil scheme. As the Purrlion was literally covered in bloody bruises, the group cheered as they gave each other high fives and such.

"Well, we took care of that little damn cat!" Yoshi exclaimed as he pumped his fists.

Amy clapped her hands together as she giggled. "Yay! Now we can go back to racing!" She exclaimed.

Toadette also giggled in unison as she clapped several times. "Boy, am I excited! I'm so gleeful I could pee!" She then slightly blushed as she stopped clapping. "Not that I have to pee..."

After everyone stared awkwardly at Toadette for a few seconds, Petey broke the silence by bellowing in joy, pounding his chest with his leafy hands.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he nodded his head, understanding Petey. "I concur. It's great that we got this pest out of the way, but maybe we should actually race."

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms. "Should we bother to use items?"

Everyone looked at each other, thinking deeply as they all looked up at the puffy white clouds in the clear blue sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, quick shot back to the McDonald's hotel...

"Uhh, Mario... I got a bill for the use of items in Mario Kart," Sonic The Hedgehog mentioned as he was holding the yellow piece of paper in his right hand. "You might not like it."

Mario snatched the bill from Sonic, looking at it and gasping as his entire face turned white. "Item Bill, one thousand, two hundred, and ninety five dollars and thirty one cents!?" He fainted as he dropped the bill.

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at the walls, whistling innocently.

* * *

Back in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racetrack, Yoshi was in the lead as he was blasted by a winged spiny Blue Shell. Dry Bowser pushed Yoshi off the path as he went over the loop. Silver had several bananas in his arsenal, while Amy and Toadette were chucking green shells at each other, with Petey Piranha using a star to plow right through the items. Yoshi got back on the road, growling as he used a mushroom to zoom.

Yes, it was an enjoyable race, and everyone had a grand time overall. Except Mario, he had to go to the hospital.

A great way to celebrate this fanfic's seventh anniversary. Just wait until the tenth anniversary... heh heh.


	209. Replacements For Everyone!

Yoshi waited for Master Hand to announce something important, as he was outside of the McDonald's hotel, waiting for something big to happen. Given how long Master Hand and Taj took to get things announce, Yoshi was reasonably annoyed, particularly since this entire thing was named after him.

"Damn it, I'm tired of waiting!" Yoshi griped as he folded his arms, looking around frantically while asking, "Where are those two?"

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on the back. "Don't worry. They'll be here."

Master Hand and Taj suddenly poofed outside, shocking everyone. They looked at each other, and then back to the racers.

"It's good to see all you guys are here and ready," Taj commented as he rubbed his hands.

Master Hand nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is a good thing, because we got something to show you." Master Hand snapped himself as a large, yellow colored list with names on it appeared in front of the racers. Master Hand then pointed at the list. "Do you remember any of these guys?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Vaguely. Why?"

Master Hand rolled himself around as he coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, they're gone. Completely vanished, just like that."

All of the racers gasped as they briefly talked amongst each other.

"I can't believe E. Gadd and Chad The Charmander are gone!" Heppy pinpointed.

Birdo shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, to be fair, E. Gadd is a bit too old, and Chad was a crappy recolor, anyway."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Clario?" Zirdo asked Peppy out of curiosity.

Peppy shrugged meekly. "Beats me. We haven't talked in a long while."

"How come we barely get any lines?" Shelia remarked in an annoyed tone.

Bronto shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, this is the only sentence I have in this entire chapter!"

Boshi rolled his eyes. "No one cares, you two..." He muttered in annoyance.

Master Hand created a large boom of thunder, causing everyone to remain quiet.

"Yes, and we have replacements for them!" Taj interrupted, raising the roof, "Much better replacements indeed!"

The racers looked at each other with concern as they turned back to Master Hand and Taj.

"Please, please tell me these guys are actually good," Dr. Hoshi muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

Master Hand chuckled in a deep, sinister tone. "Oh, you're about to find out." He then pointed to the right, revealing Dry Bowser. "I'm sure you all know our good buddy, Dry Bowser."

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms as he scoffed. "Humph. Let's get this over with."

Shadow growled as he also folded his arms. "That bunch of bones just stole my line..."

Master Hand returned back to his regular form as he continued, "Also, on that note, certain characters have been combined. So, I like to take a minute to tell you the changes." He pointed at the sky, which was bright blue with white puffy clouds, the sun shining brightly. "First off, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are literally being merged with their adult selves!"

"What?" Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Mario, and Luigi all exclaimed in unison as they suddenly were morphed into one. All of the other racers looked on in shock as the Mario Brothers were re transfigured.

"Mamma mia... now I feel as snarky as my baby self!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi shook his head in disbelief, his right hand on his forehead. "Great. Now I feel more paranoid..."

Master Hand continued as he pointed at the bosses. "Also, all of the giant monsters will be merged with each other, so they'll be one big group. However, three of them at a time can participate."

"Wait a minute, what about us?" Godzilla asked as he stomped forward.

Master Hand turned to Godzilla. "Oh, don't worry, Godzilla. You'll still be partnered, however, with a slight change." He turned to ROdan and Anguirus. "Rodan will partner with Godzilla, while Anguirus gets to be with Mothra."

"Mothra?" Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan all said in shock in unison, looking towards the east to see the adult form of Mothra flying towards them.

Mothra landed right in front of Master Hand and Taj. "Sorry I was late. I had to get some fruit on the way here," She apologized, heading towards Anguirus. "Looks like we're partners, Angy..." She giggled.

Anguirus sheepishly looked in the other direction as Godzilla and Rodan chuckled.

"Anyway," Master Hand continued as he pointed at the Yoshi Kart and Diddy Kong Racing racers. "You're all being partners! Except for Birdo and Boshi."

Birdo rubbed the back of her head nervously as Boshi folded his arms, not caring as the others were confused, muttering amongst themselves.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be with you," Zirdo commented as she walked next to Heppy.

Heppy nodded his head as he blinked. "It may seem awkward, but I'm willing to put up with it."

Bronto placed his front limbs on his reptilian hips. "Well, Shelia, I guess we're together..."

Shelia shrugged as she smiled. "That's okay! We'll do better together, I'm sure!"

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Also, we got some more new replacements here." He turned around, facing Spongebob. "If you please, Mr. Absorbancy."

Spongebob laughed as he nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Hand!" He pointed to his friends nearby, who were ready, all in their own karts. "Are you guys ready?"

Squidward sighed as he stretched his tentacles. "Why was I forced into this...?"

Mr. Krabs laughed as he slapped Squidward on the back. "It's for the money, Mr. Squidward! Arr arr arr!"

Sandy chuckled as she turned the wheel with her right hand. "I'm just prying myself for some nice racing action!"

Plankton rubbed his stubby little green hands together. "Me, I'm just here to cause some sweet mayhem..." He laughed evilly stopping as everyone looked at him oddly.

"...Yeah." Master Hand droned as he rolled himself around, "We got others here, too. Isn't that right?"

Funky Kong laughed as he drove up on the Flame Runner. "Baby! It's Funky Time!"

Petey Piranha yawned as he stretched his big leafy arms.

"Wait, where's Charmy?" Vector asked, scratching his head.

Espio sighed as he patted Vector on the back. "He got killed, remember?"

"Ohh..." Everyone muttered in awe.

"..Anyway, Ash and Max will be together, in case anyone is wondering." Master Hand whispered.

Ash laughed a she high fived Max. "Ready to beat the girls?"

Max gave Ash two thumbs up. "I'm ready, Ashy!"

Pikachu, May, and Misty all rolled their eyes.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Yes, we also have a surprise for you. Turn around!"

Suddenly, Iris and Cilan arrived in a green and purple kart, with Cilan taking the wheel and Iris sitting to the right. Ash was pleasantly shocked.

"I wouldn't expect you two to be here!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes widened.

Iris shrugged as he closed her eyes, laughing. "You're such a kid, Ash."

Cilan snapped his fingers as he winked. "I like to brag and all, but it's tasting time!"

Piplup scoffed as he rolled up in his own, light blue kart. "Humph. You guys are undermining the real champion."

Pikachu laughed as she pointed at Piplup. "You gotta be kidding me! You're joining the race?"

Piplup slapped Pikachu across the face as he growled. "Hey, I want some sort of appearance! I'm the Luigi of this series?"

Luigi shook his head as he shrugged. "And as usual, I get pinned as the butt monkey..."

Dawn rubbed the back of her head. "Piplup, aren't you fine with getting a love of love in the Pokemon anime?"

Piplup waved his right flipper at Dawn. "Psh, no it is not! I want all the coverage to me!"

Lucario sighed as he shook his head, riding in a dark blue kart. "You need to learn self control..."

Master Hand glanced at everyone as he continued, "Right, so as I was saying, we got more replacements." He then pointed to a bunch of new racers. "See these guys? They're from Mario Kart 7. You'll enjoy their presence."

Everyone gawked in horror as they stared at the Honey Queen Bee, completely ignoring poor Wiggler and Shy Guy.

"Hi!" Honey Queen greeted in an annoying, high pitched voice.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "To think, she's more annoying than Barney."

As if on cue, Barney The Dinosaur laughed as he rolled up in his lego cart, completely revived by Master Hand and Taj. "Did someone summon me?"

Everyone groaned loudly, except for Honey Queen, who was squealing with joy.

Master Hand turned to the right. "Right. You all might remember R.O.B. here, and we also got the three other original F-ZERO racers alongside Captain Falcon-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Pit interrupted, being on a light bike with white feathers covering it. "How come you're rushing through this without taking any consideration to properly showcase it?"

Master Hand glanced at Pit. "Because this is a race first, and explanations second. Now, if you excuse me..." He then pointed towards the northern direction, "Over here are the three event legendaries of Pokemon's Gen 5, of which being Keldeo, Aria Meloetta, and Genesect, all together!"

Keldeo, Aria Meloetta, and Genesect waved their arms as they sat together in a large car, with Keldeo driving, Genesect to the left, and Meloetta right in the middle."

"And finally, to top this thing all off," Master Hand concluded as he pointed to the front, "We have Tiny Kong, in her matured state, nonetheless!"

Tiny Kong giggled as she sat in a light blue kart with yellow and white stripes, being between Toadette on the left, and both Dixie Kong and Tooty on the right.

"That said, the rest of the racers, or whoever I miss, will be listed here." Master Hand concluded as he snapped himself twice. "Now, let's get this racing frenzy started!"

The racers cheered as they got ready for the race to finally start, and about time, too.

* * *

The Racers:

1. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi

2. Peppy Ankylosaurus

3. Birdo

4. Boshi

5. Zirdo/Heppy

6. Bronto/Shelia

7. Sonic The Hedgehog

8. Shadow The Hedgehog

9. Dry Bowser

10. Petey Piranha

11. Funky Kong

12. Bowser/Ganondorf

13. Wario/Waluigi

14. Daisy/Toad

15. Toadette

16. Koopa/Paratroopa

17. Pikachu

18. Kirby/Bandana Dee

19. Link

20. Samus

21. Banjo/Kazooie

22. Meta Knight

23. May/Misty

24. Dr. Mario/Pichu

25. Zelda

26. Gruntilda

27. Iris/Cilan

28. Lucario

29. Piplup

30. Godzilla/Rodan

31. Mothra/Anguirus

32. Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong

33. Pipsy/Tiptup

34. Krunch/Bumper

35. King K. Rool

36. Fox McCloud/Falco Lombardi

37. Shy Guy

38. The Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing Bosses/Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon/Lt. Gigan/MechaAnguirus/Wizpig/King Kong

39. Jessie/James/Meowth

40. Mario/Luigi

41. Peach/Luma

42. Silver

43. Amy Rose

44. Dr. Eggman

45. Knuckles

46. Tails/Cream/Cheese

47. Rouge

48. Conker/Timber

49. Bottles the Mole/Mumbo Jumbo

50. Drumstick/T.T.

51. Captain Falcon

52. Samurai Goroh

53. Dr. Stewart

54. Pico

55. Wolf/Leon

56. Ash Ketchum/Max

57. Blaze the Cat

58. Spongebob Squarepants/Patrick Star

59. Plankton

60. Mr. Krabs

61. Squidward Tentacles

62. Sandy Cheeks

63. Vector/Espio

64. Brock/Dawn

65. Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff

66. Dixie Kong/Tooty Bear

67. Tiny Kong

68. R.O.B.

69. Pit

70. King DeDeDe/Escargoon

71. Wiggler

72. Honey Queen Bee

73. Keldeo/Aria Meloetta/Genesect

74. Barney The Dinosaur


	210. When Will The Race Start?

"So Yoshi, how do you like extra new chapters where there's no racing action?" Dr. Hoshi asked Yoshi in the Turbo Yoshi.

Yoshi turned his head around, smiling creepily at Dr. Hoshi. "I feel like strangling kitties!"

"So do I!" Peppy Ankylosaurus added as he laughed like an idiot.

Birdo sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, when will this race start..." She muttered.

Boshi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "It'll likely take another several months at the rate the author is going."

"Please. We're lucky that he's even updating this at all." Dry Bowser bluntly remarked a he rolled his skeletal right hand about. "He could have just left this for dead, which was probably for the better."

"Yeah, but how would this fanfic be unique?" Yoshi asked as he waved his hands at Dry Bowser.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head as he placed his left hand on his face. "Yoshi, this stupid story is anything but unique. The fact that it has the same boring list of characters plastered in literally every chapter for an old race really speaks volumes."

"I just think Mr. Author doesn't wanna update because he doesn't want the chapter count to go down from 300," Toadette innocently pointed out as she touched her fingertips together.

Dry Bowser laughed as he shook his head. "Oh brother, Toadette. This pathetic author can easily get back up to 300 chapters. He just needs to have fresh, new, unique, original material and not just recycle the same stuff he has already recycled to hell and back."

Toadette tilted her head to the right as she blinked. "Golly, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it's not use trying to make sense of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus." Silver The Hedgehog added as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I guess we'll have to wait in the next chapter."

Petey Piranha mumbled in agreement as he shook his gigantic head, with Master Hand likely dragging out the start of the race.


	211. Master Hand Is A Kaizo

Master Hand thought deeply on what to do as he looked at all the racers eager to race. "Hmm... there has to be a way to delay this race while still having actual chapters full of racing action and racing related content..." He then snapped himself as he chuckled sinisterly, getting an idea. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Master Hand floated out of his office as he appeared at the starting line, zapping Yoshi's kart, the Turbo Yoshi. Suddenly, the Turbo Yoshi began to move by itself, causing panic as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other oddly.

"Yoshi, why are you starting?" Dr. Hoshi asked as he shook his head, his arms crossed. "Master Hand didn't tell us to go!"

"I'm not doing it, honest!" Yoshi exclaimed as he revealed his hands and feet, the wheel steering itself as the pedals weren't pushed, but the kart kept going.

Silver The Hedgehog rubbed the back of his head nervously. "This doesn't seem normal..."

"Should we follow them?" Toadette asked as she turned her head to the left, facing her other friends.

Dry Bowser didn't say anything as he simply drove after Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. The other racers were confused as Petey Piranha and Birdo shrugged, going after them as well.

Silver sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Well, I guess actions speak louder than words in this case..."

Toadette nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you got a point." She and Silver then started their vehicles up as they zipped after their friends.

Before anyone else could follow them, Master Hand teleported in front of them, causing them to be spooked as Master Hand moved his fingertips in a creepy matter.

"Don't bother going for them!" Master Hand threatened as he snapped himself again, causing a bluish warp portal to appear somewhere. "I'm doing this to spice things up!"

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi screamed as they went right into the warp portal, with Dry Bowser, Petey, Birdo, Silver, and Toadette all driving right after them into it, the portal disappearing completely.

Peppy Ankylosaurus moaned as he shook his head. "Great. Dr. Hoshi gets more character development while I'm left to rot..." He complained as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "**_...As usual!_**"


	212. Click Clock Wood Is Used Yet Again

Yoshi looked around as he and Dr. Hoshi were in a giant pond, the Turbo Yoshi not turning on. Yoshi growled in annoyance as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Damn it! Why does Master Hand like to play with us?" Yoshi growled in annoyance as he gritted his teeth.

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on the back. "Settle down, Yoshi mah boi. It's not like we had anything better to do."

"But we did!" Yoshi exclaimed as he slapped Dr. Hoshi's right hand off of him, "We were going to race, and then this shit happens! What the actual fuck!"

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his light blue glasses as he gave Yoshi an odd glance. "My, you sure are more foul than I remembered..." He then looked around, recognizing the forest immediately. "Oh. Typical. Master Hand placed us into the Spring version of the Click Clock Wood."

"Typical." Dry Bowser scoffed as he, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, and Birdo all stood on top of the arch over the path between the green entrance garden and the giant pond.

Yoshi looked up, sighing of relief as he nodded his head. "Oh good, at least some of the guys actually care about us."

"It would be nice if we actually got lines, too, and not just tacked on to the very end of the chapter," Silver mumbled as he had his hands on his hips.

Toadette held her hands together as she tilted her head to the right. "Why would Master Hand want to delay us from racing, anyway?"

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, wrapping her right arm around Toadette. "It's because he's intentionally delaying the race. He has this strange habit of doing it from time to time."

"Indeed. It does get annoying." Dr. Hoshi pinpointed as he folded his purple arms together. "The author's trying to use it as a cover up to merge certain chapters together so the whole fanfic won't look like a clusterfuck."

Petey Piranha was about to say something, but it thundered loudly, causing him to growl as he folded his leafy arms together, shaking his head in annoyance.


	213. And Now, Even More Stupid Commercials!

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were still in the spring portion of the Click Clock Wood, with Birdo and Toadette helping them out of the giant pond and onto the brown arch looking over the pond and green entrance garden, with Silver The Hedgehog using his psychic to dry off the Turbo Yoshi kart as Dry Bowser zapped the annoying Big Clucker inside the hole to his left, exterminating it with ease.

"Well, thanks for that." Dr. Hoshi commented as he adjusted his white lab coat, opening his eyes. "Anyway, anyone know a way back to Dinosaur Land?"

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as he nodded his head. "Actually, I do know of a way to form a warp portal at the highest point of this forest, but it will take a while."

Toadette sighed as she shook her head. "Gosh. And I wanted to race, too."

"We all do, Toadette." Birdo stated as she patted Toadette on the back of her pink mushroom cap, glancing up at the others. "Anyone know of anything interesting to do?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Well, I can tell you guys what happened that one night that Master Hand forced us out of our rooms..."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he sighed, placing his hands on his purple hips. "It's the one where we're forced to watch all those crappy commercials that were used to pad out chapters for this fanfic, isn't it?"

Yoshi nodded his head as he turned to Dr. Hoshi. "That's right, doc. Hope you guys got snacks..."

"Oh boy, here we go." Dry Bowser muttered as he rolled his tiny, orange tinted eyes.

Petey Piranha pulled out a large yellow bucket full of hot, buttery popcorn, offering it to the others as they declined, with Toadette deciding to have some for herself as Yoshi cleared his throat, setting the tale of his long story from the beginning..."

* * *

At the ridiculously huge hotel housing the racers in the middle of Dinosaur Land that everyone stayed in before the races started, Master Hand dragged Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi to the secondary main living room at the very top of the mansion, just below his offices as he had the door slammed closed to the giant hallway.

"Guess what?" Master Hand asked as he faced Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi, plopping them on the giant red couch. "We got more commercials!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all sighed in annoyance as they shook their heads.

"I can't believe you're forcing this shit down on us," Yoshi grumbled as he folded his arms.

Peppy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! None of us want to deal with this crap! Especially not me!"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his right hand as he shook his head. "Don't you have anything better to assign us to?"

Master Hand chuckled as he rotated his hand. "Hell no! I thought we were done with commercials, but I just found these in the lost and found!" His chuckle then got more sinister. "And we're going to watch them! **_All of them!_**"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi grimaced, as they knew what was awaiting them as Master Hand turned the giant, widescreen high definition television on, with everyone else somehow locked out.

* * *

_Yoshi was working on his Turbo Yoshi while he watched Mario and Luigi zip by in the Red Fire. The green Yoshisaurus shrugged as he handed his mentor, Dr. Hoshi, a wrench as he himself took out the gas engine._

_Mario and Luigi were face to face with Waluigi, who was all down and ready to crush the pesky plumbers with a crowbar in his right hand's grasp. Luigi started kicking at Waluigi's blue colored Honeycoupe, but Waluigi grabbed his green rival by the legs and started swinging him around, tossing him into the air as he chucked a Bo-Bomb at him. Mario retaliated with a punch to Waluigi's face, but Waluigi managed to grab Mario's arm and bite hard into it, causing Mario to yipe as he crashed into several tire piles. Waluigi laughed as he made a turn to the left, followed by a swerve around the left bank as he aimed the wrench at King DeDeDe and tossed. King DeDeDe noticed this, and he switched positions with Escargoon as he smashed the wrench with his large mallet. The self claimed penguin king heartily laughed in his southern accent as he taunted Waluigi, who swerved to the left and used a mushroom to be head to head, ramming the limosuine off the road as he pressed forward. King DeDeDe and Escargoon screamed as the limousine fell off the cliff and landed on several pine trees below._

_"Wondering what's all the wackiness occurring?" Master Hand stated as he watched part of a mountain explode, the rubble falling down on the incoming racers, "Then don't just stand in front of your television set like an idiot! Come one, come all to the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix! Where you'll get to meet new faces, see familiar faces, and race for the glory like never before. Come on, it's time to get revvin'!"_

_Pikachu stood up on his car and released a huge thunderbolt, which was enough to paralyze the racers in front and behind him._

* * *

_"Gee, it sure is BORING around here," Link confirmed as he let out a large yawn._

_King Harkinian finished up his drink as he placed the golbin down and replied, "**MAH BOI**, Yoshi Kart is what all true warriors strive for!"_

_Link shrugged, looking around as he rolled his eyes. "I just wonder what GANON's up to." He quickly got his answer as Ganondorf drove by and wedgied the Hero of Time, laughing as he chucked The King into the back compartment of his bike and drove away._

_"At last, I've finally foiled Link!" Ganondorf laughed as he ran over Gwonam, taking a HUGE leap from the balony of Hyrule Castle as he made it back on the ground safely._

_Master Hand then appeared in front of Hyrule Castle, holding the banner that read 'Yoshi Kart' right below him. "You want to see more of this action? You want to be PART of more of this action? Then come down to Yoshi Kart and experience the craziest racing ever!" He was then accidentally run over by Ganondorf, who laughed as several of the Hyrule townspeople chased him with pitchforks and fire torches._

_"You'll never get me!" Ganondorf assured as he laughed his head all the way._

* * *

_"Who will win? Who will lose? Who will come out on top?" Master Hand announced as he pointed at the racing action taking place, "Find out in Yoshi Kart!"_

_Yoshi kept tossing his green-spotted eggs at Waluigi, who kept successfully kicking them away. With a turn to the left, Yoshi switched positions with Dr. Hoshi, ramming his Turbo Yoshi kart into Waluigi's personal Waluigi Racer kart. Waluigi scoffed as he smashed the roof of Yoshi's kart and chucked in a wrench, taking off and making Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi eat his dust as he turned left and headed downward towards the riverbed. Dr. Hoshi tried to get the wrench out, but the kart exploded, sending both reptilians into the air. Pikachu came zipping by in his small yellow-colored kart, glancing at the wreckage as he turned left and headed into the nearby bushes, taking a short cut as he used his Thunderbolt to electrocute the Octoroks that were in his way._

_"Yoshi Kart! Racing for the championship!" Master Hand announced as he was suddenly knocked out by a baseball bat._

_"SORRY, MASTER HAND!" Crazy Hand shouted as he turned around, gushing in awe. "Ooooh! Radioactive waste!"_

_Master Hand growled in annoyance while Toadette, Nana, and Jigglypuff all giggled cutely in unison._

* * *

"Is that it?" Peppy asked as he was munching on some stale popcorn in a yellow bucket.

Master Hand laughed as he patted Peppy on the head. "Not even close, mah boi! Just keep munching on that stale snack of yours!"

Peppy sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head down as he kept eating the stale popcorn, even though he didn't enjoy it.

* * *

_"Okay, let's try this again." Master Hand groaned as he turned to the television screen. "Come one, come all to Yoshi Kart! We've got lots of fun here, right everyone!?"_

_Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were blasted by Waluigi as he ran by, with Daisy following close as Mario and Luigi kept bumping into fake red boxes. A Chain Chomp came chomping around, held on by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi as it rammed everything. Sonic used his feet to power up his car as he sped past Shadow, who turned left and used Chaos Control to freeze everything. Suddenly, large bowling bowls came rolling from the opposite direction and rammed the racers, sending them upward like bowling pins as it began to snow all over the fiery course._

_"And that's just the icing!" Master Hand confirmed as suddenly, several bricks fell on his head, knocking him out cold._

_"Did someone say icing?" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she licked her lips, rubbing her paddle shaped hands together._

* * *

_Master Hand grabbed the microphone as he cleared his throat._

_"So, it seems that you're all watching this, right?" Master Hand asked as he got no response. "...Right? Hello?"_

_He witnessed everyone being distracted by TV Tropes, much to his annoyance._

_"Damn it, people! I'm not running a charity here!" Master Hand angrily snapped as he electrocuted everyone, getting their attention. He cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now then, as I was saying, now that EVERYONE is watching, I humbly ask you to-"_

_A Lakitu coughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What kind of commercial is this?" He asked as he sweatdropped, chuckling nervously._

_Master Hand was silent for a few moments, before coughing._

_"Hey! We just started and already we fucked up..." Master Hand muttered, not knowing that this WOULD be viewed everywhere eventually, "Anyway, come one, come all, to the Yoshi Kart-"_

_"THIS COMMERCIAL SUCKS!" A Gavantula shouted as he was then zapped by Master Hand. A Zebstrika and Klinklang gasped as Genesect laughed his head off, while Keldeo shook his head, being embarrassed.  
_

_"Ummm, cut!" Master Hand shouted as he knocked the camera off of the Lakitu. "**D'oh we missed** the opportunity to make this commercial good..."_

* * *

_Master Hand looked around, making sure no one was in the area._

_"Okay... we're good." He sighed as he cleared his throat. "Yoshi Kart, the only grand prix where you can-"_

_Yoshi, Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Bowser, Link, Samus, Kirby, Snake, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Ness, Jigglypuff, Fox, Marth, Olimar, and Falco were all seen chasing mutant bowling bowls, who glued bowling pins all over their vehicles. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, and out of nowhere lava emerged, causing several fireballs nearby to do a dancing number as the background started to distort itself, gurgled screams being heard everywhere as horrifying evil laughter was suddenly heard, causing the world to turn onto itself as blood began pouring down on pizzas, who started to swing their arms from side to side as shoes began shooting at everyone, saluting Captain Falcon as Princess Daisy farted, making the entire situation a Big Lipped Alligator Moment._

_"Mind fuck madness!" Master Hand assured as he was then beaten to the punch by a living punch bowl._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, Waluigi/Daisy, Mario/Luigi, Toad/Toadette, Bowser/Donkey Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pikachu all screamed as they were forced to drive around the large donut-shaped area, being caught in a stream of water as the rain hindered their karts, causing them to lose control. Several schools of Magikarp came splashing their way into the karters' faces as a Gyarados popped up and roared loudly, blasting the racers into the air with a Hyper Beam. Unfortunately, this caused Pirincess Daisy to fart loudly, which not only left a hole in her dress revealing her butt naked (she wasn't wearing panties), but caused the group to instantly turn into powdered butter toast, falling straight into a sea of hot lava._

_"And much more!" Master Hand's voice was heard in the background as several nameless filler Shy Guys zoomed in standard karts to make up for the disappearance of the racers._

* * *

_"I'm just about to give up." Master Hand moaned as he began phoning in someone, "I'm calling Mr. Krabs."_

_Mr. Krabs was too busy having sex with his money as his phone rang. "Ooh, a customer!" He quickly picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "This is Eugene H. Krabs, and I like money."_

_"You like money, right?" Master Hand said through the phone, shouting, "Then do the commercial for me! I'm cheap!"_

_"YOU'RE CHEAP!?" Mr. Krabs barked back out in anger, pointing at the phone, "Listen here, you little barnacle. I'm the **KING** of being cheap, and if I can't do it, well, no one can do it!"_

_"PLEASE!" Master Hand replied as he sniffled, "This whole commercial thing is more rapery than an underwater orgy with Mr. Game-and-Watch and a tentacle monster! I'm desperate!"_

_Mr. Krabs paused for a moment, rubbing his chin._

_"Did... did you try using a jar of mayonnaise for ten minutes?" Mr. Krabs suggested as he rubbed the back of his back._

_Master Hand was silent, disturbed by Mr. Krabs's suggestion._

_"...A jar... of mayo... for ten minutes straight..."_

_Silence._

_"...Are you still recording this?" Master Hand growled at the cameraman Lakitu._

_The Lakitu sweatdropped nervously as he rushed off, while the other Lakitus snickered to themselves on the big embarrassment._

_Plankton shook his head in disgust as he folded his stubby little green arms. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."_

* * *

_Master Hand was seen being chased by angry Shy Guys, who tossed their spears at the giant floating hands. He turned around and fired lightnign at them, before being run over by Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi in the Turbo Yoshi, who were being chased by an angry Waluigi in the Waluigi Racer._

_"Doc, keep tossing in the mushrooms!" Yoshi cried out as he made a sharp turn to the left, heading downhill as he and Dr. Hoshi were blasted by a bo-bomb._

_"You're not getting away that easily!" Waluigi cackled as he grabbed a slingshot and shot more Bo-Bombs at Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, blasting them more._

_Master Hand moaned weakly as he got up, turning to the camera and coughing as he stated, "Yoshi Kart, where ANYTHING can happen." He was then ran over by Bowser, who tossed his Bowser Shell behind him, knocking out most of the incoming racers._

* * *

"Wait, why are you fast forwarding?" Dr. Hoshi asked as he folded his purple arms together.

Master Hand chuckled in a somewhat embarrassed tone. "Oh, we ended up rerecording this commercial, so it appeared twice."

Dr. Hoshi placed his right palm on his forehead as he rolled his eyes. "Of course..."

* * *

_"AAAAAND... are we on?" Master Hand asked as he looked at the cameraman. "We are? Okay! This is the Yoshi Kart grand prix and-"_

_"**MUNF MUNF!**" The King Of Hyrule, King Harkinian himself, muttered pridefully as he popped out of nowhere and showed his delicious new cereal off. "Buy Munf Munf for bois' **DINNER.**"_

_Master Hand growled as he pushed the King out of the way. "Damn it, King Harkinian! You're ruining the commercial!" He cleared his throat. "Come to the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix and-"_

_As he stated that, Yoshi and Mario raced by, tossing shells at each other while Pikachu slipped on bananas._

_"And race for the time of your-" Before Master Hand could finish, he got squashed by a thwomp._

_Crazy Hand laughed his ass off as he watched Master Hand get squished._

* * *

_"...Do we even have any footage for this?" Master Hand asked a couple of green shelled Lakitus with cameras._

_The Lakitus all shook their heads in unison._

_Master Hand sighed in annoyance as he snapped his own fingertips, bringing up footage of the old races. "The things we have to do to keep this thing afloat... we need a bigger budget..." He muttered to himself as he disappeared._

_One of the Lakitus raised his right hand sheepishly. "Should we use this as one of the commercials?" He asked a bit meekly._

_The other Lakitus shrugged as they went with it, with the words **Yoshi Kart** being printed in bright, rainbow colors, using Comic Sans font._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Mario grabbed a fake, red-colored Item Box from the real rainbow Item Box, chucking it behind him while Luigi steered to the left, heading upward as he hopped over a pit full of raving Piranha Plants. Pikachu, who was zipping from behind, bobbed into the fake Item Box and headed tumbling backwards, hitting into Ash Ketchum, causing his vehicle to break down on itself. Pikachu apologized to Ash while Bowser zoomed past the Pokemon characters in his Koopa King vehicle, tossing his large Bowser Shell at the Mario Bros. Luigi managed to dodge it, but the shell went up the hill, before coming back down, smashing the plumbers with it. Bowser laughed evilly as he swerved all the way to the left and watched the Mario Bros hurdled downwards as he pressed forward, turning to the right and pushing off Bumper and Tiptup off the road._

_"Yoshi Kart, where anything can happen," Master Hand's voice boomed as it started to rain shovels, hitting everyone squarely on the head._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_The actual footage that showed the racing was not present._

_"D'oh!" Master Hand cursed as he summoned another glove and facepalmed with it, "I thought this camera had good footage! Where is it?"_

_The Lakitus all shrugged, shaking their heads._

_"We ran out of budget for the camera requirements, so we had to make due with the cheapest," One meek Lakitu cameraman blurted out as he was shortly zapped by Master Hand out of rage._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Yoshi tossed a pie at Waluigi. Waluigi was not amused._

_"Uh... heh heh?" Yoshi pleaded._

_He was then mercilly whipped by Waluigi, in front of everyone._

_"When I heard Yoshi Kart, I thought it was going to be actually racing!" Shouted an angry fan in the stands._

_Master Hand became enraged. "Oh yeah!? Well, I'll just have to-"_

_The camera was shut down before anymore footage could be recorded._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Several angry red-colored Chain Chomps began chasing Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi as the two Yoshisauruses rode away in the Turbo Yoshi, the Turbo Yoshi suddenly popping its fourth wheel. Yoshi quickly tried pumping some air into it as fast as he could while Dr. Hoshi took out his purple lightsaber and fought off the Chain Chomps. Waluigi laughed as he fired several bees at them, bothering the two Yoshisauruses and the Chain Chomps as Bowser burnt all of them together, followed by tossing a Bowser Shell behind him, squashing the creatures._

_"I never said the chaos was good," Master Hand admitted as he shuddered a bit at the prospect of the scene, with Mario and Luigi running over the squished Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly._

_Princess Daisy farted louder in response._

_Toadette farted cutely._

_Princess Zelda farted raunchily._

_Zero Suit Samus farted wet._

_Nana farted._

_Jigglypuff farted in high pitch, with Kirby farting in response, not as high pitch._

_May farted in deep pitch._

_Misty farted in even deeper pitch._

_Dawn farted._

_Pokemon Black and White's Bianca farted the loudest, pooping in her white panties underneath her white dress, which got a large, gross brown stain._

_Amy Rose farted._

_Cream the Rabbit farted._

_Blaze the Cat farted._

_Rouge The Bat farted._

_Aria Meloetta farted, then burped loudly, both of them sounding musically like tubas._

_Pretty much everyone else facepalmed as they moaned in disgust. Birdo was the most disgusted, as she literally stormed out of the area, taking her Turbo Birdo kart with her._

_"This is what passes off as a commercial these days?" Dry Bowser muttered as he had his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips._

_Krusty The Klown sighed as he puffed a cigarette. "And they said **my** material was bad..." He added as he coughed a bit._

_"Sigh..." Master Hand moaned as he slammed himself into the nearby wall, "Who gave these girls baked bean burritos with broccoli for lunch?"_

_In the back of the hotel, Yoshi, Sonic The Hedgehog, Toad, and Mario can be seen chuckling, having had their fun._

_"Humph. Idiots..." Shadow The Hedgehog muttered as he stood across Yoshi, Sonic, Toad, and Mario, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, his arms folded._

* * *

"What the actual fuck, M. H.," Peppy Ankylosaurus cursed as he shook his head in annoyance, "These don't even involve any actual racing! The last one wasn't even a good commercial, let alone good **or** a commercial!"

Master Hand tossed a Mr. Saturn at Peppy, shutting him up as he snapped his fingertips. "Enough! There's only a few more of these shit fests left. Just sit down and shut up."

Peppy was about to retort as he was smacked in the face by a blue and white, yellow centered bumper, then hit by a red flipper, then finally knocked out by a white sandbag. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi glanced at each other as they gulped, turning their focus back to the giant television.

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_Mario and Luigi were heading to the nearby meadows to have a picnic._

_"What the fuck!?" Master Hand shouted in dismay as he watched Mario and Luigi babble about a picnic. "What is this, Hotel Mario!?"_

_"Yes, and I hope you made **LOTSA SPAGHETTI!**" Luigi exclaimed as he shrugged, then pointing right at Master Hand, "Or else you **GOTTA HELL!**"_

_Mario shrugged. "Well, we really don't have any material for the commercial, and besides, we need a way to increase the word count-"_

_"**EVIL!**" Mermaidman randomly shouted as he began spazzing out, running around while Barnacleboy slapped his forehead and groaned, ruining the commercial._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing._

_A Lakitu came by, whispering to Master Hand about a recent incident._

_"WHAT!?" Master Hand shouted out angrily, "**Are you kidding me!?** What do you mean the racers called in sick today!?"_

_The Lakitu shrugged, and he flew off, to go whack off to chocolate porn._

_Master Hand turned to face a very angry audience. He chuckled nervously._

_"Eheh heh heh, and now, I shall try to untie myself!" Master Hand called out as he tried knotting himself, failing miserably. He was met with boos and jeers from the audience, forcing the camera to shut off._

* * *

_"Yoshi Kart, the only place where the craziest things can happen in a race since Mario Kart!" Master Hand stated as he pointed at the action that was ensuing. "Now with actual racing footage that wasn't used in an old chapter! Holy shit!" He then got billed by the television censors for cursing during a commercial._

_Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi screamed as they were sent swirling into the lava lake nearby, while Waluigi drove off on his Motorcycle, leaving the other racers to eat his dust. Boshi suddenly drove by Waluigi, and the two began ramming each other as they turned to the right, heading around the fiery bend of lava as they narrowly missed being burned. Waluigi shoved a Koopa shell into Boshi's engine, while Boshi kicked Waluigi's motorcycle, causing it to go unstable. Waluigi screamed as he tried maintaining control while Boshi continued, racing under the large dinosaurs that were marching towards the opposite direction. Boshi then glanced to his left, to see Waluigi riding on the large back of a Diplodocus, taunting Boshi as he wheelied on the long neck._

_"Filled with chaos, mayhem, and prehistoric action!" Master Hand stated as he was then chased by several large, different Pterosaurs, trying to get them away by zapping at them with white electricity from his fingertips._

* * *

_"Okay let me try," Crazy Hand said, turning on the television, "From the makers of Mario Kart...here's Yoshi Kart! Where all of Nintendo's finest have gathered for your viewing pleasure!"_

_The audience cheered._

_"Thank you, Crazy Hand," Master Hand assured as he sighed, taking a much needed rest._

_"No problem, Master Hand," Crazy Hand said, just as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver zoomed by on their Karts, carrying hockey sticks as they played Koopa Shell Hockey, knocking a blue koopa shell between them, before Sonic slap shot it into a goal._

_Behind the hedgehogs were Mario/Luigi and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, who were having a good ol' fashioned bumping war as they were both pushed into the water nearby by Waluigi._

_Princess Daisy zipped by on her Mach Bike, laughing as she wheelied her way towards the front, leaving behind a fake Item Box, that just so happened to hit Toadette square in the face._

_"And there's plenty of more action where that - **YEOWCH!**" Master Hand moaned in pain as he probably broke something._

_Crazy Hand winced a bit at Master Hand's 'Yeowch'. "Someone get the medic!" He called back to the audience for no apparent reason._

_A Red Medic straight out of Team Fortress 2 came running by, before being zapped by a Blu Heavy, who laughed as he began zapping at everyone._

_Until he was BONKED over the head by a Red Scout. "BONK!"_

_"Umm... next commercial!" Taj shouted as the audience laughed over the situation while running for their lives._

* * *

That's all the commercials!" Master Hand stated as he turned around, moving his fingers about. "Now that we got them out of the way, let's go make a batch of new ones!"

Their eyes all popping up, the three dinosaurs decided not to take it any more, as they all started attacking Master Hand. Master Hand screamed in pain as he was being ferociously attacked by Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi, who were sick to death of the shitty commercials, Yoshi in particular as he still couldn't believe that he was being associated with this kind of tripe.

"Guys, I was joking! Ouch! Honest to Yosodomy Sam!" Master Hand yelped in pain as he felt his damage meter going down, until he was KO'd by a head smash from Yoshi, causing him to violently move as he floated in the background, with green blood pouring down the scream as he screamed in pain, the entire area turning brightly white as everything was suddenly eerily silent.


	214. Click To The Clock To The Wood

"...So, now that we finally got your life story over and done with," Dry Bowser sarcastically remarked as he still had his skeletal arms crossed, looking over the giant pond and then turning his head right to see the giant brown tree. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Yoshi thought momentarily as he placed his right green hand on his white chin. "Hrmm, well, we could race around here to activate the portal." He then glanced back at Dry Bowser. "Right?"

Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes at Yoshi. "Or, we could just head up the giant tree like everyone does."

Yoshi nodded his head in response as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "That works, too!"

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, her hands on her pink hips. "Oh, why do we seem to be dragging everything on...?" She asked as she, Yoshi, and Dry Bowser lead the way up the tree, with her tossing a pink spotted Birdo Egg at the green Big Clucker bird that popped out of the hole in front of them.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he rolled his right purple hand. "That's basically this fanfic in one nutshell. Nothing but a clusterfuck." He then briefly turned to the camera. "And believe me, what a clusterfuck is it..."

"Well of course it's a clusterfuck." Dry Bowser dryly interrupted as he shook his head, zapping the other Big Cluckers that were waiting inside the holes surrounding the tree as they headed westward. "You have a stupid list for racers in every chapter of this godawful story!"

"Question?" Silver The Hedgehog interrupted as he moved his lanky, silver colored arms about. "Why are we necessarily shitting all over this story?"

Toadette giggled as she glanced up at Silver to her right, her hands cutely behind her back. "Because being meta is funny! Especially when it's done by a knight!"

Everyone briefly stared awkwardly at Toadette as Petey Piranha yawned loudly, the joke falling flat on its face. Toadette frowned as she shook her head, knowing that her joke stunk as the group climbed up the giant, brown tree, their vehicles being left to rot in the open, green grassy fields of the entrance garden, with the annoying purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood messing about with them as the orange colored snarebear plant simply stared and watched.


	215. Master Hand Is Becoming Insidious

Taj and Crazy Hand both noticed that the racers were getting pissed, as were the audience, who were getting tired of waiting. Looking at each other, they sighed and nodded as they approached Master Hand.

"No offense, M. H.," Taj started as he rubbed the back of his head with his right blue hand, speaking firmly with his Indian accent, "But me and Crazy Hand detect that you purposely have been holding back the grand prix from going under way."

"Yeah, why is that?" Crazy Hand interjected as he floated in front of Master Hand, his twitchy fingers being less twitchy as he felt concerned. "Every time a race starts, it ends up either delayed or outright cancelled!"

Master Hand murmured as he clenched his fist. "Well, I'm trying to do my best to keep this story relevant to the masses. After all..." He snapped his fingers, revealing a calendar from the year 2015. "In a little more than two years from now, Yoshi Kart will officially be ten years old? Isn't that great?"

"It would be great, if we actually got the race under way and focused on it instead of doing stuff like this," Taj muttered as he snapped his fingers, making the calendar disappear.

Crazy Hand grabbed Master Hand, pulling him up close. "All right, where did you dump Yoshi and the rest of the missing racers?"

"...In the Click Clock Wood." Master Hand gulped as he knew that he could be in trouble.

Looking at each other, Taj and Crazy Hand sighed as they teleported out of the area and headed to the Click Clock Wood, in hopes of getting the missing racers back. Master Hand started to move his own fingers crazily, getting another devious idea.

* * *

"I feel like this entire chapter is an elaborate April Fools joke." Yoshi muttered to himself as he continued climbing the giant brown tree in Click Clock Wood's spring portion with the others, with Dry Bowser leading the way.


	216. The Click Clock Crossover Wood

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, and Birdo were all still going around the giant brown tree in Click Clock Wood's spring section as they were on the giant yellow wooden platform overlooking the green, grassy entrance garden below. Dry Bowser looked up, to see the highest point in the entire area above Nabnut's house, with it being unreachable other than flying.

"Silver, can you use your psychic to lift us up there?" Dry Bowser suggested as he folded his skeletal arms.

Silver nodded his head as he moved his arms about. "I sure can, Dry Bowser..." He blinked as he noticed that Yoshi took off, gawking as he shook his head. "Agh! Where did Yoshi go?"

Toadette pointed towards the west, with Yoshi fluttering after a couple of blue butterflies. "Oh, Yoshi got hungry, so he decided to chase those butterflies as a quick snack."

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, folding her arms together. "Oh Yoshi... why are you such a glutton...?"

Petey mumbled in agreement as he rubbed the back of his head with his right big, leafy hand.

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll go get him back," He begrudgingly confirmed as he flutter over the yellow platforms, jumping up the several brown platforms in front of him as he spotted Yoshi finishing off the blue butterflies, who burped in response.

"Hmm! Those were good!" Yoshi commented as he rubbed his stomach, turning around and gawking as he spotted Dr. Hoshi. "Oh, hey doc! Why the long face?"

Dr. Hoshi narrowed his eyes at Yoshi as he shook his head. "Are you trying to turn into Master Hand by delaying us getting back to Dinosaur Land and resume our race?" He scolded as he shook his right hand.

Yoshi shrugged meekly. "Doc, I was hungry! I can't help myself if I need a little something in my stomach!" He then leaned on the wooden door, breaking it as he fell into the secluded room. He shook his head, groaning as he opened his eyes, only to gasp in shock. "What...?"

Dr. Hoshi was about to help Yoshi back up, when he saw Pokemon Black and White 1's Farting Bianca, Iris, King Harkinian, Aria Meloetta, Fred Rechid, Nat Peterson, Harold Renigald, Ash Ketchum with another Aria Meloetta that was an alternate version of the first one, and alternate versions of a very gassy Amy Rose in tight jeans, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Gruntilda Winkybunion, all of them sitting around the branches sticking out in the middle of the room. Dr. Hoshi blinked in astonishment as Yoshi stood up, wrapping his green arms around the back of his head.

"Well, this just got awkward," Yoshi confirmed as he glanced at Dr. Hoshi, who was at a loss for words.


	217. Click Clock Wood Stalling

Dry Bowser sighed as he had his skeletal arms folded, while Toadette and Birdo were keeping each other company, with Silver looking at all of Click Clock Wood below as Petey Piranha was munching on the bees buzzing around the white, bouncing beehive with eyes.

"You know, they just confirmed that I'm back in Mario Kart 8," Toadette stated as she moved her arms about.

Birdo placed her hands on her hips as she nodded her head at Toadette. "Really? That's something!" She replied in shock, her eyes more open.

"It is! It feels so good being relevant again!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, giggling as she clasped her hands together. "And I get to try out all those gliders and hovering as a starter, too!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he turned around, approaching Toadette with his right skeletal hand on his skeletal hip, moving his left hand about. "You wager that there would be worse playable characters than MK7?"

"I doubt it." Silver commented as he turned around, joining in on the conversation as he approached the circle. "I mean, Nintendo listens to what people have to say. And needless to say, they hated MK7's roster."

Petey mumbled in agreement as the other five kept chatting amongst each other, waiting for Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi to come back.


	218. Back To Dinosaur Land

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Today marks eight years of this crap shoot. So I'm back to updating it regularly. Granted, it got condensed, so it's not as... bleh as it was before. Enjoy!**

* * *

"...So, how long have you all been cooped here?" Dr. Hoshi asked as he folded his arms.

"Too long." Alternative Shadow remarked as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Trying to help this chick's farting problem puts a strain on you."

"Yeah, especially when it makes you so exhausted." Alternative Silver commented as he moved his hands about. "So... exhausting..."

Alternative Amy pouted as she shook her arms. "Oh come on, guys! It's not that bad!" She exclaimed as she let out a deep pitched poot.

Pokemon Black and White 1's Farting Bianca giggled as she pointed at Amy. "That's nothing! Listen to this!" She then tilted to the right.

"Please don't." Iris groaned as she placed her right hand on her face, only for Bianca to fart anyway, much to everyone's dismay as everyone except Bianca groaned in unison, who only giggled as she farted loudly again.

"_Mah boi, _uhh, I mean,_ gurl_, now was not the time to break wind," King Harkinian commented as he frantically waved the air with his right hand, shaking his head in disappointment. "Peeyew! This smell is _not_ what all true warriors strive for."

"This is worse than big, **meaty _claws_**," Harold commented as he placed both of his hands on his face.

Nat folded his arms together as he eyed Harold. "You're not letting that meme go, are you?" He groaned as he shook his head in disbelief.

"He definitely isn't." Fred Rechid stated as he was rubbing a revved up fryer. "But I'm not letting my meme go, either, because I just have to **rev up those fryers!**"

"Memes are funny." Alternative Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together.

Alternative Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he glared at Toadette, his skeletal arms crossed. "Don't even start."

"Leave her be, bonehead, she already started," Alternative Gruntilda rhymed as she pointed at Bianca and Amy, "Much like these two, who both just farted."

Alternative Amy and Bianca farted in unison as everyone groaned again.

"All this gassy predicament is making me hungry." Aria Meloetta stated as she felt her stomach growl, pulling out a carton of vanilla icing.

"Really? Me too!" Alternative Meloetta exclaimed as she turned her head to Ash Ketchum, giggling.

Ash shook his head at Meloetta, being in disagreement. "No, we are not doing that here. No."

Silver suddenly came up to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, moving his hands about. "Guys, those jerks are starting the race without us! We gotta get back!"

"Holy shit!" Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as they turned to Silver, with Silver glancing inside, his jaw dropping to not only see his alternative self, but all the other people inside.

"This is awkward," Alternative Silver commented as he rubbed the back of his head, with Bianca breaking the silence by farting again.

* * *

Back in Dinosaur Land, the group regrouped as they discovered a warp into another location, with all the other racers gone.

"What the hell!?" Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "The race already started?"

"Yeah. And Master Hand here was knocked out cold." Taj explained to them as he moved his hands. "You're going through all the new courses that are in Mario Kart 7, so I suggest that you get a move on."

"Don't worry about that," Shadow The Hedgehog stated as he was in pipe frame karts that was his color, which was black, offering the group different colored pipe framed karts. "I got them covered."

"Wow... thanks, Shadow!" Birdo exclaimed as she moved her hands about, nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Reunions can wait." Dry Bowser grumbled as he pointed at the karts. "Let's get racing!"

Petey Piranha mumbled in agreement as he slapped his leaves together, all of the eight racers jumping into the pipe framed karts as they took off into the warp alongside Shadow.

Taj smiled as he nodded his head. "Well, at least that's sorted out." He then turned to Master Hand, placing his right hand on his chin as he murmured. "Now... who to temporarily take over for Master Hand...?"


End file.
